


Colgando en Tus Manos

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Colgando En Tus Manos [1]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Charmed RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuso Psicológico, Abuso de sustancias (alcohol/drogas), Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Depresión escolar en general, Descripciones bizarras de violencia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Estudiante/Profesor, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Character, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Instintos suicidas, Intento suicida, Lesbian Character, M/M, Profesor/Estudiante, Sexo con un menor, Sexo entre menores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 290,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comenzó con una conversación inocente, ¿Era amor? ¿Era amistad? ¿O solo era fuerte deseo? Ninguno de ellos tuvo el tiempo necesario para averiguarlo. Algunos amores surgen de la misma nada y se convierten en grandes pasiones, porque no hay mejor edad para enamorarse que es cuando se es joven y se está lleno de energía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ibrahil: Aunque fue muy duro escribir esta historia para alguien que sufrió mucho por su apariencia física en el highschool y por sus gustos hípster en general, disfrute experimentar con Vanessa esta vida escolar con los J’s juntos y haciéndose mutuo daño. (Aunque debo admitir, que Jen fue un bruto en las 3/4 partes del fic). También que el placer que me dio escribir de una pareja algo extraña como lo fue Christian Kane/Misha Collins fue sumamente desmesurado (aunque Misha esta hasta un poco fuera de carácter, (este no es tan loco como el Collins real)).
> 
> Vanessa: Esta historia significa mucho para mi, de una u otra forma, deje mucho en cada línea junto con Ibrahil y aunque la secundaria no fue la mejor etapa que pueda recordar, me gusta pensar que en esta vida todo pasa y en algún momento todo mejora. Los J’s, haciéndose daño fue algo duro de escribir, hubo momentos en que teníamos que darnos descansos, porque era demasiado (no se asusten es que somos, muy sensible oOo) pero creo que lo llevamos a flote y es una historia bastante elaborada, que esperemos les guste ¡Oh! y una pasión extraña que prácticamente surgió sola fue una nueva pareja... Christian Kane/Misha Collins, que de una y otra forma nos encajaron perfectamente en este universo, espero de corazón que les guste, esta nueva y enorme locura. 
> 
> ¿Actualizaciones?: Esta historia esta totalmente escrita, pero no beteada/corregida, nos ha dado dolores de cabeza solo abrir el documento, por lo que las actualizaciones serán dos dias a la semana, seguramente en la noche (algunas veces en el dia si hay suerte).

[ We are young, We are strong - Mika](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWTiavGMsYg)

En el condado de Clark, Nevada, donde casi nunca llueve, en los últimos meses ha habido un clima muy cambiante, llenando de flores las pequeñas macetas que decoran la mayorías de las casas en Henderson, la ciudad de los truenos resplandecientes, también asignada al lugar número veinte en los mejores cien lugares para vivir en paz en la zona Oeste de los Estados Unidos de América, allá hace cuatro años, cuando la ciudad experimentaba uno de sus mejores momentos desde la fundación de PEPCON, una gran fábrica de combustibles para cohetes espaciales, esa era Henderson, una buena ciudad para vivir.  
  
Con sus lujosos hoteles, gracias a su cercanía con la ciudad de Las Vegas, era una ciudad que cuando estaba en fiesta, era una cosa interesante de ver; incluso cuando tenían grandes actores filmando en sus clásicos pasajes. Pero no era todo acerca de su historia, de hecho, la historia era lo último que a los estudiantes de la preparatoria West Henderson les importaba en sus ruidosas y movidas vidas.  
  
Un ejemplo de ello, eran las calificaciones que en los últimos meses, desde el comienzo de las actividades en la preparatoria semi pública, habían obtenido los estudiantes del último curso, era patético ver a tantos seniors casi perder sus futuros por estar más atentos a la siguiente escapada a Las Vegas, o al comienzo de la temporada de fútbol americano, cuyo equipo tenía a todo un prodigio como capitán.  
  
Jensen Ackles, quien era el hijo mediano de los Ackles. Estos eran grandes empresarios que se habían establecido en la ciudad hace veinte años; aportaban tanto a la ciudad como los Welling. En cuanto al joven Ackles, este era tan seguro de sí mismo, que la vergüenza y la derrota no entraban en su vocabulario, y cualquiera que lo sugiriera, terminaría con un moretón y la quijada rota.  
  
Como era el caso de Tom Welling, quien era el hijo único de otros empresarios que tenían tanto tiempo o más de vivir en la ciudad, bastante orgullosos, hasta el punto de sentirse en algunas ocasiones dueños de ésta. La mejor prueba era el mismo Tom, que se había burlado del hijo mediano de los Ackles cuando sus padres habían perdido un jugoso contrato, y ahí aprendió dos cosas, una, que con Jensen Ackles nadie se mete, dos, que jamás mencionaran su nombre o el de su familia, seguido de la palabra fracasado o vergüenza, simplemente hacer eso era suicidio.  
  
Y es que los Ackles rápidamente controlaron el mercado de la ciudad con grandes habilidades; mucho de los hogares, aunque fueran también de empresarios, dependían de mantener buenas relaciones con éstos, tal era el caso de los Kane.  
  
Estos eran dueños de los dos grandes casinos de la ciudad, el Grand Hotel y el Bossa Nova, los cuales, cuyos principales inversionistas no eran otros, que los Ackles; Su negocio dependía completamente de ellos, puesto que eran quienes pagaban en su publicidad y quienes se encargan del negocio de transporte de sus más lujosas posesiones, como son casi todas las máquinas de los casinos.  
  
Aunque los Kane, nunca demostraran miedo frente a nadie, se mantenían estables en su posición, y nunca pedían demás; eran una familia sumamente respetada. Su hijo mayor, Christian Kane, curiosamente de todo menos lo que rezaba su primer nombre, un chico rebelde a su manera, que por más fiestas a las que se presentara, continuaba prefiriendo quedarse en casa leyendo libros, mientras su madre y su padre tenían almuerzos con los Welling, los Ackles y los Harris.  
  
Éstos últimos eran dueños de doce de los mejores cines en la ciudad, con una hija tan hermosa como su madre quien había sido modelo profesional y actriz de profesión. Danneel Harris, una señorita algo pretenciosa y arrogante por su posición y la de su familia en la sociedad, que aunque segura de sí misma y orgullosa de su físico, tenía los mismos problemas que cualquier adolescente. Bastante popular y una líder nata desde la escuela, muchos se arrodillaban por su apellido y los que no lo hacían, caían por su carisma.  
  
Este grupo de adolescentes tenían algo en común. Todos habían nacido en familias sumamente acomodadas, que podían darle los que quisieras, menos lo que necesitaban. No tenían disciplina alguna, ni modales, ni los requerimientos básicos de convivencia con sus compañeros de clases, y aunque habían crecido juntos llamándose asimismo amigos, en sus simples mentes de ambiciosos soñadores, sabían que no lo eran. Que no había nada real en lo que llamaban amistad.  
  
Aun así, se reunían las tardes en las que los chicos no practicaban futbol americano y la única chica del equipo no tenía practica de porristas o algún evento social. Lo hacían en un aula específica, ocultándose de los demás profesores que tenían por costumbre despachar a los estudiantes que se quedaban despues de clases molestando por los pasillos. Aunque no todos eran así, había una excepción a eso, y ese profesor era Drew Fuller.  
  
Drew Fuller, fue un gran deportista cuando estudió en esa misma preparatoria años atrás, él era quien ocupaba el puesto que Jensen con orgullo llevaba ahora, era el chico perfecto, sin duda alguna el chico perfecto para todas las féminas; incluso ahora, cuando muchos estudiantes lo consideraban, el sirviente de Jensen Ackles, Drew atraía la atención de todo el personal, menos de una en especial, que vendría a ser ex novia de la preparatoria, esa chica gruñona que tanto le toco los cojones en su juventud, pero que secretamente fue el amor de su vida.  
  
Incluso ahora piensa en ella, mientras observa como el grupo de Jensen almuerza en las gradas del estadio, con su selecto grupo; pero aunque ella ocupe sus pensamientos, él tiene mejores cosas en las que pensar, como que vestirá al día siguiente, o en su cita del viernes, no es como que Shannen Doherty vaya a quedarse toda la vida en su mente, además, ella no es así de sexy.  
  
Pero Shannen siempre fue bastante inteligente e independiente, seguramente lo último fue uno de los problemas que tuvo en su relación con Drew, ella proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que no necesitaba, ni necesitaría a un hombre nunca para ser feliz, situación que tomo como casi una Biblia cuando su novio le dio por acostarse con cualquiera de las descerebradas del equipo de porristas, nunca pudo superarlo. Aunque aparentemente eso no la destruyó, porque Drew era su mundo, su apoyo aunque no lo admitiera, creyó que se volvería loca, había perdido a uno de sus salvavidas, pero no a todos, como se encargó de recordarle su mejor amigo Mike, claro, pero ella tuvo que ser su salvavidas cuando sus padres lo echaron de su casa.  
  
El pobre chico no tenía más de quince cuando apareció en la puerta de los Doherty, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y el rostro golpeado, ella lo abrazó fuerte, y él se lo agradeció de por vida; el chico no tardo en salir a flote por sí solo; Se convirtió en lo que más quería, un maestro del piano.  
  
En su travesía por los más oscuros bares de Henderson, Mike conoció a mucha gente que le ayudo a conseguir trabajos fuera de la ciudad, pero había algo que siempre seguía atrayéndolo de vuelta a Henderson, suponía que tenía que ser algo importante, y como toda su vida había sido un supersticioso, termino asentándose en su lugar de origen.  
  
Ambos conocieron, unos años despues, la maravillosa persona que era Misha Collins, un chico recién llegado de Rusia, que venía con ganas de estudiar y de trabajar para poder sustentar a su familia en su país de origen, aunque su madre había nacido en USA, no llego a considerar este lugar como su hogar sino hasta años despues, superando muchas barreras junto a quienes se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos.  
  
La primera impresión de Mike y Shannen al unísono (lo que los asustó un poco), es que el chico era adorable, entusiasta, agradable, inteligente, y pese a las apariencias, bastante fuerte, y, sin lugar a duda, una persona totalmente comprometida con su profesión, le apasionaba tanto enseñar, que sus amigos se dieron cuenta de inmediato porque ganó esa beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Nevada. Se hicieron amigos, rápidamente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro demasiado, y pronto Misha confío en ellos diciéndoles que era homosexual, y se mostró muy aliviado cuando vio que Mike también lo era y Shannen solo se encogió de hombros y dijo: eras demasiado lindo y perfecto para ser heterosexual, y esa noche supieron que serían amigos para siempre.  
  
Cuando se graduaron y quedaron asignados a la misma escuela, sólo pudieron sonreír y agradecer a Mike y sus contactos. Misha se convirtió rápidamente en uno de los profesores más queridos del lugar, su carisma, atractivo y sin duda su pasión lo hacía merecedor de mucho cariño y de algunas envidias. Sus alumnos lo adoraban a pesar de que odiaban la historia, lo que ya era decir mucho.  
  
Aunque el profesorado y el alumnado lo acepto, siempre quedaban los alumnos que parecían no agradarle su actitud, Jensen Ackles era uno de ellos, el que siempre le miraba de reojo; pero Misha sabía cómo tratar con esa clase de alumnos, con tener los más carismáticos de la clase de su lado, como Ian Somerhalder, quien era suficiente para que se le olvidaran todos sus problemas, tanto personales como de la escuela.  
  
Ian era la diversión en forma humana, ese chico que siempre tenía una sonrisa eterna, con una voz que fascinaba a más de uno en la escuela, y sí sumábamos que estaba en el coro donde Mike impartía las partituras con severidad, entrenando la voz del joven, quien a muy temprana edad había experimentado la pérdida de su madre en un accidente que le quito la vida a la hermosa mujer de ojos azules, y que dejó a su padre herido para toda la vida, no solo mentalmente, sino también físicamente, sin poder mover o sentir sus piernas, y convirtiendo de inmediato a Ian como el sustento de la familia. Eso no lo desanimo, siguió adelante con su vida, volviéndola normal y trabajando duro en la frutería que era el negocio familiar.  
  
Así fue como Ian Somerhalder conoció a Kristin Kreuk, en la frutería, donde pasaron junto con Genevieve Cortese, días interminables de locuras, que sacaban una sonrisa débil de su padre; ellas fueron quienes le recomendaron el Coro cuando le escucharon cantar, y eso le llevo a conocer a una linda y pequeña rubia, que giro su mundo de cabeza presentándole a sus amigos.  
  
Alona Tal, era una chica bastante peculiar y fuerte, encantadora a su manera, que sabía defenderse muy bien para ser una chica, y aún peor tan pequeña y menudita. ¿La razón? Su madre era policía y su padre el fiscal de distrito por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la cuidad, pero aun así pasa el tiempo suficiente con su familia.  
  
La chica no es lo que se diga popular.  
  
\- No necesito serlo, mientras tenga a estos dos idiotas conmigo. - le escucho decir una vez, no era necesario tener a media escuela a sus pies para ser feliz.  
  
Ella era así, y es algo que le agradó a Ian. Era simple, pero no conformista, fuerte, pero no abusaba de su poder o la posición de sus padres, que pese a no ser económica era de bastante importancia en la ciudad. Le resultaba curioso que sus dos mejores amigos fueran chicos, a los que cuidaba casi como una madre en su opinión, y es que uno de ellos, Steven McQueen era bastante problemático, mientras que él otro era algo más tranquilo.  
  
McQueen siempre había sido el de los problemas, aun antes de conocer a la pequeña Alona, las peleas en su infancia solo fueron el comienzo de estos, por tener un carácter explosivo, pese a no ser nunca el primero a quien elegían para jugar en la primaria, pese a no haber conseguido entrar al equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria, Steven era alguien con el que siempre se podía contar.  
  
Quizás era ese espíritu de guerrero que el mismo se había logrado crear, tratando de lucir entre los demás, algo que no conseguía tan seguido como quería, solo para pasar vergüenza cuando Collins le cuestionaba de historia, para esos momentos estaba Jared o Alona, usualmente más Jared, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a susurrarle en voz baja las respuestas. Lo necesitaba, no era un buen estudiante, no es que fuera malo del todo, pero la historia no era lo suyo, al igual que la matemática, suponía que lo había heredado de su madre, quien era extremadamente pésima en con los números.  
  
Era gracias a el que había logrado conocer a Jared Padalecki.  
  
Jared Padalecki siempre fue desde muy pequeño un niño tímido, pero bastante talentoso. Bueno en matemáticas, historia, español, cualquier materia que se le pudiera ocurrir, mostró desde muy pequeño una gran inteligencia y talento, los profesores felicitaban a sus padres constantemente, haciéndoles sentir orgullosos.  
  
Pero eso no basto para que pudiera tener una familia relativamente funcional. La situación en casa apenas pudo mantenerse por unos años, su padre se marchó de casa luego de una fuerte discusión con su madre, su hermano mayor huyo a la universidad en cuanto pudo y Jared se volvió retraído, más tímido, no manejaba muy bien ese concepto de hacer amigos, en realidad casi no podía con él, pero al menos tenía a su madre y hermana, y eso lo hacía sonreír.  
  
Diferentes historias, que se entrelazan entre ellas, y que claman ser contadas, comprendidas.  
  
En la preparatoria de West Henderson, con más alumnos de los que se pueden contar a simple vista, con uno de los mejores equipos de futbol del condado, con sus estudiantes expertos en ciencias, con sus cantantes que con el coro aspiran a ser algo más que fracasados en la vida, con chicos que sueñan por llegar a la universidad, tener una beca y graduarse, con aquellos que sueñan con escapar de allí y hacer su vida en las grandes ciudades; historias que irán y vendrán, cada día de nuestras vidas.

  
Misha Collins, profesor de Historia Universal, termino de leer el trabajo que tenía entre sus manos, el informe que Genevieve Cortese, la chica con los extravagantes cabellos púrpuras le había entregado antes de que la escuela cerrara por vacaciones de verano. Como profesor, no se sentía orgulloso que tuviera que corregir estos tan tarde, apenas unos días antes del comienzo de clases del nuevo año escolar; pero con sus amigos había sido imposible concentrarse en el verano, cuando todo lo que estos querían hacer era desobedecer cualquier norma pública.  
  
Una dulce sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando termino de leer el largo relato.  
  
\- Bien, Genevieve tienes talento. - dijo en voz alta, recostándose mejor en el sillón de la sala del apartamento que compartía con sus amigos. Mike estaba tirado en el sofá afirmando algo de que no tocaría una botella de ron nunca más, mientras que Shannen simplemente revisaba aburrida unos exámenes de las clases de Verano.  
  
\- No hay ni un solo decente en estas calificaciones, los niños de hoy en día no saben sumar ni dos más dos sin una calculadora. - se quejó la mujer, poniendo una "F" en otra tarea de alguien que seguramente repetiría el año escolar.  
  
\- Abuela. - murmuraron los otros dos profesores entre risas, ganándose un almohadazo cada uno.  
  
\- ¿Incluso Welling reprobó? - Inquirió Mike, dejándose caer al suelo, que se sentía frío bajo su semi desnudo cuerpo, parecía severamente aburrido, por eso ambos profesores le vieron curiosos.  
  
\- No... La verdad es que Welling no es tan tonto, pero no pone de su parte, saco “A-“. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Y ese repentino interés? - cuestiono Misha compartiendo una sonrisa de curiosidad con Shannen.  
  
\- Nada, sólo que es de esos chicos que me gustaría tener en el coro, sabes para hacerles pagar por su arrogancia. - mencionó, no dándole importancia al hecho de que los otros dos no parecían convencidos con su respuesta.  
  
\- Ustedes dos son unos exagerados, hagan lo hagan son chicos y no es su culpa que sean algo... arrogantes, problemáticos o insolentes. - mencionó Misha encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que los otros dos enarcaron una ceja. - Bueno, bueno sí lo admito a mí también me sacan de quicio algunos, pero estoy consciente que no es su culpa.  
  
\- ¡¡Oh Dios!! Suenas como una madre... - murmuro Mike, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus brazos.  
  
\- No suena. -corrigió la mujer, arreglando su cabello un poco con una sonrisa. - él se cree la madre de medio colegio. -dijo estallando en risas, junto a Mike y ante un puchero del ruso.  
  
\- Eso no es cierto - niega varias veces, llevando su atención a la ventana observa con una suave sonrisa como está oscureciendo y el aire empieza a hacerse un poco más frio. Mañana, mañana es un gran día, tiene buenas expectativas de este curso lectivo y solo puede sentirse tan emocionado como la primera vez que llego a ese pequeño lugar.

  
\- ¡Esta atardeciendo hermosamente! - dice Jared mientras Steven separa con cuidado un pan que el mismo ha horneado el día anterior.  
  
Están sentados en el parque, él, Steven y Alona, despues de una tarde en el cine, decidieron descansar bajo la sombra de unos frondosos e imponentes árboles en el parque, todo porque Jared le encanta mirar como anochece.  
  
\- Para ti siempre anochece bonito. - McQueen masculla en voz baja, encargándose de la comida como siempre, ya casi se ha vuelto un experto en hacerlo; porque sus dos amigos parecen desinteresados a la hora de aportar algo para comer.  
  
\- A ti siempre te da igual - le acusa Jared volteándose suavemente hacía la comida - Realmente tienes talento para esto incluso parece que te gusta hacerlo ¿Sabes?  
  
\- Es comida, ¿a quién no le gusta la comida? - responde con simpleza, aunque siente como sus mejillas se llenan de un sonrojo vergonzoso. - ¿quieres un poco o no? Porque no voy a darte como sigas molestando.  
  
\- ¡Hey, era un cumplido! - se defiende, un pequeño puchero adorna su rostro casi de inmediato.  
  
\- Sí la universidad no funciona puedes dedicarte a esto ¿Sabes? - comenta Alona con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras suelta su cabello de la suave coleta con que le había amarrado - Es bueno ir pensando en esas cosas, digo. - comenta sonrojada, cuando sus dos amigos le están mirando. - Este años vamos a graduarnos.  
  
\- Es una mierda pensar en eso ahora. - murmuro Steven, frunciendo el ceño, porque estaba seguro de que no le había ido muy bien en las clases de verano. - Jared ni siquiera tiene que preocuparse con eso, a el ya le dieron una beca...  
  
\- ¡Eso no es cierto!... solo, solo soy candidato - explico algo emocionado - Creo que sería lindo que todos nos graduemos juntos, independientemente de lo que pase luego.  
  
\- Si, eso sí me gustaría... este año va a ser rudo, los profesores no tendrán compasión con nosotros. - Alona tenia razón había muchos profesores que esperaban el último año para violárselos a todos con las actividades más estúpidas. - Mmmm ya quiero comprar mi vestido para la promoción.  
  
\- Prometámonos algo, nos graduaremos juntos, sin importar que. - Jared parece emocionado y toma suavemente las manos de ambos. - Finalizaremos esta etapa juntos, siempre juntos.  
  
\- Que cursi. - rio con suavidad Steven.  
  
\- No es cursi... es algo que quiero prometer a mis mejores amigos.  
  
\- Esta bien, hagámoslo. Por ustedes tontos. Graduémonos y tengamos sexo para el final del año escolar. - Exclamo, atrayendo la atención de varios adultos que estaban a su alrededor y rieron con el entusiasmo del adolecente.  
  
\- Eso suena un poco fuera de nuestras posibilidades. - menciona Jared, bajando su mirada al suelo. - Al menos para mí o de la graduación suena como más real, pero está bien ¡Es una promesa!  
  
\- ¡Hey! Yo tendré sexo cuando mi cuerpo me lo pida. - Alona le empujo, avergonzada.  
  
No saben como pero todos terminan riendo, compartiendo un pequeño momento, que les gustaría mantener congelado en el tiempo, porque no les importa nada más que estar juntos y en ese momento de sus vidas graduarse, no tienen una prioridad más, no han conocido el amor u otras cosas, quizás por eso están tan tranquilos, porque necesitan crecer un poco más, vivir un poco más y toda la aventura que ello implica.


	2. Capitulo 1-A: Estudiantes

[A Change of Seasons - Sweet Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhv35ey6evE)

La escuela nunca ha sido su lugar favorito, y si pudiera, se la saltaría a la universidad, pero pese a su inteligencia, conseguir una beca a una universidad cuando tiene que pagar dos mil dólares para recibir un título honorario, es algo que su familia de tres no puede costearse. Y el, como hermano mayor, tiene que pensar en su hermana menor en todo momento, en darle a ella también la oportunidad de ir a la universidad.  
  
Jared Padalecki es, en pocas palabras, un nerd, y como nerd que se enorgullece, el camino a la universidad no es fácil cuando tienes que convivir con un montón de imbéciles cabezas huecas por más de nueve meses. No es que no disfrute el tiempo con sus amigos, es que estos no son lo suficiente para tolerar los golpes que el grupo de chicos populares da en su contra.  
  
Para el, la escuela es uno de los tantos infiernos descritos por Dante, y está seguro de que debió ser una persona horrible en su vida pasada, claro, seguro que fue el torturador de Ackles o algo, porque el chico sencillamente parece tener un odio irracional contra él.  
  
Al principio, la escuela era genial, con la primaria, nadie se metía con su habilidad para resolver ecuaciones de Física Avanzada, o su capacidad de determinar soluciones matemáticas que ningún otro niño podría siquiera pensar a su edad. Era un genio idolatrado.  
  
Eso cambio rápidamente cuando entro a la preparatoria. Era un chico más al principio, y luego del primer trimestre, todo cambio para mal. Las burlas comenzaron, los golpes le siguieron, el año escolar volviéndose un infierno. Eso fue hace dos años, cuando aún era bajito y delgado, y sus costillas eran visibles aun debajo de la ropa.  
  
Pero hacerse el chico más alto de la preparatoria no sirvió para alejar a sus atacantes, y estaba seguro de que chicas la mitad de su tamaño se defendían mejor. Para él era sencillamente imposible alzar su puño contra alguien.  
  
Habían varias cosas que influían en ello, era tímido, desde pequeño tenía una cierta dificultad para hablar con los demás y aun más para hacer amigos, sus mejillas siempre se ponían rojas y se mordía el labio sin saber que decir, nunca tenía la noción de cómo empezar una conversación y de cómo no parecer un tonto en el proceso, quizás también era una causa del porque le molestaban.  
  
Pero también estaba el hecho de que no compartía la violencia, como forma de resolver un conflicto así que aunque quisiera devolver un golpe, siempre se detenía... su cabeza le decía que no era la forma, pero era claro que a no todos sus compañeros les funcionaba el cerebro de la misma forma, clarísimo como los moretones que a veces llevaba más de una semana consigo, pasando por todos los colores posibles hasta desaparecer.  
  
El comienzo de la escuela solo quería decir que tendría que pasar por cada una de esas humillaciones de nuevo, tener que esconderse de su madre, aparentar ser un hermano feliz para su hermana, y hacerle creer a sus amigos que estaba bien. Pero todo era una mentira, y estaba seguro de que este año no sería muy diferente.  
  
A veces escuchaba una voz pequeña, susurrante... sonaba casi como el mismo y siempre le hacía preguntarse cuanto resistiría... pero este era su último año y eso, eso era bueno.  
  
Hacía que una adormilada sonrisa se colocara en su rostro.

  
Es solo el comienzo del día y ya está de un humor de perros que solo empeora con el sol ardiente. Le duele en la piel, y siente que va a quemarse, combustionando en cualquier segundo. Y el pensar que debe regresar al campo más tarde solo le hace doler la cabeza, que por más que se frote las sienes el dolor no se va, no desaparece, solo se intensifica tanto como el sol.  
  
Jensen Ackles no es más que un chiquillo popular, no tiene nada que ocultar, y no importa si la mitad de las personas que se consideran sus amigos dicen conocerle, no saben nada de él. Y eso solo causa una risa tonta en el cada vez que piensa en ello, porque el de verdad no oculta nada, solo que ellos nunca preguntan.  
  
Hasta el clima parece tener mejores modales, si lo comparas en como Candy, su ahora ex novia, ha intentado hacer las paces con el regalándole un pastel de arándanos, el odia los arándanos, y cualquier fruta o pastel que no esté cubierta de chocolate, así que su respuesta no ha sido muy educada tampoco, tirando el maldito pastel en los brazos de Thomas, y girándose a su auto, dispuesto a refugiarse en el aire acondicionado de su deportivo hasta que la campana de entrada suene.  
  
Ha terminado de repararlo por su cuenta luego de que otra de sus ex novias acabara rompiéndolo cuando uso el auto con sus amigas, y el, buscando salvarse de un castigo por parte de su madre, ha tenido que terminar de desarrollar sus habilidades en mecánica, reparándolo.  
  
El día ya es suficientemente malo, como para que cuando gire la viste, se consiga con un chico alto y encorvado, como un espantapájaros, con ropas holgadas y cabello oscuro, kohl en los ojos claros; le hace chasquear la lengua y jurar que le duele todo de la práctica que tuvieron desde las cinco de la mañana como para ir y golpearle el rostro, pero Thomas siempre tiene que tener una bocota enorme.  
  
─ Mira, mira, a quien tenemos aquí. ─ señalo Thomas, su voz es algo suave, por ningún motivo en especial.  
  
Quizás porque quiere que sus palabras sean una confidencia, un anuncio pequeño y que él, como el líder nato que es tome una decisión; así es siempre, cada uno de los que les rodea no parecen tener capacidad de pensamiento más allá de lo que él diga. De hecho la risa de Adrienne, se escucha, chillante llevando su vista a donde la azul se encuentra, ambos en silencio de pronto y con la vista en él.  
  
─ Es Padalecki. ─ señalo una tercera voz que no reconoce, quizás otras de las mujeres que Welling corteja, aunque no le importa en realidad.  
  
─ Lo sé... ─ musita vagamente Ackles, su mirada sin apartarse del mocoso, el enfado que sentía por tener ahora que demostrar algo que le fastidia en estos momentos es lo que hace que se mueva hacia él.  
  
Con paso lento, proyectado, se acerca al chico, que se ha detenido para ver su reloj, claramente comprobando si llega tarde, pero a Jensen eso parece importarle un comino, si llega tarde o no, porque va a descargar su enfado con él, porque es tan tonto como para caminar por ahí cuando él lo está haciendo.  
  
Le toma del hombro, virándolo hacia él, con más violencia de la necesitada, conoce este cuerpo, no es la primera vez que hace esto, y no importa si el chico le saca centímetros de altura, Jensen es mucho más fuerte respecto a su musculatura.  
  
─ Hey, Padaestupido. ─ se mofa, tirándole los dos cuadernos que aún quedaban en sus manos, ya que los libros habían quedado regados por el pavimento cuando lo había girado.  
  
Tom se ríe aún a su lado, dejando su mochila caer contra los brazos extendidos de Adrienne que esta lista para ello, como si solo fuera una ayudante más de ambos chicos, mientras que Jared sigue con su vista y en silencio los pasos cortos y desinteresados que Welling da y que le llevan a un contenedor de basura gris, que parece estar lo bastante lleno para no albergar nada más en él.  
  
─ Mis libros. ─ murmura desviando su atención de ambos chicos, agachándose a recoger sus libros, pensando que quizás simplemente es mejor ignorarlos y que quizás simplemente se cansen y busquen algo más en que entretenerse, pero cuando entre sus cosas nota sucio su reporte de ecosistemas, el mismo con el que duro horas en varias bibliotecas e internet verificando fuentes, información e incluso los autores más destacados del campo; un no tan bajo "Idiotas" sale de sus labios, uno que no deja ir consiente de las consecuencias que le puede traer con ese chico de impecables ropas y pésimo carácter Jensen Ackles, el rey de la preparatoria y por asociación un engreído.  
  
─ ¿Qué crees que hago? ─ pregunto, con una mueca de superioridad, que parecía pegada a su rostro desde que nació.  
  
Con sus fuertes manos, manchadas con pecas, tomo a Jared de la camisa y lo alzo, empujándolo hacia atrás para hacerlo caer al suelo. Sus ojos, llenos de malicia, se fijaron en los papeles y libros que habían el suelo.  
  
─ Apuesto a que Mrs. Ferris se molestara si le devuelves sus libros en mal estado...apuesto a que ni siquiera serás capaz de pagarlo...boo hoo... ─ hizo el falso sollozo, torciendo sus labios en una mueca triste, mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros, rompiéndolos con su fuerza, mientras miraba al desaliñado chico en el suelo, la sola vista le repugnaba, ¿Cómo diablos es que podía venir a la escuela así?, vestido con esos pantalones, que parecían tener más años de lo necesario, despues de todo, Jensen siempre había sido de los que cambian de ropa cada dos días aproximadamente; eso no le hacia una chica por supuesto, solo le hacía más atractivo, y era parte de su popularidad.  
  
─ ¡Noooo, déjalos por favor! ─ grito llamando así la atención de varios estudiantes, miradas que se combinan entre la lástima y la risa, las últimas comienzan a inundar el lugar haciendo que Jared entrecierre sus ojos observando como los pedazos de sus ensayo caen entre el suelo con vestigios aún de la lluvia de anoche ─ No... ─ Susurro, sintiendose de pronto como la principal atracción de un pequeño circo ─ Detente ─ demandó con voz alta, levantándose e intentando arribar de aquellas manos su esfuerzo de horas pero esta vez una mano más que le agarra desde su chaqueta le devuelve al frio suelo, causando un jolgorio... y no es más que Christian Kane, otro de los miembros de la panda de idiotas de Ackles.  
  
No le parece una maravilla ni siquiera muy brillante, pese a lo que diga su compañera de laboratorio, describiéndole como un pecado entre hombres y mujeres... no entiende mucho de ello, aun menos cuando el mismo chico parece patear la cubierta entre abierta que queda en el suelo y que antes era de uno de sus libros; menos cuando se burla de su apellido... menos... menos, a veces solo quiere comprender una cosa ¿Porque él?  
  
Ignorando lo que pasaba por el rostro de Padalecki, Jensen silbo, lanzando una carcajada al verlo caer de nuevo.  
  
─ Oh, el pobre bebe no se puede poner de pie, me das tanta lastima. ─ se mofo, totalmente divertido, mientras Chris observaba con una sonrisa del lado al chico. ─ Oh, pobre Padaidiota, ¿Por qué no planeas mejor lo que les vas a decir a tus padres? ─ pregunto, viendo como Chris pisoteaba las hojas del trabajo de Padalecki. ─ Me das lastima. ─ dijo finalmente, soltando el libro al suelo y tomándolo de la vieja chaqueta.  
  
─ No... ─ Susurro sus ojos se llenaron de una capa acuosa mientras se abrían de forma grande, seguramente de la impresión de ver algo por lo que estaba orgulloso destrozado en segundos. ─ Idiotas. ─ Grito, en un arrebato de cólera que se diluyo en miedo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, quizás incluso se puso algo pálido pues la risas a su alrededor aumentaron.  
  
Y entonces, como si de un instinto de sobrevivencia se tratara, alcanzo su mochila pegándola a su pecho para ponerse de pie y retroceder lentamente, esperando que quizás le dejaran en paz.  
  
El insulto solo incremento el enfado en Jensen, quien no dudo en lanzarlo al suelo de una patada en las rodillas.  
  
─ Tienes que aprender cuál es tu sitio. ─ siseo con odio, tomándolo del largo cabello. ─ Tírenlo en la basura, donde pertenece.  
  
─ No, pero... déjenme. ─ Grito, resolviéndose esta vez sin poder contener las lágrimas que salían por sus indefinibles ojos. ─ Me lastiman. ─ Susurro, mientras un quejido de dolor se escaba de sus labios y que hacía a Ackles jalar con más fuerza de su cabello, sintiendo como Welling y Kane le agarraban uno del brazo izquierdo y el otro de los pies, para hacer lo que el idiota heredero de los Ackles ordenaba, debió suponer que sería literal, con él siempre era así.  
  
Jensen le soltó el cabello con un movimiento brusco y se dirigió hacia su auto, no sin antes captar por el rabillo del ojo algo que llamo su atención, se inclinó y tomo la pequeña foto que allí había, no sabe que lo impulso a guardarla en su bolsillo, era estúpido y debió haberla roto, pero de alguna manera sabía que la foto era importante, y que posiblemente Jared la reclamaría tarde o temprano, y el como siempre solo le haría sufrir más.  
  
El sonido de la campana interrumpió sus pensamientos, y los semi gritos de Jared.  
  
El ambiente parecía el de una fiesta, algunos aplaudían, otros vitoreaban y muchos, se quitaban del camino por el que Ackles ahora caminaba, mientras tanto Kane como Thomas hacían lo propio dejando ir de golpe a Padalecki entre la bolsas de basura de una semana, pero una voz detuvo todo, más bien un grito.  
  
─ ¡El profesor de Historia! ─ atinaron a entender ambos antes de emprender a correr como la mayoría del lugar, nadie se arriesgaría a una reprimenda y de un segundo a otro, aquello parecía un desierto.  
  
No les tomo ni dos segundos desaparecer de allí, cada quien huyendo a su respectivo "escondite". El profesor en cuestión, era Misha Collins, el profesor de Historia General, quien caminaba con paso calmado, casi como si no hubiese sido enviado por un furico Morgan a ver que sucedía; observo el sitio, en el cual parecía haber caído una bomba atómica, porque no había ni una alma en metros a la redonda, solo una pequeña evidencia de lo que Misha había sospechado, era otro ataque de los populares del instituto, o lo que era lo mismo, el prepotente mocoso de Jensen Ackles, quien por cierto, según recordaba Collins, estaba en estado caótico con su asignatura, la cual la llevaba a cuestas desde que era solo un junior.  
  
Se acercó al montón de papeles, y no le tomo mucho tiempo en definir de que alumno era la caligrafía, más bien garabatos, que estaban impresos en los cuadernos. Unos gemido ahogados, fundidos con sollozos, llamaron su atención, haciéndole levantar la vista al contenedor.  
  
Dio un suspiro que levanto polvo, caminando a él.  
  
─ Señor Padalecki. ─ llamo, asomándose al cubo de basura.  
  
─ ¿Si? ─ contesto, de inmediato intentando que sus lágrimas y sollozos no salieran más, generalmente detestaba que alguien le mirara llorando y además no reconocía la voz con exactitud, al menos hasta que alzo la mirada y se topó con el profesor Collins y sus tranquilos ojos azules.  
  
No sabía definir la mirada que recibía de ellos, sinceramente nunca había sido muy bueno relacionándose con los demás y por ende, mucho menos identificando los sentimientos ajenos para con él... quizás pena o asco, como cada persona de esa endemoniada escuela, menos sus amigos ¡Claro!.  
  
Misha apoyo un codo en el contenedor, manchándose así su traje de segunda mano.  
  
─ Vamos, dame tu mano chico. ─ le alentó, estirando la mano hacia el para que la tomara, su expresión realmente era de pena, pero porque uno de sus alumnos más inteligentes, y por qué no el mejor, tuviera que pasar por esto por culpa de los ricos del lugar.  
  
Jared lo pensó por unos segundos, el miedo y la duda haciéndose presentes, no es que el profesor Collins fuera como Ackles, es solo que era difícil fiarse de alguien, las influencias de Ackles llegaban incluso al personal docente, por ello más de una vez ha salido castigado en clases de Singer por ejemplo.  
  
─ Su traje… ─ murmuro al notar que cuando extendió su mano lo había ensuciado. ─ Lo siento, lo siento. ─ comenzó a decir una y otra vez, el aire estaba empezando a escapársele, él no tenía el dinero para costear un traje como ese.  
  
─ Está bien. ─ sonrió Misha, usando toda su fuerza para sacar al chico de allí, con dificultad. ─ No tienes por qué disculparte por todo Jared, no es tu culpa. ─ Le dijo, zarandeándolo de los hombros cuando lo tuvo con los pies en el suelo. – eres un niño.  
  
─ Pero es que... ─ un puchero se puso en su rostro y estaba claramente aguantándose las ganas en romper en llanto. ─No, tengo que pagarle la limpieza del traje. ─ agrego, subiendo la mirada hacia Collins, dejando al descubierto sus ojos verdes más resplandecientes que nunca, seguramente por las lágrimas, pero irónicamente ese color de ojos, tan vivo e impresionante, Misha solo lo había visto en Ackles. Pero llenos de soberbia pura, estos, en cambio, eran inocentes, hermosos en maneras que el profesor no era capaz de expresar con palabras.  
  
─ No tienes por qué hacerlo...no tienes por qué escuchar lo que sea que ese mimado te haya dicho. ─ le aseguro, limpiándole el rostro. ─ Vamos, recojamos tus cosas.  
  
─ Si... pero, mi informe. ─ murmuro dando apenas dos pasos y quedándose con la vista sobre lo que ahora no eran más que pedazos de hojas. ─ La profesora de biología no me va a creer, ella y Ackles... es decir... no sé porque me molesta tanto, nunca le he hecho nada...  
  
─ Está bien, Jared, yo le explicare lo que paso, estarás bien. ─ sonrió, tomándolo por los hombros, más bien por la mitad de la cintura, ya que el chico era bastante alto. ─ También hablaremos con la bibliotecaria, me encargare de que no te pase nada...despues de todo eres mi favorito, pequeño.  
  
─ Gracias. ─ contesto sonriendo, aliviado y porque no, con un peso menos, puesto que al menos ahora no debía preocuparse ni del dinero, ni de problemas con los distintos profesores, quizás en realidad eso era lo que más le carcomía, no la agresión en sí, puesto que estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello.  
  
Misha sonrió ligeramente, calmado realmente por que el chico regresara a la normalidad.  
  
─ Bien, pequeño, recojamos. ─ anuncio inclinándose en el suelo para ayudar a Jared con sus cosas.  
  
─ Si, profe. ─ contesto, inclinándose para recoger su mochila y poner dentro, muchas de sus pertenencias. ─ Tonto ese… ─ murmuro haciendo reír a Collins, al menos hasta que escucho la voz de uno de sus amigos llamarle, era Steven, lo reconocía pese a que parecía que había recorrido un maratón para llegar hasta ahí.  
  
─ ¿Estas bien? ─ logro apenas articular este, apoyándose sus manos en contra de sus rodillas, su cabello oscuro calleando sobre sus ojos, estaba angustiado y Jared sonrió dándose cuenta los buenos amigos que tenía, quizás no todo era tan malo ─¡Jared! ¿Estás bien? ─ insistió.  
  
Misha sonrió.  
  
─ Señor McQueen, ¿no debería estar en clase?  
  
─Si, pero escuche al idiota de Ackles decir que se había metido con Jared de nuevo y yo... ─ contesto quedándose callado un segundo llevando su vista desde Collins hasta Jared, mirándole de arriba a abajo, como si estudiara como se encontraba. ─ Te he dicho miles de veces que si no te defienden seguirán golpeándote y no salgas con que la violencia genera violencia Jared, o me comeré el chocolate que Alona trajo para ti. ─ amenazo.  
  
Jared sonrió pequeño, con pena por las palabras de su amigo.  
  
─ Lo intente...pero...él es más bruto y un imbécil. ─ musito.  
  
─ Tengo unas ganas de molerlo a golpes, en serio... es que… ─ se tragó un gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, olvidándose por completo de la presencia del Profesor de Historia. ─ Pero siempre sus perros guardianes están con él, si tan solo le encontrara solo… ─ agrego, para cerrar su puño derecho en alto, ejemplificando lo que haría.  
  
Misha se rio suavemente, al igual que Jared.  
  
─ Al menos ya sabré a quien castigar, señor McQueen, la violencia no mata violencia. ─ aseguro el profesor. ─ Y será mejor que ayude a su compañero sino quiere que el profesor Paul les castigue por llegar tarde a Estudios Ambientales.  
  
Lo que obtuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta, pero en el último segundo cambio de opinión, casi saltando en el sitio.  
  
─ Sabe, profesor Collins no debería castigarme a mí, le informo que existe un pequeño maniaco que ocupa disciplina. Vamos, Jay. ─ agrego de inmediato, recogiendo algunos libros que había sobrevivido parcialmente al ataque y empezando a correr al aula de matemáticas.  
  
─ Apresúrate, Alona e Ian no esperan.  
  
Jared sonrió agradecido, encantado de tener amigos como Steven, quien siempre le demostraba su apoyo.  
  
─ Gracias, profesor. ─ asintió mirando a Misha, para luego marcharse detrás de Steven, dejando al profesor con una sonrisa.

Escasos segundos después, Misha ya se encontraba caminando entre los atestados pasillos, el ambiente escolar era un infierno para algunos profesores como Singer, entre tanto grito y risas, algunos otros decían que era imposible enseñar. Pero todos olvidaban que eran chicos y que era normal, además de que sus risas era un signo de que ellos como docentes lo estaban haciendo bien, eso le agradaba, aun cuando estos muchas veces estuvieran más en su pequeño mundo de chismes y apariencias, tan pero tan característicos de esa edad.  
  
Negó con su cabeza de un lado a otro, riendo cuando se da cuenta que la adolescencia es una etapa con la que está más que acostumbrado a lidiar, incluso con diferentes estudiantes, desde los inteligentes y altamente prometedores como Jared o inteligentes pero con problemas de actitud y manejo de emociones como Jensen, hasta inteligentes pero con un desinterés total en explotar sus talentos, como Christian Kane, su más próximo e inmediato dolor de cabeza.  
  
No es que el chico fuera una especie de delincuente juvenil o algo así, simplemente es que no pensaba en nada más que en el momento, demasiado interesado en probar muchas cosas en poco tiempo, como si no tuviera la vida por delante.  
  
Por ello recibía más castigos de los que debería, incluso a veces tres por día, todos relacionados con conductas inapropiadas como sexo o marihuana y el sinceramente a veces no sabe cómo contenerle, encaminar sus notas y que se dé cuenta de su propio potencial, enseñarle que le queda mucho tiempo y que este no se le escapara de las manos si se detiene un poco a admirar el paisaje.  
  
─Buenas Tardes profesor Singer. ─ saludo el joven educador con una sonrisa entrando a uno de los salones. ─ Me permite a Kane durante algún tiempo, por favor.  
  
El viejo profesor le vio por encima de sus gafas de montura, las cuales eran más viejas que toda la infraestructura de la escuela.  
  
─ Kane, mueve tu trasero a la puerta. ─ fue su escueta respuesta a la pregunta de Misha. ─ Señorita Harris, siga leyendo.  
  
No compartía mucho el método de enseñanza de Singer, era demasiado directo y rudo para su gusto, pero para ciertos estudiantes debía admitir que parecía ser la única forma en la que acataban consejos o siquiera ordenes, estaba pensando en ello, sin notar que Kane sonreía maliciosamente al llegar a su lado, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta.  
  
─ Faltaste con un trabajo Kane, de nuevo. Es solo la segunda semana. ─ reprendió empezando a caminar. ─ Acompáñame, ¿Qué esperas? ─ llamo y nuevamente sin dar tiempo a contestar, agrego. ─Esto no puede seguir así.  
  
─ ¿Solo por un estúpido trabajo?, no valía ni la mitad de la nota por el esfuerzo. ─ Se burló el estudiante, totalmente inadvertido de la seriedad de su profesor, como si no le importara que Misha se molestara.  
  
─ Kane, cada trabajo se encuentra orientado de manera que desarrolles distintas habilidades de una forma adecuada, es por tu bien, tienes que definitivamente aprender a priorizar en la vida. ─ regaño Misha, mientras al llegar a su oficina buscaba entre sus bolsillos la llave de la misma, llave que al caerse al suelo provoco un agudo sonido que hizo al desinteresado chico observar el momento justo en que los pantalones del hombre, delineaban perfectamente su culo, al busca juntar la llave del suelo.  
  
Chris alzo una ceja, totalmente interesado en más de un sentido en la vista que le daba su profesor, llevo la mano a su miembro, enderezándolo en el pantalón, putas hormonas que lo ponían a cien con solo esa vista, puto profesor, es que no sabía lo que le provocaba. A todo eso, decidió soltar una broma, una burrada de esas que solo él sabía decir.  
  
─ Debería dejar de acosarme, profesor Collins, si quiere estar conmigo solo tiene que pedirlo.  
  
Un sonrojo acudió de inmediato al rostro de Collins, haciendo que el color de sus ojos se asentara un poco más y por tanto destacaran, hecho que el más joven noto cuando Collins se incorporó y giro reprobatoriamente hacia su él.  
  
─ Kane, eso es inapropiado, no tolerare ese tipo de comentarios en el colegio. ─ gruño para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta, luego de introducir la pequeña llave en su sitio. ─ Muévete.  
  
─ No tiene que resistirse tanto, eso solo hace que se baje y deje de funcionar. ─ Su mirada se posó sobre el bulto del profesor, y Jesús, ¿no tenía pantalones más ajustados? En serio. ─ ¿Así que como va a castigarme?... ¡Oh!, no puede ser para el sábado por que el profesor Paul ya me castigo para ese día, quiere que le ayude con sus exámenes, es un profesor nuevo, pero ya es una molestia.  
  
Misha estaba algo cohibido, su cuerpo esta reaccionando a las palabras de un niño y no era nada divertido, claro que no, se supone que el ya supero esa etapa de las hormonas locas, cuando solo se piensa en sexo... se sonroja más cuando nota que ni siquiera puede concentrarse.  
  
─ Te hare un examen. ─ dijo, esperando que su voz suene normal y el sonrojo de sus mejillas disminuya.  
  
─ ¿Un examen? ─ casi exclamo Chris, pero recupero la compostura inmediatamente. ─ Bien, ¿Qué quiere que haga? ─ pregunto sentándose en el escritorio, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de los Murciélagos, el equipo de la escuela, donde él era el medio campista. ─ ¿Va a ser un examen oral? ─ pregunto con sorna y lujuria oculta en su voz.  
  
─ No creo que tengas la capacidad para un examen oral. ─ respondió, su voz un poco divertida, maldiciendo segundos despues el hecho de que su respuesta aparentaba un claro coqueteo para con el menor, se aclaró la garganta y decidió hacerse el inocente. ─ No... Quiero comprobar tus conocimientos con una serie de exámenes sorpresa que valdrán el doble de cada tarea con la que faltes ¿Entiendes, Kane?  
  
─ Tiene razón, soy un chico más de chicas. ─ contesto, alzando una ceja. ─ Pero puedo aprender. ─ respondió levantándose. ─ Aunque ya veo que usted es del tipo aburrido e impotente, pobre profesor tan joven y tan... ¿Cómo se dice? ─ pico con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro, sentándose en la silla que había frente al escritorio. ─ Puede hacer lo que quiera.  
  
─ Aquí tiene. Cuenta con una hora. ─ índico, el tono de su voz era bastante neutral, dispuesto a no caer en ninguna provocación de ningún tipo por parte de Kane, que tomo con una mueca la hoja y el bolígrafo que el profesor de ojos azules le facilito.  
  
─ Ok, ok...como desee, profesor. ─ sonrió, rozando intencionadamente la mano de Misha.  
  
Negando con la cabeza Misha sonrió, claramente divertido, sin darse cuenta que recibió una sonrisa en respuesta, no, puesto que se había levantado abrir la ventana y dejar que un poco de aire y luz entrara al lugar, mientras Kane se centraba en contestar la improvisada prueba.  
  
No le tomo más de veinte minutos terminarla, la verdad había tardado tanto por que no dejaba de levantar la vista a su profesor, quien se negaba a mirarle. Varias veces le escucho carraspear, algo nervioso, según opinión, y eso solo aumentaba su ego.  
  
Quizás por eso aún no se levantaba a entregarla, aunque ya la hubiera terminado, quería aprovechar esa hora con su profesor "favorito".  
  
─ Y dígame, profesor. ─ volvió a decir con voz seductora. ─ ¿Qué hará si no apruebo estas pruebas?  
  
Misha levanto la vista de su libro, arqueando una ceja.  
  
─ El director y tus padres llegaron a un acuerdo, sino aprueba recibirás tutorías privadas. ─ contesto, guardando el pequeño gran detalle para sí mismo que el seria con quien recibiría dichas clases, de repente, se sentía incomodo por ello.  
  
─ ¿Solo eso? ─ pregunto. ─ Wow, no sabía que me consideraran tan poco. ─ menciono de pasada. ─ Bueno, no tengo todo el día. ─ de repente no se le antojaba nada bueno estar allí con Collins. ─ Aquí está su prueba, espero lo satisfaga.  
  
─ Kane se mas educado, pide permiso para retirarte. ─ ordeno con una leve sonrisa tomando el papel.  
  
─ ¿Qué, acaso quiere que sea un buen chico? ─ antes de girarse y encaminarse para salir del pequeño despacho. ─ Lo siento, profesor Collins, soy un chico malo.  
  
─ Es educación. ─corrigió negando imperceptiblemente con su cabeza. ─ Y deja de causar estragos. ─ advirtió, alzando la mirada para ver al chico.  
  
─ ¿Qué hará sino lo hago? ¿Azotarme? ─ Sus palabras suenan como un reto, mientras sale del lugar apenas conteniendo la risa.  
  
─ Kane. ─reprendió con una advertencia. ─ Ve a clases. – ordeno, suspirando.  
  
─ Si... si. ─ contestó con cansancio mientras desaparecía, dejando a Misha solo con sus sentimientos.  
  
Una vez estuvo en el pasillo que le llevaba a su siguiente clase, ya que la hora con Singer había acabado al fin, diviso a Jensen en la esquina de los casilleros, su chaqueta había desaparecido y ahora solo se veía la camisa negra debajo de esta, el collar que su hermano mayor le había regalado en su cuello.  
  
Le hacía preguntarse a Kane, porque diablos Jensen era una persona tan apática con el mundo cuando con su familia era un amor. Y él lo sabía, lo sabía porque había visto a Jensen en entornos familiares muchas veces desde que lo conocía.  
  
─ ¿Al fin te soltó Collins?─ pregunto Jensen con desdén, apoyando un brazo de su casillero.  
  
─ No era lo que esperaba, no fue tan duro. ─ se mofo, sin detenerse, rápidamente Ackles estaba caminando a su lado.  
  
─ Tal vez es como la mayoría de los profesores, unos miedosos. ─ respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, observando a Kane con una mirada de sospecha.  
  
─ Solo dices eso porque no hay ningún profesor que esté dispuesto a llevarte la contraria... ─ Kane sabía que no era meramente por miedo, como Ackles decía, era también el hecho de que ninguno estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su sustento por llevarle la contraria a unos chiquillos como ellos que si tienen el día a día asegurado, lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello junto con Jensen. Preocuparse por otros nunca había sido su fuerte. ─ Son unos idiotas. ─ concluyo en una risa cómplice junto al que podía ser miembro de una de las familias más adineradas del lugar.  
  
─ Sin duda, aunque creo que Collins nos dará un poco de problemas, como oí al mismo Singer decir es tan joven y nuevo que a veces no sabe dónde se mete. ─ se burló imitando al anciano profesor.  
  
Chris no está seguro de lo que sintió cuando escucho al rubio a su lado, era como un leve sentimiento de desprecio, uno que se esparcía como una lenta enfermedad.  
  
─ Tienes razón. ─ contesto ausente. ─ Quizás deberíamos jugarle una broma, quizás la del auto ¿Qué crees?  
  
Jensen sonrió, esa sonrisa de superioridad que parecía quedar perfecta en su rostro.  
  
─ Tal vez deberíamos ser un poco más drásticos ¿sabes?, no sería el primer profesor que sale con su carrera arruinada, por intentar meterse con nosotros.  
  
─ Lo se. ─ contesto un poco brusco, su tono de voz era molesto y en su cabeza no paraba de escuchar a su padre, reiterándole una y otra vez que tenía que ser amigo de Ackles... que de eso dependían muchos negocios familiares. ─ ¿Qué tienes en mente entonces? ─ pregunto mirando de reojo a Jensen mientras este sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos.  
  
No le gustaban. Pero una vez al mes le veía con uno en la boca.  
  
Los pasillos estaban a punto de llenarse de gente, y la verdad, a Chris no le gustaba la gente, ni siquiera le gustaba rozarse con ellos, quizás por eso estaba confundido con su actitud defensiva hacia Misha, la cual aún no terminaba de entender, el por qué ese profesor le llamaba la atención, siendo lo que era, un profesor imbécil que “se preocupa por el bienestar de sus alumnos”.  
  
Chasqueo la lengua incrédulo por el pensamiento, quizás todo era parte de un plan macabro de Jensen para por fin despues de tantos años joderlo; “La amistad no lo es todo, no confíes en nadie”, le había dicho su padre, como si el supiera lo que es la amistad, especialmente con el hipócrita de Ackles senior.  
  
─ No sé, no sé. – susurro fingiendo pensar unos minutos. ─ Ya pensare en algo, todo depende si nos deja en paz el marica ese.  
  
─ Lo dudo, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Danneel? ─ pregunto Chris ansioso por desviar el tema. ─ O prefieres ir a tu casa.  
  
─ Iremos con Danneel, ella quiere acción y me apetece ayudarla. ─contesto acogiéndose de hombros. ─ ¿Por qué? ¿tenías algún otro plan?  
  
─ No realmente, nunca hago planes, acuérdate que mi suerte no es la mejor del mundo. ─ contestó sin hacer esfuerzo de ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Jensen. ─ Mejor nos vamos Rocky, antes de que veas a tu saco de boxeo favorito, aún nos queda una última clase  
  
Jensen rio y negó con la cabeza.  
  
─ Se merece cada golpe, es patético. ─ señalo empezando a caminar con Chris a su lado los alumnos se quitaban del camino de ambos algunos con miedo y otros con precaución. ─ Creo que es una lástima que mi saco de boxeo se gradué este año, ¿deberíamos buscar otro?  
  
─ Nosotros también nos graduaremos con el padaestupido. ─ señalo, dejando ir un pequeño suspiro, solos unos meses más y seria libre, de ese pequeño pueblo y de todo lo que implicaba. ─ A veces pienso que serias capaz de perseguir su trasero hasta la universidad solo con tal de joderle más la vida.  
  
─Si… ─ Jensen hizo una mueca y luego sonrió. ─ No sé si me graduare, creo que algunos profesores no están contentos con mi rendimiento. ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ─ ¿La ventaja? No creo que ninguno tenga el valor de hacer algo. ─ suspiro y sonriendo agrego. ─ sería interesante seguir golpeándolo en la universidad apuesto que añora la graduación para librarse de nosotros.  
  
─ Apuesto a favor de eso. ─ murmuro Tom, caminando hacia ambos con su novia del brazo, esa que parecía apenas separarse de él para ir al baño. Kane se preguntaba cuando Jensen explotaría, lo había visto rodar los ojos cada vez que Welling hablaba y ella suspiraba, era desesperante hasta para él.  
  
─Escuche que va a haber una especie de feria de nerds en el centro mañana por la tarde, justo despues de la escuela, conociendo al idiota ese... ahí estará y sin Collins. ─ agrego Tom, sacando a Christian de sus pensamientos.  
  
─ ¿Feria de nerds? ─pregunto Chris ladeando la cabeza.  
  
─ Si, no sé qué hacen allí. – Tom dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
─ Idiotas, solo es una de estupideces que hacen para probar quien es el más cerebro de todos, no me es de extrañar que este ahí, justo como Tom dice. ─ se encogió de hombros antes de mirar directamente a los ojos de sus "amigos". ─ Pero ahora que lo pienso, seguramente mañana este ebrio después de la fiesta de hoy, además que prefiero mil veces estar listo para cuando Danneel quiera contrarrestar la resaca juntos que golpear al mocoso.  
  
Chris rio y negó con la cabeza aguantando reír mas.  
  
─ Eso es lógico, Jensen, el sexo es mejor que jugar con tu saquito de boxeo personal, sino lo fuera me preocuparía tu sexualidad.  
  
La mirada gélida que recibió de Jensen, detuvo la diversión del momento, ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar su sexualidad? , como si no fuera él quien se la pasaba con los ojos más tiempo de normal sobre Collins... estúpido Kane, pensaba una y otra vez, sintiendo su corazón palpitar al ritmo de su furia, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo como si fuera una avalancha, tumbando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino.


	3. Capitulo 1-B: Estudiantes

  
  


[Lonely Boy - The Black Keys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzYM93yr6Js)

Alona Tal tenía el cabello rubio que caía un poco más abajo de sus hombros, era un color que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos castaños claros y que hacía que su color de piel cremoso, resaltara adorablemente o al menos eso le decía su madre, desde que puede recordar, junto con algo como: “Mi princesa, siempre tan hermosa debes llamar mucho la atención de los chicos...”.

  
Pero el asunto no era así y eso la tenia de un humor bastante voluble, no es que lo fuera normalmente, simplemente era hoy, culpa de esa semana al mes.  
  
Mientras caminaba con sus libros pegados al pecho, murmuraba para sí misma, gruñía y suspiraba, incluso alguna vez dio un pequeño salto que dejaba con serias dudas de si algo les pasaba a sus amigos, que venían un poco más atrás.  
  
Sus dos mejores amigos, aquellos que conoció desde primaria y sí, siguen con ella, Jared Padalecki y Steven McQueen.  
  
─ ¿Es normal que casi graduándome aun piense que las chicas son raras y de otro planeta? ─ pregunto Jared Padalecki viendo a su amigo. ─ ¿Qué le pasa? ─volvió a preguntar asustado.  
  
─ Ayer me pregunto cómo es que nos íbamos a graduar dentro de seis meses y ella, no tenía novio, así que conecta puntos y sabrás lo que le pasa. ─ explico para luego agregar con algo de molestia. ─ Supongo, que está buscando uno.  
  
─ No lo va encontrar gruñendo y saltando como loca.─ contesto el alto sin darse cuenta de que la diminuta rubia que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y claramente enojada.  
  
─ Di eso de nuevo. ─ exigió Tal, acercándose a él, zapateando fuerte en el piso con sus nuevos tacones.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunto de inmediato, ocultándose detrás de Steven que solo se rio porque claramente el no podía ocultar a Jared. ─ Yo no he dicho nada, nunca digo nada, soy una mosca en la pared ¿Recuerdas? ─ dijo haciendo referencia a uno de los apodos que Ackles usaba con él, sin darse cuenta... no al menos hasta que miro esta vez dos caras reprendiéndole por ello y Alona, por supuesto muchísimo más enojada que antes.  
  
─ ¡No dejes que ese estúpido de Idiockles se meta en nuestra conversación! ─ exclamo ella en un susurro, golpeándole con su cuaderno en el estómago. ─ ¡Ambos dejen de hablar a mis espaldas! ¡O comenzare a sacarles que ninguno de ustedes fracasados ha llegado siquiera a primera base con una chica!  
  
─ ¡Hey! ─ chillaron prácticamente a coro.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no lo públicas en el diario escolar Alona? ─ pregunto Jared, sintiendo sus mejillas al rojo vivo.  
  
─ ¿Tienes que gritarlo? ─ preguntó seguidamente Steven unos segundos despues de que Alona estallara en risas por la pregunta del más alto, lo que hizo que Steven en venganza agarrara un mechón de su cabello y tirara de él con fuerza.  
  
─ Bueno, puedo hablar con Emily para que lo haga, y el titular dirá "Los fracasados de la preparatoria", eso sería tan genial. ─ Así como si nada, la chica había recuperado su buen humor, sonriendo alegremente mientras comenzaba a alejarse por el pasillo, acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas.  
  
─ No serias capaz. ─ señalo Steven, siguiéndola con una mueca de molestia, la chica ni siquiera se había quejado cuando jalo su cabello. Alona era ese tipo de chicas... ¿Cómo decirlo?, no tradicionales, fuertes y que la mayoría del tiempo no necesitaban a nadie cuidando de ellas.  
  
─Tú tampoco tienes novio. ─ replico el más alto, señalando lo obvio.  
  
─ Pero soy una mujer, es más aceptable que dos "idiotas" sin novia. ─ dijo con superioridad, para girarse de nuevo, recibiendo un batido de color morado, frio a más no poder, en su impecable rostro, producto de tropezarse con uno de los idiotas amigos de Jensen Ackles.  
  
─ ¡Alona! ─gritaron ambos, corriendo de inmediato hacia donde la rubia que casi se fue al suelo tanto de la impresión sino fuera por Steven quien fue el primer en llegar a ella, y en darse cuenta que Welling estaba sonriendo, casi como si le pareciera divertido.  
  
Tom se rio alto, mirando a los idiotas quedarse mirándole embobados y luego con rabia.  
  
─ Idiotas, eso es por caminar en el centro del pasillo...mejor desaparezcan, sino quieren que Jensen les vea. ─ sin decir más, el futbolista siguió caminando, como ultima agresión, lanzándole el envase de bebida vacío a Jared.  
  
El primer impulso de Steven fue dirigirle un buen golpe al idiota de turno, pero Jared le sujeto de la chaqueta y con más fuerza de la que aparentaba, a veces no entendía porque Padalecki no se defendía.  
  
─ No lo intentes, Steven no vale la pena. ─ murmuro llevando su vista a los ojos llorosos de su amiga, que les miraba a ambos con un ligero puchero.  
  
─ ¿Estas bien? ─ pregunto Jared poniéndose a su lado de inmediato con sus clásicos ojos de cachorro, como los llamaban desde la primaria. ─ ¿Alona?  
  
─ Claro que estoy bien, es decir que hace un poco de batido morado en mi ropa nueva... no hace nada. ─ Su voz salió quebrada, apunto del llanto, pero simplemente se inclinó a recoger sus cuadernos, pegándolos a su pecho. ─ Aún tenemos clases, vámonos.  
  
─ Alona... ─llamo Jared abrazándola ─Todo estará bien, tranquila amiga.  
  
─ Jay....─ gimoteo, sonrojándose por el cuerpo que sí, casi podía cubrirle entera. ─ No te pongas sentimental. ─ agrego dando un ligero empujoncito para apartarlo pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que pasó a una traviesa cuando observo a Steven a su lado. ─ Espero así abraces a Steven cuando Ackles le dé una paliza.  
  
─ Jamás, solo a ti, eres mi princesa. ─ Le susurro guiñándole el ojo, su tono pese a ser fraternal sonrojo a la chica aún más.  
  
─ ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? ─ pregunto Steven carraspeando.  
  
─ Historia. ─ murmuro Alona, aclarándose la voz, que amenazo con salir un poco más emocionada de lo normal cuando recordó los afables ojos azules que le miraban hora tras hora, haciendo de algo tan pesado, casi un sueño. ─ Misha Collins. ─ susurro para sí, haciendo que sus amigos rodaran los ojos entre sí.  
  
Alona no era ni la primera, ni la última que había quedado atrapada entre ese encanto que tenía Collins.  
  
─ Esto es una epidemia, no he visto chica que no sonría por sus huesos. – mascullo Steven, metiendo en sus bolsillos sus manos.  
  
─ Oh vamos, yo tampoco he visto una chica que sonría por tus huesos. ─ murmuro ella traviesa, tomándose del brazo de Jared, quien le sonrió cómplice.  
  
La verdad era que curiosamente la mayoría de chicas que atraía Steven eran de primaria, niñas con buenos uniformes y claramente provenientes de las familias más adineradas del lugar, hubo un momento en que no sabía cómo manejar el asunto, no obstante Ackles lo hizo por él... regando el rumor de que Steven tenía una causa pendiente en cuanto a abuso de menores, lo que le llevo al consejo estudiantil y a todo un enredo legal para demostrar su inocencia. Lo que para colmo desato interminables bromas de Ackles y compañía de cómo, solo atraía a niñas.  
  
Los tres entraron al salón luego de una corta caminata por el baño para que Alona se colocara una de las chaquetas de Steven, cubriendo así su ropa humedad. El aula estaba medio vacía, sus ocupantes siendo solo chicas, que se peleaban entre ellas por los mejores asientos, los que quedan mas cerca del escritorio; lo cual a los dos chicos les parecía una estupidez, mientras que Alona maldecía por dentro a sus dos amigos por haberse retardado, aunque supiera que había sido su culpa.  
  
─ Wow, miren quien esta aquí, los perdedores. ─ La voz de Danneel Harris no se hizo esperar, sobresaliendo entre los murmullos de las chicas, quienes se rieron por lo bajo.  
  
Sus tacones un poco más altos de los que las reglas permitían ─hecho que curiosamente a la mayoría de profesores parecían no importarle─ se escucharon entre el repentino silencio, todas las miradas sobre ella y su destino: Jared Padalecki, quien le miro desconfiado cuando la observo acercarse.  
  
─ Pero... ¿Qué demonios Padalecki? ¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¿Por qué no dejas de ver mis pechos? ─ exclamo escuchando de fondo un par de murmuras sorprendidos. ─ Quizás debería decirle a Jensen. ─ afirmo, dejando una de sus uñas pasearse por el pecho del chico frente a ella.  
  
Jared retrocedió, abrió la boca para decir algo pero su naturaleza tímida no le dejo hablar por lo que bajo la cabeza, avergonzando, aun consiente de que no había hecho lo que ella decía.  
  
─ Vuelve a tu asiento, zorra, no molestes. ─ le ladro Alona interponiéndose entre los dos.  
  
─ ¿Cómo me llamaste? ─ preguntó ella, su rostro crispándose en una mueca de rabia.  
  
─ Chicos es suficiente. ─ La voz severa pero firme de Collins se escuchó por todo el salón. ─ Vuelvan a sus asientos...  
  
Steven sonrió, y sin que Collins lo viera, susurro “zorra” antes de caminar a donde Jared y Alona se dirigían. Danneel apretó los puños, pero no tuvo más remedio que sentarse, bajo la atenta y algo divertida mirada de Misha, quien escondía su sonrisa de los estudiantes.  
  
─ Buenas tardes, chicos. ─ saludo Misha sonriendo, sus perfectos dientes haciendo suspirar a cada pequeña mujer del salón e incluso atrayendo la atención de más de un chico.  
  
Dejo sus cosas con cuidado en el escritorio, alineando con perfecto cuidado en el centro las asignaciones de la semana pasada, poco despues se apoyó en una esquina del escritorio, cruzando sus brazos a nivel del pecho, haciendo sin darse cuenta que a través del traje se marcaran sus músculos.  
  
─ Espero que sus tareas estén un poco mejor que las de la semana pasada ¿Cómo han estado?  
  
La clase contesto con un vago “Bien”, la “e” siendo alargada por las chicas del frente con un suspiro enamorado, haciendo sonreír mas al profesor.  
  
─ Estaríamos mejor sino nos pusiera más trabajos. – mascullo Steven desde el asiento de atrás, ganándose un codazo de Alona y Jared, cada uno por un lado.  
  
─ McQueen la tarea es necesaria para evaluar su progreso. ─ comentó el profesor, empezando a caminar entre cada pupitre y por ende, cada alumno ─ ¿Era demasiada?  
  
Alona rio por lo bajo, escondiendo su sonrojo entre sus manos cuando Misha se acercó a los tres.  
  
─ La verdad, profesor, hacer veinte páginas de la guerra fría no es fácil.  
  
─ Claro que lo es. ─ replico Jared de inmediato. ─ Yo hice 57 páginas sobre ese informe. ─ con eso se ganó las risas de sus compañeros.  
  
La ingenuidad del comentario, llevo a Collins a sonreír un poco más.  
  
─ La historia se escribe sola McQueen, es por eso que para Jared fue tan fácil, encontró la pasión con la que goza todo historiador...  
  
La emoción en los ojos de Jared se vio opacada con las victorias afuera del salón, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que, o bien miraban embobados a Misha, o estaban pendientes de sus propios asuntos, metidos dentro de sus celulares.  
  
─ ¿Ahora qué? ─ mascullo Steven, mirando con curiosidad la puerta.  
  
─ Ackles, fijo es Ackles. ─ murmuro el joven profesor encaminándose con paso decidido hacia la puerta.  
  
Cuando se asomó al pasillo, no pudo registrar a nadie más que el director, que estaba al fondo del pasillo casi arrastrando a lo que parecía ser un niño de primer año, era muy pequeño y Misha se preguntaba si considerando su altura y su rostro enmarcado por lágrimas podía ser causante del alboroto que se escuchó hace unos segundos.  
  
─ ¿Falsa alarma? ─ preguntó Steven en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de Misha nuevamente hacia el salón a tiempo para darse cuenta que Jared se había puesto nervioso, puesto que trataba inútilmente de esconderse en su asiento.  
  
Seguramente recordando lo de esta mañana.  
  
Misha se mordió el labio, observando a Jared pero su atención regreso al pasillo cuando Morgan pasó enfrente de su puerta.  
  
─ Director Morgan, disculpe ¿Qué ha pasado? ─ pregunto inquieto el profesor de historia, dejando ver ese lado juvenil que ocultaba de sus alumnos, haciendo que el director le viera de mala manera.  
  
─ Pues unos tontos de primer año han rociado a una de las chicas del coro con los desechos de comida y esta los ha golpeado, solo ha sido un pequeño incidente, vuelva al salón. ─ le gruño como un perro, despachándolo con la mano mientras se iba caminando lentamente.  
  
Los ojos azules observaron al pequeño niño, que apenas y sin mucho éxito contenía el llanto como podía, su inocencia era clara y por un momento pensó en que evidentemente no era el culpable, pero no tenía pruebas y sin ellas, el director le patearía el culo de regreso al aula, por lo que decidió fingir.  
  
─ Está bien... ─ contrariado observo unos pequeños moretones en el cuello del niño, seguramente había sido obligado, lo que no le hacía culpable del todo como suponía y estaba seguro, que Ackles tenía que ver, era un estúpido niñato rico que no tendía a conformarse con una agresión al día.  
  
A veces no entendía porque Jensen se comportaba así, en las entrevistas con sus padres solo aparentaban ser algo pretenciosos, seguramente por su dinero, pero no peligrosos o con problemas de manejo de ira que claramente Jensen si tenía.  
  
─ Danneel. – llamo entrando al aula por completo, y girándose hacia la estudiante pelirroja.  
  
Todos en el salón se sobresaltaron, casi saliéndose de sus pieles al escuchar al profesor y el tono de su voz, severo. La chica en cuestión se levantó, un poco nerviosa, pero aun así manteniendo su pose segura.  
  
─ ¿Si, señor?  
  
─ Danneel, cariño. ─ Su voz se suavizo claramente a propósito. ─ ¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? ─ pidió, ladeando un poco la cabeza, sabía claramente que estaba usando la atracción que sentía la chica por él y al tanto de que, no era la única.  
  
La chica bajo la mirada al suelo, sonrojada de inmediato por el tono que su profesor había usado con ella.  
  
─ Por supuesto. ─ respondió, enderezándose, dejando más a la vista su esbelta figura.  
  
─ Podrías buscar a Ackles, Kane y Welling y decirles que les espero en mi oficina cinco minutos despues del final de la clase, por favor.  
  
─ ¿Jensen...? ─ pregunto dudosa, pero la sonrisa que Misha le dedico la hizo asentir rápidamente, tomando su celular de la mesa y recibiendo el permiso escrito del profesor, antes de salir del salón rápidamente, como si Misha fuera a entregarse como premio si cumplía su misión.  
  
Misha sonrió satisfecho y se volteo al resto de los alumnos, donde solo Steven le devolvía una sonrisa pícara al parecer se había dado cuenta de su artimaña. Se aclaró la garganta sonrojándose un poco por las miradas que sus alumnas y algunos alumnos le daban, admirando no solo su trampa sino la voz sensual que sin querer había salido de sus finos labios.  
  
─ ¿Qué tal si hablamos del ensayo? ─ pregunto sonriendo travieso tratando de desviar la atención.  
  
A partir de ahí, la dinámica de la clase de Collins los envolvió a todos, esa atmosfera donde entre risas y preguntas, quizás hasta uno que otro loco ejemplo el profesor lograba que se olvidaran de quien era quien, no habían populares o nerds, con dinero o sin él... solo eran chicos aprendiendo juntos.  
  
Sí Misha Collins adoraba enseñar.  
  
La clase avanzo, con los ejemplos exagerados y gráficos de Collins, sus gritos ejemplificando momentos de la guerra, sus preguntas creativas y las risas de los alumnos que olvidaban por momentos sus diferencias, sus estados económicos e inclusive sus calificaciones.  
  
─ A ver chicos, alguien aparte de Jared puede decirme en que época se concibió el tratado de Paz de Bélgica con Estados Unidos, ¿Steve tal vez?  
  
─ ¡Eso no es justo! ─ admitió de inmediato McQueen, ─ Con costos recuerdo el día que cumplo años. ─ agrego cruzándose de brazos.  
  
─ Solo necesitas una motivación. ─ Le respondió Collins de inmediato. ─ Sé que siempre recuerdas el día en que recibes tu dinero semanal, ¿O no?  
  
─ ¡No lo sé!, pregúntele a Jared, estoy seguro que recuerda los días muy claramente. ─ señalo a Jay, que reía por lo bajo, escondido entre su largo cabello.  
  
─ Steven... ─ reprendió, pero no pudo decir nada más, el timbre sonó salvando a McQueen y a muchos más que no sabían la respuesta.  
  
─ ¡Ya! ─ exclamo McQueen, colgándose al hombro su mochila rápidamente, mientras el tumulto en la clase se formaba para salir rápidamente del salón y de allí al comedor.  
  
Jared se levantó con cuidado, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su rodilla fallo, quizás aún estaba un poco resentida del golpe que Ackles le había dado, ese insolente bastardo.  
  
─ ¿Estas bien? ─ pregunto el profesor en un tono bajo, su vista fija en Jared con gran preocupación.  
  
─ Si, solo es que... mi rodilla esta algo resentida por lo de esta mañana, pero no es nada serio, profesor. ─ respondió, sonriendo cuando Alona le llamo desde la puerta del salón.  
  
─ Bien, alcanza a tu amigo que parece ir saltando por los pasillos. ─ índico, dando una ligera palmada a la espalda de su estudiante.  
  
Para cuando Jared se marchó, Misha tomo sus cosas en silencio y salió de la pequeña aula, caminar por los pasillos a esa hora era bastante duro, pese a que no se podía correr en ellos con el fin de evitar accidentes, casi nadie obedecía esa regla y él no era de los profesores que gastaban su receso persiguiendo a los chiquillos, despues de todo tenían que liberar algo de energía.  
  
Cuando llego a su despacho, observo como los tres chicos los cuales había solicitado a su alumna pelirroja que buscara, ahora estaban allí, Jensen sentado frente a la puerta de su despacho con una mirada nada amigable. Misha no pudo más que suspirar, ese alumno le causaba problemas terribles.  
  
Cuando se detuvo frente a ello, alguien le llamo por su nombre. Haciendo que se girara y se consiguiera con Jared que venía corriendo con... oh, uno de sus libros. Seguramente lo había olvidado en el aula.  
─ Aquí, profesor. ─ Susurro Jared, antes de notar los ojos de Kane sobre él.  
  
Como no centrarse en ellos, si sus ojos le miraban con un enfado que no terminaba de entender y sin querer se recostó más hacia su profesor, que sin percatarse de nada llevo una de sus manos a sus hombros para zarandearle, preocupado porque de pronto se había quedado mudo.  
  
─ ¿Para qué nos quiere? ─ pregunto Jensen despectivamente, mirando con fastidio la escena frente a ellos, seguramente el muy marica nerd le había contado a Collins de su pequeño escarceo esta mañana y por eso ahora el profesor actuaba a la defensiva.  
  
─ Jared, puedes retirarte por favor. ─ pidió amablemente, dando un empujoncito en el hombro al chico que asintió de manera tímida, pasando junto a Jensen con la vista en el suelo. Aun así ninguno de los tres voltearon a verle, esta vez sus miradas molestas estaban sobre Collins, aunque una de ellas estaba más que molesta.  
  
─ Seré directo, cada uno de ustedes están en riesgo de no graduarse, ─ dijo, cuando observo como Jared se alejaba a penas Jensen se ponía de pie. Intimidado por la presencia de Ackles.  
  
─ ¿Y que planea hacernos? ¿Castigarnos, Collins? ─ preguntó el rubio, irguiéndose en toda su altura con una mirada de reto, sus ojos parecían hechos para ello, para amenazar, era tan profundo que por un momento Misha temió perderse en esa intimidación. Pero no por nada había crecido en un barrio no muy seguro.  
  
Jensen sabía lo duro que era resistirse a su mirada, y lo fácil que era caer a sus pies, como casi todo el profesorado, quien a pesar de sus bajas notas, seguían tratándolo como el rey del instituto. Misha en cambio sonrió retadoramente y levanto un poco la cabeza, no bajándola como la mayoría hecho que sorprendió a Kane mientras que enojaba aún más a Ackles.  
  
─ Tom, estas suspendido del equipo hasta que tus notas suban y a cargo de Shannen Doherty, Kane tendrás tutorías a diario conmigo en un esfuerzo por que te puedas graduar pero tú, Ackles, tú necesitas puntos extras y solo una asignatura extra curricular te los puede dar, ¿el problema? ─ pregunto en voz alta como si fuera una ironía. ─Ningún club se informó con campo disponible, solo uno tiene una plaza.  
  
El miedo cambio la expresión de Ackles, Collins no podía estar hablando de eso, no, de ninguna manera puede estar hablando de "ese" club. Sus manos se volvieron puños, blancos por la fuerza que aplicaba de pronto estaba temblando apenas conteniendo la furia que recorría su cuerpo, ni siquiera escucho la maldición obscena de Christian ni siquiera el quejido de dolor de Thomas cuando se dejó caer contra la pared. Solo podía ver los ojos azules de Collins y como no mostraban miedo...  
  
─ Una pobre estudiante del club de canto ha sido dada de baja hoy. ─ empezó a hablar caminando tranquilamente hacia su escritorio luego de abrir la puerta, sin quitar esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro. ─ sufrió un accidente a mano de estudiantes y el que respondiera a los actos con más violencia no le gustó nada a Morgan, así que se retira del club un tiempo, se necesita un reemplazo y tú necesitas un club ¿entiendes Jensen? ─ pregunto enarcando una ceja.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no mete a alguien más, quizás usted mismo? ─ gruño sin quitar su vista de la mirada relajada de Collins ─ ¿Sabe qué? , esta mierda parece acoso y no creo que a mis padres les guste...  
  
Apenas la sutil amenaza salió de sus labios, Kane se tensó a su lado llevando su mirada algo angustiada a Collins.  
  
─ No acoso a nadie, señor Ackles, ustedes deben graduarse, es por su futuro y es hora de que lo entiendan, Tom. ─ dijo extendiendo un papel hacia el alumno. ─ Ahí están las horas en la que la profesora Doherty podrá atenderte. Tus notas no son malas, pero debes esforzarte. Kane… ─ dijo más suave, con una suave sonrisa. ─ Tus padres y otros maestros quedaron impresionados por tu desempeño en la prueba de esta mañana, por lo que seguirás trabajando conmigo.─ suspiro antes de girarse hacia un cabreado Ackles que seguía asesinándolo con la mirada. ─ Jensen tus notas no son malas, pero te falta poco, tus padres desean que te gradúes solo serán unos meses, no es gran cosa si no lo arruinas en ningún otro sitio.  
  
─ ¿No es gran cosa? ─ preguntó golpeando la silla que tenía en frente haciéndola caer ─ ¿Esto es por lo del Padamierda ese? Sabes que, esto es suficiente no entrare a ese club de mierda y me graduare porque soy un Ackles ¿Entiende?  
  
─ Jensen Ackles. ─ reprendió alzando la voz. ─ No tolerare ese tipo de vocabulario ni mucho el menos el trato despectivo a uno de tus compañeros, además nada tiene que ver Jared... es decir ¿Qué tendría que ver? ¿Acaso... tienes algo que ver con el incidente de esta mañana? ─ pregunto sabiendo que el chico se había hundido a si mismo con el comentario. ─ Entraras al club, nos es solamente una disposición mía sino de tus padres, puedes comprobarlo si no me crees. ─ Su expresión severa le dijo a Jensen que decía la verdad.  
  
Jensen le miro incrédulo, sus ojos dejándose ir de un lado a otro incrédulos, incapaces de creer que ese cabrón le había dicho a sus padres. Se dio la vuelta entonces, sintiendo que podía explotar de un momento a otro y mientras salía, caminando por el pasillo, Collins pudo escuchar como los demás alumnos huían de él como ratas. Tom salió minutos despues, con la mirada en el suelo y el papel enrollado en sus manos, dejando solos a Kane y Collins.  
  
─ ¿Estas bien? ─ pregunto Misha quien se había movido rápido cuando Jensen empujo a Chris y le había sostenido con sus brazos de manera que el joven choco contra su pecho, tal vez el movimiento era innecesario pero así era Misha, preocupándose en exceso por sus estudiantes. ─ ¿Kane? ─ llamo sin moverse aún.  
  
Christian estaba aturdido, algo perdido, tanto por lo que paso como por la forma en que Misha impidió una caída... observo con cuidado al hombre, apenas era unos centímetros más alto que él... era firme y caliente, su olor estaba haciendo estragos entre sus piernas.  
  
– Profesor.  
  
─ ¿Te golpeaste? ─ pregunto preocupado e inocentemente ladeando su cabeza, sus ojos celestes brillando con preocupación.  
  
Un sonrojo se apareció en sus mejillas quemadas por el sol, se quedó en silencio, luego boqueo unas cuantas veces y cuando noto que nada salía de su boca, se limitó a negar con su cabeza. No le pasaba algo parecido desde los trece años.  
  
─ ¿Entonces? ─ pregunto pasando su brazo con cuidado por debajo de los hombros del chico y llevándolo a su escritorio sentándolo con cuidado. ─ Kane me estas asustando ¿estás bien?  
  
"No, no estoy nada bien" ─grito en su mente, intentando calmarse.  
  
─ Estoy bien. ─ susurro cuando Misha se alejó de el para traer consigo una botella de agua que tenía en su escritorio, seguramente para darle algo del líquido. Pero cuando este se alejó, el mundo parecía ser el mismo aunque el pánico no desapareciera. ─ Solo... lo siento, debo irme...  
  
─ Si te sientes mal está bien, pero pensé que podíamos iniciar hoy con tus clases. ─ dijo aun sin comprender el comportamiento del joven.  
  
─ ¿Hoy? ─ preguntó algo incómodo, aun su cuerpo no parecía querer volver a la normalidad, de repente se sentía fría y solo quería estar cerca de Collins, negó con la cabeza ignorando lo que seguramente era culpa de las cervezas que tomo la noche anterior. ─ Ok...  
  
─ ¿Seguro que estas bien? ─ pregunto colocando su mano en la frente del chico para comprobar su temperatura, pero estaba normal.  
  
Eso hizo a Chris sonrojarse furiosamente, apartando la mano del profesor de golpe.  
  
─ ¡Estoy bien, maldita sea! ─ siseo levantándose de la silla de pronto, alejándose de Misha  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ Se disculpó el profesor sin saber porque, una pequeña opresión en su pecho al ver al joven enojado.  
  
─ Dé la clase, lo que sea que tenga que dar, para que así pueda irme... me enferma. ─ mascullo sentándose en la silla más alejada de Collins que le miro herido por sus palabras, pero el con costos podía lidiar con sus propias emociones.  
  
─ Ven mañana. – hablo Misha de pronto, con un tono seco, enojándose también sin razón o tal vez con razón, hacia algún tiempo que había estado observando a Christian Kane, desde que había llegado a esa escuela hace dos años, y había llegado a la conclusión que era un buen chico con mucho talento pero por momentos solo lo veía como un amigo más de Ackles.  
  
─ Bien. ─ contesto el joven, levantándose y saliendo de allí, su cuerpo estaba temblando desprovisto de control y molesto con el hecho de no ser capaz de entender lo que estaba sintiendo, no le interesaba nada más que alejarse de Collins lo suficiente para recobrar el control. Incluso en su improvisada huida estuvo a punto de tropezar con su profesora de Matemática quien con el puño en el aire le insulto.  
  
─ Estúpido mocoso ─ espeto Shannen.

  
Al llegar a su auto, no espero siquiera a que estuviera caliente el motor para arrancarlo con fuerza, asustando a varios alumnos que temieron ser arrollados por la furia de Ackles. Su mente aun no podía procesar bien la información dada por el estúpido insolente de su profesor de historia, quien planeaba salirse con la suya así como así.  
  
Pero lo que más le sacaba como una patada en las bolas, era que sus padres hubiesen estado de acuerdo; en primer lugar porque él no cantaba, ni siquiera tenía ritmo, no al menos en frente de otras personas; por no decir en frente de esos perdedores.  
  
No solo era una actividad de perdedores, es decir ¡¡joder!!  
  
El no haría una cosa tan ridícula, ni de broma, pero si sus padres estaban de por medio, no tenía muchas opciones, debía quitar a Collins del camino, pero ya no podía seguir así, ningún profesor de mierda se le opuso en todos estos años, él no iba hacer el primero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les parecio el primer capitulo completo de esta historia?
> 
> :DD
> 
> Nos vemos el Viernes.


	4. Capitulo 2A: Dos caras de una misma moneda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo una aclaración pequeña este en realidad es apenas el Capitulo 2, los estamos presentando en dos partes 2A y 2B por la misma cuestión del beteo, en el conteo del AO3 aparece 4, por la división que estamos haciendo, pero como les mencionamos este es apenas el 2 :P !

  
  


[Hot 'n' Cold - Katy Perry ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXYXaw9BW_Y)

Esta consiente de qué está sonriendo, aun en ese estado en el que no termina de despertar y está seguro que tiene que ver con que su cama es cómoda o que es uno de los pocos lugares en los que realmente puede estar tranquilo, sin tener que fingir nada y sin tener que enfrentar a un idiota con complejo de perfección.

  
Su cama, su habitación… ese pequeño lugar donde puede ser él. Ríe un poco, porque sí, sus mañanas a diferencias del resto del día están llenas de felicidad burbujeante, se estira provocando que su almohada favorita caiga al suelo y cuando intenta hacerse con ella, un rayo de sol que se asoma por la ventana golpea sus ojos, haciéndole quejarse.  
  
Cuando está sentando en la cama y por ende, más consiente del mundo que le rodea, puede escuchar a su hermana y a su mejor amiga –aquella que se quedó a dormir la noche anterior– pedir panqueques a gritos, una y otra vez.  
  
─ ¿Cómo puedo dormir con ese terremoto? – murmuro.  
  
Su hermana Megan es una niña algo solitaria, supone que es en consecuencia a la vida que les ha tocado llevar, encerrarse en sí misma, parece una opción tentadora y es la que su hermana tomo. Pero desde que conoció a la otra enana, se ha empezado a desenvolver muy bien, hecho que le tranquiliza tanto a él como a su madre.  
  
Su vista se dirige sin querer a su escritorio, donde están los restos de su ensayo  
  
– Solo nueve meses más, solo nueve meses. – se repite en voz baja, las palabras dándole una confianza y un alivio que le hacen sonreír aún más. Dejando sus hoyuelos a la vista de nadie.  
  
Poco tiempo después decide que es tiempo de un baño y aun sonriendo entra en su ducha.  
  
Solo ocupa quince minutos más para estar secando su cabello frente al espejo, el que por cierto siempre después de un baño apuntaba a todas partes, parecía casi que no le gustara el agua y se pusiera rebelde ante la más mínima aparición de la misma. Había sido así desde que podía recordar, aún recordaba las noches interminables jugando en la pequeña piscina que su padre compro cuando él tenía seis años y que solo usaban en las noches, para poder jugar el, Jeff y su padre juntos.  
  
Pasaban horas haciendo ataques de agua, empapándose un poco más de lo que ya estaban el uno al otro, hasta que el sueño era demasiado y su padres los cargaba a ambos hacia sus camas, donde su mama les cambiaba y arropaba. Por supuesto luego de acostar a su hermanita, quien aún era muy pequeña para jugar con ellos.  
  
Era buenos tiempos –pensó, su vista perdiéndose en los pantalones que llevaba puestos y como nuevamente parecían quedarle más cortos de lo que deberían, estaba creciendo cada vez más y no le agradaba eso.  
  
Con un nudo en la garganta siguió con su tarea, tratando de desviar las lágrimas de sus ojos, hablar de su padre estaba prohibido desde el aquella noche en que pregunto y lo que recibió fue una cachetada de su madre quien entre lágrimas le ordeno no mencionarlo más, él estaba muerto para ella y aparentemente así debía ser para ellos, poco tiempo después supone que Jeff no pudo más con todo y simplemente se olvidó también de ellos.  
  
─ Jared, cariño. – una mujer de cabello largo castaño y de ojos verdes se asoma por la puerta, su rostro es muy diferente al del recuerdo que acaba de tener el adolescente que deja ir un poco más el paño hacia adelante, tapando con él sus ojos. – Si quieres algo de desayunar, deberías bajar ya… antes de que esos dos te dejen sin nada. – alego terminando de entrar y sentándose en la cama.  
  
─ Me morderán si intento tomar algo, mama. – contesto riendo, estirándose un poco más y sonriendo cuando ve a su madre encontrar las pantuflas que tenía como diez minutos de estar buscando, en serio, no entendía como las madres hacia eso.  
  
─ Tu hermana no es un perro. – señalo levantándose y poniéndose de puntillas para tratar de arreglar un poco el cabello de su hijo, cuando este se había quitado el paño de encima.  
  
─ Eso dices tú, pero estoy seguro que te la cambiaron en el hospital. ─ murmuro, ganándose un pellizco de la mujer que solo rio en respuesta.  
  
─ Solo baja, cariño. ─ pidió.  
  
La imaginación de Jared era así, grande e inexplicable como la de un artista.  
  
Poco despues sale de su casa entre risas, gritos y amenazas, inclusivo cree que su hermana le ataco con un pedazo de pan contra su cabeza cuando él la llamo perro. Se pregunta cuando es incapaz de escuchar algo más, de donde heredo ese carácter tan explosivo que desde hace un tiempo para acá empezó a mostrar la enana, aunque le agrada, que no sea tan tímida y retraída como él. Le recuerdo incluso un poco a Steven.  
  
Sus amigos... han estado con él casi desde que puede recordar y la posibilidad de separe una vez ingresen a la universidad le asusta, por no decir que esta aterrado. Es parte de su naturaleza, él simplemente no puede con los cambios.  
  
Está a punto de llegar a la escuela y su sonrisa se hace casi radiante cuando nota que no hay rastro de cualquiera de los tres chiflados ─Ackles y compañía─ lo que le hace pensar que quizás hoy pueda ser un día tranquilo, donde pueda pasar desapercibido, tal y como le gusta.  
  
Conforme se acerca más, su sonrisa se desvanece, pasa junto a otros estudiantes con los hombros bajos, encorvándose un poco su cabello cae por su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, toda su actitud cambia es casi como un mecanismo de defensa, solo quiere que nadie le note, solo quiere estar tranquilo.  
  
Sabe que funciona cuando solo unos estudiantes solo se ríen de él pasando de lejos, sin darse cuenta que su mochila está abierta y que uno de los libros que Collins le ha prestado cae al suelo, justo en el caño para cuando se da cuenta de ello y se inclina por él, las luces en su rostro le indican que un auto está cerca o al menos eso piensa al escuchar el inconfundible ruido de unas llantas cuando frenan de repente.

  
Se levantó temprano como de costumbre, separándose de la simple sabana que lo cubría, como una suave segunda piel, echa de lana fina, traída de algún lugar de Europa, ¿A quién le importa? Con un crujido, se acomoda los huesos, estirándose como un gato en la larga cama, de la cual sus pies quedan a casi treinta centímetros del borde; donde se encuentra el cobertor grueso, que detesta usar, aunque su madre lo regañe cada vez que lo ve sin él.  
  
No es como si fuera un niño, pero le desagrada de sobre manera que su madre lo jale de las orejas, quizás esa sea una de las cosas que tiene en común con el resto de sus compañeros. Su celular no tarda en comenzar a vibrar, con llamadas perdidas de Danneel, mensajes, y correos de voz, que solo se ven opacados por las miles de "confesiones de amor", dejadas por desconocidas, las cuales el prefiere que se mantenga así.  
  
Con eso recuerda el otro día, mientras se dirige al baño, pisando solo con sus talones porque "joder que frio está el piso", recuerda que fue un miércoles, en el que él y Chris jugaban a cuanto tardaban en romperle la nariz a uno de los novatos que mantenían atados a uno de los Dumies, el chico en cuestión no duro más de dos lanzamientos, lo que decepciono a Jensen terriblemente; así que ese día, pudo ver como una pequeña chica, del grupo de los "grandes", o "gordos estúpidos", se acercaba a él.  
  
─ Dios eso fue tan horrible... ─ murmura mientras escupe la pasta de dientes y se enjuaga la boca con agua; quitándose no solo la pasta de menta sino también el mal sabor del recuerdo.  
  
Bajar a desayunar siempre es un fastidio en su casa, no es que le moleste su familia, joder, el ama a su madre, y a su padre, aunque no esté mucho en casa, siempre le gusta desayunar con la familia; a diferencia de muchos chicos, no detesta a su hermana menor, a veces cuando esta triste sin razón aparente o molesto, la mocosa siempre está ahí para él, para animarlo y "sacarlo a pasear", como si fuera un perro.  
  
Esa es Mac, con su sonrisa ancha, igual a la de su madre. Tampoco odia a su hermano, quien no vive con ellos porque hace dos años que se fue a CalTech, a vivir su sueño en esa universidad, como Jensen aspira ir algún día a Yale, gracias a la beca de deportes que tiene, y que no piensa perder por algún idiota profesor.  
  
─ Hey, Wolftrap. ─ saluda con un jadeo al verse empujado por el Mastín, quien se le abalanza encima al verlo despierto, casi tacleándolo al suelo. ─ ¿Cuál es la efusividad hoy? ─ pregunta riéndose, tratando de sacárselo de encima. Mac entra arrastrando los pies.  
  
─ Mama hizo carne de algo para el desayuno, sino te apuras se la dará toda a papa. ─ dice a modo de amenaza mientras se retira, corriendo escaleras abajo, obligando a Jensen a seguirla, aun en pantalones de deportes.  
  
Cuando llega a la mesa ya su padre ha terminado de desayunar, y el y su hermana no pueden evitar hacer la sonora representación de un vomito cuando lo ven besando a su madre.  
  
─ Un día no lo harán. ─ sonríe Donna, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, causando que Jensen se ría alto; la verdad una cosa es besar a alguien y otra ver a tus padres haciéndolo.  
  
─ Hijo, espero te vaya hoy muy bien en tu club nuevo. ─ Le dice su padre con una sonrisa burlona, a diferencia de la severidad en el rostro de su madre.  
  
─ Más te vale que te vaya bien. ─ le amenaza, retirándose a la cocina a por comida, aunque las sirvientas pueden traerla por ella, a su madre le gusta sentirse útil.  
  
Jensen asiente, su tranquilo humor casi a punto de estallar, pero claro, esta frente a sus padres, ni loco o drogado lo haría.  
  
Salir de su casa es un problema, porque a su madre le da por ponerse a criticar que su auto tiene demasiadas velocidades, que es demasiado rápido, que es peligroso, y Jensen no va tomar la camioneta, porque sencillamente, los miércoles no son días de camionetas.  
  
Y ahora esta allí, en la camioneta, con unas amenazas encima y Mackenzie saltando en el asiento, escuchando a todo volumen Drowning Pool, de lo cual Jensen se arrepiente haberla dejado tocar su colección de rock.  
  
─ No saltes. ─ le gruñe, viéndola medio enfadado, pero ella solo se cubre los oídos y sigue cantando a todo pulmón. Eso lo incita a aumentar la velocidad a la escuela de la mocosa, dejándola en la puerta del salón, y ganándose un beso de la maestra, quien parece creer que él es una especie de dios sexual.  
  
─ Por supuesto que lo soy. ─ se dice a si mismo con suficiencia.  
  
Maneja como si de un juego de NFS se tratara, frenando en cada esquina como un profesional, impresionando a más de uno que lo ve. Despues de todo, es un dios también al volante, o al menos eso le dice Tom, causando la ligera sospecha en el de que lo hace solo para ganarse sus favores.  
  
Dobla la esquina de la entrada al estacionamiento, y es ahí cuando lo ve, un estúpido agachado en el camino. Frena lo más fuerte que puede, controlando la camioneta para que no arrolle al imbécil que piensa que por que no haya semáforo se puede dar todo el tiempo del mundo para quedarse en medio de la calle.  
  
Aunque eso no es lo que desencadena su furia, no, para nada, lo que la desencadena es cuando el chico se alza, con la mirada asustada por el auto que casi se le iba encima. Se baja del auto azotando la puerta, acercándose a él, pisando fuerte.  
  
─ ¿¡Cuál es tu problema Padalecki!!? ─ le grita con odio, empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

Lo siguiente que Jared sabe es que sus manos tiemblan apenas sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho, puede sentir la ansiedad y el miedo hacer su corazón palpitar una y otra vez... va abrir la boca, pero como siempre la cierra antes de decir algo o quizás es cuando nota que quien se baja del auto es Ackles mismo, pareciendo justo como una bestia sin control.  
  
─ ¿¡No vas a responder!? ¡Asqueroso imbécil! ─ no puede controlarlo más, va a matarlo allí mismo.  
  
Se le abalanza encima, tumbándolo al suelo, aplicándole esa técnica por la cual es tan famoso en el campo de juego; puede escucharlo gemir y eso solo aumenta su furia. Cuando está a punto de golpearlo, unos fuertes brazos lo separan, jalándolo hacia atrás con fuerza, contra la que no puede luchar, es demasiada, como si intentara forcejear contra un oso o algo.  
  
─ Cálmate. ─ ordeno una voz gruesa, que por momentos le recuerda la propia cuando se llena de autoridad. Pero Jensen tiene problemas en identificarla, principalmente por no solamente ese tono de autoridad sino esa frialdad que embarga la misma, son dos emociones que no deberían estar dirigidas a él... no al rey del instituto.  
  
La adrenalina recorre sus venas aún demasiado caliente para parar, aun forcejeando con el profesor que no le permite acabar con esa basura en el suelo.  
  
─ ¡Suélteme! ─ le grita, tratando de separarse de él; las miradas de todos los estudiantes ya están pendientes de lo que sucede, pero al parecer la presencia del profesor les impide acercarse o hacer algún comentario.  
  
─ ¡Ya basta Ackles, cálmate ahora, ahora! ─ ordeno aún sin moverse, el chico sin duda tenía una gran cantidad de fuerza pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás.  
  
Jensen al fin se quedó quieto, como un peso muerto en los brazos del profesor, respirando como un toro. No muy lejos de allí, Chris había escuchado el jaleo, y curioso se había acercado como quien no quiere la cosa; mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su capitán, el hombre al que él consideraba más fuerte de las ocho preparatorias de Dallas, no pudiendo escapar de los brazos de...el.  
  
De Misha Collins.  
  
─ Profesor... ─ susurro, cuando vio como Jensen se calmaba, dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante.  
  
─ Buenos días, Kane. ─ saludo Misha con una pequeña sonrisa, como si no acabara de detener a Ackles como si fuera un niño pequeño.  
  
Chris boqueo un momento, dudando entre responder el saludo; despues de toda la última vez que se habían visto no había sido muy bueno para ambos, especialmente luego de su inusitado enfado, con el cual no había podido conciliar muy bien el sueño. Se preguntó si el profesor habría pensado en él.  
  
“Deja esa estupidez.” se recrimino asimismo, alzando su mano para saludar al profesor. “Seguramente tendría novia”.  
  
Misha se sonrojo un poco, pero sonrió cuando el joven el devolvió el saludo, dado como terminaron ayer las cosas pensó que no lo haría.  
  
─ ¿Cómo te encuentras? ─ preguntó, la conversación era casual, demasiado para el hecho de que aún tenía a Ackles entre brazos.  
  
─ Suélteme. ─ respondió Jensen, con la voz llena de odio.  
  
Misha asintió, sus brazos dejaron de detenerle pero se quedó a tiempo contra alguna reacción contra él o Jared, que temblaba aun en el suelo.  
  
Jensen respiro profundamente, calmando la humillación que sentía al verse retenido solo por un profesor. Se dio la vuelta y paso a un lado del profesor, dirigiéndose a su camioneta.  
  
─ Ackles... ¡No olvides que hoy es tú primer ensayo con el club de canto! ─ grito inocentemente, haciendo que muchas miradas sorprendidas se pusieran sobre él.  
  
Chris pudo ver como Jensen apretó sus manos en puños, que dejaron sus manos más blancas de lo que eran; su cuerpo se puso en alerta, ese bastardo rabioso seguramente se lanzaría contra Misha; Tom mismo había pagado las consecuencias de esa nueva asignación hace días.  
  
Pero Jensen solamente asintió, muy suavemente, con una lentitud pasmosa; antes de subirse a su auto, azotando la puerta. Realmente le estaba funcionando muy bien eso de contar hasta diez.  
  
Misha sonrió, casi como si estuviera orgulloso de Ackles. Para despues encaminarse hacia Jared, arrodillándose a su lado y quitando los mechones de su cabello que cubrían sus ojos.  
  
─ ¿Estas bien? ─ pregunto en voz baja, sin notar como la expresión de Kane había cambiado.  
  
─ Sip... ─ contesto el joven, quien había permanecido en silencio, temblando, con la presencia de Ackles cerca, definitivamente ese chico debía tener un demonio dentro; y la verdad no entendía de donde venía su odio, toda esa rabia que descargaba contra él.  
  
Misha asintió, ayudándole a levantarse con cuidado.  
  
─ ¿Quieres que te acompañe a clases? ─ preguntó con la preocupación de que Ackles simplemente decida buscarle luego y "vengarse".  
  
Jared se aferró a su bolso, su mano apretando fuerte a la de Misha.  
  
─ No quiero causarle más problemas, profesor... por favor... no quiero molestarlo más. ─ susurro Jared, con la mirada fija en el pavimento.  
  
─ Jared, mírame. ─ pidió colocando su mano en el mentón ajeno y alzándola. ─ No me causas ningún problema, anda, ven conmigo. ─ pidió antes de girarse hacia su otro alumno. ─ Kane nos vemos luego, ni se te ocurra faltar a las tutorías...  
  
Pero cuando Misha se giró, su estudiante parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire, no le tomo mucho divisarlo metros lejos de allí, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a una de las porristas contra un árbol; no sabe por qué su corazón salto de esa forma.

─ Vamos, Jay... tampoco es tan malo, ni siquiera saliste herido y en cuanto a Ackles, me hubiera encantado ver su cara... detenido por Collins. ─ Una risa irónica salió de él mientras aplaudía, para luego dedicarse a su hamburguesa.  
  
Cada uno estaba sentado en el patio de la escuela, con sus bandejas llenas de comida sobre la grama, Jared estaba con la mochila en el rostro, sobre el césped con sus piernas algo temblorosas aun y gimoteando como un niño, luego de contarles los detalles del suceso.  
  
Alona solo suspiraba, observándole con expresión triste mientras comía de su ensalada de forma lenta.  
  
─ Jay, anímate al menos Collins estuvo ahí. ─ intento razonar la rubia volviendo a ver Steven, ambos esperando que funcionara.  
  
─ Jay... ─ llamo Steven, quitándole el bolso a su amigo del rostro. ─ Dije que no era malo, solo fue mala suerte.  
  
─ Me odia...no estuviste ahí...para ver la furia en sus ojos.  
  
Steven estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero se quedó en silencio, observando la expresión de su amigo, simplemente no entendía porque este no se defendía o porque a Jared le afectaba tanto que ese idiota le odiara. Suspiro, llevando su mirada hacia Alona, esperando apoyo, no quería decir nada más y que pudiera herir a Jared.  
  
Jared suspiro y cogió su bolso de nuevo, volviendo a ocultar su rostro, estaba empezando a cansarse de todo, de Ackles, de las burlas, de "eso"... sinceramente estaba terriblemente cansado, solo quería alejarse de todo, la universidad era su última esperanza, sabía que estaba llegando al borde y lo más desesperante era no poder hablar de eso con nadie, no podía.  
  
─ Creo que me odia por pobre. ─ medio susurro pero sus amigos sin duda le oyeron.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntaron ambos a la vez, frunciendo el ceño. ─ Pero… ─ continuo Alona, mirándole preocupada. ─ ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, quiero decir si nos comparamos con el resto de la escuela...  
  
─ Todos somos pobres. ─ continuo Steven, aun entretenido con su hamburguesa.  
  
─ Olvídenlo... ─ murmuro encogiéndose de hombros. ─Es que... que más ¿Qué más puede ser?  
  
─ Que secretamente te le hayas confesado. ─ Se burló Steven, recibiendo como consecuencia que Alona le lanzara su jugo de cartón, rociándolo con lo último que quedaba en este.  
  
─ ¡Yo no soy gay! ─ grito Jared de la nada, con la respiración agitada, su corazón había saltado en su pecho tan fuerte que podía escucharle palpitar desde sus propios oídos, recordando lágrimas, gritos y golpes, sus manos empezaron a sudar, nadie ni siquiera sus amigos podían conocer su secreto... nunca...  
  
Varios estudiantes voltearon a verlos, riéndose por lo bajo de la cara roja de Jared, y de su exclamación por supuesto; pero ninguno de los tres alumnos se fijó en que, Danneel, les escuchaba con atención, atraída por las palabras sobre una supuesta “confesión”.  
  
─ Vamos Jay, no dije eso. ─ Se disculpó rápidamente Steven, casi saltando del susto al otro lado del patio.  
  
─No hay razón para reaccionar así. ─ argumento Alona, encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Tú sexualidad se define alrededor de los veinte cinco años, así que aún queda un largo tramo para experimentar.  
  
─ No me interesa, no quiero volver a escuchar nada de ese asunto. ─ sentencio, fríamente, casi no parecía el Jared que ambos conocían, preocupando a sus amigos.  
  
─ Ok, no sabía que fueras homofóbico. ─ susurro McQueen, levantándose para dirigirse al bote de basura que quedaba no muy lejos de allí, era pequeño y redondo, y cuando el chico estaba de pie allí; Tom, quien pasaba cerca de ellos, lo empujo, ocasionando que este casi cayera dentro.  
  
─ Perdedor. ─ Se burló el futbolista, riéndose junto con su novia y otros dos compañeros.  
  
─ ¡Steven! ─ grito Alona levantándose y caminando hacia su amigo, Jared la siguió un poco más discreto pero preocupado también.  
  
─ ¿Estas bien? ─le pregunto a su amigo.  
  
─ Si... estoy bien. ─ respondió quedamente, limpiando su camisa con una mueca de asco. ─ ¡Voy a matarlo! ─ exclamo sacudiendo su cabello de que una cascara de manzana se desprendió. ─ Como sea ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde? ─ pregunto girándose hacia Jared con una mirada severa.  
  
La cual este rehuyó de inmediato.  
  
─ Perdón por gritarte antes...  
  
─ Perdonado. ─ respondió Steven con una sonrisa. ─ Solo si me compras chocolate, escuche que están de rebaja en la cafetería.  
  
Jared asintió, sonriendo.  
  
─ Está bien pero si te pones gordo, no será mi culpa. ─ bromeo escuchando a Alona casi morir de risa a su lado.  
  
─ No soy una chica. ─ Se quejó él, golpeando al más alto en un costado mientras se encaminaba a recoger su mochila. ─ Vamos, me debes un súper chocolate.  
  
─ Te la debo. ─ concedió empezando a caminar, tratando aun de calmarse. ─ ¿Qué haremos esta tarde? ─ pregunto tratando de desviar su mente de su corazón, que aún no dejaba de latir.  
  
─ Tengo que asistir a una reunión del club de canto. ─ murmuro Alona, sus hombros bajando un poco de su lugar, claramente en un signo de pesadez. ─ No puedo creerlo, justo hoy... ¡Hoy! Pasaban el episodio final de una de mis series favoritas, estúpido Mike y su práctica constante... ¡Hey! Jay, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?, es tú tarde libre y puedes cantar con nosotros por diversión, aunque no pertenezcas al club. ─ menciono, sin notar como sus amigos le veían claramente preguntándose como diablos podía hablar tan rápido, parecían que habían salido más de mil palabras de su boca en pocos segundos.  
  
─ ¿Yo? ─ pregunto señalándose graciosamente a sí mismo. ─ Alona, yo no soy muy bueno cantando...  
  
─ Oh por favor Jared, sí lo eres. ─ afirmo, su voz tornándose severa mientras coloca su dedo índice sobre el pecho ajeno, golpeando una y otra vez para dar énfasis a sus palabras, de verdad que no entendía como Jared parecía estar ciego ante todas las habilidades que tenía. ─ Tú madre nos dijo, ¿Cierto, Steven?  
  
─ Si. ─ contesto el otro distraído por sus chocolates. ─ Hey Jay, en serio ella nos dijo que eras muy bueno. ─corrigió cuando sintió la mirada asesina de Alona sobre el hacerse pesada.  
  
─ ¿Lo ves? ─ dijo ella, sonriéndole de esa manera que era difícil negarle.  
  
─ Chicos... las madres tienden a pensar que sus hijos hacen bien la mayoría de las cosas. ─ dijo moviendo sus manos en el aire, de un lado a otro, como si buscar ejemplificar lo que decía.  
  
─ Jayyyyy... por favor...solo será una canción... ─ parecía estar a punto de llorar, y ya Steven por precaución se estaba alejando lentamente de los otros dos, con miedo de que la joven se echara a llorar, eso sí Jared no lo hacía primero.  
  
─ Pero Alona... ni siquiera puedo hablar en público, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podre cantar? ─ preguntó a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos. ─ Solo... solo, no me mires así... cantare, pero solo una canción. ─ gruño, pero parecía más que estaba a punto de llorar, algo así como un cachorrito apaleado.  
  
─ ¡Si! ─ exclamo la joven victoriosa. ─ bueno tengo biología, nos vemos a la tarde. ─ dijo como siempre efusiva, despidiéndose con un movimiento de la mano y volteándose para irse.  
  
─ Ella es como un torbellino. Nunca para. ─ dijo Jared impresionado mientras la miraba desaparecer.  
  
─ Si... bueno. ─ Steven se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían un poco rojas mientras la que había sido su amiga durante años se alejaba. ─Solo espero que no cantes bien, porque como conozcas a Mike y lo hagas, te hará su perra. ─ soltó, sin poner realmente atención a lo que decía. Su chocolate merecía su total atención.  
  
─ ¿¡Ah!? ─ Chillo asustado tomando de los hombros a Steven y haciendo que este le vea a los ojos. ─ ¿Cómo...como sabes eso? ¿Es solo una suposición... verdad?  
  
Steven sonrió, si Alona o Ian estuvieran ahí ni loco jugaría con la inocencia de Jared, pero dado que era lo contrario le apetecían jugar un poquito, aún no entendía como este con su tamaño era tan crédulo.  
  
─ Pues es común, ya sabes, un profesor gay que anda tocando disimuladamente a sus alumnos, además tu entras en el típico estereotipo, alto, bonachón, pelo largo…  
  
─ Pues... pues... – tartamudeo Jared. ─ pues se jode Alona porque yo ya no voy. ─dijo cruzando sus brazos a nivel de su pecho. ─ Entro exactamente en ese perfil, ¿Qué clase de amiga me manda con un psicópata acosador?  
  
─ Idiota, era una broma. ─ rio Steven negando con la cabeza. ─ No te hará nada, además ¿Quién querría follarte? ─ soltó, encogiéndose de hombros como si no se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y si, su lengua es su perdición sus padres siempre se lo han dicho porque simplemente continúo, sin darse cuenta que para Jared su mundo se había detenido con sus palabras. ─ Hombre, se me acaba de ocurrir que Ackles podría querer follarte...y eso sería traumatizante.  
  
El alto abrió los ojos enormemente, decir que su cuerpo tembló fue poco, y es que ¡¡era cierto!! Quien en su sano juicio pensaría en ponerle una mano encima, a él, a un chico desgarbado y escuálido, patético, pobre, feo, estúpido, él no era bueno en nada, era un fracasado y lo sabía, joder pero que Steven se lo recuerde es como si la verdad le cayera de golpe y si es sincero consigo mismo, no cree que Ackles quiera eso, lo que puede querer es tenerlo seis metros bajo tierra y a veces el mismo comparte ese sentimiento.  
  
Se ha quedado tan en blanco, pensando y pensando que no se ha movido de su lugar, ni siquiera ha parpadeado. Y Steven lo ha notado porque le mira preocupado, lo que le hace reaccionar y obligo a su voz para que saliera normal.  
  
─ No seas tonto. – susurro. ─ Ackles me quiere muerto... nada más.  
  
─ Jay... demonios, hombre era broma. ─ dijo, maldiciéndose por la expresión que tenía Jared en su rostro. ─ Lo siento. ─ su vista bajo al suelo, decepcionado de sí mismo, Jared era como un hermano para él y lo único que hacía era lastimarle.  
  
─Está bien, sé que era broma. ─dijo empezando a caminar fuera de la cafetería, su tono no había podido sonar más falso, pero Jared estaba acostumbrado a eso, a levantar barreras entre él y los demás. ─ ¿Vienes conmigo a lo de canto? ─pidió luego de un rato, sonando como un niño asustado.  
  
─Hombre y si Mike se fija en mí, ¿Quién me salvara? ─ molestó viendo como Jared aun parecía tener cierta inquietud con sus palabras. ─ Solo bromeaba. ─ repitió nuevamente. ─ Claro que te acompaño.  
  
─ Gracias. ─contesto aliviado. ─ Así saldremos corriendo y con suerte se fija en Alona, y al fin esta consigue su tan ansiado novio.  
  
─ Ugh, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso. ─ lo que era por más de una razón, pensó Steven mientras suspiraba aliviado que Jared se hubiera relajado.


	5. Capitulo 2B: Dos caras de una misma moneda

  
  


[Primavera Anticipada - Laura Pausini Feat James Blunt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EG0F4u-yKY)

La lengua de Jensen se movía sinuosa sobre la de ella, acariciándola con pasión, tratando de liberar toda esa tensión de su cuerpo, y estaba funcionando, se estaba yendo como si hubieran jalado de la cadena, siendo reemplazada por un deseo incontrolable de liberarse del placer ahora. Danneel se movía excesivamente bajos sus rudas manos, que la trataban sin piedad alguna, tratando de llenarse de cada parte de su cuerpo. Succiono el cuello de la chica; dejando una marca visible allí, para que todo el mundo viera y supiera de quien era ella, a pesar de que poco le importaba la chica. Ni siquiera eran oficiales. Él nunca le había pedido a ella salir alguna vez, ni mucho menos que fuera su novia.  
  
Desde que eran muy pequeños, habían sido amigos por conveniencia, esos niños pequeños cuyos padres estaban muy preocupados hablando de negocios o cuidando a bebes que venían en camino o que bien habían llegado y no dejaban de clamar atención.  
  
Ella, junto a Kane y a Welling, se habían convertido en parte de un grupo bastante cerrado de personas en las que se permitía confiar, más en las que no se inclinaba a protegerse, el mejor que nadie sabía que la relación entre ellos cuatros no eran más que negocios.

  
Nunca pensó en sus manos como pequeñas, no hasta esta mañana cuando compro esos libros, eran tres compendios de imágenes inéditas de la guerra mundial, la segunda específicamente, ciertamente eran gruesos y le habían costado una fortuna, pero la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y el sentimiento de felicidad que le brota desde muy dentro lo valen, el asunto es que encontró unas realmente interesantes que quiere enseñar a otros colegas por los que se dirige al centro de fotocopiado de la escuela.  
  
Eran libros valiosos, tanto personalmente como en términos educativos, económicos también pero ese no le importa tanto, aunque se gastara gran parte de su sueldo en ellos. Lo valen, vuelve a pensar, está ansioso por pasar unas imágenes a digital también, para crear una mejor conciencia en sus alumnos del conflicto.  
  
En fin, fueron una adición invaluable a su colección, pensaba con su pecho inflándose de orgullo cuando unos ruidos lo sacaron de su nube personal, se vuelve a ver hacia atrás y no ve a nadie, menos adelante, esos pasillos casi siempre están solos y los ruidos son algo... ¿extraños? ¿Pecaminosos?... no sabe exactamente.  
  
Camina con cuidado hasta el lugar de donde parecen provenir, toma el pomo de la puerta y lo gira de pronto, dándose valor, lo siguiente que sabe es que ha dejado caer sus valiosos libros al suelo, porque delante de él se encuentra Jensen Ackles, dándole problemas de nuevo.  
  
La joven pelirroja que muy para su pesar, Misha identifica como Danneel Harris, tiene la blusa del uniforme de porrista al cuello casi cayendo de su lugar, su falda enrollada a la cintura y sino fuera porque Ackles está encima de ella parcialmente podría ver a la chica desnuda, pero por ahora Ackles tortura sus pechos con una mano, mientras que con la otra le penetra, claramente esperando que este seguramente lo suficiente mojada para...  
  
¡Esto va a costarles muy caro, no solo a Ackles, a los dos!  
  
Misha se encargara de ambos.  
  
Sabe que se ha puesto rojo, y no precisamente de vergüenza.  
  
¡Oh no señor!, piensa para sí miso apretando los puños.  
  
─ ¡Ackles, Harris, sepárense ahora! ─ Grita con tanta fuerza que se podría jurar que medio instituto le ojo.  
  
Ackles separo sus labios del cuello de la chica, mirando con incredulidad al profesor; por su mente pasando el inmediato pensamiento, de por qué diablos tenía que ser "ese" profesor el que los descubriera. Se separó de ella, recogiendo la chaqueta del equipo del suelo, colocándosela por los hombros, preocupándose más por el que por la chica.  
  
─ Esto, esto es el cómo… ─ gruño, comenzando a mover sus manos por encima de su cabeza claramente en histeria, ambos jóvenes lo notaron, Misha pocas veces perdía el control. ─ ¿Cómo siquiera les pasa por la cabeza hacer "eso" ─ enfatizo haciendo comillas con sus dedos. ─ en la escuela?, saben pasaran el resto del año con Michael Rosenbaum... Ackles y Harris le acompañara. ─ subió su dedo índice en señal de silencio cuando ambos jóvenes iban abrir la boca. ─ No quiero ni una queja al respecto o sus padres se enteraran de esto, ustedes deciden.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunto el deportista de inmediato, golpeando con su pie las sillas que había allí. ─ ¡No puede hacer eso!  
  
─ Oh si, sabes que puedo y te repito, no quieres que tus padres se den cuenta ¿Cierto?  
  
Con eso tenía a Jensen en el juego; le miro desafiante, como en la mañana, como el día anterior, le dio todo el odio que podía cargar en esos momentos. Camino a su lado, empujando al profesor con su hombro.  
  
─ Bien, como quiera.  
  
─ Dentro de unos quince minutos empieza el ensayo y no te pases de listo, Ackles, no creas que si faltas no me daré cuenta. ─ advirtió antes de que el muchacho saliera del pequeño cuarto.  
  
Jensen solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar otra cosa más que la venganza, no solo contra ese profesor sino contra ese estúpido club, que ya empezaba a tocarle las pelotas. El pasillo de la escuela parecía hacerse más angosto a medida que avanzaba por él, sintiendo los fríos ojos azules del profesor, que le siguieron todo el recorrido que dio.  
  
Un sollozo atrajo la atención de Misha, quien volteo su rostro a ver a la chica, quien estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas.  
  
─ Lo siento, profesor... ─ susurro, escondiendo sus ojos de él.  
  
─ No llores. ─ murmuro con simpatía, su tono era conciliador mientras se arrodillaba a la altura en que la chica se encontraba. ─ Sé que a tu edad, esto es común créeme que lo sé, pero hay lugares para ello, no puedes ir por ahí haciéndolo en cualquier lugar ¿Entiendes? ─ preguntó con simpatía, Danneel Harris no era una mala chica, había visto más compasión en ella que en otros estudiantes pero estaba confundida, viviendo cosas que parecía no quiere, estaba seguro que contrario a Ackles, solo necesitaba una buena guía, alguien que la escuchara y aconsejara.  
  
─ ¿Qué sabe usted de eso? ─ le cuestiono, viéndolo con ojos manchados de rímel, que corría por sus mejillas. ─ Solo quiero agradarle a alguien. ─ susurro, cubriendo sus senos con la camisa de forma que quedaran escondidos, ya que Jensen parecía haberla roto. ─ Mejor me voy...  
  
─Danneel. ─ llamo suavemente. ─ Se cómo eres realmente y si quieres que alguien te quiera, primero debes respetarte a ti misma, sino el cariño que atraerás no será más que interés, no mereces eso, mereces alguien que te cuide y valore por lo que eres. ─ afirmo sonriendo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la ponía en la espalda de la chica para que tuviera con que cubrirse de mejor forma. ─ Vamos donde Shannen apuesto a que puede prestarte una blusa o si prefieres iré yo por ella, con lo que te sientas más cómoda.  
  
─ Está bien... ─ sollozo ella, cubriéndose con la chaqueta, siguiendo a Misha afuera del abandonado salón, muy pegada a él, como si su presencia la consolara.  
  
El camino al salón de clases de la profesora de matemáticas se hizo rápido, contrario a lo que la sollozante estudiante pensaba, mientras se aferraba al olor que esa chaqueta desprendía. Sus ojos castaños, se alzaron, observando la determinación en los ojos de Misha, quien miraba al frente, con expresión severa en su rostro.  
  
Su calmada presencia causaba una paz que Dan nunca había sentido, y eso, solo le hacía doler más el pecho; al pensar que ni de su familia había recibido es sentimiento de calidez.  
  
Un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad se instaló en ella cuando cruzaron el pasillo que daba al salón de la profesora; con su mirada, busco la fuente de ese sentimiento, y no tardó en encontrarla; Kane, el amigo de Jensen, ese idiota que se preocupaba por ella luego de que Jensen la usaba, estaba de pie en la puerta del salón de Drew Fuller, su profesor de literatura.  
  
Suspiro, seguramente Jensen ya le había contado de su idiotez, y Kane como siempre le culparía a ella de no negarse.  
  
─ Buenas tardes. ─ saludo Misha con inocencia, tanto a Kane como a su colega. Esto capto la atención de Danneel, no entiende porque Collins saludaba a alguien que claramente tiene algo encontrar de él, no era lógico, pero parecía que con ese hombre poco lo era.  
  
En especial Drew, quien parecía querer comérselo, y no de la buena forma; cuando terminaron de pasar por delante de ellos, Dan pudo observar como Jensen estaba dentro, con la mirada perdida en la ventana.  
  
─ ¿Cómo puede saludarles así? ─ pregunto, desviando su atención a Misha.  
  
─ ¿Acaso lo dices porque el profesor Fuller me detesta un poquito? ─ inquirió con una sonrisa pequeña.  
  
─ ¿Un poquito?, eso es porque no lo ha escuchado de frente. ─ soltó ella con una risita, que despues se trasformó en una mueca asustada. ─ Lo siento, no debí decir eso.  
  
─ No te disculpes, sé que no soy del agrado de todos, sé que Ackles está esperando el mínimo descuido para vengarse, pero... ¿Sabes porque estudie docencia?  
  
─ ¿Por qué, profesor? ─ pregunto ella admirada.  
  
─ Realmente amo enseñar y trabajar con jóvenes, me agrada escucharlos y ayudarlos a encaminar sus decisiones o resolver sus problemas, que puedan desarrollar sus capacidades, es una etapa difícil, distinta, y muchos de ellos son jóvenes con un futuro prometedor pero son descuidados por sus familias y condenados a la soledad, se lo que es eso y si están en mis manos que nadie pase dificultades en una etapa que debería ser diversión. ─ afirmo sonrojándose cuando logro volver a la realidad. ─ Lo siento, Danneel, me emocione, lo que trato de decir es, si amas lo que haces es realmente normal tener personas a tu alrededor a las que no le agrades mucho.  
  
Danneel le sonrió, sincera, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, asintiendo efusivamente con la cabeza.  
  
─ Gracias.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto curioso, en el justo momento en que la puerta del salón se abriera dejando ver a una mujer casi de la misma altura que Misha. Vestía una falda un poco más corta de lo que muchos creen debería usar una profesora, era negra y combinaba perfectamente con la blusa celeste que llevaba puesta, en sus manos podía deslumbrarse un saco negro que seguramente se había quitado.  
  
─ ¿Misha, que haces a esta hora aquí? ─ preguntó la misma mujer. Shannen Doherty, profesora de matemáticas. ─Pensé que andabas comprando tus libros, aquellos enormes.  
  
Danneel intento evitar los típicos celos de mujer cuando la profesora le hablo con tanta naturalidad. Misha por su parte solo rodo los ojos.  
  
─ Estaba... o más bien, me los trajeron aquí, por pura casualidad, es la mierda que soportas cuando Morgan esta con un pie en tu nuca y el otro en tus bolas. ─ se rasco la nuca, mirándola con una sonrisa. ─ Necesito un pequeño favor tuyo, y que mantengas la boca cerrada sobre un asunto. – dijo y luego se recrimino mentalmente al pensar en el desliz de las malas palabras frente a su alumna.  
  
─ Siempre necesitando de mi ¿Cierto, Collins? ─argumento sonriendo. - ¿Qué necesitas? ─ preguntó, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta que había alguien entre ellos. Shannen era buena profesora, alguien brillante y dedicada para su trabajo, pero intolerante para cualquier travesura, así había terminado odiando a Ackles y a compañía.  
  
─ Necesito primero una camisa, para la señorita aquí; se atoro con un gancho y se rompió. ─ indico, señalando con la cabeza a Danneel que solo se limpió el rostro con la chaqueta de Misha, retirando sus lágrimas negras.  
  
Shannen bajo la mirada y toda simpatía de su rostro se borró.  
  
─ ¿Entonces porque llora?─ preguntó, claramente a la defensiva a lo que fue reprendida visualmente por Misha.  
  
─ ¿Puedes conseguirnos la camisa? ─ respondió el a modo de pregunta. ─ Solo por hoy.  
  
La mujer suspiro y asintió no de muy buena gana. ─ ¿Qué talla eres Harris? ─ preguntó.  
  
─ Más grande que usted al frente. ─ respondió altanera, causando una risa muy mal disimulada por parte de Misha.  
  
─ Tú... espera aquí. ─ gruño Shannen, pasando a lado de la chica mordiéndose los labios para no caer en la tentación de ponerla en su lugar.  
  
─ ¿Te acompaño a esperarla para que no se muerdan?─ pregunto Misha sonriendo divertido.  
  
Danneel negó con la cabeza, entrando sin decir nada más; aunque se había sentido segura con Misha, sabía que no iba a durar tan pronto saliera de esa puerta, tan pronto se encontrara con Jensen de nuevo.  
  
─ No olvides asistir al ensayo, por favor. ─ pidió recibiendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta.  
  
Tenía que moverse, sus libros habían quedado tirados, en un lugar que no era precisamente limpio.  
  
En el pasillo, Chris rebotaba la pelota de básquet que acababa de sacarle a un novato, quien se paseaba emocionado con ella, al menos hasta que se había conseguido con Chris, quien en una arrebato de rabia se la había arrancado de los brazos y le había golpeado en el rostro, rompiendo los lentes del chico.  
  
Reboto la pelota contra los casilleros, dando pasos rápidos, y haciendo jugadas silenciosas, cantando internamente cosas al estilo, "Y el equipo de Kane encesta una", joder que su deporte era el básquet, era bueno, eso lo sabía.  
  
─ Kane. ─ llamo Misha, el ruido había llamado su atención por lo que se desvió en última instancia de recoger nuevamente sus libros, sus brazos estaban al nivel de su pecho cruzados y claramente a la defensiva, lo que no se do cuenta en medio de su molestia porque Kane jugara en los pasillos, con el peligro presente de golpear a algún otro estudiante, que sus brazos se demarcaban a través de su camisa de manga larga. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?, es decir la tutoría comienza en cinco minutos y además no puedes jugar en los pasillos, lo sabes.  
  
Christian se giró tan bruscamente que casi se cae sobre el piso recién barrido; al principio le miro con desconfianza, recordando lo que había pasado hace minutos.  
  
─ Enfado a Jensen consolando a Harris, no debió hacerlo. ─ le dijo, sin prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor; apartando de su mente tan rápido como podía, el pensamiento de que se veía mucho más atractivo sin la chaqueta; que, joder era un hombre, no podía ser atractivo.  
  
─ La escuela no es lugar para hacer esas cosas, hay otros lugares más apropiados. ─ contestó encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Anda vamos. ─ llamo antes de obtener respuesta, pero antes de empezar a caminar escucho a Kane bufar y dirigir el balón hacia el, violentamente, pero siempre había sido bueno en deportes y no fue nada difícil atraparlo. ─ No sabía que te gustara el baloncesto...  
  
La afirmación hizo al estudiante dudar en su respuesta, solo unos minutos en los que observo al profesor, pasando su mirada por cada musculo de Collins antes de bufar de nuevo.  
  
─ Vamos tarde a la tutoría, y tengo cosas que hacer. ─ señalo adelantándose al camino que llevaba al despacho del profesor.  
  
Misha le sigue, extrañado por la actitud del joven.  
  
─ ¿Sabes?, saliste muy bien en aquella prueba...me impresionaste  
  
─ Ya me dijo eso. ─ la respuesta del chico fue brusca, contrastando con la suavidad en la voz del profesor, era obvio que Kane estaba furioso por algo que al profesor se le escapaba de las manos.  
  
─ ¿Qué hay de malo en que te recuerde un logro? ─ preguntó frunciendo el ceño. ─ Eres muy inteligente, eso debería ser algo bueno, no una tortura.  
  
“Tú eres la tortura”. Grito en su mente, quien parecía ser un pequeño Kane que pateaba su conciencia cada vez que esta le gritaba que actuaba como un mocoso malcriado, como Jensen.  
  
─ Nunca dije que fuera una tortura. ─ respondió con un suspiro. ─ No lo es...  
  
─ Bueno, es que de verdad me has sorprendido, Christian.  
  
─ ¿Tan idiota me creía? ─ pregunto Chris, deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
─ No... Claro que no. ─ su voz salió algo indignada. Con intenciones de dejar claro que esa no era su posición. ─ Es decir, sabía que eras inteligente, tus nota en la primaria eran excepcionales, es solo que... mostraste un nivel más allá de mis expectativas.  
  
─ Gracias a dios supere sus expectativas. ─ se mofo el joven, acomodándose la chaqueta sobre los hombros y continuando su camino. ─ Con lo que me importan sus expectativas.  
  
Misha tuvo que detenerse un segundo, por la simple pero dolorosa forma en que su corazón salto en su pecho cuando escucho el tono que embargaba la voz de su estudiante y quizás, solo quizás se vio reflejado en sus ojos, porque Kane se quedó prendido de estos, esperando que digiera o hiciera algo.  
  
Y así fue simplemente comenzó a caminar, tomando aire de donde sentía que no lo tenía. No entendía porque últimamente con Kane todo empezaba a ser distinto.  
  
─ Y aquí va con su trato de silencio, como cada adulto. ─ mascullo en voz baja; su mirada verde perdiéndose en el patio al cual habían salido momentáneamente antes de entrar al otro edificio, que no era tan grande como el de los estudiantes.  
  
─ Simplemente no tengo nada que contestar respecto a tu comentario. ─ agregó, encogiéndose de hombros cuando sintió los ojos ajenos sobre sí.  
  
─ Si no quiere darme estas tutorías, no sé por qué se ofreció, debió dejar que Fuller se encargara. ─ replico deteniéndose a mitad del solitario pasillo, cubierto de carteleras que estaban llenas de fechas de exámenes, fechas de actividades y unas de consejos para lidiar con adolescentes.  
  
─ Nadie dijo que no quisiera hacerlo. ─ contestó con tranquilidad, algo con lo que realmente no iba con Kane.  
  
─ ¿Esa actitud? ─ Si, buena respuesta Chris, se dijo asimismo, bastante inteligente, para empezar, tú eres quien la jode siempre, despues de golpearse mentalmente, culpo todo a sus tonterías de adolescente. Cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro. ─ No importa.  
  
Sin darle tiempo al profesor a replicar, se dirigió hasta la oficina que decía impecablemente "Collins" en la placa, entrando, para encontrarse con un fuerte olor a libros. Fue, fue algo casi poético. Sentirse no solo rodeado de ese varonil perfume del profesor, sino de libros que parecían nunca haber sido abiertos.  
  
Misha le siguió con una ligera sonrisa, la sorpresa reflejándose en su expresión, aún más con el fuerte pero nada explícito “Aquí acaba la conversación”.  
  
─ Empezaremos con la guerras...  
  
─ ¿Racista o por territorio? ─ pregunto Chris, aun de pie cerca de la puerta, sin saber muy bien donde sentarse, dado lo poco ordenado del lugar y las sillas ocupadas por libros hasta el tope.  
  
─ ¿Cuál te gustaría? ─ preguntó tomando unos cuantos libros que estaban apilados en una de las sillas, para así abril lugar a su estudiante. ─ Es solo que hoy había una gran oferta en el centro de libros y mi tarjeta de crédito nueva decía, úsame... úsame y habían estas bellezas y aunque faltaba un mes para que me paguen, solo... no pude esperar. Aunque no pude comprarlos yo, tuvo que hacerlo Mike.  
  
─ Me gustan los libros. ─ fueron sus palabras, que salieron tan rápido de su boca como un suspiro, dejando atónito no solo a Misha, sino a Chris, quien se apresuró a sentarse. ─ Cualquiera estaría bien, son guerras sin sentido.  
  
─ No sabía que te gustaban los libros. ─ comentó, su sonrisa era más cálida, era como si fuera más real y sincera, pese que parecía no prestar atención, realmente lo hacía y siempre había notado una nostalgia en ese hombre que toda fémina del colegio parecía pasar por alto y que ahora se esfumaba en el aire, sin razón aparente.  
  
─ Solo es un estúpido gusto. ─ mascullo, desviando la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
─ No lo creo, a mí también me gustan. ─ contestó, con timidez ni idea clara del porqué.  
  
Christian asintió, sonriendo internamente, estiro una de sus manos, tomando uno de los tres libros, que lucían antiguos, del escritorio, abriéndolo con cuidado bajo la mirada del profesor; sus ojos perdiéndose en las páginas.  
  
─ ¿Qué voy hacer? ─ se preguntó asimismo en voz alta; pasando las páginas con cuidado.  
  
─ Primeramente trabajaremos con las guerras que debías ver las clases que faltaste, de hecho será como una pequeña clase. ─ explico quedándose callado unos segundos. ─ Pero personal, solo para ti...  
  
Chris levanto sus ojos a Misha, ambos mirándose momentáneamente hasta que Chris se lamio los labios, y Misha se apartó de ese contacto algo avergonzado.  
  
─ ¿Así...que?, ¿Cuál fue la primera?  
  
Pregunto, recordando claramente como el día que les habían anunciado nuevo profesor para esa asignatura, Jensen había decidido quedarse a dormir en la azotea, y el como buen amigo se había quedado allí también, perdiéndose no solo la primera clase, sino ganándose el primer castigo con Misha. No que Collins no hubiera dado clases en esa preparatoria, pero ellos solo le conocían habiéndole visto en los pasillos.  
  
Misha sonrió, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas indicaban el palpitar un poco más constante de su corazón.  
  
─ La guerra fría. ─ contestó, desviando la mirada y preguntándose mientras lo hacía porque siempre pasaba esto con Kane a su alrededor.  
  
─ Guerra fría, bien. ─ El chico asintió, buscando con su mirada entre los libros. ─ ¿Qué quiere saber de ella? ─ con un movimiento premeditado, se levantó de la silla, sacándose la chaqueta del equipo y poniéndola en la silla, quedándose con una ligera camisa negra que cubría sus hombros apenas, ya que sus brazos tenían mucho más que la típica musculatura adolescente. ─ ¿No hay aire acondicionado aquí? ─ pregunto con un quejido.  
  
Misha iba a contestar, de verdad que sí, pero al subir la vista se encontró con una visión que le robo el aire.  
─ No... No hay, aún no lo han colocado. ─ dijo, sus ojos azules claramente concentrados en Kane. ─ Tú... hey dime, que sabes de ella. ─ pidió, tratando en vano de concentrarse de nuevo en la materia que se supone deberían estar repasando.  
  
─ Que era una guerra. ─ contesto Kane encogiéndose de hombros, no iba a ponérselo fácil al profesor, aunque le costara su propia nota.  
  
Esa respuesta saco de ensoñación a Collins, que solo pudo bufar.  
  
─ Por favor, Chris, sé que sabes mucho más que eso, no debes ocultarlo, no hay necesidad de eso...  
  
─ ¿Lo sabe? ─ pregunto, pasándose la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo. Había olvidado su coleta en su mochila, y de verdad comenzaba a hacer calor.  
  
─ Sí, sí, sí. ─ tartamudeo un segundo, antes de simplemente continuar ─ Eres brillante Kane, lo sé. ─ contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.  
  
─ ¿Por qué tartamudeas? ─ pregunto inclinándose en el escritorio, más cerca de Misha, una sonrisa traviesa extendiéndose por su rostro. ─ ¿Acaso le pongo nervioso?  
  
─ No sé de qué hablas. ─ maldijo el hecho de que por alguna extraña razón, era muy trasparente para aquel chiquillo de ojos azules.  
  
─ ¿Seguro? ─ Chris alzo una ceja, acariciando su cabello de nuevo, recordando lo divertido que era joder a Collins. El profesor era el típico hombre que necesitaba sexo desesperadamente. Lo sabía, porque si no fuera así no se pondría tan nervioso con el coqueteo descarado de un alumno.  
  
─ Sí. ─ Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de aquella fuerte mano, enredándose en cada hebra que movía de un lado a otro, era un movimiento perturbador, conciso que se llevaba un poco de su cordura. ─ Ahora, dime... ¿Qué sabes de esta guerra?  
  
─ ¿Qué va a darme a cambio de esa información? ─ pregunto, tomando el bolígrafo que Misha tenía enganchado en su camisa, sacándolo lentamente, rozando su pecho a propósito.  
  
Misha se estremeció, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y de paso al estudiante de ojos azules frente a él.  
  
─ ¿Una... buena calificación? ─ preguntó, con un poco de ironía.  
  
Chris se dejó caer en su asiento, sonriendo, acariciando el bolígrafo en sus manos.  
  
─ La guerra fría fue un enfrentamiento ideológico en el siglo veinte, entre los capitalistas y comunistas occidentales; ¿Eso le sirve? ─ pregunto, levantando su mirada a Misha.  
  
Misha sonrió, tanto por el espacio como por la respuesta.  
  
─ Sabía que eras brillante, eso estuvo bien...  
  
─ No soy presumido, al contrario de lo que muchos piensan al verme con Jensen. ─ fue su sencilla respuesta. ─ ¿Qué más tiene para mí?  
  
─ Lo sé, lo he notado, aunque eso no explica que haces con él. ─ contestó, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Christian ladeo la cabeza, como si pensara a lo que él se refería. ─ Comenzaremos con este.  
  
─ Pensé que ya habíamos comenzado...sí que está nervioso... ─ señalo el estudiante riéndose por lo bajo mientras desviaba su vista de Misha al libro que este sostenía en sus manos.  
  
─ No estoy nervioso.  
  
Y no puede creerlo, porque eso que tiene Collins en su rostro es nada menos que un puchero.  
  
─ Ah sí...como diga... ─ respondió sin más, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, que estaban apoyados en el escritorio. ─ ¿Cuál es su problema con el Pada idiota?  
  
─ Christian, su nombre es Jared. ─ corrigió con una mueca de molestia. ─ ¿Y a que te refieres exactamente con problema?  
  
Christian rodo los ojos, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Estúpido, tanto como para preguntarle eso, por supuesto que iba a defenderlo, no por nada era su "favorito", eso solo un idiota más de la escuela, ¿Qué tiene el imbécil de Padalecki que él no tenga a los ojos del profesor?  
  
La pregunta le hizo suspirar, alejándose lo más que podía del profesor.  
  
─ Nada...solo, era una tontería.  
  
─ Jared no es mi favorito. ─ contesto, su sonrisa cálida atenta a los pensamientos del chiquillo frente a él. ─ Es solo un buen chico y ustedes le dañan día a día, Chris, solo quiero hacerle más llevadero eso...  
  
Christian chasqueo la lengua, tomando de nuevo el libro y abriéndolo, pretendiendo leerlo.  
  
─ Él se lo busca, siendo el imbécil que es. Créame...sino fuera su favorito, no se hubiese arriesgado a sostener a Jensen así.  
  
─ Jensen no es la mafia Kane y lo haría por cualquier otro estudiante, cada uno de ustedes son mi responsabilidad. – aseguró con una sonrisa pequeña.  
  
Chris se rio por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza, escondiendo su sonrisa del profesor.  
  
─ Nunca había visto que alguien lo detuviera...es todo. ─ susurro a modo de respuesta, mirando a Misha a los ojos.  
  
─ Supongo que mis clases de defensa personal no fueron un desperdicio total como pensé. ─ aseguro sonriendo. ─ Anda comencemos de nuevo, si no, no avanzaremos.

En el pasillo del salón de Música, Jared daba su quinta vuelta en dos minutos estaba, si, nervioso, como un niño pequeño, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras Steven no paraba de jugar con su PSP, el cual le había costado casi dos años de mesadas salvadas, entre comprarle caramelos a Alona y chocolates a Jared se le iba el dinero en el mes. Pero siempre lo habían conocido por ser un buen ahorrador.  
  
─ ¿Sabes, Steven? Creo que me duele la garganta. ─ dijo de la nada sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
─ Oh, cállate. ─ suspiro el otro. ─ Solo entremos y acabemos con tu sufrimiento, no es como si fueras a hacer esa exposición de matemáticas en la que casi te lo hiciste encima...joder, eso fue tan divertido. – murmuro, guardando el aparato en su mochila.  
  
─ Si, si, si, como si la mayoría del tiempo la profesora Doherthy no te viera como un idiota, más aun cuando descubre que me copias la tarea. ─ replico, siendo empujando por Steven claramente como una venganza de sus palabras y del recuerdo, no era su culpa haber confesado tan pronto la profesora de matemáticas había sospechado, no era bueno en las mentiras, era algo así como trasparente.  
  
─ Ella te desea, lo sabes. ─ le dijo riéndose, entrando a la pequeña aula con asientos estilo tribuna a un lado, y un gran piano a un lado. También había una banda en la salida izquierda de la otra aula, que daba a la salida más cercana al comedor.  
  
─ ¡Jared! ¡Viniste! ─ grito Alona, saltando desde su asiento y acercándose a él.  
  
─ ¿Qué?, si no pensabas que iba a venir, ahora mismo me voy, déjame cumplir con tus expectativas. ─ Su voz sale claramente en un tono de broma, que hacen a Steven reír,  
  
─ Vamos Jay...no es como si Mike te fuera a morder, ¿Verdad Mike? ─ pregunto, al hombre sentado sobre el piano, quien iba vestido como si fuera un mafioso, a excepción del sombrero floreado, que contrastaba con el traje blanco.  
  
─Si canta mal, puede que sí. ─contesto encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
─ ¡Alonaaaaaaaaaa! ─ gimoteo Padalecki, observando como la rubia sonría como si fuera una pequeña e inocente niña, que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de atraerle aquí e incitarle a cantar en público, cuando sabía que no solo era la tímido por naturaleza, sino que los únicos testigos de su voz, eran de hecho, su familia.  
  
─ No es justo. ─ comenzó al notar las intenciones de claro silencio de su amiga, pero de pronto, sintió unos brazos bastante fuertes envolverse de la nada sobre su torso y que sí rápidamente reconoció como los de Somerhalder, nadie le abrazaba nunca de esa manera, solo él. ─ ¿Ian? ─ preguntó, su voz expresaba la sorpresa que le recorría.  
  
Ian Somerhalder era también un estudiante de la preparatoria y miembro no solo del club de música, sino también del club de arte y del comité estudiantil. Estudiante honorario pese a haber perdido un año entero de preparación académica luego del accidente de su padre y la muerte de su madre. Ian, era una de esas personas a las cuales no le importaba tu espacio personal en lo absoluto, y quien no perdía el tiempo en demostrar con todo su afecto cuanto te apreciaba.  
  
Le conoció gracias a Alona, en una pequeña fiesta a la que invitaron a la rubia hace tres años. Ian estaba allí, sentado en un sofá, rodeado de chicas parlanchinas y de buena música, con una lata de cerveza en la mano y un sombrero sobre su regazo, su mirada era salvaje y terriblemente intimidante.  
  
No sabe cómo ese chico terminó convirtiéndose en el que ahora le abraza y sonreía y hablaba al mismo tiempo.  
  
─ Jared. ─ respondió el otro, apretándolo, soltando una risita cuando Jared se quejó. ─ Dime, ¿Cómo hizo la pequeña conejita para meterte en esto? ─ pregunto, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Jay.  
  
Y también, era una de las pocas personas que podían acercarse a él, sin hacerle sentir incómodo.  
  
─ Casi se puso a llorar, no puedo decirle que no a una chica que tiene los ojitos llenos de lágrimas. ─ contesto, encogiéndose de hombros pese a a posición en que estaba, en la que por cierto, era capaz de sentir todo el cuerpo de Ian pegado a él y su cálido aliento en la mejilla, pero a nadie parecía importarle allí, solo había sonrisas y él se permitió hacer lo mismo.  
  
─ Bueno, porque no nos demuestras que tienes, Jay; solo falta que Ackles y Harris lleguen y estaremos completos. ─ Anuncio Mike, bajándose del piano y sentándose tras él.  
  
─ ¿Ackles? , es decir, ¿Jensen Ackles? ─ preguntó, su cuerpo tensándose desde la cabeza hasta los pies ─ Oh no, simplemente no, me largo de aquí. ─ anunció, su rostro desfigurándose en una mueca de miedo, mientras trataba en vano de soltarse de los brazos de Ian quien aún le tenía abrazado y muy seguramente sintió, la tensión en su cuerpo.  
  
─ Oh vamos, ¿Alguna vez te he defraudado, Jay? ─ pregunto Ian, apresándolo con sus brazos a la altura del pecho. ─ Vamos, porque no te relajas, respiras hondo y si ese maldito trata de hacer algo, yo me encargare de acabarlo, ¿Si? ─ pregunto a su oído.  
  
─ Pero... ─ sus ojos cafés, para aquel momento, reflejaban como hacia un verdadero esfuerzo para no salir corriendo, pero Ian le hacía sentirse seguro y eso pudo más que cualquier sentimiento de pavor que Ackles provocara. ─ Está bien. ─ murmuro, sonrojando y si, de inmediato dejando de intentar escaparse de aquellos brazos, cuando Ian le abrazaba de esa forma, no había nadie que le hiciera soltarle en horas.  
  
─ Tranquilo, Jay, Mike no dejara que Jensen te trate mal, ni Ian, Steven o yo. ─dijo la chica subiendo sus puños simulando una pelea.  
  
─ Apuesto a que con un soplido Ackles te enviaría a China. ─ Se burló Steven, todos riendo con el comentario.  
  
─ ¿Más relajado? ─ pregunto en un susurro Ian, caminando con Jay entre sus brazos a los asientos. Alejándolos de la pelea de los otros dos.  
  
Y en la bruma de todo, estaba aún más asustado por ello, que por Ackles, porque temía que se supiera, que su secreto fuera de un pronto a otro visible para todos y con ello sabe lo que viene, lo recuerda, los gritos de su madre, el asco... no quería pasar por eso, no quería ser así... pero por el momento, su temor fue confundido con otra cosa.  
  
─ ¿Y qué hay de ti? , no he visto realmente que puedas hacer mucho ─ replicó Alona, dándose media vuelta algo indignada, caminando hacia Jared e Ian.  
  
─ Si... algo mejor, gracias, Ian. ─ contestó, asintiendo mientras observaba a Alona caminar hacia ellos con una mueca de indignación.  
  
─ Eso es bueno. ─ respondió besándole la mejilla, más en un gesto de cariño que algo más. ─ ¿Qué van a cantar? ─ pregunto Ian en voz alta, mirando a Alona con curiosidad, seguro la chica había planificado todo, y por eso había estado comiéndose las uñas minutos antes de la llegada de Jared.  
  
─ Pues, eso es secreto. ─ contestó, soltando su cabello rubio y acariciándolo un poco. ─ Y no te quejes, Jared. ─ agregó, anticipadamente al chico alto, haciendo que tanto este como Ian se miraran con una sonrisa en sus labios ─ Además, deberías estar tranquilo... sé que conoces la letra, Mike, ¿Podemos comenzar, como... ya?  
  
─ Claro, Alona, solo si ya le entregaste la letra a los de la banda. ─ contestó el otro hombre, sonriendo un poco cuando la chica asintió con seguridad.  
  
Ian se separó de Jared, y recogió su guitarra.  
  
─ Veamos que trajo la pequeña mocosa.  
  
Alona asintió de nuevo y Jared pensó que quizás había comido algo que le había llevado a ese estado de euforia.  
  
─ Escúchame, Jared. ─ interrumpió la misma. ─ Puedes hacerlo, ¿Entiendes?, sé que puedes, simplemente confía en tú, como yo lo hago. ─ y quizás, si Alona estaba enferma, nadie podía ser tan alegre, pero era su amiga y le debía el intento.  
  
─ Vamos, no lo pongas más nervioso diciéndole eso. ─ se quejó Ian, haciendo reír a Steven que se había sentado al lado de Jared. El joven guitarrista se acercó a los chicos, sentándose detrás de Jared y sin perder tiempo pegándolo a su cuerpo. ─ Si se te olvida algo yo te lo diré, no dejes que la pequeña dictadora te maltrate.  
  
─ ¿Como que, pequeña dictadora?─ preguntó, cruzándose de brazos algo molesta.  
  
─ Sabes que lo consientes demasiado, ¿cierto Ian? ─ alego.  
  
Ian cruzo sus brazos protectoramente sobre el pecho de Jay.  
  
─ No te acerques, canten de lejos. – mascullo, fingiendo estar malhumorado.  
  
─ Loco. ─ contestaron tanto Alona como Steven en coro, conteniendo la risa.  
  
─ Hey, chicos, hey... ─ Mike llamó la atención con una pequeña sonrisa, no en vano, era uno de los profesores más relajados que había en la institución. ─ Creo que es hora de empezar, quiero algo de magia por aquí, así que dime Alona ¿Cuál es la canción?  
  
─ Primavera anticipada. ─ anunció ella, claramente orgullosa de su elección, acercándose con un par de saltitos al músico.  
  
─ Comiencen, entonces. ─ concedió este.  
  
La chica sonrió, respiro hondo y ladeo la cabeza como sintiendo el ritmo de la música cuando esta empezó a sonar, las primeras letras salieron con entusiasmo de sus finos labios, sus ojos aun cerrados. Jared admiraba su valía, y se preguntaba ahora como rayos había accedido a esto.  
  
─  _Por sentado no doy... nada de lo que soy... ni el latido más minino..._  
  
Jared sonrió, al igual que todos los presentes, la voz de Alona, sin duda alguna era hermosa, y como cantante tendría fututo. Cuando termino de entonar, Jared respiro hondo, separándose un poco de Ian, quien detrás de él le miraba con devoción, admiración en sus ojos.  
  
─  _Es el aire que respiro…_  ─ canto algo dudoso, su voz temblando ligeramente, se mordió el labio y continuo. ─  _Es mi culpa a tus pies, es mi canción..._ ─ Su voz comenzaba tomar más confianza, al ver que ninguno de los presentes se reía. Solo prestaban atención.  
  
Alona espero, con su corazón latiendo una y otra vez contra su pecho, que Jared terminara, pero a la vez maravillada con el tono tan natural que tenía Jared, sabía que Mike debía estarse mordiendo los labios, como si hubiera encontrado algo así como una minita de oro, pero ella solo podía concentrarse en seguir el ritmo de su compañero.  
  
Cuando fue su turno, continuo, dejando que su cabello callera por detrás de sus hombros.  
  
─  _En esta primavera anticipada... Que aumenta así... Lo bueno dentro de mí…_ ─ enfatizo las notas con su dulce y suave voz, le gustaba esa canción porque cantar con Jared era algo nuevo, algo que nunca había experimentado.  
  
En ese momento, sin que nadie lo notara, por la misma puerta por la que Jared había entrado con Steve, Jensen entro, con su chaqueta puesta y con Danneel tomándolo del antebrazo.  
  
Sus ojos verdes, se posaron de inmediato en la segunda voz que cantaba, una voz que era conocida y desconocida a la vez, por eso cuando sus ojos se posan sobre la fuente de donde esta proviene, casi tiene un mini ataque al corazón. Cosa que se refleja en su cuerpo, en la forma que se tensa al ver a Jared cantando, alegre, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con el maldito de Somerhalder pegado a su cuerpo.  
  
No se explica la extraña sensación que le impulsa a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de esa voz.  
  
─  _Mi luna, mi Estrella, mi sol..._ ─ termina Jay, sonriéndole en Alona, que no duda en continuar, sin duda ambos parecen estar metidos en su mundo.  
  
─  _Es esta primavera anticipada... Me gusta así, si, me hace volver a vivir…_  ─ sus brazos se abren, expresando justamente lo que la canción trata de trasmitir, mientras al igual que Jared no se percata de nada a su alrededor. ─  _¡¡Aahahah lo sé!!... Eres mi horizonte mi amanecer... la prueba que demuestra lo que puedes hacer... flores, mosaico de colores...Errores, cicatrizan hoy mejor en mí..._  
  
Ambos cantan a dúo, enamorando a cada uno de los presentes, a excepción de uno, quien contempla la escena con asco desde lejos, pero sin decir nada. Jensen Ackles parece haber vuelto en sí. Enfadado consigo mismo. No puede creer que Jared Padalecki este en ese club, ¿Qué diablos pensaba el bastardo de Collins al ponerlos allí junto con él?  
  
Quizás sabía que Jensen no haría nada mientras Ian Somerhalder estuviera con ellos.  
  
Alona, toma aire un segundo, lo justo para que su voz se escuche con la misma fuerza, mientras se sentaba junto a Padalecki, tomándole de la mano.  
  
─  _Sin duda serás tú el artífice...En esta primavera que ya, llego, llego...Ahora la siento a mí alrededor._  
  
En ese instante, Ackles decidió que era suficiente y con una mueca se deshizo de la pequeña e insignificante mano de Danneel para luego girarse, con claras intenciones de irse, sin embargo se topó de bruces como un sonriente Mike, que aplaudía con el orgullo resplandeciendo en sus ojos.  
  
 _¿Cuándo diablos se había movido del piano allí, justo detrás de él?_ ─ pensó Ackles, concluyendo que este era tan aterrador y a su vez, el mismo fenómeno que Collins.  
  
─ Muy buen trabajo chicos, Jay definitivamente tienes un talento excepcional... estas dentro del grupo y no, no aceptare un no por respuesta. ─ anunció, sonriéndole al joven, sin realmente percatarse que este había palidecido, tensándose en los brazos de Somerhalder, cuando noto la presencia de Ackles.  
  
Sus verdes y frívolos ojos, sobre él, llenándole de miedo.  
  
─ Yo... no creo profesor, es que… ─ dijo bajando la mirada, en segundos el Jared sonriente y seguro que había estado cantando frente a todos había desaparecido, y solo quedaba el tímido y asustadizo.  
  
Ian apretó sus brazos contra él, apoyando su rostro en el hombro del otro.  
  
─ Hola Jensen, ¿un día agradable no crees? ─ pregunto con sorna.  
  
Jared no supo porque el gesto de Ian hizo que se sonrojara y alejara la vista nuevamente de Ackles y de pronto, toda respuesta fue cortada por Mike que volvió a aplaudir, seguramente para llamar la atención sobre sí.  
  
─ Jared, te dije que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, más en mi vocabulario eso no existe, eres talentoso, lo mejor que he visto en mis años como profesor, solo tienes que decir si...  
  
Jensen hizo un gesto de rabia y se apoyó a un lado de la pared, dejando que Danneel caminara a sentarse en los bancos; se le veía realmente calmada, con una camisa roja larga, nada de su estilo, que apretaba su pecho, delineándolo a la vista de todos.  
  
─ Jensen, tus pruebas serán el viernes, por hoy solo me encargare de enseñarle lo básico de la lectura de notas a ti y a Jay, y a la señorita Harris, Steven te puedes largar.  
  
─ ¡Hey! ─ chillo el otro ─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me sacas de aquí, solo por no tener una voz privilegiada? ─ le preguntó al músico, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que volvía a dejar salir otro sonido exasperado, causando que Ackles, quien se había apoyado en la pared solo gruñera y se sentara.  
  
Estaba sencillamente rodeado de idiotas, pensó mientras sacaba su móvil de su chaqueta, las risas ajenas inundando el lugar.  
  
Incluso la de aquel profesor excéntrico.  
  
Quizás pasaron algunos segundos despues de eso, quizás con algún intercambio estúpido de palabras si le preguntan, algún que otro grito del ridículo amigo de Padalecki, lo cierto es que no lo sabe, puesto que para cuando levanto la vista de su celular mucha gente se había ido, solo quedaban los de la banda, con el trio de imbéciles.  
  
Se había perdido la explicación de Rosenbaum sobre las notas y no, no le importaba, pero sin realmente intención se encontró de pronto escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo Padalecki y Somerhalder antes de retirarse, mientras guardaban sus cosas.  
  
─ ¿Sabes? Cuando tiemblas así solo me provocas... ─ le susurro al oído Ian a Jared. Como si le coqueteara.  
  
─ Entonces eso no sería justo. ─ su voz salió coqueta para cualquiera que prestara realmente un poco de atención, pero si ese alguien le conociera sabría que fue sin intención alguna. ─ Puesto que siempre tiemblo, eso no sería justo. ─ señalo, recostándose un poco, permitiéndose sentir la seguridad que aquellos brazos le brindaban.  
  
─ Mmmm...Hueles tan bien...adoro tu olor...aunque creo que tienes mermelada en el cabello. ─ Rio, jugueteando con su nariz entre las hebras finas del cabello de Jared, y usando una mano para quitarle los rastros de dulce del cabello.  
  
Todo bajo la mirada asqueada de Ackles, que no dejaba de respirar entrecortadamente.  
  
─ No seas mentiroso, no huelo bien, en sumo caso lo que te gustaría seria el olor de la mermelada que Steven odia y… ─ se interrumpió a si mismo cuando una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios al sentir como la nariz ajena, jugueteaba entre su cuello y cabello.─ cuando intento lanzársela a Alona, yo estaba en el medio...  
  
─ ¿Te gusta estar en el medio? ─ pregunto, obviamente con doble sentido, apretando a Jared, sus brillantes y juguetones ojos azueles se fijaron en Jensen. Se sentía posesivo con Jared entre sus brazos, mientras observaba como Ackles no dejaba de verlos con algo que él conocía muy bien.  
  
─ No. ─ contestó con inocencia, sin percatarse de nada más. ─ Siempre termino con mermelada en el cabello...  
  
Eso hizo reír a Ian, y al estómago de Jensen revolverse.  
  
─ Vámonos Jay, antes de que a Ackles le dé por transformarse en Hulk. ─ advirtió, empujando el cuerpo del chico hacia delante para que se pusiera de pie.  
  
─ Pero, ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó, nervioso y sí, confundido, pronto terminaría la preparatoria y nunca, absolutamente nunca comprendería porque Ackles le odiaba tanto.  
  
Sin embargo, se dispuso a seguir a Ian casi de inmediato.  
  
─ Por que esta celoso de que seas mío. ─ le susurro bajito al oído, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo. ─ Vamos te llevare a casa.  
  
─ Si fuera a estar celoso, seria de cómo eres... no por mi. ─ rebatió, claramente incrédulo.  
  
Salieron al pasillo, con Ian haciendo un gesto de dolor exagerado.  
  
─ ¿Me rechazas como tu amado? ─ pregunto dramáticamente, llevándose las manos al corazón. ─ Vamos, solo no quiero que ese imbécil te haga daño, así que tengo que protegerte de cualquier forma, ¿no?  
  
─ Gracias... Ian, gracias. ─ fue su sincera y agradecida respuesta.  
  
─ Haría cualquier cosa por ti. ─ le aseguro, la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro cuando lo tomo de los hombros y lo pego a su costado. ─ ¿Quieres comer algo?  
  
\- Sí...- se sonrojo suavemente, cuando una idea cruzo suavemente su mente - ¿Que tal algo dulce? , cualquier cosa estaría bien pero algo dulce, suena realmente bien.  
  
\- Si eso es lo que quieres, no me queda mas que complacerte con algo de azúcar. - pasa su mano por el cabello de Jared, esta lacio y hermoso, pero mucho mas corto que el suyo. - ¿Quieres una malteada también? ¿De chocolate y oreo?  
  
\- Porque siempre haces eso... ¿Saber exactamente lo que que pasa por mi cabeza? - se lame los labios y sonríe emocionado - Sabes hacer feliz a mi estomago, adivinando siempre que quiere.  
  
\- Hey, se hacerte feliz y punto. - le besa la mejilla, haciéndole sonrojarse hasta la coronilla, porque hay gente mirándole, envidiandole por tener a alguien tan popular como Somerhalder.


	6. Capitulo 3: Profesores

  
  


 

[Don't Stand So Close To Me - The Police.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2cP171Zh4c)

Sábado, el sexto día de la semana, esperado con ansias casi por todas las personas por igual. Shannen recuerda como su abuela le decía que debía limpiar la casa muchísimo más que los otros días, porque el que venía despues era el día de dios. Por otra parte recuerda también a su padre y su enorme sonrisa al gritar las vacaciones de la semana, eso eran para el señor Albert, las pequeñas vacaciones de cada semana. Para Michael, Mike en realidad, eran solo dos días antes del lunes, con el plus de que podía emborracharse.  
  
Para ella era un poco de todo, pero había algo adicional que le hacía detestar sus sábados: Misha Collins y sus intentos patéticos por hacerse en la cocina, tan bueno como lo era en la historia. Hasta el momento, no ha logrado, claro está, por eso ella odia los sábados un poco, porque cada uno de ellos es lo mismo.  
  
Misha acababa con su perfecta y limpia cocina y alacena, no que la usara muy a menudo tampoco por su incapacidad tácita de cocinar algo que no trajera a lago plazo un ataque al corazón, como resultado de la grasa excesiva. Pero era suya y le gustaba verla limpia. No con ollas y sartenes cubiertos de cosas de dudosas procedencia y combinación. Su comida podía ser un riesgo bañado en grasa, pero la de Collins era sin duda una receta directo al hospital más cercano.  
  
Así que Sábado significa tener que aguantar a Misha temprano en la mañana, y los escándalos de Mike, que le da por aparecerse a eso de las ocho, con una resaca del infierno y bailando mambo con un ritmo endemoniadamente malo.  
  
─ En serio, un día de estos, tienes que venir conmigo. ─ Le dice Mike, tomándola de la cintura, e iniciando un baile mudo.  
  
─ Ni loca, Rosenbaum. ─ gruñó, soltándole mientras le golpeaba las manos. ─ ¿Qué no tienes orgullo? , seis meses Rosenbaum y aun así insistes ¡único!  
  
─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ pregunto antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, arropándose en la manta que tan cariñosamente le había regalado su mejor amiga. ─ ¡MISHA! ─ grito cuando vio que el profesor salía del baño, con una toalla alrededor de sus hombros y pantalones azules de dormir.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ─ salto el susodicho, asustado ante tremendo grito. ─ ¿Estas borracho, Mike? ─ pregunto frunciendo el ceño cuando lo vio allí envuelto con su mejor cara de niño bueno.  
  
─ No... Bueno algo, digo es que tengo una duda que hace tic tac en mi cabeza, tic tac y bueno...debo decirlo… ─ dijo con convicción. ─ ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu amadísimo estudiante? ─ inquirió, soltando una carcajada cuando el silencio se hizo en la habitación.  
  
─ ¿Cuál... amado estudiante? ─ preguntó el de ojos azules, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
─ Oh tu sabes quién…. – arrastro las palabras con sorna, de pronto abriendo sus ojos sorprendidos. ─ Cierto, cierto, Shannen no debía saber nada... oh lo siento, Misha.  
  
Shannen llevo sus manos a su cintura, parándose de forma que se vio bastante ruda e intimidante.  
  
─ ¿Yo no debía saber que, chicos?  
  
─ Nada. ─ contestó Mike rápidamente, riendo luego para sí mismo. ─ Te diría que le preguntes a Misha, pero estoy seguro que no se ha dado cuenta, para estas cosas continua siendo un niño...  
  
─ No lo escuches, esta borracho. ─ rebatió Misha, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
─ ¿Por qué será que esto no me gusta nada? – era increíble que los dos, en lugar de hacerla sentir joven, hicieran todo lo contrario, volviéndola vieja y gruñona como se había jurado no ser cuando aún era joven. ─ Misha. – dijo amenazadoramente, esperando una respuesta directa. Pero se arrepintió bastante rápido. ─ Ok... no preguntare; pero seguramente, sospecho, Mike está haciendo cosas con sus estudiantes de nuevo, espero que esta vez no te descubran. ─ Le dijo, amenazándolo con el dedo.  
  
─ ¿Yo? , por favor chicos, dicen eso como si no me conocieran, en serio piensan que sería capaz de tocar a uno de esos mocosos engreídos y adinerados, hombre... que esos no son mis gustos. ─ aseguró ante la divertida pero incrédula mirada de Collins, como de Doherty.  
  
─ Desconfiados... ¿Almorzaremos en la cafetería del frente?  
  
La respuesta fue unitaria, así que los tres salieron de la casa, dos de ellos muriéndose de hambre a mas no poder, con el fuerte sol que hacia afuera, Shannen no había tenido más opción que llevar una sombrilla floreada, que Mike se empeñaba a cargar; como si fuera una señorona de la época de antaño  
  
─ En serio lo único que te falta es el vestido. ─ Se burló Shannen, tapándose la risa con la mano.  
  
Misha tampoco es que fuera tan decente, con pantalones pillamas y camisa blanca, con sandalias. Ella sinceramente era la única decente.  
  
─ Me discriminas. ─ dijo dramáticamente ─ Solo porque sea gay, no debo llevar vestido ¿Sabes? ─ preguntó de forma odiosa, recibiendo de inmediato una palmada fuerte en su espalda, que le hizo ahogarse con su propia saliva.  
  
─ Ella no dijo nada de tu sexualidad, Mike. ─ se burló Misha, luego de palmear la espalda ajena con fuerza.  
  
Shannen no pudo aguantar la risotada que salió de ella, ahogándola en el brazo de Misha, ella siempre era de las que le gustaba mantener su pose de profesora fuera de la casa, pero con estos dos, era imposible. Realmente imposible.  
  
─ ¿Te parece gracioso que sea un gay que lleva su sombrilla de flores a todos lados?  
  
La profesora de preparatoria se dobla por la mitad, mientras Misha también se carcajea por su lado.  
  
─ Oh joder... – no hay nada peor que Mike haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
─ ¡Hey!, en serio que no entiendo que les hace tanta gracia por dios ─ alegó cruzándose de brazos, ofendido que sus amigos tuvieran hasta lágrimas en los ojos producto de la risa.  
  
─ ¿Qué hay de gracioso? ─ preguntó Shannen con ironía, era un pregunta retórica, que no esperaba respuesta alguna y de hecho conforme se arreglaba su chaleco que con tanta risa se había salido de su lugar, no vio venir a una cuarta persona con la que choco sin poder hacer mucho de por medio. ─ Auch. ─ se quejó.  
  
─ Uh. ─ dijo Mike.  
  
─ Oh no. ─ Completo Misha.  
  
Shannen levanto la vista, visiblemente enfadada, sus ojos parecían encendidos con fuego por el enfado que se expandía por su cuerpo, cualquiera hubiese dicho que era un persona temperamental, pero la verdad, si la persona que le había chocado no fuera el idiota de Fuller su enfado no se hubiese transformado en odio.  
  
─ ¿¡Estas ciego!?  
  
─ Tú cuerpo ocupa toda la acerca, ¿Cómo no esperabas que chocara contigo? ─ contestó Fuller, haciendo una mueca de asco.  
  
La mujer a punto estuvo de golpearlo cuando Misha la retuvo en sus brazos, siendo lo más delicado posible.  
  
─ ¡Voy a matarte! – exclamo forcejeando inútilmente la mujer. ─ ¡Solo dices eso porque eres un estreñido mentalmente!  
  
─ ¿Yo?... ¿Mente cerrada?, vamos Shannen una cosa es ser intolerante y otra ser como tú, una mujer de tú edad cuyos dos mejores amigos son gays, no representan más para mí que un trio de solterones patéticos...  
  
Y pronto Collins, no daba abastó, Shannen no era la única que de repente quería jugar tiro al blanco con la cabeza de Fuller, no, Mike también.  
  
─ ¡YA BASTA! ─ exclamo Misha, algo despeinado y desesperado por detener esta tontería de niños de primaria. ─ Se están comportando como niños. ─ regaño a nadie en particular, tirando de sus dos amigos hacia atrás. – Fuller, busca a quien molestar, nosotros no nos metemos contigo, así que no seas infantil y déjanos en paz.  
  
─ ¡Oh...sí!, debí suponerlo, que tú eras el líder de los solterones, sinceramente no es de extrañar, siempre se nota que estás buscando cariño donde no debes, incluso en un alumno...esos que juras amar tanto. ─ la voz de Drew era como la de una serpiente, escupiendo y escupiendo veneno, pavoneándose con seguridad y mala intención delante de los otros docentes.  
  
Misha abrió sus ojos azules enormemente, apretó los puños cerrándolos y abriéndolos tratando de calmarse, pero las palabras de Fuller abrieron una pequeña yaga muy escondida dentro de sí mismo, su cuerpo se movió solo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta le había dado un puñetazo en la cara que mando al hombre directo al suelo.  
  
Drew gimió en el suelo, pero no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie, y devolver el golpe, con la misma intensidad y odio con el que Misha le había pegado; sinceramente, eso enloqueció, y sorprendió a Shannen y a Mike, que no tardaron en tratar de separarlos.  
  
Misha gruño como un animal herido, revolviéndose como loco entre los brazos de Mike, mientras Shannen se había metido conteniendo a Fuller como mejor podía a pesar de la fuerza del hombre.  
  
Aunque al parecer a este le quedaba un poco de dignidad para no tumbarla al piso. No que alguna vez quisiera haberle hecho daño.  
  
─ Esto no se ha acabado, Collins. ─ le gruñe a Misha, quien ha perdido todo su semblante pacifico.  
  
─ Mike... suéltame. ─ pido Collins, ojos azules en el suelo, desviando la mirada de los ojos de sus amigos, temiendo que vean atravesó de ellos.  
  
─ Hermano tranquilo, sabes que es un imbécil... tampoco era para que reaccionaras así. ─ le reprende Mike, lo que es ciertamente sorprendente y un claro indicador para el docente de historia, que quizás se había pasado de la raya. Quizás.  
  
Por ello empezó a caminar, haciendo una señal de despedida con su mano que dejo claro a sus amigos que necesitaba tiempo a solar.  
  
─ ¿Qué tan solo se sentirá Misha? ─ Se preguntó Shannen en voz alta, cuando la figura de su compañero y amigo se perdió en la esquina, sintiéndose culpable tanto de no haberse dado cuenta antes, como de lo que sucedió.  
  
Rosenbaum compartiendo el sentimiento.  
  
─ No lo sé, pero...creo que deberíamos averiguarlo. ─ susurro Michael, como si fuera un secreto, y en realidad lo seria, porque si Misha se enteraba, de seguro los colgaba por andar husmeando en su vida, no que ellos no lo hubieran hecho antes en la universidad, cuando el chico ruso había llegado, practicando el zen y siendo vegetariano.  
  
─ ¿Qué clase de amigos somos que no lo habíamos notado? ─pregunto Shannen ordenando un poco su ropa, aun podía sentir el brazo de Drew en su cadera cuando ella lo había apartado, él no le había hecho daño, más bien le había sujetado fuerte contra su cuerpo. Eso la hacía sonrojarse más de lo que estaba por el esfuerzo. ─ ¿Qué tan buen actor es?  
  
─ Quizás no tan bueno como el cree que es, la verdad... espero que lo que dijo Fuller sea mentira, pero por ahora, en serio necesito comer algo o moriré. ─ se quejó, con un gemido exagerado.  
  
─ Un idiota, eso es lo que eres Mike. ─ fue la respuesta de la docente de matemáticas. ─ Los dos en realidad, pero ambos son mis idiotas...  
  
Mike sonrió, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la joven mujer.  
  
─ Y tú no estás gorda.  
  
─Mas te vale que pienses eso, Mike, más te vale. – le advirtió sonriendo. ─ ¿Cuánto le damos antes de irlo a buscar? ─ pregunto con una mueca de disgusto al pensar en dejarlo solo.  
  
─ Ahhh... ¿podemos desayunar primero? ─ pregunto, frunciendo sus labios en un puchero.  
  
─ Si, bebe, si podemos. ─ dijo jalándole la mejilla como a un niño.

  
Era bueno en casi cualquier deporte.  
  
El baloncesto no era la excepción, era un jugador nato, encestando desde cualquier posición, bailando a cualquier jugador, sin importar que tuvieran el doble de su tamaño, era solamente así de bueno. Punto.  
  
Y por ello el partido de básquet había terminado demasiado rápido, dejándole con una mañana libre muy bien recibida, eso sí, si a Ackles no le daba por aparecerse y gruñirle que le acompañara algún lado. Pero al parecer, el destino tenía para él otros planes, unos que rayaban en lo interesante y lo peligroso.  
  
Seguro de que nadie le veía, salto de una de las barandas del parque, cayendo con precisión casi felina sobre el asfalto, no pudiendo evitar que un grito de celebración abandonara sus labios, girando y girando despues como un niño en plena montaña rusa con sus brazos arriba y todo.  
  
Pero no se fijó por donde su cuerpo se movía, por lo que no se dio cuenta que estaba chocando con alguien hasta que fue muy tarde, trastabillo hacia el suelo, aunque su trayectoria se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos y una profunda voz que erizo cada uno de los cabellos de su espalda.  
  
─ Kane... ¿Estás bien? ─ la voz sonaba conocida, pero a la vez distinta, lejana y triste quizás eran los adjetivos que más la representaban. ─ ¿Kane? ─ insistió la voz.  
  
Chris se contuvo la exclamación de sorpresa, cuando al levantar la vista se consiguió con su profesor, el mismo al que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza toda la semana.  
  
─ Profesor Collins... ─ susurro, separándose del hombre suavemente. ─ ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
─ Salí a dar un paseo. ─ fue su respuesta, con un tono de suavidad también, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, lo que llevo a Kane, a repasar la forma en que andaba vestido.  
  
Sin su traje, el profesor Collins parecía casi de su edad y con un delicioso aspecto salvaje. Pero él no pensó nada de eso. No. Nunca.  
  
Se veía, diferente, a búsqueda de una mejor palabra, que no fuera increíble, apuesto, ¿sexy?; ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo, pero, aunque esta ropa era un poco holgada y obviamente de casa. No tan apretada al cuerpo, le daba a ver un aspecto jodidamente juvenil.  
  
─ Yo también, acabo de salir del partido, y como no hay practica hoy, pues ya sabe quería dar una vuelta, no esperaba verle aquí... ─ "ni en un millón de años" susurra en su mente.  
  
─ Yo salí a desayunar con Michael y Shannen... pero luego pensé que un paseo vespertino me haría bien y tampoco esperaba verte. ─ aclaro, sin darse cuenta que Kane se había dado cuenta del golpe en su mejilla.  
  
─ Su...su mejilla, esta roja... ─ señala Christian con curiosidad, acercando su rostro al de Misha, buscando verle más de cerca. – luce como un puñetazo.  
  
─ No es nada. ─ contestó rápido, nervioso, queriendo alejarse pero su cuerpo esperaba otra cosa de la compañía ajena.  
  
Chris llevo curioso su dedo allí, empujando la piel de su mejilla, lo que causo un quejido acompañado de una mueca de dolor en el profesor.  
  
─ ¡Es un golpe! Wow...nunca lo hubiera esperado.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¡No... No es un golpe! ─ señalo, como un niño cuando es atrapado haciendo alguna trastada. ─ Es un...bueno sí, es un golpe, pero con la escoba...sí, ¡Eso!  
  
─ ¿De ese tamaño? ─ señalo Chris riéndose. ─ Esas son las mentiras de un adolescente, profesor, cosas que yo le diría a mi madre. ─ se mofo el estudiante, girándose para caminar a un banco de madera que se encontraba debajo de un gran acre.  
  
─ Soy malo mintiendo, casi nunca lo hice a tu edad... por eso no se me da bien. ─ explicó, siguiendo al muchacho que contestó con una risa. ─ Además, no es nada del otro mundo, todo el mundo se pelea a veces ¿No? ─ preguntó, pateándose mentalmente tan pronto escucho lo que salió de su boca.  
  
─ Usted no parece del tipo que pelea. Aunque, ya sabía que tenía que tener algo oculto, no es normal que haya sostenido así a Jensen... ─ recordó, ocultando un poco su admiración.  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de Misha para reír, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, como recordando algo.  
  
─ Se cómo defenderme... en el lugar que crecí junto a mi familia tenía que hacerlo. ─ contestó, con tranquilidad. ─ Y bueno... cierta persona me saco de mis casillas y vamos, ni Ackles con su actitud, lo ha logrado.  
  
─ No es tan difícil, si no mal recuerdo se enojó conmigo el otro día. ─ Chris se encogió de hombros, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas, mirando a Misha de reojo. ─ espero que le haya dejado otro igual a su contrincante.  
  
─ Una cosa es enojarme... y otra cosa provocarme a tal punto que quiera mi puño en tu rostro ¿No? ─ preguntó, sin prestar atención realmente a la calidez que sentía en su pecho de pronto. ─ Sí... le deje uno, si Mike no interviene pudo ser peor para ambos, generalmente soy una persona pacifica...por eso te digo que es raro verme así...  
  
─ La verdad, ya los golpes no me hacen nada a mí. ─ respondió un poco altanero para él, rápidamente negó con la cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos de Misha y el. ─ Estoy seguro que ese único será doloroso. ─ Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Misha, desviando rápidamente la mirada a otro lado, se sentía nervioso al lado del profesor, como si toda su piel saltara con el cerca.  
  
Misha asintió levemente, sin darse cuenta del rojo de sus mejillas.  
  
─ ¿Te has metido en muchas peleas?  
  
─ No puedo decirle eso, es un profesor. ─ Chris alzo una ceja, levantándose del asiento, para pararse frente a Misha, a pocos centímetros de distancia, con una actitud relajada mientras observaba en la distancia.  
  
─ Te acabo de contar que me pelee con alguien ¿Parezco tu profesor? ─ inquirió con sarcasmo. ─ Simplemente hoy no lo soy.  
  
Chris le miro a esos ojos azules que le hipnotizaban de mala manera, sus mejillas calentándose con Collins tan cerca de él, todo gracias a su movimiento impulsivo.  
  
─ ¿Y que es hoy? ─ pregunto suavemente, algo esperanzado.  
  
Misha tardo en contestar, capturado también por lo que sea que estaba empezando a formarse entre ambos.  
  
─ ¿Quién quieres que sea?  
  
Chris abrió sus labios, lamiéndoselos lentamente, "Esto tenía que ser una especie de coqueteo inocente, no había manera de que fuera algo más", gritaba su mente, totalmente conmocionada por lo que pasaba. El, cayendo tan bajo como para coquetear con un profesor, si Jensen lo viera seguramente le escupiría en la cara, joder, si Jensen lo viera lo molería a golpes.  
  
─ No estoy seguro. ─ respondió temeroso, desviando su mirada al parque que se extendía detrás del profesor.  
  
“¿Qué estoy haciendo?”, Auguro en su mente, siguiendo la mirada de Kane, hacia donde un par de perros jugaban con el agua que volaba de los aspersores de una de las zonas verdes.  
  
─Yo tampoco... será mejor que me vaya.  
  
─ Quédate. ─ pidió Chris, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, en un gesto desesperado por retenerlo, obligándolo a caer sobre su trasero de nuevo en la banca.  
  
La mano quemaba sobre su pecho y aún así, decidió quedarse, los ojos y el toque ajeno eran suficiente para ello. Christian le atraía como una abeja a la miel y se acababa de dar cuenta que quizás, Michael había visto más allá de lo que el mismo lo hacía... ¿Qué era esta atracción? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?  
  
─ Está bien...  
  
Y así como el, Christian no sabía muy bien cómo salirse de eso, como soltar la camisa que sostenía, ni siquiera sabía cómo verle a la cara al profesor, quien se encontraba tenso bajo su toque.  
  
─ Lo siento... ─ susurro apenado, alejándose unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cuando tuvo el valor de hacerlo. ─ Solo...quería hablar un rato más...  
  
─ Esta bien. ─ repitió sonriendo por lo tonta y apresurada que sonó su voz, claro que la del joven frente a él tampoco son muy distintax, está nervioso. Ambos lo estaban. ─ No sabía que jugabas baloncesto...a mí solo se me dan bien las artes marciales. ─ explico, sonriendo tan pronto lo dijo, la culpabilidad dibujándose en su rostro. ─ Creo que te acabo de decir mi secreto.  
  
Chris se rio suavemente, acariciando su cabello.  
  
─ Entonces, por eso sabe defensa personal, yo solo practico con los chicos, es un equipo pequeño, jugamos contra otros, nada profesional, usamos las canchas publicas porque es mejor.  
  
─ Fue cuestión más de defensa... que de deporte. ─ aclaró, antes de agregar: ─ Y eso suena bien, excelente forma de pasar el sábado.  
  
─ Si, es aburrido quedarse en casa. Pero, yo soy una persona madura que sabe distribuir su tiempo. Una persona seria. ─ Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Chris quiso salir corriendo de allí, y tirarse del puente más cercano, no sabía por qué diablos quería dejarle en claro eso a Misha, que él era responsable.  
  
Probablemente todo era en caso de que el profesor aceptara follar con él.  
  
─ Lo sé... eres muy maduro, Chris. ─ el diminutivo sale con facilidad de sus labios, sin importarle los segundos en que piensa en que sí hay algo distinto en Kane, al resto de idiotas que bajo el mando de Ackles hacen del colegio un infierno. Luego cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo se maldice... por llamar de esa forma tan informal al que se supone es su estudiante.  
  
Chris sonríe, un poco triunfante, pero también ocultándolo.  
  
─ Lo soy, cuando quiero.  
  
─ ¿Realmente puedes ser responsable? ─ Y su boca parece tener vida propia, el mismo parece ser otra persona, más libre y más tranquila. Eso le gusta, secretamente le gusta.  
  
─ Se lo demostrare. ─ respondió Chris dando un bufido.  
  
Su dedo se movió hacia la boca de su estudiante, callando cualquier otra replica.  
  
─ Era una broma, Chris. ─ dijo, sin darse cuenta que el corazón de Kane se había disparado.  
  
Como si no se pudiera poner más rojo, Chris se paralizo, con sus labios semi fruncidos, gracias a ese cálido dedo que se presionaba contra ellos; su corazón estaba latiendo a toda velocidad en su pecho, que casi dolía con esa extraña fuerza. Sus ojos se conectaron con los zafiros de su profesor.  
  
─ Yo. ─ Collins se encontró paralizado, de un pronto a otro, por los ojos que le devolvían con intensidad ─ Chris...  
  
Chris trago saliva, tratando de bajar el nerviosismo que le había embargado, hace años que había recibido su primer beso, por no hablar de que no era virgen, pero esto, esto era tan diferente.  
  
─ Misha... ─ el nombre salió de sus labios, que se movieron contra el dedo, casi probando su sabor.  
  
Eso causo un estremecimiento en el mayor, junto con una pequeña sonrisa, una que creció al ritmo que latía su corazón al escuchar su nombre de esos labios, de los labios de su... ¡Demonios!, pensó, retirando su mano con cuidado pese al miedo que de pronto sentía, que ese joven frente a él no solo era menor de edad sino que su alumno ¿Cómo demonios...cómo?, pensó, con una risa pequeña de por medio. Una nerviosa.  
  
Se dio cuenta entonces que estaban muy cerca, atraído por el otro, como si fueran parte de alguna especie de sistema solar... o eso cree, ¿Qué sabe el de ciencias?, se preguntó desvariando mientras esperaba una reacción de Kane.  
  
El ruido de las risas ajenas de niños pequeños se escucha no muy a los lejos, rompiendo ese pequeño secreto que ambos se esmeraran en ocultar, rompiendo el momento de forma brusca; como si ambos despertaran de un hermoso sueño; Chris se separa, quizás demasiado lejos, casi huyendo de la presencia del profesor, que seguramente debe pensar que es una niña enamorada, una de esas chiquillas que suspira y lame el piso por el que Misha Collins camina.  
  
─ ¿Estas bien?... espera te preguntó eso mucho, ¿Verdad? ─ preguntó, tratando de relajar el ambiente pese a la preocupación por la forma en que el joven se alejó de él.  
  
─ Si...estoy bien. ─ Chris carraspeo, tratando de calmar su tembloroso cuerpo. ─ Tengo algo que hacer. ─ se apresuró a decir, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chándal.  
  
─ ¿Sí? ─ Su voz sonó algo decepcionada, pero espero que no se notara. ─ Está bien, nos vemos luego...Kane, cuídate. ─ afirmo, levantándose y comenzando a caminar por donde había llegado, tenía que alejarse de ahí. Rápido.  
  
¿Dónde está el adulto responsable que se suponía que era?... lo que sea que estaba pasando entre ambos era injusto, estaba mal y era una estupidez.

  
Martes en la mañana, no es mejor que el Lunes, pero es un poco más liviano para los estudiantes que tienen que soportar matemáticas y química al comienzo de la semana; ejemplo exacto de Thomas, quien es totalmente malo en ambas, y aunque intente estudiar en casa, siempre prefiere hacer otras cosas, como follarse a su novia, pavonearse al lado de Jensen, o sencillamente dormir como un oso hasta el día siguiente.  
  
Normalmente está ocupado en futbol, temprano en la mañana cuando llega a la escuela, donde su chofer le deja, antes que casi todos los alumnos, todo porque así sus padres lo han dictado no puede quedarse solo en casa.  
  
Pero hay veces, en que las mañanas no están hechas para el futbol, algunas mañanas como esta, están hechas para algo más.  
  
─ Ahhh...Mike...Mike...por favor...  
  
La risa divertida de un hombre se escucha inmediato a la súplica.  
  
─ ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor, que? ─ inquiere dejando sus dedos ir más y más allá dentro del cuerpo que sobre su escritorio, se restriega con pasión. ─ Tommy... tan delicioso, tan necesitado, te ves hermoso...  
  
─ ¡Mike! ─ exclama, su cuerpo temblando de deseo por algo más que esos largos dedos, con el sudor perlando su cuerpo. ─ Mike...follame...por favor...por favor, follame.  
  
─ Lo sé... sé que lo necesitas, pero… ─ se calló, inclinando su cuerpo para que los dedos llegaran de forma más profunda en chiquillo debajo de él, aprovechando el segundo exacto en que Tom lanzo su cuello hacia atrás para morderlo. ─ Quiero oírte decirlo más específicamente cariño, ruega por mi polla... Tommy.  
  
Las piernas de Welling se enrollan en el cuerpo de Michael, tratando de acercarlo más a su cuerpo, luchando por algo que sabe el otro no le dará a menos que lo pronuncie, tal y como Mike se ha encargado de enseñarle a hacerlo.  
  
─ Quiero tu polla...follandome... ─ susurra, avergonzado de desearlo de esa manera, avergonzado de pedirlo siquiera en voz alta; pero así como sus ojos están nublado de placer, así lo está su cerebro.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ─ pregunto con algo de duda, as sentimental que real. Sabia que Welling le deseaba con locura en momentos así; por eso le gustaba molestarlo. ─ Porque hombre, realmente no pareces desearlo demasiado. ─ explicó, indiferentemente haciendo círculos una y otra vez sobre la próstata del chico, haciendo que se arqueara y moviera sus caderas mismo ritmo que sus dedos. Era exquisito observarle, pero él no estaba dispuesto a llevarlo más allá de ese placer pequeño, pero constante, no hasta que se comportara como lo que era, un gay desesperado por una polla como la suya.  
  
─ Se que puedes hacerlo mejor cariño....  
  
─ Mike... ─ dios, está sollozando, como una chica. Moviéndose desesperado por más, lo necesita, no quiere venirse sin hacer eso. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, quedando esta fuera del escritorio, que era mucho más pequeño que su largo cuerpo; que se arqueaba incontroladamente. ─ ¡Follame! ¡Quiero esa dura y gorda polla en mi culo!  
  
─ Thomas... sabía que podías hacerlo así. ─ gruño, sacando los dedos del culo ajeno, y le tomo solo segundos llevar su mano a su pantalón, donde su dura polla presionaba por liberación.  
  
Tom no pudo evitar jadear ─largo y tendido─ cuando la punta húmeda hizo contacto con su entrada.  
  
─ Estas deseoso de esto como yo… ─ dijo el músico, antes de hacer cirulos sobre el arrugado músculo, tentando y tentando.  
  
Thomas sollozo de impotencia, su cuerpo deleitándose contra la presión que hacia el corista contra su cuerpo.  
  
─ Por favor... la necesito... ─ suplico, abrazándose a los hombros del hombre mayor.  
  
Mike sonrió, al mismo tiempo en que se dejaba ir, estrechando entre sus brazos a Tom que solo sonrió, perdido en la sensación de gusto que le rodeo.  
  
─ Tan jodidamente estrecho... ─ murmuro, al oído del deportista, su cálido aliento estremeciéndole.  
  
Thomas no pudo articular palabra alguna; tanto el placer como el dolor recorriendo su musculo cuerpo, que estaba siendo sodomizado por el pervertido sobre él, el cual restregaba su cadera contra la de Tom, ocasionando que su polla se rozara por segundos con su próstata.  
  
─ Mike...Ahhh...  
  
─ Tom... Tommy. ─ llamó, comenzando a moverse, debajo de ellos el escritorio rechinaba con fuerza y el movimiento. ─ Hermoso, te ves hermoso con mi polla llenándote, adoro follarte...  
  
─ Me encanta... ─ Tom susurro, sus mejillas rojas debido al esfuerzo de su cuerpo. ─ Adoro estar lleno de polla...de tu polla... ─ Nunca había sido tímido en el sexo, no cuando estaba arriba y era el dominante, pero con Mike, la historia cambiaba, se convertía en un chico que solo deseaba ser follado y dominado, como amablemente se lo recordaba Michael en susurros de palabras sucias mezcladas con el cariño y el amor que le tenía.  
  
─ Lo sé, Tom, Lo sé... en tus ojos puedo verlo simplemente, cuanto te encanta esto y a su vez como lo añoras, como el adicto que eres. ─ dijo, sus manos acariciando la espalda ajena, su mano subiendo y bajando al ritmo en que le follaba.─ Entras a mi aula con esa mirada, con esa mirada que grita lo que necesita, lo supe incluso aquella primera vez. ─ Sus embestidas se volvieron más violentas, cuando comenzó a golpear y golpear más rítmicamente, todo porque sus manos se habían aferrado a la cintura ajena. ─ Delicioso...  
  
Una de sus manos resbalo entre los cuerpo de ambos, tomando el miembro erecto que reposaba contra su abdomen, ya dolía de lo hinchada que estaba, comenzando a masturbarse al mismo ritmo de las embestidas que le propinaba el profesor.  
  
─ ¿Quién dijo que podías hacer eso?  
  
Su mano golpeando la del joven, para alejarla, reemplazándola con la suya, pero solamente en la punta, retorciéndola con fuerza.  
  
─ Mira, te mojas más y más.  
  
─ ¡Mike! ─ grito el joven, mordiendo sus labios para contenerse de hacerlo de nuevo; ya que cualquiera que pasara frente al aula los escucharía, pese a que la puerta estaba cerrada con el pestillo. ─ Mike...solo lo estoy por ti... ─ susurro, abriendo sus piernas aún más de lo que estaban, queriendo como siempre recibir más de Mike, tener más de Mike.  
  
─ Lo sé, cariño. ─ el cambio en el tono de voz de él músico, hizo que Tom sonriera débilmente, sabía lo que venía. El Michael tierno que siempre le llevaba al final con un cariño que no recuerda nunca antes haber recibido.  
  
─ Vente conmigo, Tommy, vamos, vamos, juntos. ─ pidió, tomando entre su mano toda la polla ajena y comenzando a moverse.  
  
─ ¡Si! ─ Exclamo con lujuria, deseando terminar gracias a las manos de su hombre. Sintió como las embestidas de Mike se recrudecían, golpeándole con más ímpetu. ─ Mike...Mike...no puedo...  
  
─ Sí, si puedes, déjate ir y abraza el placer. ─ pidió, terminado de un pronto a otro, su vista poniéndose algo borrosa tan pronto comenzó a llenar a su amante. ─ Tommy. ─ dijo, antes de atrapar los labios del joven contra los suyos, en el instante mismo que este volteo su cuello.  
  
El grito de Thomas quedo ahogado en el beso que Mike le daba, al cual se aferró desesperadamente, cuando su cuerpo se estremeció, ordeñando aún más la polla dentro de su cuerpo, mientras que el suyo se vaciaba sobre su abdomen y parte de la camisa de Mike.  
  
Se besaron por lo que parecieron horas para ambos, jadeando y mordiéndose el uno al otro. Hasta que el profesor decidió interrumpirlo.  
  
─ Tom. ─ Mike hablo de pronto haciendo que el aturdido joven le viera con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le acomodaba de otra forma sobre el escritorio, de forma que pudiera abrazarlo y acunarlo en su cuerpo, el tiempo suficiente en que la bruma del orgasmo no le hiciera pensar en que estaba haciendo.  
  
Pronto Tom saldría corriendo, negando el placer y los sentimientos y para él músico era doloroso, ver su confusión despues de cada uno de sus encuentros.  
  
─ Tengo que irme... ─ susurro Thomas, tal y como Mike lo había previsto.  
  
Ya estaba huyendo.  
  
─ Bien.  
  
La respuesta vino aún sin que Mike dejara de abrazarle, pero cuando el joven se removió en sus brazos tuvo que dejarle ir, saliéndose de su mojado interior lo que llevo a que un poco del semen se saliera, manchando el escritorio.  
  
No quería avergonzarle, por lo que se dio la vuelta, dándole un poco de privacidad en ese instante.  
  
Pero ya Tom sentía en su cuerpo esa extraña sensación de humillación; tomo las pequeñas toallas que Mike siempre tenía en una de sus gavetas en el escritorio, y se limpió el pecho, y su entrada, para luego vestirse rápidamente, sonrojado por la sensación que tenia de su cuerpo chorreando el semen de Mike; luego sin más salió de la habitación, huyendo despavorido de lo que había sentido, pero en el fondo completamente satisfecho.

 


	7. Capítulo 4: Cuando los sentimientos no son correctos

  
No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había salido del baño, cuando el timbre indico la entrada a la segunda clase de la mañana Matemáticas. Shannen acomodo su falda mientras se sentaba en su silla, dejando en su escritorio unos cuantos libros y su portafolios, mientras negaba con la cabeza mortificada por el grupo que entraba en estos momentos, bueno, no el grupo en sí, si no Ackles y su pandilla o los futuros delincuentes juveniles, como les llamaba ella cariñosa y secretamente en su cabeza.  
  
Jensen Ackles, la miro de reojo, solo incrementando su molestia hacia ellos, cuando el chico miro a su falda y bufo, negando con la cabeza; Danneel, quien iba detrás de él, sujetando su mano fuertemente, la miro un momento y rápidamente aparto la mirada.  
  
“Mocoso insolente”, pensó de inmediato la profesora, últimamente sus clases con ese grupo eran eso, una batalla de miradas asesinas con la pandilla.  
  
─ Buenas tardes, chicos. ─ dijo sonriendo, de pie delante del grupo con una sonrisa bastante amable, buena, era falsa pero a ella no le pagaban por ser amable. Pensó en ello totalmente mortificada, definitivamente estaba de un humor terrible, Misha se había escondido de ellos todo el día, Mike había volado a su clase curiosamente temprano y ella, ahí, luchando por no descargar su mal humor con Ackles y compañía.  
  
Suspiro y se resignó a enfrentarse al grupo de chiquillos frente a ella, pero antes de que pudiera hablar la puerta se abrió lentamente, siendo empujada con timidez.  
  
─ Siento la tardanza, profesora. ─ se disculpó Jared, llamando la atención del grupo.  
  
─ Tranquilo, Jared... buenos días. ─ saludó la mujer, con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. ─ Anda... pasa y toma asiento. ─ índico, soltando una discreta maldición cuando noto que el único asiento que quedaba libre era el que estaba al lado de Ackles.  
  
El mismo Jared lo noto cuando su mirada, luego de asentir, se dirigió buscando a sus amigos, al ver el único campo vacío sin duda alguna se puso pálido.  
  
─ Gracias. ─ le respondió a la profesora caminando lentamente y sentándose con miedo a la par del heredero de las compañías internacionales Ackles.  
  
Jensen no dudo en poner su antebrazo en el asiento de Jared, apenas este se sentó, en un gesto intimidante, que hizo temblar a Padalecki, quien apretó su bolso contra su pecho, viendo el pálido antebrazo frente a él.  
  
Tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de terror segundos despues, cuando noto que Ackles no tenía intención de alejarse, sentía que este estaba casi encima de su cuerpo, intimidándole con sus frívolos y espantosos ojos verdes, que siempre parecian atraer a todo el mundo.  
  
─ Jay... ─Alona se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo. ─ No puede hacer nada en clase, no le des el gusto de mostrarle miedo. ─ pidió, mientras Doherty preparaba la clase.  
  
─ Eso es lo que crees, perra. ─ Susurro Jensen, acercándose a Jared, demostrando lo claro que había escuchado a la pequeña estudiante, viendo como el cuerpo de Jared temblaba aún más y se aferraba a su mochila como única protección.  
  
Jared emitió un sonido pequeñito de pánico.  
  
─ No... No le llames así y déjame en paz... ─ pidió, sin darse cuenta que Alona era detenida por Genevieve, de enfrentarse a Ackles en medio de la clase.  
  
Ackles dejo salir una sonrisa maliciosa tan baja como para que solo Jared la pudiera escuchar, mientras Doherty, quien explicaba teoremas en la pizarra no notaba lo que sucedía en los dos últimos puestos. Padalecki ni siquiera tenia porque tomar esta clase, no cuando estaba viendo Calculo con Drew Fuller, pero Alona había insistido en que necesitaba un compañero y el había acabado inscribiéndola como optativa, aunque no la necesitara del todo… que gran error.  
  
─ ¿O qué? ─ pregunto amenazante.  
  
─ Yo... no, ninguno de los dos te hemos hecho nada, así que no...Puedes hacer esto. ─ dijo, el miedo filtrándose en cada palabra que salía de su boca, ni siquiera sabía si Ackles le había entendido, si su voz había sido clara o solo habían sido balbuceos.  
  
De pronto, irrumpiendo en la intimidación de Ackles, la voz risueña del máximo protector de Padalecki se escuchó en todo el salón de clases.  
  
─ ¡Shannen! ─ la voz animada de Ian Somerhalder interrumpió la tensión. ─ Volví, aquí están los marcadores que me pediste. – señalo, dejando los nombrados sobre el escritorio con una sonrisa que no hizo más que agrandarse cuando recibió las palabras de la profesora.  
  
─ Somerhalder, que eficiente, muchas gracias. ─ señalo la joven docente, sonriendo. ─ Ahora toma asiento, por favor. ─ pidió, haciendo bufar al resto de los alumnos.  
  
Doherty era una profesora con preferencias marcadas y lo irónico del asunto es que no le importaba que los demás lo notaran, no mucho en realidad... principalmente cuando observaba lo que eran capaces de hacer ciertos estudiantes, por ser “populares”.  
  
Ian avanzo sonriendo, inclinándose a besarle el cabello a Alona y a Jared, esquivando a propósito a Gen, quien le miro con reproche y término por darle el dedo. No había donde sentarse, algo no extraño, puesto que Ian se había cambiado de clases en último momento. Por lo que su decisión de sentarse al lado de Jared usando la silla de Shannen no fue de extrañarse.  
  
Lo que si lo fue, fue su comentario siguiente.  
  
─ Ackles, mi amado novio, ¿Cómo va tu día? ─ pregunto sobresaltando a Jared que le miro con la boca abierta, su cabello castaño rozando la barbilla de Ian que lo acurruco contra su pecho.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas Somerhalder? ─ preguntó Ackles, tan rápido y brusco que sobresalto a Jared, quien alejo sus ojos de los verdes, cuando noto como estos le miraban intensamente, como si fuera repugnante que Ian le tuviera abrazado de esa forma.  
  
Ian sonrió aún más amplio si era posible, y paso sus brazos por Jared, apresándolo entre sus brazos, una conducta de lo más normal en él y que nadie le reprochaba.  
  
─ Oh... ¿Niegas lo nuestro? – pregunto, haciéndose el herido, pero sonó tan burlón que de verdad daba risa al resto de los estudiantes, Ian tenía un carisma aún más fuerte que el de Ackles.  
  
La respiración de Ackles se cortó, mientras observo como aquel mono de circo apresaba más a Padalecki en sus brazos. Era asqueroso, repugnante pensó apretando sus puños y justo antes de que pudiera responder, Shannen se giró e interrumpió.  
  
─ Chicos, ¿Sucedió algo?  
  
Todo el salón permaneció en silencio, la mitad de ellos mirando a Ackles con molestia por su siempre característica soberbia, pero sin el valor de hacer algo más allá de ello. Mientras tanto el de ojos azules solo negó, sonriendo a la mujer, una sonrisa que hacía que la mayoría de los profesores estuvieran en su bolsillo, excepto uno, pero este no era el momento para pensar en ello.  
  
─ No ocurre nada, Jen y yo solo charlábamos sobre la clase. ─ Jensen se tensó al escuchar su nombre deformado de esa manera, pero se contuvo, lo de menos que quería era otro jodido mes en ese club y no iba a darle el placer a Collins de verlo suplicar. Primero muerto.  
  
─ ¿Charlaban? ¿Ustedes? ─ preguntó la docente, totalmente incrédula. ─ Ya... en serio ¿Qué sucede?  
  
─ Somos novios, Shannen. ─ sonrió Ian, prepotente, confiado.  
  
Lo que paso a continuación fue demasiado rápido para rememorarlo. Unos cuantos se concentraron en el pupitre caer, su sonido sordo sobresaltándoles, otros cuantos en como Somerhalder esquivo el puño que Ackles lanzó hacia el con maestría, tirando a Padalecki de sus brazos para que no se viera afectado. Otros, como Alona se concentraron en gritar a Genevieve que atrapara a Padalecki, quien por poco se deja caer. Y segundos despues, cuando el de ojos azules, regresaba el golpe fue que la profesora de matemáticas reacciono.  
  
─ ¡¡Deténganse!! ─ Chillo Shannen acercándose pero deteniéndose al ver la ferocidad con que los golpes iban y venían. ─ Kane, detén a Ackles, ya vengo. – ordeno la profesora, sabiendo que no era sano para nada meter a un alumno en eso.  
  
Salió del aula y corrió por el pasillo, buscaría a Collins, la única persona en la que podía confiar para estas cosas.  
  
Chris se levantó con fastidio, casi enfadado que tuviera que detener la pelea que tanto le estaba encantando ver, en especial por la sangre que corría por la mejilla de Ackles. Enrollo sus brazos alrededor de Jensen, pero eso solo le costó un puñetazo en la mandíbula de parte de Somerhalder, quien se disculpó recibiendo uno de Jensen, quien furioso, no se detenía, parecía como si al chico rico le tocara demasiado los cojones el ser llamado gay.  
  
Jared noto que Ackles parecía un animal herido, uno sin rumbo y que habían magullado profundamente, pero no podía pensar en eso, no cuando Ian estaba ahí, sus pensamientos solo debería estar con él... que aunque se movía bien, eso no quitaba el desasosiego en su pecho. No le gustaba la violencia.  
  
─ Ian, detente, déjalo... él no vale la pena. ─ intervino, su voz oyéndose más fuerte que de costumbre.  
  
─ ¿No vale la pena? ─ repitió Jensen, pero antes de que pudiera girarse hacia Jared; la fuerte voz de Misha retumbo en la habitación dejándolos a todos paralizados.  
  
─ Así es, Ackles, no vale pena esta pelea estúpida. ─ rezongo amenazante hacia los alumnos que nunca le habían visto de esa forma. ─ ¿Cuál de los dos empezó? ─ Pregunto parándose en medio de ambos adolescentes, furioso.  
  
Ian levanto la mano, una sonrisa en su rostro pese a su labio sangrante, solo por un roce de los puños de Ackles.  
  
─ Yo la comencé ─ declaro, levantándose la otra mano, simulando una situación de arresto que hizo a muchos reír.  
  
Incluso Collins que negó con la cabeza divertida.  
  
─ Aun así, ambos están castigados... Ian a la oficina del director y Ackles, ven conmigo un momento por favor.  
  
Jensen se dio la vuelta luego de mascullar, apartando a Chris del camino, quien tropezó con las mesas, pero a quien no pareció importarle lo que su capitán le hacía. Rara vez decía algo de todas formas. Misha suspiro y volvió a ver al resto de los alumnos, fingiendo que el hecho de ver a su secreto estudiante favorito golpeado no le afectaba.  
  
─ Chicos, vuelvan a sus asientos por favor. ─ pidió con tono amigable, su tono regular con el estudiantado. ─ ¿Todos están bien? ─ pregunto al ver que todos le miraban con los ojos abiertos. ─ ¿chicos? ─ pregunto medio asustado sin darse cuenta que lo que miraban era el golpe que aún se podía apreciar en su mejilla.  
  
Shannen misma le observaba ensimismada, pero no tardo en salir de su trance, tomando a Misha del brazo para sacarlo del aula; notando, como buena observadora que era, a veces, como Christian Kane, le daba una mirada de extrema preocupación al profesor.  
  
─ Hey...Hey ¿Qué hice? ─ preguntó como un niño, cuando se vio arrastrado por la mujer fuera del aula, causando unos suspiros y risas en sus estudiantes. ─ Shannen deberías probar suerte con la lucha libre... tienes fuerza.  
  
─ Y aparentemente tú deberías probar suerte a ser nombrado idiota del año. ─ Le espeto, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un espejo. ─ ¡Mírate! El golpe que el mal... ─ se contuvo, al notar la mirada de incredulidad inusitada que Jensen tenía en su rostro, mientras los observaba a ambos.  
  
El insolente acababa de salir tras ellos, al igual que Ian que solo acertó a alzar una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros y largarse.  
  
─ ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué lo tapara con maquillaje? ─ preguntó con ironía, sonrojándose un poco cuando noto la incredulidad en el rostro de Ackles, era bueno saber que el pequeño delincuente ─como Shannen y Michael le llamaban─ podía expresar otra emoción a la ira.  
  
─ Shannen... vuelve a clase por favor, en un momento hablamos. ─ indico, abriendo la puerta nuevamente para que la mujer pudiera pasar. ─ Ve. ─ insistió, cuando noto que aún estaba molesta con él.  
  
Tomo aire y segundos despues se volvió hacia Ackles cuya incredulidad había pasado al aburrimiento.  
  
─ Jensen. ─ se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo un poco. ─ ¿Por qué simplemente, no ignoraste lo que sea que te dijo Ian?, era claramente para provocarte, es más inteligente aquel que logra contener su enojo...  
  
Jensen bufo, rodando los ojos con sarcasmo.  
  
─ ¿Ahora que se cree? ¿El psicólogo? ─ Su tono burlón era terriblemente insoportable, y más aún acompañado de la mirada que le daba a Misha, como si le considerara un insecto en su zapato.  
  
─ No, soy tú profesor y me preocupa tus problemas de ira, así como tu poca capacidad para controlar tus emociones en la vida Ackles, hay momentos para cada cosa y la clase, no era lugar para pelearse... ni tampoco la única forma de solucionar tu malestar. ─ advirtió, preocupado porque el estudiante no le entendiera, pero este parecía tener otros planes.  
  
─ ¿No? ─ Jensen sonrió, mirando el moretón de la mejilla del profesor. ─ No tengo por qué darle mis razones de lo que hago, en especial cuando usted luce eso.  
  
─ Esto paso fuera de las instalaciones de la institución, mi vida privada no se está discutiendo aquí, además tienes que guardarme respeto, soy tu profesor y el encargado de tu educación, así que comienza por hablarme con respecto. ─ regaño, severamente. Ackles necesitaba alguien que le enseñara límites, que le hiciera comprender que no podía ir por la vida agrediendo lo que no le gusta, que no tenía cinco años, para hacer su jodida voluntad a base de rabietas.  
  
Jensen tembló, no le gustaba recibir órdenes de ningún tipo, absolutamente ninguna, estaba colérico; casi hasta el punto de que sus puños luchaban por no estrellarse contra el rostro del profesor.  
  
─ No hablare. ─ hablo lento, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.  
  
─ Escucha Jensen... me preocupas, algún día vas a herir a alguien por esa manía tuya de creer que eres superior y que por ende tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras, sin contar el pequeño problema que tienes controlando tú ira... solo espero que no dañes a nadie importante para ti. ─ comentó tratando de no lucir tan afectado como de verdad estaba, dando un suspiro nuevamente. ─ Regresa a la clase de matemáticas, le indicare a Mike tu castigo y él te lo comunicara luego.  
  
─ No necesito esta mierda. ─ Jensen golpeo la pared, para luego darle la espalda a Misha, marchándose por el pasillo, mas no al salón de clases, no pensaba regresar allí, o le dañaría más de lo que ya estaba, a "El".

En las horas de la tarde, Misha estaba de pie en una de las sillas de su oficina, se estiraba con dificultad viendo como su diccionario de términos coloniales parecía burlarse de él, cada vez que se impulsaba y no lograba alcanzarlo.  
  
─ Jodido diccionario, ¿Cómo diablos llego ahí? ─ gruño en voz baja mientras se impulsaba de nuevo, su pantalón marcando sin darse cuenta su trasero, y tampoco notaba que desde hace dos minutos tenía un observador silencioso en su oficina.  
  
Un jovencillo que no podía evitar que la lujuria se reflejara en sus ojos y en su expresión, pero que termino cediendo y acomodando su chaqueta sobre sus hombros cuando escucho a Misha dar un suspiro derrotado.  
  
─ ¿Quiere ayuda?  
  
Misha se volteo asustado, casi cayéndose de la silla, pero sonriendo triunfante cuando mantuvo el equilibrio.  
  
─ Chris… ─ dijo aun sorprendido, antes de repasar las palabras de su estudiante. – Hey, ¡Si pudieras alcanzarlo sería genial!  
  
─ Por supuesto, profesor Collins. ─ contesto Kane, ignorando el calor en su corazón y la necesidad de sonreír más, al escuchar su nombre de los labios del profesor.  
  
Misha sonrió, sonrió como siempre hacia cuando quería ocultar algo... algo que le había herido, y justo ahora era una tontería, Chris le había llamado profesor y así debía ser, el que su corazón no estuviera de acuerdo, no era de importancia.  
  
─ Por favor, inténtalo. ─ contesto simplemente.  
  
Chris subió a la silla que Misha utilizaba y con un ágil salto se hizo con el diccionario, cayendo en el suelo con presteza.  
  
─ ¿No has pensado, que ponerlos tan altos, sí luego no le alcanzas, es algo tonto...?  
  
─ Es Mike, ayer me contaba algo de una de sus conquistas y como no le puse atención se vengó mandando mi pobre diccionario arriba… ─ se quejó con un puchero, tomando el libro de las manos de su alumno, sus dedos rozándose inevitablemente.  
  
Chris asintió, divertido por la pequeña anécdota y recordando como Fuller, tendía a quejarse del trio de solterones, del que supuestamente Misha formaba parte, ni idea del porqué, media escuela tenía esa duda.  
  
─ Entonces, la próxima vez póngale atención...sino terminara cambiándole todo de lugar.  
  
─ Lo sé, hay un libro de historia antigua que aún no encuentro… ─contesto suspirando dramáticamente, ─ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
  
─ Ruidoso. ─ respondió, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio, tratando de ignorar la facilidad con la que de pronto se trataban, ignorando lo que podía estarse construyendo cada día... era simple de hacer y aun así, se sentía un cabrón al hacerlo.  
  
─ Uh, bien. ─ contesto tomando aire y luego asintiendo, sentía que hacia demasiado calor allí. ─ Escúchame Chris, el sábado yo...  
  
─ El sábado nunca existió. ─ respondió tan rápido que casi llevo su mano a su pecho, donde su corazón latía y latía, expectante de si había arruinado todo con sus palabras.  
  
Misha abrió la boca, la cerro y la volvió abrir, algo debió notarse en sus ojos porque Chris le vio preocupado por lo que desvió su mirada inmediatamente del joven a la estantería más cercana.  
  
─ ¿Trajiste la asignación que te pedí?  
  
─ Sí. ─ contestó, colocando sobre la mesa su cuaderno de portada blanca.  
  
Misha tomo el cuaderno intentando que sus manos no temblaran, Fuller, ese imbécil tenía razón, él estaba buscando cariño tan desesperadamente, inclusive en sus alumnos que confundió las cosas con Kane, el solo era eso, su alumno, y un alumno que le detestaba.  
  
─ Bien, ¿Qué te pareció la materia del libro que te di?  
  
─ Aburrida... ya la había leído. ─ respondió con un bufido, recordando cómo se había leído el libro el mismo día en que Misha se lo había dado, pasando toda la noche en vela y en calzoncillos, solo llenándose de relatos de tiempos distintos, que sí, si disfruto. Pero eso era secreto.  
  
─ ¿Y porque sacaste tan mala calificación cuando se evaluó en clases, Kane? – pregunto, su ceño fruncido al verse burlado una vez más por el alumno, como diablos es que no había perdido la paciencia totalmente, pues no lo sabía.  
  
Por ahora, solo opto por revisar por encima la asignación, dándole lecturas rápidas al ensayo. Juraba que se le saldría la baba por la forma tan hermosa que Kane tenía de expresarse en papel, era, sin lugar a dudas, un magnifico escritor.  
  
─ No me escucho cuando le decía que no me importaba. ─ respondió algo molestó, pero dejando salir un pequeño bostezo.  
  
─ Kane, es tu futuro, ¿De qué planeas vivir? ─ pregunto sintiéndose frustrado y estresado mientras frotaba sus sienes.  
  
─ No lo sé... ¿Es este el momento en el que el experimentado docente aconseja al descarriado alumno? ─ preguntó, arqueando una ceja, su mirada irónica al máximo.  
  
─ No lo digas como si fuera una molestia, soy tu profesor y me preocupo por ti, tienes que tener más visión, no serás joven por siempre. Eventualmente tendrás que crecer, Christian.  
  
─ Sí y cuando tenga su edad, quizás usted por fin tenga una novia que follarse y dejar de ser el perdedor que es. ─ gruño, subiendo sus pies a la mesa llena de polvo.  
  
Las palabras resonaron en toda la habitación, aun más en la cabeza del profesor que junto a las de Fuller parecían rasgar cada lugar que quedaba en pie dentro de él.  
  
─ ¿Podrías retirarte, por favor? ─ hablo con voz baja y afectada, sus ojos ocultos tras sus anteojos de lectura. ─ No me siento bien, trabajaremos mañana. Buenas tardes, joven Kane. ─ dijo volteando su silla mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la ventana.  
  
Eso pareció llamar la atención de Kane, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho, de cómo parecía que había rasgado algo en el docente, en un hombre que sinceramente no le había hecho nada y pasaba el día a día preocupándose por los demás.  
  
─ Profesor, no... Misha, lo siento, no quería decir eso. ─ susurro antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Su mal humor ese día apenas era la menor de sus preocupaciones, por irónico que se escuchara y es que hoy martes, luego de soportar las clases interminables con cada imbécil que tiene un supuesto título en docencia, tenía ensayo... con el maldito grupo, a cargo del excéntrico de Michael Rosenbaum.  
  
El lugar estaba lleno de perdedores y era ridículo cantar algo frente a los demás, debería estar practicando su juego, haciendo algo realmente productivo y no esto, pero Collins se había encargado de cerrar cualquier puerta que se le pudiera ocurrir para escapar de su castigo. Y todo empeoro, cuando Danneel menciono, con su chillante voz molesta, algo que hirvió su sangre por completo, “Rosenbaum quiere que elijamos una canción para cantar en solitario, una que nos identifique y no sé qué más...no sé cuál escogeré”, más aun cuando cayó en cuenta que el dilema de la chica, de pronto también era suyo.  
  
─ ¿Qué diablos debo hacer? ─ le preguntó a Christian, que parecía algo distraído, por la forma en que sentó a su lado y no menciono nada, en varios minutos.  
  
─ ¿Qué tal...cantar? ─ respondió con fastidio y obviedad en su voz.  
  
─ ¡No te burles! ─ Gruño Jensen, cruzándose de brazos. Aunque sabía que Kane ni siquiera le importaba lo que el hiciera con su vida, después de todo, ¿a quién le importaba?  
  
Chris solo fue capaz de ahogar una risita, antes de escuchar la voz de Ackles de nuevo.  
  
─ Apuesto que estás de acuerdo con que este aquí. ─ murmuro, esquivando la vista de la visión repugnante de Somerhalder abrazando a Padalecki, quien venía sonriendo, rodeado de sus amigos, sonriendo como casi nunca le había visto.  
  
─ No. ─ contesto simplemente. ─ Mira, no te queda de otra, simplemente relájate. ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ─ faltan diez minutos para que empiece la clase, como veras, Mike habla como un loco con la perra de la amiga del Padalecki, desvía la atención hacia ellos, ellos no se quejaran, están aquí por voluntad propia.  
  
─ Si, pero estoy por cantar en frente de un montón de idiotas. ─ mascullo, poniéndose de pie. No estaba nervioso, y si lo estaba, entonces no lo admitiría nunca.  
  
─ ¿Escuchaste una palabra de lo que acabo de decir? ─ preguntó irritado, abriendo sus brazos en el aire para dar énfasis a sus palabras, su molestia era evidente, lo sabe, incluso para aquellos que no le conocen... no era por Jensen, que sí era un imbécil, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a aguantarle.  
  
Era por Collins, por los ojos azules, tristes y vacíos que dejo atrás.  
  
─ ¿Cuál es tu problema? ─ pregunto Jensen al ver su actitud. ─ Yo soy quien tiene que sufrir esta humillación, tu solo tienes que ver clases con el marica de Collins.  
  
Christian Kane tuvo que hacer pie de su entereza, de una que ni siquiera sabía que tenía para no atinarle un golpe ahí mismo a Ackles. Lo logro, quien sabe cómo.  
  
─ No molestes, dramático, tú no tienes que aguantarlo hablando y hablando, haciéndose el jodido ángel...como si fuera perfecto, como si pudiera arreglar al mundo solo con buenas intenciones.  
  
─ Si, pero en cambio tengo que aguantarme al idiota de Padalecki, Somerhalder y el imbécil de Rosenbaum. ─ Rezongo negando con la cabeza al ver lo bajo que había caído.  
  
─ Padalecki es como una mosca fácil de ignorar Y Somerhalder y Rosenbaum sí, son un dolor en el trasero, pero tampoco nada del otro mundo. ─ enumeró, saludando a Tom que llegó y se sentó al lado de ambos con una mueca al hacerlo, sin contar que parecía nervioso por alguna extraña razón.  
  
─ ¿Y a ti que te pasa?─ le preguntó Kane.  
  
─ Nada, solo un jalón en la pierna. ─ respondió encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de Jensen, una lesión no era lo que el capitán quería a días de uno de los partidos más importantes de temporada.  
  
─ Bueno, bueno...lo importante es que viniste apenas para escuchar a nuestro capitán afinar su vocecilla. ─ replicó divertido.  
  
─ Si...algo así. ─ respondió perdido, para luego mirar a Kane soltar una carcajada, que casi le cuesta la vida al recibir la mirada asesina de Jensen, quien aún meditaba que cantaría en una mierda así.  
  
─ ¿Ya elegiste la canción, capitán? ─ preguntaron los dos con voz aguda haciéndose los payasos, arriesgándose a la ira de Jensen pero valía la pena al verle la cara.  
  
─ ¡Cállense ambos! ─ les grito, haciendo el ademan de levantar el puño para golpearlos. ─ Solo quiero matar a cada uno de esos idiotas... y solo puedo pensar en todo el odio, odio que me hacen sentir.  
  
─ ¡Excelente inspiración! ─ ironizó Christian rodando los ojos.  
  
─ Que bárbaro, que elocuente. ─ agregó Tom, haciendo que Ackles se preguntara porque simplemente no comenzaba por ellos.  
  
─ Idiotas, no es mi culpa, solo eso se me viene a la cabeza. ─ gruño, pero resignándose segundos despues. ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna idea?  
  
─ No, personas como yo que solo tenemos amor en el corazón, no podemos sugerir nada en esas ocasiones. ─ fue Kane quien lo dijo, haciendo que Thomas siguiera la broma.  
  
─ Yo menos, solo tengo amabilidad en el corazón, no puedo ayudarte.  
  
─ ¿Amor?, ¿hablan en serio? ─ Luego se giró a Thomas y le dio una mirada especialmente fea. ─ ¿alguna sugerencia, Thomas? ─ pregunto, usando como último recurso la intimidación.  
  
─ Mencionaste algo del odio ¿No? ─ preguntó, desviando su mirada de lo aterradores que podían ser los ojos de Ackles, sin querer dando de frente con Mike y su charla con la perra amiga de Padalecki. ─ Siempre puedes recurrir al rock, ¿no? Tampoco es que te hayan segregado a un solo género, tengo una algo vieja de Three Days Grace que creo podrías haber escuchado… - tomo su IPod, rebuscando la canción en una de sus listas de reproducción que usaba durante la práctica. – aquí: “Odio todo sobre ti”. ─ dijo de pronto, las palabras saliendo algo distintas a lo que esperaba, porque pronto sus ojos se fueron al idiota de Mike. ─ ¿Qué tal?  
  
Jensen alzo una ceja, sorprendido y admirado porque Thomas fuera capaz de pensar en algo que el no.  
  
─ No se por qué no te elegí sub-capitán. ─ Le dijo, provocando un sonoro “¡Hey!” por parte de Chris, quien le golpeo en la pantorrilla izquierda.  
  
─ Somos dos. ─ contestó, riendo cuando recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte de un muy indignado Kane, antes de que la voz de Mike se escuchara.  
  
─ Comenzaremos con el ensayo... Welling, Kane... largo, hoy no acepto observadores y a menos que hagan algo para que Collins les asigne aquí, los quiero fuera.  
  
─ Oh vamos, por favor profesor, déjenos quedarnos como apoyo, Jensen y Danneel nos necesitan ─ argumentó Kane, pero una mirada a Jensen Ackles le hizo carcajearse mientras se ponía de pie, para ser un cabrón, a veces se sentía como si de verdad fueran amigos.  
  
Se giró hacia Mike despues de que sus compañeros se retiraran, sentándose en las gradas, lo más alejado de los otros alumnos y de la misma Danneel.  
  
─ Lo siento, Kane, Ackles no parece querer apoyo y menos Harris. ─ dijo señalando a la chica que estaba sentada lejos, leyendo una y otra vez la canción que había elegido. ─ Bien, ¿Quién comienza? ─ pregunto Mike, sentándose detrás de su piano como le era costumbre, y sin que nadie notara como él y Thomas se miraban, todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.  
  
Cada quien parecía estar en su mundo para el momento que la pregunta de Mike llegó, alzándose entre las demás conversaciones. Ian le murmuraba algo a Jared en su oído, que hizo reír al chico, además de sonrojarle. Alona parecía entretenida en practicar levemente unos tonos y así sucesivamente... cada quien en su mundo, hasta que sobre la mesa estaba la cuestión:  
  
¿Quién empezaría?  
  
─ Yo comienzo. ─ respondió Danneel con una sonrisa algo tímida.  
  
─ Bien, señorita Harris, su iniciativa es apreciada, dígame ¿Cual canción ha elegido?  
  
─ Eh... ─ la chica no pudo evitar mirar a los ojos a Jensen y luego bajarla al piso, un tanto incomoda. ─ Manos al aire... es, sobre una mujer que a pesar de ser maltratada por su esposo, aun así le ama. ─ explico atropelladamente, sonriéndole al profesor como si ella no fuera la chica más prepotente de todo el colegio.  
  
El silencio que consumió el salón fue enorme, Ian no pudo evitar volver a ver a Jensen conteniendo una risita pero Jared le hizo una clara señal de advertencia así que no hizo nada más.  
  
─ Bien, señorita Harris, empiece por favor. ─ Contesto Mike sonriendo amablemente, pero por dentro se moría por contarle a Misha y Shannen lo de la canción.

La canción comenzó a sonar en el pequeño radio que la joven había traído; mientras que Jensen buscaba en su IPod la canción que Tom le había sugerido. La joven porrista, respiro hondo, tratando de controlar el frio que la había recorrido al ver a Jensen pendiente en sus asuntos tan pronto como Mike le había indicado que empezara.

[Manos al aire - Nelly Furtado](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5c3tfvp4Lc)

─  _Tú... que pierdes el control...hablando en altavoz..._  ─ su voz se contrajo un poco, pero aun así siguió cantando, dominándose de inmediato, sin apartar la mirada de Jensen.  
  
Este parecía importarle muy poco lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a pesar de que reciba constante miradas de los presentes, cualquiera en esa sala, sabía que la canción era para él y su ignorancia molestaba a más de uno.  
  
─  _Hieres mi corazón…_  ─ continuo, casi como si hablara directamente con el heredero de los Ackles. ─  _Yo, tratando de escuchar, no me puedo explicar qué extraña sensación..._  
  
Danneel continuo, era como si la canción hablara sobre ella, su corazón sangrando en cada palabra, cortándola como si fueran un cuchillo y aunque se pedía a si misma control para no demostrar nada frente a esos perdedores buenos para nada, estaba empezando a ser difícil.  
  
─  _No tengo armas..._ ─ canto con pasión, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo del deportista de nuevo, pero este no se inmuto, cosa totalmente no rara en él. La chica se mordió el labio inferior algo nerviosa y continuo mientras sin querer asentía. ─ _Tú que perdiste el control... Te dejaste llevar...Por la inseguridad…_ ─ camino un poco más hacia la derecha con el fin de quedar casi enfrente del joven Ackles.  
  
Pero Jensen no la veía, ni siquiera en ese momento, no la veía para nada, solo pendiente de ese estúpido aparato, de su propia vida.  
  
─  _Yo, que te he visto crecer… Me puedo imaginar que todo cambiara..._ ─su voz se volvió suave en la última palabra, como si ella misma estuviera creyendo en sus palabras y a la vez no. ─  _Hoy aunque todo siga igual..._ ─ continuo, su cabeza moviéndose hacia un lado, como si se percatara de algo. ─  _Y me mandas a callar diciéndome, que tienes que dominar o será el final y yo no puedo así…_  ─ su voz se tornó fuerte de pronto, justo en el momento justo de la melodía, así como de sus sentimientos.  
  
Por fin, Jensen alzo la vista cuando la voz de Danneel se endureció, llamando su atención; frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundido por lo que veía, ¿Por qué le estaba viendo a él?  
  
─  _Y yo…_ ─ siguió al fin haciendo contacto visual con Jensen, feliz de haber triunfado. ─  _No tengo armas para enfrentarte... Pongo mis manos, manos al aire... Sólo me importa amarte._ ─ sonrió un poco antes de terminar. ─  _En cuerpo y alma como era ayer..._  
  
¿Acaso...se refería al?, fue solo ahí cuando Jensen noto las miradas de los demás, y se enderezo en su asiento, acomodándose mejor, tratando de no prestarle atención a lo que la chica decía, no más de la necesaria porque no quería buscar entre esas palabras significados.  
  
Los aplausos comenzaron, aunque tímidos tomando fuerza cuando Danneel sonrió.  
  
─ Gracias. ─ susurro volteando, hacia Mike, expectante de su opinión.  
  
─ Necesitas afinar en algunas partes, pero fue formidable para alguien sin formación, señorita Harris. ─ fue lo que contestó el docente.  
  
Jensen se puso de pie, su pecho inflándole cuando coloco su IPod en el reproductor, tomando una de las guitarras de la banda, la cual aferro con sus manos, mientras se giraba hacia Mike, esperando irónicamente que este le diera permiso a empezar.  
  
─ No sabía que tocaba la guitarra, Ackles, bien puede comenzar. ─ señalo el profesor cruzándose de brazos, todas las miradas fijas en él, excepto una.  
  
Jensen comenzó a tocar la guitarra, la cual estaba conectada a los altavoces, no tardó mucho en hacer que sonara a la perfección para la canción; Sus manos se movieron por las cuerdas, creando suaves sonidos que se volvieron más altos cuando su voz comenzó a entonar la canción.

 [I hate everything about you - Three days grace - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbwtclXWfgU)

─  _Cada vez que yacemos despiertos…_  ─ su voz pareció hechizar de inmediato a los presentes, era muy diferente a Danneel, por que la confianza nata de Jensen, no le permitía sentir miedo cuando se sentía amenazado, tenía la seguridad que todo artista necesitaba. ─  _Despues de cada golpe que hemos recibido._ ─ su voz, en ese susurro audible fue casi magnifica para sus propios oídos.  
  
Jared levanto su mirada, un poco impresionado, no podía comprender como esa voz tan suave y cálida pertenecía al mismo hombre que hacia su vida imposible desde que se conocieron, bueno, eso no era cierto, cuando le conoció parecía realmente un ser humano, ahora, ni siquiera eso. Por ello bajo su mirada de nuevo, negándose a verle, momento justo en que Ian se inclina sobre su cuerpo, abrazándole por los hombros y protegiéndole de la canción que sabía, le haría daño.  
  
─  _Solo cuando dejo de pensar en ello…_  ─ Jensen se llame los labios, casi saboreando el placer que le provocara hacer temblar ese cuerpo de miedo. ─  _¡Yo odio todo sobre ti!_  
  
Jared abre los ojos un poco impresionado de repente siente varias miradas burlonas sobre él, y se da cuenta que aunque él no haya hecho nada, Jensen simplemente le detesta, ¿lo peor?, no puede culparle, el mismo lo hace.  
  
Se estremece al pensarlo acurrucándose aún más contra Ian. Este solo le abraza más, y en su mirada azul no puede caber más odio del que ya tiene, no puede soportar a ese cabrón, y si no fuera porque su pequeño gigante tiembla entre sus brazos se pondría de pie y lo mandaría a la mierda con su puño.  
  
─ Está bien, precioso... ─ le susurra suavemente, besando su cuello sin apartar la mirada de Jensen, que les ve con asco.  
  
─ Nunca estará bien Ian... nunca. ─ fue lo que contesto, su voz apenas se escuchaba, en diferencia a la canción que torturaba sus oídos y su corazón, con nada más que la verdad.  
  
─ No digas eso, pequeño, yo te protegeré de él. ─ susurro, herido por las palabras de Jared, que no contesta simplemente se deja abrazar más, mientras Jensen sigue cantando.  
  
─  _Cada sentimiento que tengo…_  ─ La voz de Jensen vuelve a inundar la habitación, asombrando a Mike de sobremanera, que aunque sepa que está mal apoyarlo, precisamente porque sabe dónde está posada la vista de Ackles, le deja hacer.  
  
Danneel se muerde el labio algo indignada, una muy pequeña parte de ella le dice que ese odio de su novio por ese chico no puede ser normal, es decir canta una canción dirigida a él, y no a ella, su novia, le entretiene más torturarlo que su novia... ¡su novia!  
  
Jensen sigue cantando, sus ojos sin dejar de verle, totalmente excitado por el chico, sin dejar de repetir con sus llenos labios esas horribles palabras.  
  
─  _¡Odio todo sobre ti!_  
  
Siente frio, siento una oleada de frio cada vez que las palabras le atraviesan, sus ojos cafés, ocultos en el pecho de Ian, dejan salir unas lágrimas y ni idea del porqué. Sin poner ningún otro sentimiento en particular en la frase que no fuera repulsión, Ackles continua cantando hasta el final, aunque siente un poco incómodo su cuerpo, casi como si este intentara comunicarle algo, pero lo ignora, concentrado en ver el poder que tiene en el cuerpo de la basura de Padalecki.  
  
Los aplausos empiezan más fuerte de lo que deberían, Ian sabe que muchos lo hace por miedo y eso es lo que más lástima le da de Ackles, que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que sus amigos, su novia... son relaciones vacías, llenas de miedo.  
  
Aun asi, este parece satisfecho cuando baja la guitarra al suelo, sonriendo altaneramente mientras tomaba su IPod de su lado, esperando no solo que la sensación de molestia abandonara su cuerpo, sino también las palabras de Michael.  
  
─ Bueno, Ackles... ¡Eres realmente bueno, fue impresionante!  
  
─ Lo sé, profesor. ─ sonrió con suficiencia, mirando de reojo a Jared, que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso; estaba tan metido en su nube que no logro alcanzar mirar a Danneel, quien parecía estar a punto de gritar.  
  
─ ¡Jensen! ─ dijo la chica con una sonrisa nada amable. – Jensen. ─ volvió a llamar comenzando a ponerse histérica, porque su novio no apartaba la vista de ese y la ignoraba. ─ ¡¡Jensen Ackles!!  
  
Ackles se sobresaltó, las miradas de todos posándose sobre ellos momentáneamente.  
  
─ ¿Qué pasa contigo? ─ pregunto de forma brusca mientras se dirigía a las gradas, dejando la guitarra donde la había conseguido.  
  
─ ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Que me ignoras!, eso pasa conmigo ¿Qué otra cosa seria? ─ preguntó irónica, en su mente completada la frase que rondaba su cabeza desde el inicio del año. Me ignoras por Padalecki, no por una falda, no por una chica o un par de senos... no... ¡Por Padalecki!  
  
─ No te ignoro, ¿Por qué lo haría? ─ pregunto dándole una sonrisa encantadora, que hizo suspirar a más de una, y un pequeño beso en su mejilla, que puso en todas las chicas una mirada de envidia, aunque el solo podía sentirse asqueado de tener que alejar su diversión por ella, de tener que prestarle atención solo por guardar las apariencias.  
  
Danneel sonrió, arrogante de tener la atención deseada.  
  
─ Sí me ignorabas. ─ contestó con un puchero.  
  
─ A ver, tortolitos, nada de cariñitos en mi clase, sepárense. ─ ordeno el músico.  
  
Una media hora despues, donde escucharon dos canciones más que no salieron tan bien, Mike estaba satisfecho, radiante, sus tres nuevas adquisidores valían oro, cada una de ellas. De inmediato empezó a hacer combinaciones en su cabeza, pensando en el tono de voz adecuado, la pasión, la energía y el estilo, que parecía ser distinto en Ackles, Harris y Padalecki... claro que también pensaba en los demás, pero estaba emocionado con sus nuevos integrantes.  
  
Por ello su pensamiento volvía sobre ellos, una y otra vez. Incluso pensó quienes conformarían los mejores dúos, como encontrar algo que les uniera, algo que les hiciera cantar con el corazón, incluso a personas tan opuesta como Ackles y Padalecki...  
  
Por su parte, Alona, Steven e Ian habían salido del ensayo preocupados, nada comparado a la sonrisa que Mike llevaba en su rostro cuando cerró su oficina con llave. Jared caminaba decaído, sin mirar nada más que el suelo y perdido en quien sabe que pensamientos.  
  
─ No sé porque le afecta tanto... ni que fuera alguien importante. ─alego Steven desviando su mirada hacia Alona que se encogió de hombros, volteando a su vez a ver a Ian, que le dedico una media sonrisa, pero también con un movimiento de ojos que casi decía  _“que se yo...”_.  
  
─ Jared es muy sensible. – opto por decir Ian luego de un rato de ver como los hombros de Jared se hundían con especial depresión, se veía tan pequeño, pese a ser el más alto de todos. ─ Eso es en parte lo que lo hace tan especial. ─murmuro adelantándose un poco. ─Nos vemos mañana chicos, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar. – dijo empezando a caminar hacia lado contrario, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento.  
  
Por otra de la salidas de la escuela, al mismo tiempo Ackles y Danneel caminaban juntos, con la chica inusualmente feliz cuando la acerco a su cuerpo, ni idea del porque y sinceramente no le interesaba. Ni siquiera que parecía andar un poco más sensible que siempre.  
  
─ No puedo llevarte a casa, Dan, mi madre quiere que lleve el auto al auto lavado. ─ le dijo una vez se detuvieron, la chica solo dio un quejido. – lo siento, de verdad debo hacerlo, papa no estará todo el fin de semana, y ya sabes cómo se pone.  
  
No, realmente Danneel no lo sabía, pero que importaba.  
  
─ Me iré con Adrienne entonces, quizás pasemos al mall un rato ¿No te molesta, cierto? ─ Su suave sonrisa quedó frente al rostro de Jensen, quien solo tenía ojos para la nada. Aunque no siempre, dependía con quien estuviera el joven heredero.  
  
─ Sabes que no, no me molesta. ─ intento prestarle atención, acariciando su delgada cintura y subiendo sus manos hasta su espalda. ─ Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta. ─ le aseguro, antes de bajar al pavimento y soltarla, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.  
  
La chica sonrió, dejando un beso sobre su mejilla, uno pequeño y con cariño que para él no fue más que un contacto y mientras la veía marcharse, inusualmente feliz, casi correteando por todas partes solo murmuro un: “¿Qué demonios le pasa?”  
  
Sin importarle realmente, se volteó caminando entre los automóviles que el estacionamiento de la escuela tenia, girando entre unos y otros, buscando su camioneta, el punto está en que no esperaba encontrar a Ian Somerhalder apoyado en la puerta principal de la misma, con una sonrisa que pasaba más por una mueca... nada amable.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿No sabes cuál es tu auto o de verdad quieres tan desesperadamente que te folle? ─ pregunto irónico, moviendo las llaves del auto en sus manos con fastidio, la satisfacción en su cuerpo era tan grande que ni siquiera tiempo para molestarse en enfadarse con el imbécil.  
  
─ Ackles... Ackles, la pregunta más bien debería ser dirigida para ti ¿Cuándo pretendes salir del armario? ─ preguntó con una mueca de molestia ─ Porque no admites que eres tú quien se muere por mis huesos, ¿Oh es por lo del pequeño gigante?  
  
Esto provocó una sonora carcajada en Jensen, quien negó con la cabeza, todo por esas estúpidas palabras, no podía creer que Somerhalder fuera tan estúpido como para decirle eso, a él, al chico más popular de las secundarias de Henderson, a él, el que tenía una beca deportiva por su magnífica habilidad en el campo, a el quien había dejado a el maldito profesor del coro con la boca abierta en su primera audición.  
  
─ ¿Hablas en serio? ─ pregunto, la incredulidad mezclada con la diversión, impregnando su voz. ─ Porque tienes que estar bromeando, de verdad... esa que has estado fumando debía haber estado vencida.  
  
─ Te podrás engañar a ti mismo Ackles, pero lo sé... yo lo sé, la forma en que le miras, como estas pendiente de él todo el tiempo... yo lo se. ─ explico, sus ojos azules ahora frente a frente a los verdes. ─ Entiende esto... deja a Jared en paz, él tiene sus propios demonios con los que luchar, como para que le arrastres en tu indecisión...¡Niega lo que eres, se un cobarde, no me importa, pero no lo arrastres contigo!  
  
─ Dios... realmente estas fuera de ti mismo, curioso... ─ Jensen frunció el ceño, mirándole de forma seria. ─ Por que pensé que eras tú el que se moría por follarselo, así de desesperado estarás que quieres hacerlo con esa basura. ─ Chasqueo su lengua, lamiendo sus labios. ─ Prefiero perseguir a la puta más sucia que ir tras Padalecki.  
  
Segundos fue lo que necesito Ian para tener entre sus manos el cuello de la camisa del rubio, aprisionándola con fuerza.  
  
─ Escúchame... tú basura, remedo de hombre. ─ dijo, su voz gruesa y peligrosa. ─ No vuelvas a hablar así de él... déjalo en paz, no le mires, no lo golpees ¡No lo molestes más!, no sabes lo que haces...  
  
─ Oh… créeme se lo que hago, solo me deshago de la basura que ensucia mi camino. ─ respondió sin inmutarse por el hecho de tener a Somerhalder tan cerca. ─ ¿Por qué no vas, si tienes bolas, y le confiesas tu amor eterno? Porque creo que el único marica aquí eres tú. – siseo y le aparto con un empujón.  
  
─ Increíble, tú no entiendes las consecuencias de tus actos ¿Tan ciego estas, Ackles? ─ preguntó incrédulo. ─ Me das lástima, cuando estés solo y hundiéndote en tu mísera, sin ningún títere o amigo como les llamas cerca, te darás cuenta de lo patética de tu existencia y que la única basura, aquí, eres tú...  
  
─ Habla por ti mismo, Somerhalder; no necesito ninguna lección de tu parte. ─ gruño separándolo del imbécil, para girarse a la puerta de su auto; solo que esta vez su corazón si latía furioso en su pecho.  
  
─ Claro Ackles... lo que digas, claro. ─ contestó dándose media vuelta para seguir con su camino. ─ De corazón, espero que reacciones antes de eso... de que te des cuenta que tu vida en realidad esta vacía. ─ fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse, con paso lento y despreocupado.


	8. Capitulo 5: La desesperación del Cobarde

 

 

[Zetsubou Billy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LElfvzjzCY4)

  
Ver las estrellas, es lo mas marica que Jensen ha hecho desde siempre, desde que era un niño, pero no es como si él fuera a dejar que alguien le arruine eso; menos cuando esta tan inspirado, concentrado en lo que sus manos trabajan. Sus ojos se pierden en el movimiento de sus pecosas manos; que no se detienen aunque la luz sea escasa, allí en ese punto cerca del balcón de su habitación.  
  
─ ¿Qué haces? ─ La voz de Mack le hace levantar la vista del caballete, que sostiene la pintura de un paisaje típico africano, un talento del que si se entera su madre, seguro lo manda a estudiar a Francia, Italia o algún lugar donde hablen con un acento raro.  
  
Jensen no se molesta en contestarle, solamente regresa su vista a su trabajo, dejando que Mac se siente en la cama tras de él, tratando de espiar a su hermano, curiosa como toda niña de doce años. Y por fortuna, su mejor amiga también. No son la típica relación de hermanos que se odian, tiene mucha suerte en eso.  
  
─ No es una mujer desnuda. ─ le aclara, mirándola a los ojos por un momento, solo haciendo la aclaración por temor de que se vuelque a buscar a su madre. ─ Y tampoco un hombre. ─ Y esto es solo porque sabe que los niños, porque aun la considera eso, son demasiado inventivos. ─ Ahora regresa a tu cuarto, y quizás te lo regale.  
  
La niña no lo duda, ni un segundo, al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, huyendo de la habitación y cerrando con el pestillo.  
  
─ Lo prometiste. ─ Le grita desde afuera, haciéndole sonreír.

  
Siente que cae en neblina, no ve nada su alrededor y todo es frio, quizás solitario también, por ello pese a que está sentado frente al televisor, realmente su mente no esta ahí, está cayendo y cayendo en neblina, perdiendo la capacidad de ver lo que tiene justo en frente. Siente sus ojos vendados.  
  
Su hermana menor Megan es prácticamente un demonio, elocuente e imaginativa traviesa y le adora como nadie. Por ello es que ahora le mira con un gesto de preocupación demasiado pronunciado para su edad, de hecho pensó en jugarle un par de bromas, pero la expresión vacía en el rostro de su hermano le hizo detenerse.  
  
Se levanto con cuidado, dirigiéndose a donde su madre esta asegurándose que su uniforme de trabajo no tenga ni una sola arruga o imperfección, no cuando su trabajo de noche, es tan importante. Megan sospecha que su madre tomo ese turno voluntariamente las últimas dos semanas para solventar el gasto de sus dos graduaciones. Pero de eso no se habla, recuerda que Jared se lo dijo una vez.  
  
─ Mamá... Jay está triste. ─ informo, moviéndose sobre sus propios pies algo inquieta.  
  
─ Megan. ─ llamó, una advertencia en su voz. ─ Solo déjale ¿Sí?, seguramente son cosas de la escuela y la universidad, nada del otro mundo ¡Cosas de adolescentes! ─aseguro, haciendo que la pequeña forme un puchero.  
  
A veces odia que su mama le trate como una niña, una que supuestamente no sabe nada, una que no sabe que su padre se fue hace mucho, al igual que Jeff... una que no escucha llorar en las noches a su madre o que no nota que Jared parece estar un poco más triste cada día. No es estúpida, pero su madre y su hermano actúan como si lo fuera, ignorando todo... siempre es lo mismo, "No es nada" dice su madre y ella le cree, porque sencillamente no sabe que más hacer.  
  
O con quien hablar.  
  
─ Bueno... ─ contestó caminando de regreso a lado de su hermano mayor.

  
Le toma treinta minutos más terminar el boceto a lápiz, y una hora y media pintarlo, todo ello sin ser interrumpido más que por sus propios pensamientos, los cuales no dejaban de rondar alrededor de cierto imbécil, cuyo apellido es innombrable para él.  
  
Es increíble la forma en la que ese mocoso insolente se mete en su cabeza, pero es más increíble, que siendo él, no pueda sacar esa imagen de chico deprimido de su cabeza. ¿A qué diablos se refería Ian con eso de "las consecuencias de sus actos"?, las palabras eran las que más eran gritadas en su cabeza, siendo lanzadas de forma violenta por toda su conciencia.  
  
¿Qué tiene este chico Padalecki?, acaso no es solo asco a lo que representa, lo más bajo de la cadena, la podredumbre por la que tiene que caminar cada día. Jensen no tiene una respuesta para eso, no la tiene, en ningún sentido, y eso está haciendo mella con él, volviéndolo errático.  
  
Se levanta del banco alto, fabricado en madera Canadiense, molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de retener los latidos violentos de su corazón, quien parece querer salirse de su pecho. Quiere saber por qué.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunta hacia las estrellas que se ven en el cielo. ─ ¿Por qué? ─ Sus ojos no se llenan de lágrimas, pero puede sentir ese nudo en la garganta que le impide pronunciar palabra.  
  
Se siente confundido, se siente joven, más joven que nunca.  
  
Acaba apoyado en el balcón, sus ojos fijos en las estrellas, brillante con sentimientos y dudas.

  
─ Jared. ─ llamó la mujer, tomando las llaves de la casa al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta. ─ Jared. ─ volvio a llamar, insitiendo por la atención de su hijo del medio, que apenas logro quitar la mirada del programa que fingia ver. ─ Deje dinero para alguna emergencia en el mismo lugar de siempre, la cena esta lista en el microondas, cierra bien las puertas y ventanas y asegurate de que Megan duerma ¿Entiendes? ─ preguntó, obteniendo un simple asintimiento como respuesta.  
  
De pronto Sherry Kammer se encontró con la necesidad de preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero no sabe que la impulsa a guardar silencio.  
  
Minutos después, en los que Jared se dedico minuciosamente a asegurarse que la casa estuviera correctamente cerrada y que Megan comiera algo ─él no, no tenia apetito ─ se dirigió a la habitación de esta, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. No puede evitar llevar su mano derecha a sostener su muñeca izquierda... esta inquieto, ansioso y el sabe perfectamente porque, su hermana duerme, alejada de todo peligro, alejada de él.

  
Las manos le duelen un poco de forzarlas a tanta actividad, y pronto el frio nocturno de Nevada comienza a hacer mella en el, obligandolo a entrar en la habitacion tan rapido como puede, cerrando las ventanas y metiendose en su cama, se siente impotente, en muchos sentidos, ni una ereccion puede tener, aunque eso tiene logica; por que, sinceramente, ¿Quién se excitararia con la imagen de Padalecki rondandole?  
  
Sus manos se dirigen de inmediato por debajo de su cabeza, reposandolas alli, debajo de la fría almohada, mientras deja que su mente se relaje, alejando todo pensamiento de ella, pero esa necesidad de sacarle de su cabeza se esta haciendo cada vez mas difícil.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el? ─ golpea el colchon con toda su fuerza, molesto, enfadado, deseoso de hacerle daño.  
  
Llamar a Chris, o incluso a Tom, es un sentimiento que comienza a formarse en su pecho; pero duda que si le diga a alguno de ellos dos, una burrada estilo: “No dejo de pensar en Padalecki”, seguramente cuando despierte en la mañana, estara en el orfanato mas cercano, eso por no hablar de Danneel, o alguna de las otras idiotas.  
  
Sinceramente, Ian no estaba equivocado, Jensen no tiene amigos. No tiene a nadie.  
  
Esta solo y condenado.

  
No puede evitar que una sonrisa pequeña se forme en su rostro cuando observa como Megan, se ha quedado prácticamente noqueada tan pronto cayo sobre sus almohadas rosadas, rodeado de un enorme peluche que él le regalo con sus ahorros hace como dos meses, cuando llegó a casa quejandose que todas las niñas de su edad tenían al menos un peluche lo suficientemente grande para no poder abrazarle enteramente; ni idea de donde saco eso, pero no pudo evitar consentirla un poco.  
  
Vamos, que la chiquilla no tiene recuerdos claros, ni de su padre o de su hermano mayor, consentirla y hacer su vida un poco más fácil no podia ser tan malo ─pensó, suspirando cuando se da cuenta que él tampoco tiene recuerdos muy concretos sobre los dos miembros faltantes de su familia.  
  
Pero no importa... hace mucho que dejo de importarle.  
  
Luego de asegurarse que las sabanas cubren perfectamente el cuerpo de su hermanita y que no esta muy a la orilla, arriesgando que se vaya al suelo, sale con cuidado, cerrando la puerta lo más lento que puede. Camina por el pasillo, moviendo sus hombros, relajandose, permitiendole a su cuerpo extenderse en su máxima altura... aqui no hay nadie que le moleste o se burle, puede ser tan grande como en realidad es.  
  
Sus pies se detienen solos frente a la puerta del baño, su pulso ha ido incrementandoze conforme se acercaba, ahora, esta desbocado, haciendo que su cuerpo tiemble de ansiedad. Necesita aquello... lo sabe.  
  
Sus lágrimas, de las que ni siquiera esta conciente caen de sus ojos. Se odia, tan simple como eso, se odia a si mismo y es en lo único en que esta de acuerdo con Ackles... ¿Comó puede él, tener derecho a vivir? ¿Él? Siendo lo que es, un asqueroso gay... como su madre les llama, una basura... pobre, nada brillante, malo en deporte... patetico... ¿Comó es que nadie acaba con él? ─se preguntó, mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a detener el temblor descontrolado de su otra mano. Y mientras las ganas de vomitar afloran en su interior, se dirige al lavabo, con pasos pesados, conteniendo el asco que aumenta cuando ve su reflejo.  
  
Pronto tiene en sus manos una pequeña navajilla, una que admite que le facina más que nada, por ello no duda llevarla a su muñeca y tanteando un poco hace un ligero corte horizontal del que brota una mínima cantidad de sangre, pero el sentimiento de consuelo le da seguridad que le inunda no tiene descripción.  
  
Tiene que cerrar los ojos, nunca se ha sentido así, tan vivo y es por ello que lo hace. Su respiracion comienza a salir erratica, forzada y largas respiraciones, que le dejan mareado, fuera de si mismo.  
  
Esta vez, es mucho más placentero que la primera vez, donde lloro de dolor con tan solo rozar su piel y es que hoy, en esos segundos, se siente como si pudiera tragarse al mundo, como si pudiera aunque fuera en la soledad de su baño, ser mejor que Ackles y cualquier otro imbecil.  
  
Por esto, esto es suyo, su secreto, solo suyo.

  
La mañana sorprendio a Jared con el mismo ánimo, sin duda un poco mejor pero no tanto, esta mañana ha decidido irse solo a la escuela. sin duda le apetece pensar un poco sin ninguno de sus amigos alrededor, en estos momentos los considera un poco molestos y no sabe exactamente porque. Camina por la acera sin poner mucha atencion al camino, deseando que ese dia termine rápido y sea común como cualquier otro, donde el no sea nada más que una pared.  
  
─ Alli estas. ─ La voz de Ackles le sorprende, como la más desagradable de las sorpresa, lo peor es que suena a su espalda, tomandolo indefenso y volviendolo asustadizo como un gatito.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? ─ preguntó, intentando safarse.  
  
─ ¿Qué crees que quiero? ─ pregunta con sorna, casi rodando los ojos por la estupidez del mocoso, por la forma en la que le ve, con miedo.  
  
─ No sé. ─ Respondió, exaltado. ─ Nunca se que quieres. ─ agregó, bajito y casi tartamudeando, caminando hacia trás, buscando una oportunidad para simplemente salir corriendo.  
  
Sin importarle lo que dijera, Jensen lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo golpeo contra un arbol cercano; dejandolo completamente sin aire; eso lo hizo sonreír, totalmente fascinado por la sensacion de poder que siente al dominarle, al tenerle alli tan indefenso, literamente se siente como un león, poderoso y despótico ante todo.  
  
Esto, esto es lo que tanto deseo tener la noche anterior, este poder, esta sensación.  
  
Jared ahogo un quejido, buscando aire segundos despues de forma desesperada.  
  
─ Déjame... por favor…  
  
─ Déjame, déjame... ─ la voz burlona de Jensen lleno el espacio entre ambos, opacando el sonido de los gemidos de Jared, repitiendo las mismas palabras de manera falsa y divertida, como si su miedo llenara a Ackles de placer, pero no es el miedo, no lo es, solo que Jensen no es capaz de ver a través de lo que siente, de lo que verdaderamente hace su corazón latir.  
  
Ackles le toma del brazo, su mano apretando sin piedad la carne entre sus dedos.  
  
Jared se queja y usando un poco más de fuerza, trata de quitar a Ackles de su brazo, sin embargo, logra lo contrario, hace que la mano de Ackles baje apretando su muñeca, haciendo que sus ojos prácticamente se pongan blancos del dolor.  
  
─ Déjame. ─ repite sin aire y pese a la burla, una pequeña nota de pánico en su voz, cuando el miedo de empezar a desangranse le innunda.  
  
Pero es demasiado tarde, por que Jensen puede sentir el liquido caliente en sus manos, brotando de las heridas que se han abierto; el desconcierto en el rostro de Jensen no puede ser mayor, esta estupefacto, observando como la sangre roja llena sus dedos.  
  
─ ¿Qué diablos...?  
  
Es justo lo que Jared necesita para alejar a a Ackles, de un empujón que sabe que más tarde le costara muy caro, pero no le importa por alguna razón que no comprende, la sorpresa en los ojos verdes le aturde. Y cuando se da cuenta que aun ahí gotas que resbalan de su muñeca a la acera y manchan su camisa de manga larga, decide intentar detenerla.  
  
Sin éxito.  
  
Sorprendentemente Jensen le deja ir, estupefacto por lo que ha sucedido, de lo cual aun no esta ni seguro de que diablos fue, solo sabe que su mano esta manchada en sangre, y que Jared esta huyendo hacia el instituto, dejandole atras, mas confundido aun, si es que eso es posible.  
  
No dice nada, solo le mira huir a la escuela.  
  
No sabe porque siente ganas de vomitar.

El sonido del agua caer del grifo no es tan fuerte como el sonido de una tela siendo restregada contra otra, Jared esta agitado, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, buscando como quitarse de encima el más minimo rastro de sangre y a la vez esperando que sus jodidas heridas dejen de sangrar.  
  
─ ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? ─ murmuro, abriendo más el grifo de manera que bajo la fuerte presión del agua, coloca su herida, siseando de dolor e ira, conforme el agua y ahora su mano ─que se ha sumado a la tortura─ abren más sus heridas.  
  
─ ¿Qué haces? ─ la voz de Ian le hace saltar un poco, como es que entro en el baño sin que el se diera cuenta, como no escucho sus pasos acercarse. ─ ¿Estas bien? ─ pregunto preocupado, tomando a Jared del hombro para intentar ver que hacia.  
  
Jared se mueve de inmediato como un animal herido, quitandose la mano de un movimiento rudo.  
  
─ Vete, por favor... yo estoy bien... ─ anunció, sin voltearse ni un segundo.  
  
─ Jay, cariño, ¿Fue Jensen? ─ no puede detenerse de preguntar, su mano acariciando el suave cabello de Jared, buscando demostrarle que el esta allí para el.  
  
─ Solo quiero estar solo, por favor... solo vete. ─ responde, aliviado de que sus heridas ya no expulsen su roja sangre, pero sí se ven abiertas y rosadas, y suavecitas.  
  
Algo grotescas, si es sincero.  
  
─ Jay... por favor... ─ desde donde Ian esta de pie, no puede ver los brazos de Jared, no puede ver la mounstruosidad que el joven ha hecho con su cuerpo. ─ No te cierres conmigo... sabes que te amo demasiado. ─ susurra, dolido por la situacion por la que pasa su amigo y por como ahora mas que nunca, le da miedo que Jared se cierre, que se aleje. ─ por favor.  
  
─ Tú solo me tienes lástima, como todos. ─ contesto, empezando a acomodar sus mangas de forma que sus heridas, se oculten de los ojos curiosos.  
  
Le arde la piel con el roce de la tela, y sabe que tendrá que conseguir alcohol de algúna forma, porque si se infectan estará en problemas.  
  
─ ¿Es eso lo que crees que siento? ─ pregunto, bajando la mirada al suelo, muy, quizas demasiado, decepcionado que esa sea la reacción del joven frente a el.  
  
Jared no contesta los primeros minutos, no hasta que toma su chaqueta del suelo, donde la había dejando caer junto con su mochila y se la pone, sintiendose claramente seguro con ello. Solo ahí, es que se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ dijo al voltearse, sintiéndose como una basura al tratar mal a una de las pocas personas que ha estado a su lado siempre. ─ Lo siento... solo estaba asustado, lo siento.  
  
─ No te disculpes, ahora se lo que piensas de mi, no llegues tarde a clases. ─ le anuncio, retirandose del baño con un movimiento lento, sin levantar la vista a ver a su compañero.  
  
Sentía que un agujero enorme se le abria en el pecho, ya se lo habían dicho Kristen y Genevieve, se lo habían dejado claro hace semanas, le habían pedido que dejara de meter el corazón donde no era bienvenido, que dejara de presionar, pero si él no lo hacía, ¿Quién lo haría por el? ¿Quién salvaría a Jared?  
  
─ No. ─ grito, caminando hacia Ian y deteniéndole. ─ No pienses eso, estaba asustado y enojado, porque no se que tiene Ackles conmigo y cada dia... siento como si me quitara la vida y tú, tú eres una de las pocas personas que tengo... que se interesa por mi... No me dejes tú también, por favor.  
  
Ian se detuvo, cerrando los ojos con dolor, provocado por esas palabras tan agonizantes, que Jared le dedicaba, suplicandole, como si tuviera que hacerlo para tenerle a sus pies. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Jared era su droga, se volteo lentamente, mirando la desesperacion en esos ojos grises, llenos de lagrimas que le miraban expectantes; llevo una mano a su extravagante sombrero, colocandolo sobre su pecho en un acto solemne.  
  
─ No tienes que suplicarlo, cariño. ─ le dijo, caminando hacia el, colocando el sombrero en la cabeza de Jared. ─ No estoy enfadado, y no voy a dejarte, pero quiero que sepas... ─ comenzo, cambiando su expresion serena a una llena de sufrimiento. ─ que no siento lastima por ti.  
  
─ No se porque dije eso... ─ se defendio, pero a punto de llorar otra vez. ─ Uh, es que a veces pienso que todo el mundo me tiene lástima, lo siento.  
  
Ian sonrio suavemente, acariciandole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.  
  
─ Ninguno de nosotros te tiene lastima, solo sufrimos por ti; ─ murmuro, tomando a Jared de los hombros ahora. ─ prométeme que nunca más lo dirás, me duele el corazón con pensar que es eso lo que opinas de mi.  
  
─ Lo prometo... ─ contesto sonriendo. ─ Gracias, Ian... no se que haría sin ti.  
  
Antes de que Ian cayera en la tentación de hacer algo estúpido que le costaría seguramente la amistad de Jared, la puerta del baño se abrió, el paso de pesadas botas retumbando, al principio pensó que seria Gen con sus botas de cuero y su falta de vergüenza, pero cuando se giro, se encontró con Ackles que tenia una expresión enfadada en el rostro.  
  
─…te digo, Tom, sera mejor que Chris no vuelva a faltar a la práctica, por que me quejare con el entrenador. ─ la voz fuerte de Quaterback se escucho, resonando en el baño. – es un imbécil, y Collins es aun peor si nos hace perder el partido por tener que azotarle el culo a Kane en su despacho.  
  
Ian se tenso de inmediato, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de Jared, de forma protectora.  
  
─ Esta bien, solo salgamos de aqui. – le susurro.  
  
─ Gracias. ─ repitio, tratando de hacerse más y más pequeño en los brazos ajenos, con suerte, Ackles no le miraría, más que en esta ocasión estaba aterrado porque Jensen tuvo que darse cuenta, sabía su secreto, él... la persona que menos le gustaría que lo supiera.  
  
Jensen le miro un momento, un segundo e Ian se sorprendio, cuando este no hizo nada, simplemente sigui su camino a los lavabos . Incluso el mismo Thomas se quedo descolocado.  
  
─ Vámonos. ─ susurro el de ojos azules, arrastrandole a la salida del brazo hasta que estuvieron en el pasillo de la escuela, donde había aun muchos estudiantes fuera de sus aulas. ─ ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? – pregunto, aflojando el agarre en Jared hasta que lo solto.  
  
─ ¿Yo? ─ preguntó sorprendido ─ Nada, a menos que me asignen algo de tarea en el resto del día.  
  
─ ¿Quieres cenar conmigo hoy después de clases? ─ pregunto, acariciando su espalda, viendo como su sombrero cubria un poco los ojos de Jared. ─ Sera lo que quieras, donde quieras, podemos ir a la feria o al parque... a cualquier lugar.  
  
─ ¿Qué si quiero cenar contigo? ─ inquirio, no pudiendo evitar sonar lo feliz que sono ─ Bien, digo ¡Claro!  
  
─ Lo que quieras podemos cenar. ─ respondio, el sentimiento de alivio y alegria llenando su ser de manera calidad al ver esa sonrisa. – dios, amo tu sonrisa.  
  
─ ¡Hey, tortolos! ─ grito Steven quien cruzaba el pasillo corriendo hacia ellos. ─ ¿Qué hacen tan apretados? ─pregunto riendo pero volviendo a ver Jared de arriba abjo. ─ Amigo, hace un infierno de calor y ¿tu con chaqueta?  
  
Jared se acaricia el antebrazo, en un gesto reflejo que no paso desapercibido para Ian, pero que prefirio no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.  
  
─ Solo tengo un poco de frio.  
  
Steve asintió, pero no muy seguro de ello, decidiendo dejarlo de lado también.  
  
─ Clases con Drew, vamonos, recuerden que no somos sus favoritos precisamente.  
  
─ Tengo clases con Weasley, mi propio dolor de culo. ─ se quejo Ian, rascandose la cabeza, sintiendose extraño por no tener su sombrero. ─ Nos vemos luego, y Jared, te amo. ─ Sonrio dejando un beso en su frente. ─ Cuídate, cuídalo. ─ señalo de forma seria a Steven, desapareciendo por otro pasillo.

  
A eso de las cinco de la tarde, Ian decide no ponerse su mejor ropa, solo escoge algo secillo, hoy ha sido un dia duro, con eso de aguantarse a todas la putas porristas lanzandosele encima a Weasley, quien esta mas pendiente de los experimentos, que de los ojos lujuriosos de sus alumnas.  
  
─ No es como si estuviera que estar celoso. ─ se gruñe asimismo, colocandose un sombrero blanco sobre la cabeza. ─ Papa, me voy. ─ Anuncia, pero su padre, aparte de paralitico, parece sordo también, asi que solo le responde con un, "Recuerda podar el jardin", como si fuera hora para hacerlo; provoca una sonrisa divertida en el mientras se sube al auto, arrancando a casa de Jared.  
  
Las carreteras se ven bastante despejadas, también limpias, por la suave lluvia que ha caido con el atardecer, sacando una sonrisa en Ian, adora conducir contra la lluvia, pero que conste siempre lo hace de forma responsable, no quiere matarse, no aún. No cuando tiene a Jared colgando del brazo, de su alma... no cuando el es su soporte. Aunque sospecha que Padalecki también es el suyo.  
  
La casa del chico alto, no está muy lejos y como es de esperar Jared le espera afuera, siempre puntual, envuelto en un abrigo chocolate de lana, con su bufando roja y es ironico que se vea tan pequeño, cuando es tan alto.  
  
─ Hey. ─ saludó al estacionar. ─ ¿Llego tarde?  
  
─ No... llegas a tiempo. ─ contestó Jared. ─ Por cierto, toma. ─ dijo dandole el sombrero. ─ Lo olvidaste en la mañana.  
  
─ Quizas no lo hice sin querer. ─ Ian le regala una sonrisa, señalando con la cabeza el auto, indicandole que puede subirse. – puedes quedártelo si quieres.  
  
─ Eso serial genial. ─contestó abrazando el sombrero un poco. ─ Me gusta como te ves con ellos, oh ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
─ ¿Querías un lugar especial, precioso? ─ pregunto, sin arrancar el auto aun, asegurándole el cinturón a Jared que al primer intento no consiguió encajarlo.  
  
─ Bueno... quiere comer algo delicioso y luego, quizás ir al parque, hay unos actores callejeros y dicen que son muy talentosos, quiero... quiero verles.  
  
La efusividad del chico realmente sorprende a Ian, quien sonrie levemente, casi preocupado por no haberle propuesto salir a Jared antes, sintiéndose como un idiota. Después de que compro su auto, hace medio año aproximadamente, desplazarse por el pueblo ha sido mucho mas divertido, asi que no tiene idea de porque nunca ha llevado a Jared con el.  
  
─ Ok, vayamos a cenar a Cherry's y luego vamos al parque, ¿te parece?  
  
─ Perfecto. ─ contesto sonriendo, como casi Ian nunca le había visto, sonriendo como si esta salida fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo.  
  
No tardan mucho en llegar a Cherry's, mientras caminan a la entrada Ian saluda a muchos chicos de la edad de ambos y sin quitar un segundo su brazo de los hombros ajenos. Nadie les mira mal... y eso tranquiliza mucho a Jared que se siente cómodo con Ian tan cerca, aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta.  
  
No se percata de como la mirada de Ian pasa a ser fría, en segundos, cuando se da cuenta que el idiota de Ackles esta ahi, con su chaqueta roja y ropa de marca.  
  
─ Y... ¿Qué pedirás? ─ preguntó Ian, al sentarse en la mesa, esforzandose para que el otro hombre, no arruine su humor, ni el de Jared por supuesto.  
  
─ No lo sé… ─ contestó aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Ackles tras el o de su ojos verdes fijos en su nuca. ─ ¿Qué me recomiendas Ian? ─ pregunto totalmente en su mundo, todo se leia delicioso. ─ Alona, me dijo algo de unas papas estarían bien…  
  
─ ¿Por qué no escoges por ti mismo?, digo ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jay? ─ preguntó suavemente, molesto por la forma en que Ackles miraba a su Jared. ─ No siempre... tiene que ser lo que los demás digan...  
  
Jared frunce el ceño, y ladea la cabeza.  
  
─ ¿Puedo... puedo elegir lo que quiera?  
  
─ Por supuesto, baby... lo que quieras.  
  
─ Quiero dos tacos supremos con mucho queso, mucho. – enfatizo, pensando que hace mucho tiempo que no salía a comer nada fuera de casa, a menos que ocurriera en la escuela, y la comida de allí adentro sencillamente no era lo mejor de lo mejor. ─ ¿Y tu?  
  
─ Solo quiero una soda. ─ respondio, llamando a la camarera para que les tomara la orden; le sonrio a la joven chica, que parecia querer lanzársele encima en cualquier momento, Ian tenia ese efecto en las personas, excepto en las que verdaderamente le importaban. ─ Gracias. ─ a veces se sentia extraño al tener a las mujeres rondandole. ─ Por cierto Jay, ¿vas a contarme? ─ pregunto, mirando a Jared y luego a Ackles desde donde estaba, podia jurar que le había visto voltear hacia Jay hace unos momentos.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó curioso  
  
─ Está bien, olvídalo, no quiero arruinar la noche. ─ se apresuro a decir, levantandole la barbilla a Jared cuando este miro confuso la mesa. ─ ¿No quieres helado cuando estemos en el parque?  
  
─ ¡Sí!... no hay nada mejor que el helado... espera, soy un glotón. ─ dijo, bajando su mirada a la mesa ─ Lo siento, me consientes demasiado.  
  
Riendo con esa afirmación, Ian la dejo pasar sin comentario, y entre conversaciones triviales sobre grupos de música y autores deprimentes, Jared devoro la comida en tiempo record, dejando a Ian con la boca abierta, el apenas y había tocado su soda y ya el gigante se había comido taco y medio, era como una jodida aspiradora humana.  
  
─ Debes tener un agujero en vez de estomago. ─ le dijo Ian cuando terminaba su soda, pidiéndole a la camarera un cuenco de mani.  
  
─ ¿Tú crees? ─ preguntó sonrojado ─ No es eso... es que no comi al almuerzo y tenia tanta hambre.  
  
─ Jared… tienes que comer. ─ En el rostro de Ian se formo una sonrisa mas ancha de la que ya tenia, alzando una mano hacia Jared y limpiandole el rastro de comida que había quedado allí con una servilleta.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ susurro, sonrojado, llevando su mano a limpiar los restos de comida. ─ Gracias, Ian. ─ dijo unos segundos despues, sin darse cuenta de lo furiosos ojos verdes que le miraba, asqueados de lo que cosideraba una escena marica. Lo que no entendía era porque la gente no se metia con Somerhader, que parecia llevar su sexualidad mejor de lo que un montón de cobardes hacían.  
  
Su sangre parecia hervir en sus venas, haciéndole casi sufrir un ataque al corazon, corazón que latia enloquecido en su pecho, cortandole la respiracion por segundos. Esa obsesion con Padalecki, esa terrible e insana obsesión, le estaba matando lentamente, más aun cuando deseaba tomar el lugar de Somerhalder.  
  
Un grito ahogado, solo audible para el, salio de su boca, sus ojos abriendose grandes, asustados. “¿De donde diablos ha venido ese pensamiento?” Grito en su mente, retirandose rapidamente de la barra, caminando hacia los baños, perdiendose de la vista de sus amigos, que no parecieron notar su desaparicion.  
  
Se sostuvo en la puerta del baño, deseando con toda su alma que estuviera vacio. Para su suerte lo estaba, entro dando tumbos y se apoyo en los lavamanos, apoyando su frente en la fría cerámica, mientras tomaba largas bocanadas de aire.  
  
─ ¿Qué mierda me esta pasando? – siseo, cerrando sus ojos y ahogando un gruñido lastimero.  
  
Jared no se había dado cuenta que Jensen estaba en ese lugar, no se había dado cuenta de mucho en realidad, absorto y divertido en su conversación con Ian, ¡Oh! Y en su sexto aperitivo, que la comida ahí era muy buena para detenerse había dicho, haciendo a Ian reir, descubriendo que le gustaba eso.─ Ire al baño, enseguida regreso. ─ anuncio de pronto, caminando tranquilamente, relajado.  
  
Era una gran noche.  
  
─ Este dia, es genial. ─ se dijo a sí mismo, entrando al baño, deteniéndose frente al lavabo, mirando su reflejo, que al estar sonriente, no le dio tanto asco como la noche anterior.  
  
Bajo la vista al limpio lavabo y se fijo que alguien parecia haberlo aporreado exactamente donde estaba, levanto su rostro para mirar sus ojos en el espejo de nuevo, pero estos en vez de concentrarse en su reflejo se fijaron rapidamente como la puerta del cubiculo tras el se abria. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes con temor, observando como la persona más indeseada para ese día, aparecía por allí, se le veía un poco decaído, pensativo, mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.  
  
El rostro de Jensen no tardo en demostrar su sorpresa al darse cuenta de la presencia de Padalecki, cuando alzo la vista, aclarando su garganta. Se paralizo en el sitio, su corazon acelerarandose de nuevo. Y allí estaba, ese mareo.  
  
Jared volteo a verlo y de inmediato sus ojos se desviaron al suelo, su boca abriendose un poco sin saber que decir, y su corazón, su corazón empezó a latir en pánico, su cabeza gritaba que tenía que salir de ahi "¡Ya!" ─se volteo de nuevo, a terminar de lavar sus manos, con tan mala suerte que un hilo de sangre bajo de sus heridas, era normal, aun estaban frágiles.  
  
Jensen se acerco a el, sin pensarlo, como un acto reflejo al ver lo que el chico hacia, gimiendo de dolor por lo bajo.  
  
─ Si la mantienes arriba no fluirá. ─ Indico, levantandole el brazo con cuidado, cosa que Jensen nunca hubiese pensado que podría hacer, incluso Jared mismo se quedo atónito, viéndose ambos a los ojos por segundos interminables.  
  
─ Mmm… ¿Gracias? ─ dijo, incrédulo de que Jensen Ackles se hubiera dirigido a él de esa forma, tan... ¿Normal? , su corazón aun se quería salir de su pecho.  
  
La necesidad de Jensen Ackles de romper ese fragil brazo, de volver añicos a ese imbécil frente a él, comenzaron a desvanecerse, hasta el punto de que Jensen casi no podia reconocerse asimismo. Solto con suavidad el brazo de Jared, y salio como una estampida por la puerta del baño, tropezandose de frente con Ian, pero no quedandose a recibir un sermón, que esta vez, Ian ni se preocupo en darle, estaba más preocupado por Jay.  
  
─ Eso... fue raro ─ dijo el castaño, acariciando donde las manos de Jensen Ackles habían estado, se sentia extraño donde le había tocado, se sentía distinto, pero no sabe exactamente de que manera.  
  
─ ¿Esta bien? ─ pregunto Ian suavemente, casi igual de confuso que Jared, al ver como este se quedaba allí de pie y en silencio.  
  
─ No lo sé... el parecia otra persona y al minuto siguiente no. Supongo que luego le volvi a dar asco o algo. ─ dijo, su voz pasando de un tono esperanzadamente incredulo a uno triste.  
  
─ ¿El?...¿te refieres a Ackles? ─ pregunto ligeramente sorprendido.  
  
─ Sí, seguro estaba borracho. ─ dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Vamos, Ian, no quiero que vuelva con intenciones de molestarme como hace unos segundos no lo hizo.  
  
Esto hizo al joven Ian sentir algo extraño, mas que impotencia parecia ser otra cosa, que sentia por el joven frente a el, a quien se le notaba realmente asombrado, casi tanto como aliviado, como si la presencia de Ackles en esa forma, de la cual hablaba en susurros Padalecki, le hubiera fascinado.  
  
Ian azoto la puerta del auto cuando subio a el, con Jared en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
─ ¿Supongo que ahora vamos al parque? ─ pregunto de forma vaga, mirando a otro lado. ─ ¿Ian? ─ llamó frunciendo el ceño cuando el otro chico ni siquiera le contesto. ─ ¿Qué sucede?, digo has estado callado, desde que salimos del baño.  
  
─ No me pasa nada, no te preocupes. ─ le aseguro, sonriendole con seguridad mientras le ve el rostro, tratando de calmarle, por que sabe que Jared no se detendrá hasta que lo sepa.  
  
─ ¿Qué te molesta? ─ Insistio este y el casi quiso gritar "Bingo", como si se hubiera ganado la lotería solo por conocer bien a Padalecki. ─ ¿Te moleste en algo? ─ agregó haciendo reir a Ian, pero de forma amarga. No entendía esa maldita manía que tiene Jared de culparse de todo.  
  
─ Ya dije que no. ─ Ian no pudo retener ese tono de casi enfado que salio con su voz. ─ No es tu culpa, no eres tu. No te preocupes.  
  
─ Bien. ─ replicó tratando de no temblar cuando noto la voz de Ian más alta de lo normal. ─ Quiero ir a casa... por favor.  
  
─ Jay, no tenemos por que arruinar esto. ─ suspiro recostando su cabeza contra el asiento y viéndole de reojo.  
  
En un gesto nervioso, su mano empezo a frotar la muñeca levemente.  
  
─ Esto no se arruino, digo, fue divertido, pero ahora solo quiero regresar a mi casa.  
  
Un leve asentimiento, casi a regañadientes, fue todo lo que hizo Ian antes de tomar rumbo con el auto a casa de Jared, manejando lo mas rápido que podía, todo sea por acabar con ese tortuoso silencio que le mataba lentamente; que le carcomía por dentro, llenándole de culpa por haberle dejado solo.  
  
¿Desde cuando celaba a Jared? Esa era la gran pregunta, que rondaba por su mente, saltando de un lado a otro.  
  
─ Llegamos. ─ anuncio veinte minutos despue al estacionarse frente a la pequeña casa, su mirada azul fija en el volante.  
  
─ De verdad, gracias por todo. ─ dijo, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso, inestable.  
  
Por una parte se sentía un imbécil, Ian era una de las cosas más esenciales en su vida y se comportaba como un tonto. Y por otro, estaba disgustado de que este se enojara con él... sin razón alguna o eso, en lo que le concierne a él.  
  
─ De nada, espero duermas bien. ─ el amago de sonrisa de Ian no llego a los ojos de Jared, ya que este no le miro demasiado tiempo, solo asintió herido mientras simplemente salía del auto y casi corría hacia su casa.

  
Empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando cerró la puerta, los sollozos salen de su boca sin tregua cuando levanta la vista y se encuentra con su patética, abandonada y oscura casa. A lo lejos escucha el auto de Ian, uno de sus pocos amigos, arrancar y alejarse, dejándole solo también, como todo el mundo siempre hace, como lo hizo su propio padre, su hermano y como saben que algún día lo hará su hermana y su madre, era un jodido circulo vicioso que estaba seguro que sería una constante en su vida.  
  
¿Por qué quien querría quedarse con él?  
  
Hace cuatro años, la felicidad volvía a él... una sensación maravillosa embargandole, lo recuerda...lo añora, la partida de su padre parecía haber quedado en el pasado y con ella el odio que su madre les enseño a sentir desde el primer momento. Pero pronto, su hermano se fue también... no soportando más las injurias de su madre, la mala situación económica y a él y a Megan, se fue... y con el los pocos pedazos de su corazón que estaban recuperándose.  
  
También tuvo un poco de envidia, por la forma tan fácil en que Jeff cambio su vida y se fue, se esfumo, dejando atrás lo que ya no servía en su vida. A ellos.  
  
Recuerda cuando se graduó con honores de la escuela, recuerda a sus maestros decirle que la secundaria seria un lugar lleno de nuevas sensaciones y experiencias, emociones, vivencias, que formarían su carácter. Pero resulto ser mentira, hoy sabe que lo que marco su vida no fue la secundaria sino fueron las personas que estaban a su lado y se fueron...y Ackles, su demonio personal, ese hombre no se cansaba de marcar su vida, de hacersu corazón sangrar.  
  
Eso es lo que pensaba, y aun asi, recordaba como el mismo se había imaginado que seria.  
  
La escuela no le cambiaria, solo le fortalecería, con su sueño de ser la estrellla del equipo de basquetbol, con su sueño de ser el mejor estudiante, Jared ingreso a Henderson donde, en su primer día, fue puesto en la lista de esperanzas para la lista de honor del colegio, no perdio tiempo en relacionarse con todos, de ser conocido como un buen compañero, pero entre todas esas personas, cuyos rostros ahora con diecisiete recuerda claramente, nunca consiguió lo que buscaba.  
  
No al menos hasta la cuarta semana, cuando le conoció.  
  
Jensen Ackles, era todo lo que una vez Jared deseo ser, Jensen Ackles tenia una familia perfecta, tenia dinero, y una herencia que le ayudaría a no trabajar de por vida, Jensen Ackles era un jodido deportista, que dejaba con la boca abierta al mas incauto, Jensen Ackles, aunque no era bueno en matematicas e historia, era un lector nato, y un conocedor de químicos y experimentos, ese era Jensen Ackles, el amigo que Jared siempre hubiera soñado tener.  
  
Quizás por eso, cuando ese viernes hace ya muchos años, oscuro, lleno de lluvia torrencial en cada parte de Henderson, cuando Jensen Ackles se acerco, algo tímido, para un chico tan popular como el, pidiendole la tarea de matemáticas, Jared no supo como reaccionar.  
  
Jared sonrió, sin tener claro porque su boca decidió sonreír de esa forma y luego simplemente volvio a ver su cuaderno, comprendiendo al fin las palabras que había dicho el chiquillo frente a él.  
  
─ ¿La tarea? ¿Matemáticas? ─ mientras preguntaba, su mirada se poso de nuevo sobre el chico, que estaba timidamente de pie frente a él.  
  
─ Si, por favor, totalmente olvide hacerla ayer, y... no es que sea muy bueno en ello. ─ Dice, como si se estuviera disculpándose por no ser un as en matemáticas, con su chaqueta colgando de la cintura y sus jeans holgados y rotos al nivel de las rodillas.  
  
No parece ser el chico popular que todos claman que es.  
  
─ No te preocupes. ─ Dijó al mismo tiempo que había extendido su mano con el pequeño cuaderno. ─ Y si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte con ella, no hay ningún problema. ─ habló timidamente, aún con el cuaderno en alto, esperando que el niño de ojos verdes lo tomara. ─ En serio, estoy seguro que solo necesitas lo básico y después podrás hacerla tu solo. ─agregó, claramente nervioso, lo que soltaba su lengua.  
  
─ Esta bien... eso seria genial. ─ Respondio el joven Ackles, sonriéndole aun tímido, como si temiera que todo fuera una broma cruel de Jared. ─ Realmente soy malo...y nunca consigo que alguien me tenga paciencia.  
  
─ Descuida. ─ respondio mientras tomaba la mano de Jensen y la llevaba al cuaderno, buscando que se decidiera. ─ Siempre que te esfuerzes, te tendre toda la paciencia del mundo, siempre  
  
─ Gracias... eres agradable. ─ En su rostro, hubo una expresión tan hermosa que Jared no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al ver esa autentica sonrisa en el rostro del chico que un día, se convertiría en su peor enemigo.  
  
─ Te burlaste de mi... solo me usaste... te fuiste, te fuiste como todos, ¿Por qué todos se cansan de mi? ─ contestó al recuerdo, sin darse cuenta realmente que lo había hecho. Sus pasos son lentos mientras sube la escalera, el camino aún a oscuras en silencio. Su ansiedad regreso como olas a él, asi como una insesante comezón en sus muñecas.  
  
Mientras sube cada escalón, la imagen de la sonrisa de Jensen no se desvanece de su mente, como sí fuera uno de los tantos recordatorios de su patética existencia, aun a esa edad Jensen era inteligente, popular, agradable... en fin y entre muchas otras cosas el puede decir que era en definitiva “alguien”; no como él...  
  
Él no tiene dinero, ni siquiera puede hablar en público o practicar algún deporte, no tiene novia y sin duda podria seguir con la lista pero es casi interminable de lo que le define a él, y le hacen prácticamente ser “nadie”.


	9. Capitulo 6 Vivamos Mientras Seamos Jovenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo por hoy xD dos capítulos, dentro de unos segundos el 7A

[One Direction - Live While We're Young](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3UdNxKJUoU)

Alona se fija en el enorme y gran espejo que su madre acaba de comprarle, es un espejo que abarca todo su cuerpo y ella no puede dejar de admirarse en él, no porque sea una chica superficial o algo por el estilo, es solo que supone que está en esa edad que por tantos años espero su mama. Ríe viendo como su cabello, perfectamente cuidado se mueve divinamente hacia los lados, seguro todos los chicos de la escuela son ciegos ─se dice a sí misma, riendo ante su ocurrencia.  
  
─ ¿Cómo es que nadie me ha visto? ─ se pregunta de nuevo acomodando su falda un poco más alta. ─Seguro Jared y Steven los espantan…─ habló de nuevo para sí misma. ─ Más que todo Jared, no Steven.  
  
─ Alona, hija. ─ gritó una mujer en voz alta, su voz era más gruesa y severa, pero guardaba un ligero tono de calidez para con la gente importante, como su hija, a la que hora veía verse en el espejo con una pequeña sonrisa, que paso a mueca cuando noto que su madre había entrado sin permiso. ─ Steven vino por ti... aunque creo que la razón está en que necesita tu tarea nuevamente. ─ señalo con tranquilidad, mientras se acomodaba su uniforme de policía.  
  
La madre de Alona era una mujer que pese a su edad, era sumamente atractiva y enérgica con una carrera algo inusual, era policía. Por eso Steven McQueen la trataba con tanto respeto, porque, honestamente, no quería que le pegara un balazo como tantas veces se lo había prometido desde que era un chiquillo.  
  
─ ¿Cómo ha estado, señora Tal? ─ saluda el joven cuando la mujer le deja pasar a la casa, mas por cortesía que por otra cosa. Si fuera por ella le dejaría allí en el portal. ─ ¿Esta muy ocupada? – cuestiona en referencia a Alona.  
  
─ Podría decirse que sí, esta algo ocupada con su nuevo espejo. ─ explico la señora, tomando aire luego de haber bajado brincando varios escalones cuando el timbre se había vuelto muy insistente.  
  
─ ¿Su nuevo...? ─ Steven tuvo que morderse el puño y carraspear, para no soltar una carcajada que seguramente haría enfadar a la señora Tal, no quería que esta le metiera en una celda por una noche o que Alona le escuchara.  
  
─ Sube chico, pero ni una bromita. ─ dijo la mujer en un gruñido amenazante. ─ La molestas demasiado, aprende tacto con las mujeres o te quedaras solterón. – dijo apoyando sin querer su mano sobre su arma.  
  
Steven casi huyo al piso de arriba, saltando escalón por escalón ligeramente asustado por la información que le dio la mujer mayor... ¡No quería quedarse solterón!, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se esfumaron tan pronto observo a Alona frente al espejo, no sabe porque se quedo sin aire.  
  
─ Alona... ¡Hey! ─ saludó, entrando a la habitación.  
  
─ ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas? ─preguntó volteándose en un rápido movimiento que dejo que su cabello resbalara desde arriba hasta sus hombros, donde había estado intentando hacerse un moño sin éxito ante la intromisión, su falda celeste de vuelo, se levantó ligeramente cuando se giro.  
  
McQueen se sonrojo, desvió la mirada de inmediato cuando sintió sus mejillas arder y decidió lanzarse sobre la cama, como si fuera una piscina.  
  
─ Necesito la tarea, Jared no responde su celular, llame a su casa y su hermana dice que está descansando... sospecho que de nuevo esta bastante deprimido, ¿Habrá sucedido algo con Ian?... en fin, este es otro que está muy callado, sí... algo paso.  
  
─ Hey, hey, hey, no tan rápido, vaquero. ─ respondía Alona con fastidio, odiando el tono rápido de su amigo. ─ Vamos por partes, ¿Algo salió mal en la cita no oficial de Ian y Jared?  
  
─ ¿Cita no oficial? ¿Era una cita? ─ preguntó con una expresión claramente aterrada, ante la nueva información.  
  
─ Steven, Steven, Steven ¿Tú eres tonto? ─ preguntó sentándose al lado de su amigo en la cama. ─ Sabes tan bien como yo, que Ian es gay, Jay lo es también, pero tiene un problemita con aceptarlo... ahora… ─ hizo una pausa. ─ uno más uno ¿entiendes?  
  
─ ¿Ian es gay? ─ preguntó anonadado, su atención de repente paso de la sabana de colores al techo que tenía un color rosa opaco. ─ Wow... Ian y Jared son gays.  
  
─ Dime que al menos sabías lo de Jay o que lo sospechabas. ─ replicó indignada.  
  
─ De hecho, tenía mis sospechas, nadie es tan tierno siendo heterosexual, nada más mira a Ackles. ─ señalo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te convertirse en homofóbico clasificándolos?  
  
─ Claro que no, Jared es mi mejor amigo.─ aclaro indignado. ─ E Ian es un buen amigo también, no tengo problemas con ellos, mientras no estén interesados en mí.  
  
─ Oh, no, Steven no lo insinué ni nada es solo que... lo siento, por un momento me preocupo que fueras capaz de tratar diferente a Jared por eso, el... no está bien y pensé…─ hizo una pausa larga, mirando su imagen y la de Steven en la cama. ─ Lo siento…  
  
─ No lo soy. ─aclaró de nuevo con tranquilidad, sonriendo un poco cuando Alona le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. ─ Se que Jared no está bien... y es solo que a veces es difícil ¿Sabes?, digo saber lo que piensa... es simplemente duro, no estaba totalmente consciente de que lo fuera y los problemas que puede traerle lo mismo  
  
─ Estoy casi segura que lo es, no puedo equivocarme. ─ contesto encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando su pierna distraídamente. ─ A veces... tu y Jared son muy importantes para mí, y a veces siento que... toda esta mierda que tiene encima lo terminara matando. ─ susurro bajito con miedo a decirlo en voz alta y que se cumpliera.  
  
Curiosamente Steven estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta, porque sentía que exteriorizarlo significaría darle pie a que se volviera realidad.  
  
─ ¿A dónde ibas así vestida? ─ inquirió, mirándola con curiosidad, sentando a su lado al borde de la cama.  
  
─ A la escuela. ─ contestó algo sonrojada de que su amigo notara su cambio de vestuario.  
  
─ Uh... ¿Desesperada por encontrar un chico? ─ la malicia inundo su voz, mientras trata de no estallar en risas.  
  
─ Idiota. ─ gruñó golpeándole en el hombro mientras se ponía de pie. ─ No es eso, solo, solo quiero vestir un poco más apropiada.  
  
─ Hey, solo lo decía porque tú misma andabas lloriqueando el otro día. ─ se quejo él, acariciándose donde la chica le había golpeado. Tenía más fuerza de lo normal.  
  
─ Sí, pero... no es para tanto… ─ explicó algo a la defensiva. ─ Bueno ¿Y tu que haces aqui? – pregunto, viendo la respuesta obvia en la sonrisa de Steven. ─ Steven, si sigues asi estudiaremos lo mismo en la universidad, solo para que te preste tarea. ─ murmuro indiganda pero mordiendose el labio apunto de soltar una carcajada cundo el otro hizo un puchero. ─ Segundo cajon en mi escritorio, cuaderno azul.  
  
─ Bueno, bueno, quizás eso no sea tan mala idea, aunque... ¿Aún quieres ser fiscal?, digo por favor, tienes que estar segura, ¿Qué hare si te cambias a veterinaria o algo así? ─ siguio hablando y hablando, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras sonaban serias y daban la impresión a Alona de que realmente estaba considerandolo.  
  
Alona le miro cruzando las piernas y con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
─ Aun sigo con ese sueño... ¿estudiaras algo parecido?  
  
─ Quizás estudie lo mismo o algo parecido... ambos sabemos que tú y Jay son el cerebro de este equipo, más hablando de este último asumo que entrara a Harvard o Yale... él es sencillamente brillante, no sé como no se da cuenta, podra estudiar lo que sea ¡Incluso medicina!  
  
Alona sonrió, su sonrisa era amplia.  
  
─ Apuesto que sí estudiara en cualquiera de las dos, ni idea de que, pero nosotros debemos esforzarnos para ir a su lado... nos necesitamos ─ lo último lo dijo en un leve susurro antes de reir. ─ Más... Tú promedio no es malo, solo eres realmente vago.  
  
─ Bueno, solo nos necesitaríamos en un futuro si Ackles fuera a la misma universidad que el, lo cual dudo, pero, seria interesante... ya sabes, de ver. – Steven dijo, rascándose la nuca. – además, yo no soy vago, solo detesto estudiar.  
  
─ ¿Jared solo nos necesitara si Ackles anda alrededor?, dudo que el muy imbécil vaya a una universidad como a la que asistirá Jay. ─ Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, jugando con su rubio cabello.  
  
─ No nos necesitara si él no está, así que no tienes que preocuparte por Jay en ese aspecto.  
  
─ ¿Tu crees? ─ pregunto Alona al tiempo que Steven se levantaba a buscar su mochila que había tirado en el suelo al entrar. ─ Creo que aunque Ackles no este, nos necesitaría, somos sus únicos amigos.  
  
─ Hará mas amigos, Alona. ─ Le dijo, recostándose de nuevo de la cama. ─ Bueno... solo venia por mi tarea.  
  
─ Típico, ustedes los hombres son tan poco observadores. ─ gruña, abriendo por sí misma el cajón donde se encontraba el cuaderno. ─ Sí no quienes venir con nosotros a la misma universidad solo dilo. ─ agregó al mismo instante en que le tiro el cuaderno de los brazos, para después salir de su cuarto dando un portazo con la pregunta.  
  
Steven se quedo, simplemente mirando por donde había salido su amiga, pensando qué demonios había hecho.

El día había estado raro, incluso en su extraño mal humor, Jared podía notar algo raro en el ambiente, y no precisamente las no miradas de Ian, lo que le producía mas dolor del que imaginaba. Era algo mas, algo que estaba allí pero que no podía palpar por más que lo buscara. Era frustrante no saberlo, mas cuando tenía que andar advertido de sus heridas, las cuales no habían sanado, solo estaban abiertas y pulsantes.  
  
Steven le dio una mirada curiosa cuando se arremango por vez mil el abrigo, acomodándolo en sus codos, despegando el algodón que se metía por sus heridas.  
  
─ Nada me pasa, deja de verme. ─ contestó lo más tranquilo posible. ─ ¿Y a ti?  
  
─ Nada. ─ respondió con el mismo tono Steven, suspirando cuando Alona se acerco a ellos.  
  
─ ¿Estás bien? ─ pregunto la chica dirigiéndose a Jared.  
  
─ Si…─ contesto rodando los ojos por la ironía, era obvio que a todos les pasaba algo, pero por alguna extraña razón nadie quería decir nada a nadie. ─ ¿Y tú?  
  
─ Bien... tenemos que discutir como abordaremos el tema de la revolución industrial y sus efectos en el medio ambiente, el ensayo que nos dejo Collins ¿Recuerdan? ─ Ambos asintieron haciendo que Alona solo bufara, porque estaba segura que uno de ellos, no lo recordaba. ─ Por cierto, Jared ¿Qué harás en la tarde?  
  
─ ¿Yo? Pues... no sé. ─ replicó meditándolo un poco. ─ Alona ¿Estas bien?  
  
─ Si. ─ respondió ella, sonriendo dulcemente a Jared mientras le quitaba un poco del jugo que el castaño solo había comprado para dejar al lado de Steven. ─ Puedes venir al club un rato, incluso antes, para charlar un rato.  
  
─ No lo sé, soy algo malo hablando con personas que no conozco. ─ contestó encogiéndose de hombros  
  
─ Pero... conoces a casi todo el mundo en el club, además, no vendrá Jensen. ─ parecía que no le dejaría escapar esta vez, tal y como las mil veces anteriores.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no irá? ─ preguntó curioso acariciando su muñeca donde mismo la había sostenido la pasada noche, aun piensa que tal vez lo imagino. ¿Por qué, que razón tendría Jensen para preocuparse por él? Estaba tan confundido. Tan dormido a ratos, sintiéndose como si estuviera soñando.  
  
─ Por que no es una práctica oficial, y por que hoy hay un partido, y ya sabes, es la estrella principal y eso... ─ la chica no pudo evitar ese tono de admiración, igual al que usaban todas las chicas cuando hablaban de Jensen Ackles. Era imposible no pensar en Jensen como el chico más atractivo de toda la escuela a pesar de su mal carácter bien conocido por todos.  
  
─ Claro. ─ murmuro molestó Steven, sin oportunidad de decir nada más cuando la voz de Jared se escucho de pronto.  
  
─ ¿Y porque mejor no vamos a ver el juego?  
  
─ ¿El juego...el juego de Ackles? ─ preguntó Alona.  
  
─ Sí... supongo, digo a menos que haya otro. ─ contestó sintiendo como sus amigos estaban de pronto mirándole intensamente.  
  
─ ¿El juego de Jensen Ackles? ─ repitió Steven, como si aún analizara las palabras de su amigo.  
  
─ Sí, chicos ese. ─ contestó encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Además no es su juego, es el de la escuela.  
  
─ ¿Tu pelea con Ian fue tan fuerte que acabo con tu sentido de peligro? ─ pregunto sin anestesia el joven a su derecha, apoyándose en la mesa del comedor mientras le miraba sorprendido y algo aterrorizado.  
  
─ ¿Cuál, cual pelea? ─ pregunto con un puchero y los ojos algo humedecidos. ─ Y no es eso, es que, Alona quiere ir ¿No lo notaste en su tono?  
  
─ Bueno...si tu quieres ir... yo te acompañare, seguramente Steven... ─ Alona lo miro con recelo. ─ tiene algo que hacer...  
  
─ ¿Ah si? ¿Tengo algo que hacer? ─ preguntó molestó.  
  
─ ¿Qué tienes que hacer? ─ preguntó Jared inocentemente. ─ Acompáñanos, anda. ─ pidió, sus ojos centrados en su amigo, con lo que hace algunos años habían clasificado como los famosos ojos de cachorro.  
  
─ ¡Por supuesto que iré con ustedes! ─ reprocho, golpeando la mesa para dar énfasis a sus palabras, sin darse cuenta que había molestado a varias otras personas a su alrededor, solo tenía atención para la mueca de molestia en el rostro de Alona.  
  
─ Bien. ─ Contesto Jared sonriendo luego de haber saltado del susto con el golpe, sin darse cuenta que Alona lo asesinaba lentamente con la mirada.  
  
─ Seguro que... ¿no tienes nada que hacer McQueen?─preguntó la chica acomodándose la falda para disimular como le temblaba el rostro de rabia.  
  
─ No, Tal. ─ contestó con una sonrisa que claramente le estaba retando.  
  
─ Me estoy perdiendo de algo ¿Verdad? ─ preguntó Jared, un puchero en su rostro.  
  
─ No. ─ contestaron a la vez, tanto McQueen como Tal.  
  
─ Mmmm, ¿Nos vamos? ─ preguntó, sabía que se perdía algo, pero supuso que en su momento sabría que era exactamente.  
  
─ Claro, aun tenemos clases, y Alona tiene clase con Wesly, lo que quiere decir que no la veremos hasta tarde. ─ sonrió con simpleza el joven McQueen mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bandeja vacía.  
  
─ Ian, Ian... ¿está contigo en esa clase? ─ preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica e ignorando a su amigo que maldecía en voz baja mientras se alejaba a dejar la bandeja.  
  
─ He... si, esta... ¿Por qué? – pregunto, su entrecejo frunciéndose con la preocupación de que Jared e Ian se hubieran peleado.  
  
─ Creo que me detesta. ─ afirmo Jared, la frustración que sentía en su pecho hizo que subiera su mano a su cabello y lo desacomodara, sin darse cuenta que en cuestión de instantes Steven, que regresaba, pudo ver algo rojo.  
  
─ ¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo?  
  
─ ¿Por qué te detestaría?  
  
Alona volvió a ver a Steven, odiándole por el simple hecho de haber preguntado antes que ella y algo, a lo que no le encontraba lógica alguna.  
  
─ Nada. ─ contestó nervioso, pero de inmediato volteando su atención a la rubia. ─ No lo sé, Ackles no tiene una razón para odiarme ¿Por qué el debería tener una?  
  
─ ¿¡Que tienes en el brazo!? ─ Exclamo Steven, acercándose a él para tomarlo del brazo.  
  
─ Olvídenlo. – Jared murmuro, esquivando por poco a Steven. ─ No tengo nada ¿Qué voy a tener?─pregunto haciéndose el tonto. ─Vamos Steven, tenemos clases.  
  
Steven llevo su expresión seria al brazo del brazo de Jared a Alona, sin notar como esta compartía su preocupación un poco, pero ninguno dijo nada más... no quería presionar, no cuando Jared tendía a encerrarse a si mismo más cuando alguien le presionaba a algo.  
  
Más tarde, el tema simplemente se perdió entre las explicaciones de Fuller y su tono de voz ligeramente más aburrido que el de sus mismos alumnos, hubo un momento en que el tiempo parecía ser la eternidad misma... claro que también tenía que ver con que la clase, era principalmente para Thomas y unas dos más porristas, que lógicamente eran los favoritos del hombre.  
  
─ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿Fuller te da sueño? ─ preguntó Jared, incomodo del silencio, estaba consciente de que Steven había visto algo, pero confiaba que la memoria a corto plazo de su amigo, hiciera efecto pronto.  
  
─ ¿Qué tienes en el brazo? ─ pregunto sin quitar la vista del Manga que leía a escondidas detrás de su libro de ejercicios.  
  
─ Steven... no es nada amigo, en serio. ─ contesto bajito, el brazo que había visto era el izquierdo ahí casi no tenía nada, si hubiera visto el derecho si estaría en problemas. ─ Confía en mí, no es nada.  
  
─ ¿Qué confié en ti? ─ pregunto en un susurro exclamado, dándole una mirada reprobatoria.  
  
─ Por favor... no me mires así, casi nunca te miento en primer lugar y lo último que necesito es que tú también te enojes conmigo... por favor  
  
─ No estoy enojado. ─ replico, sin verlo realmente, sus ojos estaban perdiendo en las páginas frente a él.  
  
─ ¿Seguro? ─ preguntó Jared, su preocupación pasando a curiosidad cuando noto lo que su amigo tenia entre manos. ─ ¿Es eso un manga?  
  
─ Señor Padalecki, ¿Tiene alguna estupidez que compartir con sus compañeros? ─ La voz de Fuller se hizo escuchar por encima de los demás. Altanera e irritada.  
  
Jared maldijo mentalmente con un puchero de por medio.  
  
─ No... Discúlpeme, profesor. – dijo, sus ojos fijos en su escritorio buscando no tener un enfrentamiento con Drew Fuller.  
  
─ Como les seguía diciendo... ─ la voz del profesor volvió a su tono normal, algo aburrida al parecer.  
  
─ No es un manga... ─ replico Steven una vez fuera de peligro, mirándole con los ojos chicos y acusadores.  
  
─ ¿Qué es entonces? ¿Una revista erótica? ─ pregunto nuevamente, aún con la curiosidad rondando su rostro.  
  
─ Padalecki ¿Por qué leería una revista porno en clase? ─ al parecer no midió muy bien su tono de voz, ya que este se escucho por sobre la voz del profesor, que le miro entre sorprendido, enfandado y colérico.  
  
─ El no estaba leyendo porno, profesor, yo lo estaba haciendo.  
  
─ ¡McQueen, afuera, ahora! ─ gritó el otro hombre. ─ Y solo para que lo tengas en cuenta el permiso que Collins había conseguido para que repitieras simplemente ya no cuenta.  
  
─ Pero profesor… ─ replicó Jared algo alto, sorprendiendo a más de uno, ya que la mayoría del tiempo acostumbraba a pasar desapercibido. ─ ¡No es su culpa, es mía!  
  
─ ¡Cállese Padalecki! ¡Sino quiere que sus perfectas notas bajen por culpa de un irresponsable como el señor McQueen! ─ respondió de inmediato el profesor, que estaba siendo demasiado blando, comparado a cuando Ackles estaba en el salón, seguramente como no tenia que mostrarle nada a nadie no había castigado a Jared.  
  
─ Pero es mi culpa. ─ replico enojado, temblando de la ira y pese a que encogió ante el grito de ira de su profesor no pudo evitar replicar de nuevo. ─ Castígueme a mi... fue mi culpa.  
  
Steven sonrió, Jared tenía un corazón que valía oro, lo sabía.  
  
─ Está bien, Jay. ─ dijo, colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo, apretando un poco para hacerle saber que estaba bien, sin dejar de mirar con molestia a Fuller.  
  
Jared apretó los puños y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, “solo causo problemas a mis amigos”, se dijo a si mismo mientras se acariciaba la muñeca derecha y trataba de encogerse.  
  
Deseaba tanto que nadie le viera, que le dejaran en paz, solo quería algo de paz por un momento.

La idea de las tutorías con Misha Collins en este momento no parece tan atractiva como las primeras veces, pero sin duda alguna, esta sería peor, no solo porque era en vísperas un juego importante, sino porque era a las ocho de la mañana, aunque la hora tan temprana se debía a que tenia practica. Una chiquilla se lo había aclarado, una que Misha había enviado y estaba sonrojada mientras le veía a los ojos... eso le irrito, le informo la hora que había solicitado “el profesor Collins” con tanto cariño.  
  
Entro a la oficina del mismo dando una pequeña maldición sin notar la sonrisa enorme que Collins tuvo en el preciso momento en que le observo.  
  
─ Te llegaron mis indicaciones por lo que noto.  
  
─ Si, podría habérmelo dicho en la mañana antes de entrar. ─ replico el alumno, relajado a pesar de la tensión en cierta parte de su anatomía por ser un estúpido adolescente, dios, como deseaba ser mayor y que todo esto se acabara.  
  
─ No pude avisarte antes, no he tenido tiempo. ─replico un poco a la defensiva mientras abría la puerta de su oficina para dejar pasar no solo a Chris sino al aire frio del pasillo, porque su tonto aire acondicionado se había jodido en algún momento entre ayer y hoy.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante? ─ pregunto Chris mirándole con genuina curiosidad.  
  
─ Cosas personales. ─ contestó sin inmutarse entrando al lugar que aún tenía las cortinas cerradas, dando la impresión que el profesor también venia llegando al colegio, como realmente era.  
  
─ ¿Cosas personales? ─ replico curioso, sentándose de inmediato en la silla frente al escritorio, subiendo sus pies a la mesa.  
  
─ Sí... ─ contestó Collins, distraído.  
  
─ Acaso... ¿Alguna aventura personal? ─ pregunta suavemente, casi parecía temer causar enojo en el otro hombre.  
  
─ ¿Cómo? ─ preguntó el docente de los ojos azules, volteando rápidamente ─ ¿Aventura?  
  
─ Es una forma de referirse a lo que ha vivido hoy... ─ trato de explicar, un poco sorprendido de la pregunta del profesor quien ahora reía.  
  
─ Era eso, pues no, nada importante. ─ contesto volteándose de inmediato para buscar unos libros que recordaba haber dejado debajo del escritorio.  
  
─ Suena como algo importante... ─ replico en voz baja pero audible, la curiosidad irrefrenable de su juventud haciendo presencia.  
  
─ No es nada, tengo una vida aburrida y solitaria. ─ contestó sin darse cuenta que esa frase había sonado a reproche por su propia idiotez.  
  
─ ¡Hey, dije que lo sentía! ─ exclamo Kane de pronto, con claro enfado.  
  
─ ¿eh? ─ replico el docente, volteándose con la duda en el rostro. ─ Oh... no, yo no, no era esa mi intención. ─ explico nerviosamente. ─ Se que lo sientes, te escuche cuando lo dijiste.  
  
Christian por su parte, se sorprendió de su reacción, de la ira que había mostrado solo con pensar que Collins no había aceptado sus disculpas, sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendia en ese instante, era la actitud de Collins ahora y lo que esta le provocaba, se veía ligeramente asustado, hasta frágil... hermoso.  
  
Misha se sonrojo, agradeció estar tan lejos, maldiciendo esto, y lo que fuera "esto" se le estaba saliendo de las manos.  
  
─ Bueno, entonces… ─ comenzó a decir avanzando al escritorio pero tropezándose con un libro que el mismo, por desordenado había dejado en el suelo.  
  
Esta vez, fue el turno del estudiante de atrapar al vuelo a su profesor, ambos cayendo irresistiblemente al piso al Chris no poder sostener su cuerpo en esa posición tan extraña en la que habían quedado.  
  
─ Ocho… ─ murmuro el profesor como un niño, sin darse cuenta aun que todo su cuerpo estaba encima del de su alumno.  
  
─ Ocho, es mi frase. ─ acoto Christian, un tono divertido pese a lo estrangulada que a su vez se escuchaba su propia voz, sus manos estaban tomando la cadera de su docente, sin hacer ademan de quitárselo de encima.  
  
Misha sintió una ligera exclamación de sorpresa al sentir las manos ajenas, aun aturdido por el golpe, simplemente no movió ni un músculo, sintiendo el corazón de Kane latir contra sus oídos.  
  
Ambos estaban en una extraña burbuja... una que no comprendía y que le hizo suspirar cuando las manos de su alumno favorito ─sí era Kane, no Padalecki, pese a la opinión popular─ subieron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros acariciando con suavidad. El calor se propagaba como fuego, por ambos cuerpos y no sabía qué hacer, casi nunca en su vida se había sentido así.  
  
El profesor se mordió el labio para no suspirar, pero un pequeño jadeo ─que esperaba por dios, Kane no hubiera escuchado─ se escapó de sus labios, pero cuando intento levantarse los mismo brazos lo detuvieron, haciendo su corazón casi saltar como loco en su sitio.  
  
─ Quédate... ─ pidió Kane con voz algo rota por el sentimiento que le provocaba estar así con su profesor. ─ Solo quédate un poco más. ─ Los brazos de Chris apresaron la cintura del profesor contra su cuerpo, reteniéndole allí con ímpetu.  
  
Sin duda alguna Misha cree haberse golpeado la cabeza cuando cayó, o cuando era bebe y hasta ahora le afecta porque asiente y se encuentra a si mismo disfrutando del contacto.  
  
─ Si...  
  
Era un placer culposo, que les envolvía a ambos de manera dulce y atrayente, no querían moverse, sentían algo que los obligaba a permanecer juntos, en esa posición. Al menos hasta que unos pasos, concretamente tacones, resonaron en el pasillo, quebrando esto que tenían y que aun no sabían que era, esa harmonía que de pronto era lo más importante para ambos. Al menos esos segundos.  
  
─ Mierda. ─ dijo Collins, su rostro pálido de pronto, intentando salirse de los brazos de su alumno de pronto, pero no sabía si tenía la fuerza necesaria o que realmente no estaba intentándolo. ─ Chris... alguien viene. ─ dijo, sin darse cuenta que le había llamado por su nombre nuevamente, sin contar que la frase sonaba como si hubieran sido cómplices de algo en particular.  
  
La mirada de Kane, estaba perdida en cada gesto de Collins, embobada en él... sin estar realmente consciente del peligro que corría su docente, por lo que llevo sus manos calientes a las mejillas casi en iguales condiciones del mismo, mirando sus labios moverse, en palabras de advertencia que no llegaban a sus oídos, hipnotizado por el movimiento.  
  
─ ¿Qué haces? ─ pregunto abriendo sus ojos casi al máximo. ─Chris... ─susurro olvidándose de los pasos, cayendo de nuevo en esa especie de embrujo que ese niño le hacía solo con mirarle.  
  
─ ¿¡Misha!? ─ La voz de Shannen se escucho cerca de la oficina, la profesora al ver la puerta entreabierta había pensado en darle una visita al profesor cuando la observo desde el final del pasillo, sin imaginar que ahora mismo uno de sus mejores amigos se encontraba en una situación tanto embarazosa como esperada.  
  
─Mierda… ─ gruño de nuevo intentando separarse de Chris sin éxito alguno. ─ Chris por el amor de dios, suéltame… viene Shannen… ─ pidió totalmente incrédulo de la fuerza del joven, o quizás por como su cuerpo mismo se resistía a separarse. – Chris…─ chillo desesperado.  
  
─ Quiero besarte... ─ sus palabras dolieron en el profesor, que por fin consiguió la fuera para ponerse de pie, jalando a su estudiante con él y luego huyendo a la puerta, dejando a un muy perturbado Chris en estado de shock.  
  
─ ¡Shannen! ¡Hey! ─ saludó Misha, deteniendo a su amiga en la puerta, su corazón latiendo como un loco en su pecho, sin contar que estaba duro y seguro, de que sus mejillas estaban rojas. ─ ¿Qué...que te trae por aquí? ─ indago, dándole tiempo a su alumno que parecía en una situación distinta a la de él, como en un estado de Shock.  
  
─ Solo... ¿Pasa algo?  
  
─ No, no paso nada en el doctor, todo perfecto. ─ contestó dándole a la mujer su mejor sonrisa. ─ Escucha, puedes venir dentro de unos segundos...uh, es que estoy esperando una llamada.  
  
─ Oh claro, pero acaso ¿No estás con Kane?, pensé que le ensañarías modales a ese mocoso temprano, simplemente por ese estúpido juego, en mi opinión no debiste pasarle la tutoría solo para que pudiera jugar, lo consientes demasiado. ─ replico, dándose la vuelta ligeramente, pero aun esperando la respuesta del docente.  
  
─ ¿Podrías no decirle mocoso? ─ refunfuñó de repente algo a la defensiva, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por sonar tan jodidamente a punto de descubrirse. ─ Este, escucha Shannen, discúlpame pero de verdad ahora no puedo atenderte, mas tarde podrás gritarme, lo siento. ─ repitió haciendo ademan de cerrar la puerta.  
  
─ No te enamores de tu estudiante favorito. ─ fueron las últimas palabras de Doherty mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, rodando los ojos.  
  
Las palabras resonaron en la pequeña oficina, un balde de agua fría para ambos dejándoles en silencio total. Misha cerró la puerta lentamente y apoyo su frente en ella esperando que Chris le dijera algo o que saliera corriendo, tratándolo de enfermo... lo que sea, porque él solo quería que ocurriera algo.  
  
─ Sería una buena idea seguir con las clases. ─ fue lo que dijo su estudiante, quien camino hasta sentarse en la silla, girando un poco hasta que pudo tomar su cuaderno del escritorio, sus manos temblando imperceptiblemente.  
  
─ Sí.─ estaba contrariado, entre decepcionado y aliviado cuando contesto, por ello evadió los ojos ajenos, sabía en ese instante, que sí veía a Kane a los ojos, haría algo de lo quedes pues se arrepentiría.  
  
─ No tiene porque reaccionar así sabe... está bien. ─ intento calmarle Kane, ocultando su propio temor de que Collins se enojara con él... sabía que el también debería estar enloqueciendo por lo que casi ocurrió entre ambos, pero algo le decía que Collins tenía algo en él que hacia esto, más duro para él.  
  
─ Uh… ─ bajando la mirada, se dirigió a su silla donde se dejo caer. ─ Es solo que... yo si... quería… ─susurro, sin siquiera pensarlo, simplemente sintió la necesidad de que Chris no creyera que le habían rechazado. ─ ¡Oh dios! ─ murmuro para sí mismo ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?  
  
Para el estudiante, todo eso había sido raro, no es como si no hubiera notado que el profesor deseaba esto, lo que sea que fuera, pero que lo afirmara, que se lo confirmara era tan irreal para Chris, quien solo quería lanzarse sobre el profesor y follarselo contra el escritorio.  
  
Quizás debería hacerlo, se dijo asimismo, su mano apretando a escondidas su erección, la cual no tenía idea de cuando había parecido.  
  
─ ¿Tú estudiaste los tipos de esclavitud de los que hablamos la otra vez…? ─ preguntó, su voz aún lenta, casi como si caminara sobre plomo y claramente tratando de poner la atención de ambos en otra cosa.  
  
─ No lo sé, no recuerdo nada de eso, quizás porque solo escucho a Jensen hablar del juego, que el juego aquello y esto otro... no entiendo, es el único hombre de este mundo que habla tan poco de su novia y más de un deporte... en serio. ─ se calló, de pronto dándose cuenta que el torrente de palabras que soltó, era el perfecto ejemplo de sus nervios.  
  
─ ¿Uh? ─ Misha hizo una mueca, sin percatarse del suspiro aliviado de Kane por el cambio de tema. ─ ¿Solo escuchas a Ackles en tu cabeza?  
  
─ Si... ─ contesto, sintiéndose nervioso con la presencia del profesor. ─ Solo "Escuchen mis jugadas" y demasiados "Hut, hut, hut". ─ una sonrisa, relajo su cuerpo haciéndole reír después. ─ Lo siento, deberíamos estar... viendo la clase... no hablando de esto... ─ "Ni de lo otro".  
  
─ Está bien... ─contestó Misha sonriendo también. ─ ¿Te gusta mucho el futbol?  
  
─ Por eso estoy en el equipo. ─ contesto Chris, alzando su mirada verde a la del profesor, Misha se le veía tranquilo, eso, sí quitaba el temblor de sus manos más que evidente.  
  
─ Cierto. ─ concedió sonriendo. ─ Es bueno tener a tu edad algo que te guste mucho...  
  
─ Sí... ¿Podemos continuar con la clase?  
  
La verdad solo necesitaba estar solo, serenarse y respirar, lo justo para que la constante calentura en la que siempre se encuentra un adolescente no le jugara una mala pasada, quizás el juego le ayudaría... correr, correr y enterrar la cabeza entre las piernas de su capitán, de la buena manera y no de la sexual... ─ pensó haciendo una mueca, su cabeza estaba llena de sexo en este momento.  
  
Solo quería irse, jugar su partido y emborracharse mucho.  
  
Mucho.  
  
─ Está bien. ─ contestó moviendo su cabeza de lado, ambos enfocandose, mientras se levantaba por varios libros empezó a explicar lo de las formas de esclavitud, sin siquiera ver a su alumno, deseando también que toda aquella locura terminara ya... "no te enamores" escucho a Shannen decir en su mente de nuevo, "No lo hare... es imposible", contestó mentalmente sonriendo con nostalgia. ─ Kane, abre la pagina 459, hay un ejemplo de lo que te digo… ─indicó muchísimo más tranquilo.  
  
─ No hay página. ─ le dijo Chris, esperando que Misha se sonrojara por tan pequeño error, no podía culparle, no con lo que acaba de pasar, se sentía de pronto juguetón con aquello... por los mejillas sonrojadas, por la sonrisa pequeña... por simplemente todo.  
  
─ Del libro anterior, Kane, pon atención por favor. ─indico con ese tono tan normal y característico cuando le reprendía por algo, más que todo para encubrir su error, en especial porque sabía cuál sería la próxima queja de su alumno.  
  
─ Usted no dijo cuál libro. ─ le acuso el joven, tomando el que sabía perfectamente era el correcto, por el tema del que hablaba.  
  
─ Sí lo dije. ─ contestó, sentándose frente a Kane.  
  
─ No. ─ contestó el otro, sin poder evitar sonreír con suficiencia. ─ Hey, tú eres quien no puso atención. En realidad, usted no dijo el libro, el distraído era otro. ─ rebatió Kane, quitándole importancia al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros. ─ ¿Y porque sus manos siguen temblando? ─ molestó de pronto.  
  
─ ¿Qué?... no, no están temblando. ─ dijo ocultándolas como un niño, sonrojándose de nuevo. ─ Son imaginaciones tuyas.  
  
─ ¿Me está diciendo loco? ─ cuestiono el estudiante, cruzando las piernas y recostándose en la silla. ─Quizás prestara mas atención si esto fuera un tema más interesante, como... no sé, algo que pueda usar en mi vida diaria... como defensa personal.  
  
─ No te dije loco, solo que quizás tu imaginación es más activa de lo que debería, espera un segundo en serio el tema te parece aburrido.  
  
─ Por dios... simplemente no sé como nunca se cansa de hablar lo mismo, cada año, cada puto año... ─ dijo Chris, claramente exasperado, sin percatarse de la mala palabra que había sentado.s  
  
─ Kane, cuida tu vocabulario dentro de la escuela.─ advirtió tomando nuevamente el libro entre las manos. ─Es mi pasión, Kane, no me canso de enseñarla y cada día aprender más... cada trabajo se torna repetitivo si es a eso a lo que refieres... ¿Acaso tienes uno en mente que no?  
  
─ Sexo. ─ Respondio, como si todo la conversación hubiese sido hecha para terminar allí.  
  
─ ¿Sexo? ─ preguntó sorprendido. ─ El sexo es para ti un trabajo repetitivo.  
  
─ Porque será... que huelo a virgen. ─ murmuro Kane para sí mismo. ─ Digo... los esclavos en baja california ¿Cierto?  
  
─ ¿Qué mencionaste antes? ─ preguntó curioso por el murmullo de su alumno que obviamente no alcanzo a escuchar.  
  
─ Los esclavos, ¡Los esclavos! ─ repitió Kane, divertido por manejar así de fácil a su profesor,  
  
─ Ah, sí, sí, los esclavos… ─ contestó no muy convencido pero concentrándose de inmediato en el tema.  
  
El libro que sostenía en sus manos demostraba un poco el descontrol que tenia de su cuerpo, que temblaba casi imperceptiblemente con la presencia de Christian Kane, ese estúpido chico estrella que con palabras murmuradas ya le tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso; eso porque no sabía qué era lo que este había murmurado con tanta saña; pero el alumno no parecía inmutarse ante su comportamiento, lo que debería ser un alivio para el profesor.  
  
Kane estaba centrado en la lectura de los esclavos en Baja California y las revueltas que las revelaciones de esclavos contra amos habían provocado, parecía realmente enfocado en lo que hacía, casi con fastidio como si lo hubiera repasado antes de venir a clases.  
  
Lo que no era del todo mentira, porque Christian había repasado cada tema del año, luego de haberle dado casi una paliza a uno de su clase solo por conseguir el cronograma.  
  
─ Así que eso fue lo que provoco la revuelta. ─ termino el estudiante, suspirando largamente mientras cerraba el libro y se frotaba los ojos.  
  
─ ¿Aburrido? ─ indagó con una sonrisa de orgullo, Christian era auténticamente brillante.  
  
─ Lo que sucede es que me sigue sorprendiendo que a usted no le aburra. ─ fue su respuesta, estirándose sobre la silla, su cuerpo doliendo un poco, por las prácticas rigurosas a las que Ackles le había sometido.  
  
─ Me apasiona. ─ contestó encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Chris, podrías aplicar para una muy buena universidad.  
  
─ Pues a mí me apasionan otras cosas, y entre eso no está la universidad, pero ya le he dicho eso. ─ Solo se encogió de hombros ante la posibilidad que su profesor le extendía delante, realmente no quería hablar de ello, solo quería salir de esa ciudad, y alejarse kilómetros de ese profesor de historia que comenzaba a volverle loco.  
  
─ Es una lástima, tienes muchísimo talento. ─ contestó con la mirada en el suelo. ─ Supongo que estas ansioso por conocer el mundo, cuando tenía tu edad me pasaba realmente parecido... pero claro había más.  
  
─ No me gusta mucho este lugar. ─ fue lo que dijo, mientras se levantaba mirando la hora. ─ Necesito irme al campo.  
  
─ Puedes retirarte... suerte en el juego, Kane.  
  
Se levanto de su asiento, con algo de apuro, que intento disimular en su camino a la puerta, que aun permanecía cerrada.  
  
─ Sobre lo que paso hoy... ─ susurro de la nada, girándose solo a la mitad hacia la espalda del profesor. ─ ¿no les dirá a mis padres?  
  
─ No se dé que hablas. – contestó, bastante frio, buscando evadir sus sentimientos... porque estaba empezando a pensar que todo era una broma cruel de su estudiante, y aun así, Chris era eso, su estudiante, y nada más, su corazón tenia que entenderlo y era mejor que se alejara ahora... antes de que no pudiera hacerlo.  
  
─ Supongo que nos vemos luego. ─ fue la vaga respuesta de Chris mientras cerraba la puerta tras él; entrado de nuevo en su fase de superioridad, al pasar al lado de Shannen y Fuller que parecían discutir a gritos algo de un café derramado accidentalmente.


	10. Capítulo 7A El partido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El 2do capítulo de hoy... :)

  
  


 

_When you look at me I start to blush (Cuando me miras, comienzo a sonrojarme)  
and all that I can say is you and us (Y todo lo que puedo decir es tu y yo)  
oh baby I'm so afraid to be in love (Oh bebe, tengo tanto miedo de estar enamorado…)  
with you, with you... (de ti, de ti…)_

[Plumb - Blush (Only you)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDAt9eNY0Xs)

  
De verdad que aun el mismo no se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era una sorpresa total, de eso estaba seguro, pero le gustaba haber tomado esa decisión. Todo se debía a que por fin, había pasado más de un día sin ser agredido por Jensen Ackles, y sus calificaciones seguían intactas, pese a todo.  
  
Él siempre había sido un chico racional, tirando a lo maniático, pero suponía que eso le venía de su padre, porque su madre no era así. Tampoco es que pudiera preguntarle a esta algo con respecto al hombre que había abandonado la casa cuando el aún era pequeño.  
  
Solo pensaba en divertirse, dejar atrás lo que le hacía daño, porque se quería mover hacia adelante. El recuerdo de aquel Jensen joven y jovial, con su sonrisa hermosa, y su pecoso rostro, le había motivado a cambiar. Al menos, así es como se sentía, que lo llevara a la práctica era otra historia.  
  
Ahora mismo, bajo el dócil resplandor de la estrella de fuego que se ocultaba en el horizonte, esperaba a sus amigos a que aparecieran, porque le habían dejado ambos para irse a la cafetería a por algo de beber, aunque Jared estaba seguro de que conseguirían algo más delicioso si solo iban al partido y dejaban de retrasar el momento.  
  
Esperaba muy cerca de las gradas, viendo como los chicos caminaban con sus ropas llamativas y usando los colores prominentes de su equipo, haciéndole sonreír, todo el mundo parecía pertenecer a la misma manada en momentos así, cuando había grandes eventos, incluso los chicos populares hablaban con todos, permitiéndoles entrar en su grupo momentáneamente.  
  
Algunos de los jugadores iban y venían apresurados.  
  
Vio como Tom Welling besaba a su novia antes de apresurarse al partido, y como los profesores vigilaban que nadie tuviera licor en sus manos, aunque eso era muy fácil de detectar, algunos venían ya ebrios al partido. También vio a Ackles fugazmente, se le veía enfocado, no por nada era el hombre más importante del equipo. Tendría mucha presión esa noche.  
  
Pronto oscureció, dejando el cielo despejado, aunque él se divertía buscando formas a las escasas nubes que veía en las distancias aun brillar ligeramente de naranja, actualmente cualquier cosa servía para tratar de alejar la terrible necesidad de cortarse que le venía como un pensamiento secundario cuando se distraía, su corazón palpitaba descarriado solo recordando la sensación tan maravillosa que sentía cuando bajaba cada hilo de sangre desde su destrozada muñeca hasta su antebrazo, era una adicción y sinceramente no le importaba... era lo único bueno que tenía en la vida, no lo dejaría.  
  
Por qué le hacía sentir que era el quien estaba en control.  
  
─ ¡Hey, Jay! ─ Steven apareció a su lado de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de forma repentina. ─ ¿Sabes dónde está la fea?  
  
─ No sé supone que estaba contigo en la soda ¿Es que acaso pelearon de nuevo? ─ preguntó, mientras se estiraba un poco en el pequeño asiento en la esquina de la cancha de futbol de la escuela, donde el sol de la tarde no le molestara y pasara desapercibido.  
  
La esquina en cuestión no era algo cómoda para alguien de su tamaño, no, no porque tenía que enrollar sus piernas de una forma extraña y dejarlas contra su pecho, acomodando su cabeza en ellas, pero no había nadie y con la tranquilidad del silencio, se dio cuenta que era una vista privilegiada.  
  
Por esta razón había visto tantas cosas.  
  
Y ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué sería de ellos y ellas… una vez salieran de este lugar?, él y sus amigos seguirían teniéndose solamente a ellos mismos, teniendo en cuenta que irían seguramente a diferentes universidades ¿Podrían seguir siendo amigos?  
  
¿Welling y su novia seguirían juntos?, algún día tendrían una familia y esas cosas seguramente, en su caso le costaba pensar en él de esa forma, le costaba visualizarse teniendo un futuro de esa manera, ¿Por qué cómo podría tener a alguien así? ¿Cómo?  
  
El futuro era algo que siempre había añorado, porque era la posibilidad de ser libre de ese pueblo que sentía como si fueran cadenas en sus brazos y piernas, que le limitaban para crecer, para volar, quería ser libre de los problemas de su casa, quería ser él… quería ser libre, tener el control.  
  
Sus pensamientos sobre el futuro giraban una y otra vez en este aspecto.  
  
No veía en él nada especifico… nada como familia o pareja, solo salir de ese lugar.  
  
Quizás eso le hacía algo extraño.  
  
─ ¡Jared! – llamó Steven haciéndole saltar tan alto que casi termina en el suelo de la impresión – Hombre, te quedaste pensando y pensando, casi salía humo de tu cabeza y dejaste de ponerme atención. ─ Te decía que no, no me pele con Alona y no te culpo por lo de Fuller si es lo que estabas pensando. ─ Steven se encogió de hombros, sorpresivamente para Jay, quien se esperaba una reprimenda.  
  
No sabe en qué momento su vista había pasado del cielo a Ackles, pero lo cierto es que Steven le sorprendió tanto, como para captar su dispersa atención ─ ¿Cómo? ¿No estás enojado conmigo?  
  
─ ¿Porque habría de estarlo? ─ indago viéndole como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo así ─ Solo es un estúpido curso, no es más importante que mi amistad contigo tontito ¡Oh mira! ahí viene Alona ─ señalo.  
  
Jared asintió viviéndose hacia su amiga con una sonrisa algo forzada, aun no estaba del todo convencido de que Steven no estuviera enojado.  
  
─ Hola. ─ saludo a la chica que jalaba aire con dificultad, por lo rápido que había corrido hacia ellos.  
  
─ Hey... lamento si tarde, Wesley nos puso demasiadas actividades, seguramente los sobrecargue a ustedes también mañana así que en lugar de ir a la cafetería, fui a buscar libros en la biblioteca. ─ dio un largo respiro antes de girarse a donde se podía ver el campo. ─ ¿Listo para ir o ya te arrepentiste?  
  
─ Como si no me bastara con la tarea que dejo la cabra loca de Fuller, ahora el estirado de Wesley deja un exceso de trabajo, ¡Genial! ─ se quejó dramáticamente haciendo reír a sus amigos.  
  
─ No será tan malo. ─ acoto Jared, acomodando su chaqueta, incorporándose de la pared donde estaba recostado. ─ Vamos, solo es un juego de escuela... no, no tengo de que arrepentirme... ¡Oh... pero creo que iré al baño antes!  
  
Se encaminaron al campo juntos, bajo la promesa de esperar a que Jared acabara en el baño cercano a las gradas, promesa que no cumplieron, bajo la excusa de que los asientos iban a acabarse. Jared les saco la lengua a sus dos amigos, y siguió el sendero a los baños, con los ojos fijos en sus zapatillas de tela, pensando en cómo necesitaba unas nuevas.  
  
Se encontró con otros alumnos que también se dirigían a las gradas rojas, que comenzaban a llenarse a un paso veloz, tanto de padres, que esperaban con ilusión mal disimulada el inicio de temporada del futbol, así como de los propios alumnos que simplemente necesitaban una distracción de las clases.  
  
Sonriendo y pensando en que quizás hoy se relajaría un poco de tanto sufrimiento, alzo su mirada al entrar en el baño, cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en quien ya estaba dentro.  
  
Es Jensen Ackles.  
  
Frente a uno de los espejos del baño, con su visión perdida en sí mismo, casi como si buscara concentrarse antes del juego... nunca le ha visto así, tan tranquilo, tan lejos de su característica arrogancia y eso llama su curiosidad sin saber exactamente porque.  
  
El uniforme también le hace ver distinto y es que su el rojo y por sobre todo el dorado, hacen que sus ojos y cabello destaquen, que llame la atención de aquellos que nunca se han fijado en él, simplemente le ayudan a no pasar desapercibido, aunque duda que alguien como Jensen Ackles pueda no ser notado.  
  
─ Enfócate. ─ le escucha decir, viendo como este se pasa una mano por su largo cabello castaño, desordenándolo. ─ enfócate. ─ repite, y cierra sus hermosos ojos verdes, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho.  
  
Jared Padalecki siente su cuerpo sumamente rígido, siente que si se mueve podría sonar levemente o quizás ruidosamente cada una de sus articulaciones, que quizás esta es la razón por la que no puede apartar sus ojos de Ackles, de la forma en que está inclinado sobre el lavabo, dejando el agua correr mientras la mira fijamente. De alguna forma su corazón ha empezado a latir en un ritmo único... casi desbocadamente, mientras le sigue mirando y nota la inquietud que parece tener alrededor.  
  
Ackles estaba nervioso, de alguna forma lo sabe y no puede explicar ¿Cómo? o ¿Por qué?, pero sabe que está nervioso... estresado, quizás por eso toma algo de agua y rocía su cabello, haciendo que el siga el curso de cada gota bajar por su rubio cabello y su blanca piel, esta tan concentrado que no se da cuenta cuando se incorpora, cierra el tubo y retrocede.  
  
Es demasiado tarde para huir o esconderse, más cuando su cuerpo parece de alguna forma fijado contra el suelo.  
  
\- Suerte. - dice involuntariamente, cuando sus ojos se encuentran de frente.  
  
No sabe porque lo dice con tanta soltura, o como siquiera logra decirlo, solo sabe que el corazón le golpea fríamente el pecho, esperando una respuesta acida por parte de Ackles, pero este solo hace un movimiento de cabeza, como diciendo "si, ok", con ese toque altanero típico de Jensen.  
  
Cuando Jensen está dándole la espalda, no sabe porque sus labios se tornan en una pequeña sonrisa y su corazón aun late fuera de lo normal, desbocado, nervioso, emocionado.  
  
Incluso siente sus mejillas sonrojarse. Quizás por eso se apresura a acercarse a orinar, luego se lava las manos y vuela para poder llegar junto a sus amigos, fingiendo que el rojo de sus mejillas es por el esfuerzo y no por lo que ha ocurrido con Ackles.  
  
Se arrastra los últimos escalones hasta la última fila. Ian estaba sentado con una soda en la mano y la vista fija en su celular, el cual tecleaba sin cesar; a su lado estaba Kristin, la última integrante del coro, quien se encontraba recostada de la baranda tras ella, meneando su pie al ritmo de la música de la banda escolar, que tocaba para las Cheerleaders.  
  
Se podía visualizar desde allí a Danneel, liderando a su equipo con seguridad, y más a lo lejos al coach del equipo de futbol hablando con los árbitros y con el otro coach en un tono amigable.  
  
No había rastro alguno de ambos equipos, que aún se encontraban en los vestidores seguramente, y eso era un gran alivio para Steven y Alona. Aunque para Jared es un recuerdo de la situación que acaba de vivir.  
  
Se encamino con paso tranquilo sentándose a la par de Ian, mirando a sus amigos con indignación, los mismos que veían el campo interesadamente ignorando el hecho de que seguramente ellos habían arreglado de una forma u otra que Somerhalder estuviera ahí. Cuando era claro, que lo que menos quería era ver jugar a Ackles, ya que este no era su persona favorita ni por los pelos. Además, no habían hecho solo eso, también habían arreglado que Padalecki se sentara a su lado.  
  
Steven estaba casi babeándose a sí mismo por los movimientos que cada una de las porristas hacían y entonces, en el instaurado silencio, Padalecki se sintió incomodo con ello, porque no sentía que le llamaran la atención como deberían y no porque fuera un asqueroso homosexual o algo así... simplemente se consideraba así mismo más discreto.  
  
Estaba irritado, pero empezó a sentirse peor cuando minutos despues de que se sentara, Ian ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle o dirigirle la palabra desde que se había sentado al lado de todos, admitía que no le extrañaba, siempre era así... generalmente las personas no le ponían mucha atención, nadie le veía, porque él no lo valía realmente, pero dolía mucho viniendo de Somerhalder.  
  
Siente que sus sentimientos y pensamientos caen un poco más, cuando escucha unos gritos femeninos, miles en realidad, desesperados y molestos en múltiples niveles, le toma un segundo identificar que comenzaron cuando el equipo de la institución, liderado por Ackles por supuesto, había salido a la cancha.  
  
Jensen era la persona con más carisma que había conocido alguna vez, solo bastaba una sonrisa en su rostro y tenía a medio instituto a sus pies. Por eso quizás no le sorprende escuchar a Alona y Kristen animar, entre risas, pequeños gritos emocionados, incluso Ian aplaude, pero sin interesarse realmente, perdido en los mensajes de su teléfono y sí, sigue sin mirarle.  
  
─ Vamos Jay, anímate... ─ Steve le golpea la espalda para que se levante, cuando los presentes se preparan para tocar el himno de la preparatoria.  
  
─ ¿Animarme? ¿Con los chillidos de medio estadio? ─ preguntó levantándose junto a su amigo. ─…sí parece que se va caer esto de como gritan… ─ se quejó con un puchero, antes de que el Himno empezara a sonar, y casi todo el lugar se calmara por arte de magia.  
  
Quizás esta paranoico, porque siente una fuerte mirada en su cuello y su acelerado corazón le dice que es Ian, quien en una muestra de rebeldía ni siquiera se ha puesto de pie y se concentra solamente en mirarle, no sabe cómo, porque su vista está al frente pero simplemente lo sabe.  
  
Steven esta distinto también, pero tiene una sonrisa pequeña de anhelo mientras el producto de su distracción entona perfectamente y con orgullo el himno de su escuela. Alona se ve hermosa, aunque más tarde niegue si quiera que lo pensó.  
  
El resto de la gente parece no estar tan disperso como él y Steven y por supuesto Ian, quien realmente le está poniendo nervioso, busca una forma de desviar su mente entonces y sus ojos le guían hasta Ackles, ahí... sobre el campo, como el dios que en realidad es para media escuela.  
  
Puede ver la nuca de Jensen desde allí, de espaldas con vista a la bandera que ondean en los postes al final del campo. Parece realmente enfocado en lo que hace, y en lo que hará en el todo el partido, y así es. En su mente Jensen no deja que nada más que el partido aparezca, analizando cada jugada con precisión, con la mirada de su padre taladrándole la cabeza para que no le avergüence frente a nadie y no solo el, sino todo su equipo, incluso parte de la multitud, la presión que recae sobre él siempre es horrorosamente aterradora, pero ha sábado manejarla por años, y este día no la es la excepción.  
  
Fugazmente, con un extraño temblor de su mano, recuerda el momento en que su mirada se fijó en ella hace unos días, llena de sangre, sangre ajena de una persona de la cual debería prohibirse en pensar.  
  
La última parte del himno se escuchó vagamente en algunas voces, que justo luego comenzaron a gritar emocionadas esperando la verdadera acción, muchos se sentaron, otros o más bien otras permanecieron de pie buscando ver muchísimo más del capitán y sinceramente no disimulan nada.  
  
Jared y Steven se sentaron con la misma expresión de fastidio ante las chicas que prácticamente besaban el suelo por donde caminaba Ackles, mientras Alona vitoreaba un poquito desde su asiento.  
  
─ Ian... ─ llamó Jared sin volver a verlo.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ el aludido, solo mueve su cabeza hacia Jared, sin verle directamente.  
  
─ Yo... ¿Aún estas molestaron conmigo? ─ preguntó Jared, su voz sonaba asustada, realmente asustada, casi parecía un perrito apaleado que mira a su dueño pidiendo algo de cariño.  
  
─ ¿Quién dice que estoy molesto? ─ inquiere el de ojos azules, guardando su celular dentro de su chaqueta negra, sus ojos enfrentando a Jared que hace un gran esfuerzo por no desviar su mirada  
  
─ Entonces... ¿Ya no te agrado? ... quizás me odias, así que... lo siento, en serio no quise molestarte cuando salimos, en serio ─ murmuro nervioso.  
  
─ Me dejaste claro que no querías que me preocupara por ti, así que sencillamente no me preocupo. ─ Bufo el chico del sombrero, mirándole de reojo, no quería tratar a Jared así, todo su cuerpo le gritaba lo contrario, pero sinceramente no sabía que más hacer.  
  
─ No quise decirlo, estaba asustado, sabes que digo cosas así cuando estoy asustado, es como un mecanismo de defensa. ─ dijo conteniendo las lágrimas que pujaban por salir. ─ Por favor, Ian... no me dejes... tú también…─ lo último lo dijo en un tono tan derrotado, que incluso llamo la atención de Steven pero que solo miro de reojo sin querer involucrarse en la conversación. ─ Lo siento.  
  
Literalmente desarmo al chico de ojos azules, que se aclaró la garganta, buscando una manera de responder a esas desesperadas palabras que Jared le dirigía. Estiro su mano hacia Jared y acaricio su espalda antes de rodear su cintura y atraerlo hacia su pecho.  
  
─ No voy a dejarte...  
  
Fue lo justo que Jared necesito para romperse en los brazos de su amigo, las lágrimas cayendo sin tregua pese a sus esfuerzos por detenerlas porque sí, detestaba que le miraran así... tan vulnerable, porque de eso seguía la lástima pero no puso evitarlo Ian era demasiado importante para él y el alivio de no perderle pudo con él.  
  
Lo que Jared no sabía era que sus amigos le comprendían y por ello simplemente no dirían nada ahora, ni el futuro. ─ Sucu Jay, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así.  
  
─ Lo sé... y siento ser una carga pero, eres... solo no quiero que me dejes  
  
─ No te dejare, nunca te dejare...yo soy quien debería de tener miedo porque me dejes.  
  
Justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, la multitud se volvió loca vitoreando a Ackles que sonreía complacido y con prepotencia luego de haber anotado, su mirada se centró en él y junto con sus propias palabras no pudo evitar que un nudo se instalara en su estómago... despues de todo el parecía ser el único que veía la verdad detrás de la manía de Ackles para con Jared.  
  
─ No digas tonterías. ─ contesto el chico secándose las lágrimas, pero sin soltarse de los brazos de Ian.  
  
─ No son tonterías... ─ le respondió con suavidad, revolviéndole el cabello. ─ ¿Quieres soda? ─ pregunto alzando la lata que tenía a su lado hacia Jared.  
  
─ Si. ─contestó sonriendo un poco mejor, después de haber llorado cosa que hizo que Alona y Steven se vieran entre sí con una sonrisa de alivio.  
  
─ Esa serpiente humana de Ackles... disfruta que todos le vitoreen ─ gruño Steven, con una mueca ─ Porque no se cae encima del balón y se ahoga con él ─ dice y todas están riendo con su ocurrencia, sin embargo las risas y las palabras se quedaron ahogadas por otro ruidoso vitoreo de la multitud.  
  
Abajo Kane y Welling llevaban en brazos a un arrogante Ackles que gritaba de emoción, haciendo a Alona sonrojarse por la forma en que se veía, con el cabello dejado caer agua por todos lados y esa sonrisa seductora.  
  
─ Traidora ─ murmuro Steven ─ ¿Cómo puede llamarte la atención ese imbécil? ¡Nos hace la vida imposible! ─ preguntó a Alona, haciendo que esta volteara indignada, Ian y Jared sospecharon que se acercaba una discusión.  
  
─ Le mataran... o se mataran ─ señalo Jared e Ian rio, apresándole más en sus brazos, haciendo que Jared sonriera también.  
  
─ ¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que debo enamorarme de ti, quien no hace nada por evitar que golpee a Jay? ─ Le gruño de vuelta, apretando su mochila entre sus manos.  
  
─ Ven aquí, cariño. ─ susurro Ian, comenzando a rodarse a un lado del asiento, apretándose más a Kristin que ni pendiente de ellos estaba.  
  
─ Hey, yo me enfrentado a ese chico, tú lo único que haces es decir "hay "─ chillo Steven imitando un tono femenino. ─ Si eres tan mala defendiendo a tus amigos, como fiscal te morirás de hambre, Alona.─ atacó con rabia.  
  
─ Auch, se van a matar. ─dijo Jared abrazando un poco la lata de soda.  
  
Ella fue la primera en golpearlo casi arrancándole el rostro de un tajo, con la mochila.  
  
─ ¡Yo soy quien siempre te cura las magullóAdras que Ackles te deja! ¡Yo soy quien llama a los profesores!  
  
Ian noto que Jared se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso, casi como si no tuviera capacidad de darse cuenta que la violencia en el tono de sus amigos no era para él.  
  
─ ¿Y qué? ¿Eso ha sido de ayuda? ─ grito Steven de pronto, hablando desde una ira irrefrenable que se resumía en celos, porque su Jo, su amiga desde la infancia estaba poniéndole atención a ese imbécil.  
  
─ ¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Jensen es mucho más atractivo de lo que tú nunca serás! ─ dijo, las lágrimas bajando de sus ojos mientras se dio media vuelta y huía por las escaleras.  
Steven expreso su furia golpeando varias sillas delante de él, antes de murmurar un escueto ─ Nos vemos ─ mientras se iba.  
  
─ Tranquilo Jay... ─ susurro Ian, acariciándole la espalda mientras lo apretaba a su pecho.  
  
─ ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ─ preguntó preocupado, tratando de no temblar.  
  
─ Está bien, siempre se acomodan, ¿Quieres ir por ella y arruinar la velada? ─ le pregunto Ian, separándose un poco de él.  
  
─ No, si vamos en este momento alguno de los dos será su muñeco de boxeo y yo no sé tú, pero no me gusta eso.─ dijo riendo llevando su mirada al campo.  
  
El partido ya había comenzado, los jugadores estaban en posición en el centro del campo, y todos miraban como con sus amplios uniformes los chicos de la preparatoria Henderson parecían animados, dispuestos a dar todo por el campeonato de este año. Hace ya algún tiempo que deseaban quedar como campeones absolutos, pero el salir afuera les demostraba que aun necesitaban de muchas más estrellas para brillar como equipo. Ya que no se podía ganar un partido con solo Kane y Ackles.  
  
Era el Dream Team, en cuanto a Quarterback/Corredor se refería. Kane parecía estar en la cabeza de Ackles todo el tiempo, y la sincronización de ambos era perfecta.  
  
\- Es sorprendente como aunque no sean amigos en el estricto sentido de la palabra, aun así congenien tan bien. - Señalo Ian, mirando como Kane se sujetaba el casco por las rendijas mientras le hablaba a Ackles en el oído en una pausa forzada por el otro equipo.  
  
\- ¿Como? - preguntó Jared curioso, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro - Pero, si siempre están juntos y hablando y esas cosas, pensé que eran buenos amigos - explica Jared acurrucándose un poco más cerca de Ian.  
  
\- No son mejores amigos, Jared, Ackles no tiene amigos. - le respondió Ian en un tono bajo, pensativo, observando como el juego progresaba lentamente.  
  
\- No tiene amigos - repitió para sí mismo, en voz baja, estaba algo impresionado porque realmente todo este tiempo había pensado lo contrario, que Ackles tenía muchos amigos y amigas, que era alguien que era el centro de la vida de muchas personas y que quizás, con todo eso, no estaría solo, pero si se remite a la forma en que le vio en el baño, sin nadie que le apoyara, puede que Ian tenga razón.- Eso es muy triste  
  
\- Creo que se lo merece. Nadie puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿no? - cuestiono, acariciando el cabello de Padalecki con suavidad.  
  
\- Aunque creo que debería ser algo así ¿No? - preguntó sonriendo con las suaves caricias - Que todos y todas fuéramos felices en esta vida y quizás no es tener todo, sino lo necesario, como amigos.  
  
-¿Crees que los amigos son necesarios? - pregunto, deteniendo sus caricias y mirando a Jared pese a que este tenía la vista fija en las jugadas que todo el mundo vitoreaba pero que él no entendía para nada.  
  
\- Sí - respondió con una sonrisa - No sé qué haría sin ti y los demás, son parte importante de la vida.  
  
\- Eso me parece algo hermoso. Y esa es la razón por la que no deberías preocuparte por Alona y Steven, ellos se la arreglaran solos, son buenos amigos, no dejaran que nada se pierda. - acaricia el cabello de Jared una vez más antes de hacer otra pregunta. - hey, ¿por qué decidiste venir?  
  
\- Si, tienes razón - Ian tenía ese don, con pequeñas y escasas palabras llevar a su cabeza a pensar más claramente, más tranquilamente - No lo sé, es solo que quería ver porque toda la escuela se emociona por esto y no es solo el partido de Ackles, es de todos  
  
\- Tú también tienes razón, aunque para Gen y para mí los deportes no son más que una innecesaria muestra de testosterona.  
  
\- Entiendes algo de lo que está pasando - preguntó llevando sus ojos claros a los ajenos - Es que yo no... Solo los veo correr y escucho a la gente vitorear como si fuera algo bueno en algunos puntos.  
  
\- Pues deben ir ganando yardas para llegar al punto de anotación, cuando cruzan la última línea, son seis puntos y de allí tienen derecho a un punto extra que es la famosa patada, Welling es muy bueno en eso, pero Ackles prefiere que Kane lo haga, y el equipo obedece, porque Ackles es el Quarterback, que es como decir, el estratega el que planifica y decide cuales son las mejores jugadas que realizar en un momento determinado.  
  
\- ¡Wow! - los ojos de Jared brillaron y su rostro formo una enorme sonrisa mientras reía ligeramente - Sabes mucho para alguien que no le gusta el deporte.  
  
\- A papa le gusta, y no es que lo sepa todo. - se queja, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad mientras Cortese le lanza una mirada de burla.  
  
\- Nah, tan bien es porque eres brillante - molesta empujando a Ian un poco, lo que hace que queden más cerca.  
  
Para cuando acaban de molestarse ligeramente el uno al otro, Padalecki se encuentra mirando como el reloj marca los segundos finales del primer tiempo, encontrándose curiosamente con una verde mirada que le miraba inexpresiva, Jared brinco y volvió a ver a sus lados esperando que no fuera él a quien Ackles veía pero cuando le vio de nuevo, Jensen seguía mirándole, era como si observara el paisaje, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro que denotara en qué sentido le miraba, o por qué.  
  
Ian le apretó más contra su cuerpo, desafiando la mirada de Ackles, la que había notado cuando había sentido a Jared tensarse entre sus brazos, ese maldito, solo esperaba que no estuviera pensando en hacerle a nada a Jared por haber deseado venir aquí.  
  
─ Ian... vámonos. – pidió unos minutos después, bajando la mirada, hecho que no le permitió ver como Jensen había pasaba a corresponder el desafío en los ojos de Ian, no por nada en especial, simplemente se odiaban, aunque Ian sabía que Ackles le odiaba y no precisamente sin razón, hasta estaba seguro de que él chico no sabía porque.  
  
─ Está bien, disfrutemos el partido, no tienes por qué mirarlo. ─ trato de calmar a Jared con sus delicadas palabras, pero el chico parecía verdaderamente aterrado.  
  
─ A veces me preguntó porque me odia tanto ─ confesó Jared, sus ojos inquietos luchando por no regresar al campo, donde no sabía si Ackles aún le miraba.  
  
─ No lo entenderías cariño y sinceramente prefiero que sea así. ─ es increíblemente sincero, porque hasta él le resulta un poco duro de comprender lo que pasa entre ambos. ─ ¿Quieres irte entonces?  
  
─ Si. ─ dijo con alivio Jared.  
  
En su mente aún no comprendía que le había llevado a ese partido o incluso a desearle suerte, Jensen Ackles era totalmente distinto a él... como un espejo de lo que él no era y lo que nunca seria, incluso en el pasado cuando le conoció por primera vez y no parecía tan jodidamente psicópata como lo es ahora.  
  
Quizás su imaginación opaca sus verdaderos recuerdos.  
  
Sus mejillas se ponen rojas sin razón, Jared no le da importancia hace calor y lo atribuye a eso, pero Ian solo tiene razones más para fundamentar sus sospechas.

  
I want it all and nothing less (Lo quiero todo y nada menos)  
I want it all, I want the best for you (Lo quiero todo, todo lo mejor para ti)  
I'm telling you the truth (Estoy diciendo la verdad)  
  
You are the one that makes it real (Tu eres el que lo hace real)  
Even the sunlight doesn't feel this good (Incluso la luz del sol no se siente así de bien)  
Whoever said it could? (¿Quien siquiera dijo que podría serlo?)

 [Capital Cities - Patience Gets Us Nowhere Fast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tikz_cSD2jU)

  
Aún recuerda, ese día, claro como el agua, el día que perdió un amigo, la primera cosa que su madre le negó, cuando ella era una Dama respetada de la sociedad, que intentaba aparentar lo que no era, pero que había cambiado radicalmente despues de años, aunque eso no evitaba que Jensen llegara a pensar que le habían arrebatado la ilusión de crecer junto a Jared Padalecki.  
  
Aún recuerda esa ilusión de que Jared fuera a verle a un partido, un partido que ganaría solo para él.  
  
Debería estar feliz, diablos, debería levantar su puño y señalar a Padalecki, hacerle saber que este partido es para él, por esa amistad que perdieron, pero es imposible, seguramente el chico saldría corriendo en dirección contraria, como se ve está a punto de hacerlo por la forma en la que su cuerpo esta encogido de miedo. Es sorprendente darse cuenta en ese instante de cuanto daño le ha hecho.  
  
Su mirada se encuentra con la azul helada de Somerhalder, que tiene a Jared amarrado con sus brazos, como si así le protegiera del mundo, de él, en especial de él que le ha hecho tanto daño; pero Jensen no va a justificar su comportamiento, puede que Jared alguna vez haya sido su modelo de mejor amigo, puede que haya sido el único que le haya entendido alguna vez.  
  
Eso no importa ahora, no cuando la multitud le victoria emocionada y Chris le palmea la espalda, incitándole a sentarse en el banquillo y descansar, mientras escucha las felicitaciones del coach Separad.


	11. Capítulo 7B El partido

  
  


[You Are Young - Keane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CR81jciwuu8)

  
  
Fearful child have faith in brighter days (Niño temeroso, ten fe en días más brillantes)  
Stay home 'til this darkness fades away (Quédate en casa hasta que la oscuridad se desvanezca)  
Lie still beside me (Recuéstate a mi lado)  
I'll hold you now, I'll hold you forever (Te sostendré ahora, te sostendré por siempre)  
  
Michael Rosenbaum borra la cuarta estrofa de la canción en la que tiene trabajando dos semanas, detesta tener bloqueos artísticos, que hacen por ende que su humor sea insoportable, es casi como si no pudiera expresar lo que siente y eso le vuelve loco. Todo tiene que ver con lo que ha ocurrido en la escuela, Thomas adicionándose al club de canto bajo la excusa de que necesita créditos, pero en realidad arrastrado entre las decisiones de Ackles y lo que ha estado pasando en la vida de ambos.  
  
Son las nueve de las noches, tiene solo la parte de abajo del piyama protegiéndole, pero esta bien el frio casi no se siente en su casa de lujo, aunque este sentado en la zona más fría del salón, detrás de su piano.  
  
─ No, esto sencillamente no tiene ritmo. ─ se quejó tocando al azar un par de teclas, solo por aburrimiento. ─ Como amo la música, pero juro que estos bloqueos solo me hacen un poco más viejo... en serio. ─ afirmo llevándose el lápiz que tenía sobre el piano a sus labios, cerrando sus labios alrededor de este.  
  
Sin embargo, no llega a concentrarse, aun cuando cierra sus ojos, el sonido del timbre una y otra vez, como si hubieran dejado el dedo quieto sobre este le interrumpe y le aturde.  
  
─ Como sea una broma. ─ amenazo en voz alta, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
La sombra que se deja ver entre la ventana le hace notar que es Tom Welling quien está detrás de la ventana, su altura le delata, la forma de su cabello también, incluso la de su cuerpo. Y cuando abre la puerta, nota las lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos, le preocupa.  
  
─ ¿Con quién estabas? ─ pregunto demandante mientras golpeaba la reja que no le dejaba entrar, su voz sonaba destrozada para lo melódica que era.  
  
─ ¿Qué te pasa?─ preguntó en lugar de responderle.  
  
─ ¿Con quién estabas? ─ volvió a reclamar, forcejeando con la reja de la entrada, su corazón latía rápidamente en sus oídos, y sus pies no eran capaces de moverse con soltura como normalmente lo hacían, si apenas y le sostenían contra el pavimento. ─ ¡Déjame entrar! ─ exigió, la necesidad reflejada en sus ojos.  
  
─ Estás borracho, Welling, vuelve a tu casa. ─ pidió recostándose del marco de la puerta, negándose a contestar aunque este soló, no tiene por qué dar explicaciones de nada al niño, no cuando este huye siempre tan pronto de sus brazos.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto, en un sollozo lastimero, resbalando por los tubos de metal hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. ─ Quiero estar contigo...  
  
─ Tom... esto no puede seguir así… ─ dijo, sabiendo que su voz sonaba afectada también. ─ No sabes lo que haces...  
  
─ ¿Quién dices que no? ¿Por qué los adultos tienen que complicarlo todo?─ grito, lo justo para que medio vecindario lo escuchara aunque en estos momentos, realmente esa posibilidad ni le pasaba por la cabeza, mucho menos le importaba.  
  
─ Silencio, maldición ¿Quieres que todo el vecindario se dé cuenta? ─ gruño, tomando las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta que guindaba a un lado de la puerta. ─ Tú mismo siempre lo has dejado claro, que esto es solo... diversión. ─ advirtió, arrodillándose a la altura de Tom, acariciándole el cabello con cariño, sus ojos estaban hermosamente llorosos.  
  
─ No... te quiero, Mike... todo el día he estado pensando en ti. ─ dijo el de ojos azules para en cuestión de segundos abrazarse al músico, suspirando por su contacto, había momentos así en que le volvía loco tenerle cerca y otros en que huía de ello.  
  
Mike, aparto la cara rápidamente pero todo el musculo que era Tom, casi se lo lleva al suelo y ahora lo tenía ahí pegado a su cuerpo abrazándolo y sus palabras resonando en su cabeza.  
  
─ No, estás confundido, tú no me quieres, Tom. ─ dijo haciendo fuerza para levantar al chico, alejándolo un poco de si y cerrando el portón con dificultad detrás de él, solo quería que entrara en la maldita casa, porque estaba seguro que los padres de Thomas se darían cuenta del espectáculo.  
  
─ Por favor... no me dejes... ─ suplico, sujetándolo de los hombros.  
  
Mike lucho contra el deseo de corresponder el abrazo, porque sí, estaba algo asustado, lo que había empezado como lujuria de repente parecía más importante de lo que debería.  
  
─ Estas borracho. ─ repitió, logrando separase del mismo para cerrar la puerta, evitando las miradas de curiosos.  
  
Thomas mientras tanto se recostó contra la pared del recibidor, observando con curiosidad la desconocida casa, que estaba casi totalmente a oscuras y excéntricamente iluminadas con algunas velas aromáticas que solo le mareaban aún más, no sabía si era por lujuria o cansancio, miedo quizás, eran demasiadas emociones juntas.  
  
─ Mike. No estoy ebrio… ─ se quejó, acomodándose los jeans.  
  
─ Si lo estas, puedo oler el licor hasta aquí. ─ respondió suspirando cuando se giró a verle, allí, en el suelo con sus ojitos azules de bebe de fotografía fijos en él. – Ven, levántate. ─ pidió tomándole de la mano. ─ ¿Ya comiste? ─ pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de sonar amable.  
  
─ No... ─ respondió vagamente, tomando el gesto del profesor como un intento de abrazo, por lo que no dudo en estrellar su cuerpo contra el de este cuando consiguió suficiente apoyo en su cuerpo.  
  
─ Tom. ─ suspiro sintiendo como el joven no se separaba de él un milímetro. ─ No podemos seguir así. ─ dijo pero pese a eso se encontró devolviendo el abrazo.  
  
─ Pero, no puedes dejarme... no puedes hacerlo. ─ sollozo de pronto, enterrando su nariz en el espacio del cuello del músico, llenándose de su esencia, de la que secretamente nunca se cansaría.  
  
─ Tom no llores... me destroza verte así. ─ confesó estrechando al jugador en sus brazos. ─ Hablaremos de esto cuando estés sobrio ¿De acuerdo?  
  
─ No... no puedes dejarme... ─ repitió, como si las palabras del profesor rompieran su alma en trozos irreparables, dejándole indefenso de su pose de chico rudo una vez más, dejándole como lo que era, solo un chico más en la vida del profesor, o al menos eso era lo que Welling podía procesar respecto al rechazo del profesor.  
  
─ Tranquilo, tranquilo… ─ separándose un poco, le acaricio la mejilla. ─...solo tranquilo. ─ pidió acariciando el labio inferior con su pulgar.  
  
─ Mike... ─ susurro el joven estudiante, cerrando diligentemente sus ojos, esperando a recibir el beso que deseaba recibir desde que había abierto los ojos esa mañana, aunque no tuviera puta idea a estas horas de lo que era su vida fuera de esos brazos.  
  
─ Demonios... eres como una droga. ─ simplemente, luego de confesarlo se inclinó a besar los labios de su alumno, introduciendo su lengua con fuerza y deseo, aún más cuando Tom jadeo en su boca. Todo había quedado atrás, todo incluso las personas que no lo entenderían.  
  
Thomas se aferró a Michael... pegándose a su cuerpo, su lengua jugueteando con la otra, sabiendo como motivar a Mike, como sacarle de quicio, que dejara su moral atrás y simplemente le follara. Mike intensifico el beso, repasando cada lugar de esa pecaminosa boca, mordiendo y chupando, mientras sus manos trataban de atraer más al deportista a su cuerpo, de juntar su calor con el del joven, el que estaba semi desnudo y que sentía todo dos veces más fuerte que antes.  
  
Como si no fuera suficiente el contacto entre ambos, Thomas se separó a tomar aire, pero Mike apenas le dio tiempo de dar una bocanada, cuando le empotro contra la pared, obligando al chico a subir una pierna a su cintura, para así poder rozarse mejor con él, dejando ambas calientes erecciones frotarse con necesidad sobre la otra.  
  
─ ¿Es esto lo que buscabas? ─ pregunto dirigiéndose al cuello, mordiendo y amando ese pedazo de piel delicioso. ─ ¿Solo esto?  
  
─ No. ─ Su voz sale llena de placer. ─ Más, necesito más. ─ casi sollozo, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás y dándose golpes hacia atrás repetidas veces, expresando su placer así, cada vez que Mike besaba su cuello, especialmente cuando le chupaban o mordían ese pedacito de piel debajo de su barbilla, que le hacía gemir alto.  
  
No podía devolver las caricias, su cabeza estaba lleno de sexo, del deseo salvaje de ser tomado por el músico, todas las veces que quisiera, la seguridad de la casa protegiéndoles así todo más delicioso.  
  
─ Ves… ─ contesto separándose, algo sonrojado por el esfuerzo. ─ Vete a casa, Tom, solo buscas sexo, no me quieres. Estas confundido y no quiero confundirte más. ─ contestó volteándose con una mueca que al joven le pareció de dolor y caminando hasta su piano, lentamente y con la mirada en el suelo.  
  
─ ¡No!... ─ Exclamo, casi agónico, apretando sus puños de forma que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. ─ ¡No entiendes lo que siento! ─ Parecía estar llorando de nuevo, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de sostener el peso del rechazo que sentía.  
  
Mike se sentó en su piano, y se masajeo la cara un momento, pensando en que decir.  
  
─ Tom, Tom, ven aquí.─ pidió con voz baja.  
  
Tom le miro desde donde estaba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, herido y algo más sobrio por el dolor que le embargaba, se acercó al músico, notando la extravagante pero elegante decoración de madera que rodean el piano de color negro luminoso. Ahí sentado, Mike se veía sumamente hermoso y se sintió una abeja que era atraído a la miel.  
  
Mike subió sus manos, acariciándole la mejilla de nuevo, recreándose en su hermoso y afilado rostro.  
  
─ ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mi Tom, que? ─ hablo en voz alta como si el joven no estuviera ahí presente.  
  
Sus palabras causando un sollozo más alto del chico, que se recostó del pecho del profesor, habían perdido totalmente su erección, y ahora solo quería un poco de confort en el adulto, que enredaba sus dedos en las finas hebras de su cabello negro.  
  
─ No llores, no llores. ─ pidió sintiéndose afectado, besándole la frente y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho acariciándole con una ternura que hasta ahora el deportista sentía.  
  
─ ¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga? ─ sollozo, restregando su rostro contra la camisa del hombre que le abrazaba. ─ No sé lo que siento... no sé qué es Mike.  
  
─ Lo siento, no quería presionarte... esperare a que tengas una respuesta ¿Esta bien? ─ preguntó con cariño, dejando un pequeño beso en cuello de su joven amante.  
  
─ Solo quiero un poco más de ti, sentirte cerca. ─ susurro en voz baja, si Mike no estuviera tan cerca no le hubiera escuchado.  
  
─ Tom. ─ susurro acercándose de nuevo a los labios del deportista. ─ ¿Por qué por más que lo intente no puedo alejarme de ti?  
  
─ ¿Por qué me necesitas...? ─ respondió a modo de pregunta el joven de cabellos negros, que le miraba esperanzado, con sus ojos azules luminosos con cada muestra de cariño del profesor.  
  
─ Tal vez tengas razón. ─contestó sonriendo usando un dedo para ponerlo en el pecho del joven, subiéndolo y bajándolo. ─ Y eso me asusta también.  
  
─ ¿Cómo te asusta? ─ pregunto, dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo con esa caricia, que solo recibía de sus novias, pero nunca del profesor.  
  
─ ¿Cómo no me va asustar, si sales corriendo cada vez que caes en cuenta de lo que hiciste conmigo Tommy? ─ preguntó, su voz cargada de dolor.  
  
─ Todo es confuso cuando lo pienso. ─ fue lo que contestó alejando su mirada avergonzada de los ojos heridos de Michael, sus ojos prefirieron centrarse en el piano, la pregunta del músico abriendo un doloroso sentimiento en su pecho.  
  
Siempre buscaba una respuesta para esa pregunta que tanto el mismo se fustigaba haciéndosela; cada día que pasaba con Rosenbaum en el auditorio, en el salón del coro, y regresaba a casa con el rabo entre las piernas, cada día se preguntaba eso y más. Mucho más de lo que algunos pensarían que Thomas Welling pensaba, especialmente con todo eso de ser un mal estudiante, solo un deportista más de la preparatoria, aunque el realmente no era ese inútil, solo era un poco lento para procesar las cosas, como la mayoría de la gente en realidad, y más cuando se trataba de esta relación con Michael.  
  
─ A eso me refiero… ─ contesto bajando la cabeza, subiendo el dedo hasta el pezón y hundiéndolo. ─ Te deseo.  
  
─ Ahhh... Mike... ─ el suave sonido de su voz gimiendo por la repentina caricia inundo la sala; el aire lleno de tristeza tornándose de deseo solo con ese corto pero excitado sonido, que salió con sorpresa. Tom quiso pedirle por más en esos momentos, pero temía con todo su corazón que si lo hacía, Mike se alejaría de él de nuevo. ─ Yo también...mucho... ─ respondió a las palabras del otro, sin apartar su mirada de los dedos de este.  
  
─ ¿Quieres esto? ¿Estás seguro? ─ preguntó, su dedo rodeando el contorno del pezón que se endurecía bajo su toque.  
  
─ Lo quiero... ─ se arriesgó a responder, su voz rota por la excitación que gracias a su edad se presentaba sumamente rápida, aún más cuando sintió la boca del músico cerrarse sobre su pezón, chupando.  
  
Estaba enloqueciéndole.  
  
Llevando sus manos a los hombros de Mike, Tom busca sostenerse de las sensaciones que provoca el profesor en su cuerpo; en especial con esa caricia húmeda, con Mike aprendió lo que sienten las chicas al ser tocadas allí, pero por supuesto, su experiencia no se compara con la del hombre frente a él, y eso aún no deja de parecerle caliente.  
  
Una de las manos se mueve rápidamente al pequeño botón libre y lo retuerce causando diferentes sensaciones en los dos botones, mientras su mano libre baja traviesamente al inicio del trasero de su amante, solo jugando allí, pasando sus dedos y pellizcando un poco, solo tentándolo, enloqueciéndolo, y justo cuando un jadeo enorme sale de su boca aprovecha para morder levemente el botón que chupaba.  
  
Tom se retuerce como nunca, su cuerpo no decide si alejarse de tanto placer o buscarle, está confundido, una parte de si grita que está mal que no debería estar aquí... que es un sucio marica, esa voz suena como su capitán, como Ackles cuando esta realmente enfadado; pero hay otra voz una que suena como la suya que le dice que se quede y disfrute, porque muy pocas veces en la vida se encuentra esto ¿Pero qué es esto?  
  
Sus pensamientos se pierden cuando Mike muerde de nuevo, duro y demandante.  
  
─ ¿Quieres que siga? ─ preguntó Rosenbaum, sus ojos brillando traviesos cuando nota lo duro que están los pezones ajenos.  
  
Tom le mira, es imposible negarse, aunque su mente se lo siga recriminando.  
  
─ Lo quiero... ─ casi susurra, tímido de pedirlo, aunque sepa que apenas Mike le desnude gritara por más y más, hasta quedarse afónico.  
  
Mike le ve serio uno segundos antes de atraparlo en un húmedo beso nuevamente, pareciera más demandante que el anterior como si deseara demostrarle que es suyo, su manos comienza a desnudarlo con rapidez, su camisa ya está por sus codos y Mike no ha dejado de chupar esa lengua, gozando de los jadeos del chico.  
  
Dejando al descubierto el trabajado torso del chico, que era grande comparado con la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, sus tetillas estaban aún erectas por las caricias de Mike, y los suaves vellos que comenzaban a crecer en su cuerpo se erizaban con el aire frio que había entre ellos.  
  
─ Levantarte. ─ ordeno, su voz gruesa cargada de excitación. ─ Siéntate en el piano y abre las piernas. ─ exige, observando como Tom le obedece y haciendo que las teclas resuenen con fuerza cuando se sienta, podrían ser algo que el ancle a la razón de lo que está nuevamente dispuesto a hacer pero no, su cuerpo ha perdido la razón porque no tarda en abrir sus piernas.  
  
Está duro, el músico lo nota, pese al pantalón.  
  
─ Joder, mírate tan duro, tan deseoso… ─ gruño Mike acercando la pequeña silla donde se sienta y con sus manos recorre los piernas del jugador, subiendo por momentos para acariciar el duro paquete, repite el movimiento hasta que escucha la respiración agitada de su amante, y dios quiere volverlo loco. ─ Hoy vamos a probar algo nuevo… ─ anuncio malicioso, empezando a desabrochar el pantalón. ─ Soy yo... ¿o estas más duro?  
  
Tom le mira, altamente sonrojado, lo que simplemente para Michael le hace más hermoso.  
  
─ ¿Nuevo? ─ pregunto el estudiante, jadeando con la voz y toque de su amante.  
  
─ Si, nuevo. ─ contestó bajando el pantalón. – Joder, que grande estas chiquillo, hasta mojado para mi… ─ gruño tomando el bóxer y bajándolo también, dejando el miembro totalmente duro afuera, este golpeo su mejilla cuando se acercó a aprovechar y lamerlo.  
  
Tom está gritando de pronto, expresando su placer en voz alta, no importa cuántas chicas le hayan hecho eso mismo, Mike es distinto, siempre lo es y eso le hace temblar más, porque nunca se ha sentido así.  
  
Las lamidas se hacen más rápidas, mas deseosas pronto está chupando solo la punta mientras acaricia los testículos del joven, el líquido pre seminal es tanto que mientras el músico chupa con esmero la punta, sus labios se manchan tiñéndose hasta quedar brillosos, deleitando a Tom con la vista de esos labios alrededor de su miembro, que parece vibrar con cada lamida, succión, y roce de esos blancos dientes. Sus testículos se tensan, y siente como su orgasmo esta por escapar de su control, que evita que se venga profundo en la garganta del hombre que le succiona con tanto esmero.  
  
Mike se sacó el miembro sosteniéndolo de la punta con sus largos dedos.  
  
─ ¿Quieres más? ─ pregunto acercándose pero justo cuando sentía algún cambio en la respiración de su amante se alejaba, solo dejando salir por momentos su aliento sobre el enrojecido miembro.  
  
─ Pero que preguntas haces… ─ reclamo Welling, alzando su pierna y tomándola por el muslo de forma que quedo aún más abierto ante Michael, estaba ansioso y observar la erección del adulto no ayudaba.  
  
─ Claro que sí. ─ replico divertido Michael. ─ Mírate, estas muy serio seguro no te gusta… ─dijo dando una leve lamida a la punta, y con esa jodida sonrisa de por medio de diversión pura. ─ Tom, ¿alguna vez te han comido el culo?  
  
Thomas negó con la cabeza, su lengua lamiendo sus labios, sus mejillas rojas y su entrada contrayéndose, todo por las palabras y la mirada picara en el rostro de su amante.  
  
─ No... ─ Y suena ansioso cuando lo confirma en voz alta, haciendo que una pequeña carcajada abandone los labios de Michael, que están ligeramente mojados con su liquido pre seminal y joder, eso es caliente.  
  
─ Date la vuelta. ─ ordeno soltando la dura polla de su alumno. ─ Y saca el culo para mi…  
  
─ Si... ─ contesto en un susurro, bajándose del piano, pero no teniendo idea de cómo colocarse; se deja guiar por las suaves manos de Michael, quien le palmeo el culo con ímpetu, ajustándolo entre sus piernas, dejándole a la altura de su rostro, al menos el culo, porque el rostro de Tom estaba sobre la pulida superficie del cerrado piano.  
  
Lo primero que sintió Welling fue una tímida caricia, una directo en su entrada que mando escalofríos exquisitos a su cuerpo, despues la acción se volvió más continua, sintiendo la tibia lengua subir y bajar una y otra vez, mojándole.  
  
Un sonido estrangulado sale de sus labios, estaba volviéndose loco con cada lamida, retorciéndose del placer implacable que sentía... su cuerpo pronto estaba perlado de sudor y desnudo como estaba, la tenue luz de la lámpara solo hacía que la visión de su cuerpo desnudo causara más ahínco en las caricias de la música.  
  
Era lo más erótico que este había visto nunca.  
  
Mike jadeó, el sabor de su amante enloqueciéndolo, empezó a jugar con su lengua directo en la entrada retorciéndola, abriendo el culo del joven con ambas manos para ayudarse, disfrutando del gritico que se escapó de el al sentirse tan abierto o seguramente de estar sintiendo esa lengua tratando de follarselo.  
  
Sintiendo como la lengua de Rosenbaum se abría paso a través de los pliegues de su entrada, Tom dejo escapar otro grito de placer, era como si le estuviera dando permiso a introducirse todo lo que quisiera dentro, por la forma en la que se abría.  
  
Empezó a hacer círculos con su lengua buscando relajar toda la circunferencia de la entrada y dejando salir más y más saliva, quería dilatar al chico solo con su saliva  
  
Y por lo que veía lo estaba logrando poco a poco, porque Tom estaba totalmente relajado del éxtasis que sentía su cuerpo al sentirse manejado de esa forma tan íntima por un hombre.  
  
─ Mike...  
  
─ Hmmm… ─ contestó el aludido, segundos antes de lograr acariciar un poco por dentro a Welling, cada pliegue, cada arruga, al mismo tiempo que azotó con fuerza el trasero de su amante.  
  
─ ¡Mike! ─ exclamo el chico, apretando sus manos contra los bordes del piano, que parecía caerse en cualquier momento bajo su pesado y sudoroso cuerpo. ─ Mike... por favor... ─ sollozo, tratando de mirar tras su espalda a donde se encontraba el mayor, pero su vergüenza podía más que él, y se negaba a alzarse un poco más.  
  
─ ¿Por favor...? ¿Qué? ─ indago, separándose de inmediato, solo para llevar uno de sus dedos al abierto y empapado agujero. ─ Dilo...  
  
─ Follame... ─ susurro, apenas audible, como si en vez de palabras hubiese sido solo un suspiro lo que salía de sus labios.  
  
─ No escuche. ─ gruño Mike, antes de unir a su dedo, nuevamente su lengua, entraba y salía, simulando una follada que hizo que la polla de Welling empezara a llorar semen.  
  
─ ¡MIKE, DIOS! ─ Grito el joven, quien hubiese perdido totalmente el equilibrio si no hubiese tenido el piano debajo.  
  
Mike aumento el ritmo, el sonido obsceno llenando la tranquila sala, su cabeza casi sin salir de entre esas duras y mojadas nalgas, su mano libre acariciando a la vez los testículos del joven, pero evitando el rojo miembro, buscando torturarlo.  
  
No sabe en qué punto sus gritos llenaron toda la sala de aquella casa, cualquiera que lo escuchara sabría que estaba muriendo de placer, pero no la razón, la lengua de Mike le follaba a gusto, usándole y arrinconándole a sentir, Mike lo sabía, adoraba empujar a su alumno a simplemente sentir, hasta hacerle retorcerse como una puta que le gustaba demasiado lo que hacían.  
  
Por ello empezó a pasar fantasmalmente la punta de sus dedos por el miembro ajeno, empujando más, queriendo que Tom dejara su cordura de lado.  
  
─ Mike... hazlo...hazlo...no puedo esperar más... ─ tembló, golpeando con su puño el piano, mientras intentaba no seguir gritando, controlar lo que sentía, pero era imposible.  
  
─ Se más convincente, cariño. ─ dijo y con toda la malicia del mundo dejo ir un segundo dedo en el interior ajeno, buscando abrirle más. ─ Quizás me convencería que te abrieras más... para tu hombre Tom, ábrete.  
  
─ Mi hombre... ─ Jadeo, sus muslos temblando por el esfuerzo que hacia todo su cuerpo por no correrse, y se sentía tan al borde que seguramente lo haría en cualquier momento. ─ Por favor...te necesito dentro.  
  
Mike sacó sus dedos, y se incorporó, sus mejillas rojas del esfuerzo, pero cuando tuvo su mirada conectada con la de Tom, comenzó a bajar sus pantalones dejando su ansiosa verga al descubierto totalmente erecta, era algo que a Thomas le gustaba.  
  
Eso emociono a Tom, que sin importarle lo que parecía subió más su trasero para que Michael le tomara, se sentía húmedo y listo... ¡Anhelante! De ser llenado, Mike compartía el sentimiento, más cuando coloco su punta contra el abierto agujero que chorreaba sus babas.  
  
─ Me muero por metértela.  
  
─ Hazlo...por favor... ─ sollozo, impulsando sus caderas hacia atrás para rozarse mejor con Michael, dejando que su dura polla se deslizara por entre sus nalgas.  
  
─ ¿Cuánto lo quieres? ¿Cuánto? Anda, anda dímelo… ─ gruñó introduciéndose un poco para luego salirse de nuevo, dejando el agujero rosado a la vista.  
  
─ No me hagas decirlo, no... ─ negó, su voz parecía ser la única en desacuerdo, porque su cuerpo se inclinaba más presionando su entrada contra la dura polla de sus amantes.  
  
─ Dilo. ─ escucho de pronto, Michael sonaba tan necesitado como él. ─ ¿Cuánto lo quieres? ─ indago, respirando agitadamente, estaba a centímetros de dejarse ir en ese pequeño agujero. ─ ¿Cuándo Tom... cuanto?  
  
─ ¡Mike, por favor! ─ Sollozo sintiendo como el hombre que tenía detrás le sujetaba por las caderas, impidiéndole retroceder para empalarse asimismo, estaba frustrado por no tenerlo, y quería gritarle que sí, que le quería dentro, pero quizás estaba más sobrio de lo que esperaba, o más renuente, ahora que sentía que habían avanzado en esto. ─ Lo quiero...te necesito...dentro... ─ sus últimas palabras siendo susurradas de forma inaudible.  
  
Una salada y delgada gota de sudor rodo de su frente hasta la nariz, cayendo sobre el piano, cuando recibió una negativa de Rosenbaum a empalarse más en su cuerpo; los dedos del corista le apretaban, seguramente le dejarían marcas en las caderas, y si alguien las veía estaría en problemas.  
  
El pánico se apodero de su cuerpo, e intento huir del fuerte agarre de Michael, sin que este sospechara las razones del joven; quizás por eso se sintió herido, creyendo que el chico por fin se había dado cuenta de que esto no era lo correcto.  
  
Mike le dejo ir en silencio, sus ojos abiertos de la impresión miran el suelo, su corazón late salvajemente y no puede ser, sencillamente no puede ser, se ha enamorado de Welling, lo comprueba en ese instante por la forma exagerada en que duele su rechazo, ¿Cómo se permitió esto? ¡Cómo?, sabiendo que esto no sería para él, nunca para él.  
  
─ No puedes dejar marcas... ─ señala sus caderas, separándose del mayor. ─ Alguien puede verlas. ─ Aunque no se refiera exactamente a sus padres, en especial. No tiene idea de lo que ha causado en Mike, pero él no lo ve así. ─ No quiero que nadie nos descubra. ─ susurra, acercando a Mike a su cuerpo.  
  
─ Mejor vete a casa. ─ susurro tratando de zafarse de los brazos que lo atraían, sin levantar el rostro aun.  
  
─ Mike... ─ susurra Tom adolorido, besándole delicadamente, mordiendo sus labios.  
  
─ No. ─ susurró tratando de alejarse de nuevo, ahora era él que está asustado y no quería que Tom lo notara, aunque pareciera que ya lo había hecho.  
  
─ Mike... ¿Crees que te de jaras? ─ preguntó ligeramente feliz de ver la preocupación en los gestos ajenos. ─ No lo hare, pero no pueden descubrirnos. ─ dice y Mike no le deja terminar, le besa de pronto, desviando el tema a algo que pueda manejar sexo. Sencillamente no quiere escuchar eso, no quiere escuchar que no le dejara, eso es una propuesta vacía, lo supo con sus padres.  
  
El chico parece olvidarlo, rápidamente, apenas el deseo vuelve a invadir su cuerpo, que se abre de nuevo para el adulto, que parece querer besarle hasta el alma desde la boca; se mueve contra él, tocándole libremente, porque el sí puede tocarle, marcarle como suyo, es un triste pensamiento, el que Mike no pueda marcarle.  
  
Mike dirige entre el beso a Tom hacia el Piano, obligándole a recostarse con cuidado encima de nuevo, sus manos apretando y amasando cada tramo de piel.  
  
─ Sube… ─ susurra una vez que se separa y le toma de los tobillos.─ Sube, que te quiero follar, Tom.  
  
─ Si...follame... ─ Jadeo, levantando una sola pierna y dejando su pie sobre las teclas, quedando aún más expuesto para Michael, que vio fascinado como Thomas se acomodaba sobre el piano.  
  
No debería hacerlo, lo sabe, es como poner una soga en su cuello, sin embargo se coloca en la misma posición que antes ignorando el latido lente, agónico y ansioso que su corazón le da emociones encontradas, que ahora pese a todo solo se enfocan en la necesidad de tomarle. Lo hace.  
  
─ ¡Oh Mike! ─ Grito el joven, dejando salir un gimoteo de placer, que fácilmente se pudo haber confundido con los de Mike, que los dejo temblando, no solo por la ruda penetración, y el escozor que tenía al haber sido abierto de esa forma tan brutal, sino porque por fin, sentían esa fuerte conexiones sintieron la primera vez.  
  
─ ¿Estas bien? ─ preguntó preocupado. ─ Thomas...  
  
─ Sí, estoy bien. ─ respondió levemente. ─ Se siente bien.  
  
Dejo caer su frente contra la lisa superficie, gimiendo por lo bajo con el sensual y excitante movimiento que realizaba dentro del su amante, abriéndole con la polla, tal y como a Tom le gustaba cuando se lo hacía en el colegio.  
  
Mike empezó a embestir, sin responder nada más, por la posición llegando profundamente dentro de su amante golpeando su próstata una y otra vez.  
  
─ ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta que te folle? ¡Dilo!  
  
─ ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Amo tenerte dentro, cada minuto! ─ Exclamo, sus dedos resbalando gracias al sudor, que provocaba un roce delicioso de sus tetillas contra el piano.  
  
─ No te atrevas a dejarme. ─ Su voz sale en forma de un gruñido lastimero, rota pero no por eso menos sincera. ─ No me dejes... no lo hagas. ─ susurro de nuevo, embistiendo con fuerza deteniéndose por segundos para hacer un breve movimiento en círculos que hacía del placer algo constante.  
  
─ No... ¡No lo hare! ─ sollozó, girando lo justo para buscar los labios ajenos.  
  
Mike se estiro un poco más para atrapar la boca de su amante en un húmedo beso, la saliva saliendo de ambas bocas.  
  
─ Vente para mi Tom, termina para tu hombre. – le ordeno, lamiendo su mejilla.  
  
Tom llevo su mano a su erección, morada de tanto sostener su orgasmo, que hacía rato hubiese tenido, sino fuera por ese sentimiento de esperar una orden directa del corista.  
  
─ Mike... ─ gimoteo mientras se masturbaba, su mano bombeando la carne dura con desesperación.  
  
Mike gruño antes de comenzar a mojar el interior de Tom, llenándolo de semen, saboreando el placer de saber que el semen empieza a bajar por sus piernas.  
  
─ Eres mío, Tom, mío. ─ le susurra sin dejar de embestir sintiendo como ese culo se estrecha casi perfectamente a su polla, ordeñándola sacándole todo.  
  
Tom se corrió sobre el piano casi de inmediato, su esencia blanca quedando por doquier, mientras Mike solo embestía más buscando alargar su orgasmo.  
  
─ Tuyo. ─ respondió el de ojos azules mientras tanto, si apartar la vista de Mike que le sonrió unos segundos antes de salirse.  
  
─ Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir. ─ dice y camina hacia atrás, negándose a volver a entablar comunicación mediante sus ojos con el joven.  
  
─ ¿Lo haremos de nuevo? ─ pregunto, bajando su pierna cuidadosamente, pero un calambre le hizo gritar de dolor, y casi derrumbarse en el suelo del dolor que estaba sintiendo en su muslo.  
  
Se sentía como un desgarre, oh dios, oh dios.  
  
─ Tom. ─ grito Mike, sorprendido y sí algo asustado, por lo menos fue lo suficientemente rápido como atraparle en el aire segundos despues de que le escucho gritar. ─ Mírame, Tom, respira cariño.  
  
─ Dios...por favor...hazlo que se detenga... – gimoteo, tratando de recordar cómo diablos debía lidiar con eso, y sabía que era un tonto por no haber prestado atención al Coach en su momento.  
  
─ Tranquilo bebe, tranquilo. ─ inclinándose lo justo para poder frotar con una de sus manos la pierna ajena, buscando hacerle entrar en calor. ─ Lo siento. ─ agregó cuando escucho un medio sollozo de la boca del chiquillo.  
  
Con ese golpe de dolor, Tom parecía realmente sobrio, adolorido, pero sobrio, y temblaba con cada sollozo contenido, que tal y como Mike pensaba, contenía por orgullo, que volvía a su cuerpo tan rápido como era capaz de desaparecer con el solo pensamiento de ser follado por Mike. Pero ahora el chico no pensaba en nada de eso, su mente injustamente estaba centrada en ese dolor que lo atacaba.  
  
─ Hazlo que pare...hazlo que pare. – susurro, dejando de lado el esfuerzo. – hielo.  
  
─ Apóyate en mi... y enfócate, no dejes que el dolor te llene por completo, concéntrate. ─ repitió empezando a avanzar como podía, porque sí el hielo era una buena idea. ─ Disminuirá, pero respira Tom... respira.  
  
─ Duele... ─ se quejó, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás y mirándole con ojos llorosos mientras se sostenía a Michael, su cuerpo aun temblando ligeramente.  
  
─ Vamos te llevare a la cama. ─ se movió un poco más, ignorando las grandes bocanadas de aire que daba Welling cada vez. ─ Vamos bebe, te sentirás mejor ahí y te daré algo para el dolor, solo si no tomaste demasiado licor. ─ dijo, sonriendo un poco, buscando desviar la mente de Tom del dolor. ─ Confía en mi... yo te cuidare.  
  
─ Quiero hacerlo... ─ susurro, cruzando sus brazos por el hombro de Michael y dejando caer su cabeza, el dolor algo mitigado por la distracción. ─ Confiar en ti... ─ agrego, una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, sin saber muy bien el deportista si era por la sensación de decir esas palabras o sencillamente por el dolor.  
  
─ Sí... eso suena como un plan. ─ dice, no puede evitar reír. ─ Lo enfrentaremos juntos, ahora solo concéntrate en evitar el dolor... eres hermoso. ─ soltó lo último, cuando por el rabillo del ojo observo los surcos de lágrimas marcar un camino en el rostro de su estudiante.  
  
─ Gracias. ─ contestó este, sin saber que decir o que hacer, más cuando el dolor estaba haciéndose insoportable.  
  
Mike le depositó en la cama con cuidado, con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro.  
  
─ Está bien, duerme, Tom, debes descansar. Buscare algo para tu pierna… ─ dijo, comenzando a alejarse.  
  
─ No te vayas. ─ pido su mano aferrándose al antebrazo del pianista, obligándole a recostarse en la mullida cama, pero a su lado. ─ Tengo miedo...  
  
─ ¿Quieres... quieres que duerma contigo? ─ pregunto sorprendido. Tom era un fino espécimen de la contrariedad, pero debía admitir que le estaba.  
  
─ Si... si quiero. ─ contestó, temblando cuando el dolor volvió en una sensación que abarco toda su pierna. ─ Duele...  
  
─ Está bien. ─ dijo quitándose recostándose a un lado de Thomas, y acomodándole la pierna sobre un cojín. ─ Pero primero te hare unos masajes, duérmete, prometo estar aquí cuando despiertes.  
  
─ Lo prometiste.  
  
Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejarse arrastrar a los brazos de Morfeo, durmiéndose en la cama del profesor, que ahora no lucia tan grande y solitaria como cada noche.

  
El licor es un analgésico poderoso.  
  
El como deportista no debería tomarlo, pero todos en la fiesta de celebración se están llenando de él, y a la larga, la mentalidad de la manada se apodera de él. Nunca ha sido bueno bebiendo, y se enorgullece de saber que solo Christian Kane sea capaz de notarlo; se marea de inmediato, y en lugar de bailar se aleja del grupo, sentándose en una banca o dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones superiores.  
  
Hoy, se esconde en la habitación de Christian, tirándose boca arriba en la cama, con la cerveza buscando de resbalar de sus manos.  
  
Todo en lo que puede pensar es en Jared Padalecki. La sangre en sus manos despues de que este corrió, alejándose de su cuerpo atónito. La mirada que tenía en el partido, y la forma en la que nuevamente huyo.  
  
Siempre huía. Jared Padalecki siempre estaba huyendo de todo y él no era la excepción, siempre lograba tener la atención de sus ojos cafés sobre sí solo unos segundos, luego se esfumaba, por el miedo que él le ocasionaba o porque sus amigos, le alejaban y protegían.  
  
Pero el siempre recuerda esos segundos, pequeños, escasos y a veces molestos, pero los recuerda, porque hay un momento que puede verse reflejado en ellos, desdibujando la soledad y molestia que comporten y que nunca admite, nunca, solo en la cabeza, solo cuando el licor hace que salga a la superficie.  
  
Siente una delicada mano acariciar su muslo, y luego un cuerpo cálido a su lado. Se refugia en esa caricia, pensando que es similar a cuando las manos de Jared y él se tocaron hace mucho tiempo, cuando él tenía más pecas que ahora y Padalecki era bajito.  
  
La mano va de su muslo a debajo de su camisa, acariciando su abdomen, poniéndole adormilado.  
  
Por un momento se pregunta si la mano de Jared sería tan suave pero decidida en su cuerpo y ese pensamiento le confunde, pero sabe que es el alcohol, siempre es culpa de algo más. Solo que algunas cosas aún no sabe de qué serán culpa, como la tranquilidad que sintió esa tarde cuando Jared sonrió y le dijo "suerte".  
  
─ Suerte. Me deseo suerte, Dani. – susurra, sintiendo la respiración de Danneel en su oído. ─ ¿Soy una mala persona? – y es en ese momento que recuerda vagamente como él y Dani se entienden, a su manera, un poco retorcida pero real. Ella también sabe que en este estado está un poco incoherente.  
  
─ ¿Quién te deseo suerte? ─ pregunto con curiosidad, dejando suaves besos en el cuello de su novio ─ No eres una mala persona, mi amor, solo es que nadie te comprende  
  
─ ¿Tú crees? ─ susurro débilmente, cerrando sus ojos y respirando el perfume de su novia. ─ hueles bien, Dani, ¿cómo es que siempre hueles así?  
  
─ Siempre preguntas cosas extrañas cuando bebés ─ dice sonrojada, pero feliz de tener estos momentos con Jensen, que nadie más que ella conoce.  
  
─ Claro que no. ─ se queja, haciendo un puchero.  
  
─ Claro que sí. ─ ríe con suavidad.  
  
─ No, te digo que no, ¿Por qué haría preguntas estúpidas? ─ se remueve en la cama, quitándose los zapatos para acurrucarse mejor contra Dani. ─ ¿recuerdas cuando nos besamos la primera vez? Fue taaaan raro...  
  
─ Ves, ves ─ ríe suavemente acurrucado se también a su lado ─ Fue extraño ¿Cierto?, se supone que debería ser algo impresionante, algo enorme, ¿No?  
  
─ Fue un beso de mierda. Pero besas muy bien. ─ dice antes de que Danneel le suelte una bofetada o algo, pero la chica solo está riendo libremente. ─ ¿somos amigos, verdad? Tú y yo, ¿somos amigos?  
  
─ Se supone que somos algo más. ─ dice con voz baja, sintiéndose ausente. ─ Pero si, en lo más esencial somos amigos, siempre amigos.


	12. Capitulo 8: La verdad revelada.

 

 

 

[ **Realice – Colbie Caillat**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=FIEb2VOd20E)  
  
 _Take time to realize, (Me tomo tiempo darme cuenta)_  
 _That your warmth is crashing down on in. (Que tu calidez estaba haciendo mella en mi)_  
 _Take time to realize, (Me tomo tiempo darme cuenta)_  
 _That I am on your side. (Que estoy de tu lado)_  
 _Didn't I, didn't I tell you? (¿Acaso no, acaso no te lo dije?)_  
  
 _But I can't spell it out for you. (Pero no puedo simplemente decirlo por ti.)_  
 _No, it's never gonna be that simple. (No, nunca va a ser así de simple.)_  
 _No, I can't spell it out for you. (No, no puedo simplemente decirlo por ti)_  
  
  
Con el sonido del viento golpeteando la ventana abierta, las lamidas de su mascota en su mejilla, sumado a su peso, ya que tener un mastín peludo que le babea todo el hombro cada vez que le lame es algo con lo que Jensen no puede despertarse; así que sigue roncando a pierna suelta, con el perro encima.  
  
Así es como le encuentra su madre, quien con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su trapo de cocina le deja lo suficientemente despierto como para ponerse de pie, babeado como esta, pero feliz, o algo así.  
  
Con el olor a la menta de la pasta dental los recuerdos del día anterior le llegan en el medio de la resaca que casi se ha cogido, su cabeza parece explotar con las imágenes de la persona que más odia en el mundo ─Jared Padalecki─ o la persona que pretende odiar.  
  
La verdad, en mañanas como estas, cuando aún se siente ligeramente ebrio, Jensen no sabe que tiene ese chico que hace que sea lo primero que piense al estar allí, de pie, con los boxers enrollado en el muslo y su polla haciendo un bulto prominente por la erección matutina.  
  
La voz chillona de su hermana pidiéndole que se apresure porque “Llego tarde, Jensen, maldición”, (ni siquiera se da un tiempo para reprocharle la maldición), no hacen que mueva un musculo más que otro, está cansado y en parte estresado ahora, con su cuerpo pesado por las bebidas de mas, y las mamadas que Danneel le ha dado, junto con las que ha recibido de su mejor amiga, pero sin duda alguna lo que más le afecta es la imagen de esa sonrisa feliz, siendo transformada luego en una mueca de miedo.  
  
Una pesadilla, la misma de todas las noches.  
  
El cepillo de dientes cruje entre sus dedos cuando queda reducido a dos partes, roto, como su paciencia y su autocontrol, está lleno de antipatía de nuevo.

  
Jared Padalecki despierta dándose cuenta que está abrazando a su enorme almohada de nuevo, con fuerza y disfrutando de la sensación de suavidad que le da, aun despues de tantos años no se puede quitar esa extraña costumbre de tener que dormir abrazado a alguien. No es que le importe mucho, pero sí es un poco raro.  
  
La suelta un momento mientras se estira, sus largos brazos hacen un poco de ruido, ni que decir de sus piernas que le duelen por haberlas mantenido tanto tiempo acurrucadas, lo que no es su culpa, su cama se volvió algo pequeña, al igual que su ropa y zapatos.  
  
¿Cuándo parara de crecer, por dios?  
  
El pequeño rayo de sol que se cuela por su ventana le hace sonreír y recordar que aun cuando Alona y Steven están enojados, Ian le habla ¡Ian le habla! Y eso le hace soltar una pequeña risa de emoción en su cama mientras se deja caer sobre el colchón una vez más.  
  
Quizás y solo quizás debería preocuparse por la forma loca en que su corazón late al pensar en que su amigo no está enojado con él, pero lo ignora, siempre lo hace, concentrándose en la sensación que le llena sentirse importante para alguien.  
  
─ Un nuevo día... unos meses más y Ackles saldrá pronto de mi vida. ─ murmuro, pese al miedo que siente con solo pensar en él, la alegría no se opaca.  
  
Sencillamente porque Ian le habla.

Por su parte, Jensen parece sumido en su mundo oscuro de aburrimiento, según la opinión de la pequeña Mackenzie, quien le observa de reojo, tratando de buscar como comenzar una conversación con su hermano, quien no le ha dirigido la palabra en todo lo que va de mañana, ni siquiera saludo a sus padres, quienes felices y orgullosos como estaban luego de una gran partido como el de ayer, no habían insistido en sacarle una palabra.  
  
Es insufrible como su corazón palpita agónicamente en su pecho, y los deseos de desquitarse con algo son casi irrefrenables, la mejor explicación a su fantasmagórico silencio que invade cada lugar que pisa; haciendo del viaje a la primaria Blue Hamilton, sea un tanto aburrido y demasiado molesto para su hermana pequeña.  
  
Su vida aun es simple, joder, "SU" vida aun es simple también, una beca, una novia caliente, ser el capitán, tiene todo, ¿así que porque? ¿Por qué este mocoso de segunda con instintos suicidas se mete en su mente de esta forma?  
  
Quiere matarle, enterrarle tres metros bajo tierra.  
  
No es nadie.  
  
Y sin embargo es alguien para su conciencia, quien nuevamente esa mañana, le regala la imagen de esa sonrisa, con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos verdes vivos como nunca los ha visto.  
  
Con un golpe en el volante, al cual gira violentamente hacia la derecha, cruzando la calle hasta quedar en el aparcamiento de la primaria, con un grito de su hermana que no llega a su tímpano, así es como se estaciona.  
  
Mac se baja del auto con lágrimas en los ojos, pero él no las ve, tampoco es consciente de que le grita lo imbécil que es, "estúpido hermano mayor", mientras corre a donde sus amigas la esperan.  
  
Es oficial, no está en sus cabales hoy.

Jared Padalecki baja las escaleras dando pequeños brinquitos, no nota la sonrisa nostálgica que su madre le dirige al verlo tan feliz, lo que pasa verdaderamente pocas veces, su buen humor se ha apoderado de la casa incluso de Megan que viene saliendo adormilada del baño. Es casi como si Jared tuviera ocho años de nuevo y corriera por toda la casa, riendo y mostrando a todo el mundo sus hoyuelos.  
  
─”Mira mis hóyelos, son adorables”. ─ decía antes de seguir con sus improvisadas carreras.  
  
─ Hola mama... Hola perro. ─ saludo robando un trozo de los panqueques que su hermana había tomado para ella.  
  
─ Hey, no, ¡Devuélvemelos monstruo! ─ Se queja la menor, moviendo sus manitas en el aire. ─ Tú ya creciste bastante.  
  
─ Lo siento, perro... ¡Ya me lo comí! ─ anuncio, acariciándole el cabello con cariño, mientras con su otra mano come su propio desayuno, juego de naranja y tres panqueques.  
  
─ Jared Padalecki, mastica. ─ regaño su madre, mientras busca su cartera.  
  
─ Si... como sea. ─ contestó, su boca llena.  
  
─ Todo tiene sentido ahora, la comida se quedó a vivir en tu cuerpo, por eso te estiraste ─ molestó Megan.  
  
El Desayuno pasa así entre pequeñas bromas y risas, Jared está feliz, no se da cuenta de esta parte de su personalidad, de cómo Megan y su madre ríen a su alrededor o de cómo le encanta comer, no se da cuenta de quién es realmente.  
  
Ni siquiera nota nada en el camino a la escuela, donde deja a Megan quien se despide con un efusivo beso en su mejilla y una advertencia que deje de robarle comida.  
  
Su euforia empieza a bajar cuando están cerca de la preparatoria, parece casi como si se transformara en otra persona, es como un mecanismo de defensa o algo así, simplemente porque no quiere que nadie le vea, ni nada, por ello se encorva un poco y su mirada pasa al suelo, oculta su sonrisa y su buen humor, no es muy difícil despues de todo como siempre nadie le nota.  
  
Y está bien así.  
  
Nadie, absolutamente le molesta, hasta que la camioneta ostentosa de Ackles se asoma por una esquina del estacionamiento, es como si Jensen le tuviera marcado en su lista de objetivos a localizar, al igual que ese radar que tiene para detectar un buen culo en la calle, así de rápido consigue a Jared.  
  
Todo está bien hasta que, le ve inclinarse a buscar algo en su bolso, y lo ve, la ve clara como la luna en una noche calurosa de verano, allí esta, justo entre su fuerte barbilla y su respingona nariz, allí, esos labios rosados curvados en una mueca igual a la que le ha estado atormentando desde el día anterior.  
  
Decir que no intento controlarse sería una mentira de mierda, y si, si lo intenta, con el corazón en la boca, pero no puede detenerse, estaciona el auto lo más rápido que puede, justo delante del Padalecki, en una zona donde pocas personas tienen puesta la vista debido a que el reloj de entrada ya suena, con su suave melodía que solo crispa los nervios del atleta.  
  
Jared repasaba mentalmente conceptos de ciencias, concentrado totalmente en ello sin notar nada a su alrededor, ellos no lo notan, el tampoco; sin embargo, levantó la vista cuando escucha un pequeño chillido como una llanta cuando es forzado e identifica el ruido como la camioneta de Ackles, se pone un poco pálido, lo sabe cuándo lo ve bajar como un rayo de esta y dirigirse hacia él.  
  
Su corazón late desbocado y sus pies en un intento de salvación aceleran el paso, casi corriendo a la entrada de la preparatoria.  
  
No es tan rápido como espera ser, pese a sus largas piernas y deseo desmedido de salir simplemente de ahí, Jensen es mucho más ágil... lo sabe cuándo siente de forma violenta sus manos sobre su chaqueta, jalándole de tal manera que lo primero que se escucha es el sonido de rasgadura de la misma.  
  
No es algo de lo que pueda preocuparse ahora, no cuando Jensen le gira con violencia haciendo que se golpee la cabeza con la carrocería negra de la Hilux Vigo para luego caer al suelo, llevándose otro golpe antes, con el parachoques de la lujosa camioneta. Le duele y cuando alcanza a ver los ojos verdes, nota un ¿Odio? Que espanta todo su cuerpo.  
  
─ Pero… ─ alcanzo a murmurar pese a que todo le da vueltas, su visión es borrosa y su estómago esta revuelto. ─ Déjame. ─ pido, débilmente, sus ojos dejando caer lágrimas cuando siente a Ackles encima suyo de nuevo.  
  
¿Qué demonios le ha hecho, porque le hace esto?  
  
─ ¿Dejarte? Ni siquiera he empezado... ─ consigue rugirle antes de volverle a golpear contra el auto, alzándolo del suelo como si fuera solo un peso muerto para él, y no un chico que le saca muchos centímetros, y que en otra vida sería un magnifico deportista.  
  
─ No. ─ forcejeo un poco, pero el dolor esta convirtiéndose en una molestia grande. ─ Yo no te hecho nada... déjame por favor...  
  
─ Dime, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siquiera existes? ─ exclama alto y claro, ha perdido el control de sí mismo y solo quiere destrozarle, quitarle esa expresión inocente que tiene, con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.  
  
─ Estas demente. ─ afirmó con fuerza, apretando sus dientes los unos contra otros para detener la sangre que puja por salir. ─ Demente. ─ repite, porque ¿Cómo demonios es posible que le moleste su existencia?, pero sus preguntas se quedan así cuando nota que le ha enfrentado, al menos de palabra, ha sido tan idiota como para decirle “Demente” a Jensen Ackles, aumentando su ira y de paso, su miedo.  
  
Sus respiraciones caen una sobre la otra, uniéndose gracias a la corta distancia que le separa uno del otro, ve una mirada parecía al dolor en los ojos de Ackles y eso le confunde, le perturba de tal manera que tiembla en pánico.  
  
¿Qué diablos pasa con Ackles? ¿Por qué le mira de esa forma? ¿Por qué mira sus labios?  
  
Oh dios…  
  
El temblor de su cuerpo se vuelve intolerable hasta para él y sus ojos se cierran cuando ve como Jensen Ackles se inclina…  
  
¿va a besarle?  
  
¿¡Va a besarle!?  
  
─ ¡Chicos, hora de ir a dentro, no están en el jardín de infancia!  
  
Es sorprendente.  
  
Jared cae al suelo, el sonido es seco, está llorando y no puede detenerse es demasiado el miedo, la impresión, y el rápido latir de su corazón como para querer fijarse que Ackles se aleja a paso rápido por el estacionamiento, con los hombros bajos y la mirada fija en el suelo.  
  
Los gritos de Doherty y Collins se escuchan en la distancia.  
  
 _If you just realize what I just realized, (Si te dieras cuenta de lo que yo acabo de notar)_  
 _Then we'd be perfect for each other, (Seriamos perfectos el uno para el otro)_  
 _And we'll never find another. (Y no necesitaríamos a nadie más)_  
 _Just realize what I just realized. (Solo date cuenta de lo que yo acabo de notar)_  
 _We'd never have to wonder if (Así nunca tendríamos que preguntarnos si…)_  
 _We missed out on each other now. (…si nos extrañaríamos el uno al otro)_

El salón de clases está a medio llenar, aunque ya es casi la hora muchos estudiantes simplemente se retrasan o algunos, la mayoría en realidad, simplemente llegan tarde porque quieren. Paul Wesley camina entre las aulas con paso tranquilo, su característica seriedad le acompaña, pero no por eso no atrae suspiros entre los interminables pasillos, su altura es estándar, sus hombros anchos y bien definidos son para algunos su mayor atractivo, pero no es el único... su buen físico solo es algo que combina perfectamente con sus ojos cafés y sus leves sonrisas, que casi nadie nota, pero un estudiante siempre las ve y siempre le causa una sonrisa a él también.  
  
─ ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ─ La voz animada del joven estudiante que ocupa su mente, sus ojos azules, tan brillantes como siempre, al menos han vuelto de nuevo, ya que casi no había soportado, como el resto de la planta escolar, ver esa mirada por dos días seguidos en Somerhalder. ─ ¿Cómo le va, profesor?  
  
─ Somerhalder. ─ saludó, con esa pequeña casi invisible e insignificante sonrisa. ─ Es un gusto verle de nuevo tan animado. ─ Continuo hablando el joven docente que pese a su juventud, su vocabulario y forma de dirigirse a los demás es altamente refinada, los rumores dicen que es un excéntrico millonario o hijo de algún personaje importante, porque esa “clase” no puede ser natural.  
  
─ Perfecto, si eso hace que una de esas hermosas sonrisas aparezca en su rostro, pues halagado de sonreír por el resto de mi vida.  
  
Más de uno de los estudiantes a su alrededor ahogan sus risitas con el dorso de sus manos, algunas se sonrojan con las palabras tan sensualmente susurradas de los labios del estudiante de último año; pero Paul ni siquiera cambia su expresión, como si no notara absolutamente nada. Paul es así, pero Ian, Ian se ha encargado de conocerle muy bien este año.  
  
Tanto que Ian sí nota algo, algo que nadie más, un pequeño y casi inaudible suspiro de diversión por parte del docente, que empieza la clase sin decir más.  
  
─ Chicos... una pregunta capciosa, ¿Dónde están sus compañeros?...  
  
Ya sabe esa respuesta y lo pregunta con él único objetivo de poner contra la pared a sus alumnos, la victoria de ayer, debe tener a muchos con una resaca bastante fuerte.  
  
Hay varios alardes, entre ellos silbidos de las porristas que asisten a la clase, haciendo a todos vitorear junto con ellas; el ambiente esta relajado, e Ian no tarda en buscar su lugar justo al frente de la clase, sentándose entre Genevieve, quien tiene una resaca por diferentes razones, y Kristin, quien a pesar de estar de reserva entre las porristas, aborrece tanto los deportes que solo bosteza un poco antes de saludar con la mano a Ian.  
  
─ Tomare eso como un todos están durmiendo aun. ─ contestó el profesor asintiendo. ─ Pero la celebración fue ayer y hoy volvemos a las clases normales. ─ Tan pronto termino de decirlos diferentes silbidos y exclamaciones descontentas llegaron a sus oídos. – Ya, ya, chicos, se supone que para hoy tenían que leer y analizar las lecturas del libro de texto, con respecto a la genética ¿Alguno lo leyó?... ─ pregunto mientras llevaba uno de sus lapiceros a presionarlo ligeramente contra sus labios ─ ¿Alguno?  
  
Ian se pregunta siempre, sí solo él parece notar esos provocativos y sensuales gestos de su profesor, su imaginación vuela y casi parece que estuviera ahí frente a Wesley y ese lapicero fuera sus labios, acariciando los ajenos.  
  
No puede hacer más que relamerse los labios, cuando su imaginación toma el control de su cabeza y amenaza con matar su cordura.  
  
─ Asumiendo su silencio como una respuesta positiva… ─ dijo rodeando su escritorio hasta quedar enfrente de la clase y de los primeros asientos, se apoyó contra este y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. ─ Haremos un pequeño quizz sorpresa sobre sus conocimientos acerca del tema, no se preocupen no será muy específico.  
  
La palabra "No, no, no" se escuchó por doquier, pero no llega a los oídos de Ian, que tiene mejores cosas que hacer como dejar que sus ojos disfruten lo fuerte y conciso que se observa el pecho y los brazos de su profesor, sus rodillas tiemblas, sus labios también... ¡Quizás todo su cuerpo!, por lo que se resbala en el asiento para que nadie note lo que crece entre sus piernas y que se sacude más con solo tener en su campo de visión directo la hombría de su profesor.  
  
─ Entonces... alguien que saque la cabeza por el grupo y me indique al menos de que se trataba la lectura. ─ inquirió levantándose un poco para volverse a apoyar, buscando una posición más cómoda, un mechón de su cabello cae por su rostro y el, como si no fuera nada, simplemente lo retira levemente con una mano.  
  
No puede creer que este duro, tan duro que incluso sienta algo de líquido golpear sus boxers, duro en el salón de clases, imaginándose de rodillas frente al otro hombre, para quizás bajar su cremallera con sus dientes; quizás Paul sea del tipo dominante y le sujete de su larga cabellera forzándole a comérsela en una esquina oscura... lo que no le importaría, estaría duro al hacerlo, con los ojos llenos de placer hacia atrás, desorbitados por el perfecta glande que golpearía el fondo de su garganta, una y otra vez.  
  
─ Una y otra vez. ─ dice en voz alta.  
  
El solo quiere hacerla caramelo entre sus labios, derretirla con cada lamida y que el profesor le penetre la boca como si quisiera follarle, solo quiere que le posea.  
  
Paul asiente al esfuerzo que hace una estudiante por responder, obviamente con mucha dificultad y pocas bases a su pregunta, pero el asiente amablemente esperando que la joven se explique más adecuadamente o se dé cuenta que no le convencerá, lo que suceda primero; se apoya en una pierna solamente doblando la otra ligeramente, un movimiento casi insignificante para cualquiera, pero para Ian, que tiene su vista fija en "ese " sitio, puede ver como se pronuncia más el miembro dormido del profesor, dejando ver que es bastante grueso.  
  
─ Oh dios... ─ su gemido es solo oído por Gen, quien apenas y le presta atención a lo que dice el profesor, y ve a Ian como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo.  
  
No se da cuenta de ello, porque solo puede apretar sus piernas con fuerza haciendo que la fricción de esta con sus muslos, le haga suspirar, creando más excitación en su cuerpo.  
  
Su boca tiene un exceso de saliva y solo puede pensar en chuparle la polla a su docente ahí mismo, solo eso, joder, solo eso.  
  
─ No, señorita Heiber, me temo que su argumentación no me satisface, pero, gracias por su intento. ─ dice Paul, ignorante a su entorno, tanto que se incorpora sin darse cuenta que su entrepierna está quedando frente de Ian, tanto por la cercanía como por la posición en que el de ojos azules está en su silla.  
  
Los ojos de Ian brillan, porque cuando el docente se quita la chaqueta, su miembro se marca más... y esta tan cerca...  
  
Ian no puede más, está por pegar sus labios a esa polla que tanto le ha provocado, diablos esta por metérsela entera (aunque este cubierta por la tela), y nadie va a detenerlo, su boca se abre ansiosa queriendo, anhelando, metérsela dentro, pero lastimosamente, y afortunadamente, alguien si lo detiene, Gen le devuelve a su asiento con tanta brusquedad que todas las miradas se posan sobre el de inmediato, incluida la de cierto profesor.  
  
─ Somerhalder, Cortese... uh ¿Sucede algo? ─ pregunto el profesor terminando de quitarse su chaqueta, y caminando hacia su silla para colocarla en el respaldar.  
  
─ Ahhh… ─ Ian tartamudea, algo desorientado, sorprendiendo a muchos, pero Cortese piensa que no le pueden culpar, no con la tremenda erección que tiene entre las piernas. ─ No... No sucede nada, solo pensé que sabía la respuesta pero no... ─ dice Ian, tratando que su voz no sueñe lo bañada en deseo que aún se encuentra.  
  
Un leve toque en la puerta los distrae a ambos e interrumpe la respuesta del profesor que camina hasta la puerta, pero esta se abre un poco dejando ver a Steven con expresión preocupada, su mirada se mueve agitada por el salón de clases hasta que da con Ian.  
  
─ Buen día, profesor, ¿Ian puede venir por unos minutos conmigo?, el profesor Collins dice que le explicara los detalles más tarde.  
  
Ian se sonroja, su mente gritando cosas abominables contra el profesor de historia, que deber estar ido de la olla al llamarle en un momento así, aun así, cuando ve a Paul asentir, no tiene otra opción que arreglárselas para levantarse con la mochila sobre su entrepierna.  
  
Tan pronto sale del aula, Steven empieza a caminar en silencio, siendo seguido por Ian de cerca.  
  
─ Asaltaron a Jared. ─ dijo con un deje de ironía, pues no creía esa versión ni por un segundo. ─ Si me preguntas a mí, alguien lo agarro de saco de boxeo, Collins y Doherty lo encontraron desmayado frente a la escuela, había estado llorando y le bajaba sangre de la cabeza. ─ Conto apretando los puños, se notaba claramente en cada palabra su ira. ─ Pero él insiste en que fue un asalto solamente, que le quitaron su cartera y eso.  
  
En ese preciso instante, se sintió como una mierda, porque mientras él estaba teniendo pensamientos obscenos sobre su profesor favorito, Jared era lastimado y está seguro, que no se trata de un simple asalto como dice Padalecki.  
  
─ En serio, ¿No dice quien fue?  
  
─ Dice que no lo recuerda, y se puso todo histérico cuando la doctora quiso revisarlo mejor… ─ suspirando, se lleva la mano al cabello frotándolo con algo de desesperación.─ Maldición, sé que fue Ackles, pero Jared esta aterrado...nunca lo admitirá.  
  
─ Le hare hablar encantes ─ sentencio decidido. Siguiendo su camino muy seguido de los pasos pesados de Steven que se había quedado atrás. ─ ¿Le mencionaste a Alona? ─ preguntó segundos despues, antes de entrar en la enfermería.  
  
─ Uh... si, si... ella... – suspiro, nadie podía mentirle a los ojos cristalinos de Ian que le penetraron la mentira fácilmente. – No, iré a avisarle, cuida de Jared anda.  
  
─ Está bien. ─ de ser otro momento, le hubiera divertido la mueca atormentada en el rostro de McQueen pero ahora, solo puede pensar en Jared.  
  
Y cuando entra, su corazón se encoge en su pecho, Jared se nota triste, pero sobre todo resignado, como si no pudiera hacer nada sobre lo que le sucede. Como si luchar contra lo que le agobia fuera más molesto que lo que le hace Ackles, le nota tan indefenso que solo quiere acunarle en sus brazos hasta que se haga tan pequeño que nadie le pueda hacer daño.  
  
Mierda, lo quiere pare él solo, para cuidarle y protegerle de lo malo que es el mundo, pero sobre todo de ese estúpido imbécil que está hecho Jensen Ackles.  
  
─ Jay...  
  
─ ¿Ian? ─ preguntó bajo, abriendo los ojos que están rojos seguro por como lloro, su camisa de manga larga negra esta algo arrugada y con algunas manchas de sangre en su pecho y sus muñecas, pero no había accedido a quitársela, no cuando eso solo podía significar que su tan protegido secreto saliera a la luz, ahora que lo piensa es una suerte no haber sangrado más del daño que el mismo se había hecho cuando se había acurrucado bajo la sombra de la camioneta de Jensen, apretando sus muñecas.  
  
Ironía, él se hirió más de lo que lo hizo Ackles.  
  
─ Bebe, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ─ pregunta con suavidad Ian, incapaz de pedirle nada más, parece tan débil que el mismo casi siente romperse con ello.  
  
─ Tengo miedo de salir. ─ dice de pronto, como si Ian no hubiera preguntado y lo que en realidad estuviera haciendo fuera exigirlo. ─ Lo siento, pero no quiero salir, tengo miedo.  
  
─ Shhh... ─ el suave sisear de Ian llena el ambiente, la enfermera hace rato que se ha retirado a la oficina, dejándolos a ambos solos en la pequeña unidad de cuidados, donde hay solo dos camillas cubiertas de sábanas blancas, y un ventanal largo que se extiende a lo largo de la habitación con vista al estacionamiento. ─ No te preocupes, no te sientas así... ─ y sus labios están tan cerca de los de Jared que este casi puede sentir la suavidad de estos contra los suyos.  
  
Como los de Ackles.  
  
No entiende, su cabeza debió imaginarlo... esta seguro.  
  
Una lágrima rebelde baja de uno de sus ojos, que para ese instante no se ven como siempre, como una unión de un montón de tonalidades, no, son verdes, paradójicamente iguales a los de agresor.  
  
─ No hice nada malo. ─ menciono de la nada Padalecki. ─ En serio.  
  
─ Shhh lo sé...lo sé, Jay, no eres tú, es él... ─ susurro, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del castaño, atrayéndolo a su pecho, para que descansara su barbilla sobre su hombro; iba a despedazar a ese bastardo y luego se lo iba a cenar, disfrutando cada trozo de Ackles, porque no tenía ningún derecho a dañarle de esta forma, a Jared, quien ya tenía suficiente de lo que preocuparse en su vida.  
  
─ Tengo que ser yo. ─ dijo de manera fuerte, desesperada, casi a su vez rogando por una explicación para su desgastada mente. ─ Sino... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?  
  
─ No, Jay... no digas eso...todo estará bien, solo tengo que cuidarte un poco más... ─ susurro, acariciando su espalda. ─ Encontrare la forma de hacerlo mejor, encontrare la forma de que vuelvas a sonreír...como sabes que me encanta verte.  
  
Jared asintió un poco, tratando de no llorar en los brazos de su amigo aunque sentía que el mundo se le estaba viniendo encima, ahogándolo, dejándolo disminuido a nada... no sabe cuánto tiempo podría resistir hasta que de la mano de una de sus hermosísimas cuchillas simplemente dejara de respirar, le parece tan atrayente la idea que oculta su mirada de Ian, avergonzado.  
  
─ Por favor, no le digas a nadie que fue Ackles, no quiero problemas ni causárselos a nadie, por favor… ─ suplica, y al verse reflejado en el espejo al lado de la puerta de entrada, puede ver su expresión y recordar, paradójicamente, la de Ackles.  
  
─ Entonces, sí fue él. ─ afirmo el de ojos azules, su mirada severa suavizándose cuando acaricia la mejilla contraria de un sorprendido Jared, que le miro con un puchero.  
  
─ Sí te digo que no...¿Me creerías?  
  
─ No. ─ Contesto firme. ─ ¿Te parece si te dejo con Alona y Steven? ─ pregunto al notar la mirada de ambos jóvenes detrás de él, también podía escuchar los sollozos de Alona, que no podía retenerlos al ver a Jared tan débil.  
  
─ Ian solo son unos meses más, la universidad será distinta... él no estará, seré libre, así que por favor prométeme que no harás nada que me pueda traer más problemas de los que ya tengo... promételo. ─ pidió, su voz rayando en la desesperación, mientras Alona no podía contenerse más y le abrazaba.  
  
El de ojos azules, con su siempre relajado semblante, no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento en su cuerpo con esas palabras, podía sentir desde allí el claro y nítido "no" que respiraba Steven, quien se negaba a aceptar a dejar todo como estaba; y que sabía que Ian asentiría, que le prometería a Jared no dañar más la situación.  
  
Así lo hizo Somerhalder, asintió, sintiendo la impotencia recorrer sus venas.  
  
─ Regresare a clases, y cuando termine volveré y te acompañare al siguiente salón. Mensajeame con Alona. ─ Le pidió, acariciando los hombros de la chica antes de dejar un beso sobre la mejilla de Jared, como muestra de su preocupación; sabiendo que Jared no tenía celular, lo que lo hacía mucho más difícil de localizar.  
  
─ Gracias. ─ Susurro acariciando aun la cabeza de su amiga que entre sollozos le abrazaba, casi ahorcaba, preocupada. ─ Gracias Ian...

_Take time to realize. (Me tomo tiempo darme cuenta)_  
 _Oh-oh, I'm on your side. (Oh-oh, estoy de tu lado)_  
 _Didn't I, didn't I tell you? (¿Acaso no, acaso no te lo dije?)_  
 _Take time to realize (Me tomo tiempo darme cuenta)_  
 _This all can pass you by. (Todo esto podría sobrepasarte.)_  
 _Didn't I tell you? (¿No te había dicho?)_  
  
En el estado en que se encontraba, algo entre un shock y a punto de explotar de ira, nadie se le había acercado en todo el día, ni siquiera Sheppard se había arriesgado a hacer algún comentario despectivo con su afilada lengua inglesa, nadie le había hablado, ni siquiera Kane le había mirada dos veces ese día. Era increíble el efecto que tenía su enfado en todos esos otros adolescentes que le rodeaban.  
  
Ninguno comprendía, o hacía el esfuerzo por hacerlo, el hecho que le tenía de tal humor. Solo él lo sabía, y eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Estaba furioso y necesitaba sacarse esa ira de adentro. Que mejor forma de hacerlo que pateado un balón con toda la fuerza de sus atléticas piernas, mandando a bolar el balón por todo el campo.  
  
No esperaba que alguien tuviera el descaro de irrumpir en su práctica privada.  
  
No esperaba encontrarse de frente con unos ojos azules que le miraban con un reto escrito en ellos, con el odio deslizándose en cada pequeño parpadeo.  
  
Era Somerhalder, tan arrogante como siempre, creyendo que podía ser más que el... Que tenía derecho a dirigirle la palabra. Su pose indicaba que venía buscando problemas, todo su cuerpo lo gritaba y de pronto sabía que era por el... Siempre aquel pobre diablo le buscaba por defenderlo...a Padalecki.  
  
─ ¿Qué quiere, Somerhalder? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías de marica.  
  
─ ¿Por qué lo haces? ─ la pregunta salió en susurro mientras se acercaba. ─ Eres tan, pero, tan idiota que nunca te lo has preguntado, ¿verdad?  
  
─ ¿Ves? Todo lo que dicen son mariconerias dignas de un sujeto tan inútil como tú. ─ siseo Jensen, pateando otra pelota con fuerza y mandándola a las gradas.  
  
─ Si ser marica es tener cerebro es claro que tú no lo tienes. ─ siseo colocándose en frente de Ackles, su mano agarrando con fuerza su camisa. ─ Déjalo en paz... Si no eres capaz de comprender tus acciones...no, aun cuando la comprendas algún día, déjalo en paz...  
  
─ No sé de qué me hablas. ─ susurro, tomando las manos de Ian y separándolo de él. ─ no me toques, marica.  
  
─ Sabes que hablo de Jared, no le toques, no le mires, ni siquiera te atrevas a acercártele. ¿Cómo demonios te paso por la cabeza golpearlo así? ¿Cómo? ─ gruñó, su voz se había alzado, su ira era evidente.  
  
Le enorgullecería saber más tarde que Jensen fue el que dio el primer golpe, rompiendo su labio sin arrepentirse de hacerlo.  
  
─ Eso te enseñara a que golpeo a quien quiera.  
  
Sin duda alguna, Jensen no vio venir el golpe que Ian dejo ir hacia su rostro, que en un inicio pensó que no ocurriría, en su opinión aquel idiota era más palabras que acción. Pero allí estaba, el puñetazo que por poco le mando al suelo.  
  
─ Lo digo en serio Ackles, déjalo en paz... Él es, y siempre será, demasiado para ti.  
  
─ ¿O qué? No te vi allí defendiendo su honor. ─ grito, lleno de rabia caliente que burbujeaba con las ganas de partirle la cara a Somerhalder.  
  
─ Oh… me tendrás detrás de tu patético culo lo que nos queda de preparatoria. ─ rezongo, más tarde se preguntara que lo llevo a decir lo siguiente, sin duda alguna ─ No te atrevas a tocarlo, él es mío... Ackles mío...  
  
Eso ocasiono que Ackles lo tomara de la camisa y lo lanzara al suelo, algo incontrolable en el explotando. Se golpearon por largo rato, como niños con puños de acero, a matar, sin juegos, atentos a la sangre que salía del otro a borbotones.  
  
Con la ira mal contenida de ambos, y por la forma en que gruñían parecían animales heridos en el orgullo. Allí estaba Jensen Ackles, sintiendo el calor de los celos y confundiéndolo con el calor de la batalla misma, repitiendo entre dientes rechinantes 'mío, es el mío'. Sin saber que sus palabras carcomían a Ian, de manera que un vacío se abría paso en su pecho, frio...  
  
Frio entre tanta ira era lo que también sentía, de que Ackles se diera cuenta...  
  
Eso solo aumentaba sus ganas de matarlo a golpes, de acabar con él, solo quería eso. Pero el destino les protegió a ambos de una tragedia mayor, apareciendo en forma del coach, que, junto con otros jugadores, a duras penas lograron separarlos.  
  
─ ¡Suficiente! ¡Ackles es suficiente!  
  
Habían pasado tanto tiempo peleando que ya las mejillas de ambos comenzaban a hincharse, la sangre manchando su ropa en salpicaduras. Eran, sin duda, la imagen de la violencia, del odio que sentían el uno por el otro.  
  
En poco tiempo se encontraron sentados frente al escritorio de Morgan que los miraba, sereno. Analizando la situación fríamente en su cabeza, tratando de entender que razones tenían esos dos para pegarse así, tan violentamente. No es que usualmente los adolescentes necesitaran razón para hacer alguna burrada, pero esto era terrible.  
  
─ ¿Por qué mi mejor jugador y mi mejor estudiante se pelearían? ¿Por qué? ─ Por supuesto que no recibió respuesta, esperaba eso tanto como el que se pusieran a pelear de nuevo.  
  
El viejo hombre llevo sus ojos de uno a otro, tratando de encontrar algo en sus expresiones, pero no, nada encontró.  
  
─ Ackles... ¿No tienes nada que decir?  
  
Los ojos de Jensen se desvían a la ventana, mirando al vacío, aun resoplando como un toro. Ninguno dirá nada, eso lo sabe.  
  
─ ¿Y tú? ─ pregunto al de ojos azules que de encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, que apenas se veía entre sus magulladas mejillas. ─ Bien, ambos se irán a casa por tres días, y pensaran en lo que hicieron... ─ Morgan se vio interrumpido por el toque en la puerta. ─ adelante.  
  
La secretaria asomo la cabeza, viendo con aprensión a los dos adolescentes que no alzaron la mirada con la intromisión.  
  
─ Director Morgan, el profesor Collins pide que lo deje pasar.  
  
El otro hombre solo gruño algo y llevo su mano a su cabeza, sabiendo que quizás Collins y su terquedad innata podrían tal vez lograr algo.  
  
─ Déjalo pasar...  
  
Solo unos segundos le tomo a Misha Collins entrar en la sala, sintiendo las manos frías cuando vio con sus propios ojos lo que habían hecho sus dos estudiantes. Esto no era algo de lo que podría sacarlos fácilmente.  
  
─ Profesor Morgan, disculpe la intromisión...  
  
─ Está bien, Collins, supuse que querría verlo por usted mismo. ─ hizo una pequeña referencia a los muchachos frente suyo que aún le ignoraban, al menos en lo referente a la razón que les había llevado a los puños.  
  
─ Si, gracias... creo que puedo encargarme de ambos... ─ señaló a los alumnos, acercándose al escritorio de Morgan con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de captar la mirada de sus alumnos. ─ Ian. ─ sabía que era más accesible que empezara con Somerhalder, quien era extremadamente maduro para su edad y sinceramente no tenía ni idea de cómo había quedado enfrascado con Ackles en algo así. Más quería creer que tenía una buena razón.  
  
El joven de ojos azules alzo la mirada, enfrentándose con desdén al profesor que sonrió.  
  
─ Lo siento, Profesor.  
  
─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─ pregunto y noto como el cuerpo de Ackles se ponía rígido ante la sola noción de su indagación.  
  
─ Peleamos... por Jared. ─ susurro Ian, viendo sus manos con vergüenza.  
  
─ Uh... ¿pelearon por un chico? ─ Morgan preguntaron.  
  
Ciertamente Misha también se había sorprendido, sin embargo lo disimulo bastante bien.  
  
─ Chicos... Más bien Ackles adelántate a la enfermería, por favor... Hablaremos mañana de esto y quizás de un eventual castigo para ambos. ─ aclaro con voz fuerte.  
  
Vio a Jensen levantarse, tomar su chaqueta son fuerza y tener el descaro de dar un portazo al salir, Misha comenzaba a pensar que ese chico no tenía ni puto arreglo. No era normal como le llevaba la contraria a todo lo que significara una presencia de autoridad, y además, el comenzaba a perder la paciencia y las ganas de agarrarlo y enseñarlo a golpes tal y como habían hecho con él se hacían más grandes.  
  
─ Somerhalder, a mi oficina. ─ pidió, antes de girarse al Profesor Morgan que miraba aun por donde se había marchado Jensen Ackles, si no fuera porque los padres del chico pagaban bien sus donaciones, ya el mocoso no estaría en su institución.  
  
Camino hasta la puerta recordando los años en los que ciertamente su ira podía más que la razón, no sabía si ese era el caso de Ackles, pero temía que el chiquillo hiciera pronto una locura de la que se arrepintiera toda su vida. Noto como Ian le seguía con dificultad, quejándose un poco y otro segundo maldiciendo a Ackles.  
  
Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, Misha le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara de la sangre que tenía y lo dejo lavarse con él en el baño, viendo como Ian siseaba. Se acercó al joven y coloco su mano en el hombro de este, apretando.  
  
─ Te llevare a la enfermería tan pronto sepa que Ackles no está allí.  
  
Ian asiente y sonríe, quejándose de inmediato porque el pequeño gesto también duele, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.  
  
─ Todo sea por cuidar de la princesa de este lugar ─ bromeo, sabiendo que Collins no lo hacía justamente por eso.─ Fue una locura. ─ acepto Ian cuando el profesor le paso una mano por debajo de la axila para que se apoyara en él.  
  
─ No debiste hacerlo... debiste haber venido conmigo... o con Paul, somos jóvenes, entendemos como esto funciona... ─ susurro, apretando a su alumno con cariño. ─ tú no eres usualmente así.  
  
─ Lo siento... En serio, es solo que... Jared estaba muy, pero, muy asustado... Y lastimado, dijo que fue Ackles y solo perdí el control. ─ explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
─ Te gusta, Jared. ─ Misha dijo, con convicción. ─ eso hace que esta situación sea mucho peor... ¿Por qué no solo le dejaste en claro a Ackles que no se acercara? ¿Por qué pelear?  
  
Ian le miro con curiosidad unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar.  
  
─ No se si me guste Jared... ¿Pero usted no tiene problema con que...? ─ no completo la frase, porque sencillamente no sabía cómo, pero Collins siempre sabía, siempre.  
  
─ Oh, por favor. No. ─ Misha se rio, apretando a Ian contra él mientras le miraba, su rostro magullado fijo en él. ─ no tengas miedo. Nunca tengas miedo. ─ le pidió aun sonriendo.  
  
Un carraspeo lo hizo girar la cabeza y encontrarse con Christian Kane de frente, el chico tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y vestía la misma ropa de cuándo lo había visto más temprano, lo que si tenía que llamaba la atención era su expresión de rabia contenida a punto de soltarse, además de que miraba de el a Somerhalder con desdén, uno que pocas veces mostraba en dirección al profesor. No era para menos, él había pasado dos horas luego de que llegara a casa haciendo el maldito informe para poder tenerlo a tiempo para hoy antes de que el profesor se fuera, además de que quizás podría tener algún tiempo a solas y quizás lograr algo, pero allí estaba, la puta de Collins con sus estudiantes marginados.  
  
No sabía a quién quería romperle el rostro con más ganas.  
  
Lo supo cuando Collins no noto nada y sonrió abiertamente al verle, quizás incluso eso le sorprendió un poco, por la forma en que esa sonrisa le novio algo dentro.  
  
─ Kane, hola, dame algunos minutos y estaré contigo en mi oficina...  
  
─ No hay necesidad de eso. Aquí está su informe. ─ Lo estampo contra el pecho de Collins de mala manera y cuando este lo sujeto, se dio la vuelta para irse por donde había venido.  
  
─ Pero... pensé, pensé que podríamos hablar un rato, sobre la materia, claro. ─ menciono sorprendido el docente.  
  
─ No me importa su maldita materia. ─ Gruño Kane, alzando su voz una nota muy alta, de forma que su voz sonó algo quebrada con lo que sentía.  
  
Más cuando observo como la sonrisa de Collins se desvanecía con sus palabras.  
  
─ Pero Kane...  
  
─ Dije que no me importa. ─ murmuro para sí mismo, usando una de las salidas de emergencia del pasillo para desaparecer, Misha no quería nada más en el mundo que ir tras él y pedirle perdón, aunque no sabía porque razón quería hacerlo.  
  
Noto muy tarde la mirada tímida de Ian, que no era ningún estúpido, como ya él lo sabía, y que ahora veía como un sin fin de emociones incontrolables pasaban por su rostro.  
  
─ ¿Profesor... usted...?  
  
─ Solo quiero que sepas que en mi puedes encontrar un apoyo, Ian. ─ contestó algo decaído. ─ Ahora me podrás decir porque pasaron a los golpes. ─ comento casualmente, siguiendo su camino a la oficina como si nada hubiera ocurrido con Kane.  
  
─ Oh...ah... nunca ha... creo que a Jensen le gusta Jared... y es absurdo, todas mis amigas lo dicen, pero es la única razón para su comportamiento, es como los niños en la escuela... al que molestas es porque te gusta... justo así... y Jensen... no quiero que se quede con Jared porque... porque... ─ no pudo continuar hablando, se había olvidado de lo que había visto en el profesor y que pondría histéricas a sus amigas y había recordado su propio sufrimiento cuando Ackles le había dicho que Jared era suyo.  
  
─ ¿Por qué te gusta....? ¿O porque sencillamente crees que Ackles está loco? ─ susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, una cómplice porque si un profesor no debería decir eso.  
  
─ Yo... sí, me gusta Jay... pero... ─ pensó en Paul, como de imposible era siquiera imaginar que el Profesor podría mirar dos veces en su dirección. ─ ¿puedo contarle un secreto?  
  
─ Claro que si... No diré nada a nadie. ─ comento con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
─ Yo... me gusta el profesor Paul... pero... me gusta Jared también... no de la misma manera... Jared es como mi hermanito... y Paul es... es perfecto para mí... pero... me siento tan estúpido cuando hablo de esto. ─ Luego de frotarse los ojos con fuerza, se separó de Misha para sentarse en una de las bancas del pasillo.  
  
Pudo ciertamente haber dicho muchas cosas, señalar lo inapropiado de esos sentimientos, pero no pudo... Comprendía lo que su estudiante le decía, por más estúpido que pareciera, lo comprendía.  
  
─ No te rindas... Si te gusta, no te rindas, pero digamos que este consejo te lo doy como amigo...  
  
─ Como profesor no sería apropiado. ─ susurro Somerhalder con una sonrisa. ─ Paul es... lo quiero. No sé si podría...  
  
─ Exacto... Pero no sabrás si no lo intentas...  
  
─ Y si lo intento y el profesor Paul... ¿reacciona de lo peor? Quiero decir, tener un corazón roto no se compara con tener la boca rota.  
  
─ ¿Y si no lo intentas y luego de un tiempo le miras de la mano de alguien más? ─ pregunto sonriendo, notando la sorpresa en Ian cuando el direcciono su inquietud. ─ No te diré que saldrá bien, mucho menos que será fácil... Pero, si quieres algo, luchas por ello...  
  
─ Si... si, hare eso. ─ dijo en susurro, asintiendo, más tranquilo ahora que alguien más que sus amigas lo sabían y lo aceptaba aunque fuera algo completamente ridículo como estar enamorado de un profesor.  
  
─ Y también piensa en Jay con respecto a este pequeño incidente, se asustara al verte así... ─ aseguro, casi previendo la expresión en el rostro de Padalecki.  
  
─ No quiero que me vea así. ─ murmuro, tocándose el ojo inflamado.  
  
─ Le diré a Alona y a Steven que le acompañen a casa, como una prevención por si Ackles quiere intentar algo.


	13. Capítulo 9: Atrapados en la oleada

  
  
Trapped in a box of tremendous size (Atrapados en una caja de tremendo tamaño)  
It distorts my vision, it closes my eyes (Distorsiona mi visión, Cierra mis ojos)  
Attracts filthy flies and pollutes in the skies (Atrae a sucias moscas e infecta hacia los cielos)  
It sucks up our lives and proliferates lies (Succiona nuestras vidas y prolifera las mentiras)

[Trapped In A Box No Doubt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DccmKKnizFY)

  
Cualquiera pensaría que la madre de Jensen se había graduado en la Academia de policía, pero la verdad es que ya estaba entrenada para conocer cuando algunos de sus hijos hacia algo malo y quería ocultárselo a ella. Oh ella sabía, ella sabía muy bien cómo hacerlos decir la verdad sin siquiera tocar un arma (como la correa de cuero de Alan).  
  
Josh, sentando en la banca cerca de la entrada y con la boca llena de tallarines, observo como los hombros tensos de Jensen, se ponían aún más rectos al escuchar la voz de su madre, amenazante. Rio con la boca llena, pensando que ese chiquillo malcriado estaba por recibir una lección, puede que él le hubiera dejado pasar con la cara en el estado que la tenía, pero su madre, auch, Donna Ackles le daría una paliza propia en cuanto lo viera.  
  
─ Pero que... Jensen Ackles, ¿Qué significa esto? ─ Su pequeña y elegante mano sube hacia el rostro de su hijo, sin llegar a tocarlo, solo señalándolo con una mueca. ─ ¿Otra pelea? ¿En serio? ─ Su voz es aguda cuando se acerca, tomando con rudeza el rostro de su hijo porcada mejilla, evaluando los golpes ahora si.  
  
─ No fue nada. ─ murmuro, sin poder ver a su madre, que ahora tocaba su ojo hinchado. ─ Solo una tontería.  
  
─ Por una tontería nadie te dejarían así Jensen Ross. ─ regaño con severidad. ─ ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Con quién te peleaste?  
  
─ Con nadie, mama. ─ se quejó, tratando de separarse. ─ solo fue un estúpido que cree que soy marica.  
  
─ Jensen. ─ La voz de la madre preocupada esta vez sí sonó severa, mientras le tomaba con mucha firmeza de la barbilla, para que le viera directamente. ─ Yo no te he criado para que te expreses de esa forma de nadie, el profesor Collins ya había mencionado ciertos problemas, espero que no sean por esa razón...  
  
Collins, Collins, ese imbécil estaba metiéndole en demasiados problemas, ese bastardo también merecía una golpiza, más despues de cómo había irrumpido en la oficina de Morgan, imponiendo autoridad por sobre el director.  
  
─ Lo siento, mama. ─ dijo a través de dientes apretados, viendo el piso.  
  
Un suspiro cansado y algo decepcionado escapo de los labios de su madre, que segundos despues le abrazó, no pudiendo ver a su hijo más fuerte e independiente –según ella Josh aún era un mimado- de esa forma.  
  
─ Date una ducha, llamaré a nuestro médico... pero ni creas que te has salvado de algún castigo...  
  
Ningún placer le provocaba salirse con la suya por los momentos, menos con el gruñido de Josh que ahora se dirigía a la cocina, seguramente a disfrutar que estaba en casa para devorar todo lo comestible antes de que le tocara volver a la universidad en unas semanas. Ackles junior subió arrastrando los pies por las escaleras, evitando a Mac que cuando le vio pego un chillido estruendoso y corrió escaleras abajo con los brazos en alto, como si hubiera visto al monstruo de la Laguna Negra.  
  
Eso le mosquea, quizás más el hecho de que Somerhalder lograra dejarle en ese estado... a él. No sabe en qué punto perdieron el control y sabe que también hizo daño, eso le enorgullece, pero no las razones que le llevaron a ello.  
  
Se deja caer en la cama, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada mientras repasa la pelea, sintiéndose caliente cuando piensa en la forma en la que, en su propia locura, susurraba palabras que nunca diría despierto. Se sentía desesperado, necesitaba sacarse a Padalecki de la cabeza, tener sexo con cualquier chica, borrar esos labios rosa de su cerebro, pero no podía, se sentía demasiado confundido.  
  
Quería eliminar todo rastro de su existencia, desde las sonrisas tímidas que parecía solo dedicar a sus amigos, hasta las nostálgicas que nadie más notaba. Nadie más.  
  
Estaba seguro.  
  
Solo él.  
  
─ Es frustrante... ─ murmuro, armándose de valor para darse una ducha, sabiendo que como continuara allí, o bien se pondría a llorar o se quedaría dormido y su madre se enfadaría con él por no haberse lavado la sangre seca que tenia en su rostro.

Somerhalder a veces piensa que Collins es algo distinto, ¡Especial...! Y no lo dice en términos de lo que sospecha está pasando con Misha Collins y otro de sus estudiantes, sino en la dedicación que muestra en su trabajo, ese esfuerzo desmedido porque sus estudiantes estén bien, aun cuando estos no lo esperan o desean.  
  
Como era el caso de Ackles.  
  
Esa tarde, luego de que la enfermera se hubiera encargado de sus heridas, había esperado hasta que la misma acabara para luego dejarle frente a la puerta de su casa, ofreciéndose para hablar con su padre y evitar algún problema que pudiera tener.  
  
Algo a lo que él se negó, porque sencillamente no era necesario, no con su padre. Pero lo agradecía mucho.  
  
Ahora, toma una fuerte bocanada de aire, observando el pomo de la puerta como si fuera su enemigo y sencillamente no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para abrirla y así es, porque generalmente el no hace esto. Le gusta que su padre no tenga que preocuparse por él…  
  
Y aún con ello no pudo resistirse a golpear a Ackles.  
  
Sus pasos son livianos conforme entra, la sala de la casa esta tal y como la dejo, solo observa la colección de discos de su padre abierta y una tocando una leve melodía de fondo, el mueble café era de su madre, lo adoraba y él lo adapto luego del accidente, todo porque su padre no se sintiera inútil, colocando todo a un nivel razonable para que este no tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo.  
  
Y así hizo con muchos otros, era sorprendente lo que con un poco de esfuerzo podía hacer.  
  
Era un genio completo, había hecho muchas cosas por su padre, casi cambiado una casa que su padre mismo había modificado para la vida de los tres. Cuando el accidente de auto ocurrió hace cinco años, fue un duro golpe para él, pero el que su padre sobreviviera, fue como la luz que necesito para salir de su depresión, perdió un año de colegio, pero no importo mucho, porque ese año se lo tomo para ayudar a su padre a caminar de nuevo con la esperanza de que pudiera hacerlo; pero el problema en la cadera de este, sumado a su depresión, que con los años se fue disminuyendo, impidieron que volviera andar erguido por mucho tiempo.  
  
Por eso, el mismo se había puesto de meta hacerle la vida más fácil, y eso implicaba también tener toda su vida controlada. Manejada en perfecta sincronía con la de su padre, que pasaba sus mañanas con sus figuras arquitectónicas que construía a base de objetos reciclados solo por el gusto de hacerlo y luego las vendía por internet.  
  
La gente se asombraría de lo mucho que se pagaban por figuras de cera de la mini catedral de Pasadena.  
  
Sabe que hoy no es un buen día para dar disgusto a nadie, no más de los que ya ha dado, pero cuando su padre le ve, por encima de las gafas mientras se inclina en su silla de ruedas para recoger un cojín caído, sabe que va a regañarle de la forma en la que solo su padre puede hacer.  
  
─ Espero que el otro tipo quedara medianamente parecido, sino ya él castigo seria para nada. ─ menciono con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.  
  
─ Papi... ─ se quejó, haciéndole un puchero y viendo con el hombre, cuyas canas comenzaban a asomarse entre sus hebras azabaches, solo rodaba los ojos.  
  
Su padre sonrió cariñosamente, haciendo que Ian también lo hiciera.  
  
─ ¿Qué paso, mi pequeño?  
  
─ Era un idiota... y lanzo el primer golpe, no merezco un castigo. ─ avanzo hasta el sofá que estaba al lado de la silla de su padre y se tumbó allí, viendo a la televisión donde pasaban un programa sobre osos.  
  
─ ¿Y porque le seguiste el juego?, digo… ─ su padre se llevó la mano a su barbilla, frotando distraídamente. ─ Generalmente no lo haces...  
  
─ Insulto a Jared, sabes que no me enfado si me insultan a mí, pero insulto a Jared y eso me enfado muchísimo... el director quería expulsarnos por tres días. ─ Confeso, sabiendo que no podría contenerlo mucho adentro, nunca le decía mentiras a su padre, nunca.  
  
─ Entonces... quizás no mereces ese castigo. ─ comentó con tranquilidad. ─ Jared es un buen chico, lastimosamente su vida no ha sido la mejor...  
  
─ No lo ha sido... ─ murmuro, levantándose y sentándose a los pies de su padre, para apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de este. ─... las clases estuvieron aburridas hoy, los profesores parecen ponerse de acuerdo para que todos nos durmamos el mismo día, quizás por eso me sobresalto cuando escuche que habían asaltado a Jared.  
  
─ ¿Lo asaltaron? ─ preguntó su padre, su voz alerta y claramente preocupado, mientras acariciaba su cabello levemente.  
  
─ Fue Ackles, ese... ─ se mordió los labios para no usar mala palabra, cerrando sus ojos dócilmente con las caricias. ─... estúpido neandertal, lo hizo porque está confundido.  
  
─ ¿A qué te refieres con confundido? ─ preguntó levemente, sonriendo con cariño, cuando nota como su hijo se deja hacer, siempre sonriendo.  
  
─ No lo sé, papi. ─ murmura, comenzando a quedarse dormido. ─ solo no quiero que Jared siga saliendo herido.  
  
─ Te quiero mi pequeño. ─ susurro el hombre. ─ dejando un beso sobre su frente.  
  
Ian se había alzado para recibir el beso, apoyando luego su rostro en el pecho de su padre que le abrazo, y le envió directo al baño cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido sobre sus rodillas, Ian se marchó más feliz de lo que pensó que haría, tranquilo de no haberle dado un disgusto a su padre por haberse peleado con el hijo de puta de Ackles.  
  
Su padre era generalmente así, primero escuchaba sus razones y luego decidía, se sentía seguro en sus manos, porque su padre siempre confiaría en él, aún con las pruebas en su contra.  
  
Se fue directo a su habitación, y se dio una ducha rápida, para luego dejarse caer en la cama, pensó en las ganas de llamar a Jared que tenía, pero las aplaco levantándose para preparar chocolate caliente, le dolían las mejillas y el ojo lo tenía tan hinchado que parecía una bola de ping pon, sabía que no era un buen aspecto, y que como el castaño le viera, se asustaría.  
  
Quizás incluso sabría que tuvo un pequeño encuentro con Ackles, lo que ocasionaría un enojo, despues de todo había prometido no hacer nada, pero sencillamente no debió prometer algo que no podría cumplir.  
  
─ Debí haberle callado, sabía que iba a hacer que me lo prometiera. ─ Su padre le dio una mirada curiosa desde la sala, pero volvió su atención a la tv, mientras el bebía el chocolate caliente que tenía en la taza burbujear. ─ Es increíble como lo conozco y aún así no lo vi venir... ─ se quedó callado por un segundo, analizando que ciertamente era poco el tiempo que les quedaba en preparatoria, Jared tenía razón en eso... pronto Ackles saldría de sus vidas, quizás llevándose lo que sea que siente por su amigo muy lejos, además en caso de que se diera cuenta, Jared nunca le daría la oportunidad, ¿O sí?  
  
Pero... oh dios, ¿Qué haría si a Jared se le ocurría darle una oportunidad a Ackles?  
  
Se sintió muy mal despues de ese último pensamiento, y decidió que ya había tenido bastante por el día. Se fue derecho al cuarto de su padre bebiendo su chocolate de a sorbos y se acostó de su lado de la cama, el que usualmente ocupaba cuando quería dormir con su progenitor, quedándose dormido al instante para alivio de su perturbada mente.

Desde que había dejado a Ian en su casa, la preocupación no había abandonado su cuerpo, no, se sentía algo extraño, sentía una sensación de molestia... como si fuera a pasar algo, como si todo este asunto que pasaba entre Ackles, Padalecki y algunos alumnos más, entre ellos Somerhalder, fuera a acabar mal, muy mal.  
  
Tenía la impresión que el primero no tenía noción de límites y no sabía cómo interferir sin empeorarlo, porque sabía que si recurría a la dirección, el viejo hombre lo dejaría pasar, por el simple hecho de no arriesgar las donaciones de la familia Ackles para con la institución. Otra opción eran los padres de Jensen, concretamente su madre puesto que el señor Ackles casi nunca estaba en casa, –“una empresa no se manejaba sola” había dicho este una vez que hablo con él-, sería solo provocar repercusiones con los demás chicos y no quería eso en su conciencia.  
  
Tenía que pensar esto con más cuidado, quizás consultarlo con Mike y Shannen.  
  
─ Quizás también con Paul… Paul… ─ comentó mientras caminaba por los desiertos pasillos de la escuela, más eso le llevo inmediatamente a pensar en Ian de nuevo, lo que le había confesado y como ciertamente él le había alentado.  
  
No se arrepentía, aunque sabía que era incorrecto, suspiro con pesadez cuando noto como alguien le saludaba desde atrás, era Wesley, tan impecablemente vestido como siempre, con su traje entero y la formalidad que le caracterizaba.  
  
– Profesor Wesley, Buenos días.  
  
─ Buen día, profesor Collins. ─ saludo, alegre el día de hoy, algo diferente en su rostro, seguramente había recibido una buena noticia y por eso se encontraba así, más abierto, y aun así, correcto. ─ parece preocupado, ¿sucede algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo?  
  
─ Bueno... sí, es decir me preocupa la situación en la que Somerhalder se vio inmerso ayer por la tarde junto con Ackles y que todo el mundo sabe que también incluye a Padalecki, pero parece un secreto a voces en esta escuela. ─ Su voz es irónica con cada palabra, porque puede ver a medida que habla que Wesley no tiene ni puta idea de que habla.  
  
─ ¿Algo le ocurrió a Ian? ─ escucho la preocupación en la voz de Paul, y eso le sorprendió, tanto como le hizo sentir satisfecho saber que tenía un chisme que contar sobre Ian a Paul, aunque despues le diera por darse de cabezazos contra su escritorio.  
  
─ ¿No se dio cuenta? ─ preguntó segundos despues, notado además que aquel hombre había llamado a Somerhalder por su nombre, algo que no tendía a hacer con ningún alumno.  
  
─ Oh, no, no le he visto en todo el día, ¿está bien? Es mi mejor alumno, no me gustaría que le ocurriera algo. ─ agrego lo último luego de haber hecho la pregunta con un tono algo agudo, sin aire, parecía avergonzado de haber dejado ver tanto. ─ Ian no es de los que se mete en problemas.  
  
─ No...Justamente no lo es, pero también es una persona que no soporta ver que otros se aprovechen de personas con... menos carácter, por decirlo así... puesto que no creo que Padalecki sea débil... ─ Paul asintió, instándole a continuar. ─ Ayer asaltaron a Padalecki, ciertamente eso fue lo que nos dijo...pero de alguna forma Somerhalder pudo sacarle que fue Ackles quien le golpeo... por, no lo sé...  
  
─ Ackles es un chico muy difícil de tratar, agradezco no tenerlo en mis clases. ─ suspiro el joven profesor. ─ no tengo aun el temple para tratar con chicos de su clase, en especial porque cuando estaba en la preparatoria yo mismo era víctima de ellos. ─ la confesión vino acompañada de una risa seca. ─ Se cómo se siente Padalecki, pero supongo que como dices, Somerhalder trato de defenderlo... pero no creo que eso ayudara.  
  
─ Lo sé... pero fue la única forma que Somerhalder encontró de hacer algo, porque ciertamente nosotros como adultos responsables no hemos hecho mucho. ─ replico, su tono entre la dureza y la tristeza de la situación.  
  
─ Eso es porque no podemos, la única forma de solucionar esto es pedir al padre de Padalecki que lo trasladen a otra escuela, él es un chico muy inteligente, estoy seguro de que si la madre se interesa podría ir a la universidad con una beca completa.  
  
─ Siento que sí podemos hacer algo, solo... solo que no sé cómo, siento que Ackles también se siente muy solo, que solo necesita una guía.─ se quedó callado cuando vio que el otro hombre asintió, compartiendo sus sentimientos pero también su impotencia. ─ Y me temo que en casa de Jared, la situación no es muy distinta y no me refiero a alguna agresión física, sino... no soy quien para juzgar a la señora Padalecki, pero creo que no está muy pendiente de sus hijos...  
  
─ Quizás no sea una mujer atenta, ¿ha intentado hablar con Padalecki mismo? ─ pregunto un poco más bajo cuando entraron en la sala de profesores, donde Shannen y el profesor de Deportes hablaban animadamente mientras tomaban café. Eso hizo que Paul frunciera el ceño, no entendía la obsesión de sus colegas con el café a todas horas en las horas de escuela, él se conformaba con tomarlo antes de salir de casa y pasar el día a base de vasitos de agua.  
  
─ Quizás sería una buena opción... aunque tiende a negarlo todo y a decir que no entiende su odio. ─ suspiro con pesadez, mordiéndose la lengua sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ─ Podrías... hablar con Somerhalder, instarle a que por más que Ackles lo merezca, no recurra a los golpes para solucionar el problema.  
  
─ ¿Yo? ─ lucia bastante sorprendido cuando miro a Misha, que luchaba por ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. ─ Uh... bueno...  
  
─ Gracias, profesor Wesley, aprecio mucho su apoyo en esto. ─ sabía que estaba jugando sucio, agradeciendo de forma tan sincera, pero no pudo evitar querer ayudar un poco a Somerhalder.  
  
─ Seguro, pero no sé porque alguien como Somerhalder me escucharía a mí, considerando que soy un profesor. ─ termino cediendo, sentándose a un lado de Misha que ahora sonreía, si solo Wesley supiera lo que haría Somerhalder por él.  
  
─ Te admira mucho, solo confía un poco en ti, Wesley.  
  
Aun dudoso de lo que decía el profesor Collins, mucho más experimentado que él, Paul no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Era cierto lo que había dicho sobre su pasado, algo de lo que ahora podía hablar fácilmente, claro, nunca contaba todos los detalles, nunca mostraba sus brazos con diminutas cicatrices, o donde se podían ver las antiguas marcas de aguja que dejaban los tranquilizantes que a diario su familia le suministraba. No había tenido un buen pasado, pero una vez supero la preparatoria, la universidad fue una historia completamente distinta.  
  
El pasado era pasado y no le quitaba el sueño, él vivía el presente, pero a veces, pensaba, que su historia era un ciclo que se repetía en otras personas. Dios sabe que lo que lo convirtió en un católico devoto fue la fe que su madre puso en él, y que todos los domingos en la iglesia rezaba por esos pobres estudiantes que como él había hecho en el pasado, tomaban el camino equivocado a la superación de los miedos.  
  
Jared Padalecki era uno de esos estudiantes, todos, profesores incluidos también, sabían lo mal que lo pasaba el chiquillo, no solo por como Ackles venia tratándole desde segundo de preparatoria, sino por como este mismo se dejaba pisotear por cualquiera que quisiera sentirse poderoso. Era un chiquillo de lo más frágil, y poco podían hacer sus amigos por eso. Al menos él tenía amigos, y si Paul podía hacer algo, ayudando a Ian, lo haría.  
  
Acaricio la cruz dorada que colgaba de su cuello y ocultaba dentro de su traje, pidiéndole a Dios que le diera la fuerza para entablar una conversación personal con uno de sus alumnos; considerando lo poco liberal que era su familia y lo muy apegado a las normas que él estaba, hablar con un estudiantes de cosas que no fuera estudio era casi un pecado. O eso decían en la universidad católica donde curso su carrera, hablar con cualquier estudiante de algo personal era el camino que lo llevaría directo al infierno.  
  
Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre había admirado el trabajo de Collins, que parecía ir más allá de enseñar... había visto más de un estudiante que agradecía profundamente que este hubiera intervenido en algún determinado problema, madres llorando en forma de agradecimiento también... y con ello sonrisas... siempre había admirado eso y se preguntó por un momento, que hubiera pasado si él hubiera tenido alguien que se preocupara por él así.  
  
─ Profesor Wesley, ¿me ayuda con esto? ─ La voz de uno de sus estudiantes quejándose lo trajo a la realidad.  
  
Estaba ya en el salón de clases y ni siquiera recordaba haber escrito algo en el pizarrón o siquiera haber entrado en el aula. Miro confuso a sus estudiantes y luego se sentó precipitadamente detrás del escritorio, llamando al alumno para que se acercara. Dio un rápido vistazo a sus alumnos y no vio a Somerhalder entre ellos, pero si vio a Cortese y a Kreuk, por lo que algo sacaría hablando con ellas.  
  
Se concentró en explicar cada una de las dudas que tenían sus estudiantes, aunque de su mente no había nada de aquello, no, estaba concentrado en cómo abordar a Cortese y a Kreuk cuando él nunca lo había hecho... parecía más fácil de lo que era.  
  
Respiro hondo cuando quedaban cinco minutos para el final de su clase, y se preparó.  
  
─ Cortese, Kreuk, se quedaran despues de la clase. ─ anuncio solemnemente, como si lo hiciera todos los días. Pero era obvio que no, porque todos le vieron con sorpresa y luego a las chicas que solo alcanzaron a mirarse entre sí, confundidas.  
  
Como ciertamente era común en los jóvenes, algunos silbaron haciendo un sonido que remetía claramente a que las jóvenes estaban en problemas. Cuando todos hubieran dejado el salón de clases, sus dos alumnas se acercaron, le hizo reír la forma en que estaban tensas, casi tanto como él.  
  
─ No se preocupen, no es para nada malo. ─ las tranquilizo, enderezándose en su asiento. ─ solo quería que le dijeran a Somerhalder que se pase por aquí... para decirme porque no asistió a mi clase hoy.  
  
─ Es que... ─ comenzó Kreuk, claramente nervioso. ─ Ayer él...  
  
─ Le diremos. ─ contestó Cortese, más simple que su amiga.  
  
─ Por favor, háganlo. ─ les pidió, sonriéndole a ambas mientras las veía casi huir del extraño momento que les había tocado vivir a los tres.  
  
Ciertamente era extraño, las chicas incluso dejaron salir el aire que ni sabían que retenían tan pronto se alejaron del docente que se encontraba en condiciones parecidas, sí...con su vista en el escritorio y un pequeño suspiro saliendo de sus labios. Lo había logrado, era el primer paso.

  
Al inicio pensó que era una broma cruel de sus amigas, sí, esas que siempre le hacen al pobre idiota enamorado que no es correspondido, pero luego nota que es cierto, más por la cara de espanto de Kristen conforme le cuenta lo sucedido y la de burla de Cortese que solo se encoge de hombros cuando el pregunta si en realidad solo era por eso o había algo más.  
  
Despues de un intercambio de miradas, decidió desistir e ir: ¿Qué era lo peor de podía pasar, en serio ¿Qué?, ¿Qué se quedara como tonto mirando sus jodidamente calientes hombros?... estaba jodido.  
  
─ Profesor Wesley. ─ llamó, asomándose por la puerta del despacho que estaba entre abierta.  
  
Eran las cinco y cuarto, y ya la mayoría de los alumnos se habían marchado, solo quedaban aquellos que tenían actividades extracurriculares.  
  
─ ¿Somerhalder? ─ Paul estaba de pie, observando por la ventana con su biblia de bolsillo en la mano, rezando. ─ oh por la virgen, luces horrible. Peor de lo que imagine.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ─ preguntó acariciando su mejilla, que aún no recuperaba su color original, de hecho parecía que en el proceso de curación pasaría por varios colores.  
  
─ ¿Ackles hizo eso? ─ pregunto, acercándose a Ian, queriendo tocar el también, pero guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos y desviándose justo cuando estaba a un paso de estar muy cerca de su alumno. ─ siéntate, por favor.  
  
─ Si... Pero el tampoco salió ileso. ─ argumento sentándose en la silla que Wesley le ofrecía.  
  
Con curiosidad miro a su alrededor, observando cada pequeño detalle de la impecable oficina que hacía gala de un gris en sus paredes, un color bastante neutral, había también algunos libreros perfectamente apilados, con libros que parecían estar perfectamente cuidados y ordenados. Por otra parte, la música clásica que se escuchaba de fondo, sumaba al ambiente la tranquilidad que parecía encontrar siempre alrededor de su profesor.  
  
Estaba fascinado por encontrarse allí, rodeado de lo que era Paul, algo de lo que siempre huía por sus propios deseos personales con el profesor que ahora le miraba fijamente, analizando sus heridas, seguramente decepcionado.  
  
─ No estoy decepcionado. ─ dijo como si hubiera leído su mente. ─ solo... estoy confundido, ¿Por qué alguien tan inteligente como tú, pensaría que la violencia es la solución? No tiene sentido.  
  
─ Yo... sé que no tiene sentido, pero... Jared estaba sangrando, herido y Ackles estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. ─ explico algo frustrado, sin entender como aun la ira le carcomía. ─ Entonces... Solo quise golpearle...  
  
─ Entiendo, pero... eso no ayudara a Jared en nada. Jensen Ackles no es solo un niño mimado, es un egoísta que solo piensa en su beneficio... golpeándole a él solo empeoras el asunto.  
  
─ Pero como... ¿Cómo le detengo?, no es justo... No es... Nadie puede golpear a otro por mera diversión, no puedo verlo y quedarme quieto... No puedo.  
  
No sabía que sus palabras habían dejado sin aliento a Wesley que recordaba dolorosamente su situación, su dolor... Pero sobre todo la soledad que había sentido.  
  
─ La solución no es la violencia, Ian, la solución es que ustedes, sus amigos, hablen con Jared. Él es parte del problema, una parte muy importante, porque el deja que Jensen se aproveche de su debilidad.  
  
─ No sé sí pueda defenderse... ─ confesó Ian, escondiendo sus ojos de los ajenos, desviando la vergüenza que le provocaba no confiar en su amigo.  
  
─ Entonces no confías en él. ─ el tono de Paul fue enfadado, y tuvo que ponerse de pie para poder respirar hondo y no dejar que todo su cuerpo se calentara. ─ no esperaba eso de ti.  
  
─ No es eso... es que sí no lo hace, si algo sale mal... es como mi familia y tengo miedo de perderlo. ─ Su voz sonó angustiada y asustada, recordando el miedo abrasador cuando su madre simplemente no volvió a arroparle nunca más... ni abrazarle, ni a sonreír. ─ Lo siento...  
  
─ No, Ian. No confías en él. Por eso es que es débil, todos sus amigos en lugar de apoyarlo solo le ofrecen lastima, y tú no tienes idea de que es que todo el mundo te tenga lastima.  
  
Los ojos azules se abrieron en un segundo, la impresión no abandonaba su rostro, al escuchar de los labios ajenos su nombre, su corazón había latido tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, notando el dolor en las palabras del docente, el mismo que su mirada debía reflejar ahora.  
  
─ Lo siento... pero no es lástima... es que, no quiero perderlo como a mi madre...  
  
─ No queremos perder a ninguno de nuestros seres queridos, pero a veces no solo un accidente la aleja de nosotros. ─ Paul abrió la puerta de la oficina y le indico que saliera de la oficina.  
  
Tuvo que luchar con el nudo en su garganta, Wesley estaba comportándose sumamente frio con él... generalmente era serio, pero él aún podía detectar la calidez en su mirada, aun cuando nadie más...pero ahora no.  
  
Eso dolió, dolió como nada en su vida.  
  
Cuando paso por su lado no pudo evitar sentirse aún peor al ver a Collins caminando a su despacho con un montón de libros en sus manos, sintió ganas de llorar como no las había sentido en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera la situación de Jared le había traído a las lágrimas como está metida de pata que había hecho. Quizás porque había actuado completamente a ciegas, ignorando las razones por la cual le había llamado, ignorando porque a Paul le dolía tanto la situación de Padalecki.  
  
Collins abrió la puerta de su despacho y señalo su interior, a lo que Somerhalder asintió, frotándose el ojo que no le dolía y pasando al despacho de este, perdiéndose de la mirada herida de Wesley al profesor de ojos azules que solo negó con la cabeza, aceptando que parte de la culpa la había tenido el.  
  
No debió empujarlos juntos, no sin saber que pasaría cuando colisionaran.

  
Sus sentimientos era un caos por irónico que pareciera, era cierto, un caos, la ira que le había causado observar a Collins tan cerca del Somerhalder no la había entendido... mucho menos como el aire se había desvanecido de sus pulmones y sus ojos habían escocido un poco, no había entendido el frio que había sentido en su pecho.  
  
No...  
  
Era tan extraño.  
  
Por eso no pudo evitar saltar un poco en su sitio cuando escucho la voz de Collins llamándole e instándole a entrar en su oficina, aunque era más una orden que otra cosa.  
  
Habían pasado dos días, y no se habían hablado para absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera se habían visto, porque Kane lo había evadido hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable. Lo más gracioso fue escucharlo, ese tono fingido de enfado que hizo que muchas caras se giraran a ver al profesor, que tenía un solo cuaderno debajo del brazo y una expresión severa.  
  
Le hubiese gastado una broma si no fuera porque aún estaba enfadado con él.  
  
Muy enfadado.  
  
─ No hay necesidad de gritar. ─ dijo cuando llego al lado de Collins que comenzó a caminar delante.  
  
─ No lo haría, sino estuvieras evadiéndome. ─ contestó, claramente herido también.  
  
─ ¿Por qué debería? Usted es solo un profesor que se preocupa por cualquier basura de estudiante. ─ siseo, clavándole la mirada en la nuca.  
  
El pasillo estaba desierto cuando Collins se detuvo para abrir la puerta de su oficina, su silencio y escasa respuesta, llamaron la atención de Kane que por el rabillo del ojo noto que había herido a Collins.  
  
─ No deberías evadirme y ya, soy tu docente y me preocupo por ti.  
  
Estaba siendo injusto con él, totalmente injusto, pero, ¿injusto porque? No tenían una relación, no eran nada, ni siquiera quería hablar con el profesor ahora, que seguramente iba a hablarle de las clases y a regañarle como siempre por sus malos modales.  
  
─ Lo que sea.  
  
─ No es lo que sea Christian, tú actitud aquel día no fue... ─ su voz se detuvo en la nada cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él y sintió como perdía el equilibrio porque su alumno le había tomado y empujado de forma súbita hacia la puerta, en el camino había quedado su libro y su enojo, porque la sorpresa era demasiada para procesar algo más allá de ella cuando noto a Kane tan cerca de él, sus cuerpos sumamente unidos.  
  
─ Deja de hablar. ─ ordeno, dejándolo paralizado, allí estaba en su rostro la misma mirada que había visto hace un tiempo; una mirada de deseo que le erizaba los vellos. ─ solo deja de hablar. ─ susurro, esta vez más suave.  
  
Asintió dócil, dócil a los ojos que le miraban tan intensamente, incluso contuvo un ruido cuando la mano de Kane acaricia su mejilla... joder, se sentía tan pero tan bien.  
  
Quería rendirse a esto, ¿Qué había de malo en ello?  
  
No pudo pensar más cuando los labios de Christian se apoderaron de los suyos, un beso nada sutil, más bien posesivo, lleno de saliva y dientes, era Kane demostrándole lo mucho que le deseaba, que se deseaban.  
  
Un gemido tembloroso escapo de entre sus labios, que demostraba cuanto deseaba aquel contacto, su cuerpo se había sacudido tan placenteramente que solo pudo dejarse llevar, lengua, labios, dientes... aquello era sucio y sintió que podía seguir por minutos interminables, quizás horas... dios... aquel chiquillo le volvía totalmente loco.  
  
Sintió una mano aferrarse a su nuca, y otra comenzar a buscar como abrirle la camisa sin dejar de besarse. Estaba tan mareado de deseo que comenzó a ayudarle, porque todo lo que podía pensar es que quería más de ese sentimiento caliente que Kane le proporcionaba.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Kane ataco su cuello y la sensación fue intensamente deliciosa, cada húmedo beso que dejaba, el sonido obsceno que llega a sus oídos y no se da cuenta cuando su corbata termina en el suelo, ni su camisa.  
  
Kane soltó una risita y el la acompaño, contagiado de la energía de aquel joven.  
  
─ Es sexy que seas tan dócil... ─ murmuro, sus manos disfrutando de la piel pálida que había quedado al descubierto, y de las caderas con el hueso prominente que Collins mostraba, un cuerpo frio al tacto, algo delgado en comparación al suyo, pero con todos sus músculos perfectamente definidos; era evidente que el profesor se mantenía en forma, demostrando lo que le había dicho en el parque. Le gustaría una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el profesor, pero con ambos desnudos, y preferiblemente en una cama.  
  
─ Chris... Mmmm… ─ no puede evitar removerse, no, porque aquel descontrolado joven esta ahora pellizcando sus pezones con fascinación.  
  
Influye mucho en sus reacciones que nadie le haya tocado antes, pero está seguro que lo que le tiene duro como roca dentro de ropa es el hecho de que todo se lo está haciendo uno de sus alumnos, y no cualquiera, sino ese chiquillo rebelde al cual se le hace difícil controlar.  
  
Cuando Kane se da cuenta de ello, su sonrisa es demasiado picara y empuja su erección contra la suya, causando en él un jadeo sorprendido, su miembro no había conocido hasta el momento una sensación ajena al tacto de su mano.  
  
─ Te lo dije, sé que eres virgen...  
  
Misha no sabe cómo es posible que esas palabras lo avergüencen tanto como le excitan, causando que su polla se derrame entre ambos, en un orgasmo sorpresivamente corto y estremecedor. Le echa la culpa no solo a no tener experiencia, sino a la voz ronca de Christian que nunca ha sonado mas sexy que en ese momento.  
  
─ Oh dios. ─ murmuró y está tomando aire, grandes bocanadas, porque no se compara a nada que haya sentido hasta el momento, ni el orgasmo ni los labios ajenos que se encargan de dejar pequeños besos por todo su rostro, trayéndole no solo una ternura que no debería permitirse sentir, sino vergüenza por haber terminado tan rápido.  
  
Tiene el pantalón húmedo allí donde su corrida se ha concentrado, y la sensación de las caderas de Kane ondulándose para acariciar sus pollas al mismo tiempo lo está volviendo un poquito más loco de lo que ya está.  
  
─ Shhh...  
  
La incomodidad, la vergüenza y un poco de razón se empiezan a hacer eco en su cabeza, pero admite que la sensación de su polla mojada contra la dureza de Kane le distrae bastante.  
  
─ Pero… ─ se calló cuando siente un nuevo movimiento de su alumno contra su cuerpo, es exquisito.  
  
Las caderas de Kane tiemblan y él tiene que aferrarse a ellas, tomarlas fuerte entre sus manos, causando el orgasmo de su alumno como reacción a su iniciativa. Es consciente de que la expresión de Kane será su fantasía más recurrente cuando le toque masturbarse de nuevo.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio así, unos segundos que secretamente Collins quieren que no terminen porque disfruta mirar el rostro de Christian, parece perdido, algo tomado por sorpresa, pero satisfecho. El alumno parece satisfecho. Su alumno. Mierda.  
  
─ Oh... dios. ─ esta vez la expresión no es exactamente por placer, sino por el pánico que empieza en su interior.  
  
─ Shhh... Yo lo comencé, ¿no? No hay necesidad de que enloquezcas ahora. ─ Le advirtió el joven, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y luego besándolo, causando que por poco se derritiera en sus brazos.  
  
Es demasiado extraño, extraño el poder que tiene este chiquillo sobre él, pero solo asiente, dejando a Kane manejarle a su antojo, porque de repente están besándose con intensidad de nuevo y ya nada importa, nada, solo la sensación irremediable de felicidad en su pecho.


	14. Capítulo 10 El amor es Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3 Actualizo hoy porque mañana me espera un día muy duro. Atte: Vanessa.

 

  


 

 

  
[My Kind of love Emile Sandé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpzmWwAdAMQ)   
****

_I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try.  
(No puedo comprar tu amor, no quiero siquiera intentarlo.)  
Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, still I'm not gonna lie.  
(Algunas veces la verdad no te hace feliz, aun así no voy a mentir.)  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.  
(Pero nunca cuestiones que mi corazón late solo por ti, porque late solo por ti.)_   


  
  
Tom Welling caminaba entre los pasillos con su mochila al hombro con cierto grado de dificultad, deseando que no se notara el malestar en su pierna. Había pasado una semana, una larga semana en que de todo había pasado, con el encuentro con Mike y ellos poniendo lo que era su relación sobre la mesa, el masaje en la noche y la mañana, el que el mismísimo Mike lo llevara al médico para que le revisaran el obvio desgarre en su muslo derecho, lo que le costaría la mitad de la temporada.  
  
Sabe que desear a Michael no es tan malo como cualquiera pensaría, más cuando Michael es el único que puede llenar ese vacío que como adolescente le carcome por dentro, eso y la soledad que siente que le llevo a buscarle, sabe que tuvieron sexo como nunca lo habían hecho y que hay cosas, conversaciones que quizás debería esforzarse más en recordar, pero que también le da miedo cuando piensa en lo serio que se han puesto las cosas. Principalmente por la forma en que se sintió cuando se despertó esa mañana, completo y feliz por el simple hecho de estar en los brazos ajenos.  
  
─ ¿por qué demonios tuve que ser tan descuidado?, maldición... ─ gruño para sí mismo, aun despues de una semana, recriminándose que su cuerpo hubiera estado tan entumecido, mientras sentía el dolor de su pierna intensificarse con ciertos movimientos, pese a estar fuertemente vendada.  
  
Se lastimo en pleno comiendo de la temporada de futbol, solo puede esperar lo peor por parte de sus compañeros, que debieron notar su ausencia en las prácticas de toda la semana. Eso es seguro.  
  
Sabe que apenas Jensen le vea, seguramente se lo comerá vivo, pero aun trata de huirle, lo suficiente para llegar al siguiente salón de clases, donde podrá refugiarse de todo. El coach Sheppard sabe perfectamente que esperar de todo eso, a él fue el primero en decirle, incluso antes que a sus padres, que poco notaron su ausencia esos días.  
  
─ Tommy. ─ La voz de Jensen, en un tono claramente de burla, le hace sobresaltarse; girándose a donde Jensen le ve fijamente, con una sonrisa por demás cínica, que no presagiaba nada bueno, con sus vaqueros desgastados sobre sus caderas, y esa camisa de color carmesí que dejaba ver un trozo de piel de su sinuosa cintura, lo que le aterra más al jugador, que intenta no demostrarlo.  
  
─ ¡Hey Jensen!... escucha ahora, no puedo hablar, debo llevar unos papeles a Rosenbaum. ─ aclaró nervioso, sin moverse un centímetro para que así Jensen no notara su lesión, no al menos de momento porque Ackles está claramente alterado, la sonrisa psicópata siendo un buen indicio del humor actual de su capitán, del cual sabe es inútil no decirle algo, porque Sheppard seguro le ha informado a toda la plantilla.  
  
A veces piensa que un psicólogo le haría bien, es claro que nunca lo dice, solo lo piensa.  
  
─ Hey, un pajarillo me dijo que habías tenido un inconveniente con tu pierna. ¿Algo malo sucedió? ─ comienza a darle terribles escalofríos esa voz de falsa preocupación, esa expresión cuando Ackles se mueve hacia él, la forma en la que le ve.  
  
─ No... Ninguno en realidad. ─ contestó sonriendo, esperando que su sonrisa sea la misma de siempre. Sus ojos se pierden en el final del pasillo donde justo puede verse la puerta de la oficina de Mike, solo a unos metros de él.  
  
El silencio del pasillo se rompió en el instante exacto en que su quejido que empezó bajo se convierte en algo desgarradoramente alto, su cuerpo se encogió de dolor, intuitivamente intento llevar su mano a su rodilla pero es imposible, sus libros caen y él tiene que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por no correr la misma suerte.  
  
Lo siguiente que escucha es el bufido de Ackles, su mentira fue descubierta.  
  
En segundos le estaba sosteniendo de cuello de su camisa, haciendo uso de sus bíceps para sostenerle en pie, para simplemente por darse el lujo de estrellar su puño contra su mejilla, disfrutando de como Welling se balancea, su piel quemando por el golpe y su rodilla prácticamente inservible del dolor que le rodea.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ dijo, mientras un hilillo de sangre baja entre sus labios y su corazón late desbocado por el miedo, no es capaz por lo mismo de pedir ayuda o defenderse, aunque también es porque aún le queda un poco de orgullo.  
  
Quizás también, porque sabe que Ackles es una bestia sin capacidad de razonar cuando se enoja, pareciera que disfrutara infringir dolor a los demás.  
  
La mirada que tiene parece llena de fuego, y realmente se replantea si su orgullo vale por una paliza así, justo cuando Jensen, perdiendo más aun sus estribos, le estampa una patada dolorosa en sus costillas, y esa patada se convierte en otra, que da en su cadera, y en una tercera que le golpea en un costado.  
  
─ ¿Lo sientes? ¿¡Lo sientes!? ¡Estamos al comienzo de temporada! ─ Grita, atrayendo las miradas discretas de la gente que cruzaba apresuradamente el pasillo.  
  
Nunca pensó en que el aire fuera tan necesario como ahora, porque en el justo momento que recibe la primera patada y no tiene tiempo de respirar para la segunda, la sensación de asfixia y ardor en sus pulmones es indescriptible.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ logró articular, sus pensamientos corriendo entre el dolor y una forma de detener a Ackles. ¿Por qué, que le diría de todas formas? ¿Qué se lastimó por tener sexo en una erótica, pero problemática, posición y que para colmo fue con un hombre?... en serio, decir eso, sería despedirse de la vida en ese preciso instante.  
  
Al fin alguien logra escuchar los gritos de odio de Jensen, quien le sigue pateando en el suelo sin piedad, maltratando su cuerpo más de lo que estaba, y es que varias alumnas de primer año, quienes histéricas, se dirigieron al salón con un docente más cercano, encontrando así al joven corista tocando el piano mientras escuchaba Mozart a todo volumen. Su expresión al principio es de confusión, luego de entendimiento.  
  
─ ¿Pero que...? ¡Ackles! ─ Grito el corista, totalmente histérico agarrando el alumno de su ropa y jalándolo sin ninguna consideración hacia atrás, su rostro refleja su ira, su furia y sin duda alguna para Tom que le ve medio confundido desde el suelo, también refleja miedo, pero la furia puede más, se nota cuando de la fuerza con que uso para separar a Jensen de él, este pega contra el casillero en un fuerte golpe contra su cabeza.  
  
La ira en el hombre calvo, con el sombrero de flores azules caído hacia un lado, haciéndolo lucir más descontrolado aun; asustan un poco a Jensen, porque Rosenbaum se ve mucho más grande de lo que usualmente parece, con su sonrisa de hippie de los ochenta y su música psicodélica.  
  
No tarda en darse cuenta que está en problemas, y aunque no le importe tener que hablar con sus padres de esto, cuando ve a Misha aparece en el pasillo del fondo, sabe que esto está por empeorar, y no precisamente porque el corista le sostenga de la camisa, casi haciéndolo alzarse sobre las puntillas de sus pies; su cabello castaño esta desordenado completamente solo con el primer zarandeo que le dan; haciéndole lucir como algo que no es, sus largas pestañas y sus ojos grandes y verdes, como un chico ultrajado; eso basta para que el profesor se calme.  
  
Misha se mete en medio separándole del corista, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, haciendo de escudo entre Rosenbaum y él que a pesar de haber reaccionado, aun parece algo perdido y furioso, el sombrero clásico aun lado, olvidado y tirado en el suelo tal y como Tom. Misha que acaba de llegar, no entiende la situación, pero no es estúpido.  
  
─ Jensen ¿estás bien? – pregunto, preocupado que su enérgico y arrogante estudiante este mudo y callado como una tumba.  
  
─ Llama a la enfermera. ─ ordeno Doherty a una de las chicas que estaba tan atónita como muchos otros estudiantes. Habían observado todo, hasta cuando Michael había separado a Ackles de Tom, como si le hubieran dañado lo que más amaba en el mundo, eso no le agrada, pero lo principal era ahora Welling, por lo que se arrodilla a su lado.  
  
─ ¡Suélteme! ─ Al fin Jensen reacciona, sin mirar a nadie más que a esos ojos azules, empujándole lejos para poder escapar por el pasillo donde se comienzan a remolinar los alumnos.  
  
Dejando atrás a los tres profesores, el de ojos azules con la preocupación a flor de piel, mientras que Rosenbaum aun parece temblar de ira, sin querer dirigir su mirada a otro sitio que no sea Tom; mientras que la profesora de elegante ropa, mira a los dos hombres en el ahora demasiado estrecho pasillo.  
  
Mike siente sus ojos algo llorosos, ruega porque sus amigos de toda la vida no lo noten, aunque es un deseo algo inútil e infantil lo sabe... porque cuando se arrodilla junto a Tom, su rostro, sabe que su rostro está descompuesto de miedo y forzándose a sí mismo a actuar normal lleva su mano a acariciar la cabeza de este, en un gesto tímido pero que espera no refleje todo lo que está sintiendo...  
  
─ Ya viene la enfermera, tranquilo...  
  
─ Mike... ─ el estudiante se muerde los labios, queriendo preguntar tantas cosas pero temiendo que su amante salga lastimado por algún comentario que pueda dar a entender aún más que hay algo entre ellos.  
  
Shannen observa a Misha, severa y para nada relajada porque Ackles haya decidido escapar de un feroz castigo, le mira tratando de encontrar las respuestas a todo en el rostro de Collins, quien no tiene respuesta para nada de lo que sucede en ese lugar. En especial, porque está seguro que como sus ojos miren a la profesora, lo que hizo con Kane en su oficina se refleje en ellos.  
  
En lugar de ver a su amiga, Misha se gira por el pasillo, alejándose de la escena, cruzándose con la enfermera que se apresura en llegar a la escena casi tanto como Misha se apresura en huir.  
  
─ ¡Por dios! ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – la enfermera de aspecto afable se acerca a Thomas, tocando sus costillas principalmente porque es lo que el chico se sujeta.  
  
Están rotas.  
  


  
La noticia de Ackles, golpeando a Welling, voló como la pólvora por la escuela, no había una sola persona que no estuviera hablando de ello en los pasillos, el miedo, la intriga y la impresión, eran las emociones reinantes, era como sí toda la escuela, pensara que finalmente la locura había alcanzado a la estrella deportiva de la escuela, que finalmente había empezado a no distinguir entre los perdedores y las personas cercanas a su nivel.  
  
Danneel Harris, disimulo cualquier reacción o comentario, pese a que las víboras del equipo de porristas estaban atentas a cualquier cosa que ella dijera referente a esto, porque aunque compartía la impresión y no entendía, porque demonios su novio golpeo a Thomas, teniendo en cuenta que los cuatro habían crecidos juntos como inseparables amigos, no lo dejaría ver, no, porque tenía que mantener la apariencia de su relación y de su estatus.  
  
Así que no... ella no andaba comentando nada por los pasillos, ni expresando el miedo que parecía de repente como una enfermedad en el aire, la gente estaba evitando hasta caminar cerca de Jensen, verle, comer, respirar, nadie sabía que le haría explotar, por lo que le evitaban como la peste.  
  
Es como si fuera una bestia sin control para los demás.  
  
Pero ella no quería pensarlo así, pese a que no entendía totalmente sus acciones.  
  
¿Cuándo había dejado de entenderle?  
  
Cuando esa pregunta la impacto un poco, al punto de que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, decidió buscarle, encaminándose al lugar donde sabía que Jensen y Christian se escondían del mundo y sonrió con nostalgia cuando les encontró, su novio parecía "un león enjaulado" y eso solo la intrigo un poco más.  
  
─ ¡No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Tom! ─ Danneel dijo, empujando a Jensen hacia atrás o al menos intentándolo, porque no le mueve ni un centímetro. Es doloroso, para la chica observar la fría mirada de Ackles, hace que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas porque sabe que muy en el fondo todos ellos solo son objetos para él.  
  
Christian se pone alerta, sin duda alguna sí cree capaz a Ackles de arremeter ante Harris.  
  
─ Vete, si no quieres terminar como él. ─ Y suena amenazante, demasiado amenazante y la asusta; Kane asiente detrás de él, dándole a entender a la pelirroja que mejor termine su llanto en otro lugar; y así lo hace; con su orgullo herido se regresa sobre sus pasos; llegando al estacionamiento del colegio luego de pasar las gradas y el campo verde y lleno de hojas y alumnos desparramados por doquier.  
  
No muy lejos de allí, los sollozos de Ian son ahogados por el pecho de Cortese, Kristin le acaricia la espalda, dejando que su cabello marrón acaricie la espalda del chico entre las dos. Está destrozado. La clase de hoy con Paul ha sido fatal, no le ha mirado ni una vez, ni siquiera ha hecho caso de su mano levantada cuando ha preguntado quien quería pasar a la pizarra.  
  
─ Ian...no puedes ponerte así... ─ susurra Kristin, con su mirada triste, a diferencia de su compañera de cabellos purpura. – Quizás debas esperar, Paul es un adulto, se le pasara.  
  
─ ¡Tengo hambre! ─ menciono la otra chica, quien se levanta de pronto, alejándose de sus amigos con una mueca de fastidio.  
  
─ ¡Gen! ─ reprende Kristen, dándole una mirada de enfado a la chica del cabello purpura.─ No hagas eso. ─ se queja y le reprende como una niña, lo que no detiene a la chiquilla de cabellos purpura que ignora como Ian intenta detener con fuerza sus sollozos.  
  
─ ¡Estoy cansada de esto! O es Padalecki, o tu estúpido enamoramiento Paul Wesley, ¿en serio? ¡Ian te está matando! ─ Le grita, y no le patea porque Kristen está en el medio, pero solo por eso. – te estas volviendo tonto de la cabeza.  
  
─ No le hables así. ─ le regaño la chica con una mueca de enojo, pero el de ojos azules pone su mano en su hombre haciéndola desistir de decir algo más.  
  
─ ¿Quieres que ignore el hecho que está perdiendo su tiempo en cualquiera de esos dos? ─preguntó la de mechones morados, enojada y con toda la intención de ser escuchada.  
  
Estaba molesta de ver a su amigo sufrir, no le gustaba, primero por un chico que prácticamente había que estar ciego para no saber que tiene pensamientos suicidas y despues con un hombre que sinceramente no vale la pena, un católico devoto sin cerebro que no ve más allá de lo que le enseñaron a creer.  
  
No podía creer que se hiciera esto, cuando todas las esperanzas estaban tan perdidas en ese chico, como ella las tenía pérdidas en la persona que admiraba al tiempo que odiaba.  
  


  
  
Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos cafés, se maldecía mil veces el haber dejado que su corazón se enamorara de alguien como Jensen, que aunque no lo diga en voz alta para no aceptarlo, solo está lleno de odio y no puede amar a nadie, se ha preguntado miles de veces porque es así, si su familia parece ser tan perfecta y poderosa, y otras cuantas se ha dicho a si misma que ella mejor que nadie sabe que el dinero o poder no lo son todo, sus casos pueden ser parecidos.  
  
La diferencia es que ella se ha desvelado por hacer siempre lo que esperan de ella, por siempre cumplir y ser la buena chica, sus padres esperaban que se hiciera novia de Jensen Ackles, ella lo hizo, y eso solo es la última de una larga lista de cosas que no ha hecho por anhelo propio si no simplemente porque su familia lo esperaba de ella.  
  
El mundo es así, nunca se puede hacer algo que quieras y ella lo sabe, ella solo es una herramienta de su padre para atrapar un buen hombre y ampliar el dinero de su cuenta bancaria, un trueque... ella es solo eso, un sucio y vulgar trueque.  
  
Sollozo más fuerte mientras sus lágrimas bajan traicioneramente corriendo su maquillaje, dejándolo arruinado ni siquiera se da cuenta que también está corriendo, no al menos hasta que choca con algo o alguien.  
  
─ Pero... ¿Qué? ¿Estas ciega? ─ la exclamación llego de alguien un poco más alto que ella, no le puede ver a través de las lágrimas, no en un inicio, no, pero luego los cabellos morados son tan llamativos que se da cuenta con quien trata.  
  
No tiene ganas de discutir, simplemente no puede, menos con ese remedo de delincuente juvenil.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ murmura escondiendo el rostro, su mirada, encuentra su mochila en el suelo y se inclina por ella sin dejar de llorar.  
  
─ ¿Estas bien? ─ La voz de Genevieve se suavizo, tomando la mochila antes de que Danneel lograra alcanzarla, dándosela en la mano con precaución.  
  
─ Sí... solo es que… ─ no sabe porque simplemente le cuesta tanto ser sincera, quisiera ser capaz de decirle al mundo que no, que no lo está, que nunca lo ha estado... que sus sonrisas y victorias son algo que aprendió a fingir desde los seis años de edad porque así conseguía atención y cariño de sus padres. ─ No. ─ susurró y un peso se le quita de encima, aunque este de pronto llorando con más y más fuerza, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus manos.  
  
Es un poco patético hasta para Cortese conseguirse con tantos dramas en un solo día, así que, sin embargo, nota en aquella chica mucho dolor, como si la hubieran estado hiriendo una vez tras otra, esa chica que pensó que era la más superficial de la escuela.  
  
─ Está bien...podemos ir a un lugar más alejado, y hablar... ─ no agrega el "si es lo que quieres" porque tampoco es tan fría, solo calculadora, sabiendo que tanto presionar a las personas, por eso es que Ian no le ha metido un puñetazo en la cara cuando lo ha dejado caer en el pavimento hace rato, bueno, eso y el hecho de que es mujer.  
  
Es irónico para Harris, algunas chicas de su equipo la han visto y ni por asomo le han ofrecido lo que esa chica parece haber hecho en un segundo.  
  
─ Sería... genial ─ sonrió tímidamente, sus ojos brillan por lo húmedos que estaban.  
  
─ Si, genial. ─ Gen se encogió de hombros, algo incomoda, pero comenzando a caminar juntas, una al lado de la otra; Danneel era un poco más alta usualmente, pero hoy solo llevaba sandalias, así que su altura se reducía, aun, eso no le quitaba el porte elegante que tenía.  
  
Eran tan diferentes, ya que Genevieve llevaba botas militares que le llegaban a las rodillas, tragándose su pantalón negro, lleno de bolsillos y chapas por doquier, mientras que Danneel era el ejemplo de una chica poster.  
  
─ ¿Fue algún chico?  
  
─ En parte. ─ contestó limpiándose un poco el rostro con toallitas húmedas. ─ Me enamore del chico equivocado y lo peor es que cuando comenzó a salir con él... ni siquiera me gustaba...  
  
─ Así que es Ackles. ─ anuncio, algo tajante al saber que ese cabrón parecía afectar su vida también. ─ ¿De verdad estas enamorada del?  
  
─ No lo sé... lo cierto es que no se mucho de eso. ─ se sonrojo, porque confesar eso tiraba por el suelo su reputación, cualquiera quería ser como ella, porque los chicas tendían a babear por ella. ─ Es que... ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido me han gustado, supongo que le amo, incluso si me trata mal ¿Eso es el amor, no?  
  
─ El amor es confuso, y doloroso y aterrador, es feo, cuando estás enamorado vives como si fuera el ultimo día, porque siempre estas al borde del precipicio, y más cuando esa persona te corresponde. ─ Parece decirlo sin querer, solo dejando que la poesía se escape de sus labios mientras se acercan a la fuente de piedra a solo pasos de ellas.  
  
Es un lugar solitario, casi nadie viene por allí.  
  
─ Wow. ─ Danneel no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque su rostro se veía extraño con el maquillaje fuera de lugar. ─ Eso fue hermoso...  
  
─ ¿Tú crees? Collins dice que soy buena para eso, pero no lo creo, solo viene de dentro de mi corazón, si supiera controlarlo lo usaría para bien... ─ Parece orgullosa de sí misma al notar la sonrisa que se forma en los labios de la pelirroja.  
  
─ Tienes talento, es decir, eres muy buena. ─ La sinceridad se escucha en su tono de voz y por alguna razón, se siente aliviada con aquellas palabras. ─ Oh, por cierto soy Danneel, creo que ni me he presentado adecuadamente. ─ agregó sonrojada, notando como sus emociones parecían pasar de un lado a otro sin avisar, esa chica debería pensar que era una loca.  
  
─ Genevieve Cortese, creo que tu nombre se ha escuchado más que el mío. ─ sonrió dejándose caer al borde de la fuente con una sonrisa. ─ Puedes llamarme Gen.  
  
─ Sí, supongo que sí, a veces me gustaría no ser tan conocida. Puedes llamarme, Danneel. ─ dijo despues, pensando en porque le resulta tan fácil hablar con aquella chica a la que nunca le había dirigido la palabra y a lo que en toda la preparatoria había evadido como a la lepra.  
  
─ Mmmm... Te llamare Dani, la pelirroja con los brillantes ojos. ─ Sonrió para sí misma, observando como la porrista parecía una persona totalmente diferente, como si todo lo que había necesitado en el mundo fueran solo esas palabras.  
  
─ Gracias. ─ contestó incrédula de lo que escuchaba, ni siquiera ella era capaz de creerse una mentira como esa. ─ Gracias...  
  


  
  
El atardecer estaba casi encima, la luz era poca y ya se reflejaba sublimemente en el cielo. Hacia un poco de viento, quizás más de lo normal en esta época del año que se acercaba fría, dejando atrás al verano, y con este, algunas hojas que habían caído de los árboles se movían por todas partes, a Misha le gustaba aquello, le hacía sentir tranquilo... su abuelo siempre decía que la paz la podría encontrar en la naturaleza, no lo había comprendido hasta poco despues de su muerte y ahora añoraba hacerlo de nuevo, porque quizás y solo quizás había perdido el camino.  
  
Estados Unidos era un buen lugar para vivir, pero en momentos como esos, cuando los recuerdos inundaban su mente, añoraba su país y a su familia, pero nunca pensaba en ello... apenas tuviera algo de tiempo y dinero les visitaría.  
  
Se estiro como un gato, sin importar que estaba en el tejado que daba a la ventana de su oficina, luego de eso se dispuso a entrar.  
  
En ese instante un portazo casi logra que termine en el suelo, era Shannen... sabía que vendría pronto.  
  
─ Misha, baja de ahí maldición es peligroso, pareces un niño. ─ regaño la mujer, dejando entrar a Michael detrás de ella, que aún estaba más callado de lo usual.  
  
─ Y mi amiga es una histérica. ─ completo Collins, cruzándose de brazos, aguantando la risa aunque sabe que no es momento para estar bromeando, menos con la cara de asesina que posee la mujer en esos momentos, viene por respuestas, lo sabe, y no solo por las suyas sino por las de Michael también, que viene entrando y ya luce enfurruñado mientras se sienta en la silla detrás del escritorio de Misha, seguramente queriendo estar en otro lugar y no aquí.  
  
─ ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ─ se atreve a preguntar Mike escondiendo la mirada de los ojos asesinos de la mujer.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que porque? ─ chillo está dando vueltas en el lugar. ─ No voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes arruine sus vidas por un jodido polvo.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Collins, pese a que había escuchado perfectamente bien.  
  
─ ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?, Shannen, ¡Misha y yo no estamos follando!, eso sería enfermo. ─ la voz de Mike suena divertidamente indignada. El maldito aún puede defenderse.  
  
Misha ríe, pero el zapateo el suelo con unos tacones le llama a guardar silencio en el acto.  
  
─ Rosenbaum, ponte serio, tú te estas acostando con un estudiante, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?  
  
─ ¿¡Que!? ¡No estoy acostándome con un estudiante! ─ Pero su voz chillona y el sonrojo de sus mejillas decía cosas muy diferentes a las que vociferaba, el sí que no sabía guardar secretos. Pese a eso, Misha no pudo ocultar su sonrojo y su asombro.  
  
Al menos no era el único.  
  
─ Thomas Welling ─ dijo con simplemente la docente ─ Apuesto que el nombre te dice algo, que refresca tu memoria ¿O no?  
  
─ No estoy teniendo secón con él... es un buen amigo, lo conozco desde que me mude a mi nueva casa, no tengo nada con él... no me metería con un menor y mucho menos uno heterosexual ─ su respiración es agitada, pero espera sonar lo bastante convincente como para que no se note su nerviosismo.  
  
─ Mike... no tienes que mentirnos, somos tus amigos, jamás te la delataríamos ¿Qué clase de personas nos crees? ─ pregunto Misha, con una leve sonrisa. ─ Y aunque Shannen este enojada, jamás lo haría ¿cierto?  
  
─ Si. ─ mascullo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos, su enfado se podía ver en cada gesto que hacía.  
  
─ ¡No, estoy teniendo...! ─ El profesor se quedó callado de pronto, dejando que su rostro cayera contra el escritorio golpeándose levemente, simplemente lloriqueando en forma baja, sin ser enteramente real, pero sí se denota su desesperación. ─ No sé cómo paso...  
  
Eso pareció desarmar a la profesora de matemáticas, despues de todo Mike y luego Misha han sido su familia todos estos años.  
  
─ Mike... esto no puede seguir así, es un niño... no sabe ni siquiera lo que es correcto o no... No puede manejar una relación con un adulto y mucho menos una relación homosexual, solo esta experimentando y eso, debería hacerlo con alguien de su edad... no quiero que términos herido o aún peor en la cárcel...  
  
─ ¡Lo sabe! ¡Sabe lo que quiere! ─ grito golpeando el escritorio y levantándose, tirando su sombrero al escritorio. ─ Solo seguía viniendo hacia mí... ¡Cada maldita vez! ¡No sé cómo detenerlo! Porque... porque... lo amo. ─ susurro apoyándose contra la pared, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.  
  
─ Tal vez… ─ susurro Misha luego de unos minutos en que la oficina se sumergió en un total silencio. ─ Tom también lo ama, despues de todo para experimentar, se experimenta con cualquiera y el sigue buscando a Mike, tal vez... está enamorado y no lo sabe...  
  
─ ¡Eso no es un maldito cuento de hadas, Misha! ─ gritó Sanen de pronto, percatándose de inmediato como los ojos de Misha la miran entre la sorpresa y el dolor.  
  
─ Shannen suficiente. ─ Michael sale en defensa de Collins, sabe que su amigo es un soñador, una persona que espera realmente encontrar un príncipe azul y esas cosas y no tiene por qué salir herido por sus errores. ─ No la pagues con él... es mi culpa, no la de él...  
  
─ Pero es que él también tiene su cuota aquí. ─ replico la mujer sin tacto alguno. ─ Creo que no ha pasado nada físico, pero si sigue como esta, un día estarás sentando en el lugar de Mike diciendo, "no sé cómo paso" pero no con Tom, sino con Kane...  
  
─ ¿Kane? ¿Te estas follando a Kane? ─ preguntó Mike con sorpresa, pero quizás demasiado alto, porque Shannen le lanza un libro haciendo una señal de silencio. Porque el sí sabía que había algo de roce, pero no sabía que había llegado tan lejos.  
  
─ No... ─ Misha contestó, su voz sonó segura, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas y si preguntaban lo atribuiría a la pena de imaginarse tal situación. ─ No seas paranoica... simplemente me agrada Kane y siento que tiene un gran potencial, solo necesita una buena guía. ─ dios, eso sonó tan pervertido en su cabeza, que tuvo que pasar algo de saliva por su seca garganta.  
  
─ Si...se lo que es que te agrade un chico. ─ silbo Mike, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su compañera de infancia. ─ OK...prometo no volver a verlo…  
  
─ Te estaré vigilando... ─ advirtió Shannen sin sentir culpa. ─ A los dos en realidad. ─ aclaró acomodándose su falda antes de salir de la oficina azotando la puerta con fuerza, casi olvidando que estaban en una institución pública.  
  
Cuando ambos estuvieron seguros de estar solos, Mike suspiro y Misha se froto la cara para luego decir lo que había pensado cuando escucho la promesa de Michael.  
  
─ ¿La engañaste o será en serio?  
  
─ ¿Acerca... de?  
  
─ Dejar de ver a Welling. ─ contestó Collins.  
  
─ No va a ser fácil... ─ susurro sin ver a los ojos de su amigo. ─ Pero falta menos de un año... y entonces, será no solo mayor de edad sino que se habrá graduado, quizás... quizás quiera seguir conmigo...  
  
Misha sonrió y asintió, entendiendo el significado oculto en esas palabras... Mike quería esperar al chico, estaba enamorado y confiaba en él, quería darse la oportunidad de intentarlo.  
  
─ No... Sé si sirve de algo, pero, yo te apoyo... dime si necesitas ayuda con algo, yo veré que puedo hacer, en especial si es referente a Shannen, puede ser dura con sus palabras y su actitud, pero nos quiere más que a nadie, y nos debe una. Nunca olvides que nos debe una.  
  
─ Gracias, supongo que hablare con él... sin que ella me vea, que es capaz de mudarse a mi casa con tal de vigilarme. ─ chasqueo la lengua con molestia, en serio que no entiende cuando sus sentimientos se volvieron tan trasparentes, aunque le aliviaba que Misha le apoyara. ─ ¿Qué hay de ti?  
  
─ Yo... – se hizo el desentendido, pero Michael sabía cómo pescarlo. ─ ¿Yo que?  
  
─ Tú y Kane, no te hagas el idiota. Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo encerrado en tu despacho con ese chico. ─ Alzo las cejas sugerentemente riendo con la reacción del otro que fue sonrojarse hasta la coronilla.  
  
─ No seas idiota. ─ replicó golpeándole el hombro. ─ Solo he estado enseñándole, nada más aunque... aunque, quizás si me guste un poco, me agrada la libertad y fuerza que siempre le rodea...pero es imposible que alguien como yo le guste, así que no te preocupes.  
  
─ Idiota... hay mucha gente que se mataría por tener una oportunidad contigo Misha, ojala lograras verlo. ─ comentó, pero segundos despues agrego sin dejar terminar a su amigo. ─ Espero sea verdad... sino Shannen nos cortara las pelotas, por si acaso, deberías cancelar las clases, quizás meterlo en algún club.  
  
─ Tal vez más adelante, aun no, está avanzando bien en las clases. ─ dijo, esperando que no sonara mucho a excusa, pero era así como sonaba.  
  
─ Misha...escúchame. ─ Le advirtió antes de salir de la oficina, cerrando suavemente tras él.  
  
─ Lo hago…. ─ susurro para sí mismo, viendo por la ventana como el día se había oscurecido ligeramente. ─ Pero por primera vez quiero hacerme el sordo...  
  


  
  
Han pasado dos días desde aquel supuesto intento de asalto, aquel mismo por el que su madre lloro, abrazándole ¿Hace cuánto había sido la última vez que había visto a su madre llorar por él?, fue hace tanto que se sintió extraño e incómodo en los brazos de la mujer. En un inicio pensó que era por la mentira, pero luego comprendió que para él era extraño que alguien se preocupara a este nivel, él quien era invisible.  
  
Cuando era niño, era divertido fingir que lo era, jugando a las escondidas con su padre y hermano, hoy no es tan divertido serlo, pesé a las veces que lo deseo, que fueron numerosas. Se apoyó contra el lavabo y se dejó caer levemente, el suelo esta frio y tiembla un poco, pero no mucho porque el frio es agradable.  
  
Comienza a enrollar su camisa con lentos sentimientos y cuando observa las cicatrices, no sabe porque recuerda a Ackles ¿Qué tendrá este contra él?, se preguntó cuándo nota que la sangre comienza a salir, esta cálida y eso le molesta.  
  
No es de extrañarse que sus heridas sean profundas, no, el mismo se ha encargado de que así sea porque así puede sentir mejor cada cortada, es entretenido ver como sangra más por segundos, no le preocupa eso, ni como la muestra de lo que hace queda sobre el blanco piso... nada le interesa, ni siquiera el riesgo que tiene de que se infecten sus heridas, incluso... sería mejor, más rápido, su muerte sería más rápida.  
  
Dejo caer la muñeca al suelo, ladeando su cuello y se quedó observando la sangre nuevamente, sin notar el dolor que le atormentaba al inicio... es su decisión y es verdaderamente hermoso que lo sea. Por ello mueve su mano hacía el lavabo, donde había dejado hace algunos minutos una cuchilla lista...y empezó a cortarse horizontalmente, disfrutando del estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo, uno frio... adoro el frio.  
  
Siempre el frio.  
  



	15. Capítulo 11: Amigos (Enemigos)

 

 

 

[Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely Backstreet Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6eZaej9S6c)  
  
There's nowhere to run (No hay lugar al que huir)  
I have no place to go (No tengo lugar al que ir)  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul (Rendiré mi corazon, cuerpo y alma)  
How can it be (¿Como podría ser)  
You're asking me (Que me estés pidiendo)  
To feel the things you never show? (Sentir estas cosas que tú nunca has demostrado?)  
  
Despues de haber estado toda la tarde pegado al celular llamando a los padres de Tom Welling, Misha Collins finalmente se rindió, dejando un mensaje bastante exaltado en el teléfono celular de Henry Thomas Welling, y colgando el teléfono con bastante violencia; le enfadaba cuando los padres eran este tipo de basura despreocupada que dejaba a sus hijos a la deriva y luego pasaba lo que pasaba: chicos drogadictos, malas calificaciones, futuros a la mierda, vidas enteras desperdiciadas.  
  
Estos padres eran los peores. Incluso peor que sus padres, al menos estos se molestaban en pasar tiempo con el despues de esforzarse todo el día en trabajos de mierda, pero los padres de Welling eran un imperio mismo, estaban tan forrados en dinero que seguramente se limpiaban el trasero con un billete de cien dólares. Maldita sea, como lo sacaba de quicio que unos padres pudieran ser tan descuidados. Joder, si hasta Thomas Welling le había dicho que no se molestara en llamarlos mientras le subían a una silla de ruedas para llevarlo a la ambulancia.  
  
Estaba tan enfadado que cuando Shannen entro para preguntarle algo, le pidió con los dientes apretados que se marchara.  
  
No esta demás decir, que Doherty no dudo un segundo en obedecer.  
  
Dio vueltas en su oficina como un enorme felino enjaulado, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Él no era una persona violenta, era más bien alguien Zen, que pasaba la vida tomando respiraciones largas, pero ahora mismo se sentía al borde de la desesperación. Esta vez Jensen Ackles había ido demasiado lejos y él no lo iba a dejarse salirse con la suya.  
  
─ ¿Señora Ackles? Sí, es el profesor Misha Collins... estoy bien, ¿y usted?... ─ odiaba las pequeñas charlas cuando estaba tan desesperado por llegar al punto. ─ oh, no se preocupe, llamaba por su hijo... sí, es sobre algo que ha estado ocurriendo en la escuela y me gustaría discutirlo con usted hoy mismo, si es posible, me gustaría que el señor Ackles también asistiera.

 

Morgan miro de uno a otro, no le gustaba nada esta escena.  
  
─ Tengo que decir que estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes. ─ se hizo el tonto, porque a él, ni a la escuela, le convenía tener a los Ackles en contra, y Misha Collins siempre parecía tomarse las libertades de forzar a estos a asistir a la escuela todo el tiempo por cualquier tontería. Aunque lo que había ocurrido con Welling era sumamente preocupante, el no creía la versión de sus tres profesores de que Ackles había sido el responsable del ataque.  
  
De inmediato sintió los ojos azules indignados de Collins sobre él, mirando detenidamente cada una de sus acciones, era en ese momento, más que nunca cualquier otro, cuando se daba cuenta que esos ojos tenían una fuerza impresionante, pese a la apariencia tranquila y serena, de uno de sus mejores docente.  
  
\- Señor director, permítame recordarle que hay varios testigos que concuerdan en que Jensen, ataco a Thomas.  
  
\- Dudo que mi hijo haya sido capaz de hacer eso... tal y como Jensen ya lo dijo, profesor Collins, el intento defender a Welling de un asaltante que se coló en la escuela, algo que ya el director nos ha explicado. - la cansina voz del Señor Ackles le toma por sorpresa, el hombre ha permanecido al margen, casi tanto como Jensen en esa reunión.  
  
Lo que más le asombra, honestamente, es ver la sumisión de Ackles en presencia de sus padres, lo que lo hace completamente diferente a quien usualmente es. Maldición, ese niñato.  
  
De verdad tiene respeto por sus padres el cabronazo, y aun así tiene la voluntad de venir a la escuela y hacer lo que se le venga en gana con el resto de los estudiantes.  
  
Collins asintió suavemente y apretó sus manos con fuerza sobre el libro de historia que sostenía, mientras alejaba su mirada indignada el directo y los padres de Ackles.  
  
\- Entiendo, sí esa es su última palabra al respecto, me retiro, tengo unas clases que planear, señor directo, señor y señora Ackles, con su permiso.  
  
\- Señor Collins, ha demostrado ser un profesor honorable, y que se preocupa verdaderamente por nuestro hijo, pero no creemos necesario que Jensen reciba esta clase de acusación, sabemos que nuestro hijo aun no es perfecto, pero lo será. - la señora Ackles tuerce la boca con las palabras de su esposo, mientras observa a su hijo que tiene los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la mirada fija en la pared.  
  
\- Como dice Alan, no creo que haga falta tirar dagas al azar, Collins, Thomas Welling se recuperara. Ya hablare yo con los Welling en su momento.  
  
\- Por supuesto, señor y señora Ackles. – contesto simplemente, su expresión si bien no era molesta, si evidenciaba visiblemente su desacuerdo, porque estaba contra la espada y la pared, no importaban los testimonios de los pocos profesores que estuvieron dispuestos a hablar si Thomas y otros estudiantes no lo hacían, ahora no lo harían de ninguna manera y Ackles, se sentaba ahí como el niño modelo que no era, y él no podía hacer nada y eso, era frustrante.

Es una mañana gris ese viernes, con todo el horrible clima que la rodea, como si los sucesos de la semana hubieran influido en él, no hay lluvia, pero hay una neblina que hace a los autos ir lento por las calles, con sonrisas tristes en los rostros de los alumnos, que reclaman un poco del sol del día anterior. Uno de ellos en especial no presta atención a los autos, ni a ningún sonido, demasiado asustado hasta para levantar la mirada, lleva su mochila al hombro y las manos estiradas a los lados, le duelen, pero no hace una mueca ni un gesto que lo demuestre.  
  
Se dirige como un zombie al salón del coro, luego de que ayer en la tarde, Misha le haya dado un consejo de que calmante podía tomar cuando había hiperventilado delante de toda la clase con una sencilla exposición de historia, y de que Alona, junto con Steve e Ian le hayan acompañado a casa por las pasadas dos semanas, ya es septiembre, pronto llegara Octubre, y todo el mundo se prepara para la gran fiesta de Halloween.  
  
Aún recuerda la mirada triste, dolida, y también de impotencia que le había dado Ian cuando él le había pedido muy dolorosamente que no fuera en busca del capitán de futbol, pero Ian le había traicionado, se había peleado con Jensen y las consecuencias no habían sido bonitas para ninguno de los dos, luego estaba lo de Thomas Welling, y lo que había escuchado a Kristen comentar con Ian sobre la posible ruptura de Danneel y Jensen.  
  
No quiere más problemas, realmente no los quiere, pero escuchar los problemas de otro no le ayuda en nada, ni siquiera puede escuchar a su hermanita menor hablar, le enferma todo lo que tenga que ver con su familia, y sabe que está mal, eso es lo peor.  
  
─ Hey Jared, buenos días. ─ La voz de Mike, algo apagada le saluda cuando se detiene en el rellano del salón de coro, dándose cuenta por una vez en el día que ha llegado allí sin saberlo. Actuando como un fantasma.  
  
Rosenbaum le regala una sonrisa, que no llega a sus ojos, si cualquiera se fijara bien se daría cuenta de lo dañado que esta, no es para menos, ha pasado todo la noche con Tom, al menos mientras sus padres no estaban en el hospital, y así como estaba, magullado y lloroso, no ha podido decirle que ambos necesitaban tiempo.  
  
En una esquina se puede ver a Jensen apoyado contra la pared, sin prestarle atención a nada excepto a su PSP negro y la fuerza con que oprime cada tecla. Ignorando a todos y todas, incluso a Danneel que le mira cada cierto tiempo.  
  
Ian está sentando en frente, con su cabeza en las piernas de Kristin, quien se empolva la nariz con gracia, bajo la mira de Alona que frunce el ceño pensando que parece más fácil de lo que en realidad es... de Welling, no hay ni rastro y Jared supone que debe seguir en el hospital.  
  
Los chicos no han querido decirle mucho de porque ha sido la pelea, pero Genevieve, la amiga de Ian ha venido vociferando con un trabajo bajo el brazo, diciendo y maldiciendo a Ackles por ser un bruto cabrón que quería que no ganaran la temporada y que si se lo encontraba lo molería a palos, irónicamente, para Jared era la única capaz de hacerlo.  
  
─ Jay... ─ Ian es el primero en notarlo luego del profesor, levantándose de las bancas y acercándose con cautela. ─ ¿Cómo amaneciste? ─ Le pregunta, pero está claro de que sabe con solo una mirada de que no está bien.  
  
─ ¿Yo? ─ preguntó tontamente, aun sin acostumbrarse por las atenciones de Ian o de Misha, incluso ni la de Steven o Alona, quizás también tiene que ver con el hecho de que Ian arremetiera contra Ackles cuando había prometido lo contrario. Y ahora tuviera los golpes aun en su rostro. ─ Bien. ─ contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, dejando que una acariciara su mejilla cariñosamente.  
  
─ Bueno, podemos resolver eso...pareces cansado... ─ susurra Ian, tomándole del brazo para jalarle a los asientos, pero la reacción de Jared deja mudo cualquier sonido en la habitación.  
  
El quejido del castaño se hace oír, mientras retira el brazo rápidamente, asustado y preocupado de haber sangrado y que Ian lo notara, sabe que si eso pasara Ian jamás lo dejaría en paz, o siquiera se creería alguna excusa como Steven.  
  
─ Lo… lo siento, es que aún me duele mucho el brazo. – mintió, evadiendo por todos los medios mirar hacia arriba y que su mirada se encontrara sobre una que sabe que esta posada sobre él, la única que conoce la verdad, irónicamente el único al que no le importa para nada su bienestar.  
  
─ ¿Quieres sentarte? ─ indagó Ian, rodeando la cintura de Jared con sus brazos, dándole un aspecto tan indefenso, quizás por lo delgado que es, ése a su altura... ¿Jared estará comiendo bien?  
  
─ Si, si… ─ contesto relajándose ante el contacto con Ian, él siempre tiene ese efecto en él, relajarlo y hacerle sonreír, y aunque la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro no es tan fuerte como la de ayer, al menos sus dientes se ven un poco y su aspecto también se ilumina.  
  
─ Eres tan hermoso cuando sonríes. ─ le concede Kristen, haciéndose a un lado para que Jay se siente entre ella e Ian.  
  
─ Hey, no me robes a mi chico. ─ se queja Ian, apretando a Jared contra su pecho con fuerza.  
  
─ Gracias. ─ susurro con una pequeña sonrisa cuando Ian le abraza, el solo puede pasar sus brazos por la espalda de este aprovechando la oportunidad de sentirse más y más cómodo. La nostalgia le invade, porque sabe que no aguantara mucho y lo único malo de todo esto, es no volver a verlo.  
  
─ No tienes que agradecérmelo... ─ susurra Ian contra su cabello, ignorando la mirada de asco que Jensen y Danneel les dedican a ambos. Es completamente inconsciente de la nube de peligro que se cierne sobre Jared, de cómo, tal y como Paul lo dijo, la lastima solo le hace daño, por eso intenta, con todo lo que puede, no darle miradas preocupadas cada minuto que pasa.  
  
─ Bien, los he citado hoy...porque pienso hacer que este club se una aún más, y que los que están castigados, comiencen a cumplir su castigo y a tener responsabilidades. – la voz de Michael Rosenbaum se alza sobre las demás. ─ Seleccionare parejas... al azar.  
  
─ Esa sonrisa no presagia nada bueno. ─ murmuro Alona a sus amigos, ganándose una mirada divertida de Mike, que le había escuchado.  
  
─ Bueno Señorita Tal... ¿Por qué no empezamos con usted?, aunque si me permite… ─ su tono de voz paso a adquirir ese tono tan característico de él, que presagiaba una broma. ─ Es una lástima que el señor McQueen no este aquí con nosotros.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurre?, si canta los animales morirán a su alrededor ─ menciono la joven sin percatarse de lo que realmente quería decir el docente.  
  
Eso saco una sonrisa pequeña de Jared, que vibro contra el pecho de Ian, pero no hizo el intento de defender al pobre Steven.  
  
─ Pues es una suerte que no mueran con la voz de Ackles... ─ La broma hizo a todos reír, y que una batalla de miradas comenzara entre Ian y Jensen, quienes se asesinaron un momento antes de que un golpe de Mike en el piano llamara la atención.  
  
─ Bien, he escrito sus nombres y pues, empecemos con usted señorita Tal. ─ Alzo su sombrero hacia ella, demostrando que ahí era donde los había guardado y por eso había dejado su cabeza al descubierto.  
  
─ ¿Por qué yo? ─ pregunto con un puchero.─ ¿El nombre que saque será mi pareja? ─ pregunto viendo al joven profesor asentir, llevo su mano pequeña al sombrero y saco uno de los papeles, lo abrió con claro nerviosismo y cerró los ojos cuando estuvo abierto, abrió uno y leyó... y luego casi se muere ahí mismo. ─ ¡Mierda! ─ gruño sintiendo como las mejillas se le sonrojaban.  
  
─ Ninguna de los presentes lleva eso, como nombre. ─ apuntó Mike, observando con satisfacción como la mayoría ríe y esto promete ser una locura más.  
  
─ Chistosito. ─ gruño Alona, recordando al músico a Shannen por unos segundos. ─ Danneel. ─ murmuro, aunque en su cabeza lo que había dicho era algo "la zorra".  
  
─ ¿Yo? ─ Danneel exclamo, impresionada y de inmediato sintiéndose humillada. ─ Me niego, no...  
  
─ ¡Felicitaciones, señorita Harris! La señorita Tal y usted harán la canción juntas, serán pareja hasta el final de Halloween, o quizás hasta que se gradúen. ─ Sonríe, esta vez cínico, disfrutando ver que la primera pareja no podría ser más distante la una de la otra.  
  
─ Oh lo que me faltaba, una reina del drama completo. ─ murmuro Alona, haciendo reír a Jared, Ian y Kristin. ─ ¿Espera que? ─ Chillo volviendo a ver a Mike. ─ ¿Yo que te hice? ¿Es esto una venganza por lo de la bomba de gas apestoso del año pasado?  
  
─ No, pero si siguen con ese odio entonces si las dejare juntas hasta que aprendan a soportarse; ahora… Mmmm Kreuk, eres libre de venir. ─ Anuncia señalando a Kristen que sonríe mientras se levanta.  
  
Ambas chicas entiende el mensaje asintiendo lentamente, ninguna está dispuesta jugarse lo que significa estar juntas lo que resta de preparatoria, por eso ninguna dice nada más. Kristen camina más tranquila, su papel no representa algo terrible para ella, no, la verdad le importa muy poco con quien le tocara, por eso el nombre de Tom no le vino a mal.  
  
─ Mi pareja es Tom... pero…  
  
─ Bueno… ─ Mike le interrumpe, escondiendo el dolor en su voz con asombro. ─ Igual trabajaras con él ¿Algún problema?  
  
─ No, profesor, ninguno. ─ dice sonriendo con cierto deje de comprensión que asusta al corista.  
  
─ Ok... ahora Jared, ¿puedes venir aquí? ─ pregunta suavemente a su alumno, que le mira un poco sorprendido, y algo temeroso, porque sabe que los únicos que faltan son Ian y Jensen, incluyendo también al profesor.  
  
─ No puedo tener tanta mala suerte. ─ menciono tan bajo que Ian no escucho, se separó un poco de este y camino lento hacia Mike subiendo su mano y metiéndola en el sombrero con un miedo que parecía que el pobre sombrero fuera a morderlo, cuando saco el papel sus manos temblaban un poco pero el suspiro de alivio cuando leyó el papel fue enorme. ─ Con usted, profesor. ─ dijo sonriendo, pero pronto llego a su mente que eso solo significaba una cosa, Ian había quedado con Ackles.  
  
Se giró bruscamente buscando con sus ojos los ajenos, el azul le devolvía una mirada cálida y tranquila, sin que se reflejara molestia alguna por la persona que sería su pareja. Ian era tan fuerte que se avergonzaba de sí mismo, porque este podía enfrentar todo con una sonrisa, una que si se quedaba mirando mucho tiempo se sonrojaba. Odiaba eso.  
  
─ Genial Padalecki... entonces serás mi pareja... y elegiremos algo que vaya acorde con tú hermosa voz...  
  
Lo que solo sabía Mike, era que en el sombrero nunca había puesto el nombre de Jensen, y mucho menos el de Ian, así era como lo había planeado y así es como había resultado. Todo por petición del de ojos azules, quien prácticamente se había arrodillado frente a él esa mañana temprano, casi sollozando porque no hiciera alguna locura cuando le conto de sus planes.  
  
─ Oh, oh claro, profesor. ─ contesto emocionado, sonriendo un poco, cantar le gustaba un poco más de lo que jamás admitiría en público.  
  
─ Bien, ahora todos estamos en pareja, en silencio se colocaran juntos y escogerán una canción de lo que más sintieron la pasada semana. ─ Anuncio, sentado detrás del piano y dejando espacio para que Jared le acompañara.  
  
─ La semana pasada no fue exactamente buena. ─ se quejó Danneel y varios compañeros concordaron, aunque claramente por distintas razones.  
  
─ Somos todos conscientes de eso, cada persona en esta aula se vio afectada de alguna u otra forma por los distintos acontecimientos de la semana pasada, sin embargo ese es el objetivo del ejercicio, que logren verbalizar los sentimientos que experimentaron. ─ explicó el músico, instando a Jared a sentarse a su lado.  
  
Jared levanto la vista, mientras oía a pesar de estar cerca del profesor las palabras de este como a miles de kilómetros, su vista se posó sobre Ackles, estaba mortalmente callado a pesar de haber quedado con Ian, y eso lo asustaba... ahí callado y tranquilo, cuando por lo general es todo lo contrario y mucho más déspota, cruel y algo demente, al menos en su opinión.  
  
Y no se mueve, lo que obliga a Ian caminar hasta Jensen, sentándose a su lado, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y no los peores enemigos que podría haber en el mundo. Al menos eso ha demostrado luego de la golpiza que se han dado. No puede creer que ese atractivo rostro haya sido moreteado de tal forma.  
  
Kristin es la única que está sonriendo, tomándose de buena manera el hecho de estar sola, en tanto se dispone a buscar entre sus canciones algo que pueda interpretar con Welling, quizás incluso le visite en el hospital para practicar y animarle un poco, despues de todo el tipo no es tan malo cuando no está obedeciendo a Ackles, media escuela lo sabe.  
  
─ Me ponen a trabajar con novatas. ─ murmuro Tal, con toda la mala intención de que la porrista le escuche.  
  
─ ¿Tu llamándome novata? Pues según recuerdo tú fuiste la estúpida que no aprobó la prueba de porrista porque parecía un espantapájaros con falda. ─ Replico Danneel, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de la rubia.  
  
─ ¡Chicas! ¡Recuerden, un día más de práctica juntas por cada insulto! ─ Les advierte Mike sin apartar la mirada de ellas, pero tampoco sin perder de vista del todo a Ackles y Somerhalder.  
  
Alona sonríe hacia la porrista, y se inclina un poco.  
  
─ Tienes suerte, teñida, si me hubieras dicho eso fuera de la escuela, te dejo sin esas extensiones de pelo que se te ven patéticas.  
  
Harris no parece haber escuchado realmente la advertencia del músico, no, porque sin más se lanza contra Alona, tomando su cabello rubio y largo, jalándolo hacía abajo y sin cuidado. Sin embargo la futura fiscal no se queda atrás, agarrando un puño de cabellos pelirrojos.  
  
─ ¡Maldita perra, suéltame! ─ gruño Alona, usando más fuerza.  
  
─ ¡Zorra! ─ insulto Harris, usando su pie que lucían unos enormes tacones para arremeter contra Tal que se queja, pero no por eso deja de golpearla en el estómago cuando tiene oportunidad.  
  
─ ¡Tú eres la única zorra aquí! ─ Grita.  
  
Danneel deja salir especie de grito, más como un chillido, dejando sordo a todo los presente en la sala, pero cuando está apunto de pisotear a Tal de vuelta, es sujetada por dos fuertes brazos, que al principio piensa que son de Jensen, pero cuando se fija bien es solo Ian que le jala, mientras que Mike toma a Alona de la cintura y la levanta al vuelo, demostrándole a la chica lo fácil que es de manejar.  
  
─ ¡Te matare pajarraco desplumado! ─ chilla Alona con el mismo tono, aun moviéndose hacia la pelirroja con claros deseos de probar sus clases de artes marciales con la otra.  
  
─ ¡Suficiente! ─ Ahora la voz de Mike no suena nada como su pacifica voz, ahora suena fuerte y enfadada. ─ Van a trabajar juntas así no lo quieran. ─ Su firmeza llega a las dos chicas, que dejan de forcejear contra el que las sostiene, nunca han visto a Rosenbaum enfadado, y el nunca claramente se ha mostrado así, pero está cansado, cansado de muchas cosas.  
  
─ Yo... lo siento profesor… ─ se disculpó Alona de inmediato preocupada por la mueca de cansancio y tristeza en el rostro del corista. ─ ¡Lo siento!  
  
─ Bien, ¿Danneel? ─ pregunto en dirección a la pelirroja, que se acomodaba su cabello, luego de haber empujado el cuerpo de Ian lejos de ella.  
  
─ Lo siento, no pasara de nuevo.  
  
─ Bien, eso es lo que espero de ambas... en realidad de todos en esta sala, y usted no es la excepción Ackles, me importa una mierda su dinero, su familia, sino se comporta entonces yo tampoco lo hare. ─ sus palabras cargadas de ira hacen que cada persona voltee hacia Ackles, esperando una reacción por parte de este que no termina de llegar, ni siquiera cuando Danneel se aclaró la garganta, sacando a muchos de sus pensamientos.  
  
El timbre corto el incómodo silencio que se había instaurado en el salón de música luego de que todos se separaran, sin embargo, solo Ackles se movió. Aprovechando ese justo momento para salir del aula, aun cuando la mirada de Mike le seguía, cargada de una advertencia ciega. Eran las ocho de la mañana en punto, todos debían irse a sus clases, y los demás rápidamente se disolvieron tan pronto superaron el asombro.  
  
El tumulto de los demás estudiantes en el salón de teatro, arremolinándose en los pasillos, fue la señal para que todos salieran del auditorio de prácticas, uno detrás de otro, dejando al profesor y a Jared en la habitación, mientras Ian esperaba a que su amigo de ojos avellanas terminara de acomodarse la mochila en la espalda.  
  
Se le veía cansado, y era esa resignación muda la que le estaba matando; esa sensación de que el chico se estaba rindiendo le estaba más que consumiendo por dentro, la impotencia y la rabia de no poder hacer nada más que calmar ese dolor e intentar volverlo un poco más fuerte; tarea que a estas alturas se les estaba volviendo de lo más difícil.  
  
Cuando por fin el castaño se acercó, Ian intento tomarle de la mano, pero el chico se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y desaparecer en el pasillo, huyendo de todos hacia los baños, Ian se quedó en medio del rellano del auditorio, siendo apartado ligeramente por Mike que le palmeo la espalda, recordándole lo frio que había estado el piso esa mañana cuando se había arrodillado para pedirle que no colocara el nombre de Ackles en el sombrero.  
  
No muy lejos de allí, en medio de los jugadores del equipo, Danneel se pavoneaba frente a Chris, que no dejaba de verla de reojo, confundido por la actitud de la chica, que parecía querer pegarse a él como una lapa; buscando conseguir información para Kristen sobre Tom, cuya pequeña novia parecía llevar el record de acostarse con medio equipo en la ausencia del de ojos azules.  
  
El cielo estaba oscuro, las nubes estaban apiladas entre sí formando un cumulo gris, que aunado al frio que se sentía en el ambiente era evidente que una enorme tormenta se acercaba. El Coach Sheppard, se acercó con una mueca pensativa a los chicos y haciéndoles un gesto a las chicas para que dejaran libre la cancha, sin duda alguna trataría el tema del reemplazo de Welling.  
  
Christian aún se reía recordando el mensaje que le había enviado de la noche anterior Ackles... "Coro 8am", razón por la cual aún ni siquiera estuvo ahí cuando el entrenador había presentado a Justin Harley, el nuevo novato del equipo, aquel que durante las pruebas hace algunos meses, Jensen había mirado de reojo sin decir palabra alguna, anticipando seguramente que aquel chiquillo sería su reemplazo el año que siguiente.

La multitud de alumnos que rodeaba la entrada de la escuela como cada mañana se fue despejando, a Michael Rosenbaum solo le tomo dos segundos identificar en una de las primeras aulas contigua a la entrada la voz de su amiga, Doherty. Estaba dando clases sin percatarse de nada más, ni de él... ni de la mirada anhelante desde el otro pasillo. Shannen, era conservadora, una clase especial claro, porque nadie así tendría un amigo homosexual, dos en realidad y aun así a veces era tan ciega de la verdad ante sus ojos.  
  
Ni que decir de ese otro sujeto.  
  
Siguió su camino, negando con la cabeza, divertida e ignorando la mirada que Misha le dio desde lejos, se concentró en huir al estacionamiento, tenía cosas que hacer.  
  
El camino se hizo realmente eterno, aunque el hospital no estaba tan lejos como parecía, el camino en sí parecía no tener fin, su mano derecha se movía en un tac tac contra el volante, mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara y por ratos su vista se desviaba al cielo azul, despejado y hermoso, como los ojos de Tom.  
  
Con un suspiro de por medio que termino en una risa algo histérica, se rio de sí mismo, no sabe si es porque nunca se había enamorado así o es que no lo recuerda, o sí es por la angustia que tiene del futuro. Porque aunque le joda, y lo ignore la mayor parte del tiempo, hay algo en lo que Shannen tiene razón, Tom es aún un chico y será difícil que quiera tener una relación de algún tipo con él, la que sea y tal vez al final el mismo se lo diga, que no pueden tener nada... que él no es gay. Pero pese a todo, decide tomar el riesgo porque su corazón le dice cada vez que ve ese sonrojo embargar las mejillas del deportista que está haciendo lo correcto.  
  
Por otra parte, él siempre ha sido de la filosofía que es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado... ¿Qué puede decir a su favor?, pues que es un gay cursi. Ríe de nuevo cuando la luz del semáforo le indica que ya puede seguir, al fin cuando levanta la vista a la izquierda ve el hospital unas cuadras arriba. Para estos momentos los padres de Tom deben estar trabajando y él joven solo en la habitación, así que es la oportunidad perfecta.  
  
Estaciona en el aparcamiento algo apresurado y antes de bajarse del auto se mira una vez más en el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse que todo está en orden... eso es el colmo, piensa divertido, ajustando su sombrero hacia un lado, y abriendo la puerta del auto. Las enfermeras le saludan con una sonrisa que el devuelve, no necesita conocer a las mujeres para que están noten el encanto y lo radiante que es su aura cuando está feliz, calmado y consciente.  
  
Tom estaba acurrucado entre las sabanas, su cama estaba colocada de manera que pudiera mirar por la ventana, el cielo azul robándose toda su atención, sin saber qué hace algunos minutos otra persona también lo miraba. Sin lugar a dudas lo más aburrido de estar en aquel lugar es que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, lo que le dejaba tiempo para pensar, uno que sinceramente no aprecia... no cuando no sabe qué hará con su vida, con Michael... con la universidad, con sus padres. Todo es peor cuando se duerme pensando en él y se despierta pensando en él.  
  
Es como si su recuerdo se hubiera quedado grabado a fuego en su cerebro, que no se pueda eliminar, aun cuando sabe que lo más probable es que esto, sea lo que sean que tengan no termine bien, porque él tiene que hacer lo que sus padres digan ¿Cierto?  
  
Quizás lo bueno de aquello sea alejarse de Ackles, quizás...  
  
La puerta se abre y ciertamente piensa que es mucha fatiga voltear y ver quien es, pero el olor a tostadas recién hechas le anima, la enfermera Mosè es una buena persona, que cuida muy bien de sus pacientes. Sin embargo se sorprende cuando nota detrás de la pequeña mujer a alguien más, es Mike... sonriendo y haciendo que su rostro se sonroje de inmediato.  
  
─ Hey... pensé en venir a verte... no pensé que estarías despierto... ─ su voz dulce inunda el lugar, y sus mejillas se tiñen de rubor un poco más al saber que Mike solo usa ese tono con él.  
  
─ Es irónico ¿No?, tanto que me quejo de madrugar para la escuela y ahora que puedo dormir un poco más, simplemente el sueño se evapora. ─ contestó encogiéndose de hombros abriendo su gelatina, como siempre comenzando con el postre.  
  
─ Ironías de la vida, ¿Has intentado pedirle algo para dormir? ─ Su voz sigue sonando suave, mientras examina con cuidado el cuerpo del chico en la camilla.  
  
─ No... ─ contestó luchando por la necesidad de que Michael le tocara, quería sentirse seguro en sus brazos. ─ Es que se supone que la medicación no solo era para el dolor, sino también para dormir... pero no...  
  
─ Chico fuerte. ─ Le alabo el profesor su mano por fin alcanzando la mejilla de Thomas, quien a esas alturas parecía quemarse de necesidad. ─ Hice una reunión en el club.  
  
Tom suspiro, disfrutando de la pequeña caricia.  
  
─ ¿Y eso?, espero que no sea por molestar a Ackles, sencillamente, no vale la pena.  
  
─ No, no, puedes estar tranquilo con eso, no intentare nada contra ese bastardo, solo es un chico que no es capaz de controlarse. ─ El profesor observo resignado como su alumno favorito removía su comida sin apartar los ojos de él, y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, tener la atención de Thomas solo para él. ─ Es sobre grupos, duetos para cantar una canción, yo quede con Jared, el pobre también ha sido golpeado por la mano de Ackles, así que me encargaré de él.  
  
Eso ocasiono que Tom bajara su mirada con algo de vergüenza en ella.  
  
─ Tengo un poco de culpa ahí ¿Sabes?, he molestado mucho a Padalecki y no me refiero a algo físico solamente...─ seguía hablando con la cabeza gacha, sin saber sí Michael le regañaría por lo que estaba escuchando. ─ Cuando Ackles me golpeaba y gritaba cosas, comprendí un poco como se siente Padalecki y no me gusto, supongo que en parte era miedo... miedo a imponerme a Ackles y a terminar justo como estoy ahora.  
  
─ Te diste cuenta de que no era verdad. Ackles no tiene amigos, Tom, y tú no eres importante para él, ni lo serás en el futuro... ─ Rosenbaum dio un suspiro largo, molesto consigo mismo por no haberse esforzado antes en dejárselo claro. ─ El no vale la pena, ni tampoco malgastar tu tiempo en buscar una...lo siento... ─ se sentía avergonzado, estaba actuando como uno de esos adultos que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que los chicos pensaran. ─ No debería darte estos discursos.  
  
El joven deportista rio asintiendo.  
  
─ Siento que hablo con mi padre. ─ molestó, llevando su mano a pellizcar el costado del profesor. ─ Aunque... creo que soy un cobarde, porque no quiero volver a molestar de ninguna forma a Padalecki... y aun así, sé que no hare nada por él cuando vuelva a la escuela...porque lo cierto es que tengo miedo.  
  
─ No hay nada que pueda hacer... mucho menos cuando han elegido tu reemplazo, estoy seguro de que Ackles buscara la forma de sacarte del equipo, o...alguna otra tontería. ─ Su mano se entrelazo con la de Tom, que mantenía estirada en la cama.  
  
─ Demonios... ni aunque logre recuperarme, me dejara regresar. ─ Su voz demostraba su impotencia, pero con cierto grado de resignación. ─ Mike... abrázame.  
  
Eso sorprendió al profesor, quien no se esperaba que el joven le propusiera eso, no cuando había pensado que su relación cambiaria con todos esos sucesos que habían vuelto ambos mundos de cabeza, aunque fuera momentáneamente; al menos Tom no sabía la peor parte, sobre Doherty y Collins sabiendo que un profesor se lo estaba follando cada vez que la tensión entre ambos se volvía insoportable.  
  
Aun así, se sorprendió levantándose de la silla alta que usaban para las visitas, dejando que sus manos y brazos arroparan al joven de perfil griego con esas hermosas gemas que adornaban su mirada, y que ahora estaban húmedas de tristeza e impotencia por no poder evitar el futuro que le esperaba. Lo abrazo fuerte contra su pecho, descansando su barbilla contra el cabello azabache, tan suave como la piel de los muslos de su chico, sedoso y con un embriagante olor que enloquecía al hombre ante tanta inocencia que parecía intacta.  
  
─ Lo siento... ─ susurro, dejando que una de sus manos acariciara su espalda de arriba abajo, jurando que podía sentir las heridas bajo sus dedos. ─ Lo siento.  
  
─ No. ─ susurro pasando sus brazos por la espalda de su amante, de manera que quedaron más cerca, quería estar ahí, en sus brazos y no irse nunca.  
  
Quería que el mundo desapareciera, sus padres, Ackles... quería ser libre por alguna vez en su vida.  
  
─ No es tu culpa. ─ aclaró dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y mojaran la blanca camisa. ─ No lo es...  
  
─ Debí evitar todo eso... debí llevarte a tu casa esa noche, no debí aprovecharme de ti. ─ susurra dejando que sus labios busquen los del joven, solo será un beso suave que le demuestre que estará allí, pero Tom es la tentación para él, demasiado irresistible para darle solo un beso.  
  
─ No podías hacer eso, porque yo... simplemente no quería. ─ contestó casi contra los labios contrarios, sus ojos se perdían contra la mirada tierna, acompañados del ritmo desbocado de su corazón. ─ Bésame de nuevo. ─ exigió de pronto, sin esperar respuesta, encargándose de ser el mismo de capturar aquellos labios, tentándole como sabe que solo él puede hacer y es que lo necesita, necesita estar cerca de ese hombre.  
  
Es un beso labio sobre labio, labios adorando los ajenos, hasta que los dientes de Rosenbaum raspan los de su chico, arrancando un gemido que vuelve la sensación mucho más pesada para el profesor, quien con su lengua se introduce dentro de esa boca, probando la gelatina que Tom ha introducido dentro antes, haciéndole agua la boca al combinar el sabor con el exótico de Tom.  
  
Tom Jadea, solo con el sabor de Mike invadiéndole, se queda quieto ante él, dejándole manejarle como a ambos, aunque sin palabras lo han dicho, les gusta, sus brazos se pierden entrelazándose en el cuello del profesor inclinándose sobre la cama, donde Mike ha puesto su rodilla sin darse cuenta.  
  
Esta casi sobre él, dejando que su cuerpo se incline sobre el de su alumno que solo se abre para él; nadie ve como la bandeja tiembla ligeramente sobre las piernas de Thomas, con todo la pasión que están desbordando con cada roce de lengua contra lengua; Mike puede pensar en la piel desnuda de su alumno mientras deja que una de sus manos recorra su pecho cubierto, rozando con la yema de sus dedos uno de los pezones.  
  
Welling jadea una y otra vez, descontrolado por cada caricia sobre el pequeño botón.  
  
─ Mike. ─ susurro en un segundo en el que se separaron por la falta de aire, segundos que el músico aprovecha para delinear con sus labios su cuello, sin rumbo fijo, dejando un desastre de pequeñas marcas a su paso.  
  
Sin embargo, tan rápido como ha empezado, Michael se fuerza a separarse, escuchando las voces de las enfermeras en el fondo del pasillo.  
  
Tom por su parte quedó ligeramente desorientado, tanto que no noto hasta unos segundos despues que Michael le miraba sentado a su lado con una sonrisa tierna.  
  
─ Entonces, tu pareja es Kristin, creo que no tendrás problemas con ella.  
  
─ ¿Uh? ─ preguntó poniendo su mano sobre su cuello y sonriendo sonrojado aun perdido en las sensaciones. ─ ¿Qué? Uh, Kristin... no... No tendré problema, no es mala chica y canta bien, bueno no es como que yo cante como tú o algo así. ─ dijo riendo mientras tomaba la cuchara y se llevaba a la boca otro trozo de gelatina.  
  
Sus labios manchándose de rojos y causando más que estragos con el poco autocontrol del profesor, quien no deja de ver como Tom se relame cogiendo cualquier pedacito que se allá quedado en esos labios que más de una vez le han llevado al cielo.  
  
─ Entonces estaremos bien, este es su celular, puedes llamarla cuando quieras, aún faltan unos días para la presentación, así que estarán bien. ─ Le sonríe, acariciando su muñeca mientras le entrega el pequeño papel.  
  
─ Gracias... ─ contestó tomándolo entre una de sus manos, sin apartar su vista del docente que le mira sonriendo. ─ ¿Quieres gelatina? ─ indagó subiendo una cuchara hacia los labios ajenos, en una clara muestra de coqueteo, ni idea del porqué, solo no puede evitar no hacerlo.  
  
─ Quizás... ─ susurra tomándola sin esperar más palabra de su alumno, manchándose ahora él sus labios. ─ Es suave, pero no mejor que tu boca.  
  
Tom ríe y baja la mirada sintiendo algo de vergüenza. ─ Exageras. ─ de pronto siente miedo, porque no cree que sea merecedor de un cariño tan pero tan sincero. ─ Mike...  
  
─ ¿Dudas? ─ Le pregunta con una suave sonrisa y el corazón latiendo en su pecho.  
  
─ Sí, muchas... pero a veces... ─ no dijo nada más sim embargo su mente agregó “cuando no estás conmigo, es doloroso”, era incapaz de decirlo tal y como lo pensaba, no estaba preparado para ello. ─ Me encanta cuando sonríes y quiero sentirte... pero sí muchas dudas.  
  
Tomó una de las manos del hombre, y la acaricio con las suyas, sin saber muy bien cómo expresar lo que hervía en su pecho, más, ni siquiera sabía si eso era lo que quería.  
  
─ No podemos hacer nada aquí... ─ Está realmente interesado en todo lo que el chico quiera decir, porque la duda es a el quien le está comiendo por dentro cuando aprieta la mano de Tom. – aun eres un niño.  
  
─ Lo sé. ─ Y sin duda Michael no se podía esperar esa respuesta, de las muchas que pudo esperar, esa no. Quizás Welling estaba madurando, aunque para ese instante al aceptarlo había sonado como un niño, arrancándole una sonrisa.  
  
─ Pero eso no significa que no quiera tenerte bajo mi cuerpo... ─ sus labios se acercaron a los de Tom, que los abrió para recibirlos, pero Mike no le beso más que en la mejilla. ─ Debo irme, tengo que asesorar a varios alumnos de primero.  
  
─ Pero... ¿Regresaras? ─ Y su pregunta va acompañada de sus hombros un poco más bajos, en una clara señal de derrota.  
  
─ Lo hare...si tengo tiempo, la escuela es un desastre... pero... ─ alzo su mano dejando su dedo bajo la barbilla de Tom. ─ Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿tienes mi numero cierto?  
  
─ Sí, sí lo tengo. ─ no pudo evitar que sus labios formaran un pequeño puchero.  
  
─ ¡No me mires así! ─ Mike no tardo en reprocharle. ─ Sabes que tengo que trabajar, y tu concentrarte en tus deberes. ─ indico señalando los cuadernos en la mesa de noche.  
  
─ Hey, no. ─ se cruzó de brazos, preparado en su opinión un claro y asertivo discurso. ─ Las personas enfermas, deben descansar, no debería estar teniendo deberes que hacer.  
  
─ Haz tus deberes... ─ Su voz sonó dura cuando lo dijo, y pudo ver como el chico fruncía el ceño, así que con una sonrisa se inclinó a su lado. ─ O deberás pasar una semana más haciendo horas extras sobre mi escritorio.  
  
─ No me importaría hacerlo. ─ contestó al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo entero se estremecía, sus ojos conectándose con los ajenos.  
  
─ Entonces hagámoslo tu premio. ─ siseo debajo de su oído, dando una lamida corta que lo dejo tembloroso.  
  
─ De acuerdo. ─ contestó, sin importar que su diversión y el deseo en su voz fueran evidentes.


	16. Capítulo 12 No todos somos los que aparentamos ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P Hola, hoy capítulo doble porque el lunes no pudimos publicar jejej, así que disfruten el capitulo 12 es como la punta del iceberg, por decirlo de alguna forma. Una aclaración, no son 25 capítulos, no sabemos en realidad cuantos son, pusimos un número aleatoriamente, calculando y pues lo hicimos terriblemente mal, así que hay para rato :P jejeje.

 

  
  


[Explosions in The Sky - Human Qualities](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqChTn4PNuA)

  
La tensión de Doherty había desprendido un aura en el aula un tanto extraña, en la clase en la que Tom solía sentarse al frente, mirando a la ventana sin prestar atención, y aparentemente ella no era la única que había sentido la ausencia del chico. Todos mirando disimuladamente, por las esquinas de las páginas de Baldor, mirándole con miedo y odio en su mayoría.  
  
A Jensen Ackles no le importa, el solo puede pensar en escapar de allí, huir a casa, al calor de su cama, donde no tiene que soportar esas miradas, definitivamente hoy no es su día, pero no se siente como para golpear a alguien, más si eso implica a cierto chico de ojos del color de las avellanas.  
  
Esa mañana a duras penas y había podido alejar su presencia de sus pensamientos, donde Padalecki había mantenido su vista asustada en él, mirándole de reojo, asustado, temiendo que de un momento a otro el monstro de Jensen se despertara. Ackles se sintió satisfecho por esa actitud, pero por un momento, el pensamiento de pena por el chico se había instalado en su mente.  
  
Quizás había sido la mirada de odio que el profesor de ojos oscuros le había dado la que le había atrofiado el cerebro, luego de que por su mente había pasado la fugaz imagen de Tom abierto de piernas para ese hombre; él no era un idiota y sabía leer a la gente, su padre le había enseñado bien, y eso le aseguraba que algo había entre ellos dos. La curiosidad no era su fuerte, maldita sea el no era curioso, pero quería saber más, indagar en eso y en otro suceso que había rondado por su cabeza cuando vio al Padalecki cruzar el pasillo, como si fuera un drogadicto.  
  
Caminando como un fantasma por el largo pasillo, vacío para los que cambiaban de salones de clases, o los que tenían hora libre antes del almuerzo, como el, y aparentemente Padalecki.  
  
Jared aprovecho la aparente calma del pasillo para arreglar cuidadosamente la manga de su larga camisa, era algo delgada y si no estaba colocada de forma correctamente cualquiera podría ver sus heridas, más colgando de su hombro y brazos derecho tenía su vieja chaqueta, totalmente lista para ayudar aún más a ocultar su secreto. No pudo evitar bostezar... recostándose en un casillero que estaba a unos cuantos pasos del suyo, tenía que sacar unos libros de ahí, los mismos que había decidió usar en su ensayo de biología, uno que sinceramente le emocionaba realizar.  
  
Bostezó nuevamente, maldiciendo el hecho cansancio evidente en su cuerpo, se había acostado tarde... cortándose una y otra vez, buscando desesperadamente sentirse más vivo, más real, no un simple muñeco al que aparentemente todo el mundo tenía derecho de golpear y burlarse, como Ackles había hecho hace casi dos semanas.  
  
La luz de la luna había sido su única testigo, de cómo cada pequeño corte hacía que en su pecho se instaurara la necesidad de solo hacerlo más y más, porque por segundos el sentía alivio, alivio y control sobre sí mismo. Por eso quizás comenzó a hacer en formas onduladas y los números del reloj perdieron su significado para él... el tiempo era relativo, cuando se sentía tan tranquilo.  
  
En esas le sorprendieron las tres de la mañana, cuando decidió ir a dormir un poco, simplemente no pudo. En sus sueños solo escuchaba los gritos de sus padres, las acusaciones, el odio, la partida de su hermano y por supuesto la voz de Ackles, era demasiado para él por lo que no durmió. Con pesar se terminó de acomodar apropiadamente la camisa y posteriormente se colocó la gruesa chaqueta, siguiendo su recorrido algo lento.  
  
Cuando llegó hasta su locker, puso la combinación y bostezó de nuevo, buscando que libros entre la nube que tenía ahí guardada necesitaría.  
  
Observándolo de lejos, Jensen noto como el chico no parecía haber notado su presencia; y que por eso se había tomado cancha libre para hacer lo que quisiera al sentirse solo, seguro en medio de ese pasillo vacío. Sus movimientos llamaron su atención, y le hicieron detenerse a observarlo, con curiosidad que no sabía aun de donde venía. Desde donde estaba pudo verlos, pudo observar lo que antes había ya sospechado.  
  
Largos y cortos, e incluso perfectos, cortes que iban desde su muñeca recorriendo su antebrazo hasta el codo, cortes que le causaron nauseas al observar al chico desde atrás.  
  
─ Quizás este me sirva, tiene un excelente resumen, aunque este explica de forma más detallada, me llevare ambos. ─ estaba hablando consigo mismo, su voz sonaba tranquila y Ackles solo recuerda una vez haberle escuchado así, cuando tenían un libro de matemáticas de por medio.  
  
No sabe porque recuerdo eso ahora.  
  
Por su parte, Jared estaba tan distraído en recordar cual libro de los que ya había leído sería más adecuado para abordar su ensayo, que no noto como la pila de libros se movió hacia su izquierda terminando en el suelo con un estruendo sordo.  
  
Los miro con reproche, musitando un "genial, estúpidos libros" y se inclinó por ellos, sus muslos protestando junto con sus brazos, en tanto, podía sentir así como su herida se abrían un poco y ardían, le dolía... dolía más que cuando se las hacía, porque en ese instante, el placer le inundaba y se daba cuenta que estaba vivo. Luego, lastimosamente eran solo heridas que tenía que ocultar.  
  
Una carga más para su vida.  
  
Vuelve a inclinarse sobre ellos, pero pronto hay una mano, cubierta de pecas suaves que solo se ven por los rayos de sol que se cuelan por los ventanales, sujetando su libro de algebra avanzando el cual ha sido el causante del accidente.  
  
Levantó la vista curiosa, sin identificar la mano hasta que sus ojos se topan con los de Ackles, que al principio tampoco reconoce hasta que le ve justamente a él, no, a partes de su cuerpo. Se queda mudo, ni siquiera reacciona, sabe que nunca en su vida se ha quedado tan impasiblemente serio esperando que el chico frente a él le diga algo, su corazón empieza a latir en una carrera de pánico, pero su rostro no refleja nada, y él mismo no sabe porque.  
  
Los ojos de Ackles, verdes, con partes ámbar debido a la luz reflejada en el lado derecho de su rostro, que parece un poco confundido, pero que no dice nada mientras comienza a recoger los libros en silencio. Es sorpréndete para Jensen, estar tan cerca de ese chico sin golpearlo, sin sentir sus huesos crujir bajo su puño, o sus gemidos de dolor llegando a sus oídos, se siente extraño y a la vez fascinante este auto control que ha descubierto.  
  
─ Estas sangrando. ─ señalo con voz trémula, sin emoción alguna el brazo del Padalecki, que había goteado sobre una de las portadas de los libros que ahora levantaba hacia él.  
  
─ ¿Uh? ─ fue el sonido que hizo, mientras bajaba su vista al suelo y tomaba el libro en cuestión con su mano contraria, retirando la sangre al mismo tiempo. Ackles miró con interés como el joven frente a él parecía considerar más importante la mancha que había quedado sobre el libro, que el hecho de que estuviera sangrando y su respuesta lo confirma. ─ Oh, sí...  
  
No se justifica, no dice nada como "No es nada" o "Es una vieja herida", porque sencillamente él no le debe explicaciones de nada a Ackles, así que sí, por extraño que sea solo afirma lo que él capitán del equipo escolar afirmo.  
  
─ Deberías ir a la enfermería, y dejar de tener delirios suicidas. ─ No es muy cortes cuando lo dice, colocando su bolso sobre su hombro, y desviando la mirada del chico, que a pesar de temblar ligeramente parece mucho más firme desde la última vez.  
  
Jared no puede evitar reír, pero no suena como él ─no que Ackles le conozca mucho, pero de alguna forma lo sabe─ porque su risa es algo entre cínico y divertida, sin saber exactamente cual calificativo le queda mejor.  
  
No es que no tenga el miedo, que no desee salir corriendo lo más lejos de Ackles que pueda, pero hay algo en sus palabras que le enoja tanto que todos esos sentimientos pierden fuerza... sencillamente él no puede hacer esto, no puede arruinar una de las pocas cosas buenas que tiene en su vida, mucho menos por lástima o alguna estúpida iniciativa moral.  
  
─ No sé de qué hablas. ─ contestó pese al enojo desmedido que sentía.  
  
Eso sorprende a Jensen, que lo toma de la barbilla, usando su otra mano para pegarlo contra su propio casillero.  
  
─ No me hables así. ─ susurra, demasiada cerca de Padalecki.  
  
Su cuerpo se estremece, pero en sus ojos aún muestran el enojo que mantiene el miedo en ese instante un poco a raya.  
  
─ No sé de qué me hablas. ─ repitió más bajo, sintiendo a Ackles prácticamente encima de su cuerpo.  
  
─ ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes? ─ susurro, apretando la barbilla en sus dedos con fuerza. ─ tu, siendo un suicida, eso no es nada valiente, es estúpido, como cada cosa que haces. Eres un cobarde que no afronta sus problemas, ¿crees que cortarte es la solución? Eres patético.  
  
─ ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Tienes una opción mejor?, quizás ¿Qué sea como tú?, enfrentando mis problemas golpeando a las personas por el simple placer de hacerlo. ─ duele, duele decir cada palabra con la mano de Ackles sobre su barbilla que parece aumentar su agarre a cada segundo, sus ojos verdes ardiendo con cada palabra.  
  
Puede sentir su rodilla entre sus piernas, y como las suyas tiemblan con la cercanía de Ackles, lo que no quiere es resbalarse y que su entrepierna toque el muslo de Ackles, eso sería patético, porque esta tan asustado que siente que si Ackles hace algo brusco, su cuerpo sencillamente le hará quedar en ridículo.  
  
─ Bueno, al menos yo no soy un cobarde que busca la salida más fácil.  
  
─ Al menos no soy un demente que disfruta influir dolor a los demás.  
  
No sabe de dónde está sacando el valor para hablar de esa forma, a Jensen Ackles su tormento personal casi desde segundo de secundaria... sin duda ese no es él... ¿O sí?  
  
─ Me gusta tu lengua nueva. ─ Jensen responde con una sonrisa de por mas cínica, y se lame los labios al tiempo que sus ojos bajan a ver la boca entreabierta de Jared, cuyos labios tiemblan.  
  
Jared sigue con sus ojos el movimiento de los ojos verdes, sin realmente percatarse de que lo hace hasta que se da cuenta que Ackles mira sus labios y de pronto el está haciendo lo mismo.  
  
─ Eso... eso es porque esto... esto no te importa...  
  
─ ¿No me importa? ─ se ríe con ganas, y deja a Padalecki, separando su cuerpo del alto y dejando que este resbale hasta caer en el suelo. ─ ¿eso crees? Pues sí, la verdad no me importa.  
  
Jared se estremece, sus ojos se humedecen mientras está en el suelo, sin saber exactamente porque la confirmación de lo que ya sabe duele tanto... le desgarra por dentro, siente justamente como sí alguien estuviera asfixiándole.  
  
─ Eres tan débil que ya ni lastima me das, y no soy el único. Lo gracioso es, ¿sabes? Que eres un imbécil que solo le hace daño a sus amigos.  
  
─ Eso no es cierto. ─ Su voz fue fuerte de pronto, sus ojos cafés con un ligero reflejo verde que llama la atención de Ackles. ─ No es cierto... ─ se movió torpemente, empezando a recoger sus libros, tenía que salir de ahí.  
  
─ ¿No es tu culpa acaso que Somerhalder saliera herido? ¿Cómo crees que se tomara cuando sepa que te cortas las venas?  
  
No contestó, no podía, su garganta se secó sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque Ackles sabía dónde herirle, sabía que Ian eran una de las pocas cosas que le interesaban en este mundo... él único que le dolía herir y a la vez él único que lloraría su muerte. Así que cuando tuvo los libros contra su pecho y cerro con algo de fuerza la puerta de su casillero, se alejó de Ackles con paso apresurado y maldiciendo el día en que se había acercado a él, quizás, si nunca le hubiera ayudado en matemáticas él nunca hubiera puesto sus ojos en él.  
  
Escucho su nombre ser llamado por esa voz, y si no le odiara tanto hubiera notado el tono arrepentido.

Aquella mañana había una brisa fresca, muy fresca, una que movía su cabello por todas partes y sabía que se veía hermosa, no por nada era la capitana de las porristas, aquel puesto no se ganaba solo con talento, el mismo que ciertamente también el sobraba. Sus pasos eran lentos, por el pasto de verde que quizás ya necesitaba un corte, llevaba en su mano su bolsa de almuerzo, aquella de colores que le había regalado su tía y que secretamente la adoraba. El almuerzo que contenía quizás no tanto, en tanto era producto de su madre y sus intentos de aparentar lo que no era.  
  
No sé arrepintió cuando lo dejo en la basura, ¡Oh, no!, estaba harta de ser parte de tantas apariencias, aunque fuera una tan pequeña como esa. Sin embargo mientras lo hacía, noto una mirada sobre ella que provoco una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, en tanto oculta entre las bancas detrás de los grandes Acres floreados como hace tiempo no se veían, estaba Cortese, saludándola.  
  
─ Allí viene Harris. ─ señaló Genevieve a Alona, quien escribía algo en una pequeña libreta o que al menos lo intentaba, en tanto hacía más de un parche de por medio.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó casi en reproche cuando escucho la afirmación de su amiga. ─ ¿A qué viene la zorra esa? ─ pregunto haciendo unos círculos perfectos en su cuaderno y luego tachándolos con fuerza, repitiendo el proceso tanto que cualquier se marearía.  
  
─ Es una amiga. ─ señalo la chica de cabellos morados y antes de que Danni estuviera más cerca sonrió. ─ Hey, ¿Cómo estás? ─ preguntó, tratando de ignorar la evidente tensión entre las dos chicas.  
  
─ Gen. ─ saludó Danneel sonriendo, sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus ojos que parecían resplandecer al saludar a la chica. ─ Bien, algo cansada. ─ confesó con un leve bostezó. ─ ¿Cómo has estado tú? ─preguntó ignorando a Alona.  
  
─ Aburrida ─ confesó ─ Mis amigos andas con un humor algo deprimente, por todo ese asunto de Welling y Padalecki... ya sabes, la escuela conmocionada a más no poder, de seguro escuchaste algo ¿No? ─ indagó haciéndose un lado, incluso empujando a Alona un poco para hacerle un lugar en la banca a su nueva amiga.  
  
─ Hey… ─ medio gritó Alona indignada de que Genevieve le abriera lugar a la zorra de Harris. – Podrías haberme pedido permiso, Gen. ─ dijo imitando según ella la chillante voz de la porrista. Danneel se mordió la lengua y pareció lanzar diez mil cuchillos a la otra solo con la mirada, antes de sentarse al lado de Gen sonriendo.  
  
─ Uh... si como no oírlo, todo el mundo habla de eso. ─ dijo con algo de desdén también, no porque no le preocupara Tom, al menos, porque sinceramente es su amigo; si no por Jensen que parecía totalmente escueto hablar con nadie que no fuera Chris y que mucha gente la miraba con pena, como si ella no fuera más que la pobre mujer de un chico violento.  
  
─ ¿Y qué tal está Ackles? ¿Aún no te habla? ─ pregunto Genevieve, ignorando el codazo que le dio Alona, claramente indignada al sentirse dejada de lado. ─ Oh... escuche que Alona y tú tienen un trabajo juntas, ¿Es cierto?  
  
Danneel asintió, acomodándose el cabello.  
  
─ Hablamos de lo otro luego Gen, es privado. ─ alegó, claramente para Alona, porque sencillamente ni loca hablaba de su vida personal delante de aquella chiquilla. ─ Y sí, tenemos un trabajo juntas. ─continuó. ─ Rosenbaum... quiere que busquemos una canción que explique lo que sentimos por lo que paso la semana pasada.  
  
─ Bueno, creo que concuerdo en que ambas se sintieron devastadas y usadas por dos hombres, abandonadas en su soledad, lo que indicaría una acción de mucho despecho, ¿No creen?  
  
Esta vez ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Genevieve, con una mezcla de pena y enojo.  
  
─ Si. ─ contestaron ambas suspirando.─ ¿Alguna idea? ─ preguntaron a la vez haciéndose mala cara de inmediato.  
  
Genevieve rio, palmeando el aire con sus manos, sus largas uñas estaban pintadas de negro, combinando con toda su ropa. Danni se encontró mirado detenidamente como se movía su cabello, antes de conocer a esa chica nunca hubiera esperado que el negro y morado fuera tan buena combinación.  
  
─ Sí, claro, me preguntan a mí por canciones de despecho, soy más de canciones de... muerte, bueno... no necesariamente sino de emociones fuertes y ahí no está la que buscan... aunque Alona sí que tiene de esas, podrías enseñárselas a Danni.  
  
Danneel se quedó viendo a la Gen, por un rato que en realidad fueron segundos, el modo en que su cabello se movió, su risa, su forma de ser la hicieron reír también, sintiéndose cómoda y atraída por la forma tan peculiar de ser de su nueva amiga se dejó llevar.  
  
─ A ver, ¿me las enseñas? ─ pregunto a Alona, sin sonar tan odiosa como había sonado hace algunos segundos.  
  
Su tono sorprendió a la pequeña rubia, que la miro con desconfianza antes de sacar su celular del bolsillo y colocarla sobre las piernas de Genevieve donde se apoyó para ir mostrándole la larga lista de canciones de despecho que una chica como ella podía tener.

  
Un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras estaba de pie en las encrucijadas de pasillos que hay cerca del salón del coro, donde no se escuchaba el piano que siempre llenaba de agradables notas el ambiente del lugar a esas horas de la tarde. Por el pasillo contrario aparece su amiga rubia con la mochila que él y Jared le habían regalado hace como dos navidades a su espalda, parece que no es el único que recibió el mensaje de Ian...  
  
"Pasillo del coro.”  
  
Alona tiene que ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, tanto por él como por su sonrisa, la situación de ambos es irónica, pero no pretende ceder, simplemente porque Steven necesite tiempo para madurar, que ella tiene su orgullo, por dios.  
  
─ Hey. ─ saludó, moviéndose inquietamente de un pie a otro, inquieta... aún más cuando Steven se le acerca y le saluda sin dejar de sonreír ligeramente.  
  
Hay una serie de reacciones luego de ese bufido, triviales, pero que definen el carácter de cada uno, luego de que Ian termine de rodar los ojos tan fuerte que debe doler, y que Steve suspire, susurrando por lo bajo algo que ligeramente suena a los oídos de Somerhalder como un "rubia tonta"; pero que no se atreve a comentar, porque no están allí para que él sea mediador de cualquier mierda que haiga entre ellos.  
  
No, están allí por un factor muy importante como lo es Jared.  
  
─ Ok, ¿Para qué nos llamaste? ─ pregunta Steven, tan desesperado de marcharse que le sorprende al menos hasta que suelta la bomba.  
  
─ Tenemos que hablar sobre Jared, y hacer una Padaintervención de inmediato.  
  
─ Sobre... ¿Qué exactamente? ─ pregunto Alona, acomodándose ligeramente el cabello, tiendo sus hebras hacia atrás con cuidado. ─ Es decir, Jay... Jay tiene muchos problemas, Ian... yo no sé ni por dónde empezar…  
  
─ Entonces comencemos por él más notorio. ─ exclamo el de ojos azules. ─ Y no Steven, no Ackles... ─ se adelantó a su amigo que le miro entre sorprendido y enojado. ─ Su depresión... necesitamos sacarlo de ahí y ustedes dos no están ayudando mucho.  
  
Sus palabras hicieron que tanto Steven como Alona se pusiera ligeramente a la defensiva, aun así ambos asintieron, sabía que había algo de razón en ello.  
  
─ El primer problema es su casa, su familia nunca se recuperó del abandono de su padre y todos los problemas que eso trajo, como si fuera poco su hermano mayor prometió regresar cuando inicio la universidad y nunca lo hizo. ─ su voz se cortó levemente. ─ ¿Alguno sabe porque ese afán de salir corriendo de esos dos?  
  
─ Jared nunca lo menciono... ¡no deberíamos preguntarle ahora! Sería un suicidio. ─ Dijo Steven, rascándose el cuello pensativo y algo alarmado con la idea de un Jared más roto de lo que estaba ahora.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio entre todos, hasta que por fin Ian hablo, un tanto temeroso de lo que planeaba soltar allí como una bomba que estallaría en el medio de todos, pero necesitaba decirlo porque sentía que se moría por dentro por guardárselo para él.  
  
─ Alguno de ustedes piensa... que Jared podría ser... ya saben... gay...  
  
─ Lo es. ─ afirmaron los dos con tranquilidad.  
  
─ Ian, el trata de ocultarlo, por alguna extraña razón... pero sí lo es. ─ comentó Alona antes de que Steven soltara lo mismo pero con muchísimo menos tacto.  
  
─ Por ejemplo... se sonroja cuando lo abrazas, se siente cómodo en tus brazos... ningún heterosexual se siente cómodo en brazos de otro hombre, en serio... ─ continuo Steven, recibiendo un pellizco de Alona, su lengua era problemática sin duda.  
  
─ Oh vamos, ¿me están diciendo gay? ─ Se defendió inútilmente Ian, quien los miro a ambos, pretendiendo estar ofendido, bajo las miradas incrédulas de Steven y Alona.  
  
─ Uh…  
  
─ Oh…  
  
─ Si. ─ contestaron ambos, sonriendo algo apenados.  
  
─ Bueno, eso me quita el trabajo y la vergüenza de decírselos, y antes de que lo digan, los hombres se abrazan. ─ Aseguro, alzando un dedo como el listillo que podía llegar a ser mientras miraba de uno a otro. ─ Y no estoy enamorado de Jared... solo que... es como mi hermano pequeño, así que no se hagan ideas extrañas.  
  
─ Justo ahí tenemos un problema. ─ comentó Alona, claramente nerviosa. ─ Eso lo sabes tú... quizás yo no estaba tan segura de ello, pensé que le querías como algo más... pero, el punto es que sí Jared llega a aceptar su sexualidad algún día no puedes esperar que él lo sepa.  
  
─ Lo que trata de decir esta. ─ interrumpió despectivamente Steven. ─ Es qué Jared no maneja bien sus propias emociones, así que no esperes que él sepa que solo le quieres como un hermano menor.  
  
─ Ok, suficiente, ¡suficiente! Comienzan a enfermarme. ─ Rugió, con ese tono de voz que nunca usaba con sus amigos, mas con Ackles que con otro ser en el mundo. ─ Esto es serio, chicos. Es Jared, ese tonto chico con capucha y mirada deprimente que todos queremos con locura, es el sobre el que debemos hablar. ─ Su puño fue a dar contra el marco de la ventana, furioso por su estupidez de no querer recurrir a un profesor, o a alguien más maduro. ─ Se que le es difícil aceptar lo que siente, pero sé que en lo profundo de él, lo sabe, solo tenemos que hacer que cuando esa verdad salga a flote él no sé... rompa.  
  
─ Estamos justamente hablando de él, Ian. ─ replico Steven. ─ Más el problema aquí es que justamente estamos jugando con un arma de doble filo aquí, si se enamora de ti porque malinterpreta tus constantes muestras de cariño ¿Cómo impediremos que se rompa?  
  
─ Pero Steven, ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué Ian se aleje? ¿Qué no le abrace? ¿Qué no le cuide?, sabemos que es su único consuelo, si simplemente Ian desaparece lo romperemos también.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no empiezas a abrazarle tú si tanto te preocupa? ─ Le reclamo agriamente el de los ojos azules, comenzando a sentirse mareado con la sensación extraña que habían provocado esas palabras en él.  
  
Steven tenía más que razón con lo que decía; y aunque Ian estaba seguro de que el estaría dispuesto a sacrificar todo por Jared, no quería que este creyera que no era lo suficiente atento con él, pero debía tomar en cuenta que Jared parecía un poco inútil en cuanto a saber definirse, y seguramente confundiera el cariño que él le daba con amor, diablos, el mejor que nadie sabía que no era el único compitiendo por el corazón de Jared.  
  
Espera un minuto, ¡Él no estaba compitiendo por el corazón de Jared! Se gritó asimismo, tan fuerte que casi pudo jurar que lo decía en voz alta.  
  
Eso era, estaba fuera de aquí, necesitaba irse y despejarse y tenía que abrir la tienda, y dios, ahora era el que necesitaba ayuda, bajo la mirada atónita de Steven y Alona, tomo su mochila del suelo y sin más comenzó a correr a la salida más cercana, la desesperación corriendo por su sangre.  
  
La pequeña mano de la rubia dio entonces un fuerte golpe a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Steven.  
  
─ ¡Ves, ves! ¡Lo que le hiciste!  
  
─ ¡No hice nada! ─ se defendió, apartando la mano pequeña de su amiga con un brusco manotazo, por supuesto sin herirla, no era un monstruo como Ackles. ─ ¿Sabes?, tú tampoco fuiste de gran ayuda, teníamos que hablar de Jared y tú sacaste el tema de Ian y su manía de estarlo abrazando.  
  
─ Porque va de la mano. ─ replico cruzándose de brazos, bajando la mirada al suelo de pronto. ─ Supongo que también me asusta... un poco, aceptar que Jared esta tan mal.  
  
─ ¡Entonces acéptalo! ¿O es que en esa estúpida cabeza rubia tuya no hay cabida para que los hombres podamos ser sensibles? ─ Se quejó, tan alto que sabía que sus palabras estaban fuera de lugar, con toda esa angustia que sentía por algo que era consciente de que él había provocado.  
  
─ No es por eso… ─ índico levantando la vista hacia el muchacho frente a ella, sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. ─ No es por eso, maldición, sabes que tú y Jared son parte de mi familia y yo... olvídalo.  
  
─ Dilo. ─ exigió Steven, tomándola por sus antebrazos y acercándola a él.  
  
Casi podían sentir la respiración del otro brotar de sus cuerpos, y él podía oler el champú olor a cerezas, que se mezclaba muy bien con el perfume que desprendía su menudo cuerpo, dentro de esos vaqueros desgastados a la cadera y su camisa rosa, con faralaos en sus mangas, que se movieron bruscamente cuando la acerco a un más a su cuerpo. Su mochila gris con lazos de varios colores se resbalo del brazo izquierdo de la rubia lentamente, mientras ninguno apartaba la vista del otro como si estuvieran perdidos en sus ojos y justo cuando algunos mechones rubios resbalaban de sus hombros hacia atrás unas lágrimas los acompañaron en diferente recorrido claro, de sus ojos por sus mejillas hasta perderse cuesta abajo.  
  
─ No quiero… ─ dijo desenfocando la vista unos segundos, para luego volverla a posar en frente, en aquellos ojos que la atraían con una especie de fuerza o algo. ─ No quiero... perderlos, no quiero perder a Jared... pero sobre todo no quiero perderte...  
  
─ Uh... ¿chicos? ¿Están peleando?  
  
Una suave voz rompió el momento en que ambos se había sumergido, Steven juraba que de no haber sido Jared quien les habría interrumpido, Alona lo estaría despedazando dolorosamente, porque era evidente que ambos tenían algo que decirse pero que no terminaba de salir.  
  
─ Uh... es que me preguntaba si habían visto a Ian, prometió llevarme a casa. ─ agregó Jared, dándose cuenta que había aparecido en el momento menos indicado.  
  
─ Oh... ─ dijo Alona riendo nerviosamente. ─ Primero... uh… Steven... ¿Puedes soltarme? ─ pregunto tímida, y el muchacho estuvo tentando a decirle que no, que no la soltaría porque tenía que saber a qué se refería, lo necesitaba tanto que hasta resultaba humillante pero en vez de eso solo respondió.  
  
─ ¡Claro! ─ suspiro dejándola ir.  
  
─ Le enviare un mensaje de texto. ─ empezó a decir la chica buscando su celular entre la bolsa de su pantalón.  
  
─ Oh... ¿se fue? ─ pregunto con voz pequeña, decepcionado mientras se apoyaba contra la pared con un suspiro, tratando de redirigir su atención a otra cosa que no fuera a sus ardientes heridas. ─ Está bien, no tienes porque, me iré solo a casa...pero gracias. ─ se apresuró a decir, ya comenzando a retirarse por el pasillo.  
  
─ No, lo que sucede que él fue por una lata de soda. ─ comentó Alona. ─ ¿Cierto, Steven?  
  
─ Cierto, tenía algo de sed. ─ sonaba nervioso y ciertamente disperso, era evidente hasta alguien para Jared, que por lo general era malo leyendo las emociones ajenas.  
  
─ Está bien, seguro tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, nos vemos chicos. ─ se despidió caminando con prisa por los infinitos pasillos.  
  
─ Ian va a matarnos. ─ susurro Alona.

En un estado como en el que se encontraba, Jared caminaba lento por los pasillos de la escuela, ya había dejado a sus amigos atrás, y ahora podía dejar que toda esa presión saliera de él como un chorro de agua a presión, estaba caminando mientras salía por la puerta que daba al campo de futbol, las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y luego por la suave llovizna que caía sobre él; el cielo oscurecido al fin daba sus frutos. Llovía suave un segundo, y luego la lluvia se tornó torrencial.  
  
Comenzó a correr, atravesando el campo, usando sus brazos para escudarse de la lluvia hasta que llego bajo uno de los grandes árboles cerca de la carretera, quedándose allí y maldiciéndose no tomar el camino más corto, o andar en la bicicleta de Steven; pero no había quería interrumpir a sus amigos, no cuando los había encontrado en una situación, que sinceramente, había esperado por años.  
  
Era un tonto, no debió meterse donde no le llaman, no debió preguntar por Ian o siquiera acercarse a ellos, ahora seguramente estarían peleando de nuevo, con todas las tonterías que se decían últimamente no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo que así lo hicieran; el esfuerzo para nada, porque Ian se había ido sin él, y ahora él se estaba mojando como una jodida teja, muriéndose de frio porque ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, ¿Quién diablos le llevaría?  
  
Sus pasos hacían ese sonido peculiar que indicaba que sus pies estaban rodeado de agua, empapadas en realidad, casi como todo su cuerpo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de un pronto a otro un auto bastante grande se detuvo frente a él... no lo reconoció al inicio y pensó que debía ser alguien pidiendo una dirección o algo así... pero no, era Ackles, lo supo cuando bajo la ventanilla.  
  
Su cuerpo tembló de impotencia, quería meterle un puñetazo en la cara, pero por alguna razón, Jensen tenía una expresión serena en su rostro, aunque sus labios estaban apretados en una mueca torcida.  
  
─ Sube. ─ Le ordeno, quitándole el seguro a la puerta con el control del auto. ─ Ahora.  
  
─ Pero... ─ se quedó callado cuando Ackles arqueo una ceja.  
  
Se quedó pensativo, unos segundos, pensando exactamente que hacer... subir era una locura, un atentado contra su vida estar tan cerca de esa persona, pero ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba él por eso?, así que sí, subió, pese a que el miedo le embargaba.  
  
Adentro se estaba cálido, y tan pronto se subió, Jensen subió la ventanilla automática de su Hilux Vigo, arrancando el auto en silencio.  
  
─ ¿Dónde vives? ─ cuestiono, sin mirarle una vez más. ─ te dejare frente a tu casa.  
  
─ Dos... cuadras hacia el norte, cerca... contiguo... a un súper. ─ murmuro, contrario a Jensen él no podía evitar por los nervios voltear sus ojos cafés hacia él cada dos segundos.  
  
─ Bien. ─ la música que Jensen puso en el auto era música francesa, eso lo sorprendió un poco, porque pese a que no entendía las palabras, notaba que eran liricas románticas que enternecerían el corazón más duro, y precisamente por eso era que le sorprendían. Jensen Ackles no parecía alguien que fuera culto en ese aspecto, y allí estaba el, escuchando a Edith y toda una banda de Swing de los que lo dejo algo atónito. ─ ¿con quién vives? ─ pregunto Ackles luego de unos minutos de manejar.  
  
─ Con... con mi mama y mi hermana. ─ contestó sin entender que pretendía exactamente Ackles con esto, porque dudaba mucho que de pronto tuviera el interés repentino de simplemente saber más de él.  
  
─ ¿Tus padres se divorciaron? ─ La nueva pregunta le quito el aliento, no quería hablar de eso con Jensen Ackles.  
  
─ Yo... no quiero hablar de ello. ─ mencionó en voz baja, sus ojos ocultos detrás de su flequillo.  
  
─ Divorciados, entonces. ─ Jensen asintió, sabiendo que esa era la verdad por la negación de Jared. ─ no tienes por qué estar avergonzado, hay cosas peores que padres divorciados e hijos suicidas.  
  
─ Como que él nunca volviera, nunca. ─ fue su agria respuesta.  
  
─ ¿Te preguntas todos los días porque? ─ cuestiono suavemente, girando su cabeza hacia Jared para ver su expresión angustiada.  
  
─ Sí... y también porque mi madre le odia tanto. ─ Lo cierto es que sabía la razón, pero una cosa era que no le interesara su vida como para haber aceptado un aventón de Ackles, como para darle un detalle de su vida privada que sería perfecto para terminar de hacer su vida en preparatoria muchísimo más miserable.  
  
─ Debió hacer algo horrible, algunas veces mi madre se enfada tanto con papa que lo envía a dormir a su estudio, lo que no sabe es que papa siempre acaba durmiendo en el cuarto de Josh. ─ Jensen rio con el recuerdo que se presentó en su rostro.  
  
La risa de Jensen Ackles fue algo nuevo para Jared que se quedó sorprendido mirándole.  
  
─ Oh... parece que tú papa es muy inteligente.  
  
─ Nos tiene sobornados a mí y a mi hermana, si queremos algo solo amenazamos con decirle a mi madre. Es gracioso. ─ es simple, Jensen Ackles es como cualquier otro adolescente en casa, y la forma en la que sonríe, ¿por qué hace esto? Acaso quiere hacerle sentir que su familia es imperfecta.  
  
Aún con las dudas, no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir.  
  
─ Lo es...pareciera que le tiene algo de miedo a tú madre.  
  
─ ¿No le tienes miedo a tu madre?  
  
─ No... Ella casi nunca está en casa, así que somos mi hermanita y yo la mayor parte del tiempo. ─ la conversación a empezando a simplemente fluir, como sí realmente fueran amigos o algo así.  
  
─ ¿Le juegas bromas a tu hermanita? Una vez puse sirope de arce en el envase de champú, lloro por una semana.  
  
─ Oh, sí hago algo así mi hermana se vengaría con fuerza... pero sí, generalmente la molestó por la forma en que come, es como un perrito buscando comida, se come lo que sea.  
  
Oh dios, realmente estaba conversando con Jensen Ackles, de cosas que no contaba a nadie, solo salían de forma que él no podía detener su lengua de sencillamente decírselas a su archienemigo. De alguna manera, Jensen Ackles era fácil con las palabras, y le era fácil sacarlas, suponía que de ahí venia su popularidad que rayaba en lo estúpido, puesto que aunque todo el mundo le temía, nadie podía dejar de amarlo.  
  
─ Oh, hermanos pequeños. ─ se ríe, meneando la cabeza. ─ Mi hermano mayor dice que yo era así.  
  
─ Oh... ¿Y lo eras? ─ Que ironías tenía la vida, Ackles tenía un hermano mayor, justo como él... aunque el suyo simplemente se cansara de su familia, aspecto del que realmente no le culpa.  
  
─ Siempre he tenido un estomago enorme, ─ Ackles rio, girando su vista hacia Jared que le miraba curioso, fascinado, y dios, esa mirada hacia que su cuerpo temblara con algo de lo que desconocía el nombre.  
  
─ Sinceramente nunca hubiera adivinado que comes tanto. ─ afirmó riendo.  
  
─ Deberías prestar más atención, a la gente a tu alrededor. ─ Eso le hizo enfadar un poco, porque no podía ocuparse de la otra gente cuando pasaba la mitad de su día aterrado, pero no pudo decírselo porque llegaron frente a su casa, donde Jensen estaciono, apagando el motor.  
  
─ Uh... muchas gracias, Ackles. ─ menciono con la mirada nuevamente en el suelo, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, producto de lo nervioso que estaba, aún todo esto parecía un ligero sueño que admitía no era tan desagradable como podía ser.  
  
─ De nada. ─ El seguro en la puerta se disparó, indicándole que estaba abierta, que podía irse cuando quisiera.

  
─ ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!  
  
El reclamo de disculpa, semi enfadado, semi arrepentido de haber traído el tema a colación, le habían acosado por al menos diez minutos, mientras las llantas de su auto chirriaban por el pavimento de la avenida Lively, avenida que estaba a tres kilómetros de la escuela.  
  
Con la voz de Tal al oído, Ian estaba manejando como loco, sin dejar de presionar el acelerador, incluso cuando estaba por cruzar una esquina, habían sido años y años de practica desde que Genevieve y el habían aprendido a manejar, la zorra era jodidamente buena, y no solo en la carretera, sino en el NFS también, humillándolo mas de una vez, afortunadamente solo frente a Kristin, lo que era una gran ventaja.  
  
─ No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso, debiste ordenarle que me esperara. ─ gritó una vez más, como si su garganta no empezara a doler por cómo estaba forzando su voz, casi por diez minutos que era prácticamente lo que había durado desde su casa hasta la de Jared, todo por una congestionamiento que no tenía idea de donde había salido.  
  
Hace años que Jared había tenido que dejar el transporte público como última opción, la razón era sencilla, no era solo Ackles quien tendía a molestarle, quizás el más frecuente y el más ingenioso sin duda, pero no el único. La gente tendía a sentirse amenazada con la altura de Padalecki y en su opinión personal, también con lo inteligente que era.  
  
─ Si, le sucede algo Alona, ¡Será tú culpa! ─ es mentira, lo sabe, pero tiene tanta ira que no puede evitar decirlas, luego cuelga su teléfono con fuerza despues, dejándolo sobre el asiento café.  
  
Las palabras que rebotan en él pequeño espacio logran justo el silencio total más grande, y envolvente que la aspirante a fiscal haya sentido nunca, menos hacia ella por lo que voltea su vista hacia él espejo ocultando sus ojos de los de Ian, no es como sí el joven le esté prestando mucha atención tampoco pero no quiere que la vea ahora, sus palabras son demasiado hirientes y sus ojos no soportan y dejan caer unas cuantas lágrimas, la ira puede con ella interrumpiendo el silencio del auto de nuevo.  
  
─ Exageras. ─ se defendió patéticamente, pero es que a ella nadie le ha dicho nada, nada de los que Steven e Ian sospechan, las marcas rojas en los brazos de Jared, ese pequeño y grotesco secreto nadie más que ellos dos lo saben o al menos sospechan. ─ Creo que justo el problema es que lo sobreprotegemos mucho. ─ dijo, y ahora que lo oye fuera de su mente se siente muy tonta, porque suena estúpido.  
  
Ella misma sabe que ellos tres son todo lo más cercano que tiene Jared, pero el sentimiento de miedo de aceptar las últimas palabras de su amigo la hacen decir estupideces, con tal y de aliviar la culpa que la recorre.  
  
Ninguno sabe dónde está Jared, solo saben que no ha llegado a casa, y eso ya es preocupante para los tres, Steven ha probado buscarle caminando por el parque, preocupado luego de que Jared se desvaneciera precipitadamente de la escuela, como si buscara escapar del mundo. Apagando su presencia y causando un buen dolor de cabeza a todos sus amigos.  
  
─ Estúpido, estúpido. ─ Ian parece querer atravesar con su puño el tablero del auto, sin realmente prestar atención a las palabras de ella, ¿Qué podía saber ella de esto?, absolutamente nada.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ murmuro Alona de pronto, luchando con las lágrimas que se incrementan, que Ian ni siquiera le conteste le da una idea del grado de enfado que puede tener y con ello, se pregunta sí su amigo no nota que sí siente algo por Jared... un par de pasos más y se enamoraría de él, sabe que está en lo cierto, aunque no sea el momento para su intuición femenina.  
  
Toma su teléfono y marca el de Steven como por tercera vez en quince minutos preguntando si ha encontrado algo, este niega y cada vez se pone más nerviosa.  
  
─ Llamare a su madre. ─ dijo de pronto, aunque de inmediato está negando con su propia cabeza. ─ Mierda, si lo hago podemos no solo causarle problemas a Jay, sino ponerla nerviosa.  
  
─ ¡Entonces no hagas nada! ─ Le ruge, haciéndole desear haberse marchado con Steven así tuviera ampollas al día siguiente, pero justo cuando está girando la esquina de nuevo a la casa de Jared, vieron una camioneta alta que reconocerían de inmediato.  
  
La Hilux Vigo de Jensen Ackles.  
  
Aunque eso es lo de menos que llama su atención, lo que les atrae es como Jared baja de ella, sonriéndole suavemente a alguien dentro de la camioneta, alguien que están muy seguro es Jensen Ackles.  
  
─ ¡Oh gracias a dios! ─ suspiro Alona, al verlo nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aliviada, pesé a que Ian le da una última mirada severa antes de estacionar él auto y prácticamente salir corriendo hacia Jared.  
  
Su corazón golpea, golpea tanto con cada paso que siente que el tiempo se vuelve más lento a su alrededor más cuando divisa unos ojos verdes que le miran detenidamente, primero con sorpresa y luego con arrogancia, que se torna más fuerte conforme el miedo se coloca en su rostro. Por eso apresura el paso, gritando su nombre para atraer su atención, abrazándole apenas llega a su lado.  
  
Jared parece bien sorprendido cuando sintió sus brazos, por un momento pensó que era Jensen y eso hizo que su corazón casi explotara en su pecho, pero entonces vio a Ian y la sorpresa fue mayor, porque allí estaba, completamente preocupado por lo que veía mientras Jensen arrancaba la camioneta. ¿Cómo afectaría esto su situación?  
  
─ Oh Ian... ─ susurro, sin poder evitar seguir la camioneta de Jensen y luego volver sus ojos a Somerhalder. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
─ ¿Por qué venias con Ackles? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Estás bien? ─ indago, sus ojos azules buscando los cafés que aún estaban ligeramente perdidos.  
  
─ Uh... ¿Jen... Ackles? Si, está lloviendo. ─ recordó, viendo como a Ian se le empapaba el cabello, y como el suyo propio estaba como si acabara de salir de la ducha. ─ me ofreció traerme a casa.  
  
─ ¿Jen? ─ Su voz está seguro que sonó tan enojada como para que Jared le mirara asustado. ─ ¿Y porque demonios aceptaste?, Jared por dios hace unas semanas te golpeo por diversión ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?  
  
─ Me obligo a entrar. ─ dijo, sintiéndose intimidado por Ian. ─ me haces daño... ─ susurro al sentir como las manos de Ian le apretaban.  
  
Ian le soltó, sintiendo como Jared temblaba en sus brazos.  
  
─ Lo siento... Jay, es solo que... me asustaste mucho, pensé que... te había pasado algo y cuando apareciste con Ackles...  
  
─ Solo me dio un aventón, no me hizo daño... fue... creo que se estaba disculpando... ─ susurro, apenado de confesar lo que había pensado apenas había bajado de la camioneta y había observado esas esmeraldas verdes. ─ no me hizo nada, estoy bien.  
  
─ Es un demente Jay, seguramente solo lo hace para que te confíes... prométeme que vas a cuidarte, ¿Si?  
  
─ Me cuidare, Ian. ─ Jared sonrió, y se abrazó a Ian con fuerza, sus brazos frágiles y delgados rodeando el cuerpo del chico que pese a ser mayor que él, era más alto.  
  
Su respiración se hace un poco más liviana y devuelve el abrazo a Jared con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.  
  
─ Me asustaste Jay... no sé qué haría si algo te sucede...  
  
─ No me sucederá nada... ─ susurra, apreciando la calidez con la que Ian le abraza; le gusta cómo se siente seguro con él, pero aún le sigue poniendo mal que Ian sufra por su culpa.  
  
─ Sí, no te sucederá nada mientras más alejado estés de Ackles ─ comentó, sin poder pensar que quizás Paul tenía razón y el primer paso para salir de toda esa situación era confiar en que el mismo Jared podría defenderse... confianza... quizás era la clave de todo.  
  
─ Pero... ─ Jared se rio contra la piel del cuello de Ian. ─ Te lo pongo muy difícil.  
  
─ Un poco sí... ─ confesó pero con un claro tono juguetón. ─ Nada bueno en esta vida es fácil y tú... Jared eres esas cosas buenas de la vida.  
  
Un sonrojo tenue cubrió las mejillas de Jared, que se acurruco más entre los brazos de Ian, disfrutando de él, con Ian abrazarse no era engorroso como le pasaba cuando otros hombres lo tocaban; se sentía asqueado cuando eso pasaba, cuando a Steven le daba por pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros. Era incomodo, pero con Ian no.  
  
Y con Ackles tampoco.  
  
Ese último pensamiento fue como un cortocircuito, se separó de Ian de un tirón, casi cayendo hacia atrás y disculpándose torpemente mientras tomaba bien su mochila y sonreía.  
  
─ Tengo que hacer tarea, Ian.  
  
─ Oh sí la tarea, ¿Quieres que Alona y yo te acompañemos un rato? ¿O estarás bien? ─ preguntó con cariño, señalando a la chica en el coche.  
  
No sabía cómo decirle que necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado con él y Jensen en la camioneta, como esa química que había estallado entre ellos cuando tenía doce años había vuelto, o mejor, seguía allí tal y como el día en que le conoció y supo que había encontrado a un amigo. Ian vio la incomodidad en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera excusarse, Jared hablo.  
  
─ Ok, la casa no está muy ordenada... así que no se quejen.  
  
─ ¿Quién dice que me molesta el desorden? ─ pregunta con una de esas sonrisas tan suyas, que tiene ciertamente algo de picardía en ella.  
  
─ Está muy desordenada mi habitación. ─ murmuro apenado, viendo a Ian ir por la llave del auto y por Alona. ─ es un verdadero desastre...  
  
─ Eso es porque no has visto el desván de mi casa. ─ bromeo Ian en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que la mirada de Jared se perdía por la carretera, la misma por la que hace unos segundos Ackles había desaparecido.  
  
─ Si... ─ estaba demasiado distraído, esperaba al menos poder fingir un poco más.


	17. Capítulo 13A: Todos Tenemos un lado blando

[Dark Side Kely Clarkson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOGRRRsFoxY)

  
Dark Side – Kelly Clarkson  
  
There's a place that I know (Hay un lugar que conozco)  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone (No es bonito allí y pocos han ido)  
if I show it to you now (Si te lo muestro ahora…)  
will it make you run away (¿Te hará correr?)  
  
or will you stay (¿O te quedaras?)  
even if it hurts(Incluso si duele…)  
even if I try to push you out (Incluso si intento alejarte)  
will you return? (¿Regresaras?)  
and remind me who I really am (Y me recordaras de quien realmente soy)  
please remind me who I really am (Por favor recuérdame quien soy realmente.)  
  
  
La práctica de las porristas acabo bastante temprano ese día, había sido agotador tener que enfrentar las miradas de sus compañeras, que ya estaban informadas de lo poco que ella y Jensen habían hablado toda esa semana y la anterior, y la anterior a esa. Habían técnicamente acabado con su relación, pero no lo habían hecho oficial aun, y Danneel no quería ni pensar lo que sería tener que lidiar con eso y con su madre ahora. Ella sabía que su relación con Jensen era toda obra de su madre, quien siempre la había puesto en terribles condiciones ante los demás.  
  
Solo por ella había dejado que Jensen Ackles le pusiera una mano encima, y por ella había acabado enamorándose del imbécil que le había roto el corazón. La odiaba y la aborrecía, y sin embargo, no esperaba que hoy ocurriera lo que finalmente le daría una excusa para salirse con la suya.  
  
Llego a casa antes de las cinco, tuvo que venirse caminando para no tomar el autobús escolar. Tenía miedo de caer tan bajo, y aun le daba miedo aceptar que Genevieve Cortese le trajera en su motocicleta, para empezar, ¡era una motocicleta! Nunca se montaría en una si podía evitarlo.  
  
La primera razón, sería su ropa, el viento sin duda alguna la arrugaría y ni que decir de su cabello, quizás incluso estar tan cerca de Cortese podría desarreglar la primera, aunque se preguntaba que sería sentir el viento contra su cuerpo y la sensación de ir sin rumbo fijo que su nueva amiga hacía referencia en uno de sus poemas.  
  
Tenía tanto talento, aún no comprendía como es que nadie más que Collins según Gen, lo había notado, era ciertamente duro de creer.  
  
Y aun cuando parezca increíble, la caminata le había hecho bueno en términos de que la relajo un poco, facilitando que pudiera concentrarse en como terminar oficialmente con Jensen, sin que pareciera que fuera directamente su culpa.  
  
Entro en la casa con la cabeza gacha, saludando a una de las sirvientas de la familia.  
  
─ Buenos días. ─ lo dice con un tono neutral, pero hay algo extraño en la cara de la mujer, algo así como miedo cuando le habla respondiéndole, ¿Qué está pasando? Es lo que se pregunta de inmediato, subiendo los escalones a las habitaciones de dos en dos.  
  
Se entretiene en probar lo ágil que es mientras sube, producto de cada entrenamiento, porque contrario a la opinión general, ser porrista no es fácil, sin embargo un sonido extraño la distrae apenas llega al segundo piso. Son jadeos... jadeos altos y desesperados o eso es su primera impresión.  
  
Con cuidado y con sus ojos muy abiertos camina lentamente, muy contrario al ritmo que traía con anterioridad, el ruido viene dela habitación de sus padres y su corazón late de pronto con fuerza porque ya no es una niña puede reconocer los sonidos de un pronto a otro.  
  
─ ¿Mama? ─ abre la puerta, en especial porque sabe que su padre aun esta en Italia, ¿así que con quien...? ─ ¡Oh Dios! ─ exclamo, tapándose la boca mientras comenzaba a retroceder.  
  
Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, su vista se vuelve nublada y mientras su madre exclama un "Oh dios, Danneel" , que ella apenas escuchas sabe que está llorando abiertamente con más fuerza, su respiración volviéndose a cada segundo más y más difícil de mantener.  
  
─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─ grita cuando encuentra su voz dentro de tanto llanto. ─ ¿Cómo pudiste?, tanto que hablabas de mantenernos unidos, de hacer cosas por la familia... ¿Qué es esto?  
  
─ No te pongas histérica, niña. ─ siseo, poniéndose de pie, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo ante ella sin ninguna vergüenza. ─ esto tiene su explicación.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Su chequera? ¿La posición que dará a nuestra familia? ─ Una risa irónica salió de su cuerpo ─ Acaso es un nuevo socio de papá y ¿Tú eres la forma de cerrar el trato? ¿Es eso? ¡Porque es exactamente lo que me hiciste a mí, a tú sangre!  
  
Lo grita con tanta rabia que la deja fría en el suelo, eso es sorprendente; hasta para ella es sorprendente, puede que actué como una perra el 90% de su tiempo en la escuela, pero en casa tiende a ser la niña de papa que nunca dice nada en contra de la familia, y ahora esta allí, harta de ser usada y viendo como su madre se lo pasa en bomba.  
  
─ No me mires así... no te atrevas a mirarme como si realmente te doliera, no... No te atrevas, porque me ofreciste a Ackles como si fuera un pedazo de carne para concretar algo ¿Te preguntaste si me gustaba? ¿Te preguntaste si quería estar cerca de él? ¿Te preguntaste si eso me haría feliz?  
  
Se acerca, y con sus manos comienza a destrozar todo lo que tiene a su alrededor, tirando porcelana fina al suelo, y en dirección al sujeto que ahora se viste rápidamente. Palabras que siempre ha querido sacar se salen del como vómito, solo brotando de su boca. Quiere atacarla a ella, tirarle de sus cabellos perfectos, arrancarle las extensiones, quiere hacerle tanto daño como ella se lo ha hecho.  
  
De pronto está gritando, pero está bien solo eso... no son palabras, no es nada más... nada más que desesperación y dolor puro saliendo de su corazón, permitiéndose sentir tanto como puede. Su madre trata de agarrarla por sus brazos, pero su toque es repugnante... lo es para ella.  
  
Esto es la gota que ha colmado el vaso, y se encargara de que ella lo pague caro cuando se lo diga a su padre. Huye de allí, huye corriendo escaleras abajo, saliendo de la casa más rápido de lo que alguna vez lo ha hecho, con el corazón tan roto como el día en que Jensen la ignoro; no sabe qué hacer ahora que lo ha dejado todo afuera, solo quiere huir de allí.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida se concentra en ella, en lo que siente... en lo que necesita, por ello corre por entre las calles sin importar quién puede estarle viendo.  
  
─ Gen... Gen. ─ cualquiera que no ponga atención podría creer que de su boca sale un diminutivo de nombre de Ackles, pero no es así, no lo es.  
  
Bajar por la zona residencial es fácil y se consigue mucha gente que la conoce, pero ella lo que quiere es ocultarse; es así como termina en el viejo parque, donde ya los niños no van porque están muy preocupados en sus casas con sus enormes computadoras disfrutando de la oscuridad, en lugar de salir al sol. Ella se refugia allí, sentándose sobre un columpio mientras mete la mano en su falda buscando su celular.  
  
La única persona con la que quiere estar ahora es aquella que sabe que no va a juzgarle.  
  
Le desespera cada timbre, de manera que nunca antes y cuando la voz que necesita contesta al otro lado, no puede evitar a llorar.  
  
─ Gen... Gen, Gen.  
  
─ ¿Dani? ─ Su voz suena asombrada. ─ ¿Qué pasa?  
  
─ No... No... Sé que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora, no lo sé, todo es mentira...todo solo me han usado, me siento sucia... ─ todo sale ciertamente atropellado de su boca.  
  
─ Hey, hey, cálmate, ¿quieres? Respira hondo, recuerda que solo debes respirar... ─ le recordó susurrándolo en ese tono que tanto le gustaba escuchar. ─ vamos, pelirroja, cuéntamelo todo, estoy aquí para escucharte.  
  
─ Mi madre... mi madre estaba con otro en la cama, con otro hombre... vendiéndose quien sabe porque. ─ decirlo, decirlo solo le daban ganas de vomitar.  
  
─ Que perra, ¿la golpeaste en la cabeza y le dijiste lo mucho que la odiabas? ─ pregunto, en un tono preocupado. ─ ¿dónde estás, Dani?  
  
─ Tire un par de cosas... y le dije lo que pensaba, tuvo el descaro de fingir que le dolía cada una de mis palabras... ─ contó, su llanto casi impidiéndole hablar. ─ En el parque... tengo miedo de ser como ella Gen.  
  
─ No eres como ella, te duele ser como ella, lo demostraste Danneel. ─ le aseguro la chica, que parecía moverse; lo que le preocupaba a Harris ahora era quedarse sola allí, y sabía que Gen vendría por ella, era capaz de intuirlo con escuchar su voz orgullosa. ─ eres una guerrera, Dani, no dejes que te controlen.  
  
─ Pero deje que me metiera en todo este asunto con Ackles... ¿Sabes?... solo, solo quería que me quisiera, solo eso. ─ suena muy lastimero cuando lo dice, principalmente porque la vergüenza le golpea duro con su propia confesión.  
  
─ Lo sé, lo sé, Dani. ─ Gen parece herida cuando se lo dice. ─ ¿me esperaras hasta que llegue?  
  
─ Sí... sí te esperare...  
  
─ Se una buena pelirroja mientras esperas, y sécate las lágrimas, eres demasiado hermosa para llorar.  
  
─ Sí... tratare, pero duele Gen...  
  
─ No dolerá cuando este allí. ─ Genevieve sonrió cuando escucho el gimoteo de Dani y luego su suspiro.

Es nuevamente martes... o ¿Miércoles?, ciertamente no recuerda muy bien qué día es porque por primera vez en algún tiempo no le interesa, porque no está contando los segundos, los minutos ni las horas para que el día acabe, hoy ha sido uno de esos pocos días que aprecia y no porque un profesor se ausentara y tuvieran de repente dos horas libres, sino porque se ha relajado con sus amigos.  
  
Terminaron jugando a la pelota, lanzándosela los unos a los otros mientras hablaban de las clases, algunas nuevas parejas y algún que otro chisme, como que el promedio de Kane había mejorado desde que Collins "le entrenaba", la referencia había sido sin duda de Steven haciéndoles reír a todos, aunque lo de sus notas no eran más que un rumor.  
  
─ Esa es la magia de Collins. ─ comentó Alona con un suspiro, haciendo que Steven rodara los ojos y contestara.  
  
─ No se los conté para que te derritas como medía escuela por ese viejo... esta viejo, ¿Qué le ven?  
  
─ No esta viejo, es sexy. ─ Ian replico, encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo segundos despues un empujón de Jared que se carcajeo con sus palabras. ─ ¡Lo es! ¿Has visto sus ojos azules? ─ Alona reía con él, mientras pasaba la pelota de lana de una mano a otra. ─ Pero por sobre todo eso, esta su sonrisa de ángel y su actitud.

Nunca había notado lo azules que eran los ojos de su estudiante, ni mucho menos como podían llegar a ser tan llamativos, con un brillo especial, había algo de paz en ellos, que parecía intensificarse cuando estaba con Padalecki... aunque tenía la ligera sospecha que no era solamente con aquel chiquillo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquello como un simplemente presentimiento.  
  
Siempre le ha sorprendido la madurez de Somerhalder, quizás por eso le asombro tanto que ignorara la capacidad que Jared podía tener para enfrentar todo lo que le atormentaba, quizás por eso le había juzgado tan duramente, olvidándose por un segundo que aún era un niño, uno que había perdido a su madre muy joven y había sido obligado a madurar a edad temprana.  
  
Así que verle actuar como lo que debía ser... un adolescente sin problemas, en aquel instante no estaba tan mal, no, para nada.  
  
Alzo su mano para saludar y Somerhalder le sonrió, tímido al principio y luego radiante. Su hermosa sonrisa derritiendo su corazón, lo que le hizo sentir atrapado, porque algo brinco dentro de él y tuvo que retroceder, volverse por donde había venido, con tan mala suerte que por poco se llevó a Misha Collins por el medio.  
  
─ Lo siento, profesor, no lo vi.  
  
─ Parece mucho más animado hoy, profesor Wesley. ─ fue la respuesta de Collins que sonrió levemente, acomodando mejor sobre sus manos los dos pesados libros que acababa de comprar en una nueva tienda, no muy lejos de la escuela.  
  
─ ¿Eso cree? ─ pregunto lentamente, acomodando su traje con una mano y con la otra acariciando su crucifijo.  
  
─ Sí, su sonrisa es más sincera, lo que también muestra que está un poco más relajado ─ explicó Collins, demostrando que sin duda era bastante observador ─ Es bueno, me tenía algo preocupado estos días pasados se le veía sumamente estresado.  
  
─ Es solo... me preocupaba Somerhalder, mi charla con él hace unas semanas no fue nada bien, y me preocupaba que el chico... no pudiera seguir adelante, pero usted hizo un buen trabajo con él, mejor del que yo pude hacer.

  
A veces, ni siquiera las clases representan verdaderamente algo de interés para él, son tediosas, una carga aburridas e insignificantes, quizás porque puede confesar para sí mismo que graduarse no representa algo muy importante para él... no solo la graduación sino el día a día, se está volviendo tan monótono, que los partidos son el único momento que verdaderamente disfruta, eso y cuando dibuja.  
  
Su humor precisamente hoy no es el mejor, así que sí, piensa en saltarse las clases, Doherty es aburrida despues de todo y siempre está encima de él... que sus bases son terribles, que no se esfuerza, que esto... que aquello, esa mujer habla demasiado.  
  
Pero no es idiota, sabe que en el momento en que se salte la más mínima clase tendrá a Collins prendado de su culo en segundos y no es agradable, no cuando hace algunos días atrás escucho a su madre hablando de los buenos profesores que tenía, sabe que solo ese imbécil habla con sus padres... así que se mantendrá tranquilo por ahora, hasta que consiga la forma de quitárselo de encima.  
  
Aunque ayuda el hecho de que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Kane, supuestamente en tutorías. No se cree que sean solo tutorías, Kane nunca se ha visto tan satisfecho consigo mismo como cuando entra en la práctica con una sonrisa que dice mucho de lo que le gusta a Collins, y eso es sencillamente repugnante.  
  
Va a las duchas donde pasa largos minutos, las manos apoyadas en la pared para evitar masturbarse como todo su cuerpo le pide que lo haga, necesita descargar la tensión de su cuerpo, y no puede hacerlo porque es incapaz de quitarse a Padalecki y todos sus problemas de la cabeza. Y ni loco va a masturbarse con la imagen de los labios rosas del chiquillo que hasta hace un mes era su saco de boxeo.  
  
Su punta esta roja, esta sensible, incomoda como nunca antes la ha sentido, quizás sea porque no ha tenido nada con Danneel en días, ni siquiera ha visto a la chica... quizás, sí, es eso. Pero en su cabeza no es la imagen de Danneel la que le atormenta es Padalecki, su sonrisa, sus labios, su voz libre de miedo.  
  
Maldición.  
  
Si hubiera podido ahí mismo le hubiera golpeado, despues de todo el imbécil se le venía buscando desde hace mucho, meses... quizás años, porque siempre estaba retándole en público, con esa boca que parecía no conocer acciones. Peor ahora estaba con curiosidad de la reacción de Padalecki que simplemente fue aceptar lo que Doherty le pedía y que ciertamente era una locura.  
  
Una enorme locura, no podía soportar que no hubiera dicho nada al respecto, y cuando la hora acabo. Se puso de pie, tomando a Jared del brazo, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando este no retiro su brazo en señal de dolor, y simplemente se giró hacia él, como si ya no le tuviera miedo.  
  
─ ¿Dónde quieres que estudiemos? ─ ni siquiera le importo el sonido indignado del grito de Doherty a lo lejos.  
  
─ No lo sé... supongo que donde te sientas más cómodo. ─ comentó Jared, ciertamente medio salón estaba viendo a ambos como si estuvieran locos, ninguno de los dos actuaba como lo habían hechos los últimos tres años.  
  
─ Bien, hasta más tarde entonces. ─ pasó al lado de Jared, sin empujarlo, sin hacerle el mínimo daño, solo saliendo del salón bajo la mirada de águila de Doherty, quien ciertamente ya tenía que hablar con Misha cuando cenaran esta noche.  
  
─ Oh... bien, hasta luego. ─ fue su respuesta ante la atenta mirada de Steven que solo suspiro. ─ ¿Qué? ─ le preguntó a su amigo, aunque sabía exactamente porque le estaba mirado así, pero no quería darle mayor importancia al asunto.  
  
─ ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ─ pregunto lentamente, viendo por donde Jensen Ackles se había marchado, el resto de la clase siguiendo su camino a la siguiente clase.  
  
─ Doherty ocupaba un tutor para Ackles... y él... ocupa su tutor vivo supongo. ─ bromeo, empezando a recoger sus cosas también.  
  
─ Eso no fue lo que vi. No fue lo que vi Jared. ─ Steven lo tomo del brazo con fuerza, forzándole a verle a los ojos. ─ ¿esto tiene algo que ver con el llevándote en su camioneta?  
  
─ Steven... me estás asustando ─ su voz sale en voz baja, ciertamente sorprendida ─ No sé de qué hablas... ese día me llevo y no me hizo nada, supongo que se cansó.  
  
─ ¿Despues de tenerte tres años sometidos, se cansó? ¿Es eso lo que dices?  
  
Alona, quien los había observado en silencio desde su asiento, finalmente se puso de pie y aparto a Steven colocando una mano en su pecho para que este soltara a Jared y la viera a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos claros que le enloquecían en secreto. Se vieron intensamente antes de que la chica se moviera hacia adelante y el retrocediera, las mejillas ruborizadas al ver como sus rodillas tocaban las de ella que estaban al descubierto.  
  
─ Eso es lo que pensé. ─ sonrió la chica, girándose hacia Jared. ─ en cuanto a ti, ve con cuidado, y dile a Ian o se volverá loco cuando alguien más se lo diga.  
  
─ Sí... sí, iré a decirle. ─ comentó, sorprendido por la forma en que Alona había intervenido y logrado que Steven se calmara, sin mediar palabra alguna, solo con mirarle, sinceramente era increíble.  
  
─ Nos vemos en clases de Collins. ─ agregó observando como Steven parecía haberse olvidado de él en instantes, con su vista aún en Alona.  
  
Era tarde, en pocos minutos debía encontrarse con Ackles por lo que habían acordado y aun no lograba encontrar a Ian por ningún lado, lo que era... increíble, como si el de ojos azules hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra; algo que lo preocupaba como no tenía idea. Quería ver a Ian, y contarle antes de que Doherty regara la noticia de lo que había pasado en su clase.  
  
Camino lentamente por los pasillos que llevaban a los clubs en el piso inferior, algo enfadado de que Ian lo hiciera caminar más de lo que había hecho en toda la semana, había recorrido toda la puta escuela en su búsqueda y allí estaba de nuevo, despotricando en su cabeza con el resto del mundo, algo que no le gustaba hacer, porque lo ponía mas enfadado de lo que estaba ya.  
  
Sinceramente, no esperaba encontrarse a Ian donde lo hizo; sentado en el taburete donde estaba más que acostumbrado a ver a Michael sentado, tocando sus bellas melodías como si hubiera nacido para eso; no esperaba sinceramente ver a Ian haciendo lo mismo a un ritmo hermoso, tocando una hermosa lullaby.  
  
Sus mejillas se llenaron de un leve sonrojo, mientras escuchaba la melodía, perfectamente estudiada y con un dulce sonido que le calentaba el alma poco a poco.  
  
No pudo evitar quedársele mirando fijamente en donde estaba, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del salón y disfrutando un poco de la paz que cada parte de la melodía dejaba ir, era sencillamente indescriptible como su enojo comenzó a perder importancia, lastimosamente Ian se percató con rapidez de su presencia y es que bueno, él no era precisamente pequeño.  
  
─ Hey. ─ saludó cuando tuvo los ojos azules sobre sí. ─ Tocas muy bien.  
  
─ ¿En serio? Estoy aprendiendo... ─ susurro Ian, estirando su mano para que Jared la tomara. ─ ¿quieres sentarte conmigo, cariño?  
  
─ Sí. ─ contestó tomando la mano de Ian, un poco renuente a arruinar el humor de su amigo con lo que tenía que decirle, pero Alona tenía razón, era mejor que se enterara por él.  
  
─ Eres rápido aprendiendo...  
  
─ No... Mike me ha estado enseñando por dos años ya... es difícil esto... ─ susurro, tomando a Jared de la cintura, lo obligo a sentarse más cerca de él. ─ ¿sabes que te quiero verdad? ─ pregunto suavecito, besando la mejilla de Jared y haciendo más difícil lo que Ackles y el debían hacer dentro de pocos minutos.  
  
Era bastante difícil cuando se siente tan cómodo con Ian cerca, su aliento cálido le estremeció un poco incluso y sus palabras le hacen sonreír.  
  
─ Sabes que yo también, ¿Verdad?  
  
─ Por supuesto, mi niño. ─ Ian sonrió, con todos sus dientes blancos a la vista, se le veía alegre. ─ ¿Quieres que te enseñe una melodía que me gusta mucho?  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ─ no pudo evitar sonreír como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía, una sonrisa que dejaba ver una alegría que pocas personas parecían conocer en él... una sonrisa contagiosa ─ Claro, oh... espera... tengo que decirte algo.  
  
─ Seguro, ¿Qué sucede? ─ pregunto, soltando a Jared y dejando que sus dedos vagaran por el piano dulcemente.  
  
─ Tienes que prometer tomártelo con calma.  
  
No quería molestar a Somerhalder de ninguna manera, esperando a que se tomara con calma la decisión que Doherty había tomado, no quería ni era su intención perjudicar a nadie, ni a Alona, ni a Steven, ni mucho menos a Ian quien se preocupaba muchísimo por él. No quería tener miedo tampoco de algo que no era su culpo.  
  
─ Ok... comienza a asustarme...  
  
─ No... No, solo es por un tiempo. ─ aclaró dándose en cuenta que empezó por la aclaración en vez de por el hecho. ─ Es que a Doherty le pareció una buena idea que ayudara a Ackles en matemáticas...  
  
─ ¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo? ─ Exclamo, sus dedos soltando las teclas y girándose de inmediato a Jared que retrocedió algo asustado.  
  
─ Pues ella preguntó... más bien ordeno y bueno, no pensé que fuera tan malo, él tiene como casi un mes sin hacerme nada. ─ se quedó en silencio cuando noto que Ian estaba apretando sus puños. ─ Solo es matemáticas.  
  
─ No te quiero con ese cabrón a solas, no voy a dejar que te reúnas con el... ─ Ian lo tomo del brazo. ─ no dejare que eso suceda, Jared.  
  
─ Solo es matemáticas. ─ repitió, tratando que en su rostro no se evidenciara la leve molestia que estaba empezando a sentir con la fuerza que el de ojos azules le sujetaba. ─ Ian... me lástimas. ─ susurro tratando de alejarse, cuando empezaba a doler realmente.  
  
─ Lo siento... ─ Ian le dejo ir de inmediato, para luego acariciar su brazo con su dulzura característica, pero ya Jared se estaba alejando, poniéndose de pie y acomodando la mochila al hombro. ─... lo siento mucho, Jay... solo no quiero que...  
  
─ Padalecki, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?  
  
Jared volteó hacía la repentina fuerte voz que inundo el lugar y corto de inmediato las palabras de Ian y su atención para esté, más cuando noto que Jensen Ackles caminaba hacia el con firmeza, sus fríos ojos buscando los suyos en espera de una respuesta.  
  
─ Ackles... uh, yo estaba hablando con Ian.  
  
─ Bueno, Doherty quiere que firmemos una hoja de asistencia, tu como mi tutor y yo también, así que debemos apresurarnos antes de que tenga que irse a casa. ─ explico, sin mirar a Somerhalder en ningún momento, sus ojos fijos solo en Jared Padalecki que se removía algo nervioso.  
  
Jared asintió levemente, sin saber porque aunque era asfixiante no podía quitar la vista de aquellos ojos verdes.  
  
─ Sí... vamos.  
  
Cuando Jensen hizo ademán de tomarle el brazo, Jared esperaba una caricia suave, nunca pensó, o quizás olvido, que Ian tomaría el brazo de Ackles antes de que siquiera pudiera rodear sus dedos alrededor de su brazo. Las miradas que se cruzaron entre ambos fueron un ejemplo de la violencia con la que se habían golpeado aquel día, y el de verdad que no quería tener que escucharlos o verlos pelearse con él en el medio, no cuando por fin Ackles le trataba como un ser humano, como si valiera algo.  
  
Puso su mano sobre los dedos de Ian que no desvió la mirada a la suya sino hasta unos minutos despues, que por fin pareció razonar lo que sucedía.  
  
─ Jay no me pidas que te deje ir con él.  
  
Y eso era exactamente lo que Jared iba a pedirle.  
  
─ No va a pasar nada, solo es matemáticas. ─ repitió con una pequeña sonrisa, sus dedos haciendo un leve movimiento en círculos que Ian siempre usaba con él para calmarle indicarle que todo iba a estar bien, aun cuando la experiencia indicara lo contrario.  
  
─ Jay... ─ intento, pero había aflojado su agarre y por lo tanto Ackles se había alejado de él, pero no de Jared, ¿Qué estaba tramando ese imbécil? ¿Acaso ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía? ¿De lo que sentía por Jared? No había manera que lo dejaría quedarse con Jared.  
  
Aun así, la mirada de Jared le decía que se alejara, que le diera su espacio, y el no quería hacer eso, pero sabía que debía, por las palabras de Paul que tanto le habían afectado debía dejar que Jared hiciera lo que debía hacer.  
  
Lo que él consideraba correcto.  
  
─ Nos vemos después ¿Sí? ─ preguntó buscando los ojos de Ian, cerciorarse de que su amigo no estuviera enojado con él, pero sintió la mano de Ackles tomar su brazo de pronto, su paciencia se estaba acabando.  
  
Se movió, aun sin apartar los ojos de Ian que le dejo ir sin decir absolutamente nada al respecto. Le asusto por un momento, pero entonces, estaba caminando por el pasillo, perdiendo a Ian de vista, dejándolo con un dolor enorme en el pecho. No supo que decir a Ackles, que aún le tenía sujeto del brazo, pero con un agarre suave que no lastimaba sus heridas que sanaban poco a poco debido a su mal nutrición y a la falta de algún ungüento que acelerara el proceso.  
  
No esperaba que ninguna palabra saliera de él hasta despues que hubieran hablado con Doherty, por lo que no quiso insistir, pensando en cómo diablos le enseñaría algo a alguien con tal mal carácter y que se caracterizaba por tener muy poca paciencia, aunque a su favor puede decir que recuerda que era extremadamente bueno en matemáticas, su problema simplemente estaba en que necesitaba que le explicaran con detenimiento los procedimientos a seguir y aprenderlos a su ritmo, una vez superara esto, cada operación le resultaba sencilla.  
  
Aún lo recordaba, lo que Ackles requería en su mayoría era tacto y se preguntó por un momento sí eso solo era un rasgo de su aprendizaje o de sí mismo, tal vez no era tan malvado como lo aparentaba.  
  
Cuando llegaron al salón, Doherty los fulmino a ambos con la mirada y luego a Misha Collins, que había estado sentado sobre uno de los pupitres y se había levantado de un salto al ver a ambos estudiantes. En sus caras era obvio que habían estado peleando sobre algo, pero Jared no era tan curioso y a Jensen simplemente no le importaba lo que hicieran esos dos imbéciles.  
  
Entro, firmo y la hoja que Doherty le había mostrado antes y luego le entrego el bolígrafo a Jared, que lo miro, mirándole a los ojos tímidamente. Lo que no sabe y le gustaría saber, es porque esos ojos avellanas le provocaron una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, una que trajo el color a las mejillas de Padalecki.  
  
Firmo entonces, sin poder evitar ponerse nervioso cuando noto que Collins tenía los ojos sobre él y sus mejillas rojas, mientras dejaba ir su nombre con un lápiz que se le resbalaba cada cierto tiempo.  
  
─ Listo. ─ anunció, como si no fuera obvio.  
  
─ Bien, los quiero de vuelta a las seis para que firmen la salida juntos... y lo juro Ackles, si Jared tiene aunque sea un solo cabello fuera de lugar te lo hare pagar. ─ le amenazo sin ninguna vergüenza, recibiendo una mirada que decía muchas cosas por parte de Collins que solo se limitó a eso.  
  
Jensen se encogió de hombros, queriendo nada más salir de allí, pero maldiciendo el hecho de que tuviera que saltarse la práctica de hoy para esta estupidez, que, sinceramente, comenzaba a preocuparle, ya que si reprobaba con Doherty una vez más, podría irse a la banca por el resto de la temporada.  
  
Ya el equipo estaba lo suficiente jodido como para que él lo jodiera más con su ausencia.  
  
─ Tienes que esforzarte Ackles. ─ intervino Collins, una clara advertencia en su rostro, mientras tomaba entre sus manos unos cuantos libros nuevos que había comprado aquella mañana y que antes había dejado sobre el escritorio de su compañera. ─ No hace falta que te recuerde que tus calificaciones penden de un hilo ¿Cierto? ─ agregó.  
  
─ Él lo sabe, ¿Ackles? ─ esta vez es Doherty quien habla y Jared tiene que admitir que se siente un poco incómodo por la forma en que ambos profesores reprenden al rubio.  
  
─ ¿Porque no solo dejan de pretender que les importa lo que hago con mi vida? ─ Jensen estallo, sabiendo que Collins lo había provocado, ese profesor siempre estaba midiendo su humor y esta vez había sido definitiva. ─ solo son dos imbéciles, donde uno no puede sacar la cabeza fuera de la entrepierna de Kane y la otra no es capaz de superar una tontería de secundaria, solo porque yo soy el favorito de su ex novio. ─ exclamo, viendo con satisfacción como los libros se resbalaban de los dedos de Collins y la boca de Doherty se abría lentamente en shock.  
  
No tenía nada que hacer aquí, se estiro y tomo a Jared de la manga y tiro del hasta que pudo empujarlo para que caminara por el pasillo. Debe admitir que no fue nada cariñoso con el chico cuando lo hizo.  
  
Jared trató que su cuerpo no temblara, en ningún momento, ni cuando escucho su fuerte voz o cuando sintió que este le empujaba y manejaba con extremada facilidad por el desolado pasillo, más no dijo palabra alguna mientras Jensen seguía caminando sin dirigirse a ningún lugar específico, solo buscando alejarse lo más posible de aquello que le molestaba y en ese pequeño aspecto pudo comprenderlo.  
  
─Uh... ¿Estás bien?  
  
Lo vio tensarse cuando hablo, y eso lo asusto un poco, pero cuando Ackles se giro hacia él, parecía estar conteniéndose de ponerse a romper cosas. Era tan aterrador como siempre, solo que ahora, Jared sentía que podía estar a su alrededor sin que le dieran la paliza de su vida.  
  
─ Estoy bien, busquemos un aula cómoda para estudiar, ¿quieres?  
  
─ Claro, una aula cómoda es una buena idea, así podrás tranquilizarte un poco. ─ abrió sus ojos cuando cayó en cuenta lo que había dicho, así que pasando saliva por su seca garganta agregó: ─ Una persona aprende mejor cuando está en un ambiente tranquilo y de confianza, lo leí una vez en una revista para docentes.  
  
─ ¿Lees esa mierda? ─ Jensen murmuro, abriendo la primera aula del segundo piso y entrando junto con Jared que lo seguía muy de cerca.  
  
─ A veces leer eso es mucho mejor que simplemente no hacer nada. ─ se defendió, un ligero puchero en su rostro.  
  
Jensen se giró, y lo tomo de la barbilla, hundiendo sus dedos en la suave piel. Un gemido de dolor salió de los labios de Jared antes de que Jensen le soltara.  
  
─ ¿comenzamos? ─ pregunto, pasando su pulgar por los labios de Jared que s encontraban entreabiertos.  
  
─ Sí... sí... como aún faltan prácticamente tres semanas para los parciales, ¿Qué tal si repasamos cada tema? ─ preguntó, sus ojos tratando de no quedarse mucho tiempo sobre los ojos ajenos, que tenían un color verde menos rodeado de ira que de costumbre, parecía incluso que Ackles se había calmado.  
  
Con ese pensamiento camino hacia uno de los pupitres, dejando su vieja mochila café sobre el mismo y buscando dentro de estás sus libros de matemáticas, los mismos donde estaban todos sus apuntes.  
  
Sabía que con Jensen sería una tarde fácil, porque lo había visto antes, el chico aprendía rápido, de eso estaba seguro, ya lo había visto antes con otras clases, como siempre era muy bueno sin que nadie le dijera nerd o algo por el estilo. Jensen siempre había sido bueno y el solo lo iba a ayudar a mejorar.  
  
─ ¿Sabes? Me recuerda a cuando te pedí la tarea de matemáticas cuando estábamos iniciando la preparatoria.  
  
─ ¿Lo recuerdas? ─ preguntó sin poder evitar sorprenderse.  
  
─ Si... tenías la sonrisa más hermosa en toda la escuela.  
  
─ Supongo. ─ no supo que contestar realmente, no era como si pudiera soltar un "gracias" de algo que simplemente no sentía que fuera así, porque su misma cabeza no le hacía ver nada especial en su persona, aunque Ackles no fuera el primero que señalaba aquello, aunque sí el único que había logrado que se estremeciera con escucharlo.  
  
Es extraño sentir la loca idea de que Ackles está intentando no solo de enmendar sus errores, sino que también está luchando su camino a ganarse su confianza, no entiende porque; pero quiere hacerlo. Lo peor es que el corazón solo se le acelera en lugar de detenerse, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibre con la dulzura de las palabras de Ackles.  
  
─ ¿Cómo están tus brazos? ─ Jensen pregunto, tomando el brazo de Jared y descubriéndolo.  
  
─ Por ahora mejor... están sanando. ─ explicó, sin poder evitar sonreír porque había algo en la actitud de Jensen que le agradaba pero ni idea de exactamente que era.  
  
Aún estaban rojas, algunas cortadas tenían costras demostrándole que Jared de verdad no se había vuelto a cortar, que quizás, había hecho caso de su miedo a que alguien descubriera su pequeño secreto cuando lo había acorralado contra los casilleros.  
  
Las acaricio, suspirando cuando lo hizo antes de dejar ir la mano de Jared con la misma suavidad con la que la habita tomado, ignorando el hecho de que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, que debería detener esta tontería ahora mismo.  
  
─ Nunca te cortes de nuevo...  
  
─ No puedo asegurarlo... pero tratare. ─ lo último lo había agregado en el último segundo, porque en los ojos frente a él había visto una molestia evidente con sus primeras palabras.  
  
No sabía porque le importaba.  
  
─ ¿Qué tal si empiezas con lo básico? ─ pregunto Jensen, pareciendo satisfecho con lo que había dicho.

 

 


	18. Capítulo 13B y un lado oscuro

 

CAPITULO 13-B  
Y UN LADO OSCURO

[Dark Sida Kelly Clarkson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOGRRRsFoxY)

  
  
Dark Side – Kelly Clarkson  
  
There's a place that I know (Hay un lugar que conozco)  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone (No es bonito allí y pocos han ido)  
if I show it to you now (Si te lo muestro ahora…)  
will it make you run away (¿Te hará correr?)  
  
or will you stay (¿O te quedaras?)  
even if it hurts(Incluso si duele…)  
even if I try to push you out (Incluso si intento alejarte)  
will you return? (¿Regresaras?)  
and remind me who I really am (Y me recordaras de quien realmente soy)  
please remind me who I really am (Por favor recuérdame quien soy realmente.)  
  
  
  
Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad a Shannen de decir algo cuando sus pies instantes después de que Ackles se hubiera marchado, demostrando su inquietud le habían llevado lejos de aquella pequeña aula, uno tras otro, entre grandes bocanadas de aire que evidenciaban como el nerviosismo se había apoderado de él a raíz de aquellas palabras.  
  
Su garganta se había secado, contrario a como sus manos empezaron a sudar y su corazón había decidido desbocarse y no era placentero o excitante como cuando Kane le tocaba, ¡Oh dios, Kane!, su alumno... a quien se supone que debería guiar responsablemente y no hacer lo que estaba haciendo. No derretirse en sus manos, no estremecerse entre jadeos desesperados, no venirse en sus manos, no reír con sus comentarios... no nada de eso.  
  
Mucho menos debía sentirse a gusto con su presencia, sonreír cuando se le acercaba o cuando escuchaba su nombre en aquellos labios no debía... era un adulto por dios y aun así odiaba el hecho de que no quería alejarse de eso.  
  
─ Estoy loco. ─ aseguró cuando estuvo en la paz que las cuatros paredes de su oficina le propiciaban, sin siquiera haber parado un segundo en su apresurado paso desde el aula de Shannen hasta su oficina.  
  
Cerro la puerta tras él y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, gimiendo bajito al verse tan perdido. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo, debía pedirle a Kane que pararan, no podían continuar haciendo esto, no podían seguir viéndose a escondidas y haciéndolo casi a diario en su despacho. No debían.  
  
Vio el reloj, sabiendo que su alumno estaba por aparecer, y pensó en todas las cosas que le diría antes de que las cosas se pusieran más serias de lo que ya lo estaban.  
  
Y tuvo razón, Kane toco la puerta justo a las cinco y treinta.  
  
Una sonrisa quiso dejarse ir en su rostro, quería pensar que Kane nunca fue tan jodidamente puntual antes... no hasta que inicio algo con él... pero era su estudiante.  
  
─ Pase...  
  
─ ¿Misha? ─ Kane entro en la habitación, e inmediatamente lo primero que descubrió fue como Misha le miraba de nuevo con deseo, hecho que le trajo satisfacción por ver como lo tenía enloquecido de pasión; y el que venía pensando hace unos minutos que se estaba perdiendo demasiado rápido en la piel pálida del profesor.  
  
─ Eres un pecado. ─ susurro Collins, sin poder evitar decir lo primero que pensó, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por la mirada que tenía sobre él. ─ Pero... yo... yo…  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Teniendo dudas de que lo seas? ─ Christian sonrió, acercándose al profesor y sentándose sobre sus piernas mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.  
  
─ Es que... Ackles lo sabe. ─ su voz se cortó, no pudo evitar temblar y no precisamente porque fuera Ackles quien lo supiera sino porque "alguien" más allá de ellos, lo supiera.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ Kane se carcajeo. ─ por supuesto que no, es un tonto, nunca podría saberlo... solo le gusta molestarme.  
  
─ Pero, dijo que no podía sacar la cabeza de tú entrepierna... lo que es ridículo porque ni siquiera te la he chupado aún... es decir, ese no es el punto. ─ se detuvo cuando Kane puso un pequeño dedo sobre sus labios, justo antes de empezar a divagar sin sentido, una parte de sí mismo que casi solo su hermano conocía. No era bueno bajo presión, así de sencillo.  
  
─ Está bien... ─ sospechaba que Jensen sí que podía leer más allá de él, que sabía exactamente lo que pasaba entre él y el profesor, pero no tenía ni puta idea de porque no lo decía a todo el mundo, ¿Qué esperaba el bastardo? Aun así, no quería que Misha se preocupara, que terminara esto que tanto deseaba tener.  
  
─ ¿Esta bien? ─ preguntó de vuelta, sin intención de juzgar, simplemente quería escuchar que de aquellos labios que le volvían loco, que todo iba a estar bien, lo necesitaba.  
  
─ Está bien... si algo llegara a pasar... niégalo todo. ─ le dijo con una sonrisita, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura. ─ estaremos bien.  
  
Con esas simples palabras y con un pequeño suspiro fue que todas las ideas de detener aquello se habían esfumado, dejándole con un sentimiento de tranquilidad, al menos mientras estuviera Kane ahí... sonriéndole de esa forma tan hermosa.  
  
─ No puedo creer lo mucho que me encantas...  
  
─ Eres una chica, diciendo cursilerías como esas. ─ Se burló el estudiante, inclinándose para morderle el labio inferior y luego lamerlo.  
  
Causando un estremecimiento exquisito en el docente que asintió sonriendo.  
  
─ Puede que sí... mi hermano mayor me molestaba con eso, cuando era más joven.  
  
─ Pues si yo te hubiera tenido de hermano no hubiera podido resistirme a toda esta inocencia... tan dulce... tan... deliciosa. ─ saboreado las palabras en su boca, lamiéndose los labios antes de decidirse a comenzar a besar toda la garganta de Misha; olía a jabón floral y eso solo lo excitaba más.  
  
─ Tonto. ─ acusó estremeciéndose y ladeando ligeramente su cuello, invitando a Kane a dejar más y más besos sobre su cuello, notando como cada uno parecía endurecer más y más su polla ─ Inocencia... ¿Eso veías en mí?  
  
Era increíble como seguía comparando su relación con Kane con el vacío que había detrás de él, la nada que le abrazaba todas las noches y que ahora ni se aparecía porque tenía a Christian para soñar con él, fantasear con él y luego volver todo eso realidad tan pronto las clases acabara por el día.  
  
Dándole un beso agresivo debajo de la barbilla, con dientes y todo, las manos de Kane se metieron debajo de su camisa, sabiendo que encontraría dos botoncitos que con solo pellizcar haría a Misha sollozar de placer.  
  
─ Oh... oh, Chris, no… ─ dijo pero solo podía jadear, una y otra vez, porque su alumno estaba pellizcando sin descanso sus pezones, sus ojos desenfocándose con el placer desmedido que estaba sintiendo, si seguían a ese ritmo pronto no le importaría más que Kane frotando su polla cerca de su entrada y quizás más allá.  
  
Incluso si no quería cruzar esa línea aun; pero con la experiencia con la que su alumno lo trataba, sabía que estaba perdido, que no duraría mucho manteniéndose virgen. Dios, todo lo que pensaba últimamente era tenerlo dentro, ese calor abrasante que había tenido muchas veces entre sus manos enterrado en su sitio más privado. Si hasta se había metido los dedos como un principiante, alentado por la boca sucia de su estudiante.  
  
─ Dime Misha... ¿Qué era lo que te preocupaba? ─ pregunto con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su profesor favorito solo balbucearía.  
  
─ Ah... esto, nosotros... soy tu… ─ un pequeño gritó salió de su boca cuando los pulgares de su estudiantes impulsaron sus pezones hacía dentro. ─ profesor...  
  
─ Si, lo sé... es lo que me enloquece. ─ siseo, mordiendo de nuevo el cuello níveo de su profesor, sus palmas masajeando sus pectorales. ─ ¿sabes que más me emociona?  
  
A pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlar su lujuria, solo podía hacer muy poco para no escuchar esos gemidos agudos que Misha soltaba. Era una visión de lo más erótica, ver al adulto derretirse ante sus caricias sin hacer nada, solo recostándose de la silla para gemir.  
  
─ Siempre me demostraste lo fácil que eras.  
  
─ No es cierto. ─ pero cuando baja la mirada se encuentra con la mejor prueba de lo que su estudiante le dice, su polla dura... Reaccionando a manos ajenas. ─ No...  
  
─ No lo niegues... apuesto a que era todo lo que podía pensar, ¿cierto? Que tu alumno te tocara de esta forma... Misha que dirían tus amigos si te vieran así... ─ Kane presiono la palma de su mano contra el miembro que tensaba la tela, disfrutando el gemido de placer que salió de Collins, resignado a dejarse dominar.  
  
─ No... No pensaba en esto, cuando te enseñaba. ─ negó, era la verdad porque si bien siempre noto la inexplicable atracción que sentía hacia su alumno, nunca la identificó como lujuria y quizás más hasta el preciso momento en que Kane le había besado para callarle.  
  
Después de ahí todo había ido en picada, lo único que le importaba era dejar que ese chiquillo jugara con su cuerpo a gusto, gruñir y jadear mientras lo hacía, empujarse contra sus manos, sentir... solo sentir, ¿Qué dirían sus amigos?, quizás que había perdido el juicio.  
  
El quien había sido siempre el más racional de los tres. Tembló cuando los dedos de Kane se cerraron sobre su erección y lo manipularon a través del pantalón con precisión. Sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba y como dárselo.  
  
Pero lo que más le fascinaba de Kane era su boca, esa que con palabras sucias le ponía justo donde su alumno le quería.  
  
─ Te morías por abrirte de piernas para mí... te acostabas y pensabas en que sería tenerme dentro de tu agujero... te tocabas y metías tus dedos dentro de tu cuerpo... ¿cuantas veces imaginaste que era mi polla la que te abría el culo?  
  
─ Chris... No. ─ se quejó pero las palabras parecían tintinar en su cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndole suspirar cuando líneas de líquido pre seminal bajaban de su muy roja punta ─ Si... ─ agregó en un leve susurro. ─ Si... Quería, quería que me abrieras.  
  
Estaba mojándose todo, y humedeciendo la mano de Kane también, que ahora que le había sacado de los pantalones, le masajeaba suavemente, haciendo presión en las protuberantes venas cerca de la base.  
  
─ ¿Quieres que te abra tu pequeño agujerito ahora? ─ siseo, el rostro muy cerca del de Misha. ─ quieres sentir mis dedos hurgar allí dentro... porque yo quiero, Misha, quiero abrirte todos los días con mis dedos... en las mañanas, y en la tarde, cuando todos se hallan ido, rellenarte de algo más grande... ¿quieres mi polla? Vamos, dígamelo, profesor Collins, ¿quiere polla?  
  
─ Oh si... Si quiero... Quiero, que me jodas sobre mi escritorio. ─ sus labios temblaron y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al borde de la silla en la que se encontraban, poniéndose más blancas de lo que eran.  
  
Su cuello se dejó ir para atrás y sus caderas hicieron un intento de moverse hacia arriba... Estaba solo jadeando de pronto su corbata fuera de su lugar y su cabello desordenado.  
  
Era un desastre de lo que era la mitad del tiempo, no parecía el...  
  
Kane le transformaba en este adulto irresponsable que se dejaba manosear tras su escritorio. Lo que fue el colmo, supone, es que Kane le obedeció, se detuvo, dejando de tocarle su sensible miembro y se separó de él, para luego proceder a levantarlo de la silla, solo que, aunque esperaba que este lo pusiera sobre el escritorio y le diera la jodida de su vida, su alumno lo sorprendió obligándole a ponerse sobre sus rodillas.  
  
─ Si quieres polla yo te la daré... ─ la mano de Kane tras su cabeza lo empujo hasta que su nariz se enterró los genitales de este cubiertos por la gruesa tela de los vaqueros azules. ─ ¿hueles eso, Misha? Es el olor del chico que va a follarte.  
  
No pudo evitar sacar su lengua, dejándoles ir sobre la gruesa mezclilla en un gesto que sacudió de pies a cabeza a su alumno.  
  
─ Hueles bien.  
  
No era la primera vez que Kane iba a hacer que alguien le chupara la polla, por dios, Jensen y el habían perdido la virginidad a los quince, el sexo era tan recurrente en su vida como la de cualquier adolescente. Pero había algo enloquecedor en el saber que no solo iba a ser un profesor, sino Collins, quien se la iba a chupar. Gimió y acaricio el cabello oscuro antes de bajarse la cremallera con la mano libre.  
  
─ Chúpamela, Misha... quiero tu boca en mi...  
  
Cuando su miembro salió, un estremecimiento por el cambio de temperatura le hizo jadear, pero no fue nada comparado a cuando sintió los delgados labios atrapar su punta, ni muchos menos como la misma se vio cubierta por la lengua ajena. Haciendo que su líquido blanco la empapara de tal manera que incluso los labios empezaban a adquirir una tonalidad brillosa.  
  
Y Misha estaba mirándole a los ojos.  
  
Era tan azules y le encantaban, forzándole a mirarle mientras este se relamía los labios, usando una mano para sostener su miembro en alto. Lo veía y aun así le costaba creer que allí estuviera, el profesor Collins que tanto le había jodido, usando su lengua para tentarle, pasándola insistentemente por el pequeño agujero.  
  
Tuvo que morderse el labio para no suplicar a que la tomara en su boca.  
  
Lo siguiente que sintió fue la lengua comenzar a pasearse de un lado otro, humedeciendo y probando su miembro en partes iguales, se notaba que al hombre en sus piernas disfrutaba hacerlo... Lamerle, más cuando daba lengüetazos a la punta, recogiendo y tragando lo que esta le daba.  
  
Era la primera vez que podía tocar una polla y lamerla, y estaba extasiado con el sabor de su alumno cuya entrepierna era tan perfecta como el resto de él. Mucho más grueso de lo que Misha esperaría que fuera un adolescente y eso solo hacía que si entrada se contrajera al pensar en tenerlo dentro.  
  
Sin embargo, Kane se había olvidado de eso, más concentrado en sentir esa boca chuparle los huevos, una a la vez, mientras la mano de Misha le masturbaba con jaladas lentas a su miembro.  
  
Sintió la habitación dar vueltas cuando Collins comenzó a intentar tragarse su miembro, sus labios delgados quedando en cada impulso obscenamente abiertos por su polla y el sintiendo una calidez y placer indescriptible.  
  
Estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo movido por lo excitado que estaba al tener que mirar a esos ojos que ahora estaban cubiertos de una capa cristalina muy fina. Sabía que no era el único que se moría de placer, y es que la otra mano de Misha se veía muy ocupada allí abajo, masturbando su propio miembro, solo deteniéndose para jugar con el glande.  
  
Misha comenzó un leve movimiento con su cabeza, se notaba que se le dificultaba pero no por ello era menos caliente como estaba aprendiendo sobre la práctica, con su polla hasta la garganta, abriéndole como seguramente lo deseaba con su culo.  
  
Los gemidos y los sonidos de succión constante tenían a su polla vibrante, sensible a la boca que se la quería comer toda, pero ya le había enseñado a Misha que era un chico algo grande.  
  
─ Estas pensando en ello, ¿no? ─ sonrió maliciosamente, comenzando a mover sus caderas lentamente. ─ si va a estrecharte el culo como lo está haciendo con tu boca... la respuesta es sí Misha, mi polla te va a abrir ese virgen agujero y te lo va a llenar de leche, voy a preñarte de tanto venirme dentro de ti hasta que me asegure de habértelo desvirgado bien.  
  
Sus palabras fueron el incentivo adecuado para que Collins se viniera sobre el piso, su semen saliendo con fuerza, provocando que su boca en un intento de jadeo se estrechara casi de inmediato, justo en el segundo que estaba lleno de ella.  
  
Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se vino dentro de la boca que lo acunaba, estaba seguro que ahora que había probado su sexo, Misha no se negaría a nada y dios, como estaba cayendo por este profesor, enloqueciendo con solo pensar en cómo podía tenerlo.  
  
Su polla resbalo de los labios del profesor, que tosió de inmediato, demasiado lleno de semen como para poder controlar su garganta.  
  
─ Shhh... Trágalo todo... es un regalo, una muestra de lo que vendrá.  
  
Para deleite de Kane, los labios rojos y de momento no tan delgados obedecieron, tragando su semen con un sonido de gusto de por medio, que se preguntó si lo había imaginado.  
  
─ ¿Sabe bien? ─ pregunto, acariciando las mejillas del Profesor con suavidad.  
  
─ Si. ─ contestó, luchando por atraer un poco del aire que se había escapado de su cuerpo. ─ Si. ─ repitió sonrojado.  
  
Quizás detener esto, era actualmente imposible.  
  
─ Buen chico. ─ la polla dura de Kane acaricio sus labios una vez, dirigida por la mano de este. ─ límpiame, por favor...  
  
Collins no pensó en nada más, no cuando Kane encajo su punta en sus labios y ordeno con voz suave que debía hacer... Desde ahí solo empezó a recoger todo el semen que encontraba a su paso, buscando dejarle limpio, como había ordenado.  
  
Y aunque aún estaba sensible de su orgasmo anterior, Kane podía sentir como su erección volvía a mostrarse en su mayor potencia y la limpieza de Misha se transformaba en otra mamada, una de la que le fue difícil separarse.  
  
─ No tenemos tiempo, bebe. Ya es tarde.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ─ pregunto, ligeramente desorientado, aun de rodillas entre las piernas de su alumno, que sonrió ayudándole a levantarse.  
  
─ Doherty vendrá por ti pronto... ─ le recordó, mostrándole la hora en el reloj de pared, que decía que una jodida hora había pasado, ¿en qué diablos se había ido? ─ vamos, ve a limpiarte el rostro... ─ Christian susurro, robándole un beso. ─ ¿nos vemos mañana?  
  
─ Si...nos vemos mañana. ─ susurro levemente, pero estaba seguro, su sonrisa satisfecha lo indicaba, que al menos por esos segundos estaba seguro de lo que sea que fuera aquello.  
  
─ Eres hermoso, Collins.  
  
No pudo responder a eso, puesto que la seriedad con la que Christian lo había dicho, y la forma en la que le había besado luego, lo habían dejado con las rodillas temblándole como gelatina.  
  
Kane estuvo fuera de la escuela tan rápido que nadie, ni siquiera la mirada aguileña de Doherty pudo verle, se fue a casa pensando en cómo Misha llegaría a casa, y que lo primero que haría sería masturbarse pensando en lo que habían hecho hoy.  
  
El definitivamente lo haría.

  
Llega tarde a la escuela, lo peor es que hoy tiene clases temprano con Wesley y no puede creer que vaya a llegarle tarde por primera vez desde que el Profesor llego al colegio. Se siente como un vago por haberse quedado dormido, pero es que todo el día anterior estuvo tenso, y el descanso más él te que su padre le preparo le hizo muy bien.  
  
Aunque sabe que eso a la final no valió de nada, porque de nuevo se encuentra tenso, caminando por los pasillos desiertos hasta su aula asignada. Para su sorpresa, Paul esta fuera del salón de clases, sentado en un banco frente al salón, está leyendo un libro, y alza la mirada curioso cuando Ian se acerca.  
  
─ Buenas tardes, Somerhalder. ─ lo dice con diversión.  
  
─ Bu...buenos días, profesor Wesley. ─ casi se atraganta con cada palabra, su cabello esconde ligeramente sus ojos, haciendo que se vea como un chiquillo más joven que sabe que se ha metido en problemas.  
  
─ Llega dos horas tarde a mi clase... ¿alguna excusa? ─ preguntó Wesley, meneando su cabeza, Somerhalder lucía perdido, ni siquiera había notado la ironía en su saludo. ─ y sabe que aún son las diez de la mañana, ¿no?  
  
─ Me quede dormido. ─ Confeso, mentir nunca había sido su fuerte. ─ ¿Son... Apenas las diez?  
  
─ ¿Qué sucedió? Había estado más feliz de lo usual estos días, Ian. ─ El profesor se hizo a un lado para que su alumno tomara asiento a su lado.  
  
─ Fue una buena semana... Al menos hasta que Doherty le dio una nueva asignación a Jared. ─ explicó, sentando al lado del docente y dando un pequeño suspiro.  
  
─ Tus problemas siempre son sobre Padalecki, ¿no te cansas de ello?  
  
Los ojos de Paul se desviaron al libro que acababa de cerrar, y lo abrió nuevamente observando las páginas a través de las gafas. Sabía que lo que sentía era malo, era pura envidia a que Jared tuviera alguien a quien aferrarse.  
  
─ No... ─ contesto con sorpresa, no esperaba una respuesta así, no de aquel profesor. ─ Es como un hermanito para mí... Me gusta cuidarle.  
  
Se quedó callado, jugando con la Liga que tenía entre manos y que había traído desde su casa, como una pequeña e insignificante forma de mantenerse entretenido... Más bien de canalizar su inquietud.  
  
─ Olvídelo... Siento haber llegado tarde. ─ agregó, levantándose de su lugar.  
  
Paul le tomo del brazo de inmediato, y ambos lo sintieron, el calor que estallo con el toque, por eso el profesor le dejo ir. Estaba asustado de lo que había sentido al tocar a su alumno, estaba tan asustado, que se levantó también, pasando al lado de un Ian que tenía las mejillas en fuego.  
  
─ Mereces ser feliz también, Ian. ─ el profesor dijo, dándole la espalda mientras miraba su pecadora mano. ─ mereces ser feliz también.  
  
─ Supongo que sí, pero la felicidad de mis amigos también es importante... ─ se encogió de hombros, acariciando su brazo levemente. ─ Gracias... Paul, significa mucho para mi. ─ con ello entro en la clase, sin esperar el regaño que podía recibir por tutear a su profesor.


	19. Capítulo 14 No puedo dividirme entre tú y mil mares

  
  


 

[Somewhere I Belong Linkin Park](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPuEcy4Pr3A)

  
I had nothing to say (No tengo nada que decir)  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me (Y me pierdo en la nada dentro de mi)  
And I let it all out to find (Y lo dejo salir solo para encontrarme)  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind (Que no soy la unica persona con estas cosas en mente)  
  
Han pasado dos semanas desde que les asignaron la búsqueda de la canción, lo que hace mucho más fácil que a los que la tarea no le interesara nada la olvidaran, por eso Michael rueda los ojos mientras ve que solo cuatro de sus alumnos han hecho su tarea, lo que quiere decir dos grupos. No les regaña solo porque el mismo olvido su canción con Jared, o siquiera hablarle a su alumno, que le ve con esos ojos zorrunos, como esperando un regaño.  
  
Es tan adorable como Tom, solo que los ojos azules de Tommy le dan un aspecto de ángel. Y hablando de su niño estrella, allí esta, sentado entre Kristen y Alona, como si perteneciera allí. Supone que eso quiere decir no mas Adrienne, Kristin o Danneel, y más el grupo de los góticos que lidera Somerhalder. Es mejor que esos jodidos ricachones, aunque está seguro de que los padres de este no estarán tan felices.  
  
A Tommy le han asignado un chofer, por lo que siempre llega a tiempo y se va a la hora, no más escaqueos temprano por la mañana o en la tarde, ha sido difícil robarle un beso, y han tenido que hacerlo en el jodido cuarto del conserje, como si él fuera un puto adolescente.  
  
Lo mejor, es que Tommy sí que sabe besarlo aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo.  
  
─ Entonces, ¿Cómo le fue trabajando con la señorita Tal, Harris? ─ pregunto por joder, mirando a Jared que le dirigió una mirada de pena, porque no se podía ser tan malo como para preguntar eso.  
  
Jared había tomado asiento detrás del piano, alejándose inconscientemente de Ian y de Jensen, que no se habían visto ni una vez desde que habían entrado en el cuarto del coro.  
  
Se sentía un poco incómodo con Ian cerca, pero no precisamente por él... no, sino porque la última vez que se vieron había quedado un sin sabor en su boca, porque él se había ido con Ackles... aunque fuera solo a estudiar, sentía como si hubiera sido algo más grande y sospechaba que Ian también lo pensaba, que incluso Ackles tenía una ligera idea, aunque para él rubio simplemente fuera algo con lo que molestar a Somerhalder.  
  
─ Supongo que pudimos lograr algo bueno juntas ¿Cierto, Tal? ─ preguntó la pelirroja, haciendo que todo el grupo se quedara en silencio, la sorpresa en cada uno de sus rostros.  
  
─ Fue bueno conocernos. ─ Alona replico, sonriéndole a Mike que alzo una ceja.  
  
Ahora eso sí que era una sorpresa, se preguntaba si al otro grupo le iría tan bien, y con otro grupo se refería obviamente a Ackles y Somerhalder, que hacían de todo para que sus miradas no se encontraran.  
  
─ Bien, solo por eso serán las primeras en pasar, ¿Ian quieres probar el piano? Esta no es una muy difícil. ─ señalo la hoja que Alona le había entregado al inicio de la clase.  
  
─ Eso suena bien. ─ contestó Somerhalder levantándose de su asiento, colocando su sombrero y sonriendo en dirección de Jared, que esta vez no tuvo oportunidad de desviar el rostro, ni pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo.  
  
─ ¿Cómo estas pequeño? ─ le pregunto en un susurro, una vez estuvo sentado a un lado de Jared, ambos en el mismo banquillo del piano, estaban demasiado cerca, y Jared no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a Jensen disimuladamente; este estaba metido en su propio mundo, el PSP en las manos y los audífonos puestos.  
  
No era el único que lo había notado, además de Michael, Danneel también miraba al chico con los ojos llenos de rabia, con ganas terribles de gritarle. El bastardo ni siquiera iba a escuchar su canción, ni siquiera despues de cómo habían terminado.  
  
─ Bien... ¿Y tú? ─ preguntó dejando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ian, su cuerpo se había relajado mucho cuando supo que Jensen no estaba viéndole, sin saber exactamente porque, eso quitaba un enorme peso de encima.  
  
─ Perfecto, ahora que estoy contigo. ─ replico el de ojos azules, ganándose una mirada escandaliza de Michael que lo había escuchado todo.  
  
─ Ponte a trabajar, príncipe azul. ─ le espeto, estirando su mano para golpearle la punta del sombrero. ─ trabaja. ─ luego se giró a las chicas. ─ ustedes también.  
  
─ Amargado. ─ contestó Ian, haciendo reír a Jared que le miró una vez más antes de alejarse de este para que pudiera colocarse adecuadamente frente al piano, sus ojos cafés desviándose despues un segundo a Ackles que aún seguía en su mundo, si miraba con atención se veía un poco aburrido y solo, como nunca antes lo había notado.  
  
Allí no tenía a Kane, Thomas no le hablaba, ni siquiera se acercaba, y Danneel Harris seguía dándole miradas insidiosas, como si intentara llamar su atención. Todo el mundo parecía haberle dejado solo, y aun así, toda la escuela seguía considerándole el chico más popular, por ser el Quarterback que los había llevado a seis victorias seguidas.  
  
Sencillamente no pensó lo que hizo a continuación, se movió por algo parecido al instante cuando se sentó a lado de Ackles, que dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia él, como interrogándole el porqué de ese pequeño gesto a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.  
  
La habitación entera pareció congelarse con ese acercamiento, hasta el mismo Michael les observo con curiosidad, preguntándose que se traía el chico Padalecki con ese psicópata que había herido a su amante. Nadie menciono nada, aunque sendas palabras estaban esperando a ser liberadas por parte de Ian y Danneel. Sin embargo, un carraspeo por parte de Michael detuvo cualquier cosa.  
  
─ Bien, Mike nos pidió que consiguiéramos una canción que hablara de lo que sentimos esa semana... fue difícil poner las emociones de Harris con las mías propias, pero finalmente logramos que nuestra amiga Genevieve, nos ayudara a encontrar eso que buscábamos... quizás no sea la más perfecta... pero tomen en cuenta que ella y yo. ─ dijo señalando a Harris que estaba a su lado. ─... somos personas muy distintas... así que... sean buenos con nosotras.  
  
─ La canción que elegimos es Luz Sin Gravedad... espero, espero les guste. ─ agregó Harris, sintiendo algo de nervios en el último segundo, quizás estaría aun peor, si la mirada verde estuviera sobre ella, pero no era el caso, Jensen seguía jugando, aislándose asimismo del mundo ¿Por qué ella no podía ser la persona que le ayudara a salir de esa soledad que cargaba siempre?  
  
¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de ese imbécil?  
  
Decidió olvidarse de las preguntas sin sentido que su mente seguía haciéndose luego de haber conversado aquella primera vez con Genevieve. Estaba atravesando un duro momento con su familia, no era capaz de mirar a su madre, y sin duda mucho menos a su padre; de hecho, había pasado una semana refugiada en la casa de Genevieve, viviendo con ella y con las esporádicas visitas de la madre de esta, que era curadora del museo de historia local.  
  
Habían sido días relajados, incluso cuando Tal las acompañaba en esas tardes lluviosas de Henderson. Se había sentido bien, con amigas, no importaba si eso ponía en peligro su puesto de Capitana con las porristas. Porque ya había perdido mucho de lo que ya tenía.  
  
─ Estoy enamorada de un chico que no me corresponde, quizás por eso acabe eligiendo esta canción... diferente a la razón de Tal, quien está enamorada y es correspondida, pero está demasiado asustada para aceptarlo. ─ Alona hizo un sonido de sorpresa con su garganta, pero nadie se rio.  
  
Solo estaban el profesor, Ian, Jared, Welling, Kristen, Jensen y Genevieve, quien por nada del mundo se perdería la oportunidad de escuchar la voz de Dani en público. Los chicos de la banda no habían asistido y los que concurrían el coro en busca de que Mike los eligiera tampoco estaban; afuera llovía a cantaros, la escuela ya estaba casi cerrada, no había nadie.  
  
─ La canción comienza así... ─ Dani le sonrió a Ian, apenas con sus labios.  
  
─  _Sola recordando..._  ─ el tono de voz de Danneel empezó algo lento, pausado, sin embargo su voz tomó fuerza en el mismo instante en que miró como una persona en particular en el público le sonreía, una chica que había hecho sus últimas semanas más fáciles. ─  _Mientras los segundos van pasando, no sé cómo te podré olvidar._ ─ a cada segundo sentía que sus palabras caían en un saco vacío, que nunca llegaría a Ackles.  
  
Qué sentido tenía ahora, nunca podría estar en una relación con el de nuevo. Él no tomaba sobras, ni siquiera por su relación, no había nada que pudiera hacer, no importaba cuanto le odiara, el amarle era aún más poderoso de lo que inicialmente había pensado.  
  
─  _Cae la lluvia en la ventana..._ ─ por fortuna, Genevieve esta allí, y se le hace extraño sentirse segura con otra chica, cuando por años estuvo cuidando su espalda. ─  _Dibujando tu mirada..._ ─ la de cabellos morados le sigue el ritmo a la canción que ha escuchado ensayar millones de veces, sonriendo. ─  _Un instante es una eternidad._ ─ culmina, dando un paso atrás, y dejando que Alona cante.  
  
La voz de la rubia es más melodiosa, más animada, dándole un tono dulce a una canción triste, que es acompañada por el desesperado tocar de Ian, quien ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora.  
  
─  _Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti..._ ─ Tal, cierra sus ojos, porque ahora comprende cuando alguien una vez le decía que la música podía ser el reflejo del alma. ─  _Confundir la realidad... y no sé si volverás, para amarme y esperar._  
  
Ella reconoce que está asustada, que no quiere arruinar la amistad que ha tenido con Steven todos esos años; además, no pueden intentar nada de eso ahora, no cuando Jared está mejorando. Aunque no pueda tolerar ver como Jared se acerca voluntariamente a Jensen Ackles.  
  
─  _Sin pedirme nada más... Si pudiera ser verdad... Ya no habría oscuridad._  
  
Es como sí algo en Ackles atrajera a Jared irremediablemente... no sabía que era, en serio que no y si es sincera no lo comprendía, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio se acercaba a alguien que le había causado tanto dolor?, pero Jared es distinto, es una de esas personas que solo te encuentras una vez en la vida, quizás sea por eso... quizás ella es muy joven aún, para entender muchas cosas.  
  
─  _En cada historia hay un final, en cada amor hay desamor._ ─ ¿Era así...?, se preguntó Alona, dando dos pasos hacia atrás para dar pie a Harris.  
  
─  _En cada encuentro hay una ilusión..._ ─ Harris puede ver como los ojos de Genevieve se apartan de los suyos tan pronto su voz vuelve a sonar, no quiere que los ojos de su nueva amiga se aparten de los suyos, duele, ha comenzado a doler y no le gusta. ¿Se está aferrando demasiado a una amistad que bien podría ser tan efímera como las otras? ─  _Somos tanta gente sola y diferente... amanecer contigo hasta morir..._ ─ la lírica sale de ella sin que realmente este consiente de eso, todo el mundo le mira cuando tartamudea el final, y casi puede sentirse como si se fuera a echar a llorar.  
  
─  _Y no sé si volverás._ ─ intervino Alona, su voz un poco más fuerte para disimular como Harris casi había dejado que sus emociones la sobrepasaran, ciertamente pensaba que era una insolente, pero como mujer la comprendía... así que no dejaría que se humillara ahí delante del imbécil de Ackles, no más. ─  _Para amarme y esperar, sin pedirme nada más._ ─ cerro sus ojos, y levantó el rostro, sintiendo un escalofrió con cada palabra. ─  _Si pudiera ser verdad, ya no habría oscuridad._  
  
Cuando abrió sus ojos, se sintió atraída hacia la puerta, y no necesito mirar más que de reojo para saber quién la mirada, tenía las mejillas rojas cuando ambas comenzaron a cantar el coro, la voz de una compensando la de la otra, no más dudas por ninguna de las dos.  
  
Rosenbaum no había estado loco cuando las había puesto juntas, había tenido razón desde un principio. Eran chicas que simplemente tenían diferencias por las personas con las que se relacionaban, no precisamente por ellas mismas... y quizás eran más parecidas de lo que creían.  
  
─  _Sola recordando._ ─ Alona cantó, dejando su mirada se concentrara en Steven. ─  _Mientras los segundos van pasando._ ─ agregó la pelirroja que llevó sus ojos a Genevieve. ─  _No sé cómo te podré olvidar._ ─ terminaron ambas, sonriendo levemente.  
  
Danneel finalmente, en toda la clase, pone sus ojos en los de Jensen; él la está mirando, como en serio mirándola a los ojos, hace que su estómago vibre con los nervios de finalmente tener esos ojos sobre ella.  
  
Cuando los presentes aplauden, a Danneel finalmente se le da la oportunidad, en toda la clase, de poner sus ojos en los de Jensen; ella está mirando, como en serio mirándola a los ojos, y eso hace que su estómago vibre con los nervios de finalmente tener esos ojos sobre ella.  
  
Los aplausos en determinado punto, empezaron a romper el silencio y el momento que compartió con Ackles se perdió, sintió como se esfumo en sus manos, como una especie de despedida…  
  
¿Eso era...?  
  
Decepcionada, los hombros se le fueron abajo cuando se acercó a sentarse, luego de agradecer a Ian lo mas gentil que le daba su actual situación.  
  
Puso sus manos sobre sus piernas en un afán de esconder el temblor de su cuerpo, sin éxito, hasta que otra mano se puso sobre la suya... Sus ojos encontrándose con los de Genevieve.  
  
─ Hiciste un buen trabajo, Dani. ─ ella susurra, mientras Mike comienza a soltar que le gusto y que no de la canción, donde deben mejorar y esas cosas a las que nadie escucha realmente, bueno, nadie nada más que Tom. ─ estuviste perfecta.  
  
─ ¿Perfecta? ─ susurro incrédula, es una palabra que no escucha a menudo, porque aunque se esfuerce no la recibe, simplemente es como si no fueran para ella.  
  
Nunca.  
  
─ Gracias... Pero Tal tuvo que intervenir, yo... mi voz.  
  
─ Si, ¿y qué? Mike es un idiota, nadie lo escucha a menos que diga que nos va a invitar una pizza gratis. ─ se burla, pasando su brazo por el hombro de Dani que inmediatamente se deja arrastrar a los brazos de la chica. ─ Y tu voz solo le dio emoción a la canción, es exactamente lo que él quiere que tengas.  
  
─ No es gran cosa... ¿Sabes? ─ intervino Alona, dejándose caer a su lado. ─ Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero se cuando alguien necesita apoyo...  
  
Cuando Michael pronuncia las palabras “descanso de Diez minutos”, todo el mundo sale del salón, todos menos Ian, quien se queda detrás del piano, practicando las liricas para la siguiente canción, Kristen también se queda con él, practicando, pero Thomas sale por una de las puertas laterales y Michael le sigue muy de cerca, a esa hora no tienen donde esconderse de la ira de Shannen, pero seguramente puedan hablar un poco. Dani, Alona, Genevieve y Steven toman el camino de los baños de las chicas, hablando aun de la canción.  
  
Solo Jared y el mismo Jensen se quedan deambulando por el pasillo, Jared sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cuando ve que Ackles, aun pegado a su maldito videojuego camina sin importarle a donde. ¿Debería ir y hablarle?  
  
Nuevamente nota que Ackles está solo... En serio solo y su corazón se encoge, quizás por ello no espero dos veces a hacerse la misma pregunta, no, sino simplemente avanza hacia el... Hacia la pequeña y desolada esquina al final del pasillo donde está sentado y se desliza a su lado con facilidad, ganándose de nuevo la misma mirada que cuando se sentó a su lado en clases.  
  
─ ¿No tienes amigos que molestar? ─ Jensen dice, sin quitarse los audífonos, demostrándole que le escucha perfectamente y que probablemente estuvo fingiendo no escuchar a nadie durante los minutos en el pequeño auditorio.  
  
─ No... ¿Y tú? ─ contesto con tranquilidad, demostrando que quizás es más mordaz de lo que parece. Hace recordar a Jensen la vez que ese chiquillo se le enfrento en los casilleros.  
  
Una de las pocas.  
  
─ ¿yo? No realmente, no es mi trabajo tampoco. ─ replico, bostezando mientras miraba a Jared, que jugaba con los cordones de sus zapatos distraídamente.  
  
─ ¿No es tu trabajo...? ¿Qué...? ─ preguntó en voz baja, su mirada perdiéndose en las líneas que dividían el piso en pequeños cuadros. ─ ¿Tener amigos?  
  
─ Molestar amigos, comenzando porque no tengo ninguno, ni siquiera a Kane puedo llamarlo así. ─ Los ojos de Jared se fueron rápidamente hacia Jensen al escuchar esas palabras, las decía tan tranquilo, como si no doliera estar solo. ─ El precio de la fama.  
  
─ Es un precio muy alto... demasiado. ─ sospechaba que Ackles también lo pensaba a veces, pero dudaba que lo admitiera. ─ Cuando mi padre se fue... Me sentí muy solo, ¿sabes? ─ es curioso que le diga eso, el no habla de eso con nadie, nadie. Incluso cuando Ackles le llevo a la casa y pregunto, el no pudo soportar hablar de tema.  
  
─ ¿Y qué hiciste? ─ le escucha preguntar, mientras le siente recostarse de la pared totalmente, aun jugando con sus cordones que ahora estira entre sus largos y huesudos dedos. ─ Y por favor, no digas algo estúpido, como "mis amigos me ayudaron" o algo parecido.  
  
─ Aun me siento solo... así que supongo que no ayudaron tanto como las películas dicen... Aprecio a mis amigos, pero es como si... Nadie pudiera comprenderme, no realmente...  
  
─ ¿Por qué te quedas con ellos, entonces? ─ cuestiono de inmediato, sin entender porque Jared aceptaba a ese montón de inútiles si no lo hacían sentir bien. ─ Todos ellos te tienen lastima, te miran con lastima, ni siquiera se esfuerzan para que comas tu almuerzo. No son amigos.  
  
─ Todos me miran con lastima, incluso algunas personas como tu... Me miran con lastima y asco, pero uno sigue... Porque cada día te despiertas y es lo mismo... Supongo que es rutina y a veces estar con ellos, es salir un poco de ello... Supongo.  
  
─ Aun no lo entiendo... ─ fue la simple respuesta de Jensen, que comenzó a ponerse de pie, dejando a Jared una vista de su espalda mientras este estiraba los brazos y sus huesos crujían. ─ ¿quieres acompañarme a comprar algo de la expendedora? ─ cuestiono, girándose a Jared.  
  
─ Supongo que sí... ¿Que comen ustedes los deportistas? ... ¿Lechuga?  
  
─ Hey, cuidado con esa boca. ─ Jensen le advirtió en un tono serio, tomando ambas manos para tirar de él y así ponerlo de pie. ─ no quieres que vuelva a rompértela, ¿no? ─ era una amenaza, y de repente Jared recordó que estaba frente a un tiburón que en cualquier momento podría arrancarle la cabeza, aun así, era muy tarde para escapar, Jensen le había apresado una de sus manos y caminaba, sujetándolo.  
  
─ No puedes tocarme ni un pelo si quieres pasar matemáticas. ─ fue su respuesta, haciendo un ligero puchero, uno casi indignado.  
  
─ ¿Estas amenazándome a mí? ─ Esta vez había una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se giró.  
  
La sonrisa en su rostro era una mueca sexy que hizo que Jared se estremeciera, ¿Cómo podía alguien resistirse a eso? Era entendible que toda la escuela estuviera loca por el en más de un sentido; lo entendía perfectamente ahora que se enfrentaba a esos dientes blancos.  
  
─ Solo... Solo digo la verdad...  
  
Bajo sus ojos, apenado cuando vio cómo se ensanchaba con sus palabras. Estaba seguro de que estaba temblando también. No supo que pensar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojado, con su corazón latiendo desbocadamente.  
  
─ No puedes tomarte la verdad como amenaza. ─ agrego, su vista aun el suelo.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no? ─ Dos dedos se colocaron debajo de la barbilla de Jared, y este apretó sus ojos, creyendo que ese atrevimiento le costaría caro, arrepintiéndose de no haberse quedado con Ian.  
  
Aunque el arrepentimiento le duro poco, porque pronto sintió el cálido aliento de Jensen en su rostro, esa liga de mentas y chocolate le hizo suspirar, y relajar los hombros.  
  
Tembló, pero por razones muy distintas al miedo... Porque cuando subió sus ojos, nunca espero encontrarse con unos ojos tan profundamente tristes... Era como verse un espejo, porque esa soledad... Solo la había visto en sí mismo.  
  
─ Porque... Lastimosamente la verdad está ahí aunque no nos guste. ─ explico bajito, sin desviar la mirada de Jensen, sosteniéndola por primera vez.  
  
─ Jared... ─ Jensen susurro y se inclinó hacia adelante, de inmediato Jared cerro sus ojos, casi probando los labios de Jensen sobre los suyos al sentirlos tan cerca, quería tanto que le besara, que le devorara los labios y así ambos pudieran refugiarse en el otro, el pensamiento era tan extraño, tan diferente, tan equivocado.  
  
Pero le hacía sentir tan vivo...  
  
Sin embargo, nunca paso, porque un chiquillo de primero paso corriendo por el lugar, quizás venia de hacer una travesura, quien sabe, pero rompió lo que se había formado entre ambos.  
  
─ ¿Jared? ¿Dónde estás? ─ la voz de Ian acabo por romper el momento, Jared se giró al pasillo de donde esta provenía, y cuando se volvió para mirar a Ackles, este ya estaba a más de dos metros de él, caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos en dirección a la expenderá.  
  
No podía seguirle, no cuando tenía el corazón tan dividido.  
  
─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ pregunto a la nada.

  
Tom tenia los labios muy rojos cuando entro en el auditorio de nuevo, dentro, Alona estaba sentada con un té frio mientras que Somerhalder estaba metido en una conversación de acordes con Genevieve que se ensañaba en llevarle a la contraria; todos parecían muy relajados y no notaron como de sonrojado estaba.  
  
La conversación con Mike no le había llevado a nada más que a el besándose con el profesor en un aula, arriesgando absolutamente todo por algo de lo que, aunque ambos estaban seguros, querían mantener en lo más secreto posible. No solo el empleo de Mike en cualquier escuela corría peligro, también la relación quebradiza de Tom con sus padres lo hacía.  
  
El incidente con Ackles le había ayudado a terminar de definirse con respecto a lo que sentía por el joven músico que ahora tarareaba una alegre melodía, mientras ordenaba algunos papeles en su escritorio. Sencillamente... La única persona que siempre estuvo ahí, era Michael y gracias a ello, descubrió, que le quería. Mucho.  
  
Se sentó al lado de Kristen que le ofreció un poco del café que le habían traído sus amigas y le sonrió.  
  
─ ¿Listo para cantar, Tommy? ─ pregunto, en ese tono dulce al que él ya se había acostumbrado.  
  
─ Siempre... La música me gusta más de lo que alguna vez pensé. ─ le menciona a su nueva amiga, que sonríe, sonríe con una comprensión quien le aturde, porque él le agrada a alguien por ser el...y no por cuantos puntos pueda anotar en un juego.  
  
─ Considerando lo mucho que te gusta, deberías comenzar a asistir también a la clase de teatro musical de Michael los sábados... ¿has ido alguna vez? ─ pregunto, recostándose del respaldo de la silla, sus ojos fijos sobre Thomas, como mujer, fue capaz de ver como las mejillas de Welling se sonrojaban ante la mención de Michael, y eso no la sorprendió para nada.  
  
─ Supongo que quizás podría comenzar a hacerlo... Quizás, sea tiempo de hacer cosas que me gusten más a mí, ¿sabes?... ─ se encoge de hombros mientras se levanta mirando a la mujer que le sonríe nuevamente con comprensión. ─ Es bueno, ser uno mismo.  
  
─ Me alegra que te hayas sacado de encima todo ese Ackles que tenías. ─ Se rio, poniéndose de pie y revolviéndole el cabello.  
  
Tom nunca se esperó eso, era la primera vez que una chica le tocaba con dulzura, por dios, solo su abuela y su abuelo le acariciaban así; siempre se había acostumbrado a caricias pasadas de tono, en especial en la escuela.  
  
─ ¡Mike, estamos listos! ─ Kristen anuncio, parándose al lado del corista que la miro cruzándose de brazos. ─ vamos, no seas celoso, hombre. ─ susurro la chiquilla, haciendo que el adulto se pusiera rígido, pese a ser el único en escuchar el leve susurro.  
  
─ ¿De que...? ─ Su pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando Alona se colgó de sus hombros, tirando del hacia abajo.  
  
─ Ya me quiero ir a casa, comencemos, aun si Ackles no ha vuelto. Padalecki... ¿Dónde está Ackles? ─ preguntó con molestia, su ceño frunciéndose de irritación, está claro que ni siquiera soportaba hablar sobre ese idiota.  
  
─ ¿Por qué iba a saber yo? ─ se defendió Jared, que estaba apoyado en los hombros de Ian mientras este le enseñaba en el piano una melodía propia.  
  
Mike arqueo una ceja, sorprendido de que Jared le contestara de esa forma, quizás y solo quizás la presencia de Ackles si fuera algo así como toxica, como si quien estuviera con el... Empezará a actuar así, como si el mundo le perteneciera, aun así, lo dejo pasar, concentrándose en respirar. Su madre tenía razón cuando le decía que el aire en sus pulmones ayudaba al enojo, que curiosidad que le sirviera algo relacionaron con esa mujer, así era la vida, curiosa.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no empezamos? A el realmente no le importa esto... ─ Ian comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido cuando el peso de Jared desapareció de su espalda.  
  
─... iré a buscarlo, si no regreso en cinco minutos comience sin nosotros profesor. ─ indico Jared, dirigiéndose a la puerta, tomando su mochila de la silla de donde la había dejado y yéndose sin esperar a que alguien lo detuviera.  
  
Caminando con paso ligero, nuevamente los pasillos estaban desolados y con ello, un cómodo silencio se instauro alrededor, que le hizo acariciar sus labios mientras se dirigía a la máquina expendedora, si Ackles no estaba ahí... Estaría en el campo, o al menos cerca de la sombra de algunos árboles, no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro.  
  
Diez minutos pasaron en el reloj de Mike y Jared no volvió, Ian quiso ir por él, en especial porque no le quería en esto con Ackles, mucho menos por la forma en la que decididamente había ido a buscarle. Algo que no le gusto a nadie, definitivamente.  
  
  
─ No puedo retrasar esto más, hay que irnos antes de las seis y media, así que Tommy, Kristen, comiencen.  
  
─ Si. ─ contestaron los dos, sin poder evitar sonreír conforme se ponían de pie.  
  
Tom volvió su vista a Somerhalder que por primera vez en su vida le sonrió, indicando que estaba listo, eso le hizo sonreír también... por la sensación que tenía de que su mundo estaba cambiando; de que había pasado mucho tiempo alejándose de la gente siendo lo que otros quisieran que fuera, personas que al fin y al cabo no les importaba más que para seguir mintiendo, aparentando.  
  
La melodía empezó a sonar levemente, de las manos blancas, que aunque se esforzaban por concentrarse su mente aún estaba en Jared. Aún así no se equivocó, no lo hizo, porque había practicado mucho para ello.  
  
─  _Ya no tengo miedo de ti... ya toda mi vida eres tu._ ─ la voz de Tom fue la primera que comenzó, su expresión era bastante pacifica con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.  
  
Tenía la voz de un ángel, eso era lo único en lo que Michael podía pensar mientras le observaba, no sabe porque dudo de ello cuando Tom entro al club de canto, si era más que obvio que el chico era todo lo que podía esperar.  
  
─  _Vivo tu respiro que queda aquí, que consumo día tras día._ ─ continuo, estirando su mano a Kristen que la tomo con una sonrisa antes de continuar con su propia parte. ─  _No puedo dividirme ya entre tú y mil mares no puedo ahora estarme quieta y esperarte._  
  
Eran la pareja perfecta, ambos cantaban en perfecta sincronía, y cuando sus manos se conectaron, fue algo mágico lo que surgió entre sus voces y las notas emocionadas de Ian. La verdad sea dicha, Michael tuvo que ponerse de pie y salirse del salón de clases, respirando con dificultad mientas seguía escuchando la voz de ambos.  
  
─  _Yo que habría estado por ti..._ ─ continuó Welling, sus ojos desviándose hacia la puerta, haciendo evidente para muchos que quien cantaba, no estaba precisamente entre el público en esos segundos. ─  _En un cualquier lejana ciudad, sola, por instinto sabiendo amarte... sola siempre ya junto a ti._  
  
Nadie podía ver más que la pose relajada de Mike, que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, las manos en el bolsillo, el sombrero ligeramente torcido. Parecía no escuchar la canción, pero si lo hacía, con el corazón en la mano, latiéndole violentamente.  
  
─  _No puedo dividirme ya entre tú y mil mares..._ ─ la voz de Kristen bajo de tono, como algo confidencial, aumentando la confusión, sin que nadie supiera que ella la cantaba para alguien más... para alguien que nunca le escucharía. ─  _No puedo ahora estar cansada de esperarte._  
  
Todos parecían estar completamente fuera de lugar, y lo que planeaba ser una canción suave y hermosa, se volvió un peso que esos tres individuos forzaban en los hombros de los cinco espectadores que se daban miradas por sobre los hombros.  
  
─ Esto es raro. ─ susurro Steven sobre el hombro de Alona, donde tenía apoyada la barbilla.  
  
─ En esta escuela parecen suceder muchas cosas de las que no, nos damos cuenta. ─ argumentó en respuesta Alona, mirando a Steven a los ojos, que sonrió asintiendo.  
  
─  _No mi vida no, no aguanto amor._ ─ Welling, dejo que su voz continuara con una deje de duda, que quizás más de una persona noto, pero que no sabían a que se debía. ─  _Hoy regresas o quédate, no vivo ya no sueño ya... Tengo miedo ayúdame._  
  
Era difícil saber si se estaba metiendo demasiado en la canción o si de verdad todo tenía que ver con Rosenbaum. Si era así, todos se consideraban afortunados de tener que presenciar ese acto de amor, bueno, todos menos Steven que se sentía de todo menos a gusto. En especial porque aún no pasaba a Tom, y no podía creer que un profesor pudiera tener algo con un alumno.  
  
Las voces de cada uno empezaron a sonar con perfecta sincronización.  
  
─  _Oh, no mi vida no, aguanto amor... hoy regresas o quédate, no vivo ya no sueño ya... tengo miedo ayúdame._ ─ habían planeado dejar el coro a dúo, como una muestra de que habían practicado, sim embargo la voz de Tom destacaba por encima de la de la chica, quizás porque él si estaba cantando a alguien que le correspondía.  
  
Emocionado, enamorado, todo eso uniéndose para forma la voz perfecta, con las emociones claras y listas para ser demostradas a los presentes que le admiraban ya por la valentía que demostraba al sacar todas esas emociones de adentro.  
  
Nuevamente ambos dejaron ir sus voces en un tono conjunto, leve pero conciso, indicando que el final se acercaba.  
  
─  _No puedo dividirme ya entre tú y mil mares, no puedo ahora estarme quieta y esperarte. No puedo dividirme ya entre tú y mil mares._  
  
La canción termino, con un suave tono de Kristen, que sonrió antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, siendo seguida de inmediato por Genevieve y posteriormente Alona.  
  
Los chicos no supieron que hacer, Steven miro a Ian e Ian a Michael que estaba aún de espaldas, ninguno encontró la fuerza para mirar a Thomas, y solo Danneel se movió con tranquilidad, recogiendo las mochilas de las chicas sin importarle la tensión que se cocía la habitación.  
  
¿Qué diablos había pasado?  
  
Cuando salió, seguida de un confundido Steven y de un sonriente Somerhalder, Tom suspiro, sus manos se sentía incomodas, muy incomodas, casi como si hubieran decidido temblar porque simplemente les gustara, miro el auditorio vacío y supuso que muchos se habían dado cuenta, el sentimiento le trajo algo de miedo, pero por las consecuencias que podían traer para el músico.  
  
En su caso... el esperaba rechazo, quizás un trabajo, nada que no le doliera, pero que no pudiera superar. Tembloroso aun, tomo su mochila y salió por donde había visto a Michael por última vez, con el corazón en la boca, sintiéndose ahogado de vergüenza por haberse expuesto de tal forma.  
  
Se encontró con el músico apoyando en la pared del frente, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ciertamente se sorprendió tanto, que el aire abandono sus pulmones.  
  
─ Mike... ¿Qué pasa? ─ Thomas se acercó con miedo de que pudiera colgarse de los hombros del profesor. ─ ¿fui yo?  
  
─ No es nada... ─ dijo, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla de forma repentina. ─ Solo... es esto, no sé en qué segundo me enamoré de ti... y tú ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que te gusta...  
  
─ Mike... te quiero a ti ahora... ¡tienes que creerme! ─ Tom no aguanto la presión, se acercó, tomando el rostro del profesor en las manos. ─ créeme, créeme ahora.  
  
─ Tú y Kristen hacen buena pareja... ella te traería menos problemas que esto, que nosotros... ─ su voz se cortó y tembló cuando sintió las fuertes mano del chiquillo tocar su rostro. ─ Quizás estarías mejor sin mi.  
  
─ Deja de ser un maldito adulto por un momento. ─ reclamo el adolescente, frunciendo el ceño. ─ no trates de imponer esas estúpidas opiniones en mí, no es como yo pienso, tu eres mejor para mí que ella y cualquiera de las chicas con las que haya estado antes, por eso seguía volviendo a ti cada mañana, Mike, por eso continuaba volviendo. ─ murmuro, acercando sus narices. ─ Porque tú eres especial, Mike... porque para ti no soy un chico más.


	20. Capítulo 15 Amor Peligroso

  
  


  
CAPITULO 15  
AMOR PELIGROSO

[Young Love Eli Lieb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpDfde_fVpU)

  
Cause this love is getting dangerous and I need some more tonight (Porque este amor se está volviendo peligroso y necesito un poco más esta noche)  
Your touch is contagious you know what I need tonight (Tu toque es contagioso, sabes lo que necesito esta noche)  
I can't run and I can't hide (No puedo correr y no puedo esconderme)  
I'll be wasted by the light (Seré consumido por la luz)  
I'm undone but I'm alive (Estoy deshecho pero estoy vivo)  
Don't ever wanna see the morning light (No quiero ver nunca la luz de la mañana)  
  
  
En el momento, si alguien le preguntara sí lo pensó tiene que admitir que no...  
  
No lo hizo, simplemente fue un impulso. Como bien había pensado, Jensen estaba oculto entre unos cuantos árboles, escondiéndose del mundo y enfrascado en ese estúpido juego, le enojaba de sobre manera verle hacer eso, alejarse del mundo, resignándose a eso, como sí no pudiera hacer otra cosa con su vida, si le preguntan tampoco analizó el porqué de su enojo, simplemente había caminado hacía el rubio y tomado de sus blancas manos el PSP... y luego corrió, corrió ¡Tenía que correr!, es lo único que pensó cuando Ackles comenzó a perseguirle.  
  
─ ¡Regresa aquí, Padalecki! ─ Jensen gritaba detrás de él, pero su voz no era aterradora como antes, podía jurar que escuchaba la risa en esa voz, y por eso el también se reía, mientras huía, por primera vez, con piernas agiles. Nunca había corrido tanto por los pasillos de la escuela que estaba bien vacía.  
  
La mochila se le había caído y no se había detenido a cogerla del suelo, Ackles lo había hecho por él, deteniéndose brevemente para tomarla, pero aun así insultando a Jared cuando este giro la esquina que llevaba al auditorio del coro.  
  
Sin embargo, Jared se detuvo en seco cuando escucho la voz de Welling algo desesperada, le llamó tanto la atención que segundos despues dio dos pasos hacia atrás, en silencio, sus mejillas rojas cuando noto lo cerca que estaban los dos hombres en frente de él, porque sí, Welling no estaba solo.  
  
De hecho, su rostro estaba casi pegado al de su profesor de canto, y dios, Jared quiso que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento, porque no consiguió la fuerza para moverse de donde se había quedado varado, viendo como el profesor se inclinaba aún más y tomaba los labios de Thomas entre los suyos.  
  
Todos los colores se le subieron al rostro; y se intensificaron cuando la voz de Jensen le grito desde atrás.  
  
Pronto no solo tuvo las miradas asustadas de Welling y Rosenbaum sobre él, sino que tuvo el cuerpo de Jensen en su espalda, puesto que al ser incapaz de ver que se había detenido bruscamente justo al doblar la esquina, Jensen tropezó con su espalda y ambos se fueron al suelo.  
  
El cuerpo de Jensen, una masa sólida, amoldado al suyo. Tocando todos los sitios correctos de su cuerpo y causando que se estremeciera mientras sus ojos tímidos se alzaban.  
  
Jensen no pudo evitar notar lo distinto que se veía Jared... no solo por el rojo de sus mejillas, sino por cómo le miraba, había algo que le encantaba en sus ojos, de fondo los sonidos que parecían dejar tanto Welling como Rosenbaum no eran de ayuda, formaba un ambiente extraño, distinto.  
  
─ Uh... aquí esta Jensen. ─ murmuro Jared, sin notar como Ackles se le había quedado aunque sea por segundos mirándole, levemente entretenido en algo que iba muchísimo más allá del rojo de sus mejillas.  
  
Michael parecía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza, y por un momento se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada encontrándose con la de Ackles, quien pareció ser el primero en salir del trance de la vergonzosa situación. Rodo a un lado, cayendo al piso, soltando un manotazo que fue a parar entre los glúteos de Jared que salto.  
  
─ Parece que la clase acabo. ─ señalo, poniéndose de pie un segundo despues, tomando la mochila de Jared con él. ─ Todo tu esfuerzo se fue para nada, ahora dame mi PSP. ─ dijo, totalmente ignorando la situación, considerando que era lo mejor.  
  
Jared se incorporó con una mueca pequeña.  
  
─ ¿Por qué me golpeaste... los... yo?, olvídalo─ susurro aún sonrojado, dándole la pequeña consola a Ackles, sintiéndose algo extraño cuando cayó en cuenta que si la clase había terminado... él no tenían ningún motivo para seguir con el rubio.  
  
─ Solo párate y no los mires... ─ Jensen le susurro solo a él, tomando el aparato y metiéndolo en su bolsillo, pero colgándose la mochila de Jared al hombro.  
  
─ Está bien. ─ obedeció, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar al lado de Jensen, que tenía su vista al frente todo el tiempo que les tomo alejarse del lugar, sin decir absolutamente nada.  
  
─ Esto es vergonzoso, al menos podrían hacerlo donde nadie los vea. ─ Ackles mascullo cuando estuvieron bien lejos. ─ Y tú, quedándote como un bobo viéndolos. ─ Ackles le pego la mochila en el pecho, y mientras lo hizo lo acorralo contra los casilleros, tomando a Jared tan desprevenido que el chiquillo solo pudo soltar un gemido. ─ Apuesto a que tienes algo igual con Collins.  
  
─ ¿Quién... yo? ─ preguntó asustado. ─ No tengo nada con Collins... es... hombre, además...nunca, ni siquiera, un beso. ─ agregó, sintiendo como pese a que era más alto que Jensen, este había logrado acorralarle de tal manera, que cubría casi todo su delgado cuerpo.  
  
─ ¿Nunca te han dado un beso? ─ pregunto, una sonrisa en su boca que se abrió ligeramente. ─ ya veo, eres patético, Padalecki. ─ le dijo en broma, separándose de él.  
  
No puede decir que no le dolió las palabras de Ackles, pero tampoco que no fueran ciertas, así que se encogió de hombros y asintió como si le diera la razón a Jensen.  
  
─ Si... ─ susurro segundos despues, acomodándose su mochila bien al hombro. ─ Buenas tardes. ─ agregó, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria.  
  
Pero Ackles le tomo del brazo, tirando del hasta conseguir sujetarlo muy bien.  
  
─ ¿No quieres venir a comer algo conmigo?  
  
─ ¿Uh?... suena, suena bien ─ contestó pese a que aún sentía una incomodidad en su pecho por las palabras anteriores, no es como sí el tuviera mucho respeto por sí mismo como para irse de ahí solo porque se sentía dolido.  
  
─ ¿Te gusta la carne a la parrilla? Se dé un lugar...

  
─ Tenemos que disimular dijo. ─ la voz de Kane adquirió una nota de molestia, combinada con algo de diversión por su situación actual, ahí estaba él... debajo de las gradas del estadio de la escuela, con un cuaderno que miro tiempo mejores escribiendo en hojas que tenían en las esquinas distintos dibujos, un ensayo de historia, sí de historia, cortesía de Misha. ─ Tienes que tener productos académicos que demuestren que estamos haciendo algo en las sesiones. ─ imitó nuevamente, recordando como hace una semana habían llegado a ese acuerdo.  
  
El mismo que desencadeno en él... haciendo ese estúpido ensayo.  
  
Había un ligero viento aquella tarde, uno que hacía que se relajara y que pese a la pereza, las ideas fluyeran con facilidad, incluso aun cuando se escuchaban un poco cerca los gritos de prácticas liderados por Harris, que se notaba que su equipo sufría las consecuencias.  
  
Ese idiota, bien tendría que hacer el mismo los informes pagándole como le había estado dando placer esas semanas. Aunque la verdad es que no se quejaba mucho, porque se había gozado a todos y cada uno de sus encuentros. No sabía cómo sentirse aun respecto a todo esa pasión compartida, y que su cumpleaños se acercara y sus padres estuvieran como locos planeando una tonta fiesta que él no quería lo tenía hasta la coronilla.  
  
Pero Misha ─por más que lo odiara─ tenía razón en que sus padres solo estaban orgullosos de como su promedio había mejorado desde que estaba bajo su supervisión, irónicamente cuando lo menos que hacía era estudiar.  
  
Quería demostrarle a Misha lo inteligente que era, ahora sí que tenía una razón para hacerlo. Una muy buena.  
  
─ ¿Por qué te escondes allí, Chris?  
  
Una de las chicas de la práctica de porristas, de cabello rubio le miraba con una sonrisa entre divertida y coqueta, claramente esperando algo de él.  
  
─ ¿Qué haces? ¿Una tarea de Collins?, entonces es cierto que se ha empeñado contigo.  
  
─ Algo así... ─ sus ojos lujuriosos se pasearon por las piernas largas de la chica y sonrió. ─ ¿Danneel acabo de insultarlas? ─ pregunto, volviendo los ojos a la tarea.  
  
─ Sí, dijo que nos tomáramos unos minutos... ¿Tú...? ¿Quieres tomarte unos minutos también?  
  
─ Depende de en qué vaya a gastar esos minutos. ─ fue toda su réplica, dejando el cuaderno de lado, y estirando su cuerpo. ─ ¿tienes alguna idea?  
  
─ Me apetece esté lugar para algo de sexo casual... despues de todo escuche que estarás de cumpleaños pronto. ─ se encogió de hombros, sentándose al lado de Kane. ─ Soy una buena chica que prepara su regalo con anticipación.  
  
Kane alzo una ceja, considerando lo que la chica decía y pensando exactamente lo contrario a lo que ella tenía en mente; un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Sí, eso podría ser posible.  
  
Le sonrió, tomándola de la barbilla.  
  
─ Buena idea.  
  
─ Perfecto. ─ susurro intentando alcanzar los labios ajenos.  
  
Pero el agarre de Kane se apretó alrededor de la suave y tierna piel.  
  
─ ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Chris?  
  
─ Ten más respeto por ti misma, aprende algo bueno de Harris. ─ susurro, inclinándose rápidamente y dejando un simple beso en los labios tiernos, antes de soltarla, tomar su cuaderno y ponerse de pie.  
  
La rubia no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, no solo había sido rechazada por Kane ─alguien que claramente tenía una excelente fama, de no decir no a una buena sesión de sexo─ sino que claramente no había sido ni siquiera de agrado su propuesta, no pudo evitar maldecir, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
  
Corriendo por los pasillos, Kane se tropezó con varios alumnos, pero sin importarle ese hecho en lo más mínimo; siguió apresurado su camino hasta que llego a donde quería, pasando a Doherty en el camino; esta le grito algo que el no escucho, y que sinceramente no le importo, solo entro en el despacho de Collins y cerró la puerta.  
  
─ ¿Dónde está mi regalo adelantado?  
  
Misha levantó la mirada de uno de sus libros, mirándole con sorpresa, aunque rápidamente pasó a una sonrisa cálida que también hizo a Kane sonreír.  
  
─ ¿De qué hablas Chris? ¿Quieres que te dé un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado?  
  
─ ¡Claro, claro! ─ Chris exclamo, tirando su cuaderno en el escritorio de Collins que salto. ─ ¿Me tienes una sorpresa o no?  
  
─ Chris... no he pensado en que regalarte aun, pero supongo que podrías ayudarme un poco diciéndome que quieres. ─ se levantó de su silla para caminar hasta donde su estudiante estaba. ─ Supongo que un libro, no, ¿Cierto?  
  
─ No... eres patético, acaban de proponerme tener sexo bajo las gradas y lo rechace por ver que me tenías. ─ le acuso, pinchándole el pecho con el dedo cuando se acercó lo suficiente.  
  
Misha no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos de inmediato, una ligera mueca en su rostro.  
  
─ ¿Te acaban... de qué? ... uh.  
  
─ Uh, eso es lo que yo digo. ─ se quejó, rodando sus ojos. ─ me voy, falsa alarma, supongo. ─ tomo su cuaderno de apuntes y se lo puso debajo del brazo, pensando de otro sitio en el que esconderse para estudiar.  
  
─ Espera... ─ le tomo de la camisa, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. ─ Quizás... sí tenía pensado algo, pero es una locura...quizás llevar las cosas a otro nivel.  
  
─ ¿A qué nivel? ─ cuestiono interesado en lo que le decía Collins.  
  
─ Tú... sabes, pero... no sé, es que yo, sabes que no tengo...  
  
─ ¿No tienes que...? ─ Misha le dio una mirada enfadada, sabiendo a donde quería llegar Kane con esa pregunta.  
  
─ Experiencia. ─ murmuro quedito, sus ojos azules ligeramente asustados.  
  
─ La tienes, ¿no te la he estado dando acaso? ¿O es que consideras eso un juego de niños? ─ Christian se acercó, uno, dos pasos, y entonces se detuvo, alejándose de Misha justo cuando la puerta tras él se abría y una muy azorada Doherty entraba.  
  
─ ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?  
  
Christian quiso reír por la cara de molestia que se dibujó en el rostro de su amante, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio dejando el asunto en sus manos.  
  
─ Kane tenía dudas acerca del ensayo en el que está trabajando Shannen, y agradecería que tocaras la puerta antes de entrar a mi oficina.  
  
─ Lo haría, si tu alumno no estuviera correteando por los pasillos como un niño de cinco años. Disciplina, Kane, ¿sabes qué es eso? ─ Le reprendió la profesora, mirándole directo a los ojos.  
  
Ella debía saber algo para mirarle así, Kane no era tonto, más bien a veces se pasaba de listo, pero para identificar la mirada que ella le estaba dando no hacía falta ser un genio la verdad.  
  
─ El encargado de su disciplina soy yo, Shannen, hablare con él al respecto... así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. ─ indicó Misha, encaminándose a su compañera que le miró indignada por que se atreviera contestarle así delante de un estudiante. ─ ¿Qué demonios haces, Shannen?─preguntó Collins en voz baja.  
  
─ Estoy protegiéndote de la tontería que estás haciendo. ─ le respondió, esta vez en un tono preocupado. ─ Misha... no puedes arruinar tu carrera. ─ susurro, mirando a Kane que no había dejado de mirarles. ─ por favor, detén esto. Detenlo antes de que se vuelva demasiado.  
  
La preocupación se reflejó en los ojos azules de Misha casi de inmediato, aclaró su garganta mientras arreglaba su corbata optando por regresar a su escritorio.  
  
─ Tengo cosas que hacer... pueden ambos dejarme solo, Kane no olvides que tenemos sesión a las tres de la tarde y por favor, no corras en los pasillos, es peligroso para ti y otros estudiantes, Shannen tiene razón en eso.  
  
─ Ok, profesor Collins. ─ Kane le dio una mirada incrédula a Misha, quien lo estaba echando sin reparos de su despacho todo por culpa de la mujer que no solo le hacia la vida imposible a Ackles, sino que también a él.  
  
Alzo sus manos en derrota cuando paso al lado de la profesora, mirándola de reojo.  
  
Doherty salió detrás de él, su paso firme acercándose, junto con el ruido de sus tacones, la delataron, no es como si ella tratara de ocultarlo.  
  
─ Misha no se merece esto... ─ susurro la mujer en voz baja, pero donde él podría escucharla claramente. ─ Por favor, deja de jugar con el... No solo vas romperle el corazón, sino su carrera.  
  
Y con ello, giro en la siguiente esquina, alejándose, al mismo tiempo que su celular sonaba, un mensaje con un "lo siento", de un número que por seguridad no tenía guardado entre sus contactos.  
  
─ ¿Porque, exactamente, cree que usted es la mejor para decir algo así? ─ cuestiono Kane al aire, rodando sus ojos, siguió caminando, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos junto a su celular; se lo pensó durante su camino al salón de Rosenbaum, cuando finalmente se decidió a responder.  
  
"Bonito regalo de cumpleaños, gracias a dios no voy a estar aquí el año entrante"  
  
No recibió respuesta, ni en una o dos horas, en las que Collins hizo un descomunal esfuerzo por no llorar, por no dejar que el miedo le llevara a la locura. A veces olvidaba que Kane se iría, dejando sus pequeños encuentros solo como una locura más de su adolescencia, como un juego, cuando él estaba seguro de que para él no sería tan fácil, seguir adelante.  
  
─ Luces espantoso. ─ Michael dijo, mientras entraba en el despacho luego de haber tocado suavemente, ─ ¿quieres ayuda con eso? ─ pregunto con delicadeza, señalando el montón de exámenes en el escritorio de Misha que este hojeaba una y otra vez, como si fueran a corregirse solos.  
  
─ Eso sería buena idea... Si no, dudo que pueda entregarlos hoy. ─ sonrío, pero su sonrisa ni siquiera llego a sus labios, se deshizo en una ligera mueca.  
  
─ Shannen no debió hacer lo que hizo, de la forma en que lo hizo; pero debes entender que se preocupa porque alguno de los dos la cague con esto... ─ explico Rosenbaum, tomándole de las manos para demostrarle apoyo. ─... y creo que yo ya lo hice.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ─ pregunto de inmediato preocupado.  
  
─ Padalecki y el hijo de puta de Ackles nos vieron... a mí y a Tom, ¡y lo sé! Te prometí que lo dejaría, pero no puedo, no puedo, Tommy... es el... es el indicado. Es la única persona que de verdad me ha quitado el aliento, Misha, y esto estúpido, pero es lo que es... y tienes que hablar con Padalecki... ─ Michael apretó sus dedos. ─ dios, no te estoy ayudando, pero prometo que te lo compensare, quitare a Shan de tu trasero y la pondré en el mío, pero por favor, habla con Padalecki... habla con Ackles... no soporto la idea de que Tommy vaya a sufrir, por favor, por favor...  
  
─ Pero... Mike... ─ se llevó las manos al rostro, frotando con algo de desesperación. ─ Puedo hacer algo con Padalecki sin duda.... Pero no sé si con Ackles, la otra vez... La otra vez… ─ repitió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. ─ Insinuó que sabía... Lo mío con Kane.  
  
─ ¿Qué carajo? ¿Es ese chico psíquico o qué? ¡No somos tan obvios! ─ Grito enfadado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ─ Oh... y deberías haber visto al maldito mocoso de mierda, estaba totalmente coqueteando con Padalecki.  
  
─ ¿Espera que...? ─ pregunto algo desubicado, tanto por el cambio de tema, como por la nueva información.  
  
─ No sé, esos chicos... han estado juntos, Padalecki se sentó a su lado cuando las chicas cantaban, luego se fue tras el en el receso y cuando Ackles desapareció... él se ofreció de voluntario a buscarlo, cuando regresaron unos minutos después de que Tom acabara su canción, Ackles se tropezó con él y se le fue encima y luego se fueron juntos, Tommy me dijo por teléfono que los vio irse en la camioneta de Ackles, ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
─ Oh... Dios, espero que Ackles no este por hacer ninguna estupidez, porque si sabe lo de ambos... Nos tiene donde quiere, sin posibilidad de hacer nada en contra de él...  
  
─ Eso es lo que quiere, estoy seguro, y Padalecki... ¡no se puede ser tan idiota! ─ mascullo, rodando los ojos cuando Misha le dio una mirada de advertencia. ─ cállate, tienes que hablar con él.  
  
─ No es eso... No es que sea idiota Michael, simplemente es que Ackles le atrae... Así como sospecho que a Ackles también... Es decir durante todos estos años él ha estado más pendiente de Jared, que de sus novias, ¿no te dice nada?  
  
─ Bueno, de eso me di cuenta por la forma en la que Harris sigue viéndolo durante las clases, pero Ackles no la ve ni una vez.... ¡mi gaydar no me dice que él sea gay! ¡Y mi gaydar nunca se equivoca! ─ exclamo de pronto, haciendo a Misha reírse de las tonterías de su amigo.  
  
─ Mike... Eres único. ─ bromeo, poniéndose de pie, su vista perdiéndose en la vista que se ventana le regalaba. ─ Mira, solo es una suposición y sé que suena a locura, pero... sí, creo que Ackles se siente atraído a Jared de alguna manera.  
  
─ ¿Y qué haremos al respecto? ─ cuestiono, dejándose caer en la silla. ─ no podemos dejarlo en las manos de ese chico violento solo porque se aman.  
  
─ No lo sé... No entiendo que pensaba Shannen al ponerles juntos. ─ llevo sus manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo, sentía que necesitaba ponerse a gritar en cualquier segundo, porque no quería dejar las cosas así por la seguridad de Padalecki, pero tampoco quería condenar y señalar a Ackles después de todo, solo es un niño... tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo sin que este expusiera ahora no solo a él, sino también a Michael y a Welling...  
  
Y todo eso, sin terminar con el corazón roto cuando Kane decidiera terminar con su particular aventura.  
  
─ Hombre... Estamos en problemas...

  
Kane y Misha vuelven a verse en la clase de Historia de la ultima hora de clases, verse es un eufemismo para decir que ambos están en la misma habitación; porque la verdad es que ninguno se molesta en verse a los ojos. Hay varios estudiantes exponiendo el tema de la semana frente al pizarrón acrílico, así que la clase debe permanecer en silencio, y Misha debe prestar mucha atención a sus alumnos para poder así evaluarlos, la semana que viene será el turno de Kane de ponerse de pie frente a la clase, así que ya habrá mucho tiempo para observarle.  
  
Pese a lo mucho que le molesta, ha tenido que tragarse sus palabras de la mala manera. Reconoce que le hizo mucho daño al profesor, quien ni siquiera se molestó con quitar las láminas de papel que los alumnos de su clase anterior habían colgado, Danneel y las otras chicas locas por Collins, lo habían hecho sin rechistar en esta clase, felices de que Collins les sonriera. Seria mentir decir que no había sentido celos.  
  
Celos enmarcados con preocupación, porque era evidente para él y media clase que Collins no estaba como siempre, su sonrisa no era ni la mitad de lo que era la mayoría del tiempo y sus observaciones no eran tan ingeniosas como siempre.  
  
─ Chicos y chicas, lamento decirles que no podre entregarles sus exámenes esta semana, por motivos personales me fue imposible revisarlos como es necesario. ─ una que otra queja se escuchó en voz alta, pero Collins solo sonrío como pudo, disculpándose de nuevo, mientras terminaba de tomar apuntes de la última exposición.  
  
─ Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no va a impedir que para el examen de este jueves no vayan a sacar buenas notas, así que más les vale estudiar. La sociedad mesopotámica no se va a estudiar sola, así que recuerden sentarse cuarenta y cinco minutos a estudiar... ─ el mismo pareció confundido por lo que decía mientras se ponía de pie. ─ El grupo de la semana que viene, recuerden que quiero laminas, muchas láminas de presentación y hechas todas a mano, este grupo que presento hoy será el último en hacerlo digital.  
  
Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia el reloj de la pared, aún faltaban como diez minutos para terminar la clase, sin embargo se sentía como si no pudieran realmente seguir hablando, así que con un suspiro, decidió terminar la clase.  
  
─ Chicos y chicas, puedes retirarse... Cualquier duda para el examen pueden pedir una tutoría extra a partir de mañana, suerte.  
  
Asombrados de poder marcharse temprano, todos se miraron un momento antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas, poco a poco fueron saliendo del salón, con las mochilas al hombro y ordenando sin hacer ruido las sillas y mesas, todos se movieron como pequeños soldados, todos menos Kane, quien se quedó sentado en su asiento sin mover un musculo.  
  
La puerta se cerró levemente después de unos segundos y Misha se dedicó a empezar a guardar sus cosas, sin saber realmente que hacer, con los ojos verdes que le miraban intensamente... Kane era tan atractivo, que aun en medio del dolor, le quitaba el aire y eso comenzaba a asustarle un poco.  
  
─ ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? ─ pregunta tonta, lo sabe, pero no sabe qué hacer, no sabe que decir o que sentir.  
  
─ Aburrida. ─ replico Christian, encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba el nerviosismo en el profesor, podía notar cuan incomodo estaba, seguramente afectado por su mensaje de texto. ─ Sobre esas tutorías, ¿le importaría explicarme unas cuantas cosas?  
  
Ambos sabían lo que realmente significaban esas palabras y Kane se encontró nervioso, de lo que pudiera contestar Collins que asintió sin mirarle a los ojos aun.  
  
─ Si, no hay problema... ¿En mi oficina?  
  
─ Aquí. Lo quiero aquí. ─ Kane se puso de pie, y las mejillas de Collins se sonrojaron cuando vio la erección en los pantalones del adolescente.  
  
─ ¿En qué tienes dudas...? ─ pregunto, dejando que los libros resbalaran de sus manos hasta caer sobre el escritorio nuevamente, no pudo evitar que su lengua acariciara sus labios, mientras reaccionaban también.  
  
─ Hay este tema que me tiene realmente mal... ─ continuo, sentándose en el escritorio justo frente a Misha, las rodillas se le rozaban con las de Collins; estaban demasiado cerca y la puerta continuaba abierta. ─... necesito mucha ayuda. ─ susurro, adelantándose a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir Collins para tomarle la mano y posarla sobre su erección. ─ ¿ve?  
  
─ Chris...─ ahogo un jadeo de sorpresa, pero aun así su mano comenzó a moverse con interés por la erección de su estudiante, que emitía tanto calor, que Misha sentía como su boca se hacía agua. ─ La puerta Chris...  
  
─ ¿Qué ocurrió con la emoción de todo el asunto? ─ Se burló Christian, rodeando los hombros de Misha con sus brazos. ─ ¿El tener sexo en la escuela con uno de tus estudiantes? ¿Doherty te dio esa charla también?  
  
─ ¿Shannen te dijo algo? ─ pregunto preocupado, sintiendo el aliento de Kane tan cerca de su rostro, que finalmente le miro a los ojos, quedándose prendado de sus ojos y ese brillo tan pícaro que tenían.  
  
─ ¿Te gusto, Collins?  
  
─ Si... ─ contesto con timidez. ─ Me encantas...  
  
Kane le beso, y unió sus cuerpos, frotando sus caderas de arriba abajo para restregar su pene con el de Collins, quien lo abrazo, queriendo más de ese sensual roce que se estaban dando; era lo más peligroso que había hecho, y si a Shannen se le ocurría venir por él, lo pagarían caro.  
  
Pero no podía detenerse, porque en cada caricia se sentía tan amado... No sabía cómo podía sentir algo de lo que no estaba seguro, pero así era, la lengua ajena le derretía con cada pequeño movimiento, haciendo que a cada segundo se relajara más, se sintiera seguro, que el miedo se esfumara de él.  
  
Ambos gimieron cuando se separaron, dándose un último beso antes de que Kane se separara.  
  
─ Tengo otra clase, ¿te veo despues?  
  
─ Si... Si. ─ contesto aturdido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. ─ Chris... Pasa a verme más tarde, por favor...  
  
─ Lo hare... ─ Kane le beso la barbilla, bajando por su cuello manchado de la sombra de barba, y subiendo hasta su mejilla de nuevo para dejar un ultimo beso. ─ el viernes es mi cumpleaños, tienes hasta entonces para pensar en algo.  
  
─ Quizás... ya tengo algo en mente ─contestó, con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras sentía como Christian daba una palmada a su trasero antes de separarse totalmente y encaminarse por sus cosas hasta su escritorio. ─ Cuídate... y pon atención en clases...  
  
─ Si, papa, ¿algo más? ─ cuestiono con diversión, tomando su mochila y colgándosela al hombro.  
  
─ Sí... no corras para que Shannen no venga a sermonearme de nuevo ¿Esta bien?  
  
─ Ahhh... como padre serás la cosa más horrible que exista. ─ Se quejó el adolescente, saliendo del salón mientras arrastraba los pies en el suelo.  
  
Misha sonrió, sin darse cuenta que el peso que le aquejaba hace algunos minutos se había esfumado, solo con que Kane le besara, solo con eso.


	21. Capítulo 16 Solo existes tú

[Teenage FanClub Only With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FW5Gd9zrzJM)

  
  
Beauty and truth fill my view (La belleza y la verdad llenan mi visión)  
Only with you (Solo contigo)  
Naivety of youth sounds so true (La inocencia de la juventud suena tan cierta)  
Only with you (Solo contigo)  
  
  
La fiesta de Kane está decidida, va a ser la fiesta del viernes en la noche y solo los chicos de los círculos más populares tienen invitaciones en sus manos, también los de la Universidad local están invitados, y la verdad es que todo el mundo quiere ir. La casa de Kane es conocida por las canchas deportivas y las enormes piscinas con toboganes, además, Kane también es conocido por tener las más sexys primas que se puedan imaginar. Todos los chicos quieren ir, y todas las chicas también.  
  
La noticia corre por toda la escuela como pólvora, panfletos son repartidos por las porristas, porque Kane tiene demasiado orgullo para hacerlo el mismo. La razón de la fiesta es solo porque sus padres han conseguido su punto de quiebre ese Martes.  
  
Los planes de "desorden" empiezan escucharse, evidentemente más leves para no causar problemas con los docentes, pero no por ello con menos fuerza... la gente sabe dónde conseguir, desde condones, hasta alcohol... incluso quizás una que otra droga, cualquier cosa que les haga la velada más agradable de lo que será.  
  
Saben que Kane siempre ha sido un buen proveedor, y que les cumplirá, que tiene los mejores contactos. Mucho de eso llega a oídos del mismísimo Collins, quien se sorprende ignorando eso. No es el único profesor que sabe de eso, el mismo Fuller es quien pone la identificación para el alcohol, si alguien supiera de eso sí que estaría en problemas.

  
Harris escuchaba y escucha, tenía que admitir que sin interés realmente, su cabeza regresaba una y otra vez a porque Genevieve había dejado de mirarle en un determinado momento de la canción que interpreto con Tal, no comprendía porque eso la tenía tan desconcertada.  
  
─ Miren... ─ señaló una de las chicas que estaba a su lado, luego de la práctica de porristas de ese día ─ Es Ackles y Padalecki de nuevo... ¿Qué s atraen esos dos?  
  
─ Te diré que es... lástima, Ackles le tiene lástima. ─ completó otra sonriendo como sí su respuesta fuera la verdad absoluta.  
  
─ No creo que sea así, ─ replico su cocapitana, Adrienne, bebiendo de su malteada. ─ los han visto muy juntos físicamente, creo que desde que lo dejaste la depresión lo volvió marica.  
  
Danneel hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar eso, sus ojos desviándose al cielo... quizás llovería y ella no había traído su sombrilla, sin embargo sus pensamientos no siguieron mucho esa línea, las personas con las que estaban se encargaron de ello.  
  
─ Wow... Danneel, no será que se dejaron justo por eso, ¿Por qué no le gustaba "estar" contigo?  
  
─ No fue por eso, él fue un idiota con lo de Welling; por eso terminamos. ─ eso era una mentira total, considerando que ellos no habían terminado en el gran sentido de la palabra, puesto que nunca habían tenido esa conversación, los rumores habían hecho el trabajo y Ackles había asumido que eran ciertos.  
  
─ Claro... ─ respondieron varias al unísono, mirando de reojo como Danneel apretaba con furia sus manos, hasta que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos.  
  
Mientras el tema cambiaba, Harris no pudo dejar de observar como el brazo de Jensen rodeaba el asiento de Padalecki y como este le veía con atención, sin desviar la mirada del rostro del chico alto, escuchando cada palabra que salía de la boca de este.  
  
Jensen nunca le había puesto atención a ella... de ninguna manera... los segundos que más tenía la mirada verde sobre él era antes de que empezaran a tener sexo, nada más, solo eso... ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Ackles de verdad la había dejado por un hombre?  
  
Vio como en momento en el que Padalecki rio, Jensen lo tomo de la barbilla, fijando sus ojos un momento, y cuando pensó que iba a besarlo allí frente a toda esa gente, la campana sonó, sobresaltando a todos.  
  
Una lágrima rodo por sus ojos cuando llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que saberlo, que no podía simplemente dejarlo así... la idea de que había sido reemplazada por un hombre y tras de eso, de uno como Padalecki, le hacía querer vomitar, tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?  
  
De repente, mientras sus compañeras de equipo se alejaban, la idea simplemente apareció en su mente. Sabía la forma perfecta para humillar a Ackles frente a todo su equipo, y de paso, lograr sacar a Padalecki del juego, solo tenía que humillar a ese chiquillo hasta que se suicidara o algo, y sacar la supuesta homosexualidad de Ackles.  
  
Engañando al mismo Ackles, por supuesto, la debilidad de este siempre había sido su orgullo, así que solo tendría que presionar un poco, insinuándole lo que era... y si no, que demostrara lo contrario con Padalecki.  
  
─ Soy una genia. ─ murmuró limpiando su mejilla, quitando el rastro de sus lágrimas.

  
Viernes, por fin. Y como sí no fuera siempre una locura colectiva simplemente por ser el día antes de la libertad semanal de dos días, que comúnmente se conoce como fin de semana, hoy... ¿Hoy?, es más, porque ese día es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kane y todos están hablando de ello, incluso quienes no están invitados.  
  
Los comentarios no dejan de escucharse, entre cada rincón del colegio, es de esos eventos que no dejan espacio para la imaginación y a la vez sí, porque sencillamente suelen tenerlo todo, ¿Algún concierto sorpresa? ¿Comida importada? ¿Gente famosa? ¿Un ostentoso regalo? ¿Un deportivo, quizás?  
  
Sera un largo día, piensa Jensen, mientras recibe las hojas que Somerhalder le ha dado saliendo de física, pegándolas a su pecho con un puño de acero mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. No parecía tan feliz como segundos antes lo había visto conversar con sus amigas góticas.  
  
─ Estúdialas, o haz lo que quieras, eso lo tocaremos en el salón de Michael. ─ era obvio que no había querido iniciar una pelea despues de esas palabras porque Jared había aparecido en el pasillo, causando que todos los rostros fueran de el a Ackles y luego hicieran una mueca de sorpresa cuando Ackles en vez de cerrarle la puerta del casillero en la cara pasara a su lado.  
  
La gente seguía esperando que explotara.  
  
Era molestó... como siempre era el jodido centro de atención, todos esperaban algo de él como sí le conocieran, ¡Que burla!, no sabían absolutamente nada de él... nada, para saber que pasaba por su cabeza, que sentía... que le dolía o que le molestaba, nadie además le importaba, nadie se acercaba a él... bueno, solo Padalecki.  
  
Pero desde siempre pensó que el chico estaba loco, con sus actos suicidas, sus amigos imbéciles y sus actitudes de gallina cobarde; así que no le sorprendía nada que también tuviera momentos psicóticos en los que quisiera acercarse a él.  
  
Era obvio porque lo hacía, el mismo le había dado el terreno para hacerlo, se había abierto a él para dejar que entrara, había mostrado debilidad, por dios, cuantas veces había intentado besarle y se había pegado la cabeza contra la cama por ser tan idiota, tan marica.  
  
Aunque secretamente... no le importaba que lo hiciera.  
  
¿Desde cuándo le gustaban los chicos? Todo tenía que ser culpa de Somerhalder por siempre estar detrás de su cabeza, susurrándole idioteces como que a él le gustaba Jared.  
  
Si a él le gustaba al chiquillo entonces Somerhalder se moría por desvirgarlo.  
  
Tiene que admitir que sintió una molestia en el fondo de su estómago, una que le hizo apretar entre sus manos el papel que le diera Somerhalder.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, decidido, dirigiéndose a donde Jared estaba guardando sus cosas, Somerhalder estaba a su lado, hablando con Cortese y Kreuk, no le importo absolutamente una vez que uso su mano para cerrar la puerta del Locker de Jared, sobresaltando a este.  
  
─ Iré a BanTrax despues de clases, ¿quieres que estudiemos allí? Solo serán dos horas hasta la fiesta de Kane. ─ explico antes de que a Padalecki pudiera darle un ataque de pánico.  
  
─ ¿Eh...?, claro, no hay problema. ─ susurro en respuesta Jared, sonriéndole levemente, haciendo que Jensen disfrutara de la mirada entre asustada y enojada que Somerhalder le dirigió.  
  
─ Bien, así podrás explicarme de la lista de ejercicios que me diste ayer, y darme quizás una más difícil, te estas poniendo demasiado fácil, sigue así y tendré que conseguirme otro tutor. ─ le sonrió a Jared, su boca torciéndose en una mueca muy traviesa.  
  
─ No lo creo... no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente, hasta el momento... estaba siendo suave contigo ─ molestó Jared, sosteniéndole la mirada a Jensen, sus ojos cafés brillando con diversión.  
  
Sintió la mano de Jensen tocar su espalda suavemente, antes de que este volviera a irse por el pasillo, esta vez con un destino fijo. Padalecki no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al verle marchar, sintiendo la extraña satisfacción de que por fin todo estaba mejorando para él, de que Ackles no sería más un problema.  
  
Aun no sabía que era lo que había cambiado en él, y le gustaría más que nada saberlo.  
  
Pero por el momento, se conformaba con que esté al fin desistiera de estarle molestando.  
  
─ ¿Así de fácil? ─ La voz de Ian lo saco de su ensoñación, temblando cuando le escucho tan cerca. ─ ¿Qué pasa contigo, Jay?  
  
─ ¿De qué hablas, Ian? ─ preguntó Jared volteándose a Ian, sonriéndole también. ─ ¿Por qué esa cara de seriedad? Estas nervioso por la canción?  
  
─ Estoy molesto porque estas dejando que Ackles se acerque demasiado. ─ mascullo, resoplando como un caballo antes de ajustar su mochila y desaparecer entre el mar de alumnos junto con Gen y Kristen que lo siguieron, dándole miradas curiosas a Jared, quien estaba solo de nuevo.  
  
Jared suspiró, se preguntó por un segundo sí Ian tenía razón, si estaba dejando a Ackles acercarse demasiado, pero sí es sincero, no tenía idea de porque lo hacía, quizás porque sentía que tenían en común, una soledad, que solo había visto en sí mismo... quizás porque descubrió que no era tan malo como aparentaba ser... quizás porque simplemente él era un imbécil suicida.

  
─ Deberíamos decirle a Jared. ─ Alona susurro, sintiendo las manos de Steven en su cadera y sus labios muy cerca de su boca. No sabía muy bien como habían llegado a eso, solo se habían quedado cinco minutos atrás cuando Jared les había dicho que debía ir a su casillero por un libro que necesitaba para la siguiente clase; toda la tensión del Viernes pasado y de esta semana parecía haber tenido tiempo de explotar ahora.  
  
Quizás ambos estaban aún llenos de terribles dudas por lo que le había sucedido a Ackles, todo ese cambio radical que lo había hecho hacerse mejor amigo de Jared de lo que ellos eran.  
  
─ ¿En serio crees que es buena idea? ─ susurro Steven, dejando su aliento contra el cuello de su amiga, disfrutando del pequeño jadeo que salió de los finos labios ajenos.  
  
─ Me siento mal no diciéndole. ─ susurro, aferrándose a los hombros de McQueen, ─ no es como si fuera a ponerse triste, ¿cierto? Quizás se asuste como yo... no sé.  
  
─ Alona. ─ Steven se separó un poco, tomando su mejilla y acariciando su rostro. ─ No quiero que él se sienta incomodo entre nosotros, sabes que es muy sensible... aunque más me preocupa el asunto de Ackles.  
  
─ A mi también, pero me siento tan culpable. ─ suspiro, abrazándose a Steven, necesitando el contacto de su mejor amigo. ─ desearía que no fuera así.  
  
─ Se lo diremos... en su momento, además... por ahora debeos estar pendientes de Ackles ¿Te parece? ─ preguntó con cariño, alzando a la chica del suelo que rio emocionada.  
  
─ Está bien, pero nada de ponerte celoso si se me va un poquito la olla cuando tenga a Ackles de frente. ─ se burló, sujetándose bien fuerte.  
  
Podía sentirse medianamente feliz ahora que había solucionado todo con Steven, dejando atrás gran parte de esa angustia que los separaba de ser más que amigos por el miedo a perderse.  
  
─ Te podría decir lo mismo, cuando chicas como Harris estén cerca... ¿Sabes?  
  
─ No te gusta Harris, eres un chico de señoritas, como yo. ─ replico ella, muy segura de lo que decía cuando Steven la puso una vez más sobre el suelo. ─ no te gustan las zorras fáciles.  
  
─ A veces es problemático que sepas leerme tan bien, ¿sabes? ─ pregunto divertido. ─ Anda... busquemos Jared y a Ian, deben estar juntos.

  
Michael está tocando el piano, notas dispersas como sus pensamientos, no cree de verdad lo que ve, solo toca y toca y toca, frustrado por no tener una nueva melodía, últimamente tocar solo lo aburre, no tener que dar clases lo aburre también; según lo que tiene estipulado en su horario, llega en la mañana para tocar con la banda de la escuela, y luego se encarga del coro, y oficialmente tiene seis horas hasta que le toque la práctica de la tarde.  
  
Doherty ha buscado siempre que tenga otro trabajo más que en el teatro local, a donde va en las noches y los sábados todo el día, pero esto es absurdo, tener que pasar seis horas molestando en la escuela.  
  
─ Te han dicho que te ves muy atractivo, detrás del piano. ─ menciono la voz quedita de Welling, que entra al salón, cerrando detrás de si la puerta con seguro.  
  
Michael se voltea, allí esta su alumno, con su chaqueta deportiva y sus pantalones cortos.  
  
─ Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
─ Solo quería estar contigo un rato... Has estado distante. ─ camino hacia el docente, tomándole del rostro y besándole levemente. ─ Muy distante... ¿Estás bien?  
  
─ Estoy bien, me siento mejor. ─ respondió, recibiendo el beso de su amante y haciéndole espacio para que se sentara con él.  
  
Tom dejo que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro ajeno, mientras su mano acariciaba la ajena.  
  
─ ¿Ves? ¿Cómo sigo siempre regresando a ti...?  
  
─ Eso parece... ─ susurro, bajando su mirada a las teclas que acaricio. ─ ¿no te castigaran por no estar en clases?  
  
─ Puede ser. ─ contesto, llevando sus manos al miembro ajeno, acariciando levemente. ─ Tengo tanto tiempo de no hacer nada... Tu y yo, sentirte sobre mi cuerpo.  
  
─ Tom, detente. ─ Michael empujo la mano del adolescente, preocupado por primera vez de lo que habían hecho como algo normal desde hace mucho tiempo. ─ Tommy, este no es el lugar, no despues de lo que paso la última vez.  
  
─ Pero Mike, ¿Cuándo será entonces? ... ¿O es que de verdad no crees que quiero quedarme contigo? ¿Es eso? ─ pregunto resentido, sus ojos desviándose al suelo.  
  
Sabía que no estaba siendo tan justo como debería, era un niño mimado despues de todo, con padres estrictos que esperaban solo lo mejor que él y a cambio de eso lo consentían hasta llenarlo de todo lo que quería. Nunca en su vida le habían quitado algo, o le habían negado algo y eso lo hacía más feliz que nadie. Y ahora Mike le estaba quitando algo que quería, que necesitaba, y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor, además de triste.  
  
─ ¿Es eso lo que quieres... solo sexo?  
  
─ No... ─ negó suspirando. ─ Pero si quiero que me mires como antes... Ahora pareciera que solo estas... Aterrado, esperando el momento en que me quiebre. Estoy bien, Mike. Estoy bien, nada va a pasarme.  
  
─ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes que no maduraras y volverás con Paleski o con alguien más y te olvidaras de toda esta aventura? ─ gruño, poniéndose de pie, retirándose el sombrero para acariciarse la cabeza con desesperación. ─ Dime, ¿cuán seguro estas que despues de que salgas de aquí en cinco meses querrás estar conmigo?  
  
─ Le diré a mis padres. ─ contesto levantándose de la silla, sus ojos alejándose de los de Michael. ─ El día de mi graduación les diré a mis padres... Porque, porque te amo Mike... Te amo.  
  
─ ¡Por dios, Thomas! ─ exclamo Michael de pronto, acercándose al chico y tomándolo de los brazos. ─ ¿esta demente? ¿Quieres arruinar tu vida así solo porque...? ─ de pronto, todas las palabras que habían salido de esos gruesos labios encajaron en el cerebro de Michael, que sintió como si alguien le diera un puñetazo en el estómago. ─ ¿tú... tú me amas?  
  
─ Si... ─ susurro, sus ojos azules asustados estaban de pronto sobre Mike. ─ Te amo. Por eso se lo diré a mis padres, para ya no tener que ocultar lo que significas para mí. Ya no puedo dividirme más entre tú y mil mares. La canción que elegí ese día, era para ti... Te elijo a ti.  
  
Tom no pudo más que gemir cuando sintió las manos de Michael en sus costillas y como este le levantaba para sentarle sobre el piano, haciendo sonar todas las teclas a la vez, no le importo la melodía que saco su trasero pisando las teclas, solo le importo como la boca de Rosenbaum se apodero de la suya.  
  
─ Te amo, Tommy... te amo tanto, pero me asusta. ─ seguía besándole, dejando mordidas en su cuello que antes no había dejado.  
  
Tom se estremeció, unas lágrimas bajando de sus ojos al compás de sus pequeños jadeos.  
  
─ ¿Me quieres? ─ pregunto, dejando que el músico le cubriera con todo su cuerpo.  
  
Michael le había acorralado de la mejor manera, tal y como lo había hecho las primeras veces, donde se había sentido forzado el contacto, donde ambos estaban demasiado aturdidos por la sensación, Tommy siendo desvirgado por primera vez y Michael teniendo contacto con un cuerpo tan joven. Aun recordaba esa primera vez, clara como el agua. Se había corrido dos veces, con solo dieciséis años, su cuerpo totalmente rendido ante el adulto.  
  
Ahora se encontraba en la misma situación, sonrojado, dejando que Michael hiciera todo el trabajo.  
  
─ Mike... Cariño, espera… ─ un gemido sale de los labios de Tom, que intenta alejarse de su amante con pequeñas risas cuando siente las manos ajenas bajar por sus costados. ─ Espera... Tenías razón, si queremos estar juntos debemos cuidarnos...  
  
Eso llamo la atención del Michael, que no podía creer lo que su pareja había madurado, no parecía el mismo chiquillo con el que había iniciado aquella locura.  
  
─ Está bien, hagamos esto de la buena manera... ¿Qué tal si te escapas esta noche, despues de la fiesta, y vienes a mi casa? ─ pregunto, acariciando las caderas de Tommy y dejándolo bajarse del piano. ─ me muero por estar dentro de ti de nuevo.  
  
─ Está bien, pero será durante la fiesta... No me apetece quedarme ahí de todos modos, ─ respondió, sonrojado. ─ Más... Me sorprendió que me invitaran.  
  
─ Es Kane, si alguno de esos chicos tiene remedio es el, incluso más que tú. ─ Se burló Michael, recibiendo una mirada dura por parte de Thomas. ─ ¿Qué? Es verdad.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ¿Kane? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ─ preguntó cruzándose de brazos. ─ Es solo otro psicópata como Ackles... mierda, eso no es cierto. ─ aceptó el mismo, haciendo reír al músico, su mente estaba de pronto llena de las innumerables ocasiones en que el mismo Kane, era quien sabía de una forma u otra poner límites a la locura de Ackles. ─ Pero tampoco es como si de verdad, el fuera... lo mejor de, olvídalo.  
  
─ Es lo mejor, te diré porque, porque Kane es más inteligente, demasiado inteligente para todos los chicos populares. Misha ha comprobado eso... hablando de Misha, hable con él para que hablara con Padalecki, hasta ahora no han dicho nada, pero supongo que lo sabremos en la clase... ─ Michael tomo a Tom de los hombros de nuevo. ─ por favor, si Ackles habla contigo, no lo provoques, Tommy, déjame a mí.  
  
─ Tienes buenos amigos. No puedo creer que Collins y Doherty estén apoyándonos con esto. ─ comentó, ignorando adrede la petición de su pareja, que le sacudió por los hombros. ─ No prometo nada... no dejare que me golpee de nuevo a gusto Mike. No puedo.  
  
─ Doherty no nos está apoyando en esto, Thomas. Doherty va a cortarme los testículos si nos ve juntos.  
  
─ Pero está callada cariño... de alguna u otra forma, esta apoyándote, cuidando de su amigo.  
  
─ No está cuidando de mí, créeme, está cuidando su empleo. ─ se quejó, pero sabía que Tom tenía razón, Doherty no solo estaba cuidado su trasero, sino el de Misha también.  
  
─ La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? ─ preguntó, dejando un pequeño beso en los labios del músico. ─ Iré a clases... compra algo para que cenemos en la noche, ¿Está bien?  
  
─ ¿Comprar? ¿No confías en mis habilidades culinarias? ─ Se burló, devolviendo el beso de Tom, pero sin dejarse llevar por todo lo que ese chiquillo le inspiraba. ─ Te amo, Tommy.  
  
─ Te amo Mike... – contestó sin poder evitar sonreír con fuerza, su corazón golpeando en su pecho con tan simples palabras. ─ Gracias por cuidar siempre de mí... por esperar a que me decidiera.


	22. Capítulo 17 Estar Enamorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos y todas, por seguir leyendo y aun mejor por disfrutarlo, nos hacen a ambas muy felices y solo una duda... ¿Qué les han estando pareciendo las canciones? xD cuéntenos también eso, jejeje.

CAPITULO 17  
ESTAR ENAMORADO

[Texas Stars Carbon Leaf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl0JVgtnUbA)

  
Look up at the light (Mira arriba hacia la luz)  
Have you seen that star before? (¿Has visto esa estrella antes?)  
How quickly dreams can change (Que tan rápido los sueños pueden cambiar)  
When constellations are at war (Cuando las constelaciones están en guerra)  
  
Hey lonestar, it's alright (hey, Estrella solitaria, está bien)  
  
Did you look up to find (¿Miraste hacia arriba para darte cuenta…)  
You were left behind? (…de que fuiste dejado atrás?)  
  
  
Esta lavando sus manos, aún tiene pintura en ellas que Sandra ha derramado en el, según ella accidentalmente. Por lo menos no es acido corrosivo, o al menos eso ha dicho Paul Wesley, quien ha suplido al profesor Erickson en la clase de química practica y les ha dado el peor Laboratorio que Jared haya visto. Sus manos están llenas de tintura azul que no sale ni con el keroseno que le ha dado el profesor para que la retire.  
  
Está enfadado y restriega su piel con la esponja fuertemente, gruñendo bajo.  
  
─ Zorra, zorra... zorra, tenía que ser la ex de Jensen, solo estas cosas me pasan a mi, ¿Qué podría ser peor? Ah sí, que Jensen Ackles recuerde que me odia y me de la paliza de mi vida...  
  
Sigue restregando la piel mientras murmura, sintiéndose más enfadado que asustado, aunque pensar en Jensen Ackles dándole una paliza le da escalofríos, recuerda la primera que le dio iniciando el año escolar, y eso le hace sentir espantoso.  
  
Las puertas del baño se abren, pero no llaman su atención, no realmente, perdido en los recuerdos de las múltiples veces en que Jensen ha demostrado su fuerza con él, como si fuera su muñeco de boxeo personal, abriendo pie a otros matones que de vez en cuando también le molestan, porque Jensen no es el único, simplemente el primero y él más frecuente, pero no el único.  
  
Un año despues de que aquello iniciara, descubrió que necesitaba cortarse para sobrellevar aquello y muchas cosas más, la idea había venido a su mente un día que estaba aburrido, por irónico que suene... eso lo lleva a acariciar la cicatriz que como ha alzado su camisa de manga larga quedó a la vista.  
  
La acaricia como a una mascota, de arriba abajo con la yema de sus dedos, parece increíble que se haya hecho eso y se haya sentido liberado, ahora, con la cabeza más clara que nunca, casi enfrentado todo lo malo que ha pasado en su vida, piensa que es la idea más estúpida que ha tenido nunca. Aun así, la más brillante también.  
  
Sabe que encaja perfectamente en la categoría en la que todo el mundo lo coloco, de emo suicida, el chico frágil que a la menor señal de peligro sale huyendo. Es un cobarde, uno de los buenos; solo que ahora que ha conseguido que Ackles le mire con otros ojos, se siente normal.  
  
Como parte de algo.

  
─ ¿Rosenbaum y Welling...? ¿Besándose? ─ preguntó Kane, mientras caminaban por los desolados pasillos. A esa hora prácticamente media escuela estaba en clases, por lo que el silencio se esparcía por el lugar haciendo que pudieran conversan de aquello con muchísima más libertad.  
  
Ackles asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
─ Estaban encima él uno del otro... ni siquiera reaccionaron cuando Padalecki y yo les vimos, siempre lo supuse... era extraño como Welling se desaparecía en horario de clases por horas.  
  
─ ¿Y me estás diciendo esto, exactamente, porque? ─ era divertido que Jensen lo hubiera sacado de clases para hablarle de algo que sinceramente, le sorprendía, en especial porque Misha debía saberlo, oh si, Misha debía saber esto, ¿por eso lo estaba intentando, porque Rosenbaum y Welling tenían algo?  
  
Si sus preguntas tenían respuestas afirmativas, Misha era más tonto de lo que inicialmente había pensado, metiéndose con el estudiante equivocado.  
  
─ Tú dime... ¿No te suena conocida la historia? ─ pregunto Ackles, su sonrisa dando un claro indicio para Kane de lo que estaba insinuando, no solo con su pregunta, sino con el comentario mismo.  
  
¿Estaba intentando el bastardo conseguir una historia a la que aferrarse? ¿Estaba inventando lo de Rosenbaum y Welling para joderlo a él? No, no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a Misha, no cuando sabía que las consecuencias podían ser fatales para Collins. Él no iba a hacerle daño a su profesor, no si esto satisfacía a este hijo de puta.  
  
─ ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Persiguiendo el culo que has estado pateando por meses?  
  
─ No persigo a nadie, mucho menos a un hombre... ─ gruño en respuesta, entrando al baño en el mismo instante en que Padalecki aún tenía el lavamanos abierto, rodeado de algo de espuma y con las mangas hasta los codos.  
  
Lo miro por más tiempo del aceptable, y Kane se dio cuenta de eso, queriendo reírse por lo tonto que era la negación de Ackles ante algo que, sinceramente, no había visto venir. Puede que supiera que Jensen estaba obsesionado en cierta forma con Padalecki.  
  
─ ¿Eso es tintura? ─ Kane pregunto, pasando a un lado de Jensen y acercándose a Padalecki que enseguida se apartó del cuándo noto su presencia, viendo como un ciervo asustado entre él y Ackles.  
  
─ Si. ─ contesto tímidamente, apresurándose a bajar las mangas de su camisa, lo único que necesitaba es que Kane mirara las cicatrices y sospechara algo, aunque no había vuelto a cortarse tampoco es como si fuera a dejar que todo el mundo lo supiera, sus ojos cafés asustados se movieron hacia Jensen que estaba más serio de lo que solía ser, aquello le dio muy mala espina.  
  
─ La estas sacando mal, imbécil. ─ Kane no fue nada gentil cuando lo tomo de la mano y tiro de el para acercarlo nuevamente al lavabo.  
  
Esto asusto mucho a Jared, quien intento luchar por liberarse, pero el agarre de Kane era fuerte, casi violento, aunque no era intención de este hacerlo así, Jared era quien estaba complicando las cosas para él.  
  
─ Chris, déjalo. ─ Jensen soltó desde atrás de ambos, su voz gélida causando que Kane se detuviera de inmediato.  
  
─ Solo iba a enseñarle como quitarse la tintura. ─ gruño, dejando ir a Jared que estaba temblando. ─ Oh vamos, no puedes tenerme tanto miedo, solo te he golpeado unas tres o cuatro veces este año... En cambio Jensen... ─ se estaba dirigiendo a Padalecki, pero sabía que Ackles le escuchaba y ese instante aquello era su forma de dejarle ver a este que no se dejaría intimidar. ─ Te ha golpeado muchas veces y parece que lo superaste bien.  
  
─ El... ─ Jared tartamudeo, pero no puedo sacar las palabras de su boca.  
  
─ Cállate, Kane, déjame a mí, ¿no ibas a orinar? ─ Jensen señalo los urinales con su mano, mientras ocupaba el lugar de Christian y tomaba las manos de Jared quien se dejó hacer dócilmente. ─ eres un estúpido, esa no es la forma de quitarla, no restriegues, solo coloca el keroseno y luego el jabón y sale... ¿ves?  
  
El cuerpo de Jensen cubría lo que estaba haciendo, impidiendo que Kane pudiera mirar siquiera por encima de sus anchos hombros, por lo que pese a que estaba ofendido y aun asustado, Jared estaba más que bien con dejarse hacer.  
  
Aun cuando sus heridas estaban al descubierto, aun cuando era Ackles quien estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo.  
  
─ Gracias... Jen, digo Ackles...  
  
─ Solo Ackles. ─ susurro Jensen, vigilando de reojo a Kane que no dejaba de ver con una sonrisita en los labios.  
  
─ Si... ─ sus labios se cerraron después de esa pequeña pero escueta respuesta, luego, sus manos volvieron poco a poco a su color natural mientras Jensen continuaba ayudándole.  
  
─ Ten más cuidado... ¿Quién te hizo esto? ─ pregunto lentamente, escuchando como Kane se lavaba las manos en un lavabo cercano. ─ ¿Fue Danneel?  
  
─ No... Fue Sandra, pero dijo que fue un accidente. ─ explico haciendo reír a Kane, que aún se dedicaba a lavar sus manos, su vista en apariencia en el espejo que le devolvía su reflejo. Pero en realidad estaba sobre Jensen, notando lo relajado que parecía con Padalecki cerca.  
  
─ No fue un accidente, al menos yo lo hubiera hecho, solo que en tu cabello. ─ Cuando lo dijo, Jensen no uso ese tono de abusador que tenía, en cambio acerco mucho su boca hacia la oreja de Jared y lo dijo en ese tono divertido que hizo que este riera.  
  
Por algo aun inexplicable para él, la pequeña risa de Jared, le resulto muy atrayente. Era una faceta en el que nunca había visto, como si fuera una muestra de lo que había debajo de tanto miedo. Mas no pudo evitar acercarse y frotar levemente su nariz con la ajena, sintiendo como Jared correspondía su movimiento.  
  
No había nada que deseara más en ese momento que besarle los labios que sabía había estado mordiéndose, se sentía en una nube y Jared también, tan dentro de la esfera que ambos habían creado, que había olvidado algo muy importante. Sus ojos, los que había cerrado para sentir más el suave placer de tener a Jared tan cerca, de sentirse bien, los abrió, solo un poco, observando como la nariz respingona de Jared devolvía su caricia.  
  
Lo que noto en el segundo siguiente fue el rostro de Kane en el espejo, devolviéndole la mirada.  
  
No había una emoción que pudiera descifrar el en rostro de Kane, este simplemente le miraba atentamente, procesando lo que había visto.  
  
Se separó levemente de Jared, que le sonrió, sus ojos cafés mirándole atentamente. De una forma que hacía que una inquietud inexplicable le acompañara, pero no era algo parecido al miedo, era otra cosa... Una que nunca había conocido.  
  
─ Vuelve a clases. ─ pidió al más alto.  
  
─ Lo hare... gracias. ─ Jared tenía dulces mejillas rosadas que levantaron repentinamente una oleada de deseo en Jensen y tuvo que hacerlo, mandando al diablo muchas cosas que había puesto delante de él como reglas. Se inclinó sobre Jared y le beso, allí donde el rojo se acumulaba.  
  
─ Aléjate de esas zorras. ─ le advirtió, soltando sus manos y secándose.  
  
─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Jensen? ─ pregunto Kane, tan pronto Jared salió del baño.  
  
─ Cállate. ─ Jensen se giró repentinamente, tomando a Christian del cuello y estampándolo contra la pared con un golpe seco, sus manos sujetando fuertemente el cuello de la camisa de este. ─ No te atrevas a decir nada, o toda la escuela sabrá lo que haces con el marica de Collins.  
  
─ Lo que es prácticamente igual a lo que tú estás haciendo con el marica, patético y estúpido de Padalecki ¿No?  
  
─ No es tu problema, no es tu jodido problema lo que yo haga con Padalecki... en cambio lo tuyo, eso  
sí es grave.  
  
Kane supo en ese instante, que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a Collins, lo supo, por la forma en que se encogió su corazón al pensar en qué pasaría si eran atrapados.  
  
─ No te atreverías.  
  
─ Me atreveré... me atreveré si dices algo... ─ escucharon pisadas cercanas y entendieron que alguien estaba por entrar, por lo que Jensen le soltó. ─ prométeme que no dirás nada, Kane.  
  
─ No diré nada... Pero tienes que prometer que tampoco dirás nada sobre mi. ─ rebatió, apretando sus puños con fuerza. ─ Nada que ponga en peligro a Collins.  
  
─ Eso es patético, Kane. No eres más que un tonto, sin vergüenza que se deja usar por un profesor.  
  
─ Más patético es esto. ─ Su mano le señalo, haciendo con ello un énfasis. ─ Tu... Pasaste años tratando mal a alguien que en realidad te atraía, eso Jensen... Si es patético.  
  
─ No sabía que fuera un marica, ni siquiera sé que mierda está pasando entre él y yo. No sé lo que está pasando, Kane, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea genuino, de que no sea más que una confusión, porque aún estoy enfadado despues de lo de Welling, presionado con los malditos partidos porque solo te tengo a ti... o por el maldito coro y que ahora tengo que hacer grupo con el maldito de Somerhalder.  
  
Eso hizo que el semblante de Kane se suavizara, sus manos subiendo a peinar su cabello hacia atrás mientras suspiraba.  
  
─ Escucha Jensen... Solo, en serio... Tomate tu tiempo para descubrir esto, no diré nada. Y no solo porque me hayas amenazado, sino porque el Jensen Ackles que vi ahora junto a Padalecki, no es el que he conocido estos años, parecía como si por primera vez... – hizo una larga pausa, sabiendo que si continuaba sonaría como un tonto. – Solo tomate tú tiempo.  
  
─ No puedo tomarme mi tiempo, soy el Quarterback del equipo, tengo que aprender una canción marica para la sesión con los maricas del coro, tengo que practicar el doble porque Sheppard cree que me estoy convirtiendo en marica por estar rodeado de... ─ iba a continuar, pero entonces Collins apareció por la esquina que ellos iban a doblar y la boca de Jensen se cerró.  
  
─ No quiero que te arrepientas Jensen, sigue el consejo. ─ murmuro Kane, notando como Misha les miraba a ambos con la duda en el rostro, sus ojos azules dirigiéndose a Kane, que se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
─ Vuelvan a clase chicos...  
  
─ Como si le importara, jodido pedófilo. ─ mascullo Jensen pasando al lado del profesor y entrando en el aula que no estaba lejos de donde se encontraban.  
  
─ ¿Qué dijo? ─ pregunto Misha, claramente asustado. ─ Escuchaste ¿Qué dijo?  
  
─ Tranquilízate, hombre. ─ Kane se ríe mientras sigue a Jensen, dejando a su amante boquiabierto en el pasillo.  
  
Jensen vuelve a tomar asiento, su rostro concentrado en Jared y lo cálido que es su cuerpo, no comprende que es lo que le está sucediendo, ni tampoco cree tener tiempo de preguntárselo como sugiere Kane. Pero si hay algo seguro, es que un sentimiento se está formando entre él y Padalecki.  
  
Y tiene que detenerlo antes de que se convierta en algo que no pueda detener. Algo como lo que le ha pasado a la zorra de Harris a la cual sinceramente ya no sabe cómo tolera. Quizás ignorarla haya sido la mejor opción, pero no ha funcionado.  
  
Cuando salen de clases, ella le aborda, tratando de no parecer desesperada, pero fallando terriblemente. Parece que no se entera de lo que pasa en el mundo de los chicos con respecto a las ex.  
  
─ Terminamos, Danneel. ─ sentenció, deteniéndose en el pasillo, reciben varias miradas curiosas.  
  
La aludida, sostuvo con fuerza su mochila contra su pecho, fijando sus ojos curiosos y ligeramente húmedos sobre Jensen, parecía decidido, serio, como si algo le impulsara a terminar con palabras lo que con hechos había dado pie, ¿Pero porque de pronto? ¿Era por Padalecki? ¿En serio? Al fin se dignaba a terminarla al menos directamente y era porque quería el camino libre para estar con alguien más, ¿Con Padalecki? ¿Un hombre?  
  
─ Lo sé... pero, ¿Por qué me lo estés diciendo de frente? ─ preguntó, su voz disfrazando de ira el dolor que sentía.  
  
─ Es hora de terminar con esta mierda, no te humilles más de lo que ya lo has hecho suplicándome con estúpidas canciones de cuentos de hadas. No vales ni el esfuerzo de que te mire a los ojos. ─ Jensen se volteo, caminando por el pasillo, empujando a un pequeño chico de lentes que cayó al suelo, rompiendo el cristal de sus gafas.  
  
Se quedó mirando con atención al chiquillo en el suelo y el impulso de golpearlo un poco, de dejar esa ira que sentía por todo su cuerpo, en el ajeno le invadió... era una sensación extraña, aunque conocida, una ira burbujeante en su pecho que solo se iba con la fuerza de sus puños.  
  
No quería conseguirse a Padalecki, porque sabía que iba a molerlo a golpes tan pronto lo viera; por eso no subió la mirada para ver a nadie mientras llegaba a su casillero y sacaba sus cosas, huyendo rápidamente a la próxima clase, con suerte, cuando llegara a la clase del coro se sentiría menos furico.  
  
Menos dislocado, menos fuera de sí mismo, quizás podría incluso cantar con Somerhalder sin tener el sentimiento de querer golpearlo también, al menos hasta que esa molestia en su pecho se esfumara, era tan molesto sentirse así, como si siempre tuviera que hacer algo y a la vez, es la única forma de desahogarse que comprende, que se permite así mismo, porque nunca ha dejado a nadie acercarse a él realmente, y sabe que es porque tiene miedo.  
  
Por fortuna, logro serenarse lo suficiente para llegar al coro sin asesinar a nadie, aunque cuando entró en la sala, todas las miradas se fueron hacia el de inmediato. Sabiendo que ya el rumor de su humillación a Harris se había extendido, no fue directo a donde Jared estaba sentado, puesto que Ian estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
Le molesta y no solo porque Somerhalder le dirija una mirada de superioridad, no. Hay algo más.  
  
─ Buenas tardes, chicos. ─ saludó el profesor Rosenbaum, entrando a la pequeña aula sin dejar de sonreír. ─ ¿Cómo les ha tratado los demás docentes? ¿Muchas asignaciones?  
  
─ Algo así, puede ser peor. ─ Se quejó Steven que estaba enrollado en el suelo, ayudando a Alona a completar su tarea.  
  
─ Steven... la mitad de tú tiempo libre estas aquí, ¿Tanto te gusta oírnos cantar? ─ molestó haciendo reír a todos.  
  
─ No tengo culpa, sigue robándose a mis amigos, primero Alona y ahora Jared. ─ se quejó, mientras seguía escribiendo.  
  
─ Me declaró culpable. ─ concluyó, dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio esquinero desde donde tenía una visión de toda la pequeña aula, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ian y posteriormente a Ackles, notando como ni siquiera tenían la intención de dirigirse la palabra, entonces, ¿Qué tan coordinados podrían estar? ─ Ackles, Somerhalder ¿Listos?  
  
─ Todo lo que podemos estar. ─ Ian respondió, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al piano con las manos en los bolsillos, esta tenía que haber sido la peor idea que pudiera haber tenido en toda su vida. La más absurda sin duda alguna, pero lo había hecho por Jared y no podía rendirse ahora que había llegado el día.  
  
Levantó la vista hacia Jared que le sonreía tímidamente, como si buscara indicios de sí estaba enojado con él, lo noto por la forma en que su sonrisa no terminaba de formarse en su rostro con fuerza o la manera en que sus ojos cafés le miraban con preocupación.  
  
¿Estaba molesto con él? Algo si, suponía que no le hacía bien estar huyendo de lo que sentía, el monstro verde de los celos en su estómago. Podía decirse que estaba tan confundido como Ackles con lo que sentía.  
  
Era un adolescente, más que común que su mente confundiera toda la mierda que sentía.  
  
¿Y quién podía culparle?, sí cuando Ackles llego a su lado, la sonrisa de Jared sí que término de formarse.  
  
¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?  
  
No pudo continuar haciéndose preguntas puesto que Jensen comenzó la presentación, con una facilidad increíble, hablando de la canción que él había elegido para ellos ese mismo día.  
  
Cuando querías ser el mejor, tenías que actuar como tal. Así es como Jensen Ackles pensaba.  
  
─ Pese a nuestras opuestas personalidades, la canción encaja con ambos. ─ concluyo, respirando hondo.  
  
Ian arqueo una ceja, preguntándose si realmente Ackles había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar la canción o era simplemente su encanto y arrogancia hablando sin bases, no le importaba, no realmente, pero era un hombre curioso aun con ello, asintió en silencio y se preparó conforme comenzó a sonar la melodía, desde el piano que esta vez Rosenbaum tocaba.  
  
Esta vez la banda de guitarra y bajo le acompañaba, así que tendrían que poner un esfuerzo extra para que sus voces encontraran su sonido.  
  
─ Quedándome en casa solo un viernes, recostado en el suelo y mirando hacia atrás. ─ Ian comenzó, su voz era algo aguda, pero precisa, un tono que desde el primer momento había maravillado a Michael y quizás a algunos otras personas, sus ojos azules, estaban sobre el suelo, como si cantara para sí mismo. ─ De un viejo amor, o la falta de el, despues de que todos los enamoramientos se desvanezcan…  
  
Ian parece seguro, aunque por dentro se muere por tener los ojos de Jared sobre los suyos, cosa que parece imposible. Sin nada más en que pensar, acaba la primera estrofa, sorprendiéndose cuando Jensen le quita el coro de la boca con facilidad.  
  
─ Estoy cansado de estar solo, así que apresúrate y ven, tan cansado de estar solo... apresúrate y ven aquí... ven aquí... ─ si no fuera porque Michael lo ha puesto en su lista negra, Jensen seria la voz del equipo, el solista codiciado que lanzaría al teatro.  
  
La atención de Jared se quedó en cada palabra que Ackles entonaba, sus gruesos labios moviéndose tan atrayentemente que él más alto se centró unos segundos en ellos, la letra parecía contar una historia, una experiencia que Jensen conocía, que había vivido... ¿Soledad? , acompañada de una esperanza de que no siempre seria así.  
  
─ Buscando en todos mis días, solo para encontrarte... no estoy seguro que estoy buscando... lo sabré cuando te vea... ─ Jensen siguió cantando, preguntándose qué clase de mariconerias estaba diciendo en ese momento, su distracción le valió que Ian se metiera en la canción.  
  
─ Hasta entonces, me ocultaré en mi habitación... permanecer despierto toda la noche solo para escribir. ─ fue ciertamente interesante notar como despues de todo, él y Ackles no lo hacían tan mal juntos. ─ Una canción de amor para nadie.  
  
Ambos se encargaron de seguir cantando el coro, sonriendo cuando sus voces comenzaron una lucha por quien lograba conquistar a los presentes, quienes estaban totalmente divididos de corazón. No sabían a quién aceptar, si a Jensen o a Ian, el primero quien había sido un imbécil con todos, y el segundo el ídolo de la mitad de los presentes.  
  
─ Pude haberte conocido en la caja de arena, o haberte pasado a un lado en la acera...  
  
─ ¿Abre perdido mi oportunidad y te abre visto marcharte?  
  
Eso último hizo que un sentimiento extraño, se instaurara en su pecho.  
  
La canción misma lo hacía.  
  
El coro se volvió a deslizar entre ambas voces, que sin coordinación alguna, al menos lograban dar un efecto impresionante a la canción...  
  
─ Serás tan buena para mí...  
  
Ambos estaban confundidos, Ian estaba comenzando a enfadarse mientras seguía catando, Jensen no dejaba de mirar a Jared y sonreírle mientras cantaba con soltura, disfrutando de como su voz emocionaba a ese chiquillo; casi podía escuchar a Padalecki felicitarle cuando la canción acabo para ambos.  
  
El silencio se instaló en la sala, las manos de Michael se habían detenido.  
  
─ Eso... Fue excelente. ─ murmuro Jared, sus mejillas sonrojadas pero su vista no se separaban de Jensen., no podía, el verde de sus ojos era tan atrayente. Le hacía sentir tan seguro, que ni siquiera se percataba de la ironía de sus pensamientos, luego los aplausos empezaron a romperlo el silencio y ni aun así Jared quito su vista de Jensen.  
  
Jensen le guiño el ojo y sonrió, sonrojando aún más las mejillas de Jared que se ríe como u tonto, estaba ido, como Alona que por poco se murió al ver la expresión de Ackles. Sin duda por eso era el chico popular el jodido. Sabía cómo controlar las masas, y ahora Michael y Misha solo le habían ayudado a descubrir otra forma efectiva de hacerlo.

  
Sí...  
  
Es capaz de admitir aunque sea para sí mismo que le divierte mucho lo expresivo que es Collins. Más, se sorprende él que no lo notara antes, como sus ojos celestes se dilatan de una forma que por momentos parece un niño pequeño, las lágrimas haciéndoles brillar como sí quisiera llamar la atención de medio mundo, quizás no lo había identificado antes porque siempre la expresión del docente es serena y madura, pero no cuando Ackles le susurro aquella palabra, sabe que no debería maravillarse por conocer un aspecto del docente que cree no mucha gente conoce en una situación así, pero no puede evitarlo.  
  
Misha Collins es humano y ésta seguro que es una de las primeras personas en conocerle de esa forma, cuando no es más que una persona que necesita cariño como cualquier otra.  
  
Le abraza por la espalda, lo ha encontrado en la biblioteca de la escuela en la sección de historia, allí a donde nadie va. No solo le abraza, sino que presiona su erección contra ese redondo trasero y la frota de arriba abajo, colocando su mano rápidamente en la boca de Collins.  
  
─ Shhh... Soy yo, no tienes de que preocuparte, cariño. ─ susurra, besándole sobre su oreja izquierda mientras no deja de mover las caderas. ─ no hagas ruido.  
  
El cuerpo de Collins se relaja en sus brazos, tan pronto escucha su voz... incluso suspira haciendo que su mano sienta lo cálido que es su aliento.  
  
─ Chris. ─ murmuro como pudo.  
  
─ Nada de ruidos, profesor Collins. ─ susurro, bajando sus manos por el pecho de Collins, pellizcando ambos pezones y dejando que estos se marcaran por debajo de la camisa. ─ no queremos que nadie lo vea en esta situación, ¿cierto? Dejándose follar por un alumno, ¿Qué clase de adulto hace eso?  
  
─ Pero... ─ no puede evitar hacer un pequeño ruido, uno que suena a un quejido ahogado, sorpresivo por la eléctrica sensación que recorre su cuerpo con cada pequeña caricia. ─ Chris... no, ¡Ohhhh!  
  
─ ¿Vas a resistirte? ¿Qué hay de mi regalo de cumpleaños? ─ Christian susurra a su oído, apretando aún más los pequeños bultitos que forman ambos pezones, sus brazos no tan fuertes como los de Misha, pero capaces de controlarle cuando esta así de mareado de placer. ─ pensé que te iba a encontrar, listo para mí, profesor Collins.  
  
─ ¿Acaso estabas fantaseando con que... me regalaría a ti? ─ preguntó Collins, con una pequeña risa.  
  
─ No necesito fantasearlo cuando puedo tenerlo, ¿no? ─ Las manos de Kane llegan a su cinturón, abriéndolo con lentitud. ─ puedo tomarte cuando quiera, ¿cierto? Lo has estado esperando, estar abierto de piernas, dejando que te quite esa jodida virginidad...  
  
─ Mmmm... Chris, no aquí. ─ susurro sin poder evitar restregar su trasero contra la erección caliente y firme que empezaba a tomar forma, sentía su cuerpo en llamas, una sensación exquisita que le desorientaba. ─ Sí... si puedes hacerlo... aunque te tenía otro regalo.  
  
─ ¿Otro? ¿En serio? ─ susurro, sintiendo como de su polla brotaba semen.  
  
─ Sí, cariño... pero no estaba relacionado con el sexo ¿Quieres saber?  
  
─ Ok, dámelo. ─ Las manos de Kane se retiraron de su cuerpo, dejándolo caer suavemente apoyado en el enorme librero.  
  
─ Eres un niño. ─ molestó, sacando una pequeña caja de uno de sus bolsillos, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas y sus manos temblaban. ─ Uh... aquí tienes.  
  
─ Espero que no sean caramelos, o un anillo de compromiso, profesor Collins. ─ Kane se burló, girando la caja en sus manos.  
  
─ No es ninguno de las dos... es, solo ábrelo. ─ demando, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
─ ¿No son condones, cierto? Eso no sería tan romántico como piensas... ─ "probablemente haría que me corriera con solo verlos", pensó mientras rasgaba el papel con sus cortas uñas para mirar el contenido.  
  
Lo primero que noto cuando el papel dejo paso al contenido de la pequeña caja, es que esta era de cristal, un cristal que dejaba sin necesidad de mover la pequeña y delicada tapa, una cadena, estaba seguro que era de oro... y el símbolo que tenía, él lo conocía, significaba "infinito".  
  
¿Era esto una forma de asentar su relación? No lo sabía, no sabía realmente como tomarse eso, estaba impresionado, la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba la cadena en sus manos. Era extraño, un regalo extraño aunque totalmente genial.  
  
Alzo su mirada a Misha, que le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, esperando por alguna reacción más que la evidente confusión en su rostro.  
  
─ ¿Quieres... Que te compre otra cosa?  
  
─ Es... bueno, no estas compensándome por algo más, ¿cierto? ─ El tono burlón esta allí, solo que más suavemente, parece que al fin ha logrado avergonzar a su alumno, y aunque debería contarlo como un punto ganador, no esta tan seguro.  
  
─ No... Es solo algo que cuando lo encontré en una tienda, me llevo a pensar en ti... Solo eso. ─ lo último lo murmura levemente, no sabía si eso evidencio lo nervioso que estaba.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un regalo físico? ─ Kane pregunto, poniéndose la cadena mientras sonreía.  
  
─ Porque es algo que siempre podrás tener contigo... Aun cuando algún día, no este... A tu lado. ─ explico, volteándose para seguir mirando la estantería y no el rostro de Christian, no sus inquisidores ojos azules.  
  
─ Usted no es estúpido, profesor Collins, y aun así está cayendo demasiado rápido... ─ Christian mete la caja en su bolsillo, antes de dar un paso adelante, tomando a Collins entre sus brazos de nuevo, el profesor es solo unos centímetros más bajo, pero encaja en sus brazos muy bien. ─... demasiado rápido, Misha.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ fue lo que salió de su boca, sin saber si eran las palabras correctas, mientras se abrazaba a su estudiante.  
  
No es lo que espera, y aunque reconoce que lo de Misha podría transformarse en más que sexo, no está en su lista de prioridades meterse de lleno en una relación con su profesor ahora, aunque ya este más que metido en problemas sabiendo que es de conocimiento de alguien fuera de ellos dos lo que tienen.  
  
Abraza a Misha porque no sabe qué hacer con las manos, pero pronto sí que lo sabe, se aferra a su espalda y le besa la curvatura del cuello. Adora sentirlo tan entregado y eso es lo que más le gusta del profesor.  
  
─ Feliz Cumpleaños, Christian. ─ susurro el docente, estremeciéndose entre cada pequeño beso.  
  
─ Eres sorprendente cuando te pones así de romántico... ─ Se rio, tomándolo de las caderas y moviéndolo como si ambos estuvieran bailando el vals.  
  
─ No es romántico. ─ susurró, dejándose hacer con una expresión de tranquilidad. ─ Es tu cumpleaños, es especial... muy especial, solo eso.  
  
─ ¡Y tiene que ser muy especial! ─ Kane se rio, abrazándole con fuerza y luego dejando que se deslizara fuera de sus brazos. ─ deséame suerte para la fiesta, quien sabe que dirán luego de que no me acueste con nadie.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Tú... no vas a acostarte con nadie? ─ preguntó con una mueca de sorpresa ─ ¿En serio?  
  
─ No puedo, mi polla no se levanta. ─ admitió, sin sentir vergüenza.  
  
─ Pero eso no tiene lógica, cuando estamos... ¡Oh! ─ concluyó graciosamente sonrojándose cuando comprendió lo que sucedía, Kane... Chris, el chiquillo que conoce prácticamente desde que entro en la institución, solo estaba reaccionando a él... no quería ilusionarse, en serio que no, ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo con esas palabras?  
  
─ Que no se te mojen las panties pensando que solo me excito contigo, tengo un problema...─ se quejó, separándose de Misha.  
  
─ Yo no lo pensé... tú lo dijiste. ─ menciono sonriendo. ─ Pero no te preocupes, prometo guardar el secreto semental...  
  
─ Mas te vale, no quiero más humillaciones en mi vida. Ya tengo suficiente con que mis padres crean que soy la luz de su vida, no les vale con mi hermana.  
  
─ ¿Aún estás enojado porque decidieran hacer a fiesta? ─ preguntó subiendo sus manos a la camisa ajena, acomodándola ligeramente. ─ Es una forma en que ellos, piensan que pueden acercarse a ti Chris.  
  
─ No sé, quizás porque soy un adolescente y no me gusta verlos todo el tiempo. ─ se encogió de hombros.  
  
─ Los extrañaras cuando salgas de casa, siempre pasa. ─ aseguró con un pequeño suspiro. ─ Tengo que regresar a clases, por cierto, tu ensayo era brillante... tienes un nivel más que alto que el estudiante promedio.  
  
─ Está bien, no es algo que no espere, son mis padres, pero no creo que extrañe este lugar cuando salga de aquí... pasará lo mismo que cuando salimos de Dallas hace siete años... me acostumbrare.  
  
─ ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije de tú ensayo? ─ preguntó, confirmo lo que había escuchado, como lo que siempre había sospechado, que su alumno era alguien que se adaptaba perfectamente a lo que le deparaba la vida, por lo que pasara lo que pasara, saldría adelante.  
  
Esa era la fuerza de Christian, enfrentar la vida bajo la única regla de hacer lo que quisiera.  
  
Era libre a su propia manera.  
  
─ Blablablá... no es algo que no haya escuchado antes. ─ Christian se encogió de hombros. ─ ¿aun asustado por lo que dijo Jensen?  
  
─ Claro que sí... además, él... se me quedó viendo como si fuera un pedófilo. ─ reclamó, sentía indignación por la forma en que los ojos verdes le miraban, juzgándole, sabía que no podía esperar mucho de un chiquillo que sentía a través de sus puños, pero era molestó, porque era como un constante recordatorio de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, uno más fuerte que Shannen que la había sorprendido una o dos veces mirándole con lástima. ─ Y para hacer el asunto peor, temo que empiece a hacer lo que quiere de nuevo, ahora que no puedo intervenir... digo, sabe lo nuestro y ahora para colmo el pequeño bastardo tuvo la suerte de encontrar a Mike y Welling juntos, así que ni Michael podrá frenarle...  
  
─ Bah, no te preocupes por eso, cariño. El también tiene algo de lo que estar aterrado... ─ Christian se encogió de hombros, palmeando el trasero de Misha. ─ Esta enamoradísimo de Jared Padalecki.  
  
─ ¿Enamorado? ¿De Jared? ─ Su voz se volvió seria, pese a que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas. ─ Chris... ¿De dónde sacas semejante conclusión?, es decir, el chico ha estado golpeándole e intimidándole como desde segundo de secundaria.  
  
─ Le vi besándolo... joder, estaba como a seis centímetros de él cuándo lo hizo, le hablo como si fuera su novio de toda la vida, o algo. ─ se encogió de hombros, y tomo a Misha de la cintura para sacarlo de su camino original, llevándolo a donde siempre llevaba a sus chicas para besarlas, solo que esta vez solo quería hablar. ─ está perdido, puedo verlo en sus ojos.  
  
─ Un beso… ¿Beso?  
  
No pudo evitar que su tono de voz sonara ligeramente en pánico, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? , Padalecki era una persona muy sensible, que necesitaba alguien que fuera capaz de cuidarle y sin duda no creía que Jensen fuera capaz de hacerlo, principalmente porque llevaba años disfrutando de su dolor...  
  
─ Un beso, un beso a la mejilla, a quien le importa la diferencia, lo que importa es como lo trato... fue loco como lo hizo. ─ susurro, el sonido de su voz amortiguado por sus pasos mientras buscaban esconderse.  
  
─ Espero que no cometa una estupidez... ─ menciono con duda, extendiendo un libro a su estudiante. ─ Pero supongo que es bueno que también tenga algo que ocultar... creo.  
  
─ Supongo, no sé qué paso con él. Cambio de un día a otro luego de la paliza que le dio Somerhalder y no sé porque... me confunde.  
  
─ La respuesta a eso, solo la tiene a Somerhalder...  
  
─ Entonces, ¿vas a hablar tú con el sobre esto? ─ cuestiono, deteniéndose, le habían dado la vuelta siete veces ya a las estanterías de historia sin darse cuenta, aun con Kane sujetándole de la cadera.  
  
─ ¿Crees que debamos indagar al respecto? ─ la voz de Collins suena preocupada, pero las manos de su amante hacen círculos en su cadera y aunque es por encima del pantalón, el contacto mínimo le relaja.  
  
─ Claro que sí, es Jensen, quien sabe lo que ese cabeza de mierda está pensando hacer... tampoco es que me importe Somerhalder, pero todo el mundo sabe en la escuela que esta colado por Padalecki y que hará lo que sea por salvarle su culo virgen... ─ Kane se rio, mirando a Misha con sus labios curvados aun. ─... hablando de culos vírgenes, ¿mañana en tu casa?  
  
─ ¿Estás loco? ─ su risa es sincera, cuando pasa sus manos por el cuello de su estudiante. ─ Sabes bien que vivo con Shannen y algunos días a la semana, incluso Michael se queda con nosotros, dudo que podamos hacer algo o siquiera te deje entrar... aunque quizás ese idiota pueda prestarnos su casa...  
  
─ ¿No te sentirías sucio haciéndolo en la cama de tu amigo? En especial cuando sabes lo que ha hecho este con Welling allí. ─ susurro, besando a Misha y siendo recibido por un grito ahogado de sorpresa.  
  
Su voz se desvanece cuando por segundos sus labios se encuentran con los de Kane, que no le importa notar lo nervioso que ha puesto, no solo por el escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo, sino porque juraría que vio a algún alumno cerca entre tanto estante.  
  
No negara que su polla se presiona más que interesada en un poco de acción contra el muslo de Kane, que hace bien al apretarlo contra un estante, jadeando dentro de su boca. Es obvio que lo que quiere es matar a Misha de un buen susto, y si con eso puede traerle placer también, lo hará.  
  
─ ¿Entonces, tu despacho?  
  
─ Si... Sí, mi despacho. ─ respondió mordiéndose el labio con diversión. ─ Quizás pueda agregar algo más a tu regalo.  
  
─ Pervertidillo, todo lo que quieres es que te ponga contra el escritorio y te lo haga allí. Para que puedas recordarlo ¿no?  
  
─ Puede que si... Puedo que quizás se me antoje comerte la polla. ─ el susurro sale directo al oído del menos mientras su lengua sale para acariciar levemente su oreja. ─ ¿Mi oficina?  
  
─ Ve tu primero. ─ Kane siseo, sujetando ese hermoso cuerpo con fuerza antes de dejarle ir.  
  
Con esas palabras Collins aseguro los libros que había elegido contra su pecho y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos que tenían uno que otro estudiante, aún quedaba unas dos horas de clase y ambos tenían la intención de aprovechar el escaso tiempo antes de la fiesta que todos esperaban.  
  
Ni siquiera parecía que era el cuándo salió al pasillo principal de la escuela, además, que los nudillos podían vérseles blancos donde apretaba con fuerza los libros, intentando desesperadamente calmar su temblor, ese que le asaltaba porque estaba muy nervioso. Iban a hacerlo, o al menos iban a pasar a segunda base, de eso estaba seguro, Kane iba a verle desnudo, su cuerpo de casi treinta, y desnudo.  
  
Sinceramente, desearía ser un poco más como Mike, que tenía un control sobre su pudor equivalente al tamaño de su autoestima. También estaba seguro de que Michael controlaba mucho mejor a su estudiante, no como el, que se dejaba llevar por todo lo que a Kane le saliera de la polla.  
  
Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, dejando sus libros en el suelo e inclinándose sobre la toma de agua, donde bebió con tragos cortos, buscando quitarse el nerviosismo que lo delataría frente a Shannen si se la encontraba.  
  
Tomo sus libros de nuevo y rozo sus hombros con alguien, cuando se giró a ver quién había sido, sus mejillas se coloraron.  
  
─ Collins. ─ Drew Fuller estaba frente a él, tan joven como lo recordaba, parecía que lo único que había cambiado desde la preparatoria era el color de cabello y la sombra de barba, ya que se había cansado de ver fotos en la casa de Shannen.  
  
─ Fuller, hey. ─ saludo, con esa alegría tan característica de su carácter y que sin duda, molestaba bastante al otro docente ─ ¿Sucede algo?  
  
─ Deja de correr por los pasillos. ─ siseo, en el mismo tono con el que le había dicho a Michael que si alguna vez volvía a hablarle le rompería todos los dientes.  
  
─ ¿Correr? Oh... Es cierto, lo siento, necesitaba llegar a mi oficina, gracias. ─ sabía que con su despreocupada respuesta, molestaba más a Fuller, pero no dejaría que el otro docente arruinara su día,  
  
No cuando estaba por mejorar, o al menos eso esperaba, luego de una sonrisa forzada, se apresuró a desaparecer de la vista del otro profesor, llegando a su oficina sin ser visto por nadie más. Tiro los libros en un cesto donde colocaba los nuevos libros por usar, acolchado para que cuando hiciera cosas como este ningún libro se dañara, y luego se giró a su escritorio.  
  
Por impulso, tiro todo al suelo, si iba a poner su espalda allí, no quería encajarse otra cosa que no fuera la polla de Kane.  
  
Se queda viendo la dura superficie con atención, pensando en que será que aquel chiquillo se impulse con fuerza dentro suyo, abriéndole como nunca antes lo ha hecho.  
  
Se estremece, con el pequeño pensamiento, de simplemente entregarse, aunque aquello no termine bien, el siente que debe hacerlo.  
  
Suspira, sabiendo que esto quizás sea el punto en el que no haya retorno a su vieja vida, va a hacerlo con un estudiante, va a ir por todo solo porque Jane tiene razón y se está enamorando de él más rápido de lo que esperaba.  
  
Se va a entregar por eso, porque está enamorado y aunque Kane le rompa el corazón el menos de dos meses... El encontrara consuelo en los recuerdos.  
  
La puerta de su oficina se abre, y esta por decir una burrada que lo ponga en evidencia cuando ve a Shannen y luego siente sus brazos apretándole. No tiene idea de qué carajo pasa hasta que la escucha sollozar contra su pecho y no puede más que suspirar.  
  
─ Hey... Shannen. ─ los sollozos ajenos le preocupan porque son contadas las ocasiones en que ha mirado a la otra mujer así y eso acaba con cualquier otro impulso en su cuerpo. ─ ¿Qué sucede?  
  
─ Lo odio tanto... lo odio... ─ siseo ella entre dientes, y no hizo falta que dijera nada más para que Misha supiera de quien hablaba.  
  
Un día perfecto arruinado por algo que sinceramente no esperaba que estallara hoy, de todos los días que Shannen podría haberse enfrentado a Fuller, tenía que ser hoy, su segundo día de menstruación según lo que había visto en el baño esa mañana.  
  
En serio, solo podía imaginar las distintas muertes que sufriría Fuller por haberle arruinado el día. Y él ni siquiera era violento, pero algunas cosas tenían sus límites y este sin duda era el suyo.  
  
─ ¿Qué hizo el imbécil esta vez? ─ pregunto, acariciando la espalda de su amiga, mientras mantenía la vista fija en la puerta, esperando a que Kane se asomara, y esperando a que entendiera lo que sucedía y se marchara antes de que Shannen lo viera.  
  
─ Simplemente ser él... me dijo... que estaba saliendo con alguien, que iba muy bien... ¿Cómo puede ir bien si él no es fiel, Misha? ¿Cómo? ─ preguntó con desesperación, tratando de que sus sollozos no hicieran más ruido de lo que estaba haciendo, ella una persona que no gustaba de sentirse débil ante los ojos de nadie.  
  
─ Tienes que dejarlo ir... Shannen, tienes que dejarlo ir ya. No puedes seguir haciéndote esto. ─ Misha susurro, besando el oscuro cabello mientras la mecía entre sus brazos, buscando calmar sus sollozos.  
  
La mujer se aferró más a sus brazos, esa era su reacción siempre que el mencionaba lo que su corazón no podía escuchar, porque aún hoy su piel se estremece cuando recuerdas las manos ajenas recorrerle.  
  
─ Lo sé. ─ murmuro, sin estar segura de poder hacerlo realmente.  
  
Justo en ese momento, Christian se asomó por la pequeña puerta, haciendo una mueca cuando observo a la mujer en brazos de Collins.  
  
─ No es justo. ─ dijo solo moviendo sus labios.  
  
─ Lo siento... ─ murmuro también, Shannen podría interpretar que era para ella...aunque en realidad era para el chiquillo que le miraba con ojos tristes desde la puerta.  
  
Le vio partir, y pudo escuchar sus pasos desapareciendo en el pasillo al mismo tiempo que los sollozos de su amiga bajaban de intensidad. Él no estaba nada feliz con esto, pero cuando Mike se enterara se iba a armar una buena con Fuller.  
  
Para cualquiera ver a Shannen así era algo insólito, pero mujeres, le golpeaba una vez al mes, algunas veces como ahora en un mar interminable de lágrimas, o con una rabia que la hacía responderle mal a todo aquel que intentara razonar con ella.


	23. Capítulo 18 El Primer Beso

Capítulo 18  
El primer beso

solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,  
solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.  
Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.  
Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.  
Let Her Go | Passenger

[Let her Go - Passenger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJm8HTcTc4o)

  
─ Lo estás haciendo mal. ─ Jared dijo, nunca perdía la paciencia, quizás porque la mitad de su vida la había pasado asustado hasta de su sombra. Le sorprendía como ahora tenía ganas de tirar de sus cabellos porque, en serio, Jensen Ackles no podía ser tan tonto.  
  
Bueno, tenía que aceptar que no lo era tanto, considerando que ahora estaban en la casa Padalecki, algo que seguía poniéndole las mejillas calientes, especialmente porque al entrar a su habitación Jensen se había resbalado con la ropa sucia que su madre le había dejado para que llevara a la lavandería. Aunque la situación más engorrosa fue ver a su hermana quedarse con la boca abierta al ver a Jensen.  
  
─ El día de hoy estás algo desconcentrado, siempre captas las cosas de manera más rápida. ─ agregó, borrando con su goma el procedimiento que el rubio había realizado sobre el cuaderno de hojas blancas. ─ ¿Estas bien?  
  
─ Estoy bien, maldición, deja de preguntar eso.─ no fue nada gentil cuando lo dijo, golpeando la mesa con su puño. Estaba tan frustrado como Jared, solo que en él se manifestaba con una ira que se alzaba.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ murmuró moviendo sus ojos de Jensen hacia el libro una dos veces más hasta que simplemente suspira y toma su lápiz, más pequeño que el de Jensen y empieza a garabatear el enunciado del ejercicio. ─ Lo hare y tú observaras, pregúntame cuando no entiendas algún movimiento que haga ¿Qué dices?  
  
─ No tienes chocolate o helado aquí. ─ Jensen murmuro, recostándose en el suelo al lado de la mesa baja de estudio de Jared. ─ necesito comer algo.  
  
─ Uh... ─ murmuro removiéndose incomodo en su lugar ─ Lo siento... generalmente no compramos de esas cosas.  
  
─ Bueno, mierda... ─ Jensen gruño al mismo tiempo en el que su estómago lo hacía, haciendo que Jared le mirara sorprendido, aunque a Jensen no le importo.  
  
─ ¿Eso era? ─ preguntó sorprendido, pero no pudiendo evitar reír levemente ─ ¿Estabas desconcentrado porque tenías hambre?  
  
─ Tengo hambre... mucha hambre... ─ se quejó de nuevo, esta vez sentándose. ─ ¿Eres comestible?  
  
─ No lo sé. ─ contesto haciendo una mueca pequeña, como si estuviera considerando otra posible respuesta ─ Quizás... puede que tenga sabor a chocolate. ─ molestó.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ─ Jensen siseo, acercándose a él peligrosamente, estaba mirando directo a su cuello y eso le puso sumamente incomodo, más cuando Jensen se lanzó hacia él, tumbándolo sobre la lona de su cuarto.  
  
Fue toda una sorpresa, y así se lo hizo saber a Jensen jadeando como si le faltara el aire, cuando este le lamio desde la clavícula hasta debajo de la oreja. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, sus manos crispándose sobre el pecho de Jensen, que mordisqueo su lóbulo, riéndose bajo y ronco.  
  
─ ¿Y bien? ¿Tengo sabor a chocolate? ─ preguntó contra el cuello ajeno, su cálido aliento estremeciendo el cuello que desde la posición en la que estaba no puedo evitar notar que estaba lleno de pequeñas, pero hermosos pecas, la sensación de hormigueo entre sus labios, le llevan a pensar como seria acariciar cada una con su labios, quizás con su lengua.  
  
Aun una parte de su mente, se niega a aceptar que esto, que el contacto de hombre con hombre este bien y esa misma parte culpa a sus hormonas de que repentinamente Ackles se haya convertido en alguien que le quita el aliento de la misma forma en la que un puñetazo lo hace. Esta inseguro de llegar a mas con esto, pero ahora mismo, está en Jensen avanzar.  
  
─ Tu sabor es... adorable.  
  
No puede evitar sonreír como, está seguro que hasta el momento nunca había hecho con Jensen cerca, dejando a la vista su perfecta dentadura y sus delgados pero rosados labios, además de sus hoyuelos, aquellos que según su madre heredo de su padre.  
  
─ Eso es una sorpresa... no lo sabía.  
  
─ Oh... ¿En serio? ─ susurro, inclinándose para lamer de nuevo a Jared debajo de su oreja, ─ Dios, adoro como suenas. ─ siseo cuando arranco otro jadeo de su tutor provisional, se preguntaba cómo podía estar allí, sintiéndose tan vivo y a la vez con tantas dudas azotando su cabeza.  
  
Jared se estremeció de nuevo, la voz de Jensen era ronca... fuerte y... sí, sexy, haciendo que no pudiera evitar mover su cuello como si fuera un pequeño gatito en busca contacto ¿Qué estaban haciendo? , en serio ¿Qué?, porque su corazón palpitaba de esa forma.  
  
─ Jen...  
  
─ Eres demasiado para mí... demasiado... ─ Jensen balbuceo, usando sus dedos para peinar el cabello de Jared, dejando a la vista sus ojos avellanas.  
  
La mano de Jared subió al rostro ajeno, notaba que Ackles estaba asustado, quizás hasta como había sospechado antes tan solo como él se sentía y era algo que hacia su pecho hundirse, porque...simplemente no podía ver aquellos ojos perder su brillo. Por eso, acaricio la mejilla contraria levemente, sintiendo lo suave que era la piel ajena... y dejando un segundos después un pequeño beso sobre esta.  
  
─ ¿Cómo puedes sentirte atraído hacía mí? ─ preguntó lentamente, recostando su torso en el de Jay.  
  
─ Podría hacerte justamente la misma pregunta ─ contestó, aturdido por la posición tan íntima en la que estaban, por lo que sea que se estaba formando entre ellos y que era incapaz de ponerle nombre.  
  
─ La pubertad por fin te llego, así que te estas poniendo caliente incluso si estas en los huesos. ─ Jensen replico con burla, viendo como un puchero comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Jared, no había nada que deseara más que mordisquearlo, por eso ataco su barbilla, lamiendo insistentemente sobre el lunar que allí se vislumbraba.  
  
Arrancando un jadeo de su labios, uno de sorpresa y vergüenza, porque era cierto, estaba comenzando a ponerse duro, pero aquello parecía ponerle más incómodo a él que a Ackles que con un su ruda caricia, solo logro que jadeara, una o ¿Dos? veces, ¿Quién sabe?  
  
─ Me encanta esos lunares... ─ Jensen gimió, el sonido de su voz ronca causando que las caderas de Jared saltaran hacia arriba hasta conseguirse con las de Jensen. ─... es lo primero que veo en tu rostro, después son tus hermosos ojos, pero tus lunares, me encienden...  
  
Tiene que sorprenderse cuando en medio de esas exquisitas palabras, se consigue a Jensen duro, tan duro como él, pero con la mente tan clara como para seguir besando su cuello y disfrutando de la forma en que se revuelve debajo de su cuerpo, distinto a él... que no consigue apartar sus ojos de lo guapo que es Jensen, de lo perfecto que se ve sobre su cuerpo.  
  
─ ¿Te gusta? ─ susurro, llevando una de sus manos allí donde se encontraba el bulto que formaba la erección de Padalecki. ─ Si, te gusta... ─ el cuerpo de Jared tembló. ─... quiero follarte, Jared.  
  
─ Sí... si me gusta. ─ murmuró, entre cada palabra un pequeño jadeo se escapaba de sus labios, sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas, de hecho, sentía el calor de las mismas extenderse por todo su cuerpo, más cuando Jensen susurro a su oído.  
  
─ Mira nada más, eres grande...  
  
Sintió que iba a explotar, no solo por el deseo que sentía si no por la vergüenza de que alguien notara eso, ¡Por fin! Y que esa persona fuera nada más y nada menos que Jensen Ackles, el chico más popular de la escuela, por el que todos suspiraban.  
  
Se derritió bajo las manos de Jensen, quien no detuvo en ningún momento de repartir besos por su rostro, hasta que finalmente se detuvo a centímetros de sus labios, contemplándolos con ojos vidriosos por el placer.  
  
─ Quiero besarte también...  
  
─ Bésame... ─ no tuvo vergüenza alguna en decirlo, no, de repente no podía pensar en nada más que en esos labios sobre los propios ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Cómo se sintiera tener a alguien tan cerca, compartiéndole esa intimidad que nunca ha conocido?  
  
─ ¡Estoy en casa!  
  
La voz de su madre en la puerta principal, los hizo a ambos saltar, por lo que rápidamente se separaron, Jared sin saber qué hacer con su erección hasta que Jensen le tiro su chaqueta en las piernas, justo a tiempo también para que este metiera sus piernas por debajo de la mesa y se apoyara en esta.  
  
─ Bue... buenas ta… tardes, mama. ─ contestó Jared, escuchando la pequeña risa que soltó Jensen cuando noto que estaba tartamudeando.  
  
─ Hola, Jay. ─ su madre venia como siempre, con el aspecto cansado de una madre que tenía tres empleos y que, honestamente, no tenía mucho tiempo para sí misma más que las horas de dormir. ─ Y... hola, ¿Eres el hijo de los Ackles? ─ pregunto, sonando tan nerviosa como Jared cuando vio al joven quaterback sentando a un lado.  
  
─ Sí señora Padalecki, mi nombre es Jensen. ─ el tono tan cordial que uso, fue la justa razón que necesito Jared para que fuera su turno de reír levemente.  
  
─ Oh... ¿J─Jared te ofreció café o galletas? ─ pregunto, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos, mientras detrás de ella aparecía Megan, quien observaba a Jared y a Jensen con curiosidad, sobre todo a Jensen, estaba encantada.  
  
─ Las galletas se acabaron ayer mama, fueron lo que cenamos Jared y yo ¿Recuerdas? ─ comentó Megan, con la característica inocencia de una niña de su edad.  
  
No solo las mejillas de Jared ardieron de vergüenza, las de Sherry Padalecki también; encendidas como un árbol de Navidad. Incluso Jensen pudo sentir su incomodidad, por lo que carraspeo, enderezándose un poco.  
  
─ No se preocupe, señora, estoy bien. ─sonrió, todos dientes blancos mostrándose. ─ Le dije a Jared que no tenía hambre, además, va a ver una fiesta en la casa de los Kane, así que estoy bien, gracias por el ofrecimiento.  
  
─ Oh... si claro, pero ¿Estás seguro no quieres nada? ─insistió la joven mujer.  
  
─ Por supuesto, estoy bien, además, solo nos quedan quince minutos más de estudio, ¿Cierto, Jay? ─ choco su codo con el de Jared, que salto, mirándole aun con las mejillas rojas.  
  
─ Claro... Claro. ─ respondió, con el corazón desbocado, con la garganta seca y las manos sudadas, todo por el pequeño apodo que con tanta familiaridad se había escapado de los labios ajenos.  
  
Ackles parecía ser muy bueno fingiendo cosas, en especial frente a los adultos, había notado eso por cómo se llevaba con los profesores, aunque Doherty y Collins no se tragaran ni una palabra de las que salía de la boca de Jensen cuando intentaba adularlos o parecer educado.  
  
Estaba confundido, ¿Qué Jensen era el real? ¿El violento o el que lo había tendido hace minutos sobre la alfombra de su cuarto y le había sacado una de sus primeras erecciones a sus dieciséis años? Quería saber cuál era.  
  
Se moría por saberlo.  
  
Veinte minutos más tarde, Jensen y el estaban bajo la suave lluvia que caía afuera, Jared sostenía la chaqueta de Jensen contra su pecho mientras caminaban a la Hilux Vigo estacionada no muy lejos de allí.  
  
─ Oye... Jen, gracias por no comprometer a mi madre con dulces o galletas, en serio...  
  
─ No importa... ─ Ackles se encogió de hombros, siendo acompañado por Jared hasta la puerta de su camioneta. ─... tengo muchas en... aquí... ─ abrió la camioneta, metiendo la mano por debajo del asiento y extrayendo una bolsa entera llena de Oreos miniatural. ─ ¿Quieres?  
  
─ Si. ─ contestó más feliz de lo que debería sonar un chico de su edad cuando le ofrecen galletas. ─ Digo... es solo que me gustan mucho, esas galletas...  
  
─ Tómalas... ─ Jensen las puso en la mano de Jared y este la apretó contra su pecho, estrujándolas contra su chaqueta, ya se había dado cuenta de que el chico no quería soltarla, por eso no se molestó en pedirla de vuelta. ─... ¿Quieres salir mañana? Es sábado y no tengo práctica sino hasta las tres de la tarde.  
  
─ Sí... suena bien. ─ contestó bajando su vista ansiosa a las galletas. ─... que... que te vaya bien en la fiesta.  
  
─ ¿No quieres venir? ─ Jensen pregunto, sabiendo exactamente la respuesta, aunque no perdía nada por intentarlo.  
  
─ ¿Yo? ─ su tono de voz se quebró un poco. ─ No, ahí estará la mitad de la escuela que se divierte conmigo desde que estamos en segundo, no puedo, no...  
  
─ Está bien. ─ Jensen se acercó a él, tomándole de los hombros y deslizando sus manos por los brazos de Jared hasta llegar a sus manos. ─ nos vemos mañana entonces.  
  
Jared asintió, inclinándose para dejar con cuidado un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Jensen.  
  
─ Cuídate...  
  
─ Tu también.  
  
Dándose la vuelta, Jensen se subió a su camioneta, divertido con el hecho de que Jared seguía apretando su chaqueta contra su pecho, eso causo que algo rugiera dentro de él, algo posesivo contra lo que tuvo que luchar para apartar sus ojos de él y ponerlos de vuelta en el camino.  
  
Mientras maneja, alejándose de la casa de los Padalecki, sigue dando miradas por el espejo retrovisor, atento a la figura larguirucha de Padalecki hasta que desaparece por una esquina y puede poner su mente a trabajar en algo más.  
  
Se pregunta una vez más que está haciendo, y el porqué de ellos; él no sabe que está pasando con él, a donde está yendo con todo esto. Esta tan confundido.  
  
Todo empezó luego de la pelea con Somerhalder, su madre lo sentó frente a su escritorio, le tomo de las manos y le pregunto qué había pasado en realidad. Él no era de las personas que le mintiera a sus padres a la cara, nunca había conseguido hacerlo, en especial por como era su madre, un águila que siempre tenía el ojo puesto en muchos sitios a la vez.  
  
La primera lección de Josh había sido precisamente esa, "No mientas, Jenny, di la verdad por más fea que sea." Josh había tenido razón, siempre la tenía. Mentir era mucho peor que decir la verdad.  
  
Su madre había escuchado, tal y como él lo había esperado; pero también había dado su opinión, escarbando así en su cabeza hasta que le hizo llegar a la razón por la que cuando Somerhalder se había aparecido, él había hecho lo que cualquier alfa hacía en una manada, defender su territorio.  
  
Por segundos pensaba que Somerhalder simplemente había sido el detonante de algo que ya estaba ahí, porque recuerda como hace tantos años la sonrisa de Jared le había parecido la más hermosa que había visto... cuando tenía miedo de que se burlaran de él porque era un poco más lento entendiendo la matemáticas, su amabilidad había sido refrescante, haciéndole sentir seguro. Aunque fuera por segundos... porque Jared había cumplido su promesa y nunca se había burlado de él.  
  
Sospechaba que mucho de lo que había ocurrido allí ese día, y su posterior conocimiento de que Padalecki significaba más para el que el ser un simple saco de boxeo y de risas para él y para sus compañeros, era culpa de Somerhalder, después de todo, él había sido quien había puesto la idea en su cabeza, quien la había despertado.  
  
─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ gruño, sin poder evitar que sus manos se crisparan sobre el volante.  
  
Ahora sabía que Jared también tenía mucho que ver, por dios, lo había tenido bajo su cuerpo, lo había acariciado y se había sentido bien, correcto, fantástico. Había quedado sin aliento por su autocontrol cuando la madre del chico había aparecido; siendo otra chica la había hecho correrse con su padre frente a él.  
  
Hoy había visto esa sonrisa nuevamente, y estaba seguro de que, joder, iba a tener que verla de nuevo muy seguido. Quería ser el quien le devolviera la sonrisa a ese chiquillo como ninguno de sus amigos había podido hacerlo.

  
La fiesta era increíble, era exactamente lo que cualquiera esperaría de los Kane, la familia de Christian siempre había sido bastante ostentosa, a diferencia de lo secos que eran los Ackles con sus fiestas de beneficencia, los Kane siempre les daban la libertad a sus hijos de hacer lo que quisieran. Claro, no todo era perfecto, Elisa y Christian nunca se habían interesado especialmente por eventos de tal magnitud en su vida, y siempre se salían con la suya.  
  
Hoy no era la excepción, aunque la Señora Kane se las había arreglado para que su hijo aceptara la fiesta, este no había querido participar de ninguna forma en su organización, así que Ana Kane tuvo que hacerlo todo ella, contratar a las adolescentes más bonitas para servir los alimentos como camareras, buscar el licor más suave y juntarlo con un montón de ponche de cerezas, incluso acabo contratando a su organizadora de fiestas favorita.  
  
No entraba en su mente que sus hijos pudieran tener esto y que no lo quisieran. Sin duda su familia tenía una muy fea maldición sobre ellos; la única vez en la que veía feliz a sus hijos era cuando Elisa estaba encerrada en su habitación jugando videojuegos y cuando Christian practicaba deportes en las canchas del patio trasero de la mansión, sus hijos eran tan antisociales como lo había sido su hermana y sospechaba que toda esa antipatía la habían heredado de ella.  
  
Ahora, sin embargo, está contenta de ver a su hijo rodeado de un montón de chicas que lo felicitan por su cumpleaños, Christian sonríe educadamente mientras bebe del vaso que está muy segura contiene algo de licor seco que este, como siempre, ha conseguido robar de la oficina de su padre. Ya muchos amigos de Christian han llegado, también como chicos de otras escuelas y muchas chicas, eso la hace feliz, y no pierde tiempo para retirarse a su habitación y dejar que todo siga su curso.  
  
En su camino a la puerta, se encuentra con Danneel Harris, enfundada en un vestido fucsia que se abraza a ella desde la mitad de sus muslos hasta por debajo de sus hombros, sin mangas y con cintas entrecruzadas sobre el pecho, luce como alguien que ella usaría en sus catálogos de modelos.  
  
─ Tan hermosa como siempre, ¿No vienes con tu apuesto novio? ─ pregunta, mirando con interés la firme pose de la chica al pararse, como si estuviera hecha para ser una súper modelo.  
  
─ No, señora Kane, Jensen y yo terminamos. ─ no pierde la seguridad que la caracteriza al decirlo, no porque haya dejado de doler, sino porque ante todo ha sido educada para ello, para ser siempre perfecta, aun cuando por dentro se esté desmoronando. ─ Estoy soltera nuevamente. ─ agrega rogando que sus ojos no se sientan tan húmedos como los siente.  
  
─ Bueno, mi hijo también lo está. ─ ella replica y se ríe, mientras desaparece dentro de la casa, dejando a Danneel con una sonrisa que pronto desaparece en un bufido.  
  
Como si a ella le interesara Kane, si Jensen era difícil, Kane debe ser un completo enigma.  
  
─ Necesito hombres simples en mi vida. ─ murmuró, tomando una copa de algo que le ofreció una de las jóvenes que la señora Kane había contratado, esperando que fuera licor, sí, buen licor.  
  
No había invitado a Genevieve, solo porque esta le había dejado claro desde el principio que a las únicas fiestas a las que asistía era las llenas de música pesada y olor rancio a hombres, aun no sabía que pensar sobre eso, pero lo había dejado pasar porque veían la última temporada de The Vampires Diaries, concentradas en comer papas fritas.  
  
Una parte de ella hubiera deseado pasar su noche así... con papas fritas y una buena amiga, algo simple, nada ostentoso, pero si no iba a esa fiesta, su reputación se vería más afectada de lo que ya estaba y podrían correr rumores que estaba deprimida por que Ackles le dejara, nunca, aunque fuera verdad, nunca dejaría que eso circulara.  
  
No quería verse menos que aquel chiquillo, que aún le quitaba el aliento.  
  
Y hablando de Jensen Ackles, allí estaba, metido en las piernas de Camille Lewis, del club de teatro de la escuela, están bailando, o mejor dicho, están besándose hasta morir, comiéndose las bocas. Es bueno que haya decidido venir, porque, joder, lo que se iba a decir de ella sino asistía, hubiera sido algo horrible.  
  
Las náuseas amenazaron con invadirle, eso era lo que sentía... asco, asco de ver como nunca había significado nada para Jensen, más que un cuerpo con el que satisfacerse. Collins se lo había dicho una vez... y ella no lo comprendía como ahora, pero en medio de todos esos sentimientos, prefería verle con una mujer que con un hombre, porque significaría que a ella no solo la tocaba por mera apariencia y obligación.  
  
Aun así estaba segura de la clase de marica que era Jensen Ackles, e iba a descubrirlo ante todos, de esa forma volvería a recuperar el respeto que todos le tenían antes de que el Quaterback la dejara.  
  
Apenas se separaron, ella se acercó con elegante pasos, sus dedos largos y con una manicura bastante fina se deslizaron por el hombro de Ackles.  
  
─ Vete. ─ su tono no dio pie alguno a dudas cuando se dirigió a la otra chiquilla, que aun así no estaba tan loca como para ir en contra de Harris.  
  
─ Te lo había dejado claro, Danneel, no quiero nada que ver con tu trasero de zorra. ─ Jensen gruño, apartando su mano y comenzó a caminar a otro sitio.  
  
─ Supongo que es normal... suponiendo que ahora te gusta el culo de Padalecki ¿No?  
  
Vio con satisfacción como Jensen se detenía, girándose a ella con lentitud, el rictus de su expresión le causo escalofríos, pensando que Ackles no tendría ninguna vergüenza golpeándole a ella, una chica, frente a todos los invitados a la fiesta de Kane.  
  
─ ¿Estas tan desesperada que en serio vas a jugar la carta de que soy un marica? ¿Cómo tu padre? Quien dejo que la zorra de tu madre se follara a todo el personal.  
  
─ Mi madre podrá ser una zorra, pero al menos no está confundida, dime ¿Padalecki tiene una buena polla al menos? ¿Cuánto han hecho?  
  
─ No sabía que tenías ese tipo de fantasía, ─ Jensen replico con acidez, para un momento después sentir el brazo de Kane sobre su hombro.  
  
─ Chicos, si van a pelear, ¿Por qué no conseguimos un lugar más privado? Se están haciendo quedar como idiotas aquí.  
  
Harris estuvo a punto de oponerse, sus manos se habían cerrado en puños con tal fuerza que su piel parecía más blanca de lo normal, la figura de ostentosa quedo olvidada en algún punto de aquella conversación, asintió, observando como Jensen era prácticamente arrastrado al segundo piso de la casa.  
  
A través de unas gradas marrones de madera fina que caían como una especie de espiral, sus tacones se resbalaron con familiaridad por ellas. Recordando las interminables horas que había pasado jugando ahí cuando recién se había hecho amiga de esos dos chiquillos.  
  
¿Cómo es que habían llegado allí? A ese punto en el que Kane quedaba en medio de ellos dos, haciendo de árbitro parar sus peleas, sospechaba que no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, siempre lo había hecho.  
  
Cuando pequeños, ella no solo había dejado su acto de niña buena, ya que como niños, habían hecho muchas travesuras, ella se había mostrado a sí misma como era en realidad, al igual que Ackles y Kane, pero cuando habían entrado en la preparatoria, sus familias los habían enderezado. Cada uno de ellos era la esperanza de sus padres tenían que ser lo que se esperaba de ellos, nunca nada más. Porque había un apellido de por medio, un prestigio, un capital.  
  
─ Bien, estamos en mi habitación y seguro la mitad de los idiotas allí abajo piensan que vamos a ser un trio, así que supongo que mi reputación no se puede arruinar más. ─ Kane dijo, con un suspiro, caminando a su cama y dejándose caer. ─ Adelante, díganse lo mucho que se odian para que podamos seguir adelante.  
  
─ No se trata de eso. ─ Danneel no había podido evitar que su tono se temblara, no podía entender la despreocupación en el tono de su amigo, no podía entender porque todos se tomaban la forma en que Jensen había terminado con ella como si estuviera bien. ─ Es simplemente que Jensen parece tener un repentino interés por las pollas ¿Cierto?  
  
─ Aja, ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso? ─ Kane gruño, apoyando su rostro en su mano mientras los veía a ambos, ignorando la mirada enfadada de Jensen y luego la escandalizada de Danneel. ─ ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?  
  
─ ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías esto? ─ pregunto conteniendo las lágrimas. ─ Pues se lo diré a todo el mundo, incluso a tus padres Jensen... A menos claro que demuestres, lo contrario...  
  
─ Ahora estas actuando como una loca desesperada, nadie te creerá, Danneel, nadie. ─ Kane fue quien lo dijo, mientras Jensen se sentaba sobre un banquito cerca de las guitarras. ─ todo el mundo pensara que no eres más que una chica con el corazón roto que ha tocado fondo, eres más inteligente que eso... aunque no niego que me gustaría saber a dónde Jensen llevara todo esto con Padalecki. Yo, sinceramente, le doy hasta diciembre para ver si puede meterse en los pantalones de Padalecki... eso sería un juego genial de ver.  
  
─ Quizás... tengo pruebas. ─ menciono atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos hacia ella. ─ Quedan prácticamente tres meses contando hasta diciembre y me gustaría ver de verdad, si eres capaz de seducirle sin sentimientos de por medio, digo sería fácil si tomamos en cuenta que no eres gay... tú decides.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te haría feliz?  
  
Siseo Jensen por fin, viendo que esto era lo más estúpido que había escuchado proveniente de esos dos.  
  
─ Estas asustada que él me guste de verdad, no como tú, que solo eras un jodido hueco que me podía follar.  
  
─ ¿Si o No? , Jensen.  
  
─ Si.  
  
Kane bajo la vista, decepcionado, sabía que su amigo mentía, no había manera de que lo que él había visto fuera mentira, no cuando parecía que Ackles ya se había entregado a Padalecki. También sabía que eso se tendría que quedar dentro, que no podría decirlo porque Collins podría perder su trabajo si lo hacía. Danneel no mantendría cerrada la boca por él y en su caso, no conocía de ella tantos secretos como Jensen.  
  
─ Bien, ahora que ambos están felices. Sal de mi habitación, Danneel. ─ resignado a tener que lidiar con Jensen el solo el día de su cumpleaños, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, esperando a que la chica saliera.  
  
─ Bien... disfruta de su delgado y patético culo. ─ fueran las palabras de Harris que dijo, antes de lamer levemente sus labios, mientras movía sus ojos húmedos de uno hacia otro, como sí no pudiera creer a lo que habían llegado, cuando hace algunos años era los mejores amigos. ─ Feliz Cumpleaños Kane... Tu regalo esta junto a los demás. ─ informo con claras intenciones de irse no solo de la habitación sino de la fiesta, no podía quedarse ahí...  
  
No más.  
  
Tan pronto la puerta de madera se cerró tras ella, Kane suspiro, girándose a ver a Jensen que había tomado del suelo la guitarra que solía usar cuando practicaban a ser Jimmy Hendrix en tardes rumiosas, sonrió, pensando exactamente lo mismo que Danneel, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?  
  
─ Eso no fue muy inteligente. ─ se dejó caer sobre la cama, su mirada fija en el techo de la habitación.  
  
─ Pudo haber sido peor, gracias por no contarle.  
  
─ Te dije que te apoyaría en esto... Y eso estoy haciendo, realmente crees que tenga pruebas ¿Cómo dice?  
  
─ No, está mintiendo, ¿Qué prueba podría tener? La única vez que me he acercado a Padalecki más de la cuenta fue cuando tú nos viste... y hoy en su casa, pero eso no cuenta, porque nadie nos vio.  
  
─ Oh... Así que estabas hoy en su casa y te aprovechaste de él un poquito. ─ molesto haciendo sonidos de pequeños besos. ─ ¿Cómo fue?, tienes que admitir que estar con un hombre es distinto.  
  
─ Eso es patético viniendo de ti, hombre, podría preguntarte lo mismo sobre que te dio Misha Collins como regalo. ─ se burló, haciendo a Kane reír. ─ Eres una mierda, de todos los profesores tenías que follarte al monje de Collins.  
  
─ En serio... Que ser virgen tiene su encanto, estoy casi seguro que fui su primer beso, no sabes cómo me pone eso hombre.  
  
Es curioso como de situaciones como aquellas siempre parecía salir algo bueno, hace tiempo no hablaba así con Jensen, como amigos.  
  
─ Que sea gay por Jared no quiere decir que vaya a excitarme todo hombre, en especial Collins. Me da miedo.  
  
La risa de Kane inmundo la habitación, haciendo como un efecto reflejo que Jensen también sonriera aunque de manera algo nostálgica.  
  
─ Collins... Es como un gatito, si lo vieras... A mi lo que me da miedo es si Padalecki tiene algo de dónde agarrarle hombre, que está muy delgado.  
  
─ ¡Hey! ─ Jensen se rio junto con Christian, en serio, él también había pensado lo mismo, pero hoy sí que había visto que no solo tenía de dónde agarrarle, sino que el paquete que se gastaba era impresionante para alguien tan delgado. ─ Es más grande que tú.  
  
─ Hombre, es más grande que los dos... Espera, no te estas refiriendo a altura, ¿Verdad?  
  
─ No, es más grande, en serio, solo le sujete y me di cuenta que el tío es como el jodido Empire State haya abajo.  
  
─ ¿Pero quién lo diría? ─ pregunto sorprendido, dejando que la seriedad se volviera a instaurar en su rostro. ─ Ten cuidado... Seguiré cubriéndote las espaldas.  
  
─ Por supuesto que lo harás, el trabajo de Collins está en la punta de mi lengua, ¿No? ─ pregunto Jensen, haciéndole sonreír porque no había forma de salvarse.  
  
─ Aunque no lo creas también lo hago porque nunca te había visto así de interesado por nadie, solo por el helado... Pero con el no puedes hacer nada.  
  
─ ¿Quién te ha dicho que no he intentado meter mi polla en un cono? ─ cuestiono, haciendo que Kane se ahogara con su propia saliva del acceso de risa que le ataco.  
  
El sonido de unos leves golpes en la puerta se escuchó antes que la Kane recordara que tenía que respirar y que morir ahogado de la risa, seria patético, aun mas tomando en cuenta que era el día de su cumpleaños, por ello fue Jensen quien articulo un adelante.  
  
La persona detrás de esta pareció dudar en entrar, por la forma en la que no escuchó nada por veinte segundos; pero finalmente pareció decidirse a hacerlo, empujando la puerta aun con duda. A Jensen no le extraño nada ver a Welling detrás de este, dándole una mirada de miedo antes de pasar a Kane, quien aún se reía en la cama.  
  
─ Hey, hombre, pensé que no vendrías, ¿Dónde estabas? ─ Chris se sentó en la cama, suspirando cuando por fin logro controlarse. ─ Espero que eso que traes en la mano sea lo que te pedí de regalo, me muero por probar ese videojuego.  
  
─ No puedo creer que tuvieras el descaro de poner en mi invitación una nota al pie con lo que querías que te regalara. ─ se quejó, dejando el videojuego en manos del cumpleañero, ignorando claramente a Jensen.  
  
─ Cállate, le hice lo mismo a Jensen. Solo que a él le pedí un baile erótico en mi regazo, debiste haber venido hace unos minutos, nos estábamos comenzando a llevar realmente bien con el bikini. ─ se burló, apartándose a tiempo para no recibir el impacto de su balón de futbol.  
  
No sabía realmente como actuar, realmente estaba asustado, sintiendo que si respiraba o decía algo en específico, Jensen le golpearía o aun peor expondría a Michael, no quería que la vida de su novio se arruinara solo por la arrogancia de aquel chiquillo.  
  
─ Feliz cumpleaños Chris... Solo venía a dejarte eso. Buenas noches.  
  
─ Hombre, ¿Tus padres no te dejaron quedarte hasta tarde? Sí que son estrictos. ─ se quejó Christian, poniéndose de pie. ─ Ya, fuera de mi habitación, Jensen, vamos abajo a recordar porque somos hombres. ─ tomo a Welling de los hombros y comenzó a moverse con él hasta la puerta, dejando el juego en la cama.  
  
─ Si... Si. ─ contesto Jensen, pensando que estaría haciendo en ese instante Padalecki.

  
─ Lamento venir tan tarde, solo quería hablar contigo. ─ Ian está totalmente empapado por los diez minutos que ha estado esperando afuera, el de inmediato lo deja pasar adentro de la casa.  
  
Aquella noche, su madre no está en casa, se ha marchado para su trabajo en el hospital como recepcionista, mientras que el y su hermana comían las galletas que Jensen compró y algo de leche cremosa que su madre había traído del supermercado. Eran las nueve de la noche, y estaba muy oscuro afuera, además que la lluvia hacia la visibilidad imposible.  
  
No tenía idea de que hacia Ian a esa hora en su casa, pero estaba mojado hasta los interiores, por lo que lo primero que Jared hizo fue darle una toalla y decirle que se diera una ducha rápida. Ian obedeció, y luego colocaron todo en la vieja secadora; con Jared haciendo una mueca por tener que ponerse a hacer la colada antes de tiempo.  
  
Megan estaba viendo TV en la sala, mientras intentaba hacer su tarea, por lo que no reparo en que Ian estaba solo con una toalla amarrada en la cintura para proteger su hombría.  
  
─ No sé cómo se me ocurre venir así, pero quería verte hoy.  
  
─ No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema en que hayas venido... es solo que te arriesgaste mucho. ─ comentó, moviendo sus manos hacia Ian, buscando acomodar su cabello que apuntaba a todas partes. ─ Te ves bien mojadito ¿Sabes? ─ molestó.  
  
─ ¿En serio? Soy un desastre. ─ se quejó, tomando las manos de Jared entre las suyas; estaban ambos en el pequeño salón donde se encontraba un montoncito de ropa sucia que por fin Jared había depositado allí junto a la lavadora junto a la secadora, era un espacio muy pequeño.  
  
Jared estaba con su viejo jersey de GAP y pantalones diminutos que apenas le llegaban a la mitad del muslo. Parecía un niño demasiado largo.  
  
─ No... No lo eres. ─ negó, aun sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban atrapadas por las frías y blancas de su amigo, que le miraba con cariño. ─ ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de español?  
  
─ Excelente, mi amigo. ─ dijo con un mal acento mexicano haciendo que Jared le pegara en las costillas. ─ En serio, soy bueno con eso, pero aún se me da muy mal hablarlo; es más fácil escribirlo.  
  
─ Tienes un acento provocativo. ─ molestó para luego suspirar y dejar su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno. ─ Lo siento... me alegras que estés aquí, tenía miedo que estuvieras enojado conmigo.  
  
─ Quizás un poquito, no tanto como debería, pero, los chicos tienen razón, tengo que dejarte crecer. ─ Ian lo tomo de la cintura, juntado su cuerpo, dejando que su piel fría se calentara con la cercanía de Jared.  
  
Jared se acurruco en su pecho, suspirando cuando sintió a Ian abrazarle un poco más.  
  
─ Ackles no es tan malo... y además, solo es matemáticas. ─ la mentira se deslizó de sus labios con facilidad, pero no porque tuviera la intención de mentirle a su mejor amigo, sino porque para él... era preferible creer eso que ponerle nombre a lo que había sucedido aquella tarde.  
  
─ ¿Confías en mi criterio?  
  
─ Un poco, tengo que aprender a confiar en ti... ─ Ian susurro, besando su frente cuando los ojos de Jared buscaron los suyos. ─ Te quiero, Jared, y no hay nada que me haga más feliz ahora... que verte feliz.  
  
─ Te quiero, Ian. ─ respondió, subiendo su mano a acariciar la mejilla contraria. ─ Gracias por confiar en mi... significa mucho.  
  
─ Debo hacerlo ¿Soy tu amigo... verdad? ─ Ian le acaricio la mejilla, juntando sus frentes.  
  
Estaban tan cerca que Jared pudo sentir el aliento de Ian, además de su cabello que le hacía cosquillas y sin embargo era tan suave, que las cosquillas eran como pequeñas caricias en su piel, se encontró cerrando los ojos, sin saber que Ian hacia lo mismo.  
  
─ Jay… ─ Ian suspiro y cada vello del cuerpo de Jared se erizo.  
  
Fue mágico, para Ian, poder posar su boca sobre la de su compañero, sintiendo un estremecimiento delicioso que bajo por su espalda cuando sus labios hicieron el contacto que había esperado.  
  
Los labios de Jared estaban tan fríos como los suyos y no había nada que deseara más que meter su lengua entre ellos y probarlo todo. Como si por alguna extraña razón Jared fuera capaz de escucharle, su boca se entre abrió, posibilitando que sus lenguas se enredaran levemente, era exquisito. Era una sensación que narraba su cuerpo entero y que tan pronto como llego, desapareció... Cuando Jared retiro su boca de la suya.  
  
Ian abrió sus ojos, enfrentándose a los de ojos zorrunos de Jared que le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido en confusión. Pronto, no solo los labios de Jared se habían separado de los suyos, sino que su cuerpo lo hacia también, mientras la mano de Jared subía para cubrirse los labios.  
  
─ Jared... yo... lo siento... ─ estaba atrapado, no era simple el correr y esconderse, estaba con su toalla puesta; esperando una reacción por parte de Padalecki.  
  
El pequeño gigante ─como Ian le llamaba desde que se conocieron─ no entendía que era exactamente lo que había pasado, como termino en una situación como esta primero con Jensen y ahora con Ian... ¿Qué sucedía?  
  
Porque no sentía con ninguno de los dos el asco que su madre siempre le había dicho que mediaba en esas relaciones, el contacto con otro hombre estaba mal ¿Verdad?  
  
─ Está bien. ─ sin embargo, su naturaleza tímida siempre podía con el... Incluso cuando tenía un pequeño ataque de pánico como ahora.  
  
─ No, no, no está bien, me aproveche de tu vulnerabilidad, no debí haberlo hecho... ─ Ian sollozo, lo que atrajo la atención de Jared, que cuando puso sus ojos sobre el, noto lo desgarrado que estaba Ian. ─ Lo siento, Jared, solo soy igual a ese desgraciado de Ackles... no debí haberte hecho esto...  
  
─ Hey... No, espera Ian. ─ se acercó de nuevo, luchando un poco con su amigo para que le dejara abrazarle. ─ No hiciste nada de eso, nada... Eres la persona más increíble que conozco y siempre estas, ¿Sabes cuánto significa para alguien como yo que siempre este alguien cuidándole?... Te quiero, no digas nunca que eres un desgraciado... Nunca.  
  
─ Lo soy, Jared... lo soy... no debí... no sé qué pasa conmigo... no sé porque estoy tan celoso de Ackles, de lo que le estas dando a él... ¡Lo he visto! La manera en la que lo miras, él no ha hecho nada para cuidarte, para ganarse tu corazón y aun así lo miras... tu... tu no me miras así.  
  
─ No sé... No sé de qué hablas ─ murmuro nervioso, llevando su mano hacia el rostro de Ian, limpiando sus lágrimas. ─ Solo no llores más... No me gusta verte así.  
  
─ Tu lo amas... de eso estoy hablando. ─ Ian respondió, usando su propia mano para frotarse el rostro lleno de lágrimas.  
  
─ No digas cosas sin sentido, como podría querer alguien que hasta hace tres semanas me golpeaba como si fuera un nuevo deporte.  
  
─ No me mientas, bebe... no necesitas mentirme... ─ Ian se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, limpiando su rostro con las manos y limpiando estas a su vez de la toalla. ─ Pero, está bien si no quieres decirme.  
  
─ No sé... No sé. ─ Su voz se quebró de pronto. ─ No sé qué me sucede Ian y tengo mucho miedo, estoy tan asustado...tan asustado, no sé qué siento... No sé. ─ se dejó caer también, sollozando levemente.  
  
Ian lo abrazo, besando su cabello castaño, se sentía bien tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo, saber que aun podía tocarlo y estar cerca de él, pero sin duda algo cambiaria para el luego de ese día. Ahora mismo solo podía pensar en dormir abrazado a su padre.  
  
─ Cariño, te amo. Intentare ayudarte.... pero, tienes que saber que Ackles... tienes que ponerle líneas que no puede cruzar contigo...  
  
─ ¿Líneas? ─ pregunto como un niño pequeño, acurrucándose más en los brazos ajenos. ─ ¿Cómo qué?  
  
─ Como no pegarte, en primer lugar y para segundo, nada de sexo. ─ Cuando Ian menciono el sexo las mejillas de Jared se encendieron. ─ Oh no, por favor, Jay, no me digas que eres otra Harris...  
  
─ Hey ─ golpeo el hombro de Ian levemente, algo indignado por la comparación ─ No lo soy... pero como se... Si él quiere, eso ¿Cómo?  
  
─ No puedo explicarte eso... no voy a tener la "charla" contigo.  
  
─ ¿Sería raro...? ─ pregunto con inocencia Jared y dios, Ian tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarle nuevamente, la vista de Jared con sus mejillas manchadas y sus ojos con una tonalidad verde, más esa inocencia, podrían sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera.  
  
─ ¡Claro! No voy a darte una charla de sexo, habla con el profesor Collins. ─ Ian replico, riéndose de la expresión de Jared.  
  
─ Bueno... Oh, Ian.... ¿Quieres que veamos una película mientras tu ropa se seca?  
  
─ Seguro, Megan ya debe haberse ido a dormir...


	24. Capítulo 19A Entre el sol, sueños y helados, se construye algo hermoso

 

Capítulo A19  
Entre el sol, sueños y algunos helados se construye algo especial.

quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada más  
quiero que esta noche sueltes  
toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar. […]  
Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van  
libres como el viento en mitad del mar  
creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual  
de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más. […]  
porque aprendí que la vida  
por todo lo malo algo bueno te da  
quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada mas  
quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría  
  


[Diego Torres Sueños](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upMU-iVbJ3Y)

  
De camino a casa de Michael, su madre lo llamo preguntándole si iba a quedarse con Kane, a lo que él respondió que si rápidamente, muy rápidamente mientras caminaba por la calle trasera a donde se encontraba la casa de Mike, esperando no tener tan mala suerte como para encontrarse con sus padres.  
  
No, no creía que su suerte fuera tan mala como para eso.  
  
La casa de Michael solo estaba a unos cuantos metros, así que se coló por el patio delantero de la casa detrás de la del músico, evadiendo al pequeño caniche que salió a su paso y saltando con habilidad la verja que separaba las casas, aunque cuando toco el suelo, su pierna dio un tirón, se quejó, sujetándose el muslo un poco.  
  
Era claro que aún su lesión estaba en proceso de recuperación, que quizás tomaría mucho tiempo hasta que tuviera de nuevo toda su movilidad sin sentir molestia alguna de por medio y que muy seguramente no volvería a jugar en un muy buen tiempo, pero sorprendentemente no lo extrañaba tanto como pensó que pasaría, quizás jugar solo era algo que se suponía que debía hacer.  
  
Le había gustado más lo que había hecho en el coro, cantar, hacer su voz sonar sobre la melodía, había sido tan pacifico, todo lo contrario a lo violento que llegaba a ser el futbol americano cuando eras defensa de la línea principal. Si, se sentía mal con sus compañeros de equipo, diablos, podía tener miedo de Jensen, pero también se sentía mal por él y por toda la carga que debía representar el tener que buscarle un reemplazo… a él que había sido uno de los mejores defensas.  
  
Entendía su enojo y aunque bajo ninguna circunstancia justificaba sus acciones, entendía, algo de lo que estaba seguro que media escuela no hacía, porque simplemente querían esa medalla y esperaban que Ackles se los diera ¿Cómo?, la pregunta perdía relevancia, si el fin se conseguía.  
  
Él sabía lo molestó que podía ser eso... aún más cuando al llegar a sus casas siempre era algo similar, simplemente esperando “algo” de ellos, como sí no importara nada más que los resultados. Michael... Michael fue refrescante en ese sentido, porque nunca espero nada más de lo que él decidiera darle, aun cuando doliera su indecisión, siempre le espero.  
  
─ ¡Tommy! ─ Michael, quien había escuchado el ruido en el patio mientras se hacía su te, se asomó por la puerta que daba al patio.─ Ven adentro, está haciendo frío y los hombres del clima dicen que pronto va a empezar a llover de nuevo.  
  
─ ¿Hombres del clima? ─ pregunto con una sonrisa, caminando hacia su amante que le sonrío con cariño cuando noto que su pierna aún estaba resentida. ─ Si algún día puedo hablar de esto... De nosotros, será muy gracioso explicar cómo me lesione.  
  
─ No lo es. ─ Michael se quejó, tomándole de la cintura y metiéndolo dentro de la casa.  
  
─ Claro que sí... estábamos tan calientes que no podíamos esperar y ciertamente no estábamos pensando, tampoco, en serio... ¿No te parece ni mínimamente gracioso?  
  
─ No, no me parece gracioso que te haya sacado de lo que más te gusta y ahora tengas que perderte la mitad de la temporada, no solo porque Ackles no quiere dejarte jugar, sino que necesitas ir a rehabilitación. ─ Michael suspiro, abrazándose al cuerpo de Tommy.  
  
Tom sonrió, sintiendo el agradable peso del adulto contra su cuerpo, su ligera barba haciendo cosquillas en su mejilla derecha. ─ No solo fue tu culpa, fue de ambos... y quizás, quizás no es lo que más me gustaba, aunque tampoco era aburrido.  
  
─ ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces, Tom? ─ cuestiono, dejándole ir cuando su tetera sonó. ─ ¿Quieres te o chocolate caliente?  
  
─ Chocolate caliente. ─ contestó con una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada divertida del músico ─ No me mires así... no hay edad para el chocolate caliente y bueno... bueno, no... No lo sé, digo he estado pensando supongo que mis padres quieren que me encargue de la empresa, pero no sé sí quiero eso para mi vida ¿Sabes?  
  
─ Eres su único heredero, es lógico que te quieran para eso. ─ Michael le sirvió un poco del chocolate que ya había preparado hace un rato y que aún estaba caliente y se lo coloco delante, en una taza con espirales rosas que Tom vio con curiosidad. ─ Creo que debería ser tu decisión, pero también que deberías pensar en tus padres.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no pudieron tener otro hijo?, no es tan difícil. ─ molestó haciendo reír a Michael.  
  
─ Quisieron darte todo a ti, tú también pudiste hacer todo más fácil siendo el niño rico complaciente que todos quieren, ¿No? ─ le replico, acariciando su hermoso cabello.  
  
─ Si, cierto… ¿Qué viste en mí, Mike?  
  
─ Ver... no sé, ¿Qué tu viste en mí?  
  
─ La primera vez.... la primera vez, tú sonrisa. ─ comentó con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. ─ Era un chiquillo que apenas había ingresado a la preparatoria, estaba en mi primera clase de música y no podía apartar mis ojos de ti... cuando sonreías, mucho menos cuando cantabas.  
  
─ Oh, ya veo... mi voz. ─ Michael se quedó viendo por la ventana, la lluvia había comenzado a caer. ─ Eso está bien, no me molesta. Mi voz es especial, pero soy más apegado a lo que mis dedos pueden lograr y mi cabeza.  
  
─ Nunca compartes con ningún estudiante lo que escribes... ¿Por qué... porque no me muestras?  
  
─ No sé, ¿De verdad quieres?  
  
─ Por favor... quiero, quiero acercarme más a ti... déjame...  
  
Michael permanece en silencio en todo el tiempo que le toma sacar el agua caliente del fuego y colocarla en la tetera de cerámica; con ese Set de cerámica donde se sirve su te, recuerda las incontables veces que Misha y Shannen han intentado sacarle alguna de sus letras o de sus obras, pero él nunca les ha mostrado hasta el día de la presentación en el teatro local.  
  
Toda su vida, se ha refugiado en esto, en lo poco que tiene que es realmente suyo y de nadie más. No sabe si tendrá el valor de ver a Thomas decepcionado o emocionado, por lo que sale de él. Se gira, con su taza de té en la mano, moviéndola ligeramente con la cucharita de plata mientras observa como el adolescente no aparta los ojos de él mientras continúa bebiendo chocolate caliente.  
  
─ Lo siento... ¿Es algo demasiado personal? ─ preguntó Tom y ahí están esos ojos azules ligeramente asustados, mirándole con cuidado.  
  
Parece que está a punto de huir por la puerta sin importarle que este lloviendo, Michael no le dejaría hacerlo, no quiere que se enferme ni que algo malo le pase. Aun así, las palabras parecen habérsele quedado estancadas en la garganta y no sabe cómo dejarlas salir. Como darle la seguridad de que puede acceder a algo que nunca ha mostrado.  
  
Tom suspira dejando la taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa, con un cuidado que ni siquiera el mismo reconoce, su cuerpo se siente tan helado de pronto, atenuado con el miedo que siente, porque Michael no puede mostrarle algo que significa tanto para él... y el no entiende porque duele tanto, se levanta rápidamente .  
  
─ Me... iré a mi casa, lo siento. ─ repite y su voz se quiebra, mientras se levanta con un movimiento rápido. ─ Buenas noches...  
  
─ Thomas... ─ la voz de Michael suena extraña, como nunca la ha escuchado, como demasiado profunda y ronca. ─ Thomas no te vayas. ─ Tom escucha la porcelana contra la encimera de cerámica antes de sentir la mano de su amante en su antebrazo y luego todo su cuerpo está girando sobre sí mismo hasta quedar apretado contra el de Michael.  
  
Intenta por todos los medios no llorar, aunque sientas sus ojos pesados y molestos por las pequeñas e inoportunas lágrimas, quizás por ello falla en contener un pequeño sollozo, que solo logra que Michael le abrace más fuerte contra su pecho.  
  
─ Ya, mi niño. Dame más tiempo... nunca le he mostrado a nadie eso, ¿Tú le mostrarías tus secretos a alguien tan rápido?  
  
Las lágrimas empapan la camisa del músico, mientras Tom solo se dedica a sollozar... a tratar de controlar las ganas incontenibles de gritar que tiene en su pecho, que amenazan hasta dejarle sin aire... nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a depender tanto de alguien, que con simplemente negarse a algo, pueda destrozarle tanto ¿Seria por su edad?  
  
Michael le toco el rostro, apartándolo de su pecho para ver directamente a esos ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas.  
  
─ No llores. ─ pidió inútilmente, sonriendo para sus adentros porque ya comprendía porque los padres de Thomas no podían negarle nada, ¿Quién lo haría cuando ponía una cara así? ─ No llores, bebe.  
  
─ Lo siento... solo no puedo controlarlo. ─ murmuro, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar entre pequeños sus pequeños sollozos. ─ Te amo...  
  
─ Comenzare a pensar que eres un chiquillo de primaria en lugar del chico de preparatoria que conozco. ─ se burló, viendo como más lagrimas salían de los ojos de Thomas, realmente era fácil con sus emociones.  
  
─ Idiota. ─ respondió, sin poder contener una pequeña risa. ─ Solo por hacerme llorar tendrás que llamar por pizza ¿Esta bien?  
  
─ Oh, lo sabía, sabía que esas lágrimas eran solo para que te diera lo que quiera, en este caso, comida basura. ─ Michael gruño, enderezando su cuerpo y besando las mejillas sonrojadas de Tom. ─ Está bien, iré a pedirla, ¿Por qué no te lavas ese atractivo rostro?  
  
─ Sabes muy bien, que no es solo por eso. ─ se defendió cruzándose de brazos. ─ Una grande amor, me gusta las grandes.  
  
─ Solo si planeas comerla toda tú solo, no estás haciendo deportes ni ejercicios, si sigues comiendo esa basura a espaldas de tus padres terminaras como esos niños ricos que tiene que moverse con carritos de lo regordetes que son.  
  
─ ¡Mike! ─ El gritó de indignación de Tom, hizo que el docente rompiera en carcajadas. ─ No me pondré gordo, en esas malditas rehabilitaciones sudo mucho... ese doctor es una bestia.  
  
─ Está haciendo su trabajo, y sudas mucho porque estas lleno de grasas malas. ─ Tom le mostro el dedo del medio, pero Michael no pudo decirle nada porque al otro lado del teléfono una voz amable le atendió.  
  
Pidió una pizza grande, con granos de maíz y mucho tocino, además del tan adorado queso; dio la dirección de su casa y recibió las gracias por parte de la chica antes de cortar, pero para cuando lo había hecho, ya Thomas había huido al salón donde tenía su piano.  
  
Se asomó por la puerta, observando a Tom simplemente acariciar cada tecla del piano, con curiosidad y admiración, una que casi nunca había visto en los ojos azules.  
  
─ ¿Cómo es que Somerhalder aprendió a tocar una melodía tan rápido?  
  
─ Es natural, a su madre le gustaba mucho el sonido de los pianos, así que eso lo inspiro a querer aprender cuando le ofrecí la posibilidad de enseñarle a hacerlo. ─ explico, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Thomas y masajeándolos.  
  
─ Oh...su madre falleció ¿Verdad?  
  
─ Si, ha tenido un comienzo difícil en su vida, su padre esta parapléjico, pero lo llevan bien con la tienda de frutas, Ian se encarga de ella en su tiempo libre junto con un amigo de su padre, siempre ha funcionado.  
  
─ ¿Qué haces cuando te has dado cuenta que has sido un imbécil por mucho tiempo, Mike?... es decir, tantos años molestándole a él y a sus amigos, sin preocuparme por lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
─ Cariño, eres un adolescente, yo también hice cosas estúpidas de las que me arrepiento en mi vida, pero... nunca me retrasaron, ni a mí ni a nadie, la vida continua no importa que, si tú no eres fuerte para continuarla, ¿Entonces porque seguir viviendo? Créeme, nada de lo que le hayas hecho a alguien es lo suficientemente malo, al menos que esa persona lo sienta así... ─ Michael se detuvo, pensando en sí mismo, en su horrendo pasado y como lo había dejado atrás.  
  
¿Debería contarle a Tommy?  
  
─ Aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, cuando Ackles me golpeaba se sentía horrible, me sentía un objeto... algo que no valía y no solo por los golpes, sino por sus palabras ¿Y pensar que hice lo mismo con Padalecki y sus amigos? Durante años, wow... no, no lo sé, es algo grande...─ se detuvo cuando noto que el cuerpo de Michael se había puesto rígido. ─ Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Michael miro hacia abajo, sus ojos encarando los de Tom que le miraban con una atención que aún le sorprendía ver.  
  
─ Entonces, ¿no crees que es tiempo para pedir perdón a esas personas? Déjales saber porque lo hacías, y como te arrepientes de ello. Te hará sentir mejor.  
  
─ Me da un poco de miedo, pero quizás si es tiempo de hacerlo...  
  
─ Bien, ahora con el profesor Wesley también, a él le gusta hablar de chiquillos que siempre se redimen por la bondad de Dios. ─ Se rio, viendo como Tom fruncía el ceño. ─ Oh, no me digas que eres católico. ─ gimoteo, tomándose el rostro.  
  
─ Hey... no, no lo soy... bueno si, pero no muy devoto ¿Y tú?  
  
─ Oh, no, por supuesto que no, a Misha y Shannen les daría un ataque.  
  
─ ¿Son algo así...como ateos?  
  
Su voz suena tranquila y es que ha dejado que su cuerpo se recueste en el ajeno, disfrutando del calor y las suaves palabras susurradas en su oído, han logrado formar un ambiente bastante acogedor, quizás eso le esperaba con el músico, el sentimiento de estar en casa.  
  
─ Mas como protestantes, y Misha es ruso así que no cuenta como religioso, pero ambos siempre mascullan cuando Paul comienza a hablar de religión en el salón de profesores, esos también son los momentos en el que se les ocurren las excusas más variopintas a la hora de huir.  
  
─ ¿Quién lo diría?, siendo el profesor Collins tan amable... y bueno de Doherty si lo esperaría.  
  
─ Hey, Shannen no es mala, ella solo... tiene mucha rabia dentro, hablando de eso... ¿Ustedes siempre estaban con Fuller, cierto? ¿El alguna vez les conto lo que paso en la preparatoria?  
  
─ Si... una vez nos habló de eso... fue algo triste Michael. ─ encogiéndose de hombros cuando a su mente vino las palabras del docente, cargadas de un dolor que nunca había escuchado. ─ Incluso Ackles se quedó callado, lo escucho.  
  
─ ¿Qué les dijo? ─ pregunto con interés.  
  
─ Bueno, él empezó a hablar de cómo se había enamorado de una gran mujer, independiente... de sonrisa hermosa, ese tipo de cosas... no parecía algo que fuera del pasado ¿Sabes?, pero... después dijo que ella nunca le creyó, aun cuando él realmente siempre fue inocente.  
  
─ ¿El cree que era inocente? ─ susurro Michael, sentándose al lado de Thomas.  
  
─ No cariño, el asegura que es inocente... nunca dijo que paso realmente, pero está muy seguro de ello.  
  
─ ¿Me harías un favor? ─ Michael pregunto de pronto, sorprendiendo a Thomas por la urgencia que escucho en su voz.  
  
─ Claro... ¿Qué sucede?  
  
─ Quiero que el lunes vayas y le preguntes sobre esa historia, quiero que pidas detalles de lo que sucedió, ¿Ok? Podrías hacerme ese favor, quiero que me lo hagas.  
  
─ Esa mujer... de la que hablaba el profesor Fuller, ¿Es... Doherty?  
  
─ Eres inteligente, Tommy. ─ Se burló Michael, revolviéndole el cabello negro.  
  
─ Está bien, veré que puedo averiguar...  
  
─ Me harías un gran favor. ─ Michael susurro, tomando a Tommy de la mano y abrazándolo.

  
Las caderas que había acariciado habían sido delgadas, morenas, con bonitas curvas que él había besado, haciendo temblar al juvenil cuerpo bajo el suyo, sus manos se habían entretenido en los muslos delgados y de allí al pequeño trasero. La chica se sintió suertuda, pudo sentirlo con solo ver como ella sonreía y gemía, respondiendo a sus caricias con entusiasmo, el mismo entusiasmo que a él lo excitaba cuando tenía sexo.  
  
Se había follado su virginal vagina sin pensárselo dos veces cuando por fin había logrado que se abriera a él, le había puesto las piernas sobre sus hombros y se la había follado por una larga hora antes de que su cuerpo cayera exhausto en la cama.  
  
Cansado, apenas había podido llegar a casa esa madrugada, su madre ni se había molestado en esperarle, cuando él iba a fiestas ella no se preocupaba como otras madres, ella lo conocía muy bien para saber que Jensen tenía un ego tan grande que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le pasara por encima, porque sabía que la reputación de la familia no se vería afectada.  
  
Estaba en el parque, esperando a que Padalecki apareciera cuando recordó lo que una vez le había dicho su madre.  
  
Ella había estado sentada cosiendo un pequeño traje de bebe para uno de sus sobrinos, Jensen detestaba a sus primos, pero no decía nada porque no quería enfrentarse al enfado de su madre. Ella le había preguntado ese día quieres eran sus amigos y él le había contado de Jared, del chico que había conocido en ese día soleado y que le había ofrecido ayuda con las tareas.  
  
Cuando ella había preguntado donde Jared vivía y este había respondido con la dirección exacta, su madre había fruncido mucho el ceño, diciéndole que un hombre estaba hecho de las personas que se rodeaba y que si quería crearse una buena reputación, debía dejar de juntarse con personas que no tuvieran una buena familia.  
  
El mejor que nadie sabía que su madre se había arrepentido de decirle eso unos años después, ella misma se lo había confesado. Pero Jensen le había dicho que ya no tenía el mínimo caso. Había perdido a Jared y todo lo que quería ahora era recuperarlo.  
  
¿Lo curioso?, es la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, la forma en que estaban acercándose de nuevo... Como esa extraña química que había sentido con solo trece años, ahora no solo surgía con facilidad, sino que tomaba forma muy distinta. Como una atracción, sin explicación.  
  
─ Hola, Jared... un placer verte. ─ dijo a la nada, practicando para cuando se apareciera frente a él. ─ Hola, Jay, luces bien. ─ murmuro. ─ Hola, ¿Listo para el día de tu vida? ─ puso su rostro entre sus manos, estaba temblando de nervios. ─ Soy un idiota.  
  
Algunos segundos después, una sombra particularmente alta llamo su atención, Jared estaba mirándole, con una sonrisa, una pequeña y ligera, quizás estaba un poco más pálido que ayer. Quizás más bien era el reflejo del sol el responsable, pero por primera vez mirando a los ojos cafés del chiquillo, se preguntó qué tanta mierda tendría que enfrentar en su vida.  
  
─ Hey, pensé que no vendrías. ─ Jensen menciono, sabiendo que habían hablado hace unas horas por el teléfono de la casa de Padalecki, consiguiéndose con la hermana de este y su voz adormilada, diciéndole que su hermano estaba totalmente muerto y babeándose en la cama, Jared había contestado y Jensen juraba que había escuchado lo sonrojado y avergonzado que estaba en su voz. ─ ¿Entonces, no es cierto que babeabas esta mañana?  
  
─ No faltaría por nada del mundo. ─ respondió sentándose en el pequeño banco donde Jensen estaba. ─ Y solo para aclarar por mi honor.... O lo que sea, no babeo mientras duermo... Nunca, creo.  
  
─ Oh, pero tienes algo seco en tu barbilla. ─ Jensen señalo, viendo la reacción de Jared con diversión.  
  
─ ¿Qué? , imposible, revise antes de salir...  
  
─ ¡Ja! Eres un bebe. ─ Jensen se inclinó, dejando un beso en la barbilla de Jared. ─ Y hermoso.  
  
─ Me engañaste. ─ se quejó, tomando a Jensen de la camisa cuando este se había acercado, se veía tan atractivo esa mañana, con esa camisa de blanca, que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes. ─ No... No digas eso... ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta?  
  
─ Bien, estuvo divertido para ser una fiesta que organizo la madre de Kane. ─ dijo bastante bajo, disfrutando del olor a limpio que escapaba de Jared con cada soplo del viento. ─ ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?  
  
─ Bien... supongo, Ian estuvo conmigo... vimos una película, luego me asegure que la casa estuviera bien cerrada y que mi hermana estuviera en su cama, y me acosté a dormir. ─ no era exactamente la verdad, pero presentía que era mejor de esa forma.  
  
─ ¿Estuviste con Somerhalder? ─ Jensen bufo, negando con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.  
  
─ Uh si… ─ su tono se volvió inseguro, mientras extrañaba la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno. ─ Solo fue una película... ─ si más tarde tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en esto, se daría cuenta que era curioso cómo se justificaba así mismo, con ambos chicos.  
  
─ Está bien, lo que sea... ─ Jensen estaba enfadado, Jared lo supo con solo un vistazo, podía ver como las manos le temblaban mientras sopesaba si irse o quedarse, se veía inquieto y peligroso.  
  
Aun así, no sabe que le impulso a levantarse y tomarle de la mano, haciendo que se girara hacia él para dejar un beso en su mejilla.  
  
─ No te enojes, Jen, vamos a caminar por ahí, el día esta bonito.  
  
Noto como el cuerpo de Ackles se relajaba al sentirse sujetado por él, fue una sensación extraña la que embargo a Jared, algo parecido al triunfo, a una victoria que había ganado gracias a su paciencia.  
  
Inseguro aun, acepto que Ackles entrelazara sus dedos mientras se adentraban en el parque, yendo por caminos que llevaban a las afueras del pueblo, al desierto de Nevada que rara vez Jared había visto, no había muchos árboles por esa zona, pero si había rocas altas sobre el paso de los corredores tempraneros, que aprovechaban el frio de la mañana antes de que el sol se apoderara de las rocas.  
  
─ No hace tanto calor, pero el terreno está algo pantanoso. ─ Jensen se quejó cuando uno de sus Nikes se enterró en el lodo que había creado la lluvia del día anterior.  
  
─ ¿En serio crees que no hace calor? ─ se quejó Jared, pero aun así, miraba con entusiasmo a todas partes, maravillado por los árboles que le rodeaban y como se podía escuchar a las aves. ─ Nunca había venido por aquí...  
  
─ No deberías, el año pasado asesinaron a una chica en este paso... era alta... y tenía el cabello castaño, ojos zorrunos y del color de las avellanas antes de caer.  
  
Los ojos de Jared, dejaron de observar el sol que se filtraba por las copas de los árboles, para mirar tímidamente a Jensen.  
  
─ ¿En serio?, era... Alta y con ojos avellanas... uh.  
  
─ Si, lucia exactamente como tú. ─ El brillo en los ojos de Jensen le hizo saber que estaba bromeando.  
  
Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios, una que termino como carcajada... A la que Jensen miro con sorpresa.  
  
─ Tienes una imaginación rápida, Jen.  
  
─ Por supuesto, eso es porque soy un genio cuando quiero. Quizás no tanto en las matemáticas, pero para eso te tengo a ti... ¿No? ─ Jensen lo tomo de la cintura, y cuando Jared coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros, bajando su cabeza para que ambos se vieran a los ojos, el deportista sintió las ganas terribles de olvidarse de la jodida apuesta, de decirle a Danneel que se podía pudrir en el infierno.  
  
─ Si, para eso me tienes a mí. ─ contestó, sin dejar de ver los ojos verdes que parecían de pronto concentrados en algo. ─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo más que matemáticas?, quizás pueda ayudarte...  
  
─ Ahora mismo lo que necesito es un día libre... de estudios y deportes y personas en general. ─ Jensen mascullo, moviendo su cuello circularmente para quitarse parte del estrés físico que lo azotaba esa mañana, demasiadas mierdas en las que pensar como para tomarse el tiempo.  
  
Un puchero se formó de inmediato los labios de Jared. ─ Soy una persona...  
  
─ Si, la persona con la que elegí pasar el día, ¿No? O quieres marcharte también como el resto... ─ replico amargamente Jensen, dejando el cuerpo de Jared para alejarse un paso.  
  
─ Eres la persona con la que elegí pasar el día también. ─ se acercó a Jensen, sintiendo que era una pequeña abeja, que simplemente no podía alejarse de ese pequeño tesoro en su vida: La miel. ─ No me quiero marchar... Me siento bien aquí, contigo.  
  
─ Bien, ahora camina. ─ Jensen lo tomo de nuevo de la mano y comenzó a caminar.  
  
Jared se sujetaba de el para no deslizarse al piso cuando el pantano se hizo resbaladizo, él no tenía deportivas como Jensen, solo tenía sus viejas zapatillas que estaban algo empapadas. Más de una vez Jensen se había burlado de sus torpes piernas que por poco los enviaban a ambos al suelo y Jared se regodeaba de estar caminando con Jensen Ackles y no haber recibido el primer puñetazo aun.  
  
No sabía a donde le llevaba.  
  
─ Si fuera un animal, sería un pájaro ¿Sabes? , es decir, ellos simplemente pueden volar, sentir el viento contra su cuerpo, nada más... Sería muy liberador, ¿Que animal serias tú?  
  
─ Nunca lo he pensado. ─ Jensen respondió, escalando una roca y girándose a Jared. ─ ¿Vienes? ─ le pregunto, mientras seguía subiendo, solo sujetándose de las cornisas.  
  
─ Jen...soy torpe. ─ informo, pero aun así se acercó, examinando la roca.  
  
─ Vamos, súbete... quieres ser un ave, entonces comienza a escalar. ─ Jensen le alentó, aunque sabía que no tenía nada de sentido lo que decía.  
  
Aun así, los ojos de Jared le miraron con algo parecido al cariño, mientras asentía y subía... o al menos lo intentaba, porque ciertamente, fue difícil. Sus zapatillas estaban húmedas y estaba seguro de que iba a matarse escalando la estúpida roca que no debía de medir más de tres metros, pero al igual que en la case de deportes, era tan torpe con sus piernas y manos, que cuando llego a donde Jensen le esperaba sentado, estaba traspirando hasta por el ultimo pedacito de piel de su cuerpo.  
  
Con los músculos agotados, se dejó caer al lado de Jensen, que tiro del suéter oscuro que traía, forzándolo a quitárselo por encima de la cabeza.  
  
─ Hace calor, quítate eso... ─ exigió tan pronto Jared comenzó a ceder.  
  
─ Pero...pero mis... ─ las palabras se ahogaron en su boca cuando se encontró a si mismo sin la seguridad que le brindaban las mangas largas de su abrigo, por lo que de inmediato se cruzó de brazos, ocultando sus cicatrices.  
  
─ Eres hermoso, nunca te escondas de mi... ─ le dejo saber eso, tomándolo de las muñecas y separando sus brazos, colocándolos contra la roca, Jared solo tenía una camisa manga corta debajo de su abrigo que lo hacía lucir más delgado. ─ No tienes por qué tener ese secreto.  
  
─ Si alguien se diera cuenta... estaría en problemas, no quiero eso... ¿soy hermoso? ─ Una risa amarga abandono sus labios. ─ Jen mírame... soy cualquier cosa menos eso...  
  
─ Un poco huesudo aquí y aquí... ─ Jared soltó carcajada cuando los dedos de Jensen tocaron su estómago. ─ Oh, tenemos cosquillas, ¿No? ─ se burló, tocando el costado de Jared con ambas manos para hacerlo retorcerse.  
  
─ No, Jen... ─ una risa abandono su boca, una que encontró paso a una más grande, cuando las manos de Jensen se vieron en la necesidad de escuchar más del maravilloso sonido.  
  
─ Dios, eres tan hermoso. ─ las risas de Jared se cortaron tan pronto como los labios de Jensen estuvieron sobre los suyos, robándole su segundo beso casi a la fuerza, pero a diferencia del primero, Jared soltó un gemido y se dejó hacer. Abriendo sus piernas para que el cuerpo de Jensen se acomodara entre ellas.  
  
Era una sensación dan distinta, sentía su pecho contraerse, pero no como si quisiera llorar, era una sensación igual de asfixiante pero de paz... De alegría, una que le hacía mover con timidez la lengua contra la ajena, responder a voluntad.  
  
Estaba adorando la forma en que Jensen le estaba besando y tocando, porque Jensen no había detenido sus manos, tocándole donde nadie lo había hecho antes y sacando gemidos que iban a parar directo a la lengua de Ackles, que se estaba divirtiendo con la suya.  
  
Era el beso más dulce y a la vez apasionado en el que alguna vez pudo pensar y le hacía tan feliz recibirlo de Ackles, aunque no sabía porque. Gimió aún más alto que los labios de Jensen se separaron de los suyos y sus ojos se encontraron, los pulgares de Ackles moviendo sus pezones.  
  
─...Y dices que no eres hermoso...  
  
─ Jen... ─ estaba agitado sin poder evitar jadear cada vez que Ackles movía sus dedos sobre sus pezones, nunca pero nunca pensó que le tocaran ahí pudiera sentirse tan bien. ─ Uh...Wow…  
  
─ ¿Se siente bien, Padalecki? ─ cuestiono, curioso, al ser la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre de esa forma, lo había hecho por instinto y estaba funcionando. ─ Dime.  
  
─ Si... Si se siente bien. ─ murmuro, jadeando de nuevo, un tono más alto cuando Jensen tironeo con fuerza de ellos, un escalofrío placentero fue lo que sintió. ─ Oh si...  
  
─ Mmm... él chico tiene boca para expresar lo que le gusta... ─ Jensen susurro, besando las mejillas de Jared dulcemente. ─ Dime que eres hermoso... dime y te recompensare con mi boca en ellos.  
  
─ Pero... no lo soy. ─ se quejó en voz baja, pero pronto se distrajo de cualquier otra cosa, puesto que los besos de Jensen le hacían suspirar, sus labios gruesos eran un pecado. ─ Soy... Soy hermoso. ─ se sentía extraño diciendo aquello, porque pensaba que no era verdad.  
  
─ Lo eres... ─ Jensen le replico, con tanta convicción que casi lo creyó, antes de bajar su rostro y morder la tetilla derecha de Jared a través de la tela.  
  
─ Ahhh... ─ no pudo evitar que un gruñido fuera lo que escapara de su boca, uno fuerte. ─ Dios...  
  
─ A diferencia de una chica, tus pezones son muy pequeños... aun así tan sensibles... ─ Jensen alzo la camisa de Jared, dejando su pecho expuesto, estaba totalmente rojo, y sus pezones en igual estado debido a todo lo que los había rozado. ─ Son bonitos también... tan pequeños... ─ Jensen se inclinó lamiendo el que antes había mordido, llenándolo de su saliva.  
  
─ Ummm, dios, Jen ¿Por qué se siente...  _ahh… _tan bien? ─ murmuró, casi recostándose en la roca, dejando que el cuerpo de Jensen se pusiera nuevamente sobre el suyo.  
  
"Un poco más", J__ensen se dijo en su cabeza, sabía que estaban solos y protegidos por la altura en ese lugar, donde un solitario árbol casi sin hojas se alzaba sobre ellos cubriéndolos apenas para protegerlos del sol que se hacía intenso sobre su espalda. Succiono ambos pezones, pensando vagamente si era así como debía hacerlo con un chico, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba jodidamente curioso y frustrado por no saber cómo moverse por ese cuerpo delgado.  
  
Las mejillas de Jared estaban sonrojadas con el reflejo del sol, sus ojos parecían de una tonalidad de verde que antes no había podido ver y ahora, teniendo la atención de ellos, sobre el. Pensó que eran también lo más hermoso que podía haber visto nunca.  
  
─ Está haciendo calor. ─ Jensen se quejó, inclinándose a besarle una última vez, antes de separarse de Jared y sentarse en la piedra caliente. ─ Bajemos.  
  
─ Si... ¿Siempre vienes por aquí? ─ pregunto desorientado, haciendo que Jensen sonriera.  
  
─Por supuesto, es donde hago mi rutina de las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela cuando estoy en temporada. ─ Ackles explico, poniendo sus pies en la orilla y dejándose caer, aterrizando sobre el suelo pantanoso con habilidad. ─ Ven, Jared.  
  
─ Me voy a caer. ─ informo como si fuera un hecho, aun sin siquiera intentarlo. ─ Jen... Está muy alto.  
  
─ Te subiste, puedes bajarte también... vamos, hermoso, un pie a la vez... confía en mí. ─ Jensen le pidió, acercándose a la orilla donde Jared estaba asomado. ─ Confía en mí.  
  
Encontró en el tono de Jensen una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, era una seguridad distinta a la que había Ian le proporcionaba, incluso su madre en algún momento de su vida... Era un sentimiento nuevo, que hacia su corazón desbocarse, pero con la tranquilidad de que cuidarían de él.  
  
Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando ese sentimiento lo llevo a darse la vuelta y a comenzar a bajarse con cuidado, confiando en que Jensen le atraparía si resbalara. No se resbalo, aterrizó perfectamente en sus dos pies, recibiendo luego los brazos de Jensen que le tomaron de la cintura y le giraron.  
  
─ Te dije que podías. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era confiar.  
  
─ Suena sencillo, pero quizás fue porque estabas aquí. ─ menciono, dejando su frente contra la de Jensen ─ Eres cálido.  
  
─ Pues está haciendo calor... ─ señaló el quarterback, separándose de Padalecki para comenzar a caminar. ─ salgamos por este camino, llegaremos más rápido a la heladería. Así compraremos un helado para ti y tu hermana.  
  
─ Mi dulce favorito es el helado. ─ anuncio, siguiendo a Jensen con el abrigo entre sus manos, sintiéndose extraño al percatarse de que estaba caminando sin ocultarse... Pero no solo en función del abrigo, sino de su altura, no estaba tratando de ocultarla.  
  
¿Cómo podía sentirse tan cómodo con Jensen?  
  
─ El mío también, en especial en este lugar que siempre está haciendo mucho calor. ─ explico, tomando a Jared del brazo para meterlo por un pequeño pasillo de rocas por el que apenas podían caminar derecho.  
  
No había duda que Jensen Ackles conocía este sitio muy bien, no solo por la forma en la que se movía tan naturalmente, si no el cómo no prestaba verdadera atención al camino que recorrían, solo guiaba a Jared cuando les tocaba decidir en una encrucijada.  
  
Comenzó a hablar en un momento del partido que tendrían en la noche, preguntándole a Jared si iría, pero sin darle a tiempo a responder mientras continuaba hablando de lo terrible que era trabajar con Sheppard.  
  
─...a veces me intimida porque siento que va a confesarme su amor eterno en cualquier momento, es muy incómodo porque el hombre tiene casi cincuenta años y se comporta como una chica de secundaria.  
  
─ Simplemente te admira demasiado... Eres como el mejor jugador de los últimos años.  
  
─ Soy el mejor el jugador, porque soy el único al que le interesa esta mierda, todo el mundo solo juega por jugar, yo quiero mi beca deportiva a Penn o a Yale, quizás a UT para que pueda regresar a Texas, no quiero vivir toda mi vida en Nevada, ni siquiera sé porque mis padres se mudaron aquí en primer lugar.  
  
─ Te entiendo... A veces me gustaría simplemente irme de aquí, comenzar de nuevo en un lugar donde nadie me conozca, nadie me juzgue. Donde solo pueda ser yo y nadie espere nada de mí, ni buenas notas, ni buen comportamiento, ni que intenten comprender porque mi hermano y mi padre se fueron... Solo quiero ser yo. ─ se quedó callado, sonrojado, pensando que le había llevado a hacer aquello. ─ Seguro... Lo lograras, porque juegas con pasión.  
  
─ ¿Has pensado a dónde quieres ir? ─ Jensen pregunto, dándose la vuelta y tomándole de la mano para guiarle por el ultimo pasadizo que los llevo directo a una acera desierta, en la entrada de Henderson, donde solo los autos estaban visibles. ─ Cuando todo esto acabe...  
  
─ Supongo que en un inicio... Donde sea que me den una beca, preferiblemente muy lejos de aquí y luego quizás otro país... Conocer el mundo, solo quiero mi espacio. ─ se encogió de hombros sonriendo cuando noto que estaban en plena calle. ─ Increíble, como conoces el camino.  
  
─ Demasiados días llenos de nada más que correr, aumentar mi adrenalina y luego ahogarla en las piernas de una chica. ─ Jensen se giró, sonriéndole, antes de alzar una mano y darle una palmada en la espalda. ─ Tú también lo lograras, de eso estoy seguro, eres muy inteligente.  
  
No pudo evitar hacer un puchero, cuando escucho cierta parte de la rutina de Ackles, sin embargo intento no dar importancia a ese sentimiento de molestia que de pronto era tan incómodo en su pecho.  
  
─ Jen, ¿Por qué quieres irte?  
  
─ Este lugar... es demasiado pequeño para mí, necesito un sitio donde... no tenga tantas limitaciones.  
  
─ Demasiado pequeño. ─ repitió con curiosidad, notando los hombros tensos de Jensen, parecía perdido en recuerdos o experiencias tormentosos, algo que realmente le estaba molestando, por lo que envolvió su mano en la ajena y la apretó levemente. ─Todo estará bien... Mientras sigas lo que sientes, estarás bien, Jen.  
  
─ ¿Qué si no sucede así? Si cometo más errores como los que he cometido hasta ahora...  
  
─ Encontraras perdón si te esfuerzas y mientras más esfuerzo pongas, estarás bien. ─ repitió, esta vez inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla ajena, girando su rostro, Jensen le beso en los labios, allí, a las afueras del pueblo donde vivían, dejando a Jared con las mejillas rojas aunque el beso solo fuera un inocente toque de labios.  
  
─ Me esforzare entonces... ─ Jensen susurro, mordiendo el labio inferior de Jared.  
  
─ Tus labios se sienten muy bien ─ informo riendo cuando noto el sonrojo en las mejillas blancas y con algunas pecas, Jensen, se veía distinto, como otra persona, una muy hermosa.  
  
─ Me lo han dicho antes... ─ respondió, alzando una de sus cejas antes de alejarse. ─ Mi auto no está muy lejos, tengo el Cadillac de mi padre, no fue a trabajar hoy así que le quite las llaves, pero vayamos primero por algo de helado y algo para almorzar y comemos en tu casa, ¿Te parece?  
  
─ ¿Compraras algo... para almorzar? ─ espera que su cara no refleje mucho, no realmente, pero la sola mención de comida, hace que su estómago gruña impaciente, porque si bien las galletas estuvieron deliciosas, eso fue lo único que ha comido desde ayer.  
  
─ Claro, ¿Quieres algo en especial? El McDonald's está cerca y hay un Taco Bell’s en aquella esquina y con mi auto podemos ir al centro de Las Vegas si quieres, a buscar algo más delicioso que comer.  
  
─Solo... quiero comer, cualquier cosa estaría bien... es que... desde ayer. ─ se quedó callado de pronto, una risa nerviosa saliendo de sus labios. ─ Espera, ¿Las vegas?  
  
─ Dios, por favor no me digas que nunca has ido... está a una hora, quizás menos, de Henderson, ¿En serio?  
  
─ No, nunca. ─ respondió como si se disculpara.  
  
─ Apestas, ¿En serio? ─ esta vez Jensen había perdido su expresión de incredulidad y se reía libremente mientras cruzaban la calle para llegar a la heladería más famosa de Henderson, donde podían encontrar casi cualquier sabor disponible en helados. ─ No te creo, Somerhalder tiene un auto, ¿nunca te ha llevado?  
  
─ Él no puede pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, Jen, por su padre... entonces, no. ─ se quedó callado, pensando en la cantidad de veces que Alona se había quejado casi de forma tan dramática como Jensen estaba haciéndolo, porque ellos podían ser los únicos jóvenes de su edad, que viviendo tan cerca no habían ido a Las Vegas. ─ Una vez Steven y yo lo intentamos pero... el dinero no nos daba.  
  
─ Bueno, te llevare uno de estos días para que puedas disfrutar de la vida nocturna de Las Vegas.  
  
Después de haber caminado bajo el terrible calor por al menos una hora, la piel de Jared agradeció el cambio de temperatura a uno más fresco cuando entraron en la heladería que estaba bastante llena de adolescente disfrutando el fin de semana.  
  
Muchos de ellos saludaron a Jensen, otros se dedicaron a cuchichear que Ackles viniera con la compañía del chico al que le gustaba usar de saco de boxeo. Miradas confundidas, curiosas, enamoradas, Jensen las soporto todas y cada una de ellas.  
  
Sin embargo, si noto algo que no había notado antes, lo tímido -exageradamente tímido- que era Padalecki, casi de inmediato su altura no era la misma, parecía querer pasar desapercibido porque se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, su vista estaba en el suelo, su voz parecía más baja que antes y sus brazos estaban cruzados contra su pecho, cuidando sus cicatrices.  
  
─ Hey...─ Jensen le puso una mano en la espalda y le empujo hasta el fondo del local donde había una mesa ocupada de chicos de primero. ─ Lárguense, si no quieren tener moretones todo lo que resta de año.  
  
Los chicos aterrados tomaron sus cosas y se salieron fuera de la mesa, huyendo con sus cabezas bajas. Empujo a Jared a sentarse, que igual que antes se dejó hacer en silencio, simplemente mirándole de vez en cuando, sus ojos cafés asustados pero a la vez Jensen sentía que podía ver un poco de confianza en ellos... Dirigida hacia él.  
  
─ ¿Qué helado es tu favorito? Y por favor, pide el que quieras.  
  
No podía negar que se sentía bien estar aquí con Jared, dándole caprichos, a la vez que satisfacía los propios, la apuesta con Danneel estaba olvidada.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ─ pregunto ligeramente emocionado. ─ Siempre he querido probar una banana split... Se ven deliciosas.  
  
─ Ok, pero si no te gusta vas a comerlo todo. ─ Jensen le apuntó con un dedo, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la barra, pasando entre la gente que se apartaba de su camino. Llego al mostrador, apoyando sus brazos en el vidrio mientras miraba los diferentes sabores. ─ Dame uno grande de chocolate con Oreos y un Banana Split, y dos batidos de chocolate con fresas... El de Oreos colócale doble sirope de chocolate y doble chispas. ─ ordenó, prestándole cero atención a los chicos en la fila.  
  
No había forma que nadie le prestara atención al hecho que no había hecho la fila, era el mejor quarterback del jodido estado de Nevada. Jensen estaba mirando detenidamente el menú, consciente de las miradas que recibía, de las miradas que estaban sobre Jared también, las burlas, el señalamiento... eso, eso estaba molestándole y ni idea del porqué.  
  
Espero a recibir la bandeja con ambos helados, dándole una mirada tan fría como lo que llevaba en la bandeja a cada idiota que se topó con sus ojos verdes mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde Jared le esperaba, de nuevo con su suéter puesto.  
  
─ Aquí tienes, también te compre una malteada.  
  
Jared le sonrío, sus ojos posteriormente sobre el postre como si fuera la primera vez que veía uno.  
  
─ Gran... gracias, Jen.  
  
Sus manos se mueven un poco lento hacia el pequeño pero elegante recipiente, siente que la boca se le hace agua y ciertamente no sabe que Jensen está estudiando cada movimiento hasta que él tiene sus labios manchados con chocolate y una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
─ Entonces, te gusta. ─ sentencio con una sonrisa, refrenando las ganas de extender su mano por sobre la mesa y arrastrar a Jared de su cabello hacia él.  
  
─ Si... Es como lo más delicioso que he probado. ─ murmuro, otra cucharada directo a sus labios, un pequeño, pero casi imperceptible sonidito de gusto acompaño la acción, parecía que Jared era un pequeño glotón que no había podido darse gusto alguno hasta el momento.  
  
─ He despertado a un monstruo. ─ Jensen se burló, estirando su mano esta vez para comenzar a probar su propio helado, sonriendo con el sabor mientras sus ojos no se despegan en ningún momento de Padalecki, que no dice mucho hasta que ha acabado con el helado media hora más tarde.


	25. Capítulo 19B Entre el sol, sueños y helados, se construye algo hermoso

 

  
  


Capítulo B19  
Entre el sol, sueños y algunos helados se construye algo especial.

quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada más  
quiero que esta noche sueltes  
toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar. […]  
Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van  
libres como el viento en mitad del mar  
creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual  
de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más. […]  
porque aprendí que la vida  
por todo lo malo algo bueno te da  
quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada mas  
quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría  
  
Diego Torres Sueños.

[Diego Torres Sueños](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upMU-iVbJ3Y)

  
Habían pasado todo ese tiempo comiendo y ya pasaba del mediodía, por lo que Jensen solo tenía unas horas para comer y marcharse al estadio donde ya los chicos debían estar calentando. No estaba preocupado por el juego, les tocaba competir con los Raven de Heillen, un equipo lleno de novatos, de hecho no estaba muy seguro de querer jugar, pero no había forma de que no lo hiciera, porque sus padres iban a ir al juego.  
  
Cuando Jared acabo con su helado, Jensen se levantó y compro uno de fresas y chocolate para la hermanita de este, llevándolo en un pequeño envase, Jared y él se apresuraron a donde Jensen había aparcado su auto, el Cadillac nuevo de su padre.  
  
Jared se quedó mirando el auto con atención, por su apariencia debía ser nuevo y claramente costoso, lo intuía por como brillaba y llamaba la atención de medio mundo, aunque sospechaba que las miradas que le dirigían al auto, también eran para Jensen por su edad y el auto que conducía.  
  
─ Uh Jen... sí el helado se derrite... tú auto...  
  
─ Esta frio adentro, tiene AC, ¿Él tuyo no? ─ preguntó con un resoplido de por medio.  
  
─ No... No tengo auto. ─ contestó como si fuera obvio. ─ Son muy costosos, Jen.  
  
─ No si sabes hacer los favores correctos, sube, el tiempo se me acaba y debo estar en el campus a las tres. ─ insistió, abriendo la puerta y entrando, colocando el helado en la pequeña heladera puesta entre los asientos, era lo mejor de tener un auto de la mejor compañía de limosinas.  
  
─ Uh... ¿Favores? ─ repitió entrando, sintiéndose incomodo sobre el lujoso auto, pero relajándose cuando Jensen le dirigió una pequeña pero imperceptible sonrisa. ─ ¿Estas nervioso por el encuentro?  
  
─ ¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? ─ Jensen se rio en su cara, un sonido agradable que no estaba lleno de mala intención como pensaría. ─ Sí, claro, Padalecki. Como si eso fuera posible, ¿Quieres seguir haciendo chistes así?  
  
─ Solo pensé... que sería incomodo, tú sabes... que todos esperen tanto de ti. ─ se encogió de hombros, mirando por la ventana. ─ Solo... no es malo, si lo estás ¿Sabes?, como aquella vez en el baño, creo que lo estabas.  
  
La boca de Jensen se cierra, y con verlo de reojo Jared sabe que tiene la mandíbula apretada, una señal muy clara de que esta por perder la paciencia.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ se apresuró a susurrar. ─ Solo... me siento mal, sí estás nervioso... me incomoda, solo... me callare y fingiremos que nunca dije nada ¿Esta bien?  
  
Pero, es difícil de pensar en ignorar lo que Jared ha dicho, porque él tiene razón, porque es la verdad.  
  
─ Tienes razón.  
  
─ Entonces creo que tendre que desearte suerte... de nuevo ─ susurro en respuesta, exactamente como aquella tarde lo había hecho, arriesgándose a que Ackles le golpeara en algún estallido de furia, aunque simplemente le había mirado, justamente como lo hacía ahora.  
  
─ Eres un descarado. ─ Jensen le dijo, pero se notaba que se estaba conteniendo, por eso cuando movió su mano Jared se encogió, aunque solo para recibir la mano de Jensen en su muslo.  
  
Jared movió por inercia su mano sobre la de Jensen, sintiendo lo calidad que se sentía no solo sobre su pierna, sino debajo de su mano.  
  
─ Quizás sí. ─ contesto sonriendo hacia Jensen.  
  
No se sentía con miedo, con nada de miedo, estaba contento con ese pequeño momento. Tanto que cuando la mano de Jensen se movió de arriba abajo, llevándose la suya también, se sintió sonrojar, nunca nadie le había tocado así.  
  
─ ¿Que quieres comer, Jared? ─ Jensen pregunto, girando la última avenida para llegar a la zona comercial de Henderson.  
  
─ ¿Aun te da tiempo de que pasemos a comer algo?  
  
─ Tenemos dos horas, eso es más que suficiente. ─ Al menos para comer, dios sabía que se moría de ganas por meter a Padalecki en su cama y comerle la boca, pero tener sexo antes de un juego estaba prohibido para él.  
  
─ Bien... Uh, estaría bien algo como arroz con algo... ─ musito haciendo reír a Jensen ─ ¿De qué te ríes?  
  
─ Vamos a comer fuera y piensas pedir arroz con algo. No voy a comprarte arroz. ─ Jensen le dio una mirada curiosa.  
  
─ El arroz es delicioso... Bueno quizás algunas chuletas con salsa especial... Hace unos meses. ─ se sonrojo conforme lo decía, su voz bajando de tono. ─ Vi... En la tele un anuncio y siempre quise...  
  
─ Oh, ¿La comida del rancho? ─ Jensen se sorprendió un poco por eso y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ─ Papa nos lleva los fines de semana que tiene libres allí, así que seguramente mañana deba ir. ─ Lo que inicialmente era un pensamiento acabo como una confesión entera de algo que no le gustaba hablar. ─ Disculpa, eso se me deslizo.  
  
─ No, no... Esta bien, no tengo ningún problema con que me comentes que disfrutas pasar tiempo con tu padre. ─ se encogió de hombros.  
  
─ ¿Que recuerdas de tu padre, Jared? ─ Jensen pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
─ Mi padre... ─ murmuro, su cuerpo poniéndose algo tenso. ─ Era alto... Muy alto, se reía mucho y era como la alegría de nuestro pequeño hogar, por eso cuando se fue... Todo cambio, todo término.  
  
Cuando termino de hablar, Jensen le miro intensamente, deteniendo el auto en un cruce, parecía haberse detenido a pensar en lo que Jared había dicho, concentrado en la tristeza de la voz de Padalecki.  
  
─ ¿Crees en el perdón?  
  
─ Creo que nunca nos quiso, al igual que mi hermano mayor, creo que solo éramos un estorbo. ─ murmuro una respuesta ligeramente opacada por una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla.  
  
Esta vez la mano de Jensen se deslizo fuera del agarre de Jared y le tomó la mano esta vez siendo el quien posaba sus dedos sobre los de Padalecki, entrelazándolos en un fuerte agarre.  
  
─ No llores, incluso si eres hermoso así, no quiero que llores por algo que no es tu culpa.  
  
─ Lo siento, es que nunca había hablado de esto con nadie y lo cierto es que... Me duele que no esté aquí.  
  
Suspirando, Jensen no tuvo más opción que aparcarse, no podía dejar a Jared sufrir de esa forma cuando había sido el quien había traído el tema. Apago el motor y se quedó un rato viendo a través de los vidrios oscuros el mundo afuera, como era un conductor rápido, sabía que el Rancho Rex no quedaba muy lejos, no más de dos calles, pensó también en el tiempo que estaba perdiendo aquí y acabo por rendirse a la figura sollozante de Padalecki.  
  
─ Ya, lo sé, era tu padre. ─ estiro su mano y tomo a Jared de su delgada cintura, llevándolo hasta que lo tuvo sentado en su regazo, algo incomodo de hacer con la palanca de cambio al medio.  
  
La cabeza de Jared se curvo y acabo por apoyarla en el hombro de Jensen, sus pieles ya estaban frías con el AC y cuando se tocaron fue como si un calorcillo se hiciera allí donde sus pieles se frotaban. Los sollozos era leves y Jensen sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas rodar por su cuello, como era que podía sentir ese dolor como propio ¿Cómo?  
  
─ Quisiera que no me importara...  
  
No sabe que decir en un momento así, ahora que le tiene tan cerca es imposible que logre separar una cosa de la otra, el dolor de Jared y su propio dolor, no importa si sostiene su mano o si le abraza, las lágrimas de Jared no paran y eso lo desespera más de lo que alguna vez pensó.  
  
Un segundo después, los ojos multicolores de Jared estaban mirándole... La soledad que observo reflejada en ellos y que reconoció también como propia, le dejo sin aliento.  
  
─ Jen. ─ llamo y se inclinó hacia los labios ajenos.  
  
La boca de Jensen le tomo los labios a medio camino, una mano posándose en su nuca y tirando para que juntaran aún mejor sus bocas, pero el beso de Jensen no fue apasionado, ni rápido, fue tan lento y dulce que el corazón de Jared comenzó a dudar de que esto fuera algo que no estuviera bien.  
  
Por primera vez se consiguió fantaseando, lleno de dudas y preguntas sobre como seria que Jensen le besara así por todo su cuerpo, se sentía arder de solo imaginarlo. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir poco a poco, sus recuerdos estaban perdiendo terreno, con respecto a esto... A la posibilidad de un presente con Jensen, con alguien capaz de hacerle sentir tan, pero tan, vivo.  
  
Por los minutos que estuvieron besándose apasionadamente, se sintió atrapado en una espiral de “amor” que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, se sintió poderoso cuando Jensen dejo caer su cabeza en el asiento y le dejo a él tomar el control del beso, solo por instinto. Sus lenguas se estaban enredando levemente, con una pasión abrumante para el leve contacto que tenían entre sí. Sus labios juntos, hacían pequeños sonidos que no podía escuchar, sin estremecerse.  
  
Estaba seguro de que esto, no era tan malo como Ian lo había hecho ver. Se separaron lentamente, un hilillo de saliva conectando sus bocas, parecía imposible que hubiera alcanzado el valor de mirarle a los ojos en esas condiciones, pero lo hizo, clavando su mirada acuosa en la de Jensen.  
  
─ ¿Hambriento?  
  
No tenía idea de a que se refería Jensen con eso. Hambriento: ¿…de deseo? ¿…de sus labios? o ¿…acaso de comida?  
  
─ Uh... ¿De que...? ─ contestó sonrojándose cuando sintió las manos de Jensen tomar sus glúteos levemente.  
  
─ De comida, pequeño monstruito. ─ Jensen le sonrió con descaro, apretando el pequeño trasero entre sus manos. ─ ¿Íbamos a almorzar no?  
  
─ Oh si. ─ contestó sin poder evitar reírse un poco de sí mismo, más cuando era obvio que Jensen le había atrapado pensando otra cosa.  
  
─ Está bien, vayamos a comprar la comida puedes quedarte en el auto esa erección no se va a bajar en buen rato.  
  
─ Uh... ¿Cual? ─ Su vista se dirigió a sus pantalones, notando de inmediato que estaba más que duro. ─ Si está bien, lo siento es que besas bien, digo, solo olvídalo...  
  
─ ¿Por qué olvidarlo? Sé que beso bien. ─ replicó, una sonrisa de comemierda en su rostro, tan típica de él que Jared sintió ganas de rodar los ojos, aunque había algo en esa sonrisa que le llamaba la atención. ─ Ya, pásate al asiento y espera aquí.  
  
─ Lo decía... Porque me dio pena decírtelo. ─ respondió, mientras se pasaba de asiento y seguía pensando que era lo que le llamaba la atención de esa sonrisa, era arrogante, altanera y a Jensen le quedaba realmente bien, no sabía exactamente porque, pero así era.  
  
─ Nunca me sienta mal un halago. ─ dijo aun sonriendo, coloco su mano en el muslo de Jared antes de abrir la puerta. – espera aquí, no tardo. ─ se bajó siendo recibido nuevamente por el calor, se quejó de eso por unos segundos antes de cerrar el auto y comenzar a caminar.  
  
Si había alguien más confundido que Ackles, ese era Padalecki, que luego de quedarse solo metió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, confundido por lo que había pasado, no solo había confesado algo de lo que nunca había verbalizado, sino que se había puesto a llorar como una niña en el regazo de Ackles, y luego le había besado y por si no pudiera haber sido peor, había tenido una erección por pensar en tener la boca de Ackles en sitios innombrables.  
  
Estaba tonto por Ackles, como la mitad de Henderson quien lo veía como el héroe que iba a llevarlos a las Nacionales. Pero tenía que admitir que él no le miraba de la misma forma, no realmente, porque a él no le interesaba el mariscal, le interesaba el Jensen sonriente, cariñoso y amable que había debajo de todas esas apariencias. Le interesaban los besos y los mimos que había estado recibiendo de él sin parar, y por supuesto que no se negaría a más helado.  
  
Jensen regreso unos diez minutos después, una bolsa de comida en las manos cuando abrió la puerta y coloco la bolsa en el regazo de Jared advirtiéndole que estaba caliente, a este casi se le cae la baba con solo el olor, sin embargo se distrajo cuando le miró sonreírle, por lo que pensó también le interesaba cuidarle... y que no se sintiera solo de nuevo.  
  
─ Gracias... Jen...  
  
─ No importa, eso olía demasiado bien como para no comprarlo, tiene siete diferentes salsas y envases con arroz saborizado. ─ señaló, sin perder mucho tiempo para encender el auto y dirigirse a la casa de Padalecki que estaba a unos quince minutos de allí.  
  
─ Siete... Siete es mucho. ─ murmuro sorprendido, su vista hacia la bolsa con comida que quizás estaba llena a rebosar y el no se daba cuenta. ─ Oye... Jen, gracias por el día, es el mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo.  
  
─ Es muy temprano para decir eso... aún quedan horas para acabar. ─ Jensen le sonrió, tomándole de la mano suavemente. ─ Aunque también ha sido un buen día para mí.  
  
Lo dice con esa dulzura con la que le ha hablado casi toda la mañana, pisando el acelerador a fondo.  
  
─ Lastimosamente tienes que ir a jugar... Bueno no lastimosamente porque te gusta.... Pero si porque te vas, Uh... Creo que nervioso hablo demasiado. ─ pronto, están riendo ambos, sin detenerse, compartiendo un momento extrañamente agradable.  
  
─ No hablas demasiado, solo dices un montón de cosas incoherentes, para ser tan inteligente como Collins dice, no parece tener sentido lo que hablas.  
  
─ Soy inteligente, aunque a veces es solo porque paso mucho tiempo leyendo, solo eso. ─ comento con otra pequeña risa. ─ Los nervios son simplemente parte de mi.  
  
─ No, no. ─ Jensen se ríe y le aprieta el muslo, recordándole lo que han hecho hace minutos. ─ No es así como lo veo.  
  
─ ¿Y cómo lo ves, entonces?  
  
─ Escondes toda esa inteligencia detrás de tu dolor, no quieres que la gente te note, quieres pasar desapercibido... es justo lo contrario a lo que yo quiero, yo quiero que la gente me vea, yo quiero existir, tu no.  
  
Los ojos de Jared se dejaron caer un par de segundos en la ventana, las imágenes que pasaban rápidamente frente a él le parecieron lo suficientemente interesante para observar como el sol les golpeaba, y las hojas caían levemente, por unos dos minutos en silencio.  
  
─ Es cierto, es curioso que de formas distintas ambos estemos tan solos...  
  
─ Cierto.  
  
Jensen no dijo nada más, no hizo falta mientras se detenían finalmente frente a la casa de Jared. Ambos se bajaron rápidamente, riéndose cuando Jared grito porque la comida casi se le iba al suelo.  
  
Pasaron dentro de la casa con una pequeña sonrisa, disfrutando del ambiente tan tranquilo que se había formado entre ellos, sus cuerpos estaban tan cercanos que era curioso como encajaban el uno con el otro.  
  
─ Aun está caliente, huele tan bien.  
  
─ Bueno, que esperas para llamar a tu hermana, yo tengo que irme pronto así que no comeré. ─ dijo, causando que la sonrisa de Jared se volviera triste.  
  
─ Lastima que no puedes comer ni un poquito... ¡Megan! ─ grito, escuchando a la pequeña de la casa, correr desde la parte de atrás donde improvisadamente se había montado una tienda de campaña.  
  
Al ver a Jensen se detuvo en seco, moviendo su cabeza del Quaterback a Jared y de ahí a la bolsa de comida, parecía que el rostro se le iba a prender en fuego de lo enrojecido que estaba. No creía que el chico guapo del que todo Henderson hablaba estuviera en su casa, de nuevo.  
  
─ Hey, trajimos algo de comida.  
  
─ ¿Comida? ─ pregunto sorprendida pero acercándose lentamente a la mesa, atraída por el delicioso olor. ─ Wow, es cierto. ─ señalo al ver de cerca los pequeños envases. ─ ¿Puedo...? Es que mi hermano y yo no comemos desde ayer, tengo hambre.  
  
─ Megan. ─ Jared siseo, enrojeciendo tanto del enfado como de vergüenza. ─ Cállate y busca los platos y cubiertos. ─ le regaño.  
  
Están sentados los tres en la mesa, Jensen apenas come de su pequeño envase de papas fritas, viendo a los otros dos comiendo como desesperados todas las chuletas de cerdo que Jensen había comprado, varias veces los vio detenerse a llenarse la boca de agua y seguir comiendo, fue una vista aunque enternecedora, graciosa. Les dejo seguir, aunque sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando.  
  
Era su decisión ir o no ir, podía decirle a Sheppard que no se estaba sintiendo bien y obligar a Mackenzie que firmara como su madre, de esa forma tendría una excusa perfecta para quedarse aquí con Padalecki, no solo viéndolo comer sino ser él.  
  
─ ¿Puedo ir al baño? ─ Jensen pregunto, poniéndose de pie y tocando casualmente los hombros de Jared.  
  
Jared le dirigió una sonrisa que le llamo la atención, era una sonrisa tranquila, segura y con cariño, no entendía cómo podía dirigirle a él un gesto así, ¿Como no podía guardar rencor? ¿Cómo podía tratarle de esa manera?  
  
─ Claro, pasa Jen ¿Necesitas algo más?  
  
─ Nada. ─ le asegura, tocando su cabello suave y resistiendo el impulso de simplemente besarlo. ─ Sigue comiendo.  
  
Se mete dentro del pequeño baño y da un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, hay una ducha al fondo, el inodoro cubierto de pegatinas y cremas colocadas por tamaño encima de este, el lavabo también tiene pegatinas de colores incluso en el tubo del agua, y el espejo esta redecorado con pintura de dedos. Es como si solo la hermana de Jared viviera aquí.  
  
─ Sorprendente.  
  
Sí lo piensa bien, no le sorprende, la casa de Jared es pequeña y parece que este no tiene mucho interés en tener un espacio que pueda decir que es realmente suyo, tiene una habitación sí, pero incluso le pareció observar que hay cosas de su hermana y su madre ahí; se pregunta sí a Jared le disgustara y será una más de las cosas que el chiquillo parece pensar que no tiene derecho a decir; porque no es ciego, eso y con las marcas en sus brazos sabe que Jared tiene problemas con su autoestima y el manejo de sus emociones.  
  
─ Esta no es la mejor manera de hacer esto, pero... ─ se sienta en el inodoro y saca su celular marcándole al entrenador, sabiendo que tendrá que hacer doble entrenamiento. Sabe que es el mejor y que Sheppard se pondría sobre sus rodillas para verlo jugar, pero que no le sentara nada bien que se salte un partido. Aun así, convence a su entrenador con esa llamada que no se siente muy bien para jugar.  
  
Sale del baño con una sonrisa, no resistiendo el impulso de darle al ambientador rosa colgado de la pared y quedar completamente aromatizado de naranjas.  
  
Encuentra a Jared lavando los platos y a Megan Padalecki ayudándole a un lado Mientras ambos cantan una canción de campamento que Jensen vagamente recuerda del cuarto grado de vuelta en Texas.  
  
─ ¿Verdad que mi hermano canta bien? ─ preguntó Megan a Jensen saltando por la cocina, con una energía que Jared no veía en ella hace semanas ─ Él no lo ve... pero Alona tiene razón, tiene una de las mejores voces del mundo.  
  
─ Eso es cierto, canta muy bonito. Como una de esas sirenas que dibujaste en el baño.  
  
─ Siii... justo como esas, alguien reconoce mi talento. ─ dijo, dándole una mirada indignada a Jared que solo rio con fuerza.  
  
─ Ya, ya pequeño monstruo, solo porque nunca te haya dicho nada no quiere decir que dibujes mal. ─ la voz de Jared es pequeña cuando se arrodilla a la altura de la pequeña niña y le da un beso en la mejilla. ─ Anda, tú programa va empezar pronto, ve a la sala...  
  
Cuando se ha marchado corriendo, Jensen se gira a Jared, tomándolo de la chaqueta y obligándolo a besarle duro, no puede mantenerse alejado lo suficiente de él, lo disfruta demasiado.  
  
─ Si... es tiempo que los adultos tengan su tiempo a solas. ─ lo susurra muy cerca de los labios de Jared, antes de soltarle y acomodar su ropa. Deja al adolescente temblando por el beso, con su saliva aun sobre sus labios.  
  
─ Aún no me siento como un adulto. ─ dice y Jensen sonríe llevando sus manos a acariciar los labios temblorosos de Jared que quizás por inercia o algo más los abre y atrapa el dedo ajeno, mordiéndolo un poco.  
  
─ Sexy... ─ escucha la voz de Jensen decirle antes de tener una vez más su cuerpo aprisionado entre esos poderosos brazos, solo que esta vez no es un beso, sino un extraño abrazo que los une.  
  
Se siente cómodo en los brazos ajenos, son cálidos y fuertes y se siente seguro, es una sensación distinta a cuando Ian le abraza, es más... es como sí toda su vida hubiera esperado por el sentimiento de alegría que siente en su pecho.  
  
─ No te vayas... ─ susurro aunque sus mejillas se ponen rojas cuando lo dice.  
  
─ No lo hare, pero solo si me dices él porque quieres que me quede. ─ Jensen lo susurra muy cerca de su cuello, Jared huele como un niño, suave y delicado. Le gusta estar con él, y no hay manera de que la apuesta de Danneel vaya a pasársele por la cabeza en mucho tiempo.  
  
─ Solo... me gusta estar contigo, me siento cómodo y… ─ se queda callado, acurrucándose un poco en los brazos ajenos. ─ feliz.... ─ agregó, tan suave que pareció por segundos que casi no lo había dicho.  
  
─ A mí también... me vuelves loco. Me haces sentir lo que nadie jamás me había hecho sentir... me siento en paz contigo. ─ la confesión es absoluta, finalmente ha dicho las palabras que tanta irritación le causaban por no conocerlas. Ahora entiende porque le gusta tanto.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ se separa un poco para ver directamente a los ojos verdes, que también le miran algo asustados. ─ ¿Yo?... pero mírame, no soy la gran cosa para que me digas eso. ─ desvía la mirada cuando siente sus ojos húmedos, nunca había sentido algo así...nunca nadie había mostrado un cariño así por él... ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz con sus palabras?  
  
─ Me fascinas, me encantas no lo había visto antes y es estúpido... pero lo que me haces sentir es real.  
  
─ Ta... también me gustas mucho. ─ agregó aunque su voz se escucha algo quebrada, tanto por lo que siente como por la impresión de las palabras ajenas, sube sus manos al cuello ajeno y acaricia unas pecas que encuentra ahí antes de tomar el valor de ver nuevamente esos ojos verdes.  
  
Es sorprendente lo mucho que encuentra en ellos. Una liberación que es casi imposible de ignorar, como si finalmente hubiera dicho lo que tanta presión causaba en sus hombros.  
  
─ Mmm, eso es lo que quería escuchar. ─ Jensen sonríe, pero su expresión no es arrogante como es lo usual. ─ ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?  
  
─ Sí. ─ contestó con seguridad, disfrutando secretamente de la sonrisa cariñosa de Ackles.  
  
Ackles le toma de la mano y ambos cruzan la cocina directo a la habitación de Jared, asegurándose de que Megan este atenta al televisor. La habitación de Jared está bastante ordenada en comparación a la última vez que estuvo aquí. La cama tiene sabanas limpias por lo que allí es ahí a donde va Jensen.  
  
─ ¿A qué hora vuelve tu mama?  
  
─ Aún faltan horas, quizás unas cuatro horas... tenía turno doble. ─explicó mientras Jensen le atrae sin dejar de sonreírle a la cama, parece notar que se ha puesto algo nervioso.  
  
─ Podemos hacer mucho en cuatro horas. ─ Jensen señala, sentándose al borde de la cama y poniendo a Jared sobre sus piernas.  
  
Jared tiene que pasar saliva por su seca garganta, porque la voz de Jensen ha causado que un calor pequeño empiece a extenderse con fuerza por su cuerpo, eso y la posición en que están.  
  
─ ¿Cómo... como qué?  
  
─ Como besarnos... tocarnos... quizás hacerlo, nunca he tocado a un chico, pero tu... tu piel me fascina. ─ mete sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Jared, dejando su torso al descubierto. ─ Tienes pezones hermosos, parecen pequeños botones que apretar.  
  
─ ¿Hacerlo? ─ preguntó asustado, pensando en Ian de inmediato, él menciono algo así, pero le es difícil concentrarse en sus palabras cuando Jensen esta acariciándole tan lentamente, con tanta curiosidad y fascinación que le hace empezar a jadear, como si su cuerpo estuviera dando el permiso que con palabras no está seguro de dar. ─ ¿Puedo... Puedo tocarte? ─ olvídenlo, hasta su boca le traiciona.  
  
─ Por supuesto... todo lo que quieras. ─ Jensen se deja caer hacia atrás, con los brazos extendidos. ─ Hazlo. Tócame.  
  
Jared le mira con detenimiento, como no lo ha hecho antes, sus manos suben a acariciar la mejilla contraria disfrutando del roce rudo contra su mano, por la incipiente barba que empieza a formarse, ocultando un poco de las pecas que tanto le gusta a observar.  
  
La piel de Jensen es suave y baja con sus dedos por el cuello de este, disfrutando la calidez y el estremecimiento ajeno... hace eso hasta que está cerca de uno de los pezones, que acaricia levemente antes de inclinarse a lamerlo, aun cuando está cubierto por la camisa ajena... no puede evitar hacerlo, simplemente es como sí Jensen fuera una tentación para él.  
  
─ Eso se siente bien... ─ Jensen coloca sus manos debajo de su cabeza para poder observar mejor lo que Jared hace, con la típica curiosidad de quien toca otro cuerpo por primera vez.  
  
La vista empieza a ponerle duro en sus pantalones, por la forma en la que Jared estrella su lengua contra su pezón, que empieza a endurecerse también, más cuando le atrapan y succionan con fuerza.  
  
─ Uh, Jared... ─ traga saliva, y jadea cuando siente los labios de Jared rozar la delicada tetilla, pero no es solo es, es todo lo que le está haciendo, acariciando su torso con ambas manos, apretando casi en búsqueda de comprobar que es real lo que le está haciendo.  
  
─ Jen. ─ una de sus manos sube a acariciar el otro pezón mientras le sigue prácticamente comiendo el otro con energía, sin siquiera darle tiempo a respirar entre cada caricia y a él le fascina sentir a Padalecki desbocado en su cuerpo.  
  
Deja que los jadeos salgan libremente y se relaja, si Jared está disfrutando esto tanto como él, ni tiene sentido detenerlo. Sus ojos cafés... no, en ese instantes parecen verdes le demuestran segundos después que en efecto Jared está disfrutando aquello, está sonriendo de una forma, traviesa, refrescante y hermosa, más cuando empieza a bajar por su torso.  
  
Se deja hacer, deja que el chiquillo explore su cuerpo sin importar lo que quiera, porque es lo que quiere hacer. Un jadeo enorme de sorpresa abandona sus labios cuando siente como Jared roza con sus manos su erección, una y otra vez, su mano se mueve lento como si quisiera sentir hasta la más mínimo vena o rasgo, su movimiento es firme.  
  
Lo hace solo rozando la tela de sus vaqueros, delineándola entera; es casi como si el chiquillo que ha besado sobre aquella roca tibia ahora hubiera dejado su timidez atrás y le esté mostrando el lado sin vergüenza de Padalecki, de este nuevo y sonriente Padalecki que no deja de sorprenderle.  
  
─ Esta dura... ─ se pasa la lengua por labios, disfrutando como se endurece más en sus manos, aunque sus caricias sean pequeñas.  
  
─ ¿Sabes que esta así por lo que me estás haciendo, cierto? ─ no lo hace por molestar, pero alza sus caderas y su polla golpea la barbilla de Jared.  
  
No sabe lo que provoca en Jared que siente su boca hacerse agua con el pequeño contacto y sus manos temblar, sin saber que más hacer que no sea lo que tiene en su cabeza, donde solo se pregunta que sabor tendrá.  
  
─ Uh... ¿En serio?  
  
─ Si, se siente bien... eso que haces ahora también. ─ susurro estirando su mano para bajarse la cremallera lentamente. ─ ¿Quieres mirarla?  
  
─ Sí. ─ murmuro siguiendo cada movimiento que Ackles hacía, su corazón empezando a latir con fuerza conforme pasaban los segundos.  
  
─ ¿Solo verla? No creo que estés aun listo para más. ─ Jensen le advierte, terminando de bajar la cremallera y exhalando un suspiro antes de meter su mano dentro de su bóxer negro y sacar su miembro, el solo contacto con sus dedos lo hace jadear.  
  
─ Yo... ─ Jared abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su vista con atención sobre la polla de Jensen que tenía un pequeño hilo de pre semen cayendo por uno de sus costados, con sus manos temblando se apresuró a recogerlo, sintiendo la tentación de llevárselo a la boca.  
  
Se asustó un poco cuando sintió la piel pulsante bajo la yema de su dedo y luego el gemido exaltado de Ackles, quien apretó la base impidiendo un orgasmo temprano. Estaba tan excitado que Jared le mirara de esa forma, era lo que más le gustaba de los vírgenes, pero este virgen en especial le tenía muriendo de ganas.  
  
─ Puedes tocarla y lamerla... solo lamerla. ─ no le estaba forzando, podía ver por como Padalecki se lamia los labios que de verdad deseaba lamerlo, ¿Y quién era el para negárselo?  
  
Le observo llevarse el dedo a los labios y lamerlo, incluso noto su cuerpo estremeciéndose con esa pequeña acción, sintió su propio cuerpo reaccionar de la misma forma, más por el sonido de succión que salió de esos pecadores labios.  
  
EL sabor lo hizo fruncir el ceño, no podía decidir si era salado o dulce o seco, era un sabor extraño y completamente nuevo. No como el sabor a pega fría que había escuchado a Genevieve y a Kristen discutir hace unos días, hecho que aún lo tenía algo traumatizado. Meneo la cabeza, divertido y se centró en lo que tenía al frente.  
  
¿No era esto el sueño de cada chica en toda la jodida preparatoria y la secundaria? Tener a Ackles listo, excitado y ser la fuente de placer principal del joven quarterback.  
  
Si, lo excitaba eso.  
  
No podía creer que este fuera su lugar, de rodillas en el suelo, metido entre las piernas de Ackles, mirando y tocando esa polla larga y rosada frente a él, con semen goteando por un costado. Una polla. ¿Eso le hacía completamente gay?  
  
Quiso desear sentirse en pánico con la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero supone que excitado su cerebro no tiene las mismas facultades, puesto que en lugar de salir corriendo de la casa, se inclina y usa su lengua esta vez. Lo lame una vez, escuchando un gruñido, lo lame dos veces... tres quizás, encuentra un ritmo pronto, como si fuera uno de los helados más sabrosos que ha probado y cuando se topa con la punta, no puede evitar enterrar su lengua en ella.  
  
Es completamente inexperto y la polla de Ackles acostumbrada a bocas expertas en el arte de chupársela no se queja mucho; porque tiene a Padalecki de rodillas lamiéndole como un gatito lame su leche, pequeñas lamidas pero insistentes en sitios que le hacen maldecir. El colmo es cuando siente la curiosidad de Padalecki al lamerle, grabando su sabor en su boca.  
  
Siempre pensó que Padalecki era gay... era bastante obvio para todo el mundo, pero nunca pensó que el chiquillo lo confirmaría con él... o eso esperaba, porque la sola idea de que alguien más le tocara hizo arder su interior, casi con la misma forma animal que ardió cuando Somerhalder le había dicho que Jared era de él.  
  
── Eres mío... ─ siseo, sintiendo como la lengua de Jared recogía el líquido que resbala por el tronco de su pene.  
  
─ ¿Lo soy? ─ pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos ajenos, sus labios manchados con el líquido que acababa de recoger.  
  
─ Si, bebe, lo eres... mío y de nadie más. Solo mío. ─ parece loco que cuando lo diga se sienta más real que cuando lo piense.  
  
Jared esta sonriéndole de un pronto a otro con fuerza, haciendo su corazón saltar, más cuando nota esos hoyuelos, que le hacen ver tan jocosamente sexy.  
  
─ Me gusta eso... ─ respondió y se inclinó a jugar con la punta de la polla de su acompañante, succionándola como había hecho con el pezón hace algunos minutos.  
  
Es un poco torpe para hacerlo, torpe con los dientes y con los labios y aun así Jensen no se explica cómo es que esta por correrse sobre toda su cara como un jodido novato.  
  
─ Bebe, ten cuidado... un poco, mi amor... ve lento. ─ le pide cuando recibe una fuerte succión.  
  
Jared no levanta la vista, si baja el ritmo con las dulces palabras que Jensen deja ir al aire y que llegan a sus oídos, pero empieza a jugar con su lengua directamente en él hendidura que deja salir más y más líquido.  
  
Le impresiona la dulzura con la que puede hablarle, es hermoso como le hace sentir el jodido chiquillo que le hace gruñir de placer, temblando. Y uno que parece mejorar cada segundo, cuando usa sus manos ahora para envolver su polla, su aliento cálido haciéndole temblar cuando este toma aire solo para intentar abarcar más que la punta.  
  
Llega hasta más allá de la mitad, usando su lengua para lamerlo mientras intenta subir y bajar de arriba abajo, saboreando esa gloriosa prueba de la masculinidad de Ackles. Le tiene duro, tan duro en sus pantaloncillos que cuando Ackles pone su pie entre sus piernas, solo se restriega sobre él.  
  
Lloriquea lleno de polla como esta, por la sensación de placer de ese pie acariciándole una y otra vez, lloriqueando por lo aturdido y eufórico que se siente.  
  
Va a correrse, él no tiene el aguante de Ackles, así que lo sabe justo antes de que ocurra.  
  
Los labios aprietan la polla de Jensen que sisea, tomándolo de su cabello al tiempo que está sintiendo como Padalecki se restriega con su pie y de repente, Jensen puede sentirlo también, el caliente semen de Padalecki manchando su ropa y mojando sus calcetines.  
  
─ Joder... ─ Ackles deja de apretar la base de su pene, dejando que Jared decida cuando dejarle correrse.  
  
Es un instante después lo que necesita para derramarse en la boca de Jared que se estrechó aún más producto de su propio orgasmo, es húmeda, firme y perfecta y sus jadeos son una prueba de lo mucho que disfruta escuchar como él semen se estrella contra su virginal boca.  
  
─ Dios, eso fue sexy... ─ Jensen jadeo, mojando sus labios con su lengua, no puede mantenerse sobre sus codos por lo que se deja caer en la cama, pensando que eso ha sido relativamente rápido, y que se sintió completamente mal pese a todo el placer, no quiere obligar a Padalecki a hacer nada de esto, quiere más del chico virginal que tiembla cuando le besa.  
  
Jared está respirando de manera agitada en el suelo, no sabe ni siquiera como se las arregló para lograr tragar todo el semen de Jensen, su vista asustada sube hacia Jensen que parece estar aún perdido en la nube del orgasmo. ─Jen...  
  
─ Ven aquí, Jared. ─ Jensen le llama aun respirando agitadamente, acomoda sus piernas, sacándola de entre las de Jared parar estirarse mejor en la cama.  
  
Jared asiente, se levanta del suelo algo aturdido, con semen en sus labios y su cabello apuntando hacia todas partes, su mirada asustada buscando la de Jensen.  
  
Padalecki se abraza a su torso y Jensen le abraza de vuelta, peinando su cabello entre sus dedos, disfrutando de su suavidad.  
  
─ Lo hiciste muy bien, ¿Fue tu primera vez? ─ Jensen rio suavemente.  
  
─ Sí... fue mi primera vez... ¿En serio estuvo bien?  
  
─ Si... por supuesto, estabas muy desesperado por empezar, no quería que fuéramos tan rápido pero supongo que no puedo resistirme a ti ahora que te he logrado conocer bien...  
  
─ Bueno... es que... yo nunca antes, ni siquiera me había, tú sabes...  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ Jensen se sentó en la cama como un resorte. ─ Bromeas, ¿cierto?  
  
─ No... no lo sé, hasta ahora nada me había llamado lo suficiente la atención.  
  
─ Joder, joder, joder... ─ Jensen se sostiene el rostro, mientras le mira incrédulo. ─ ¿Nunca te has masturbado? ¿Ni siquiera por curiosidad?  
  
─ ¿Te... te puedo contar un secreto?  
  
─ Claro, lo que quieras...  
  
─ Cada vez... cada vez que lo intentaba, lo que tenía en la cabeza era chicos y mi mama dice que eso es malo, muy malo, entonces esperaba a que simplemente se desapareciera sola porque... por eso. ─esconde su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, sintiendo que si mira a Jensen directamente se pondrá a llorar ahí mismo, nunca le había dicho aquello a nadie.  
  
─ No es malo, ¿Fue malo ahora? ¿Cuándo me lo hiciste a mí, cuando me tocaste? ¿Se sintió mal? ─ pregunto con voz suave, la misma mirada cariñosa con la que le miraba comer.  
  
Se sentía triste por Jared, él estaba triste por sí mismo, pensaba en toda la confusión que debería estar sintiendo ahora, pero esto, con Jared, era lo algo que debía hacerlo.  
  
─ No lo fue... fue lo más increíble que haya hecho, me encanto... tú me encantas, aunque aún tengo algo de miedo.  
  
─ Está bien sentir miedo, Jared. ─ dijo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello, de lo único que estaba seguro es que quería cuidar de Jared. ─ Es confuso para mi también, desde que descubrí lo que era el sexo lo he hecho con chicas, así que esto es nuevo para mí también.  
  
─ ¿Aprendemos juntos? ─ preguntó llevando su ano a acariciar la mejilla ajena.  
  
─ Por supuesto, Jared. Eres sexy y quiero hacerte toda clase de cosas... pero tenemos que ir lento, por ti y por mí también. ─ agrego lo último cuando vio que Jared iba a quejarse.  
  
─ Bueno... sí necesitas ir lento, puedo hacerlo por ti.─ molestó, un gesto pícaro en su rostro.  
  
─ Oh, el chiquillo quiere retarme, ¿No? ─ Jensen lo tumba sobre la cama, escuchando un quejido de Jared cuando sus manos se van directo a su camisa, obligándole a subir los brazos para sacarla por encima. ─ ¿Quieres que te enseñe a masturbarte?  
  
─ Claro... aunque eso sería como lo más raro que me han enseñado en la vida. ─ su voz suena alegre y divertida, más cuando Jensen empieza a buscar cosquillas en su cuerpo y encuentra más de las que el mismo espera.  
  
─ Oh, mira eso... ─ Jensen se ríe con él, viendo como Jared grita y patalea meneándose en la cama, tratando de escapar.  
  
─ No... No espera, nunca me he reído tanto, moriré de risa.  
  
Esas palabras no lo hicieron detenerse, para nada, solo siguió haciéndolo, aprovechando que Jared estaba tan metido en el asunto de morirse de risa; se permitió verlo, cuan relajado estaba, su cabello, su cuerpo delgado que tanto le excitaba. No sabía hacia donde iba esto...pero no le importaba, no cuando Jared estuviera a su lado.  
  
No pudo enseñarle nada a Jared, puesto que para cuando dejo de hacerle cosquillas, le tomo rato separarse de la boca de Padalecki, devorándola hasta que ambos escucharon el sonido de llaves en la puerta y la madre de Jared hablando con la hermanita de este; la puerta no estaba cerrada por lo que tuvieron que detenerse.  
  
Estaban de nuevo duros, excitados, jadeantes, y no tenían libros que justificaran el estudio. Así que tuvieron que separarse rápidamente, Jensen dejándose caer en un pequeño mueble lleno de libros, mientras Jared buscaba la forma de ocultar su polla.  
  
Jared tiene un puchero mientras busca un par de calzoncillos y una almohada, es lo único que tiene tiempo de hacer mientras Jensen toma el control del televisor y lo enciende, tratando de no reír cuando escucha a Jared murmurar algo como "maldita polla más grande".  
  
Sherry Padalecki abre la puerta, sonriendo cuando ve a su hijo y con una expresión sorprendida luego cuando ve a Jensen sentado en el pequeño sofá que su hijo no usa desde los cinco años.  
  
─ Oh, hola, ya Megan me había dicho que Jared había traído un amigo, también me dijo que ya comieron, pero les traje pizza de igual manera. ─ ella sonríe, viendo a Jared con duda y luego al joven rubio que le sonríe amablemente, la verdad es que se está muriendo de hambre, pero no dice nada, viendo como Jared sale como un cohete debajo de las sabanas hasta la cocina.  
  
─ Parece que está algo hambriento aun. ─ Jensen dice, aun sin ponerse de pie, pensando que Jared ha escapado en calzoncillos.  
  
─ No lo culpo... aún no deja de crecer y no puedo alimentarle exactamente bien. ─ dice Sherry, mirando a Jensen con una ceja arqueada, quiere preguntar, porque de pronto parece el mejor amigo de su hijo pero se abstiene. ─ Anda...bajemos o no dejaran nada.


	26. Capítulo 20 No es un adiós pero se siente como uno

  
  


capítulo 20  
No es un adiós pero se siente como uno

Sería lo mismo, si te veo en el cielo?  
Debo ser fuerte y continuar  
porque se que no correspondo al cielo.  
Agarrarías mi mano, si me ves en el cielo?  
Me ayudarias a pararme, si me ves en el cielo?  
[...]  
Detrás de la puerta,  
Hay paz, estoy seguro,  
y se que no habrá mas lágrimas en el cielo.

[Eric Clapton Tears In Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHm16jW3Bpg)

  
Para cuando el lunes llega, Misha Collins siente que el mundo se le viene encima con toda la mala intención. Se levanta tarde, no puede desayunar ni tomar café, apenas y le alcanza el tiempo para cepillarse los dientes y dejarlos blanco e impecables como la mayoría de los días. Se enjuaga la boca con enjuague bucal y pronto esta fuera de su apartamento.  
  
Michael no lo ha esperado y Shannen mucho menos. Tampoco nadie ha venido a recogerlo porque nadie nunca lo hace, así que se va en el autobús de las ocho y llega a la escuela a las nueve, sabiendo que se ha perdido la primera hora de clase y que Morgan lo va a matar en cuanto lo vea. Conoce a ese viejo muy bien pese a tener poco tiempo allí. Y ahí está, en la puerta de la escuela, viéndolo caminar apresuradamente con sus cosas amontonadas en los brazos; va a despedirlo, bueno, tiene que comenzar a preparar su argumento desde ahora.  
  
Así que pone la mejor carita de inocencia que tiene y sonríe a Morgan como si no supiera lo que le espera, su hermano siempre le decía que la seguridad debía verse en cada uno de sus pasos, incluso cuando se había equivocado.  
  
\-- Buenos días – saludó, viendo como el hombre frunce el ceño. – Escuche, director Morgan…  
  
\-- Antes de que me dé sus excusas, debo decirle que tenemos un problema mayor que usted llegando tarde. – le cortó el director, su expresión severa; su rostro preocupado. – Ian Somerhalder se ha retirado de la preparatoria, y ahora mismo necesito que usted me responda porque el alumno con el promedio más alto de su grado ha decidido que ya no quiere estudiar más.  
  
\-- ¿Qué? – la sorpresa tiene que ser evidente en su rostro, porque Morgan sólo gruñe un poco antes de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, claramente como si buscara quitar algo de estrés. – No sé qué decirle, señor Morgan, pero me pondré a ello de inmediato.  
  
\-- Bien, porque será su responsabilidad que ese mocoso regrese a la escuela a donde pertenece, no sé qué pasa por la mente de los jóvenes hoy en día; parece que todo es un jodido juego para ellos. – maldijo por lo bajo, usando palabras que Misha no se atrevería a usar jamás antes de volver a girarse al profesor. – Ya entre, ¿qué está esperando?  
  
\-- Pero… ¿mi responsabilidad…enteramente mía? – su voz es casi como la de un adolescente quejándose cuando lo dice, ocasionando que el hombre mayor no le mire muy bien. – Lo haré, no hay problema. – agregó, en realidad sabe que hubiera intervenido sin que siquiera se lo pidieran, pero le causa conflicto que el hombre frente a él este prácticamente diciéndole que si es incapaz de lograrlo sería su responsabilidad.  
  
Eso sonaba a despido o algo.  
  
Es así como se encuentra recorriendo los pasillos apresuradamente, yendo al aula en la que debería estar dando clases a esa hora de la mañana. La encuentra en un caos total; McQueen esta sobre una de las sillas mientras habla con Padalecki, que esta inusualmente sonriente, Ackles está sentado al frente, viendo por la ventana mientras las chicas de la clase estaban sentadas en círculo discutiendo los vestidos que usarían para el baile del viernes.  
  
\-- Buenos días, – anunció, dejando sus cosas en el escritorio, su saco, más sus papeles desordenados por el viaje en bus. – McQueen, venga aquí. – llamó, tratando de controlar el tono de su voz, agitado por la rapidez con la que ha llegado al aula. -- ¿Qué hace encima de la silla? – preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña, casi como si se esperará una respuesta en particular, y así era, McQueen siempre lograba salirse de problemas con algo ingenioso o al menos suavizar el asunto de manera graciosa. – Chicos, silencio, ahora. – su voz se alzó llamando al silencio, mientras todos se daban cuenta que ahora el profesor Collins esperaba una respuesta de Steven.  
  
\-- Jared me dijo que mirara por la ventana por si usted venia. Estábamos preocupados por usted, profesor. – Steven le sonrió, estirando sus manos para alisar las arrugas de la camisa de Collins que sólo se cruzó de brazos.  
  
En ese momento, Christian Kane ingresó al aula, parecía distraído, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Collins, y luego con el sitio donde McQueen tenía sus manos puestas, su semblante se tiñó de ira.  
  
Lo malo para Steven en aquel segundo era la incapacidad de Padalecki para mentir, su rostro se había puesto rojo y su mirada había bajado al suelo tan pronto escuchó a su amigo; sin embargo ese no era el único de sus problemas en ese momento.  
  
\-- Sí claro, McQueen, ahora vuelve a tu lugar y si te encuentro de nuevo sobre la silla tendremos que hablar más seriamente ¿De acuerdo? – dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía, porque así es y la mitad de las mujeres de la clase suspiran mientras regresan a sus lugares.  
  
Espera a que todos estén en sus lugares para sentarse él mismo, comenzando a organizar todos sus papeles. Inevitable es que su mirada se consiga con al de Ackles cuando este ha tomado el asiento frente a su escritorio. No puede leer esa mirada, es difícil hacerlo, y aunque admita que ya no ve esa violencia y ese odio de los primeros días del año escolar, ahora puede penetrar en ella, no sabe que es lo que hay dentro de Ackles.  
  
\-- Jared, ¿Podrías venir aquí? – Collins desvió su atención a su segundo alumno favorito que alzó su mirada, preocupado de ganarse un castigo por culpa de Steven. – No te preocupes, no es sobre el señor McQueen, es sobre Somerhalder.  
  
Jared se levantó de inmediato, acercándose con pasos apresurados al escritorio del docente.  
  
\-- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien? ¿Se metió en problemas?  
  
\-- El director Morgan me dijo que Ian se había retirado, ¿Sabes por qué? – preguntó, sólo para que Jared le escuchara.  
  
\- ¡¿Qué…?! No, no he hablado con él en todo el fin de semana, ¿Por qué haría eso?  
  
\-- No lo sé, Jared, esperaba a que tú me lo dijeras. Es verdaderamente extraño, ¿No sabes si algo le ocurrió a su padre? – estaba realmente preocupado ahora, si Jared no sabía nada quería decir que… ¿Nadie sabía nada?  
  
Debía acorralar a Kristen y a Cortese para preguntarles, quizá ellas supieran.  
  
\-- No, no sé nada…es que el fin de semana estuve algo ocupado. – lo dijo y sus mejillas se ponen algo rojas, recordando exactamente a que se refiere. – El viernes en la noche, él día de la fiesta fue la última vez que hablamos y no mencionó nada.  
  
\-- Rayos, me tocará hablar con sus amigas, no sé que más razón tendría ese chico para dejar la escuela, es sumamente triste que lo haga. – Misha se frotó las sienes, meditando las posibilidades de que lograra salir más temprano. – Puedes tomar asiento. – su vista se movió hacía el reloj de pared, suspirando cuando notó que sólo quedaban cinco minutos de clase. – Chicos, primero me gustaría disculparme por la hora en que llegué, no dormí muy bien y aunque no es excusa prefiero que comprendan, más como sólo quedan cinco minutos pueden retirarse por hoy.  
  
Dejó que todos salieran sin prestar atención a quienes lo hacían mientras organizaba sus papeles nuevamente, preparándose para la siguiente clase con los juniors, esperando que esta fuera la última vez que se le hiciera tarde, no era gracioso tener que perder un día de clases, menos cuando estaba tan distraído.  
  
\-- Debo hacerles el examen a los de la tercera hora, tengo que hablar con Cortese y Kreuk, hablar con el director, organizar las guardias de la fiesta del viernes… – murmuro, moviendo papeles y papeles, ¿Cómo es que no había organizado todo aquello?  
  
Fueron segundos en los que sintió unas manos fuertes rodear su cintura y un cuerpo caliente golpear su espalda, no pudo evitar estremecerse y dejar caer los libros sobre la mesa, sabía que era Kane, lo sabía por su toque.  
  
\-- ¿Chris?  
  
\-- ¿Por qué estas estresado? – le preguntó al oído, sabiendo que estaban arriesgando mucho.  
  
\-- Tengo mucho que hacer… – contestó suspirando, su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado de un momento a otro sólo con la voz y las manos de su amante. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu fiesta?  
  
\-- Bueno, fueron muchas chicas que se ofrecieron voluntarias a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños, muchas de ellas se desnudaron dejando a la vista esos perfectos y redondos pechos…me moría por tocarlos, pero seguía diciéndome que tú me ibas a recompensar, y aún así…no me llamaste en todo el fin de semana.  
  
Le complace sentir como el cuerpo de Misha se pone incomodo en sus brazos cuando susurró cada palabra en su oído.  
  
\-- Shannen estuvo vigilándome, sin contar que tuve mucho trabajo… ¡Chris! – jadeó con sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de su estudiante sobre su polla, que empezó a endurecerse como si reconociera aquella juvenil mano como su dueña.  
  
\-- Todo el fin de semana, Misha, pensando en ti…en tu cuerpo. – estiró sus manos por los fuertes muslos del profesor, metiendo su mano entre sus piernas para abarcar toda su entrepierna. – Jodido cabrón, me dejaste esperando.  
  
\-- La puerta…cierra la puerta. – murmuró, sintiendo como sus labios temblaban ligeramente.  
  
\-- Oh no, me mal entendiste, no voy a follarte aquí, no voy a follarte del todo esta semana, este soy yo diciéndole adiós a tu cuerpo.  
  
\-- ¿Qué? – preguntó desorientado, su cuerpo girándose lo suficiente como para mirar a Christian a los ojos. – ¿Estás castigándome por no haberte llamado el fin de semana?  
  
\-- Por supuesto ¡Era mi cumpleaños! – cuando Christian le replica con eso Misha recuerda una vez más lo joven que es, pese a lo maduro que intenta mostrarse.  
  
Las manos de Misha se mueven con cuidado acariciando un poco las mejillas ajenas, antes de dejar un beso delicado en sus labios.  
  
\-- Lo siento, fui un idiota, cariño.  
  
Kane se deja, por supuesto que se deja, detrás de toda esa faceta de chico malo no es más que un niño que quiere cariño, cariño para él, nada de tener que compartirlo con nadie más. Lo ama, y quiere ser quien le dé ese amor.  
  
\-- Eres un idiota. –  
  
\-- Si, lo soy. – aceptó, dejando otro pequeño beso en sus labios, era casto, delicado y con un sentimiento de tranquilidad que Kane no había sentido nunca con nadie.  
  
\-- ¿Te veo después de clases? Puedo llevarte a donde Somerhalder. – sabía la respuesta antes de escucharla, pero aún así quiso ofrecerse, no podía pensar en nada más que tener un momento a solas con Misha.  
  
\-- ¿Escuchaste lo que hablé con Padalecki? – preguntó, sin darse cuenta que estaban hablando cómodamente en una posición tan íntima como en la que estaban.  
  
\-- No, pero escuche a Morgan, no era el único que te estaba esperando en la entrada. – Kane le acaricia la mejilla, el contorno irregular por la barba que no se ha quitado el fin de semana. – Luces mayor con ella…  
  
\-- Oh cariño, ahora me siento aún más idiota. – se quejó, mientras Kane sólo seguía acariciándole con cuidado. – ¿Te gusta o me prefieres sin barba?  
  
\-- Mmm…estoy acostumbrado a la suavidad de las chicas, pero esto me hace saber que eres un hombre. Uno muy sexy y sensible en todas partes.  
  
\-- No soy tan sensible. – se quejó, pero sólo duró segundos en los que se separó de Kane, no sin hacer acopio de una buena parte de su fuerza de voluntad. – Lo siento…la puerta está abierta, no hagas ese puchero, no ese, cariño.  
  
\-- ¿Mañana entonces? – preguntó, antes de que un carraspeo lo hiciera retroceder. Ackles estaba en la puerta con expresión aburrida.  
  
\-- Tenemos clases, Chris, y el coach Sheppard nos quiere ver en la práctica a las cinco. Mueve tu trasero.  
  
\-- Si. – contestó Misha a Chris, sin importarle que Ackles estuviera ahí, podía ser la respuesta a cualquier cosa, pero sospechaba que el chiquillo de ojos verdes no era tan ingenuo como esperaba que fuera.  
  
\-- Claro, me voy profesor. – lo dijo con burla, tomando su mochila y colocándosela al hombro, para luego dirigirse a donde Jensen le esperaba.

  
\-- ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? – Jared preguntó por quinta vez.  
  
Era la hora del almuerzo, todo el grupo de Ian estaba reunido en una misma mesa. Ninguno de ellos podía creer las noticias que se habían propagado como una enfermedad por toda la preparatoria Henderson, dejando boquiabiertos a los amigos de Somerhalder, que se había negado a dar señales de vida. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos se sentían culpables por no saber nada de él.  
  
\-- Quizás no quería preocuparnos, saben como es. – comentó Alona, metiendo su tenedor en el pastel de carne que comía.  
  
\-- Quizás simplemente no tuvo tiempo de avisarnos. – esta vez fue el turno de Genevieve de hablar, sin embargo Steven la interrumpió con una mueca.  
  
\-- Oh simplemente se cansó de la escuela ¿Qué les parece?  
  
\-- Chicos, no lo juzguemos antes de saber la respuesta; al salir de la escuela iremos a su casa a hablar con él. – intentó Kristen, abogando por defender a su amigo, aunque ninguno en la mesa escuchó, todos parecían dispersos en sus propias teorías. – ¡Chicos! Maldición con todos.  
  
\-- ¿Quién fue el último en verlo? – Gen preguntó, metiéndose una dona casi entera en la boca.  
  
\-- uh…yo, pasamos la noche del viernes juntos. – contestó Jared, su voz apenas se escuchaba.  
  
\-- ¿Juntos juntos? ¿Finalmente tú e Ian están juntos? – Genevieve preguntó, rascándose la barbilla. – Wow.  
  
\-- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es decir, vimos unas películas juntos con palomitas, sólo eso. – se quejó, contestando con rapidez.  
  
\-- Suenas demasiado nervioso para eso. Supongo que ahora eso explica lo que andan diciendo sobre que tuviste una cita con Ackles. – es Kristen quien lo dice, sin mala intención y sin ganas de que la escuchen, pero todos se quedan en silencio, viéndola primero y luego a Jared, que se ha enrojecido de la cabeza a los pies.  
  
\-- ¿Qué? Espera…– se quedó callado cuando se dio cuenta que no podía negarlo, su voz no encontraba la fuerza para decir que no había estado con Jensen todo el fin de semana, aunque una parte de su mente le gritara que estaba mal. –…Sólo es matemáticas.  
  
A Steven no le gusta esa respuesta, y se la pasa toda la hora del almuerzo diciéndole a Jared las maneras en las que hará pagar a Jensen Ackles si llega a hacerle daño; es gracioso como el tema de Jensen logra borrar parte de la preocupación por Ian, pero no por eso deja de sentirse menos culpable.  
  
Mientras camina a Cálculo, piensa en que si hubiera respondido el beso de Ian este seguiría allí con ellos, seguramente ahora le estaría colocando su brazo sobre los hombros y susurrándole palabras bonitas al oído, tal vez uno de sus poemas o una canción que estaba escribiendo.  
  
Extraña a Ian, y es incapaz de pensar que tendrá que pasar el resto del año escolar sin él.  
  
Con la preocupación que le aqueja no se puede concentrar en clases, no realmente, en un inicio por Ian y más tarde por todo lo que está cambiando en su vida en tan pocas semanas, una sensación permanente de euforia en su pecho, y que tiene mucho que ver con unos ojos verdes.  
  
  
\-- No es justo que no consiga ser feliz de una vez por todas. – se quejó cuando esta solo con Alona sentados en una banca, esperando a que Genevieve traiga su viejo Mustang para llevarlos a casa de Ian. – Sólo quiero ser feliz. No quiero estar solo.  
  
\-- No te pongas así, cariño, si no logramos que Ian regrese no significa que simplemente deje de ser nuestro amigo, sólo lo veremos un poco menos. – explicó, revolviendo el cabello de Jared. – No estás perdiéndole.  
  
\-- Es que…Alona, ¿Qué pasaría si no regresa? Esto fue mi culpa…Ian se cansó de mi.  
  
\-- No lo fue, Jay. – su mano acarició levemente la de Padalecki, tratando de consolarle. – Siempre serás importante para todos nosotros, así que no pienses cosas ilógicas, cariño.  
  
\-- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? – preguntó suavemente, mirando como el Lamborgini de Jensen salía del estacionamiento, eso lo hizo sentirse vacio.  
  
Jensen no le había hablado ese día, y él no sabía por qué, acaso… Oh por Dios, ¿Y si Ian se había enterado de su salida con Ackles y se habían peleado? No, su karma no podía ser tan malo.  
  
\-- Debes ser honesto en lo mucho que lo extrañamos y ayudar con esos ojitos tuyos para que regrese ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Alona, pero Jared no le contesta, esta pálido con la mirada en cualquier punto sobre ella. – ¿Jay?  
  
\-- Tengo que irme. – murmuró, poniéndose de pie mientras toma sus cosas y se aleja con paso apresurado por el estacionamiento, esperando llegar antes que Jensen al cruce de caminos detrás del estadio; Jensen siempre se detiene allí cuando va a tener práctica, y eso lo sabe porque siempre evito ese lugar después de la escuela.  
  
No tenía sentido que corriera hacia Jensen, sabía que no era capaz de preguntarle si había discutido con Ian porque no quería enojarle, no quería enojar a Ian tampoco… No quería enojar a nadie, estaba nervioso, sin comprender nada y de pronto sólo quería que Jensen le hablara, sólo quería escuchar su nombre en sus labios.  
  
Cuando llegó al lugar, Jensen estaba sentado en la grama, el auto estacionado en diagonal a la acera. Parecía relajado bajo la sombra de los árboles, con los brazos cruzados debajo de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, arrullado por la brisa de la tarde que alejaba un poco el calor del día. Caminó a pasos lentos, la presencia de Jensen le atraía sin que pudiera identificar el porqué…pero se sentía tranquilo mirándole.  
  
\--Jen. – llamó en voz baja, acercándose un poco más. Le dio un poco de miedo cuando este abrió los ojos y los fijo en él, pero lo que se encontró allí fue sorpresa.  
  
\-- ¿Padalecki…qué haces aquí?  
  
\-- Sólo quería verte. – mencionó nervioso, jugando con sus dedos un poco. – Hola…  
  
\-- Hey, ¿Quieres sentarte? – preguntó Jensen con suavidad, acariciando la mejilla de Jared.  
  
\-- Sí. – contestó suspirando. -- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
  
\-- Mi día fue aburridísimo…sin novia, videojuegos, sin nada. Estoy oficialmente castigado por no asistir al juego. – explicó, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de Jared cuando este se sentó a su lado.  
  
Jared llevó sus manos casi de inmediato a acariciar la frente ajena.  
  
\-- Lo siento, fui yo quien te pedí que no fueras al juego, es sólo que quería pasar más tiempo contigo.  
  
\-- Está bien, no tengo problemas con eso, chico alto. Sólo lo digo porque mi día fue muy aburrido sin mi PSP, al menos no tuve que soportar a Collins. – replicó, tomando la otra mano de Jared, colocándola sobre su abdomen. – Acaríciame allí. – pidió, cerrando los ojos.  
  
\-- ¿Allí? ¿Allí dónde? – preguntó sonrojándose y mirando la sonrisa traviesa de Jensen. – ¿Sabes? Nunca he jugado con una de esas cosas, ¿Es divertido?  
  
\-- Te lo prestare…cuando me lo devuelvan, ¿Te parece? – preguntó, guiando la mano de Jared por debajo de su camisa, y haciéndole tocar su abdomen tibio.  
  
\-- Sí. – su voz sonó distraída mientras acariciaba la piel bajo su mano. Jensen tenía una piel suave que invitaba a acariciarla una y otra vez; es curioso como su boca se hacía agua mientras una sonrisa tranquila apareció en su rostro. – Jen.  
  
  
\-- ¿Sí? – notó rápidamente que Ackles se estaba quedando dormido con las caricias en su vientre y el suave roce de sus dedos en la frente de este. Se sintió poderoso por haber reducido al chico más popular a sólo un susurro adormilado.  
  
No supo que decir, le gustaba este Jensen vulnerable y relajado, como si lo único que hubiera necesitado era que alguien lo notara para ser él mismo con tranquilidad.  
  
\-- Ayer la pase muy bien. – susurró, apoyándose en el árbol a su espalda mientras continuaba acariciando a Jensen.  
  
\-- Yo también, el helado estuvo bien. – esa respuesta lo hizo sonreír mientras apretaba su cabeza contra los dedos que ahora acariciaban su cabello.  
  
\-- ¿Qué tan loco me creerías si te digo que te extrañé cuando te fuiste? – es una pregunta que no sabe porque hace, porque él mismo sabe que suena un poco loco.  
  
\-- Te diría que yo también te extrañé. – respondió el quarterback, abriendo sus ojos que brillaban como dos gemas bajo la luz difusa del sol entre los árboles. – Es extraño, ¿Verdad? Sentirse así…es muy raro.  
  
\-- Si…es raro, justamente eso. – Jared se muerde el labio, inquieto. – Pero se siente bien…esto, sea lo que sea.  
  
\-- Entonces no le demos más vueltas, es lo que tiene que ser.  
  
Girándose hasta quedar de lado, con su nariz rozando la entrepierna de Jared, Jensen se dispuso a dormitar los minutos que quedaban. En su mente, lo que él y Jared tenían no poseía un nombre aún, y él no iba a ser quien se lo colocara, no podía importarle menos si la gente comenzaba a hablar. La gente lo hacía siempre, ni siquiera tenías que hacer algo.  
  
\-- Si. – contestó Jared, antes de cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía de Ackles. Estaba tan tranquilo con su respuesta que olvidó porque le buscó en primer lugar.  
  
Por más extraño que sonara, él fue el que tuvo que ser despertado unos minutos más tarde por Jensen, quien le miraba con una expresión divertida al haberlo visto perderse de esa forma en la inconsciencia.  
  
\-- Alguien necesita dormir.  
  
\-- Mmm…quizás…o dormir contigo es una especia de somnífero natural. ¿Cuál crees que sea la respuesta correcta?  
  
\-- Se suponía que sería yo el que dormiría. – Jensen se puso de pie para estirarse un poco, había alcanzado a dormir al menos unos diez minutos antes de que el sonido de un auto lo despertara; luego no había podido volver a hacerlo, demasiado concentrado en observar a Padalecki.  
  
Había visto su rostro más relajado que nunca, la forma en que su nariz se arruga por momentos para luego dejar la boca entreabierta unos segundos, había sido entretenido mirarle sin saber realmente porque.  
  
\-- Lo siento, es sólo que me sentí cómodo y el sueño vino a mí, al menos no me caí encima de ti, eso habría sido vergonzoso.  
  
\-- Sí, aunque me hubiese reído. – Jensen le miró mientras hablaba, y es extraño lo poseído que se siente por sus ojos juguetones. – ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Imagino que tus amigos ya se habrán marchado.  
  
\-- Sí…yo…no me despedí cuando vine a buscarte. – sonó avergonzado al decirlo, pero Jensen parece encantado con esa pequeña información, que tan sólo es un ejemplo de que tan capturada tiene la atención de Padalecki.  
  
\-- Vamos entonces, esta vez sí tengo correa corta así que tendrá que ser rápido, no quiero que me quiten otro día el portátil. – con eso Jared lo vio con la boca abierta. – ¡¿Qué?! Sólo me lo quitaron un día, lo sé, pero me vuelve loco igual.  
  
\-- Es adorable que te guste tanto. – mencionó, poniéndose de pie con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
\-- Yo soy adorable y encantador…- tomó a Jared de la cintura pegándolo a su pecho. -…y sensual, y lo más caliente que veras en tu vida. Soy único también.  
  
\-- Me gusta que tengas tanta confianza en ti mismo. – su mano acarició la mejilla ajena al decirlo. – Eres todo lo que dices, y alguien cálido también…  
  
\-- ¿Lo soy? – no espero por respuesta alguna, sino que le dio a Jared lo que había rondado todo el día en su cabeza.  
  
Tomándole de la nuca, guío sus rostros hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso un poco desesperado, nuevamente la lengua de Ackles rozando su paladar antes de bajar a jugar con su gemela, provocando ruiditos temblorosos en Jared. Jensen le besa de manera difícil de describir, sus lenguas chocan unos segundos más tarde, cuando quizás Jensen se cansó sólo de sentir el roce de sus labios, el punto es que no puede no abrir su boca al ritmo que se lo piden, no puede no jadear.  
  
No puede resistirse a él.  
  
Lo tiene apoyado en el árbol en poco tiempo, jadeando como la primera vez. Es fácil dejarse acariciar bajo la ropa, no tiene idea de cómo resistirse a ser poseído por el deportista porque no sabe sinceramente porque hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo grita que esto es bueno, los dedos encajándose en su cadera, sus pezones siendo pellizcados y rozados hasta quedar erectos, todo su abdomen siendo acariciado.  
  
Su cuerpo confía en Ackles.  
  
Y que Dios le salve, si es que existe, pero también su corazón esta empezando a confiar ciegamente en él, sus ojos no le mienten cuando le miran, sus manos no le engañan cuando le tocan, y sus palabras sólo le motivan de una forma en que nadie había hecho. Cuando se separan un hilillo de saliva une sus labios, y Ackles se encarga de romperlo cuando se aleja un poco más, no sólo sus respiraciones son agitadas, ambos tienen el pulso acelerado.  
  
\-- No tengo mucho tiempo. – Jensen se repitió, sacando sus manos de debajo de la ropa de Jared. – Wow, no me canso de ti.  
  
\-- Eso suena…bien, no quiero que lo hagas. – Jared se acomoda un poco la ropa, ligeramente sonrojado. – Vamos, no quiero que llegues tarde.  
  
\-- Lo siento, prometo que mañana tendremos más tiempo. – dijo, tomando la mano de Jared para guiarle a su auto, sabía que ya estaba hechizado, si bien le valía mierda Harris y su apuesta, era bastante obvio que quería acostarse con Padalecki, pero por razones especiales.  
  
Es algo…un algo que le atrae de manera distinta, Jared tiene algo que le vuelve loco, eufórico y que a la vez le hace sentir tranquilo y en paz.  
  
\-- ¿Mañana no tienes practica, Jen?  
  
\-- Nop, estoy libre, podríamos usar la tarde para estudiar un poco también, ¿Quizás en tu casa? – lo preguntó con la esperanza de tener más privacidad, y pudo ver por el sonrojo que se esparcía por el rostro de Jared que este recordaba exactamente lo que habían hecho la última vez.  
  
\-- Está bien, mi mamá no regresará hasta la noche… ¡Espera! No dije eso porque…es decir, es bueno porque habrá menos ruido… ¿Entiendes?  
  
\-- Claro, no quieres que nadie nos interrumpa. – Jensen le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice mientras le abría la puerta del auto.  
  
Jared no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al subir al auto.  
  
\-- Para aprender bien las matemáticas se necesita concentración. – no, él no puede estar teniendo su primera conversación con doble sentido en ese momento, de veras que no.  
  
\-- ¿Por qué será que no creo una sola palabra? – Jensen esta sonriendo cuando se sube por el lado del conductor, encendiendo el auto y haciendo rugir el motor.  
  
\-- ¿No crees en estos ojitos? – preguntó Jared, su vista sobre Ackles que sólo bufó incrédulo.  
  
\-- Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con McQueen, sus técnicas de seducción son ridículas y absurdas. Si yo fuera él ya tendría a Tal colgando del brazo. – replicó tan pronto puso el auto en movimiento, relajando su cuerpo con la presencia de Jared a su lado.  
  
\-- Claro que paso mucho tiempo con él, en algo tenía que afectarme. – ambos se rieron con ello. Jared sin ninguna mala intención, después de todo, sabe que su amigo es particularmente único y que eso se enmarca en los cinco años que le ha tomado acercarse a Alona. – ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía que ellos dos…?  
  
\-- Por supuesto, hay que ser idiota para no verlo. Es tan obvio que Dani y yo hicimos una apuesta. – rápidamente su sonrisa muere con el recuerdo de su ex-novia; remordimiento y enfado al mismo tiempo arremolinándose en su interior.  
  
Jared desvió su vista hacia la ventana, algo incomodo y molesto, pero como ha hecho prácticamente desde siempre con sus sentimientos, decide ignorarlo. – ¿La extrañas mucho, Jen?  
  
\-- No. – es un 'No' definitivo, pero más que una respuesta es una forma de decirle que no es su problema. Ese era el límite que Jared había estado esperando.  
  
Se siente peor de lo que imaginó al principio, como una bofetada en la cara por adentrarse en una parte de Jensen que este no quiere mostrarle. Lo peor es que se siente celoso.  
  
\-- Lo siento. – murmuró, mordiéndose el labio. – Sólo…lo siento. – repitió, imaginando lo irónico que es el hecho de que el tan temido límite que se preguntaba cuándo llegaría lo haría en razón de esa mujer. Se siente celoso, molesto y herido.  
  
\-- Está bien. – lo ha molestado, en otro momento se sentiría asustado de lo que Ackles podría hacerle en ese estado, pero ahora mismo sólo quiere gritarle lo furioso que esta.  
  
Pero no lo hará, porque simplemente aquello escapa de lo que él es… Él nunca ha tenido derecho a verbalizar sus sentimientos, su enojo, su impotencia…  
  
¿Por qué empezar ahora?

 

Está sentado frente al mostrador haciendo un cuadro del Sudoku mientras Harold atiende a unos clientes que compran fruta en la parte de enfrente. Harold no le preguntó nada cuando le dijo que no asistiría más a la escuela, para todos en la pequeña comunidad había sido cuestión de tiempo para que dejara todo para ocuparse de su padre y de la tienda. Por supuesto, su padre se ha enfadado y negado a hablarle desde el domingo en la tarde, negándose a dejarse bañar o alimentarse por la mañana.  
  
Claro, sentado ahí no va a hacer nada útil, pero por el día de hoy ya está cansado de esperar a que un milagro ocurra. Él, mejor que nadie, sabe que los milagros son sucesos muy aleatorios, le permitieron a su padre vivir, pero le dieron la desgracia de ver a su madre morir.  
  
Es triste y desgarrador, pero así es su vida. Ahora no sólo tiene que lidiar con sus problemas de adulto, sino que se enfrenta a la peor pesadilla de un adolescente.  
  
\-- Ahí sentado no vas a hacer una mierda, Ian Joseph. – Harold es duro al decirlo. – Y ese es un cinco. – señala al tablero a medio terminar en las manos de Ian.  
  
\-- No tienes que alzar la voz…es muy temprano. – se quejó sin razón alguna, no tiene sueño, nunca le ha molestado el ruido, vamos, que es una de las personas más relajadas del mundo, pero todo sea para desviar el tema.  
  
\-- Son las cinco de la tarde, no me extrañaría que tus amigos llegaran de un momento a otro a reclamarte lo que has hecho. – el hombre mayor estaba en ese momento sacando unas cajas con fruta para colocarlas en el mostrador del exterior, el clima había estado extraño últimamente.  
  
\-- No lo creo… – su vista se movió con nostalgia hacia la ventana, donde puede ver un poco de neblina. – No es como si fuera a desaparecer de sus vidas, no iré más a clases.  
  
\-- Debiste haber hablado con tus amigos primero antes de tomar esta decisión, ahora tu padre va a seguir plantándote la ley del hielo, niño. Y será mejor que lo hagas comer esta noche antes de que enferme por no comer. – Harold parecía tan molesto como su padre, y aunque se hacía el que no lo entendía, comprendía bien la decisión de Ian.  
  
Ahora, McQueen no fue tan comprensivo cuando le miró, Alona y Kristen tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no le golpeara en la cara; lo gracioso fue que el golpe de Genevieve le dolió lo suficiente por los dos, directo a la nariz, dejando un hilillo de sangre bajando de su nariz. Le decepcionó que Jared no fuera con ellos, y que no tuviera nada que decirle. Pero no lo culpaba sinceramente.  
  
\-- Sólo quiero que él esté bien…quiero cuidar de él…que lo que le quede de vida pueda pasarlo de una manera cómoda. – sus palabras habían dejado en silencio a sus amigos, aunque quizá fueron sus ojos azules ligeramente húmedos.  
  
Eso era lo que quería…quería darle tranquilidad a su padre, diablos, incluso a su madre que de donde sea que les viera pudiera sonreír, le frustraba depender de un hombre que había sufrido tanto, su padre merecía algo de paz.  
  
\-- ¿Estás seguro de que es sólo por eso? – ahora que todos se habían sentado alrededor de Ian, y estaban con una taza de café hecha por Harold en las manos, parecían más tranquilos, dejando que Ian simplemente se mirara las manos.  
  
  
\-- ¿Por qué más iba a ser? Si mi promedio le patea el culo a casi todos ustedes. – molestó, tomando un sorbo de su café con una sonrisita.  
  
\-- En especial al de Steven. – agregó Alona, haciendo que McQueen gruñera. – Aunque a Jared le ganas por muy poco, si no fuera porque es un asco en deportes…  
  
\-- Jared no es un asco en deportes. – agregó McQueen, con una o dos galletas en su boca. – A veces jugamos baloncesto, es muy bueno…pero como no le gusta llamar la atención finge lo contrario.  
  
Ian sonrió con eso, él sabía ese dato también, más aún porque las piernas de Jared eran agiles y tenía movimientos que ambos habían aprendido de los jugadores profesionales en la TV. Pero Jared nunca tendría el valor de entrar al equipo, al menos que fuera muy lejos de la preparatoria Henderson.  
  
\-- Steven tiene razón, ¿Sabes? Pero… – le pone triste no verlo ahí. – ¿…está enfadado conmigo?  
  
\-- Piensa que te fuiste de la escuela por su culpa, es todo por esa pequeña manía que adquirió desde que su padre se marchó…siempre lo hace. – se quejó Alona, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
\-- Hablaré con él. – Ian tiene una expresión culpable en el rostro, tan abierta que todo pueden ver que hay algo ahí, en medio de todos ellos, que les dice que sí, algo pasó entre esos dos; pero ni siquiera Genevieve se atreve a preguntar que pudo haber sido.  
  
\-- Ian… – Alona le mira un poco contrariada, pero exteriorizando lo que pasa por la mente de todos. –…tienes que regresar, pronto nos vamos a graduar. Y lo cierto es que te extrañamos.  
  
\-- Sólo ha sido un día, estarán bien sin mí. No puedo regresar, no tengo tiempo para la escuela, necesito estar en la tienda. Cállate, Harold. Y necesito estar con mi padre también. Jared esta bien ahora que esta saliendo con Ackles, o lo que sea que esté haciendo con el jodido psicópata.  
  
No hubo mucho más que decir después de eso, Ian se negó en rotundo a regresar, una y otra vez la respuesta no cambio, los motivos tampoco. Genevieve se había enojado, lo sabía por la forma en que sus ojos se cerraban al mirarle, sabía que ella no se tragaba sus justificaciones, lo sabía. Y dolía, por supuesto que dolía, eran sus amigos, prácticamente su segunda familia, pero sentía que su tiempo ahí había terminado, no tenía nada o nadie por quien regresar, y su padre le necesitaba.  
  
Era simple, al menos en su cabeza.  
  
Aún así lo peor estaba por llegar, cuando a las siete de la noche Misha Collins se presentó a su puerta, vestido con un traje negro y con el cuello entre abierto, dejando ver su pálido pecho, que se veía suave y al mismo tiempo firme. No pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos y hacerse a un lado, sabiendo que simplemente no podía dejarle ahí afuera.  
  
Dentro, su padre estaba viendo en la televisión una nueva serie en el Lifetime, a su madre le fascinaba ese canal, y él no parecía querer dejarlo.  
  
\-- Buenas noches, señor Somerhalder. – Misha fue incapaz de atraer la atención de su padre con facilidad. – Soy Misha Collins, profesor de Historia, enseño en la preparatoria Henderson.  
  
\-- ¿Cómo es mi hijo en clases? – la pregunta tan directa sorprendió a ambos hombres, que se miraron entre sí. Ian porque su padre al fin parecía dispuesto a hablar.  
  
\-- Honestamente, nunca he visto a un estudiante que le importen tan poco sus estudios, que sea tan relajado, fume detrás de la escuela y se robe comida de las maquinas expendedoras, y que a su vez posea el mejor promedio de la escuela entera, además de estar de segundo lugar en todo Henderson y de quinto en Montana.  
  
\-- Su madre era un pequeño cerebrito con los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez conocí. Sin embargo, ella se estresaba con facilidad y le gustaba seguir las reglas, era una buena niña…luego una buena mujer. – su vista se movió a una de las paredes del lugar, la cual tenía una foto de ambos más jóvenes. – Ian es tan relajado quizás por mí, yo si era un desastre. – hay una nota de diversión en su voz de un instante al otro. – ¿Cómo es que puede parecerse tanto a ambos? – hizo una pausa, dirigiendo su mirada a su hijo. – ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte tanto y a la vez estar con esa sonrisa relajada? profesor Collins…quiero que mi hijo viva, conozca a alguien y viva, no que se quede a mi lado.  
  
Los ojos de Ian se habían humedecido y sentía que iba a ponerse a llorar. No quería escuchar esas palabras de su padre, ¿Quién le cuidaría? Nadie más que él podía hacerlo; su padre sólo lo tenía a él para cuidarle.  
  
\-- Ya vendrá su tiempo, señor Somerhalder. Su hijo mismo me lo ha dicho muchas veces y me lo ha demostrado; él puede cuidarse sólo, y si por conseguir a alguien más…ya lo ha hecho. Sólo que como todos, tiene miedo que esa persona se niegue a una posible relación. Su hijo será un buen hombre, será tan buena persona como usted y su esposa, porque a pesar de que comprende sus deseos, quiere quedarse a su lado a cuidar lo que más ama en el mundo. Debería estar orgulloso. – su padre asintió, conmovido por esa extraña habilidad de Collins para llegar al corazón de la gente. – Ian debe regresar al colegio, concuerdo con usted también, pero dese unos segundo para estar orgulloso de su hijo.  
  
Es difícil pensar que no puede estar orgulloso de Ian, lo ve ahora, allí como un niño regañado, con el labio hacia afuera haciendo un pequeño puchero del que ni siquiera es consciente, sus ojos azules llenos de una capa cristalina muy fina. Es tan hermoso e inteligente como ella, es el hijo perfecto. Incluso después de la muerte de su madre no dejó que eso se metiera en su genialidad. Nunca le mintió, tampoco se metió en problemas y confió en él todo el tiempo.  
  
\-- Siento lo de la ley del hielo, bebé, pero eres muy terco. – su voz se rompió, pero lo disimuló bastante bien cuando extendió una mano para que su hijo se acerque.  
  
Ian prácticamente corrió a sus brazos, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su padre, abrazándose a él como puede antes de dejar por fin que el llanto le tome por sorpresa; en especial cuando todo el día ha estado evitando romperse por hacerse el duro. Su padre sólo le acaricia la cabeza una y otra vez, dándole el cariño que necesita.  
  
\-- Ian, por favor, considera en regresar. – añade Collins, mientras se dispone a marcharse. – Los dejo solos, buenas noches.

Es bastante tarde, su padre se ha ido a dormir y él esta lavando los platos de la cena cuando el timbre suena de nuevo. Se pregunta quién será esta vez, pero eso no lo prepara para quien esta al otro lado de la puerta con el cabello ligeramente húmedo de una ducha y una sonrisa temblorosa, dudosa. Le sorprende que haya ido, en especial porque aún piensa que el chico puede que esté un poco enfadado con él.  
  
\-- Tienes que regresar. – su voz era decidida al momento de decirlo, pero segundos después soltó una leve maldición que hace a Ian sonreír. – Se suponía que primero saludaría, oh, también se suponía que no sabrías que planee la conversación, esto no esta saliendo bien.  
  
\-- Ven aquí niño. – Ian tomó a Jared de la mano y le llevó hacia adentro. – ¿Te escapaste de casa?  
  
\-- Sí, es que necesitaba verte, Ian, por favor, no dejes la escuela por mí, por favor, por favor.  
  
\-- No es por ti, cariño. – Ian lo abrazó con fuerza bajo el portal de la casa, dejando que Jared se aferre a él. – No es por ti, sólo necesito algo de tiempo para dedicarme a mi padre, ya en un futuro podre seguir estudiando, no lo sé.  
  
\-- ¿No es por mí? ¿No estás enojado?  
  
\-- No, no estoy enojado, Jared…bueno, no tanto, aún me molesta que… ¿Jay, qué haces con Ackles? Con…no sé, sólo… – Ian se frotó el rostro en frustración, Jared se había separado de él y le veía directamente, esperando el regaño. – Lo siento, pero es cierto, no es por ti, no del todo.  
  
\-- Me gusta. – confesó, una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. – Es como la mejor muestra de lo mal de la cabeza que estoy, ¿Cierto? Me gusta un chico que sólo me ha lastimado desde que lo conocí…  
  
\-- ¿De verdad? ¿Sólo te ha traído dolor? ¿No me dijiste una vez que habías conocido el lado más brillante de ese cabrón?  
  
\-- Cuando era más joven…él fue realmente amable, fue distinto, pero luego se alejó y no sé…perdió la cordura o algo así.  
  
\-- Sabía que estabas enamorado de él. – era una verdad que siempre se había negado. – No de la misma forma de la que yo estaba enamorado de ti.  
  
\-- No estoy enamorado de él…espera, ¿te gusto? ¿Yo? ¿Qué no me has visto? No soy…no soy…  
  
\-- Estaba, tú me rompiste el corazón, ni siquiera me devolviste el beso. Dios, eres tan lento en estas cosas. – el de ojos azules se río por lo bajo, peinando el cabello de Jared hasta dejarlo detrás de sus orejas.  
  
\-- ¿Te rompí…? Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa y lo iba a hacer pero…no sé que me detuvo. Ian, por favor, no te enojes conmigo, no entiendo ni siquiera lo que esta sucediendo en mi vida en estos momentos. – su voz se hizo pequeñita. – Te necesito.  
  
\-- No, tú ya no me necesitarás.  
  
\-- No es cierto. – parece un niño a punto de llorar. – Prométeme que no vas a dejar de ser parte de mi familia, que no te irás como…otros. Por favor.  
  
\-- Estaré aquí y en la tienda todo el día, no me iré, pero no voy a volver a la escuela.  
  
\-- ¿Puedo venir? Digo, dices que no estás enojado…al menos no directamente conmigo.  
  
Siempre era tan difícil decirle las cosas a Padalecki sin herirlo, había estado todo el día tan metido en lo que sentía que, ahora teniendo a Jared ahí de pie frente a él, le hacía olvidar que para el chiquillo el mundo giraba alrededor de él, aunque Jared no se diera cuenta que todo lo que pasaba en torno a él no era su culpa. Le dieron ganas de reírse al pensar que Jared buscaba que le reconfortara en lugar de buscar darle el confort a él que tenía la cabeza muy llena de cosas que aún no sabía cómo solucionar.  
  
\-- No estoy enojado. – dijo después de un momento de meditar. – Necesito mí tiempo, mi privacidad, tratar de vivir mi vida fuera de la escuela, no quiero una beca, ninguna de las que me han ofrecido, sólo quiero estar con mi padre ahora.  
  
\-- Esta bien… – la voz de Jared sonó extraña y asintió una o dos veces. – Supongo que nos veremos después, entonces… Buenas noches. – se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de marcharse, sintiendo que no podía seguir ahí o se asfixiaría, así que simplemente se retiró con pequeños pasos, de cualquier manera no le precisaba llegar a su casa.  
  
\-- Jared, sé cuanto deseas salir de este pueblo de mierda, pero yo no puedo; no puedo simplemente dejar todo atrás.  
  
En la oscuridad sólo se nota como Jared asiente, pero no dice nada más.


	27. Capítulo 21 Descubriéndome Descubriéndote

  
  


  
Colgando en Tus Manos 021  
Descubriéndome Descubriéndote

 

Estamos en el medio, ni amigos, ni amantes  
Como una fruta madura soñando con el día de la cosecha  
Incapaces de tan solo dar un paso adelante  
¿Qué está causando esta frustración, cariño?  
[…]  
Incluso cuando las cosas no salen bien  
Tú me haces creer que aún hay algo en la vida  
[…]  
Un futuro más cariñosos y cálido que un diamante  
Quiero aferrarme a él, en el tiempo limitado que tenemos  
Quiero vivir junto a ti

[Flavor of Life Utada Hikaru](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvgyLueV16g)

  
Paul Wesley está arreglando los exámenes ya corregidos por secciones cuando Misha entra en su despacho. No está acostumbrado a que nadie entre sin tocar, en cierto grado le molesta un poco que eso suceda, pero no tiene tiempo para reclamarle a Collins cuando su expresión le da una respuesta que ha estado queriendo averiguar desde el día anterior.  
  
Se queda en silencio, observando al profesor que toma asiento frente a él.  
  
– ¿Va a regresar? – pregunta, dejando de lado los exámenes y recostándose en la silla; de inmediato su mano se dirige al crucifijo que cuelga de su cuello, sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos.  
  
– No…necesita pasar tiempo con su padre, además quiere ayudarle con el negocio, supongo que no pueden haber mejores razones que esas. Somerhalder está dejando de ser un niño.  
  
– ¡Es un niño, Collins! – el profesor se sobresalta con el arrebato de Wesley, que se pone en pie con manos temblorosas. – Es un niño, necesita estar en la escuela.  
  
– Profesor Wesley, sé que es un niño…pero siempre ha sido obligado a madurar antes de tiempo, y es lo que está haciendo en estos momentos, poner prioridades en su vida, aunque usted, yo y sus amigos no estemos de acuerdo.  
  
– No podemos dejar que arruine su vida por… – Paul se detiene, sabiendo cuan inapropiado y fuera de lugar iba a sonar lo que quería abandonar sus labios. –…esto no es posible, profesor Collins, el deber que se le dio fue el de traer a Somerhalder de vuelta por su futuro, no que lo dejara salirse con la suya.  
  
Misha arquea una ceja, su expresión debía ser divertida porque el hombre que tenía tanto control de sus emociones estaba claramente enojado, desesperado inclusive.  
  
– Estoy muy consciente de mi deber, profesor Wesley, sin embargo, existen momentos en que es importante considerar la opinión de otros, aunque esta sea errónea.  
  
– Ese no era su deber, ¿dejaría que todos esos adolescentes se guiaran por lo que sus mentes inmaduras les dicen? ¿O es acaso un estúpido? – Paul se lleva una mano a la boca, escandalizado por lo que había emergido de ella. – Yo…lo siento. Dios, perdóname. – susurra.  
  
– Paul, – la voz de Misha le saca de su improvisada oración mirándole con una sonrisa. – Ian es un niño que tiene miedo a perder a su padre y quiere pasar con él, el mayor tiempo que pueda haciéndole sentir lo más cómodo posible. No es correcto, lo sé, pero en estos momentos Ian necesita un poco de comprensión, ¿Por qué no lo intenta usted? Quizás una vez que le comprenda pueda convencerle.  
  
– Sólo…sólo no entiendo. No entiendo porque me…afecta tanto.  
  
– Quizás pronto lo entienda. – le pone la mano en el hombro y le acaricia un poco antes de caminar hacia la puerta, Kane debe estarle esperando algo inquieto de cualquier forma. – Inténtelo.

  
Sucede más pronto de lo que esperaba. Esta totalmente atento al camino un segundo y al siguiente esta trotando por una calle que sólo ha visto de día cuando va a comprar las hortalizas y frutas para su semana. Culpa a su mente por el hecho de que su camino se desvíe aún cuando las farolas apenas iluminan la calle.  
  
Henderson es un pueblo grande, pero él vive en una zona tranquila. El trabajo duro le ha dado lo suficiente como para comprarse una casa pequeña en esa urbe, tiene un pequeño jardín trasero y uno frontal, aunque solo, aprecia el espacio. Algunas veces olvida que Somerhalder y él viven a pocas casas de distancia.  
  
Nunca pasa por su casa, y sin embargo, hoy si lo hace, siguiendo una sola ruta. Simplemente bajando por la carretera desierta a un ritmo lento, casi como si temiera encontrarse con el chico. No hay manera de que se lo encuentre a las cinco de la mañana.  
  
– ¡Ponlas cerca del congelador! – esa, sin duda, es la voz de su alumno.  
  
Sus pasos van perdiendo el ritmo sin que él sepa exactamente por qué se detiene poco a poco, mirando el enorme camión que esta frente a la casa de los Somerhalder mientras sus ojos le buscan y su cuerpo resiente con una respiración errática el ejercicio de aquella mañana. Parece un tonto ahí de pie sin hacer nada, sin hacer nada, sólo apreciando el tono de voz un poco más grueso que escuchó, sólo apreciando, pero… ¿apreciando qué?  
  
Lo vio saltar del camión, girándose luego hacía este para tomar una de las cestas de naranjas en sus brazos. Esa cosa debía pesar bastante y él la tomaba con facilidad, ¿estaría Misha en lo cierto? ¿Ian habría madurado lo suficiente para estar en esto?  
  
– Oye, Randall, te dije siete kilos, no cinco. – le escucha quejarse, mientras camina al interior de la tienda. – Harold va a ponerse furioso cuando llegue.  
  
Su boca está seca, y sin saber qué hacer simplemente le mira con detenimiento mientras entra y segundos más tarde le ve salir con una sonrisa que pasa a ser una mueca de sorpresa cuando se percata de su presencia.  
  
– Hola.  
  
– P-Profesor Wesley. – lo dice con un tono sorprendido, acercándose a Paul, que aún respira agitado y sudando frío, más que por la carrera que por Somerhalder mismo que esta frente a él.  
  
– ¿Cómo ha estado, Somerhalder? – pregunta aclarando garganta, pero sin alejarse de los ojos azules que le miran con atención.  
  
– Uh…bien, cuidando la tienda y de mi padre. – sabía que estaba por enfrentarse a otro interrogatorio, y que si iba a salir tan mal como los dos últimos esperaba que no se rompiera en mil pedazos cuando su amor platónico se enfadara con él.  
  
– ¿Quiere acompañarme un rato? Sólo le quitaré un par de minutos, sería agradable que caminara conmigo.  
  
– Uh…claro, déjeme avisarle a mi padre. – murmura, entrando con rapidez a la casa de nuevo, el corazón le latía a mil por hora en la garganta, sentía que iba a irse de cabeza si no se ponía en movimiento.  
  
A su padre no le importó nada que se fuera con su profesor, imaginando que Ian sería tan testarudo como para no aceptar más ayuda de la que ya le habían ofrecido, aunque le complacía saber que su hijo era tan querido y apreciado. Lo que si le sorprende es verlo frente al espejo de la cocina peinándose y oliéndose las axilas.  
  
– ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunta, mientras repasa la lista de compra con su repartidor. - ¿Vas a una cita o a hablar con tu profesor?  
  
– ¡Ja! Está en esa edad, Iason, déjalo ser. – el repartidor, Randall, se ríe cuando Ian los mira a ambos con el ceño fruncido antes de irse por la puerta principal.  
  
– No molesten. – gruñe en voz baja, sonriendo cuando sale de su casa y la visión del profesor Wesley, apoyado en la pequeña pared del frente, le deja sin aliento. Los rayos del sol desdoblándose entre su cabello y su rostro de una forma increíble, su expresión es casi como siempre, indescifrable para cualquiera que no se haya dedicado a conocerle como él. Sabe que está preocupado y quizás algo inquieto.  
  
– ¿Cómo se encuentra la salud de su padre? – indaga Wesley, sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
  
– Está bien, sólo un poco cansado, y aunque le digo que no es necesario que se levante temprano por la mañana él sigue haciéndolo para no perder la rutina. – se rasca la nuca con su mano izquierda y sonríe cuando Paul comienza a caminar muy cerca de él. Huele demasiado bien para ser tan temprano y no haber tomado una ducha.  
  
– Eso es bueno. – no sabe como preguntarle algo tan intimo como si tiene miedo a perderle, cuando es obvio que ha vivido con ese sentimiento desde que el accidente le arrebató la vida de su madre. – Pensé…que dejaste la escuela en parte porque…te preocupaba su estado de salud, ¿es así?  
  
– Mi padre es una persona fuerte, profesor, pero no puede valerse por sí solo todo el tiempo, necesita de mi apoyo mucho más de lo que admite, y la casa aún necesita ser más cómoda para él, además de que no tenemos a nadie más. Y yo ya no puedo soportar que tener que irme todo el día y dejarlo en esa casa tan llena de mi madre…sólo…cada vez que llego a la casa tiene la mirada de un hombre que quiere dejar de luchar…no puedo dejar que sufra más.  
  
Sus palabras instalan un nudo en su garganta, principalmente por la nota de tristeza que encuentra en su voz, esa misma que desde que llegó a aquel pueblo le saluda con una alegría única. Collins tenía razón, Ian estaba asustado y no podía evitar pensar que es una injusticia que una persona como él tuviera que pasar por algo así. Pero Dios es grande, así que en su sabiduría debería estar el porqué de aquella situación, una que él realmente no puede comprender.  
  
Caminan en silencio por minutos, las desoladas calles les llevan hasta el parque donde siguen dando pequeños pasos.  
  
– Si quieres darle una mejor condición de vida deberías regresar al colegio, quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo con Morgan, tal vez que sólo vayas por medio día para que tampoco descuides a tu padre. No eres, después de todo, un alumno que necesite guía para aprender.  
  
– Sí, como si el director Morgan fuera a aceptar ese trato. – Ian se ríe, pero la risa pronto muere cuando sus ojos se consiguen con la expresión seria de su profesor. – ¿Crees que Dios va a darme un milagro?  
  
– Dios tiene formas muy curiosas de trabajar, Ian. – le llama por su nombre sin darse cuenta, sin percatarse tampoco de la forma acelerada que el corazón de su alumno salta mientras se pone enfrente suyo. – El profesor Collins y yo podemos intentarlo, sabes que él tiene ese extraño don para llegar a las demás personas, déjame intentarlo…déjame ayudarle.  
  
– Me hablas de una forma muy formal, me hace sentir mayor. – es simplemente tímido cuando lo dice, bajando su mirada al suelo con las mejillas ardiendo.  
  
– Así le hablo a todo el mundo. – responde Wesley, llevando su mano a la barbilla ajena, levantándola lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos. – Es lo mejor. – repite, con claras intenciones de agregar algo más, pero se ha entretenido con los ojos azules de su estudiante.  
  
No sabe que es lo que ve en los ojos de Ian que le deja boquiabierto, atento al sonido de su propio corazón.  
  
¿Qué es lo que espera que suceda? ¿Qué sus sucias fantasías se vuelvan realidad?  
  
Sus labios se entreabren un poco pero no se da cuenta de ello, ni de cómo Ian se acerca a su cuerpo lentamente, de cómo su espacio personal desaparece por una sensación cálida de cercanía que le aturde un poco. Gime con sorpresa cuando su mente registra lo que está a punto de suceder, colocando una mano en el pecho de Ian, pero su empuje es débil y no es suficiente para detener el deseo en el adolescente, que le toma de la cintura para que no siga retrocediendo. El contacto de las manos de Ian le causa un temblor en todo el cuerpo, pero son sus labios, uniéndose por fin a los suyos, los que le hacen soltar un jadeo.  
  
Es la sensación más maravillosa, más caliente e increíble que puede recordar. La forma en que los mullidos labios se mueven contra los suyos, instándole a dejarse hacer, a dar pie a ese calor y cosquilleo que le invaden; esta volviéndose loco, esa es la descripción exacta, por la que se encuentra abriendo su boca y correspondiendo con desespero a la lengua que llega a buscarle. Y en el momento en el que lo hace escucha un gruñido por parte de su alumno, quien encaja sus dedos sobre su piel antes de comenzar a besarle de verdad, comiéndole la boca con desespero al sentirse correspondido, con su polla dura dentro de sus jeans a la cadera porque Paul es intoxicante y erótico, derritiéndole por dentro con tolo lo que le hace sentir.  
  
Es como si despertara algo en él también…algo que se vuelve desenfrenado con sentirle cerca, con tocar y besar. Con simplemente sentirle, su polla se pone dura también como hace años no pasa, porque prácticamente están devorándose el uno al otro y se siente tan caliente…tan exquisito.  
  
Cuando su espalda choca contra algo no se molesta en quejarse, todo su cuerpo reacciona por sí sólo, abriendo las piernas para que Ian pueda colocar una de las suyas en el espacio entre ellas. Sus bocas se separan cuando él gime, aferrándose al cuello de Somerhalder. No es extraño cuando se ven a los ojos, más bien lo vuelve todo más intenso de nuevo, el beso comenzando con la misma sensualidad de antes.  
  
No puede detenerse, no puede alejarse de su estudiante y como por segundos su pierna se roza con su dura polla, que el viejo pantalón que usa para correr no disimula para nada, o de cómo a veces son ambos miembros lo que se encuentran en un roce que no se da cuenta que él mismo dirige porque no puede detenerse. Es pasión pura lo que siente en cada empuje, se derrite más cuando siente como su lengua es atrapada y succionada; ya se ha dado cuenta que se ha abierto en su totalidad al chiquillo que ahora se aprovecha de él porque así se lo permite.  
  
Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de un acto tan obsceno y prohibido.  
  
Esta por estallar en sus pantalones de gimnasia cuando Somerhalder se separa de él, sus mejillas rojas y ojos un poco desorbitados cuando se encuentra con ellos, no entiende que pasa y sólo pequeños jadeos salen de su boca, su polla enorme se denota e incluso sus pezones sobresalen por debajo de su camisa, está completamente fuera de sí.  
  
– Eso fue…mega intenso y para nada raro. – murmura Ian, suspirando para liberar un poco de todo lo que sentía por dentro.  
  
– ¿Qué? – pregunta Wesley a su vez, llevando una mano a sus labios. – Oh Dios, Oh Dios, no... – su mano baja a la cruz sobre su pecho.  
  
– Shhh… – la mano de Ian se posa sobre la suya. – No, estuvo bien, Paul, está bien.  
  
– No… Eres un niño, por Dios, me aproveche de ti…eres un hombre, ¡somos hombres! – está completamente en pánico, su corazón esta desbocado por razones distintas a las de hace unos segundos, y aún así no comprende por qué no aleja a Somerhalder de su cuerpo, por qué se siente tranquilo con su cercanía.  
  
De pronto los labios de Ian están nuevamente sobre los suyos, y joder, es tan fácil rendirse a los besos de su alumno, dejarse ir. Por esa razón es que está prohibido, porque se siente genial.  
  
Por eso le corresponde de nuevo, y aunque el beso esta vez es más tranquilo, el miedo se desvanece de su cabeza y ni siquiera regresa cuando se separan e Ian le abraza; se dejan resbalar juntos por el árbol donde terminaron apoyados.  
  
– Regresa a la escuela. – le pide apenas se consigue la voz.  
  
– Paul… - se queja, pero el hombre se acurruca más a su lado e Ian no consigue la fuerza para negarse.  
  
– Por favor…por favor, Ian, no malgastes tú futuro, al menos termina la preparatoria…por favor. – le suplica, sonando desesperado.  
  
– Está bien, pero no estoy regresando sólo por mi futuro, sino por ti. – es sincero y siente la confusión en los ojos de Paul, pero no le importa, luchará por esto como el mismo Misha le sugirió una vez.  
  
– Yo…yo no sé qué decir, no merezco esto. – murmura, tomando su cruz y acariciándola tiernamente.  
  
– No pienses en ello ahora, es muy pronto. – le dice al besar su frente con cariño, sabe que esto será difícil pero nada en su vida es fácil, y sabía que no empezaría a serlo ahora sin ninguna razón.  
  
– ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso cuando…? ¡Oh Dios! – Paul cierra sus piernas de golpe, ahogando un grito cuando por fin es consciente de que ha tenido una erección con su alumno. – Por Dios, debo irme…  
  
– ¡No, Paul! – Ian le sostiene con ambas manos, besando su frente con cariño, resistiéndose a tocar más, quizás porque la erección que por más que intenta esconder el profesor es más que obvia, o quizás sean esos carnosos labios. – Por favor, Paul, no está mal…Shhh.  
  
– Ian, esto está mal, está muy mal. No sólo somos dos hombres, ¡dos hombres! El señor nos enseña que debemos procrear con una mujer porque una familia… No me mires como si estuviera loco, es cierto, lo dice la biblia. – se defiende, todavía sosteniendo su crucifijo. Ian le consuela con leves susurros, acariciando su mejilla y notando como el cuerpo ajeno se estremece.  
  
– ¿La forma en que te toco se siente mal? Dime que no sientes nada, que no sientes como mi corazón late por el tuyo…dime que no notas como me quitas el aliento, dime que no notas como con sólo sonreír me haces feliz y quizás te deje ir.  
  
– Si te digo que no… ¿regresaras a la preparatoria? – pregunta Paul, sus mejillas convertidas en dos amplios puntos rojizos.  
  
– Dime la verdad. – sospecha que aquello va a doler, lo sabe, pero aún así quiere escucharlo.  
  
– Creo que…estoy enamorado de ti desde…desde el día en que te conocí.  
  
– ¿Es en serio? ¿No lo dices sólo para que regrese a la escuela?  
  
– ¡Por supuesto que no! Esto es estúpido porque…porque todo el tiempo me castigaba pensando que tenía los pensamientos más impuros hacía ti cada vez que me encontraba a solas, pasé muchas tardes miserables porque…esto está mal.  
  
– Pensabas en mí. – no es una pregunta, es una mera afirmación, y para Ian empiezan a tomar sentido todas las veces que el docente había sido más duro y más frío con él que con el resto, porque estaba atormentándose con lo que sentía por él. – También estoy enamorado de ti, y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que comprendas que no está mal.  
  
– Ian, por favor…– murmura, gimiendo bajito cuando Ian deja un beso en la esquina de su boca.  
  
– Shhh, está bien. – no puede evitar deslizarse un poco, y pronto están otra vez compartiendo un beso exigente.

  
Empieza a sentir la ansiedad tan característica el segundo día en la noche, tiene dos días de intentar todo lo posible para no hacerlo…para no cortarse, aún cuando sabe que su cuerpo necesita una vía de escape, una forma de dejar ir todo lo que no sabe manejar.  
  
Ni su padre ni su hermano parecían enfadados cuando se marcharon para jamás volver, sabía que pasaría lo mismo con Ian, este se había cansado de él y dolía demasiado, pero todo era peor cuando recordaba la forma en que Jensen se negó a hablar de cómo extrañaba a Dannel. Ahí no sólo dolía, sino que ardía, sentía que se desmoronaba en pedazos, que sus ojos lloraban sin poder detenerse, que el aire se le escapaba…que el mundo se terminaba.  
  
La mañana del tercer día decide que ya no puede más y se halla a sí mismo en dirección al baño con paso apresurado una vez que despidió a su madre y a su hermana en la puerta. Parece un drogadicto por la forma en que sus manos tiemblan cuando coge la navaja en sus manos necesitando aquello. Todo el mundo había estado tan pendiente de sus asuntos que no habían visto las señales, ni siquiera Ackles había podido hablar con él porque las practicas de emergencia con Sheppard se lo habían impedido, el tipo tornándose paranoico quería mantenerlos a todos entrenando y en constante movimiento.  
  
Se sentía miserable y sencillamente sabía que tenía que cortarse en poco tiempo, porque la noche anterior se había quedado dormido y ahora no tenía mucho tiempo, y joder si no le enfadaba que el baile de Halloween fuera al día siguiente.  
  
Se estremece cuando la navajilla, que incluso tiene algo de oxido, corta su piel, notando como el liquido, que es incluso más rojo que la última vez, resbala en pequeñas líneas que en segundos empapan su brazo. Esta vivo…  
  
Necesitaba sentirse vivo aunque Ian y Jensen le abandonaran.  
  
Suspira, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo de alivio cuando corta un poco más; el ardor de la herida calma su dolor como nada lo ha hecho…no, se equivoca, por un momento la sonrisa de Jensen fue capaz de calmar todo su dolor, pero ahora Jensen le ha probado que es un idiota, que está jugando con sus sentimientos. Es claro que quiere a Harris, después de todo con ella puede tener algo normal, algo sano y como lo que ambos están haciendo, algo asqueroso.  
  
Un zumbido extraño le hace abrir los ojos, arrancándolo de su trance de sucio placer, que por irónico que suene le hace sentir limpio. Es un zumbido letal que le hace sonreír, su teléfono, buen momento para que alguien interrumpa su privacidad. No se fija en quien llama, simplemente lo toma y contesta con un pequeño "¿Qué?" el cual está seguro que le hace parecer medio dormido al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
– Wow, princesa, así que estas de mal humor por la mañana, estoy abajo, tengo muffins y chocolate caliente, quizá te anime, ¿vienes? Me muero por besarte y compensarte por estos días.  
  
En otras circunstancias eso lo hubiese vuelto una pila de gelatina inútil pegada al suelo, pero ahora no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar.  
  
– ¿Jensen? – su voz vuelve a la vida con una pequeña nota pánico. - ¿Compensarme…? Oh…vaya. – una risa nerviosa escapa de sus labios mientras se incorpora, liberando un quejido y tomando el botiquín para buscar algo con lo que tapar la herida que no deja de sangrar.  
  
– Claro, bebé, he estado muy distante estos días, ya sabes, mañana es el examen de recuperación de Shannen, ese que me ayudaste a conseguir, y Sheppard nos ha sacado todo esta semana, exprimiéndonos hasta el final. Sé que prometí que saldríamos hace dos días y me disculpo por no haber podido mantener esa promesa, ¿me perdonas?  
  
– Jen… – no sabe qué decir, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, Jensen ha estado pensado en él y no puede evitar sentir como su corazón parece volver a la vida con cada palabra. – Si, Jen, te perdono, dame unos segundos.  
  
– Claro, esperaré por ti en el auto, esta lloviznando, trae algo para que te cubras.  
  
Encuentra uno de esos vendajes nuevos y empieza a envolver con cuidado alrededor de la pulsante herida, sosteniendo en el teléfono con su cabeza en forma inclinada, con algo de suerte Jensen no se dará cuenta, con mucha suerte en realidad. Se apresura a colocarse el vendaje y apretarlo bien, sabiendo que debería ponerse alcohol para no infectárselas de camino a casa, que es lo que más le jode.  
  
Un mareo repentino le llega cuando está bajando las escaleras, había olvidado que hacer eso después de un indeterminado tiempo siempre le dejaba así, algo débil, toma su mochila con algo de pereza y sale, sin preocuparse mucho si la llovizna le moja o no. Ve la Hilux Vigo frente a la verja del patio y no puede evitar sonreír mientras su estómago parecía estar lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban sin control. Sus pasos son lentos y no sabe que con tan simple acción se ha delatado casi de inmediato, después de todo Ackles es sumamente observador y no le gusta nada como el cuerpo de Jared no parece el mismo, en como tiene el brazo protegido contra su costado aunque no se dé cuenta de que lo hace o como se encoge sobre sí mismo.  
  
Ha olvidado que Jensen fue el primero y el único hasta ahora que sabe lo de los cortes y la actitud suicida, por eso se sorprende cuando Jensen está a su lado en cuestión de segundos, tomándole con fuerza, sólo para comprobar cómo se queja, lo que sospechó con tan sólo verle andar.  
  
– ¡¿Qué mierda, Jared?! ¡¿Lo estás haciendo de nuevo?! – le grita, tirándolo contra la camioneta con fuerza, pero sin permitir que vaya al suelo. – ¡¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?!  
  
– Sólo fue una vez. – susurra con voz queda, evadiendo los ojos verdes que le miran heridos. – Sólo necesitaba…pensé que…  
  
– ¿Pensaste qué? ¡Dime! – la lluvia tenue a comenzado a empeorar, la chaqueta de Jensen empieza a empaparse pero a este no parece importarle.  
  
– Sólo necesitaba… ¡Pensé que aún querías a Harris! – su voz se alza como nunca antes la había escuchado Ackles. - ¿Está bien? ¡Sí, eso pensé! Me gustas tanto que mi corazón se estaba muriendo de angustia en pensar que la querías, en pensar que no era ella…  
  
– ¡No eres ella! ¡Tú eres Tú! ¡Te elegí sobre ella! – Jensen grita, golpeando con su puño una y otra vez la camioneta, justo al lado de la oreja derecha de Jared con tanta violencia que acaba rompiéndose los nudillos.  
  
Jared debería estar asustado, pero de alguna forma sabe que Jensen no va a herirle, que más bien es él quien acaba de lastimarle, por eso las lágrimas llenan su rostro, pero se confunden con la lluvia. Sus brazos se aferran a Jensen, sin dejar de escuchar los fuertes golpes, de escuchar cómo se mueve como un animal herido que sólo busca expresar un dolor inmenso.  
  
– Lo siento… – tan pronto lo dice Jensen apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Jared, dejándose abrazar bajo la lluvia, murmurando una y otra vez palabras que a Jared le cuesta comprender.  
  
Le acaricia la espada con cariño dejando que se desahogue en sus brazos, sorprendido de lo herido que parece, de lo destrozado que está y le hace preguntar por qué es merecedor de tanto cariño.  
  
– Lo siento, Jen…  
  
– No lo hagas de nuevo, no lo hagas… – suplica aferrándose a la espalda de Padalecki.  
  
– No lo haré. – es sincero al decirlo, porque no puede pensar en herir más a Jensen, no cuando nota su voz rota. – Sólo tenía miedo de perderte, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. – y al decirlo los brazos a su alrededor le aprietan un poco más.  
  
– Dios, estoy furioso, pero no quiero que vayas al colegio así.  
  
– No vayamos. – Jared se ríe levemente al decirlo, porque no estaría mal pasar el día con Jensen solamente mientras recupera algo de energía.  
  
– Vamos a tu habitación para curarte eso. – le pide Jensen, pero entonces Jared se fija en la mano izquierda del quarterback que aún esta temblando, sólo que esta vez es dolor lo que ve pasar a través de ella.  
  
– Jen, te lastimaste. – regaña, y de un momento a otro esta acariciando la mano del rubio antes de que este se dé cuenta. – Vamos…esto también ocupa que lo curen.  
  
– Si, eso me garantizará una paliza. – murmura, atrayendo a Jared con un brazo a la cintura. – Tomemos los muffins y el chocolate.  
  
– Muffins. – sonríe con entusiasmo mientras caminan hacia el auto, donde Jensen ha dejado la mayoría de las cosas. - ¿Dijiste paliza?  
  
– Pongámosla en hielo, si no se desinflama en dos horas quizá tengamos que ir al hospital. – sonríe forzadamente, mostrándole el temor que tiene a una represalia, que a decir verdad, no sentía posible. – No hagas esa cara, seguro se desinflama.  
  
– Pero es que… Lo siento. – se detiene de nuevo, tomando la mano ajena en las suyas, acariciándola. – No quise hacerte enfadar así.  
  
– No quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, júramelo, Jared. No más desahogos con navajillas. – es la misma súplica que Ian le habría hecho, dulce y herida, pero esta es especial y no evita que se pregunte que hay entre ellos ¿Es amor? ¿Son novios? ¿Qué?  
  
Jared se queda mirando los ojos verdes ajenos, la forma en que parecen inquietos, preocupados y quizá hasta asustados.  
  
– No más desahogos con navajillas. – promete solemnemente.  
  
Entre ambos tomaron la caja de muffins y los dos vasos de chocolate, corriendo a la casa porque la lluvia caía ya pesadamente sobre ellos, empapándolos a ambos. Cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa los dos se quitaron las chaquetas mojadas dejándolas en la percha de la entrada y colocaron el resto de las cosas en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
– Te ves guapo mojado. – molesta Jared, siendo cuando Jensen rodea con sus manos su cintura, atrayéndole a su cuerpo. – Nos vamos a mojar más si nos acercamos mucho. – susurra como si fuera un secreto que sólo él supiera.  
  
\- ¿Qué importa? – replica Ackles.  
  
\- La pondré a lavar, junto con mi ropa, al final del día debería estar seca - Jared se mueve a su closet, encuentra un poco de ropa vieja de su madre y haciendo una mueca la mueve hacia abajo del profundo cajón, mientras busca unos de los abrigos que Jensen le ha pedido, uno limpio, por supuesto - Son grandes y cálidos, es perfecto para que recuperes algo de calor y dejes de temblar.  
  
\- No estoy temblando, tu estas temblando. - le dijo, quitándole el abrigo de las manos y poniéndolo sobre la cama antes de comenzar a desnudarse. - Cámbiate, no te vayas a resfriar y después te curare, pero como te cortes de nuevo, voy a ponerte sobre mi rodilla y azotarte el culo con mi zapato.  
  
Jared le mira con puchero - Eso suena muy doloroso y... - se queda en silencio, porque el cuerpo de Jensen es bastante musculoso para ser el de un adolescente, supone que son los años de ejercicio y si Ackles, come todo los días como le ha visto ver unos cuantos días, cualquiera tendría un cuerpo así... - Oh, tienes pecas en el pecho - susurra, sonrojado, mientras intenta torpemente quitar la camisa que se ha pegado a su cuerpo.  
  
\- ¿Pecas? - alzando sus cejas, Ackles vio hacia su pecho, sonriendo. - Sí, tengo pecas, en mi espalda también. - se encogió de hombros cubriéndose con el suéter antes de centrar su atención en los jeans.  
  
Ya Jared se había quitado su chaqueta y se había puesto sobre una silla ocupada de libros, pero parecía no conseguir la fuerza para quitarse la mojada camiseta que torpemente se había empapado mientras estaban afuera.  
  
\- Jodido camisa - murmura, moviéndose hacia adelante dos pasos, tropezando con un balón que su hermana había dejado ahí, ni idea del porqué, aunque gracias a ello es que se va al suelo con facilidad, después de todo, pesaba muy poco.  
  
\- Joder, Jared. - acercándose a él, Ackles le levanta del suelo tomándole solamente por debajo de los hombros. - ¿Qué coño haces con tu cuerpo?  
  
\- ¿Aprendiendo a manejarlo...? - pregunta con una sonrisa pequeña - La verdad es que nunca me he sentido cómodo en mi propio cuerpo y soy algo torpe con él  
  
\- Si, me lo acabas de mostrar. - mira a Padalecki un momento, acariciando la espalda de este, y sonriendo cuando la piel desnuda se siente fría. - puedo sentir tus costillas.  
  
\- Es solo... que a veces no comemos muy bien - menciona en voz baja dejando que Jensen le sostenga un poco más, se siente cálido y cómodo. - No es la gran cosa.  
  
\- ¿En que se les va el dinero? - cuestiono, soltando a Jared, resistiendo la tentación, además, comienza a sentir como los dedos de la mano herida se le están entumeciendo.  
  
\- Tengo entendido que la mayor parte, en una cuenta que mi abuelo no puedo hacer frente antes de fallecer - Jared tiene una mirada pensativa cuando camina de vuelta al closet y toma un abrigo parecido al que le presto a Jensen, este mientras tanto mira con atención cada movimiento - El alquiler de la vivienda, alimentación, útiles, ropa... todo es demasiado para un solo ingreso, supongo.  
  
\- ¿No tienen una subvención? - sentándose en la cama, Ackles se quitó los zapatos, para acabar de retirar su pantalón.  
  
\- No, mama insiste en que no la necesitamos, siempre está diciendo que puede que ella puede cuidar de nosotros sola, que no necesito el apoyo del traidor marica de mi padre, menos del gobierno - se encoge de hombros, terminando de quitarse también el pantalón - Vamos a curarte eso, debe doler.  
  
\- No es más grave que lo tuyo en tus muñecas. - dijo, quedándose en boxers de algodón que a Padalecki le sacaron un sonrojo, Jensen era notablemente grande allí debajo y eso, por más extraño que sonara, se veía muy atractivo. - ¿Vamos abajo?  
  
\- Nah, estoy acostumbrado - responde ganándose una mira molesta de Jensen - Lo siento, no quise que sonará como sonó, si, vamos a abajo  
  
\- Deberías tener mucho cuidado con lo que dices, ¿No? - bajando la escalera, con los calcetines puestos, Jensen se encontró en la cocina en solo segundos, sonriendo al ver la comida. Iba a hacer de su misión engordar ese delgado cuerpo.  
  
\- Si... se me escapo, porque supongo que me siento cómodo contigo - se encoge de hombros y una sonrisa infantil se pone en sus labios, cuando también observa la comida - Oh, dios huele bien - ríe nervioso, tratando de que no se note como sus estómago se estremece -Pero primero tus heridas.  
  
\- Si, si, búscame hielo. - pidió, sentándose en un taburete. - Por cierto, lindo culito en esa ropa interior de abuelo.  
-¡Jennnn! - se queja en voz alta, justo a un lado de la nevera de donde camino por el hielo que le pidió Ackles, esta sonrojado y siente su corazón dispararse un poco más cuando nota la sonrisa ajena al voltearse - No... no, no digas eso que me da pena...  
  
\- ¿Porque? - encogiéndose de hombros con mucho descaro, Jensen tomo el hielo, usando un paño de cocina para amarrarlo a su muñeca herida. - Ahora busca algo antiséptico y algodón para limpiarte las heridas.  
  
\- Porque nunca me lo han dicho... y no sabía que tenía un lindo culito - explico, moviéndose por varios estantes, buscando lo que Jensen acaba de pedirle - Haces que piense en mi de otra forma... Nueva e inusual.  
  
\- Yo no soy el culpable de tu poca auto-estima. - se defiende inútilmente, intentando mover sus dedos, pero vigilando los bonitos glúteos de Padalecki flexionarse.  
  
\- Eso es cierto - concede caminado de regreso a la mesa, sonríe suavemente antes de agregar - Entonces dímelo... dímelo muchas veces más.  
  
\- ¿Lo de tu culito? - se ríe a carcajadas durante varios minutos, ayudando a Jared con la cura de sus heridas. - No lo creo, eso me tiene que salir de muy dentro. - estira su mano sana al muslo desnudo de Jared y lo acaricia, viendo como el chico cierra las piernas.  
  
\- No precisamente eso, sino cosas... raras, lindas, inusuales ¡Auch! - se queja cuando Jensen mueve el algodón con un poco más de fuerza de la usual, por un poco de sangre reseca que el descuidada mente había dejado.  
  
\- No te quejes, niña. - le dice, ahora usado su otra mano cómo puede para ayudarse. - Escucha, no vuelvas a tocarte, ¿Si? No quiero ser quien te delate, pero no quiero ser responsable de lo que vaya a ocurrirte, en especial cuando sé que pude haberlo evitado.  
  
\- No lo haré... no más desahogos con navajillas - promete.  
  
\- Ni una sola vez más. - le pidió, con claras intenciones de escuchar las mismas palabras salir de la boca de Jared.  
  
\- Ni una vez más - repite, sin apartar sus ojos del ahora suave movimiento de una de las manos de Ackles, sobre su brazo.  
  
\- Ahora dice "Jensen es el chico más sexy del colegio". - agrego sonriendo con todos sus dientes a la vista.  
  
\- Jensen es el... - se sonroja cuando se da cuenta lo que estuvo a punto de decir, pero por alguna a extraña razón, sus labios terminan la oración con soltura - Chico más sexy... de... del colegio.  
  
\- Lo sé, no tienes que gritarlo, bebe. - tomándole de la barbilla, le besa, muy suavemente, apenas uniendo sus labios. - ¿Comamos?  
  
\- Si, comamos - responde sonriendo, le duelen un poco las mejilla, porque su sonrisa es abierta y grande, pero no le importa.  
  
Los muffins están exquisitos, y Padalecki los prueba todos porque cada uno contiene un relleno jugoso de mermelada de diferentes sabores. El de chocolate, sin embargo, lo consigue sumamente amargo.  
  
– Deberíamos ir al médico ¿No crees? – pregunta con los labios nuevamente manchados.  
  
– Esperemos un poco más. – está agradecido por la preocupación, pero quería confiar en que estaría mejor en un par de horas. – Deberíamos llamar a la escuela para notificar que no vamos a ir, es extraño que no hayan llamado aquí.  
  
– ¿Y qué vamos a decir? – sigue comiendo, feliz de la vida con cada bocado que prueba. – Es la primera vez que falto, es divertido…  
  
– No sé, déjame llamar a mi primero, luego llama a tu mamá y dile que no te sientes bien, estoy seguro que lo entenderá, después de todo eres un cerebrito.  
  
Jared sonríe un poco, sus ojos se quedan mirando un poco más a Jensen.  
  
– ¿Así que consideras que soy un cerebrito? Eso es lindo…siempre me lo han dicho, pero viniendo de ti suena distinto.  
  
– No me vengas con esas, tonto. – murmura, tomándolo de la barbilla para besarle. – Llama a tu madre.  
  
– Sí, sí, la llamaré, pondré mi voz de enfermo incluso. – su voz es divertida mientras se pone de pie para tomar el teléfono entre sus manos, aunque suspira al marcar pues le es difícil recordar cuándo fue la última vez que le mintió a su madre.  
  
– Hey, chico. – Jensen le llama, tomándole de la cintura con cariño. – Mentir es bueno cuando es por un buen fin. – dice sonriéndole cuando Jared suspira.  
  
– ¿Cómo sabías que pensaba en eso? – pregunta con un ligero puchero.  
  
– Porque siempre has sido un buen chico a pesar de ser un nerd. – Jensen le guiña un ojo y es incapaz de responderle, tanto por el shock como que su madre por fin contesta al teléfono.  
  
  
– M-Mami... – susurra asustado. – Sí, sé que estas ocupada, pero es sólo para decirte que no fui al colegio. – su voz es pequeña de pronto. – Sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco indispuesto, sí…me tomaré un té, sí, adiós.  
  
Cuelga el teléfono y deja salir el aire que había estado sosteniendo para luego liberar una risita, girándose a ver a Jensen que está sentado, tomando un poco de su vaso de chocolate caliente mientras observa la lluvia por la ventana. Las mejillas se le calientan al pensar en lo rápido que se había abierto con él, cuan fácil había sido uno vez Ackles le había hablado cariñosamente. Dios, debía pensar que era un fácil, joder, de ahora en adelante se lo pondría más difícil.  
  
Sonriendo decidido se acerca a Jensen, sentándose frente a él y cogiendo la bolsa con muffins.  
  
– Hay de arándanos, pensé que te gustarían. – Jensen dice para luego sonreírle. – ¿Cómo te fue?  
  
– Me encantan. – contesta emocionado, dándose cuenta de inmediato que en segundos había fracasado en el pequeño asunto que se había propuesto. – Bien, mamá no es alguien sumamente preocupada, así que lo creyó con facilidad.  
  
– Son todos tuyos, yo me comí los míos en el camino. – sonríe, acariciando la barbilla de Jared. – ¿Podemos estudiar algo?  
  
– Claro, aún me gustaría enseñarte uno que otro truco para comprobar resultados. – no puede evitar que sus palabras amables le llenen y le hagan sonreír, no puede dejar de sentir a su corazón latir con fuerza con cada pequeño toque. ¿Estará enamorándose como dice Ian?  
  
– Por supuesto, me gustaría poder estudiar por mi cuenta, pero entre el futbol y las otras materias, en especial historia…Collins me está volviendo loco.  
  
– ¿Está presionándote mucho?  
  
– Sí, pero es por otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. – murmura, frotándose los ojos con frustración. Es sobre Kane y Collins haciendo cosas inapropiadas, pero no sabe porque no se lo dice a Jared, quizás porque es algo entre Kane y él, y de verdad ha habido muy poco entre ellos en los últimos años.  
  
– El profesor Collins seguramente no lo hace con intención, es buena persona. – se levanta de la mesa para caminar hacia la pequeña sala, donde está su mochila llena de libros. – ¿Con qué tema iniciamos?  
  
– ¿Podemos besarnos un poco antes de estudiar? – Jensen pregunta, palmeándose los muslos y esperando que Jared se sentara en ellos.  
  
Jared se sonroja, y piensa por unos segundos el negarse, pero su cuerpo hormiguea con la posibilidad de estar cerca de Jensen.  
  
– ¿Qué me haces? – pregunta, acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa, su paso lento, premeditado y casi sensual. – Me encantas. – dice, subiendo a su regazo, sintiendo como las manos ajenas rodean su cintura y les estrechan con posesividad.  
  
– No, creo que la pregunta sería ¿Qué me haces tú a mí? – pregunta Jensen con suavidad, bajando sus manos a ambos glúteos de Jared, que se sonroja dejando salir un gemido bajito. – ¿Cómo puedes parecerme tan hermoso? Nunca pensé que un chico podría parecerme hermoso, y sin embargo, tú…eres perfecto.  
  
– Nunca pensé que esto, estar con otro chico, fuera tan…maravilloso, tan… – suelta otro jadeo, sorprendido por la forma en que los dedos de Jensen se enterraban en cada uno de sus glúteos, como probando.  
  
– …sensual, como tu trasero redondo, nadie diría que lo tendrías así con toda la ropa que traes encima.  
  
– La ropa no me queda muy bien…por eso uso varias. – se muerde el labio, dejando que Jensen le explore a gusto.  
  
– No lo creo, sólo no sabes vestirte, y necesitas comer…rellenar ese culito. – sisea, disfrutando como de redondo y llenito era, sólo necesitaba ser más firme y acabaría por no resistirse a joderse al chiquillo que ahora temblaba entre sus brazos.


	28. Capítulo 22 Crecer Duele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OJO 
> 
> O.O///
> 
> Hola chicas y chicos, espero que se encuentren bien de salud, realmente queremos pedirles una disculpas por los retrasos en las actualizaciones, pero mi computadora tuvo un problema que la envió directamente al taller y realmente no sé si tendrá arreglo, Ibrahil esta con el inicio de clases, en un horario sinceramente espantoso y con una situación familiar difícil, porque su tía esta enferma de cáncer. 
> 
> Por lo que las cosas para ambas se complicaron de un pronto a otro, por lo que de ahora en adelante, las actualizaciones serán dos veces a la semana pero en cualquier momento, en razón de que será el chance en que pueda encontrar una computadora.
> 
> Gracias por leer y sus comentarios :) Saludos  
> Atte: Vanessa (vanechan6) e Ibrahil.

  
  


  
  
Capítulo 22  
Crecer Duele

[Nsync Yo te voy a amar ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAjJXrJu-Yk)

 

Cuando sientas tristeza   
Que no puedas calmar   
Cuando haya un vacío   
Que no puedas llenar   
Te abrazaré   
Te haré olvidar   
Lo que te hizo sufrir   
No vas a caer   
Mientras que estés junto a mi   
  
Si siente un frío tu corazón   
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión   
Hasta ya no respirar   
Yo te voy amar   
Yo te voy amar   
  
Yo siempre te he amado   
Y, amor, yo estaré   
Por siempre a tu lado   
Nunca me alejaré

 

Es viernes, día del baile, todo el mundo va de aquí para allá, con máscaras negras sobre los rostros, bromeando en los pasillos y lanzando papelillos naranjas y negros pese a que los profesores siguen gastando sus voces inútilmente tratando de evitar tanto desastre en las horas de la mañana.  
  
Hay algunos profesores, como Collins, que dejan que sus alumnos se diviertan hablando durante su clase y hay otros como Shannen, que se niega a dejar que los niñatos se salgan con la suya, por eso hace el examen a Ackles mientras da la clase parar los otros, sin duda no tiene piedad, en especial porque cuando Jensen ve su hoja de prueba suspira, pensando que Doherty es una perra.  
  
Solo la vista de Jared enseñándole los pulgares a través del vidrio de la puerta es lo que lo hace inspirarse. Esta con una clase de primero, que no deja de mirarle con admiración y miedo, pero el solo tiene cabeza para lo que hace.  
  
Al otro lado del edificio, Ian está llegando a su salón de clases, sonriendo tímidamente a Kristen que se abalanza sobre su cuello dando saltos de emoción.  
  
─ No puedo creer que vinieras ─ le estrecha entre sus brazos, emocionada de tenerle nuevamente en el colegio. ─ ¡Sabía que volverías!, no puedes vivir sin nosotros  
  
─ Si, si, cállate. ─ las mejillas se le sonrojaron cuando Genevieve le dio con el puño en el hombro, haciendo que trastabille.  
  
─ Oye idiota, no me maltrates, además, hice que Morgan se alegrara cuando mi padre lo llamo así que seguramente podremos volver a fumar en las gradas.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ─ la sonrisa de su amiga de pronto es más sincera que cuando le vio y quizás se siente un poco ofendido ─ No me mires así Somerhalder, que la última vez nos atraparon porque insistías en ir por Padalecki, que ni siquiera quería.  
  
─ Si, porque él no es una chimenea. ─ Kristen intervino, tirando del brazo de Somerhalder que era observado por la clase entera, aunque el profesor de ciencias no parecía interesado, así que rápidamente los tres estuvieron instalados en sus puestos. ─ oye, ¿vas a ir al baile de Halloween?  
  
─ No lo sé Kristen, quizás me quede en casa... o por ahí, solo por ahí ─ su voz sale nerviosa y tiene la atención de todos sus amigos cuando eso pasa ─ No me miren así... Solo no le encuentro mucho sentido.  
  
─ ¿Porque no invitas a Jared? Estoy seguro que le encantaría venir...  
  
─…Y vestirse de princesa. ─ agrego Genevieve, recibiendo un empujón de Ian.  
  
─ No lo sé... la última vez que hablamos no fue muy bien que digamos, por cierto, ¿En dónde está?  
  
─ Probablemente besándose con Ackles detrás de un poste o algo. ─ susurro Kristen mientras se acariciaba las sienes con frustración. ─ Ayer falto a la escuela, por cierto. ─ señalo la puerta sorprendiendo a ambos. ─ Oh, Ackles también falto ayer... ¿Cuándo me convertido en una de esas ñoñas entrometidas?  
  
─ ¿Falto a la escuela?  
  
No puede evitar sonar enojado, su voz se crispa un poco, porque parece que Jared se está lanzando de lleno a algo con alguien que hace menos de unos meses se divertía golpeándole como si fuera su saco de boxeo personal ¿Tan poco se quería así mismo Jared? ¿En serio?  
  
─ Si, cuando Alona llamo a su casa nadie contesto, no asumimos nada hasta que escuchamos a alguien decir que Ackles no había venido porque no se sentía en condiciones. ─ Gen respondió, parando la boca floja de su amiga, no quería que Ian saliera corriendo tan rápido de la escuela de nuevo. ─ ¡Ya!, Ian, quita esa cara.  
  
─ ¿Quieres que sonría? ¿Qué me alegre por él? ─ está molestó de pronto, irritado ─ Ackles es un psicópata, es un maldito loco, solo está jugando con Jared, con su falta de cariño.  
  
─ ¿No eras tú el que decía que Jensen Ackles tenía un amor secreto por Jared?  
  
─ Amor... Me refería más a obsesión nada sana.  
  
─ No es así como yo lo escuche. ─ contestaron ambas, alzando las cejas con sorpresa al ver que Ian parecía enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba; vamos, que ellas ya habían escuchado sus palabras mil veces más que nadie.  
  
─ ¿Qué te hizo volver? ─ Genevieve cambio de tema, tomándole del brazo como si temiera que su amigo saliera disparado.  
  
─ El título, no lo dejaría faltando dos meses para graduarme ─ respondió tan rápido que ambas chicas arquearan una ceja, Steven que hasta el momento estaba en silencio solo río como indicándole que había sido atrapado en su pequeña mentira.  
  
─ Regresaste por Paul.  
  
─ No ─ responde con seguridad, aunque sean sus amigos por su cabeza no pasa ni siquiera la posibilidad de poner en problemas a su... lo que sean, aun no lo han definido.  
  
─ Oh, eso sonó raro.  
  
─ Piensa lo que quieras ─ responde, su sonrisa encantadora está en su rostro, es picara, pequeña pero con una clara muestra de felicidad, justo en el momento en que la clase comenzó.

  
Steven estaba abrazando a Alona por los hombros cuando Jared los consiguió en el pasillo de la biblioteca, escondidos tras la estantería de Química avanzada donde solo Jared se la pasaba últimamente.  
  
Era un abrazo demasiado cariñoso y amistoso para que fuera sencillamente algo que pasar por alto. Lo dejo paralizado a mitad del pasillo, observando como ambos se hablaban en susurros, tal y como Jensen y él lo hacían cuando estaban muy cerca, se sonrojo y pensó en darse media vuelta e irse, después de todo pese a su tamaño era claro que no le habían visto y ciertamente no quería interrumpir el detestaba cuando estaba en algo con Jen y…  
  
─ Mejor me voy  
  
Se dio la vuelta con tan mala suerte de que tropezó y enseguida sus amigos se separaron, Alona ahogo un grito mientras que Steven corrió hacia a Jared, que, tan pronto recupero el equilibro optó por huir de la escena a toda velocidad.  
  
─ Espera Jay ─ no se va a detener, sus mejillas estaban rojas y claramente un poco avergonzado.  
  
─ No, olvídalo, si quieren mantenerlo en secreto no diré nada, está bien  
  
No quiere detenerse, ni siquiera cuando Steven le toma del brazo y una mueca aparece en su rostro porque ha tocado la herida que realmente no sangra, porque Jensen ha estado intentando de curar frecuentemente. ─ Olvídalo, si quieren fingiré que no he visto nada ─ se suelta de la mano de su amigo con algo de fuerza, dando un paso hacia atrás.  
  
─ No, íbamos a decírtelo... Jared, por favor. ─ Steven lo sigue hasta que este se refugia en el baño de chicos, encerrándose en un cubículo.  
  
─ Si, claro... está bien, comprendo que les costara mucho estar juntos y no quisieran poner eso en riesgo, diciendolo… es decir lo que tienen ─ suspira cuando se da cuenta que si esta algo molesto, porque no sabe si lo que sale de su boca es la verdadera razón de que sus dos mejores amigos no le dijeran algo así.  
  
─ Solo no estamos seguros, JT, quizás no funcione si debamos dejar que otros juzguen nuestra relación... íbamos a decirles a ustedes, a ti, esta noche en el baile...  
  
─ Los iba a apoyar... ¿Porque habría de juzgarlos?, es decir Alona es una mujer fuerte pero impulsiva, aunque nadie más lo sepa tu eres más sereno, eres perfecto para cuidarla y quererla.  
  
─ Si, pero no sabíamos eso, Jay, no queremos que la amistad que Alona y yo tenemos se arruine con esto, por eso lo llevamos con cuidado.  
  
─ Eso dependía de ustedes, no de que yo supiera o no ¿Qué soy? ¿Una carga? ─ preguntó con molestia ─ ¿Sabes que...?, solo olvídalo, espero que les vaya muy bien  
  
─ ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan idiota? ─ Steven grito cuando Jared estaba por salir. ─ Me canse de que actúes como una víctima ante todo... ¡No todo es tu culpa, imbécil egoísta! ¡No todo es sobre ti! El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, jodido infeliz... al menos alégrate de que ella y yo estamos juntos.  
  
─ Lo estoy imbécil, lo estoy, si todos saben que se gustan desde que somos amigos, ¿Crees que ni te he visto suspirar por ella? ¿Crees que no te he visto añorarla? ─ su voz se detiene cuando nota que había gritado, Steven está mirándole sorprendido y eso solo hace que se sienta más intimidado ─ Bueno, lo siento, no quise gritar... Solo, lo siento  
  
─ Oh, bueno... en ese caso... yo también lo siento. ─ murmuro Steven avergonzado.  
  
─ Regresa con ella...debe estar preocupada y solo tú sabes cómo calmarle ─ responde llevando su mano a sostener su brazo, la pequeña información de que sus amigos piensan que es egoísta le ha llegado más de lo que pensaba, sin embargo lo oculta... porque si lo piensan es por algo ¿No?  
  
La sensación de vacío, quiere hacerle correr a su casillero y buscar una pequeña y vieja cuchilla que tiene ahí para cortarse, pero no lo hará, porque se lo prometió a Jensen. Sale de allí, caminando sin rumbo, pensando en todo lo que ha hecho con Jensen el día anterior, como se han besado, como se han hablado y eso logra calmarle.  
  
Apuesta que le gustaría escuchar eso, que le gustaría saber cómo se ha detenido a tiempo solo por su recuerdo, aunque también le impone un poco incómodo sentirse tan vulnerable... que Ackles sepa como su presencia a calado en él.  
─ Chris ya cállate. ─ el corazón le salta al escuchar su voz y se detiene de inmediato, está solo en el pasillo y sabe que al cruzar la esquina se topara con Jensen. ─ Es solo un chico, no voy a hacer nada sexual con él.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo respetas? ─ Christian Kane le responde en un tono peligroso que usualmente asustaría a cualquiera.  
  
─ Porque me gusta. ¿Cuantas veces vas a hacérmelo repetir? ─ a pesar de que la voz de Jensen se había acercado al principio, su voz se fue apagando cuando comenzó a decir palabrotas y el sonido de una puerta cerrarse corto cualquier cosa más que tuviera que decir.  
  
Jared se quedó estupefacto en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer.

  
Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, por fin era libre de escaquearse a fumar en las gradas, aunque solo. El y Morgan y su padre habían acordado reducir sus horas de estudio, por lo que ya a eso de las dos podía irse de la escuela. Aunque hoy, Ian no quería hacerlo, quería quedarse y hablar con Paul de todo, ver si el adulto se había aclarado.  
  
Joder, ni siquiera le importaba ahora que lo pensaba si Wesley le quería o no. El beso había sido uno de los más intensos que había tenido en su vida y ahora quería volver a experimentarlo. No importaba si el profesor se negaba.  
  
Porque de alguna u otra forma, sabía que el docente había sentido lo mismo y eso era el primer paso para algo mas ¿Cierto?, se sorprende cuando desde las escaleras le observa caminar por el pasillo del frente, llevando un montón de papeles entre manos, quizás algunas pruebas.  
  
Se ve especialmente guapo hoy... parece haberse deshecho de su corbata, el calor que ha hecho podría ser la razón y admite bajando de escalón en escalón que Paul se ve un poco más joven, sin ella encima.  
  
Así si luce de veinticuatro años y no tan viejo como Misha Collins a quien tampoco le niega el atractivo y comprende porque Kane no sale de su despacho por las tardes.  
  
─ ¡Profesor, profesor!  
  
─ Debería estar en casa Somerhalder ─ contestó sin detenerse mientras caminaba los desolados pasillos. ─ Además tiene asignaciones atrasadas por los días que falto.  
  
─ Ya las hice esta madrugada, fueron fáciles. Los profesores aquí son fáciles, no representan un reto. Algunos de ellos no tienen atractivo, otros por otra parte... ─ dejo sus palabras a la imaginación del docente, dejando que sus ojos se fueran al apretado culo del docente.  
  
Le gustaría ser capaz de decir si sus palabras afectaron o no a su profesor, pero es incapaz de ello... Si bien puede leer algunas expresiones no es capaz de ir mucho más allá de la inexpresividad que caracteriza a Paul, si no hubiera sido por este, ni siquiera sabría que no era único que fantaseaba con el otro.  
  
─ La madrugada no es una hora adecuada para hacer sus asignaciones ─ le reprende entrando en la pequeña oficina que le han asignado hace poco, dejando el grupo de papeles en el atestado escritorio.  
  
No dice nada cuando Ian cierra la puerta tras él, pero si alza la mirada cuando escucha el cerrojo. Trata de no lucir como un animal acorralado cuando Ian camina alrededor del escritorio hasta optar por sentarse sobre este.  
  
─ Cualquier hora es buena para estudiar si se tienen las ganas. Me temo que debo decirle que está equivocado profesor.  
  
─ La noche es para descansar ─ contestó, luchando por no alzar su vista de los papeles, de no encontrarse con el azul más hermoso que ha visto en su vida, no puede... en serio que no ─ Es pecado...  
  
─ Pecado es que mates y robes, no que desees a una persona o que quieras estar con ella. ─ Ian mueve una de sus piernas y roza el muslo de Paul. ─ Profesor Wesley.  
  
Esta vez sí puede notar algo, un estremecimiento pequeño... Incipiente, como si empezara y terminara con su caricia ─ Dios hizo al hombre para la mujer Ian...  
  
─ Dios puede ir a joderse.  
  
─ Ian, por dios, simplemente no puede decir algo así ─ su voz se eleva por encima de lo normal, no puede evitarlo, ni eso, ni la manera en que los ojos azules le están mirando...y nuevamente esta sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos.  
  
─ Es la verdad, profesor. No me importa lo que Dios piense sobre lo que yo siento. ─ Ian se pone de pie y le toma de los antebrazos, suave y luego fuerte, apretando. ─ Me importa lo que sientes y lo que yo siento.  
  
─ Eres impulsivo, rebelde y claramente un niño aún, los sentimientos no son lo único que importe... aunque ─ suspira cuando las manos cálidas de Ian le acarician los brazos de arriba a abajo.  
  
─ Quizás porque te quitaste el lujo de sentir, porque no quieres sufrir y tienes miedo. No tengas miedo de mí, Paul... no te hare daño.  
  
─ ¿No? ¿No me harás daño aunque me tome mucho tiempo...considerar esto? ¿No te cansaras?  
  
Ian tiene que evitar sonreír como un niño al que le han dado un caramelo. Paul es tan fácil de convencer, una oveja perdida y confundida en un rebaño de lobos. Le da algo de pena que ceda con la promesa de seguridad, que pese a no ser falsa, aun podría ser una trampa. Le asusta también que Wesley sea capaz de ofrecerle una oportunidad.  
  
─ Cuidare de ti, te protegeré, te amare... hare lo que quieras de mí.  
  
─ No puedo darte lo que quieres, sigo pensando que esto está mal... pero tú... tú  
  
─ Dímelo, Paul. Dime. ─ sin quererlo, lo ha acorralado contra el librero, poniéndole las manos en la cintura.  
  
─ Eres irresistible... ─ va decir algo mas pero su polla está rosándose con la ajena, apenas un toque y esta desorientado, expectante de algún movimiento por parte del chiquillo que aún le tiene en sus brazos.  
  
─ Lo sé, tu también lo eres. ─ no es una mentira, si el profesor no lo fuera el no estaría aquí. ─ Recuérdame por quien regrese.  
  
─ Por mi... regresaste por mi ─ su expresión se vuelve cariñosa por segundos en los que disfruta de la mano que acaricia su mejilla derecha.  
  
─ Si, por ti, Paul.  
  
Disfruta como Paul cierra sus ojos, apoyándose en la caricia y es imposible resistirse. Solo de inclina un poco y sus labios chocan, ambas bocas volviéndose una en un beso tierno, amoroso. Es un beso lento y cuidadoso, sus lenguas apenas se rosan y aun así el docente no comprende porque demonios se siente tan bien, porque su piel arde donde estas las manos de su alumno, porque esta mareado en cada movimiento.  
  
─ Paul te quiero. ─ Ian susurra con sus labios aun besando a Wesley. Disfruta ver al profesor tan relajado, con su cuerpo flojo apoyándose en el suyo.  
  
No recibe ninguna respuesta y no es como si la esperará, pero el cuándo se separa, el joven docente le abraza y en ese instante eso es suficiente para él... Sentir sus cuerpos tan cerca que la sensación le abruma. Es solo un breve momento de soledad antes de que alguien toque a la puerta, sobresaltándolos a ambos.  
─ Profesor Wesly, ¿Esta allí? ─ es Fuller, joder, Ian piensa, a comando la ropa de Paul que se ha quedado de piedra. ─ Tengo lo que me pidió ¿Paul?  
  
Algo chispea dentro de Somerhalder, algo posesivo al escuchar a otra persona llamar al profesor por su nombre. Es celos y eso lo hace en parte sonreír.  
  
Nota como Paul se mueve con seriedad hasta la silla, se sienta con cuidado antes de mirarle y susurrar ─ Toma un libro, haz algo... Pero disimula ─ es claramente una orden y Ian se encuentra obedeciendo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Antes de sentarse, abre la puerta y luego se deja caer en la silla frente al profesor, tomando su mochila del suelo, ni siquiera recuerda haberla dejado allí.  
  
Le sorprende como el profesor le mira, como preguntándose qué está haciendo el allí; Fuller no es tan tonto como muchos creen y mucho menos es una simple sabandija, Fuller es fuerte, ácido, pero atento a todo lo que ocurre en la escuela y eso siempre ha asustado un poco a Ian, en especial la forma en la que este le ve.  
  
─ Creo que ya debería estar camino a casa, Somerhalder, será mejor que se retire ahora mismo.  
  
─ Pero profesor Wesly ─ su voz suena molesta, no quiere irse cuando hace algunos segundos estaba abrazándole ─ Solo....está bien, solo buenas tardes.  
  
─ Hablaremos luego. ─ Paul le aseguro al verle poner su expresión de niño abandonado.

La cena en familia es la peor clase de tortura a la que puede ser sometido Thomas John Patrick Welling. Desde niño, temía el momento en que la noche cenara y debiera sentarse a la mesa con sus dos padres, siempre le lloraba a su nana y luego a su tutora cuando cumplió los doce; ahora simplemente se resigna a atender a las cenas esporádicas con sus dos exitosos y ricos padres.  
  
Para el su madre es una mujer que le levantaría hasta el alma, bella, inteligente, triunfadora, sencillamente maravillosa y aun así cuando esta le da un beso en la mejilla y le pregunta cómo van las lecciones de piano y el equipo de futbol, en lugar de responderle con aburrimiento que las clases de piano las acabo hace tres años y que está en el equipo de futbol americano, solo asiente y sonríe.  
  
Trata de no sentir nada, de no diseminar ningún sentimiento, porque así es mejor. Solo se sienta allí a pretender que es el hijo perfecto para la pareja perfecta. Pero no lo es... se siente solo desde que puede recordar, sus padres ni siquiera le permitían encariñarse con alguien, porque siempre estaban despidiendo a las personas que aunque era su trabajo habían logrado llegase hasta el de una u otra forma.  
  
Y ahora... ahora que tiene a alguien que le pone atención desinteresadamente y que le quiere, por el... y no por su dinero, hace que no pueda seguir más en silencio.  
  
No había otra explicación más que estos se sentían celosos de que otros pudieran congeniar con el tan fácilmente y ellos nunca hubieran logrado un acercamiento. Thomas estaba ahora cansado de fantasear el día en que sus padres le notaran, le vieran como a su hijo verdadero y no una mascota virtual a la que comprarle cosas.  
  
Las esperanzas se habían comenzado a hacer más pequeñas conforme había crecido, con tan solo diez años había aprendido que eran segundos en que podía obtener una sonrisa de su madre y solo era cuando alguno de sus maestros le elogiaban por algo, con trece años, entendió que no tendría el respeto de su padre si no era excepcional en algún deporte, aun cuando por aquella época le llamaban más la atención las obras de teatro que ni siquiera tenía que esconderse para ver... Porque simplemente nadie estaba poniéndole atención.  
  
Por eso no le extraño que cuando atraía la atención de algún adulto, inmediatamente tenia lo que cualquiera llamaría un "enamoramiento"; Michael fue diferente, fue extraño, el profesor obviamente sentía una atracción hacia él desde el primer día de la preparatoria, y no fue de extrañar que acabara en su escritorio todas las mañanas en las que le era posible y luego en su casa.  
  
La simple atracción y satisfacción de que un adulto le prestara atención pronto se convirtió en obsesión y de allí a un amor extraño y ajeno a cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera sentido. Michael era todo ahora y por eso estar allí entre sus padres se hacía soportable. Por qué podía escucharles hablar de negocios mientras fantaseaba, en lugar de que ellos le prestaran atención, con su noche en casa de Michael.  
  
─ Thomas, hijo ¿Escuchaste lo que tu padre acaba de decir? ─ su madre está sonriendo, claramente emocionada por algo que él se estaba perdiendo ─ Una vez que entres en la universidad podrías trabajar un poco con tu padre, sería un buen entrenamiento para la carrera de administración  
  
─ No me importa. ─ respondió, dejando el tenedor de su comida a un lado del plato.  
Salió más fácil de lo que esperaba; las palabras simplemente se deslizan de sus labios, como si siempre hubieran estado allí, escondidas, esperando a que el las dijera.  
  
─ Thomas ─ su voz tiene una clara advertencia, una que realmente no le importa ─ ¿Estás diciéndonos que quieres estudiar otra cosa?  
  
Se lo piensa un momento, dudando si responder o no. ¿Qué problema le traerá esto? ¿Qué problema podría traerle?  
  
Ve a su madre a los ojos y se pone de pie, temblando como una hoja pero con determinación.  
  
─ Yo... no tengo hambre. - las palabras se le atascan en la garganta, sabe que no podrá decir nada más, que debe de irse de allí antes de que su madre lo interrogue, porque tiene la verdad, toda la verdad en la punta de la lengua.  
  
Se encuentra caminando a su habitación con pasos apresurados ─ No tiene carácter... siempre lo he dicho, deberías ser más como el hijo de los Ackles, su sola presencia impone respeto ─ escucha fuerte y claro lo que su padre dice, sospecha que es esa su intención.  
  
Siente sus labios temblar mientras continua caminando, sabiendo que va a ponerse a llorar en cualquier segundo, aturdido por lo que está a punto de hacer, se gira pensando en Michael, en lo que siente por él y como cada día se vuelve más y más fuerte.  
  
─ No soy tu estúpida marioneta. ─ dice entre sollozos. ─ No seré lo que tú quieras que sea, seré yo mismo. ─ susurra, antes de salir apresuradamente de ese lugar.  
  
Esta lloviznando, no es nada en realidad, pero mientras corre por el vecindario, siente el agua resbalar por su cuerpo, tiene miedo, dolor, sí, pero está vivo y tiene una oportunidad de ser distinto, ni como Ackles, ni como su padre. Solo él y Michael.  
  
Pues fue este quien le impulso a hacer eso que ahora no sabe cómo afrontar. Ninguno de sus padres le ha seguido fuera de la casa, ni siquiera los sirvientes han ido tras él, sabiendo lo herido que estaba y que necesitaba tener un poco de orgullo, mostrarse como un chico fuerte aunque tuviera la cara cubierta de lágrimas saladas que derramaba por la rabia y el miedo y la humillación acumulada por tantos años.  
  
Alcanzo el portón de la casa de Michael en nada de tiempo y uso las llaves sobre la cornisa de piedra parar abrir la reja y la puerta principal, entro en la casa con lágrimas aun en los ojos y la música lo recibió como un bálsamo sobre sus heridas abiertas. Herido y humillado, se dirigió a la sala, donde se paralizo.  
  
Allí estaba Michael, su Michael.  
  
Allí, sentando en el lugar donde usualmente se sienta el, está un chico, joven como el, con facciones aniñadas que le miran con curiosidad, ojos tan azules como los suyos. Es como si recibiera una bofetada en la cara, pero esta duele mucho más de lo que hubiera podido siquiera imaginar o soñar alguna vez.  
No puede creerlo, más lágrimas brotan de sus ojos cuando se encuentran con los de Michael, que esta tan sorprendido como el chico de su súbita aparición. Su boca se abre un poco, pero ningún sonido sale de ella, nada, quizás por ello intenta de nuevo y solo siente como la sequedad que se ha instalado en su garganta le hacen toser, sus mano está en su pecho, tratando de calmar todo lo que siente.  
  
Ingenuo fue al pensar que podía interesarle a alguien.  
  
─ Tommy... ─ escucha a Michael llamarle, pero no puede escucharle realmente, porque el alma se le está haciendo añicos, se cubre los oídos con las manos y comienza a gritar, un oído sordo, agudo, desesperado que se le mete por la piel a los presentes, un grito de horror, un grito que busca despertarle de tan maldita pesadilla.  
  
Siente los brazos de alguien tomarle por los hombros y sacudirlo, como si tratara de traerle a la realidad pero ahora que ha encontrado su voz simplemente no quiere dejarla ir... aun cuando sea la expresión de todo el dolor que siente dentro.  
  
Por eso se niega a dejar de gritar o a escuchar a quien le habla desesperadamente, abrazándole contra un cuerpo que siempre lo había calmado, pero ahora mismo, no puede calmarse, está totalmente inestable, enloquecido. Le duele la cabeza y llega a un punto en el que sencillamente se queda hecho una bola, protegido por los brazos de Michael que no deja de abrazarle mientras le besa la frente.  
  
─ ¿Esta bien? ─ una suave voz, como de chica se escucha cerca haciendo que Michael voltee a ver a su joven estudiante. ─ ¿Quieres que le haga un té? ─ su artista principal le sonríe débilmente, viendo entre él y él chico acunado en sus brazos. Michael no puede ver en ella lo que Thomas ha visto, ¿Qué es lo que le ha puesto así? ¿Por qué ahora?  
  
─ ¿Quieres un té, cariño? ─ la voz de Michael es suave y pequeña, como si tuviera miedo de romperle más cuando su mirada por si sola es distinta lejana.  
  
Le ve negar con la cabeza, intentar esconderse de su mirada, apenado.  
  
─ Déjame...  
  
─ Tom ─ le acaricia la cabeza con cuidado, sus manos son cálidas y no quiere dejarse llevar, pero es difícil ─ Todo está bien, todo estará bien  
  
─ Nada está bien, nada, Michael, no le importo a nadie, nadie me quiere... a nadie le importo... me quiero morir, no quiero vivir más. ─ sollozo, por fin dejando su peso reposar en el cuerpo de Michael, aunque todo lo que quería era tirarse al suelo y cavar un hoyo.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ el joven músico tiene que abrazar con fuerza a Tom cuando el horror de sus palabras calo en el... llevando su mirada a la estudiante que les miraba claramente tan nerviosa le pidió que se marchara, necesitaba estar a solas con Tom.  
  
Una vez estuvieron solos en la casa, Michael se arrastró hasta lograr apoyarse en la pared, meciendo a Thomas que no dejaba de sollozar. Le costaba procesar las palabras que Thomas acababa de decir, pensando que el mismo las había dicho una vez, solo que apretujado entre Shannen y después en Misha; no podía creer que su angelito de ojos azules le dijera lo mismo cuando él pensaba que Tom no podía tener una mejor vida.  
  
Le abrazo mientras le besaba el cabello y susurraba palabras de cariño, calmando ligeramente la angustia que sentía su pequeño ángel, aunque sabía que no sería suficiente; que necesitaran hablarlo largo y tendido y joder, Shannen iba a venir a cenar hoy y ya pasaba de las seis. No tendrían mucho tiempo antes de que tuvieran que irse a sus guardias respectivas en el baile de Halloween de esta noche.  
  
─ Mi padre cree que no tengo carácter y es cierto... no sirvo para la vida que quiere, no soy lo que ellos quieran que sea ─ se ahogó en sollozo, sacudiendo su cabeza como si fuera necesario para hablar ─ No soy lo que tú quieres que sea...no soy nada  
  
─ ¿Quién te dijo eso, Bebe? Eres todo lo que siempre he querido... todo, Tommy. ─ Michael le levanto la cabeza para llegar a besar su frente. ─ Mi amor, te amo, amo todo lo que eres mi angelito de ojos azules. ─ besa todo el contorno del rostro de Thomas y cuando llega a sus jugosos labios, Thomas se retira.  
  
─ No es cierto... estabas con alguien, alguien que no duraría tanto en darse cuenta que te ama con locura, que no quiere ser un jugador o un empresario, que más bien le gusta la música, la actuación... el arte – está hablando de sí mismo sin darse cuenta, de todo lo que ha cambiado en su vida desde que inicio aquella locura con Michael.  
  
─ No me gustan las chicas, Tommy. Me gustas tú, mi ángel. ─ besa las mejillas enrojecidas de Welling, probando el salado de sus lágrimas cuando se relame. ─ No me importa si tus padres no están orgullosos de ti, yo lo estoy, Tom, de las decisiones que has tomado últimamente, de cómo has madurado, preparándote para tu futuro, que hayas decidido quedarte conmigo.  
  
─ ¿Porque no pueden mirarme a mí? ¿Porque Ackles?, si es perfecto, pero tampoco es feliz, lo sé... Éramos amigos, esta constante presión, todos incluso desconocidos esperan de él cosas y cosas, presionándole hasta el punto de la locura ─ esta exasperado, explicando todo lo que pasa por su mente ─ ¿Cómo puedo envidiarlo? Si, sé que tampoco es feliz ¿Cómo?  
  
─ Porque aunque tú lo sepas, nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera lo imagina. No lo envidias a él sino a la admiración que recibe de los demás... que a mi parecer, llega hasta ser estúpida, ¿Qué de importante tiene ser un chico que puede ganar un partido? No veo la belleza de la vida en eso como la veo, Tommy.  
  
─ ¿Tú me miras? ─ preguntó, su voz un susurro ahogado, pequeño y asustado.  
  
─ Claro que te miro, cariño, y te escucho y te amo y te deseo, Tommy. ¿Tú me miras a mí, mi ángel?  
  
─ Claro que si, a veces me descubro detallando cada parte de ti... Me gusta tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo, la forma en hablas, la forma en que me tocas, como la música parece hacerte brillar...─ se detiene un segundo, sonrojándose ─ Admiro como has llevado tu vida... Lo que eres.  
  
─ Dios, bebe, cuando te sonrojas eres simplemente irresistible, cariño. ─ Michael le toma de la barbilla y por fin, le besa, aliviado de que su chico se deje hacer con sumisión, permitiéndole adentrarse dentro de su boca para poder lamer el interior de esta y jugar con su lengua.  
  
Sus labios se unen con ímpetu por minutos, cada uno no puede dejar de sentir una sensación de calidez cuando sus lenguas se unen, cuando sus bocas se abren solo para volverse a cerrar sin separase en un pequeño sonido obsceno ─ Mike...  
  
─ Te amo, nunca te haría daño, Tommy. Nunca. ─ le aseguro, mordiendo su labio inferior dulcemente antes de separarse de él, usando sus dedos para limpiarle el rostro.  
  
─ Te amo también, no pude evitar pensar cuando la mire que ella podía darte mucha seguridad que ¿Yo? ─ su risa se volvió pequeña, irónica ─ No, no podría, no podría... pensé que era cuestión de tiempo para que dejaras de mirarme.  
  
─ Pensaste que era un chico y que me estaba acostando con él a tus espaldas. ─ Michael le dijo, tomándole de la barbilla. ─ ¿Cómo podrías pensar en eso, mi vida? Te amo a ti, tienes que comenzar a creerme.  
  
─ Lo siento... es que tengo tanto miedo que te vallas, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, aunque no lo creas ni por una chica.  
  
─ Lo entiendo. Pero no voy a irme a ningún lado, Thomas, no lo hare, me quedare contigo pase lo que pase, ahora vayamos a la cocina y tomemos un poco de té para calmar esos nervios tuyos y me cuentas todo lo que te ocurrió hoy, ¿Esta bien, mi ángel?  
  
─ Si... eso suena bien, quizás después podamos comprar algo, no termine mi cena y bueno ─ se sonroja de nuevo, notando la mirada de deseo que recibe de su docente ─ Tengo algo de hambre  
  
─ Pues déjame darte algo que mi alumna me trajo, esta algo jodido ponerme a cocinar ahora, y debemos inventarnos una excusa para cuando Shannen llegue. ─ suspiro, poniéndose de pie y luego tomando a Tom de las manos y poniendo su fornido cuerpo de pie.  
  
─ ¿Ella te cocino? ─ un puchero se pone en su rostro, pero su estómago gruñe y sencillamente se da cuenta que espera sea algo delicioso, aunque no le agrada la idea que alguien le cocine a su amante. ─ No creo que Shannen se crea cualquier cosa que le digamos ─ agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
─ No lo hará, pero tendrá que hacerlo, no tienes marcas mías en el cuerpo, aunque si le da por revisarte entero... ─ Michael alzo una ceja, viendo de reojo el hermoso trasero de su chiquillo y pensando cómo se lo había hecho esa mañana, dejándole abierto y derramando su semen, eso le fascina. ─...en fin, tengo también unas bolsas llenas de papas fritas, ¿Quieres?  
  
─ Si me revisa entero puede que nos arranque la cabeza a ambos ─ se ríe cuando lo dice tomando con entusiasmo la bolsa llena de papas que le ofrece su novio ─ ¿Viene con el profesor Collins? , él es bueno mediando en conflictos, no sé porque estudio para profesor.  
  
─ Oh, yo si lo sé. ─ Michael rio, tomando la pequeña vasija de hacer te. ─ Le diremos que viniste a practicar para mi obra. ─ se giró y le guiño un ojo. ─ Eso nos dará la ventaja por si nos consigue desnudos.  
  
─ ¿Porque estudio para docente? ─ tiene la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos, aunque parece caer en cuenta de lo último que ha dicho su acompañante ─ Espera ¿Qué obra?  
  
─ Estamos haciendo una versión de Moulin Rouge, es tan sexy y tan romántica. ─ los ojos de Michael brillan cuando se gira, caminando hasta un lado de Thomas para sentarse. ─ Tan erótica y estamos usando a dos chicos para hacer los papeles principales.  
  
─ ¿Puedo ir a verla? ─ preguntó casi de inmediato, sin dejar que Michael termine de contar exactamente ─ Me... Me gusta el teatro ─ es algo difícil admitirlo en voz altura, porque lo ha ocultado prácticamente toda su vida.  
  
─ ¿Disculpa?  
  
El shock en el rostro de Michael esta vez está lleno de pura confusión mientras le mira, buscando sus hermosas gemas azules que se esconden de esa mirada tan penetrante, claro que le da vergüenza, pero lo ha dicho porque no solo porque hoy la lengua se le ha ido a todas partes, sino porque sabe que la noticia alegrara a su amante.  
  
─ Bueno, es que me gusta el teatro, algo así como mucho, cuando era pequeño me pasaba horas viendo alguna que otra obra que pudiera encontrar en internet... No quería que mis padres se dieran cuenta, por lo que solo así podía acceder, también mediante alguno que otro libro.  
  
Michael parece meditar lo que le ha dicho, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a la cocina para estabilizar la vasija, antes de dirigirse a su preciado juego de té de porcelana china, colocándolo sobre la encimera para tenerlo listo para que recibiera el té.  
  
Honestamente, Michael no tenía ni puta idea de que decir.  
  
─ A Tommy le gusta el teatro.  
  
─ ¿Michael?... Uh ¿Qué pasa?  
  
─ Es... es extraño, muy extraño. ─ replico en un susurro, viendo los azulejos de la pared atentamente antes de girarse a Tommy que tenía apoyado su rostro en una mano y le miraba atentamente. ─ Te gusta el teatro, ¿Cómo siquiera puedes ser real?  
  
─ No entiendo ─ se quejó con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirando directamente a Michael ─ ¿También te gusta, no?  
  
─ Oh, para ser un ángel eres bastante inocente.  
  
─ Mike ─ se quejó como un niño ─ Explícame en serio...  
  
─ Hey, si no entiendes es porque aun eres un bebe, y si eres un bebe no puedo llevarte a una obra de adultos, ¿Sabes eso no? ─ Michael se burla, viendo como se ha relajado su chico hasta que una sonrisa ha aparecido en su rostro.  
  
─ ¿Te parezco un niño?, digo ¿Aun con todo lo que hicimos esta mañana?  
  
─ No sé, yo hice casi todo el trabajo. ─ sabe que está jugando con fuego. ─ Además, yo siempre seré el adulto, Tommy.  
  
─ Si, el más viejo ─ rebate, está sonriendo con suficiencia, como si fuera claramente un reto.  
  
─ Hey, repite eso de nuevo. ─ la voz autoritaria de Michael solo le causa risa, vamos que él está curado contra voces autoritarias y la de este, no es nada comparada con la de su padre, solo que Michael nunca le ha conocido y espera sin duda espera que continúe así.  
  
─ Viejo, viejo ─ repite, aun muriéndose de risa.  
  
─ Voy a nal... ─ el timbre los interrumpe a ambos y la palidez de Michael es sorprendente. ─ Mierda, mierda, por favor, deja que venga con Misha. ─ murmuro, tomándose el rostro con ambas manos mientras caminaba a la entrada de la casa, dejando a Thomas en la cocina, igual de aterrado de la que estaba por armarse.  
  
Joder, que ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la loca despechada de Doherty, seguramente escucharla balbucear tonterías de las que Fuller siempre se burlaba cuando todos se reunían a cenar en casa de este a ver porno hasta bien entrada la madrugada; por supuesto que nadie sabía eso, puesto que siempre pensaba que estaban o en casa de Ackles o de Kane. Ni siquiera Michael tenía que saber eso ahora que lo pensaba, sino Drew también podría perder su trabajo.  
  
─ ¿Tienes cena para dos? ─ la voz de Misha es la que le recibe cuando abre la puerta y un suspiro de alivio sale de sus labios.  
  
Escucha a Michael responder algo, pero no logra descifrar que es, lo siguiente que escucha son fuertes pisadas de tacón que se dirigen a la cocina y cada uno de los vellos de su espalda se eriza. Oh joder, ella viene directo hacia él, ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a prepararse del todo mentalmente para ser regañado de nuevo por otro adulto.  
  
Cuando la ve aparecer por el portal, se sorprende de sus prendas, elegantes, pero no sobrias como las que lleva a la escuela, más bien sensuales, un traje de bruja malvada que completa con un sombrero puntiagudo sobre la cabeza, con una falda que apenas le cubre un tercio del muslo.  
  
Apenas le ve, se detiene.  
  
─ ¡Michael Rosenbaum!  
  
─ ¡Shaneen Doherthy! ─ repite con una sonrisa que no puede evitar cuando la mujer ladea la cabeza claramente confusa ─ Pensé que jugamos a decir nuestros nombres completos  
  
Detrás de ellos, Misha tiene una sonrisa condescendiente cuando nota a Thomas y lo saluda con una mano, su disfraz es más bien gracioso, una especie de duende de Santa Claus, con una falda inflada que parece un cono y guantes que van desde sus dedos hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, también lleva un sombrero rojo con una bola blanca de lana al final, el primer pensamiento es que luce como el típico perdedor de la preparatoria, pero no se atrevería nunca a decirlo en voz alta.  
  
─ Hola, Thomas. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
─ Hola profesor Collins ─ saludo ignorando al aura asesina que rodea a su profesora de matemáticas ─ ¿Como esta?  
  
─ Bien, ¿Qué tal te parece? ─ pregunta mientras salta en una pierna. ─ Pase toda la semana pensando de qué rayos iba a disfrazarme y decidí reciclar uno viejo que uso Mike para la fiesta de caridad el año pasado.  
  
─ Es... bueno, es ─ se queda en silencio cuando nota que todos adultos tienen la mirada sobre el ─ En realidad me parece excelente...  
  
─ Gracias, cariño. ─ Misha le sonríe y pasa a su lado, acariciándole el cabello negro con suavidad. ─ ¿Eso para hacer te, Mike? Ya lo termino yo, calmara los nervios de la matrona. ─ Misha se gira y le guiña un ojo a Tommy, que fácilmente cae bajo el encanto de esos ojos picaros y a la vez serenos.  
  
Ese es parte del encanto que Misha tiene, la sensación de pesadez se desliza a un lado, incluso Shannen no puede más que suspirar y centrarse en la mesa de mala gana, murmurando algo así como irresponsable. ─ Shannen como uno de tus mejores amigos homosexuales debo decir que te ves súper guapa ─ es Mike el que habla con una sonrisa satisfecha porque Misha lograra solo con sonreír calmar el ambiente.  
  
─ Cállate la boca.  
  
Ella le ladra, pero está sonriendo satisfecha consigo misma.  
  
─ Ese imbécil no sabrá que lo golpeo. ─ los dos adultos saben a quién se refiere, Misha solo suspira, tentado a decirle lo que Chris y él han hablado, pero la verdad es que ya tiene suficiente con aplacar la furia de la bestia con respecto a Welling aquí.  
  
Ni el mismo sabe que pensaba Michael con traerlo, pero una mirada a los ojos enrojecidos del adolescente le da la idea de que no estuvieron follando. Joder, si el mismo ha llegado a tener esa mirada cuando esta con Kane, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en ese mismo instante, quemándose por dentro de deseo y miedo por lo prohibido.  
  
─ Pero, ¿Porque me callas si te subo la autoestima? ─ se levanta de la silla para dirigirse a la alacena ─ Cocinare pasta ¿Qué les parece?  
─ Algo que no tome mucho tiempo, dios sabe lo que nos hará el marica de Morgan si llegamos tarde a controlar a la manada de bestias. ─ Shannen suspira, frotándose las sienes, el maquillaje pálido de su cara manchando sus dedos.  
  
─ ¡Hey, ese lenguaje! ─ Misha se gira a regañarla y Shannen gruñe, viendo a Tom con una mirada de advertencia, claramente amenazándole con que no diga nada de esto.  
  
─ Si queremos dar el ejemplo a nuestros estudiantes no podemos hablar así delante de ellos ─ camina hacia la mesa dejando la pequeña raza de té sobre la mesa ─ Tómalo Tom, te hará bien.  
  
  
─ Gracias, Profesor Collins. ─ susurra, sintiendo como las mejillas le arden cuando ve a Michael verle con orgullo desde la cocina donde tiene el paquete de pasta larga en las manos, en un principio se sonroja por vergüenza al verse atrapado con esa mirada intensa, y luego porque ve de reojo como Michael se ajusta la polla en sus pantalones de cuerpo; dios, de solo recordar las veces en las que Michael se la ha metido solo porque él se sonrojaba con sus miradas en el pasillo lo ponen un poco caliente.  
  
Misha esta sonriéndole y parece que no tiene ningún problema con lo que sucede entre ellos, sin saber porque eso le alivia y hace que le admire más de lo que simplemente ya hacia ─ ¿De qué iras disfrazado, Tom? ─ pregunta Mike mientras tira unos cuantos tomates al aire que Shannen atrapa sin problemas.  
  
─ Uhhhh... no voy a ir a la fiesta, debo regresar a casa y... y disculparme con mis padres. ─ agrega, bajando su mirada a la taza de té.  
  
─ Oh vamos, no puedes perdértela ─ es Misha quien habla, ayudando con las especias ─ Toda la escuela la ha organizado con mucho esmero,  
  
─ No quiero ir, de verdad no me siento con ganas.  
  
─ Tom, sé que ha sido duro para ti todo este proceso, pero estas haciendo buenos amigos y la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ellos debería significar algo ─ Misha agrego, haciendo que Michael le sonriera en agradecimiento.  
  
─ Dudo que haya hecho más amigos de los que he perdido. ─ susurra, frotándose la frente con rabia. ─ Perdí a Jensen, Chris, Dani también... perdí a las porristas, a mis compañeros de equipo y probablemente vaya a perder a mis padres también si no aceptan mis disculpas. ─ suena como un niño, así lo sabe, y no puede hacer nada para evitar pensar de esa forma tan infantil.  
  
─ Las últimas semanas te has llevado precisamente bien con Kristen y sus amigos, no dejes la oportunidad de conocerles más Tom, que tu pasado no te detenga de hacer las cosas cada día mejor,  
  
─ A Kristen le gusto. ─ respondió a regañadientes. ─ No quiero romper su corazón.  
  
Esta vez recibió un empujón de Shannen en su cabeza, lo que casi lo envía a estrellarse contra la taza que sostenía en las manos; incluso Michael está sorprendido y la ve con cautela, con esa mujer nunca se sabe.  
  
─ Ya deja de quejarte, niño. Todo lo que escucho de tu boca son quejas, ¿Qué no puedes poner algo positivo? Joder, si la vida de alguien es un infierno es la mía, nada más mira los amigos que tengo. Al menos los tuyos son geniales.  
  
─ Hombre ─ su risa es pequeña, mientras se acaricia un poco donde Shannen acaba de golpearle─ Lo superara, las mujeres son más fuertes de lo que suele creerse, nada más mira a Shannen ─ Misha está sonriendo cuando lo dice y pronto están todos sonriendo.  
  
Cenan pasta con albóndigas y una extraña ensalada rusa que Misha Collins prepara, y Tom sí que se siente como un niño al lado de tantos adultos; pero se siente bien, sentado al lado de Michael mientras recibe una mirada aprobatoria de Collins, de quien está muy seguro que sabe lo que está pasando entre ellos. La cocina se llena de charlas triviales y de risas y Tom se deja convencer fácilmente de ir a la fiesta y dejarse meter al armario de Michael donde guarda sus más preciadas colecciones de disfraces.  
  
─ Tienes buenos amigos ─ susurro desde la cama de Mike donde está jugando de impulsarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo disfrutando del suave colchón como un niño ─ Dime que tienes algo como policía sexy o hombre lobo  
  
─ Cállate, no me pongas caliente. ─ le advirtió Michael, puesto que sus amigos estaban abajo.  
  
─ Tú te pones caliente solo ─ acusó con una pequeña sonrisa ─ ¿Qué tienes para mí?  
  
─ ¿Qué tal... una enfermera sexy?  
  
─ No ─ se quejó con un puchero ─ Eso solo pasaría en privado...  
  
─ ¿En privado? ─ Michael alzo una ceja. ─ ¿Bailarías para mí en uniforme de enfermera o jugaríamos a la enfermera y el paciente?  
  
─ Si ─ contesto con una pequeña sonrisa. ─ Si es lo que quieres, para mi suena bastante bien  
─ Ok, pero quiero que sepas que lo recordare para mañana. ─ sonrió, metiéndose aún más profundo en su enorme armario. ─ Tengo uno sexy de policía, pero creo que no la tienes tan grande para llenar esto. ¿Quiere probártelo?  
  
─ Dámelo ─ pide emocionado, dispuesto a aceptar el pequeño reto que se desliza entre ellos.  
  
Michael se ríe y cuando Tommy entra, cierra la puerta del armario tras ellos. Acercándose de inmediato por detrás a Welling.  
  
─ No podemos hacer nada, tus amigos nos esperan ─ sonríe cuando siente los besos pequeños que acarician su cuello.  
  
─ Casi no puedo esperar a tenerte, quiero que esto acabe ya... la fiesta, la escuela, quiero tenerte conmigo para siempre... ─ susurra, abrazándole fuerte. ─...la respuesta es sí, por cierto.  
  
─ ¿Uh? ¿Cuál respuesta? ─ pregunto sonriendo con calidez cuando rememora cada palabra que hace escasos segundos escucho.  
  
─ Si, puedes venir conmigo al teatro. ─ adora la sonrisa enorme en su chico. ─ Puedes ver lo que quieras.  
  
─ ¡¡Si!! ─ no puede evitar gritar emocionado, y besar los labios que han estado tentándole toda la tarde, con esa sonrisa pequeña y frágil que le recuerda así mismo.

 

Tags: [#fics](http://vanehil-fics.livejournal.com/tag/%23fics), [+parej](http://vanehil-fics.livejournal.com/tag/%2Bpareja%3Aj2)  



	29. Captitulo 23-A: Amarte es lo mejor que he hecho

  
  


[Those Eyes - Thirsty Merc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfXqRud-7Sg) 

And you're crossing the room (Y estas cruzando la habitación)

And you're talking to me (Y me estas hablando a mi)

And now I know what I see (Y ahora se lo que vi)

Those eyes are gonna make me fall (Esos ojos van a hacerme caer)

One look, I want it all (Una mirada, y lo quiero todo)

Those eyes (Esos ojos)

You've got me hypnotised (Me tienes hipnotizado)

  
  


  
Le sorprende que su madre venga a buscarlo despues de las ocho, cuando él está sentado repasando sus clases de física avanzada que tanto lo está matando. No solo porque la está cursando con un grupo completamente diferente al que tiene regularmente, sino porque tiene muy pocas ganas de ver esas odiosas fórmulas bailar frente a sus ojos.  
  
Su madre toca la puerta y luego asoma la cabeza, tiene una mirada preocupada en su rostro, casi como si estuviera por ponerse a llorar.  
  
─ Hola JT, tu amigo esta aquí.  
  
─ ¿Mi amigo? ─ preguntó incorporándose de la cama, llevándose con él un poco de lápices que estaban sobre su pecho, su cabello ligeramente desordenado por moverse de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en cómo resolver un ejercicio. Se bajó de la cama, esperando que Ian entrara por la puerta, pero en cambio quien entro lo dejo sin aliento.  
  
─ ¿Te gusta? Pienso que es un poco descubierto, pero me gusta.  
  
Jensen Ackles.  
  
De pie en su habitación.  
  
Con un traje de gladiador, el pecho manchado de barro y sangre falsos y una cicatriz en la mejilla que lo hacía ver algo intimidante. Su cabello había desaparecido ahora y era apenas una corta grama rubia, que le sorprendía, nunca imagino que le parecería tan masculino como ahora mismo.  
  
─ Jen... Tú… ─ se queda mudo, a apenas dándose cuenta como su madre se retira de la habitación, se sonroja cuando se da cuenta que se quedó un minuto entero admirándole, que su cuerpo se estremeció y su polla se sacudió. ─ Te ves... eres muy, digo, te ves bien, muy bien.  
  
─ Gracias, tu luces... como tú. ─ sonrió, acercándose a la cama y llamando la atención de los ojos de Jared a las sandalias trenzadas hasta la rodilla.  
  
─ Si, supongo que no se puede ir a la fiesta como soy todos los días. ─ comentó, sin poder evitar seguir con su vista una vez más en el disfraz ajeno que se cernía con perfección a cada músculo que quedaba al descubierto.  
  
─ Vamos, ven conmigo, quiero que te disfraces. ─ le dijo, tomándole de la mano y apretándosela con suavidad.  
  
─ Todos van a vernos juntos, Jen. ─ señalo, estrechando la mano de Ackles. ─ Te extrañe un poco... bueno mucho y por eso me gustaría ir... pero no tengo ningún disfraz.  
  
─ Siempre podemos inventarnos uno. ─ Jensen sonrió, se notaba lo mucho que quería besarle, pero no era seguro con la puerta entreabierta. ─ Quizás puedas ser tu Dominus o tú el mío.  
  
─ ¿En serio?─ preguntó con una pequeña risa, sus dedos dejan ir la mano de Jensen un segundo, lo suficiente para caminar hacia la puerta de su cuarto que termina cerrando con su cuerpo. Tiene una sonrisa traviesa cuando se queda apoyado sobre está. ─ ¿En serio no te molestaría un disfraz así?  
  
─ No, solo necesitamos una sábana blanca y sandalias y algo de cordón dorado... ¿Crees que podamos conseguir todo esto aquí?  
  
─ Si podemos pero, no te rías. ─ advierte, un pequeño puchero en su rostro. ─ Nunca he ido a una fiesta así... una fiesta en realidad y me pone un poco nervioso.  
  
─ No seas un bebé, yo estaré allí contigo. ─ Jensen se pone de pie, la falda metálica que tiene crujiendo cuando lo hace. Se mueve hasta donde esta Jared, apoyando las manos en la puerta a cada lado de la cabeza de este. ─ me complacería bastante.  
  
─ Está bien. ─ suspiro cuando siente su cuerpo relajarse por la cercanía de Jensen. ─ Si estás ahí todo estará bien.  
  
─ Desnúdate. ─ La orden le hizo ponerse totalmente duro. ─ tenemos que disfrazarte, ¿no?  
  
─ Si... Si claro. ─ su mano sube nerviosa a su camisa, quitando un par de botones. ─ Debería dejarme algo por abajo, imagínate que me quitaran la sabana.  
  
─ En tal caso, sería yo quien lo hiciera. ─ lo tomo de la cintura y lo abrazo con fuerza. ─ Aunque me asegurare de hacerlo en el auto... donde podremos jugar un poco... yo el Gladiador que peleo por tu corazón y está por recibir su recompensa....  
  
Los brazos de Jensen alrededor de su cuerpo se sienten cálidos, seguros y le hacen sonreír, porque sencillamente nunca se había sentido tan cómodo y feliz con alguien.  
  
─ ¿Cuál sería la recompensa por ganarse mi corazón?  
  
─ Eso depende de ti. ─ la respuesta estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero no dejaría que se escapara de allí.  
  
─ Si, claro, deja la respuesta en el chico virgen y caliente que solo piensa en estar contigo. ─ bromeo, sin saber que el corazón de Jensen había latido un poco más rápido con sus palabras.  
  
─ Tendrás toda la noche para pensarlo... ─ las manos de Jensen bajan a sus glúteos y los aprieta antes de besarlo, disfrutando como las manos de Jared recorren sus antebrazos. ─ me haces perder la razón...  
  
─ Imagínate lo que me haces tú a mi vestido de esa forma o simplemente sonriendo. ─ Sus dedos delinean los labios ajenos y se encuentra disfrutando de su textura, de su suavidad ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él? ¿Por qué a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que no podía estar lejos de Jensen?  
  
─ ¿Estoy tan sexy? ¿Resalta mi atractivo? ─ Una de las atrevidas cejas de Jensen se alza, claramente esperando las alabanzas de los labios de Jared, porque si hay algo que lo excita más que ese cuerpo flacucho es que el chico le adore con palabras. No solo alimenta su ego, sino que lo pone duro dentro de su ropa interior.  
  
─ Te ves tan bien que solo pienso en arrancarte la ropa. ─ confeso en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto.  
  
Es obvio que Jensen va a comerle la boca en el instante que lo dice, pero alguien toca la puerta y tienen que separarse de inmediato aunque les cuesta hacerlo.  
  
─ Cariño, hice algo de chocolate, ¿tú y Jensen quieren un poco?  
  
─ Si, queremos un poco.  
  
─ Les traeré algo. ─ Su madre respondió mientras Jensen sacaba la colcha de su cama y luego la sabana de esta, era blanca y algo transparente, pero serviría, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
─ ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea? ─ preguntó Jared, una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro cuando Jensen estuvo encima de él nuevamente, buscando la manera adecuada de colocar la sabana. ─ Cuidado me haces cosquillas.  
  
─ Oh, el chiquillo tiene cosquillas, no te preocupes, no lo hare. ─ Jensen sonrió, amarrando la sabana en el hombro huesudo de Jared para que se sostuviera, Jared era tan alto que la sabana le quedaba apenas por debajo de las rodillas. ─ tengo una mente sexual muy activa, así se me ocurrió.  
  
─ ¿Mente sexual? ─ Jared está riendo de pronto, abiertamente y sin miedo que alguien le escuche, sin miedo de llamar la atención porque después de todo solo quiere la atención que los ojos verdes de su amante pueden darle. ─ ¿Pensabas en mi, Jen?  
  
─ Por supuesto, el lindo chico que esta allí para satisfacer y amar a su semental. ─ Las cejas de Jensen se alzan graciosamente, el también parece alegre de escuchar la risa de Jared salir con tanta facilidad.  
  
─ Puedo hacer eso. ─ señala con un mohín en sus labios, uno que pasa de ternura a una mueca un poco más segura. ─ Puedo quererte.  
  
─ Eso espero... ─ Jensen respondió, metiendo las manos bajo la sabana para bajar los pantalones de Jared.  
  
─ Hey. ─ se quejó, sonriendo un poco más cuando Jensen se detuvo unos segundos en su trasero, acariciándole. ─ No hagas eso... me dejaras con ganas y no podemos hacer nada.  
  
─ El chico está aprendiendo, ¿no? ─ sonrió, tomando los pantalones y tirándolos a la cama.  
  
─ Tengo un buen maestro. ─ molestó empujándole por el hombro para alejar a Jensen solo un poco. ─ ¿Seguro que no se ve muy “acabo de asaltar mi cama”?  
  
─ Claro que no, no se verá así cuando acabe contigo.  
  
Tal y como lo prometió, Jensen le hizo ver como un perfecto Dominus, con una cinta dorada entrelazada con las hebras de su cabello, y un pedazo rojo de tela colgando del nudo en su hombro izquierdo, la madre de Jared regreso con el chocolate justo a tiempo para ver a Jared riendo mientras el quarterback le ponía sus zapatillas de baño que eran negras y les amarraba un cordón dorado que sobraba del set de Economía Doméstica del año pasado, y envolvía sus delgadas piernas.  
  
Fue algo incómodo que su madre lo observara estar delante de Jensen, pero le alivio descubrir que Jensen era un caballero despues de todo y no quería hacerle pasar vergüenza.  
  
Cuando su disfraz quedo terminado totalmente, fue que Jensen le permitió verse al espejo, despues de eso vino una foto por parte de Jensen y su madre. La de Jensen se fue directo al Facebook y la de su madre al álbum de fotos.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías esta clase de talento? ─ Molesto Jared mientras su hermanita corría entre ellos diciendo que se veía muy guapo. ─ Ni siquiera parezco yo...  
  
─ No lo sé, pase el año pasado haciendo teatro, no me agrado, pero algo me quedó.  
  
─ En serio, no parezco... ¿Yo? ─ su mano sube a su mejilla, acariciándola el mismo, como si el cabello fuera de su rostro que siempre le había permitido ocultarse de cualquiera incluso de sí mismo dejara algo que él no conocía.  
  
─ Te ves guapo. ─ Jensen le palmeo el hombro amistosamente dándole a entender que no podía hacer nada más frente a su madre.  
  
No puede evitar sonrojarse cuando lo escucha, pero su madre y su hermana están un poco distraídas con Jensen como para notarlo y sinceramente lo agradece, aunque le moleste un poco.  
  
─ Bueno... ¿Nos vamos?  
  
─ Ahora si estas emocionado por ir, ¿no? ─ Jensen le molesta, pero camina hasta la puerta, empuñando las llaves de su auto. ─ señora Padalecki, vamos a hacer una fiesta en casa y quería que Jared se quedara, ¿sería eso posible?  
  
─ ¿Tus padres no tienen ningún problema? ─ pregunta ligeramente preocupada. ─ Además Jared no lleva nada para dormir o dinero para comer, no lo sé...  
  
─ Bueno, puedes escoger un par de prendas y las podemos dejar en el auto mientras estamos en la fiesta si eso quieres... y a mis padres no les molesta, les gusta tener a mis amigos en casa. ─ la sonrisa encantadora de Jensen fue más que suficiente para convencer al chico y a su madre.  
  
Era algo en Jensen, quizás oscuro y malvado o sencillamente parte de él que causaba que todos se partieran el cráneo buscando complacerlo de todas todas.  
  
─ Eso suena perfecto... Mamá, por favor. ─ pide y sus ojos cafés están con esa expresión que su hermana siempre dice que le hace conseguir un trato preferencial entre la familia.  
  
Esta tan concentrando en una respuesta que no nota un leve sonrojo en Ackles mientras le mira de manera intensa, maravillado con su expresión, pensando que sus ojos se ven grandes y brillan y parece un enorme cachorro pidiendo algo.  
  
La madre de Jared asiente con la cabeza, aunque mira de un adolescente a otro sospechosamente mientras Jared va a su habitación a buscar su mejor ropa para dormir, pensando con un sonrojo que va a dormir con Jensen y quizás algo más.  
  
Una vez que están en el auto, no le queda de otra que suspirar aliviado de estar allí, acompañando a Jensen a una fiesta, a donde todos van a ir. Que se jodan las consecuencias de sus acciones, honestamente, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse y tendrá que lidiar con todos sus amigos.  
  
No sabe porque tiene una sensación de libertad que le hace a cada segundo mientras el viento golpea sus rostros ambos están sonriendo, sin saber porque entrelaza su mano con la de Jensen y este no le rechaza, su decisión en este instante es estar con él... Y quizás lo siga siendo, después de todo cada uno de sus amigos están avanzando hacia lugares y situaciones en las que él no tiene cabida.

  
Cuando lo ve, todo lo que quiere hacer es reírse.  
  
Su profesor se ha equivocado de ocasión, eso o de verdad esta tan desquiciado como algunos dicen. Un traje de duende navideño es lo más unisex que ha visto, y por eso le sorprende que cuando Misha le ve y le guiña un ojo, su polla se levanta de inmediato. A veces odia ser un adolescente, en especial porque su disfraz del rey Arturo lleva pantalones de cuero pegados al cuerpo.  
  
Y aun con ello, Misha se lleva suspiros y pequeñas risas de las chicas, unas dicen que es lo más tierno que han visto, incluso que como puede ser tan inocente, le molesta un poco escucharlas aun cuando está de acuerdo con todas y cada una de las cabronas.  
  
Para el, es solo su derecho hablar de Misha Collins porque el si conoce lo que se esconde debajo de esa faceta de psicólogo hippie que su amante tiene. Solo el conoce al hombre que hay allí, el que se desvela por sus besos, por la pasión que poco había sentido Kane. Lo prohibido, sumado a lo mucho que le quiere es lo que hace la chispa para que ese sujeto le vuelva loco.  
  
Aun así Misha si es mucho de lo que las chicas dicen, es inteligente, monstruosamente inteligente en realidad, amable, atento y si, quizás algo inocente, pero hay mucho más y le gusta pensar que solo él sabe, que Misha no se ha abierto así con nadie más, nunca.  
  
Se mezcla en la fiesta, disfrutando de las miradas que le dan y se permite bailar con cualquier chica con un disfraz sexy, tocando tanto como ellas quieren, deseándolas superficialmente mientras piensa en lo que tiene preparado para la noche con Collins.  
  
La fiesta no es más que un juego de niños nada impresionante. Hay ponche de frutas, y gaseosas enlatadas esperando a ser saqueadas, lo que si hay es bastante comida y es allí en la mesa del festín donde Ackles lo alcanza.  
  
─ Lo traje a la fiesta. ─ dice antes de que Kane pueda tragarse los seis rollitos chinos que tiene en la boca.  
  
Jensen gira la cabeza a donde Jared Padalecki esta con sus amigos, todos parecen fascinados con su disfraz y con su presencia.  
  
─ ¿Ese es Padalecki? ─ pregunto Kane sin poder evitar sorpresa en su voz, salpicando a Jensen de migajas. ─ Tiene una enorme polla y ahora un lindo rostro, ¡Oh! Y parece que una linda sonrisa también, ¿Qué sucede?  
  
─ No sé qué hacer. ─ Aparentemente él no es el único al que se le ha caído un tornillo. ─ Ella lo vio, vio cuan cercanos somos ahora... pero todo esto me da muy mala espina, como si no pudiera confiar en su palabra... ─ sus ojos se mueven al sensual vaivén de caderas de Danneel Harris y todo su cuerpo vibra con las ganas de tomarla de las caderas y volver a tenerla.  
  
─ No puedes confiar en su palabra, Jensen. ─ la voz de Christian pasa a ser seria en cuestión de segundos mientras mordía otro rollito chino a la boca. ─ Esta herida, sumamente herida... Eso la hace peligrosa.  
  
─ ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer? ─ preguntó más al aire que a Kane, dando un vistazo a la mesa luego de obligarse a despegar su mirada de Harris. ─ ¿De qué diablos estas disfrazado? ¿De gay de la edad media? ─ decidió optar por molestar a Kane, que siempre había demostrado, tal y como Collins, ser imperturbable.  
  
─ Nunca subestimes a las mujeres Jenny, además... ¿Espera que?, claro que no, soy alguien famoso o eso creo, ¿Adivinas?  
  
─ ¿Eres el amante secreto del duende navideño en la entrada? ─ rodo los ojos, llenándose la boca de rollos de jamón, sabiendo que nadie le diría nada si saqueaba la mesa. Era un adolescente, solo le importaban el sexo y la comida, a veces no necesariamente en ese orden.  
  
─ Hey, Shhh… ─ intento callarle, mientras llenaba de saliva el rostro de Jensen. ─ No tan alto, además no, soy el Rey Arturo, ¿Qué tal?  
  
─ Oh, ya veo, entonces él es una especie de Merlín navide... ─ la voz de Jensen se perdió cuando unos finos dedos le tomaron del brazo, se giró de inmediato para conseguirse con el rostro de Jared. ─... hey, ¿quieres? ─ le ofreció uno de sus rollos a medio comer. ─ están deliciosos. ─ lo colocó frente a los labios de este, sin darle oportunidad a negarse.  
  
Jared no puede evitar sonrojarse, pensando un segundo en negarse a hacerlo, pero la sonrisa de Jensen es pequeña y provocativa, y aunque Kane silbe levemente, se inclina y muerde el pequeño rollito que le ofrecen. Sin quererlo, sus ojos verdes se desvían a donde antes ha visto a Dani, y allí esta, con su expresión de orgullo herido.  
  
─ Deberían comenzar a cobrar por el espectáculo. ─ La voz de Kane le hizo sonreír, sabiendo que la escuela entera los estaba observando desde algún rincón lo hizo hincharse como un pavo.  
  
─ Al menos yo hago algo, ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ─ le miro de reojo.  
  
─ Nada para tu suerte no puedo hacer nada... Al menos no públicamente ─ su vista se movió hacia el acompañante de Ackles que se puso tenso de inmediato. ─ Ten cuidado, Padalecki, Jensen es un obsesionado cuando alguien logra llegar a él...  
  
─ Estoy seguro de que puedo manejarlo. ─ murmuro Jared, pero a pesar de su tono enfadado, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, suave y observando el sonrojo de Ackles.  
  
─ Obsesionado. ─ repitió Kane lentamente, como si fuera una pequeña advertencia en realidad antes de tomar un poco de ponche y encaminarse hacia donde un grupo de chicas bailaban.  
  
─ ¿Están deliciosos, verdad? ─ preguntó Jared una vez se había alejado el otro chiquillo. ─ La gente está mirándome mucho, nunca lo habían hecho, es raro ¿Cómo te acostumbras?  
  
─ Me gusta que me vean. ─ la respuesta es fácil, brota de el con sencillez.  
  
Es verdad, pese a que le perturbe la clase de mirada que está recibiendo de Danneel, es un adicto y no quiere ir a rehabilitación, adora ser el centro de atención.  
  
─ Había olvidado esa pequeña parte, te encanta tener la atención de los demás. ─ suena un poco incómodo cuando lo dice, porque egoístamente le gustaría ser el único que Jensen disfrute tener mirándole.  
  
─ ¿Te hace sentir celoso? ─ la voz de Jensen es caramelo a sus oídos, una delicia de escuchar. ─ no tienes por qué estarlo, estoy contigo ahora.  
  
─ Sabes que si. ─ se quejó, dejando que los brazos de Jensen rodeen su cintura. ─ No puedo evitarlo, aunque estés conmigo... solo son tonterías, no me pongas atención.  
  
─ ¿Quieres que te enseñe mi lugar secreto? ─ Preguntó ya deseando estar a solas con el chiquillo porque quería tenerlo solo para sí. ─ ¿O tus amigos se molestaran si me llevo a su princesa?  
  
─ Si quiero.... no me importa lo que mis amigos piensen. ─ agregó en un pequeño susurro. ─ Quiero empezar a decidir por mí, así como ellos lo hacen por ellos...

  
Christian elije el momento en el que él está libre para desaparecer, el solo pensamiento de que se haya ido por ahí con una chica lo vuelve loco y hace que su corazón se encoja, pero sabe que es su culpa y a la vez no lo es. Vamos, nadie le dijo que tener un romance con un alumno sería así de fácil, y mucho menos con uno de los populares del colegio, un chico que puede tener a todas las chicas a sus pies.  
  
Honestamente, ni siquiera debería sentirse mal porque este se acostara con chicas, Kane estaba en todo su derecho de disfrutar su juventud. Principalmente por el hecho de que no tienen nada formal... había empezado como una forma de callarle, siguiendo una fina línea de locura, que cruzaron juntos y había terminado en miedo, pasión y culpa, mucha culpa, que se desvanecía con las pequeñas sonrisas que Kane le dedicaba.  
  
Estaba seguro que aquello no terminaría tan bien como lo fue para Mike, su vida nunca había sido así... Nunca nada acababa bien, por eso prefería no hacerse ilusiones de nada, era más fácil.  
  
Su celular suena en su bolsillo, lo siente apenas y todo lo que quiere es irse a casa a descansar. Sabe que no puede y toma su celular para ver que solicitan de él. Ni siquiera quiere sonreír tan abiertamente cuando lo lee.  
  
"En tu oficina en quince minutos"  
  
Sabe que es Kane y se preguntó hasta donde serían capaces de llegar hoy. En un momento en que su oficina estaba en un área de la escuela que estaba desierta en ese instante y eso significaba que nadie les interrumpiría. Dejaría que Kane le hiciera cualquier cosa si con eso lo mantenía a su lado, joder, si Kane pudiera...  
  
Negó con la cabeza efusivamente, recibiendo varias miradas de confusión de las personas a su alrededor. Después de eso, simplemente intenta que no se note el hecho de que quiere correr a su oficina.  
  
Camina por el pequeño salón con algo de ponche en sus manos, dando pequeños sorbos por aquí y por allá, su ansiedad es enorme pero intenta disimularlo entre sonrisas y suspiros, hasta que simplemente en el momento en que siente que nadie le ve, se esfuma con pasos rápidos.  
  
No es capaz de ocultar su entusiasmo por mucho tiempo, y se dice mil veces en el trascurso no debe dejar que Kane le vea así, iluminado como una de las calabazas que adornan todo el colegio, tiene que mantener su semblante, hacerse el duro, estar listo para cuando Christian decida dejar de jugar con él.  
  
Puede que sea pronto, se dice asimismo, mientras camina más lento por los desolados pasillos de la institución, después de todo pronto se graduaran y es claro que Kane detesta la idea de quedarse en este pueblito olvidado de dios.  
  
Ni siquiera la excitante idea de la flagrante Vegas a unas horas es suficiente para convencer a la juventud de quedarse; ese pensamiento le hace reír un poco, porque el rostro de Somerhalder viene a él y le hace reír la ironía, ese chico es tan bueno que se quedaría aquí solo por su padre. Gracioso es que el huyo de su familia en Rusia cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad, y desde que llego a mudarse con los Doherty, nunca ha querido irse.  
  
La puerta de su oficina está cerrada, y apenas una luz tenue se cuela por la rendija inferior, una luz parpadeante, que va y viene como ondeando al viento.  
  
Fuego.  
  
Todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se encienden, dejándole tembloroso en el medio del pasillo, corre, algo torpe y extraño por la falda roja acampanada, pero llega a su objetivo rápidamente.  
  
Cuando abre la puerta, no espera lo que hay dentro.  
  
Por más infantil y de cuentos de hadas que suene, el suelo está cubierto de pétalos de rosa y velas aromáticas dulces formando un cuadrado... no, más como un rectángulo, si, la forma de una cama.  
  
No puede dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro mirando cada detalle, cada luz, cada pétalo y su corazón esta desbocado, impresionado y feliz... esta feliz.  
  
─ ¿Chris?  
  
─ ¿Te gusta? ─ Christian está sentado sobre el escritorio que ha colocado pegado a la pared, tiene la camisa entreabierta pero su rostro es invisible a sus ojos. ─ cierra la puerta.  
  
─ Me encanta. ─ contesto cerrando la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, su vista sigue moviéndose por la habitación, admirando cada detalle. ─ ¿Por qué, porque hiciste esto?  
  
─ ¿No es obvio, profesor Collins?  
  
El argumento que tenía en contra de eso Misha era débil, ni siquiera podía dejarlo salir, además que su lengua se había pegado de su paladar al ver como su alumno se quitaba la camisa de mangas largas y anchas y la dejaba sobre el escritorio.  
  
Kane tenía un cuerpo impresionante para su edad y más que nadie sabía que no era meramente una cuestión de apariencia, era firme... Cada musculo, cada brazo, cada... Solo pensaba de pronto en lamer, morder cada pedazo de piel que quedara a su alcance.  
  
─ Si me dices así... suena como una película porno donde un docente lo hace con su estudiante  
  
─ Si... pero, en este caso, yo soy el que va a enseñarte una lección. ─ Las manos de Kane se dirigieron al broche metálico de su pantalón, pero pareció cambiar de idea porque detuvo el movimiento de sus manos. ─ Ven aquí, Misha.  
  
Collins camina obedientemente... Uno, dos y tres pasos y está frente a Kane admirando el color que adquieren sus ojos por como la luz se refleja en ellos.  
  
─ ¿Qué vas a enseñarme?  
  
─ Te voy a enseñar a amar. ─ Los brazos de Kane rodean su cuello y así lo empuja a que lo bese, con la necesidad quemándole las entrañas.  
  
No puede evitar jadear cuando sus bocas se encuentran, sus lenguas están enredándose apenas tímidamente para después no saber dónde termina una y donde termina la otra, es un beso a boca abierta, lleno de saliva, hambriento, acalorado...  
  
─ Te amo. ─ ninguno de los dos sabe quién lo dice primero, no importa mucho porque en el momento en que lo dicen ya es muy tarde para retroceder.  
  
Fue amor lo que sintieron todo ese tiempo, amor puro, confuso al principio pero claro ahora que han sellado el pacto de su amor con sus bocas.  
  
Collins se sorprende al ver como su estudiante es quien cae de rodillas, va a decir algo cuando Kane maldice y le mira con una ceja alzada.  
  
─ ¿Cómo coño te pusiste esto? ¿Y en que puta época crees que estamos? Navidad, ¿en serio?  
  
─ Shannen me ayudo a ponérmelo, después de hacer curiosamente la misma pregunta. ─ señalo con una pequeña sonrisa. ─ Además, me gusta la navidad... ¿Qué haces tú de rodillas?  
  
─ Iba a chupártela, pero tu disfraz acaba de quitarme las ganas. ─ rodando sus ojos una vez más, Christian se puso de pie. ─ date la vuelta, virgen, por más que me gustaría quitártelo a mordiscos necesitas irte a casa con algo puesto.  
  
─ No me digas virgen. ─ se queja pero camina hacia un lado, lo justo para darse la vuelta y que Kane no mire el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ni la forma en que sus manos sudan y su pecho se levanta.  
  
─ Tienes razón, a partir de hoy no lo serás. ─ Kane le susurra al oído, tomando el cinturón ajustado del disfraz y procediendo lo más rápido posible a desnudar a Collins, algo que ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo.  
  
Un escalofrío sacude el cuerpo de Misha, mientras siente las manos de su estudiante bajar a su abdomen y disfrutar de la calidez de su piel, acariciando una y otra vez.  
  
─ Así que... No más profesor virgen, ¿eh?  
  
─ No, no mas Misha Collins, el virgen profesor... pero aun quedará mucho del inexperto adulto... ─ Kane le muerde debajo de la oreja, la falda del disfraz rojo ahora en el suelo, lejos de las llamas, le sigue la camisa y el ridículo sombrero, lo único que queda en Misha son... ─ ¿rojos? Joder, debería tomar fotos para la posteridad.  
  
─ ¡Ni se te ocurra! ─ Chillo un poco cuando lo dice, sin poder evitar el sonrojo inunda su rostro, no solo porque está prácticamente desnudo a lado de uno de sus estudiantes que a su vez esta totalmente vestido, sino porque su polla resalta dura en el bóxer de color rojo. ─ Era para que combinara...  
  
─ Dios, sí que eres un maniaco... pero…, ─ Kane introduce su dedo en el elástico y tira de él. ─ estos son míos, te iras a casa sin ropa interior, Collins, eso o la foto. Tu decisión.  
  
─ Hey... No, no es justo. ─ dice y lleva su mano hacia atrás para atraer a Kane a su espalda para que pegue completamente a su cuerpo, su polla quedando al nivel de su culo haciéndole suspirar. ─ No es justo, pero... la ropa interior… yo…  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿No vas a dármela? No te preocupes, cuando te corras la primera vez querrás darme todo. ─ Christian mete ambas manos en el bóxer, tomando el delicado sexo de su amante y masacrándolo. ─ no he podido dejar de pensar en esto.  
  
Misha cerró los ojos, sus labios se abrieron en un leve sonido luchando con la sensación a la que aún no se acostumbraba y hacia a su cuerpo descontrolarse poco a poco.  
  
─ Así que... ¿Te daré todo, guapo?  
  
─ Todo, todo lo que tienes. Todo tú. ─ siseo, acunando entre sus manos los testículos de su amante.  
  
Tenía todo el cuerpo electrificado por el contacto que tenía con su cuerpo el de Misha, haciendo mas difícil que mantuviera el control que inicialmente tenía planeado.  
  
─ Chris. ─ sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho ajena un delicioso ardor invadiendo su cuerpo por donde pasaban las manos del adolescente. ─ ¿Quieres eso... quieres que me entregue a ti?  
  
─ Si, no hay nada que quiera más que eso. ─ Siseo, besando a Misha con ganas, esas mismas que le habían impulsado a hacer esto desde un inicio, cuando se rindió a ser un tonto enamorado de su profesor de Historia.  
  
La forma en que Misha le corresponde le hace temblar de pies a cabezas y todo es dientes, Salivas y jadeos hasta que ambos están en contra el escritorio restregándose con ganas, poco queda del adulto responsable que siempre ha querido ser Misha Collins.  
  
─ Házmelo... Por favor, quiero ser tuyo...  
  
─ Quiero ser tuyo también... ─ gruño entre besos, tomando a Misha de la cadera y levantándolo con la fuerza de sus músculos adolescentes los que sintió quejarse cuando lo hizo, pero que poco le importo, quería mostrarle a Misha lo poderoso que era.  
  
Una risa pequeña escapo de los labios del profesor que con cariño sé que dio prendado de los ojos de su alumno mientras este demostraba su fuerza.  
  
─ ¿En serio, me quieres?  
  
─ Te quiero, te amo, te deseo... quiero ser uno contigo, Misha... ─ sus manos apretaron los glúteos de su hombre haciéndole jadear contra sus labios. ─ déjame hacerte el amor.  
  
Los ojos de Misha se llenaron de lágrimas, un sentimiento de pertenecía que nunca antes había experimentado le inundó de pronto, dejándole indefenso contra el estudiante. ─ Hazlo. ─ se dejó caer en el escritorio, abriendo sus piernas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. ─ Te amo pequeño rebelde.  
  
Finalmente lo había dicho de forma tan sincera y abierta, con una honestidad aplastante que fue recibida con una enorme sonrisa y luego con Kane hurgando una bolsa de plástico negra en la que no había reparado antes, pero que con asombro vio el cobertor rojo que su alumno desdoblaba y colocaba entre las velas, encajando perfectamente con el espacio requerido para que no se quemara.  
  
─ No creas que no pensé en esto también. ─ tomo a Misha y lo levanto del escritorio. ─ No que no aprecie la vista, pero no dejare que pierdas su virginidad en un sitio tan rústico.  
  
Misha volvió a sonreír, dejándose guiar por las fuertes manos de su alumno.  
  
─ Me siento alagado por todo el esfuerzo, sabes y también me pone caliente  
  
─ Ya... ─ sonrió cuando vio a Misha, colocarse sobre sus rodillas y fue allí cuando finalmente se rindió a lo que su cuerpo quería.  
  
Con rapidez, se colocó detrás de Misha, bajando sus boxers al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de los suyos, solamente hasta por debajo de su cadera para dejar que su polla quedara libre y pudiera posarse sobre los pálidos glúteos de su amante.  
  
Le encanto la forma en que el cuerpo de su docente se estremeció, seguramente aturdido de la sensación de su duro y caliente miembro sobre una parte tan íntima... una que nadie había tocado nunca.  
  
─ Estas caliente... muy duro. ─ murmuró Misha, moviendo empezando a restregarse contra su alumno.  
  
El frotamiento era mutuo, Kane se empujaba hacia él y así mantenían el placer al tope. Cuando la transpiración de Misha comenzó a hacerse evidente, Kane observo con lujuria, como su miembro resbalaba con facilidad entre las nalgas de su profesor, el tronco rozando con descaro la virginal entrada que temblaba ante ese contacto tan esperado.  
  
Empujando la cabeza de su pene con su dedo índice, logro que esta hiciera contacto con el arrugado músculo, provocando en Collins un estremecimiento.  
  
─ Allí es a donde pertenece, no a una vagina adolescente, no, pertenece a tu perfecto agujero, fui hecho para desvirgarte...  
  
Sus palabras solo logran que Misha no pueda dejar de jadear e inclinarse solo para darle una mejor vista de su caliente entrada, que promete apretarle como ninguna vagina ha hecho.  
  
─ Mas... Chris más…  
  
─ Solo estoy empezando... ni siquiera estoy adentro... ─ le complacía verlo tan tembloroso y queriendo que todo empezara de una vez, pero aún falta mucho para llegar a donde quería estar.  
  
─ Pues empuja mas… ─ se queja, moviendo sus caderas y Chris se muerde el labio, porque se ve tan jodidamente caliente mientras le ruega por sexo.  
  
─ Ni siquiera te he lubricado lo suficiente... necesitas estar más húmedo por dentro, resbaladizo, para que así pueda deslizarme en ti con facilidad... el sexo tiene sus etapas, virgen, así que deja que el experto te enseñe a hacer el amor.  
  
Una risa pequeña escapa de Misha, una que queda como un lloriqueo cuando un poco de líquido frío baja por su agujero, es de alguna forma tan íntimo que alguien este tocándole ahí que queda aturdido cuando siente uno de los largos dedos hacer círculos por donde esta mojado.  
  
─ ¿Ves? Tienes que saber hacer las cosas. ─ además de sentir como le tantean viciosamente, frotando en círculos su agujero, puede escuchar el sonido húmedo de Kane cubriéndose la polla con lubricante. ─ la primera vez siempre hay que usar mucho lubricante, pero una vez que tu agujero este acostumbrado a mi gorda polla, solo un poco de saliva ayudara.  
  
─ Dios... quiero eso, acostumbrarme a tu gorda polla. ─ señalo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se erizaba con cada caricia de su joven, pero experto amante. ─ La quiero dentro de mí... marcándome.  
  
─ La tendrás, la tendrás muy pronto. ─ siseo, y sus dos dedos se colaron dentro de Collins con relativa facilidad al estar su amante totalmente relajado en su éxtasis de pertenecer a alguien tan atractivo, tanto en personalidad como en físico, como Kane.  
  
Rápidamente, también un poco desbocado, los dedos se retorcieron dentro del esfínter de Collins, que estaba flojito y permisivo, aunque eso no le quitaba su estrechez. Misha hizo el esfuerzo por contener un pequeño grito pero el vaivén exquisito que había comenzado dentro de él podía con sus neuronas, reduciéndole a una masa que solo podía pensar en que le cogieran, sobre todo si era Christian quien lo hacía.  
  
Mas lubricante entro en su culo, un chorro frío al que Kane rápidamente froto hasta ponerlo tibio dentro del relajado canal, sin duda Misha no era como esas chicas con las que había tenido sexo anal, no, a él había sido fácil abrirlo, relajarlo, ponerlo desesperado porqué se lo hiciera.  
  
Sabía que tenía mucho que ver con aquellas dos palabras que se habían confesado... que Misha parecía incrédulo de que alguien pudiera quererle y esto, esto era más nuevo para el docente de lo que pensaba y aunque no lo planeo de esa manera... se alegra de que lo sepa, ambos en realidad.  
  
─ Tienes un culo fácil, se abrió tan pronto le metí los dedos, parece que alguien se lo ha esta haciendo en cama.  
  
─ No molestes, solo fueron unas dos veces y por curiosidad, además no salió muy bien. ─ se quejó, mordiéndose el labio cuando sintió el tercer dedo abrirse lentamente paso. ─ Demonios. ─ una respiración profunda fue necesaria, conforme sentía como su piel ardía por donde pasaba el pequeño dedo.  
  
Se preguntó por un segundo si ardería así con la polla de Christian, y como si supiera lo que pensaba, Kane estiro sus dedos para poder dejarle abierto y expuesto, estirando su agujero.  
  
─ Salieron mal porque no sabes hacerlo.  
  
─ Si... internet no siempre es un buen maestro. ─ bromeo, mordiéndose el labio cuando sentía a Chris abrir su agujero de un lado a otro. ─ Nunca... Tan abierto, nunca.  
  
─ No lo es, yo sí. ─ jadeo cuando un espasmo recorrió a Misha y los músculos de su ano apresaron a sus dedos. ─ ¿crees que estás listo?  
  
─ Si... Si, si. ─ contestó desorientado, sus ojos perdidos entre las velas y un sentimiento se deseó con algo de miedo instalándose en su pecho. ─ Si... si.  
  
─ Sabía que serias de esta forma, siempre lo he visto en tu rostro. ─ Retiro los dedos de su cuerpo, dejándolo abierto, con todo su cuerpo temblando delicadamente. ─ te quiero.  
  
─ También te quiero. ─ le encanta decirlo, su cuerpo se estremece cuando lo dice por la sensación de seguridad que lleva cada palabra. ─ Espera, ¿De qué forma? ─ pregunto haciendo un mohín pequeño.  
  
─ De esta... ─ coloco su mano sobre la cadera de Collins y este dejo caer su peso sobre sus codos, quedando arqueado para recibir el peso de Christian que lo cubrió entero, tocándole, su piel deslizándose con la suya gracias al sudor, su polla encajada perfectamente donde pertenecía.  
  
Se frotaron con ganas, Kane resoplándole en el oído mientras movía sus cuerpos, enloquecido por la fricción maravillosa. Sin quererlo, la cabeza de su pene hizo contacto con su ano, y con una estocada hacia adelante, entro, haciendo que Misha se paralizara.  
  
Solo tenía la punta dentro y se sentía frágil.  
  
─ Demonios… ─ se quejó el docente, tratando de que el aire no se le escapara de adentro cuando Christian terminara de entrar, era grande, el chiquillo nunca había alardeado en vano.  
  
─ Shhh, solo será un minuto... ─ siseo en su oído Christian, las manos que le sujetaban la cadera apretando con fuerza.  
  
Kane sabía que su pene apenas llevaba unos centímetros, y que aún le faltaba, pero no quería detenerse, ya había tenido suficientes vírgenes para saber cómo actuar, y a todos ellos los había hecho tener un orgasmo.  
  
─ ¿Cuánto más...? ─ se quejó, su cuerpo algo rígido. ─ Chris, por favor... rápido, duele.  
  
─ Shhh... No te tenses, te dolerá si lo haces, mi vida. ─ suspiro, estaba sudando tanto como Misha, el esfuerzo de empujarse en este cuerpo entre todos los que se había follado era sumamente atrayente. ─ por favor, bebe, respira hondo... no pienses en el dolor.  
  
Misha asintió, haciendo el esfuerzo necesario para llevar aire a sus pulmones, una, dos veces y se siente que su cuerpo se estremece pero se pone un poco más flojo, tranquilo.  
  
─ Ya... Creo que estoy mejor…  
  
─ Lo estás haciendo muy bien, solo necesitas recordar que habrá placer..., lo entiendes, ¿bebe? Yo solo quiero darte placer... ─ siseo, tomándolo del cabello con suavidad para tener un soporte al inclinarse hacia él. ─ nunca te haría daño, no me atrevería.  
  
Misha suspiro, el aliento de Christian en su cuello era pequeñamente provocador y sintió que sus manos, que le sostenían en esa posición, temblaron un poco.  
  
─ Entonces, ¿Dejara de doler?  
  
─ El dolor está en la mente, no es eso lo que los grandes psicólogos dicen... ─ jadeo, terriblemente excitado, sabiendo, que tendría que empezar ahora o la noche no les alcanzaría, y tenía aunque hacérselo de frente, ver su rostro usualmente sereno, roto de placer y deseo.  
  
Afianzo su agarre en las caderas, y se retiró solo unos centímetros antes de empujar nuevamente, sintiendo la falta de lubricante en las caderas de Misha.  
  
En el esfínter de Misha.  
  
Escucho a Misha jadear con fuerza, el sonido hizo a su polla sacudirse, por la forma en que las caderas de ajenas acompañaron su movimiento, tratando de ayudarle a que se insertara por completo en él.  
  
─ Realmente... Me encanta lo inteligente que eres. ─ comento el docente, su respiración agitada.  
  
Decidió arbitrariamente tomarle de la cintura con decisión, y embestir de nuevo, usando solo una mano para esparcir el lubricante por su miembro y así conseguir la fricción perfecta en la que podía penetrarle sin que hubiera más que la resistencia natural del cuerpo de Collins, que le proporcionaba un abrazo perfecto.  
  
─ Inclínate un poco más... ─ pidió, dejando de lado el lubricante para acariciar la espalda de Collins.  
  
─ ¿Aún falta? ─ la voz de Misha es pequeña, algo asustada, pero se inclina más, haciendo que los ojos de Chris brillaran de deseo de la vista de su polla entre los glúteos pálidos y firmes de su amante. ─ ¿Así?  
  
Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fue el grito de Misha cuando Kane resbalo solo dentro de su cuerpo, por fin sus caderas conectándose; Collins tembló, sin tiempo a ajustarse a la intromisión, cuando ya tenía a Kane empujando sin cesar dentro de su ano, estrechando su cuerpo lo que le faltaba por abrirse.  
  
Christian tiene que regular su respiración, porque Misha es estrecho, joder, bastante estrecho y su polla se sacude de placer haciéndole jadear y una mirada hacia su amante en la que no solo aprecia su cuerpo sino le hace darse cuenta los jadeos sorprendidos que no dejan de salir de su boca.  
  
─ Me gustas, me encanta tu cuerpo todo tu... ─ jadea, tomándole de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.  
  
Ha estado esperando tanto por esto que casi no puede creer que de verdad se esté impulsando en el cuerpo de su amante por todos estos meses, de su profesor por dos años, del hijo de puta que quiso hacerle la vida imposible.  
  
─ No... No puede sentirse tan bien. ─ murmura o más bien medio gruñe Collins, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de su estudiante, el sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos chocando llenando el ambiente. ─ Chris... Dios, más fuerte. – despues de la inicial incomodidad de la primera vez, y el “no sentir nada”, de pronto, es como si el y Christian se conectaran enteramente y todo comenzara a funcionar.  
  
No le hacen falta muchas súplicas, porque el ritmo pasa de lento y forzoso a brioso cuando Kane se empuja sin contemplaciones dentro del cuerpo de Collins, desesperado por tener su primer orgasmo de esta forma con el profesor de historia. Reconoce que se muere por tener un clímax placentero con él, y que mientras se lo hace, siente que las líneas de conciencia que lo mantienen sobre lo que ha planeado para ambos se nublan.  
  
Parece no tener un objetivo fijo, hasta que Collins se retuerce y deja caer su cabeza entre los brazos, sollozando del placer que, como todo virgen, no llega a comprender del todo.  
  
Le encanta escucharlo, le encanta que la seriedad que le caracteriza se deslice de él y parezca un hombre más, uno que quizás necesita más cuidado de lo que cualquier persona podría creer... Es sensible, amable y un mimado y le encanta, conocer lo que nadie nunca ha hecho.  
  
─ Maldición, maldición, gírate... ─ sisea, sacándose miembro húmedo del interior de su amante, dejando a Misha tembloroso. ─ gírate, quiero follarte.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ Su voz esta desorientada, claramente insatisfecho por el cese de las embestidas y aturdido por el placer que acababa de sentir.  
  
─ Gírate, quiero follarte cara a cara... no creerías que me perdería tu expresión cuando te corrieras con mi polla en el culo, ¿no dije que iba a llenarte la cara de semen cuando acabara...? para hacer eso, tengo que hacértelo de frente, ¿no? ─ le da una nalgada fuerte, en un glúteo primero y luego en él otro.  
  
─ Chris... Por dios. ─ se ríe cuando siente la caliente mano golpear su culo de nuevo, aun así se voltea con algo de pena y se deja caer al suelo. ─ Follame... ─ se sonroja cuando lo pide, pero su entrada arde de ganas por volver a tenerle dentro incluso si todo lo que quiere es cubrirse con una sabana.  
  
─ Nadie nunca sabrá como eres en el sexo... eso te lo aseguro, porque nadie nunca va a dejarte así... ─ rápidamente alinea su cuerpo con el de Collins, colocando ambas manos al lado de su cabeza y poniendo el glande de su polla en el sitio justo para que de una estocada quedara dentro de ese frágil cuerpo.  
  
─ ¡Ahhh!, joder si… ─ Misha grita, sus ojos azules llenos de pasión y su dura polla empieza a mojarse levemente. ─ ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué solo tú vas a follarme desde ahora? ─ Su pregunta sale en pequeños jadeos.  
  
─ Desde ahora y para siempre, cariño. Solo yo tengo este derecho... de inclinarte sobre cualquier superficie y follarte duro... justo como ahora...  
  
─ Quiero… ah… eso… ah, oh… quiero… solo tu… ─ se lleva las manos al rostro, avergonzado por no poder dejar de jadear en frente de Christian, tanto que ni siquiera puede hablar.  
  
El tener las manos donde las coloca, provoca en Kane un fuerte corrientazo de placer, por eso mismo sujeta ambas manos y las coloca contra el cobertor, sujetándolas firmemente.  
  
─ Si... ─ un siseo bajo de aprobación escapa de sus labios, y con ello un grito de Misha al sentirse poseído por su joven amante.  
  
─ No... No me mires, se siente tan bien. ─ aun cuando sus palabras dicen lo contrario, sus ojos llorosos le miran directamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se pone en su rostro.  
  
─ ¿No mirarte, Misha? ¿No mirarte? Es imposible no hacerlo, bebe, es imposible no mirarte mientras te cojo. ─ siseo, sus caderas golpeando con fuerza su ano, disfrutando de todo el temblor interior que le apresaba la polla deliciosamente, era mil veces mejor de lo que había esperado, y agradecía que nadie pudiera escuchar a ninguno de los dos.  
  
Misha coloca sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, de manera que pueda ayudar a que la polla gorda de su amante le abra con más fuerza, que pueda golpear donde quiere que lo haga.  
  
─ Me encanta joder, dios me encanta Chris... Me encantas…  
  
No puede hacer más que repetir esa frase una y otra vez, mientras siente como el adolescente le hace el amor, teniéndolo seguro y sin poder moverse con él. Sus ojos se pierden en los ajenos, mientras el movimiento hace que sus cuerpos choquen con fuerza, sudor, calor, placer... y Misha esta mirándole de una manera que ninguna de sus anteriores amantes ha hecho.  
  
─ Te amo... ─ jadea sin aliento, uniendo sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus pechos frotándose gracias al sudor que les cubre gracias al esfuerzo de sus embestidas. ─ solo quiero que me ames.  
  
─ Te amo... y estoy seguro que siempre lo haré. ─ Christian le suelta, para que así Collins pueda pasar sus manos por su cuello, lo justo para atraparle la boca, y comerle los labios, y ¡Oh! Se siente tan bien, tan bien estar en los brazos de a quien adora, sintiéndose seguro y amado.  
  
Nunca en su vida pensó acabar enrollándose con un cliché de adolescente en su oficina, y ahora que lo está haciendo no puede imaginarse una mejor situación que esta, estar con la persona que más ama, dándose placer mutuamente. Y pese a las pervertidas promesas que Kane le ha hecho, cuando el chico se corre, primero que él, lo hace en silencio, con un grito mudo y todo su cuerpo temblando mientras sus caderas siguen empujándose hacia adelante en espasmos placenteros.  
  
Esta casi seguro que el termina de forma más ruidosa, abrazándose al cuerpo ajeno y sonriendo como nunca antes lo ha hecho en su vida, porque por primera vez no está fingiendo.  
  
Esto es real... y no sabe cómo paso o cuando empezó, pero es real.  
  
Resopla con fuerza, dejándose caer en el pecho de su profesor, quien jadea cuando separa sus brazos de Christian, la circulación volviendo a ellos en circulares ondas. Como sus manos, todo su cuerpo se siente al perfecto borde, siendo poco más que un tembloroso trozo de carne debajo de Kane, que pese a haberse dejado caer, ahora le acaricia la cintura.  
  
─ Eso fue... eso fue, demasiado. ─ Misha no está hilando frases con sentido y se ríe se ello, causando que Kane le mire con curiosidad. ─ Es solo que me dejaste tonto.  
  
─ Oh, ese es el poder de mi masculinidad. ─ empuja sus caderas, su miembro semi erecto penetrando suavemente a Misha.  
  
─ No hagas eso... mmm, a menos que puedas una segunda ronda ¿Qué dices?  
  
─ No sé, puede tu cuerpo de viejo resistir mi virilidad, ¿o ya tienes que tomar las píldoras azules?  
  
─ No seas idiota... no tener sexo por años ha ayudado a conservarme, ¿Sabes?  
  
─ Eso quiero verlo..., y aun me debes aquella mamada, podrías empezar por ahí, o quizás continuar al siguiente capítulo. Ya sabes, hacerlo contra la ventana o sobre el escritorio... ─ parecía no saber decidirse con que quería actuar primero.  
  
─ La ventana suena bien. ─ y ahí está un brillo en los ojos de Collins que no había visto antes y que le gusta pensarse responsable de ello.  
  
Porque es un brillo de chico travieso, de aventurero, el verdadero Misha que solo se deja ver a través de lo que le apasiona, y Kane, con su ego alto, sabe que es el quien le apasiona a Misha ahora mismo. Se pone duro casi instantáneamente con ese pensamiento y comienza a empujarse dentro de Misha nuevamente, moviendo sus caderas para buscar ese punto erótico dentro de el.


	30. Captitulo 23-B: Amarte es lo mejor que he hecho

  


 

[Those Eyes - Thirsty Merc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfXqRud-7Sg) 

 

And you're crossing the room (Y estas cruzando la habitación)

And you're talking to me (Y me estas hablando a mi)

And now I know what I see (Y ahora se lo que vi)

Those eyes are gonna make me fall (Esos ojos van a hacerme caer)

One look, I want it all (Una mirada, y lo quiero todo)

Those eyes (Esos ojos)

You've got me hypnotised (Me tienes hipnotizado)

  
  
  
─ Vamos a las gradas... ─ le susurro Jensen al oído, ya que ni bien habían perdido a la multitud, se habían pegado el uno al otro y no habían dejado de besarse, o más bien, de toquetearse por debajo de las ropas.  
  
Para Jensen Ackles no había nada más sexy que este chiquillo en sus brazos, retorciéndose de placer con cada toqueteo, perdiendo la timidez que le caracterizaba.  
  
─ Pero, ¿Y si alguien nos encuentra ahí? ─ preguntó, riendo cuando Jensen acaricia lentamente sus costados con sus manos, es casi como si lo hiciera directamente sobre su piel por lo delgada de la tela.  
  
Entre uno y otro, habían avanzado un tramo corto, porque no dejaban de amarse desesperadamente, sujetándose los hombros, el cabello, las manos, todo parecía fluir entre ellos una pasión extraña que no se podía explicar.  
  
─ No, cariño, si es que a mí me gusta que me vean. ─ bajo sus manos hasta los redondos glúteos apretándoselas. ─ Te hare el amor si es posible frente a todos... para demostrarles que eres solo mío.  
  
Un pequeño jadeo sorprendido abandono los labios de Jared, que se quedó mirando con detenimiento los ojos verdes que le miraban a su vez intensamente, sinceramente, Ackles estaba diciendo la verdad. Y aun así, era muy difícil creerle después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida.  
  
─ ¿Solo tuyo? ─ pregunto, mientras Ackles le empujaba contra la pared disfrutando de cómo se veía tan necesitado tan desesperado de sus caricias y sus palabras, despertaba en él un sentimiento de protección que no comprendía.  
  
─ Mío... solo mío, mío, mío... ─ mordisqueo el cuello de Jared que estaba al descubierto y después de allí, a besarle la clavícula, disfrutando de cada estremecimiento. Jared solo pudo empezar a reír y jadear, los labios de Jensen se abrían paso a fuego lento en su piel y su disfraz ayudaba a que las caricias fueran cada vez más pronunciadas, ya quera muy fácil mover la sabana a un lado.  
  
─ Jen... ¿Es normal... que se sienta tan bien? ─ preguntó, aun escuchando la pequeña repetición de "míos" que terminan endureciéndole como solo Ackles había conseguido ponerle.  
  
─ Por supuesto... yo soy el dios del sexo ─ siseo Jensen, tomándole de las caderas en un intento de controlar su cuerpo delicado.  
  
Lo guio por la esquina que les faltaba cruzar para llegar por fin a las gradas cuando la espalda de Jensen choco con la de alguien igual de robusto.  
  
Jared abrió los ojos cuando noto que Jensen apretaba sus manos en sus caderas y le pegaba un poco más a su cuerpo.  
  
─ ¿Jen? ─ preguntó aun sin ver a la persona que su acompañante miraba fijamente.  
  
─ Somerhalder, ¿No tienes una fiesta a la que asistir con tus amigas lesbianas? ─ le preguntó con un siseo odioso, haciendo uso de toda su fama, alguien sin ningún miedo a represalias, al contrario, esperándolas.  
  
Jared no sintió sus mejillas más rojas que el instante mismo en que supo que Ian estaba ahí, mirándole en los brazos de Jensen, sin embargo, no se movió, no quería alejarse, aunque eso significará que su amigo se disgustara con él...  
  
─ ¿Y tú no deberías estar con tus amigos sin cerebro, en vez de estar aprovechándote de Jared? ─ siseo con odio. ─ Mas pensé que no eras gay, Ackles.  
  
─ ¿Quién dice que lo soy? Tú mismo lo dijiste, tengo una fijación en esta belleza... ¿Cierto, amor? ─ Jensen beso la esquina de los labios entreabiertos de Jared que se estremeció.  
  
Jared le miró fijamente, estaba asustado, pero no pudo evitar lamer sus labios justo en el lugar que Jensen acababa de besar. Los ojos de Jensen estaban mirándole como si le pidieran que se quedara a su lado y eso quería más que nada, quizás por ello entre abrió sus labios, luego de lamerlos nuevamente de nuevo.  
  
─ Si...  
  
Pero su inocencia no le permitió ver la satisfacción perversa en los ojos de Ackles cuando se fijaron en los de Somerhalder que estaba en shock total.  
  
─ Jared espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.  
  
─ Lo sé. ─ respondió, apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Jensen. La mirada de Jensen cambio, se hizo más suave, más centrada. Como si esas palabras hubieran calado fuerte en el.  
  
─ Ya lo escuchaste, Ian...  
  
─ Esto no es buena idea, Jay, solo está jugando contigo.  
  
Quizás no fueron las mejores palabras, ni el mejor momento para decirlas, ¡Qué diablos!, ni siquiera las creía totalmente, porque había algo en la mirada de Ackles que no quería admitir, pero no soportaba porque hacía que Jared confiara ciegamente en aquel chiquillo de ojos fríos.  
  
─ El cambio... es diferente. ─ fue el susurro de Jared, subiendo sus ojos a los de Jensen. ─ Es mejor ahora.  
  
No sabe que fue lo que le impulso a besar a Jared, no sabe que le llevo a inclinarse y atrapar sus labios bajo la atenta mirada de Ian, quizás la confianza de sus ojos, quizás la sonrisa en sus labios, quizás solo la forma en que le miraba. Lo cierto era que ahora, en este momento, había comprobado que estaba más que perdido por este chiquillo de mirada vidriosa y de manos delicadas que esperaba tanto de él. ¿Qué era esto...? ¿Algo que siempre había estado ahí? ¿Por qué nunca había logrado sentirse así con Danneel?  
  
─ Dime que me quieres... ─ se separó, comprobando que Somerhalder se había marchado, seguramente herido por lo que Jared había dicho y demostrado.  
  
─ Te quiero ─ la sinceridad fluyo con sus palabras, mientras dejaba su frente contra la suya, ─ Te quiero tanto.  
  
─ Te quiero también... ─ la respuesta de Jensen fue dicha con facilidad, como si hubiera estado esperando a que esto sucediera, a que llegara rápido el momento en que pudiera sacárselo del pecho.  
  
Las lágrimas bajaron por los ojos de Jared, para el... Era realmente difícil comprender como Jensen podía quererle, ¿A él?, ¿A quién toda su vida la gente simplemente abandonaba?, pero, dios, le creía, le creía tanto que sentía su pobre corazón sanar un poco.  
  
─ Créelo, Jared, te quiero, te añoro... cada vez que te alejas solo quiero atraerte a mí... tenerte conmigo... enmendar mis errores. ─ no había nada que quisiera más que eso ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ese chiquillo.  
  
─ Solo quédate conmigo, solo no me abandones. ─ pidió abrazándose fuerte a Jensen, ─ Y quiéreme, quiéreme... ─ se abrazó al mientras sollozaba, queriendo creer que haberse enamorado de Ackles había sido lo mejor. Que era lo que necesitaba ahora, ese amor sincero y apasionado que le ofrecía.

  
Esta es una de las formas en la que esperaba continuar con su vida, simplemente sentándose en la cama de Jensen Ackles y observando todo con la luz de la mañana que se colaba por las ventanas. Había tanto que ver en la habitación de Ackles que no sabía cómo la noche anterior no se había quedado embobado observando cada rincón que Ackles había llenado con tantas sorpresas.  
  
Lo que más le asombraba de todo es que de verdad hubiera dormido con Jensen Ackles y que le hubiera dejado su virginidad intacta, pero no por eso le había desnudado y lamido cada rincón de su cuerpo, incluida su entrada la cual aún se sentía húmeda y sensible, llena de la salida de Jensen que le había dado la mejor noche de su vida.  
  
Entonces, por ese motivo le era difícil volver a dormirse sin dejar de mirar tanto al pecoso que tenía a un lado, como a la habitación que hablaba tanto de este. Pinturas a medio terminar, diseños arrugados, un caballete hermoso, el equipo de futbol en una esquina, al menos cien trofeos en repisas al fondo, con medallas y condecoraciones. Le latía el corazón deprisa, con la posibilidad de conocer más de Jensen, de la persona que nunca había visto he imaginado y ahora ansiaba conocer, su vista se movió hacía la ventana nuevamente y el exceso de Luz que solo resaltaba el color de su cabello mientras dormitaba, se veía tan inocente y hermoso, tan pero tan hermoso.  
  
Movió su mano hacia su mejilla, acariciando ligeramente, estaba calidad y era porque había dormido entre los brazos de cada uno, dándose pequeños besos que les habían llevado a un sueño seguro, por su parte al menos, a uno de los mejores que había tenido. Estaba enamorado, lo sabía, loco de amor por otro hombre, otro hombre al cual aún no conocía muy bien y aun así sentía que si lo hacía.  
  
─ Te amo..... ─ susurro sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado por lo bien que se había sentido decirlo.  
  
Sonrió cuando sintió un pequeño comienzo de barba y siguió tocando curioso, sin dase cuenta que unos ojos ligeramente abiertos le miraban con una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.  
  
Ackles no estaba para nada dormido, y aunque llevaba rato despierto, pensando que hacer con el chico a su lado, había fingido dormir cuando le había visto removerse en la cama y comenzar a despertar, además, para que detener algo tan bueno, tan tranquilizador.  
  
Las manos de Jared tenían ese efecto en su cuerpo... no se sentía solo, ni enojado, mucho menos irritado, era una sensación de calidez que no había sentido con nadie y que coste pese a su edad, él había estado con muchas mujeres, pero ¿Esto? ¿Esto que latía en su pecho?, era totalmente nuevo y refrescante.  
  
Podría acostumbrase a ello.  
  
Solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, como demostrarle que le gustaba estar con él, sentir con él.  
  
─ La barba también es rubia ─ le escucho decir, con sorpresa y no pudo evitar empezar a reír.  
  
Eso sorprendió a Jared que alejo su mano del rostro de Jensen, las mejillas enrojecidas del susto y la vergüenza.  
  
─ ¿De qué te sorprende? ─ pregunto Ackles con la voz ronca.  
  
─ Pues... es que aún a mí no me sale y pensé que quizás, el color sería algo distinto ─ murmuro con pena ─ Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cómo hace cuanto estas despierto?  
  
─ Cierto aun tienes poco vello en él cuerpo... ─ se tomó el descaro de acariciar los muslos lisos de Jared y luego su abdomen. ─ ¿Porque te importa saber desde hace cuánto estoy despierto?  
  
─ Por nada en especial ─ murmuro, sonrojado ─ Quizás, solo quizás porque llevo un buen rato viéndote...  
  
─ ¿En serio? No será que dijiste algo que no querías que escuchara? ─ le pregunta con inocencia, una falsa que no le queda para nada.  
  
─ ¿Me escuchaste, verdad?  
  
─ Yo también creo que eso es lo que siento, Jared... pero necesito más tiempo.  
  
─ Está bien, no es como si fuera a morirme pronto ¿No? ─ dijo, dejándose caer en la cama con un sonido de gusto ─ Además, me quieres un poco al menos y eso es mucho para mí...  
  
─ Hey, tu madre y tu hermana te quieren, tus amigos, el hijo de puta de Somerhalder también, así que... tienes personas que también te quieren... ─ no sabe porque razón quiere hacerlo sentir mejor de lo que antes lo había hecho sentir.  
  
Jared volteo su rostro hacia Jensen, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa ─ Lo sé... sé que si me quieren, pero, no lo sé, has sentido alguna vez ¿Qué no encajas?  
  
─ Toda mi vida. ─ fue la respuesta de Jensen, que se recostó en la cama, colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos. ─ Ya... es muy temprano para hablar de esto, ¿No?  
  
─ Sí... ¿Quieres dormir un poco más?  
  
─ No lo creo... ─ Jensen giro su rostro, retirando su brazo para ver a Jared nuevamente acurrucado a su lado, una visión que sin duda no olvidaría en años, porque por más que quisiera, esta vida con Jared, tan nueva y frágil, seguía siendo ajena a todo lo que el siempre relacionaba con la felicidad de una vida.  
  
─ ¿Entonces...? ─ preguntó, notando como Jensen se desplazaba encima de él, sus cuerpos acercándose.  
  
Se mordió el labio, sintiendo el cuerpo tibio de Jensen sobre el suyo, por debajo de las sabanas todo era tan diferente. Casi sobrenatural, la forma en que ambos cuerpos encajaban en su totalidad, su cuerpo adaptándose a los poderosos músculos de Jensen.

  
Al ver como Ackles, su ex novio, desaparecía con el marica de Padalecki, las lágrimas se le saltaron de los ojos, regando su maquillaje. No podía dejar ser vista de esta forma, derrotada, herida, dañada, sencillamente no era ella, la poderosa pelirroja que podía con todos usando solo su imponente personalidad. No le extraño que cuando caminara a la salida muchos ojos se fijaran hacía ella y muchos susurros llenos de rumores se dejaran escuchar. Estas eran las consecuencias de ser popular.  
  
Ella lo había sabido desde un principio, siempre queriendo ser más para todos, pero en especial para su padre, al que toda su vida había admirado. Él había sido quien le había dicho y enseñado el precio de la fama, de ser rico, de nunca ser querido realmente. Oh, el mismo había tenido que vivirlo y aun lo hacía a diario con las infidelidades de la madre de Danneel, quien se acostaba con cualquier hombre que le ofreciera una aventura.  
  
Ella sabía atenerse a esas consecuencias, pero hoy, hoy solo quería ser una adolescente más a la que se la tragara la tierra.  
  
No podía comprender como su padre podía lidiar con ese amargo sin sabor que se abría paso en su pecho, era constante, molesto y sentía que a cada segundo se llevaba un poco de sí misma, su sonrisa, su fuerza, su manías, todo ¡Era una muerte lenta!, una que sí estuviera lo suficientemente dañada acabaría por su mano de una forma más rápida, pero no podía hacerle eso a su padre, no podía dejarle solo y lo cierto es que aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que Ackles podría recuperar la cabeza y volver a sus brazos, a lo correcto, a lo normal, a lo que debía ser...  
  
Pero sí ella misma se cuestionaba que era lo correcto y lo normal que toda su vida sus padres habían preparado para ella porque lo esperaba con tanta fuerza de Jensen, es decir tenía tanto derecho como ella a ir en contra de lo que le habían creado que debía sentir, amar... ¡Ser!, siempre se habían comprendido en silencio en aquel aspecto, por lo que ahora se sentía un poco egoísta y pero no podía detenerse.  
  
¿Había perdido la cordura?  
  
Tal vez también se estaba desvaneciendo como Ackles, quizás... quizás debería olvidarse de él.  
  
No, eso no. Ella le amaba y le quería de nuevo a su lado, ella le quería, a él, a su arrogancia, a sus poderosas manos, a sus palabras cariñosas cuando quería que ella le diera más; a sus caminatas en la mañana por el parque que llevaba a las afueras del pueblo, a sus autos de lujo y como se lo hacía en la parte trasera. A todo lo que él le dio y que ella se esforzó por gratificar.  
  
Nadie le había dado más que ella, nadie le conocía mejor, nadie había estado con él desde que podía recordar, entonces, ¿Porque la había dejado tirada como si fuera un muñeco viejo?, ¿Porque Padalecki y no ella?, no solo era hombre, no tenía ningún atractivo más allá de ser un nerd, no tenía dinero, ni una personalidad explosiva, ¿Porque? ─ se llevó las manos a los ojos, tratando de detener con furia las lágrimas que junto a los restos de maquillaje le manchaban el rostro.  
  
─ Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no puede amarme como yo le amo él? ─ sollozo, encogiéndose sobre si misma en la banca solitaria del patio, oculta bajo las sombras de la noche estrellada.  
  
Una ráfaga de viento la sacudió y supo que solo deseaba unos cálidos brazos que la consolaran, que le ayudaran a comprender lo que su cabeza no podía y que seguramente explotaría si seguía pensando, quería gritar al mundo su frustración, su odio y su lástima por sí misma y de repente, una mano le tomo del mentón y le alzo el rostro, sacándole de su caparazón de autocompasión unos segundos.  
  
─ Luces hermosas cuando lloras, pero eres aún más hermosa cuando ríes. ¿Cursi, no? ─ Genevieve estaba allí, y una vez más se preguntaba porque, si bien la había dejado entrar en su círculo, no sabía cómo es que la chica no se había marchado ya, vamos, que eran tan diferentes, como el agua y el aceite.  
  
─ Cursi... pero nunca me habían dicho algo tan hermoso ─ confeso, limpiándose las lágrimas, pero en realidad, hacía un desastre en su rostro por el maquillaje manchado. ─ Pero, ¿Es cierto?, mi ex novio se acaba de ir con un hombre en frente de toda la escuela y yo estoy en patio trasero llorando, ¿Hermosa?, es más como tonta.  
─ Bueno, al menos no te dejo por otra perra. ─ sonrió, sentándose a su lado y rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos.  
  
Eso hizo reír a Dañe, una risa tras otra sin darse cuenta que tenía los ojos de su acompañante en cada detalle ─ Oh dios, es cierto, eso hubiera sido peor, tienes razón.  
  
─ Lo único bueno de eso sería que a esa perra podrías demostrarle lo que vales... pero, honestamente, no creo que Ackles vaya en serio con Padalecki. Ni yo, ni Ian creemos que hable en serio, solo está jugando... y aunque me gustaría saber porque, me preocupas más tú. ─ susurro, tomándola de la mejilla con ambas manos.  
  
─ Me gustaría creer eso ─ susurro, dejando que la otra chica la atrajera más a su rostro ─ Me gustaría creer que no es en serio, pero hay algo, que me impide hacerlo, más... ─ se quedó callada cuando sintió el aliento ajeno contra su boca, su cuerpo estaba relajando, sin percibir lo que realmente sucedía.  
  
─ Dani... no ames a alguien a quien no le importas. ─ fue apenas un susurro que escucho, antes de sentir los labios de la otra chica sobre los suyos.  
  
Una sensación de sorpresa la recorrió, haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos de los pies. Dolía, dolía tenerle tan de cerca y ser incapaz de reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pese a que todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando donde sentía la piel de Genevieve tocándole.  
  
Sus labios eran tan suaves, sus palabras tan reconfortantes, sus manos tan cálidas, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más que dejar que la otra chica llevara el control, haciéndole sentir segura, ¡Que sentimiento tan extraño! ─ pensó en un momento de lucidez.  
  
─ Dani... ─ la voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, esa voz calidad en la que se había refugiado cuando más lo había necesitado, alimentándose de esa calidez sempiterna que le ofrecía Cortese como su nueva amiga, como su compañera y confidente... ¿pero que era esto? ¿Esto? ¿Este beso?  
  
─ ¿Sí? ─ contesto tontamente, aún aturdida para unos segundos después sus ojos llenándose de comprensión ─ ¿Qué?, oh dios...  
  
─ Por favor... Dani... lo siento. ─ Genevieve lucia asustada, por primera vez podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, aunque no sabía si era simplemente el reflejo del suyo. ─ Dani...  
  
Danneel abrió la boca, quería quitar el miedo de esos ojos tan hermosos, por dios, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ─ No ─ su boca hablo, pero era presa del miedo que también sentía ─ No ─ se levantó de pronto, siendo detenida por la mano ajena.  
  
─ ¡Dani! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ─ Genevieve le suplico, con el tono desesperado de quien pierde a alguien  
  
No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos podían ver los ajenos, era un miedo tan real que casi podía palparlo, pero lo había visto antes, por dios que sí, lo recuerda en sus propios ojos y supo en ese instante que no podía irse, no tenía el corazón de para ser la causante de lastimar a alguien de la misma forma que habían hecho con ella; sus hombros se relajaron con aquel pensamiento, su cuerpo dejo de estar a la defensiva. ─ No me iré...  
  
─ Lo siento... no debí... ─ lo dice con tanta pena que Danneel tiene que suspirar, sintiéndose extraña consigo misma por haberse dejado caer frente a ellos.  
  
─ Solo, ¿Quieres ir por un helado? ─ preguntó sonrojándose, sí eso no es evadir el tema, realmente no sabe que es ─ Solo tú y yo.  
  
─ Eso sería genial... sería realmente genial, me gustaría que tú y yo saliéramos juntos... ─ eso fue todo lo que pudo salir de la boca de su amiga, quien aún temblaba ligeramente por el miedo que había pasado al pensar que perdería a quien en poco tiempo consideraba su mejor amiga.  
  
─ Bien ─ sonrió, tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza, entrelazó su mano con la de Cortese y empezaron a caminar juntas ─ Chocolate, con vainilla y fresa, son los tres sabores más deliciosos que conozco, tienen que gustarte ─ le dice.  
  
─ Eso es de chicas comunes y tú no eres una chica común. ─ se burló Genevieve, empujándola con su hombro. ─ Tienen que gustarte los sabores difíciles.  
  
─ ¿Sí? ¿Cuáles son los sabores difíciles? ─ pregunta haciendo una voz más gruesa cuando llega al final de su pregunta, haciendo que ambos sonrían tontamente.  
  
Después de todo, quizás la noche no estaba perdida.

  
Tiene que tranquilizarse, encontrar la forma de respirar en medio de todos los distintos sentimientos que le atañen y saturan su pecho, inhala… exhala y de repente siente que no es tan fácil como ha resultado ser toda su vida, pero lentamente encuentra el ritmo, aún con la vista perdida en algún punto del salón que la escuela ha destinado para la fiesta de ese año.  
  
Sus ojos azules registran el lugar, los colores, las calabazas, los distintos disfraces, le recuerda lo divertido que eran estás fiestas para él y sus amigos. Siempre solían venir una o dos horas y luego salir para la casa de Jared para pasar algo tiempo con él, el pequeño gigante nunca tendía a asistir, su madre nunca podía comprarle el disfraz y el miedo a que sus verdugos decidieran divertirse con él le paralizaba. Así que ellos llevaban la fiesta a su casa y era más divertido, no solo por la enorme sonrisa tímida e ilusionada que se abría paso en su rostro, no, sino también porque era algo que los unía, era todos ellos contra el mundo y ahora…  
  
Justo la primera vez que Jared decide venir a la fiesta, lo hace guiado de la mano de Ackles, compartiendo con este una sonrisa pequeña y tierna que él nunca llego a conocer y que hace que su corazón duela, no de la misma forma en que pudo ser hace algunos meses, después de todo está sumamente expectante de su posible relación con Paul. Pero aunque duele de forma distinta, no deja de enloquecerle, porque había algo distinto en Jared… algo nuevo, que debajo de toda esa timidez y miedo, solo Ackles había logrado sacar a flote.  
  
Y a su vez, Ackles parecía ser un poco distinto al bastardo frio que era desde que le conoció, es como sí cada uno fuera lo que necesitaba el otro para ser mejor.  
  
Y dolía nunca haber sido lo que Jared necesitaba, dolía la incertidumbre de sí sus observaciones eran certeras – como lo fueron cuando supuso que Ackles se sentía irremediablemente atraído por su pequeño gigante y ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía – o Jared saldría destrozado, de un juego demasiado cruel para ser cierto.  
  
No quería eso, pero a la vez pensaba que quizás podía ser lo mejor, porque la confianza y cariño que Jared le había dado a Ackles delante de él… merecía algo mejor que ese bastardo. Gen, su siempre confiable amiga Gen, le había dicho que era un juego, que era obvio para cualquiera, menos para Jared, ¿Sería así?  
  
Por eso y sus propias sospechas, le había gritado a Jared que Ackles le usaba, por dios, no era la decisión más inteligente que había tomado en mucho tiempo, porque había sido como empujarle a sus brazos un poco más... diciendo cosas que Jared parecía decidido a ignorar completamente.  
  
Dando toda su confianza a ese bastardo.  
  
Esto debía tener algo que ver con el beso que, como medida desesperada, le había dado en el lavandero de su casa. Ese beso era el culpable de todo esto, quizás si no hubiera arruinado su amistad con ese beso, Jared se hubiera quedado a su lado, como siempre lo había hecho, dejándose proteger.  
  
─ ¿Dónde está Jared? ─ la voz preocupada de Alona le saca de sus pensamientos, quien viene acompañada de Steven ─ Ian... ¿Qué sucedió? ─ camina lentamente hacia su amigo, poniéndole una mano en su hombro ─ Estás pálido.  
  
Es la verdad, se ha puesto muy blanco, más de lo que ya es usualmente, tiene la mirada perdida y el labio inferior le tiembla. Parece que se hubiera drogado y si no fuera Ian, Steven y Alona así lo pensarían.  
  
La rubia le zarandea con suavidad buscando llamar su atención, pero todo lo que obtiene a cambio es un suspiro tembloroso por parte de Somerhalder que se deja caer contra la pared, su mirada bajando a sus zapatos pulidos.  
  
─ Es Jared... ─ dice, un susurro derrotado. ─...Lo perdimos...  
  
─ ¿Como que lo perdimos? ─ preguntó Alona, alarmada mirando a todas partes con los ojos húmedos ─ ¿Acaso se fue con Ackles?  
  
─ El solo... solo eligió. Eligio. Por fin, se deshizo de nosotros y consiguió lo que siempre quiso... ─ siseo, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo al mismo tiempo que una lágrima brotaba de sus helados ojos azules.  
  
─ Hombre ─ la voz de Steven se escuchó de pronto ─ Que tenga un amorío con el bastardo, lo que es bastante difícil de creer, no quiere decir que dejara de ser nuestro amigo.  
  
─ No importa... lo escogió por sobre mí, por sobre todo lo que hemos construido con él. ─ susurro, pasándose la mano por el rostro en un gesto de cansancio que parecía consumirlo  
  
─ Estas exagerando, no... ─ Steven no alcanza a decir nada más porque las manos de Ian está sosteniéndole de la camisa, retándole con la mirada a que diga algo más ─ No hagas esto Ian, no le pongas a elegir tú también ─ continuo, sin moverse ni un centímetro.  
  
─ Pues si no lo hago como se supone que poder hacerlo reaccionar, ¡Hacerlo escoger es lo mejor! ─ grito, con ganas de darle una paliza a alguien, y en estos momentos Steven estaba a punto de ser con quien descargara su ira. ─ ¡Tiene que saber! ¡Tiene que saber que es lo malo!  
  
─ Estas pensando con el orgullo Ian, solo estás pensando en que Ackles te gano ─ esta vez se ganó que Somerhalder le empotrara contra la pared, su ira apenas contenida, mientras escuchaba un grito sorprendido de Alona─ Y esa no es la forma, Jared no maneja bien la presión de ningún tipo, lo sabes.  
  
─ ¡Te equivocas! ¡Te equivocas, Steven! Él no sabe nada de la vida, ¡No sabe nada! ¡Es solo un chico del que ese hijo de puta se está aprovechando! ─ grito entre dientes, empujando a Steven contra la pared para puntualizar sus palabras.  
  
─ Espera, Ian, ¡Ya basta! ─ la voz de Alona es firme cuando se interpone entre ambos. Ella es una mujer fuerte y sabe defenderse, así que no lo piensa dos veces cuando nota que su novio no tiene la mínima intención de defenderse, pero los tacones y la fuerza de Ian le causan que no mide la fuerza con que este se voltea hacía ella termina en el suelo con un fuerte golpe, llamando la atención de media fiesta, son segundos para que Wesley y Doherty este caminando hacia allí.  
  
─ Somerhalder, a mi oficina. ─ Wesley le quita de la boca las palabras a Doherty, usando un tono de autoridad. ─ Ahora. ─ le ordeno al ver que Ian no tenía intenciones de moverse.  
  
─ ¿Estas bien? ─ preguntó Doherty a Alona, que se está levantando con ayuda de un preocupado Steven, mientras observa de reojo la cara de enojo que el profesor Wesley tiene en su rostro mientras sale del lugar, con Ian siguiéndole.  
  
─ Si... no fue su culpa, Steve, no debí meterme. ─ susurro, apenada de haberse ido al suelo y de ensuciar su impecable traje de ángel.  
  
─ No te avergüences, una mujer que es capaz de meterse en una pelea por su novio, dice mucho de ella ─ Shannen interrumpió a Steven que solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras ella revisaba a la chica tomando con cuidado para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.  
  
─ Estarás bien ─ continuo ─ Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu amigo... ¿Porque aún son amigos, no? ─ pregunto mirando la espalda de Paul que se alejaba a paso rápido. ─ Nunca he visto a Wesley así, debe estar muy enfadado.  
  
─ Sí lo somos ─ contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
  
─ Solo ocupa tiempo ─ agregó Alona.  
  
─ Mucho tiempo. ─ susurro Steven, tomando de la mano a Alona. ─ ¿Deberíamos ir a por él?  
  
─ Oigan, chicos, ¿Han visto a Misha? No le consigo por ningún lado. ─ pregunto la profesora antes de que pudieran alejarse.  
  
Alona hizo una mueca pensativa para después girar hacía la docente ─ No profesora Doherty, desde hace rato no lo hemos visto.  
  
─ Mmmm... ¿Han visto a Christian? ─ volvió a preguntar la profesora sin dejarles ir.  
  
─ No tampoco ─ contesto esta vez Steven.  
  
─ Maldición ─ la profesora dio un zapatazo y se movió para marcharse, dejando a los dos alumnos completamente confundidos.  
  


  
─ ¿Qué pasa contigo? ─ Paul se detuvo en medio del pasillo, girándose a enfrentar a Ian. ─ Abre la boca. ─ le ordeno, tomándole de la barbilla. ─ Ábrela ahora.  
  
─ Solo estaba un poco enojado ─ contestó, buscando no mirar los hermosos ojos a su profesor, que están llenos de ira en ese instante, pese a la situación, acepta que se ve ardiente de esa forma, sintiendo una ira más allá de lo que su religión le permite.  
  
A veces piensa que Paul es un hermoso pájaro enjaulado, que tiene tanto para dar pero que los barrotes siempre están ahí, negándole su libertad, sus sentimientos, su vida.  
  
─ Hueles a alcohol y a cigarro, ¿Tu y Cortese nuevamente se llenaron de esa suciedad? ─ gruño, soltándole el rostro. ─ Y estar solo un poco enojado no justifica que hayas agredido a una alumna.  
  
─ Ella se metió en donde no debía ─ contesto, metiendo sus manos en sus pantalones, su aspecto de adolescente rebelde sin causa no hace ninguna gracia al docente que está acostumbrado a las sonrisas fáciles y tranquilas de su alumno.  
  
─ Ella es una mujer, Ian, una mujer a la que deberías respetar, ¿No tienes una madre a la que deberle respeto? ─ parecía tan fuera de sí que no supo lo que dijo hasta que lo dijo, quedándose frio y con la boca entreabierta. ─ Oh dios míos perdóname, no quise decir eso.  
  
─ No, no la tengo ─ contestó con enojo, apretando los puños ─ Murió dejándome solo con un padre que es una bomba de tiempo, que en cualquier momento también se ira, dejándome nuevamente solo ¿Contento? ¿Eso querías escuchar? ─ gruño, dándose media vuelta para salir de ahí de inmediato.  
  
─ Ian, por favor... ─ Paul le tomo de la muñeca tirando de él. ─ Por favor... perdóname, no era mi intención decir eso... cariño, por favor... ─ la desesperación en el tono de Paul lo hizo girarse a verle, aún estaba enfadado muy enfadado. Quería golpearle a él tanto como a Ackles o a Steven, porque quería enfadarse porque Jared lo había rechazado una vez más, porque estaba enamorado del que consideraba su mejor amigo pero también sentía algo fuerte y platónico por el profesor que ahora le veía con ojos preocupados..  
  
Nunca odiaría un momento en su vida más allá que este... cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas frente a Paul y este le miro herido, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros para poder abrazarle, justo cuando los sollozos atacaron su cuerpo.  
  
─ Shhh... Shhh... Está bien... lo siento, me tienes, me tienes ahora... ─ susurro, dejando un beso sobre su mejilla. ─ No tienes por qué sentirte así, deja que se vaya todo, la rabia, el dolor... la tristeza, déjalo ir.  
  
─ No quiero quedarme solo ─ susurro, su cuerpo entero temblando ─ Por eso había dejado la escuela, quería pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con él... tengo tanto miedo de que se valla, de que me deje solo.  
  
─ No estás solo, Ian Somerhalder, tienes amigos, tienes personas que se preocupan por ti. Yo, yo Ian, me preocupo por ti. ─ le aseguro el profesor abrazándole contra su pecho con fuerza.  
  
Ian se separó, Paul tuvo que pasar algo de saliva por su seca garganta, cuando miro de cerca los azules que estaban los ojos de su alumno ─ Quédate conmigo, danos una oportunidad.  
  
─ Ian... yo quiero... yo quiero estar contigo, pero... pero, por favor, vayamos lento... quiero que estemos seguro de lo que tenemos.  
  
─ Está bien ─ apoyo su frente contra el hombro del otro hombre, suspirando ─ Lo siento, mi intención nunca fue lastimar a Alona ─ ese es el Ian que Paul conoce y le hace suspirar tranquilo, que el adolescente dejara de comportarse como el imbécil que no es.  
  
─ Entonces discúlpate con ella, ahora... antes de que tus amigos comiencen a tenerte el mismo miedo que los asociados de Ackles le tienen, ¿No quieres eso, verdad? Siempre has tenido miedo de ser quien no eres... y esa persona de hace minutos no eras tú.  
  
─ Es cierto, dios ─ se separó del docente llevando sus manos a su rostro ─ Con razón Alona intervenido, golpee a su novio contra la pared y este no hacía nada por defenderse, soy un idiota.  
  
─ Fuiste Jensen Ackles por un momento, dejaste que él te poseyera en hacer esto... él es, literalmente, un demonio. Piensas tanto en el que acabas por transformarte en su persona.  
  
Una risa irónica escapo de sus labios ─ Sí, puede que sí... el bastardo está claramente mordiéndome más de lo que pensé, y... ¿Cómo cual sería mi castigo? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que le gano una mirada reprobatoria de su docente.  
  
─ Tu castigo será que no te dejare tocarme o besarme o pasarte por mi despacho por toda la semana que viene. Ese es tu castigo, nada de encuentros furtivos, ni paseos a las gradas a fumar. ─ le reprendió sin cortarse una sola vez, se notaba que era un adulto.  
  
─ Espera, espera ─ se quejó con una mueca ─ ¿No es suficiente no besarte, como para quitarme mis inocentes cigarritos?  
  
─ Oh, con que inocentes, ¿No? Voy a darte un pase gratis a la clase de rehabilitación y religión los sábados por la tarde. ─ Paul se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar ─ Vas a dejar ese cigarro para cuando te gradúes de la preparatoria.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ se seca los surcos de lágrimas de las mejillas, mientras seguía a Paul con una mueca pequeña ─ No es justo, no son tan malos.  
  
Aún está preocupado por Jared, pero esta noche, quizás sea justo que se dedique un poco a sí mismo.  
  
─ Malo, yo voy a enseñarte lo que está mal predicando la palabra del señor. ─ siseo Paul sin dejar de caminar, haciendo que su alumno temblara. ─ Y el domingo, más te vale ir a la iglesia conmigo.  
  
Ian hace otro sonido de queja, pero decide callarse cuando Paul le mira severamente, sospecha que ahora que son algo, este será más duro con él que con cualquiera y en cierta manera sabe que solo está cuidándole y eso le hace sentir tan seguro y feliz que decide no quejarse más, por ese hombre dejaría de fumar, sí, incluso eso.  
  
─ Aunque... por esta noche... te dejare pasar un beso o dos. ─ susurro el profesor, mirando al suelo, incomodo.  
  
El adolescente camina unos, dos o tres pasos hasta que está muy cerca de los labios del docente, su aliento le aturde y se acerca lo justo para intentar dejar un beso, que se desvía y deja sobre el cuello ajeno ─ Sabes tan bien.  
  
─ No empieces con las palabras... me hace sentir como un pecador. ─ susurra con timidez, sujetándose de los hombros de su alumno.  
  
─ No es pecado Paul, no importa cuántas veces necesites que te lo diga... lo hare ─ siguió su camino, dejando unos pequeños besos húmedos en el cuello contraria, moviéndose por el pasillo hasta que chocan con una de las paredes.  
  
─ Dime... ¿De qué es ese disfraz? ─ pregunto lentamente el profesor, dejándose besar y gimiendo bajito, sabiendo que a Ian le gustaba eso.  
  
─ ¿Qué no es obvio?, soy un pirata ─ dice y sonríe cuando Paul lo hace, besándole con fuerza, sus lenguas enredándose en un pequeño movimiento que va más y más profundo, conforme pasan los segundos.  
  
Paul se siente en las nubes, de nuevo nota la sensación tan exquisita que es tener a ese chiquillo tocándole, como el pecado más dulce y exquisito, el placer puro.  
  
─ Me haces un pecador feliz... y yo nunca pensé que le diría eso a alguien, pero... tú... tú me haces sentir bien, Ian... ─ susurro, temblando en los brazos de su alumno.  
  
─ No es un pecado ─ repite con toda la seguridad, cariño y paciencia del mundo antes de moverse un poco, sus miembros semi duros rosándose.  
  
─ Si lo es, Ian... lo es para mí. Esta mal, y se siente tan bien. ─ susurro, dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared.  
  
─ Y puede sentirse mejor ─ lentamente le dio vuelta a ambos cuerpos, hasta que le quedo contra la pared con Paul prácticamente encima suyo, quien era unos cuantos centímetros más alto ─ Puede ser mejor ─ repitió, dándose la vuelta y dejando su culo contra la erección del adulto.  
  
─Oh por la virgen, Ian... no puedo hacer esto. ─ susurro, viendo como su alumno se removía como un gato enorme, bajando y subiendo sus caderas y luego tomando sus manos para posarlas sobre su cadera. ─ Ian...  
  
─ Si puedes ─ suspira, conforme siente el dar miembro del docente pasearse con miedo por su culo ─ Solo déjate llevar, se siente bien, se siente bien que te restriegues contra mí, Paul, por favor.  
  
─ ¿Por favor, que? ─ pregunto torpemente, afianzando el agarre en las caderas de su alumno que comenzó a gemir exageradamente, causándole escalofríos que le llevaron a empujar sus caderas contra su chico.─ Joder.  
  
─ Por favor frótese con fuerza sobre mí, profesor ─ le susurro arqueando su cuerpo, cuando noto la fuerza con la que Paul se impulsaba, desatando toda esa pasión y lujuria dormida sobre su cuerpo.  
  
─ Ian... por favor... ─ siseo, meneando sus caderas de arriba abajo, frotando su rígido pene en esa deliciosa cuna que se apretaba cuando Ian tensaba sus músculos.  
  
─ La tienes tan dura, la tienes tan caliente ─ murmuro empezando a acompañar el vaivén del cuerpo ajeno ─ Más duro, más duro...  
  
─ Estas pecando, Ian... joder, ¿Cómo puede ser que no pueda resistirme a ti? ¿Al pecado? ─ susurro, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras se frotaba sobre la ropa con su alumno, deseando no más que hacerle el amor.  
  
─ Porque te gusta... Porque yo te gusto ─ jadeo más alto cuando sintió la húmeda que era la prueba del orgasmo de su profesor entre sus cuerpos, sus piernas apenas le sostenían.  
  
Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, hacer que su profesor se viniera sobre su cuerpo, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo de la forma tradicional, sin ropa y sobre una cama, sobre su cama, o quizás la del profesor, uh, si, le gustaría hacerlo mil veces en la cama del profesor, donde pudiera gritar de placer y gemir y hacerle saber lo mucho que le gustaba todo lo que le hacía a su joven cuerpo.  
  
Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse violentamente y presionar sus caderas contra la pared, buscando fricción sobre su adolorido miembro que no esperaba recibir nada a cambio por el espectáculo de sensualidad con el que había "bendecido" a Paul Wesley.  
  
Estaba fuera de sí... Solo pensaba en correrse su cuerpo se pegaba a la pared, frotándose con fuerza, pasión y desespero, si darse cuenta la forma en que Wesley le miraba, absorto a sus movimientos, perdido en su sensualidad.  
  
Sabe que va a arruinar los pantalones que Kristen le ha prestado, son de su hermano mayor y el sencillamente va a correrse en ellos como un jodido virgen, le excita que vaya a venirse con su profesor tras él, pero lo que más le sorprende es cuando la mano en su cadera se mueve para interponerse en la violenta fracción entre su miembro y la pared.  
  
─ ¡Jódeme, Paul!  
  
Empieza a moverse en círculos sobre la enorme y caliente mano de su amante, se deja caer hacia atrás mientras tanto y su culo ligeramente pega de nuevo contra la sensible polla del docente que sisea ─ Tengo ranas ganas de que me jodas, que me toques y me abras.  
  
Su boca sucia lo hace sentir incomodo, pero de la forma en la que las entrañas se le queman con la pasión de ese chiquillo, con la desesperación que siente pese a estar en la escuela, en la escuela joder.  
  
─ Ian... ─ susurra, envalentonándose cuando su chico gime alto, su cabello largo en una coleta, ahora desordenado y desparramado por su hombro, se encarga de darle el placer que busca tomando su tibio miembro entre sus manos y delineándolo con los dedos.  
  
Le mira temblar en sus manos, tan vulnerablemente que sus ojos parecen más joven de lo que son y de repente, siente el caliente líquido sobre sus mano, mojando un poco ─ Eso fue delicioso....  
  
La voz le sale temblorosa, débil, todo el cuerpo aún se le estremece con el orgasmo.  
  
─ Estamos demasiado expuestos...  
  
─ Si, ¿Tu oficina? ─ pregunto acurrucándose un poco en los brazos contrarios.  
  
─ ¿Quieres más, Ian? ─ la voz le suena sumamente sorprendida.  
  
─ ¿Tú quieres más, Paul?  
  
─ No sé si pueda... levantarlo de nuevo. ─ susurro, bajando su mirada al suelo con vergüenza.  
  
─ Entonces solo vamos a limpiarnos y regresamos a la fiesta ─ contesto con una sonrisa pequeña ─ Tengo que disculparme con mis amigos y tu adolescentes que cuidar ─ bromeo, dejando un beso en los labios del docente.  
  
─ La verdad es que quiero que esto acabe e irme a casa. ─ murmuro, frotando sus ojos y demostrándole lo cansado que estaba. ─ Quiero mi fin de semana ya, ir a la iglesia, confesarme, rezar un poco y dormir el resto del día.


	31. Capítulo 24 Gritalo Bien Fuerte

  


 

 

[ ** ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7G8QItjTSDA)   


 

  
[ ** Five Finger Death Punch - Remember Everything ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7G8QItjTSDA)

_Oh, dear mother, I love you (Oh, querida madre, te amo)_   
_I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough (Lo siento, no fui lo suficientemente bueno)_   
_Dear father, forgive me (Querido padre, perdóname)_   
_'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up (Pues en tus ojos, nunca fui suficiente)_   
_In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone (En mi corazón sé que te falle, pero me dejaste aquí solo)_   


  
  
Estaba sentado sobre su cama, organizando sus deberes y preguntándose cuando acabarían las clases para por fin respirar con tranquilidad e irse de vacaciones a las Bahamas, como le habían prometido sus padres al iniciar el año escolar, solo que sus fantasías este año estaban más relacionadas con Michael en traje baño y haciendo de las suyas en la playa, que con cualquiera de sus novias en un trikini.  
  
Esperaba que sus padres le dejaran ir solo, de esa forma podría llevarse a Michael con él y nadie se enteraría; o quizás lo harían, pero ya poco le importaba.  
  
Necesitaba sentarse a cavilar como decirle a sus padres lo que quería hacer con su vida, pero no conseguía forma, no despues de la escena que les había montado el otro día; sus padres se tomaban el cuidado cuando le hablaban, como intentando que su bebe les perdonara, pero no era eso lo suficiente.  
  
No para él, que quería más.  
  
Quería poder tomar a Michael de la mano, traerle por esos ostentosos pasillos y besarle lentamente, ante de presentárselo a sus padres, le gustaría que sonrieran y estuvieran tranquilos porque tenía alguien que le cuidaba y quería, ¿No era eso lo que todo padre y madre quería?  
  
La felicidad de un hijo.  
  
También quería estudiar arte, no estaba para nada dispuesto a estudiar administración o lo que fuera para cuidar del negocio de sus padres, pero, aun tenía en la cabeza las palabras de Mike.  
  
Era el único heredero de sus padres, debía comprenderles en ese aspecto, pero era difícil.  
  
─ ¿Cómo decírselos? ─ suspiro, dejando todos sus cuadernos en la cama y levantándose para dejarse caer en el sofá junto al enorme ventanal que daba al patio. Sabía que era suertudo de tener todos estos lujos, pero prefería irse a casa de Michael y pasar el día con el que estar dentro de la mansión por más tiempo.  
  
En el preciso instante en el que ese pensamiento cruzo su mente, un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención; su madre asomo la cabeza segundos despues, mirándole con una sonrisa indecisa.  
  
Sin duda, por un instante se planteó si era pertinente que pasara, tenía entre la cama, debajo de sus cuadernos unos cuantos libros que Michael le había regalado, obras de teatro que sí bien eran bastante antiguas, tenían un encanto emotivo que le dejaba sin palabras.  
  
─ ¿Qué haces allí tan solo? ─ pregunto, y sonó como si mil veces le hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta; porque lo cierto es que él siempre había pasado más tiempo en ese sofá que en la escuela.  
  
─ Pienso, solo pienso. ─ indicó y su respuesta fue tomada como un pase libre, porque los pequeños pies de su madre que llevaban finos tacones, se escucharon lentamente avanzar por el suelo de madera de su habitación.  
  
─ Te traje algo de nuestro último viaje, pensé que... bueno, la verdad es que tu padre y yo pensamos que deberíamos, intentar conocerte un poco mejor. ─ sonrió, dejando una caja pequeña en la mesa de estudio de Thomas, tomando asiento donde su hijo se sentaba a estudiar. ─ queremos asegurarnos de que estas bien.  
  
─ Mama, ¿Es en serio? ─ indago con una sonrisa pequeña, casi sarcástica. ─ ¿En serio quieren conocerme más? ─ eso es bueno, la sensación de ligera felicidad que se coloca en su pecho, es difícil de explicar, él, que nunca se ha sentido realmente parte de la vida de sus padres.  
  
─ Claro que hablo en serio, cariño mío.  
  
Hay una expresión severa en el rostro de su madre que intenta parecer agradable a los ojos. Se le nota que está luchando con el tiempo que siempre tiene contado.  
  
─ Tu padre y yo hemos decidido que los Viernes serán tuyos y podremos salir todos juntos a donde tú quieras.  
  
─ Eso está bien, me gustaría hablarles sobre la universidad y algunos de mis planes, más bien ideas, quizás podamos ir por un par de helados. ─ toma entre sus manos la pequeña caja, mirándole detenidamente, pensando en si abrirla frente a su madre o más tarde, seguramente es algo costoso, las malas costumbres no se quitan tan fácilmente y sus padres, siempre tienden a arreglar los problemas con dinero.  
  
─ Por supuesto, tu padre se muere por hablar de la universidad contigo, ¿sabes? Dice que tiene unas recomendaciones excelentes, ya sabes que él y yo fuimos a Princeton. ─ señalo, sonriendo alegre.  
  
─ Oye mama, pero… ─ en su mente, una voz muy parecida a la de Mike le decía que no era el momento, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser distinto, tenía que dejar de ser el cobarde que siempre había sido que hacía todo lo que otros querían, por eso había sido capaz de llegar a molestar y golpear a alguien como Padalecki, no dejaría que aquello afectara la vida que quería tener. ─ Me gustaría más la universidad de las artes, en Nueva York. ─ era hora de empezar a cambiar.  
  
─ ¿Disculpa? ─ El rostro de su madre de pronto se puso pálido. ─ ¿Artes...? ¿Nueva York? Pero Thomas eso es...  
  
─ Imposible. ─ La voz de su padre, severa como el que más retumbo de pronto en la habitación.  
  
Claro que había sido una emboscada, si es que casi nunca hablaba uno solo con él. No debería sorprenderle en nada.  
  
─ No lo es. ─ contesto lo más tranquilo que pudo. ─ Me gusta mucho el arte, la actuación específicamente, a veces paso horas los fines de semana en algunas obras en ciudades aledañas, y sino , pues lo hago leyendo alguna obra, desde pequeño me llama la atención y es algo que quiero para mi vida, ¿Por qué sería imposible?  
  
─ Por que no voy a dejar que malgastes tu vida en una carrera tan inútil, ¡no voy a dejar que seas un payaso que entretenga a otros! ¡No fue para eso para lo que te crie! ─ Nuevamente su padre era quien demostraba su fuerte carácter ante Tom, que si bien era mucho más pasivo, también podía tener ese carácter explosivo cuando quería.  
  
─ Henry. ─ Su madre intento calmar al hombre de ojos tan azules como los de Tom. ─ Henry, por favor, no le grites.  
  
─ Nadie dijo que quería ser un payaso, eso no fue lo que dije, siempre haces esto: ¡Nunca escuchas, nunca sabes mirar más allá de tus ojos! ─ Le reprocho, poniéndose de pie con firmeza ─ No es una carrera inútil, quiero inspirar a las personas desde mi trabajo, quiero representar algo distinto, algo nuevo.  
  
─ Y eso es lo que te hace estúpido y débil, ¿Qué pasa contigo que ahora quieres revelarte contra nosotros que te hemos dado todas las herramientas para que seas alguien competente en tu vida? ─ La mano poderosa de su padre se posó en su hombro y lo zarandeo con fuerza. ─ ¿son tus amigos? ¿Te estas drogando o algo peor?  
  
─ ¿Cuáles amigos? ¿Cuáles jodidos amigos?, ¡No tengo a nadie! ─ se quitó la mano de su padre de su hombro con fuerza. ─ Además, solo porque quiera algo distinto a lo que ustedes sientan que es lo mejor, no quiere decir que me rebele, quiere decir que pienso por mí mismo y analizo y decido lo que es mejor para mí, solo eso.  
  
Le dolió la decepción que vio en el rostro de su padre, ese rostro que siempre había adorado ver feliz y orgulloso de él; ni siquiera cuando perdían un juego su padre hacia esa expresión, nunca se la había visto y sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y se sintió frustrado de no poder hacerles comprender que él ya era mayor como para decir que hacer con su vida.  
  
─ Nunca pensé que tendría que escuchar eso de ti, Thomas, me decepcionas, pensé que estaba invirtiendo mi dinero en algo y resulto ser que no valió la pena hacerlo.  
  
─ ¿Es eso lo que soy para ti...? ─ Su voz se rompió al escuchar eso e intentar razonarlo. ─ Solo una inversión, solo un negocio, algo que salió mal y que ahora no vale la pena, ¿En serio?  
  
─ Eso es lo que eres ahora.  
  
─ Pues, ¿sabes que, papá?, no entiendo como tienes dinero, sí eres tan malo haciendo inversiones, mírame, tienes un hijo payaso y gay. ─ su voz ni siquiera se terminó de escuchar bien, porque su padre, el mismo que nunca en su vida le había golpeado le mando de un puñetazo al suelo.  
  
El grito de su madre perforo en sus tímpanos, y aunque su visión estaba borrosa, pudo ver y sentir cuando esta se arrodillo a sus pies, abrazándole y buscando ver que estaba bien, quiso alejarla, porque ella también tenía mucho que ver en esto, pero no tenía fuerzas.  
  
─ Te quiero fuera de esta casa ahora, no sé a dónde mierda vas a irte, pero si eres tan independiente para hacer tus propias decisiones, entonces te vas a la calle, sin dinero y sin nada, Thomas John Patrick.  
  
Y con ello, su padre se encarga de alejar a su madre, sin importarle el murmullo de dolor que sale de sus labios por la rudeza con la que le trata o sus sollozos al escuchar sus últimas palabras... su padre acaba no solo de renegar de él y golpearle, sino que como si fuera un perro al que una familia ya no quiere, dejarle a la deriva, sin nada.  
  
─ Papá... ─ solloza, porque esta es una nueva clase de desolación que nunca había sentido y que tampoco pensaba tener que sentir.  
  
No puede creer que este solo, solo, sin amigos y ahora sin el apoyo de sus padres, sin nada. Nada más que un sueño pisoteado y el deseo de estar con Michael sin ser una carga para él.  
  
─ Largo, ¿Qué demonios esperas? ¡Largo! ─ Su voz suena como nunca la ha escuchado, fuera de sí... como si fuera otra persona que le hablara, no su padre.  
  
No, definitivamente no su padre.  
  
Le duele ponerse en pie y alejarse, le duele escuchar a su madre llamarle desesperada, le duele no escuchar duda en la voz de su padre.  
  


  
No sabe hacia dónde va, pero sí que acaba en el único sitio en el que podría acabar y ser recibido. La verdad es que aparecerse aquí, en el estado en el que esta, no parece recomendable, pero como le ha dicho a su padre, él no tiene amigos y no tiene a nadie y joder, es un alivio que no le haya dicho que mantenía una relación sexual con un adulto, porque seguro acababa por matarlo.  
  
Ciertamente aquello se había salido de sus manos, se había sentido tan herido cuando escucho que no era más que el ejemplo de una inversión fracasada que había querido en un infantil sentimiento, que su padre sintiera lo mismo que estaba desgarrando su corazón, por eso había gritado que con todas sus fuerzas su homosexualidad, porque sabría que destrozaría al otro hombre.  
  
Y lo había logrado.  
  
A ninguno de los dos les había importado que su madre saliera herida de por medio y ahora incluso, aunque debería estar más preocupado por su situación, se sentía terrible por ello, nunca pensó verle de esa forma, mucho menos por él.  
  
Lo que había hecho había sido producto del dolor, había respondido a su padre como nunca lo había hecho, le había desobedecido, le había llevado la contraria y lo mejor, había luchado por lo que quería, por su libertad, y se sentía muy bien, aunque doliera un coñazo. Porque su mejilla estaba hinchada y le dolía el hombro donde su padre lo había maltratado. Joder, nunca pensó que su padre tuviera esa clase de fuerza.  
  
Más de una vez había estado en los brazos de su padre, la más reciente cuando este le había cargado en brazos la primera semana despues de que habían sido notificados de su accidente donde había usado muletas en casa y se había caído en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.  
  
Quizás nunca imagino que su padre usaría eso en su contra.  
  
Toco el timbre repetidas veces, esperando a que Mike saliera, esperaba que no estuviera escuchando música o si no nunca lo oiría allí dentro.  
  
La puerta se abre despues de lo que parecen unos interminables minutos y no espera los ojos azules que le miran entre la sorpresa y la preocupación.  
  
─ ¿Welling? ¿Qué te paso?  
  
La suave voz de Misha Collins suena consternada mientras le observa desde la puerta, hasta que parece caer en la cuenta y se acerca con paso presuroso a Thomas que se deja manipular por las manos del adulto.  
  
─ ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Ha sido Jensen?  
  
Le está revisando las heridas minuciosamente, puede ver la preocupación en su rostro y el parpadea confundido, no entiende muy bien la extraña forma de ser de ese hombre, siempre atento a cualquiera que necesite ayuda, es demasiado bondadoso para ser real.  
  
─ Yo, yo... es que ─ su voz se quiebra y se da cuenta que está temblando tanto que Collins le mete dentro de la casa atrayéndole a su pecho, dejando que llore en sus brazos. ─ Mis padres, es que... lo saben.  
  
─ ¿Sobre Michael? ─ Misha Collins se ha puesto pálido de un tirón, sus ojos preocupados sobre los de Tom. ─ ¿saben qué?  
  
─ No, no sobre Mike... sobre que quiero estudiar arte y no administración. ─ una pequeña risa irónica le invade de pronto. ─ Suena como algo insignificante ¿Cierto?, pero no lo es. Dijo que era una vergüenza, una mala inversión y entonces, le grite que sí que lo era, porque también era gay... y me golpeo.  
  
─ Thomas... apuesto a que tu padre debe estar muy arrepentido de lo que ha hecho, le he visto en todas las juntas de la escuela y siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de ti... estoy muy seguro de que si le das tiempo, podrá cambiar de opinión.─ Misha le acaricio el rostro con cariño y luego le medio abrazo, incitándole a caminar dentro de la casa. – Aunque no esté en nada de acuerdo con su método de enseñanza.  
  
─ No es cierto... apuesto que ahora mismo, ahora mismo está maldiciendo el momento en que nací. ─ Su voz se rompió de nuevo y está llorando como el niño que sigue siendo, llamando la atención del músico que estaba en la cocina en aquel instante.  
  
─ ¿Misha? ¿Quién es...? ¡Tom! ─ Michael dejo todo lo que esta haciendo para acercarse a él, limpiando sus manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto y abrazando a Thomas. ─ Mi bebe que ha pasado...  
  
─ Solo quería hacer lo que me gusta, solo quería contarle a mis padres del hermoso programa de estudios de la Universidad de las Artes, en Nueva York, pero no… ─ le estaba costando respirar y Misha supo que el adolescente necesitaba tranquilizarse, lo más sano, en este momento es que se quedara con ellos y tomara un té que no solo le hiciera tranquilizarse sino entrar en calor, su cuerpo parecía entumecido por el frio de la noche.  
  
Por eso le hizo una seña a Mike para que le llevara al sillón más cercano, mientras el caminaba a la cocina para preparar él te, también un poco de hielo podría ayudar para la mejilla amoratada.  
  
Una vez que le abrazo, Michael no pudo separarse de él ni un centímetro, sentándoselo en las piernas y arrullándolo en su peco mientras dejaba besos dulces y tiernos por toda su frente, el, como Thomas, estaba adolorido de haberle hecho sufrir, ya que si no fuera por sus ideas invasivas su pequeño ángel de ojos azules no se encontraría en esta situación.  
  
─ Lo siento, Tommy... lo siento.  
  
Los siguientes minutos, Collins se dedica a curar un poco su ojo morado, mientras Tom toma con una mueca él té que el profesor de historia le ha preparado, contándole a su amante, desde la sorpresa por la actitud de su madre hasta por el dolor de simplemente haber sido desechado, ciertamente, hablar le ayuda y tranquiliza un poco, pero está asustado, sin saber que hacer a continuación y ambos adultos pueden notarlo.  
  
─ No vas a terminar como yo, Tommy. Tú eres fuerte y lo que has hecho ha sido muy valiente. ─le aseguro el compositor de música y corista de la escuela, acariciando su cabello negro azabache con cariño.  
  
─ Pero tú no terminaste mal, es decir, tienes una hermosa casa y trabajo... pudiste concluir tus estudios, me gustaría poder hacer todo eso, oh y tener un perro, nunca he tenido uno.  
  
─ Si, pero no me hablo con mi familia, y el vacío que eso dejó no se va a ir nunca, Tom. ─ le explico, aun acariciándole. ─ escucha, sé que es lo último que quieres que te diga, pero tus padres necesitan tiempo, y tú también.  
  
Rodo los ojos un poco, antes de asentir.  
  
─ Solo te escucho por guapo. ─ molestó.  
  
─ Pues me ibas a escuchar de todas formas, ¿eh? Que antes de ser tu novio soy ahora tu adulto responsable.  
  
─ ¿Qué? Si de eso no tienes nada. ─ gruño Misha, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio fingido.  
  
─ Mira quien lo dice, todos piensan que eres un ángel, pero solo yo se la verdad y quizás también Shannen, para tu mala suerte...  
  
─ Mike, puedo lastimarte si sigues hablando. ─ amenazo Collins con una sonrisa tranquila, Tom supo que era muy en serio por la cara de su amante.  
  
─ Habla de Kane, ¿verdad? ─ Tom pregunto con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas.  
  
─ ¿Como lo saves? ─ preguntaron ambos adultos, sonrojándose cuando se dieron cuenta que ni siquiera lo negaron.  
  
─ Oh, bueno, los vi besándose en el salón de clases el otro día. ─ recordó, frunciendo el ceño e intentando recordar más. ─ Kane le tenía contra el escritorio tocándolo y usted forcejeaba, pensé que necesitaba ayuda, pero entonces comenzó a gemir... como si le gustara... así que asumí que no lo hacía en contra de su voluntad.  
  
Esta vez fueron las mejillas de Collins las que se volvieron de un rojo intenso, llegando a abarcar sus orejas tambien.  
  
─ Esto, bueno, Chris y yo... solo puedo decir en mi defensa que no lo planee, solo sucedió.  
  
─ Miente, adoraba a Kane por sus pintas de Tarzan salvaje, yo prefiero a angelitos como tú, mi Tommy, con cara de inocentes, pero sucios en la cama.  
.  
─ ¡¡Mike!! ─ reprendieron los dos, aunque claro por distintas razones.  
  
─ Pues, hey, que aquí todos hemos tenido sexo y ya sabemos de qué va, así que no hay que avergonzarse, veras Tommy, voy a llevarte este domingo en la noche a ver una obra erótica, así que no quiero erecciones, que ya estas mayorcito, y tú no hagas esa cara que bien que te lo montas con Kane, ¿eh?  
  
─ Dios cállate, solo cállate y ordena algo para comer, que seguramente Welling ni siquiera ha almorzado. ─ reprendió, Misha llevando su vista al adolescente. ─ Quizás no es necesario decirlo, pero agradecería, discreción con lo que tenemos Christian y yo.  
  
─ Está bien, no tengo problemas con eso. ─ susurro, contento de que su novio se alejara para ordenar comida y le dejara respirar en paz de la vergüenza. ─ Sobre Mike, ¿él siempre está un poco ido de la cabeza, verdad?  
  
─ ¿Puedo llamarte Tom? ─ preguntó, a lo que el adolescente asintió. ─ Pues Tom, Mike, es... una montaña rusa de emociones, con él no conocerás la tristeza.  
  
─ Es curioso, pero tienes razón, siempre que llego a esta casa lo hago con un drama distinto, pero siempre me voy feliz, porque Mike me hace feliz...  
  
─ Exactamente, Mike, es tu boleto para la felicidad Tom, ese que solo encuentras una vez en la vida, ¡Al menos eso decía mi abuela!  
  
Observando a Misha, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, de lo más alegre por la expresión con la que Collins miraba a la pared, seguramente pensando en Kane y en lo que ambos tenían, que no dudaba era muy diferente a lo que él y Michael tenían.  
  
Michael decidió en el último momento repartir la comida que había hecho para su grupo de teatro, sirviéndole a cada uno parte del delicioso manjar mediterráneo.  
  
─ Esto de cocinar debería ser tu profesión. ─ Misha le dijo a su amigo, sintiendo como su celular vibraba en sus jeans. ─ Disculpen. ─ tomo el celular entre sus manos, sin ver realmente quien llamaba. ─ ¿Si, hola?  
  
La voz en su oído le causo escalofríos, hasta los vellos de su nuca se erizaron de lo sensual que sonaba su estudiante favorito.  
  
─ Hey, sexy, ¿dónde estás? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.  
  
─ Hey. ─ su voz cambia de inmediato, a una más suave y pequeña. ─ En casa de Mike, escondiéndome de Shannen y ayudándole con la planificación de clases de verano. ─ se retira la ventana para poder hablar con más libertad sin las muecas que Mike hace cuando nota quien le llama. ─ Te extraño...  
  
─ Yo también, es algo patético que no podamos hacer nada sin que te metan en la cárcel... ─ le dolió escuchar eso de Chris, pero sabía que estaba en su derecho.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ dice, sabiendo que es tonto disculparse de algo que no es directamente su culpa.  
  
─ No te culpo por haberte fijado en mí, se lo atractivo que soy como semental, ha sido simple selección, tú eres como la hembra de los documentales que elige al mejor sujeto para que la monte...  
  
─ ¡Chris! ─ se queja, pero está riéndose libremente, como solo Christian logra que haga cuando es un descarado como ahora. ─ Te recuerdo que me besaste para callarme, en realidad tú lo empezaste.  
  
─ Hey, claro, si es que no te decidías y no iba a dejar que algún perdedor te tocara... y hablando de tocar, ¿cuándo nos vamos a ver? Prefiero que no sea el lunes en la escuela.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no el lunes...? Oh, ¿Terminaste tu tarea? ─ no puede evitar preguntar, sacando una risa divertida de su alumno.  
  
─ Dios, no. Si vamos a hablar de tarea entonces voy a colgar. ─ le amenazo su alumno, si es que él sabía que Collins preguntaba siempre sobre eso en lugar de decirle algo romántico.  
  
─ Lo siento, en serio, simplemente es una de las primeras cosas que me vienen a la cabeza. ─ Ambos está compartiendo una risa pequeña, porque sí, efectivamente no es la primera vez que pasa  
  
─ Ya, Misha, déjalo. Los deberes los hare luego. Antes quiero saber: ¿dónde estás y con quién? Escucho risas de fondo.  
  
─ Estoy en casa de Michael ya te lo dije. ─ escucho una pequeña queja que le hizo sonreír levemente, se imaginaba a su alumno frunciendo los labios, su rostro sería tan fácil de leer como siempre, la sinceridad pintada en sus ojos. ─ Welling, también está aquí. ─ otro sonido de queja.  
  
─ Espero que como el marica de Rosenbaum no estés planeando en cogértelo, porque voy a enfadarme muchísimo. ─ mascullo con su mejor voz celosa.  
  
─ Claro que no. ─ Niega con un sonrojo en su rostro. ─ Es un menor de edad y mi alumno, además ¡No te rías! ─ se queja, porque sabe por mano propia lo que es gracioso en sus palabras, nada de eso había sido lo suficientemente importante para detenerle con Kane.  
  
─ Misha te extraño. ─ no sabía a qué venia el arrebato repentino de su alumno, más cuando hace más o menos un día que no se veían o se tocaban, y ya mañana se verían. ─ quiero verte, joder, odio que no podamos vernos, de verdad lo odio; es una puta mierda.  
  
─ Lo sé. ─ contesta, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, las palabras de Kane son tan inesperadas, pero bienvenidas. ─ Te extraño también, me gustaría que me abrazaras.  
  
─ Ya déjate de mariconerias que para eso estoy yo. ─ Michael le arrebato el teléfono de un tiron dejando a Misha estupefacto. ─ Kane, vete a la mierda, y deja de llamarlo cuando es mi turno para satisfacerlo. ─ Y sin decir nada más, colgó el celular y se alejó, justo antes de que Misha reaccionara.  
  
─ ¡Pero qué haces, imbécil! ─ Misha estaba rojo, tanto de pena como molestia por lo que su mejor amigo había hecho. ─ ¿Qué... Qué pasa por tu cabeza? ─ el otro docente solo miraba con diversión la cara de enojo de su amigo que ahora tomaba su celular para volver a marcar el número, sospechaba además que se había ganado el odio del otro chiquillo.  
  
─ Pasa que tienes que ser precavido, tu solo tienes la escuela, yo tengo el teatro y una vida clandestina. ─ le acuso apuntándole con el dedo al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Tom que le miro con el ceño fruncido. ─ ¿Qué? Lo hago por su bien.  
  
─ ¡Soy precavido, no es como si estuviera hablando con él en pleno centro comercial! ─ se queja, haciendo reír a Michael que Tom mira nuevamente incrédulo por lo burro que puede ser su novio.  
  
─ Mi amor, es que Misha vino aquí a prestarme atención y ahora le llama su noviecito y se pone así... ─ la expresión de Tommy ahora es un adorable puchero que quiere besar. ─ eres tan lindo, mi ángel, podría mirarte todo el día.  
  
─ Pero no tenías que hacer eso, ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? ─ le pregunta Tom cruzándose de brazos, haciendo reír a Misha a lo lejos.  
  
─ Pues lo mandaría a la mierda, pero es quien soy, Tommy, no te tomes la vida tan en serio o acabaras tan amargado como tus padres. ─ Michael se puso de pie, tomando su plato de comida y dejándolo en el lavavajillas. ─ me voy, tengo que practicar unas partituras con el grupo, tu puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras.  
  
─ Eres un mimado. ─ molestó Tom, poniéndose de pie para seguir a Michael. ─ ¿Qué?, no quiero mirar televisión ni comer, quiere verte practicar, ¿Algún problema? ─ tiene una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, mientras los ojos del músico solo miran hacia arriba, como si esperara esa actitud de él.  
  
─ Pues te quedas aquí, ¿eh? Que eres menor de edad y tienes que obedecer a tus adultos. ─Le amenazo, apuntándole con un dedo mientras escuchaba el murmullo de Misha hablando por teléfono.  
  
─ No quiero. ─ se queja, caminando hacia el músico. ─ Eres un mimado, sabes que no debiste hacerlo, pero no importa, esa locura en ti... esa sonrisa permanente es la salvación de mi alma.  
─ Eso es demasiado dramático. ─ jadeo, tomando su abrigo y su paraguas del cubo donde había muchos de ellos. ─ vamos, si te apresuras te llevo, y si no, pues te jodes. ─ Michael se acercó a donde Misha hablaba con Kane en el sofá. ─ Y tú, si vas a traer al pequeño abusador, más te vales que lo hagan en el hijo de puta cuarto de invitados, y cambien la colcha, que esa solo se lava en seco y ya Shannen con sus feas cualidades de mujer me ha jodido uno, ¿eh?  
  
\- Eres una mierda, Michael.  
  
─No, no, no, tú no tienes derecho a tratar así a quien te está ayudando con este cliché de situación. ─ le gruño mientras ahora Thomas lo empujaba a la puerta, riéndose de la resistencia de Michael. ─ Y si vas a usar mi casa para hacer tus guarradas más te vale tener todo en orden.  
  
─ Mike, tú no tienes orden. No decías algo de vivir la vida sin preocupaciones.  
  
─ Otro más, piensa lo que quieras. ─ Gruño, dejándose llevar por Thomas que acabo atrapándole contra la puerta, por primera vez besándole apasionadamente sin que Michael tuviera que hacer más nada que existir.  
  
Al parecer, cuando Michael estaba cerca, él era capaz de olvidar que había sido abandonado por sus padres y que probablemente no volvería a verles.  
  


  
Es Lunes, el tan detestado lunes, ¿La razón?, simplemente es el final de unos días de descanso y el inicio de días de clases y responsabilidades, a la vez. El sol es fuerte, iluminado cada recóndito lugar, acompañado del cielo más azul que se ha visto en los últimos días, ni una sola nube en el cielo, Jensen piensa, solo para sí mismo, mientras conduce hacía la escuela que los días así son un poco tediosos, el calor, lo hace molesto.  
  
Si no fuera porque su fin de semana fue increíble, su humor podría ser peor, pero luego de la fiesta del viernes en la noche y amanecer en su cama con Padalecki, no podía evitar sonreír, aunque sea levemente, porque si no la gente se le quedaba mirando entraño, como sí en él algo así fuera extraño, ¿Lo era?  
  
Estaba tan distraído que no sintió como se le acercaban hasta que golpeó duramente la parte trasera de una van con la espalda; su atacante, Somerhalder, lo tenía aprisionado contra esta, su rostro una expresión de furia, se notaba que tenía que buscarse un hobby, porque la música no le estaba haciendo nada bien.  
  
─ ¿Y tú qué?  
  
─ ¿Y yo que? ¿Yo que? ─ Ian le separa un poco de la camioneta para simplemente volver a golpearle contra la van nuevamente, no podía tolerar la expresión de tranquilidad que le devolvía Ackles, ni siquiera se quejó cuando recibió el segundo golpe. ─ Esto con Jared tiene que parar, él confía en ti... porque no puede ver más allá de esa inexplicable atracción, no puede ver que no es correspondido.  
  
─ Pensé que ya habías dejado esta tontería, madura un poco, Somerhalder, Jared es mío, yo le cuidare. ─ Jensen le tomo de las muñecas y se las aparto. ─ yo seré quien le dé todo de ahora en adelante.  
  
─ Jared no es una persona sencilla, ¿Estás seguro de poder darle todo lo que necesite? ─ su voz suena incrédula, burlona, molesta, le irrita la seguridad que puede mirar en los ojos verdes de ese imbécil, hace que las ganas de golpearlo y golpearlo inunden su cuerpo; porque esto no puede ser real.  
  
─ Tengo los recursos, a diferencia de ti, que todo te lo ha dado el seguro de tu padre, y el de tu madre por supuesto. ─ La risa de Jensen sonó malévola, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa satisfecha.  
  
─ ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ─ apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo su ira. ─ Y cuando Jared se dé cuenta de cómo eres, simplemente no va a querer estar con una alimaña como tú, que disfruta del dolor ajeno, eres una bestia Ackles, una bestia sin corazón, una que se aprovecha de un chiquillo que con costos había dado su primer beso.  
  
─ Si, a mí. ─ Jensen comenzó a alejarse, no creyendo lo tonto que podía ser Somerhalder al pensar que el no sería lo suficiente para Jared, por favor, él era suficiente para todos.  
  
─ Te equivocas. Yo fui su primer beso.  
  
Observo con satisfacción como Jensen Ackles detenía su caminata triunfal; solo con esas palabras había sido capaz de joderle el día, de eso estaba seguro y le emocionaba saber que sería el responsable de darle un disgusto al idiota prepotente.  
  
Aunque el orgullo de Jensen había sido apuñalado momentáneamente, estaba seguro de que si no se calmaba, iba a matar a ese imbécil de una vez por todas, sacárselo de encima sería un gran progreso, considerando lo que acababa de decirle.  
  
Se giró, su expresión indescifrable.  
  
─ ¿De verdad eres tan patético como para decir una mentira como esa?  
  
─ No lo es... no es una mentira, ahí estaba, sus ojos cafés tenuemente iluminados por la luz de su sala, fue tan suave, con tanta inexperiencia, pero ahí estábamos, besándonos, nuestros cuerpos tan juntos… ─ estaba seguro que estaba siendo un imbécil, uno quizás que no era mejor que Ackles, pero no importaba, no le importaba, le divertía mirar los ojos verdes brillar de celos.  
  
─ ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ─ Ackles se acercó a él, todo su cuerpo listo para el contacto con el de Somerhalder al cual sujeto de la chaqueta. ─ quieres arruinarle la vida a Jared, ¿y por qué? Porque estas celoso que yo si le pueda hacer sonreír. ─ lo escupió todo a través de dientes muy apretados, estaba enfadado, tan celoso que sentía que iba a estallar.  
  
─ Eso no es cierto... no es cierto. ─ negó, sus ojos azules asustados, mirando directamente a Jensen. ─ Eres tu quien, eres tu...  
  
─ ¿Eso piensas? ¿Qué soy yo? ─ Jensen se lamio los labios. ─ ¡Ja! Lo engañado que estas, ¿ahora quién es el confundido?  
  
─ Tú eres quien le ha hecho daño toda su vida... toda.  
  
─ Pero cambie, Somerhalder, y él ya me escogió, me dijo que me amaba, me lo dijo despues de que le hice el amor, puede que tú lo hayas obligado a besarte, porque sé que lo hiciste, porque Jared nunca te ha amado, ¿Cómo puede amar a alguien quien nunca ha confiado en él? Al menos yo nunca le dije una mentira.  
  
─ No lo obligue… ─ pero no suena tan seguro como quiere sonar, porque lo cierto es que el tomo desprevenido a Jared y este ni siquiera le había correspondido.  
  
Era cierto, Jared había elegido a Jensen. Tan simple y tan sencillo.  
  
─ Si, bueno, lo hayas hecho o no...─ Jensen le soltó, y antes de que este pudiera dejarle decir algo más; estrello su puño en la barbilla de Somerhalder, mandándolo al piso.  
  
Las miradas de los pocos estudiantes que estaban a esa hora por ahí se movieron hacia ellos, notando como Ian no se movía del suelo, con la mirada en el suelo, mientras Ackles a duras penas se contenía de molerlo a golpes.  
  
─ No lo obligue, no... Estas arruinando su vida, solo quiero lo mejor para él.  
  
─ ¿Lo mejor? No sabes lo que es lo mejor para él. No sabes nada. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que está bien y está mal para el cuándo no le dejas ser? ¡Todo el maldito día moviéndolo de aquí para allá! ¿Dónde estabas cuando de verdad te necesitaba? ¿Dónde estabas cuando yo le golpeaba? ¿Dónde estabas, Somerhalder? ¡No sabes nada de Jared!  
  
Podía sentir la ira burbujeante en su pecho, podía sentir la indignación de que ese infeliz pensara que tenía más derecho sobre Jared que él, cuando nunca le había comprendido ni apoyado como él lo hacía ahora y quizás un poco en el pasado, el comprendía su miedo y su soledad, que demonios, hasta la compartía aunque de una manera distinta, está seguro que nunca nadie había llegado a Jared de la forma en que él lo había hecho. Era suyo.  
  
─ En serio, es una pena que de verdad creas que haces tanto bien, si yo fuera tu padre hace tiempo que me hubiera suicidado solo para no ver tu cara de perdedor todo el tiempo; si es que eres patético. ─ siseo, escupiendo al suelo cerca de Ian.  
  
Fue lo último que hizo antes de voltearse, sabía que había golpeado mejor y justo donde más dolía, quizás con aquello Somerhalder se metería de lleno en sus asuntos sin molestarle a él o a Jared... ¡Jared!, sentía irremediables ganas de verle, más cuando pensaba que Ian le había robado un beso, no cualquiera por supuesto, su primer beso.  
  



	32. Capítulo 25 Lo que no podemos ver

  


 

  
[ **One day – Kodaline** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LE7KVkm_YFU)

_One day it's here and then it's gone (Un día esta aquí y entonces se marcha.)_   
_How are you still holding on? (¿cómo estas soportándolo?)_   
_How are you still holding on? (¿cómo estas soportándolo?)_

_You've felt this way for far too long (Te has sentido de esta forma por mucho tiempo)_   
_Waiting for a change to come (Esperando a que venga un cambio)_   
_You know you're not the only one (Sabes que no eres el único)_

_And life passes you by (y la vida te sobrepasa)_   
_Don't be wasting your time (No estés perdiendo tu tiempo)_   
_On your own (Estando solo)_   


 

  
Es que lo de quedarse pegado a las sabanas se le estaba haciendo costumbre; era culpa de Jensen, que le mantenía despierto hasta tarde al teléfono, si hasta su madre se había sorprendido de lo mucho que podían hablar. Mas mientras él estudiaba, Jensen lo distraía con comentarios graciosos que le tenían toda la tarde-noche con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estudiar nunca había sido tan divertido como hacerlo con Jensen a distancia. Tenía algo en la voz que le daba tantos escalofríos cuando le susurra al oído. Lo mejor era cuando Jensen comenzaba a quedarse dormido.  
  
Le hablaba hasta que todo lo que Jared podía escuchar era su respiración acompasada, deleitándole con la tranquilidad que escucharlo dormir le provocaba. Ya que le recordaba esas horas que habían pasado juntos. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, recordaba que ahora eran novios.  
  
No podía creer que fuera su novio.  
  
─ Mi novio. ─ se rio tontamente, poniendo su cabello en su lugar mientras apretaba con fuerza la chaqueta deportiva de Jensen, que su madre por fin le había hecho devolver, no creyendo que alguien tan popular como Jensen se la hubiera regalado. Aun olía a él.  
  
A veces dormía con ella puesta para así sentirlo, se ponía duro con el olor a hombre que salía de esta, pero no se atrevía a tocarse. Aún era muy pronto para eso.  
  
Estaba tan concentrado en su novio, sí su novio, que no reparo en unas manos fuertes que le tomaron justo a la entrada del colegio, solo pudo dar una exclamación de sorpresa pequeña y encogerse sobre su cuerpo, cuando sintió la forma tan fácil en que le movía y dejaba contra la pared, estaba temblando, con los ojos cerrados, pero sintió una caricia en su mejilla y sin nada más de por medio, sabía que era Jensen.  
  
─ ¿Jen? No me des esos sustos... ─ Jared intento seguir hablando, pero los labios de Jensen reclamaron la atención de su boca con rapidez, sin dejarle coger aliento para lo que sabía sería un beso fogoso; lo había esperado desde que Jensen le había dejado en su casa el sábado al mediodía, lo había añorado.  
  
Le siguió el ritmo como pudo, sus cabezas empujándose entre sí, sus lenguas enredándose, la pasión se sentía como fuego puro arrasando sus cuerpos y dios, no podía dejar de jadear y jadear, pasado su manos por el cuello ajeno y dejando que Ackles se metiera en sus piernas, sus cuerpos tocándose.  
  
─ Te extrañe... ─ Jensen jadeo, lamiendo el contorno de su boca donde la saliva había brotado.  
  
─ Yo también te extrañe... incluso soñé contigo y pastel en el mismo sueño ¿Suena grandioso, no?  
  
─ Tan adorable, tan hermoso, tan mío. ─ jadeo Ackles, sintiendo como la furia que tenía aun encima lo abandonaba y daba paso a una calma perfecta en su interior.  
  
─ Solo tuyo... ─ contesto sonriendo conforme Jensen acercaba su rostro al suyo, simplemente para sentirle cerca. ─ ¿Estas bien?  
  
─ Estoy perfecto, celoso de que alguien más pudiera haberte tocado antes de mí.  
  
Jared le miro confundido unos segundos, sus ojos entre verdes y café buscando más en sus palabras.  
  
─ Nadie más. ─ contesto con una tranquilidad pasmosa, que le sorprendió un poco así mismo, lo que había pasado con Ian aunque fuera su amigo, no había significado ni la mitad de lo que sentía cuando Jensen le tocaba, así que... ¿Qué sentido tenia decirle algo?  
  
Vio como una sonrisa se expandía por el rostro de Jensen, quien le tomo de las manos.  
  
─ ¿Listo para ir a clases, novio?  
  
─ Sí. ─ entrelazo sus manos con las de Jensen, claramente nervioso por entrar a la escuela de esa manera. ─ ¿Me esperaste aunque llegue tarde, Jen?  
  
─ Nadie va a quejarse, además, quería saber quién te traía hoy a la escuela. ─ tiro de Jared para acercarle a él. ─ no estés nervioso por esto, estás conmigo, no hay nadie más intocable en esta escuela que yo, ¿no? Podría besarte frente al director si se me antojara... y créeme, se me antoja demasiado.  
  
─ Pero... pero Jen, podría meternos en problemas. ─ le gusta escuchar a Jensen reírse mientras entran en la escuela, con pasos pequeños, pero firmes, por parte de él al menos. ─ ¿No te importa, verdad?  
  
─ Nunca me ha importado nada como me importas tú, ni siquiera el futbol. ─ fue la respuesta hecha con seguridad de parte de Jensen.  
  
─ Jen... ─ Jared se quedó sin palabras unos segundos, en lo que simplemente apretó la mano de Jensen y empezó a caminar a su lado, aunque aún no tenía la mirada hacía el frente, la tenía sobre su novio y simplemente ya no era arrastrado por el lugar, reuniendo un poco de seguridad que ni sabía que tenía.  
  
─ ¿Si?  
  
Le admiraba, con solo verle podía sentir su fuerza interior, esa personalidad aplastante que intimidaba incluso a Ian a quien había considerado hasta hace poco como su salvador. Ahora Jensen ocupaba ese puesto, no solo le protegía, si no que le hacía feliz.  
  
─ Te amo. ─ susurro, con una sonrisa pequeña.  
  
─ Yo también, Jared, yo también te amo. ─ era cierto que esas palabras nunca habían salido de la boca de Jensen, puede que una que otra vez de muy pequeño se las hubiera dicho a su abuela o a su abuelo, pero decírselas a alguien que le miraba con esa ilusión era mil veces mejor.  
  
Jared sonrió, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa fuera tan grande, hace tres días, Ackles le había dicho que no estaba seguro, que necesitaba tiempo, hoy, fuera por lo que fuera, parecía seguro y eso le hizo sentir tan vivo que le dieron ganas de besarlo en medio pasillo, donde ya habían atraído ciertas miradas.  
  
No pudo aguantarlo más, le tuvo que besar, tomando a Jensen de sus fuertes pómulos y plantándole un beso apasionado, lleno de todo el calor del amor que llevaba dentro y demostrándole que si Jensen no iba a tener miedo, él tampoco lo tendría.  
  
Jensen le correspondió rodeando su cintura y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, pese a los murmullos de sorpresa y flashes que podía sentir a su alrededor.  
  
Duraron más de lo que muchos esperaban, pero solo porque de verdad se habían olvidado de lo que los rodeaba; lo que los separo fue un carraspeo molesto. Por un instante, Jensen pensó que tendría otro enfrentamiento con Danneel, pero lo que se encontró cuando soltó los labios de Jared con un mordisquito en su labio inferior, fue el rostro enrojecido del enfado de Doherty.  
─ ¿En serio? ¿Está prohibido besarse en la escuela? ─ replico con acidez a la profesora.  
  
─ De esa forma al menos, sí. ─ rebatió la docente, con todo el cuidado de no dar pie a Ackles de acusarla de homofóbica.  
  
─ Oh, yo beso a mi novio como quiera. ─ sonrió, apretando la mano de Jared entre las suyas y caminando a un lado de la profesora para dejarla atrás, con todo el descaro de no dejar de sonreír un momento.  
  
─ Ackles, Padalecki. ─ era dos nombres que nunca espero decir juntos en una oración, mucho menos con el mismo enojo. ─ Vuelvan aquí, ahora mismo, Ackles, Padalecki, maldición, ¡Hablo en serio!  
  
─ Jen... no quiero que me castiguen... ─ se quejó Jared, temiendo por primera vez por alguna amonestación en su expediente que pudiera quitarle la beca; Jensen lo sabía y por eso lo dejo ir.  
  
─ Nos vemos en el almuerzo. ─ le respondió, guiñándole un ojo y alejándose mientras ahora Doherty gritaba el apellido de Jensen hasta el cansancio.  
  
─ Sí. ─ Contesto sonriendo pese a que Doherty apareció tomándole del brazo y mirándole con una furia que le hizo encogerse de hombros. ─ ¿Lo siento?  
  
─ ¿te has vuelto loco? Juntarte con Ackles... hombre, no. ─ Mascullo Doherty. ─ vamos, te llevare con Misha para que te de unas buenas razones para no involucrarte con ese psicópata.  
  
─ Pero... pero es mi novio y no es un psicópata. ─ explico en voz baja, solo haciendo que el agarre de sus brazos más fuerte, llevándole prácticamente arrastrado por el pasillo. ─ Profesora, me duele...  
  
─ Está bien, pero Jared, tu estas mal de la cabeza... mira que salir con ese hombre. ─ suspiro la profesora, soltándolo y mirándole con pena. ─ ¿no podías elegir a Somerhalder?  
  
─ En el corazón no se escoge profesora, Jensen es todo para mi. ─ aseguro, acariciando su brazo, sí sus heridas hubieras estado abiertas seguramente se habría metido en un buen problema, pero afortunadamente gracias a Jensen tenia semanas sin cortarse.  
  
─ Bien, te lo pasare por esta vez, pero dejen de joder en los pasillos, ¿está bien? ─ Su mirada era tan severa como la de su madre.  
  
─ Lo intentare. ─ sonrió levemente antes de irse caminando netamente, ante la mirada preocupada de Doherty.  
  


  
No le quedo de otra que regresar a su despacho en busca de lo que iba a necesitar para las clases del presente día, aunque aún estaba algo confundida por lo que había presenciado, una escena que le había transportado casi siete años atrás, cuando era ella la que ocupaba el lugar de Jared Padalecki; la chica fea y nerd que se quedaba con el chico popular al que todas adoraban y al que todo le salía bien. Le salía tan bien que a ella la había engañado como a una tonta.  
  
Se concentró en el sonido de sus tacones por el pasillo desierto, ahora que había sonado la campana, no había nadie a quien regañar solo por distraerse. Estaba sola, y por eso nuevamente sus pensamientos se desviaban al chico que le había roto el corazón, al responsable de que todo el tiempo estuviera o enfadada o triste, o con ganas de quedarse en cama todo el día.  
  
Ella era consciente de que todo esto era una tontería, de que bien podía haberlo superado, como Michael había seguido adelante luego del feo suceso con sus padres, o como Misha seguía viendo este país como si fuera algo extraño y nuevo, pero sobretodo peligroso; añorando lo que había dejado atrás desde muy pequeño solo por buscar una mejor vida. Lo de ella era un chiste comparado con lo que a ellos les tocaba vivir a diario.  
  
“En el corazón no se elige.”  
  
Había escuchado eso de los labios de Jared, mientras sonreía, como casi nunca le había visto en cinco años desde que había entrado a la secundaria, era como sí al fin dejara de lado todo ese miedo que siempre tenía a su alrededor y aun con ello era muy joven para saber esas cosas, ¿No se había ella también mostrado sumamente segura?, hasta que todo exploto en su cara. Drew había jurado que no era su culpa, había rogado por una oportunidad, pero ella estaba tan dolida, aún estaba tan dañada, pero a la vez tan, pero tan, enamorada.  
  
Un suspiro abandona sus labios, mientras se apoya en uno de los casilleros.  
  
─ ¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada a veces?  
  
Ella no quería hacer las cosas complicadas, lo juraba que no quería. Pero con los años esta no se hacía más sencilla, solo seguía complicándose y complicándose.  
  
Instantes despues, se encontró caminando a la oficina de Fuller, sabía que no estaba dando clases, porque realmente estaba al tanto de su horario, aunque para cualquiera podría sonar patético; ella no había dejado de estar pendiente de él.  
  
No podía.  
  
Toco la puerta levemente, escuchado como el sonido retumbaba un poco.  
  
La puerta se abrió un instante despues, y la recibió la alta y fornida figura de quien era su exnovio.  
  
─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ le espeto, con los labios fruncidos.  
  
Tenía una expresión solemne, de cansancio, seguro que se había ido de fiesta el fin de semana; si es que era u descarado al venir con esas pintas de insomnio a la escuela y mostrarle a los alumnos que eso estaba bien.  
  
─ Sí te preguntara, tanto tiempo despues, pidiéndote además que seas lo más sincero posible, sí fue tu culpa, ¿Podrías contestarme?  
  
─ Si, y la respuesta no cambiaría. ─ replico Fuller, dando un paso hacia atrás y comenzando a cerrar la puerta. ─ Si eso es todo, estoy muy ocupado...  
  
─ Contéstame. ─ pidió con voz exaltada, buscando los ojos de Drew. ─ Por favor...  
  
─ No fue mi culpa, tu malinterpretaste todo. ─ no perdió tiempo en decirlo, su rostro adoptando un semblante de puro enfado. ─ Tú fuiste la que lo jodio todo con su inseguridad, yo te amaba y tú fuiste quien nunca confió en mí, ¿feliz? Ahora largo, tengo trabajo.  
─ No... No estoy feliz, pero... no era ni la mitad de lo que debería ser para estar contigo. ─ se volteo con el corazón latiendo desbocado en el pecho dándole la espalda al otro hombre. ─ Y ahora, ninguno es feliz.  
  
─ Si, ve a preguntarte de quien es la culpa. ─ Drew suspiro, azotando la puerta y haciendo que Doherty se sobresaltara.  
  
Si es que ella siempre era la que acababa arrepentida despues de buscarle y enfrentarse a él; pero algo hoy se sentía diferente. No quería quedar como la novia loca del cuento. No quería que Fuller pensaba que era una obsesionada y loca por no haberlo superado.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ hablo a la puerta cerrada, sin saber que Drew tenía su frente contra la puerta por lo que podía escucharla exactamente. ─ Solo quería saberlo, antes de intentar dejarte ir en serio... o al menos intentarlo.  
  
La aburrida y algo molesta voz del director se escuchó de pronto en los comunicadores instalados a lo largo de los pasillos, interrumpiendo en el silencio del lugar, causando que el momento que sin saber habían compartido se perdiera.  
  
─ Joder con el director, es que le gusta tocarle los huevos a todos. ─ Mascullo, con ganas de zarandear a Morgan por ser tan inoportuno; pero, bien que le venía, porque ahora sí que había acabado aquí, aunque no se iba con la conciencia tan limpia como creía que iba a hacerlo si aclaraban esto; no que Fuller le haya dicho algo diferente a lo que repitió por casi diez años, pero esta vez se lo había creído con su expresión obstinada, cansado de la misma pregunta año tras año.  
  
Maldición... le había creído; le había creído como nunca lo había hecho; se quedó sorprendida de pie en medio pasillo, dándose cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían su maquillaje.  
  
Apretó sus manos contra su cara e intento aguantar el llanto inevitable; bien podía correr a donde Misha, pero no lo haría, no quería volver a ser una tonta que necesitara consuelo de sus dos amigos gays; no, que por algo era una mujer emancipada y poderosa que podía con sus propios problemas, aunque nunca hubiera enfrentado otra situación de amorío que no fuera esta situación no resuelta ─al menos de su lado─ con Fuller.  
  
El sí que lo llevaba bien despues de tres años pidiéndole disculpas de todas las formas posibles, eso le hacía preguntarse porque todo ese chocolate y esas dulces flores de azúcar nunca la habían hecho cambiar de opinión, pero si unas palabras dichas a las ocho y treinta de la mañana.  
  
¿Y todo porque...? ¿Por un par de adolescentes comiéndose la boca en medio pasillo?

  
Realmente puede decir que no lo planeo, la idea ni siquiera había estado en su cabeza cuando se había despertado aquella mañana con el cabello revuelto y una erección que se negó ─ en nombre de su dios─ a tocar. Ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando había desayunado, algo aburrido, mirando lo solo y silencioso que era su apartamento, ni siquiera cuando sin darse cuenta había hecho café para dos, en serio, no lo había pensado.  
  
La idea se había aparecido al ritmo que su corazón había tenido cuando miro a Ian entrar a la escuela aquella mañana, con sus ojos azules en el cielo, compitiendo seguramente con quien era más hermoso, sus manos se habían sentido sudadas y su respiración cortado un poquito, su firme cuerpo y su presencia tranquila le había hipnotizado.  
  
Tenía que parar aquello... por el bien de ambos, tenía que parar lo que sea que se estaba formando entre ellos.  
  
La mejor forma de hacerlo era hablar con el padre del adolescente, esa era la idea.  
  
Estaba seguro de que Iason Somerhalder entendería a la perfección esta extraña situación y la detendría, seguramente Somerhalder se llevaría un disgusto; pero no todo en la vida era para mejor, no todo. Él sabía que hacia lo correcto, aunque el corazón le estuvo doliendo todo ese tiempo; pensando que estaba por arruinar una de las mejores cosas que le estaba gustando.  
  
Por eso había reportado al director de la institución que se encontraba enfermo, pese a que estaba en su propia oficina, escuchando el bullicio que podía hacer los y las adolescentes, pensando que él había decidido ser docente, porque quería guiar a aquellos jóvenes al camino de dios, pese a que su misma enseñanza religiosa le habían instruido a mantener su distancia, a simplemente hacer su trabajo.  
  
Había estado de acuerdo hasta que conocía y observo a Misha Collins, se preguntó por un instante ─mientras tomaba un taxi al frente de la institución─ sí lo mismo le pasaría con Ian, sí conocerle cambiaría su misión de mundo más que como lo había hecho su colega.  
  
¿Estaba en lo correcto?  
  
─ Buen día. ─ saluda entrando a la tienda justo al lado de la casa de Ian Somerhalder.  
  
Se consigue en la puerta con un hombre fornido y casi el doble de su tamaño que mueve las cajas con fruta fresca afuera, reemplazando el estante de naranjas casi vacío; parece muy ofuscado por la mañana, y le da un poco de miedo.  
  
─ ¿Qué quiere, buen señor? Si buscas Bananas están adentros, que despues les da el sol y se dañan. ─ El hombre le mira de reojo, alzando una ceja al ver sus pintas. ─ ¿es usted profesor? ¿No se habrá metido el enano en problemas?  
  
─ Si, buenos días, mi nombre es Paul Wesley y no, Somerhalder no se ha metido en problemas, aun así sería muy amable de su parte si me permite abrir con su padre. ─ su voz es claramente formal mientras se arregla la corbata.  
  
─ Pues eso no suena como si no estuviera en problemas. ─ El hombre le miro con desconfianza. ─ anda, esta atrás del mostrador haciendo cuentas de no sé qué, es que cada día se aburre más.  
  
El joven docente asintió, pasando por donde el joven hombre le señalaba, adentro, estaba un poco más oscuro de lo normal. Había muchas cajas de mercadería que seguramente aún faltaba por registrar pero el lugar estaba ordenado de tal manera para que el hombre que estaba sobre la silla de ruedas, no tuviera que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, Ian tenía que ser el responsable de ello y eso le hizo sonreír lentamente.  
  
─ Buenas tardes... Señor Somerhalder.  
  
─ ¿Si? ─ el hombre tenía las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, y sus manos tecleaban en la computadora colocada en una mesa baja donde podía tener fácil acceso. ─ ¿Usted es?  
  
─ Oh si, mis disculpas por no presentarme, mi nombre es Paul Wesley, soy... Soy docente de su hijo, Ian.  
  
─ ¿Ian está en problemas de nuevo? ─ El hombre se quitó los lentes para frotarse los ojos. ─ Y mira que le he dicho que deje de molestar a ese Ackles.  
  
─ No señor, su hijo no está en problemas y en la mayoría de los casos, es Ackles quien le provoca. ─ se aclara la garganta un poco cuando se da cuenta que ha defendido a Ian deliberadamente enfrente de su padre.  
  
─ Si usted lo dice, pero si conoce a Ian tan bien como yo, sabría que ese chico tiene una manía por llevar la contraria a los chicos ricos desde el jardín de infancia que siempre ha sido intolerable. ─ El hombre le señalo un mueble donde había un montón de papeles, pero quedaba una plaza libre para que Paul se sentara. ─ ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Wesley? Si no es el mal comportamiento de mi hijo, no sé qué más podría ser.  
  
─ Lo sé... pero sí lo mira desde otra perspectiva su hijo podría ser un excelente abogado, con esa carácter tan testarudo y sentido de lo correcto que tiene. ─ suspiro antes de ordenarse la corbata nuevamente en un gesto nervioso, notando como cada vez más captaba un poco más la atención del hombre frente al que se había sentado.  
  
─ Lo cierto es... que yo admiro y respeto mucho a su hijo señor Somerhalder, por eso estoy aquí porque quiero lo mejor para él.  
  
─ Anda, que ha reprobado. ─ El hombre le miraba con una sonrisa, apoyando su rostro en una mano sin perderle de vista.  
  
─ No. ─ estaba sonrojándose. ─ Tengo mucha pena con usted señor Somerhalder y realmente no sé cómo paso. ─ Sus manos estaban temblando e intento detenerlas uniéndolas mientras se inclinaba hacía adelante. ─ Pero su hijo, no... Su hijo y yo, más bien le bese hace un par de días y sé que debe estar pensando que me aproveche de mi posición como su docente, pero simplemente paso y sé que no es correcto, pero su hijo no...  
  
Una risa nerviosa se desprendió de sus labios, mientras peinaba su cabello un poco hacía atrás.  
  
─ No lo ve así y esto, esto no es correcto, estoy sumamente seguro de que puede entenderme.  
  
─ Quizás no se ha dado cuenta aun, señor Wesley, pero mi hijo, él es... más que un adolescente emancipado, ¿sabe? Desde hace años que se cuida solo, tiene que hacerlo, porque yo no sé cuánto pueda durarle, entre el dolor crónico en mi cuerpo, mi ingesta de pastillas y mis pocas ganas de seguir, él ya tiene bastante de dónde agarrar para madurar y crecer. ─ hace una pausa, mirando al profesor que no se ha dado cuenta del temblor en su cuerpo. ─ No se preocupe, profesor Wesley. Mi hijo sabe mejor que usted o yo lo que está haciendo. Además, Ian es un libro abierto, ya me había dado cuenta que algo se traía.  
  
─ Pero señor Somerhalder… ─ su voz suena temblorosa cuando empieza a hablar. ─ Es mi alumno y menor de edad, además somos hombres y... ¿Realmente confía tanto en su hijo?  
  
─ Lo hago, y entiendo su preocupación, usted es adulto y profesor, eso le supone muchos problemas, por eso le pediré que sea cuidadoso si decide continuar esta relación con mi hijo, lo que si podría asegurarle si usted quisiera, es que Ian es feliz ahora, puedo verlo. Es feliz con usted.  
  
Los ojos asustados del docente le miran entre la sorpresa y la inseguridad, Wesley parece una persona muy joven aun, que es claramente estricta y quizás herida en alguna forma, además. El señor Somerhalder tiene que sonreír porque su hijo está creciendo, tomando sus propias decisiones, aunque le impliquen, un poco de paciencia, como seguramente será llevar a aquel joven hombre a sentirse totalmente cómodo con esa relación.  
  
─ Esto... No salió como lo planee, su hijo es... Es tan fuerte y cuando me dice que no está mal, quiero creerle, pero no es tan sencillo, ¿Sabe?  
  
─ Profesor, tómese un té, está un poco pálido. ─ Iason sonríe, moviéndose en su silla de rueda hasta donde está la tetera aún caliente.  
  
No podía dejar de mirarle, de pensar en todo lo que le había visto Ian a este profesor, al que seguramente había admirado por muchos meses antes de decidir a lanzarse a él y buscar más que un romance rápido; y el que pensaba que Ian tenía un amor reprimido al chiquillo larguirucho que había venido muchas veces en el pasado; pero esto le había demostrado que Ian o era caprichoso o le gustaba joderle la vida a los adultos.  
  
─ No es sencillo, el amor en cualquier forma, no es sencillo, mi amor de padre no es sencillo tampoco, y aun así intento darle mucho amor a Ian.  
  
Recibe el té asintiendo a las palabras del señor Somerhalder, realmente no entiende porque simplemente no está gritándole, no puede más que admirar la incondicionalidad con la que ama a su pequeño hijo.  
  
─ Soy muy creyente, esto es aún más difícil para mí que el aspecto legal... Pero a la vez, es distinto, nuevo y… ─ se queda callado de pronto riendo ligeramente. ─ Disculpe no debería decir nada... Mas.  
  
─ No te preocupes, tenía que llegar algún día la inevitable situación de que tuviera que hablar de la sexualidad de mi hijo. ─ El profesor se atraganta de inmediato con él te, haciendo reír al hombre mayor, que se sostiene el pecho, respirando hondo; hace poco que había comenzado a respirar hondo. ─ entonces es creyente... ese debe ser un punto muy rudo de tratar con mi hijo, él es todo lo contrario a un... creyente.  
  
─ Si... Realmente se enoja cuando me pongo a rezar o algo así, pero a la vez lo respeta y se lo agradezco porque la religión fue lo único que me salvo por mucho tiempo, nuestro dios padre mas bien. De hecho me convencí que venir aquí era lo menos que podía hacer... Para reparar mis pecados.  
  
─ Amor no es pecado, profesor Wesley. ─ aclaro Somerhalder, sonriendo. ─ Si ama a mi hijo entonces no hay nada que la religión pueda hacer.  
  
─ Pero... yo, no, es decir, sí. ─ se sonrojo ante la mirada divertida del otro hombre. ─ Me siento como adolescente, Ian hace eso en mí... me deja sin palabras y sin poder negarle nada, esto es una locura. ─ se tapó el rostro con ambas manos tomando una enorme bocanada de aire.  
  
─ ¿Nunca se ha enamorado, profesor? Porque eso explicaría por qué... mi hijo es su primer amor, ¿cierto?  
  
─ No... No recuerdo este sentimiento, en ningún otro momento de mi vida...  
  
─ Eso es muy triste, profesor. ─ el padre de Ian frunció el ceño, todas sus expresiones, por lo que había visto, tenían la dureza de Ian.  
  
─ La vida es así... señor Somerhalder. ─ se encogió de hombros, tomando un poco más de su té que esperaba ayudara a su cuerpo al calmarse un poco.  
  
─ Entonces hagamos algo, ¿por qué no viene en la noche a cenar? De esa forma podrá ver lo muy bien que mi hijo se vale sin mí.  
  
─ Pero... señor Somerhalder, sé que es muy maduro para su edad, pero aún es... ─ suspiro, negando su cabeza de un lado a otro. ─ Lo siento, soy un poco terco... pero está bien, vendré a cenar, suena como una buena idea.  
  
Era lo mejor que podían hacer por Ian, darle una última oportunidad, ya que él no había sido quien había empezado todo esto. Había que ser estúpido para no ver que el también se había sentido atraído a Ian mucho antes de que lo que tenían entre ellos explotara en lo que era ahora; sesiones largas de besos a escondidas, Ian metiéndole mano por todo el cuerpo.  
  
El señor Somerhalder asintió mirando como el profesor Wesley se ponía de pie, parecía que quería desatar su corbata por la forma en que cada cierto tiempo jalaba de ella.  
  
─ Regresaré a mi trabajo... ¿A qué hora sería la cena?  
  
─ Llegue aquí a las seis, lo tomara por sorpresa, y no le diga nada. ─ Somerhalder senior le sonrió, tomando la taza de té que Wesley le devolvía.  
  
─ Está bien, ni siquiera sé si un gracias es apropiado para esta situación, pero gracias...  
  


  
─ Elizabeth dice que no has comido en todo el día. ─ las palabras de su esposo no la sorprenden, con su mirada fija en el imponente cielo gris que se abre paso frente a sus ojos, Patricia Welling, piensa que es un poco injusto preocupar a aquella para nada joven mujer, Elizabeth era una de las mucamas/niñeras que crio a su querido esposo y ahora empieza a preguntarse ¿Qué tanto hizo lo mismo con su hijo?  
  
La mujer ha venido a dejar a su habitación todo tipo de comidas, pero ella no ha abandonado la silla pequeña en la que se ha sentado, justo enfrente del balcón blanco, donde hasta su café importado favorito se ha enfriado, olvidado en su confusión, en su arrepentimiento.  
  
Seguramente por ello, aquella buena mujer ha decidido llamar a su esposo, que tiene perceptibles ojeras debajo de sus ojos, indicándole que quizás los momentos de tormento que ella ha pasado mirando el cielo, para él han sido en la oscuridad de la habitación que comparten.  
  
De repente, hay muchas cosas que ambos no parecen comprender, mucho menos cuando no han hablado nada al respecto, lo que realmente no es necesario, porque la culpa la están compartiendo aún sin manifestar nada al respecto.  
  
─ ¿Crees que quizás deberíamos haber estado más presentes en su niñez? O quizás... simplemente él es así y deberíamos conocerle y aceptarle... ¿Qué crees? ¡Dime algo!  
  
─ No lo sé... ─ susurro, bajando su mirada al suelo; estaban en la habitación de Thomas, por lo que a donde quiera que viera podía sentir en carne propia los recuerdos de su hijo, desde esas noches especiales en las que él se sentaba a ver como su heredero se quedaba dormido en la cama luego de haberle contado un cuento muy largo; como siempre caía rendido inclinado hacia su cuerpo.  
  
─ Hay muchas personas importantes que son homosexuales, prestigiosos artistas y empresarios, he pensado eso y una y otra vez, dándome cuenta segundos despues que eso no debería importarme, debería importarme solo la felicidad de mi hijo, ¿no?  
  
─ Si, pero no es eso... es solo... la forma en la que nos ocultó, ¿Cómo no nos dijo antes?  
  
─ Porque simplemente nunca hemos estado ahí... nunca.  
  
─ ¿No? ─ Susurro muy bajo el hombre que era aún más alto que Thomas, quien ahora estaba arrepentido de cómo había afrontado la confesión repentina de su hijo; y aunque le dolía en el alma lo que había ocurrido, estaba intentando guardarse eso dentro para así no caerse enteramente, ahora tenía que ser fuerte por su esposa, y prepararse para pedirle perdón a su hijo, y que este regresara a casa, a donde pertenecía.  
  
Porque la verdad era, que él había actuado como una copia de su propio padre, de Henry Thomas I, ese hijo de puta que había sentenciado su vida a lo que era ahora.  
  
─ No... Quiere ser actor, nuestro pequeño bebe que según Elizabeth tenía problemas en la escuela con hablar en frente de los demás, quiere ser artista, ¿Cuando dejamos de mirarlo?  
  
Era una pregunta difícil de responder para ambos porque sabían que implicaba reconocer cuan equivocados habían estado en la forma de criar a su único hijo; al bebe especial de ambos que siempre estaban consintiendo con todo el amor y dinero que podían darle.  
  
─ Estaba tan equivocado.  
  
─ Estábamos querido... ¿Él puede estudiar actuación, no? Y solo si quiere hacerse cargo de la empresa, no es necesario, aún somos jóvenes, cariño, ¿No?  
  
─ Si... es solo que, es difícil que despues de tanto tiempo debamos cambiar todo lo que hemos hecho porque el... mierda, mierda, ¡Debió habérnoslo dicho! Dios, Tommy. ─ el hombre salió de la habitación dando un portazo que estremeció a su esposa, quien sabía que se había alejado para esconderse en su despacho, martirizándose una vez más por lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo.  
  
Ella volvió a poner su vista en el cielo, donde lloviznaba y pensó donde se habría quedado su hijo la noche anterior, ¿Estaría bien?  
  
Pensó en que debían ir por su hijo, pedirle perdón, darle, como siempre, lo que quería, escucharlo como se lo habían prometido ese día en el que quizás Thomas no había escogido las mejores formas de confesar todo lo que era una vida desconocida para ellos.  
  
Y pensar que ahora Henry y Tommy tenían más cosas en común de las que creían.  
  



	33. Capítulo 26A Entre Romances y Errores

 

 

[Coti - Antes de Ver el Sol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZRVe2YP5GM) 

Antes que ver el sol   
Prefiero escuchar tu voz   
  
Si te vas   
Para que regresaste   
Y ademas   
Solo quise besarte   
  
Ay cuando mi vida cuando   
Vas a hacer el dia   
Que tu pared desasparezca 

Le miente descaradamente a su madre, diciéndole que va a quedarse con Jensen toda la noche y que lleva ropa. A Misha lo secuestra saliendo del estacionamiento, una orden rápida que el profesor acata viendo a todos lados. Es allí cuando comienza de verdad la aventura que piensa tener; Misha le mira con una sonrisa, casi sin creer las locuras que puede hacer con tal de tenerle a solas y no en la escuela con el peligro de que lo descubrieran.

 

El encuentro que habían tenido el Domingo había sido magnifico, lo habían hecho por fin en una cama, matando las ganas que todo este amorío les producía a ambos, pero poco habían hecho fuera de allí y ahora Christian lo único que quería era algo normal, algo fuera de lo sexual, algo romántico.

 

Deseaba poder hacerlo en su casa, pero se había tomado el atrevimiento de hablar con Rosenbaum, que le había dado las llaves extras de su casa sin preguntar mucho, como si le estuviera vendiendo droga. Estaba seguro de que para Michael Rosenbaum, Misha haría lo mismo con él.

 

\- Pensé en llevarte a Las Vegas, ya sabes, uno de esos sitios en los que no importa quién eres... pero no hay nada menos romántico que Las Vegas. - Christian sonríe, tomando la mano de Misha entre las suyas. - Además ese plan ya es de Jensen.

 

\- ¿En serio... el pequeño demonio quiere ir a las vegas? - pregunto rodando los ojos - Siempre y cuando no me digas que ese plan es con Jared, que aún es bastante preocupante eso de que sean novios.

 

\- Pues sí, pero nada de decirle a Padalecki o a la madre de este, que luego Jensen quiere pagarla conmigo. - le advirtió, acariciando el dorso de la muñeca de Misha con su dedo pulgar.

 

\- Sí lo sé, sé que el pequeño bastardo nos tiene justo donde quiere, pero Jared es un chiquillo tan sensible, temo que haga una estupidez - Christian se ríe un poco, haciendo que Misha se sonroje - Ya sé que estás pensando enano, que es como sí un burro hablara de orejas.

 

\- Bueno, es que eres como un conejito, no tanto un burro. - no pudo dejar de sonreír, mirando a Misha de reojo. - ¿No quieres saber que vamos a hacer hoy?

 

\- Sí, si tengo curiosidad...  ¿Qué tienes planeado Chris? - apretó un poco su mano, sintiendo lo firme que es y cómo aquel chiquillo que había regañado justo el primer día, hace tanto años, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre - ¿Cómo terminamos así...?, nunca espere esto... aunque admito que desde el principio tú personalidad me atraía bastante.

 

\- Siempre he sido interesante. - Christian le miro un instante, sus ojos penetrantes sobre el por solo un segundo, muy poco para lo mucho que le gustaba verlo. - Yo tampoco lo esperaba, más porque no me gustan los hombres.

 

\- ¿Entonces porque demonios me besaste?, aparte claro de que te estaba volviendo loco solo porque hablaba un poco - hace un puchero, porque más bien, estaba histérico y Chris había encontrado la mejor forma de callarlo.

 

\- Pues digamos que tu virginidad me enloqueció, en cierta forma siento que fuiste tú quien me sedujo de tal forma que acabe por caer por esa increíble sensualidad inocente.

 

\- Pero... ya no soy exactamente virgen - agregó ligeramente preocupado.

 

\- ¿Y? ¿Crees que por eso querré dejarlo? Créeme, no quiero dejarlo, no he arriesgado tanto por un solo polvo, lo he hecho por muchos.

 

\- No lo sé... suena como sí solo eso te hubiera atraído de mí eso… aun cuando soy un hombre de mayor que tú que es claramente atractivo, con un hermoso carisma, virgen y que sin duda alguna todo el mundo ama ¿Que dices? - se ríe cuando nota como Chris arque una ceja, supone que no sonó muy humilde.

 

\- Pues ya ves que tienes muchos atributos, ¿No? Además de la capacidad de recitar la historia rusa mientras te follo...  eso fue lo más genial que he visto.

 

\- Idiota - le empujo rojo - Ni siquiera sé cómo lo logre, mi abuelo siempre decía que era muy inteligente, supongo que no tenía en mente algo así cuando lo decía.

 

\- Pues te ha resultado para aguantar el orgasmo... aunque hoy, hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente. Dejo a Misha con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, una sonrisa soñadora, bonita, que quería poner en el muchas veces más, hacerlo mejor, hacerlo feliz.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer...?

 

Dejó su camioneta frente a la casa de Michael Rosenbaum lo que sorprendió a Collins, quien jadeo al ver donde estaban, se giró hacia Christian casi de inmediato, esperando algo de él.

 

\- Tengo sus llaves, ve tu primero... yo te sigo.

 

\- ¿En serio se las pediste? - pregunto recibiendo las llaves con una mueca de sorpresa.

 

\- Esta tan asustado de Ackles como tú. Así que cedió muy rápido... - encogiéndose de hombros, le hizo gestos con la mano a Collins para que bajara.

 

Misha le mira un poco indignado mientras  sale de la camioneta con la expresión más tranquila que puede reunir, solo para caminar por la acera marrón de manera un poco torpe, cuando llega a la puerta, sus manos tiemblan y escucha una risa lejana que puede ser la del cabrón de su alumno, finalmente entra y espera simplemente que la compañía que sabe que viene. Michael parece que ha contratado a alguien para limpiar o quizás Tom es un pequeño maniaco del orden, contrario a su pareja. Sabía el peligro que corrían todos, esto era una locura, inclusive el trabajo de Shannen estaba colgando de un hilo.

 

\- No debería estar haciendo esto, si es que nos van a pillar, joder... que estoy haciendo... - susurro, tomándose el rostro entre las manos mientras esperaba a su alumno.

 

A Kane le tomo más tiempo del que Misha esperaba para llegar a la casa, bajo su brazo tenía una bolsa y bajo la otra un estuche de cuero que estaba lleno de carátulas de películas. - Aquí... - le dijo extendiendo la bolsa llena de comida chatarra a Misha, haz las palomitas y eso mientras yo me familiarizo con el sistema de video de esta casa.

 

Supo que el docente estaba pensando de más tan pronto entro en la pequeña sala, pensó en ignorarle un poco, pero su expresión de preocupación se lo impidió, lo que incluso le alarmo un poco, porque no recordaba estar tan enamorado de alguien nunca. - Misha...

 

\- Lo siento, es solo que aún existen momentos, en los que a me preocupo.

 

\- Oye solo unos meses más y todas tus preocupaciones se acabaran, yo ya no estaré aquí, Tommy tampoco. - Kane paso a su lado caminando a donde suponía estaba la sala de Michael.

 

\- Pero no quiero que te vayas - susurro para sí mismo, pero el más que nadie sabía las ansias que tenía el adolescente de conocer el mundo, de alejarse de la monotonía de aquel pequeño pueblo olvidado de los dioses, ¿Quién era el para detenerle? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? , si era un simple docente de secundaria, nada más.

 

Cuando Kane le grito que se apresurara con las palomitas, no le quedo de otra que obedecerle, preguntándose si podía dejar esos pensamientos atrás esta noche que planeaba ser de “ensueño”, otra de las locuras del adolescente. Hizo las palomitas con miel primero y luego las de mantequilla, riéndose cuando Kane entro en la cocina a robarse un poco, atiborrándose la boca de comida y viéndole con ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

 

\- Vamos, apresúrate... - le pidió abrazándose a la cintura de su profesor. - Mmm... Estas muy vestido.

 

\- Claro que no - contesto con una sonrisa, pero era cierto, su corbata y traje entero, cubrían su cuerpo totalmente haciendo que se viera tan jodidamente maduro que Chris tenía que recordarse que esta noche, harían algunas cosas más cotidianas. - ¿Que películas alquilaste?

 

\- Películas de adulto, tienes que aprender algunos trucos. - salivó en su oreja, lamiendo el contorno de esta. - Te amo, Mish.

 

Un pequeño ronroneo abandono sus labios - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

 

\- No, traje seis películas de hombres, incluida El Padrino, la cual aún no creo que no hayas visto, Tiburón, El exorcista y Casa Blanca, pero esa es de mi madre y la traje para complacer a tu chica interior.

 

\- Nunca vas a dejar de molestarme cuando mencione que adoro esa película ¿Verdad?

 

\- Eres un romántico sin remedio, ¿No vas a decirme que me amas esta noche?

 

\- Adoro esta noche, adoro que recuerdes hasta las cosas más pequeñas que te digo, te amo Chris - deja un pequeño beso en los labios de Cutis, algo más cariñoso que caliente.

 

\- Te amo también, te amo mucho... - las manos de Kane se metieron bajo su camisa, queriendo retirarla de su cuerpo para ver un poco más de piel.

 

\- Quítate aunque sea la corbata, quiero pensar en algo más que hacértelo contra la encimera.

 

\- ¿Te pone que me vista de traje entero? - le pregunta, mientras suspira cuando siente las tibias manos recorrer su pecho - Me gustas tanto... Me encantas

 

\- Siempre haces esto difícil... - siseo Kane, dándole un pellizco a ambas tetillas por debajo de la camisa antes de separarse y dirigirse a la sala mientras se frotaba la polla.

 

\- Cal... calie.. calientapollas - dice y se sonroja por lo que acaba de salir de sus labios.

 

\- ¿Yo? Tu ere el que provoca con esa boca... anda, ven a ver la peli.

 

\- Voy... voy - toma el tazón de palomitas con un suspiro, realmente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

 

 

\- No vas a creer quien esta allí dentro. - esa es la frase con la que Henry le recibe cuando se baja del auto. - Woah, alguien te encesto uno bien derecho.

 

Ignoró esa frase, no quería que su padre lo viera hasta que este desapareciera y estaba seguro de que si subía con rapidez las escaleras y se aplicaba un poco de base que Gen le había prestado para ese fin, no lo haría. No quería que su padre se enfadara con él por pelearse con Ackles nuevamente, por eso no había pasado por el despacho de Paul. Joder, llevaba todo el día huyendo, retocando el maquillaje cada vez que tenía oportunidad, para que nadie le molestara con preguntas obvias. Si, había sido Ackles, no, no se lo había esperado y no, no lo había devuelto. Apenas y le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, pero le había hecho ver algo.

 

Jared no era suyo y por más fragilidad que tuviera, era una persona que bien podía hacer sus decisiones.  Quizás nunca estaría de acuerdo, quizás su instinto le gritaba una y otra vez tomar a Jared y sacudirlo hasta que el sentido común regresara a su cabeza, pero no lo haría, porque si eso le hacía feliz el no sería quien lo arruinara, no le daría el gusto a Ackles de ser el malo que aquel cuento.

 

Sabía que el niño rico la cagaria y el estaría ahí para recoger los pedazos de su mejor amigo, simple y concreto. Pero hasta ese momento, no diría nada, apoyaría a Jared y esperaría a que se cayera de esa nube de fantasía.

 

\- ¿Quién es...? - pregunto con bostezo perezoso.

 

\- Alguien a quien quieres mucho. - el hombre fornido y alto se rio de su expresión mientras recogía las cestas de fruta vacía para cerrar la tienda.

 

\- ¿Si? ... Quizás ¿Mi papa? - preguntó con molestia - ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

 

\- Mas como tu novia... o debería decir novio, no sé, estoy confundido, pensé que te gustaban las chicas. - joderle estaba en su sangre, le gustaba sacarlo de quicio, aunque eso implicara que el adolescente fuera tan testarudo como para ayudarle.

 

\- No seas idiota, no tengo novia o novio, espera...- su voz temblor ligeramente, la vista moviéndose hacia su casa donde la luz de la sala estaba encendida, no podía ser, no... Simplemente no. Camino con prisa hasta la entrada olvidándose ligeramente del golpe o maquillarse, solo concentrado en su desbocado corazón.

 

¿Paul, estaba adentro?

 

No, no, no, eso no era posible. Era una tontería él no iba a venir aquí voluntariamente... a menos que su jodida religión le tenga tan lavada la cabeza como para venir a pagar penitencia aquí. Mierda, su padre iba a matarlo, bueno si es que lograba alcanzarlo.

 

\- ¿Papa? - preguntó entrando en la cocina jadeando.

 

\- Oh, hola hijo, que bien que llegas temprano, tenemos un invitado especial esta noche - su padre estaba viéndole con la misma expresión que cuando le atrapaba haciendo alguna trastada.

 

¡Estupendo!

 

Ahora sí que la había cagado él, sin duda preocuparse por Jared le ha jodido los instintos, y por eso no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurría con su pareja que le miraba con una expresión de culpa.

 

\- Papa... yo... bueno... uh...

 

\- ¿No sabes que decir, verdad? - molesto el otro hombre, con una sonrisa a punto de estallar en su rostro.

 

\- No sé... ¿Qué está haciendo el profesor Wesley aquí? - se hizo el tonto, cabía la mínima posibilidad de que su padre solo le estuviera molestando por otra cosa y no por lo que él creía que era.

 

\- No te enfades conmigo -susurro Paul, sus ojos cafés mirándole directamente, esto y la normalidad con la que el docente le hablaba en frente de su padre. Le hizo suponer que su mínima posibilidad se había esfumado, pero ¿Porque no había ni gritos, ni amenazas?

 

\- Papa... yo quería decírtelo. - susurro, sintiendo como las mejillas se le habían puesto coloradas y calientes, quería que la tierra se lo tragara. - Oye, de verdad... bueno quizás no iba a decírtelo así, pero esperaba que durara lo suficiente como para decírtelo.

 

\- Ciertamente sabía que tus gustos eran distintos hijo, no tengo problema con ello, por el contrario estoy orgulloso de tu madures para aceptarlo y entender que el amor no tiene género, pero si me hubiera gustado que confiaras en mi...

 

\- Uh... bueno, no era eso lo que me asustaba... - Ian tomo una silla y se sentó cerca de su padre. - Era más bien que supieras que yo y... y Paul, mi profesor de química tenemos una relación.

 

\- No te mentiré, la angustia me invadió por algunos segundos, pero este joven, realmente tiene que quererte porque sin importar lo que pudiera pasar con él... vino porque era lo que consideraba correcto para ti

 

\- Solo vino porque su religión le impide tener la boca cerrada. - replico, cruzándose de brazos y comportándose como un mocoso malcriado; se sentía traicionado, su padre no tenía por qué haberse enterado de esa forma tan violenta, bien podía el haberlo gritado en todo el jodido barrio, Paul no tenía derecho a no solo sacarlo del armario, sino a dar a conocer su relación.

 

\- Tienes que aprender a ver entre las acciones de los demás hijo, a veces hay motivaciones ocultas - su padre sonrió con cariño, notando la angustia de Paul - Ahora iré a la cocina, para ver si la cena esta lista ¿Porque no conversan un poco?

 

\- No quiero, me voy a mi habitación. - mascullo, poniéndose de pie, pero su padre no le dejo, le tomo del brazo y volvió a sentarlo, usando la fuerza en sus brazos para hacerlo. - ¡Papa! - exclamo, pero entonces la mano que le había sostenido, se alzó para tomar su rostro, dejando a la vista el purpura que se veía bajo el maquillaje.

 

\- ¿Qué es esto Ian? - su voz es ahora severa, molesta - Nuevamente estas peleando con ese chico Ackles ¿No es así?

 

\- No fue así... me tomo por sorpresa. - se quejó, sin moverse un centímetro. - Solo fue un error, papa, ya te dije que iba a dejarlo y voy a hacerlo.

 

Observo con cuidado como su padre suspiraba y justo cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, Paul interrumpió - ¿Fue por Padalecki? - su tono de voz era indescifrable.

 

\- Si, si, lo fue; me lo merecía, no tenía por qué meterme en lo que tienen esos dos. - replico, mirando al suelo ahora, aún estaba enfadado con Paul, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con su padre enfadado por algo que parecía menos grave a él saliendo con un profesor.

 

\- Creo que es momento de que me retire, le agradezco la invitación a cenar señor Somerhalder pero  creo que necesitan hablar de algunas cosas -señaló el docente, poniéndose de pie con un suspiro.

 

\- Usted se queda aquí. - el padre de Ian fue firme, dándole una mirada de advertencia al profesor. - Aun no he acabado con usted y hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirles a ambos. Tu. - dijo señalando a su hijo. - Vas a irte a dar una ducha y vas a volver aquí abajo y vas a dejar el show de comportarte como un niño malcriado porque no se te da bien.

 

Había tanta severidad en su voz, que Ian sintió el peso de su autoridad por primera vez desde que su madre había muerto y el había recibido a su padre, con sus piernas totalmente inmóviles.

 

\- Pero...

 

\- Pero...

 

Los dos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos, para luego simplemente asentir.

 

Tan pronto Ian fue liberado, huyo a su habitación, quedándose pasmado cuando cerró la puerta tras él; no podía creer que este hubiera reaccionado de esa forma. Tan severo, como su padre era antes del accidente, sintió lagrimas humedecer sus ojos. Mierda, si hubiera sabido que hacer todas estas estupideces juntas le devolverían a su padre, hace tiempo que las hubiera hecho.

 

Se dio una ducha rápida, colocándose la ropa abrigada y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde su padre no estaba por ningún lado, pero si Paul, que estaba sentado a la mesa tomándose un té tibio con tranquilidad mientras leía el periódico que su padre seguramente había dejado allí. Sintió un poco de pena por dejar a Paul solo abajo, su cara cuando lo hizo era mucho más joven, asustada y también le causo un poco de alegría, desde que habían comenzado aquella locura, había visto innumerables emociones en ese rostro tan serio y sospechaba que pocas personas habían tenido ese privilegio.

 

Pero aún estaba enfadado.

 

\- ¿Así que... Que tan enfadado estás conmigo? - preguntó el docente, sin alzar la cabeza de las páginas grises.

\- Muy enfadado, no tenías por que tomar esa decisión por ti mismo, ¿Tienes idea de la situación en la que podías haberme metido? - estaba atónito de que de verdad le preguntara eso. - ¿Que creías que iba a pasarme? joder, ¿Que creías que te pasaría a ti si mi padre no fuera quién es?

 

\- Lo siento, pero realmente pensé que tenía la responsabilidad de parar esto, eres menor de edad Ian y con un futuro tan grande por delante, solo quería cuidarte... Pero cuando lo hice, me arrepentí - lo último apenas si quiera salió de sus labios por lo que volvió a repetirlo - Me arrepentí... Mucho, mucho, lo siento.

\- Aunque lo sientas, no creo que sea buena seguir con esto. Tanto como me he dado cuenta, serias capaz de decírselo a Morgan o al Papa cuando te de otro acceso de culpa. - no fue su intención decirlo con tanta firmeza, pero era como se sentía ahora. - No puedo confiar en que no me arruinaras la vida o la tuya solo porque sientas que esto no es correcto, lo que es totalmente mentira, porque si hubieras pensado eso desde el inicio, no lo hubieses dejado pasar.

 

\- Tal vez tampoco pueda seguir con esto - su voz se quebró, cerrando el periódico sobre la mesa con firmeza - Cuando sé que te andas peleando por ahí porque no superas que Padalecki no sea tu novio.

 

\- Jodete, Paul. - no iba a tolerar que alguien más le sacara de quicio con respecto a Jared Padalecki, ya su padre le daría el sermón; aunque esto claramente había sido un ataque de celos por parte del profesor y eso le llamo la atención - Yo puedo superar lo de Jared, que es muy diferente a lo que siento por ti, ¿Puedes superar tu jodida culpa? ¿Puedes?

 

\- Si, si puedo, joder, pero tienes que darme tiempo, es la primera vez que siento esto, que me enamoro - se calló de pronto, llevando su mano a su cruz para dejarla ir después levemente. - No sabea nada de mi Ian... No sabes nada más allá de lo físico que imagino fue lo que simplemente te gusto, así que no me juzgues cuando no sabes nada.

 

\- Bien, hasta que no lo superes entonces no te tocare o te forzare al sucio acto de pecar tocándote. - Ian se puso de pie, sabiendo que estaba enfadado con Wesley, pero también con Padalecki, Ackles y su padre.

 

\- Jodete Ian - gruño, sorprendiendo a alumno por la fuerza con la que la maldición salió de sus labios. Paul estaba temblando, apenas conteniendo su cuerpo, luchando contra las lágrimas. - Solo Jodete y busca te otro que siga tu ritmo, así no pierdes tu valioso tiempo.

 

Paul salió de la cocina como pudo, con la mirada en el suelo apenas si notando que el padre del adolescente había escuchado todo, salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo, con su pecho doliendo tanto que llevo su mano a él... Se lo había dicho, le había dicho, que le quería y Ian... No a Somerhalder no le había importado.

 

\- ¿Porque lo hiciste, Ian? ¿Porque le alejas? - su padre le pregunto, moviéndose hacia él. - Ve a por el ahora mismo y deja ese orgullo de lado.

 

\- ¿Para que...? - pregunto con obstinación - Él nunca quiso esto, siempre estaba diciendo "peros", su dios, mi edad...

 

\- Por el señor, Ian, ve tras él y deja todo ese lado rockero de no me importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen o digan, es hora de que te importe alguien más que Jared Padalecki. - su padre tenía de nuevo esa expresión triste de preocupación. - por favor, ve tras él.

 

\- No quiero escuchar nada de ese señor, ¡Nada! , no sé porque Paul le reza o tú lo mencionas, solo jodidos problemas trae, se llevó a mi madre, cuando yo no era más que un niño - grito... o eso pensó porque su voz salió como la de un niño asustado.

 

\- Y ahora Paul...

 

\- Porque si no tienes fe, no tienes nada, Ian. - le dijo con tranquilidad su padre. - Porque si no crees en nada entonces te vuelves amargado y solitario. Y si no vas tras Paul ahora mismo, voy a ponerme severo de ahora en adelante, porque que no vayas tras el significara que vuelves a ser un niño que necesita disciplina y guía. Te recuerdo que aun soy tu padre y que tu aun estas bajo mi custodia mientras estés en esta casa.

 

Noto como su hijo se cruzaba de brazos, seguramente aun pensando en que hacer hasta que su voz se vuelve a escuchar insegura ¿Crees que este muy enfadado conmigo?

 

\- Si yo fuera el, lo estaría, te dijo que te quería luego de que se pusiera celoso porque piensa, como yo, que sientes algo por Padalecki. - su padre suspiro. - Ian, ve por él, pídele perdón, miéntele, dile que estabas confundido y luego cuando este más calmado le dices la verdad.

 

\- Espera... El no - sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa, mirando a su padre con miedo - Me quiere,  me quiere - salió corriendo por la puerta, su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho. Paul Wesley, le quería, el hombre más serio y religioso del mundo le quería.

 

\- Este hijo mío, ¿Que tiene mal en la cabeza? - suspiro mirando al techo.

 

 


	34. Capítulo 26B Entre Romances y Errores

[Coti - Antes de Ver el Sol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZRVe2YP5GM) 

Antes que ver el sol   
Prefiero escuchar tu voz   
  
Si te vas   
Para que regresaste   
Y ademas   
Solo quise besarte   
  
Ay cuando mi vida cuando   
Vas a hacer el dia   
Que tu pared desasparezca 

 

No puede evitar sentirse un poquito orgulloso de sí mismo, cuando aquella mañana le pidió al subdirector Singer que le dejara hacer una reunión extra la mañana de aquel martes para hacer otras interpretaciones a dúo, dejando como justificación que había estrechado lazos entre los y las participantes, así como que habían bajado la ansiedad entre ellos. No era del todo cierto, pero tampoco una mentira al menos Ackles y Somerhalder habían logrado ese día no matarse a golpes en pleno escenario, habían logrado comportarse más como seres humanos que como los animales que a veces eran así que... Sí era una buena idea que las tensiones se fueran de aquella forma.

 

Singer le había mirado con esa expresión tan suya... Era como si realmente no le importara, pero algo le había llevado a decir que si, así que fue por ellos, aula por aula.

 

\- Hare todo lo posible porque sea rápido. - le prometió saliendo al pasillo con una risa y corriendo al salón del coro, donde estaba seguro de que ya estaban todos, puesto que los había mensajeado bien temprano por la mañana, esperando a que funcionara una nueva presentación y de que lograra tenerlos a todos el sábado para el magnífico festival de talento alternativo. Era un genio, tan simple como aquella revelación, entró al salón con una sonrisa deteniéndose cuando miro la particular forma en que estaban sentados sus alumnos, principalmente Padalecki que no estaba sentado con sus amigos, sino con Ackles.

 

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿Cómo están chicos?

 

\- No podríamos estar mejor. - murmuro Somerhalder, cruzándose de piernas, tenía la cabeza en otro lado, escondida en pensamientos de Paul Wesley, al cual no había alcanzado el día anterior y quien no había respondido el número de su casa por más que le marco desde su celular.

 

A su alrededor, el salón parecía nuevamente tenso, como si lo que hubieran progresado se hubiera ido todo hacia atrás, el único que parecía tan afectado como el por esas tensiones era Tommy, quien se había sentado detrás del piano a esperarle por temor a alguno de los psicópatas de ceño fruncido sentados alrededor del escenario.

 

\- Si... Claro, claro, bueno - sonrió sentándose justo a la par de Tom que le miro aun preocupado - Tengo una noticia bastante buena, una que pueda que haga el día aún mejor, más lo diré en una palabra... Dúos.

 

\- Yo quiero contigo. - Tommy salto y enseguida las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, incluso las de Michael se colorearon mientras Steven que estaba sentado con los chicos bufaba.

 

\- Bueno, no se... No sé si todos están de acuerdo en elegir de esa forma - contesto el docente - Si es así... Por favor procuren buena química, porque esta vez estoy interesado en que participen el sábado en un festival de talento alternativo ¿Que dicen?

 

\- A la mierda me van a ver cantando con algunos de estos maricas, yo escojo Jared. - salto de inmediato Jensen, no pudiendo creer que de verdad tendría que hacer esto con más público que aquellos, si es que había que joderse con el profesor marica y su novio que le seguía los pasos. Ya se lo haría pagar todo a Collins cuando este castigo de mierda acabara, si es que ya habían pasado meses y seguía aquí estancado con el músico.

 

No es que sus palabras no hubieran causado malestar, puesto que el otro grupo de chicos y la banda gruño, sabiendo mejor que nadie que decir algo era empezar una guerra inútil con Jensen Ackles. Así que todos callaron y a Mike no le quedo más que encogerse de hombros.

 

Padalecki parecía feliz con la decisión de Jensen y aunque no tenía ninguna canción en mente, estaba seguro de que hoy pasaría la tarde con Jensen escogiéndola; seguramente habría mas besos de esos que se moría por recibir del <i> quaterback </i>, a quien sabía que no podría ver en la noche por el juego de las regionales que este tenía que ganar.

 

Este iba a ser el último juego antes de ir al <i> All Stars </i>, donde Jensen ya había sido nominado como <i> Quaterback </i>de la división Oeste; lo que, según le había explicado el deportista, era el honor más grande que podía tener un chico que aún estaba en preparatoria; jugar para el <i> All Stars </i>, siendo tan joven y sin estar en la universidad. No le extrañaba que Jensen estuviera de tan buen humor estos días.

 

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿Alguien más que pueda elegir?, no se... Sin tanta molestia de por medio - pregunto ganándose una mala mirada de Ackles.

 

\- Yo estoy con Kristen. - asintió Ian, encogiéndose de hombros como si de verdad no le importara que no fuera a cantar esta vez con Jared, cuando era todo lo que le había hecho ilusión desde el inicio.

 

\- Y yo y Dani estamos juntas entonces. - Steven le dirigió una mirada escandalizada a su novia, al escuchar como llamaba a la pelirroja que solo asentía; ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto amigas estas dos? Es que era increíble.

 

\- Bien, el festival será el sábado ¿Ya lo dije cierto? - pregunto claramente emocionado - Por lo que el jueves tendremos un pre ensayo con las canciones que elegirán ustedes  mismos... no quiero canciones de odio, ni nada por estilo - dijo, notando como Jared bajaba la cabeza y Ackles solo bufaba con el recuerdo de aquella canción que había interpretado con toda intención de joder al chiquillo a su lado.

 

\- Por el contrario, quieres mariposas flotando de nuestros traseros... bueno de sus traseros. - Steven recibió un fuerte zape en la parte trasera de su nuca por parte de Ian, Alona y por ultimo Kristen, que se retrasó porque enviaba un mensaje por el celular. Jared deseo haberse sentado cerca de su amigo para ver esa acción más de cerca.

 

\- Bien, básicamente, ahora tienen una media hora para que empiecen a elegir la canción, pueden hacerlo aquí o por ahí, como gusten.

 

\- Esta bien, ahora las canciones... ¿Escogemos nosotros y las asignamos aleatoriamente? - Ian pregunto, poniéndose de pie e ignorando como Ackles besaba el cuello de Jared descaradamente, seguramente provocándole, desde que habían llegado le había lanzado una mirada de satisfacción al ver el hematoma en su mandíbula.

 

\- Eso, es una buena idea - aseguro Mike, aclarando su garganta y tratando de no sonrojarse con lo que el descarado de Ackles hacia, aunque era bastante inevitable no hacerlo, Ackles podría ser muchas  cosas pero sería un hombre muy atractivo y parecía tener una química con Padalecki que simplemente llamaba la atención de todo el mundo.

 

\- Canciones románticas, ¿Entonces? - Alona pregunto, sacando su Ipod del bolsito que colgaba de su hombro. - Tengo muchas, vamos, Dani, ¡A elegir! - tomo a la pelirroja del brazo y ambas corrieron hasta una esquina solitaria del escenario.

 

Michael sonrió, sentándose al lado de Thomas, que le miro con ojos enormes, seguramente deseando que el también pudiera besarle y tocarle en público como todo el mundo parecía estar haciendo; pero siendo su profesor, tenía que aguantarse. - ¿Que canción quieres elegir? - Tommy pregunto, sentándose de piernas cruzadas.

 

\- No sé... no habrá alguna que haga referencia a un problema entre las piernas - molesto el docente en voz baja.

 

\- ¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? ¿Una ETS? - Thomas se puso de pie muy rápido, dejando atrás al profesor mientras daba zancadas por todo el escenario.

 

\- Claro que no Tommy, que simplemente es para molestarte y ver esos cachetes blancos y hermosos, ponerse firmes y rojitos - afirmo, dándose vuelta para quedar frente a su estudiantes - ¿Qué tal algo impresionante?

\- ¿Qué tal si te callas y yo escojo? No sé qué te pasa que cada vez que abres la boca me haces enfadar. - mascullo, y sin duda esa era una diferente forma de dirigirse a los adultos, en la mañana se había metido en problemas con Shannen por contestarle.

 

\- Bueno, bueno, me gusta cuando tomas el control - logra una sonrisa incrédula en Thomas que le hace sonreír también - ¿Rock? ¿Salsa?

 

\- No, esa música es horrible, y no es para cantar, es para bailar y el rock tampoco, dijimos que sería romántico. - se quejó, volviendo a sentarse y sacando su teléfono de la chaqueta. - Creo que tengo algo romántico aquí... no es mi tipo de música.

 

\- ¿Si? ¿Cuál es tu tipo de música? - preguntó, mirando con atención, las largas listas de música que Thomas tenia clasificadas desde por artista hasta por año y con las respectivas caratulas de cada uno de los álbum a los que pertenecían - Wow... Eres bueno organizando cosas

 

\- Soy un maniático del orden, por eso me gustas. Ordenarte a ti y a tu vida sería un reto interesante. - respondió automáticamente el adolescente, pasando del rap y la música clásica, la música latina que su madre adoraba bailar y de todas las canciones de guitarra española que le había descargado a su padre cuando este había llegado de Barcelona el año pasado con una fiebre irremediable.

 

Puedes desarrollar este "Adoraba los ojos verdes sobre él… y se dio cuenta que sí esto era una prueba, una extraña prueba de hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar porque Jensen le dejara ser parte de su vida, se dio cuenta que sí, que sería capaz de llegar lejos. Porque el sentimiento que le rodeaba, era como una sensación refrescante de volver a la vida, Jensen le daba vida, puesto que era la vida misma."

 

\- Idiota - se quejó, cruzándose de brazos - Vamos, vamos elige algo, ¿Que tan esa que tienes ahí? <i>¿ El regalo mas grande? </i>

 

\- Eres un cursi sin remedio. - se rio Tommy, dejando que Michael le quitara el celular de las manos y reprodujera la canción muy bajita para solo escucharla él. - Bien, pero recuerda que no es para que la cantemos nosotros.

 

\- Pero, hombre, si es perfecta para nosotros dos ¿La has escuchado?

 

\- Michael, está en mi teléfono, claro que la he escuchado y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien puso las reglas. - Tommy se rio, mirando alrededor a ver que estaban haciendo sus compañeros de clases.

 

Kristen suspiraba, viendo como Ian simplemente pasaba su dedo por la pantalla de su celular. Sin decidirse por nada, solo viendo la pantalla con la mirada vacía. Lo peor es que este parecía tener tantos problemas ahora que no sabía por cual preguntar. - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó ella.

 

\- ¿Porque no querría? - preguntó sin subir su vista del teléfono - Se supone que me había metido en esto, porque sería divertido y quería estar... con mis amigos

 

\- Si, ahora lo estás haciendo realmente deprimente para mí, muchas gracias. - mascullo la chica, abrazándose las piernas. - Ya es bastante malo que Welling este por besarse con Rosenbaum como para que tú lo hagas peor comportándote como un idiota.

 

Ian soltó una pequeña maldición pero asintió levemente - Lo siento - dejo el celular en la mesa, volteándose hacia su amiga - Estos días he estado siendo un imbécil sin razón, con Jared, con mi padre, contigo y con una persona que contra todos sus perjuicios me dijo que me quería, lo siento ¿Si?

\- Bien, y agradece que haya sido yo quien te lo dijera, porque como hubiera sido Gen te deja el otro lado de la mejilla purpura. - la chica tomo el celular y suspiro mientras se lo enseñaba a Ian. - Aquí no hay música como la que Mike pide, a menos que hagamos un acústico de algo.

 

\- Gracias - le susurro a su amiga, dejando un beso en sus mejillas que termino de suavizar a la chica - Bien, bien, ¿Qué te parece <i>Pardon Me, de Incubus</i>?

 

\- Si, porque le debes a todos una disculpa por tu actitud.

 

\- Es solo que ha sido algo difícil para mí... todo esto de Jared, pero no es excusa, lo sé - suspiro haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha, quitándole importancia al asunto - ¿Que dices?

 

\- Que está bien, es una canción bonita y si la cantamos con el piano o la guitarra solamente sonara mucho mejor. - asintió, estirando una mano para acariciarle el cabello. - Estoy segura de que esa persona que te dijo que le gustas es buena para ti, así te olvidas de lo inalcanzable. - ella señalo con la cabeza a donde Jensen Ackles enseñaba a Padalecki a manipular su teléfono, que sin duda era más costosos que el de todos los presentes unidos.

 

\- Sinceramente... tú opinión como mujer - la chica pareció inflarse un poco con sus palabras - ¿Crees que Ackles no esté jugando con él?

 

\- Hombre, ¿Eres un idiota? Míralo, no hay nada más marica que Jensen Ackles ahora mismo y ayer lo ha besado frente a todos. Quiero decir, la escuela aun no supera que el más grande semental sea maricón. - fue un susurro exclamado. - Si yo fuera él y fuera popular, no me arriesgaría a eso por nada del mundo, lo que Ackles está haciendo, si no es amor, entonces, ¿Que puede ser?. En la que no confió es en Danneel Harris, esa si es una víbora, y las víboras lo son hasta el final, pero Gen se ha enamorado de ella, ¿No crees que eso es tan grave como el asunto de Jared y Ackles? Lo que pasa contigo es que te obsesionaste, acusaste a Ackles de hacerlo con Jared, pero fuiste tú quien lo hizo. - la chica termino de hablar, soltando un suspiro violento que removió el cabello que había caído en su rostro. - Lamento ser yo quien te lo haya dicho, pero si no lo ves, nunca vas a mejorar.

 

Ian asintió varias veces, su vista ligeramente húmeda en el suelo - Realmente es curioso, pero me merezco este puñetazo que tengo en la cara y quizás uno más, que una de mis mejores amigas esta también pasando por algo duro y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello...

 

\- Sí, hombre, ella... parece que va a volverse loca, porque Harris esta confundida y cuando no habla de cosas de víboras no deja de decir cosas sobre cómo se vengara de Ackles y créeme, ella lo hará. - Kristen suspiro. - Habla con Jared, habla con Gen, habla con Paul, ¿Ok? Ahora voy a ver que han elegido las chicas.

 

\- ¿Cómo sabes... que... Paul, cómo? - se quedó callado, luchando con las lágrimas.

 

\- Tú eres así de obvio. Tú, y el. Gen y yo nos dimos cuenta muy rápido, puesto que el no deja de verte ni un segundo en los exámenes o incluso cuando está dictando su soporífera teoría.

 

\- Dime una cosa más, ¿Así soy de imbécil? - una risa amarga abandono sus labios - Es decir, nunca note esas cosas... nada de lo que me has dicho en realidad.

 

\- No es eso, Ian, solo que te dejas poner muchas cosas en los hombros... - ella coloca una mano en su hombro y le sonríe. - Ya, vamos, levanta esos ánimos.

 

Ian asintió, dando una mirada pequeña más a Jared notando por primera vez como Ackles le hacía sonreír como nadie había hecho, quizás era hora de que lo aceptara, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de pensar que Jensen era un completo imbécil... no, pero... quizás este asunto era tan simple como a que a su pequeño gigante le gustaban imbéciles, quizás por eso era su amigo. No puedo evitar reír con el pensamiento.

 

\- Jen, así no. - Jared se rio en voz alta, mientras Ackles rodaba los ojos.

 

\- Es una buena opción. - le replico Jensen, sin que nadie le escuchara. - Podríamos pasar todo el día en esto, es una buena opción, que te lo digo yo, Las Vegas, Jared justamente ahí es como te enseñare a bailar.

 

\- Pero en Las Vegas hay muchas personas - se queja, pero pronto está sonriendo porque Jensen tiene razón, esa excusa suena tonta, ¡En todos lados hay muchas personas!

 

\- Vamos, que te enseñare a bailar allí, se bailar de todo, te llevare al Casino del que mi padre es socio, te fascinara su hermosa pista y si también podemos hacer karaoke, que ya hay que probar como suenan nuestras voces juntas.

 

\- Esta bien... está bien, ¿Pero, que le diré a mi madre? - pregunto preocupado, aún con el celular de Ackles entre manos, buscando entre su lista de canciones.

 

\- Que te vas con tu novio a Las Vegas. - le replico con simpleza. - Además, hey, hazme un favor, si, mírame a los ojos cuando me hables, me gusta eso.

 

Jared volvió a mirarle sonrojado - Lo siento, es que a veces mirarte es muy intenso - su voz fue bajando de tono, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

 

\- ¿Lo es, mi niño? - Jensen le tomo de la barbilla y volvió a besarle. - Hoy estas hermoso, ¿Cómo es que hoy estas tan radiante y hermoso?

 

Sus labios se acariciaban lentamente, provocándose el uno al otro, dejando que la ansiedad aumentaran al mismo tiempo que sus bocas se habrían - No digas eso, no digas... - jadeo contra los labios gruesos, dejando después que Ackles le mordiera un poco. Y... <i> ¡Oh dios! </i>

 

\- ¿Porque no? Quiero hacerte el amor aquí en frente de todos... - jadeo, sus besos de nuevo tomando dirección hacia la nuca de Jared, sin dejar de sujetarle por debajo de la barbilla.

 

Jared apenas podía evitar los jadeos que abandonaban sus labios, eran continuos y temblorosos, casi en la misma situación que estaba su cuerpo. - Quiero que me lo hagas - confeso en un susurro - Quiero que me toques.

 

\- Pronto... - Jensen suspiro, que Jared se le entregaba le recordaba que tenía una apuesta que debía cobrar pronto, ya estaban cercanos a la fecha límite y Kane no dejaba de hacerle preguntas incomodas. Joder, no debió haber aceptado nada en primer lugar. - Ven a Las Vegas conmigo, podemos divertirnos, te lo prometo.

 

\- Esta bien y tomare lo otro como una promesa, tan bien - sonríe, tomando la mano de Jensen y acariciándola un poco - ¿Qué te parece?

 

\- Pues ya no puedo esperar más. - Jensen sonrió, mirando la expresión feliz de Padalecki a la que nunca se acostumbraría.

 

\- Eso suena como que estas muy emocionado ¿Lo estas, Jen? - pregunto dejando que Jensen le abrazara de nuevo, acercándole mas a su cuerpo, parecían que apenas podían estar lejos.

 

\- Pues, si, lo estoy... solo que, ¿Lo estás tú? Estas seguro de que quieres esto, ¿No?

 

\- Te amo, Jen - sostuvo las manos pecosas con fuerza - Confió en ti lo suficiente para cambiar mi vida entera, tampoco es como si antes fuera algo demasiado grande - agrego con una sonrisa nostálgica.

 

\- Pues era así porque no tenías a nadie que te animara... - sonrió, palmeando el rostro de Jared. - Vamos, decídete por una canción, para que podamos comer un helado y luego besarnos hasta la hora del juego en el auto, ya quiero tocarte un poco por debajo de toda esa ropa...

 

\- Jen, ¡Tienes un problema con el helado! – le reprocha, pero el deportista solo asiente, haciendo que Jared ría - Bien, bien, ¿Que canción te gustaría?

 

\- Oye, no te he oído quejarte ni una vez del helado, si quieres vamos al sitio con tofu al que tu mama quiere que los lleve a ti y a tu hermana, yo es que no tengo ningún problema con eso. - Jensen se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos conectándose con los de Somerhalder momentáneamente antes de que Jared le sujetara del brazo.

 

\- También amo el helado, recuerdas cuando compramos esa nieve de limón y tú le agregaste la vainilla, era la gloria

 

\- Si, si, lo recuerdo, hacías muchos sonidos sexuales que me tenían duro y con ganas de tocarme allí frente a todos mientras lamias esa cuchara, vamos, un día inolvidable... ahora a lo que estamos. - se aclaró la garganta, porque eso solo empeoraba su erección. - Una canción romanticona.

 

\- Bueno... Bueno, es una lástima que no podamos elegirla nosotros, porque me gustaría, esa, es apenas para un duo... <i>Colgando en tus manos </i> ¿Que dices?

 

\- Que es estúpida, pero qué más da si a ti te gusta. - se encogió de hombros, dejando que Jared hiciera un puchero. - ¿Porque no vas a decirle al profesor marica que cambie las reglas un poquito?

 

\- Pero, no debería gustarnos a ambos, ¿No crees? - dice inclinándose hacia su mochila para sacar uno de sus cuadernos quedándose callado un segundo después - Aunque haga una lista, ninguna va a gustarte ¿Cierto?

\- No, no escucho emorock, ni canciones románticas y mucho menos nada que se salga del rap lirico y del tecno. - señalo Jensen encogiéndose de hombros - Ni siquiera me gustaba la canción que te dedique de odio, solo me pareció divertida.

 

\- Para mí no lo fue... Espera ¡Sabía que era para mí!  - claramente su vos suena más alta haciendo que Ackles ruede los ojos con diversión.

 

\- Claro que era para ti, tonto, si hasta te hice llorar.

 

\- Idiota - se quejó, con un puchero, cruzándose de brazos - Me asusté mucho, además me dolió, ¿Sabes?

 

\- Vamos, cantemos la canción esta y te la cantare mirándote a los ojos, solo así me perdonaras, ¿No? - oh, Jensen sabia como manipularle con su acento meloso, sin hacer demasiado, solo hablándole.

 

Jared se giró a verle unos segundos, los ojos verdes de Jensen brillan traviesamente, pero también, podia ver algo de seriedad en ellos por lo que suspira para luego asentir - Esta bien, está bien, ahora iré a hablar con Mike, quizás cambie de opinión

 

Jensen estaba aún con esa sonrisita de fascinación, sintiendo el poder que tenía sobre Jared, como era tan fácil que le perdonara y cediera a sus deseos, mientras este se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Mike, que tarareaba algo pequeño dejando impresionado a los alumnos que habían terminado de escribir - Pro... Profesor...

 

\- ¿Si, Jared?

 

Michael había intentado ignorar a Padalecki y a Ackles desde que estos dos los habían visto besándose a las afueras del pequeño salón del coro que el colegio había habilitado. Lo hacía porque no quería que lo sometieran a un chantaje,  aunque no confiaba en ninguno de los dos, sabía que Jared era el más inofensivo de ellos y que puede que ahora estuviera con Ackles, pero hacía falta más para hacer cambiar al tímido chiquillo; confiaba en que el concepto que Misha le había dado de esta jodida situación fuera cierto.

 

El adolescente su lado se tensó, Thomas miro a Jared con aprehensión mientras este simplemente esperaba a juntar bien las palabras para hablar con su novio. Desde cerca podía ver marcas en el cuello de Jared idénticas a las que él tenía en sus caderas y en sus muslos, producto del amor apasionado que Michael le proporcionaba. Frunció los labios, y se preguntó porque él tenía que ocultar ser gay y a Jensen Ackles nadie le hacía nada, ¿Era porque su familia era la más acaudalada y de una clase pudiente muy superior a la de cualquiera, incluso a la suya? ¿Era ese pequeño bastardo tan intocable como parecía? , no era justo como su vida se amoldaba en bases a sus simples deseos, incluso Padalecki parecía haber dejado atrás el miedo catastrófico que le tenía ¿Solo porque Ackles así lo había deseado?.

 

\- Es que... Me preguntaba si usted podía, no se... Es que quizás sería mejor que cada quien eligiera su propia canción... ¿No? - preguntó en voz baja.

 

\- Oh, ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? – se rio, Michael, mirando a los chicos alrededor, - ¡Chicos! Jared aquí quiere que las canciones que eligieron sean para que ustedes las canten, sé que habíamos acordado otra cosa, pero la verdad es que incluso a mí se me está haciendo difícil escoger una canción romántica para que alguien más la cante.

 

Todos prestaban atención, incluso Steven que se había sentado al lado de Ian, mientras que Kristen estaba con el resto de las chicas, ahora Genevieve entre ellas.

 

Jared se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo cuando Mike le dejo prácticamente en evidencia al gritar que era su idea y todo el mundo estaba viéndole y él que detestaba llamar la atención.

 

\- Me parece bien - dijo Kristen.

 

\- Yo opino lo mismo, así podemos elegir mejor nuestras canciones, para que así estemos cómodos. - Thomas asintió, feliz de poder así cantar la canción que Michael y él habían escogido. La única que frunció el ceño fue Dannel, llevando su mirada a Jensen, pero este no estaba viéndole, no, estaba mirando a Jared, su ojos verdes, llenos de atención y ¿Cariño? , ni siquiera se daban cuenta de nada más que larguirucho y tímido chiquillo.

 

\- Bien, entonces lo haremos así, ¿De acuerdo chicas y chicos? - Michael se giró a donde Alona estaba sentada con Danneel y las demás chicas,  sonriendo amablemente hacia ellos. - Cada uno escoge la canción que quiere, creo que eso hace las cosas más fáciles, puesto que ahora pueden irse todos a clases y dejar de escaquearse como han estado haciendo los anteriores quince minutos, ahora afuera, vamos. - dio varias palmadas para que los adolescentes agilizaran el paso.

 

 

Después de esa extraña e improvisada clase de música, no podía evitar sentirse un poco en el aire, Kristen había sido cortésmente sincera y se lo agradecida, en serio, aunque doliera. ¿Porque cuando se había convertido en esto? ¿En un chiquillo que llevo a obsesión lo que sentía por alguien más? ¿Sin pensar en cuanta gente estaba lastimando? ¿Cuándo le había dejado de interesar en la gente a su alrededor?

 

La ligera pero contundente decepción en cara de su padre, la molestia en Kristen y Gen, además de la indecisión y frustración de esta última, pero más importante el dolor en el rostro de Paul, su miedo. Era lo que siempre había odiado, era lo que siempre había atacado y era momento de poner orden en su vida. Sin quererlo, al cruzar la esquina su cuerpo se tropezó con el del alguien más, enviando los libros de esa persona al suelo, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo, varios de ellos deslizándose bastante lejos.

 

\- Oh, por Jesucristo. - el corazón de Ian se aceleró, su mirada alzándose hasta donde estaba con quien se había tropezado y que ahora recogía todo del suelo con rapidez. - Mira por dónde vas y no corras por los pasillos. Su voz sonaba mortalmente seria, más de lo normal, Paul siempre era un experto en ocular sus emociones, lo había notado desde que era más joven y miraba con añoranza en frente de su aula, cuando apenas tenía 12 años. - Tienes que poner más atención, en serio que - el docente se quedó callado cuando levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de su presencia, noto cómo humedecía sus labios.

 

\- Lo siento, Paul. – Ian se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y le tomo de las manos, deteniendo sus movimientos que le tenían tembloroso. - Vamos, Paul, lo siento, no me esquives más, por favor.

 

\- No estoy esquivándote - gruño, tratando de alejar sus manos blancas, las mismas que temblaban levemente - Ambos dijimos ese día, lo que teníamos que decir ¿No?

 

\- No, no lo hicimos, no te dije lo mucho que te amo, porque lo hago, Paul, te amo, solo a ti, no siento nada por nadie más, por favor. – Ian suspiro apretando las manos de Wesley entre las suyas. - Oye, hermoso, lo siento, de verdad, hare todo lo posible por mejorar esto, hare todo para que me perdones.

 

Paul temblor un poco más, Ian observo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - Dijiste que no podías esperarme, que esto no valía la pena, no dejas de pensar en Padalecki y yo... - dios mío Paul le estaba besando, le estaba besando con fuerza, como si estos días hubiera estado muriéndose sin él... Pero tan rápido como comienza termina, el hombre recupera su cordura o al menos eso cree haciendo toda la fuerza posible para alejarse de él.

 

\- Paul, por favor, fue mi culpa... - vio como el profesor se levantaba, tocándose los labios y dándole una mirada asustada. - ... estaba confundido, pero ya me he dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado, mierda, fue un imbécil -He estado tan ciego... he estado tan ciego que no he visto tu luz.

 

\- No - pero el docente no deja de acariciar sus labios y no retrocede cuando Ian se acerca a él rodeando su cintura – Solo… No, no, no, mira lo que me haces hacer, te bese en medio pasillo, te bese y no se sintió mal, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

 

\- Porque no está mal, no está mal, Paul. Lo que tenemos no está equivocado. - insistió, sabiendo que Paul no lo vería ahora, no tan de pronto, necesitaba tiempo, pero ahora el necesitaba que este reaccionara.

 

Paul estaba temblando en sus brazos - No lo veo así. Lo siento, no quiero que me esperes, tú mismo dijiste que no podías hacerlo... No quiero dañarte.

 

\- Puedo esperar...  puedo esperar, Paul. Amor significa sacrificio, ¿No es eso lo que Cristo predicaba? Amor es sacrificio, y yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó girándose en los brazos de su alumno, sus ojos azules son hermosos y el siente un poco de paz al verlos.

 

\- Si... si, si, lo hare, por ti, Paul, me sacrificare por ti... - la voz de Ian se cortó cuando el sonido de pasos los obligo a separarse, el estudiante poniéndose de inmediato a recoger los libros que aún estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Paul esta desorientado y solo acata limpiar los restos de lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas, su expresión es lo bastante seria de nuevo, pero él puede ver a través de ella y sabe que aún esta herido.

 

\- Somerhalder... - Ian voltea verle, mientras recoge el último libro - Venga a mi oficina...

 

\- No puedo, profesor, tengo clases. - Ian coloca los libros sobre los brazos estirados de su profesor y le toca ligeramente las manos, pensando en cómo no le gustaría nada más que abrazarle con fuerza.

 

\- Yo le disculpare con el docente en curso - dice y aprieta los libros con fuerza contra su pecho - Por favor...

 

A su lado pasa un grupo de alumnas con Misha Collins a la cabeza, explicándoles algo de historia mientras caminan sin detenerse al Club de Historia que seguramente están preparándose para el concurso de preguntas y respuestas de la semana entrante; Collins ni siquiera les toma en cuenta y es un alivio que haya sido él y no Fuller.

 

\- No, Paul. No más en la escuela, necesitas... necesitas cuidarte. Necesito cuidarte, no podemos vernos más en la escuela.

 

Paul asiente, es cierto, pero realmente no cree que pueda esperar, pero tiene que poner algo de razón en todo lo que está explotando en su pecho - Sabes donde vivo ¿Cierto? - preguntó en voz baja.

 

\- Sonare como un acosador, pero si, se dónde vive, profesor. Puedo ir allí contigo después de la escuela, quizás vernos un rato antes de que deba volver a casa antes de las ocho, porque estoy castigado. - confeso, las mejillas ardiéndole al decir esas palabras.

 

Estaba seguro que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan sincera y divertida en ese rostro, una sensación de calidez explota en su pecho haciendo que sonrisa también - Esta bien, nos vemos Somerhalder, no quiero que se meta más en problemas, así que será un rato.

 

\- Si... - se retiró rápidamente, yendo a su salón con un trote rápido, con el corazón aun latiéndole por la felicidad que tenía dentro.

 

Una sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro, una que no podía evitar, ajusto su sombrero a su cabeza y pensó, que después de todo, aún podía resolver todo lo que había dañado aquello.

 

 


	35. Capitulo 27A: Ese cálido Amor

 

[A Thousand Years Christiana Perri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52ExORE2XGk)

El corazón la te rápido  
Colores y Promesas  
¿Como ser valiente?  
¿Como puedo amar?   
¿Cuando tengo miedo...? a caer  
Pero viendote de pie allí solo  
Todas mis dudas desaparecen, de repente de un solo  
Un paso más cerca..

Hace 2 años  
  
Es el décimo día, que observa a ese chiquillo colarse en las parte de la sala de música que él dedica para los ensayos, donde están diversos instrumentos, guitarras, violines... y si, su preferido, un piano negro, que la escuela tiene quizás desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que sigue brillando igualmente que la primera vez que le miro, cuando él era estudiante.  
  
Al principio, iba a entrar a regañarlo después de todo, era un deportista y en su opinión, ninguno de ellos tenían la mitad de las neuronas para apreciar la música o el arte, pero desde la pequeña oficina adjunta al salón, pudo observar la tristeza en sus ojos azules; vaya que eran azules pensó la segunda mañana que le miró entrar, siempre acurrucándose cerca del piano y moviendo sus manos, por una de sus patas.  
  
Siempre hacia lo mismo, tenía ahora, diez días observándole y... ¿Nunca sonreía?, parecía ajeno a cualquier otro gesto, aunque afuera sonriera y se comportará como un imbécil, en esos momentos parecía alguien más, alguien roto.  
  
Se preguntaba que podría pasar por esa cabecilla de Jock que siempre aparentaba tenerlo todo, y que él estaba seguro de que lo tenía por la breve descripción que Collins le había dado de los padres del joven Welling.  
  
Aunque, a decir verdad, él ya había conocido a un jock que aparentaba normalidad en un hogar que se desmoronaba, y no era la persona más feliz del mundo. Si, Fuller era el ejemplo de que tenerlo todo no implicaba ser feliz. En su época, había sido el más codiciado por todos, su fortuna, su aspecto físico, su atractiva personalidad. Nada de eso había servido para hacerle feliz.  
  
Pero acercarse a este chiquillo parecía ser tan peligroso, y como el coro nunca había sido el fuerte de esta escuela, no es como si pudiera echarlo de un viejo salón de música que muy pocos frecuentaban.  
  
El fuerte de esta localidad eran los deportes, y debido a eso la parte cultura era muy débil, más bien usada solo como último recurso por los estudiantes para obtener crédito extra. Como cuando Ackles se había unido al club de teatro al inicio del año escolar, siendo cordial más no amigable. Ese era otro de esos chiquillos populares con una enorme oscuridad en ellos.  
  
Temeroso a que este chico huyera, simplemente decidió salir de la oficina haciendo mucho ruido, buscando que con eso bien pudiera ahuyentarlo o simplemente llamar su atención. No surgió efecto, Welling permaneció allí inmóvil, incluso si él estaba a solo pasos de tocarlo y reprenderlo.  
  
─ Si quiere una plaza para crédito extra, señor Welling, la señora Larson se encarga de eso en la oficina de atención al estudiante, debería saberlo, es un estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria.  
  
─ No quiero créditos extras. ─ murmuro simplemente, el chiquillo no había tenido la más mínima delicadeza de mirarle a los ojos cuando le contesto, supongo que a esto se refería el director cuando decía que muchos de estos chiquillos ni siquiera tenían modales. ─ ¿Qué? ¿Es prohibido estar aquí? ─ indaga desafiante, despues de unos momentos.  
  
─ La actual verdad es que si, no se te permite deambular por aquí, cuando debería estar en clases. Deberías irte ahora a clases. O a la psicóloga, estoy seguro de que a ella no le molestara recibirte.  
  
La voz de Michael suena bastante tranquila cuando lo dice, esperando esa actitud del chico frente a él, no le extraña que sea así, aun cuando se ve que esta sufriendo por algo, parece sumamente alerta.  
  
─ No estoy en clases aún... es solo que mi casa estaba demasiado llena de gente y decidí buscar un lugar tranquilo. ─ explica cruzándose de brazos. ─ ¿Y qué demonios le hace pensar que tengo que ir a la psicóloga? ¡Vaya usted!  
  
─ Mira, niño. ─ se resiste a tirarle de la oreja, porque sabe que es algo que no está permitido y porque le gusta este trabajo, pero por sobre todo, porque Shannen estaría tirando de las suyas por años. ─ Si tienes problemas, vas a un psicólogo, y como eres un niño, pues vas a la psicóloga escolar, no vienes aquí a ocupar mi espacio a menos que quieras ser parte de este equipo.  
  
Eso hace que Welling se ponga de pie de inmediato, sus ojos azules se ven un poco más oscuro, dilucidando claramente su enojo, pero de cerca Mike, solo puede ver más ganas de "correr y huir" que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
─ No tengo problemas, ¿No puedo querer un momento de paz? ¿Cuál es el problema?, sí aquí estas prácticamente solo.  
  
─ Entonces, sabias que estaba aquí todo el tiempo. ─ alzando una de sus cejas, Michael se encogió de hombros. ─ en ese caso, quédate cuanto quieras, pero, si algún profesor pasa por aquí, voy a chivarme.  
  
Dándose la vuelta, decidió volver a su oficina, si al niño no le importaba su presencia, porque debería importarle a él, si bien todo el mundo le decía que era un adulto responsable y que debía encargarse de la situación, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.  
  
─ A veces cuando tocas se escucha desde afuera, por eso supuse que la mayor parte del tiempo estas aquí... ─ se encoge de hombro, dejándose caer en la cómoda alfombra que protegía el suelo del salón.  
  
─ ¿Si? Pues, contigo al pie del piano es difícil tocar. ─ dio la vuelta, dejándose caer en la silla delante del piano y abriéndolo. ─ ¿Por qué no te unes al club? Si pasas tanto tiempo aquí, serias mi mejor alumno, y el único que no está aquí por los créditos.  
  
─ No tengo talento para la música... aunque, cuando tocas se escucha agradable. ─ contesto encogiéndose de hombros y mirando con atención al docente. ─ ¿Es muy difícil aprender a tocarlo?  
  
─ Depende de ti. ─ arreglo una de las partituras que estaban sobre el piano, revisándolas, las había tocado todas esta semana y apenas era Miércoles, debía conseguir nuevas para su equipo de teatro de los Sábados. ─ ¿Entonces, que? Vas a hacerme compañía todas las mañanas y las tardes.  
  
─ Supongo que sí. ─ responde como si no le interesara. ─ Excepto las que debo ir a la práctica del equipo, no puedo faltar...  
  
─ Pues... siéntate un rato, tocare algo para ti.

No esperaba que pasaran dos meses y el continuara consiguiéndose al chiquillo allí, en su salón de música, mirando al piano, a veces dormitando cuando llegaba más temprano que el ─que era la gran parte del tiempo─, estirado en las gradas con el abrigo por encima de su cabeza, nadie podía encontrarlos aquí a esas horas, donde el chico parecía mas en paz consigo mismo que el resto del día.  
  
Usualmente los chicos no llegaban tan temprano, pero Welling tenía transporte, era traído aquí en un Lincoln negro con vidrios blindados, con un almuerzo gourmet en uno de esos costosos envases alemanes, con su mochila de marca, y esos jeans indecentemente atraídos a pegarse a sus largas piernas.  
  
Había que ser ciego para no encariñarse con el jodido niñato que seguía siendo tan arrogante como siempre, incluso con él, que se había decidido a callarse la puta boca porque, según Misha, acusar a un adolescente de inestabilidad emocional era un suicidio.  
  
─ Llegaste más tarde hoy... ¿Estuviste haciendo cosas de adultos? ─ preguntó con claras intenciones de molestar y de indagar un poco al mismo tiempo. Podía ver unas cuantas ojeras en el rostro del docente de música, que indicaban que quizás había pasado la noche en vela, eso y el vaso extra─grande de café que llevaba esa mañana.  
  
─ Estuve en una presentación, y sí, me folle a algunos chicos. ─ se encoge de hombros, poniendo su maletín sobre el asiento del piano y luego sentándose en el.  
  
─ Entonces ¿Es cierto lo que dicen...? ¡Eres gay! ─ su voz tiene un ligero tono de obviedad y aburrimiento, pero que quizás no hace más que ocultar la curiosidad que puede ver en sus ojos azules. ─ ¿Es cierto que te has follado a Collins?  
  
─ Puffs... Collins no es tan caliente, aunque tiene los ojos azules, me gustan los hombres de ojos azules. ─ lo hace solo para asustar al chiquillo, guiñándole un ojo mientras le sonríe. ─ son los más fogosos en la cama.  
  
─ No lo creo. ─ contestó apoyándose en el piano, su mano haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el piano, su mirada en este hasta que sube hacía el docente, un profundo color celeste, casi con el cielo, es lo que hace que docente se quede unos segundos prendados de ellos. ─ No debe ser lo mismo hacerlo con un chico, que con una chica, es...  
  
─ ¿Es que? ─ parece confundido consigo mismo, el chico no ha tenido la reacción que él esperaba y eso es lo que lo desestabiliza.  
  
─ Que no comprendo que te puede gustar hacerlo con un chico, no es lo mismo... aun así muchas de las chicas de la escuela juran que tú y Collins, tú sabes...  
  
─ Si... solo somos amigos. ─ traga la saliva que se ha acumulado en su boca y vuelve su atención a su café azucarado. ─ Misha es... no es gay. ─ se encoge de hombros, dándole un sorbo bajo la atenta mirada de Welling. ─ de todas formas, el sexo con hombres siempre ha sido muy erótico para mí, nunca lo he hecho con una chica.  
  
─ ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera con Doherty? ─ Mike niega y una mueca pensativa se pone en el rostro de Tom que parece realmente estarse esforzando por comprender lo que escucha de sus labios. ─ Entiendo... entonces para ti se siente bien, vaya, no sé... pensé que no sé sentía nada y que lo hacían solo porque odiaban a las mujeres o algo así.  
  
─ No, Tommy, solo no nacemos con esa preferencia. ─ se encoge de hombros, intentando restarle importancia y esperando a que Welling no haga la pregunta que teme que haga.  
  
Tom se incorpora y se acerca a él, sus ojos mirándole detalladamente.  
  
─ ¿Cómo se siente?  
  
─ Tom, no creo que yo pueda responderte esa pregunta. ─ dice, a través de dientes apretados, las mejillas rojas mientras no levanta la vista de su café.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ─ Tom se llame los labios, mientras mira como los ajenos se abren para dar paso al líquido amargo que bebe ─ ¿La otra persona disfruta?... es decir el que tú sabes, digo... su polla no está siendo estimulada como con la vagina de una chica.  
  
Michael escupe el café sobre el piano, tosiendo con la garganta repentinamente apretada, asustando al estudiante que retrocede, pero que mantiene una sonrisa casi imperceptible en él.  
  
─ Creo que es suficiente cháchara por hoy. Mejor ve a clases.  
  
Tom ríe, Mike le mira por primera vez reír abiertamente, dejando que semblante más fresco y menos preocupado se forme en su rostro.  
  
─ Si, si, iré a clases, nos vemos Michael.  
  
─ Profesor Michael. ─ dijo, aun con las mejillas sonrosadas, ese chico no tenía remedio.  
  
─ Si, sí. ─ tomo su mochila con un movimiento suave y se dirigió a la puerta. ─ Hasta mañana.

Estaban por salir de vacaciones cuando la cosa se volvió realmente grave.  
  
Había empezado con aquel comentario y las ganas de molestar a Tom Welling, pero se había tornado realmente peligroso con el pasar de las semanas, donde el chico decía cosas verdaderamente obscenas con respecto al sexo gay.  
  
“Entonces en internet, estaba este tipo, totalmente duro, mientras otro se impulsaba en él... entonces supe que de alguna extraña forma sin tener nada alrededor de su pene, él estaba duro y disfrutando, fue raro.”  
  
“¿Sabes?, anoche leí que puedes correrte con una polla ahí... suena extraño, me pregunte que sería mejor ¿Una gruesa o larga?, las chicas siempre hablan de eso.”  
  
“En internet hablaban de activos y pasivos, no creen que son calificativos extraños, ¿A ti te gustan las dos cosas?”  
  
Tom Welling estaba volviéndole, sencillamente loco.  
  
Joder, evitar todas esas preguntas era más difícil de lo esperado, y lo que no sabía es que hoy, un día lluvioso y desolado, hallaría su punto de quiebre.  
  
─ Tom, esto debe parar.  
  
─ No tienes que exagerar, solo me dio un poco de curiosidad, nadie habla en la secundaria de esto.  
  
─ Porque si hablas de eso, Ackles te dará una paliza.  
  
No dice que cada vez es más difícil no fantasear con el chiquillo entre sus brazos.  
  
─ Solo hablo de esto contigo. ─ responde simplemente. Están sentados frente al piano y Tom mueve sus manos fuertes por cada tecla con cuidado, curiosidad es lo que tienen sus movimientos y quizás desconfianza. ─ ¿Te follaste a chiquillos de ojos azules de nuevo anoche? ─ preguntó girando su rostro.  
  
Maldito bastardo.  
  
Estaba poniéndole duro de nuevo, haciéndole recordar lo que ha estado haciendo en la cama con estos chiquillos anónimos. Mierda, lo había hecho, disfrutando el pensar que estaba con el niño. Haciéndole el amor en su cabeza.  
  
─ Tom, en serio, a donde quieres ir con esto.  
  
─ Solo quiero saber... siempre aparentas que estás haciendo lo que quieres, tanta libertad me parece algo imposible. ─ se encoge de hombros. ─ ¿Te gusto...?  
  
─ No. ─ respiro hondo, mirando a Welling. ─ Tom eres demasiado joven, busca a alguien de tu edad para experimentar.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ se levanta, algo molesto pero sonrojado también ─ No quiero experimentar nada, solo quería hablar con alguien, escapar de lo demás... no soy gay. ¡Ni siquiera lo comprendo! ─ con ello sale del salón, sin dar a la docente oportunidad de responder nada.

  
Es mitad del verano cuando Michael decide acompañar a Misha a una de sus clases de veranos para alumnos que tienen promedios bastantes patéticos. Decide deambular por los pasillos, dando saltos por los pasillos de la escuela vacía. No hay nadie que pueda reganarle, o decirle nada, por lo que come y bebe y canta.  
  
Y cuando dice que bebe, se refiere a una botella de vino que habían dejado en la sala de profesores, con unas cuantas cervezas que en primera instancia había comprado para él y para Misha una vez terminará de dar clases a ese montón de chiquillos, sin ningún futuro claro.  
  
Como tenia aun licor del día anterior en su sistema, el vino y las cervezas, le dejaron ebrio más rápido de lo que debería y quizás por ello, pensó que alucinaba cuando escucho a alguien tocar su piano, lenta muy lentamente, pero sobre todo de manera torpe, era como escuchar practicar a un principiante.  
  
─ Deja de tocar. ─ ladro con mucha fuerza, asomándose en la puerta. ─ Uh... Welling.  
  
Fue un poco adorable como el adolescente salto en el asiento y alejó intuitivamente las manos del piano.  
  
─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ dice con un respingo, agregar sonrojado y con voz más baja. ─ Es decir, todos los docentes están de vacaciones...  
  
─ No los que están dando clases. ─ bosteza, acercándose a donde Tom está sentado, a su lado. ─ Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ rodeo la cintura del chico.  
  
Tom deja escapar un pequeño jadeo que se ahoga en otro cuando la colonia del docente y el olor a licor llegan a sus sentidos.  
  
─ Solo... vengo a practicar un poco ahora que estoy en vacaciones.  
  
─ Oh, ¿acaso tu familia... no tiene dinero para un piano? ─ se ríe, apoyándose en el piano y soltando al joven.  
  
─ Prefiero practicar aquí. ─ es lo que simplemente dice, mira a Michael entonces y observa como este estira su mano hacia su mejilla, es un gesto extraño pero se queda quieto, dejando que la mano del músico se acerque.  
  
─ Eres muy suave, Tommy, y yo necesito un amante así de suave, al igual que una cama. ─ se acerca a Welling, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del adolescente.  
  
─Estas borracho. ─ le acusa, siente una ligera ansiedad invadir su estómago, porque Mike tiene los ojos cerrados mientras habla y una sonrisa suave, que le llama la atención solo un poquito.  
  
─ Un poco, tiendo a ser una persona bastante inestable cuando no tengo responsabilidades inmediatas. ─ se acurruca en el pecho de Welling, cerrando sus ojos. ─ dile a Misha que voy a quedarme a vivir aquí.  
  
─ No puede es hacer eso... ─ trata de que sus manos no se muevan cerca de Michael, que es demasiado cálido para ser hombre ─ No creo que el profesor Collins le guste  
  
─ Misha es un estirado.  
  
Sorprendentemente, se queda dormido en el regazo del adolescente, donde este le observa con mucha atención, imaginándose lo que sería tener sexo con un hombre una vez más, parecía que todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza desde que había escuchado de la boca del profesor que este podía tener sexo gay.  
  
Tenía mucha curiosidad, los videos y la información que circulaba en internet no terminaban de acoger sus dudas ¿Cómo sería...? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Aunque él no era gay y tenía una novia con quien tenía sexo regularmente, no había sentido tanta inquietud ni cuando tuvo su primera vez con ella, pese a que había sido presionado solo porque Jensen y Christian ya lo habían hecho y era un chico... y tenía que...  
  
─ Oh... ─ jadeo con suavidad, la mano de Rosenbaum se había cerrado sobre su emergente erección.  
  
─ No, no... ¿No estas dormido? ─ preguntó ahogando un gemido, la mano de Mike era fuerte y claramente más grande que la de su novia, cálida y experta... muy experta por la forma en que empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo.  
  
─ No puedo dormir con este mástil llamando mi atención... ─ las palabras se arrastran de su boca, mientras masturba con mucha seguridad al adolescente, que aprieta los ojos porque está a punto de correrse.  
  
Empezó a recibir unos suaves besos en su cuello, apenas tocaban su piel, pero hizo que su cuerpo presa del orgasmo se estremeciera un poco más. Michael era un poco más grande que él, así que no fue difícil para el docente dejarle sobre el asiento largo donde se habían sentado en innumerables ocasiones y empezar a besarle.  
  
Él solo pudo abrir su boca.  
  
Todo era demasiado excitante y nuevo.  
  
Podía sentir como era totalmente dominado por Michael Rosenbaum, siendo apresado por su poderoso cuerpo que le hacía sentir tan pequeño, tan niño, tan joven; era todo lo que había estado esperado desde que le había escuchado mencionar el sexo gay, como si eso lo cambiara todo, haciendo de su vida un revoltillo ante el repentino interés por experimentar.  
  
─ Es esto lo que más quieres, ¿cierto? Lo que has querido. – al principio pensó que era su propia voz interna la que le decía eso, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, observo que eran los de Michael los que le miraban con mucha atención, penetrando su alma. ─ Quieres que te folle, que un hombre te folle.  
  
Mike movía sus manos por todo su pecho hasta que decidió abrir sus piernas, haciendo que se sintiera expuesto no sólo por la posición, sino por como bajaron las manos de Michael hacia su entrepierna y luego... más allá.  
  
─ No. ─ intento alejarse, asustado, no solo era el primer hombre que le tocaba ahí abajo, sino porque sentía como este reaccionaba como nunca lo había hecho. ─ No, Michael... profesor, no.  
  
─ ¿No es esto lo que quieres? ─ Michael sonaba burlón, y ese tono causo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, por el miedo. ─ voy a follarte, niño.  
  
Abrió su pantalón y Tom empezó a temblar, más cuando noto la mirada de deseo, en los ojos siempre tranquilos, suspiro y jadeo, porque podía sentirse endurecer en sus manos, era extraño.  
  
─ No... No quiero que me folles, no... Ahhh… ─ Mike lame la punta de su polla, donde acaba de correrse, donde está más sensible que nunca y eso le vuelve un poquito loco. ─ No... Mmmm, soy un hombre...  
  
─ Lo note, Tommy. ─ sisea con suavidad, mordisqueando los muslos de Welling y dejando sus marcas. ─ Tienes un bonito cuerpo, músculos de deportista, y tu polla es muy bonita.  
  
Tom abre sus muslos suavemente, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo erótico que se ve medio desnudo sobre el pequeño banco, con las mejillas sonrojadas y dejándose, rodear por el docente.  
  
─ No, no me quiten los pantalones, no lamas tan ahi... tan Ahhh Mike, no... no... ahhh…  
  
En poco tiempo, se queda desnudo de cintura para abajo, viendo como el profesor se queda contemplando su belleza. Se pone totalmente rosado por todas partes.  
  
Y la advertencia de que no lamiera cerca de "ese" lugar, simplemente fue inútil para la escurridiza lengua del docente, que se perdió en sus piernas y dejaba lamidas por aquí y por allá, en sus fuertes muslos, cada vez acercándose más a su agujero, del que nunca había estado tan consciente como ahora.  
  
─ Demasiado apretado. – sonrió, acariciando con su dedo pulgar allí donde Thomas le necesitaba, eso pareció traer algo de sentido a sus acciones, dejándole confundido, preguntándose cómo es que estaba abusando de un chico adolescente que no sabía ni quien era. – oh mierda, Tom, lo siento.  
  
─ No, espera... ─ se lame los labios, sonrojado y avergonzado necesita tomar aire varias veces antes de continuar, para que su voz no tiemble. ─ Quiero hacerlo., en realidad si quiero.  
  
─ Quiero hacerlo contigo también, aunque va a ser un coñazo cuando este sobrio. ─ susurro, tomando las mejillas de Thomas y mirando directo a sus ojos azules. ─ Eres hermoso, Thomas Welling. ─ sonríe, un poco borracho de muchas cosas, antes de inclinarse hacia él y tomar nuevamente sus labios.  
  
Y es el contacto perfecto para que Tom, sienta que puede dejarse ir en la locura que es el latido de su corazón en ese momento.


	36. Capítulo 27B Ese Cálido Amor

 

[Christina Perri A Thousand Yerars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52ExORE2XGk)

 

El corazón la te rápido  
Colores y Promesas  
¿Como ser valiente?  
¿Como puedo amar?  
¿Cuando tengo miedo...? a caer  
Pero viendote de pie allí solo  
Todas mis dudas desaparecen, de repente de un solo  
Un paso más cerca..

Nunca había pensado que esos sueños húmedos podrían de verdad convertirse en realidad, ni siquiera pensó que podría algún día hacerla suya, tenerla para abrazarla, y besarla por las mañanas en la escuela, y llevar su mochila y escucharla hablar por horas mientras estaban a solas, comiendo helado y teniendo el derecho de quitar cualquier miga de comida de sus labios sin que ella se ofendiera o se alejara.  
  
Había un largo trecho de relación que aun debían recorrer, y él sabía que estaba puesto a prueba; aunque los ojos vigilantes de sus amigos no estuviera puestos sobre ellos, porque últimamente nadie tenía tiempo para sus propios asuntos si no que pasaban más tiempo hablando de la actitud de Jared, la relación que Jared mantenía con Jensen Ackles, el como ahora Jared ya no se sentaba con ellos, o como no les hablaba más de lo necesario.  
  
La única que parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ellos salían era su madre y por supuesto, Genevieve, quien era la única mujer que Steven conocía que era capaz de tener la cabeza puesta en mil cosas diferentes. Ella les había aprobado, pero les había pedido que mantuvieran las cosas bastante lentas, advirtiéndole que estaban poniendo en riesgo una amistad del jardín de infancia que se había mantenido firme hasta ahora.  
  
Ian aún no se había pronunciado, y aunque Kristen les había felicitado, parecía mas atenta a su corazón roto por ver como cada día era más imposible que Thomas se fijara en ella.  
  
Jared, desde aquel día en el que les había descubierto besándose en la biblioteca, jamás lo había vuelto a mencionar. Lo que a él en especial le ponía triste, porque Jared siempre había sido su mano derecha, y el esperaba que el alto no hubiera olvidado eso por estar ahora con la jodida estrella no tan heterosexual de Henderson.  
  
Las últimas semana había sentido una especial molestia contra él más alto... ¿Qué tenía Jensen Ackles que sin importar que ─de alguna u otra forma─ todos caían rendidos a sus pies?, joder que hasta más de una vez el jodido imbécil le había sacado un suspiro a su ahora novia, sin importar que ella misma supiera que no era más que un bastardo de cara bonita, punto, no más.  
  
Así que sí, estaba resentido y enojado con Jared, asombrado de que siendo tan inteligente se valorara tan poco a sí mismo, asombrado de que parecía haberles olvidado.  
  
Y dolía más que en un momento de su vida como el actual, donde no quería más que apoyo y consejo, pareciera que a todos sus amigos se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Simple, irónico y molesto, porque recuerda perfectamente haber estado para todos y todas en algún momento.  
  
Y aun así realmente procuraba no pensar demasiado en ello, porque no era justo, así como cada uno o una de ellos no sacaba la cabeza de sus culos, él podía darse el lujo que en su mundo fuera Alona y él ¿Cierto?  
  
─ ¿Estás pensando en ellos de nuevo? ─ La voz de Alona le provoco un estremecimiento cuando el susurro le llego directo al oído; sus manos se habían deslizado hasta su cuello y sus ojos claros estaban fijos en los suyos.  
  
─ Un poco sí... es solo que, ¿no te sientes desplazada? ─ preguntó tomándola de las caderas levemente.  
  
─ No, porque... no sé, te tengo a ti. ─ Ella le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios. ─ Porque me encanta estar contigo.  
  
─ ¿Si? ─ preguntó una sonrisa tierna desplazándose en su rostro. ─ Eso me gusta mucho, saber que capto tanto tu atención de esa manera.  
  
─ Me gustas, Steve. De verdad me gustas, por eso me preocupa más mi relación que el resto de mis amigos, y es egoísta y todo eso, pero ahora entiendo porque la gente se vuelve idiota cuando está enamorada, porque todo lo que está en tu mente es esa persona, no es una obsesión, como cuando me gustaba Ackles y fantaseaba estar con él y esas cosas, no, es diferente, es intenso, y creo que por eso es que todos estamos desconcentrados... quizás deberíamos hacer una reunión en la que hablemos todos, solo de nosotros, sin nadie fuera del grupo original...  
  
─ Alona, cariño, no sientas que no tengo la cabeza en esto, porque ciertamente la tengo. ─ enfatizo sus palabras pasando sus labios por el cuello blanco descubierto causando una pequeña risa descontrolada que Steven amo, sí amo, ¡Amo! ─ Tienes razón, también debería comprender que todos están en algo parecido, incluso Jay.  
  
─ Especialmente, Jay. ─ ella aún tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo dijo, incorporándose sobre sus codos para ver a Steven mejor. ─ es su primera vez... nunca había tenido a alguien, como tu tuviste a Cese en quinto grado, o yo a Jack en el primero de secundaria... él nunca ha tenido a alguien, nunca.  
  
─ ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo haces que vea más allá siempre? ─ estaba maravillado con esa mujer, maravillado de su fuerza y capacidad de llevarle a comprender cosas que nunca habría hecho, estar con Alona era abrirse a una nueva y maravillosa vida. ─ Jay necesita tiempo, para estar a gusto en su burbujita, solo espero que Ackles no le lastime...  
  
─ Si, pero... ni siquiera yo puedo asegurar que tu no vas a hacerme daño, no importa cuánto te quiera. ─ Le confeso, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
Los dedos de Steven subieron por sus brazos, dejando una sensación de hormigueo por donde acariciaban.  
  
─ Me gustas desde hace tanto, sería un idiota si te lastimara, un completo idiota.  
  
─ No sabes eso, ni siquiera estas seguro de si yo no te hare daño, porque así es el amor, quizás un día te canses de mí, te aburas de esto, se te haga cotidiano... ─ Alona suspiro, dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente.  
  
─ Vive el momento, ¿Cómo vas a vivirlo, si esperas a que acabe?, solo vive el ahora y despues veremos a donde nos lleve esto ¿Qué tal? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa moviendo su cuerpo hasta que está encima de Alona nuevamente.  
  
─ Puedo hacer eso, pero intento hacerte entender lo que nuestros amigos están pasando... ─ ella sonrió antes de atraparle con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, uniendo sus caderas, donde Steven encajaba a la perfección. ─ Steven...  
  
No era la primera vez que hacían esto, si bien ella siempre había sido difícil, parecía boba con todo lo que Steven, su mejor amigo y ahora su novio, le provocaba en sus sentimientos y en sus acciones. Ya se habían tocado bastante fuera de la cama, pero dentro de ella lo más lejos que habían llegado era Steven tocando sus senos por debajo de la ropa, sus dedos apretando sus pequeños pechos.  
  
─ Lo sé... lo sé. ─ empieza a moverse lentamente, su entrepierna acaricia por encima de la ropa la de Alona que solo se muerde los labios, manteniendo el contacto visual con su novio, apenas sí puede en realidad y tiene que esforzarse porque están tan cerca que Steven debe estar sintiendo como su cuerpo se llena de calor y empieza a explotar en pequeños espasmos ahí abajo, por ello sus mejillas se ponen rojas, porque este nivel de intimidad nunca lo había compartido con nadie.  
  
Nunca se había sentido cómoda con nadie, pero el, a él le da esa confianza que sabe será duradera, y le hace feliz poder tenerlo despues de dar tantas vueltas a una relación que podía o no ser posible.  
  
─ Steven... ─ gimió, sus ojos cerrándose cuando sintió como su ropa interior se humedecía, sus manos crispándose allí donde sostenían a Steven de los hombros.  
  
No puede evitar la fuerza con que su cuerpo reacciona, no cuando Steven esta de pronto tan duro y solo con estar tan cerca está dándole tanto placer, está apunto de pedirle que se lo haga, en el mismo instante que... ¡Se abre la maldita puerta!  
  
─ Alona, ¿has visto mis...? ─ apenas se ha separado el uno del otro cuando la voz de su madre se corta y un silencio sepulcral se instala en la habitación, donde la mujer les mira, sabiendo exactamente que estaban haciendo, su expresión es severa, y Alona sabe que está en graves problemas.  
  
Ambos no encuentran más remedio que empezar a arreglar sus ropas, no es como si pudieran hacer otras cosas y con una mirada llegar al acuerdo tácito de esperar a que sea la madre de Alona, quien hable primero.  
  
─ No soy tan estúpida, supongo, como para no creerme lo que ambos estaban haciendo ahora... pero creo que este es el colmo, ¿Cómo es que no sabía que estaban juntos? ─ les reprendió su voz severa causándole escalofríos a Steven que no quería más que saltar por la ventana en ese momento. ─ pero no solamente eso, ¿no? Ustedes tenían que llevar esto a todo un nuevo nivel de estupidez.  
  
─ ¡Mama! ─ Alona se queja, sonrojándose por las palabras de su madre. ─ Bueno, nosotros, solo estábamos... Probando un poquito.  
  
─ ¿Si? ¿Y tienen condones para "probar" un poquito? ¡Por Dios, Alona! Eres una adolescente, no estas lista para eso con este... niño. ─ exclamo, viendo como Steven bajaba la mirada.  
  
─ Mama, por favor, no le trates mal, esto es culpa de ambos. ─ para dar énfasis a sus palabras tomo la mano de Steven que la apretó con fuerza inmediatamente. ─ Lo sentimos...  
  
─ ¿Lo sientes? ¡Tu! Abajo, y tú, tú te quedaras aquí porque estas castigada.  
  
Steven sabía lo que le esperaba abajo, vamos que no sería la primera vez que un adulto le regañaba por alguna estupidez que hacía, dejándole humillado y lamentándose de ser tan idiota, y sabía que esta no sería una excepción. No, podía ver con claridad como quedaría como un chiquillo cachondo, y que todo lo que dijera le costaría caro y seria usado en su contra. No por solo estaba enfrentando a una madre soltera, que no solo era una de las mejores oficiales de Henderson, si no la que más miedo daba.  
  
Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones cafés, uno de su favoritos porque estaba lleno de cojines, Jared, Alona y el solían subirse a él y atacarse los unos a los otros hasta que los gritos y las risas les dejaban sin aliento, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo y quizás, la madre de Alona pensaba exactamente lo mismo, cuando entro a la sala y le miro con expresión severa.  
  
─ Steven... Alguna vez te has puesto a ver todo lo que tus padres han hecho por ti… ¿Lo has hecho?  
  
─ Si, señora. ─ respondió de inmediato, con la mirada fija en la mesa de café llena de revistas ordenadas a un lado. ─ Algunas veces, especialmente cuando mis calificaciones son críticas.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ─ hay un momento de incredulidad y molestia en el rostro de la mujer frente al que le hace sentir aún más incómodo. ─ Tus padres han pasado desvelados noches enteras pensando si has hecho amigos, si te metes en peleas, si sabes defenderte, si sacas buenas notas, si serás un buen profesional, si tienes fiebre, si comes demasiado, si no lo haces... Ser padre o madre no es fácil y en definitiva, no es algo por lo que dos jovencitos que apenas conocen el mundo deberían pasar.  
  
─ Lo sé... no íbamos a hacer nada más, yo no quiero hacer nada más, yo no estoy listo para esto... creo... ─ susurro, sintiendo como las mejillas arder, joder, solo una vez su padre le había dado la charla de para que servía su pene y ya de ahí mas nunca había vuelto a pensar en hablar de esto con un adulto.  
  
─ Steve, está bien que no te sientas listo para ello, no lo estas, ni lo estarás pronto, quizás ni siquiera cuando suceda, pero si puedes prevenir y cuidarte al respecto, Alona y tu tienen futuros brillantes, que pueden compartir juntos, pero cuidándose el uno al otro. ─ la mujer camino hasta el sillón donde estaba el chiquillo que había crecido junto a su hija. ─ Cuida de mi hija, cuídala en todos aspectos y dejaras de ser un niño, ¿Esta bien?  
  
─No sé si pueda... estoy asustado de que lo nuestro salga muy mal... de... no quiero hacerle daño a nadie. ─ suspiro, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
─ Siempre nos da miedo crecer, los cambios siempre implican crisis, es de humanos, así que si te gusta verla feliz, aférrate a eso y serán felices juntos ¿Esta bien? ─ le quito las manos del rostro, acariciándolas levemente. ─ Respira Steve, aún estoy enojada, pero eres un buen chico, estoy feliz que estés con Alona.  
  
─ Si, está bien. ─ el chiquillo asintió, frotándose el rostro con cansancio. ─ creo que mejor me iré a casa, si no le molesta, no quiero causar más problemas.  
  
─ Está bien, no dejes de venir, quizás ya no puedas tener una vía tan libre a la habitación de Alona, como antes, pero ahora más que nunca eres parte de la familia. ─ le tomo un cachete con fuerza moviendo lo de un lado a otro.  
  
─ Auch... ─ se quejó, sintiéndose como cuando su madre se ponía muy cariñosa. ─ lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta ser tan cariñosa.  
  
─ Enano. ─ le dice causando otra queja.  
  
Realmente espera que con esa pequeña charla Steven madure un poco y cuide de ambos, está feliz de que sean pareja, no fue mentido cuando lo sostuvo, pero tampoco por ello, piensa dejarles a la deriva.  
  
Necesitan un poquito de guía.

  
Esa mañana había tenido que usar ropa de Michael para ir a la escuela, algo que aunque no le desagradaba, debía dejar de hacer si no quería que el Consejo Estudiantil se diera cuenta, en especial por la forma en la que Samantha Richardson, una de sus ex, le miraba con ojo crítico cuando había entrado a la reunión de la tarde para debatir el cambio de las máquinas expendedoras y el nuevo menú a colocar en la cafetería de acuerdo a las nuevas leyes aprobadas en Nevada.  
  
Sabía que su aspecto no había sido el mejor esa tarde despues del largo fin de semana que le había tocado vivir, entre ataques de llanto repentinos y explosiones sentimentales bastantes pasadas de raya mientras veía a Michael dirigir su grupo de teatro.  
  
Lo peor había sido ver las llamadas pérdidas de sus padres a las cuales ya se había decidido a no responder, más que centrado en que la nueva vida que iba a llevar no los incluía a ellos.  
  
Pero como siempre, su enorme corazón le impedía dejar de pensar en lo que sería no volver a ver jamás a su madre, o ver a su padre sonreír orgulloso diciéndole "¡Ese es mi Tommy!" y llevándole a comer donuts de tocino en Seattle los sábados por la mañana en su jet privado o enseñándole de finanzas, que aunque le aburrían, se le hacían tan fáciles como las matemáticas, a diferencia de Ackles, que solo había mejorado despues de que Padalecki hubiera comenzado a darle clases particulares.  
  
Padalecki y Ackles, él y Mike, Collins y Kane... Danneel por ahí sin pensar en nada más allá de una venganza sin sentido, ¿Cómo habían terminado todos así? ¿Qué no se suponía que a su extraña y bizarra manera serian amigos por siempre?, ¡Ja! Hasta el mismo sabe que es relativamente mentira, pero, cuando eran niños todo había parecido tan real, ahora, solo parecían deseos inconclusos.  
  
Y no era algo que podía mirar con sus amigos, únicamente, sino con sus padres ¿La vida no era simple cuando sabía que sería el heredero de su padre?, sus clases extras, amistades y estímulos a temprana edad había sido cuidadosamente planeado con el mas mínimo cuidado, pero todo cambiaba en segundos, todo se desmoronaba.  
  
Incluso piensa, que sus padres realmente no tenían entre sus planees ¡Esto! , una persona sexualmente diversa.  
  
Lo que Mike había causado en el la primera vez que lo había besado como un impulso, el enseguida había claudicado ante lo nuevo, lo diferente, y pronto se había dejado llevar a una relación sexualmente activa por un adulto que tampoco había medido las consecuencias de lo que esa relación podría causar en un adolescente.  
  
Oh, él sabía que Michael tenía la mitad de la culpa en esto y que sus padres tenían la otra, ambos le habían manipulado a tal punto de que ahora su cerebro no sabía a qué lado moverse, si irse con lo que Michael lo había obsesionado, una libertad con un futuro incierto, o la seguridad de tener una vida controlada con sus padres, una riqueza, estabilidad.  
  
Ambos lados eran igual de atractivos, ambos eran iguales de seductores, pero la decisión quedaba en él.  
  
Era su decisión, por primera vez en su vida, elegir a qué lado ir.  
  
Se sentía un pequeño pájaro, que viviendo toda su vida enjaulado ante la imprevista posibilidad de ser libre, se quedaba mudo, asustado e indeciso.  
  
Por ese día, regresaría a casa a buscar su ropa, para despues marcharse de nuevo a donde Michael, por ahora se quedaría con él, pero sabía que quedarse con él le estaba nublando el juicio, que necesitaba estar solo sin nadie que le influenciara.  
  
La casa estaba callada como siempre, casi vacía, y nadie noto su llegada silenciosa. Por lo que subió de dos en dos los escalones, dirigiéndose a su habitación hasta llegar por fin a esta, esperando a que sus padres no hubieran quemado nada dentro de la habitación.  
  
Cuando entro, la nostalgia golpeo su pecho, cada cosa estaba como la había dejado, ni siquiera estaban cambiadas de lugar, parecía que desde que le checaron nadie había puesto un pie ahí... se movió con inusitado cuidado por el lugar, hasta tomar un pequeño retrato de él y sus padres, era hace dos años, donde la vida parecía tan pero tan simple.  
  
Alzo su mirada, recorriendo la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un solo sitio; el sillón que usaba siempre para estudiar, había alguien sentado allí, cubierto con una sábana. Encendió las luces y tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una exclamación que le delatara, allí, estaba su padre, cubierto por una de sus mantas de bebe que aún conservaba y usaba para dormir, porque era un niño mimado y no se sentía culpable por ello.  
  
Pensó en irse de ahí, realmente su cuerpo estaba retrocediendo, presa de un ligero miedo e incredulidad, pero sus pasos debieron ser más fuertes, que llamaron la atención de su padre.  
  
Le vio abrir sus ojos, plantándolos de inmediato sobre él. No debía de tener sus lentillas puestas por lo que le tomo algunos segundos extras reconocerle.  
  
─ ¿Thomas?  
  
─ No quería molestar... no sabía que ibas a estar aquí y me hacía falta algo de ropa, así que simplemente vine por ella.  
  
─ Tommy, no... ─ Su padre se levantó, su altura intimidándolo un poco cuando se acercó a él con pasos lentos. ─ Lo siento. ─ parecía de verdad arrepentido, acercándose a su hijo con cuidado de no asustarlo, Tom aún estaba cerca de la puerta y podía salir corriendo en cualquier momento.  
  
─ ¿Lo sientes? ─ pregunto incrédulo, mirándole de arriba a abajo, estudiándole, su padre estaba… ¿Arrepentido? ¿En serio?  
  
─ Lo hago, chico. ─ Su padre suspiro, sintiendo como el dolor de ver a su hijo de nuevo se confundía con la emoción de hacerlo.  
  
No había podido trabajar bien desde lo que había ocurrido, no podía dormir, no podía dejar de culparse.  
  
─ ¿Qué sientes...? ─ preguntó mirándole desconfiadamente aún.  
  
No podía dejar de ver los ojos azules de su padre, que sabía eran idénticos a los suyos, igual de centrados, pero que habían visto muchas más cosas que él. Henry Thomas II Welling siempre había tenido un poco de frialdad en él, pero con Thomas, su único hijo, siempre había demostrado tener mucho cariño en su interior aunque no siempre lo demostrara. Por eso hoy le sorprendía ver esos ojos turbios de emociones.  
  
─ Siento haberte echado de casa, siento haberte echo daño... lamento nunca haberte dicho la verdad...  
  
Tom bajo su mirada al suelo e intento que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, de ese elemento tan necesario para vivir, mientras seguía escuchando cada palabra de su padre, el claro arrepentimiento en su voz.  
  
─ Espera… ¿Qué verdad?  
  
─ Soy como tu... soy gay, Tommy. ─ Los ojos de su padre se llenaron en ese momento, lagrimas que bajaron rápidamente por sus mejillas, pero su hijo no lo noto hasta que escucho el primer sollozo mal contenido que salió de la boca de su padre.  
  
Sus labios se abrieron un poco, unas tres veces en un movimiento repetitivo e inútil que solo expresaba lo confundido que estaba, pero por sobre todo asustado, hace minutos pensó que su vida no podía cambiar más.  
  
─ Pero... ¿Y mama? ¿No la amas? ─ fue lo primero que vino a su mente, no podía entenderlo, su mente era un agujero en blanco en esos momentos.  
  
─ Le amo, pero no el deseo... ─ Henry Welling se movió hasta que pudo sentarse en la cama de su hijo, sus temblorosas manos intentando mantener su cabello en su lugar, para que no pareciera un cualquiera. ─ ella sabe, ella siempre lo ha sabido, ella y mi padre... son los únicos que han sabido la verdad.  
  
─ ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué decidiste viví de esta forma? ─ Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos. ─ Mintiéndote a ti mismo, a obligarte a tener algo con alguien que ni siquiera te gusta... a tener un hijo que seguramente no deseabas, ¿Por qué te hiciste esto? ¿Por qué te lastimaste de esa manera?  
  
─ ¡Porque tenía que hacerlo! ¡Porque tenía que hacerlo, Tommy! ─ exclamo, alzando su mirada a su hijo pese a que las lágrimas y su poca visión hacían que fuera imposible identificar la mueca en el rostro de su hijo. ─ esa era mi vida, no tenía opción, era ser eso... esto... o no ser nadie. Elegí ser alguien.  
  
─ No es justo, papa... no es justo tenías derecho a amar totalmente, así yo no naciera, tenías derechos. – Está llorando con su padre, no puede evitarlo, su cuerpo explota en pequeños espasmos. ─ Tenías derecho a ser feliz... y no ibas a dejar de ser alguien por ello... nunca.  
  
─ No, Tom, no... Tú, tú tienes el derecho de amar a alguien. Tú tienes esa oportunidad, por mí, por tu propia madre que también ha sufrido con esto... debimos haberte escuchado, debimos haber sido más liberales contigo, debimos haberte dado todo lo que tu querías y no hacer lo que alguien más dijera.  
  
─ Pero papi... ¿Y tú? ─ Su voz suena rota e incrédula, mientras se acerca aun relativamente inseguro dejando caer su mochila al suelo. ─ Quiero que seas feliz...  
  
─ Tommy, yo solo seré feliz si tú lo eres. ─ fue la segura afirmación del hombre que dio un suspiro largo y agónico, como si finalmente pudiera respirar de nuevo. ─ quiero que regreses, tú madre y yo queremos que regreses. No podemos seguir sin ti... es como... como si toda esta mierda de trabajo y vida no significara nada...  
  
─ ¿En serio? ─ Se mordió el labio inseguro, sintiendo como la fuerte mano de su padre le sentaba a su lado y le abrazaba, dios, le abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana más allá, con la sensación de tenerse el uno al otro. ─ Regresaré... y solo para que lo sepas, aún estas a tiempo, tú y mama para que puedan buscar a alguien, no mentiré, será jodidamente raro verlos con alguien más, pero si eso quieren.  
  
En ese instante, su padre se rio con suavidad, sin dejar de apretujarle contra su cuerpo, dejando un beso en su cabello azabache.  
  
Y solo aquello fue suficiente para que el Tom explotara en llanto como el niño que aún era, el calor de los brazos de su padre, la seguridad que le traían nunca sería igual a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Ni siquiera a los brazos de Michael Rosenbaum.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Capítulo 28 Rompiendonos

 

 

  

 

[ ** Breaking Us In Two - Joe Jackson ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2aTL5FF_Cs)

Don't you feel like trying something new  
Don't you feel like breaking out  
Or breaking us in two  
You don't do the things that I do  
You want to do things I can't do  
Always something breaking us in two

─ Las estrellas se ven tan grandes desde aquí.... ─ Jared habla suavemente, sin dejar de ver el cielo estrellado, son las nueve y algo de la noche, él y Jensen están acurrucado en la parte trasera de su casa, sobre el frio césped mirando las estrellas.  
  
Llevan como una hora mirando el cielo, mientras Jensen le sostiene en sus brazos suavemente, no es algo que habían planeado, habían estado persiguiéndose el uno al otro por diversión y cuando terminaron ahí afuera, fue un acuerdo mudo sentarse en silencio a mirar la inmensidad del universo.  
  
─ Acaso, las estrellas se verán así en todas partes, ¿Jen?  
  
─ No lo sé... tendríamos que averiguarlo, ¿no? ─ Aunque pareciera que ambos observaran el enorme cielo oscurecido sobre ellos, Ackles encontraba más placer en observar a Padalecki, sus facciones algo delicadas, que le hacían lucir tan joven.  
  
─ Podría ser una buena excusa para que viajemos algún día por muchas partes. ─ responde, subiendo su mano hacia una de las brillantes estrellas. – No puedo atraparla, aunque mi papa me decía que iba a crecer lo suficiente para hacerlo. ─ bufa algo molesto. ─ Era algo crédulo.  
  
─ Eras un niño, y aun lo eres... ─ le respondió, mirando de nuevo al cielo, y dando un suspiro. – mi abuelo solía decirme cuando vivía en Texas, que cuando el muriera, el sería una estrella que me vigilaría desde allá arriba.  
  
─ Tú también eres un niño. – Se queja bajando su vista hacia Jensen, cautivado por lo atractivo que se veía a la luz de luna. ─ Y... ¿Ya lo es? ¿Es una estrella que cuida de ti?  
  
─ Que se yo, el viejo estaba loco. ─ se encoge de hombros, pero Jared es capaz de ver a través de esa capa de indiferencia.  
  
─ Se nota que le querías mucho. ─ dice Jared, inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Jensen.  
  
─ ¿Tú crees? ─ le pregunta con lentitud, lamiendo sus labios para saborear ese beso tan extraño. Jared es cada vez más hermoso, más libre, y adora eso.  
  
─ Si, sin duda fue alguien especial para ti. ─ acaricia con suavidad debajo de los ojos de Jensen. ─ El verde de tus ojos adquirió una especie de brillo nostálgico cuando hablaste de él... mi abuelo también era especial, sumamente testarudo, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho insistía en seguir trabajando, quería que mis hermanos y yo estuviéramos bien, se preocupaba mucho.  
  
─ ¿Cómo adquirió la deuda? – cuestiono, acariciando el cabello de Padalecki mientras sumamente avergonzado les miraba. – Quiero decir, tú sabes, solo si quieres decirme, porque se nota que tú también querías a tu abuelo, pese a todo.  
  
─ Esta bien. ─ respondió, dándose un minuto para reunir las palabras adecuadas. ─ Fue por mi abuela, ella enfermo y ya sabes, ella era su mundo, la persona con la que paso toda su vida, su compañera y enfermo, supongo que mi abuelo estaba desesperado por salvarla y las cosas no salieron bien, aun cuando parecía que una parte de él murió con ella, él se esforzó por cuidar de nosotros. ─ de repente sonó como si quisiera que Jensen le creyera, no quería que pensará que su abuelo fue una mala persona, aunque había momentos en que él también le reprochaba los "problemas" que había dejado.  
  
─ Woah…  
  
No esperaba que cuando alzara sus ojos a Ackles, pudiera ver como las mejillas del deportista estaban llenas de lágrimas que resbalaban lentamente. Le dolía mucho verle así, pero el también sentía lo mismo.  
  
─ Por eso tenías esa foto de tu abuela en tu cuaderno, porque te gusta recordar que… lo que estás viviendo, lo estás haciendo por una buena causa.  
  
─ Exactamente... ─ respondió sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalar rebeldes por su rostro. ─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La fotografía?  
  
─ Oh... eso... ─ se ríe con nerviosismo, sentándose en la grama y respirando hondo. ─ ...la robe, el primer día de clases este año.  
  
Por inercia Jared tiene que levantarse también y sentarse, pese a estar sorprendido.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está la foto?  
  
─ Yo... la tengo en mi cartera. ─ metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo, extrayendo su cartera, y pasándola de una mano a otra antes de abrirla, estaba sumamente avergonzado.  
  
─ No la rompiste. ─ responde con una sonrisa que brilla un poco más por los ojos húmedos. ─ Pudiste hacerlo y no... No lo hiciste.  
  
─ No, no lo hice, no pude hacerlo... ─ susurro con mucha suavidad, extrayendo la foto. ─ ...debiste tomarla cuando tenías como nueve o diez, ¿cierto?  
  
─ Si, justamente en los momentos en que ella aún estaba lo suficientemente bien para sonreír. ─ la toma con manos temblorosas y siente que no tiene palabras en ese instante. ─ Yo no entendía mucho, mi madre nunca ha sido buena explicando nada, pero sabía que algo pasaba. Jensen, gracias...  
  
─ Eras tan pequeñito... ─ sonríe, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Padalecki.  
  
─ ¿Verdad?, digo no sé dónde diablos vino este estirón o porque sigue sucediendo. ─ ríe, más cuando los brazos de Ackles le abrazan.  
  
─ Yo tampoco lo sé, tu madre y tu abuela eran muy pequeñas, así que debes de parecerte más a tu papa y a tu abuelo, de eso estoy seguro.  
  
─ Supongo que eso es cierto ─ baja su vista a la foto, siente la nostalgia inundar su pecho y no puede más que acurrucarse en el pecho de Jensen ─ En serio, gracias por no romperla.  
  
─ Oye, eso suena como si fuera un monstro... bueno, lo soy, en parte, pero... no lo sé, mi propia experiencia con mis propios abuelos y como me recordabas al chiquillo que conocí hace años, fue lo que me impidió romperla... luego cuando comencé a salir contigo, me propuse devolvértela, pero no conseguía la valentía para hacerlo...  
  
─ Hey. ─ su voz suena enfada, cuando toma la mejilla de Jensen en un gesto que aparenta ser severo pero solo les hace reír a ambos. ─ No eres un monstro, solo cada quien lleva su soledad y dolor como mejor puede, ¿Esta bien?  
  
─ Si, si, papi. ─ Ackles rueda sus ojos, mirando al cielo nuevamente antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. ─ Hare lo mejor que pueda.  
  
─ Yo también, yo también.  
  
─ ¿Tú también? Mmmm... ¿Qué tal si nos tocamos un poco en la ducha? No hay nadie en casa... ─ alza sus cejas sugerentemente, pero Padalecki solo rueda los ojos, tirando de su brazo para volverlo a tirar a la grama. ─ o también podemos quedarnos aquí a vivir, como quieras, princesa.  
  
─ Lo de tocarnos suena bien, aunque lo de vivir juntos donde podamos ver las estrellas también ¿No puedo tener ambas? ─ bromea y ríe cuando Jensen se sube encima de su cuerpo. Últimamente ríe mucho, es como si pudiera ser otra, persona, más allá de la que ha sido toda su adolescencia.  
  
─ Puedes tener todo lo que quieras. ─ le prometió, acariciando su cabello con ambas manos para ponerlo en orden, mientras observaba esas facciones que para el eran tan perfectas que debían dolerle. ─ Te amo, ¿tú me amas?  
  
─ Te amo... pero hace unas noches, dijiste que necesitabas tiempo. ─ suena preocupado cuando lo recuerda. ─ ¿Ya no lo necesitas?  
  
─ No, ya no, ya no necesito más tiempo para darme cuenta de que estoy perdidamente enamorado y loco por ti.  
  
─ Jensen. ─ responde emocionado. ─ Siento que si sonrió más fuerte mi rostro explotará...Te amo tanto, siento que podría morirme sin ti.  
  
─ No te morirás, porque nunca te dejare de amar.

 

 

  
  
Eran las seis de la mañana, demasiado temprano para someter su cuerpo a la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido ahora mismo.  
  
Con el rostro pegado al escritorio, las manos sujetándose del borde y el culo hacia afuera, recibía las embestidas de su alumno, que no perdía el ritmo por nada del mundo, Christian Kane siempre parecía poseer un tempo perfecto para todo lo que hacía, incluyendo su capacidad para embestir dentro de su cuerpo y hacer que todo este se volviera gelatina maleable.  
  
El ya no tan virgen esfínter que albergaba el miembro viril del adolescente, rezumaba de semen, ya que este se había corrido ya una vez dentro de él esa mañana muy temprano, cuando habían decidido verse en la escuela bajo la excusa de adelantar clases, excusas que solo habían sido ciertas para el vigilante de la escuela y la secretaria que había llegado temprano. Puesto que para ellos había sido entrar en el despacho y desvestirse con prisa.  
  
Ni siquiera había dudado en ponerle el culo a Kane cuando este ya se lo había pedido en lugar de conformarse con la mamada que él había querido ofrecerle; por ahora estaba desnudo y apoyado en el escritorio gimiendo contra su puño.  
  
No podía evitar estremecerse con cada palabra sucia que salía de los labios de Christian, que le mordisqueaba y hacia jadear a su gusto con solo moverse o hablar, aún no era realmente capaz de pensar con claridad, no, era tener las manos de Kane encima y de pronto ser el adolescente que nunca se permitió ser...  
  
Calor, placer a partes iguales.  
  
Dios, era un adicto a esto...  
  
A la sensación de ser abierto y sentir como Christian empujaba dentro de él hasta hacer que sus embestidas sean recibidas por las suyas, en movimientos salvajes de placer, una y otra vez.  
  
─ Chris... Chris, Chris…  
  
─ Uff... este agujerito va a volverme loco, me aprieta con vicio... mil veces mejor que cualquier coño que me haya follado antes. ─ siseo en su oído, lamiendo el contorno de su oreja y disfrutando de como Collins se estrechaba con sus palabras, gimiendo con dificultad. ─ Que rico, joder, quiero estar todo el jodido día aquí haciéndotelo, mierda, quiero tenerte todo el tiempo, listo para mí... abierto, mojado, deseoso... ─ había algo morboso que le calentaba terriblemente al hacérselo en la escuela, era muy diferente a lo que había sentido en la casa de Rosenbaum y se preguntaba si eso era todo lo que le unía a Collins.  
  
En su momento, sin dudar o pensarlo demasiado le había dicho a Misha que le amaba, no había sido mentira, pero en momentos como estos la incredulidad le llenaba un poco, ¿Cómo podía tener tanta química y sentimientos por alguien? ¿No estaba quizás confundiendo las cosas? , porque ¡Por dios!, era el mejor sexo que había tenido.  
  
─ Misha, dios, maldición... me confundes tanto... ─ maldijo en voz alta, tomándole de la cadera y embistiendo más fuerte, persiguiendo su orgasmo.  
El docente tuvo que morder su pálida mano, sintiendo como Christian empezaba un golpeteo constante contra su puntito de placer, ese que le hacía gemir y gemir, superado por la sensación de placer que subía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.  
  
─ Chris, me... Vuelves loco, si, si, más fuerte, más fuerte.  
  
─ Joder... ─ Christian gimoteo, encajando sus uñas cuando sintió como su orgasmo explotaba.  
  
─ No... No me quedan neuronas. ─ el docente está respirando levemente, apenas si su voz se escucha, Christian puede ver la prueba de su orgasmo bajando por la madera café.  
  
─ Espero que no... ─ jadeo Christian, retirándose lentamente del cuerpo de su amante, mientras acariciaba sus caderas y su baja espalda, trayéndole un confort tibio al cuerpo de Misha, que ahora mismo quería ser amado por las manos del adolescente. ─ quizás cuando nos vayamos de esta mierda de escuela podamos por fin pasar más tiempo juntos... ─ Christian le beso detrás de la nuca, disfrutando del cabello corto del profesor. ─... podrías hacer todo el ruido que quisieras.  
  
Misha se incorporó un poco, dándose vuelta y mirándole de reojo.  
  
─ ¿Cómo que irse? ─ Su cabello estaba desordenado, la corbata desanudada y sin rastro de su camisa.  
  
─ Irnos de aquí, claro, cuando yo salga de la preparatoria. ─ Kane se encoge de hombros, metiendo su miembro en el bóxer y cerrando su pantalón con un gesto de incomodidad.  
  
Misha se quita la corbata, inclinando se lo justo para subir sus pantalones y sus boxers a su lugar, aún debe buscar porque lugar de su oficina quedó su camisa, pero lo hace en silencio, sin prestar atención a Christian que le mira confundido, más cuando le escucha preguntar.  
  
─ ¿A dónde?  
  
─ A la Ivy League, a cualquiera de ellas, así quede por una beca o no, mi madre acabara comprándome un apartamento cerca del campus. ─ Kane se encogió de hombros, no tenía interés alguno en ir a la universidad.  
  
─ Pero, Chris, amor... Yo no puedo irme de esa manera, no puedo, tengo responsabilidades. ─ su voz suena incrédula, mientras camina hacia uno de sus libreros donde su camisa llego a dar.  
  
─ ¿De qué hablas? Siempre puedes renunciar a este trabajo de mierda aquí e irte conmigo, una ciudad universitaria es mucho más productiva que un pueblo aburrido como este, además, no creo que le tengas cariño a este lugar. ─ Kane resoplo, mirándole con atención.  
  
─ Chris, no es tan sencillo, ingrese a este país con una beca completa, una beca que me costó mucho trabajo ganar y prácticamente era un contrato directo con el gobierno de tú país. ─ se empezó a poner su camisa, sus ojos mirando fijamente el cielo azul desde la ventana de su oficina. ─ Por lo que despues de mi graduación, tengo que trabajar en una institución de educación media asignada por el estado aleatoriamente, fui asignado aquí y no puedo irme hasta que termine mi contrato...  
  
─ ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Qué vas a quedarte aquí? ─ Christian tenía su mirada clavada en la espalda de Collins, sus ojos se había cubierto por una capa cristalina. ─ estás diciendo que vas a quedarte aquí despues de todo.  
  
El cuerpo de Misha tembló, mientras se terminaba de abotonar su camisa.  
  
─ Chris estoy obligando legalmente a permanecer aquí por dos años y medio más. ─ se volteo con cuidado, sus ojos ligeramente húmedos también. ─ Además... necesito el dinero, necesito ayudar a mi familia en mi país... solo, no es tan sencillo.  
  
─ ¿Qué ha sido todo esto para usted, profesor Collins? ─ Kane se movió a la puerta, abriéndola sin que Misha pudiera detenerlo, y cuando ya tenía un pie afuera, resoplo. ─ terminemos con esto de una vez, a partir hoy, seré un estudiante más.  
  
─ Chris. ─ Su voz se quebró. ─ No puedo, te amo, pero entiéndeme por favor, no puedo... no digas eso, nunca serás un estudiante más, no lo eres.  
  
─ ¡Pues lo soy ahora! ─ fue la violenta respuesta de Christian Kane, quien tenía una expresión bastante cerrada de la que no se podía percibir nada. ─ Y me trataras como a uno si no quieres que llene un reporte sobre tu comportamiento.  
  
─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ la mano de Collins golpeo el escritorio con fuerza. ─ ¿Estas demente? , no digas eso ni siquiera en broma, puedes dañar mi vida entera, la de mi familia, ¡La cárcel, Christian, la cárcel!  
  
─ ¿Y crees que me importa? ¡¿Crees que me importas?! Por qué no, no me importa, no me importas como a ti no te importan mis sentimientos, como no te importa esto.  
  
─ Sí me importa, claro que me importa... ¿Crees que me hubiera dejado arrastrar a esto sino fuera porque mi corazón se desboca cuando me tocas? ¿Si tus sonrisas no alegraran mi día? ─ Un gruñido de frustración salió de sus labios, uno que crecía al mismo tiempo que el miedo y el dolor que sentía en su pecho ─ Pero ¿Tú realmente entiendes lo que digo?, mi familia depende de mí Christian, no soy ningún millonario como tus padres, ¿Entiendes, eso?  
  
─ ¡No, no! ¡No entiendo porque tenías que ser tú!  
  
─ ¿Qué?, un viejo aburrido, sin dinero... que nunca había tenido nada en su vida y al que tuviste que guiarle paso a paso. ─ Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. ─ Sí... si... ni siquiera entiendo porque fui yo, quizás solo fui un capricho de tu adolescencia.  
  
─ Si, quizás si lo fuiste y ahora tendrás que vivir con ello. ─ le dolía verlo así, pero tenía que hacerlo ahora, si dejaba que esto continuara seria mucho peor cuando les tocara separarse al final del año escolar.  
  
─ Va tarde a clases, Kane. ─ la voz de Misha estaba temblando, sus ojos azules estaban bañados en lágrimas que ni se esforzaba en detener mientras mojaban sus blancas mejillas.  
  
─ Si, no debí haberte tomado la molestia. ─ La mirada de Kane se pasea por el despacho de Misha, despidiéndose de el para siempre, esperando no tener que volver a entrar allí nunca más, porque sabe que si lo hace no podrá controlar sus emociones.  
  
Mientras se está alejando, con pasos lentos, se consigue con varios profesores que le dan miradas curiosas a medida que camina, con las manos en los bolsillos y lágrimas por todo el rostro, para un jock como el, es casi imposible ser visto tan vulnerable.  
  
Cuando consigue el primer baño de chicos, se encierra dentro de uno de los cubículos y se deja resbalar por la puerta, de este, por primera vez sintiendo lo que es un corazón roto.  


 

 

  
  
─ No puedo reunirme contigo hoy. ─ Jensen susurra, está más dormido que despierto a la hora del almuerzo. ─ Kane tiene una emergencia emocional, pero... tengo una sorpresa para ti. ─ Su sonrisa era dulce, adormilada.  
  
─ ¿Qué puede ser mejor que estar contigo? ─ se queja Jared, rodando a un costado con un ligero puchero ─ Es algo difícil de creer, ¿No, estás de acuerdo?  
  
─ ¿Qué me gusta estar contigo? No lo sé, me gusta estar contigo. ─ susurro, entrando su nariz en el cuello de Jared y abrazándole por la cintura.  
  
Jared sonrió levemente, el aliento de Jensen era tan cálido, el calor sobre su piel tan inexplicablemente caliente.  
  
─ A mí también me gusta estar contigo, es tan tranquilo, distinto, acogedor... Por eso dudo que tu sorpresa sea tan buena, ¿Qué dices? ─ voltea su cabeza un poco, dejando su cuello ligeramente al descubierto, de la camisa de cuello de tortuga que lleva, Jensen aprovecha para dejar un pequeño beso justo ahí.  
  
─ ¿Qué somos, Jay? ¿Eres mi novio? ¿Mi chico? ─ oh no, era uno de esos momentos en los que Jensen se ponía a pensar demás, eso confundía a Jared, porque tenía que ponerse a pensar para poder responderle, pese a que él tenía el cerebro algo derretido por ese perfume penetrante del deportista.  
  
─ Hace unos días dijiste que era tu novio... ─ contesta, mirando hacia el cielo. ─ Me gusta sentirme así, como tu novio, tu chico, solamente tuyo...  
  
─ ¿Eso nos hace homosexuales, cierto? ─ cuestiono, mirando a Jared a los ojos.  
  
Jensen observo la confusión y el miedo en esos ojos multicolores, no sabía cuándo había aprendido a leer tan bien su rostro, sus facciones, por eso no se sorprendió ─porque lo veía venir─ cuando después de un suspiro Jared simplemente asintió, pese a todo asintió.  
  
─ Si... Supongo que si somos homosexuales. ¿Te molesta?  
  
─ No estoy seguro, no lo sé. Es raro, ser un marica. ─ suspiro, sentándose a un lado de Jared. ─ ¿te gustan los perros, Jay?  
  
─ Marica suena feo ¿No crees? ─ preguntó mientras Jensen lleva sus manos a su cabello, que estaba un poco lleno de pasto. ─ Si, me gustan mucho, siempre he querido tener uno, pero sabes como es mi madre.  
  
─ Supongo que sí, suena ofensivo... ─ se giró a ver a Jared que estaba extendido en la grama pero sin apartar los ojos de él. ─ bueno, supongo que tu madre tendrá algún punto débil. ─ Sus ojos miraron con lujuria como la camisa de Jared dejaba al descubierto su vientre apenas un poco, pero fue suficiente para que el sintiera deseos de desnudarle.  
  
Quería mirar su cuerpo desnudo de nuevo, la expresión en su rostro, esa que siempre le hacía ver vulnerable se extendía aún más cuando estaba así y el paseaba sus dedos por la suave y pálida piel, que en realidad sabía podría ser morena, pero no sin suficiente sol y alimento.  
  
─ Si, supongo que sí podría convencerla, pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
─ Nada, solo era una curiosidad... ¿nos vemos mañana despues de la escuela? ─ pregunto, inclinándose sobre Jared, para que sus narices se juntaran. ─ te besare todo el tiempo que quieras, monstruo de besos.  
  
Una sonrisa nada tímida se coló en el rostro de Jared.  
  
─ Si, si, si, oh dios, parezco mi hermana cuando le ofrecen dulces.  
  
─ Tan fácil... tan sexy... ─ jadeo, inclinando su cabeza hacia Jared donde le beso con fuerza, sujetándole de la barbilla.  
  
¿Cómo es que con el paso del tiempo esto, esto, sus labios contra los suyos, solo podían ser más y más deliciosos...exquisitos?, Jensen no entendía, pero el movimiento de sus lenguas enredándose, succionándose, era algo con lo que últimamente no se imaginaba perder y sabía que Jared tampoco.  
  
Se amaban profundamente, abrazándose con la necesidad de no perderse, y pese a que Jared tenía un miedo que le llenaba de pies a cabeza de perder a Jensen, este también sentía miedo, uno que se alimentaba del temor al daño que otra persona pudiera causarle a Padalecki despues de haberlo ayudado a superar parte de sus tendencias suicidas.  
  
Jared era tan sensible tan asustadizo, era una presa perfecta para cualquier bravucón con mucho tiempo libre, joder, lo había sido para él y que lo fuera para alguien más también le preocupaba, más bien, llenaba su cuerpo de una ira intensa, sabía que sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que le hiciera daño.  
  
Aunque eso le asustara, tanto sentimiento, tanto miedo, tanta ira, nunca había sentido tanto por nadie.  
  
─ No dejare que nadie te haga daño... de hecho, quiero hacerte una promesa... ─ tomo una de las manos de Jared entre las suyas, mirándole a los ojos de nuevo.  
  
─ ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres prometerme? ─ Su voz sino emocionada, mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva, del intenso beso compartido caía entre ambos.  
  
─ Voy a llevar a mi equipo a la victoria en el All Stars Junior, y me asegurare de ser el más valioso, para que puedas tener mi medalla... seré tu campeón... ¿te parece? ─ por alguna razón, tenía las mejillas llenas de color, y se sentía caliente.  
  
Los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa.  
  
─ Mi campeón... Serás el mejor para mí, dios, Jen... Yo quiero, quiero que lo seas, quiero esto, más que nada.  
  
─ ¿Si? ─ Jensen parecía sorprendido de que Jared reaccionara con tanta emoción. ─ ¿estás seguro de que te hace ilusión?  
  
─ Claro que si... Quiero estar contigo más que nada y estas ofreciéndome algo tan valioso para ti... A mí ¿A mí? ─ apretó con fuerza las manos que le sostenían. ─ ¿Cómo no emocionarme, de que me quieras dar algo así?  
  
─ Si, hare todo lo posible para que mi madre no la guarde en la vitrina, seguramente se volverá loca... bueno, ya lo hará en algún momento... pero sí, quiero dártela, quiero que la tengas como una prueba que esto va en serio.  
  
─ Se que lo harás, pero de alguna u otra forma, Jen… ─ se sonrojo un poco, asintiendo, dándose fuerza a si mismo. ─ Ya eres mi campeón.  


 

 

  
Estaban en el salón de teatro, parecía que el silencio de esta sala las ayudara a estudiar mejor para las materias que no iban muy bien, bueno, al menos a Danneel Harris, porque Genevieve parecía ser mala solo para Educación Física, ya que poseía una capacidad de comprensión bastante avanzada para una estudiante de preparatoria.  
  
Danneel más que nada, quería acabar con esto, terminar la preparatoria e irse a los Ángeles, seguir con el plan que se había propuesto. Ya que aunque sus padres aun no estuvieran divorciándose, y su padre aun no hubiera aceptado la verdad que ella había dejado caer sobre él, ella sí que quería seguir con su vida, avanzar, ser una modelo profesional, actuar, ser famosa, ser más hermosa de lo que ya era.  
  
Genevieve parecía alegre de que ella tuviera muy en claro que iba a hacer con su vida. Parecía en cierto nivel, orgullosa de que ya se hubiera trazado un plan. Por eso la estaba ayudando a tener las notas mínimas de aprobación.  
  
Desde hace unos dos minutos, sin embargo, Danneel parecía desconcentrada mirándola cada dos segundos, su libro de texto no parecía lo suficientemente entretenido y aunque podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que había contestado varias preguntas su atención se había esfumado como por el número.  
  
─ ¿Qué harás tú? ─ La voz de Danneel la sorprendió, nunca veía venir nada con aquella chiquilla ─casi mujer─ sentada su lado.  
  
─ ¿Qué hare yo? ─ Genevieve repitió la pregunta sin entenderla realmente, su ceño fruncido ligeramente mientras se mordía los labios. ─ Ya estas divagando de nuevo, ¿no?  
  
─ Un poco sí. ─ ríe con culpa. ─ Pero ¿Qué harás tú...despues de que nos graduemos?, realmente quiero saber.  
  
─ No sé, quiero hacer música... como una DJ, pero quiero escribir también y hacer películas. ─ señalo, mirándole con interés.  
  
─ Y... y, ¿Por qué no...? ─ se sonrojo bajando la mirada al suelo.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no qué? Habla, tú no eres así, Dani. ─ sonrió, intentando ver a los ojos a la pelirroja que continuaba desviando la mirada a otro lado, evadiendo por completo sus ojos. Quizás era un secreto lo que estaba por contarle, Genevieve estaba curiosa de saber que era lo que tenía que decirle.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ─ le soltó de pronto, sus ojos de inmediato sobre los de ella, demandantes y sinceros.  
  
Últimamente, solo se alimentaba de las cosas de las que ella y Dani hablaban, tal vez porque sus amigos parecían todos dispersos en sus propios problemas. Por fortuna, hoy se iban a reunir en casa de Steven a beber y comer y a hablar de las tonterías que habían hecho estos meses y que no se habían contado.  
  
Genevieve salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho esas palabras, mirando a Dani con sorpresa.  
  
─ ¿Ir... contigo? ¿A L.A.? Woah, bueno, no es mi idea de ciudad romántica... ─ se rasco la parte de atrás de la nuca.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ dijo aun mirándola. ─ Es egoísta, pero, me gustaría conocer la ciudad con alguien de confianza y tú eres la única persona en quien confió en estos momentos, además allá podrías escribir, quizás conocer nuevos lugares te inspire más y más... estoy asustándote. ¿Estoy asustándote?  
  
─ Un poco... bueno, ¡no tanto tampoco! ─ se carcajeo, no pudiendo creer que de verdad Danneel Harris le estuviera proponiendo eso. ─ es solo que no me lo creo. Harris pidiéndome que le enseñe la ciudad de los sueños rotos, bueno, por mi está bien, no tengo planeado nada para el año que viene.  
  
─ No lo hagas sonar como si fuera una locura... espera quizás si lo es, pero es tan extraño que quiera que vayas conmigo, ¿En serio? ─ soltó un suspiro dejándose caer sobre el hombro de la otra chica.  
  
─ No tan extraño... solo... ni siquiera sé porque me sigues hablando algunas veces... ¿Por qué? Porque te ofrecí aquel consuelo o es por otra cosa.  
  
─ No es porque me ofreciste consuelo, no me mal entiendas, lo agradezco mucho, pero hay algo en ti que me gusta mucho. ─ explico moviendo su boca de un lado a otra, chistosamente. ─ No sé qué es, pero es como un caramelo, que te gusta tanto que siempre quieres tenerlo a tu lado  
  
─ En tu boca, querrás decir. ─ le corrigió, sintiendo como cada palabra le afectaba terriblemente el corazón, haciendo que este saltara en su pecho.  
  
─ Oh sí. ─ se ríe de sí misma, sin poner atención a la forma tan intensa que le mira su acompañante. ─ En mi boca, eso mismo.  
  
Para ella es bastante intenso lo que hace Danneel con decir esas palabras, y sus piernas buscan instintivamente cerrarse para sentir mejor el escalofrió que la recorre de arriba abajo.  
  
─ Déjame pensármelo, no tengo nada que perder haciéndolo.  
  
─ Está bien... ¿Algo con lo que pueda sobornarte? ¿Helado? ¿Pastel?  
  
─ ¿Qué tal una cena mañana? Solo las dos, y yo cocinare en casa. ¿Te parece? ─ pregunto, sabiendo que todo lo que quería pedir era un beso de esos labios pintados de rojo.  
  
─ Me encantaría, sería perfecto ver tus habilidades en la cocina, si nos vamos juntas de algo tendremos que vivir ¿No crees? ─ Molesta, su cabello cayendo por sus hombros, cuando se acerca para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla ─ Gracias.  
  
─ Dani... ─ Genevieve la miro durante un buen rato, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido y sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían en ese lugar más que el resto de la cara. ─ ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? ─ pregunto con suavidad, antes de lanzarse por medio un impulso hacia el rostro de Danneel.  
  
Asegurándose de que no escapara, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Harris, sujetándola con la misma firmeza con la que Jensen lo había hecho la primera vez, de eso estaba segura, y fue así como le beso.  
  
Al inicio pudo sentir como Harris intento alejarse, su cuerpo se había tensado, podía sentirlo porque estaban muy cerca, pero luego con su corazón como un espectador desbocado, se dio cuenta que Danneel estaba devolviéndole el beso, era tan lento, como si pensara cada movimiento, pero no era un roce de labios, eran sus lenguas moviéndose juntas.  
  
Harris estaba confundida, ¿Qué significaba besarse con una chica? ¿Eso le hacía igual a Jensen? Si es que... ya había probado incluso antes que él lo que era juntarse con un no popular, y eso había estado afectando mucho quien era para los demás estudiantes. Además, el horrible rompimiento con Jensen había hecho las cosas aún peores.  
  
Por eso, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? De verdad se besaba con una chica y no podía hacer más que corresponderle, besarle con la misma intensidad con la que besaría al chico del que aún estaba enamorada.  
  
Porque en la confusión, un inusitado calor y sensación de placer explotaba entre sus labios y los de Gen, que conforme pasaban los segundos, la timidez parecía perderse, quería más y más, por lo que se acercó, provocando que sus pechos chocaran.  
  
Fue extraño, nunca había sentido a otra chica tan cerca, porque no acostumbraba a relacionarse con ninguna de forma tan cercana. Por lo que rápidamente sintió como sus pezones crecían dentro de la franela que llevaba, volviéndose tan sensibles que cuando sintió la mano de Genevieve tomar uno entre sus manos, salto y gimió en su boca.  
Gen estaba paseando su dedo gordo por arriba y por abajo, disfrutando de los lloriqueos de la otra chica, que lamia sus labios una y otra vez, dejándolos húmedos mientras parecía que se había perdido en el sabor.  
  
Pronto sintió esa misma mano recorrer el contorno de su seno y subir con un delicado movimiento hasta su cuello, donde recorría con sus dedos toda la clavícula hasta llegar al hombro derecho donde se decidió a desviarse y bajar por su espalda.  
  
─ Gen. ─ Su compañera la beso en su boca, una y otra vez y ella se estremeció, se estremeció al ritmo de sus labios, sus piernas se empezaron a cerrar, porque el placer explotaba ahí abajo y no quería que terminara.  
  
Cerró sus piernas con fuerza, sus músculos internos contrayéndose, buscando un orgasmo rápido, porque se sentía bien tener esas manos que sabían exactamente lo que quería en su cuerpo.  
  
Su cuerpo se estaba convulsionando de placer y sintió la necesidad imperiosas que Gen estuviera más cerca por lo que llevo sus manos a subirla, para besarse un poco más, porque la sensación de sus pechos contra los suyos, de su calor envolviéndole era exquisita.  
  
Nunca había pensado que le fascinaría tanto el poder tocarla de esa forma, sintiendo con cada beso la conexión que le unía la una a la otra.  
  
─ Dani... ─ Genevieve jadeo, metiendo su pierna entre las de su amiga que de inmediato entendió lo que quería hacer, y puesto que llevaba falda ese día fue increíble sentir la calidez de la chica apoyada en su parte más necesitada.  
  
─ Demonios. ─ conteniendo el gemido desesperado que abandono sus labios empezó a rozarse sobre el muslo ajeno, sin importar el sonrojo de vergüenza que sentía. ─ Gen, pero esto, tan bien. ─ llevo su mano a la entrepierna de la otra chica, curiosa de saber si estaba en el mismo estado que ella, solo una caricia fantasma y la lujuria que la inundo cuando lo confirmo fue exquisita.  
  
─ Mierda... ¿Qué haces, Dani? ─ Cortese soltó una risa algo sorprendida y llena de incredulidad, sus piernas temblando al ver la insistencia con la que Danneel se frotaba.  
  
─ No lo sé... no lo sé. ─ Pero su mano sigue curiosa acariciándole, notando los estremecimientos. ─ ¿Qué haces tú? ─ le pregunta con sus mejillas rojas por cada vez que se roza contra la pierna arena.  
  
─ Dejándote a ti hacer todo el trabajo, chica sexy... ─ jadeo, tomando la mano de Danneel que le frotaba por sobre el pantalón y llevándola a su boca, donde lamio sus ya húmedos dedos.  
  
Danneel rio, pese a que pronto se encontró jadeando, notando como la calentaba ver el movimiento de la lengua de Gen, tan cerca suyo.  
  
─ Oh... esto es tan caliente, no puedo...voy a…  
  
─ ¿Si, nena? ¿Quieres que te ayude? ─ Gen vio esa como su oportunidad para tomar ventaja, quizás fuera la única vez que pudiera hacer esto, y ni siquiera sabía si Dani estaba haciendo lo correcto. Por lo que llevo sus propios dedos a donde su amiga se frotaba desesperadamente y rozo su sensible sexo con estos, usando sus nudillos para hacer presión donde está más lo necesitaba.  
  
El orgasmo de la pelirroja exploto frente a sus ojos y sí tenía alguna duda de algún sentimiento hacía ella, lo termino perdiendo en el justo momento en que le miro en un momento tan íntimo, tan vulnerable, algo que había compartido juntas, solo ellas.  
  
─ Gen... Gen...Dios, eso. ─ casi ni podía respirar, no realmente.  
  
─ ¿Te gusto? Tengo más de donde eso vino.  
  
─ ¿Me gusto? ... pero, ¿Qué es esto...? ─ pregunto incorporándose un poco mareada.  
  
─ Oh... bueno, ¿es sexo? ─ lo cuestiono con mucha duda en su tono, sin saber ni siquiera si moverse de su posición actual, que le dejaba muy cerca de Danneel.  
  
─ Tonta. ─ acuso sonrojada. ─ Claro que se... que es sexo, pero esto nosotras, iba a alejarte de mí... pero se sintió mi bien, que tú me besaras.  
  
─ Si, lo siento... me deje llevar. ─ se alejó, sentándose a unos pasos de Danneel sin dejar de mirarla. ─ ¿sorpresa, soy lesbiana? ─ dijo con una sonrisa a medias que no expresaba nada más que temor.  
  
─ ¡Oh! ─ contesto con una mueca en su rostro por lo pegajoso en sus piernas mientras se sentaba. ─ Supongo que está bien... Si eso eres...  
  
─ ¿Segura? Porque te conozco, y me enorgullece decir eso, y precisamente por eso es que sé que ahora mismo solo quieres salir corriendo y esconderte bajo tu cama....  
  
─ Dame algo de crédito aquí sigo, ¿No? ─ dijo, apenas controlando el temblor de su cuerpo.  
  
─ Ya te estoy dando espacio... pero, no enloquezcas, ¿sí? No quiero hacerte daño de ninguna forma, solo... me gustas. ─ Confeso, tragándose el nudo que había impedido que la confesión saliera de sus labios hace mucho. ─ me gustas mucho, por eso no estoy segura de poder irme a Los Ángeles contigo.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ─ Su voz sale sorprendida, mirando a Genevieve a los ojos ─ ¿Estas consiente de quien soy verdad? ¿Lo que he hecho?  
  
─ No me importa, solo... soy capaz de ver sobre eso... sobre todo eso...  
  
─ ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes ver verdad donde no existe? ─ pregunto nostálgica, subiendo su vista al cielo.  
  
─ ¡Si, existe, Dani! Esta... esta eres tú, cuando estás conmigo eres tú misma, pero cuando estas con las zorras de tus amigas te conviertes en quien no quieres ser, en una perra, como tu madre...  
  
─ Claro que no... Mírame, solo soy la mujer que no fue lo suficientemente buena, que usaban en los pasillos, de la que todo el mundo se burla y desprecia. ─ se levantó del suelo, su corazón latiendo enojado y confundido. ─ No soy quien dices que soy, soy una perra que busca venganza, soy lo que todos dicen. ─ empezó a alejarse con paso firme, convencida de sus palabras.  
  
─ ¡Dani! ¡Esa no eres tú! ─ Exclamo Gene, tratando de alcanzar a la pelirroja que había comenzado a correr por el pasillo que llevaba a los salones de clases, dejándola atrás con bastante rapidez.  
  
No tuvo tiempo de ir tras ella, puesto que el timbre sonó en ese mismo instante, dejándola boquiabierta por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y las ganas que tenia de golpearse por haber metido la pata.  
  
Lo que más le resulto curioso fue como la pelirroja fue incapaz de aceptar algún sentimiento positivo hacia ella, convencida de que era lo que decían.  
  



	38. Capítulo 29 No tienes que ser perfecto

  


[Perfect for me Shwayze](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnY5QnxbmkY)

What it do, Baby blue  
Who am I, Who are you  
Do you think  
That we could ever be  
One instead of two

What it is  
About you is  
I love everything your kiss  
Your lips your eyes your nose  
You're perfect  
You're perfect for me

  
Allí estaban, todos reunidos finalmente; y aunque lucían perdidos, y parecía que era la primera vez que se veían en sus vidas, parecían llevarlo bastante bien. Era rara este tipo de reunión, puesto que llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, alejándose de todos poco a poco. Creciendo, como diría la madre de Steven, que era la casa donde finalmente se habían reunido. Parecía extraño no solo que Ian estuviera genuinamente hablando con ellos, dejando atrás cualquier tontería por la que había pasado el mes anterior, prestando especial atención a Genevieve que ahora se le notaba bastante deprimida.  
  
Steven y Alona se habían sentado juntos en un extremo de la mesa, y habían comenzado una interesante conversación con Jared y Kristen sobre los exámenes de la semana siguiente, la última de clases y una de las más importantes del curso, puesto que se celebraba el baile de Invierno.  
  
─ No pueden estar preocupados, se los prohíbo, ¿Han visto sus notas? ─ Steven les señala divertidamente, haciendo a Jared reír. ─ Menos tú Jay, menos tú.  
  
─ Eso es porque eres un vago. ─ ríe Alona, haciendo que los demás le acompañen.  
  
─ ¿Cuáles son tus probabilidades de que no andes chirriando al final de curso? ─ cuestiono Jared, en quien todos habían tomado un largo vistazo y notado como estaba visiblemente más grande, con más carne sobre sus huesos. Casi se podía decir que estaba gordo para lo acostumbrado.  
  
Su cabello estaba recortado, lavado y perfecto, como pocas veces lo habían visto, y su maquillaje era más ligero, además de que solo tenía el piercing de su oreja puesto.  
  
─ Muchas... muchas, pero llevo un cuatro de diez en algunas materias. ─ su voz suena con una pequeña sonrisa culpable.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no has pedido ayuda? Puedo pasarte todos mis apuntes si es lo que necesitas, no los necesito, logre recuperar el diez que había perdido con Drew gracias al profesor Collins. ─ bostezo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y frotándoselo. ─... tengo hambre...  
  
─ Pero acabas de comer, Jared. ─ Kristen habla de pronto, inclinando su cabeza desde el sillón donde está sentada con Ian y Gen. ─ Te vi devorando unos caramelos antes, ¿Como que has estado comiendo mucho no? ─ mueve sus cejas con diversión sin importarle que sonroje a Jared.  
  
─ ¿Qué Ackles y tú solo comen? ─ preguntó Steven acrecentando el rubor en sus mejillas. ─ Digo, hombre, que si no te he pedido ayuda es porque eres difícil de localizar.  
  
─ ¿De qué hablas? No he faltado a una sola clase, bueno, solo a una y es porque estaba enfermo. ─ mintió, recordando la clase que él y Jensen se habían saltado juntos. ─ Y sí, he estado comiendo mucho, pero eso es porque necesito recuperar mi peso.  
  
─ Sí y luego sales por ahí tan rápido que…. ─ Alona golpea a Steven, sin importarle que están frente a todos sus amigos y amigas.  
  
─ Déjenlo en paz, que siempre han dicho que come poquito y ahora, demasiado ¿Quién los entiende?  
  
─ Si, además, ¿Quiénes son ustedes para hablar? El único que me invito a comer alguna vez fue Ian, el resto de ustedes solo se quejaba de cómo estaba en los huesos... apuesto a que ni siquiera sabían que no comía más de una vez al día... ─ termino su discurso de defensa en un susurro apenas audible.  
  
─ Jay. ─ Alona no sabe que decir, ella ha escuchado perfectamente y sabe que quizás no es la única, por el silencio que se instala de pronto en la habitación, lleva sus ojos a Ian, sabe que pide demasiado, pero él siempre ha logrado llegar a Jared de una forma distinta a ellos.  
  
─ Él tiene razón, ni él ni Megan comen más de una vez al día en casa, no desayunan a menos que a su madre le den un bono extra en los trabajos que tiene, porque tienen que pagar la hipoteca, los servicios básicos, además de mantener la calefacción porque este pueblo es muy frío en las noches... por lo que hay días en que entre tantos gastos es imposible comprar suficiente comida para un adolescente y una niña de diez años... además, para los que no sabían... la familia de Jared tiene una deuda enorme gracias al abuelo de este. ─ Ian explica con una frivolidad difícil de entender como si revivieran sus memorias más oscuras.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ La voz de Kristen se escucha bastante culpable, mientras juguetea con sus manos. ─ Fue muy indiscreto de mi parte.  
  
─ Igualmente. ─ murmura Steven para luego subir su vista hacía Jared. ─ Lo siento hombre, soy un cabrón algunas veces.  
  
─ No importa, no quiero su jodida lastima, ni la de ustedes ni la de nadie... la razón por la que no les dije nada es porque no necesito su lastima, con eso no como ni vivo, no importa tampoco... ─ se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie con pesadez cuando un teléfono sonó.  
  
─ Jay... no te vayas. ─ Alona no sabe qué hacer, simplemente observa la mirada fría en los cafés mientras contesta su teléfono con un desinterés.  
  
─ ¿Sí? ─ ni siquiera miro a Alona mientras ajustaba su mochila a sus hombros, molesto y con la sensación de vergüenza explotando mil veces en su cara. ─ Oh, hola, no, estoy bien, mama. ─ asintió Jared, dirigiéndose a la cocina con paso lento, y fue en ese momento cuando Steven lo noto.  
  
─ ¡Ahhh! ¡Tienes un celular! ─ exclamo, señalando a Jared con el dedo, antes de abordarlo y quitárselo de la mano. ─ joder, ¿esto te lo ha regalado Ackles? Es mejor que el mío, joder.  
  
Jared se sonrojo y dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.  
  
─ Si. ─ murmuro nervioso, comenzando a reír cuando noto que Steven no solo le había cortado a su madre sino que realmente estaba emocionado con el aparato. ─ Sí tengo... tengo uno.  
  
─ Jooooder, mira Alona, es el Sony a prueba de agua... sorprendente... yo también quiero tener un novio rico. ─ Sollozo McQueen sin dejar de registrar el celular, que no tenía absolutamente nada porque Jared no tenía idea de cómo usarlo, apenas y había tenido el de Jensen cuando estaban juntos, y este lo había recibido el fin de semana y no lo había abierto hasta la noche anterior, no le conseguía el uso que algunas personas pensaban que tenia, para el solo servía para un mensaje esporádico de Jensen y que su madre estuviera emocionada de que pudiera saber dónde estaba en cualquier momento.  
  
─ ¿Cómo va a ser a prueba de agua? ─ pregunto Jared haciendo un mohín. ─ Es electrónico, no puede ser a prueba de agua.  
  
─ Es a prueba de agua, tonto, que te lo digo yo. No tiene en el mercado más que unos pocas semanas... ─ callo a Jared con un suave "Shhh" que hizo que el adolescente suicida solo rodara sus ojos y siguiera su camino a la cocina, confiando en que Steven no haría nada loco.  
  
─ Me siento como una perra indiscreta. ─ menciono Kristen, dejándose caer en el sillón completamente, ocultando su rostro. ─ Muy perra.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ─ Su amiga, sentando a su lado bostezo, sintiendo como también ella comenzaba a tener hambre. ─ ¿Por qué no te habías fijado en que Padalecki era tan delgado?  
  
─ No lo sé... sí siempre ha sido nuestro amigo, ¿Cómo es no notamos estas cosas? ¿Es parte de la adolescencia la estupidez y la indiscreción?  
  
─ Pues nos hace falta comunicación. ─ Ian suspiro, recostándose mejor. ─ mucha comunicación, además de que a Jared no le gusta hablar de sus problemas porque como dijo, no quiere que le tengamos lastima, quiere que comprendamos su dolor y lo ayudemos a combatirlo... no vi eso hasta... hasta que Kristen me dijo lo feliz que era con Jensen. Fue allí cuando lo supe, Ackles no le tiene lastima, trata de enmendar sus debilidades.  
  
─ Está caminando con él... hombro a hombro, no le tiene lástima. ─ repitió Gen, su mirada paso a la ventana, quizás Danneel ocupaba una compañera, alguien en quien confiar como ella misma le dijo, no más... al menos por ahora, ningún tipo de vínculo más allá de la confianza.  
  
─ Estoy saliendo con Paul. ─ lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Alona y Steven levantaran ambos sus miradas hacia Ian quien parecía perdido, con la mirada puesta en el techo.  
  
─ Supongo que debería preguntar algo más allá de… ¿Y cómo va? , porque digo, es un docente y demás, bastante serio, pero ya he sido bastante indiscreta hoy así que... ¿Cómo va?  
  
─ Pues entre su religión y mi indecisión... además de la escuela y el hecho de que es un profesor. No muy bien, pero creo que a partir de mañana todo va a mejorar entre nosotros, hemos quedado en no vernos en la escuela porque...  
  
─ ¡Eh! ¿Sales con un profesor? ─ Steven por fin reacciono, por poco soltando el celular nuevo de Jared.  
  
Gen le hizo una mueca a Steven, para segundos despues simplemente rodar los ojos.  
  
─ ¿Indecisión? ¿En serio? ¿No has visto la forma en que te mira?, digo, cualquier de nosotros aquí desearíamos que alguien nos mirara de esa forma.  
  
─ Ya, pero... no veas como tiene problemas, sus estúpidas creencias siempre le susurran al oído que lo que hacemos está mal... y ya sabes cómo es eso. No puedo confiar en alguien así, no importa que tanto le ame.  
  
─ Ian... sí no quieres problemas de ese tipo en tu vida, siéntate y dile que no puedes con su religión, listo. ─ se puso de pie, soltado su cabello morado de la pequeña cola que le sujetaba, ignorando las miradas de enojo de los demás. ─ ¿Qué? , es simple, caminar con alguien, implica llevar la mitad de sus cargas y esa persona llevara la mitad de las tuyas, sino estas dispuesto a hacerlo... se sinceró.  
  
─ Ya hice eso, tonta, por eso es que las cosas van a mejorar, además, que me cuentas tú, si has abusado sexualmente de Harris solo porque se te ha ido la mano...  
  
─ Pero aún estas indeciso idiota, sé hombre. ─ le dice cruzándose de brazos, claramente enojada ─ ¿Y yo?, fui una imbécil, ahí no hay mucho que decir... ¿Quién confiaría sus sentimientos luego despues de prácticamente abusar de alguien? ─ preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
─ Eso es caliente, ¿le metiste mano a Danneel Harris y no tomaste fotos? – el imprudente de Steven pregunto.  
  
─ Cállate, idiota, que ya bastante mal se siente sin que tú le recuerdes que la zorra pelirroja no va a volver a hablarle. ─ Kristen le silencio de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Padalecki eligió ese momento para salir de la cocina, con una bandeja llena de pequeños bollos de carne que llevo a la mesa de la sala, donde se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a comer en silencio, sus ojos mirando a Ian por debajo de su adorable flequillo.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Quieren? ─ preguntó despues de que notara que nadie más precia dispuesto a decir nada más.  
  
─ Me estoy acostando con Paul Wesley. ─ fue lo que salió de la boca de Somerhalder, quien no aparto la mirada de los adorables ojos que le miraban con dulzura.  
  
Sinceramente es bastante divertido cuando Jared casi se atraganta con su improvisado bocadillo.  
  
─ ¿Ah? ¿En serio? ─ pregunto mientras reía levemente. ─ Si eso te hace feliz, nada más importa...  
  
─ Eso es lo que quería escuchar de todos ustedes. ─ señalo el de ojos azules, inclinándose para tomar un bollo de carne y meterlo en su boca entero.  
  
─ ¿A poco no soy un genio preparando bocadillos? ─ pregunto sonriendo, realmente le hacía feliz ser capaz de hablar con Ian de nuevo.  
  
─ Tú solo los has freído, Jay. ─ Steven se acercó a ellos, golpeando en la cabeza al alto. ─ Yo los he hecho...  
  
─ Pero en freírlos está el secreto. ─ se queja, con un ligero puchero.  
  
─ Denme eso. ─ demando Gen sentándose también a comer un poco. ─ Comeré hasta explotar...  
  
─ La madre de Steve está preparando un almuerzo delicioso, de allí es de donde saco lo de ser buen cocinero... ─ Alona se sentó al lado de su novio, besándole la mejilla. ─ me gusta que sea bueno en la comida.  
  
Todos empiezan a comer despues de eso, dejando que el ambiente se relaje hasta que cualquier tema serio no tiene mucha cabida, no cuando tiene tanto de que reír y reír, es bueno, simplemente dejar un poco atrás todo y vivir el momento.  
  
Es relajante saber que siguen siendo los mismos aunque con mucha más carga en sus hombros que cuando se conocieron, quizás ligeramente uno más maduro que otro, pero definitivamente mucho más capaces.  
  
Es imposible para algunos de ellos creer que han llegado hasta aquí.

Son casi las siete de la noche cuando sale de la casa de Steven, con una pequeña sonrisa y despidiéndose de sus amigos, hace un poco de frio, nada que no pueda soportar, hasta que se da cuenta que no lleva consigo ni siquiera su viejo y roído abrigo. Pero despues de unos segundos, en los que intenta entretenerse en como cae el sol en sus últimos rayos naranjas en el horizonte se da cuenta que realmente su piel parece electrificarse.  
  
Y aún con ello, no es un descubrimiento que le permita hacer mucho, no es como si fuera a pedirle a su madre un abrigo, no cuando Megan esta tan emocionada en participar en ese pequeña obra en su escuela y que ha hecho a su madre tomar más turnos para poder comprarle el traje de hada que necesita.  
  
Así que, su intolerancia con el más mínimo frio es una de esas cosas que nunca dirá y que seguramente solo Jensen sepa, sin necesidad de que alguna palabra salga de su boca, porque siempre que están con poca ropa, su piel pierde tanto calor que el deportista invariablemente le cubre con su cuerpo, dándole lo que no tiene. Llenándole de vida.  
  
A su espalda, escucha el vago ronronear de un motor que se le hace familiar, y su corazón se acelera, pero entonces el auto pasa a su lado y no es más que otro automóvil más, no es el de Jensen Ackles como lo espero por esos breves segundos.  
  
Se pregunta cuanto durara esto, esa terrible ansiedad de verle a cada minuto que pasa, de escuchar su voz, de sentir que son uno y que esta mierda de ser gay no está mal como pensaba que estaba, como su madre se lo hizo creer.  
  
¿Cómo podía estar si el todo ese tiempo, nunca se había sentido tan vivo como con Jensen a su lado?  
  
Camino lentamente hacia el auto que se había detenido, escuchando su propio corazón latir en sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba en el mismo instante en que Jensen le miro, mientras bajaba la ventana del lujoso automóvil.  
  
¿Cómo podría estar mal si había descubierto que no solo Ian, a quien admiraba, sino que Genevieve eran ambos homosexuales?  
  
─ ¿Qué haces caminando tan tarde por aquí? ─ Jensen pregunto, su acento texano más fuerte que nunca, tenía la nariz ligeramente roja, lo que Jared pensó se debía a que había estado ingiriendo licor.  
  
─ Alona y los chicos quería una reunión como en los viejos tiempos, así que pase un rato de la tarde con ellos. ─ respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin apartar la mirada de sus dulces ojos verdes, ¿Cómo es que nadie más podía ver lo que el miraba?  
  
─ ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? ─ señalo con su cabeza el asiento del copiloto vacío. ─ quiero hablar contigo.  
  
─ Si, claro. ─ entro al auto, notando que la mirada de Jensen se detenía sobre el más tiempo, causando que se sonrojara sin remedio. ─ ¿Y la emergencia con Kane? ¿Cómo te fue?  
  
─ Perfecto. ─ respondió con sequedad, sus ojos verdes penetrando a Jared hasta ponerle tan incómodo que se removió en el asiento, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad e intentando mirar a otra parte que no fuera a sus ojos oscurecidos. ─ ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?  
  
─ Tensa en algunos minutos, realmente todos tienen sus cosas y parecían que estaban enojados los unos con los otros, pero después las cosas se pusieron más ligeras y solo estábamos riendo. ─ relato, disfrutando del paisaje que dejaban atrás. ─ ¿Estas bien?  
  
─ Un poco mareado por demasiada cerveza, un poco enfadado, un poco de todo. ─ apenas aparto su mirada del camino, de las casas que pasaban con rapidez, incluyendo la propia que fue dejada atrás sin contemplación alguna.  
  
Jared dejo caer su cabeza con un sonido contra el asiento, girando su cabeza hacia Jensen.  
  
─ No te enfades... Aunque te ves guapo así, no me gusta verte enfadado, es mejor cuando sonríes. ─ lo último lo tartamudeo prácticamente dándose cuenta, que su boca había decidido simplemente decir lo primero que su cerebro pensó.  
  
─ Tienes más confianza en ti mismo ahora, ¿Cómo están tus amigos asumiendo eso? ─ solo giro su cabeza para mirar a Jared un segundo antes de volver al camino, parecía tan pensativo, tan no Jensen, diferente. ─ No eres un chico, no nunca más.  
  
─ Pues... Me molestaron porque dicen que estoy comiendo mucho. ─ se quejó, algo confundido por lo último que dijo su novio, ¿Como que ya no era un chico?  
  
─ Lo estas, ¿comiste bien esta noche? ─ alzo su mano del volante, colocándola sobre el muslo de Jared, que tenía más grosor que la primera vez que lo había tocado.  
  
Nunca admitiría la sensación exquisita de calor que la piel de Jared le dio cuando le acaricio, no era precisamente porque estuviera empezando a tomar algo de forma, sino porque Jared estaba a su lado, sano y salvo.  
  
─ Un par de bocadillos, los caramelos que me regalaste esta mañana, la cena de la madre de Steven.  
  
En el rostro de Jensen apareció una sonrisa suave, una que pasó desapercibida para Jared hasta que el deportista detuvo el auto en un lugar vacío frente a una casa que parecía también vacía. Apago el motor, dejándole desconcertado, hasta que tuvo los ojos de Jensen sobre él.  
  
Había algo que brillaba en ellos que le hacían diferentes a cualquier mirada que le había dado antes, era bastante intensa y le decía que había demasiadas cosas yéndose a la mierda dentro de Jensen, que estaba preocupado confundido, enfadado consigo mismo. No conseguía desviar su atención.  
  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo, estaba casi sobre él, tirando de la palanca del asiento para que este quedara vertical y Jensen Ackles pudiera subirse a su cuerpo y dominarlo con facilidad. Lo salvaje en sus ojos se había oscurecido.  
  
─ No puedo esperar más... necesito tomarte ahora... ─ susurro, tomando las muñecas de Padalecki y apresándolas en su puño, apretándolas hasta que Jared se quejó de la rudeza con que lo hizo. No pudo hacer mucho, puesto que pronto la mano faltante le estaba subiendo el suéter, dejando a la vista su pecho.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ Jared estaba sorprendido, pero la sensación de Jensen sobre él no le dejo mucho que pensar, más cuando una de sus manos empezó a dejar a la vista su piel, la que recorría disfrutando de cómo se estremecida y gemía a su antojo.  
  
─ Quiero hacerte el amor.  
  
Porque eso es lo que quería hacer, porque quería tenerlo antes de que alguien se lo quitara, porque no quería perder una estúpida apuesta ante su ex novia y mejor amiga, porque se sentía impotente y no había nada que quisiera más que esto.  
  
Quería acabar con su sufrimiento, no quería esperar más.  
  
Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Jared, disfrutando esa pequeña fragancia que no olía demasiado, que podía pasar por nada, pero que eso en Jared, era totalmente otra cosa, una que le tenía duro en los pantalones. Por eso empezó a dejar besos por su cuello, disfrutando de como Jared gimoteaba debajo suyo, sumiso a sus deseos.  
  
─ Estoy tan sediento de ti, de todo tu cuerpo, no puedo controlarme, quiero tenerlo todo. – Jadeo, dejando un mordisco nada amable en el cuello de Jared, uno que dejaría marca segura.  
  
Tenía su mano libre desabrochando y bajando los pantalones del chiquillo en solo cuestión de segundos, desesperado por tener el control absoluto, de lograr mantener en calma su mente. Y por eso mismo es que iba a desnudarlo, no tenía lubricante, ni condones, ni nada que preparara a Jared para su primera vez.  
  
Pero no podía detenerse, ver a Kane tan destrozado, mirar cómo se caía pedazo a pedazo le había llevado a pensar que haría si Jared se fuera de su lado, si sus sonrisas y calidez, si la única persona que le había llevado a dejar de sentirse solo desapareciera, ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaría?  
  
─ Jen, oh dios, Jen... ─ está duro en sus pantalones, duro por la voz inquieta y gruesa de su amante, por su voz, por su cuerpo, pierde el control de sí mismo bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos verdes que adora tanto.  
  
Recibe incontables mordidas en sus labios, y por su barbilla, y pronto sus dientes se recrean en sus hombros y en sus clavículas, para luego hacer lo mismo con sus pectorales, disfrutando de los quejidos de Padalecki mientras tenía su mano enterrada justo debajo de sus suaves testículos, sus dedos frotando sin vergüenza ese agujerito virgen.  
  
Jared era estrecho, podía asegurarlo con solo acariciar cada duro pliegue, dios, su polla se sacudía interesada, sobre todo por la forma en que Jared estaba sonrojado, con esa mirada donde claramente sentía que no podía sentir más.  
  
─ Jen... dios, que... que rico, frota más... ─ el más joven abrió las piernas, dándole más espacio a Jensen, llevando sus temblorosas manos a tratar de tapar su rostro, además de callarse claro.  
  
Aunque fue cuando Jensen lleno sus dedos de saliva cuando de verdad sintió que no podría mas, que soportar esto era imposible y que no entendía como la gente lo hacía normalmente, si el apenas y podía tolerar los dedos húmedos abriéndose paso implacablemente en su interior.  
  
Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando, cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin darse cuenta apretó a Jensen un corrientazo de placer invadido su cuerpo, haciendo que me moviera contra los dedos.  
  
─ Mierda... Esto, esto es…  
  
─ No puedo hacerlo. ─ Jensen finalmente logro articular palabras coherente, sus dedos retirándose del interior de Jared que gimió por la pérdida de ese ardiente placer. ─ ¡mierda, mierda!  
  
Forcejeando con la puerta de su auto, consiguió abrirla, saliendo por el lado del copiloto mientras Jared veía todo con expresión asombrada, apenas alcanzando a cubrirse su entrepierna cuando su novio salió del auto, cerrando la puerta.  
  
Los ojos aun oscurecidos de placer siguieron con atención a Jensen, arreglando sus ropas para poder ser capaz de seguirle, que no era tarea fácil, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta lo duro que estaba.  
  
─ ¿Estas bien?... ¿Hice algo mal?  
  
Se bajó del auto con dificultad, mirando a todos lados para ver si observaba a alguien caminando que pudiera tal vez saber lo que estaban haciendo. Nunca había sido alguien de recibir atención, pero tener a Jensen a su lado tenía su precio, ya había experimentado esa sensación en la escuela, donde toda la gente le veía en lugar de ignorarle como antes.  
  
Ackles no había ido muy lejos, estaba apoyado en el techo de su auto con las manos en el rostro, tomando respiración profunda para controlar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Jared quería saber que rayos pasaba con el, primero se hacia el enfadado, luego el posesivo y finalmente huía despavorido.  
  
Quizás porque había bajado sus defensas con Jensen era que ahora se conseguía incapaz de darse cuenta la amenaza que este representaba para él, y que lo que había hecho hace unos segundos había estado muy cerca de pasar de arrebato a asalto sexual de primer grado.  
  
Por esa misma falta de miedo fue que se acercó a él, colocando una mano en el centro de los omoplatos de Jensen y acariciándole de arriba abajo. Jensen estaba temblando, y lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo seguramente estaba provocándole dolor.  
  
Le dolía ver a Jensen así... Perdido en algo que no comprendía, por lo que por instinto se abrazó a su espalda y puso su cabeza contra la misma.  
  
─ Todo estará bien. ─ le susurró al oído, sintiéndole temblar al ritmo que sus palabras chocaban contra su oído.  
  
─ No lo entiendes, estoy confundido, ya no sé quién soy, Jared. No sé quién soy ahora, no sé porque. Solo no quiero que me hagan daño... ─ susurro, toda la lujuria se había desvanecido de su voz.  
  
─ Está bien. ─ Jared le había volteado levemente, acariciando su rostro en el proceso, decidió no decir nada de las dos lagrimas que habían resbalado de los hermosos ojos de Ackles, rebeldes, como si el deportista no las hubiera detenido porque simplemente fueron muy rápidas. ─ Nadie va a hacerte daño, nadie... y tienes derecho a estar confundido, no puedes ser perfecto, no como todo el mundo espera que seas, es demasiada carga, Jen.  
  
─ Pero quiero ser perfecto... quiero serlo, odio cuando... odio cuando las personas esperan algo de mí... pero quiero ser perfecto. ─ susurro, bajando su mirada al suelo, pero luego regresándola a los ojos de Jared. ─ Lo siento.  
  
─ ¿De qué te disculpas? ─ le preguntó sonriendo ─ No espero que seas perfecto, conmigo nunca tendrás que serlo y esto, tus sentimientos, solo me hacen quererte más... porque es el Jensen que pocos conocen.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ─ susurro, no creía que Jared dijera la verdad, incluso con su ingenuidad. ─ ¿por qué me querrías si no soy perfecto?  
  
─ Porque quiero que seas feliz. ─ sus largos dedos subieron por su rostro, hasta llegar a unos mechones pequeños que acomodo en su lugar. ─ ¿Quién quiere perfección cuando si a cambio tengo tu sonrisa o tus caricias... Tu calidez? Si tengo lo más puro de ti... ¿Quién quiere perfección?  
  
─ No tiene sentido... y aun así lo tiene. ─ dejando salir un suspiro, Jensen se separó, llevando sus manos a su rostro para limpiar cualquier rastro de su sufrimiento. ─ vamos, te llevare a casa.  
  
─ Sí. ─ sonrió separándose un poco de Jensen. ─ Quizás podemos ver alguna película, mama no regresara hasta muy tarde y realmente no tengo mucho que hacer, solo revisar un libro que Collins me presto, para devolvérselo mañana.  
  
─ No, no creo que sea una buena idea. ─ Jensen lamento ser el causante de la expresión triste en Jared, pero honestamente, no se sentía capaz de quedarse con Jared, necesitaba aclararse.  
  
─ Pero... ¿Estarás bien? ─ preguntó preocupado.  
  
─ Necesito descansar, Jared. Tu también. ─ le tomo de la cintura, uniendo su cuerpo y dándole un abrazo cariñoso a su novio, apretujándolo contra su pecho y sintiendo como los amigos de este tenían razón, estaba más relleno, sus músculos por fin se habían llenado.

  
Se sentó frente a Jared que salto de la sorpresa, no esperaba conseguirse a Jensen cuando en todo el día no le había visto, ni siquiera en las clases que compartían juntos le había echado más que un vistazo al verlo sentado donde siempre. La cabeza arriba y la mirada penetrante.  
  
Pensó que seguía enfadado por lo que le había afectado el día anterior, pero era diferente esta vez, tenía una expresión de chico travieso en su rostro y le miraba tan fijamente que le hizo estremecerse cuando se fijó en sus ojos verdes aceituna.  
  
─ Esperaba encontrarte aquí, estudiando. Como siempre. ─ coloco ambas manos sobre los deberes atrasados de Jared, o al menos atrasados en el concepto que Jared usaba. ─ la biblioteca no es un buen lugar para esconderse despues de la escuela, no cuando te escondes de tus amigos porque no quieres que vean como a su chiquillo se le nota a leguas en la cara que se ha metido los dedos él solito por primera vez.  
  
Fue sumamente gracioso como Jared dejo caer el lapicero que sostenía, sonriendo un poco, sus mejillas coloreándose.  
  
─ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que hice eso?  
  
─ ¿Entonces lo hiciste? ─ Sin que Jared lo notara, Jensen llevo una de sus manos a apretar su entrepierna por sobre sus vaqueros, adorando el delicioso tirón que había dado cuando se había imaginado a Jared en esa posición tan vulnerable.  
  
Jared le miro unos segundos, nada más concentrándose en sus ojos verdes.  
  
─ No... No es mi culpa, quede un poco, tú sabes, caliente, así que no tenía mucho que hacer y estabas en mi mente, siempre, acechándome y pues solo paso...  
  
─ Seguro, hoy tengo algo que darte... pero esta en mi auto, así que tendrás que venir conmigo. ─ Le indico, poniéndose de pie y comenzó a ordenar los cuadernos de Jared.  
  
─ ¿Uh? ¿Darme que, Jen? ─ pregunto curioso, guardando con cuidado sus lapiceros y marcadores, realmente adoraba esos marcadores, porque eran de un color fluorescente que siempre le ayudaba a encontrar lo que más le había llamado la atención rápidamente, por eso Alona y Steven se los habían regalado a inicio de este año... tanto había pasado en ese tiempo, que no podía más que suspirar, más con respecto a la gente que le rodea, seguían siendo sus amigos, pero ahora, aunque sonara patético el centro de su vida era Jensen. ─ Por cierto, ¿Cómo seguiste?  
  
─ Con una resaca de mierda, pero bien. Deberías de ver a Kane, apenas y puede abrir los ojos, he convencido a varios de los chicos para que lo lleven a su casa porque esta mañana lo he traído yo... pero como te había prometido que tenía un regalo para ti. ─ Jensen sonrió, tomando la mochila de Jared y colgándosela en el hombro cuando este estuvo listo. ─ joder, ¿Cómo llevas esto y no te rompes en dos?  
  
─ ¿Práctica? ─ contestó recibiendo una mala mirada de Jensen. ─ Quizás a veces la arrastro. ─ Confeso ganándose esta vez una risa burlona.  
  
─ No deberías llevar algo tan pesado, es malo para los discos de la columna. ─ uso sus palabras para tocar un poco a Jared en público, su mano yendo desde el inocente espacio entre sus omoplatos hasta donde empezaba el hermoso y redondo culito que ahora se notaba con más carne que antes.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ¿Crees que me lastime? ─ preguntó estremeciéndose un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de las manos de su acompañante.  
  
─ Aun no tienes músculos fortalecidos, deberías venir de vez en cuando a las prácticas de futbol, calentar con nosotros y hacer entrenamiento básico, no creo que puedas jugar, en el partido del Martes le rompieron las costillas a un jugador...  
  
Los ojos verdes de Jared le miraron asustado unos segundos.  
  
─ No... No… ─ estaba tartamudeando de nuevo asustado. ─ Me golpearan y se van a burlar y no…  
  
─ Hey, está bien, no tienes por qué tener miedo, aunque yo también lo tuve, pero supongo que siempre me sentí listo para participar en los partidos, desde pequeño mi hermano y yo solíamos escaparnos a Austin a ver a los Longhorns jugar, pero eso fue cuando vivíamos en Texas. ─ Jensen se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al hecho de que extrañaba de donde venía.  
  
─ ¿Tenias miedo? ─ empieza a caminar junto a Jensen un poco más tranquilo, al menos en su voz, pues sus manos aún están temblando un poco. ─ Jen, ¿Extrañas Texas?  
  
─ Es mi hogar, supongo que deje mucho de mi allá. ─ se encogió de hombros, mirando a Jared un momento antes de sonreír. ─ ¿tú la extrañas?  
  
─ No lo sé... Realmente creo que he dejado tanto de mi por tantas partes que en algunos momentos no me pongo a pensando donde hay más... En Texas, mi papa estaba conmigo y apenas lo recuerdo, así que no se...  
  
─ Pues ya no creo que tengas excusa de odiarle... ─ Jensen se encogió de hombros, tomando a Jared de la mano con una facilidad impresionante y tirando de el para que le siguiera a la Hilux que había traído con él.  
  
A esas horas de la tarde solo quedaban en las escuela los estudiantes con actividades extraescolares o los cerebritos como Jared que pasaban más tiempo estudiando que haciendo algo más con su vida.  
  
No se habían conseguido con nadie en su camino a la camioneta, y ahora que estaban solos, Jensen se sentía con la confianza y el valor para tomar a Jared de la mano y hacerle saber lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo allí con él.  
  
─ Vamos, quiero mostrarte tu regalo de navidad adelantado, espero que te guste y que no lo usen como pavo para Acción de gracias.  
  
─ ¿Un regalo, para mí? ─ preguntó sorprendido.  
  
─ Claro, cariño. ─ sonrió, abrazando a Jared y sonriendo como un chiquillo. ─ vas a adorarlo. ─ Por primera vez, Jared observo con estupefacción como a su novio le entraba la risa tonta.  
  
─ ¿Por qué hablas como si estuviera vivo? ─ pregunto curioso, la sonrisa de Jensen le contagio y ambos están compartiendo un momento, que no querían que terminaría.  
  
─ Ya veras, ya verás. ─ Jensen abrió la puerta del copiloto y coloco la maleta de Jared sobre el asiento, para luego cerrarla y llevar a Jared a la parte trasera, donde levanto la tapa protectora de la cola de la Hilux.  
  
Padalecki le observo apoyar uno de sus pies en el guardafangos antes de que su novio se estuviera impulsando dentro. Sintió la curiosidad enorme de asomarse, pero Jensen le pidió mantener la distancia con una de sus miradas penetrantes, lo que sea que intentaba capturar allí dentro, y que seguía escapándosele, ladraba y jadeaba a un ritmo envidiable.  
  
Era un perro, un cachorro, y no solo lo noto por lo obvio, el ruido, las pisadas, Jensen corriendo detrás mientras hacía sonidos graciosos con los labios, sino porque de inmediato lo relaciono con lo que Jensen había dicho antes.  
  
─ ¡Ja! ¡Te tengo! ─ grito victorioso Ackles, alzando al cachorro de Corgie en brazos.  
  
─ Es un perrito... ¿Una mascota para mí? ─ se acerca emocionado, notando como el cachorro le olisquea poco a poco. ─ Creo que le agrado...  
  
─ Aquí, cárgalo. ─ Jensen lo puso en sus brazos para que lo sostuviera mejor contra su pecho. ─ no será tan grande como Deano, pero creo que a ti te van bien las mascotas pequeñas.  
  
─ Es hermoso, no puedo creer que sea para mi. ─ es increíble, pero parecen que tienen buena química porque el pequeño animal mueve su cola y ladra de felicidad en sus brazos. ─ Es como lo mejor que me han regalado nunca.  
  
Sin duda la expresión de Jared en esos momentos vale la pena el haber estado con Mackenzie toda una tarde intentando buscar el adecuado, para que al final viniera de una de las amigas de su hermana, quien se lo había dado ayer, era pequeño, solo tenía tres meses, pero para el eso era suficiente.  
  
─ Es todo tuyo, puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras, y no, no puedes ponerle mi nombre, ─ le advirtió, bajándose de la camioneta y pensando que tenía que lavarla antes de que a su padre le diera por mirar lo que el cachorro de Jared les había dejado como recuerdo.  
  
─ No iba hacerlo, quizás. ─ confiesa sonriendo. ─ Aunque solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? ─ le encanta como el pequeño animal se había acurrucado en sus brazos, es cálido y le da una sensación de que depende de él y debe cuidarlo, le gusta, nadie nunca ha dependido de él.  
  
─ ¿Por qué? ─ cuestiono Jensen con suspicacia, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Jared. ─ Jensen Ross Ackles Scheffer...  
  
Una sonrisa traviesa se pone en su rostro.  
  
─ Se llamara Ross, ¿Qué dices?  
  
─ ¿Estas bromeando? ─ el deportista resoplo antes de rodar sus ojos. ─ No puedes estar hablando en serio, no puedes ponerle ese nombre...  
  
─ Pero, ¿Por qué?, le queda perfecto Jen y casi nadie sabrá que hace referencia a ti... Solo tú y yo. ─ realmente suena como si ya lo hubiera decidido, esa sonrisa grande que combina perfectamente con sus ojos, era la mejor muestra de que Jensen había elegido el regalo perfecto.  
  
─ Bien, así no te sentirás solo mientras yo no este. ─ se acercó a Jared, depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios. ─ Te amo, mi hermoso chico.  
  
─ ¿Mientras no estés...? ¿Lo dices por las finales de los partidos?  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirme que me amas? ─ Se quejó Jensen, haciendo un puchero adorable.  
  
─ Claro que te amo... Es solo que, que… - “Voy a extrañarte.” su voz no alcanza realmente a decirlo, pero Jensen puede verlo en su rostro.  
  
─ Está bien, ¿te llevo a casa, chico? También te compre comida para él y una cama para que duerma en tu habitación. Claro, habrá que convencer a tu madre primero, aunque con mi encanto eso será fácil.  
  
─ ¿Estas muy consciente de lo encantador que puedes ser, verdad? ─ preguntó, encaminándose a la puerta del copiloto.  
  
─ Por supuesto, así como no me cansare de decirte lo hermoso que eres. ─ Jensen se tomó su tiempo para apartar un mechón rebelde del rostro de Padalecki, admirando como en estas semanas juntos había logrado que Jared ya no se ocultara más. Colocó el mechón detrás de la oreja de su novio.─ Hermoso. Ayer me decías que me querrías aunque no fuera perfecto, pero tú... tú eres perfecto, tan perfecto que me asusta.  
  
─ No lo soy... No comprendo ni siquiera que ves en mí. ─ realmente no puede evitar que un nudo se instaure en su garganta, motivado por el rápido palpitar de su corazón que simplemente a veces pareciera que ni siquiera late a su voluntad, sino a la de Ackles.  
  
─ Lo eres, sí que lo eres. ─ arreglándoselas para que Jared no se moviera un centímetro, le sujeto del rostro con ambas manos, demostrando su cariño. ─ Te amo, nunca olvides eso, no importa lo que suceda de aquí a dos semanas, a un año, a despues de la preparatoria, estoy enamorado de ti, Jared.  
  
─ Te amo Jen, nunca… ─ su boca elige ese momento para cerrarse, sus ojos ligeramente húmedos mirando detenidamente a Jensen. ─ nunca había sentido esto por nadie, te amo tanto.


	39. Capítulo 30 Nadie va a Odiarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OJO
> 
> Chicos y Chicas, resulta que el lunes nos dimos cuenta de un pequeño error. Nos saltamos un capítulo completo, por lo que esperemos no sea mucha molestia ir a leerlo y ubicarlo temporalmente en sus cabezas donde debía ir, nos referimos al 26A / 26B "Entre romances y errores", pues es medular para la historia. Realmente estas cosas no suelen pasarnos, en serio, y aun con ello por supuesto queríamos pedirles las disculpas del caso y como parte de esto, hoy aparte de ese capítulo publicaremos dos más (el 30 y el 31). 
> 
> Gracias y disculpen.

 

** **

**** ** **

 

 [Story of My Life (One Direction// The piano Guys cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22SnNHd_tuA)

 

No sabe cómo explicarle a Michael lo que está pasando en su vida, en especial cuando la expresión de este es triste cuando entra en la casa y le ve con su mochila al hombro y dejando las copias de la llaves que le ha dado en la mañana con mucha emoción. Ese solo gesto dice mucho de lo que tiene planeado hacer y entristece a Michael que este sueño de ser libre no le haya durado demasiado, o al menos así lo piensa el adepto al teatro.

 

Thomas nunca ha visto una expresión así de decepcionada en el rostro de Michael y quiere reírse un poco porque seguramente para Michael sea el final de un sueño que solo estaba empezando. Es bonito, verlo así de desesperado por inventar una excusa para que él no se vaya, pero no hace falta.

 

─ Días compartidos, pasare tiempo aquí y tiempo con mis padres. ─ le aclaro, acercándose a Michael y dejando un beso dulce sobre los labios entreabiertos de su pareja. ─ Quieren que regresen, no te dije nada ayer porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

 

─ Está bien, supongo que es lo correcto son tu familia, es con ellos con quien deberías estar. ─ contestó, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza, acariciando justo donde el sombrero que acabado de quitarse termina.

 

─ No es lo correcto, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero darles una oportunidad, a ellos y a ti. Quiero controlar mi vida, Michael, no mentí sobre eso, pero... quizás necesito volver a nido, darles a mis padres la oportunidad de arreglar lo que arruinaron, ¿Entiendes?

 

─ ¿Cuándo empezaste a madurar tanto? ─ sube una mano hacia Tom acariciando su rostro levemente ─ La verdad es que no lo entiendo, nunca tuve una oportunidad así, pero, tú la tienes y debes aprovecharla, incluso si tus padres quieran matarme cuando sepan de mí.

 

─ Oh, ellos sabrán, pero no pueden hacerte daño, no les dejare, la compañía es mía de todos modos, y cumpliré en Abril la mayoría de edad, así que... pero, no les diré si tu no quieres que les diga. ─ sonrió, abrazándose a Michael. ─ Voy a extrañar dormir a tu lado.

 

─ No les digas aún, no arruines estos días con ellos, disfruta al máximo, después habrá tiempo para revelaciones incómodas ─ le guiña el ojo, haciendo a Tom reír.

 

─ Siempre fuiste una revelación incomoda. ─ le empuja. ─ ¿Me llevas a casa?

 

─ Si, siempre lo he sido ─ contesto serio, había sido la revelación incomoda de sus padres, sobre todo de sus padres, que se habían olvidado de él como algunas personas sin corazón se olvidan de sus perros. Lo había sido para sus hermanos, que ni siquiera se interesaban en saber si seguía vivo y seguramente también sería la revelación incomoda de la vida de Tom, las únicas personas que le habían aceptado eran Shannen y Misha, sus mejores amigos, su verdadera familia. 

 

─ ¿Estás seguro?

 

─ ¿Sobre qué? ─ parecía que este adolescente acababa de ver todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza, con sus ojos azules penetrantes y serenos, incluso más en paz consigo mismo de lo que el budista de Misha podía tener.

 

─ Sobre... Sobre esto, podrías conseguir a alguien de tu edad, alguien que no haga las cosas más difíciles con tus padres, alguien que no lo haga todo incomodo... ─ desvío la mirada al suelo, sin saber que salía de su boca ─ En realidad, era si estabas seguro de que te llevara a casa, pero no lo sé Tom, no quiero hacer tu vida más dura.

 

─ Pues... no estoy seguro, Michael. No lo estoy. ¿Y sabes qué? ─ Thomas sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de su novio. ─ No me importa una mierda, porque así es la vida, Michael, está hecho de malas y buenas decisiones, algunas veces más malas que buenas, pero tienes que tomarlas, y si no arriesgas, no ganas. Y si podía sorprenderle aún más, el adolescente paso a su lado, caminando con su mochila en el hombro y abriendo la puerta sin detenerse a esperar a Michael, solo se giró un segundo para mirar la espalda de Michael.

 

─ Me iré a casa caminando, no esta tan lejos.

 

─ Te amo Tommy ─ le respondió el adulto, aún de espaldas, no quería que viera sus ojos llorosos, la alegría que le había embargado, con sus palabras, ¿En serio, cuando había madurado tanto?

 

─ Te amo también, nos vemos después. ─ la puerta se cerró tras Thomas con un suave clic, que solo contribuyo a que el llanto en Michael se acrecentara.

 

Se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, sintiendo como se llevaba las manos al pecho, tratando de calmar todo lo que se le removida dentro, todo, pero sin éxito, porque el dolor de ciertas cosas nunca se iría y esperaba que la felicidad tampoco, que tuviera esa misma capacidad de seguir siempre allí.

 

Había tomado muchas malas decisiones en su vida y ahora estaba confundido, terriblemente confundido. ¿Qué había sido Tom para él? ¿Una mala decisión o una buena? Sollozo más ruidosamente cuando se dio cuenta que no podía responder esa pregunta, le dolió profundamente no saber dónde colocarse, donde empezar o donde seguir. Estaba perdido, porque en lugar de sentir que era el quien llevaba el control de todo esto, sentía que ahora era el quien colgaba de las manos de Thomas Welling. Era una sensación extraña, nunca había sentido esto, ni en sus más locos romances depender de alguien, de cómo te mira y te hace sentir, era algo totalmente nuevo, loco, fuera de lugar. Para alguien que no había dependido más que de sí mismo desde la adolescencia.

 

 

Estaba tan sorprendida que se quedó mirando como una idiota, no solo porque no esperaba verla a esa hora de la noche, la hora en la que habían quedado antes de que ella lo jodiera todo con sus acciones precipitadas. Sino también por lo hermosa que se veía, con una camisa floreada y pantalones negros pegados a sus hermosas piernas en as que quería perderse, a las que quería acariciar y adorar.

 

No esperaba que Danneel Harris apareciera en la puerta de su modesto apartamento con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y le preguntara que si podía pasar. Joder, que no lo esperaba y por eso no conseguía articular palabra.

 

─ ¿Gen? ─ su nombre de sus labios, no podía soñar tan terriblemente caliente y cariñoso a la vez, en serio que no y aún no lograba decir nada, por lo que no pudo más que sonreír cuando Danneel se exaspero y entro en su apartamento, su cabello pelirrojo rosándole. ─ Bien, bien, pues ya está, entre...

 

─ Oh... lo siento... solo... solo... sorprendida. ─ dejo salir todo el aire que contenía, mirando como la pelirroja apreciaba como tenía decorado el lugar, que olía a frutas donde usualmente solo quedaba el humo de la marihuana que ella e Ian conseguían casi gratis de los amigos de Kristen.

 

─ ¿Porque? ¿Ya no podía venir? ─ pregunto, ligeramente angustiada, sus manos dentro de sus pantalones mientras se meneaba de un lado a otro.

 

─No, no era eso, solo no te esperaba. ─ susurro, apenada de tener el sitio algo desordenado, o al menos en su modo obsesivo compulsivo de ver. ─ ¿Quieres algo de beber?

 

─ Si, me encantaría algo muy frio, ¿Es solo mi impresión o ha estado haciendo mucho calor en estos días? ─ una sonrisa incrédula se plantó en su rostro, una que dio paso a una risa descontrolada ─ Una vez, un profesor de mis clases avanzadas, esas que nadie sabe que tomo, ni mi madre decía que el mejor rompehielos en cualquier cultura, es hablar del clima y no puedo creer que lo hiciera...

 

─ Pues sí, ha hecho mucho calor últimamente, seguramente es culpa del cambio climático. ¿Quieres cerveza? ¿O no tomas cerveza? ─ cuestiono, abriendo la heladera donde tenía unos seis paquetes de seis cervezas apiladas, listas para la menor presión en su vida.

 

─ No tomo, pero ¿Porque no? ─ preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, siguiendo a Gen adentro, que prácticamente no le mira más de lo necesario.

 

Es casi como si tuviera miedo de que Harris la atrapara mirando donde no debía y por eso prefería mantener sus ojos fijos en algún punto perdido de su habitación, mientras se movía por la diminuta cocina, destapando dos cervezas y ofreciéndole una a la pelirroja que la acepto con una sonrisa tímida.

 

─ No he hecho nada de comer, de hecho, compre Thai, ¿Quieres?

 

─ Sí suena bien... ─ tomo un poco del líquido haciendo una mueca pequeña, que aún no se acostumbrara realmente al sabor amargo y con ello no comprendía mucho, la popularidad del líquido ─ Escucha... Gen, yo siento, siento haberme ido de la forma en que lo hice.

 

─ No, tuviste tus razones y yo nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice. ─ se encoge de hombros, sabiendo que esta conversación la ha repasado millones de veces desde que ha hablado con Ian hasta pasada la madrugada. ─ No debí aprovecharme.

 

─ Pero yo... yo te deje y esto, esto es una gran mierda para mí porque no comprendo absolutamente nada de lo que siento, pero, no quiero perderte  y quizás es egoísta, entendería que no quieras verme más...

 

─ No sé si eso sería una buena idea, creo que deberíamos alejarnos por un tiempo. ─ Genevieve se sentó sobre sus cojines desperdigados por el suelo, los usaba como sofá, ya que no tenía uno y tampoco quería tenerlo, una cama hecha de cojines era tan cómodo como cualquier otro sofá de tercera. ─ No lo digo por ti, lo digo por mí.

 

─ ¿Sabes lo terriblemente mal que suena eso, cierto?, es una excusa muy típica...

 

─ ¿Qué quieres que diga? Te estoy diciendo lo que necesito y eso es alejarme de ti para poder sobrevivir a esto, a lo que siento por ti, porque es fuerte...

 

─ Me dije que si decías eso antes de venir aquí estaría bien, que lo aceptaría, pero me mentí a mí misma... simplemente me mentí, porque no está bien y me odio por ello, porque soy tan egoísta que aunque no estoy clara te quiero a mi lado ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Qué viste en mí? ¡Joder! ─ Gen sospecha que son preguntas más para Danneel, que para ella, que es algo que no necesita respuesta.

 

─ Pues, tu lado histérico para empezar es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, mientras que ante los demás eres una princesa que tiene todo bajo control, tu verdadero yo es sorprendentemente inseguro y lleno de una histeria más bien adorable. ─ respondió sin dudarlo, recostándose aún más entre sus cojines mientras dejaba que sus ojos ahora si se divirtieran en las curvas de la pelirroja, ahora podía ver mejor porque Ackles era incapaz de mantener sus manos alejadas de ella.

 

Fue mortalmente cómico como Danneel le miro, con una mueca indignada y de incomprensión que no termino de entender ─ Vale... claro, es lo más raro y romántico que me han dicho nunca ─ se queja dejándose caer en un cojín tomando un poco de su horrible cerveza.

 

─ Pensé que Ackles había sido un as con las palabras, siempre se le ve muy encantador, bueno, desde que entro aquí en los últimos años de la secundaria, era un chiquillo.

 

─ Conmigo nunca lo fue... nunca dijo algo lindo, era como sí se obligara a sí mismo a ser frio, a ser una persona incapaz de sentir por alguien más ─ deja caer su cabeza hacía tras, mirando el techo ─De chiquillo, era más sincero y ligero, quizás más afectivo, pero la presión de su familia, la de Christian, Tom, la mía... es una mierda.

 

─ Porque son chicos ricos y a los chicos ricos se les cría para ser amargados, tramposos y solitarios. Al menos así es como lo veo, pero últimamente Ackles ha estado mejorando mucho.

 

─ ¿Realmente... realmente lo crees?

 

─ Ama a Padalecki, lo ama como nunca ha amado a alguien más. Es sorpréndete, porque Jared también estuvo enamorado de el por mucho tiempo. ─ respondió, sin ver como el rostro de la chica de sus sueños se descomponía en una mueca de enfado e ira, lleno de rencor.

 

─ ¿Dices que Padalecki estuvo siempre enamorado de Jensen? ─ preguntó molesta.

 

─ Si, Ian se lo veía venir desde hace mucho, no era normal, ¿Sabes? La forma en la que le veía en la que parecía que le esperaba todos los días o la forma en que era incapaz de delatarle... sentía algo por él, casi deseaba que Jensen hiciera lo que hizo.

 

─ ¿Y Jensen? ¿Es algo que siempre estuvo ahí... o surgió espontáneamente?

 

─ Pues eso no lo sé, tú eras su amiga, ¿Nunca viste en sus ojos como le deseaba? Estoy segura de que sí, porque ellos se conocieron en la secundaria, Ackles acababa de llegar y ya tenía una reputación de potencialmente popular, se conocieron porque Ackles se acercó a él... ─ recordó cuando Ian le había contado eso, con sus sarcasmos y los celos goteando de sus palabras que intentaban ser frías.

 

Era un alivio que por fin su amigo se hubiera aclarado.

 

Si se ponía a repasarlo, realmente tenía lógica aquello, Jensen pasaba mucho tiempo pendiente del chiquillo, molestándole y enseñándole su fuerza, como si fuera su deporte favorito, más de una vez le había atrapado mirándole de lejos, ella pensaba que no era más que un odio canalizado a un pobre diablo, pero tanta atención, la forma en que sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando él estaba cerca, era más que odio, más que deseos de lastimarle. Padalecki le atraía, de una forma extraña, pero le atraía.

 

Pero aquella verdad, la dejaba a ella como algo menos que un desahogo sexual.

 

¿Eso era lo único que había sido para él?

 

─ ¿Nunca lo notaste? ─ Gen se acercó a ella, dejando su cerveza olvidada a un lado. ─ ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de lo que él sentía?

 

─ Lo ignore ─ una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla ─ Todo este tiempo ignore, que la obsesión de Jensen con él podía ir más allá... podía ser esto, lo que son ahora.

 

─ Sé que es un tema delicado, pero Dani, esto es igual que los de tus padres, deberías dejarlo ir, deberías alegrarte porque ya no estés con él.

 

─ ¿Crees que es feliz? ─ pregunto tratando de contener el llanto que pujaba con fuerza por salir de su interior.

 

─ Creo que ambos lo son y creo que tu también puedes serlo, solo tienes que dejar ir todo ese rencor, déjalo ir de una vez por todas, Dannel, no te está ayudando en nada....

 

─ Odio ser como ella... odio no poder dejarle ir como ella no puede dejar ir a mi padre, lo odio, odio haberme metido en esto porque ella quería, porque tenía que buscar un esposo de buena familia, él no me gustaba, lo juro ─ finalmente explota en llanto y se siente patética, pero no es algo que pueda hacer mucho más, al menos por el momento.

 

─ No llores, bella. ─ Genevieve no se sentía con tantas ganas de abrazarla, pero a quien mentía, no podía dejarla llevar esta carga, tenía que convencerla de que dejara a Jensen, que dejara que toda esta situación se olvidara y que siguiera adelante, de esta forma, podría volver nuevamente a ser feliz.

 

Danneel sabía perfectamente el daño que a la larga iba a hacerle toda esta situación, que el odio no saldría de ella hasta que humillara a ese chiquillo, hasta que se desquitara con Jensen, hasta que cada uno de los que le habían hecho daño alguna vez pagara. Quizás por ello no puede dejar de llorar, porque sabe que va a hacerlo, que necesita hacerlo para seguir adelante, así es ella, así de asquerosa es... de pérdida, de patética y ahora, mientras pueda, seguirá buscando en aquella chica un consuelo, que no merece.

─ Es temprano... ─ Michael aun no puede enfocar muy bien sus ojos ante la hermosa visión de un Tom bastante imperativo tan temprano por la mañana, deben de ser las seis y algo, y le asombra que el chico este despierto tan temprano frente a la puerta de su casa, con un envase mediano en las manos del que proviene un olor bastante delicioso.

 

─ Es temprano, lo es. ─ Thomas le empuja con su mano hacia adentro. ─ Mis padres tuvieron que viajar en la madrugada, así que no pude dormirme después de que me dejaron solo en la cama. Pensé que venir aquí a hacerte un poco de compañía por la mañana y a practicar la canción me ayudaría a no aburrirme.

 

El adolescente, que no ha visto desde que ayer se marchó de la casa, ahora le miraba con ojitos de cachorro mientras pasa a su lado, pidiéndole que, por favor, se de una ducha y se lave los dientes. Y aunque estupefacto, no le queda más que obedecer sin rechistar.

 

─ Eres como mi padre ausente ─ menciona el docente, cuando sale del baño tal y como su pareja le ha indicado, con esa sonrisita de travieso, que Tom, ama secretamente. Así que simplemente desvía la mirada, sus mejillas sonrojándose, no solo por la poca ropa que su pareja porta ─ el cabrón ha salido del baño con nada más que un paño a la cintura ─ sino porque la forma en que sus mejillas blancas se colorean no es de su agrado.

 

─ Te tomo tiempo ese baño, ¿Lo tomaste con agua caliente o fue más bien una "ducha caliente"? ─ el adolescente le miro desde la mesa, donde había servido el desayuno que Elizabeth había empaquetado para el con cariño. ─ Anda, que quiero practicar, anoche no pude afinar muy bien mi voz.

 

─ Hombre, desde cuando tú lengua es tan mordaz ─ bromea, caminando hacia su habitación ir algo de ropa ─ ¿Y qué canciones practicaste anoche? joder, espero descansaras algo que yo no he podido mucho, Misha no está muy bien

 

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Tommy le siguió, esperando poder tocar algo de la piel tersa de su novio, repentinamente se sentía con ganas de mandar a la mierda la escuela y quedarse con Michael toda la mañana. ─ ¿Qué ocurrió con Kane?

 

─ No lo sé, nunca había visto a Misha así... solo me dijo que todo fue una calentura adolescente y que así era la vida ─ arruga la cara mientras lo cuenta, sintiendo como su pecho se llena de enojo al ver a la prácticamente madre del positivismo, resignarse de esa manera, Misha que tiene una sonrisa como su mejor arma contra el mundo desde que le conoció en la universidad.

 

─ Vamos, tienes que estar bromeando, ¡Kane no ha sido más genuino con alguien desde que teníamos siete! Cuando le conocí en el jardín de infancia. Lo que Kane siente es real, Michael, diablos, lo que Fuller siente también es real, pero tú sigues evadiendo hablar de ello. ─ lo último lo murmuro apenas, sentándose en la cama de Michael para observar a su novio revolver sus cajones de ropa.

 

Los ojos del músico le miran bastante tiempo, mientras se pone su camisa y algo de desodorante, ese que tiene ese olor tan atrayente ─ Vamos por partes... No dudo que tengas razón con respecto a Kane, si he visto como mira a Misha, pero algo debió suceder para que mi mejor amigo se sienta usado y abandonado, claro ─ un sonido irónico abandona sus labios ─ que también es una pequeña reina del drama, pero una que tiene muchas responsabilidades y por eso nunca ha tenido tiempo de vivir, no realmente.

 

El silencio embarga la habitación unos segundos, mientras el docente mira su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación ─ En cuanto a Shannen, ella necesita que alguien que no sea yo traiga a colación el tema, que le dé un nuevo punto de vista, alguien que no tenga razón para mentirle y realmente no quería involucrarte en aquello, por eso lo había estado dejando pasar.

 

─ Si es como tú, no me extrañaría que fuera una reina del drama, bueno, es que en realidad, como opinamos todos los chicos de Fuller, los tres son unas reinas del drama, las más grandes, tu, que eres La Dama del Dramatismo, la Dama Rusa y la Dama de la Ira. Además, espera, entonces sí sabes que el no beso a esa chica, que la chica lo beso a él. ¿Cierto?

 

─ Realmente lo sospechaba desde que sucedió, pero pese a ser su mejor amigo, nunca me escucho ─ frunce en seno un poco, antes de seguir hablando ─ ¿Dama del dramatismo, en serio?

 

─ Fue idea de Danneel, ella dijo que necesitabas algo que fuera acorde a tu personalidad, estábamos muy aburridos esa tarde, no teníamos práctica, ella tampoco, nos sentamos a hablar de cuan extraños eran los dos por haber decidido venir aquí con... bueno, con Collins, hacer que el estado les dejara escoger esta escuela de todas las escuelas a las que podía haber ido con su promedio.

 

─ ¿Cómo sabes que nuestros promedios eran buenos? ─ pregunto mirando a Tom a través del espejo ─ En fin, lo cierto es que Shannen no podía irse aquí... No podía y yo, yo no tenía nada que me atara aquí más que ella y Misha, Misha siempre nos apoya en lo que decidíamos, así que no tuvo problema con quedarse

 

─ No hablaba de ti, hablaba de Misha, a ti nunca te he visto como el tipo estudioso. ─ la respuesta de Thomas vino acompañada de un sexy ronroneo cuando se estiro en la cama.

 

─ Mi promedio es bueno desde mi disciplina, por supuesto que el bastardo de Misha era un genio, rechazo oportunidades muy buenas en otros centros, por nosotros... Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por él ahora, algo, pero no quiere hablar, no quiere.

 

─ Mike, me dan celos cuando hablas de Misha... ─ esas palabras, dichas a través de un puchero adorable hicieron que Michael se girara asombrado de ver nuevamente al deportista mimado del que se había enamorado.

 

Camino lentamente hacia Tom, sentándose a su lado, sus manos acariciando las ajenas ─ ¿Qué dices? si ¡Misha es como ese hermano que siempre está ahí para mí!, tu eres distintos, muy distinto... Eres a quien amo.

 

─ Si, pero... te quiero solo para mí... y ahora que lo pienso, hasta que papa no se consiga un novio, tendré que mantenerlo alejado de ti, si él y yo tenemos los mismos gustos entonces quizás pueda sentirse atraído por ti.

 

La cara de Mike es todo un poema y en instantes están mirándose el uno al otro, tratando de comprender en que punto de la conversación se perdieron ─ ¿Tú papa... Es, tú sabes?

 

─ Oh, ¡Oh! No te había dicho... mierda, olvide decírtelo... ─ Tom se muerde la lengua, riéndose de la expresión de su novio. ─...si, lo es, es homosexual, ¿Sorprendente no? Mama lo sabe, pero se casaron porque es de esos matrimonios entre familias adineradas y como mi abuelo no iba a aceptar un gay como heredero... lo que es irónico, porque me dejo todo a mí y ahora yo soy gay.

 

─ Si, si, si claro súper irónico, pero es algo triste para tus padres ¿No? ─ comento, dejando se caer hacia atrás en la cama, sus brazos detrás de su cabeza ─ Creo que una de las cosas más estúpidas del ser humano, es negar tanto lo distinto,  para mis padres deje de existir, deje de ser su familia ¿No, es tonto?

 

─ Si, lo es…  pero... te quiero solo para mí... y ahora que lo pienso, hasta que papa no se consiga un novio, tendré que mantenerlo alejado de ti, si él y yo tenemos los mismos gustos entonces quizás pueda sentirse atraído por ti. Iré a desayunar, se está haciendo tarde.

 

─ También soy mi pasado Tommy, será parte de mi vida siempre ─ agrego, bostezando después ─ ¿Panqueques? ¿Quizás algo de tostadas con mermelada? compre esa de uva que tanto te gusta

 

─ ¡Te traje desayuno, imbécil! ─ fue toda la respuesta que recibió de Thomas que ya debía ir bajando las escaleras porque sus pasos ya no se escuchaban.

 

─ ¡Ohhhh! ─ hace un sonido exageradamente tierno, mientras baja las gradas tarareando una hermosa canción ─ ¿Desayuno para mí? ¡Eres un amor, Tommy!

 

─ Si, sí ─ gritó el menor que se había adelantado.

 

Le encuentra sentado a la mesa, ya comiendo los Waffles que ha traído de casa y que aún se siente crujientes, los ha llenado de mermelada de uva que Michael se pregunta en que momento ha sacado de su nevera, también tiene mucho dulce de leche y miel.

 

─ Hay fresas frescas aquí. ─ señala un envase redondo. ─ Eli quiere que las pruebes.

 

─ ¿Quién? ─ pregunto, sentándose a la mesa con un sonido de gusto, su mirada cariñosa fija en Tom.

 

─ Mi nana, Elizabeth, ella sabe que existes, pero no que eres un hombre mayor y mucho menos mi profesor. ─ Thomas se encoge de hombros. ─ Come, come, quiero practicar mi voz.

 

─ Oh, va a odiarme cuando sepa esos detalles, Tommy ─ se queja, mordiendo con gusto el pequeño Waffles, realmente podría acostumbrarse a esto, a la sensación de tranquilidad que le da compartir la mesa con el adolescente, la compañía y el amor.

 

─ Nadie va a odiarte, Michael, nadie. ─ le aseguro el adolescente, mirándole con sus dos gemas azules bastante claras y seguras de lo que decía.


	40. Capítulo 31 Colgando en tus manos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OJO 
> 
> Nah, nada más no olviden n_n escuchar las canciones jejeje.

 

─ Quiero ir último. ─ fue lo primero que Jared Padalecki dijo, cuando horas después del último encuentro de Thomas y Michael, se encontraba todo el grupo del coro en el escenario de la escuela.

 

Afuera había una ola de frio que los tenia a todos con chaquetas gruesas, el mismo Padalecki tenía no solo su suéter si no la chaqueta del equipo de futbol encima, cerrada hasta arriba para mantener el calor. Jensen estaba más relajado que la mayoría, porque acaba de llegar de la práctica para los _All Stars_ de la semana siguiente y aún estaba sudando copiosamente por el esfuerzo. No ha tenido tiempo de ducharse y apenas ha llegado.

 

Se ha desparramado en el suelo junto a Jared, con las mejillas aun rojas del fuerte entrenamiento al que le ha sometido Sheppard sin tenerle nada de compasión, sacándoles hasta lo último que tenía para dar en ese entrenamiento. Solo él y Kane van a los _All Stars_ , por lo que ha sido ellos dos contra el resto de los chicos que se han ofrecido a ayudarlos.

 

─ ¿Y puedo saber si existe una situación en especial? ─ pregunto Mike, sentándose justo enfrente de su piano, mientras todos miran a Jared esperando una respuesta.

 

─ Mike, no seas malo. ─ Tom es el único que parece entenderlo, empujando a Michael un poquito. ─ No ves que Jensen, esta molido, déjalo descansar, lo que el entrenador les ha hecho pasar a él y a Kane los ha vuelto nada. ─ Jared asintió con las palabras del ex─jugador, que sabía exactamente lo que era un entrenamiento antes de un partido importante.

 

─ Si, Mike, no seas malo. ─ el tono burlo salió de Ian, quien alzo sus cejas sugerentemente, haciéndole notar a Tom lo cercano que se había escuchado al músico.

 

─ Está bien, está bien ─ contesta con una mueca de aburrimiento ─ Serán la última pareja, ¿Alguien más con alguna preferencia ligeramente justificada como esa?

 

─ Pues nosotros segundos. ─ Kristen alzo su mano, sonriendo aun por el tono de las mejillas del profesor que había accedido fácilmente a las palabras de Welling.

 

Tom miro a Ian con una mueca, no había notado su error pero si ponía atención a la expresión del otro adolescente con el que nunca había cruzado más que una palabra se daba cuenta que no le estaba juzgando, era simplemente diversión ─ Podemos empezar nosotros ─ carraspeo, volviendo a ver a Mike.

 

─ ¿Qué? ¿Porque? ─ Michael le fulmino con la mirada, pero Thomas era más poderoso de lo que pensaba, porque con solo alzar una ceja ya le tenía de nuevo.

 

Eso causo pequeñas risas en todo el salón, haciendo que el docente se encogiera de hombros tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que probablemente todos o ya sabían o sospechaban algo ─ Bien empecemos...

 

[Tiziano Ferro El Regalo más grande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jhk-Y0SW7c)

 

Se sentó junto a Thomas detrás del piano, comenzando él con la melodía que ya habían practicado en la mañana, casi no llegaron a clases por quedarse practicando.  Ciertamente la voz de Tom complementaba su apariencia de chico bueno o de ángel. Y sencillamente era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría, no cuando esa voz le hacía sentir vivo, estremeciéndole de pies a cabeza.

 

 _─_   _Quiero hacerte un regalo. Algo dulce... algo raro..._ ─ Thomas comenzó, modulando su voz como Michael se lo había enseñado, sus ojos no se apartaron de las manos de su novio que se encargaba de darle la melodía dramática a la canción.

 

Cada tono que se deslizo con cuidado de sus dedos, maravillando a todos los presentes aunque en opinión del músico, no tenía comparación,  la forma en que Tom había sumido al lugar en un silencio absoluto, que dejaban espacio para simplemente escuchar y sentir ─   _De los que perdiste o nunca abriste_ ─ su vista se dirigió irremediablemente al músico, sintiendo que podía estarle diciendo todo esto, justo a él ─   _Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste... de los que abres y lloras; que estas feliz y no finges y en este día de septiembre_.

 

Cantan al unísono las románticas palabras de   _"Te dedicare, mi regalo más grande",_ ambas voces complementándose la una con la otra, la de Michael traviesa y nostálgica, la de Tom simplemente perfecta.

 

Esta vez es el turno de Michael de continuar la canción, su voz no es tan bien apreciada por los otros, aunque no por nada es el profesor, maneja los tonos a la perfección y es evidente que su lirica va única y exclusivamente dedicada a Thomas.

 

─   _Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna, así de noche, cuando la mire, pueda pensar en ti... porque tu amor para mí..._ ─ sus dedos se detienen y sus ojos se dirigen a Thomas, solo pasa en los segundos que le toma decir las siguientes palabras. ─ _...es importante. Y no me importa lo que la gente diga._

 

─ _Aun con celos sé que me protegías y sé que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia, para que_ ─ Tom le había relevado, subiendo su tono el voz perfectamente si desafinar ni un segundo, una sonrisa en su rostro, su corazón palpitando no solo por el mensaje de la canción, sino por lo tranquilo que se sentía con eso, con cualquier tipo de arte, como si fuera su vida ─ _Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta relevado._

 

La canción se hace potente entre los dos, demostrándole a todos la sincronización perfecta entre ambos, eran sin duda un buen grupo para empezar, puesto que le demostraban a todos lo que Michael buscaba, amor, romance, la conexión entre dos personas, y tal vez serían los mejores en demostrarlo con una lírica tan hermosa, cálida y llena de amor. Terminaron juntos uniendo sus voces en un compás perfecto que habían practicado mucho más que los otros.

 

─ _Eres tú... Eres tú… El regalo más grande._

 

Jared les miraba con una sonrisa tierna, dejándose abrazar por la melodía tan hermosa que había elegido entre sí... parecía uno de los más complacidos, del lugar y por eso empezó primero los aplausos siendo seguido por Alona y Kristen, aunque esta con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

 

─ Parece que la practicaron mucho ─ murmura Steven, quien solo esta ahí para ver a su novia cantar más adelante.

 

Fue algo incómodo cuando la música se acabó y tanto el profesor como el alumno no sabían cómo no besarse frente a todos los que los observaban con atención, bueno, a excepción de Jensen que seguía respirando agitadamente en el piso, agradeciendo en silencio los minutos de descanso.

 

[Pardon me Incubus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIwUIYCxoK4)

 

─ ¡Bien! Ahora vamos nosotros.... ─ Kristen tiro de Ian, quien había traído su guitarra y lo llevo a sentarse en el taburete que había traído Michael. ─ Nuestra siguiente canción es sobre nosotros, todos nosotros.

 

─ Es algo que hemos notado a través de cada una de nuestras experiencias individuales y aunque antes habíamos elegidos una canción sobre no poder más, esta nos pareció más adecuada. ─ Ian hizo una pausa, sus ojos fijándose en los ojos de Jared que estaban fijos sobre él. ─ La canción se llama "Tiene que ponerse malo antes de que sea bueno".

 

─ ¡Si! ¡Aquí vamos! ─ Kristen aplaudió, sintiéndose apenada nuevamente de tener miradas sobre ellas. ─ _Tiene que empeorar antes de que se ponga bueno... tiene que empeorar antes de que se ponga bueno. Quiero bien ahora. Pero tiene que empeorar antes de que mejore._

 

Ian es un genio de la guitarra acústica, es uno de los placeres de tenerlo como amigo, que es un genio con los instrumentos que lleguen a sus manos. ─ _Eso fue lo que tu dijiste_ ─ continuo el de ojos azules, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la melodía que salía de su guitara ─ _Tiene que volver a empeorar antes de que llegue bien, Tú dices estar pegada conmigo_ ─ su ojos se colocan de nuevo sobre Jared, que solo escucha con atención la letra, su expresión indescifrable ─ _Tu sabes que tú debes, porque tengo que volver a empeorar antes de que llegue bien._

 

─ _Dices que confías en mí, solo en mí, así que pon tu fe en mí y espera pacientemente._  ─ puede que no sean el mejor dúo de todos, en especial porque la voz de Ian no encaja con la de ella, ambas son voces demasiado suaves, pero como Tom y Michael, han estado practicando. ─ _Sigue diciéndome mentiras, yo creeré en ti, creeré en ti, sigue diciéndome mentiras, como que me necesitas, que me necesitas._

 

La canción, cuando todos comienzan a escuchar notan claramente como habla de todos ellos, de las situaciones que han tenido que sobrevivir cada uno en los últimos meses, donde llegaban a un punto en el que pensaban que no había salida y que cuando no había más esperanza, algo cambiaba y todo mejoraba. Como Thomas con sus padres y su relación con Michael, o Jared y Jensen, quienes parecían sumergidos en un limbo de su propia felicidad. Incluso Ian, con Paul y sus amigos.

 

Generalmente, era muy humano sentir la angustia explotar en el pecho, el dolor y la incertidumbre, pero también era muy humano aguantar y siempre albergar esperanzas para algún cambio, siempre, apenas empezaban sus vidas y ciertamente vendrían cosas peores, pero Ian estaba seguro mientras seguía cantando, que cada uno de ellos tenía lo necesario para seguir. Incluso en Jared, a quien siempre sobreprotegió.

 

─ _Tú dices que es duro ahora, pero las cosas buenas vienen de esto, entonces, sigue viviendo en tus promesas._

 

El coro le sigue con la sorpresa de que la voz de Jared se une a los dos actuales participantes, es una voz echa para esto, con un tono ronco, una voz nada “perfecta” como la de Thomas, pero si hermosa y llena de sentimientos que el chico alto usualmente no demuestra. No ve a nadie mientras canta, solo al suelo, ayudando a Kristen a superar el temblor muy ligero en su voz, ahora volviéndose más sentimental.

 

─ _Solía confiar, antes de que supiera, que había una diferencia, entre lo que decíamos y lo que hacíamos..._  ─ el coro se escuchó nuevamente, cuando Kristen toma nuevamente su solo y le deja espacio a Ian para que toque su guitarra como un profesional, deleitando a todos con el movimiento de sus dedos.

 

─ _No me importa lo que tú dices, solo muéstrame lo que vas a hacer, ¡¡Muéstrame lo que vas a hacer!!_  ─ termino, con una sonrisa, una nostálgica que paso a ser más verdadera conforme pasaron los segundos.

 

Kristen estaba sonriendo tanto como él... había sido una buena elección.

 

─ Eso fue asombroso, chicos y gracias Jared, tu voz es realmente algo que debe ser escuchado. ─ Michael aplaudió tanto como el resto de los chicos, feliz de tener estos estudiantes y tener tiempo para estar con todos ellos.

 

Jared solo asintió, si bien había mejorado mucho en su timidez, era prácticamente con Jensen con quien únicamente se lograba relajar totalmente; era curioso en la medida en que antes era este quien le dejaba sin habla cuando con su imponente fuerza le llevaba contra algún muro o el suelo, su cuerpo temblando de miedo. Ahora, quizás era misma mecánica, pero con un resultado tan distinto que asustaba un poco, porque su cuerpo temblaba de ansias, placer y mucho más cosas cuando Jensen le movía de un lado a otro con facilidad.

 

─ Ahora es el turno de Alona y Dannel. ─ Michael sonrió, viendo a sus dos alumnas con orgullo. ─ Veamos con que nos sorprendes chicas.

 

Dannel se puso de pie, aun desorientada como estaba, apenas si había escuchado que era el turno de ella y Alona, había llorado gran parte de la noche y ya ni siquiera se preocupaba que su rostro no se viera afectado, por lo que se quitó los lentes que Gen había insistido en que llevara y tomo unas cuantas bocanadas antes de iniciar.

 

Dirigió una rápida mirada hacía Alona que le sonrió, era una buena muchacha y estaba segura de que si no fuera porque la secundaria estaba pronta acabarse y cada quien tomaría caminos distintos, pudieron haber sido buenas amigas. Era curioso como muchas de las cosas que consideraban tan firmes y estables en su vida, su familia, su novio, sus amigas, no habían resultado más que basura.

 

Cada una de ellas.

 

[Tatu All The Things She Said](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGPtB5PDAB0)

 

─ _Todas las cosas que ella dijo, todas las cosas que ella dijo, corren por mi mente, corren por mi mente_  ─ comenzó justo en el instante en que la pista que Michael había puesto para ambas empezó a sonar.

 

Michael le sigue el juego a Danneel, comenzando a apoyar la canción con su piano, pero Alona parece perdida, como si esa no fuera la canción que ambas habían elegido hace una semana y que ahora su compañera estaba cantando con su suave y melodiosa voz de Hollywood. Ella no tiene más opción que seguirle la corriente, para el bien del cuello de Danneel y toda su descendencia, se conoce la letra, solo porque Steven tiene una opción con las lesbianas que no hace a nadie sentir cómodo.

 

─   _Esto no es suficiente..._  ─ le escucha subir el tono a la perfección y Alona se prepara para seguirla, tratando de mantener la calma.

 

─ _Estoy en una seria mierda, me siento totalmente perdida. Si pido ayuda es sólo porque contigo he abierto mis ojos..._ ─ Alona agarra el ritmo con facilidad, pese a que pensó que se equivocaría, esperaba que nadie lo notara, nadie sin la mala intención de decirlo al menos.

 

Aunque Michael e Ian pueden ver como la sorpresa invadió su rostro hace algunos segundos para después, ser remplazada por la alegría de poder seguir el ritmo sin ningún problema, ninguno de los dos menciona nada y pronto Ian les está apoyando con la guitarra, sacando los tonos que Michael no puede reproducir en el piano.

 _─_ _Sigo preguntándome, preguntándome cómo pasó, mantengo cerrados mis ojos, pero no puedo aislarme de afuera_  ─ una sonrisa nostálgica se pone en el rostro de la pelirroja que no hace más que traer más la atención hacia ella ─ _Quiero volar a un lugar donde sólo estemos tú y yo, sin nadie más, así podremos ser libres..._   ─ es obvio para quienes conocen la situación actual de la pelirroja, a quien le estaba dedicando la canción, a alguien que no está allí, pero que sin duda escuchara de esto tan pronto el ensayo acabe.

 

Alona intervino justo para el coro, su voz era perfecta para ello lo sabía, además, sentía que Dannel intentaba  sacarse tantas cosas de adentro que lo único que necesitaba era apoyo ─ _Todas las cosas que ella me dijo, todas las cosas que ella me dijo, pasan por mi mente_  

 

─ _Y estoy muy confundida, sintiéndome arrinconada y apresurada. Dicen que es mi culpa, pero la deseo demasiado..._ ─su voz se rompe a mitad de la frase, y para ser el primero del día, nadie realmente se sorprende, aunque todos esperaban que fuera Jared quien lo hiciera.

 

Dannel se lleva la mano a su pecho, simplemente la verdad cayo en ella con tanta fuerza que seguramente se tambaleo puesto que Michael y Alona caminan de inmediato hacía ella... "la desea demasiado" "la desea... demasiado" la frase no deja de romperse en pedazos en su cabeza, solo para volver a reconstruirse y explotar nuevamente.

 

─ Ella no desayuno ─ escucha a Alona explicar a Rosenbaum que juntos la sientan, sin que ella se percate de nada más.

 

─ Lo siento... ─ susurra, vagamente notando que no está donde se supone que debería de estar, y que todo le da vueltas mientras no deja de pensar en lo que ha hecho y en lo que ha sucedido.

 

─ Esa no es una excusa valida. ─ Michael les reprocha a ambas. ─ Danneel, cariño, si quieres podemos aplazar la canción para otro día, solo quédate aquí sentada y Steven, ve a por una limonada de la máquina expendedora.

 

La pelirroja, usualmente llena de vida y ganas de triunfar, ahora estaba pálida, y encogida, sus hombros hacia adentro y la cabeza gacha, no quería ver a nadie, a absolutamente nadie.

 

─ Lo siento ─ repite mirando a Rosenbaum, aún no parece ella misma y el músico parece sentir pena por ella, parece que le ha caído un balde de agua fría justo en medio de la canción ─ Lo siento.

 

─ Está bien, cariño. No está mal sentir algo más que prepotencia de vez en cuando. ─ Michael le aprieta los hombros cariñosamente con ambas manos, dejándola al cargo de Kristen y Alona. ─ Jared, te toca.

 

Incluso Jensen había mostrado interés al ver a su ex─novia casi irse al suelo, su instinto protector y posesivo había querido ser él quien se levantara y la tomara en brazos, había hecho eso antes, tratar de traerle consuelo donde a veces no lo había, cuando los padres de esta le negaban algo o cuando sus abuelos le daban un mal fin de semana. Él sabía cómo calmarla, pero ahora mismo, no sentía ganas de hacer un esfuerzo.

 

No cuando era culpa de ella que él estuviera pasando por un mal momento con Jared, aunque Jared no lo notara. Joder, el no perdía en nada, siempre ganaba y esta apuesta esta jugándole sucio a su cerebro, confundiéndolo, fundiendo cables donde no había. Le enfurecía que ahora a ella le diera por hacerse la víctima. ¿Y qué coño había sido eso? ¿Era lesbiana ahora? ¿Qué tan estúpido era eso? Si todo lo que había hecho en la vida era imitarle a él, tratar de igualar su velocidad, su genialidad, incluso su popularidad aunque eso le convirtiera en una zorra antes de que se hubieran hecho novios.

 

─ Pide a Somerhalder que toque la guitarra. ─ Jensen le dijo a su novio, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus pantalones, el cuerpo ya se le había enfriado, pero ahora se sentía pegajoso donde el sudor se había secado.

 

Jared asintió levantándose lentamente, tratando de llevar su atención a otro lugar que no fuera Dannel Harris, pálida y con el rostro perdido, la mujer era una bruja, pero podía ver tanto en su rostro, que se sintió algo apenado, por cuanto de aquello era su culpa. ─ Ian... puedes... puedes, tocar tu guitarra, por favor.

 

─ Claro, bebe. ¿Qué van a cantar? ─ el de ojos azules desvió su atención de la escena, fijándose en el rostro tímido de Jared que bajaba y subía sus ojos al de Ian.

 

─ Colgando en tus manos ─ respondió en voz baja.

 

─ Esa es una canción bastante romántica.─ señalo sin ganas de poner incomodo al chico, pero aún estaba intentando aceptar que Ackles se había salido con la suya por fin.

 

─ Fui yo quien la eligió ─ comento Jared, algo sonrojado ─ Jen no estaba muy interesado en pensar en alguna.

 

─ Jared. ─ la voz de Jensen le sorprendió, estaba tan cerca y no lo había escuchado acercarse que salto cuando lo hizo. ─ Vamos, empecemos.

 

─ Si... si claro ─ comentó alejándose de Ian con rapidez.

 

─ Bien, chicos, Danneel ya está un poco mejor. ─ Mientras ellos hablaban, Steven había llegado con la limonada enlatada y ahora se la entregaba a la pelirroja que bebía lentamente, ahora sus ojos sobre su ex, que le hablaba al oído a Padalecki. ─ Cuando estén listos.

 

Somerhalder comenzó a tocar, tanteando las cuerdas de su guitarra hasta dar con el tono perfecto. Le hizo una señal de aprobación a Jared que sonrió, listo para empezar aunque ya tuviera las mejillas rojas por el ligero pánico que sentía.

 

─ Bien... ─ tomo aire, su mano tomando la de Jensen entre las suyas.

 

[Colgando en tus manos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qExd-3oCTl4)

 

─ _Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo... tal vez esto lo hizo el destino, quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho y después me despierten tus besos..._  ─ las palabras salen con facilidad, una que impresiona a todos, puesto que la voz de Jared, única como es, es capaz de transmitir todo lo que pasa por él y todo eso va directo a los oídos de Jensen que le mira orgulloso.

 

La voz de Jensen le acompaña maravillosamente, en una completa armonía que sorprende a todos ─ _Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo, sé que pronto estaremos unidos, esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo_  ─ Jared sonrió cuando Jensen le mira directamente a los ojos ─ _Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino._  

 

─ _No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo._ ─ recuerda la primera que hablaron, Jensen parecía tan tímido entonces, con sus pecas más pronunciadas en su pálido rostro, parecía haber visto muchos caminos en sus ojos, quizás extrañando Texas más de lo que decía. ─ _No me importa que dice el destino._  ─ ver a Jensen a los ojos siempre había hecho que su mundo se detuviera, que se ralentizara hasta el punto en que podía ver todo más claramente. Incluso cuando le golpeaba hasta dejarle hecho un ovillo, llorando como un niño pequeño que no podía defenderse. ─ _Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo._  ─ incluso en ese entonces, cuando Ackles le arrinconaba contra su auto o le hablaba al oído con amenazas graves, quizás una parte de él se tomaba su tiempo para fantasear con que lo que en realidad Jensen decía eran no más que palabras de amor, y que sus brazos le abrasaban demostrándole lo apasionado que podía ser. ─ _Y beberme de tí lo prohibido_ ─ ya había hecho eso, ¿No? Quizás no todo pero sí que lo había hecho, había dejado que este le desnudara la primera vez que se lo pidió, había pedido todo…

 

Y él se lo había dado, porque confiaba en la calidez de sus ojos verdes, los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

 

─ _Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos, así que no me dejes caer... sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos_  ─ no sabe si la sinceridad y desesperación que siente en su pecho con esa parte de la canción, se refleja en su voz o en su rostro, pero no puede evitarlo.

 

Siempre, para bien o para mal, ha estado en las manos de Jensen.

 

Lo que es irónico, porque no es el único que piensa algo similar en la habitación, puesto que los ojos de Mike se humedecen, sintiendo que el también cuelga de las manos de alguien más, de los deseos y sentimientos de otra persona.

 

El coro es algo lento al original, se toman su tiempo, convirtiendo una canción más bien animada en una balada que Ian apoya con su guitarra, sus ojos fijos en el instrumento de cuerdas para no tener que sentir la punzada de dolor y celos por no haber visto cuánto daño le había hecho a Jared y asimismo, y a todos en general antes.

 

─ _... y así me recuerdes y tengas presente, que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_  ─ tonos diferente de verdes se fusionan en las miradas de ambos intérpretes, corazones latiendo al ritmo de la música, sincronizados. ─ _Cuidado, cuidado. Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos._  

 

─ _Me tienes en tus manos, no importa que diga el destino_ ─ sus ojos se cierran un segundos, impresionado de todo lo que siente en su pecho, de cómo la sensación de calidez se expande con fuerza ─ _Quédate conmigo, lo quiero todo de ti, tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido..._

 

No llega a terminar la última frase, ni siquiera llega a formularla bien como una lírica cuando es sorprendido por el abrasador calor de los labios de Ackles sobre los suyos. Le deja atónito como es poseído por Jensen a través de sus labios; esos que al estar entreabiertos se dejan besar por unos largos cinco segundos antes de que la lengua de Jensen acaricie la suya y sus posesivas manos se coloquen a los lados de su rostro. En algún sitio alguien ahoga un grito y la guitarra de Ian deja de tocar. Nadie se mueve por unos nanosegundos llenos de shock, hasta que Michael rompe la estupefacción en la sala.

 

─ ¡Bravo! ¡Eso es lo que buscaba! ¡Pasión, amor, sensualidad! ¡Ustedes tienen todo eso! ─ hay una expresión maniática en su rostro cuando lo dice.

 

Cuando se separan, quizás por el grito del docente, Jared no estaba pensando en nada, solo en como su corazón se disparó y su cuerpo se estremeció, como de inmediato se pegó a Jensen y correspondió el beso, sin importarle en lo más mínimo donde estaba... o lo que pensarían, joder, nada, solo le importo Jensen y sus sonrisas, Jensen y su calidez... "No me dejara caer". Confiaba plenamente en ese pensamiento, y le gustaba saborear la seguridad de sentirse amado y adorado.

 

─ Creo que exageras. ─ se quejó Thomas, haciendo un puchero que estaba lleno de celos hacia su novio, que sin pensárselo, al ver el puchero del adolescente le pellizco una mejilla cariñosamente.

 

─ ¡Jared, tienes que venir y cantar con mi grupo de teatro! Bueno, tú y Jensen, nunca he visto nada igual. ─ se acercó con pasos rápidos a Jared que aún estaba algo mareado por lo que había visto en Jensen que ahora rodaba sus ojos.

 

─ ¿Yo? ─ murmuro, asustado por la forma en que el docente le miraba y apretaba una de sus manos ─ Per...o soy… muy tímido ─ tartamudeo.

─ No me importa, ¡A ti no te importa! Ni siquiera nos miraste cuando comenzaste a cantar, es como si en este escenario solo existieran tú y Jensen, no veías a nadie más que a tu novio, a quien odio, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción, porque los dos juntos son asombrosos.

 

Jared lleva sus ojos hacia Jensen, esperando que este agregue algo.

 

─ No podemos este fin de semana, nos vamos a Las Vegas. ─ Jensen se encogió de hombros, para luego bostezar. ─ Y yo no puedo la semana que viene porque tengo el All Stars y me voy a Dallas con Kane, además de que es Acción de Gracias.

 

─ ¿A las vegas? ─ preguntó Mike, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

 

─ Si, seguro. ─ no parecía tener importancia para Jared, pero todos en la habitación estaban a punto de perder la cabeza, en especial la pelirroja que ahora miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Ackles, sabiendo que más nunca podría volver a tenerlo.

 

─ Bueno... Bueno, está bien ─ mencionó el docente, sin nada más que decir que dar finalizada la clase ─ Suerte, supongo y es todo por hoy chicos.

 

 

 


	41. Capítulo 32 Decisiones Decisiones

 

Me levanté ésta mañana y llamé.  
El tono de tu voz era alarmante.  
Yo ya no te importaba nada.

Hice la cama en la que dormimos.  
Miré el reloj cuando te arrastraste dentro.  
Son las 6 de la mañana y estoy sóla.

¿No sabes que cuando te vás, es el  
final perfecto  
para el pésimo día que acaba de  
comenzar?  
Cuando te vas, todo lo que sé es que  
eres mi error favorito.

[My Favorite Mistake Sheryl Crow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47iPkisgMbs)

 

Cuando están todos saliendo del salón de música, Jared tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico por lo que ocurre a continuación, donde creía que solo quedaban Jensen Ackles y el, Ian, su mejor amigo desde siempre, sencillamente se aparece de la nada, metiéndose entre Jensen y él y sus manos entrelazadas. Lo hace tempestivo, nada delicado y Jared piensa que Jensen va a partirle la cara antes de que él pueda decir algo, pero el deportista solo resopla, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

 

─ Te espero en el auto, recuerda que tenemos que ir a tu casa a por el equipaje que aún no has hecho.

 

─ Si... si enseguida bajo ─contesto nervioso, aunque también  tranquilo de que Jensen decidiera no golpear a Ian ahí mismo, sabía que había pasado por su mente, sus ojos verdes brillando de molestia e incomodidad, pero se había contenido. Con un suspiro le había visto hasta que desapareció por la puerta, con irremediables ganas de seguirle pero era claro que Ian necesitaba algo, más por la indescifrable forma en que le miraba.

 

─ ¿Te vas a Las Vegas con él, Jared? ¿Quién más va con ustedes? No eres mayor de edad. ─ siseo Ian tan pronto Jensen desapareció del pasillo.

 

─ Solo nosotros dos Ian ─ contesto tomando asiento con un pequeño suspiro ─ No es como si fuéramos a meternos en problemas, solo vamos a... pasar el tiempo.

 

─ ¿Qué exactamente piensas hacer con Jensen en Las Vegas sino perder la virginidad?

 

─ ¡¡Ian!! ─ sus manos se mueven a los hombros de su amigo ─ No digas esas cosas tan alto, que alguien puede oírte ─ se queja, claramente sonrojado ─ Y no lo sé ¿Esta bien?, no sé si eso pasara... no lo hemos hablado y aun así, lo quiero mucho Ian, lo amo, no tendría problema con ello.

 

─ ¿Como que no tienes...? Joder, Jared, esto te va a quedar para toda la vida, no puedes ir por ahí ofreciéndote a cualquier imbécil. ─ la mirada de Jared le dijo claramente que tenía que callarse, vamos que él ya había perdido la virginidad hace unos años como Kristen y Genevieve.

 

─ No me ando ofreciendo a cualquier imbécil, no soy una puta barata Ian ─ su voz es firme cuando le contesta, quizás teniéndose algo de molestia ─ No me están manipulando, no soy un chiquillo incapaz de pensar por sí mismo, él me ama y yo lo amo, es tan simple como eso, pensé que habías empezado a respetarme, que confiabas en mi criterio.

 

─ ¡Confió en ti! ¡Confió en ti!... pero me preocupa, me preocupa que... ─ Ian le miro a los ojos, su voz perdiéndose repentinamente antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. ─ Bien, hagamos esto, me das tu número de celular y yo te envió un mensaje o tú a mi uno y así me aseguro de que no te esté haciendo daño.

 

Jared se cruzó de brazos, mirándole con enojo ─ No me hace daño Ian, nunca me haría daño de nuevo ─ le dice, levantándose, su altura es bastante impresionante cuando no trata de esconderla, es un pensamiento fugaz que surge en la cabeza de Somerhalder ─ ¿Estarás más tranquilo si hago eso?

 

─ Si, bebe, por favor... será una forma de... sé que tengo que dejarte ir, dejarte crecer.

 

─ Está bien ─ contesta, suspirando un poco, su enojo se diluye un poco y se vuelve a sentar, mientras juega con sus manos levemente ─ Realmente me molesta ¿Sabes?, que me sobreprotejas tanto, pero supongo que eso hacen los hermanos mayores y yo nunca tuve uno... así que aunque me enfade, gracias.

 

─ No tienes que agradecerme.

 

Jared asiente un poco, tomando un pedazo de papel de su mochila y garabateando un poco con uno de sus lapiceros ─ Este es mi número ─ le dice, inclinándose para dejar un beso pequeño en su mejilla ─ Contestare tantos mensajes como necesites para estar tranquilo, pero confía en mí.

 

─ Está bien, gracias. ─ Ian sonrió, tomando a Jared de las manos, necesitaba sentirlo seguro por unos segundos para luego soltarlo con brusquedad. ─ Lo siento, por ser un obsesivo hijo de puta.

 

─ Tampoco te disculpes por eso... estos años, si me he mantenido a flote ha sido por ti, Alona y Steven y yo mismo he puesto mucha carga sobre ustedes, así que digamos que comprendo que estén un poco espantado con mis últimas decisiones ─ se encoge de hombros, tomando las manos de Ian de vuelta ─ Estaré bien, ¿Qué tal si vemos una película cuando regrese?

 

─ Seguro, todos deberíamos volver a tomarnos un tiempo para ser amigos de nuevo. ─ Ian acaricio el brazo de Jared antes de sonreír, fijándose en la chaqueta que llevaba ─ Luce bien en ti, debiste haberte unido al equipo de futbol cuando entramos en la preparatoria.

 

─ Oh no, aún son demasiado tímido para eso ─ niega con un ligero puchero ─ Además me agarrarían de pelota de futbol de dos metros.

 

─ Pues te has rellenado un poco.

 

Comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del escenario y siguiendo el camino que casi todos habían seguido, todos a excepción de Thomas Welling, que bajo la excusa de que tenía que ir por algo a su casillero se había marchado en dirección contraria, dejando a Mike con la boca abierta y con unas ganas de pagar su frustración con la pared más cercana.

 

Thomas corrió por los pasillos, esperando que su novio no lo detuviera y aprovechando que no había nadie que se quejara de sus ruidosas pisadas por la vacía escuela, acerándose a las oficinas de los profesores. No tuvo que asomarse por debajo de la puerta para saber que Shannen Doherty aún estaba corrigiendo exámenes, ya que el pasillo estaba oscuro y la luz de su oficina se colaba por la rendija de la puerta.

 

Tiene que pasar algo de saliva por su garganta, antes de que sus ojos azules se asoman por una rendija, mirando a la docente calificar con una ligera mueca de espanto, espera realmente que ese no sea su último examen, vamos, que recuerda no haberlo hecho tan mal, pero nunca ha sido un genio en la matemáticas.

 

Alejando esos pensamientos de sí toca ligeramente la puerta entre abierta, escuchando a la mujer de voz fuerte ordenar que pase ─ Hola, profesora Doherty.

 

─ Profesora Doherty. ─ asomo el rostro por la puerta, tocándola con sus nudillos para usar la cortesía que había aprendido de Elizabeth. ─ ¿Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos?

 

─ Por supuesto Thomas, ¿Qué sucede? ─ sabe que esos ojos negros, le miran con más detenimiento de lo usual, en claro desacuerdo con lo que él y Mike tienen, realmente, no puede culparle, es una locura.

 

─ Oh, pues quería hablar sobre algo... ─ entro, moviéndose indeciso por el impecable despacho. ─ Es... ya sabe, sobre usted y el profesor Fuller.

 

─ ¿Y porque tendría usted que hablarme de eso, Thomas? ─ preguntó confundida.

 

─ Porque Michael no lo hace, porque es un cobarde que cree que usted no lo dejara terminar y no escuchara razones, pero como usted y yo no somos amigos, ni yo le agrado o usted a mí, me vi en la obligación... de venir aquí y decirle la verdad. ─ Thomas toma aire, una respiración profunda ante el discurso que ha estado practicando todo el puto día. ─ El profesor Fuller no la engaño, ni siquiera llego a pasar esa posibilidad por su cabeza desde que le pidió salir...

 

─ Pero qué demonios, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y decirme nada más que delirios y mentiras? ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Cómo podrías tu saberlo? ─ no le importa que su voz se alce ─ Dime, dímelo ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿De dónde lo escuchaste?

 

─ Fuller me lo dijo, bueno, nos lo dijo. Yo, Ackles, Kane, Harris. No importa las circunstancias en la que lo hizo, pero lo hizo. ─ claro, no podía contarle todo a la profesora sin dejar muy mal parado al profesor, empezando por lo mal visto que estaba meter a un montón de chicos en su casa y darles licor a todos. ─ Usted malinterpreto absolutamente todo y tomo decisiones muy precipitadas.

 

─ ¿El? ¿Fuller mismo se los dijo? ─ sus manos están temblando, porque el chiquillo frente a ella no tienen ningún motivo para mentirle, podía verlo claramente, podía esperar burla e incredulidad por parte de sus amigos, todos pequeños delincuentes juveniles en distintas maneras en su severa opinión, pero Tom... coincidía con Michael en que siempre había sido algo distinto a sus amigos. ─ Thomas por favor, dime que no estas mintiéndome.

 

─ No tengo ninguna razón, honestamente estoy haciendo esto por Fuller, porque lo considero un amigo, no por usted o por Michael. ─ él de ojos azules suspiro, frotándose la frente con insistencia. ─ Solo eso quería decirle.

 

─ Tienes unas tremendas agallas, niño ─ gruño la mujer caminando hacia la pequeña nevera que tenía en su despacho ─ Retírate, ahora.

 

─ Bien, Fuller aún vive en el mismo departamento en el centro. ─ le indico, caminando a la puerta. ─ Estará allí después de las ocho, porque está dando clases de piano.

 

─ Con que siempre aprendió a tocar... ─ comento con nostalgia.

 

Se quedó sola muy rápido, con Welling saliendo de la su despacho y dejándola sola con sus pensamientos turbios dándole vuelta a la cabeza. No, no creía que pudiera ser cierto. Tenía que ser otra pasada, pero la verdad es que…  _mierda_ , era un alumno quien se lo decía, tenía que ser cierto, no había una razón para que el chiquillo quisiera humillarla. No que no se lo mereciera con lo mal que había estado tratando a Misha y a Michael desde que había descubierto su no tan pequeño amorío, aunque también tenía sus razones.

 

Pero de alguna forma retorcida, sabía que el pequeño mocoso no le engañaría y no porque fuera de su agrado, que por supuesto no lo era, pero, en cierta forma si ella medio toleraba tanto a Welling como a Kane era porque hacían felices a quienes consideraban su familia.

 

─ ¿Qué he hecho?

 

Fue la primera vez que dejo todas sus cosas allí, solo tomo su cartera y su celular y salió, pensando como carajos llegaría a su casa sin ayuda de Misha, que estos días estaba aún peor, no le hablaba o le miraba, y lo peor es que no decía nada a nadie, daba clases y se iba a la casa a descansar. No comentaba el día durante la cena y se iba a dormir temprano. Le dolía verlo así, pero si su amigo había terminado su relación con Christian Kane, entonces le alegraba que se hubiera alejado del peligro, al menos.

 

Joder, ese era el pensamiento más egoísta que hubiera tenido nunca. Imaginaba que por eso Thomas Welling había hecho los comentarios que habían salido de él, porque quizás si se había convertido en una perra que no apoyaba a sus amigos, cuando ellos siempre han estado allí para ella, apoyándola en todo, incluso se habían callado cuando sabían la verdad, solo para apoyarla. Mierda, ¿dónde tenía la cabeza?

 

 

─ ¿Sabes cómo me pusiste cuando me besaste en el escenario? ─ le dice Jared, guardando unas cuantas camisas en su maleta, mientras Jensen golpea contra la pared una pequeña bolita de esas que supuestamente son para relajarse y rebotan en todas partes, claro, que él la atrapa sin problema una otra vez en sus manos ─ Casi me pongo... duro en, medio de todos.

 

Son aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, Jared se ha cambiado la camisa que andaba por una negra que Jensen le ha traído, que marca un poco el peso que ha ganado, con su pantalón azul además, el que su madre arreglo un día de estos para que le quedara mejor Jensen tiene esforzarse por no quedarse mirándole más de lo necesario.

 

─ Sígueme diciendo esas cosas y yo te enseñare lo que es ponerse duro. ¿Y porque empacas tanto?, nos vamos a quedar hoy y mañana. ─ le dijo, riéndose cuando Jared le dio un puchero como respuesta previa a sus palabras.

 

─ Oh dios, sígueme diciendo esas cosas y aceptare que soy débil a tu voz ─ responde sonrojado, haciendo todo un esfuerzo para no llevar su mano a su polla ─ Es que... son las vegas, ¿Qué ropa seria apropiada para las vegas?

 

─ Ropa sensual, como esa camisa y esos pantalones, y esa ropa interior. ─ sonrió, dejando de rebotar la pelota para fijar su atención completa en su chico. ─ Hey, ¿quieres venir aquí?

 

─ No tengo mucha ropa sensual ─ murmura, caminando hacia Jensen y sentándose a su lado, notando como su pareja acaricia un poco por encima de las mangas largas, notando como sus cicatrices parecen haberse curado perfectamente ─ Aunque ahora, la mayoría de mis pantalones me quedan bien.

 

─ Eso es porque ese culito redondo se está llenando. ─ Jensen se ríe, sus labios justo detrás de la oreja de Jared, donde le hace cosquillas con su nariz. ─ Cualquiera cosa que lleves estará bien, solo vamos a disfrutar del paisaje, visitar el casino del hotel, retozar en el jacuzzi y... hacer el amor...

 

Un escalofrió exquisito recorre a Jared, que se deja hacer con gusto ─ ¿Ahora si lo haremos?

 

─ Solo si estás listo, no quiero forzarte ni nada, ni robar tu virtud tampoco. ─ el tono burlo de Jensen le dio una idea clara de que estaba bromeando y por poco él se creía las palabras de Jensen. ─ Voy a ir al baño y a ver que está haciendo tu hermana que lleva mucho tiempo allá abajo sin decir palabra.

 

─ Estoy listo. ─ aseguro con un pequeño bostezo ─ ¿Podremos comer algo que solo las Vegas ofrezcan? ─ pregunto emocionado mirando a Jensen acercarse a la puerta ─ Seguro se quedó dormida, después de la comida que le diste.

 

─ Probablemente, pero a los hermanos menores hay que darle mucha atención. ─ Jensen abrió la puerta, escuchando el vago sonido de la televisión encendida antes de girar su rostro a Jared. ─ Piensas un montón en comida, ¿Sabías eso?

 

─ No es mi culpa, comer es uno de los placeres de la vida ¿Sabes?

 

Vio los ojos de Jensen brillas brevemente antes de que el deportista desapareciera en el pasillo, a buscar a su hermana. Ya su novio le había dicho que él tenía una hermanita pequeña a la que cuidaba y por eso era tan protector con la suya.

 

Siguió haciendo la maleta, preguntándose aun como carajos su madre había aceptado a esto, ¿Qué le había ofrecido Jensen a cambio de que le dejara ir a Las Vegas? Sabía que su novio tenía un encanto que ponía a las personas prácticamente a sus pies, pero aquello, aún era simplemente increíble, sonrió con nostalgia pensando en cómo todo había cambiado en algunos meses, su vida, la de su hermana. Todo.

 

Era feliz con Jensen a su lado, era tan feliz que parecía imposible.

 

─ Hey, quería preguntar, ¿Qué crees que te diga tu madre si le ofrezco trabajo en la empresa de mi padre? Quizás no como enfermera, pero algo más productivo y  prolífico, como una secretaria o jefa de un bajo departamento. Mi padre siempre está buscando gente que desee emprender, y tu madre es una luchadora.

 

La voz de Jensen le sorprendió, puesto que su mente se había concentrado tanto en pensar que se había abstraído del tiempo transcurrido mientras cerraba su maleta luego de meter su cepillo dental.

 

─ ¿Ah? ─ Jensen ríe, asegurándose que lo que lleva en los bolsillos de su pantalón trasero se quede ahí mientras observa a Jared procesar sus palabras ─ Digo... supongo que le encantaría,  sería una buena oportunidad para todos, más que pronto viene la universidad y no sé si gane una beca completa.

 

─ Te ganaras una y por cierto, tu hermana se ha dormido con el cachorro en el sofá, parece que se lo he regalado a ella en lugar de a ti. ─ se burló, mirando la expresión de Jared con atención.

 

─ Claro que no es mío ─ se quejó sonrojándose cuando se da cuenta que sonó como un niño de tres años, cuando le quitan su juguete favorito.

 

─ Pobre pequeño Ross, destinado a ser la almohada de la hermana de Jared Padalecki por el resto de sus días. ─ Jensen se ríe, caminando hasta Jared mientras su mano sigue introduciendo lo que sin ninguna mala intención ha robado.

 

─ Claro que no... El vendrá conmigo a todas partes ─ se queja, sonriendo cuando Jensen le tira en la cama ─ Al menos donde permitan a Ross

 

─ Y donde te permitan a ti entrar, porque tu también eres un cachorro. ─ Jensen levanto la camisa de Jared, dejándola  enrollada por encima de sus pectorales, antes de colocarse sobre él, una posición que le fascinaba, cubrir a Padalecki con su cuerpo y sentirse poderoso.

 

─ ¿Si? ─ preguntó arqueando sus cejas, sintiendo las fuertes manos recorrer su pecho, era una sensación refrescante que le hacía suspirar a su ritmo ─ ¿Dónde dejarían entrar un cachorro tan grande como yo?, en eso Ross tiene ventaja.

 

─ Pues, no se eso, pero sé que puedo meter dentro de ti, cachorro.

 

─ Desde que... metiste tus dedos, siento una terrible necesidad ahí abajo Jen ─ confeso, sin notar la lujuria que llenaba a su novio ─ Así que quizás eso me gustaría.

 

─ Maldición, cachorro, no me digas cosas así si no sabes lo que me haces querer hacerte, aquí mismo en esta cama, mierda, no hay nada que desee más que hacerte el amor toda la noche... hacer que este cuerpo delgado se retuerza de placer... ─ sus manos continúan acariciando el torso de Jared, rozando esporádicamente sus pezones con suavidad.

 

Le gusta sentir como en sus manos los pequeños botones se endurecen con cada roce, resaltando rosas y listos para más caricias, la expresión de placer de Jared, como sus labios se fruncen pero se entreabren un poco, llamando a ser besado ─ Dios, Jen... quiero que me lo hagas, quiero que me hagas el amor.

 

─ Te lo haré... pronto lo haré. ─ Jensen susurro, inclinándose a besar a su novio, una de sus manos recorriendo el camino hasta la entrepierna dura del chico virgen y acariciándola sobre el jean. ─ Buen chico, estas tan duro, ¿vas a venirte, Jared? Con mi voz en tu oído y mi mano aquí... solo frotándote, imaginando lo que haremos, como jugare con ese estrecho agujerito antes de meterme mi polla.

 

Jared cierra los ojos con fuerza, sus piernas abriéndose para el recorrido que la mano de Jensen elija, como acariciar alrededor de su entrepierna para luego cuando menos lo espera darle un apretón delicioso ─ ¿Vas a jugar mucho conmigo, antes... de... de meterme la polla?

 

─ Di eso de nuevo. ─ Jensen siseo, su entrepierna encontrando alivio en el muslo de Jared que se presionaba con esta.

 

─ ¿Vas... A jugar mucho con mi agujerito, antes de meterme la polla? ─ repitió, con pequeños jadeos.

 

─ ¡Si! ¡Joder, si! ─ le beso de nuevo, tragándose los gemidos de Jared para que la hermanita de este no se levantara y les consiguiera en el acto, aunque, conociendo a las niñas, estaba seguro de que esta ya sabía que algo le pasaba. Joder, a Mackenzie le había tomado una semana saber que algo había cambiado en él.

 

No sabe que pensaba exactamente la enana al respecto, pero si le había visto sonreír le mucho cada día en la mañana cuando él estaba esperando ese mensaje de buenos días que Jared siempre le ponía.

 

─ Jen, oh, dios... Jen ─ Jared lloriqueo contra sus labios, empujando contra sus manos, ambos duros y calientes, no pensando nada más que en un alivio rápido.

 

─ Eres hermoso, bebe, tan perfecto para mí... ─ gimoteo el mismo Ackles, sorprendido de lo tanto que este chiquillo le descontrolaba con su cuerpo, mucho más delgado que el suyo y también débil, pero perfecto, tan diferente al cuerpo de cualquier chica a la que se hubiera follado antes.

 

─ Tu... Eres lo que siempre quise, mi... ─ su voz se corta cuando se viene con fuerza, sus ojos recibiendo luces de colores por todas partes.

 

Quedo completamente desparramado sobre la cama jadeando e intentando recuperar el aire que se había ido con su potente orgasmo, sorprendiéndole como de rápido se había venido solo con las palabras de Jensen y su insistente roce en su parte más sensible.

 

─ ¿Jen? ─ llamo tratando de que todo dejara de darle vueltas.

 

─ ¿Dime? ─ estaba aún sobre el cuerpo de Jared, mirando el rostro de este y como poco a poco salía del estado placentero en el que lo había sumido el orgasmo.

 

─ Te amo. ─ confiesa sus manos buscando las ajenas ─ ¿Terminaste?

 

─ No te preocupes por mí, apenas puedes funcionar después de ese orgasmo. ─ la risa baja y ronca de Jensen le causo un escalofrió a medida que entrelazaban sus dedos.

 

─ Pero, es que me vine muy rápido, tu voz diciéndome que me hará me encanto.

 

─ Oye, no te preocupes.

 

─ Adoro que seas tan receptivo cuando te toco... ─ sonrió ampliamente, acariciando el abdomen de Jared al descubierto. ─... pero ahora, hay que manejar cuatro horas y dejar a tu hermana en casa de sus amigas junto con Ross.

 

─ Si, supongo, pero ¿Puedes conducir duro? ─ pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

─ Bebe... ─ la voz de Jensen fue de advertencia mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 

─ Lo siento, supongo que me llego un poco tarde la adolescencia ─ se ríe un poco incorporándose en la cama ─ La maleta esta lista.

 

─ Esta bien, despierta a tu hermana, mientras yo llevo a la maleta. ─ poniéndose de pie, Jensen tomo el bolso de Jared y se lo colgó en hombro, girándose a ver como su novio se movía fuera de la cama con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro por su pantalón húmedo. ─ Y cámbiate de ropa.

 

─ Si, si ─ camina hacia su armario, escuchando a Jensen bajar por las escaleras ─ Oh dios, ese orgasmo me dejo frito ─ murmura, aún sintiendo las manos sobre su cuerpo, las manos fuertes y protectoras de Ackles.

 

No podía dejar de preguntarse si sería así de intenso cuando Jensen por fin estuviera con él, cuando practicaran lo que tan poco había valorado al atravesar su adolescencia.

 

 

Shannen no había llegado y era tarde, se estaba muriendo de hambre y el pollo frito de Billy's aún no llegaba, no sabía por cuál de los dos estaba más preocupado. Últimamente sus prioridades se habían reseteado y el hambre volvía a ser su primordial preocupación, luego venia la escuela, pero eso lo podía hacer por principios, ya que enseñar en estos últimos días había sido como ese tiempo en el que acababa de entrar e intenta conseguir su "yo profesor".

 

Estaba sentado frente a la televisión, en calzoncillos, intentando en vano enfrascarse en un documental sobre la Guerra Fría, pero todo lo que piensa es en la jodida primera clase particular con Christian Kane y como lo cambio todo, como reescribió sus reglas y sus patrones de comportamiento

 

Sus alumnos le miraban con preocupación, siguiendo sus pasos cortos y miradas pérdidas, como sus clases parecen haber perdido la magia que siempre les caracterizaba, los datos curiosos no tienen más cabida, la música y el arte, con la que siempre representaba distintas sucesos se habían esfumado, tanto como su sonrisa.

 

Sentía que una parte de él había muerto.  Nadie tiene idea de que puede haber causado que el mejor profesor de toda la preparatoria ahora se ahogue en miseria y quiera hundirlos a todos. Muchos de sus alumnos les asusta que su nueva actitud les haga reprobar, lo que Collins no piensa hacer simplemente porque este deprimido, pero sin duda, se han acabado los puntos extras por actitud. Su teléfono yace en silencio en la mesilla de café, donde lo ha dejado cuando ha llegado del trabajo. Ha revisado los mensajes acumulados antes de entrar en la ducha.

 

Nunca pensó que una relación podría terminar así... De forma tan abrupta, como su nunca hubiera existido, como si quedara nada más que fragmentos que se había llevado el viento, sentía que no había significado nada, nada más que una calentura. Tomo el celular y marco el número de Kane dejándolo repicar varias veces antes de colgar y dejarlo sobre la mesilla, las manos temblándole de las ganas de volver a hacerlo. Mierda, llevaba en esto desde ayer, llamaba y colgaba, y ni siquiera esperaba que Kane le devolviera la llamada, porque la verdad era que el adolescente no lo había hecho ni una sola vez.

 

Cada vez que lo hacía recordaba cuando Kane le había dicho que le iba a enseñar a amar dejándolo mareado de amor. Solo ese pensamiento le traía lágrimas. No podía dejarlo ir con la misma facilidad que parecía que su alumno lo había dejado, no podía, sentía su cuerpo sacudirse de furia, su corazón aferrándose a nada más que recuerdos.

 

\- ¿Porque me metí en esto? ¿Porque?

 

Se tomó el rostro, pensando con dolor que de verdad tenía que haber visto venir esto, no solo que Kane le haría daño, sino que como todo adolescente en este pueblo era volátil y tenía sueños de grandeza, ganas de irse de este pueblo, de huir allá donde había oportunidades reales.

 

¿Podía culparle realmente? , creció en este pequeño lugar, donde todos se conocen y la mayoría no aspira a más que reemplazar a sus padres en los trabajos cercanos, porque no había nada más. Kane tenía tanto derecho como cualquiera a irse, incluso si eso significaba dejarle atrás como estaba haciendo, después de todo estaban en distintos momentos de su vida, ¿Cómo fue tan ingenuo de pensar que lograrían coincidir eso?

 

\- Yo he sido el culpable de esto, no debí haberle dejado hacer esto. - termino por reconocerlo, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos antes de ponerse de pie cuando escucho el timbre.  - Ala, a comer y a dormir, y mañana a la escuela  - y con ello se limpia las lágrimas que habían escapado de su rostro.

 

 

 

Una vez escucho a su padre decir que habían momentos irónicos en la vida, ahora, bueno, ahora lo sabe de primera mano, porque es viernes en la noche y uno de sus mejores amigos está en camino a Las Vegas con su novio, un ratón de biblioteca que se supone no es de esos ambientes y él, esta acurrucado en cama de sus padres.

 

Más, si se ha negado a comer algo de helado, es porque sencillamente no quiere pasar de la ironía a lo patético. Esta apretado al cuerpo de su madre que le acaricia el largo cabello con cariño, tan lacio como el de ella e igual de cuidado. Lo que es sorprendente es como ella no le ha dicho nada, ni siquiera le ha preguntado, como siempre, le está dando su espacio para que el aclare sus ideas.

 

Para su padre no es tan fácil, cuando le ha visto entrar por tercer día consecutivo a su habitación a ver televisión, se ha resignado a dormir a un lado de la cama, mascullando en voz baja que ya era adolescente y que se buscara la vida.

 

Pero su madre siempre le ha consentido demás, a él y a su hermana, considerándolos a ambos sus pequeños milagros, por lo difícil que fue para ella el parto de ambos. Su madre siempre ha sido cercana a ellos por su juventud, tiene apenas treinta y seis, y le tuvo cuando tenía, su misma edad. No es de extrañar que le entienda.

 

Cuando ella conoció a su padre, un hombre rudo de unos treinta y tanto de años en aquella época y salió embarazada, no estaba lista para afrontar un embarazo que le haría dar un brusco giro a su vida. Para suerte de todas las partes involucradas, su padre se había enamorado y se la llevo tan pronto pudo sacarla de Texas.

 

Le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa observar por el rabillo del ojos como su madre pellizcaba ligeramente a su padre sin perder esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre le daba un poco de paz cuando más lo necesitaba.

 

Ella siempre había sido el corazón de aquella familia, cuidando de cada uno de ellos aunque no quisieran, aunque no hablaran sobre que sucedía, era tan incondicional como ninguna persona que había conocido en su vida.

 

\- Mama... - gimoteo, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas, dándole a entender que no tenía intenciones de salir de esa cama pronto, cerrando sus ojos una vez más mientras su madre le protegía con sus brazos.

 

Le protegía de lo que le había hecho daño allá afuera, de Misha Collins y sus ojos azules que le penetraban el alma y de su sonrisa que ahora parecía una mueca de constante incomodidad.

 

\- Si, bebe, lo sé - realmente ella no lo sabe, es lo que Kane piensa, porque duda que si lo supiera este tan tranquila, pero es una forma de decir que comprende lo que sea que le apuñala el corazón.

 

Si, justo eso es lo que piensa, una puñalada directa y molesta al corazón.

 

\- Mami. - solloza, acurrucándose con los ojos bien apretados, sabiendo que solo ha comenzado el dolor y que quizás no se vaya en los próximos meses pero que podrá ir poco a poco superando, por ahora, deja que el olor de su madre lo arrulle suavemente y que sus brazos lo protejan.

 

\- Todo pasa bebe, todo deja de doler alguna vez - le confiesa, a su oído, en pequeños susurros que hacen que sienta su hermoso y cálido aliento arrullándole más.

 


	42. Capítulo 33 Nieve

 

 

Gracias por amarme   
Y es difícil para mí decir las cosas   
Que quiero decir aveces   
No hay nadie aquí más que tu y yo   
Y aquella luz de la vieja y rota calle   
Cierra las puertas   
Dejaremos el mundo afuera   
Todo lo que tengo para darte   
Son estas cinco palabras cuanto yo   
  
Te agradezco por amarme   
Por ser mis ojos   
Cuando no podía ver   
Por partir mis labios   
Cuando no podía respirar   
Gracias por amarme   
Gracias por amarme …

[Thak You for loving me Bon Jovi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pal-MduQ2g)

 

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - a Jared se le acelera el corazón cuando ve el primer letrero que le indica que en lugar de ir bajando por el estado, van en paralelo a su destino.

 

El cartel de transito dice "Carson City", y eso debería ser suficiente para aterrarlo, pero cuando se da cuenta que el número de la Interestatal que deberían está siguiendo es incorrecto es cuando de verdad comienza a asustarse. Mira a Jensen pero este luce bastante despierto, se ha tomado un café tan pronto han dejado a Megan en la casa de los Charleston.

 

\- ¿Jen? Creo que nos saltamos una salida hace unas dos millas. - insiste, tratando de llamar la atención de Jensen que tiene la mirada en la carretera, fija, vidriosa, concentrado en llevarlos a donde solo él sabe que se dirigen.

 

Porque para Ackles Las Vegas es una gran tentación de hacerle el amor a Jared y a gastarse todo el presupuesto que su padre le ha dado para este viaje, después de que le suplicara que necesitaba un descanso largo de los estresantes entrenamientos para el partido del Martes, a la mierda, no importaba que se relajara con Jared, no iba a ser capaz de disfrutarlo enteramente porque estaba nervioso.

 

Ya se había decidido a mandar a la mierda a Danneel, a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y a seguir adelante, cuando se graduaran, se llevaría a Jared muy lejos. Solo serían Jared y él contra el mundo, juntos. Por mucho tiempo se había preguntado qué harían una vez que se graduaran, todos ellos, obligados a seguir ciertas cosas como si fueran mandato divino, era abrumador, asfixiante, porque no quería una línea de pasos a seguir como toda su adolescencia, no, quería algo distinto, nuevo y excitante, eso y más era Jared.

 

La posibilidad de felicidad que a veces, sentía secretamente no era para él. La mano de Jared se posó en su muslo, llamando su atención, desvió la mirada de la carretera y se posó en el rostro de su chico, que tenía una expresión de dolida preocupación.

 

\- Jen, respira ¿Que sucede? - la pregunta es suave y solo le quita un poco de tensión en sus hombros.

 

\- ¿Quieres ir? - pregunto, señalando con su cabeza un puesto de descanso en la carretera. - Me puedo detener allí, no tengo problemas, aún nos quedan dos horas.

 

\- ¿Quiero ir...? Oh, no, Jen, es solo que… ¿Vamos a Las Vegas? - pregunta con un mohín pequeño - Tenías una expresión de preocupación y no doblaste cuando debías, bueno, según el mapa al menos.

 

\- No, estoy bien, vamos a un sitio especial, tranquilo, solo para nosotros dos, Las Vegas es demasiado ruidoso para nuestra primera escapada, ¿No? Además, tu madre nunca te hubiera dejado ir. - los ojos de Jensen volvían a tener ese brillo travieso que le agradaba. - vamos a un sitio nevado.

 

Una pequeña risa sale de Jared - Ya me estaba preguntando como habías convencido a mi madre de esto, pero nunca pensé en eso - no puede evitar saltar un poco en su asiento cuando procesa el resto de las palabras de su novio - ¿Podremos esquiar? ¿Cómo en la televisión?

 

\- Mejor que eso, grandote, podremos por fin escapar del maldito calor de Ely. - Jensen sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio cuando pasaron otra señal, aun le quedaba mucho de viaje y la noche ya se hacía oscura sobre sus cabezas. - Pero si, vamos a esquiar y a subir en el teleférico, y a disfrutar de una buena comida.

 

\- Nunca espere hacer cosas de estas, mucho menos contigo, es sumamente divertido y - se sonroja - Hermoso, ¿Podemos tomarnos algunas fotos? ¿Y a la comidas?

 

\- Claro, traje mi cámara, está en el bolso purpura, ¿Quieres empezar a tomar algunas ahora?

 

\- Si, si, ¿Es difícil de usar? - pregunta inclinando se hacía atrás todo lo que el cinturón le permite para poder tomar la cámara del bolso que Jensen le indica.

 

\- Pues deberías aprender a usarla tu solo, que para algo tienes un promedio alto, ¿No? - el tono burlón de Jensen le hizo rodar los ojos, definitivamente volvía a ser su novio y no la persona mortalmente seria de hace unos segundos.

 

\- Pero en las matemáticas, esto es algo distinto ¿No? - pregunto con curiosidad, sonriendo. 

 

\- No, no lo es. - Ackles se encogió de hombros. - Vamos, inténtalo que yo sé que puedes, Jay.

 

Los ojos cariñosos de Jared le miran con una sonrisa pequeña, mientras empieza a travesear un poco el aparato - Siempre me he preguntado, como funcionan, una vez leí un artículo pero no lo entendí exactamente.  ¿Cómo se pueden captar cosas tan hermosas?

 

\- ¿Quieres que te lo explique yo, nerd? - los ojos de Jensen aunque en la carretera, vigilaban que Jared no jodiera la cámara de su hermana, ya que la suya se la había dado a Danneel cuando habían ido a Las Bahamas con los Wellings a principios de año y no se la había pedido de vuelta, tampoco se había comprado una porque honestamente, él era más de recrear imágenes en lienzos a tomar fotos.

 

\- Si, enséñame - su voz es pequeña y emocionada.

 

\- Las cámaras digitales tienen al menos cinco métodos, pero esa, por ser una de las ultimas Nikon, usa el mejor, que se conoce como disparo único, en referencia al número de veces que el sensor de la cámara se expone a la luz que pasa a través de la lente. - tomo la cámara con una de sus manos girándola para que Jared viera donde estaba el lente. - Los sistemas de disparo único utilizan un dispositivo de carga acoplada, que es un circuito integrado, eso lo veras en el primer semestre de ingeniería, este viene con un filtro Bayer. - rodeo con su dedo la lente, mirando el rostro de Jared que estaba enfocado en entender. - ¿Sabes lo que es? Un sensor de tres colores, azul, verde y rojo, son los que  se exponen a la misma imagen, mediante un sistema óptico de separación que toma la foto en tres distintos colores y luego los une y allí tienes la foto digital, no hace falta que se le adhieran químicas como a las cámaras Polaroid, ni que se imprimieran en un rollo fotográfico.

 

\- ¿Como, como sabes eso? - pregunto sorprendido, Jensen puede jugar que hay un brillo de admiración en sus ojos - ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto, Jen?

 

\- Soy curioso, Jay, me gusta diseccionar las cosas, de adentro afuera, es una forma de dejar de ser ignorante, ¿No crees?

 

\- Si, si lo creo y me gusta, me gusta que tengas tanta pasión por las cosas, que vayas más allá, que quieras crecer, lo amo. Después, sin darse cuenta que había sonrojado a su novio, se dedicó a tomar fotos una buena parte del camino.

 

 

El frio le hace acurrucarse contra Jensen, no está consciente de que es un frio anormal hasta que sus ojos se abren y todo su cuerpo sufre un espasmo violento, el color blanco de la nieve cubriendo la montaña que recorren con velocidad mínima es lo que le da la primera pista de que ya llegaron a donde debían; además según el GPS del auto, solo le quedaban unos metros para llegar a su destino. Se preguntó brevemente porque se había levantado ahora y no antes, se notaba que llevaban largo rato en la carretera húmeda, por la nieve que había caído en el capo del auto. Entonces noto que Jensen tenía la ventana abierta y hablaba con alguien fuera de ella.

 

-... si, ha pasado un tiempo, gracias. - la voz de Jensen sonaba lejos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre las piernas de su novio, su cabeza por debajo de la chaqueta que Jensen se había puesto antes de salir.

 

El aire dentro de la Hilux volvió a ser cálido cuando Ackles cerró la ventana y se giró hacia él, notando con sorpresa que estaba despierto.

 

\- ¿Frio? Te compre una chaqueta térmica, está en la maleta, ¿Porque no te la pones?

 

Le miro durante unos minutos con una sonrisa adormilada, que le decía a Jensen que si acaso tenía unos minutos despierto - Si, si tengo frio ¿Es este el lugar? - pregunta emocionado, mirando a todas partes, su mano se mueve un poco a una de las ventanas, observando que todo a su alrededor está cubierto por la nieve, no hay signos de nada más que nieve, ni pasto, ni tierra. Nada.

 

\- ¿Te gusta? - se veía claro por las luces a los costados de la carretera, pero no podía ver más allá que unos metros. - Ya estamos aquí, solo hay que subir la colina y llegaremos al Hotel. - explico Jensen, quien no se veia muy bien, el cansancio de las clases, el entrenamiento de infierno de Sheppard y el manejar casi cinco horas sin detenerse más que a usar el baño de dos gasolineras, comenzaba a pasarle factura ahora que estaban a solo metros de llegar, el reloj marcando la una de la mañana.

 

\- Me encanta - contesto, llevando sus manos a acariciar el rostro de Jensen - Apenas lleguemos, debemos descansar, quizás que comas algo no te he visto comer nada desde después del ensayo... ¡Oh es la primera vez que vamos a dormir juntos que no sea en tu habitación!

 

\- Tch... ¿Recuerdas eso? Fue muy fugaz para mí... - un bostezo se escapó de sus labios, sus ojos nublándose momentáneamente por lo que se vio forzado a detener la camioneta. - busca tu chaqueta, Jay, la necesitaras para salir de aquí. - señalo con su cabeza la parte trasera de la camioneta antes de darle marcha a la Hilux.

 

\- Tonto, claro que lo recuerdo - se inclinó hacia donde Jensen le había pedido encontrando la chaqueta justo en la parte de arriba de la maleta - Me costó mucho dormirme, estaba nervioso pero en cuanto me abrazaste todo desapareció. Listo, estoy listo.

 

\- ¿No eres una belleza? - y aunque había burla en su tono, sus ojos brillaban con algo más que sueño. - Aquí estamos, chico hermoso. - Jensen bostezo de nuevo cuando atravesaron el portal de entrada al hotel que estaba iluminado tenuemente por bombillas exteriores y cuya imponente estructura quedo al descubierto solo por un momento antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

 

Había un valet en la puerta, esperándoles con una sonrisa adormilada. Ackles se disculpó en un tono cortes y le entrego la llave cuando bajaron del auto, ayudando a Jared a bajar las maletas. Cada uno tomo dos y se dirigieron al lobby, que a esa hora de la madrugada tenía solo al recepcionista como morador.

 

Jared no podía evitar que sus ojos se movieran a todas partes el lugar era sencillamente hermoso, decorado ni demasiado elegante o pretencioso, pero con clara clase… ¡En serio, hermoso! podía mirar en cada parte una atención a los detalles que no creía posible. - ¿Cuál es nuestra habitación, Jen?

 

\- Ya veremos, cariño, hay que preguntar, toma fotos, anda.

 

Jared hizo malabares con la cámara para tomar una foto, sin despegarse un segundo de Jensen, el frio que había sentido había sido diferente al frio que usualmente hacía en Ely por las noches y la nieve se le había pegado a los zapatos. No sabía cómo hacia Jensen, que tenía sandalias y su pantalón era un jean algo ajustado.

 

\- Bienvenidos al Resort Hotel del Lago Tahoe. - el hombre joven les sonrió. - Oh, señor Ackles, nos alegra que haya llegado, pensamos que algo le había pasado, su padre llamo hace una hora para verificar que había llegado pero usted no estaba... ¿Quiere que le devuelva la llamada?

 

\- Seguro, pero ahora me interesa la habitación y algo ligero para comer, mi amigo y yo tenemos algo de hambre. - sonrió cortésmente, mirando a Jared a los ojos. - ¿Listo para ir arriba?

 

\- Si - su voz sonó distraído, concentrado en captar cualquier cosa que llamara su atención.

 

Caminaron juntos al ascensor, Jensen tomando del brazo a Jared que no había entendido muy bien porque llevaban sus maletas, ligeramente sonrojado por el hecho, nunca había sido atendido de una manera tan cortés. Jensen hacia lo posible por no burlarse, en serio.

 

La habitación era modesta para Jensen, acogedora, hogareña, para Jared era todo el lujo de una vida y seguramente nunca podría detenerse de admirar el bonito lugar, la decoración no era excesiva, el aire que se respiraba era cálido y las dos camas perfectamente tendidas. Había también un televisor en la sala comedor y un baño listo para ambos, todo olía a limpio y a flores, nada tenía que ver con el helado lugar fuera de esa calidez.

 

Jensen, haciendo uso de su espacio, se dejó caer en la cama, dejándole a él lidiar con el staff del hotel que acomodaba sus cosas cerca de la cama y el baño, llenando la tina de agua caliente y de sales de baño aromáticas.

 

Jared realmente no podía dejar de mirar como los hombres parecían moverse por toda la habitación, con inusitada sincronía, dejando copas y una botella de lo que supone era vino en la mesa, con unos bocadillos que de solo oler su estómago gruño, haciendo que Jensen casi estallara en risas.

 

Las mejillas se le habían puesto rojas y miraba con pena a la mucama que no hizo más que sonreírle como su madre haría. Camino bajo la atenta mirada a la cama, notando lo suave que las sábanas eran y sintió la necesidad de jugar un poco en ellas, de enrollarse y sentir su suavidad directamente contra su cuerpo, por supuesto que no lo haría, aún estaban acompañados por el personal del hotel.

 

\- Si necesitan algo más, háganoslo saber.

 

El personal se retiró en silencio, dejándolos a ambos solos en silencio. Aceptando la idea de que estaban por fin juntos y de que habían llegado sanos y salvos al hotel.

 

\- Tomare un baño... - el deportista rodo en la cama, poniéndose de pie de un salto y buscando sacarse un poco el sueño para alimentar su cuerpo de algo más que café y agua.

 

\- Bu... Bueno - Jared no sabe cómo moverse por el sitio realmente, se siente un poco fuera de lugar con tanto lujo, aunque fuera hermoso.

 

Apenas Jensen entro en la habitación de baño se dejó caer en las sabanas, rodando de un lado a otro como lo había imaginado, se sentía cómodo hacerlo y divertido, además confiaba en que su novio no estaba viendo su arrebato de niño, que ya tenía suficiente con que el hambre y la sorpresa por ser atendido así antes le sonrojaran. Se deshizo de la chaqueta, tirándola al suelo y luego retirándose la camisa debajo y la camiseta, para continuar con sus jeans holgados, quedando en boxers. Se deslizo como una oruga debajo de la sabana, gimoteando cuando el suave algodón acaricio su piel.

 

\- ¿Qué haces? Ven a bañarte conmigo. - la voz de Jensen le sorprendió, haciendo que sacara la cabeza por el borde de la sabana.

 

\- ¿En serio? - su cabello se había desordenado todo, por todo el movimiento que había hecho en la cama - Si - salió con una sonrisa, caminando, no, corriendo hacia Jensen, se abrazó a él, riéndose como un tonto gracias a la felicidad burbujeante que parecía no dejar de crecer en su pecho, se sentía alegre de estar aquí con Jensen, de haberle dado una oportunidad.

 

Toda esa felicidad pronto cambio a deseo cuando las manos de Jensen se deslizaron de su espalda hasta sus glúteos, introduciéndose dentro de su bóxer que además de sus medias era la única prenda que tenía puesta. Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse cuando Jensen acaricio unos segundos, llevando a sus mejillas a sonrojarse tanto que sentía podía explotar, sus manos se aferraron tanto a Jensen, cuando este le empezó a atraer con lentos movimientos hacia el agua, mientras frotaba un poco su entrada.

 

Ambos se metieron en la tina después de que el alto se deshiciera de su ropa, el cuerpo de Jared sobre el de Jensen, gimiendo muy bajito cuando las manos de este ahora recorrían su cuerpo totalmente desnudo; era la primera vez que se bañaban en una tina, algo más íntimo que hacerlo en la pequeña ducha de su casa y por supuesto sin el temor de ser descubiertos.

 

Ackles le beso como un hombre hambriento de amor, de su cuerpo, uniendo sus bocas mientras frotaba su cuerpo con una esponja muy suave, aprovechando que Padalecki se dejaba hacer dócilmente. Jared comenzó a jadear cuando Jensen dejo su boca, simplemente para bajar a sus pezones, que estaba duro contra los labios ajenos, mientras tanto, sin poder dejar sus manos quietas recogió un poco de agua caliente para que cayera por el hermoso rostro de su novio, su cabello y pestañas empapados destacaron una forma que le dejaban sin aliento.

 

\- ¿Quieres jugar? - la risa de Jensen lleno el espacio, pero sin romper la burbuja en la que estaban. - Yo sé cómo jugar, nerd.

 

\- Juguemos - reto, mirando a Jensen a los ojos.

 

También más verdes por el agua.

 

\- Mmmm... Siempre te han gustado las emociones fuertes, vamos, acaba de darte un baño que en cualquier momento me caigo muerto aquí dentro... - acaricio con suavidad los muslos de Jared para luego darle una palmada en las nalgas que hizo sisear al alto.

 

\- Tienes sueño, pero, bien que te gusta provocarme - dice, mientras se incorpora un poco lo que le permite ver el envase de shampu, que está en la esquina, del que termina tomando un poco entre sus manos y empieza a lavar el cabello de Jensen. - Solo serán unos minutos, déjame cuidar un poco de ti

 

\- No te merezco, Jared. - murmuro, dejándose hacer a placer por su novio. - No sé cómo te tengo.

 

\- No digas esas cosas - le dice suavemente, sus dedos haciendo un ligero masaje al cuero cabelludo rubio, escuchando los sonidos de gusto de Ackles - Si me mereces, esto, nosotros es correcto, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

 

\- ¿Lo hice? - los ojos de Jensen se cerraron lentamente y pronto Jared sintió como poco a poco el cuerpo de su novio se iba volviendo más suelto, como si estuviera quedándose dormido con sus suaves caricias. Se apresuró a tomar la ducha conectada a una manguera larga y a lavar el cabello de su novio dejando que se sostuviera de su cintura mientras lo hacía y sabiendo que ahora tenía la fuerza para no dejar a Jensen caer.

 

\- Si... - susurro, dejando que cualquier rastro de jabón se desvaneciera, con algo de dificultad atrajo un grupo de toallas y se aseguró mientras levantaba a Jensen secar su cuerpo completamente, su novio pesaba, pero él tenía algo de fuerza aunque nunca la usaba para nada más que cosas necesarias. Y esto lo era, cuidar de Jensen.

 

\- Lo siento, estoy frito...

 

\- No te disculpes, solo vamos a la cama, necesitas dormir un poco - le ayuda a salir de la tina, caminando por el frio piso lentamente.

 

El murmullo vino acompañado de un bostezo largo que casi se llevó toda la fuerza del cuerpo de Jensen, que se enrollo en su toalla, descartando el albornoz, puesto que no pensaba salir de la habitación, solo quería ir directo a su maleta para buscar su pantalón de dormir. Acción que realizo, acompañado de Jared que busco su mejor piyama, atento a que Jensen no fuera a caerse.

 

¿Cómo se había mantenido manejando?

 

\- ¿Te ayudo guapo?  - le dice cuando nota que Ackles tiene problemas para ponerse su pantalón

 

\- Puedo valerme solo. - se ríe sin fuerzas, poniéndose por fin bien el pantalón y caminando de vuelta a la cama más cercana donde es fácil lanzarse aun sobre las sabanas.- come algo Jared... yo... dormir...

 

\- Esta bien - se ríe levemente caminando hacia la mesa y haciéndose con varios de los exóticos bocadillos, entreteniéndose en mirar como Jensen duerme.

 

Quizás es algo raro, pero ni el mismo Jensen puede decir nada en aquellos momentos, por lo que se concentra en este, en su suave respiración, en la forma en que simplemente es perfecto para él. Parece que el sueño se había alejado momentáneamente, abandonándolo para dejarlo con sus pensamientos y sus ganas de gritar de emoción por el giro inesperado que ha dado su vida, el día en el que Jensen Ackles decidió prestarle atención y comportarse como un amante y no como su abusador personal.

 

Había tanta diferencia entre los dos ahora... parecían ser dos personas muy diferentes. Eso le hacía preguntarse si Jensen tomaba de esas cosas que a veces veía en los bolsillos de Ian y Gen. Frunció sus labios, recordando que debía enviarle un mensaje a Ian de inmediato, ni siquiera recordaba donde había dejado el celular.

 

Busco entre sus cosas, sonriendo cuando encontró el teléfono y escribió " Estamos bien, el lugar es grandioso, luego te enseñare algunas fotos, Jay". Con eso se subió a la cama, dejando el teléfono en la mesilla de noche antes de sacar las sabanas de debajo del cuerpo de Jensen que se removió, buscando una posición más cómoda, sus músculos estaban agarrotados e incluso tenía un moretón en las costillas, seguramente del entrenamiento.

 

Jared lo cubrió con la sabana y luego hizo lo mismo con él apagando las lámparas con el cordón que estaba a un lado de la cama; quedaron a oscuras, solo una tenue luz colándose por una rendija en las cortinas. Esperaba que mañana se pudiera relajar, se notaba que Jensen lo necesitaba y realmente le preocupaba que se sobre esforzara, se acercó con ese pensamiento a Jensen y cerró los ojos.  Era increíble, pero se sentía tan seguro que por un momento, pensó que podría morir sin ese sentimiento.

 

 

Era un natural para esquiar, de eso Jensen se dio cuenta cuando con facilidad le supero en la larga bajada, usando la lógica y una técnica de coordinación desconocida para mover las varas; la confianza que usaba estaba seguro de que se la había dado el cuándo le había asegurado hace dos horas que todo iba a estar bien, que confiara en su juicio, que escuchara al entrenador de novatos y que no cuestionara ninguna medida de seguridad.

 

Jared parecía haberse aprendido cada palabra, y por eso pasadas las once de la mañana, estaba listo para convertirse en un profesional, o al menos en un atleta de alto rendimiento, deslizando con habilidad por la montaña llena de nieve mientras el intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

 

Tenía una mirada de ilusión en su rostro, mientras se deslizaba por una y otra parte con relativa facilidad, Jensen no podía pensar realmente que Padalecki tuviera tanta naturalidad para los deportes, quizás no era exactamente un nerd después de todo.

 

Porque nadie podía deslizarse de esa manera, mucho menos con ese enorme cuerpo la primera vez, en serio que no, pero Jared no paraba de sonreír mientras por segundos aumentaba la velocidad, dejando que su cabello se moviera con él fácilmente.

 

\- ¿Sabes?, hay una pista de patinaje de hielo en el Hotel, ¿quieres ir luego? - pregunto Jensen cuando se detuvieron en un claro que se salía de la pista regular. - Estoy seguro de que si te mueves así con esquí te será fácil hacerlo con patines de cualquier tipo.

 

\- ¿En serio lo crees? - pregunto preocupado, mirando todo el camino que habían avanzado juntos desde la entrada del hotel.

 

\- Claro, podríamos ir después del almuerzo, si es que no quedas tan lleno como en el desayuno. - Jensen encajo las varas en la nieve y estiro su cuerpo, feliz de estar tan relajado y que no tuviera ningún musculo agarrotado. - Es sábado, quizás si nos queda tiempo en la noche podamos bajar al lago.

 

\- Si, suena estupendo, pero Jen - se quedó callado unos segundos, sonriendo un poco - Me gustaría comer más bocadillos -agrega como si fuera un secreto que su novio no hubiera pensado en su momento que Padalecki estaba comiendo por el tiempo que no lo había hecho, quizás más. - ¿Estas aguantándote reír, verdad?, en la mañana lo disimulaste mal cuando muchacha me sirvió el jugo, no es mi culpa ser impresionable.

 

\- Bien, a quemar las calorías del desayuno y todo lo que comiste anoche y luego vamos a comer. - los labios de Jensen temblaron mientras hablaba tomando sus varas de nuevo y partiendo mientras dejaba a Jared con la certeza de que si estaba a punto de carcajearse.

 

\- ¡¡Jen!! - le persigue con un puchero en el rostro, más cuando escucha su nada disimulable carcajada.

 

\- ¡Alcánzame! - le escucho gritar, mientras con un vicioso giro le rociaba de nieve. 

 

Jared nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto. Lo que nevaba en Ely era muy poco común, y usualmente solo eran veinte centímetros como máximo, aquí la nieve era gruesa y blanca, y no se deshacía con facilidad, no, era diferente, casi romántica. Y con eso, ya había tirado a Jensen cuando habían salido aquí, a la montaña helada, tumbándolo por un sendero oculto que Jensen le había mostrado, pero el frió los había obligado a levantarse con rapidez.

 

No había momento en el que no se agradeciera asimismo haber conseguido el valor para decirle que si a Jensen, para consentir esta cantidad de felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

 

Llegaron al hotel, temblando un poco, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

 

Jensen pensaba, por segundos, que si esto era real, que si se podía ser tan sencillamente feliz con alguien, porque Jared era eso y más, pero no se arrepentía de haber dado ese paso, de acorralar a Jared hasta que sus labios se rosaban llenos de pasión, de electricidad pura.

 

\- Luces como que quieres subir de nuevo. - Jensen jadeo, acercándose a Jared y acariciando su mejilla con sus manos enguantadas. - ¿Quieres subir de nuevo? No hay fila para el teleférico.

 

\- ¿No tienes ningún problema con que volvamos a subir? , es solo que es tan hermoso ver la nieve desde lo alto, como parece que no termina, es infinita.

 

\- No tengo ningún problema, además, tienes razón... yo te traje aquí para mostrarte esto, es tu decisión a donde ir. - esta vez, Jensen le tomo de los hombros, ambos avanzando lentamente por el sendero. - Me hace feliz verte así de alegre, porque este es quien eres realmente Jared.

 

-          Tú También Jen.

 

 

\- Realmente creo que no puedo comer más... - la voz de Jared de un momento a otro se escucha suavemente, cuando están terminando de cenar en la habitación, a la luz tenue que dan las elegantes lámparas de la habitación.

 

Padalecki lleva un suéter café, que le queda muchísimo mejor que hace unos meses y dado el clima, por primera vez la gente no se le queda viendo como si estuviera loco, además ha acomodado sus pies en el regazo de su novio, simplemente porque no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos de ese cuerpo - Creo que pronto tendré problemas de peso... diferentes de los de antes. - agregó sonriendo.

 

\- Si te pones gordo conmigo no vengas. - le dijo, sus ojos atentos a su teléfono mientras con una mano acariciaba distraídamente la pierna de Padalecki.

 

\- ¿No? - indaga, dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de Jensen - No te gustaba que estuviera un poquito más rellenito, lo has dicho mucho.

 

\- No, te vas a poner más grande que yo... bueno, más grande de lo que ya eres. - le dijo, sonriendo internamente al pensar que Jared podría de verdad ser más grande que si se lo proponía y con la dieta adecuada seguramente lo seria.

 

\- Solo soy más alto - una mueca se pone en su rostro - Espero no crecer más, me daría miedo a mí mismo, Jen... ¿No quieres que nos tomemos una foto? , podríamos recordar este momento por siempre.

 

\- ¿No has tomado ya muchas fotos? - cuestiono, moviendo su cabeza cuando Jared se abrazó a él, apretujándolo.

 

\- Una de nosotros, sería lindo recordarnos... ya sabes capturar en el tiempo como estas de guapo en este instante.

 

\- ¿Dices que cuando se mayor no seré guapo? - sonando tan indignado, Jensen le lanzo una mirada de enfado.

 

\- No - contesto conteniendo una risa - Seguramente serás aún más guapo e irresistible.

 

\- Mmmm... - alzando una ceja, tomo a Padalecki de la nuca acurrucándolo contra él. - si tanto insistes, tomemos esa foto.

 

Jared suspiro en los brazos de Ackles, se sentía seguro y protegido, deseaba que la sensación no se fuera nunca, así como Jensen mismo, quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado , levanto la mano, sintiendo que de pronto no podía dejar de sonreír - Sonríe Jen, sonríe.

 

\- Sonreír a tu lado es muy fácil.

 

El flash, aún en la difícil posición de la cámara, capturo como la sonrisa de Jared y el sonrojo en sus mejillas "explotaba" con esas palabras, dejando que en la foto de la cámara se grabara sus hoyuelos y aún más importante, lo feliz que era al lado de Jensen.

 

No quería nada más que esto fuera para siempre entre ambos, pero en caso de que no funcionara, quería conservarlo como un bonito recuerdo al que aferrarse en días oscuros, él y Jensen juntos, seguro era un sueño idílico, algo que en opinión de muchos no debería existir. Ahora, con Jensen sonriendo a su lado mientras Jared admiraba la foto en la cámara digital, no podía más que hacerle sumamente consciente de cuan feliz era.

 

\- Te amo... y me haces muy feliz.

 

\- ¿Muy muy feliz? - cuestiono Jensen juguetonamente, dejando caer la cámara y empujando a Padalecki hasta que quedo recostado del sofá, con Ackles entre sus largas piernas.

 

\- Muy, muy, muy feliz - responde sonrojado - No sabes cuánto.

 

\- ¿Muy, muy, muy, muy feliz? - se rio con Jared, suavemente, abrazándose el uno al otro, pudiéndose sentir cada rincón del cuerpo ajeno. Ambos estremeciéndose cuando Ackles le apretujo con fuerza.

 

\- Inmensamente feliz... eso es mucha felicidad - aclara Jared,  suspirando cuando Jensen deja pequeños besos en su cuello.

 

\- Tu también me haces feliz, cachorro. - dejo un pequeño mordisco debajo de su oreja, deteniendo sus movimientos para solo disfrutar del cuerpo bajo el. - Muy feliz.

 

\- Espero, seguir haciéndolo por siempre.

 

\- Por ahora me conformo con que me hagas feliz hoy. - susurro Jensen, separándose de Jared quien aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de felicidad. - ¿Qué tal si nos metemos debajo de las sabanas y nos contamos historias de miedo?

 

\- Solo si me abrazas muy fuerte, cuando me asuste...

\- Mmmm joder si, ¿Quieres hacerlo sin ropa? - cuestiono provocativamente, quitándose el suéter que tenía y lanzándolo sobre el rostro de Jared, mientras procedía a quitarse los pantalones de chándal y hacer lo mismo.

 

\- Esta bien, está bien - Jared ríe, tomando el suéter y quitándoselo del rostro, para empezar más tímidamente a quitarse su propia camisa - Solo recuerda, que me da frio rápido.

 

\- ¿Frio? Me insultas, ¿Crees que no seré capaz de calentarte? - se acercó a Jared, casi como siempre tomándolo por sorpresa mientras se lo montaba al hombro como si un saco de verduras fuera, llevándolo a la cama. Ya iba el a encargarse de que el chico no pasara frio, nunca más en su vida.

 

\- Joder, ¡Jen! - Jared grito, su voz llena de sorpresa y emoción - ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta fuerza? - no deja de reír ni siquiera cuando cae en las suaves sabanas y Jensen se las arregla para meterlos a ambos entre las sabanas - ¿Cómo demonios lograste alzarme así?

 

\- No lo sé... - aún no está seguro de que pueda contener sus ganas de poseer este cuerpo que ahora se retuerce con el suyo mientras poco a poco lo desnuda. - Quizás porque... tú me haces sentir poderoso.

 

\- ¿Si? - responde tomando el rostro de Jensen entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que ha quedado totalmente desnudo debajo de ese cuerpo - Lo eres, eres inmensamente fuerte, nunca lo olvides, Jen.

 

\- No mientras este a tu lado... si tu no estas, Jared, no sé qué sería de mí.

 

\- Esperemos que me pueda quedar por siempre - susurro antes de abrir la boca para recibir los labios de Jensen contra la suya, urgente, llenos de tanta necesidad como la que sentía en su propio pecho.

 


	43. Capítulo 34A Sin tí

 

No puedo ganar, no puedo reinar   
Nunca podre ganar este juego   
Sin ti, sin ti   
Estoy perdido, soy inutil   
Nunca volvere a ser el mismo   
Sin ti, sin ti   
No voy a correr, no voy a volar   
Nunca lo hare de nuevo   
Sin ti, sin ti   
No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar   
Todo lo que necesito es a ti y a mi 

[David Guetta - Without You ft. Usher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wx5mbckGzHU)

 

Lunes Siguiente.

 

Aquella mañana, el sol había reventado con fuerza en su habitación, como si no hubiera cortina que impidiera que los rayos se infiltraran por todas partes, espera un momento, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados recordó que sí, que anoche había tomado la fina tela en sus manos y la había destrozado, disfrutando del sonido rasgándose en sus manos.

 

Habían sido un regalo de su madre, una de esas cosas materiales que siempre pensó serían más importantes que una noche charlando con ella, quizás evitando que  se diera cuenta de sus amantes, que empezara desde tan temprana a edad a preguntarse porque venían tantos hombres cuando su padre no estaba.

 

La rabia silenciosa - porque de sus ojos no salía ni una lágrima más - que le había atacado esa noche de domingo, la había llevado a romper con fuerza la pantalla plana en su habitación, un zapato con tacón y la furia adecuada habían sido suficiente. En ese instante se había dado cuenta que su habitación era muy fría, no había nada de ahí por mas ostentoso que fuera todo que pudiera recordar con cariño, ni fotos ni regalos, las pocas cosas que guardaba con aprecio y que Jensen le había dado alguna vez, ahora, no eran nada.

 

Nunca lo habían sido en realidad, nunca.

 

Mas ira la había llenado, rompiendo cosas y cosas, hasta que pensó que alguien subiría, que alguien la detendría, que alguien se preocuparía pero en aquellos silenciosos pasillos, solo se encontró gritando a pleno pulmón.

 

¿Estaba perdiendo el juicio?

 

Fue lo último que pensó mientras se quedaba dormida y lo primero que pensó aquella mañana de lunes, mientras un espejo roto le regreso un reflejo atormentado.

 

Se maquillo con rapidez, cubriendo cualquier imperfección en su rostro, mientras se miraba fijamente. Odiaba lo terrible que había sido cuando la noticia de que Jensen se había escapado con Padalecki a un sitio tan romántico como Lake Tahoe le habían llegado de una de las porristas, quienes desde que había dejado a Jensen se habían empeñado en joderla de todas las formas posibles, sin respetar su autoridad como antes.

 

No podía creer que se hubiera caído de su pedestal y que el marica de Jensen se mantuviera en él. Si es que a los hombres siempre le perdonaban los errores, pero a las mujeres como ella, nadie se molestaba en ver su lado del campo.

 

\- Te voy a destrozar Jared Padalecki. – juro ante el espejo, entendiendo en ese segundo que la única forma de tirar a Jensen de culo al suelo era quitarle a su precioso juguete nuevo y destrozarlo, justo como hacia cuando era niña con aquello que no le gustaba.

 

Se iba a asegurar de quebrarlo, que no quedara nada de él y que Ackles no pudiera hacer nada para pegarlo de vuelta. Y luego, cuando tuviera su venganza, se iría, dejaría este sucio pueblito con Genevieve.

 

 

Nunca había despertado con tanto ánimo en la mañana como lo hacía hoy, aunque le dolía el cuello luego de haberse dormido en el auto en el viaje de vuelta. Tan pronto había llegado a casa se había encontrado con su madre y le había contado casi todo lo que había hecho y sí también a su hermanita que le había escuchado con atención y una sonrisa.

 

Aunque le entristecía no poder ver a Jensen hasta el miércoles, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz, porque por fin tenia lo que había añorado desde muy pequeño en secreto. Nunca pensó que le gustaría otro chico y que ese chico fuera el más popular, era un sueño que no podía creerse.

 

Se había asegurado de enviarle un mensaje de apoyo a Jensen, aunque sabía que hasta el martes en la noche cuando regresara de Dallas, no podría responderle. Tenía el juego más importante de todos y tendría que luchar con todo lo que quería si quería obtener una beca a una universidad de la Ivy League.

 

Estaba muy nervioso, sus pensamientos regresaba una y otra vez sobre Jensen, ¿Estaría nervioso? ¿Estaría pensando en él? ¿Estaría con esa sonrisita de superioridad que aprecia en su rostro cada vez antes de un juego? - se sonrojo con esa última pregunta, mientras buscaba entre los libros que el profesor Collins siempre le prestaba, específicamente uno que aún tenía que terminar. Pero no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos regresara a Jensen…

 

Le gustaba la sonrisa arrogante de este, ¿Quién lo diría?

 

Llego a la escuela temprano, consiguiéndose con Alona para ir a clases juntos, ella obviamente le cosió a preguntas, pidiéndole detalles de lo que había hecho con Jensen, y aunque una parte de él le hubiera gustado presumir que había perdido su virginidad, no lo iba a hacer, porque nada de eso había pasado, Jensen había sido un caballero, no le había metido mano y eso solo hacía que su corazón revoloteara como una mariposa en su pecho, porque todo se había sentido tan íntimo, tan intenso.

 

\- Entonces… no te hizo nada indebido, pero igual fue bastante íntimo contigo. – Alona hizo un “Woah” mudo con sus labios, asombrada de ver a Jared tan feliz con la mañana, vistiendo ropa ligera y muñequeras largas que nunca le había visto, y que por el equipo de futbol que representaba, los Longhorns de Austin, debían de ser de Jensen.

 

\- No, solos fuimos nosotros dos y la nieve, fue como si fuéramos pareja de toda la vida - explico, sonrojándose un poco - Quizás como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, esto, solo teníamos que darle una oportunidad.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro? Debe ser genial, bueno, así me siento yo también con Steven así que te entiendo. Ackles parece ser alguien con muchos secretos, ¿Te ha contado alguno?

 

\- Si, Padalecki, ¿Te ha contado alguno? - la voz odiosa de Danneel Harris le pego como una bofetada directa a la cara, empujándolo cuando paso a su lado y tumbando sus libros al suelo.

 

Alona volteo sorprendida hacía Dannel, mientras notaba como Jared solo bajaba a juntar sus libros, sin levantar su vista, ni decir nada, como siempre solo buscaba pasar desapercibido y eso le dolió. Le lastimo que Dannel hiciera eso, pese a como les había relatado a Gen y ella sus deseos de una vida distinta, le dolió que Jared no fuera capaz de defenderse aún - Dannel ten cuidado - le dijo con fuerza, su voz tan autoritaria como la de su madre.

 

-  ¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio? Intento que este iluso deje de soñar con que de verdad Jensen le ha dado una oportunidad y de que ha superado su etapa de querer romperle la cara. - Danneel se encogió de hombros. - No te hagas ilusiones, Jared, Jensen es un chico de costumbres, ya verás como cuando se canse de ti y de que no tienes lo que las chicas si tenemos, se ira bastante rápido a meterse debajo de una falda.

 

Jared ni siquiera levanto la vista, siguió en el suelo, escuchando atentamente cada palabra de Harris que con sus finos tacones había empezado a contorneadas alrededor de él, empezando a llamar la atención de loa demás estudiantes - Awwwww no puede ser, en serio ¿En serio pensaba que el disfrutaba tocarte? ¿Que no tenías que pensar en alguien más cada vez que ponía sus manos sobre ti? ¿Que apenas contenía sus arcadas?

 

El "Cállate, zorra" pujaba para salir de sus labios, pero su temor seguía latente allí dentro, demostrándole que sin Jensen no tenía la seguridad ni la confianza para enfrentar sus problemas, en especial cuando este se encontraba tan lejos de él, dejándole a merced de la harpía de su ex-novia.

 

\- ¡Danneel, basta! Jensen está enamorado de Jared, eso no puedes seguir negándolo... - Alona salto de donde estaba, recordando lo que Kristen le había dicho una vez sobre lo peligrosa que era meterla en el grupo.

 

\- ¿Enamorado? - una risa histérica salió de sus labios mientras sin darse cuenta, muchas personas empezaban a grabar alrededor de ambos, como si fuera el espectáculo del año - ¿Alguien enamorado apuesta sobre la forma de llevarse a la cama a su aparentemente adorado novio? - se arrodillo a la altura de Jared, llevando su fina mano a su rostro y dejando que una uña acaricia con más fuerza de la debida - Porque lo hizo, aposto conmigo y Kane que lograría meterse entre tus piernas asqueroso gay, antes de que terminara la secundaria.

 

Una risa indiscreta asalto a algunas chicas en los pasillos, haciendo que los ojos de Dannel brillaran de emoción cuando noto como Jared se estremecía y alejaba de su toque - ¡Escuchen eso!, el pobre y asqueroso gay realmente pensó que Jensen le tocaba con gusto, cariño, si buscaba consuelo conmigo cada vez que te endulzaba un poquito más.

 

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! - Jared grito, tapándose los oídos con las manos, no quería seguir escuchándola, ni a ella ni a las risas que llegaban también a sus oídos, porque aunque en el fondo confiaba en Jensen,  no tenía razones suficientes para no dudar de él y si ella lo decía... de alguna manera, solo recordaba cuanto odiaba Jensen que el tema de Harris saliera en su conversación cotidiana.

 

Sin quererlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, haciendo que la humillación que sentía se triplicara, dolía un montón tener que aguantar lo que decía Harris con tanta maldad, seguramente causada por el dolor de sacarse la espina que era Padalecki clavado en su costado.

 

Si solo Jared supiera que hacia esto solo por el daño que Jensen le había hecho.

 

\- ¿Entonces porque aposto a que lograba meterse en tu culo? - lo agarro de la camisa, zarandeándolo con la fuerza que tenía que aunque no era mucho, la falta de interés de Jared de defenderse le hacía presa fácil - ¿Porque? , ¿No es que era muy inteligente? ¡Dime!

 

\- ¡Estas mintiéndome! - Jared sollozo, siendo incapaz de pensar que Jensen de verdad sería capaz de apostar algo de manera tan viciosa y sucia su virginidad, que el había estado ofreciéndole desde que le había tocado por debajo de la ropa la primera vez.

 

Mierda. Si, él era tan inteligente como la gente decía, pero a partes iguales inocente  y lo que antes había parecido un arrebato de culpa de Jensen hace unos días en el auto, ahora comenzaba a cobrar sentido, ¿… Era todo un juego?

 

No, Jensen había sido muy genuino, muy real, le había hablado de sus sueños, de sus ganas de irse de aquel pueblo, su pasión por la pintura, de su hermana y su familia y, ¡Le había regalado un perro! ¿Todo había sido una mentira?

 

De igual manera, la indecisión que había mostrado en su pequeño viaje era también algo lógico con lo que decía Harris, porque parecía que estaba totalmente decidido que no, que no podrían seguir juntos, que era un error, algo que simplemente debía dejar ir.

 

\- ...mientes... - susurro sin convicción, su cuerpo rindiéndose pese a que Alona tiraba de él para que Danneel lo soltara. - ...No es verdad... - murmuro, cerrando sus ojos, sin escuchar como Alona era abofeteada con bastante fuerza, ligeros rasguños rojizos apareciendo en su rostro.

 

Pero las palabras de Jared no las dirigía ya a Harris, no, eran para él, para la inseguridad que sentía por dentro, esa que le decía que la ex-porrista tenía razón.

 

\- Ni siquiera es gay Padalecki - gruño la voz de Harris que era lo único que podía escuchar ahora - Ni siquiera es gay, le das asco, por eso aposto tu virginidad, pequeña puta barata apuesto que ya te follo y juro amor eterno, mientras no hacía más que reírse por dentro  y… - no puedo continuar, una mano delicada pero fuerte le alejo de Alona y Jared.

 

\- Déjalo, Harris. - de inmediato Danneel reconoció la voz y sintió como la vergüenza subía a sus mejillas, por eso cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Córtese, no pudo mantenerle la mirada por más de un segundo, sintiendo como la rabia y las ganas de vengarse de Ackles desaparecían.

 

Había frialdad y rechazo en el cuerpo de Córtese, que emanaba de ella con una potencia infalible, por eso se alejó, avergonzada de lo que había hecho, pero sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás, que había echo algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida. Miro a Padalecki aferrarse a Gene cuando esta se inclinó a abrazarlo, besando su frente y dejándole llorar en su pecho mientras Alona, con lágrimas en los ojos hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

 

\- Vete. - Córtese le dijo. - solo vete.

 

Comenzó a alejarse con pequeños pasos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas un segundo en los que comprendió lo que había hecho, porque las miradas de miedo y pánico le seguían como si el asco que juro a Padalecki Jensen sentía era ahora contra ella, asustada de esas miradas.

 

Cuando Ian llega a la escena, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todos se dispersen, dejando solo a Alona y a Gen con Jared en el pasillo, algunos profesores han intentado acercarse, pero Steven y Kristen han hecho su trabajo para decirles que no pasa nada, aunque la chica quiera romperle la cara a Harris por lo que ha hecho y a Gen por haberles hecho darle una oportunidad.

 

\- Esta bien, Jay. - susurra, intentando separarlo de Genevieve para poder levantarlo. - Ella no decía la verdad. - no tiene por qué ahondar en la herida, aun cuando una parte de él si crea esa locura que ha escapado de los labios de la Harris, no quiere herirlo más de lo que ya está.

 

\- ¿Por qué no llevamos a casa? - Kristen pregunta, acercándose a donde Jared esta, con lágrimas en sus ojos vacíos de toda emoción, como si llorara por defecto.

 

\- Hey gigante - Gen habla, tratando de poner su cabello en su lugar - ¿Estas escuchándonos? - realmente le preocupa que este ni siquiera sea capaz de mirar a Ian que está en frente con esa mirada destrozada de preocupación.

 

No asiente, no dice nada, ni siquiera parpadea para dar señales de que entendió,  es eso lo que enciende las alarmas de Ian, y si, nunca ha sido así antes. Nunca, Jared no había tenido nada que decir después de una golpiza o de burlas, pero ahora, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, rota y hueca por dentro.

 

\- Necesitamos llevarle a su casa, dejarle descansar, ya se levantara con más ánimo en la tarde. – comentó Ian, llevando sin querer su vista a Genevieve que por su parte miraba al pequeño gigante con preocupación. - Tú puedes quedarte y reflexionar sobre la clase de persona de las que te enamoras.

 

\- Eso no es justo - gruño indignada - Esto, no es mi culpa, no es… - pero Alona y Kristen estaba viéndole con contenido enojo, eso la hizo tomar aire, porque sus pulmones ardían como si no tuvieran el mas mínimo, porque en parte era cierto, todos ellos se habían cuidado las espaldas desde la primaria y ella había dejado de hacerlo. Había dejado acercarse a una bomba de tiempo, que tarde o temprano estallaría contra Jared.

 

\- Chicos, creo que no deberíamos causarle más estrés a Jared... iré a hablar con Collins, el seguro entenderá y nos ayudara a salir de esta... - McQueen parecía un poco ido de los nervios, pero ahora solo quería lo mejor para Jared y lo haría. - Llévenlo al auto de Ian y dejen de discutir, joder.

 

\- Esta bien, está bien - es Ian quien habla y acaricia la cabeza de Jared un poco más, sin lograr ninguna reacción, en serio Ackles... significaba tanto para Jared ¿Tanto?, era como si hubiera perdido una parte de él.

 

No les tomo mucho tiempo subirlo al auto, lograron hacerlo caminar hasta el estacionamiento y meterlo en el asiento trasero con las dos chicas en el cómodo SUV de Ian.

McQueen se sentó delante, con la vista puesta en Jared que miraba sus manos cruzadas en su regazo, meditando seguramente sobre lo que le había dicho la perra de Harris. Esperaba que siquiera estuviera pensando, que si quiera hubiera algo de Jared ahí dentro, porque la mejoría que había mostrado con Ackles simplemente se había esfumado con las palabras de Harris.

 

En casa de Jared no había nadie y dejarlo solo con Ian no parecía muy buena idea, a la final, decidieron quedarse todos, al menos hasta que llegara la pequeña Padalecki a casa o su madre y pudieran dejarle bajo supervisión. Tan pronto lo colocaron en su cama, Jared simplemente se escondió debajo de las sabanas y no pronuncio palabra, sumiéndose en un silencio sepulcral que los dejo a todos con muy malas vibras sobre siquiera dejarlo solo en su habitación.

 

\- ¿Porque siento que esto podría escapársenos de las manos? - preguntó Steven a Ian que buscaban en la cocina algún te o medicina para Jared, mientras las chicas le cuidaban arriba.

 

\- No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, siento que... mierda, no sé, solo no sé lo que podría hacer. - por supuesto, Ian no sabía lo que Steven si y aun así, parecía mas preocupado que McQueen.

 

\- ¿Y si hablamos con Ackles? - sabía que a Ian no le gustaría la idea y lo supo cuando los ojos azules le miraron intensamente - Solo digo, realmente considero que Harris mintió y Jared, solo lo creerá de los labios de Jensen. Es mejor, se trata de prevenir algunas cosas.

 

\- Aunque eso me parece buena idea... no creo que pueda, está en régimen o al menos eso escuche... - Ian suspiro. - ... Lo que dices es pausible, Ackles puede haber dicho la verdad y Harris puede estar equivocada, pero no confió ahora en ninguno de los dos.

 

\- ¿Crees que ambos están mintiendo y diciendo la verdad en distintos puntos? - pregunto confundido Steven.

 

\- Creo que hubo una apuesta y que Jensen se enamoró de Jared, nadie es capaz de... de todo lo que hizo... mierda, ¿cómo es que dejamos que esto pasara? No solo nos equivocamos de enemigo, si no que nos descuidamos con Harris.

 

\- No pensé que hiciera eso, sabía que estaba herida, joder, seamos sinceros Ackles la destrozo y esos gritos eran para él, no para Jay pero bueno... era, era algo que no vi venir, pensé que solo era una chica herida.

 

\- Las mujeres dan miedo, que te lo digo yo que me he llevado unas cuantas con Gen... - Somerhalder suspiro, preguntándose mentalmente si había sido muy duro con ella, la había aislado del grupo, protegiéndolos a todos, pero sabía que tenía que ir por ella.

 

\- Lo encontré, preparare un té para J.T su madre tiene una colección impresionante des bebidas para los nervios.

 

\- No te preocupes, tendremos hasta que ella llegue para estar aquí. - Ian suspiro, caminando a sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

 

No tardo en dejar caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, sintiendo que el día ya debía de terminar solo porque si, además sentía qué algo muy malo se avecinaba.

 

 

Pasan unas cuantas horas más en casa, Jared no ha dicho palabra alguna y se la ha pasado entre las sabanas, mirando por debajo de estas las sábanas amarillas, tan distintas a las que compartió con Jensen.

 

Jensen, su novio... ¿O solo una broma pesada?

 

¿Que se llevó la poca vida que le quedaba?

 

Levantarse de la cama con esa pregunta en su cabeza es un enorme esfuerzo, con pequeños pasos sobre el frió piso se dirige hacía el baño, específicamente la ducha, seguro de que Ian y los demás se habían ido hace algunas horas. Se quedó mirando en el espejo, su propio reflejo y pensó en que sí lo hacía bien, seria rápido, solo haría cortes verticales y listos, no podrían cerrarle a tiempo y moriría desangrado. Era algo simple, ni siquiera sumamente elaborado, sabía que era algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho, que había retrasado una y otra vez porque se aferraba a cosas que no eran para él, tomo la cuchilla en sus manos, una de las tantas que aun guardaba y sintió ese familiar cosquilleo en sus brazos y entonces deslizo la cuchilla con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. Realmente ardía, en segundos la sangre resbalaba por sus brazos, cayendo en la cerámica blanca, llevándose el dolor en cada gota.

 

No podía dejar de pensar en Jensen, ¿Se burlaría de la forma en que termino? ¿Se sentiría aliviado? ¿Volvería con la pelirroja? ¿Le daría la medalla que le prometió a Dannel?

 

Estaba seguro que si lo haría, Jensen siempre había sido bueno para mentir.

 

¿Quién diría que el caería tan fácil después de todas las advertencias que le había dado todo el jodido mundo? Se dejó caer en la ducha, maldiciendo que hoy no tuvieran agua caliente, puesto que lo mejor para hacer que la sangre saliera de su cuerpo más rápidamente seria calentándola. También podría beberse el alcohol del botiquín de primeros auxilios y así su sangre fluiría sin parar, ¿Pero tendría el valor de hacerlo y triunfar? ¿O viviría para ser un perdedor?

 

No... Esa última opción era casi imposible, realmente imposible, su madre no llegaría hasta las ocho de la mañana y su hermana estaba durmiendo, nadie le encontraría, nunca, era libre ¡Por fin sería libre!

 

Era libre de decidir dejarse ir, se concentró en el leve golpeteo de su corazón e imaginándose la sonrisa de Jensen, concluyo que se iría de ahí y alejaría el dolor para siempre de él.

 

\- Es la salida más fácil. - suspiro, sacando las cuchillas de la caja donde las mantenía escondidas, tirándolas torpemente y tomando la que no había usado hasta ahora y que no estaba oxidada, volviendo a suspirar cuando pensó en la tristeza que sentiría Megan y en el alivio que tendría su madre cuando tuviera una boca menos que alimentar.

 

Quería a su hermana con locura, siempre pensó que cuando creciera no la dejaría como su hermano mayor hizo con ellos, que estaría ahí para cuidarla y quererla, de igual manera con su madre; soñaba con ser capaz de darles una mejor vida... y aunque no lo planeo de esta forma, siempre ayudaría ¿No?

 

Si, les ayudaría... Les ayudaría a ellas como a muchos más que el no existiera.

 

Las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos no fueron del dolor físico cuando encajo la hojilla en su piel, adentrándose más profundo de lo que lo había hecho antes y rasgando la piel de un tirón, no, no fue dolor, fue alivio porque se iría y más nunca volvería a ver el rostro de Jensen, ni la satisfacción en este.

 

\- Ojala pudiera decirte que te odio - susurro repitiendo la misma acción en su otro brazo, sintiendo el alivio propagarse al mismo ritmo de su sangre.

 

Era bueno, esto era bueno.

 

Ardía como el infierno, pero quizás solo era un preludio a lo que le esperaba.

 

No, nunca había sido muy cristiano de todas formas. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que las horas pasaran rápido y que su existencia se desvaneciera en la oscuridad como siempre lo había hecho.

 

\- Pero no puedo, no puedo mentir, porque te quiero tanto - sollozo sintiendo como su cuerpo era inundado de rabia que parecía estallar una y otra vez en su pecho, arrebatándole el aire. No comprendía que había hecho mal ¿Porque Jensen no había podido quererle? ¿Porque? , ¿Que había hecho mal?.

 

Aunque quizás, solo quizás, era mejor así porque nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para él, jamás sería un buen novio o esposo, si quiera padre, así que realmente era mejor de aquella forma.

 

\- Me voy a morir porque te amé demasiado, porque me cegaste, porque me hiciste creer que era perfecto cuando en realidad no era más que un pedazo de nada. - sus dedos comenzaban a entumecerse.

 

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia y no podía dejar de pensar en él... Era el colmo, irónico sí, pero por sobre todo patético.

 

Jensen... su Jensen, ese mismo que nunca existió, debía estar en estos momentos corriendo por el campo de fútbol con su mente puesta en una linda chica, como debía ser. Seguramente estaría esforzándose como nunca, tratando de hacer la diferencia, de ganarse un puesto en una buena universidad, de ser el rey del campus universitario como lo había sido de la preparatoria, de ganar todo lo que se propusiera.

 

Él sería feliz... Él seria capa de alcanzar todo lo que se propusiera y está bien, estaba bien... Todo esto, estaba bien.

 

Jensen y él serían felices.

 

 

Nadie que conozca le llamaría a las cinco de la mañana, realmente las personas más cercanas a él saben que si no duerme hasta las siete simplemente no logra llevar un buen ritmo a lo largo del día. Por eso había insistido tanto a Shannen en que alquilaran el apartamento más cercano a la escuela que pudieran encontrar, para siempre poder dormir un poquito más.

 

Por eso no comprende quien está llamando a su celular con tanta insistencia, sin detenerse a pensar que si no contesta las primeras cinco veces que timbro es porque estaba bastante inaccesible; si bueno, cuando piensa que es una emergencia es cuando decide contestar. Es el director quien le gruñe algo, algo que le hace enderezarse en su cama y simplemente mirar hacia la nada con una mueca de terror, algo que quizás, solo quizás debió haberse dado cuenta antes.

 

¿Qué clase de profesor y persona era?

 

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir con tantas señales en frente suyo?

 

Salió de la cama, con una mueca de terror puro en el rostro, tomando la ropa que había dejado organizada la noche anterior, colocándosela con rapidez sin importarle que se arrugara en el proceso, solo queriendo salir de la casa lo más pronto posible. Debió haberlo sabido, haber bajado la guardia el día anterior había sido bastante penoso. Mas cuando Somerhalder le había dicho lo mal que Padalecki se encontraba.

 

Mierda, y lo peor es que Ackles estaba fuera del estado, y Christian... ¿Que rayos hacia pensando en Christian?  Detuvo sus manos cuando noto que temblaban y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, Christian y el habían terminado, habían dejado todo atrás y aunque el sintiera su vida una mierda, había seguido adelante.

 

Jared, tenía secuelas de diversos abusos desde el primer año de secundaria, su hogar no era para nada estable, había tenido que asumir responsabilidades que no tenían que ver con su edad.  Afrontado el aparente abandono de su padre y hermano, simplemente... Era lógico que un golpe más al fin le hubiera tumbado, ciertamente, había resistido demasiado.

 

Era lógico que cediera a la presión y que acabara deseando quitarse la vida, viendo en eso una salida fácil. No podía ni imaginar lo que hubiese ocurrido si él hubiera estado en esa misma situación.  Salió de casa colocándose las zapatillas bien para comenzar a correr a la escuela, deseando haberse quedado con Michael y Shannen en la casa del primero para así afrontar la tragedia todos juntos.

 

Su celular timbro con insistencia segundos después, el nombre del profesor Wesley fue lo que pudo leer en la pantalla mientras corría - ¿Si?

 

\- Profesor Collins... - su voz sonaba rota, como si hubiera estado llorando. - ¿El profesor Morgan... le dijo?

 

\- Si, si me dijo, voy para la escuela - contesto agitado -  Supuestamente la señora Padalecki se dio cuenta hace media hora y está muy mal, porque no vienes a la escuela tú también, necesitamos todo el apoyo que podamos tener.

 

\- Si.... es solo, ¿Que le digo a Ian? Esto le matara... - sollozo, sonaba agitado ahora, seguramente estaba moviéndose como él. - Collins...

 

Collins se detiene, una mirada comprensiva en su rostro mientras suspira - Paul... Tienes que calmarte, antes de ir a la escuela, hazme un favor, habla con Ian esto tiene que escucharlo de ti... De quien quiere, solo díselo… porque tiene que saberlo pero lo importante es que estés ahí para sostener su mano.

 

\- Y-Yo... h-hare eso. - aunque había duda en su tono, tendría que imponerse, dejar atrás esa cobardía, y rezarle a Dios para que le diera fuerza a seguir adelante.

 

Cuando Misha Collins llego a la escuela, la mayoría de los profesores ya estaban allí, desarreglados como el, algunos con el miedo en los ojos y otros con enfado de no haber podido hacer nada.

 

Tan pronto se acercó al grupo, se vio envuelto por los brazos de Shannen, que le apretó con fuerza, sollozando suavemente. Abrazo a Shannen lentamente, sin darse cuenta que los ojos preocupados de Fuller sobre ambos, esto era algo de lo que no había docente que no se sintiera algo responsable, la mayoría de ellos no habían querido hacer nada con las señales y ahora mientras Jared luchaba por una vida que ni siquiera quería, la culpa y el dolor no eran realmente fáciles de cargar.

 

\- Debemos hablar con los padres de los chicos, es realmente una de las pocas cosas que podemos hacer ahora - Misha hablo, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Eso sería una buena idea, si tuviéramos los nombres de todos los responsables.

 

Fue el director quien hablo, acababa de llegar de su auto y seguramente venia del hospital, se le veía apesumbrado, seguramente decaído por haber visto el estado de uno de los mejores estudiantes que había tenido la preparatoria.

 

\- Padalecki está estable, pero aún no ha despertado, he donado un poco de sangre y les sugiero a todos los que sean compatibles que lo hagan también cuanto antes. - pidió, mirando a cada uno de sus profesores a los ojos. - Profesor Collins y el profesor Fuller, los quiero a ambos en la oficina, los demás, ocúpense de que ningún estudiante, en especial los amigos de Padalecki, entre en pánico. Todos los estudiantes deben entrar en las clases hoy.

 

\- Si - contestaron ambos docentes, mirándose entre sí por primera vez, sin demasiado enojo, solo resignación mientras pensaban que acciones podía querer tomar el director para algo como esto, algo que dejaba realmente una herida abierta en cada uno de ellos y ellas.

 

Los adolescentes no deberían de pasar por momentos tan duros, en especial cuando lo hacían entre ellos, como si la selección natural se aplicara a las reglas de la preparatoria, con la supervivencia del más fuerte por delante de cualquier otra cosa. Pronto, ambos se encontraron sentados frente al escritorio de Morgan, quien les miraba fijamente, quizás pensando en algo o meditando como hacer las cosas de ahora en adelante. El hombre mayor tomo aire antes de hablar.

 

\- La situación es la siguiente, este estudiante no es solo uno de los mejores que hemos tenido y por lo tanto una forma de que la escuela gane reconocimiento afuera, sino que según tengo entendido es el novio del chico Ackles, lo que es muy complicado y jodido, porque hasta donde sé… Ackles lo estuvo acosando desde el primer año... ahora, ustedes dos son los más cercanos a ambos extremos, Collins estuvo a cargo de Padalecki y Somerhalder, y Fuller, tengo conocimiento de que Ackles te tenía confianza.

 

\- Ciertamente Ackles y compañía estuvieron acosando a Padalecki de distintas formas desde que ingresaron a esta institución señor y – Misha se quedó callado, suspirando, porque realmente aquello parecía algo difícil de creer - Sin embargo, en los últimos seis meses ellos se acercaron de otra forma y... entablaron una relación.

 

-  Pero hubo un problema con Harris ayer, ¿Cierto? Ella era la novia de Ackles... joder, con estos adolescentes. - Morgan se froto las sienes. - Quiero primero que le presten todo el apoyo que puedan a los amigos de Padalecki, que ninguno vaya a hacer una de estas locuras, y quiero que todo esto se mantenga alejado de Ackles, el chico tiene el partido más importante de su vida hoy, no tiene por qué saber esto, ni el, ni sus padres, no hasta que lleguen el Miércoles de Texas, ¿Esta bien?

 

\- Pero director Morgan, realmente considero que Ackles quisiera saber de esto lo más rápido posible, es su pareja... Es decir, quizás él no manejo exactamente como debía las cosas con Harris y demás, pero creo que sus sentimientos son sinceros y ocultárselo, seria cruel - rebatió Misha, sin ningún tipo de resistencia a explicar aquello.

 

\- Y también seria cruel que por culpa de un chiquillo inestable su carrera como futbolista profesional y su beca deportiva se vayan a la mierda. - el tono de Morgan se alzó peligrosamente. - Sé que usted siempre ha querido hacer lo correcto, pero esto, esto es lo ocurre ahora, usted fallo como profesor al intentar controlar a estos chicos, por eso pondré a Fuller delante de esto... - sus ojos se desviaron de Collins y se fijaron en Fuller que le miraba con sorpresa. - Sera su deber averiguar todo lo que sucedido para que podamos tomar medidas y expulsar a quien deba ser expulsado.

 

Los ojos de Misha solo podían expresar todo el enojo que sentía en ese momento - Sinceramente director Morgan, no me venga a decir que falle si usted tampoco asume su responsabilidad en esto, no conoce ni siquiera la mitad de la situación de Jared al tachar le claramente de inestable, lo que sabría si saliera más allá de ese escritorio de vez en cuando - sabía que prácticamente podría estar despedido por ello, joder, podría ser amonestado en el pago retributivo de su beca, asignado a otro lugar y condenado a comenzar desde cero, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar. - Con su permiso, buen día. - se levantó lentamente, deseando que Fuller no mirara a ambos con esa sorpresa en su rostro.

 

Era incomodo, porque aunque sabía que tenía algo de razón en lo que había dicho, había sido terriblemente irrespetuoso y el que paso todo un año, regañando a Kane por ello, por su carácter explosivo y descaro y resulta que ha venido siendo algo muy parecido.

 

\- Mierda, mierda...

 

Antes de seguir caminando a su despacho, donde estaba seguro le esperaban sus amigos, tomo dirección al baño de profesores, donde pensó en desahogar la ira que tenía, pero también la tristeza que se lo comía por dentro. Salpico su rostro con agua, estaba fría y aunque le hizo sentir un agradable escalofrió que le indicaba que seguía vivo, no fue realmente suficiente, no, aun sentía como su cuerpo quería otra forma de expresar aquello, otra forma de aceptar la culpa que sabía tenia.

 

Tomo su teléfono y escribió a Wesley un mensaje, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien, con la suficiente fuerza para abordar aquello con Ian, sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión al pedirle que se lo digiera, porque vendría de alguien en que el joven de ojos azules confiaba plenamente.

 

Sabía que aunque eso le pusiera más tranquilo, no podría superar la culpa tan rápido, debió haber hablado más con Jared, debió haber sacado su cabeza del culo de Kane y mirar más a Padalecki, hablar con él, aconsejarlo… y debió haberse alejado de Kane antes de que este le hiciera daño.

 

Odiaba no poder volver en el tiempo y enmendar sus errores.

 

Salió caminando por los pasillos, escuchando el ritmo de sus propios zapatos, leve, nada ruidoso, aún no había llegado mucha gente a la escuela, no, solamente aquellos que les gustaba llegar a buscar los mejores salones de estudio, para tener unas horas tranquilas por ahí antes de aquello se llenara de gritos y música.

 

Como Jared siempre hacia algunas veces a la semana, se apoyó contra una ventana, a respirar solo un momento, sería un día terrible y no podía siquiera pensar en que mañana se pondría peor.

 

\- Collins. - se giró para ver a Fuller tras él, su expresión también afligida. - Lo siento, esto no es tu culpa, es mía, no debió de parecerme gracioso lo que le hacían a ese chico.

 

Todos, incluyéndole, sabían de los problemas que Jared tenía, no solo en su casa, sino con Ackles y nadie había hecho nada, ni siquiera con Jensen que al fin y al cabo era un chiquillo mimado más, así que la responsabilidad era cruelmente real.

 

\- Esta bien... esto también es mi culpa, debí hablar con los padres de Ackles, Kane, Harris y Welling, al fin al cabo solo son chiquillos que tampoco estaban conscientes del daño que hacían - se encogió de hombros, mirando a Fuller directamente a los ojos - Vaya adultos resultamos ser ¿Cierto?

 

\- No, solo las circunstancias nos hicieron así. La preparatoria también fue difícil para mí, como chico popular, pensé que podría sacarles a ellos del cliché de abusadores, pero... no pude. - los ojos de Fuller se fueron al suelo. - Ese chico Ackles, lo entiendo, entiendo el peso que tiene ahora en los hombros, por eso quiero pedirte, por favor, no le digas nada de esto. - Collins nunca le había visto así, bueno, nunca le había visto mucho y punto, pero la capa cristalina en los ojos del joven profesor le demostraban que estaba muy preocupado. - Yo, como el, fui un chico popular, y cuando Shannen termino conmigo, fue como si todo acabara, deje el deporte, perdí mi beca a CALTECH, dañe mi futuro y termine siendo profesor como mi madre, no quiero que Ackles pase por lo mismo...

 

\- Shannen te ama aún - fue tan sincero cuando lo dijo, que realmente quiso reír, porque al fin perdió el miedo a que su amiga le dejara sin pelotas - No estoy de acuerdo, creo que el director Morgan es un imbécil por querer ocultarlo e incluso culpabilizar a Jared de esto tachándole de inestable, de su vida, de su situación, de toda esa mierda que tiene alrededor suyo... fui yo quien sabia más, así que esto me hace realmente responsable, más que a ninguno - suspiro, llevando sus manos a frotar su rostro - Ackles le valdrá una mierda su futuro si algo le pasa a Jared, no diré nada, pero será su responsabilidad si algo peor llega a pasar profesor Fuller, sé que lo entiende, porque sé que no le importaría haber perdido todo eso si pudiera tener a Shannen con usted... ella aún le ama, no cree que merecen un final distinto a esto… ¿A Jensen y Jared?

 

\- Creo que Padalecki no considero los sentimientos de Ackles cuando hizo lo que hizo, eso es lo que pienso. - Fuller siseo, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba.

 

\- Es cierto, Shannen no considero sus sentimientos cuando hizo lo que hizo, ella tiene gran culpa en esto, pero usted considero ¿Cómo se sentía ella? - le pregunto de vuelta - Son casos distintos y aun así, respetare lo que me está pidiendo profesor Fuller, pero será su culpa si alguien más sale herido de esta locura o Jared empeora - se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, sabiendo que el profesor necesitaba pensar en lo que le había dicho, en como toda esta situación afloraba sus propios recuerdos - Oh, profesor Fuller, es agradable hablar con usted cuando no está tratando de ser un imbécil - molestó antes de seguir su camino.

 

Lo dicho, Kane había despertado algo en él... algo que consideraba dormido, su rebeldía.

 


	44. Capítulo 34B Sin tí

 

No puedo ganar, no puedo reinar   
Nunca podre ganar este juego   
Sin ti, sin ti   
Estoy perdido, soy inutil   
Nunca volvere a ser el mismo   
Sin ti, sin ti   
No voy a correr, no voy a volar   
Nunca lo hare de nuevo   
Sin ti, sin ti   
No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar   
Todo lo que necesito es a ti y a mi 

[David Guetta - Without You ft. Usher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wx5mbckGzHU)

 

Pensó en llamarle, pero no podía decírselo por teléfono, no sin tener la certeza de que Ian saldría herido de esto más si él no estaba presente, por eso decidió seguir con su ruta matutina, bajando a trote la colina cuando aún estaban a oscuras y llegando a la tienda sin demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo que debía decir y cómo hacerlo. Ya estaban descargando las verduras y frutas que traían siempre temprano en la mañana los martes y jueves, y se acercó a donde vio a Henry Malcovich, el empleado de la tienda de Somerhalder, bostezando como si quisiera comerse al mundo.

 

Sabía que no podía ir regando la noticia por allí, pero cuando el hombre barbudo se fijó en su expresión, concretamente en las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, se paralizo, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato y girándose hacia adentro grito - ¡Ian! ¡Ven aquí rápido! -  no le importo despertar al resto del vecindario, para después seguir con su trabajo.

 

Ian apareció unos minutos después, vestido completamente listo para ir al colegio, bebiendo té caliente. - Hey, ¿vas a correr? - Ian pregunto, dejando la taza sobre una cesta de verduras y acercándose a Paul.

 

Abrió los labios y se encontró paralizado, pensando en cómo demonios Misha podía hacer esas cosas, mirar a los ojos a las personas y ser capaz de decir algo que sabía que los lastimaría, pero que necesitaban escuchar ¿Cómo podía pensar que el podría hacerlo? ¿Porque insistía en ver en él cosas de las que no se sentía capaz? , cerró sus labios y limpio sus mejillas, tomando la mano de Ian con delicadeza - Necesito hablar contigo, vamos a dentro.

 

\- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo? - de inmediato  la preocupación lleno la voz de Somerhalder que le siguió adentro, dejándose guiar a su propia casa mientras intentaba descubrir que pasaba con su pareja. - ¿Paul?

 

No contesto, guio al estudiante hasta unos muebles que había en la sala y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su mejilla - Cariño, es sobre Jared, lo más importante que tienes que saber es que él está bien, está estable y ahora lo mejor que puede hacer, es concentrarte en ello.

 

La reacción de Ian fue inmediata, se puso de pie, con los ojos nublados de lágrimas, todo su cuerpo tenso y tembloroso. - ¿Que le sucedió a Jared? - fueron sus primeras palabras, temblorosas como si no quisiera escuchar el final de esa historia. - ¿¡Que le paso!? - no se tomó el tiempo para saborear las palabras de Paul, de la persona en la que más confiaba después de su padre. - Oh dios... - se llevó las manos a la boca, sintiendo las primeras lagrimas caer cuando Paul mantuvo el silencio, seguramente buscando las palabras correctas. - Oh dios, Paul... por favor, no me digas que el... por favor, dime que no lo intento... por favor...

 

La nota de pánico en su voz atrajo de inmediato la atención de su padre que veía el canal del clima en la cocina, acercándose en su silla de ruedas con precaución.

 

Estaba temblando tan violentamente que no noto como los brazos fuertes de Paul le rodeaban, lidiando a su lado con el insoportable dolor que sentía en su pecho - Lo siento, cariño - fue todo lo que dijo, Ian se encontró llorando como un bebe, gritando quizás, pero por sobre todo aferrándose al pecho de Paul.

 

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! - Grito, golpeando el pecho de Paul con ira. - ¡No...! ¡No... por favor, no! - todo su peso se fue al suelo, siendo apenas sostenido por Paul que le ayudo a deslizarse suavemente. - ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué no pude hacer nada?

 

\- No es tú culpa - le susurro - No es tu culpa, bebe - le aferro a su pecho con fuerza, no dispuesto a dejarle ir y sí a cargar con la mitad de su dolor - Aún puedes hacer algo, él está bien, solo que se viene un momento bastante difícil.

 

\- No entiendes, no entiendes, debí haberme quedado con el... debí haberme quedado... - sollozo, sin importarle nada más que aferrarse al cuerpo que intentaba traerle confort. - No debí haberle dejado solo. Nunca.

 

\- No podías estar con él siempre bebe, en serio, tienes que mirar esto lejos de ti - hizo una pausa - Para ayudarle, tienes que tomar las cosas con calma.

 

\- No puedo... no puedo... - sollozo, acurrucándose en el pecho de Paul.

 

\- Si puedes, puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas -  le acaricio con cariño el cabello, mientras se acurrucaban juntos en el sofá - Déjalo salir, solo déjalo ir lo suficiente para que puedas ayudarle, eres fuerte Ian, jodidamente fuerte para tu edad, nunca lo olvides.

 

Quizás lo era… quizás no, quizás Wesley tenía razón y tenía que ser fuerte; pero lo que conseguía cierto era que nunca en la vida se perdonaría haberlo dejado cuando se encontraba tan mal, a cargo de una chiquilla de diez años que estaba seguro estaba pasando un momento terrible.

 

 

Misha tiene sus manos temblando, mientras está a punto de entrar a la habitación llena de los y las amigos de Jared, chiquillos igual que él que no deberían escuchar estas cosas, no deberían estar preocupados por cosas así, deberían estar simplemente riendo. Había pedido permiso para ser el quien se encargara de ello, era lo menos que podía hacer por Jared, darle la noticia a sus amigos él mismo, además no había realmente nadie tan cercano a ellos que pudiera encargarse.

 

Así que entro en la habitación en silencio, la primera en mirarle era Genevieve quien estaba claramente nerviosa, su cabello morado algo desordenado, podía ver que quizás ella lo sabía y no entiendo porque parecía sentirse algo culpable. Cuando noto que Steven estrechaba la mano de una nerviosa Alona y que Kristen no dejaba de pasearse por todas partes, se percató, que los rumores habían empezado a correr seguramente.

 

Y no era extraño, la hermana de Jared no había optado por más que llamar al 911 y dar la alerta, en un mar de lágrimas, agitada y asustada, según le habían contado uno de los paramédicos que había llegado al lugar en ambulancias,  las sirenas estruendosas estaba seguro habían captado la atención de alguno que otro indiscreto, habían sido la primera fase para simplemente expandir las sospechas como pólvora.

 

\- Lo siento. - soltó, sintiéndose impotente al no poder evitarles esta tristeza. - Lo siento mucho. No debería estar diciéndoles esto. - hablo, sentándose en uno de los pupitres vacíos, viendo como las manos le temblaban. - Por favor, quiero que se tomen esto con la mayor calma posible.

 

Vio como el pánico se alzaba en la habitación, poniendo a todos alerta de lo que iba a decir a continuación, y sabe que quizás no fue la mejor manera de empezar, pero también sabía que debía disculparse por algo que el podía haber evitado.

 

\- Jared está bien y si, intento suicidarse la noche anterior. - Kristen y Alona ahogaron un grito, ambas rápidamente siendo consumidas por el dolor de una situación que parecía imposible. - perdió mucha sangre y estaba grave hasta hace unas horas, pero que su hermana lo consiguiera fue lo que verdaderamente le salvo la vida.

 

\- Oh dios - Steven se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de recordar esos pasos tan simples que llevaban oxígeno a sus pulmones, realmente era complicado en aquel instante, sabia o al menos sospechaba que Jared se cortaba, pero si hubiera dicho algo, si hubiera... Jared no hubiera intentado suicidarse.

 

\- Es mi culpa - murmuro Gen golpeando con fuerza el pupitre - Maldición, maldición.

 

\- No lo es. Esto no es una carga que ustedes como adolescentes deban tener, lo que ha ocurrido con Jared fue una serie de errores interminables cometidos por adultos responsables de sus acciones. - Misha se puso de pie, dándoles a todos una mirada severa. - y por eso es que yo voy a asumir los míos de ahora en adelante, por eso quiero que sepan que ninguno de ustedes tiene permitido abandonar la escuela hasta que las clases se acaben.

 

\- Pero queremos ir al hospital, ¿Quién está cuidando de Megan? - Alona se levantó de su pupitre claramente desorientada - Ella adora a Jared, alguien tiene que estar con ella, es su hermano profesor Collins, es su hermano.

 

\- Ella está bien, ella esta con su madre. Y todos ustedes vendrán conmigo cuando las clases terminen, quiero asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes hará algo para dañarse asimismo.

 

\- Pero, pero - Alona no pudo contener el llanto, Steven le abrazo de inmediato llevándola a su asiento - No es justo, esto, no es justo, ¿Cuánto más tiene que sufrir? ¿Porque Ackles tenía que joderle más?

 

\- No creo que... - el profesor suspiro, no, no tenía sentido negociar la culpabilidad de Ackles en estos momentos, estos chicos no le creerían, no quería siquiera saber que pasaría cuando este llegara y Somerhalder le atrapara, Dios, necesitaba saber cómo había ido eso.

 

Steven volteo a ver a Misha, un ligero asentimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que irónicamente el adolescente quizás compartía su idea sobre la inocencia parcial de Ackles, el había visto crecer a cada uno de esos chiquillos, de manera distinta si  y estaba más que orgulloso de cada uno a su propia manera, incluso de Jared y ahora, estaba seguro que Steven estaba madurando - Steven, crees que puedas cuidar de todas, debo hacer una llamada, luego regresare y hablaremos un poco más, para que puedan retirarse a sus salones de clase tranquilamente.

 

McQueen asintió, tomando a su novia en un abrazo fuerte y aceptando a Kristen que no tuvo más remedio que buscar confort en su pecho, sollozando bajito e intentando no perturbar el dolor de Alona, quien sentía como se le había abierto un agujero en el pecho.

 

Genevieve por su parte se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida del salón sin mirar a sus amigos. - ¡Hey! ¡Gen, Misha dijo que...! - pero ella ya se había ido, caminando fuera de salón sin importarle que el profesor se los hubiera prohibido.

 

\- Esta bien, iré a hablar con ella dentro de unos minutos - alude Misha, poniendo un mensaje rápido a los otros profesores que se encuentran vigilando las entradas y salidas de la escuela, para que no dejaran a la adolescente alejarse demasiado.

 

\- ¿Qué hay de Ian? - Alona parecía preocupada por ese hecho tanto como por Jared. - ¿Lo sabe?

 

\- El profesor Wesley está hablando directamente con él, no te preocupes, realmente está en las mejores manos que puede estar en momentos como estos - empezó a marcar el número, retirándose unos minutos hacia la ventana.

 

Le temblaban las manos, y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cuando lo que observo por la ventana fue el campo de futbol. Pensó en Kane y en como estaría el si ese loco chiquillo hubiera intentado algo como esto por culpa de su ruptura y fue en ese instante cuando comprendió lo estúpido que había sido.

 

Nunca debió iniciar nada con él, nunca, no porque no le atrajera en un primer momento, no porque no le quisiera en su momento, sino porque él era un adulto y como tal, debía haber sido capaz de parar aquello. Sintió una lagrima solitaria bajar por su mejilla, cuando por fin escucho la voz de Paul al otro lado de la línea.

 

\- Estoy en el hospital. - fue apenas un susurro que le saco de sus pensamientos. - Traje a Ian, su padre está cuidando de Megan, la señora Padalecki ha sido internada porque sufrió de un ataque de pánico... - explico, bajando la mirada.

 

\- Supongo que era de esperarse estaba muy nerviosa según el director Morgan - su voz sino cansada incluso para sí mismo. - ¿Esta consciente? - preguntó con esperanza, realmente quería escuchar una respuesta positiva a ello, pero el silencio fue todo no que obtuvo.

 

\- No, lo tienen sedado, temen que la noticia de que continúe con vida lo induzca en un estado de locura, trajeron un psiquiatra, la señora Kane, la tía de Christian... - Paul suspiro, seguramente a Misha no iba a gustarle lo que venía a continuación. - ... Misha…

 

\- ¿Que? ¿Qué sucede?

 

\- Dice que no lo intento con ganas, dice que no quería morir si lo hubiese deseado lo hubiera intentado con ganas, encontraron en su casa papeles impresos, información que sacaba de internet sobre como quitarse la vida detalladamente, cuchillas guardados… dios, no sé cómo... mierda, Misha, ¿Cómo pueden los adolescentes de ahora acceder a eso tan fácilmente? ¿Qué clase de persona enferma les enseña esas cosas? - sus sollozos se escuchaban ahogados por sus manos. - ¿Porque Dios permite estas cosas?

 

\- Paul - Misha suspiro, entendía la impotencia que aquejaba a su compañero, entendía el miedo y la rabia - No soy alguien sumamente religioso, pero... Dios, creo que nos dio algo de libre albedrío no solo porque respetara la forma en que cada quien decidiría llevar su vida, sino porque quería ver que tan capaces éramos de ayudarnos unos a otros ¿Entiendes?, el no permitió que Jared llegará a esto, fueron las decisiones de nosotros los adultos quienes le trajeron aquí... Es hora de que hagamos también lo justo para ayudarle... ¿No crees?

 

\- Yo solo... no quiero este trabajo, no quiero ver a más chicos sufriendo, no quiero eso, no quiero que mi Ian sufra... - sus sollozos eran más evidentes aunque lucha por acallarlos - Pero... no quiere decir que no tengas razón, puedo ver porque Shannen y Michael te admiran tanto.

 

\- No digas tonterías - se sonrojo un poco - Ahora, solo tienes que concentrarte en cuidar de Ian Y Paul, ninguna cosa de este mundo está libre de dolor.

 

\- Es verdad... - esas fueron las últimas palabras del profesor antes de que colgara.

 

 

Si Jensen hubiera sabido lo que pasaba a millas del estadio de vuelta en Nevada en el preciso instante en el que lanzo el balón para anotar el primer touchdown que les llevaba arriba del equipo contrario, si lo hubiera sabido, que en el momento en el que el celebraba las ganas de victoria, Jared Padalecki se debatía entre la vida en la muerte, prefiriendo la última, habría tomado el primer vuelo a casa y se hubiera peleado con quien hiciera falta para ver a su chico.

 

A su chico, el amor de su vida, al que esperaba honrar con esta gran victoria, la primera de las que seguirían. Con el calor del juego, se olvidaba que no quería hacer esto profesionalmente, que quería graduarse de la universidad, comprarse una isla en el Caribe y encerrar a  Jared en la habitación y nunca dejarlo salir.

 

No había nada que quisiera más ese día que besar esos labios rosados y pedirle por buena suerte, pero el entrenador del equipo no le había dejado hacer la llamada y tampoco había podido comunicarse con nadie en Nevada el día anterior, solo había visto a su padre y a Mackenzie y sentía que ellos no podían llenar el vacío que dejaba las ganas de ver a Jared.

 

Jared y sus ojos cafés, Jared y sus sonrisas, Jared y la forma en que intentaba cuidar de él... Le encantaba cada una de esas cosas y más, Jared era todo lo que siempre espero y quiso, realmente quería que esto terminara, ganar aquella medalla, graduarse y llevarse a Jared con él... lejos de cualquiera que quisiera separarles.

 

Pero no podía, todo se ganaba con esfuerzo y debía luchar para ello como Jared luchaba por morir en aquella agitada habitación de hospital, donde le demostraba a las enfermeras la fuerza que tenía para forcejear e impedir que le inyectaran un calmante.

 

\- Déjenme... no quiero seguir viviendo. - gritaba a todo pulmón, sintiendo como era retenido contra la cama con fuerza, mientras una de las enfermeras de mano rápida injertaba tranquilizantes a la intravenosa.

 

Ningún rostro era familiar, solo doctores y enfermeras. No podía escuchar más que el ruido de todos intentando mantenerle quieto para que no se hiciera más daño del que se había hecho intentando cortarse con una inyectadora usada que había conseguido en la papelera.

 

Había despertado para conseguirse un mundo blanco, pero tan pronto sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, supo que estaba en un hospital. Maldijo el dolor que lo había cegado y el miedo que lo había invadido cuando no quiso seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra e irse por sus propios medios. Y se preguntó si de verdad había querido morir, pensamiento que desato una ira incontrolable, que llevo a casi incluso a intentar  lanzarse por la ventana, sino fuera porque la enfermera que se suponía no debía dejarle solo le encontró y tiro de él hasta que ambos estuvieron en el suelo de la habitación, el buscando un objeto punzante en razón de que su primera idea fue frustrada  y ella pidiendo ayuda.

 

Alguien más bajo que el había entrado a la habitación, gritado su nombre y pidiéndole que se calmara, no sabe quién era, pero era molesto, sumamente molesto, sentía la ira burbujear en su pecho, por eso no se contempló en golpearle, alejarle de él. Pero eso dio paso a que otra persona le tomara por detrás, todos trataban de frenarle y eso solo aumentaba las ganas de llorar y gritar.

 

La de no aceptar la realidad.

 

Había comenzado a suplicar que lo dejaran morir, que le dejaran irse y no causarle problemas, pero nadie le escuchaba, nadie prestaba atención a sus demandas. Sentía tanto miedo como Ackles tenía miedo a la derrota ahora que el partido estaba de revés y los Longhorns perdían potencia a mitad de juego, con  yardas de suspensión y solo dos minutos para estrategias, como Quaterback se sentía un poco perdido.

 

Había ido de campamento con todos estos chicos, y conocía todas sus fortalezas y debilidades, conocía a Kane, confiaba en Kane, en especial ahora que lo tenía al frente, aun con el corazón roto pero con la frente en alto.

 

\- Vamos a ganar. - le dijo, en voz alta, creyéndose posible de todo.

 

Miro detenidamente a Christian asentir, seguro, podía ver la seguridad en sus ojos, su confianza, su  irremediablemente confianza en él y sintió que no podía traicionar eso, mucho menos la sonrisa cariñosa de Jared.

 

El estadio estaba a reventar, la gente gritaba, expectante de que lo podía pasar en aquellos pocos minutos, de si realmente su derrota estaba anunciada. Aun restaba tiempo, aun había tiempo para arreglar las cosas, no solo en el juego, sino en su propia vida. Estaba resuelto en arreglar todo, incluso a Danneel. Iba a dejar todo como si nunca lo hubiera tocado, iba a construir un mundo perfecto para que Jared viviera en él.

 

No quería que sufriera nunca más, quería alejar en dolor de esa sonrisa hermosa y suave, que siempre estaba siguiéndole, esperando que la notara...sentía que Jared siempre estuvo ahí, junto a él de una u otra forma.

 

Por otro lado, el dolor y la desolación de Padalecki se habían hecho más grandes cuando al abrir los ojos, sintiéndose mareado y desorientado, lo primero que observo fue la expresión de resignación de Ian Somerhalder, quien conversaba con alguien más en la habitación. A su lado, el profesor Wesley asentía, manteniendo la compostura de un adulto.

 

\- Ian - llamo sintiendo como su garganta estaba sumamente seca cuando hablo - Ian.

 

\- Shhh... Necesitas descansar.

 

Lo que recibió fue una mirada inicialmente llena de sorpresa y alivio que se convirtió en temor al ver sus ojos abiertos.

 

\- ¿Porque...sigo aquí? - se quejó, notando que estaba amarrado a la cama.

 

\- No hablemos de eso ahora, solo puedo decirte que estarás bien.

 

\- ¿Que te paso en el rostro? - pregunto, estaba claramente tranquilo pero la enfermera que revisaba sus puntos vitales miraba a Ian como si quisiera explicarle que era normal, que Jared tendría momentos así y otros en que simplemente todo vendría a su mente y quisiera intentarlo de nuevo, que era por ello, muy pronto para alegrarse.

 

\- Nada, me caí. - mintió, acariciando el cabello de Jared que estaba desordenado sobre la almohada.

 

\- Ten más cuidado - bostezo, sintiendo sus ojos ligeramente pesados y se dejó ir la suavidad de la mano que le acariciaba su cabeza - Tengo sueño, Ian.

 

\- Deberías descansar, cariño. - le sonrió con cariño, esperando a que Padalecki entendiera cuanto le agradaba verle con vida.

 

\- ¿Puedo dormir un poco más? - pregunto sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía más pesado por segundos, la enfermera, de la que ni siquiera estaba totalmente consciente le había inyectado algo para que pudiera dormir de nuevo. El cuerpo se sanaba más rápido así mismo de aquella forma.

 

\- Claro, Jaybird, tu duerme todo lo que quieras. - acaricio la mejilla de Jared con dulzura, agradeciendo que el niño por fin pudiera tomarse unas “vacaciones”.

 

Jared se quedó dormido en el momento justo en que una lágrima resbalaba de la mejilla de Ian, una de alivio sí, pero también de preocupación.

 

Fue también el momento justo en que Jensen lograba encaminar el juego a su gusto...

 

La multitud celebraba tanto al anotador como al Quaterback que recibía palmadas de admiración en la espalda mientras se acomodaban todos en posición para avanzar las siguientes veinte yardas.

 

Tenía identificado quienes podrían detenerle, estaba dispuesto a bloquear los jugadores más fuertes desviando su atención hacia Kane que tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, como si simplemente supiera leer su mente y estuviera dispuesto a seguir su juego, el plan era simple, era dejar libre a los jugadores que quizás no tenían la fuerza y si la rapidez, para que en el momento justo él y Christian recibieran el pase para anotar.

 

Solo había que entretenerlos hasta que el tiempo se acabara y podría olvidarse del futbol hasta enero cuando se retomara la temporada y los entrenamientos, ahora mismo en el calor del momento todo lo que podía pensar era en las vacaciones navideñas que le daría a Jared, en su regalo, en llevarse a Ross con ellos, en hacerle el amor por quien era y no por una tonta apuesta.

 

Ganan.

 

Es bastante para ser su primer juego con un equipo universitario y el observador de Yale es el primero en abrirse paso entre la multitud que lo felicita, para darle las buenas noticias de que tendrá un puesto en Yale esperando por él, de que los Bulldogs estarán orgullosos de tenerle y ahora no hay nada que le haga más feliz que eso.

 

Tiene una impecable sonrisa en su rostro, voltea con emoción hacia Kane que también tiene un observador hablando con él aunque no parezca nada feliz con ello, parece resignado y secretamente, le preocupa un poco verle así, después de todo considera que es el único amigo sincero que le queda.

 

El único que se quedó, que le dio una segunda oportunidad pese a sus tonterías de niño rico y mimado, algo que Christian había aprendió a controlar desde que habían entrado en la preparatoria y había conocido a Collins.

 

Collins. Bastardo ese, es todo lo que podía pensar, para luego descubrirse nuevamente pensando en Jared y en la mirada de añoranza que le había dado antes de marcharse.

 

En cómo le había ardido la mejilla en el lugar donde Jared le había dado su beso de despedida. Tembló, saboreando la posibilidad de llegar a casa en unas horas e irlo a buscar.

 

 - Solo espérame... - susurro, sentando en una banca, aun fantaseando su encuentro con Jared. - Pronto estaré en casa.

 


	45. Capítulo 35 La caída de los poderosos Parte I

 

** **

_I know I've lost you (Sé que te he perdido)_

_Now what can I do (¿Ahora que puedo hacer?)_

_I dont have an answer (No tengo una respuesta.)_

_Words could not erase it (Las palabras no podrán borrarlo)_

_I could try but it's so useless (Podría intentarlo pero es inútil)_

_In the end they're just excuses (Al final, solo serán excusas)_

**[Brian Mcfadden Forgive Me Twice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1X9dziTtdkc)  
**

 

— Tiene que estar con sus estúpidos amigos. — gruño a la nada, mientras conducía a la escuela, una taza de café en su mano derecha que le mantenía ligeramente despierto.

 

Había llegado hace dos horas, la noche había sido larga, tremenda larga, las celebraciones se habían extendido durante todo el camino de regreso, por lo que dormir había estado fuera de cualquier posibilidad. Tenía ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, estaba cansado, no necesitaba que su reflejo se lo dijera, pero las esperanzas de ver a Jared y entregarle lo que le había prometido no le dejaban en paz, por lo que había decidido llamarle, pero no importaba cuánto insistiera... Jay no contestaba.

 

Tenía mensajes sin contestar en el teléfono, algunos de Danneel, pero había preferido no molestarse en revisarlos, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo hoy cuando se encontraba tan feliz. Por eso lo primero que hizo en la mañana  había sido pasar por la casa de Kane a recogerlo, y tomar rumbo a la escuela.

 

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del estacionamiento, pudieron observar debajo del símbolo de la escuela grabado en roca, que había muchas flores y peluches alrededor de una fotografía, rindiendo homenaje a alguien.

 

— Nos vamos dos días y alguien se mata, no te digo... — Kane chasqueo la lengua, antes de dar un bostezo largo. — creo que voy a irme a dormir a las gradas.

 

— El mundo no para de girar. — contesto Jensen con ironía. — ¿Cómo demonios es que no tienes ni siquiera una ojera, Kane? — preguntó mirándole con molestia.

 

— No tengo la presión que tienes tú, ni siquiera tengo una pareja. — se encogió de hombros. — y he logrado perfeccionar el arte de no dormir desde que deje de follar. — es depresivo verlo de esa forma, pero Kane siempre fue un poco oscuro. — Mira, parece que hay una reunión de estudiantes hoy... — murmuro, leyendo el cartel colgado en la entrada lateral de la escuela.

 

— Justo eso podría ayudar, follar con alguien. — dijo Ackles, cerrando el auto de su padre y asegurándose de que la alarma quedara puesta. — Apuesto que hay muchas mujeres o hombres que querrán algo de ti después de lo de anoche... ¿No deberían estar recibiéndonos como héroes?

 

— Quizás es por lo de la puerta... — Kane se encogió de hombros, antes de colgarse la mochila al hombro, pero la vista de la escuela lo hizo detenerse. — tengo un mal presentimiento, Jensen.

 

— No digas tonterías. — tomo un poco más de su café, pero en realidad compartía el sentimiento, el jodido lugar tenía un aura realmente pesada. — Jared no me contesta el teléfono... — agrego empezando a impacientarse. — Iré a la biblioteca a ver si ya llegó.

 

— ¡Ackles! — el grito vino detrás de ellos, y aunque Jensen se giró sorprendido, no esperaba que el dueño de la voz que había gritado su nombre a todo pulmón en mitad del estacionamiento estuviera tan cerca. Tampoco esperaba que el café caliente le cayera en los jeans cuando recibió el primer puñetazo que lo envío al suelo.

 

Quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo más que defenderse con los antebrazos, mientras su atacante intentaba romperle la cara a puñetazos potentes llenos de furia.

 

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí despues de lo que le hiciste?

 

— ¿Pero qué mierda haces Somerhalder? — gruño Kane metiéndose en medio, luchando con la desmedida fuerza que el chiquillo parecía aplicar sobre Ackles. — Detente, que demonios, detente.

 

Tuvo que tirar muy fuerte, y si no fuera porque hubo otro chico que le ayudo no hubiera logrado hacerlo. Por un momento, Steven McQueen le miro a los ojos antes de que ambos tiraran a Ian al suelo, Kane atravesándose entre él y Jensen que escupía sangre en el pavimento sin quitarle la vista.

 

— ¿Qué coño te pasa hoy? ¿Me extrañabas tanto así? — escupió desde el suelo, limpiándose la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

 

— ¿Cómo pudiste jugar con él? ¿No viste la forma en que te miraba? ¡Eras su mundo Ackles, su mundo! — grito en respuesta, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. — ¿Cómo demonios le metiste en una apuesta tan sucia?

 

— ¿C-Como sabes eso? — fue Kane quien lo pregunto, su rápido cerebro colocando las piezas del rompecabezas juntas ante de que Jensen siquiera supiera de qué diablos hablaba Somerhalder. — ¿Padalecki está muerto? — sus manos se habían puesto frías y su cuerpo rígido.

 

El cuerpo de Jensen se sacudió violentamente en el suelo, sus ojos abiertos en una mueca de terror se dirigieron primero a Kane y luego a Somerhalder que aún le miraba con odio.

 

— No, no lo está, pero está internado en el hospital porque ha intentado quitarse la vida dos veces. — fue Steven quien respondió, su voz fue tan fría que pareció cortar el incómodo ambiente de un solo movimiento.

 

No decían mentiras, no había ninguna broma oculta tras esas palabras y la golpiza que Somerhalder le había dado. Era cierto, pero aun, increíble. Absurdo hasta que Jensen comenzó a unir todo, si ellos sabían de la apuesta, entonces Jared también, y si Jared había creído a Danneel, entonces debía haber intentado... no, no podía ser.

Los ojos de Jensen se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se sentaba en el pavimento, su cuerpo aún demasiado paralizado como para intentar moverse.

 

— Oh dios... — sollozo, el aire escapándose de sus pulmones.

 

El aire no estaba llegando a su cabeza, sus manos se habían entumecido y de repente las sentía tan inútiles que ni siquiera era capaz de moverlas, porque estaban pesadas, pesadas al igual que su cuerpo, que se sacudió varias veces intentando detener unos sollozos que quemaban su garganta con fuerza.  

 

Se estaba muriendo, un vacío molesto e incómodo, se instaló en su pecho, estaba muriéndose ahí mismo, lo sabía, por la forma en que Kane le tomaba de los hombros y le sacudía.

 

— Me rogo que le dejara morir, me lo rogo, Ackles, todo porque tomaste sus sentimientos y jugaste con ellos. — era Somerhalder quien hablaba, destrozado por su propio dolor.

 

— No, yo no... — no mentía pero sentía que lo hacía. —...no quise hacerle daño... no quería que sufriera más... — sus sollozos fueron incluso más intensos mientras comenzaban a llegar los profesores a la escena.

 

Paul fue el primero, colocando su mano en el hombro de Ackles con pasividad.

 

— Vamos, señor Ackles, vamos adentro. — le pidió en voz suave, sabiendo que él era el indicado para esto en el momento en el que Ackles se levantó.

 

— ¡Entonces no hubieras hecho esa apuesta de mierda! — grito Ian, aun siendo retenido por Kane y McQueen.

 

— ¡Cállate, tú no sabes una mierda de las intenciones de Jensen! — contesto Kane, aun protegiendo a su mejor amigo de cualquier tontería que Somerhalder pudiera hacer.

 

— Y ustedes no saben una mierda de la vida de Jared, sino nunca le hubieran lastimado como lo hicieron desde que entramos a la escuela, es su culpa, es su maldita culpa que quiera morir, que se sienta utilizado, usado y burlado. — exclamo con más fuerza Somerhalder, ni por un momento importándole que Paul le escuchara. — El me dijo que te amaba... Me dijo que confiara en él, que su decisión de estar contigo era la correcta. ¿Por qué no le detuve?

 

— Ian, por favor, regresa a tu salón, también todos usted. — la voz severa de Misha Collins interrumpió al estudiante que casi no podía contener el llanto agónico que quería salir de él.

 

 — Ackles, tu deberías acompañarnos. — Como encargado de las guardias ese día, era lógico que Fuller estuviera allí, escuchándoles culparse los unos a los otros. — Kane también, ya que pareces estar bastante envuelto en todo esto.

 

Y aunque los adultos tuvieran razón, todos eran demasiado rebeldes para obedecer, por eso cuando Ackles se separó de Wesley, con rumbo a las afueras de la escuela en su mente, Kane le sigue de inmediato.

 

— Ustedes, regresen aquí.

 

Misha soltó una maldición y les siguió.

 

— Profesor Wesley espere aquí. — grito mientras corría detrás de ellos. — Kane, Ackles, es una orden regresen aquí maldición.

 

Pero en la euforia del momento, absolutamente nadie se fijó exactamente lo que hacían, Ackles solo podía sentir la inmensa necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, de alejarse del miedo a quedarse solo nuevamente que le había inundado, por eso, en medio de las lágrimas y el miedo, no miro por donde cruzaba; realmente Kane tampoco.

 

El sol quizás nublo la vista de Misha, que solo se interesó en correr detrás de los adolescentes, por ello  cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, lo que le advirtió del peligro fue la bocina del auto, que iba a golpear a Chris.

 

A su Chris.

 

Se llevó todo el impacto del choque, que sintió en cámara lenta como le rompía las costillas.

 

Cuando cayó al suelo, lo hizo con la satisfacción de ver a Kane tirado unos metros más allá de él, pero poco le duro la alegría cuando intento moverse, escuchando gritos viniendo de todas partes.

 

Empezó a toser sangre unos segundos después, su cuerpo no le respondió, alguien grito, más bien le suplico que no cerrara los ojos, pero realmente era difícil hacer aquello, pensó en Kane y lo mucho que lo amaba, pensó en su familia y quien les ayudaría a partir de ahora, pensó en sus amigos —su segunda familia— y quien les cuidaría y finalmente pensó que no quería morir...

 

No quería.

 

— Misha, por favor, por favor... lo siento... — la voz de a Kane sonaba rota, apenas se le entendía entre las lágrimas.

 

Intento tocarlo, notando que se había quedado quieto, sus ojos azules cerrados, la sangre había empapado el suelo su traje irónicamente el mismo traje que uso el día que él le había besado por primera vez; pero Fuller le detuvo alejándole.

 

— No puedes tocarlo Chris, no sabemos qué tal mal esta.

 

Aunque el dolor de Kane pronto se convirtió en ganas de herir a alguien cuando Rosenbaum, salido de la misma nada lo tomo de los hombros, alejándolo del cuerpo agonizante de Collins.

 

— No puede hacerle esto, no puedes arruinar su carrera... — susurro al oído del alumno.

 

— Pero no entiendes, el piensa que no... Que no… — las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras luchaba por quitarse al docente de encima. — Le dije que había sido una calentura. — susurro con la voz rota. — Y no es cierto.

 

— Jodidos adolescentes, hacen lo que se les da la gana con nosotros. — mascullo el corista, tirando del alumno hasta apartarlo de la multitud, para sorpresa de ellos, Ackles estaba allí, y fue el, quien se encargó de sacar a Kane de allí, de ver el cuerpo inerte de Misha en el suelo.

 

— Alguien tiene que llamar una ambulancia, su pulso está muy débil. — siseo Paul, luego de acercarse al cuerpo inerte y comprobar su pulso, había corrido como un loco detrás de Misha, él había visto el auto, antes que Misha pero no había llegado a tiempo y sentía que podía ponerse a gritar ahí mismo en ese instante ¿Cómo podía irse en segundos absolutamente todo a la mierda?

 

— Tienes que dejarme decírselo, no puede creer que fue un juego. — seguía balbuceando Kane, sin importar que Paul y Fuller estuvieran escuchando mientras Ackles y Rosenbaum luchaban por alejarle de la multitud.

 

— Shhh, Kane... tienes que calmarte, el estará bien. — le aseguró Jensen, que no iba a lamentar ir por Jared si lograba calmar a su amigo.

 

Las sirenas se escucharon segundos despues, no por nada era un lugar pequeño, donde no había mucho tráfico como para estancarse, en especial para las ambulancias. Fue un alivio para todos ver que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

 

Kane intento acercarse a Misha una vez más, pero fue detenido por Doherty, quien le abofeteo fuertemente la mejilla.

 

— No va a morir chico, lo que tengas que decir se lo dirás despues.

 

Y aunque sonaba segura, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba levemente, estaban tratándole como un niño, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien cuando ni siquiera ellos mismos lo sabían.

 

— Eres un adulto cuando empiezas a asumir la responsabilidad de tus actos, así que tranquilízate Kane y espera a ver si tienes una segunda oportunidad. — fue Fuller quien hablo, haciendo que ambos adolescentes le miraran, Jensen sintió que aquello también era para él.

 

Tenía razón, por más ganas que tuviera de ver a Jared, no sería bienvenido y no le dejarían ver a Padalecki, ni siquiera acercarse. Si la opinión de Somerhalder era la de la madre de quien había sido su novio, estaba perdido. Solo le quedaba irse con Kane.

 

Era tan incómodo volver a sentir esa ira burbujeante en su pecho, esas ganas de golpear todo lo que se pusiera enfrente de él, esas ansias de gritar, esa molestia constante. Ese dolor...

 

Estaba solo, de nuevo, la única persona que le había comprendido y cuidado ya no estaba con él.

 

 

No sabe que hacer o decir cuando ve a su tía acercarse por el pasillo, es de noche y no se ha movido de ahí desde que Jensen le ha acercado al hospital. No sabe que ha hecho Ackles o que paso con su vida, no puede importarle. Menos, puesto que Misha Collins puede estar muriendo en esa sala de cirugías ahora mismo y él no podría haberle dicho nunca lo que sentía en realidad.

 

No esperaba que fuera ella quien le encontrará, nunca se habían llevado bien, no cuando a nadie en la familia Kane le gustaba su madre. Pero ella siempre se había mantenido respetuosa ante sus sobrinos.

 

— Me han dicho que es tu profesor favorito, ¿Por qué es que no lo creo?

 

— No lo sé. — respondió, sin voltear a verle, sus ojos verdes estaban mirando hacia la nada, sus parpados hinchados, no recordaba haber llorado tanto de los cinco años. — ¿Mi madre ya viene en camino?

 

— La he llamado, sí. Viene en un momento, está tranquilizando a tu padre.

 

— El me salvo. — respondió, mirando los raspones en su ropa. — Ese carro iba a matarme, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo...

 

— ¿Le dijiste que le amabas alguna vez? — preguntó con suavidad, colocando su bufanda alrededor de los hombros de su sobrino.

 

— Si... Pero luego le dije que solo había sido una calentura de adolescentes. — confeso, sintiendo su cuerpo agitarse levemente. — No le digas a nadie, no es su culpa, fui yo quien le empujo a esto.

 

— Eso puedo imaginarlo. — fue una sorpresa escuchar la voz de su madre en ese momento, dejándole atónito al no solo haber revelado el secreto ante su tía, sino ante la persona que más admiraba en el mundo.

 

 — ¡Mama... Mami por favor, no hagas nada, él no quería! el... Pero sabes lo insistente que soy y empecé a empujarlo y empujarlo… — estaba llorando, abiertamente, sin darse cuenta que su tía le había abrazado con cariño. — Fui yo... Fui yo.

 

— Christian... no voy a decirle a nadie porque no quiero ponerte a ti en el centro del ring. — Ella suspiro, mirando a su hijo sufrir, pero sin querer hacerle parecer que lo que había dicho estaba bien. — nos vamos a casa.

 

— Pero necesito esperar que despierte, saber si tiene seguro, es muy responsable con los demás, pero con él es muy descuidado… — se sonrojo, aún con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. — Lo siento, debes estar muy decepcionada de mí...

 

— Tu padre se encargara de eso cuando le explique la situación con detalles. — se acercó a su hijo, tomándolo de la muñeca. — vamos, en la casa discutiremos, no montes una escena aquí.

 

— Mama... Lo negare todo si hacen algo, cuidare de él hasta donde me sea posible. — le contestó, había determinación en su rostro, una madurez y seriedad que su madre se sorprendió de observar.

 

¿Cuándo había pasado esto?, ¿Cuando, si su hijo siempre sido un chiquillo malcriado y mimado?

 

— No me alces la voz si no quieres que te abofetee. — replicó, mirando a su hermana política con una sonrisa. — gracias por llamarnos, suerte con el chico Padalecki, he escuchado que esta algo mal.

 

— ¡Oh! Ese pobre chico, no está nada bien — respondió la mujer, acariciando con cariño la cabeza de su sobrino, que le miraba molesto. — Para colmo la madre se niega en llamar a su padre. — saco una caja de cigarrillos de su traje blanco. — Creo que todo empezó con el abandono de este... No lo sé, solo sé que no le han cuidado bien, es un chiquillo que ha sufrido mucho.

 

— Quizás deberías hablar con los Welling, Patricia tiene gran influencia en el consejo de Padres. 

 

— Puede ser una opción. — gruño la mujer, no muy convencida, haciendo una mueca de placer cuando encendió el cigarro, ignorando que estuviera en el hospital. — Vayan, les mantendré informados de la salud de ese lindo profesor

 

— Tía... — se quejó Christian, haciendo un puchero que en otro momento hubiera hecho que su madre le pellizcara las mejillas y le preguntara quien era su osito bonito, algo que nunca esperaba tener que escuchar en público desde aquella vez en primaria donde había sido humillado.

 

— Vamos, aquí no hay nada que hacer, y tienes que comer y dormir, porque no lo has hecho en todo el día desde el juego de ayer. — le regaño su madre, tirando del como si tuviera siete años y no dieciocho. — en la casa hablaremos de esto, con tu padre y tu hermana presentes, y nos contaras que estabas pensando cuando te liaste con un profesor, ¿sabes que no solo arruinarías tu vida si esto se descubría? Y por dios, cuando ese hombre se despierte conocerá lo que es la ira de una madre.

 

— Bueno... no creo que quieras saber exactamente que estaba pensando cuando empecé a seducirlo, tú sabes, meterme en su cuerpo, lograr que dejara de pensar lo suficiente en mí como su alumno... ¿Me estoy metiendo en más problemas, cierto?

 

— Pues sí, no podrás a ir a fiestas hasta que tres gradúes de la preparatoria, y mucho menos podrás conducir tu propio auto. — le dejo saber con tono severo su madre, mientras caminaba mas rápido, perdiendo la paciencia de la que siempre había parecido ser dueña. — ¿pero que estabas pensando al salir con un hombre mayor, con un profesor...?

 

— Sabes querida cuñada... — su tía intervino dando un suspiro que dejo salir un poco del humo de sus labios pintados de rojo. — No deberías ser tan dura con él chico, se dejó llevar tanto como tú lo hiciste a su edad... con un hombre mayor, mucho mayor...

 

— Si, pero eso es diferente, porque el mío no era un profesor pedófilo que quien sabe cuántos niños ha tocado antes. — fue la tosca respuesta, mientras sacaba a Christian del hospital por fin, directo al estacionamiento. — solo espero que tu padre se tome esto mejor que yo.

 

— No es pedófilo... y no había tocado a nadie más, nunca. — contesto Christian con la mirada en la ventana, unos cinco minutos despues de que su madre encendiera el auto con una mueca de molestia.

 

Él había sido la primera persona para el profesor, nadie más..., él había sido la primera persona en conocer cómo se sonrojaba, luego de que hayan terminado de hacerlo, como le gustaba acurrucarse a su lado... como le encantaba leer un buen libro mientras almorzaba, como tenía una predilección secreta por la historia de países pequeños, pero como sabia de todo un poco.

 

Lo extrañaba demasiado.

 

Realmente se esforzó porque ninguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos y por eso no volvió la vista hacia su madre, en ningún momento pese a que ella intentaba mirar su rostro.

 

— No es lo que esperaba de ti, no despues de que pase esos días consolándote porque pensé que alguna chica te había dejado.

 

Le dijo cuando llegaron a casa y antes de que Christian pudiera salir corriendo del auto. Estaba decepcionada por escuchar que su hijo no solo había seguido sus pasos, sino que los había empeorado. Ella sabía que no sería un buen ejemplo, pero no se esperaba esto de Christian.

 

Por dios, una mujer mayor era una cosa, pero un hombre mayor... eso era pedofilia fijo. ¿Qué le podía haber hecho ese hombre a su hijo mientras ella ignoraba lo que este hacia hasta tan tarde en la escuela?

 

— Fui yo... Fui yo quien le dejo…— respondió sin poder evitar que su voz temblara. — Porque quería que se fuera conmigo una vez terminara la preparatoria, porque quería conocer el mundo a su lado... Y me dijo que no podía, porque su familia depende de su empleo, por una beca estatal... Realmente no permití que me lo explicara me sentía tan herido...

 

— Sabía que te convertirías en un niño mimado. — su madre suspiro, mirando sus manos en el volante que no había soltado luego de apagar el auto. — no todos podemos tener lo que queremos, Christian. Entiendo si te enamoraste del... bueno, en realidad no lo entiendo más que viéndolo como el típico cliché de enamorarte de tu profesor, pero si de verdad lo querías debiste haberlo escuchado.

 

— Lo sé... fui tan egoísta. — estaba llorando de nuevo. — Le trate mal... le dije que solo había sido una calentura, no podía comprender porque quería quedarse aquí, ni aunque me dijera que era por su familia.

 

Se bajó del auto, con una mueca en su rostro.

 

— Lamento decepcionarte... iré a mi habitación, avísame cuando tú y papa quieran hablar.

 

A veces le sorprendía como podía actuar como un mimado un segundo y luego hacerse el duro, comenzando con su expresión de chico malo, pese a que había visto y escuchado las lágrimas caer de sus ojos. No podía más que preguntarse si lo había juzgado demasiado rápido y si debería darle otra oportunidad; aunque eso no iba a dejar de hacerla sentir escandalizada porque su hijo hubiera estado saliendo con un profesor bajo sus narices.

 

Suspiro con molestia mirando a su hijo alejarse con la mirada en el suelo, necesitaba hablar con su esposo, aclarar su mente, se sentía enojada y aliviada de que su hijo no fuera quien venía saliendo de una cirugía de la que pudo haber pendido su vida, a la vez se sentía bastante mal por ello. Porque era una alivio de una vida por otra.

 

Y eso era horrible, pero no podía evitarlo.

 

A veces la vida era así... teníamos sentimientos que no nos gustaban y no quedaba más que aceptarlos y seguir, por ahora, Chris estaba con el corazón roto, sí, pero sano.

 

— Ana, ¿Qué haces en el auto? — su esposo le pregunto un rato despues, haciéndole notar que se había quedado allí, pensando en todo lo que debía decirle a su hijo y en el estado que se encontraba. — ¿Ana?

 

Ella le miro con sorpresa, mientras llevaba sus manos a quitar el cinturón con movimientos mecánicos, se aseguró que el freno de mano estuviera puesto y el carro debidamente apagado, antes de abrir la puerta.

 

— Christian está en su habitación, está bastante afectado.

 

— Necesitamos hablar. — anuncio, antes de dar un suspiro largo, girando su cabeza a ver a su esposo apoyado en la ventana del auto y observándole con una expresión de preocupación. — necesitamos hablar de Christian.

 

— Esta bien, ¿vamos a hacerlo en el auto? — por dios, tenía el mismo tono de hijo de puta de su hijo cuando bromeaba, hasta sus cejas se alzaban en la misma dirección.

 

— Sabes que lo imprudente debió heredarlo de ti. — le acuso poniendo una mano en el pecho de su esposo, cuando este se acercó a ella, notando que estaba alterada.

 

— Pues lo decía por si íbamos a hablar aquí, no hacerlo hacerlo. — se burló, superando la barrera que ella le había impuesto y tomándole la cintura. — ¿que hizo ese macarra ahora?

 

— Estamos hablando de tu hijo, deja de pensar en sexo. — se quejó, pero estaba sonrojada, la piel blanca de su rostro estaba hermosamente esculpida de rojo. — Casi lo atropellan esta mañana.

 

— ¿En serio? Pues yo lo vi muy bien, incluso azoto la puerta de su cuarto y le grito a Annie por haberse metido en su cuarto a robarle sus discos. — parecía sorprendido, pero no preocupado, quizás porque no había corrido al hospital con el corazón en la boca. — para lo asustada que sonabas cuando llamaste, sigues bastante nerviosa aunque este bien.

 

— Eso es porque, quien le salvo... — se quedó callada, mirando a los ojos al padre de sus hijos. — Es su profesor,  como se apellida... Collins, sí, él le salvo pero ellos están manteniendo una relación de pareja.

 

— ¿Mi hijo con un profesor? — había incredulidad en su voz, y su rostro tenía una mueca de que estaba algo confundido, pero entonces su rostro se rompió con una gran sonrisa. — qué manera de hacerlo, ¿no crees? Es un buen truco para pasar una materia, ¿y cómo está el profesor? ¿Tenemos que pagar algo?

 

— Robert Kane. — le golpeo el pecho con ganas mirándole bastante enojada — Él no lo hizo para pasar la materia, el asunto es que tu hijo está ahí adentro con el corazón roto, porque se enamoró de un adulto que seguramente se aprovechó de él, ¿No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué siempre te tomas las cosas tan a la ligera?

 

— Pues es Chris... se deprimió hace unos días y aun así tuvo fuerzas para ir y ganarse una medalla en el All Stars. Es un chico duro como yo, ya lo superara, todos nos enamoramos de nuestros profesores. — se encogió de hombros, tomándola de la cintura por sorpresa  y levantándolo por sobre su hombro. — vamos adentro y hablamos esto con toda la familia.

 

— ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Ese hombre pudo haberse aprovechado de tu hijo! — exclamo, molesta, moviéndose entre los brazos fuertes de su esposo, los mismos que siempre logran tranquilizarle y hacerla sentir segura. — Además... es hombre...

— ¿Y? Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso. — el subió los escalones de entraba saltándolos de dos en dos, escuchando como su esposa se quejaba. — si a Christian le gustaban los hombres lo dejaríamos ir a su ritmo, y si a Annie le gustaban los hombres la encerraríamos en un calabozo hasta que se graduara de la universidad.

 

Eso hizo a su esposa reír, recordaba esa conversación, ambos estaban un poco borrachos y Christian y Annie eran dos niños pequeños que corrían maravillados por el jardín mientras ellos hablaban de esas cosas.

 

— Lo sé... ¿Crees que estoy exagerando? Christian dijo que si tomabas acciones legales, cuidaría de ese hombre con todo lo que tiene...

 

— Lo que es poco, porque aún no le tengo en mi testamento. — se burló el hombre mayor, que la puso de nuevo en el suelo cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa. — ¿por qué no vas a buscarle y veamos de que va este berrinche?

 

— Esta bien, iré por él. — respondió, más tranquila, realmente aun le sorprendía el talento de ese hombre para sosegarla, aunque fuera con esa forma de ser tan desesperante.

 

Encontró a Chris enrollado en las sabanas y metido debajo de la cama, donde se acurrucaba con Allison, el gato persa que le habían comprado a Annie para su cumpleaños seis. De su boca dejaba salir un constante quejido que le hizo sonreír, pese a que su hijo pasaba por un momento tan difícil.

 

Logro sacarlo de donde se escondía con algo de esfuerzo, y llevarlo abajo, donde su esposo se servía una copa de vino y encendía la chimenea para calentar un poco la casa que se había puesto inusualmente helada esos días. La noche anterior habían celebrado hasta tarde, por lo que ninguno de los dos había descansado mucho, pero si había que hablar con su hijo para que su esposa se quedara más tranquila, lo haría.

 

El y Kane eran tan parecidos que no se gustaban la mitad del tiempo, pero por esa misma razón, el sabia lo fuerte que podía ser ese chico y también lo fácil que era que pudiera salir adelante. Tenía una fortaleza admirable, como la suya.

 

Aunque no se esperaba tener un hijo gay, con Kane la situación no es que cambiara su hijo seguía siendo el mismo macarra que le gustaba ver a las chicas por debajo de la escalera y jugar cualquier deporte y aun así siempre ordenar todo tipo de libros raros de internet y cargárselo a su cuenta en lugar de usar su mesada.

 

Lo que más le preocupaba ahora mismo era su esposa, ella parecía tan preocupada.

 

Esperaba que ella no se sintiera responsable por esto, porque su hijo se metiera con alguien mayor.

 

— Allí estas, ¿vino o whisky? — era una pregunta trampa, pero cuando Christian paso a su lado y tomo la copa que él se había servido, no le quedo más que chasquear la lengua. — puedes empezar cuando quieras a contar como ocurrió esto, omite los detalles sexuales porque tu hermana aún tiene doce años.

 

Le observo entrar a la habitación con los ojos rojos y claramente cansado, la falta de sueño le estaba pasando factura, podía ver en sus ojos algo distinto también, algo que le saco una sonrisa pese a que quizás no parecía el mejor momento para ello; su hijo parecía más maduro y centrado. Pero también lastimado.

 

— Solo comenzó ¿Si? — Contesto, asfixiado por tener que hacer esto con sus padres, joder, que el no esperaba tener que llegar a esto. — El me atraía mucho y me sacaba de quicio al mismo tiempo, siempre era tan centrado, preocupándose por los otros, inteligente...  fuerte, pero pese a que sé que también yo le atraía  no me miraba como quería que lo hiciera, así que empecé a seducirle.

 

— Te dije que era mi hijo. — Robert se rio, alto y alegre de escuchar exactamente lo que quería de la boca de su hijo. — bien, pues eso de verdad que no me interesa, te enamoraste del profesor, lo hiciste con él en la escuela... ¿por qué llorabas hace unos días?

 

— Porque... — se quedó callado, mirando el suelo, con la miradas de toda su familia sobre él. — porque terminamos hace unos días, porque quería que se fuera conmigo una vez terminara la preparatoria... solo quería conocer el mundo a su lado pero, él tiene una deuda con el gobierno, una beca, algo así... y su familia depende de él.

 

Su padre se quedó callado, mirándole sin ninguna expresión claramente sabía que había algo más.

 

— Le dije que no me importaba y le lastime, porque yo me sentía herido.

 

— Mimado y también egoísta.

 

— Por favor, papá, mamá... no hagan nada. — respiro hondo mirando a su padre a los ojos. — Él se ha esforzado mucho por llegar a donde lo ha hecho, no es justo que por mi culpa todo se arruine.

 

— Eso lo decidiremos cuando despierte, ahora, como te salvo la vida... Ana, voy a llamar a Jonathan, decirle que se encargue de que el profesor tenga todos los recursos necesarios para mantenerse, no quiero ni imaginar la que le va a caer si le inyectan algo para subirle las cuentas y lo arruinan. — se ajustó la corbata, acomodando su traje en el reflejo que se veía en uno de sus jarrones de plata, preparado para ir a llamar al administrador de la familia. — ahora... tu llama a la escuela, diles que Chris no asistirá ni hoy ni mañana, que está enfermo o algo.

 

— Justo me acaba de llegar un correo electrónico del director, quieren hablar con nosotros y otros padres mañana. — menciono Ana acariciando los hombros de su esposo, notando como Chris bajaba la mirada al suelo, como si ocultara algo más, ambos, arquearon una ceja. — Chris, hijo, ¿Tienes ideas de porque?

 

— Chris tiene más problemas. — canturreo la pequeña Kane interrumpiendo a los adultos. — Chris siempre ha sido un abusivo con los demás y por eso tiene problemas.

 

— Annie... — su madre la reprendió, aunque frunció el ceño, mirando a Christian removerse incómodo. — anda, habla, di lo que estas ocultando...

 

— Yo... tengo parte de la culpa de que Padalecki esté en el hospital, lo he estado golpeando y abusando de él desde que entramos a la preparatoria, lo he lastimado junto con Jensen de muchas formas. — murmuro, notando la sorpresa en el rostro de sus padres.

 

— ¡Christian! — su madre parecía escandalizada. — ¡Pero porque...! — bajo la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder. — oh dios, que vergüenza con los padres de ese chico, no me extraña que se haya intentado suicidar, Robert, habrá que pagar sus cuentas de hospital también y disculparse con los padres... por dios, ¡Christian vete a tu habitación, estas castigado! Ahora sí que me has hecho enfadar.

 

— Pero mama, no... Nunca pensé... Que el… — su voz se va haciendo más pequeña, porque esta vez el silencio de su padre le da una pista que ha logrado enojarle también y joder, eso es un completo milagro, algo que conforme crecía pensó que era imposible

 

— Tú vas a pasar una larga temporada en tu cuarto reflexionando de todo lo que has hecho, y olvídate de lo del profesor, vamos a demandarlo por pedófilo. — ella parecía hablar en serio, y si Christian pensaba que antes su comportamiento había sido errático, ahora no podía creer como su madre se había transformado en el monstro del armario que nunca había sido.

 

— ¡No! — grito poniéndose de pie. — No dejare que por mi culpa su vida se arruine, lo negare todo, porque no sabes de lo que estás hablando no me has escuchado, fui yo quien lo empezó, todo, absolutamente todo, es mi culpa, si quieres que sea un adulto déjame asumir mis propias responsabilidades, que mierda si lo demandas me vas a matar, lo amo...— su voz se rompió. — Lo amo tanto, siento ahora mismo que me podría morir sin el.

 

— ¡No te estoy castigando por amarlo a él! — Ana Kane le grito con la misma intensidad, mirándole a los ojos con esa mirada salvaje que Christian tenia. — te estoy castigando por haber maltratado a un chiquillo que ahora ha intentado hacerse suicidarse, por haberte convertido en la peor clase de adolescente que existe.

 

— Entonces no lo metas a él... Castígame a mí como quieras. — Rebatió con voz dura, no queriendo ceder a la decepcionada mirada de su padre, que nunca en su vida le había mirado de esa forma. — No me quejare de nada, asumiré lo que quieras, pero déjalo fuera de esto.

 

— Bien, vas a ir a Yale, vas a inscribirte en el equipo de futbol, vas a tomar todas las asignaturas posibles, y vas a obtener un promedio sobre 9, para cuando te gradúes de la preparatoria, y cuando te gradúes de la universidad vas a ocupar el puesto de su padre, y más importante que esto, nunca vas a ver a ese profesor de nuevo.

 

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero se esforzó por no dejarlas salir, frente a sus padres, no les daría la satisfacción.

 

— ¿Tenemos un trato?

 

— No es un trato, Christian, es una orden. Ahora vete a tu cuarto, no quiero verte el rostro.

 

— Tranquila, el sentimiento es mutuo. — gruño, más para sí mismo que para nadie más.

 

Si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta le hubiera merecido una buena bofetada por parte de su madre, quien estaba tan enfadada que era capaz de recurrir a la violencia. En especial cuando el adolescente azoto la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, el sonido retumbando en la habitación.

 

— Y tú será mejor que aprendas de esto. — prácticamente le gruño a su hija menor que se escondió de hombros. — No estás de acuerdo con lo que hice ¿No? — le pregunto a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos, notando como su pequeña hija se retiraba con sus peluches en brazos.

 

— Pues tu eres la madre, yo prefiero dejarlo que se salga con la suya, como yo. — Él se encogió de hombros, pero aun así la alcanzo para abrazarla contra su pecho con suavidad. — pero hiciste bien, lo pusiste en su lugar, lo único que digo es que no, no va a heredar nuestro negocio, por ahora, suena bien como castigo, pero me gustaría que Kane hiciera lo que quiera con su vida.

 

— Si él hace lo que quiere con su vida, regresara con ese hombre. — contestó con rencor.

 

— A quien no conoces aun, dale una oportunidad, ¿quieres?

 

¿Cómo es que su esposo siempre estaba libre de estrés en situaciones así?


	46. Capítulo 36 La caída de los poderosos Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D
> 
> Solo paso a decir, que quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo, que disfruten.

 

__ _ _

_ _

 

_Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakuta ii_

_(Mientras mis lágrimas se forman, no tengo que detenerlas ahora)_

_Kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu_

_(Al final de todo el pesar)_

_Stay....Stay....Stay....Stay..._

_(Quedate, quédate, quédate, quédate)_

_Sou onaji kimochi shinjiteta, Keshita memori mitsumeteta_

_(Es cierto, no puedo verte ahora)_

_Ima anata ni aenai kedo Setsunai omoi kakushite_

_(Pero escondiendo el dolor de mi corazón)_

_Tsuyoku nareru motto, Tashikameta yuku no_

_(Puedo hacerme más fuerte y me asegurare de ello)_

_Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii_

_(Mientras mis lágrimas se forman, no tengo que detenerlas ahora)_

[I Will - Sowelu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjlOzkG1IHs) _  
_

 

La luz de la luna es bastante fuerte aquella noche y le permite caminar mirando su propia sombra todo el tiempo, después de pensarlo por mucho decidió no acercarse al hospital, seguramente Somerhalder ya le había cerrado toda posibilidad de hablar con la madre... de Jared. Se había quedado en las inmediaciones, había encontrado un lugar que le permitió llorar como no hacía desde... ¿Nunca?, lloro y maldijo su suerte, lloro una y otra vez, pensando que Jared no se merecida esto, él realmente quería que parara de sufrir.

 

Quería su sonrisa sincera y tranquila, por siempre junto a él.

 

En algún punto, el licor pareció  una buena idea y por eso había decidido caminar a esos pequeños supermercados que nunca comprobaban la edad, donde no importa que fuera un adolescente supuestamente.

 

Lleno el auto de olor a cerveza barata, y no le importo que el hedor se quedara impregnado en su ropa, delatándole ante cualquiera que estuviera a un metro a la redonda. Era una mierda de día, lo de menos que podía hacer era beber, y no pensaba en matarse porque siempre había visto el suicidio como una manera de cobardes de escapar de los problemas, tal y como Jared había escapado, dejándole a él con el corazón más roto que nunca, sin permitirle darle explicaciones.

 

Despues de que dejara que se llevaran a Christian al hospital, había tenido oportunidad de revisar su teléfono. Leyó mensajes de Danneel de odio, que habían llegado el Lunes en la noche, y luego muchos de disculpa en la mañana, la chica parecía estar loca porque la perdonara ahora que había escuchado del intento de suicidio de Jared Padalecki, al principio no supo porque lo hacía, pero luego comprendió.

 

Alguien tuvo la amable morbosidad de dejar en su Facebook el video de como Jared había sido humillado por su exnovia frente de todo el colegio, y de porque el asunto de la apuesta ahora se sabía. Muchos le felicitaban, diciéndole que sabían que él no era un sucio marica, otros le explicaban detalladamente como iba a morir, muchos le amenazaban, pero también muchos más le felicitaban por haberse deshecho del gay/nerd del colegio.

 

Nunca pensó que hubiera gente tan enferma, pero entonces pensó en él, en lo que le había hecho a Jared mucho antes, y sintió ganas de vomitar. Por eso también había llorado gran parte del día, como ya había dicho antes, el hospital había sido el mejor lugar para pasar el dolor, porque se sentía cerca de Jared.

 

¿Cuándo se había convertido en esto...? , miraba con atención su reflejo en la camioneta y sentía ganas de vomitar, cuando se había convertido en alguien que podía burlarse y golpear a otro solo por "diversión", cuando había perdido el juicio, ¿Cómo fue capaz de apostar sobre los sentimientos de Jared?

 

Jared había sido tan jodidamente sincero con él desde el principio, que pudo haber cumplido la apuesta hace casi dos meses.

 

¿Por qué no arreglo las cosas con Danneel, porque la humillo y dejo como lo hizo? ¿Por qué golpeo a Tom? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? , que alguien le contestara.

 

Amaba a Jared y ahora, todo estaba arruinado, aun así Jared sobreviviera ¿Cómo podría perdonarle?

 

Sentía que su vida se había ido con él...

 

Bajo del auto cuando llego a casa, preguntándose como mierda lo hacía cada vez que estaba ebrio, siempre lograba controlar sus acciones solo para no quedar mal ante los demás. Se acercó a la puerta principal de la casa, antes de cambiar de opinión y rodear la casa para entrar por detrás, estaba seguro que la señora del servicio aún estaba allí y no había cerrado la puerta aun.

 

Entro en la casa, pensando en que si se encontraba a su madre estaría jodido, porque esta odiaba verle hecho un desastre incluso ahora que era una hippie en toda regla, despues de la muerte de su abuela, Donna Ackles había cambiado mucho. Ya no era la mujer que le había dicho que ser homosexual era una aberración y que los Demócratas eran enviados del Infierno para acabar con el gobierno del mercado, y quien le había alejado de Jared en primer lugar porque era un chico de clase muy baja, y que ellos vivieran en Henderson y tuvieran que asistir a un colegio promedio no justificaba que caminara entre los plebeyos.

 

Donna había cambiado tanto en cinco años como el en esos tres meses jugando a la pelota con Jared, y todo gracias a que Padalecki había conseguido una fuerza y sinceridad para desearle suerte en el partido en el que casi se había quebrado.

 

Tuvo razón al pensar en encontrarse a su madre, y se detuvo un segundo dentro de la casa con una mueca pequeña por el esfuerzo de caminar en línea recta pese a la cantidad de licor que había ingerido, el asunto estaba en que cómo había temido, llego a encontrarse con su madre al pie de las escaleras.

 

La imponente rubia que había sido candidata a la Miss Texas, ahora le miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

 

— Jensen Ross Ackles, bonito estado para llegar. — aún tenía la severidad de la mujer que le enseño a como no ser compasivo cuando tenía cinco años.

 

— Gane unas bonitas medallas ¡Tenia que celebrar! — dice, tratando de subir rápidamente la escaleras, no quería que su madre vieras los surcos de lágrimas o sus ojos rojos.

 

— Detente allí mismo. — su madre lo tomo del antebrazo, sus uñas encajándosele en la piel. — tienes algo que explicarme.

 

— ¿Qué? — pregunto con fastidio, ahora mismo solo quería acurrucarse con las dos fotografías que tenia de su Jared, esas de cuando era más joven y la otra que tomaron en el viaje que hicieron el pasado fin de semana.

 

La bofetada le tomó por sorpresa, y le recordó porque no le alzaba la voz a su madre y controlaba siempre sus tonos delante de ella.

 

— A mí me hablas con respeto, que bastante tengo con la vergüenza de que me hayan citado a la escuela porque estas involucrado en el aparente intento de suicidio de un chico de tu escuela. ¡Explícame eso! — exigió su madre, tomándole de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

 

— ¿Eso es todo lo que te importa, tu reputación madre? — le dice con una risita irónica viendo el enojo aumenta en su rostro. — Fue Jared... — contesto antes de que su madre dijera algo mas. — Fue mi Jared...

 

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "tu" Jared? — cuestiono, tirando de el para acercarlo, su hijo era mucho más alto que ella, pero no se dejaba intimidar. — ¿Y qué le has hecho?

 

— ¿Qué le hecho? — está seguro que su pequeña risa histérica preocupa a su madre tan pronto sale de sus labios. — Desde que entre a la preparatoria, me convertido en su pesadilla ¿Sabías que temblaba solo con que me aproximara? , oh pero eso no es todo, no, lloraba cada vez que mis puños se estrellaban contra su cuerpo, era tan fácil golpearlo, burlarme de él... Nunca se defendía y tenías razón, siempre la tuviste, era una escoria, un plebeyo con el me divertía... Y mucho.

 

Hizo una pausa, mojando sus labios con su reseca lengua.

 

— Hasta que me di cuenta que me interesaba, que pasaba tanto tiempo molestándole y haciendo su vida imposible porque quería que me mirara... Quería sus ojos sobre mí y lo logre ¡Joder, que soy Jensen Ackles y siempre consigo lo que quiero! No sé cómo demonios nos acercamos, nos enamoramos, él..., él me encanta mama, me fascina todo de él y le quiero tanto... Le quiero tanto. — repitió perdido en los recuerdos...

 

— ¿Que estás diciendo? — no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la voz de Jensen. — ¿Eres uno de esos horribles abusadores? ¿Eres gay?

 

— Lo era... Lo era hasta que tuve sus ojos nuevamente en mí, como aquella vez que éramos niños y me ayudo en matemáticas, ¿Recuerdas? — Le pregunto a su madre, tratando de detener las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos. — Pero Danneel estaba histérica, enojada y herida, me reto. — se alejó un poco de su madre, dejando se caer en las gradas. — ¡Kane dijo que no era una buena idea! — Agrego con seriedad, toda la que en ese estado podía reunir. — Pero no le escuche y acepte el reto, ¡Tenia que joderme a Jared antes de que terminaran las clases! ... Y Danneel se lo dijo, se lo dijo y él... Él…

 

— Jensen, cariño, ¿qué has hecho? — su madre estaba en estado de shock, mirando el suelo y pensando en cada uno de los momentos difíciles que se había enfrentado por sus hijos, pero nada parecía compararse a esto que estaba ocurriendo, joder, ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Alan todo esto?

 

— No lo sé... No lo sé. — dirigió su vista hacia el techo, pensando en la noche que había compartido con Jared en aquel lugar. — Solo quería que me viera... Solo quería cuidarle y amarlo siempre, solo quería... No lo se…

 

— Oh, mierda. — las malas palabras nunca habían quedado bien en la boca de su madre. — vamos, te daré una ducha y una pastilla y mañana iré a esa reunión, igual tendré que disculparme con esa familia y ofrecerle todos nuestros recursos.

 

No contesto nada, dejo que su madre le levantara del suelo y ayudara a subir las escaleras, ni siquiera es consciente de que su madre como si fuera un niño pequeño, le mete en la ducha y abre la misma, sin cuidado, dejando que el agua fría aclare un poco su cabeza.

 

Cuando está listo para ir a la cama, está un poco más consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, aunque el sueño sea pesado.

 

— ¿El estará bien mama? — pregunto, acurrucándose entre las sábanas.

 

— Lo estará, quizás no ahora o en un año o dos, eventualmente tú también estarás bien. — sin poder creer que se hubiera salido con la suya, Jensen sintió como su madre le besaba la frente. — espero que un día me perdones por lo que le he hecho a tu vida.

 

— Lo amo tanto. — le confesó antes de quedarse dormido.

 

Fue fácil conciliar el sueño que no había tenido en dos días, pero para su madre tomarse el tiempo para aceptar todo lo que le ha dicho le hace perder el sueño que ya bastante ha tardado en conciliar al ver que su hijo no estaba en su cuarto a las nueve de la noche. Se había desvelado por esperarlo para regañarlo, pero luego iba él y le confesaba todo eso, dejándola sin ganas para discutirle o para castigarle, solo permaneciendo en silencio, mirándole dormir.

 

De alguna manera sabía que su hijo había llegado a este punto por ella y su esposo, desde pequeños, a cada uno de sus hijos e hija les habían exigido demasiado, siempre tenían que ser lo mejor, porque sencillamente no esperaban nada menos de ninguno de ellos. Pero en especial de Jensen, quien mostro desde pequeño un talento nato para ser el mejor, en lo que fuera y que ella y su esposo explotaron, no importaba si era música, arte, deporte o cualquier disciplina académica, Jensen tenía que sobresalir, lo convirtieron poco a poco en una obligación que empezó a materializarse en un control tan obsesivo, que ella le decía con quien podía salir y de quien podía ser amigo.

 

Nunca preguntó sí Jensen quería algo o si estaba de acuerdo con tales exigencias, porque simplemente pensaba que su hijo quería y podía con todo, absolutamente todo. Y le forzó a relaciones donde todos los demás estaban por debajo de él... así que quizás, su hijo solo actuó en razón de toda la presión que habían puesto en sus hombros y por la forma de pensar de ellos, sus padres, lo que había desencadenado que tratara a la persona que más quería en este mundo de la forma en que lo hizo.

 

Porque podía verlo en cada palabra que había escuchado de su hijo, ese chiquillo... era lo más importante para Jensen, quizás atreviéndose a calificarlo de alguna forma, era su "alma gemela".

 

Y ahora Jensen dormía, con un peso demasiado grande en sus hombros para ser tan joven y era la primera vez que ella lo veía.

 

  

 

— Es Collins quien debería estar dirigiendo esta reunión. — repite, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por Doherty que tiene una sonrisita en su rostro, que quizás le responde un claro "No me importa" que sus labios se niegan a pronunciar.

 

Y aunque todos están presentes, cada uno puso una excusa perfectamente válida para no liderar la reunión, hasta que quedo él, bajo el escrutinio de cada uno, esperando una excusa que no supo formular.

 

No realmente.

 

Por un momento se sintió en la preparatoria nuevamente donde alguien siempre lograba aprovecharse de él...

 

— Dios mío dame fuerza. — susurro nervioso, tomando la cruz que siempre colgaba en su cuello de sus manos.

 

La mayoría de padres estaban enterados de la situación, era un pueblo pequeño al lado de una ciudad quizás demasiado grande y había demasiadas personas ociosas que encontrarían deliciosamente morboso contar aquello.  Así que quizás no tendría que ser muy específico, contar la situación de una manera básica y tratar de poner sobre la mesa las responsabilidades, sin que nadie se sintiera más aludido de lo necesario.

 

¿Cómo demonios haría eso?, le gustaría haber preguntado al profesor Fuller por más detalles, en ese consejo tan extraño, pero no tuvo tiempo, no, los padres empezaron a llegar de un pronto a otro y el rogo nuevamente por la fuerza necesaria.

 

Alzo la mirada, poniéndola al frente pero sin ver a nadie realmente a los ojos. Estaba nervioso y quería que Dios le ayudara en esta tarea tan ardua, en especial porque a su lado estaba sentada la madre de Jared Padalecki y frente a él, la jefa del Consejo de Padres del colegio, una mujer entera y derecha como lo era la señora Welling, quien tenía a su esposo a un lado, con la misma expresión estresada de los padres en la sala. Si es que las mujeres parecían todas listas para una batalla, pero los hombres estaban resignados a estar aquí y no en otro lugar.

 

— Buenas tardes. — saludo, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre si en un segundos o quizás menos. — Soy el profesor Wesley y les hemos convocado, por una situación de la que algunos de ustedes, quizás ya tengan algo de conocimiento.

 

Robert Kane y Alan Ackles hablaban en susurros, las vivas presencias de sus hijos, con sus mismas facciones, y fortalezas físicas, vestidos con ropa costosa e impecable, pero que no demostraba superioridad, a diferencia del padre de Thomas Welling, Henry Thomas senior, que llevaba traje y corbata, esta era rosa con franjas blancas, y sus ojos azules tenían cautivado al profesor de Teatro y corista de la escuela, que evitaba babearse por el poderoso porte del hombre, el cual sería la imagen de Tom en unos años.

 

La sala quedaba pequeña para el enfado que emanaba del señor Harris, para el resultaba inconcebible que su adorada hija estuviera metida en un lio tan grande como el que le estaban presentando, solo su esposa parecía de acuerdo

 

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Dani en todo esto? Eso es lo que me gustaría escuchar... — le interrumpió Barton Harris, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada despiadada al profesor.

 

— Creo que deberías haber visto el vídeo de lo que tu hija hizo para informarte. — mascullo Donna Ackles, que con solo un vistazo al teléfono celular de su hijo, a las fotos y comentarios entendía la situación a la perfección.

 

— Exactamente ¿De qué estamos hablando? — repitió el hombre, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, claramente conteniéndose de contestarle mordazmente a la imponente mujer que le miraba sin una expresión clara, atrás de ella Alan Ackles esperaba también.

 

— Desde que sus hijos entraron a la preparatoria… — Paul interrumpió, tratando de que su voz sonara tan fuerte como esperaba. — han estado, molestando, burlándose y agrediendo física y psicológicamente  a otros estudiantes, con especial énfasis en Jared Padalecki. — explico, mirando la confusión en los rostros de los Welling y Harris.

 

— ¿Nuestro Tom también? Pensé que eso era cosa del chico Ackles, que parecía siempre poseído por un demonio. — La madre de Tom salto de inmediato, sorprendida de la generalización del profesor.

 

— Creo que se equivoca, profesor, Tom no sería capaz de dañar a alguien... – Thomas Welling se vio interrumpido sorpresivamente por Rosenbaum, que aunque amaba a Tommy era incapaz de creer que sea padres aun le vieran como un niño bueno.

 

— Creo que debería escuchar lo que el profesor Wesley tiene que decir, puesto que hay pruebas físicas de que su hijo estaba implicado en los ataques... — empujo la carpeta que había en el escritorio sobre el que estaba sentado. — hay fotos y videos de su hijo lanzando al contenedor de basura a Jared Padalecki.

 

La madre de Jared ahogo un sollozo en sus manos temblorosas, esta era la parte que más temía, cuando todo lo que le hubieran hecho al hijo que ella no había protegido saliera a la luz.

 

— Lamento decirles que su hijo, estuvo implicado en esto desde el principio. — un suspiro abandono sus labios porque sintió pena en el mismo instante en que la señora Welling tomaba la carpeta con sus manos temblorosas. — Aunque hace prácticamente dos o tres meses… — agregó llevando su mirado a los otros profesores, como si les consultara si la fecha era correcta.  —…se detuvo, posteriormente despues el incidente que lo dejo fuera del equipo de futbol.

 

Paul se quedó en silencio, lo que dio paso a que Donna agregara mordazmente.

 

— Quizás mi hijo no era el único poseído por el demonio.

 

— En palabras del profesor Collins. — interrumpió Drew Fuller, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido callado, y hubiera querido seguir haciéndolo, pero no pudo evitarlo. — en una de nuestras conversaciones antes de que el accidente ocurriera, se refirió como los verdaderos monstruos de esta historia a los padres de los chicos que habían llevado a la locura al adolescente más inteligente que haya pasado por esta pequeña escuela. No le creí en un inicio, pero viéndolos lanzarse zarpazos los unos a los otros no me queda más que creerlas.

 

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso. — Doherty interrumpió.  — creo que todos ustedes son responsables de esto, y el objetivo principal de esta reunión es que ustedes respondan por lo que sus hijos hicieron. La verdad es que Ackles, Harris y Kane están expulsados del colegio, mientras que el caso de Thomas Welling se llevara a revisión por haber sido en su momento una víctima más de todo este enredo.

 

—... a eso quería llegar. — Paul suspiro, tomando la palabra por la fuerza, con las mejillas rosas por no tener la autoridad suficiente para plantarle cara a las familias de clase alta frente a él. — la decisión de expulsar a sus hijos ya ha sido tomada, la señora Welling fue informada de ello ayer en la noche, inicialmente Thomas Welling junior iba a ser expulsado, pero las pruebas extraídas de doscientos estudiantes que fueron entrevistados ayer, le han puesto como una víctima más de la violencia estudiantil.

 

— Ya no nos importan como resuelvan ustedes los problemas entre sus familias, solo que cada uno de ustedes, si tiene algo de decencia humana, hará algo para reparar el daño que ha causado la malacrianza de sus hijos. — una vez más, Fuller le quito la palabra de la boca al profesor, suspirando cuando sintió que por fin estaba haciendo lo correcto. — Jensen Ackles, sinceramente fue el más violento de todos, más de una vez le causó lesiones graves a Padalecki, que este se negó a denunciar, por supuesto, esto no hubiera pasado a mayores si la señora Padalecki hubiera estado en casa el tiempo suficiente para contestar las cartas y ruegos porque se presentara a las reuniones.

 

— Por mi parte y sé que hablo también por el profesor Collins. — interrumpió Shannen tomando las copias de las carpetas que habían preparado para cada uno de los padres. — Admito que tenemos parte de la culpa, por no ser capaz de informarles en su momento, lo cierto es que todos los adultos somos en parte responsables de esto...

 

— Lo que me llama la atención de esto es la renuencia de la señora Padalecki a llamar al padre del niño. — la madre de Tom, que se había mantenido callada leyendo la carpeta de evidencias, por fin decidió abrir su boca para opinar sobre algo que la preocupaba considerablemente, si bien ellos no eran el ejemplo de familia perfecta, ella siempre había visto la estructura familiar como una base para un buen entendimiento, y por eso le sorprendía que aun en esta reunión, el padre de Padalecki no se hubiera presentado. — creo que el señor Padalecki debía de estar aquí, dando opiniones sobre su hijo.

 

— Mi esposo se marchó después de que Megan cumpliera dos años, quede a cargo de nuestro hogar, solo porque descubrió luego de tener tres hijos conmigo que siempre le habían gustado los hombres. — respondió limpiando sus lágrimas. — Teníamos una cuenta de mi padre, sin contar en las que incurrimos con la hipoteca, comida, educación y  Jared apenas recuerda a su padre y Megan solo tiene una ligera noción de quien es por una fotografía que encontró. — soltó una risa irónica. — Ella ha sido prácticamente criada por Jared, que nunca supero que mi hijo mayor se fuera.— ¿Y quieren que le llame? ¿Para qué demonios...? — gruño enojada.

 

— ¿Entonces su esposo se marchó por ser gay o porque usted le hecho por ser homofóbica? De cualquier manera, creo que usted no está totalmente enterada de porque su hijo intento cometer suicidio. —Patricia Welling, o Pat para los amigos, estaba ligeramente sorprendida. — ¿sabe que su hijo es homosexual y que mantuvo una relación de tres meses con el chico Ackles? ¿Sabía eso?

 

— Yo... — se quedó mirando los ojos de la otra mujer, veía enojo y comprensión,  lo que le hizo sentir extraña e incómoda. — Oh dios mío... El creció, el creció escuchando mi odio por los homosexuales, le repetí una y otra vez que era asquerosos, que eran algo malo... — Shannen se acercó con un vaso de agua porque la mujer temblaba sin control claramente como si estuviera en shock. — Los últimos meses él estaba tan feliz, tan feliz ¿Saben?, era Jensen, para arriba y Jensen para abajo, sus ojos brillaban...

 

— Nunca vio que su hijo y Jensen Ackles tenían algo, ¿cierto? No sería de extrañar, aunque Jensen Ackles no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el romance que tenía con su hijo, puesto que lo besaba en los pasillos. — Shannen explico, sentándose al lado de Sherry Padalecki.

 

— No... No realmente, pero estaba caminando por ahí con una sonrisa distinta. — comento tomando del agua que le ofrecían. — Nunca le había visto tan feliz, es como si... Como si hubiera conocido a su alma gemela, ahora que lo menciona.

 

— No es lo que esperaba de una madre, pero es comprensible, creo que el gran problema aquí es que no tenemos comunicación con nuestros hijos, ni con nuestras parejas, que deberíamos tomar más decisiones con ellos y dejarles que se ganen nuestra confianza... creo también, señora Padalecki, que debería llamar al padre de sus hijos y contarle todo lo que ha pasado, su hijo necesita una figura paterna que le garantiza protección, y también a su hija.

 

— No creo que me conteste el teléfono, cuando se fue le dije que nunca se acercara a nosotros de nuevo ¿Cómo se puede ser tan mala madre?

 

— Pues siendo usted. — Ana Kane respondió con simpleza. — propongo que sea el director Morgan quien le llame, de esa forma será alguien neutral, de ser necesario, nosotros correremos con los cargos de dinero producidos por el viaje.

 

Sherry Padalecki se mordió el labio, todos estaban mirándole, esperando una respuesta, quizás una forma en que pudieran hacer algo, porque todos de pronto habían dejado de atacarse, serios, resignados.

 

— Si, está bien, les daré su número.

 

 

 

Para cuando los Harris llegan a casa, ambos están más que enfadados, no solo con su hija que los ha humillado delante del resto de los profesores; su comportamiento deplorable le ha llevado a una expulsión sin derecho a nada, lo que ha sido aún peor para ellos, puesto que al menos Kane y Ackles habían conseguido una prórroga por que ambos habían apostado por Yale, pero su hija, que no era buena estudiante ni había aplicado por una beca en ninguna universidad, no tenía oportunidad.

 

La solución de Barton Harris era enviarla a Londres a estudiar en la Academia Real, donde habían estudiado todas las mujeres Harris de su familia, allí tendría que llevar uniforme y convivir con chicas de su misma clase, de esa forma no sentiría ningunas ganas de hacerse notar. Si, allí le iría bien, y la señora Harris estaba más que contenta por ello, de esa forma se quitaría a la zorra de su hija de encima y podría moverse a sus anchas.

 

Pero la sorpresa que se encontraron cuando llegaron a casa les dejo algo estupefactos a ambos. Había maletas en la puerta, el mismo set de maletas que le había comprado hace un tiempo a su hija para la colección de verano, y allí estaban.

 

Danneel estaba bajando las escaleras en ese mismo instante, llevaba unas tenis y sin maquillaje, su padre no comprendió porque su hija se veía así, tan natural y seria, pero a la vez tan atormentada.

 

— Hola papa…  — se quedó callada, mirando a su madre. —…Y mama.

 

— Woah, ¿a dónde vas mi pequeña? — su padre se acercó a ella, olvidando de inmediato lo que le preocupaba cuando llego a casa.

 

— Aún no estoy muy segura, pero... Quiero ir por ahí, trabajar, quizás dejar atrás a personas que me dañaron y dañe. — se encogió de hombros. — Necesito irme papi...

 

— ¿Es por lo que ocurrió en la escuela? Cariño, estuve pensando que quizás será mejor que vayas al colegio a donde fue mi madre, en Londres, te divertirás allí... — lo intento, pero nunca había logrado imponerle nada a su pequeño ángel.

 

— Papa... — Danneel estaba sorprendida, sus manos se mueven inquietas, ni siquiera había pintado sus uñas o arreglado de más su cabello, solo llevaba una cola de caballo, por el excesivo calor.

 

Realmente quería descubrir quién era, si solo se arreglaba así para los hombres y no para sí misma, si era capaz de ser alguien distinto de la mujer que había sido hace dos días en la escuela.

 

— ¿No deberías estar enojado y decepcionado de mí?

 

— ¿Cómo podría? Estoy enfadado de que mi falta de atención te allá convertido en quien eres hoy, pero... te veo, y solo siento que me enfrento a la misma princesita que vi nacer, con su pelito castaño y sus ojitos adormilados que siempre se calmaba cuando la tomaba en brazos.

 

— Papa… — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con esas palabras. — Me tengo que ir... Necesito encontrar por mí misma mi camino ¿Lo entiendes verdad? ¡No puedo seguir siendo la persona de ese video!

 

— Danni... — su padre suspiro, frotándose el rostro, no podía dejarla ir solo porque sí, pero no podía negárselo tampoco. — ¿estas segura de esto? ¿Con quién iras? ¿Y a dónde?

 

Por un momento la imagen de Gen le vino a la mente y no quiso más que volver a llorar un poco más, había arruinado la única amistad sincera que había tenido desde la niñez — Sola, iré a los ángeles, no te preocupes, buscare un lugar donde pueda terminar mis estudios, lamento que no puedas ir a una graduación

 

— ¿Aun quieres ser una actriz en lugar de una senadora? — esta vez fue su madre quien lo dijo, su tono fue odioso, aunque si aun podía sacársela de encima no se quejaría por ello. — bonito futuro te espera.

 

— Elle... — Bartin Harris lo dijo resignado, pero con un toque de advertencia en su tono, tomo a su hija en sus brazos, dándole un largo y cariñoso abrazo. — si eso es lo que quieres, te apoyare.

 

— Gracias papa... Hay una última cosa que quiero decirte y me duele, porque voy a herirte, pero tengo que hacerlo — respondió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre,

 

— ¿Que es, mi pequeña dama?

 

— Ella te ha estado engañando desde hace mucho tiempo, se ha acostado con muchos hombres cuando estabas de viaje, sin importar que yo la viera, sin importar nada — si no hubiera estado mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre, pudo haber visto la indignación e incredulidad en los ojos de su madre ¿Cómo se atrevía esa pequeña mocosa a hacerle eso? — Ella fue quien me dijo que debería buscar algo con Jensen, que era por nuestra familia. — continuó. — El ni siquiera me gustaba, era un buen amigo pero ella dijo que era para aumentar los ingresos familiares, no es que todo esto sea su culpa, es mía, pero ella inicio esto... Y quien sabe que más.

 

— ¿Crees que no lo es? — la sonrisa en su padre era calidad. — pero gracias por decírmelo, lo creas o no, yo creo en la familia, creo que tenías derecho a crecer con una madre y un padre sin importar nada. Supongo que ahora que te vas, no necesitamos mantener todo unido, ¿cierto?

 

— No, creo que mereces ser feliz y encontrar alguien que te quiera papa. — contuso, sin poder evitar sonar sorprendida. — No tienes que sacrificarte por mi...

 

— Quizás consiga a alguien, quizás es demasiado tarde, preocúpate por ti, cariño, yo ya estoy algo mayor para esto de rehacer mi vida, cariño. — Barton dejo un beso en su mejilla, sonriéndole. — te hare un cheque y te comprare un apartamento en Los Ángeles en el centro, te gustara, tengo muchos amigos allá que te darán...

 

— Papa. — se sonrojo, un poco jugando con sus manos. — Quizás no pueda afrontarlo todo sola, que diablos quizás me arrepienta de esto dentro de una semana, pero quisiera intentarlo un tiempo sola, realmente necesito ver hasta donde soy capaz de llegar... así que solo ayúdame con lo básico, quizás un techo donde pueda quedarme, me encargare del resto.

 

— Bien, creo que podre con eso.

 

— Prométeme que vas a cuidarte. — le dijo, aguantando las lágrimas. — Te amo, papa.

 

Y eso era suficiente, para ella y para su madre, quien ya no podía escuchar más, alejándose de la tierna escena rumbo a su cuarto, seguramente a buscar todas sus joyas y guardarlas.

 

Cuando ella salió de la casa, con el mayordomo llevando sus maletas, se detuvo. El elegante Corvette que una vez le había visto a Ian Somerhalder, estaba delante de su casa, y sentada sobre la orilla del asiento, con sus manos en el frio metal de la parte trasera del descapotable, estaba alguien que peno que no volvería a ver más nunca en su vida.

 

Su cabello era de un rojo rubí, brillante y estaba amarrado en una coleta, su ropa no era negra ni holgada, más bien tenía un vestido blanco con cerezas rojas que formaban mosaicos hermosos y contrastaban con su piel pálida.

 

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de rojo, observando a la mujer que estaba delante de ella, porque eso era, una mujer elegante y hermosa.

 

— ¿Gen?

 

— ¿Vas a algún lado sin mí? — le dijo con una sonrisa, quizás no tan brillante como antes, porque aun tenían que hablar, pero era una sonrisa amigable, la misma que le había dado el beneficio de la duda cuando se habían conocido la primera vez. — pensé que nos íbamos a ir juntas.

 

— Pensé que no querías ir a ningún lado con el monstruo  que hirió y humillo a uno de tus amigos, pensé que me odiarías para este momento ¿No, es así?

 

— Te odio un poquito, bueno, no te odio, es imposible odiar tanto sin volverse loco, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera Ian es capaz de odiarte, ni a ti ni a Ackles, la verdad es que lo que ocurrió es culpa de todos. Yo incluida, debí haberte hecho olvidar a Ackles... Ahhh... pero fui tan ilusa, pensando que tú y yo podríamos... ya sabes... — se encoge de hombros, y palmea el respaldar del asiento a su lado. — entonces... ¿nos vamos? Tenemos ocho horas de viaje.

 

— Quizás podríamos… — respondió aun sonrojada. — La vida me ha enseñado, a no dar nada por sentado y sé que siento algo por ti. — agrego, caminando hacia el auto. — Pero necesito tiempo para sanar, ser una persona distinta porque no quiero nunca más volver a herir a alguien así... ¿Qué pasara con la escuela? ¿Tus padres? ¿Tus amigos?

 

— No sé, ¿que pasara con ellos? — Genevieve se rio, inclinándose hacia adelante para encender el auto antes de volverse a Danneel. — iba a decirte que empacaras solo lo que necesitaras, pero esa belleza no se mantiene con solo crema de manos, ¿no? Vamos, subamos todo eso al maletero.

 

— No lo sé... irte así de pronto, es como complicado ¿No lo crees? — Pregunto caminando con sus maletas a la parte de atrás, pensando que quizás no debía haber empacado tanto. — ¿Por qué el cambio de apariencia?, es decir, te vez hermosa, pero... ¿Por qué?

 

— ¿Quien dijo que cambie? ¿Crees que he vestido de negro toda mi vida...? ¡Oh! Quieres decir el cabello... ya el morado había pasado de moda, era bonito, pero el rojo siempre ha sido mi color favorito.

 

Una risa pequeña escapo de sus labios, cuando cerró con cuidado la parte atrás del auto.

 

— Quiero ser una persona diferente, tú me dijiste una vez que no soy como las personas como las que me rodeaba y me aferrare a eso... a la posibilidad de ser distinta, gracias por venir conmigo, Gen.

 

— No me agradezcas aun, aun tienes mucho que compensar pero ahora súbete, tenemos una vida que continuar.

 

— Lo sé... ¿Qué te parece si esta noche empiezo a aprender a cocinar contigo como mi adorable conejillo de indias? — Molesto no pudiendo evitar reírse con energía. — Bajare un manual de internet, no te preocupes.

 

— Pues no es muy motivador para despues de un largo viaje comer algo de una principiante, pero... si lo vas a hacer por mí, entonces vale la pena. — Genevieve se dejó resbalar por el asiento hasta quedar sentada frente al volante, mirando una última vez la casa de Danneel antes de mover el vehículo, su experticia tras el volante haciendo sentir a la ex—porrista más segura de lo que alguna vez se sintió con Jensen.

 

— Lo voy a hacer por ti — contesto con seguridad.

 

Sin que Genevieve se lo esperara, Danneel coloco su mano sobre la de ella, apretando sus dedos suavemente hasta que ambas manos se entrelazaron.

 

Su corazón salto con fuerza y supo conforme se alejaban que extrañaría aquel lugar, era el lugar donde había crecido despues de todo, pero esto, irse de la mano con Danneel Harris, era la decisión correcta.

 

Era el camino correcto.

 

No es como si fuera una persona insensible, que dejaba a sus amigos en el momento en que más lo necesitaban, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer realmente ahí. Jared había sido el blanco de un montón de injustas circunstancias y aunque, sinceramente, lo que había hecho Danneel era horrible y estaba seguro, marcaría a Padalecki el resto de su vida, no podía odiarla, también era víctima de las circunstancias.

 

Específicamente de las exigencias de una familia adinerada y de lo que esto implicaba, de las exigencias que como mujer debía cargar, siendo "siempre deseada y nunca despreciada" y de un amor, que para ella fue tan real, que paso a ser obsesión.

 

No la juzgaba, no podía hacerlo, aunque tampoco la justificaba y prefería aferrarse a sus deseos de cambiar, que esperaba con cierto anhelo que Jared decidiera acunar en su interior también y que la vida le recompensara con aquello que todos y todas perseguían...

 

La felicidad.


	47. Capítulo 37 ¿Deberíamos movernos hacía adelante?

****   


** **

_Lets all pack up and move this year (Empaquemos todo y movámonos este año)_

_Slips the liars and disappear (Deslicemos las mentiras y desaparezcamos)_

_Leave memories for auctionnaires (Dejemos los recuerdos para los accionistas)_

_And those just standing still (Y aquellos que se queden quietos)_

_They'll miss the taste of wanting you (Extrañaran el sabor de desearte)_

_Call out your name like I still do (Llamaran tu nombre como yo aún lo hago)_

_But they never said a word thats true (Pero nunca dirán una palabra que sea cierta)_

_And they only hold you down (Y te sostendrán contra el suelo)_

 [Heartbreak World – Matt Nathanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHbQlsOWf9g)

 

— Hemos hablado con todos ellos, y la verdad es que ninguno sabía lo que estaba pasando. — Paul se deja caer en el sofá de la sala de los Somerhalder, sintiendo como los cojines se aprietan en los lugares donde necesita urgente un masaje.

 

Iasón Somerhalder está tomando té como es lo usual, mientras ve la televisión y escucha al profesor quejarse del largo día que ha tenido, aunque han suspendido las clases, el trabajo parece haberse triplicado al tener que mantener todo en orden. Ya los días anteriores habían sido fuertes, entre interrogar alumnos, buscar en internet, imprimir, organizar, sacar copias de todo para los padres y luego hablar con esas personas frívolas que le causaban escalofríos por la falta de Dios en sus vidas.

 

Llegar a casa de su pareja es un verdadero alivio, y sería aún mejor si no fuera por lo distante que se encuentra Ian desde lo que le ocurrió a Jared. Es de lo más normal, el mismo estaría en ese estado si un amigo, un protegido como Jared, sufriera un ataque maniático e intentara quitarse la vida sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello.

 

— ¿Y que han dicho los Ackles sobre que su hijo era gay? Estoy seguro que les ha sorprendido. — Henry esta en suelo, tomándose una cerveza mientras ve el partido, algo incómodo por las malas vibraciones proveniente del adolescente en la habitación.

 

— Pues no han expresado mucho en la reunión, parecían no tener problema con ello, sino con la forma en que se dieron las cosas. — murmuro tomando un poco del té que tomo en la cocina, apenas llego. — La señora Ackles ofreció disculpas y puso todos los recursos necesarios para la recuperación de Jared, igualmente la señora Kane y Welling, incluso el padre de Harris.

 

— No me extrañaría, son gente que arregla todo con dinero. — Henry asintió, dándole un trago largo a su cerveza. — Jasón, dale una palmada al niño que le van a entrar las moscas por la boca. — señalo, haciendo que dos pares de ojos miraran a Ian que estaba con la boca abierta mirando al techo. — si es que...

 

— Ian... — Paul se levantó caminando hacia donde estaba sentado — ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?, quizás te haga bien tomar algo de aire libre, ¿Qué dices?

 

— ¿Paul? — el adolescente suspiro, mirando a su novio. — ¿cuándo llegaste? — pregunto confundido, recostándose del pecho de Wesley.

 

— Llegue como desde hace diez minutos, estaba hablando con Henry. — le dice, acariciando con cuidado su cabello. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele el golpe?

 

— ¿Qué golpe...? Oh, eso, no te preocupes, no duele... ya no. — negó con la cabeza, tocándose la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. — me sorprendió, no pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza. — murmuro suavemente, antes de acurrucarse más cerca de su novio.

 

Le gustaba el calor de Paul, le hacía sentir seguro, como si aquel hombre pudiera cuidar de él en aspectos que nadie había hecho.

 

— Las personas que no se defienden, a veces no lo hacen porque no tengan fuerza, sino porque deciden no usarla, ven, vamos a caminar un rato ¿Quieres?

 

— Pero estaba bien aquí... — se quejó, sintiendo como Paul se deslizaba fuera del sofá y le tomaba de la mano para tirar de él. — Paul... no quiero salir...

 

— Vamos, por favor, un momento. — le pidió atrayéndole con cariño. — Necesitas algo de aire.

 

— No, afuera hay gente... no quiero ver a esas personas... no quiero escucharlas burlarse de mi... de Jared... — al final, Paul triunfo, tirando de él hasta que logro ponerlo de pie, de ahí a sacarlo del salón fue bastante fácil pese a las quejas continuas de Ian mientras su pareja le ponía una chaqueta por los hombros desnudos.

 

— Tienes que salir... tienes que enfrentar el mundo. — tomo el rostro del adolescente, limpiando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y resbalaban de sus mejillas a sus manos. — Sabes que el brote psicótico que Jared sufrió está disminuyendo y que pronto será realmente consciente de lo que paso, necesitara a sus amigos más que nunca, bebe.

 

— No quiero salir, el mundo me deprime, quiero beber y... — había estado a punto de decir "volar", para referirse a las veces que Genevieve y el habían "volado" bastante alto consumiendo sustancia de las que Paul no tenía por qué saber. — prefiero estar en casa y esperar... afuera no es bonito...

 

— Las drogas o el licor no son la respuestas, tienes que aprender a enfrentar estas cosas cariño, la vida es así... a veces se pone oscuro ahí afuera, por eso es bueno tener amigos en los que apoyarse. — le beso con cariño, en los labios, llevándole a la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio. — Vamos un rato a ese hermoso árbol de ahí afuera.

 

— Este bien... — suspiro, dejándose guiar hasta que salieron afuera, el sol era muy suave y se notaba que podía empezar a llover en cualquier momento, esperaban que este año si hubiera nieve, pero aún no lo sabían. A Jared le gustaba la nieve, y a él le gustaría que la viera de nuevo.

 

Paul se dejó caer entre las hojas, una pequeña sonrisa cuando le atrajo a su cuerpo, nuevamente se encontró sonriendo cuando su calidez le lleno.

 

— Todo va estar bien, cariño. — le susurro, acariciando su cabello.

 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no va a empeorar?

 

— Siempre existen momentos en que todo empeora, pero cuando estas con las personas que amas, te darás cuenta que todo estará bien, porque estas cuidando de ellos y ellos están cuidando de ti — le explico, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

 

— Quiero que este bien, y también quiero que pueda vivir su romance, bien sea con Jensen Ackles o quien le quiera, pero quiero que sea feliz, como quiero hacerte feliz a ti... aunque a ti no pueda hacerte feliz ahora.

 

— El será feliz... Solo ocupa empezar a darse cuenta que no es todo lo que le han dicho quienes se burlaban, necesita empezar a creer que hay cosas buenas en el camino para él. — hizo una pausa, sonriendo con nostalgia. — No es fácil, pero yo lo logre... y soy feliz, solo con que me mires, soy feliz.

 

— Mmmm... lo siento, sé que debería estar prestándote atención... como teniendo citas y besándote en tu cama, y ayudándote a conseguir un mejor felpudo de bienvenida... — para Paul la risa suave de Ian fue todo un regalo, algo que no sabía que necesitaba tanto.

 

— Tonto. — le acusa pero tiene una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. — Estoy bien, ahora no te preocupes por mí, después tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

 

— No, quiero besarte... — Ian se alzó en sus dos brazos, tomando a Paul de los hombros para hacerlo caer al suelo donde el profesor rio nerviosamente, con las mejillas tenuemente rojas. — quiero hacerte sentirte amado por mí y no solo por tu señor.

 

— Ian. — pasa las manos por el cuello del adolescente, acariciando por donde puede ver su blanca y cálida piel. — Oh, me encanta cuando me miras así... Como si fuera tu mundo.

 

— Eso es porque lo eres, tonto. — Recostarse del cuerpo de Paul era fácil, sentía una calidez que le subía desde los dedos de sus pies hasta donde Paul tenía sus manos, tocando la parte trasera de su cuello con su dedo pulgar sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. — parece que estas en paz con esto ahora.

 

— Aún hay ciertas cosas que me causan conflicto. — acepto mirando a Ian a los ojos. — Pero lo cierto es que con todo lo sucedido, tanto a Jared como a Misha, la vida es tan corta, ¿Qué porque perderla atormentándome por lo que me hace feliz?

 

— Me gusta que seas capaz de verlo así, mi vida. Pensé que tendría que esperar más para hacerte pensar así... — Ian se inclinó, buscando los labios de su novio una vez más.

 

Su cuerpo entero recibe un agradable escalofrío cuando los labios de Paul están contra los suyos, es una sensación de paz, calor, ansias, lo que explota entre ellos y aunque llevan un contacto lento, ambos se empiezan a sentir terriblemente caliente.

 

— Ian... Lamento ponértelo tan difícil a veces.

 

— No tienes por qué disculparte... toda esta situación, supongo que es normal, es nuestro karma. — Por fin se había relajado, ya no tenía la mente nublada, ni los pensamientos deprimentes que había estado teniendo desde que Jared le había golpeado en el rostro luchando por que le dejaran morir.

 

— Supongo que sí... Cuando termines la preparatoria podremos dejar de escondernos. — una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios. — Será difícil, pero también es emocionante ¿Sabes?

 

— ¿Necesito terminarla? No creo que importe la preparatoria, porque, joder, no voy a ir a la universidad. — se encogió de hombros. — ni siquiera a la Universidad Comunitaria.

 

— Bebe, respeto tu decisión de no ir a la universidad, la comprendo incluso, pero al menos termina la preparatoria, por tu padre, que le ha costado asegurarte tus estudios, por favor.

 

— No estoy seguro de querer regresar allí... no sé cómo me sentiría entrando en ese lugar lleno de Hienas. —se separó del cuerpo de Paul, apoyándose contra el árbol y mirando al cielo nublado. — será algo de lo más raro.

 

— Ni que lo digas. — Paul se incorporó también, su cabeza esta vez en el hombro de Somerhalder. — La reunión de padres fue un circo, todos esperaban sacar un pedazo de los otros.

 

— Hienas... Es tan cierto.

 

— Pero solo queda dos semanas, prácticamente, no es gran cosa.

 

— Si, para las vacaciones de Navidad, luego viene Enero y Febrero y no se acaban hasta inicios de Abril, es demasiado tiempo, no creo que pueda soportar todo esto.

 

— Cariño, por favor, sé que es duro pero prácticamente el único que se le permitió quedarse en la escuela fue a Welling, solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia, el título, te abrirá muchas puertas de especialización, no precisamente universitarias que pueden ayudar a que tu padre no trabaje tanto ¡Lo sabes!

 

— ¿Cómo lograste pasar la preparatoria, Paul? ¿Cómo conseguiste la fortaleza para hacerlo sin amigos o sin nadie que te amara como yo te amo?

 

Paul suspira, acurrucándose más cerca de su novio, sintiendo como esta vez sus brazos fuertes le arropan.

 

— No lo sé... Algunos cuantos idiota tendían a golpearme y burlarse mucho ¿Sabes? , justo como Jared y hubo momentos en que deseaba que alguien me viera y detuviera aquello, pero nunca paso. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en la universidad y mi fe en dios, fue lo único que me mantuvo firme...

 

— Espero que sea así para Jared, y para mí. — dio un largo suspiro, sin despegar los ojos del cielo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Paul con delicadeza.

 

— Jared y tú tienen buenos amigos. — respondió sonriendo. — Cuando se gradúen, todo empezara a ser distinto.

 

— Gracias, Paul... gracias por darle una oportunidad a este berrinche de adolescente e intento de macarra marginal. Nunca pensé que mi profesor favorito fuera a notarme como lo hizo, porque siempre te tuve en un pedestal, bueno, aun te tengo allí.

 

— ¿A mí? — La incredulidad no puede dejar de deslumbrarse en su tono de voz mientras cierra los ojos. — Gracias a ti por mirarme... Por ser la primera persona que me noto.

 

— Oh, no estoy seguro de eso, hasta mi papa te ve el trasero cuando no te das cuenta.

 

— No seas idiota. — se queja sonrojado. — Eso... Eso no es cierto.

 

— Claro que sí, Henry también, desde que papa me prohibió el sexo contigo no deja de molestarme con las cosas que voy a hacerle a ese redondo culito. — uso las palabras a propósito, para ver a Wesley indignarse.

 

La encanta la forma en que su piel blanca se pone roja en pequeños puntitos, como llenan sus mejillas.

 

— No digas esas cosas... Así suenan muy inadecuadas.

 

— Esta bien, no lo hare... pero aun así, no quiero estar afuera, vayamos adentro y acurruquemos no en mi cuarto, mi padre no nos extrañara durante un buen rato.

 

— Esta bien. — se levantan, sonriendo el uno al otro y tomándose de la mano entran a la casa.

 

Entre todo lo que ha sucedido esos días, esto, la oportunidad de tener algo sin sentir culpa alguna es lo único que bueno que ha salido.

 

 

 

Nunca pensó que podía aburrirse tanto en un hospital, había despertado hace dos días, con un espantoso dolor en sus piernas que por momentos se trasladaba a todo su cuerpo, rodeado de paredes blancas y con vendas por todas partes, se levantó exaltado, asustado, con el nombre de Christian en sus labios y dándose cuenta el segundo siguiente que no podía moverse, un grito se formó en su garganta lo siguiente que recuerda son las enfermeras inyectando algo en su intravenosa. Nada más.

 

La segunda vez que despierta, supone que ese mismo día pero muchísimo más tarde, Drew Fuller y Shannen están a su lado y le piden que respire, sinceramente lo primero que piensa es que puede golpearlos, porque eso lo está haciendo perfectamente bien, es otra cosa la que no "funciona".  Afortunadamente, el doctor le explica antes que cualquiera pueda decir nada más, que la rehabilitación será esencial para que pueda caminar de nuevo, eso y unas pastillas a las que no pone atención porque necesita saber de Christian y Jared.

 

Ponerse al día con todo es difícil, porque han pasado muchas cosas. Aunque le alivia saber que Chris no tiene ningún rasguño y que Jared está estable, que sus compañeros decidieran hacer una reunión con cada uno y una de los padres involucrados y aún más que Paul la presidiera y que eso diera como resultado, que la familia de Jared, este asumiendo esto como familia, finalmente.

 

— Entonces expulsaron a Christian y a Jensen.

 

— No pareces contento con ello. – menciono Fuller, de pie a un lado de Shannen que miraba aun con preocupación a su mejor amigo. – No te preocupes, los padres hicieron un trato, quedo como que ellos se retiraban y no como que eran expulsados. – la expresión escandalizada de Doherty le dio a entender a Collins que ella no estaba enterada de eso. – Su dinero, como siempre, compro a Morgan y a todo el consejo escolar de Nevada.

 

— ¿Cómo pueden permitir eso? ¡No es justo!

 

— No lo es. – concuerda Misha desde la cama, mirando detenidamente por la ventana. — Y creo que expulsarlos no era exactamente la solución, después de todo simplemente alejarlos de los problemas, sin duda no es la mejor forma de afrontar la vida, aunque espero que aprendieran lo necesario para que no comentan los mismos errores en otros momentos de su vida.

 

— ¿Piensas que Kane le habrá dicho algo a sus padres? – Shannen cuestiono, desviando la atención del otro tema. — Eso me asusta mucho, Mish, porque su familia está pagando tu tratamiento.

 

— Sí lo supieran, no estarían pagando mi tratamiento Shannen. — tranquiliza a su amiga, tomando suavemente su mano. — Así que no te preocupes.

 

— ¿Estás seguro? Ese chico… no es de fiar. – con mucha suavidad, le toco con cuidado. — ¿Hablaras con el si viene aquí?

 

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga Shannen...? porque yo realmente no tengo ni idea, tenías razón en que esto no debió pasar, pero.... ¡Paso y sinceramente, no sé qué hacer!, solo quiero que este bien.

 

\- Él está bien.

 

Todos los presentes en la habitación se giran a la puerta, donde una mujer bajita y muy delgada, de facciones delicadas que podía reconocer fácilmente.

 

\- Mi hijo está bien. Mientras se mantenga alejado de usted.

 

\- Señora Kane. - Misha no sabe que decir, se queda totalmente quieto en la cama, mientras observa como la mujer frente a ellos le mira con unos ojos fríos que no puede evitar como la culpa cae sobre sus hombros con fuerza. - Mi intención nunca fue dañarlo, tampoco lo planee, simplemente paso.

 

\- No, señor Collins, no solo pasó. - acercándose a Misha Collins, permitió que Fuller y Doherty vieran más de cerca sus facciones muy parecidas a las de Christian Kane, aunque no del todo, su piel era pálida y su descendencia era obviamente caucásica, a diferencia de Christian y Robert Kane en quienes los orígenes aborigen eran más pronunciados. - Usted dejo que ocurriera. Usted paso de ser un adulto responsable a un ofensor sexual.

 

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! En ningún momento obligue a su hijo a nada, solo... solo, señora Kane, jamás le dañaría, nunca permitiría que nada le pasara, sé que no fue correcto, pero amo a su hijo y... - la cachetada que recibe le deja en silencio en conjunto a las siguientes palabras de la mujer.

 

\- No hable de mi hijo como si le conociera. Sea agradecido de que no haga que le deporten de vuelta a su sucio país lleno de comunistas. - para tener facciones tan hermosas y delicadas, Misha Collins se asombra del desprecio que escucha de la mujer, y sabe que no hay forma de que pueda defenderse ante ella, incluso Shannen y Drew se han quedado mudos. - No quiero que vuelva a acercarse a mi hijo o a mi familia. Nunca. ¿Entendió?

 

\- Sí. - asiente suavemente sosteniendo su mejilla. - Entendí perfectamente.

 

\- Le estaré vigilando. A usted y a sus amigos. - se gira a mirar a Doherty y a Fuller antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de ellos.

 

Tan pronto la mujer abandona la habitación, sus sollozos reemplazan el silencio, más cuando Shannen le abraza suavemente contra su pecho.

 

\- No lo obligue, lo juro... no le obligue.

 

\- Lo sé, joder, lo sé... mierda... - no puede creerse lo paralizada que se ha quedado, como el miedo detenido sus acciones y no ha podido defender a su amigo. - Lo sabemos Misha, no te culpes, ella solo estaba defendiendo a su familia.

 

Misha no responde, no dice nada, más que un sonido que sigue a otro sollozo y a muchos más, Shannen sabía que al menos uno de sus amigos iba a terminar así,  lástima que su seguridad en ello no había servido para evitarlo.

 

 

 

La estación de buses está en su mayor parte abarrota, y es de lo más normal, considerando que están en el terminal más cercano a Las Vegas y a Henderson. Camina con su maleta al hombro, es un bolso deportivo que se ha comprado para viajar lo mas cómodo posible, a diferencia de su hijo, quien viaja con una maleta de ruedas, la misma que ha usado en la universidad y la misma que probablemente use toda su vida.

 

Él nunca ha estado apegado a las cosas materiales, ni siquiera a los lugares, y estar aquí le recuerda cuando se marchó, luego de vender su Mustang Eleanor para tener algo de dinero y así poder valerse por sí mismo. Seguro, mucha gente le dijo que no tenía por qué dejarle nada a la mujer que lo había desterrado, pero él no sentía nada de rencor hacia quien había sido ella o quien podía ser ahora.

 

Honestamente, vivir con una carga tan pesada como el rencor a otro ser humano no era algo que el considerara de lo más sano. Sino, su hijo mayor no tendría tantos pacientes estresados que necesitaran tratamiento mensual, y a veces semanal debido a la cantidad de lesiones musculares que el estrés podía provocar en un ser humano.

 

Sí que reconocía que por más de diez años había vivido con un enorme peso sobre los hombros, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no conseguía una forma de abordar a sus otros hijos de la forma en la que Jeff Padalecki le había abordado a él.

 

Su hijo mayor había llegado a su apartamento en California un día, y nunca se había ido despues, dándole a entender que las cosas que había hecho, no las había hecho tan mal.

 

Aunque estar aquí, caminando por los pasillos que le hacían enfermizamente familiares, no era bueno para su salud.

 

— ¿Señor Padalecki?

 

Se giró hacia el sonido de la voz, encontrándose con una mujer bajita que le sonreía amablemente. No la conocía de nada, eso estaba seguro, así que debía de ser la mujer de la que ese hombre le había hablado, el hombre que le había llamado.

 

— Debe ser Elizabeth, ¿trabaja para el señor Welling? — el acento californiano se deslizo de sus labios, mientras una sonrisa pequeña se formaba en su rostro.

 

— Exactamente señor Padalecki. — ella le responde con ligero movimiento de cabeza, seguramente es un saludo, hacía él y su hijo que simultáneamente respiran un poco más profundo como si no supieran que esperar y en cierta forma era así. — Si gustan, pueden pasar por aquí, les llevaremos directamente con su familia.

 

La mano de mujer delante de él se extiende a la derecha y observa, cuando sigue el movimiento, que un carro lujoso les espera justamente donde ella señala.

 

 

No tiene muchos deseos de preguntar nada, ni siquiera exactamente a donde se dirigen en el ostentoso automóvil, cualquier cosa que deba escuchar, sabe que debe hacerlo de su ex esposa y sus hijos, no de estos extraños. Por ello, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa mirando por la ventana y sintiendo la nostalgia y la culpa arremolinándose en su pecho.

 

Jeff está nervioso, lo sabe por la forma en que se sostiene y masajea la frente a cada segundo, en sus ojos, tan pero tan parecidos a los suyos, solo puede encontrar culpa también. No sabe si es un reflejo de lo que él siente y quizás con ello puede que ni siquiera está ahí realmente, pero sea como sea, la posibilidad de que Jeff cargue con algo de esto, es tan injusta como para Jared y Megan.

 

Él y Sherry habían cometido tantos errores.

 

Por ese motivo debía estar aquí, por eso había empacado sus maletas al segundo siguiente de  haber recibido la infame llamada que había volteado el mundo de los dos una vez más. No podía creer que las cosas se hayan puesto tan feas para Sherry, no cuando sabía lo capaz que era la mujer de valerse por sí misma.

 

Quizás las cosas se habían puesto muy malas para ellos por la deuda, pese a que él enviaba dinero, aunque también estaba seguro de que Sherry era capaz de tirarlo a la basura.

 

Joder, era tan terca.

 

Respiro hondo, sabiendo que no estaba listo para esto.

 

— Welling Manor está a solo quince minutos más. Allí se están quedando actualmente la señora Sherry y la señorita Megan. – Elizabeth les habla de pronto, haciendo ver al mayor de ellos que ya no están en la carretera y han entrado a un camino privado, extenso y rodeado por árboles en cada extremo.

 

— Pero no era mejor ir directamente al hospital… — interrumpió Jeff.

 

— El señor Welling considero que era mejor una primera reunión en este lugar. — sonríe de nuevo, cuando contesta.

 

Al parecer ese tal Welling debe ser alguien importante aquí, el verdaderamente nunca presto atención, puesto que estuvo aquí lo suficiente para aprenderse los lugares principales, mientras suplicaba a Sherry de que le dejara ver a los niños, despues de que esta abandonaran.

 

— Ya veo. – asintió, observando como llegaban a lo que parecía ser la zona más onerosa del pueblo, el lugar donde estaban las grandes casas de los millonarios locales. El sol hecho de pensar en vivir en un sitio así le hacía sentir nauseas. – Sorprendente. – dijo con sarcasmo impreso en su voz, solo esperaba que Sherry no tuviera nada con este sujeto, o iba verdaderamente a molestarse.

 

— ¿Este Welling es alguien importante? – Jeff pregunto, cruzándose de piernas.

 

— El señor Welling es uno de los principales inversionistas y empleadores de la zona, así que sí. — ríe suavemente. — Es alguien importante.

 

— ¿Está casado? — cuestiono Gerald Padalecki, mirando a la mujer, que está en el asiento delantero, junto al chofer que no ha dicho ni una palabra durante todo el viaje, parece que en el mundo de los ricos eso es una normativa, cada vez que se subía a un auto así de alguno de los maestros ingenieros era lo mismo.

 

— Sí, está casado. La señora Welling también les espera en la mansión, a la que... — hizo silencio, mientras el vehículo se detenía lentamente. — acabamos de llegar.

 

Los enormes portones se abrieron para dejar entrar al Lincoln, enseñándoles a ambos un mundo al que no pertenecían ni por el que se morían por pertenecer, todo era sin duda demasiado del siglo pasado combinado con las nuevas tecnologías para el gusto de ambos Padalecki, quienes bajaron del auto, recibiendo el equipaje del chofer que se movía demasiado rápido para que ellos pudieran notar del todo su presencia.

 

Estar frente a una casa desconocida como esa sin duda no era su idea principal al venir aquí, pero si era lo que había que hacer para enfrentar el problema principal no tenían muchas opciones. Ellos simplemente caminaron detrás de la mujer que les guio hasta un enorme recibidor.

 

Este parecía ser dos veces el apartamento de Padalecki en San Jose, y eso era decir bastante.

 

— Señor Welling, sus invitados, el señor Gerald Padalecki y el señorito Jeff Padalecki. — señalo la mujer, llamando la atención de ambos a la esbelta figura que estaba de pie bajo el umbral más alto del recibidor.

 

Impecable, correcto y definitivamente heterosexual, eso fue todo lo que Gerald Padalecki pudo pensar mientras sentía un calorcillo que le hacía querer desajustarse una corbata invisible mientras sonreía.

 

— Papa, contén tus fuegos uterinos. — Jeff siseo por lo bajo, adelantándose a su padre.

 

— Cállate. — susurro avergonzado por primera vez de que su hijo mayor le conociera tan pero tan bien.

 

Para cuando el también estaba saludando al señor Welling, había perdido el semblante sereno que había conservado durante todo el viaje. Había algo tan perfecto en Henry Thomas Welling que le hacía tener ganas casi incontenibles de pegarlo a una pared y darle la follada de su vida.

 

Claro, todo ese fuego se extinguió tan pronto escucho una voz muy familiar llamarle por su nombre. Dándole poco tiempo a Henry Welling de presentarse y darles una bienvenida cálida con esa voz que le había causado escalofríos.

 

— Señor Welling. — dijo educadamente, antes de girarse a la segunda persona por la que había venido aquí.

 

Sherry estaba delante de él y parecía que los años había pasado por ella severamente, su rostro generalmente suave y refrescante, llevaba unas ojeras increíbles, tenía los parpados hinchados y surcos de lágrimas secos en su rostro, todo acompañado de una pequeña mueca vacía, tenía algunas arrugas incluso, los años y el dolor de lo que estaba pasando, sin duda la estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

 

— Gerald. – ella le llamo, por un segundo, dejo que el sonido de su voz llegara a sus sentidos. Para así quizás darse cuenta por fin que nada de esto era un sueño, absolutamente nada.

 

Sintió sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas que se negó a derramar.

 

Esto estaba ocurriendo, su hijo Jared, el pequeño Jared, ese al que le gustaba tanto llevar entre brazos porque no era arisco como su hijo Jeff, si, ese Jared de sonrisa fácil y hoyuelos como los suyos, que siempre parecía tan brillante, tan vivo. Su hijo, había intentando quitarse la vida.

 

— Yo... — su voz se cortó, no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar a explicar a su ex esposo y el que suponía era su hijo mayor, lo que había sucedido. — Yo...

 

— Por favor Sherry, hagamos esto adentro. — interrumpió Henry tomándola suavemente de sus hombros.

 

— No importa. — dijo, frotando su frente de la misma forma en la que su hijo lo había hecho en el auto. — El lugar donde hablemos esto no cambiara lo que hay que hablar, señor Welling. — sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con las hermosas gemas azules que le miraron con desdén. — No voy a culparte, Jeff y yo no vamos a culparte, pero quiero saber porque.

 

— Después de que nos separamos… — comenzó ella, sin apartarse de Henry Welling. — Las deudas empezaron a acumularse, empecé entonces a trabajar prácticamente durante todo el día y a veces parte de la noche, por lo que Jared pese a ser tan joven se encargaba de cuidar a Megan la mayor del parte y... no, no salía mucho, no podía hacerlo en realidad, después de todo apenas teníamos para comer algunas veces mucho menos para salir. Aun así tenía buenos amigos. – agregó con una sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como apareció. — Eran pocos, pero buenos y él resulto ser un chico muy, pero, muy tímido. Aunque tenía los suficientes amigos  y todo estaba bien o al menos eso creía yo…

 

Gerald se mantuvo en silencio escuchando, mirando a la madre de sus hijos directamente a los ojos.

 

— Porque lo cierto es que… yo no estaba bien, estaba tan pero tan enojada contigo, no había día en el que no te maldijera y no dijera cosas espantosas de ti en frente de Jared y Megan, no había día en que ellos no me escucharan hablar sobre… – su voz se quebró. –…como ser lo que eras había destruido nuestras vidas, como eras un ser asqueroso y… ¡Jared lo era! ¡Jared es homosexual!, creció bajo mi odio y mi asco, soportando todo cada día. Y su problema de timidez se agravo, no tenía confianza  en sí mismo, quería ocultarse del mundo. — continuo, ahora que había empezado no podía detenerse. – Y yo estaba ciega, no veía que cada día era un poco menos el niño que ambos conocimos y todo eso, ¡Todo! , lo hizo una presa fácil de unos chiquillos de su edad, que lo estuvieron golpeando y humillando por años, Gerald, años.

 

>— Hasta que algo cambio, no me preguntes cómo, pero algo cambio y se enamoró de uno de los chiquillos que lo golpeaba y humillaba… se enamoró de la persona incorrecta que termino por apostar su virginidad y él se quebró. Nuestro hijo, se quebró.

 

No había otra forma de verlo más que culpando a la mujer de lo mucho que había descuidado su familia, y el podía haberle dicho muchas cosas, de verdad que sí, pero sentía que verdaderamente, no había nada que decir sobre todo esto. El hijo que había dejado atrás había sufrido mucho, había sido humillado al igual que él, condenado a vivir en las sombras, a sufrir en silencio.

 

No había peor sufrimiento que ese, y él lo comprendía, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que no era justo.

 

Era solo un niño, uno que había pagado por una gran cantidad de errores ajenos.

 

— Bien. — eso fue todo lo que dijo, antes de tomar su maleta y caminar a la salida.

 

— ¡Señor Padalecki! ¿A dónde cree que va? — la potente voz de Henry Welling no le hizo detenerse ni por los pelos.

 

— Voy a ver a mi hijo.

 

 

 

Tiene tres maletas abiertas sobre su cama, en una lleva lo más básico de su ropa, conociendo a sus padres y a los de Jensen, el lugar a donde se dirigen debe ser bastante restringido, seguramente no podrán salir mucho y el uniforme será algo de lo que está seguro.

 

¿Para qué empacar demasiada ropa entonces?

 

En la segunda maleta lleva su portátil y varios de sus instrumentos electrónicos, seguramente la necesitara para trabajos o simplemente ver fotos con Misha que se tomó antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. En la tercera maleta lleva libros que no ha terminado de leer y otros a los que sinceramente está muy apegado como para dejar en un lugar al que quizás no vuelva.

 

Nada de lo que lleva en las tres maletas es demasiado, pero no le importa, es lo justo, es todo lo que necesita.  Despues de todo, lo que realmente quiere esta quedando en una cama de hospital.

 

El leve toque de la puerta llama su atención, es tímido, apenas lo escucha y por eso sabe de inmediato que no es su madre, quien no se anunciaba de esa forma cuando era amorosa y despreocupada, mucho menos cuando, en su opinión, había sacado un pase exclusivo al psiquiátrico.

 

— Pase. — dice en voz alta.

 

Le sorprende ver a Thomas Welling entrar.

 

Es la última persona que esperaba ver, a decir verdad, pese a que Thomas no se ha mostrado violento con ellos como otras personas, sin duda no esperaba volverle a ver en esta habitación, no despues de tanto tiempo sin que se reunieran a simplemente charlar.

 

— ¿Chris? ¿Podemos... podemos hablar?

 

— ¿De qué podríamos hablar en este punto? — preguntó con ironía, mientras seguía clasificando sus libros. — Pero pasa hombre, pasa.

 

— Lo siento... solo... — cerro la puerta tras él, apoyándose en esta mientras miraba a Kane. — ¿de verdad tú y Jensen van a irse? ¿No van a volver?

 

— Si. — responde con nostalgia. — Nuestros padres arreglaron para que nos aceptarán lo que queda del año en alguna prestigiosa académica y bueno, realmente no nos queda nada aquí... no realmente.

 

— Es... es una mierda que tengan que irse así, despues de lo que paso. — murmura, sintiéndose incomodo con el aura proveniente de Christian Kane. — Lamento no haber sido un mejor amigo.

 

— También yo... no debí permitir que Jensen te golpeara, no debí hacer muchas cosas Tom, sinceramente el que me expulsen es la menor de mis preocupaciones, después de todo esto de estudiar fue idea de mis padres. — dice y ríe suavemente.

 

— Si, tu siempre fuiste demasiado inteligente para este lugar, más que cualquiera de nosotros, de verdad que espero que les vaya bien alejándose de aquí, este sitio siempre fue muy pequeño para la grandeza que tú y Jensen siempre proyectaban. — dirigiéndose al balcón de la habitación de Kane, se sentó en una de las sillas que siempre solía ocupar, apoyando la mejilla en la fría huerta corrediza de vidrio.

 

— ¿Y que logramos Tom...? ¿Qué? — su voz se quiebra un segundo. — Misha está en el hospital y Jared también, joder, por distintas razones, pero Jensen y yo... joder, tomamos decisiones incorrectas.

 

— Hicieron lo mejor para adaptarse a un sitio que no satisfacía sus necesidades, haciendo cosas que en las que no creían para demostrarles a todos que estaban a gusto... no es tu culpa, o incluso no es culpa de Jensen lo que ocurrió... Padalecki ya era inestable... — Kane no dijo nada a eso, por lo que Tom decidió continuar. — Entonces, ¿si salías con el profesor Collins?

 

Kane se movió por la habitación, encontró una foto de toda su familia en uno de los estantes, que observó por pocos minutos, la nostalgia lleno sus ojos por breves momentos.

 

 — Él era inestable en parte por nuestra culpa y si... lo hacía, sinceramente Misha es realmente irresistible como decían todas las chicas del colegio. — ríe, porque siente la ironía en aquello, que el terminará tan o más enamorado que ese alocado club de fans del docente. —  Pero por favor, no le digas a nadie, eso quedará atrás y cada quien seguirá su camino. Es lo mejor.

 

— No lo creo, Chris, se lo que es estar en tu lugar. — dijo con un suspiro, mirando por la ventana. — se lo que es de verdad.

 

— A veces, no lo sé... necesito esto, fingir que cada quien podrá olvidar al otro y creo.... creo que Jensen también, pero la realidad es que no podamos, al menos de momento.

 

— Pero, ¿no esperaras al profesor Collins? ¿No esperaras a que salga de su deuda y pueda irse? — parece confundido, lo que dice el adolescente no suena como el, no como el Kane que conoció.

 

— No. — se sienta en la cama, llevando su vista a Tom. – Mi madre dijo que no destruiría su vida, sino volvía a verle y acepte, cumpliré mi palabra y así Misha estará bien.

 

— Dudo que eso sea verdad, pero, hare de cuenta de que lo es. — Tom le concedió, sintiendo mucho dolor por ver a Kane en esa situación. — ¿Y Jensen?

 

— No lo sé. — responde sinceramente. — No dice mucho, así que no tengo forma de saber que piensa más allá de lo roto y cansado que puedo verle a través de sus ojos, ¿Sabes?, sé que es difícil de creer, pero el realmente amaba a Padalecki, mucho Tom. — sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, por lo injusta de la situación para ambos pero sobre todo para Jensen, que había en unos meses encontrado a alguien que le entendiera totalmente y después, simplemente le perdiera. — Mucho, no sabes cuánto.

 

— No pensé que le fuera posible querer, no cuando parecía tener tanta rabia en él. De verdad me sorprende escuchar que lo que sintió por Padalecki va más allá de su fascinación por salirse con la suya con respecto a todo.

 

— Jared... Jared le frena a la vez que le complace, Jared le cuida a la vez que le hace sentir que no lo necesita, es tan difícil de explicar, como se complementaban, como se amaban... ¿Sabes qué otra cosa hice mal, Tom...?, permitir esa estúpida apuesta.

 

— No, eso era meramente entre Dani y Jensen, ambos se hicieron tanto daño que no me extraña que hayan arrastrado a muchos con ellos, incluyéndonos a nosotros. — bajo su mirada al suelo, avergonzado de lo patético que había sido en el pasado, un patético niño mimado lleno de cobardía que no pudo ayudar a nadie.

 

— Y ahí está nuestra gotita de culpa. – dice y se levanta a empezar a cerrar sus maletas. — Entonces, ¿viniste a decir adiós?

 

— Vine a decirte, que puedes decirle a Jensen que cuidare de Jared tanto como pueda.

 

— ¿Si? — preguntó con sorpresa. — ¿Por qué harías eso...?

 

— Porque ustedes se van... se van y van a dejar todo roto y descompuesto, yo voy a intentar arreglarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de haberles fallado a ustedes tres.

 

Asintió, sintiendo una ola de agradecimiento hacia el hombre frente a él.

 

 — Has madurado mucho Tommy, espero que Jensen y yo podamos también hacerlo.

 

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso? — hace un gesto de exasperación. — Me hacen sentir muy viejo diciéndome eso...

 

— Bueno, existen algunas cosas que no queda más que aceptar, abuelito. — molesta, quizás sea la última vez que pueda hacerlo, así que, ¿Por qué no?

 

— No es gracioso, tonto. — se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y observando como Kane cerraba sus bolsos. — ¿De verdad te vas?

 

— Si... Tommy, nos vamos. — se volteo extendiendo su mano hacia Welling. — Cumple tu palabra, cuídale y... cuídate.

 

— Voy a extrañarte, Chris. — susurra, poniéndose de pie para abrazarle, sacándole el aire al chico más bajo que solo atina a darle dos palmadas incomodas en la espalda, suponiendo que quizás aún queda mucho del niño amable que Thomas alguna vez fue.

 

— Lo sé. — responde con un tono burlón que luego pasa a ser un suspiro. — Yo también.

 


	48. Capítulo 38 Hay que volver a empezar

 

  
  


_Maybe I'm broken (Quizás estoy roto)  
Maybe I'm wrong (Quizás me equivoco)  
I could've spoken sooner than I should have  
(Podria haber hablado antes de lo que debería)  
Only the good die old (Solo los buenos mueren viejos)  
That's what they told me (Eso es lo que me dijeron)  
But I don't know (Pero no lo se)  
Maybe I'm breaking up with myself (Quizás estoy rompiendo conmigo mismo)  
Maybe I'm thinking I should just keep (Quizás estoy pensando de que debería mantener)  
To the things that i've been told (las cosas que me han dicho)  
Wait for the colors to turn to gold (Esperar a que los colores se conviertan en oro)_

[The Fall – Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkE0vXHCwig) 

 

  
El ultimo día en este sitio salido del Infierno.  
  


En eso es todo en lo que puede pensar mientras mira el techo de su habitación. Parpadeando lentamente mientras poco a poco se despide mentalmente de las cosas que echara de menos. Una de ellas es el perro que tiene al lado, el enorme Mastín que levanta la cabeza para mirarle cada vez que se cubre la cara con las manos.  
  


Si hay algo que se siente ahora es sumamente avergonzado y devastado de como las cosas se desarrollaron; de como todo se acabó cuando él pensaba que acababan de empezar.  
  


Aparentemente, Josh si tenía razón, mierda. Era proporcional lo malo que era en el amor con lo bueno que era en el deporte. Joder, si podía dominar cualquier disciplina deportiva, pero como novio era fatal, y tan fatal como para aceptar una apuesta con su exnovia para intentar follarse a su exnovio que, pensándolo bien, ¿para que había hecho la apuesta?  
  


Se había sentido con ganas de darle una patada en el culo a Dani, pero... mierda, por eso su madre había comenzado a obrar bien, porque todas las cosas malas que hacías en la vida siempre acababan devolviéndose como una enorme patada en el culo que no solo te tiraba al suelo, sino que te hundía verdaderamente hondo.  
  


Les debía una gran disculpa a todos.  
  


Kane, Harris, Welling.  
  


Las personas que le habían acogido cuando había llegado perdido, que le habían dejado entrar en su círculo, y que luego se habían postrado a sus pies para servirle porque él los haba empujado por los hombros hasta que los había quebrado a cada uno.  
  


Esa era la forma en la que había sido criado.

 

Tenía que ir sobre los débiles, y codearse con los poderosos.  
  


Esa era la clave de todo esto, la mayoría de las personas siempre "esperaban" algo de él... por lo que siempre "tenía" que hacer algo, desde muy pequeño había empezado a hacerlo sin pensar mucho en ello, porque cuando lo hacía había sonrisas y admiración a su alrededor y aprendió, desde pequeño, lo que le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Quizás por eso mudarse había sido un golpe duro para él... como le había dicho a Jared, sin embargo había logrado construir nuevamente "su reinado", a pesar de que nunca término de sentirse cómodo, por el contrario estaba siempre enojado, con tanta ira que podía sentirla casi físicamente.  
  


Al menos hasta que Jared le había dado una oportunidad, hasta que sus ojos se habían fijado en él.

Cuando había aceptado su nueva realidad por fin, se había dado cuenta que ninguno de esos malos sentimientos habitaban dentro de él, pero luego de la caída de Jared todo había cambiado de nuevo, revirtiendo todo lo que había hecho Padalecki. Vamos que dolía mucho darse cuenta que las cosas que había hecho sin haber visto ni una vez a su chico.

 

— Necesito verlo. — dijo a la nada, sus ojos verdes ligeramente húmedos. — Una última vez... solo una última vez.  
  


  
La casa de los Welling era estúpidamente ostentosa para cuatro chicos que nunca en su vida pensaron en pisar algo tan lujoso.  
  


Tenía granito blanco por todas partes, con amplias paredes y una alfombra increíblemente suave que las chicas se morían por tocar con los pies desnudos, de verdad que era una casa de ensueño, pero aun así, la consideraban lujosa en exceso. Y el dueño parecía estar combinado a juego con él, Henry Thomas Welling II era un atractivo adorno que, mientras hablaba por teléfono, hacía que la belleza del lugar resaltara.  
  


— No sé qué hacemos aquí. — murmuro Ian, estaba cruzado de brazos en una de las columnas que estaban más cerca de la salida. — Nunca le intereso Jared y... ¿De pronto quiere ayudar? ¡Por favor! — dice y tiene que tomar aire tan pronto termina de hablar porque Alona le ha dado con el codo muy cerca de sus pulmones.  
  


— Se amable, joder, nada se te ha pegado de tu novio hasta ahora. No sé cómo Paul soporta a un maleducado como tú. — sisea Kristen, negando con la cabeza mientras esperan a que Thomas venga a por ellos, porque su nana le ha ido a buscar.  
  


El alto padre de este les ha mirado y les ha saludado educadamente desde lejos.  
  


Parece concentrado en la discusión que está teniendo en otro idioma con alguien, y eso les incomoda a todos. Pero más que eso, esto es lo que pueden hacer, caminar en círculos y dejar que la tensión de la situación saque lo peor de ellos.  
  


— ¡Hey! — se ha sonrojado, porque en cierta forma es cierto, Paul es bastante serio y amable, no sabe cómo a veces solo sonríe suavemente cuando él le da por ponerse un poquito "insolente", diría su padre. — Soy una persona encantadora y amable, ¡Pero el disfrutaba golpeando a Jared!  
  


Un carraspeo hace que las mejillas de Somerhalder se sonrojen un poco más, porque al padre de Tom no le ha gustado en nada que alzara la voz, mucho menos acusando a su propio hijo.  
  


— Ya la has cagado. — gruño con suavidad Steven, quien se había mantenido callado hasta ahora.  
  


— Como si no fuera verdad. — responde obstinado, como solo él puede serlo aunque con las mejillas cada vez más rojas, si eso fuera posible.  
  


Escuchan pasos rápidos y luego Thomas está en el tope de las escaleras, mirando con cautela a su padre y esperando a que se voltee a otro lado para poder bajar de dos en dos los escalones, como un niño haciendo una trastada. Parece algo tímido cuando se acerca a ellos, sonriendo amablemente, haciendo que Alona y Kristen se derritan.  
  


— Chicos, hola, gracias por venir, disculpen que no haya venido a recibirlos antes, mi madre me estaba enseñando unas cosas... — Sonríe más ampliamente, girándose a ver a su padre por el rabillo del ojo antes de volverse a los chicos. — Quería que vinieran porque... me gustaría hablar con ustedes.  
  


— Exactamente ¿Cómo de que te gustaría hablar? — es Steven quien habla primero, porque Ian es muy impulsivo y Alona y Kristen, bueno, las chicas están sonriendo y parecen encantadas con este nuevo "Welling" y no cree que estén muy pendientes de otra cosa, en un muy buen rato.  
  


— Pues... primero me gustaría... — Thomas se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, mirando hacia arriba a su alto padre que le sonrió a él y a sus amigos.  
  


— Voy al hospital a ver a Gerald Padalecki, compórtate. — dijo, mirándole a los ojos antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida, a lo que Thomas sonrió suavemente.  
  


— Esta bien, padre. — se giró a sus acompañantes, haciéndole señas con sus manos mientras el también comenzaba a moverse, solo que en dirección al salón de descanso que daba al patio, allí estaba seguro de que podrían charlar en paz.  
  


Ian se movió a regañadientes cuando Kristen le miro con una clara advertencia brillando en sus ojos, centro su mirada en Thomas Welling y sintió un deseo irremediable de golpearlo, a él... a Kane, a Ackles y a Harris, de una u otra manera, en todo esa locura, sentía que debía haber intentado con más fuerza detenerles, aunque a la vez sabía que no era el responsable directo de todo esto y ciertamente ellos tampoco, aunque no admitiría eso en voz alta ni muerto.  
  


— Continúa. — Ian suena exasperado cuando habla, mientras se deja caer en el césped. — Tienes suerte que si quiera aceptáramos venir, así que continúa.  
  


— Lo sé, muchas gracias por haber venido. — Se sienta en el bordillo que queda a un lado de la escalera, viendo como todos los demás comienzan a sentarse en sitios diferentes, ninguno está muy cerca del otro, ni siquiera Alona y Steven, que en estos momentos parecen más centrados en bloquear los sentimientos del otro con respecto a lo que Jared Padalecki ha hecho, no les conoce tan bien, pero un vistazo les dice que lo que le ha ocurrido a Padalecki les ha afectado a todos como personas.  
  


Mirando al cielo, piensa en la amistad que alguna vez le unió a Jensen Ackles, en esa firme admiración que sentía por el cuándo le veía gritar en el campo, dándole ánimos a todos, riendo histéricamente borracho despues de un partido, colocándole el brazo sobre los hombros y diciéndole que en su boda el seria uno de sus padrinos.  
  


Lo que estaba haciendo no solo se trataba de redimir lo que había hecho a Padalecki, sino de responder a la amistad que alguna vez tuvo con Jensen, que se había convertido en algo extraño y oscuro, algo que le había llevado a tener tanto miedo que su vida solo giraba en torno a este.... no quería eso, nunca más en su vida, no quería que el miedo llenara todo lo conocía y le paralizara.  
  


— Lo siento, sinceramente siento cada una de las cosas que les hice, en especial a Jared. — no ha bajado su cabeza del cielo y es que las nubes le relajan lo suficiente como para que su voz no se quiebre... tanto. — Y... ningunas palabras arreglaran nada, lo sé, pero lo siento.  
  


— Solo estas asustado porque si Jared hubiera muerto entonces habrías tenido eso en tu consciencia. — Somerhalder dijo sin ningún remordimiento a hacer sentir a Welling culpable.  
  


— Si. — baja su mirada y la enfoca en Ian. — Sí tenía y sigo teniendo miedo, mucho miedo, porque alguien de mi edad intento quitarse la vida, en parte por todas las estupideces que yo... ¡Yo! le hacía, ¡Claro que tengo miedo!, miedo de lo que estaba pasando en esa cama de hospital, en lo que yo mismo me había convertido, casi arruine la vida de alguien si no sintiera culpa y miedo, no sería ni siquiera un humano Somerhalder y... es hora de que me haga responsable de lo que hice.  
  


De pronto, todos ellos se sintieron niños delante de este chico que ya no parecía estar por debajo de ellos, ni siquiera a su nivel, no, Thomas parecía estar ahora más lejos que nunca que el razonamiento de cuatro adolescentes que aún no superaban el gran shock inicial de enterarse de que su amigo, de que Jared Padalecki ese dulce y oscuro chico haya atentado contra su vida.  
  


Todos tienen que apartar la mirada, permanecer en silencio por largos minutos mientras se diseccionan asimismo, todas las cosas que han hecho mal en su vida y en la de Jared Padalecki, toda ese dolor que entre todos arrastraron hasta que se convirtiera en aquel enorme monstro de ojos rojos que había obligado a Padalecki a hacer lo que había hecho repetidamente.  
  


Lastima. Culpa. Dolor.  
  


Ninguno de ellos estaba libre de ello, y no eran más inocentes que Tom Welling.  
  


— Solo quiero... solo quiero hacer las cosas más fáciles para Jared, porque le merece la oportunidad de vivir realmente. — agregó suavemente.  
  


— ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? — recuperando la voz, McQueen hablo por fin, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

  
— No lo sé. — contestó sinceramente. — Pero quiero empezar a acercarme a él... escucharlo sí quiere hablar, respetando lo que piense o decida, creo que lo que él necesita es alguien que le apoye y no le juzgue, mucho menos le proteja, al menos excesivamente. Jared necesita aprender a cuidar de sí mismo y darse cuenta que puede hacerlo, que es más de lo que lo que le han dicho toda su vida... al menos esa es mi percepción.  
  


— ¿Piensas que Jared te dejara acercarte? — cuestiono Alona con suavidad, cruzando sus piernas y suspirando. — por mi parte, yo no tengo problemas, pero no quiero que nada malo le siga pasando a Jared, si tú puedes ayudar entonces lo aceptare.  
  


— Lo hare poco a poco y no importa si me toma un tiempo, merezco todo lo que tenga que decirme... o gritarme. — responde tranquilamente. — Solo quiero intentarlo, se lo debo después de todo lo que hice.  
  


— Tu y todos nosotros.

  
El hospital en sí y todo el entorno a su alrededor sigue siendo tan insípido y frio, que siente un pequeño escalofrió mientras recorre los pasillos vacíos, cada quien parece estar al tanto de sus propias responsabilidades, por lo que nadie parece pendiente de él que entra sin el permiso que cualquier visitante debería tener. Estos lugares no le gustan, porque es como si en el blanco se ocultara nada más que dolor y muerte... y el pensamiento hace que sienta vacío en su estómago, si tan solo Jared le creyera, si tan solo pudiera llegar a él... le sacaría de ahí y se irían tan lejos como siempre soñaron. Pero eso no iba a pasar, algunas cosas no podían repararse.  
  


Encontrar donde esta Jared, es fácil, bueno... técnicamente gracias a la tía de Kane, que sin preguntar mucho le garabateo en un papel el pabellón y la habitación en donde estaba Padalecki. Es algo molesto la zona en donde se encuentra, le tienen prácticamente aislado del resto del hospital y en medio de tanto silencio, que por un momento siente que se volverá loco. Cuando mira la puerta que tiene el número de su papel, solo ve un hombre imposiblemente alto con un libro entre manos, sentado en una banquita contiguo a la habitación.  
  


Mierda.  
  


No esperaba tener que encontrarse en su vida con el padre de Jared Padalecki, no después de todo lo que este le había dicho de él, y joder, aunque su padre le haya dicho que Gerald Padalecki había hablado con todos los padres involucrados, el no esperaba que fuera el quien iba a estar vigilando, tenía la esperanza de que no hubieran dejado a alguien tan grande e intimidante y al que le diera miedo colársele.  
  


Respiro hondo.  
  


Si alguien iba a golpearle, pues que fuera este hombre entonces, solo así, quizás, algo del shock por la pérdida de Jared se iría.  
  


Se acercó con cautela, volviendo a tomar una respiración profunda que atrajo la atención del hombre que le miro por encima de gruesas gafas con ojos hermosamente grisáceos.  
  


Sabe que esta jodido cuando el hombre frente a él levanta la vista y unos ojos tan parecidos a los de Jared le devuelven una cautelosa mirada y su cuerpo se queda totalmente quieto y el aire abandona sus pulmones. Todo esto lo hace tan real, que siente como si tuviera una herida abierta en alguna parte de su cuerpo.  
  


— ¿Amigo de Jared? — dijo despues de que ambos se miraron en silencio por largos minutos.  
  


Mueve su cabeza afirmativamente y murmura un "sí", para luego desviar la vista de aquellos ojos, simplemente no puede seguir viéndolos por mucho tiempo.

  
— ¿Puedo... puedo verlo?, solo será un momento.

  
— Seguro.

  
La palabra pronunciada por esos finos labios rosa le tomó por sorpresa. Tenía miedo de que ese hombre se levantara y le reconociera, pero, sin embargo, aún no comprendía como Gerald Padalecki era incapaz de reconocer el rostro al que todo el mundo escupía últimamente.  
  


La clave estaba en no parecer culpable a esos ojos grises, pero parecía imposible.  
  


— Vamos, chico, antes de que venga una de esas pesadas enfermeras. – la sonrisa del adulto le tomó por sorpresa, y le observo inclinarse adelante y palmearle el mundo. — ¿entras o no?  
  


— Si, si claro. — murmuro tratando de que sus pies se movieran hacía adelante, sus manos estaban temblando levemente cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta y giro y empujo, el terrible olor a antiséptico inunda sus fosas nasales haciendo que arrugue la cara, aún más en el momento exacto en que mira a su chico.  
  


Jared estaba dormido en la cama, se veía tan indefenso y pequeño, estaba incluso algo pálido y su respiración era tan pequeña, tuvo que morderse los labios al ver las vendas en sus brazos e incluso como estaba amarrado a la cama.  
  


— ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando cuando decidiste dejarme solo? — dijo en voz baja, como un reproche mientras se acerca a él con pasos lentos, queriendo abrazarse a su cuerpo que se ve ligeramente delgado, frágil, muy frágil. — ¿Creías que no iba a extrañarte?  
  


Se situó al lado de Jared, tocando su mano, acariciando sus dedos, cerrando sus ojos para tranquilizar el llanto que estaba por salir.  
  


— Apuesto que estas muy enfadado. — susurro. — Que consideras que es injusto que incluso esto haya salido mal... ¿Qué pensabas, Jay? ¿Qué pensabas mientras me dejabas? Mientras te ibas y faltabas a nuestra promesa de irnos juntos... — Es que no lo entiendes, no solo estabas quitándote la vida... estabas quitármela a mí Jared ¿Qué demonios creías que iba a hacer sin ti?

  
Sintió las lágrimas saladas caer por sus mejillas, incluso con los ojos cerrados era imposible retenerlas.  
  


— Pensé que... solo no quería hacerte daño, nunca quise hacerte año realmente, pero... todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida... todo ha ocurrido en las épocas equivocadas.  
  


De un pronto a otro, no tiene realmente mucho más que decir, más cuando siente que sus lágrimas no puede detenerse, estaba tan enojado y dolía tanto, sentía por momentos que su corazón iba a detenerse allí mismo y se quedaría tan frio como se sentía justamente en ese instante.  
  


— Voy a irme. — agregó en un susurro. — Voy a irme solo, cachorro.  
  


Se muerde los labios, aspirando por su aguada nariz antes de limpiar sus lágrimas, no se atreve a mirarle más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, porque no quiere acabar de romperse ante alguien que está seguro no querrá verle nunca más en la vida.  
  


Inclinándose sobre Jared, besa su frente, acariciando su cabello antes de alejarse de ese cuerpo que se le antoja tan cálido. Tiene que irse, tiene que decir adiós.  
  


— Adiós cachorro... adiós Jay... una parte de mí se está quedando aquí  
  


Sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras el sin mirar al hombre que, nuevamente, está sentado donde él le ha dejado, y sin decirle nada, camina poco a poco, intentando controlar todas las emociones que le superan.  
  


Gerald Padalecki le observa en silencio, con el libro sobre su regazo y la mirada fija.  
  


— ¿Ese era Jensen Ackles? — una voz le sobresaltada, y se gira para encontrarse con el cautivador señor Welling quien respira agitadamente. — ¿Por qué le ha dejado entrar? La enfermera ha dicho que no puede recibir visitas de personas que no sean su familia. Por favor, no puede ir dejando pasar a cualquiera... mucho menos a ese niño.  
  


— Sí, sí era. — responde simplemente. — Necesitaba decir adiós.  
  


— ¿No estas enfadado con él? — cuestiono, muy confuso Henry Welling, sentándose al lado del otro hombre.  
  


— Por supuesto que sí... pero no tiene más culpa de la que puedo tener yo o Sherry — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que se apresuró a limpiar — Y sospecho... que esto, simplemente se le salió de las manos. No todo es blanco y negro, pero las personas tendemos a entender el mundo así la mayoría de las veces, porque es más sencillo que escuchar a los demás.  
  


— Pat dice lo mismo. — aunque aprecia confundido con las acciones de Padalecki, admiraba el hecho de que el hombre estuviera adaptándose muy bien a las personas aquí, además de que su perspectiva era totalmente nueva y diferente a las demás.  
  


— Espero que mi hijo pueda ser algún día feliz... que tantos errores no acaben su vida.  
  


  
Tiene que pasar una semana para que pueda permanecer despierto por más de unos pocos minutos. Nunca le han gustado los hospitales y nunca le ha hecho demasiada gracia quedarse, de hecho, siempre ha intentado sanar rápido para largarse cuanto antes. Pero escuchar de Shannen que los Kane han estado pagando sus cuentas médicas, es aún peor y hace que se estrese hasta el punto que varias veces ha intentado escapar de su habitación y “caminar” hasta su casa, aunque esas incursiones en lo salvaje poco han durado, para empezar, no puede mover sus piernas, el brazo izquierdo reconstruido y las seis costillas soldándose, no le han llevado más lejos que el piso al lado de su cama, donde lo encontró la primera vez Robert Kane.

  
Nunca espero que fuera a recibir una charla de un hombre así, que coqueteaba con la voz tan natural como lo hacía su hijo, arrastrando el fuerte acento texano. Tampoco esperaba que le dijera, así de sopetón, que si le hacía algo a su hijo, si volvía a herirlo, lo lanzaría a una fosa de petróleo en Texas.  
  


Había tenido miedo, pero había pasado muy rápido cuando había notado que las amenazas eran un común denominador en la familia Kane. Empezando por el padre y a acabando con la pequeña Annie, a quien también había conocido ese mismo día. No había durado mucho, puesto que se había quedado dormido minutos despues de la llegada de Robert Kane, y ahora que estaba más consciente, se preguntaba si todo había sido un sueño.  
  


Porque puede que encontrarse con Robert Kane haya sido como un extraño sueño, pero con Ana Kane, eso sí que fue una pesadilla que prefería no recordar.  
  


Y sobre todo si en lo que podía pensar era si el chico en la puerta de su habitación era un espejismo.  
  


Froto sus ojos azules un poco, luchando por mantenerlos abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa se puso en su rostro, porque realmente no sabía sí era algo que las medicinas habían hecho en su cabeza o era la persona que más quería en este mundo, sana y salva, frente a él.  
  


— ¿Christian?  
  


— Hey... — sonaba tímido, nada como el Christian Kane que había conocido.  
  


— Hey... ¿Estás bien? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza, podía ver aún la preocupación en los ojos celestes y se odio un poco, porque una persona tan segura como Christian tuviera el miedo grabado en sus ojos.  
  


— Idiota, no deberías preguntarme eso. — Christian meneo su cabeza en un gesto negativo, girándose para salir de la habitación, porque obviamente verle tan pronto no había sido una buena idea.  
  


—Tus padres lo saben— agregó lamiéndose sus labios resecos. Tenía sed, mucha sed.  
  


Le observó detenerse un momento antes de que se girara hacia él, su expresión grave.  
  


— Si, lo sé, pero no harán nada si dejo de verte y voy a la universidad.  
  


Misha cerró los ojos, hizo una pequeña mueca, el sueño estaba empezando a invadirle de nuevo y solo quería hablar un poco más con Christian, un poco más... incluso ahora que sabía que su relación estaba de cualquier forma acabada, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cerrados.  
  


— Lo siento, sé que no querías ir a la universidad.  
  


— Y tampoco quería terminar contigo, no luego de darme cuenta que lo de antes fue un berrinche que debí haberme callado. — se encogió de hombros. — la verdad es que tampoco quería ir a la universidad sin ti.  
  


— También no me explique de la forma que quería, no sé porque… —bostezo un poco mirando hacia Christian. — Me puse a la defensiva, quizás me asuste un poco, de sentir tantas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, solo para irme contigo...  
  


— Si, supongo que sí. — Christian mira hacia atrás y luego a Misha en la cama, mirándole con sus ojitos azules adormilados. — te extrañe, ¿sabes? Se sintió estúpido despues de lo que hice.  
  


— Yo también te extrañe... no podía concentrarme en nada, quería tanto que me abrazaras, que... me besaras, tengo sueño, maldición, me gustaría alargar este momento por siempre.  
  


— Lo sé, yo también... — el adolescente no podía apartar su mirada del profesor, quien le suplicaba con sus ojos que no se marchara, que se quedara con el hasta que despertara de nuevo; pero el sabía que había venido más que para hablar, para despedirse. — me iré la semana que viene a New Haven, no regresare.  
  


Un sollozo se escapó de los labios del hombre en la cama, uno que le rompió el corazón a Christian.  
  


— ¿Con quién iras? — se las arregló para preguntar, entre las inmensas ganas de llorar que sentía en su pecho.  
  


— Con Jensen, ambos nos vamos... no nos queda nada que nos pertenezca aquí... — un suspiro salió de los labios de Kane con dificultad, mirando como Misha llevaba la mano que no tenía enyesada a su rostro. — no me perteneces, ahora puedes buscar a alguien que de verdad te haga feliz.  
  


— Tú me hacías feliz, idiota. — le dice luchando por no romper a llorar ahí mismo. — Te amo, Christian... te amo y espero que encuentres a alguien, que solo deje esto en un recuerdo.  
  


— Encontrare a alguien, tu también lo harás... puede que no sea tonto y arriesgado como lo que hicimos juntos, quizás ni siquiera sea igual de apasionado, pero, eres una persona maravillosa, un chico animoso en el interior, y tan hermoso y sensual, pero sobre todo eso, inocente. Encontraras a alguien... — Christian sonrió, las ganas de abrazarle por fin venciendo sobre la frivolidad con la que había planeado tratar este asunto.  
  


Se acercó hasta estar a un lado de Misha, que aun ocultaba sus ojos, coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Misha, haciendo contacto con su cabello negro azabache que hacia lucir su piel más pálida.  
  


— Déjame mirarte una última vez, besarte...  
  


Misha quito las manos de su rostro, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, mirando directamente a Christian.  
  


— Solo una última vez... — repitió.  
  


— Te amé, Misha, y aun te amare, siempre has sido un difícil, no me extrañara que olvidarte sea igual de complicado...— sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla pálida de Collins, la barba de días pareciéndole adorable en el profesor. — asegúrate de que mi reemplazo sea tan sexy y divertido como yo, ¿ok? — no le dio oportunidad de responderle al momento, le beso, suavemente.  
  


Sus cuerpos se sacudieron juntos, el fino contacto de sus labios haciéndoles suspirar mientras apenas abrían sus bocas para más.  
  


— Lo intentare. — Dijo contra los labios de su alumno. — Intenta buscarte una relación más estable, alguien que no te meta en problemas. — le dice, para segundos despues besarse un poco más, porque no quieren separarse, porque quieren que dure por siempre.  
  


— Tu también, tonto. — murmuro, besándole con toda la pasión y el dolor que tenía dentro. — te extrañare mucho, nunca voy a poder olvidarte...  
  


— Tampoco voy a olvidarte. — le responde, sus ojos se están cerrando solos y él no puede hacer nada por detenerlo, porque aun su cuerpo no está listo para este montón de presión sobre él. — Te amo.  
  


Parecía que iba a decirle algo más, pero la medicación que tiene el docente es fuerte y su cuerpo está débil, por lo que las próximas semanas pasara más dormido que despierto, es lo que le había explicado su tía y agradece haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse con este despierto. Al menos podría guardar en su memoria, sus ojos azules mirándole detenidamente.  
  


— Espero que puedas esperarme dos años. — susurro, sin dejar de observar ese rostro dormido y relajado. — y cuando seas libre, vendré por ti, y no me importa lo que mi madre o mi padre piensen, si me has esperado, te llevare conmigo. — lo dijo muy bajito, sin querer que nadie más lo escuchara.

  
— Jared... ¿Estas escuchándome?

  
La voz de la mujer frente a él no le gusta para nada, es demasiado tranquila, demasiado suave, por momentos siente que le cuesta escuchar lo que dice y se pregunta porque, claramente ella está a su lado, puede verla sentada en una silla cómoda y con su gabacha blanca moviéndose un poco por el aire que entra por la ventana que su madre acaba de abrir.  
  


— Si. — responde sin mucho interés, cuando se da cuenta que ella esperaba algún tipo de respuesta de él para continuar.

  
— Jared, tuviste una crisis, las crisis son episodios en que las personas se ven sobrecargadas física y emocionalmente, por lo que no puedes pensar claramente ni tomar las mejores decisiones, una crisis es temporal y tiene un efecto detonante, en tu caso, fue lo sucedido con tu pareja.  
  


Eso llamo su atención, sus ojos cafés giraron de su cama a su madre, como si no quisiera que aquella mujer dijera algo más.  
  


— Esta bien, tu madre lo sabe Jared, no tienes que seguir cargando con el secreto, ni con todo lo demás... Puedes empezar a vivir de una manera distinta.

  
Realmente no sabe qué tan cierto es eso, pero la voz suave de la mujer empieza a relajarle un poco.

  
— La crisis que tuviste fue severa Jared, termino en un brote psicótico que termino haciendo que atentaras contra tu vida, necesitas llevar un proceso adecuado y tus padres creen que puedo ayudarte con eso, ¿Que dices?

  
— ¿M—Mis padres? — sus ojos se abrieron ahora sí, sintiendo como era jalado a la realidad y ahora podía observar mejor las facciones de la mujer que le hablaba, con una voz suave y que le relajaba hasta los huesos, no la conocía de ningún lado, eso estaba seguro, pero el rostro era muy familiar.

  
La habitación era diferente a la que recordaba cuando había despertado la primera vez y se había conseguido con Ian. Esta no era blanca ni deprimente, de hecho estaba pintada de un verde esmeralda que le recordaba mucho a los ojos de Jensen en la oscuridad, tenía mariposas pintadas en las paredes y los muebles eran de color canela, como el cabello de Ackles; sus sabanas tenían flores de colores sobre un fondo naranja, y la almohada era mucho más cómoda de lo que había esperado.

  
Había pinturas de paisajes infinitos en el horizonte que colgaban de las paredes, y había flores y peluches en una esquina, cerca de donde su madre estaba sentada con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro, nunca la había visto así, y no sabía si era por lo triste o aliviada que lucía, pero estaba diferente. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía vestida que no fuera de su turno en el hospital o del uniforme de la fábrica que había llevado últimamente. Tenía el cabello suelto y le caía por los hombros; en sus manos sostenía un libro pequeño que seguramente había estado leyendo.

  
También había libros en una pequeña estantería detrás de la mujer que le hablaba. Llena de libros que reconocía como propios.  
  


— Si Jared, tu padre está aquí. — notó la exclamación de sorpresa que el adolescente dejo ir, su respiración agitada. — Esta bien, está bien, es normal sentirse asustado, pero tus padres quieren lo mejor para ti...  
  


— ¿Por qué esta aquí? — pregunto, temeroso de la respuesta que recibiría de la mujer que ahora se había reclinado hacia atrás. — ¿por qué ahora?  
  


La mujer dirigió una mirada tranquila hacia Sherry, era ella quien debía explicárselo a Jared, ella no estaba ahí para asumir las responsabilidades que tenían y habían dejado de hacer los adultos alrededor su paciente, era realmente increíble, como pequeñas y egoístas decisiones podía dañar tanto a los demás, cuando había aceptado el caso, admite que tuvo que enfocarse en no juzgarles. Pero era difícil, muy difícil.  
  


— Yo le llame cariño, no podía seguir alejándole de ustedes, lo hice prácticamente toda tu vida, era el momento de parar...  
  


— ¿Por qué soy gay? ¿Por qué te decepcione? Mama no nos dejes a mí y a Megan solo por lo que soy yo... — suplico, inmediatamente cuando su mente le jugo la mala pasada de imaginarse a él y a su hermanita abandonados en la calle por su condición sexual. — te prometo que ella no tuvo nada que ver en esto...  
  


— Jay, por dios. — se acercó a su hijo con cuidado, la psicóloga le había dicho que tenían que tener cuidado con movimientos bruscos, que Jared estaba aún inestable y que cualquier cosa podía ser el detonante de una nueva crisis. — Jamás los abandonaría, ustedes son mi vida, le llame porque tienen derecho a conocer a su padre, nunca debí alejarles de él... Nunca debí decirte las cosas que te decía, lo siento.  
  


— ¿No te molesta entonces? — pregunto con cuidado, mirando al libro que su madre sostenía en sus manos, la familiaridad del mismo le hizo sonreír, su madre siempre había sido una adicta a Dickens, le había hecho leerse todos sus libros cuando apenas tenía seis, ahora esos días parecían tan lejanos.  
  


— Claro que no... La verdad es que yo no supe llevar bien el dolor por la partida de tu padre y me desquite con ustedes, lo siento tanto cariño.

  
— Este bien, mama. Al menos tu decidiste seguir adelante... — sintió lagrimas inundar sus ojos, y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, fue allí cuando las vio las vendas cubriendo sus muñecas hasta su antebrazo, y sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.  
  


— Cariño, no he seguido adelante... pero puedo empezar a hacerlo, tú también.  
  


— No tienes de que avergonzarte, Jared. — la mujer de cabello rubio y piel blanca volvió a hablar, nuevamente como una voz baja y segura. — Como te explique, tuviste una crisis, simplemente no podías seguir acumulando cosas y puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para cambiar muchas de esas cosas a tu alrededor, elegir distinto, comenzar a vivir de nuevo, puedo ayudarte ¿Qué dices de eso?  
  


— ¿De verdad voy a poder hacer eso? No creo que pueda... solo voy a ser un tonto, un cobarde... y nadie más me va a mirar igual... voy a seguir siendo un perdedor y un inútil...  
  


— Jared, Jared detente. — le pidió la mujer, un poco más fuerte. — No tienes que seguir lastimándote a ti mismo, sé que estás cansado de como duele... pero el primer paso para detenerse, es dejar de lastimarte ti mismo, ¿Entiendes?  
  


— No puedo, nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie, solo quería irme y que todos me olvidaran, no quería quedarme. No quería seguir aquí y ver como su rostro me haría saber que todo había sido un juego, que yo solo había sido un juguete para él.  
  


— Jared, escúchame... está bien, estaba bien sentirte herido y querer que todo termine, pero también tienes que explorar otras posibilidades... sí él no te quiso, pueden haber otras personas que si te amaran, pero nada de eso servirá si no te quieres a ti mismo primero, déjame ayudarte, todo mejorara...  
  


— ¿Y si no mejora? ¿Y si me quedo toda la vida pudriéndome en este pueblo? ¿Y si no puedo amar de nuevo? — había tantas lágrimas en su cara que tenía las mejillas empapadas, su nariz goteaba sobre su labio superior por más que intentara retener la avalancha de emociones, que estaban surgiendo en ese momento, cuando el medicamento comenzaba a diluirse en su sistema para finalmente desaparecer.  
  


— ¿Cómo sabes que no mejorara, sino lo intentas? , Jared, tu eres el único que puede parar su propio sufrimiento, comienza de nuevo y déjame apoyarte en todo lo que me sea posible.  
  


— P—Pero... — bajo la mirada a sus manos temblorosas, y se estremeció al imaginar las terribles cicatrices que le quedarían para toda la vida. — solo quiero que el sufrimiento se acabe.  
  


— Entonces empieza a dejarlo ir... empieza a vivir distinto.  
  


Los ojos de Jared subieron a los de su madre, quien le acaricio la mejilla, una sonrisa en su rostro que extrañaba, una expresión familiar a la que podría acostumbrarse si de verdad su madre tenía pensado dejar el pasado atrás. Si ella podía, ¿quién decía que él no? Despues de todo, como le habían dicho muchos adultos, su vida apenas comenzaba, y más tragedias vendrían así como muchos más momentos de felicidad que valdrían la pena vivir.

  
Tal vez no estaba seguro, ni siquiera con la salvedad que le ofrecía la que sabía seria su psiquiatra de ahora en adelante.  
  


— ¿Qué hay de la escuela?  
  


— Tus profesores están dispuestos a ir a tu casa. — contesto con una sonrisa. — Por ahora, considero que lo más adecuado es que lleves el resto de tus clases ahí, ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
  


— Si, es mejor, no quiero hacer que mama gaste más dinero aquí en el hospital. — murmuro, recostándose de la cama y dejando que su madre le limpiara las lágrimas del rostro.  
  


Lo cierto es que los Welling habían insistido en pagar hasta el último centavo, por lo que ni Sherry ni Gerald habían tenido que invertir nada; pero no era el momento para que Jared supiera eso, no realmente, habían cosas que solo le confundirían más y por eso mismo, no quería que fuera a la escuela, quería que tuviera un tiempo para encontrarse a sí mismo y la fortaleza que sabía que tenía, antes de enfrentar el mundo de nuevo.  
  


— Jared... ¿Me dejaras ayudarte?  
  


— Esta bien, lo hare... — no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, sabía que le costaría mucho dar más de dos pasos seguidos, pero ante la petición de la mujer, estaba cansado de hacerle ver que no podría continuar y que ella insistiera en que el sí podría.  
  


La primera impresión que se llevó, es que era una mujer bastante obstinada, por lo que pensó que sería problemático seguir insistiendo en lo contrario.  
  


— Bienvenido de vuelta Jared.  
  


Le sonrió, sabiendo que esas palabras significaban que tendría que vivir y que ya no habría salida fácil.  
  
 ****

**FIN**


	49. Capítulo 39 Epilogo

****

****

  
[**Wherever You Will Go – The Calling**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_k4oXSl60ow)

 _So lately, been wondering (Ultimamente, me he estado preguntando)_  
_Who will be there to take my place (Quien estara alli para tomar mi lugar)_  
_When I'm gone, you'll need love (Cuando me vaya, necesitaras amor)_  
_To light the shadows on your face (Para iluminar las sombras en tu rostro)_

 _If a great wave shall fall (Si una gran ola deba caer)_  
_It'd fall upon us all (Caeria sobre todos nosotros)_  
_And between the sand and stone (Y entre la arena y las piedras)_  
_Could you make it on your own?_ _(¿Podras salir adelante por tu cuenta?_  


  


**TRES MESES DESPUES**

  
Es el día de la graduación, es un día feliz, pese a todos los eventos pasados.

El calor de la primavera se siente en los huesos, hay sonrisas y destellos de rojos por todas partes, es como una reunión de rosas, todos los alumnos con sus batas rojas y sus diplomas, hablando en voz alta, gritando y algunos llorando mientras se abrazan, porque hay muchos de ellos que se irán del pueblo a la universidad y otros que se quedaran allí hasta quien sabe cuándo. Los que van a la universidad comunitaria en Henderson están más que felices de despedirse, pero los que van lejos, a California y al norte no lo están tanto.

Están todas las personas que deberían estar, no falta ni un alumno, ni un profesor, incluso Misha Collins quien está sentado en la fila de profesores con una sonrisa y en silla de ruedas, ya puede ponerse de pie, pero aún no se mantiene, las terapias seguirán por unos cuantos meses hasta que por fin recupere la habilidad de caminar erguido sin que su columna o el musculo atrofiado de su rodilla le ardan como el demonio.

Se le ve feliz, lo está. Pese a Kane, de quien no ha querido saber nada en esos meses, pero que ha escuchado que él y Jensen han recibido clases en la preparatoria Macbeth en Nueva Inglaterra, donde se han graduado la semana pasada, y por supuesto que ha escuchado de Fuller que se van hoy mismo a Connecticut a vivir en New Haven, y estudiar en Yale, no hay nada que lo haga más feliz que saber que ira a la universidad y que le sacara provecho a todo lo que sabe, como cerebrito escondido que sabe su alumno favorito es.

Lo que más le hace feliz ese día, es la posibilidad de ver a alumnos como Steven graduarse, lo ha hecho por los pelos, las clases particulares que él le ha estado dando a Jared le han ayudado a el también y ha aprobado por lo minimo, no va a ir a la universidad y eso lo entristece, pero de sus alumnos, solo el quince por ciento ira.

Shannen le coloca la mano en el hombro y le besa la frente cuando se acerca con un vaso de agua que ha traído para él. Se le ve feliz, estúpidamente feliz, ¿Quien diría que ella y Fuller volverían a estar juntos? Si hasta brilla como un farol en una noche oscura cada vez que él se acerca a ella.

— Se te ve feliz. — la mujer le roba las palabras de la boca, apretando su hombro. — allí esta Welling y sus padres, va a presentarles a Michael, está muy nervioso.

— Estoy feliz, todos mis alumnos más cercanos lograron graduarse y las terapias van por buen camino, aunque los médicos dicen que es muy pronto para saber si mis piernas no quedaran sin ningún problema. — contesto tomando el vaso de agua que su amiga le había traído. — Espero que le vaya mejor que a mí...

— ¿Quién? Oh, Mike si, a ti no te fue tan mal, podrías estar en la cárcel, o muerto, porque no hay forma de que Michael y todos sus amigos del teatro hubieran podido pagar lo que costo traerte hasta aquí. — Shannen se encogió de hombros, tomando una silla del escenario y acercándola a Misha para sentarse a su lado. — ¿iras a verlo? Puedo acercarte a la casa de los Ackles.

— ¿Esta aquí? — preguntó, ignorando la otra parte del comentario que su compañera había hecho, realmente desde hace un tiempo, siempre era así, no respondía nada que tuviera que ver con Kane, a nadie, también, no quería darle saber a Shannen que el ya sabía que el chico estaba aquí.

— Si, vinieron a recoger todo, incluyendo los autos, al parecer en Nueva Inglaterra no le dejan tener nada personal, Macbeth es un internado de chicos ricos. — explico, sin perder de vista las manos de la profesora de Inglés que hablaba animadamente con Drew.

— Sí, creo que si iré a verlo. — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa cuando noto la mirada que tenía Shannen en su rostro. — Contrólate, le prometiste aprender a controlar tus celos y confiar en él...

— Confió en él, no en esa perra, siempre le ha tenido ganas. — mascullo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho Collins. — ¿Iras a verle? ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí... quiero ver como esta, en toda esta locura y por más desagradable que pueda ser de admitir para muchos, el también resulto sumamente herido.

— ¿Estamos hablando de Kane o de Ackles? Me he perdido... — antes de que Misha pudiera contestar el director se había acercado a ellos para hablarle de lo que harían con sus clases despues de las breves vacaciones.

No muy lejos de allí, y como Shannen le había dicho a Misha un muy nervioso Michael se removía inquieto, esperando a que Thomas le presentara a su padre y a su madre formalmente. Según Thomas, nada malo iba a pasar, no, porque podría seguir adelante con lo que tenían y el plan de irse a Nueva York. Eso no impedía que temiera volver a encontrarse con ese enorme hombre que le había robado el aliento hace meses ya.

La corbata estaba apretándole demasiado, lo jura, en serio que Shannen la ha socado demasiado, esos cabrones de sus amigos estuvieron molestándole toda la mañana, haciéndole cambiar de ropa una y otra vez e indicándole que decir y que no decir "Trata de no parecer un niño, los padres de Thomas les agradara saber que esta con alguien responsable”, Misha le había seguido con una mueca de burla "Nada de insinuaciones sexuales, hombre, porque te cortaran las pelotas".

Bueno, al menos en eso estaba claro, no iba a salir ninguna insinuación de su boca, en especial porque si decía algo remotamente sexual, estaba seguro de que se encontraría con el puño del padre de Tom defendiendo la virtud de su hijo; algo que el sabia de primera mano que el hijo de los Welling no tenía.

Cuando los vio acercarse, jadeo, acomodando el sombrero sobre su cabeza y resoplando, buscando extraer de su cuerpo todo el nerviosismo posible y presentarse como el hombre que era.

No sabía que tanto había mencionado Tom a sus padres, no sabía si sabían que había sido su amante los últimos meses, el adolescente había sido fuertemente reprendido por lo de Padalecki y aunque ahora caminaba hacia él con una enorme sonrisa y vestido de rojo, con su título en la mano, pensó que quizás con algo de suerte solo sería presentado como el profesor favorito.

— ¡Nah!

Realmente no quería eso, pero a la vez era más fácil que ser presentado como el adulto que había traspasado las barreras moralmente establecidas.

— Mike. — Tom tenía sus adorables mejillas rosadas cuando se acercó a él dando saltos de emoción, su madre parecía aliviada de por qué este fuera por fin el último año y ya no tuviera más que presidir la presidencia del consejo de padres. — hey, ¿dónde está mi regalo de graduación? — pregunto emocionado, aun dando saltos aunque fuera más alto que Michael.

Con tan simples palabras Tom había logrado una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué regalo esperas, Tommy? — demonios el sobrenombre cariñoso se había deslizado de sus labios con mucha facilidad, ocasionando que su espalda se pusiera rígida.

— Beso... — Thomas lo tomo de las mejillas y dejo un beso en su frente. — ¡estoy tan feliz! ¡Finalmente fuera de esta escuela! — exclamo, alzando sus brazos al cielo, antes de girarse a su padre que le observaba con una sonrisa, seguramente porque la felicidad del hijo único de los Welling era contagiosa. — papa, mama, este es Michael, mi novio, Michael estos son mis padres, Patricia y Henry Thomas senior Welling.

Esta seguro que se atraganto con su propia saliva cuando se dio cuenta la forma en que Thomas había soltado la gran y enorme noticia, está seguro que se puso pálido y le dieron ganas de pellizcarlo, porque había que tener valor, soltar eso el día de su graduación acerca de uno de sus profesores.

— Uh... Hola, mi nombre es Michael Rosenbaum.

— Es un placer conocerlo, aunque ya nos habíamos presentado antes, cuando la asociación de padres aprobó su puesto como jefe del grupo de teatro y del coro de la escuela. — su tono era severo, pero no había odio ni desprecio en él, simplemente la frivolidad cordial que la madre de Thomas siempre aplicaba con todos que no fuera su niño o su esposo.

— Es cierto, señora Welling, no lo tenía en mente en este momento, pero recuerdo ese día con especial cariño el arte es mi vida, es un placer conocerles. — Tom tomo su mano haciendo que se sonrojara pero le dedicara una hermosa sonrisa.

— Si, Tom nos ha hablado toda la mañana de usted, lo primero que nos dijo fue que no podríamos demandarlo por las circunstancias, pensamos que era el profesor Collins con el que estaba saliendo. Ahora que lo veo a usted, solo lo hace peor. — el padre de Tom no tenía la dulzura de su hijo, más bien tenía una arrogancia divina que le iba bien con su apariencia. — pero si es lo que Tommy quiere, no tenemos más opción que aceptar.

¡Oh, dios!, si sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que el padre de Tom prefería mil veces a Misha que a él se burlarían de él hasta que todos fueran adultos mayores que necesitaban reír con cuidado para no ahogarse con sus propias dentaduras.

— Es lo que ambos queremos señor, puedo ser bueno para su hijo, así como él lo es para mí.

— ¿Que insinúa profesor? — Patricia tomo del brazo a Henry Welling, quien la miro con sus enormes ojos azules.

— Ya, el niño va a enfadarse, dijimos que lo íbamos a intimidar solo un poquito. — Pat soltó una risita, al mismo tiempo que Tommy reía también, solo que más abiertamente. — ¿ves?

— Me vas a causar un ataque. — murmuro Rosenbaum mirando a su novio y a la que seria, su ¿Suegra?

— No te preocupes, cuando se ponen en plan equipo fantástico no hay quien los pare más que ellos mismos, o yo haciéndome el dormido cuando se ponían con sus bromas. — Tommy estrecho su mano. — aunque, mama y papa quieren torturarte un poco más, así que, ¿por qué no vienes a nuestra cena de celebración? Solo seremos nosotros cuatro y Elizabeth, quien ya se ha marchado para preparar todo, ya verás lo genial que es.

— Esta bien, no hay ningún problema, solo le pediré a Shannen y Drew que lleven a Misha a casa y podremos irnos, bebe, ¿Esta bien?

— Oh, el profesor sabe que Kane está aquí, ¿cierto? El y Ackles llegaron ayer en la noche... Jensen parecía muy cambiado, fue a verme y a pedirnos disculpas a mí y a papa y mama por lo que me hizo aquel día. Quizás el profesor Collins quiera ver a Kane, ya sabes con eso de que estaban juntos... — los ojos de Michael se abrieron, haciéndole saber a Tom que había hablado de más.

— Oh dios, esta escuela... sinceramente, estoy feliz de no tener nada que ver con ella más nunca en la vida. Vamos, Henry, busquemos algo fuerte que beber en el auto. — Patricia Welling parecía escandalizada y algo enfadada cuando se giró, caminando a la salida de la escuela mientras su esposo la seguía con una risita en sus labios.

— Podrías decirle a tus padres que no digan nada, Misha la está llevando bastante mal como para que más personas le miren como el irresponsable que no es. — pidió, acariciando los hombros de Tom. — Y no puede Tommy, no puede ir... la señora Kane emprenderá acciones legales si les ve juntos, ellos terminaron... en serio.

— Ella no lo hará, no conoces a Ana Kane, cuando Jensen, Dani o yo no queríamos que nuestros padres nos obligaran a algo corríamos a escondernos debajo de su falda. — empujo a Michael hacia donde estaba Misha, tropezado en el camino con el señor Somerhalder e Ian, que le sonrió.

No habían hablado mucho, pero Tommy había pasado tanto tiempo con Jared y el grupo cuando era hora de visitas en el hospital, que todos se consideraban amigos. Y hoy era un día muy alegre para todos, así que no le extraño que este le estrechara la mano.

— Felicitaciones en este día, donde te quitan tu identidad y te obligan a vestirte como un tarado. — anuncio Ian, señalando la bata roja que tenía puesta como todos y luego riéndose.

Tom sonrió.

— Esto solo sucede una vez en la vida, ¿Cuándo más te viste totalmente de rojo y todos te aplauden por ello?

— En un bar de stripper. — Ian alzo sus cejas sugerentemente, recibiendo una palmada en su trasero por parte de su padre. — lo siento, nos vemos luego. — Somerhalder se despidió con una sonrisa, llevando a su padre cerca de donde Paul se encontraba recibiendo un abrazo de oso de Alona, que le estaba pidiendo que "por favor, por favor" cuidara de Ian mientras ella no estuviera en casa.

— En serio, cuídelo mucho, necesita que lo alimenten a la hora y que le den mimos en la noche... oh, allí estas Ian. — Alona sonrió, como si no le hubiera visto venir.

— ¿Estas consiente que eso sonó como si fuera la mascota de mi novio? ¿Cierto? — preguntó, incomodo de que su padre estuviera aguantando reír a carcajadas.

— ¿No lo eres? — Steven abrazo a su novia por la cintura, mirando como los ojos de Ian se iban hacia arriba.

— Claro que no. — murmuro sonrojado, pero Paul esta viéndole con una sonrisa que le encanta, que debe sorprender a más de uno por su fuerza y sinceridad, Paul se ha permitido sentir de nuevo, dejar a lado la seriedad que se autoimpuso con tal de llevar su religión a nuevos niveles.

Aún hay momentos difíciles, realmente difíciles, en los que tiene que tener paciencia, pero Paul ha cambiado mucho a su lado y muchos deben notarlo.

— Señor Somerhalder, me alegra que haya venido, este debe ser un día de máximo orgullo para ti. — la sonrisa brillante parecía dibujada en el rostro de Paul, que empujo a Ian cuando este intento abrazarlo por la cintura. — el profesor Collins quiere hablar con usted, dice que tiene cosas que discutir de Ian, y como yo ya no puedo ser imparcial...

— Para nada imparcial, con una sonrisa ya me estás dando lo que quiero. — molesto Ian, mirando directamente a su novio, tratando de no preguntar qué era lo que podía querer el profesor Collins con su padre, que se habían graduado hoy, por dios, ¿No era eso lo que todos querían?

— Por supuesto. — contesto el padre de Ian, haciéndole una señal a Ian y al docente para que le ayudaran.

Fue llevado allí por ambos, dejando atrás a los tortolos que no podían dejar de besarse aunque supieran que tenían una conversación seria pendiente.

— Pensé que Gatos y Perros no se mezclaban. — Paul le susurro a Ian, cuando vieron como el padre de este se sugería en la conversación con el profesor algo sobre la universidad que a Ian no le gustaba como sonaba. — pero tú y Tom se llevan de maravilla.

El día parecía bastante hermoso, a pesar de que ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde había un tremendo sol en el cielo, que no vestía ninguna nube, por lo que podía admirarse la fuerza excesiva de cada rayo; aunque el viento hacia que el lugar fuera bastante fresco.

Ian se encontró mirando por algunos segundos, algunos lugares con nostalgia, había vivido mucho ahí, que demonios, sentía que había entrado como un chiquillo más y que había encontrado lo necesario ahí para madurar, Paul incluido.

— Sí... supongo que me equivoque, él no es un imbécil... solo tenía miedo de no ser lo que esperaban de él. — se encogió de hombros. — Incluso se está empezando a llevar bastante bien con Jared.

— Eso es bueno, a Jared le hacen falta nuevos amigos, nuevos espacios... — Paul se giró hacia Ian. — ¿quieres conseguir una aula vacía? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

— ¿Tiene que ver con algo de una universidad? — pregunto con una mueca.

— No, quizás un poco... está bien, te haces el duro, iré a hablar con algunos padres cuyos hijos si están preocupados por su futuro. — Paul alzo sus manos, dándose la vuelta y buscando con la mirada algún par de padres solitarios.

— Hey, bebe. — le alcanzo tomándole de la cintura. — Esta bien, está bien, te escuchare. — le dejo un pequeño beso en el cuello, disfrutando como había crecido un poco más, sobrepasando más de lo que hacía antes a su pareja.

— Ian, ¿qué te dije de besarme en la escuela? Aun soy profesor y quiero seguir siéndolo. — se quejó, fulminándole con la mirada. — todas las noches rezo porque se te quite algo de lo atrevido que tienes.

— Esta bien. — se queja, como un niño. — Lo siento, ¿Si? — Se ríe un poco recibiendo una mirada severa de su pareja. — Anda... anda cuéntame, ¿Qué planearon tú y tu mejor amigo Collins, para mí?

— No planeamos nada, solo, quería decirte que ahora que podías ser lo que quisieras, ¿qué serias? — cuestiono, sintiendo curiosidad por la respuesta del adolescente.

— Bueno… — bajo la mirada al suelo, algo inseguro de cómo responder a eso. — Si realmente pudiera decidir... si fuera tan fácil como eso, supongo que me gustaría ser un psicólogo especializado en el desarrollo humano, quizás específicamente con niños y adolescentes... no lo sé, es solo una idea.

— ¿Psicólogo de adolescentes? ¿Quieres ser consejero escolar? — la idea vino de pronto a la cabeza de Paul despues de haber escuchado las palabras de su novio. — sacarse el título en una Universidad local para eso sería bastante sencillo la verdad, bueno, no sencillo, pero... creo que estaría más cerca de lo que piensas.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Paul? — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Por ahora solo déjame pensarlo, solo quiero que te concentres en una cosa, ya sabes, tu regalo de graduación... — el profesor se acercó a él, susurrando a su oído palabras que sacaron un gemido de Ian.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer una pareja tan hermosa y perfecta como tú? — preguntó con cariño, luchando por no besar allí mismo al docente. — Te preocupas por mí en todos los aspectos... Te amo Paul.

— Te amo también, ahora salva toda esa energía para esta noche.

Con eso dicho, el profesor se alejó, dejándole radiante como le había encontrado en la mañana.

— Está bien, está bien. — contesto desviando la mirada cuando escucha a Alona gritar de emoción, la chica parece no querer soltar a Steven y parece que el chico le ha dado la noticia que le dijo a él hace unos días.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo! — Gritaba, enloquecida, abrazando a Steven tan fuerte que iba a ahogarlo en cualquier momento. — ¡No puedo creer que vengas conmigo! ¡Esto es genial, genial, genial! — la chica tenías las mejillas rojas de tanto gritar y llamaba la atención de todos hacia un muy avergonzado Steven que no esperaba esa reacción, pero estaba feliz de que ella estuviera feliz, de verla nuevamente sonreír alegremente.

Desde hace días, antes de que acabaran las clases, ella había estado deprimida porque él no había quedado en ninguna universidad; pero la noticia que le había dado hoy, algo que a él también le había tomado por sorpresa cuando la hermana de su madre se lo había sugerido.

En lo único que siempre había sido bueno era cocinar, así que porque no gastar el dinero ahorrado de su padre para su universidad en un poco de magia culinaria en Massachusetts, no tan lejos de donde Alona recibiría clases.

Le gustaba cocinar además, le gustaba que las personas disfrutaran con su comida, así que había acogido la idea con emoción y no solo porque Alona, estaría cerca, no, sino porque después de todo, sabía que eso le haría feliz y le daría lo suficiente para vivir bien, así que estaba bien.

— Si continuas así me dejaras sordo y sin pulmones. — se quejó, pero no soltó su cintura.

— ¿Cómo no voy a estar emocionada?, — ella hizo un terrible esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas. — Tenía tanto miedo que la distancia nos separara y ahora vas conmigo a estudiar, es perfecto.

— Tú eres perfecta, si no fuera por ti no estaría asumiendo este reto. — tomándola de sus maquilladas mejillas, no podía dejar de sonreír abiertamente. — no tienes idea de la ilusión que me hace vivir contigo.

— Te amo, Steven. — le susurro pegando su frente con la ajena, sintiendo el calor de su pareja. — Y esto, es solo el inicio de nuestras vidas.

— Eso es tan cliché, estoy seguro de que si Jay estuviera aquí te diría del libro de niñas del que sacaste eso. — por supuesto que tenía que arruinar el momento, porque si no lo hacía terminaría llorando como un idiota.

— Imbécil. — se queja ella, pero deja un beso en su mejilla. — Espero que Jared se recupere. — agrego preocupada como cada vez que el tema de Padalecki salía entre ellos, aunque habían aprendido a ocultar mucha de esa lástima que tanto había dañado a Jared, eso no evitaba que pensara que quizás su amigo no podría recuperarse.

— El está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿recuerdas lo último que te dijo? Está mejorando, solo necesita tiempo libre de todos nosotros, y se pondrá mejor.

— Si... Tienes razón, ¿Quieres ir a decirle a mi madre?

— ¿Que pienso a irme a vivir con su hija? No lo creo, ya mis testículos han sufrido mucho. — no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente mientras miraba a la madre de Alona conversar con la suya alegremente.

— No seas así... De seguro le alegra que vaya a estar con alguien especial y no solo en una gran ciudad. — ambos saben que su madre no se lo tomara de esa forma por lo que ríen juntos.

— No esperaría menos de la madre de mi chica. — sonrió tontamente, acariciando el cabello rubio de Alona.

Es increíble pensar, todo lo que han pasado para llegar a este momento en su vida. No todo era exactamente bueno, pero tampoco malo, ni siquiera sencillo y aun así la satisfacción llega a su pecho, porque él y Alona están juntos, y afrontaran lo que tenga que afrontar y siente una seguridad casi estúpida en ello, espera que la sonrisa de Alona sea suficiente para seguir y que ambos, sean suficientes para apoyar a quienes tienen que empezar de nuevo, como Jared.  


 

— Hueles a durazno.

Genevieve sonrió cuando el olor de su novia llego a sus sentidos, le había abrazado por la cintura mientras ella tallaba una figura tribal en el cuerpo de un hombre tosco que olía a tabaco y a licor añejado. Era un diseño sencillo que para el hombre algún significado tenía, y para ella era algo básico que había que hacer para ganar dinero.

En los meses que llevaba trabajando aquí, había logrado abrirse camino entre los superiores en el enorme parlor de Angeles Ink., donde disfrutaba de un salario cómodo que la mantenía alegre con la vida que tenían en la gran ciudad.

— Un poco sí. — confeso con una sonrisita. — Mi jefa compro varias colonias y me regalo una, es una buena mujer. — respondió Danneel mientras acariciaba la cintura de su novia, por encima de la ropa. — ¿Cómo vas con eso?

— Trabajando. Hoy saliste temprano. — afuera ya había caído la noche, por lo que imaginaban que eran sobre las siete, ella ya estaba por terminar su turno, pero primero debía acabar con el diseño que tenía entre manos. — Mañana tienes las audiciones, ¿cierto? ¿Ya practicaste tus líneas?

— Si las practique mientras venia para acá, quizás más tarde lo haga de nuevo, por cierto despues de que te fuiste esta mañana llegaron tus resultados de los exámenes de matemática a distancia que insistí que hicieras, aprobaste. — comentó sin poder dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Por qué sigues revisando mi correspondencia? — una de sus cejas se alzó, sin apartar la mirada del trabajo. — y ya no insistas, no daré clases... ni veré clases de nuevo en la vida...

— Quizás porque nunca la revisas y tenemos una colección de cartas... — se encogió de hombros, caminando por la habitación, sus tacones haciendo un mínimo ruido por la forma elegante que se movía. — No es que quiera molestarte, pero a veces siento que el título podría darte el respaldo que necesitas para que alguno de esos idiotas de las editoriales, bajen sus enormes culos a una silla, se sienten y lean los manuscritos que les llevaste.

— Si, pero no voy a arrastrarme. — era terca como una puta mula, eso es lo que pensaba Danneel, mientas curioseaba por el parlour, toda la habitación que Gen usaba para tatuar a sus clientes tenía mucha de las cosas que le gustaban. — uff... solo este último tramo y acabamos. — anuncio, aplicando tinta al último trazo del tatuaje.

— ¿Cómo es que eres tan terca, cariño? — molesto con afecto, suspirando cuando Gen le devolvió una sonrisa perfecta para ella.

— Lo soy, me quieres así...

Pasaron cinco minutos en silencio, lo que le tomo a Genevieve acabar el jodido tatuaje y al fin salir del trabajo, al menos por el día, recibiendo su parte por el tatuaje y acercándose a Danneel una vez estuvieron afuera.

— ¿A dónde vamos a comer hoy, fenómeno de las calorías?

— Hey ¿Por qué me dices así? — se queja, tomando la mano de Genevieve que realmente parece a punto de reír, por el condenado apodo.

— Pues últimamente cuentas todas las calorías que consumes, ¿sabes? Eso no es sano para ninguna de las partes involucradas... — ya no aguanta más y tiene que carcajearse por la cara que hace Harris cuando se lo recuerda.

— Eso es porque quien podría adivinar que eres tan buena cocinera y siempre llego a casa y me tienes dulces, postres y cuanta cosa engorde, porque a diferencias de ti... algunas personas explotaremos si seguimos así. — se queja pero ya tiene a su novia muriendo de risa, lo sabe, por la forma en que ese hermoso sonido llega a sus labios.

— Idiota, tu adoras mis dulces y comidas, así que ven y bésame, por me amas. — ella le toma de las mejillas si esperar y le besa sus labios sabor a fresa, devorando como siempre cualquier rastro de brillo labial.

Aún no se acostumbra a como su cuerpo se llena de calor de pies a cabeza cuando Gen la besa así, sus pechos endureciéndose contra los contrarios, se siente tan distinta, tan viva mientras su novia la deja contra una pared y se encarga de besarla y besarla, hasta que hace que su lengua y sus labios se muevan a su ritmo.

— Tienes algo irresistible en ti... algo que te hace brillar en noches así... — suspiro, liberando a Dani de su agarre.

— ¿Si? — pregunta desorientada, aleja la mirada algo sonrojada, aún no se acostumbra a la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona a las manos de su novia, que parece ser una experta en su cuerpo de tez blanca, haciéndole sentir más que lo que cualquier hombre había hecho.

— Pareces realmente feliz de que allá aprobado, ¿no? — se ríe, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella hasta que están cruzando la calle. — tomare esas clases cuando hagas una porno.

— ¿Una porno? ¿Estás loca? — Le pregunto frunciendo los labios. — En sumo caso tendría que ser una privada, es decir solo para ti...

— Te quiero diciendo lo mismo cuando te propongan correr desnuda por un campo de trigo con un psicópata persiguiéndote.

— No quiero hacer esa clase de cosas, quiero que me conozcan por mi talento, no por mi cuerpo. — se queja y suena seria, por dios que sí.

— Entonces, vamos a casa y practiquemos ese libreto un poco más, que nos lo merecemos. — Gen sonrió, alegre de verla tan seria y clara de mente.

— Esta bien. — pero se quedó quieta un minuto, tomando aire para algo que quería decirle a su pareja desde hace unos días y no encontraba forma. — Gen... Escucha, solo quería decirte que ahora puedo verlo, la forma en la que Jensen miraba a Padalecki, era amor... al fin puedo verlo.

Desde que se habían asentado en Los Ángeles, Danneel había madurado mucho, descubriendo lo difícil que era la vida del proletariado, del que debía ganarse la vida con trabajo duro como hacia Gene o ella en el centro comercial, en una elegante tienda de perfumes costosos.

Por eso le hizo sonreír que le dijera eso, era un paso de loca celosa y psicópata a dama de guerra, de acuerdo a como ella lo veía.

— Por supuesto, era amor, pero ese amor está muy herido ahora y necesitara tiempo para recuperarse, ya veras, ellos podrán estar juntos de nuevo.

— Espero que sí... porque realmente estoy arrepentida de lo que hice. — miro a su novia con lágrimas en sus ojos. — ¿Crees que algún día ellos me den la posibilidad de disculparme?

— Jensen lo hará, no creo que Jared lo haga... no lo sé, — se encogió de hombros, tomándole de las mejillas con cuidado. — pero todo depende de la clase de mujer en la que te conviertas.

— Seré una mujer muy fuerte, por ti... por mi padre y por la amistad que mantuve con Jensen una vez y por supuesto por el daño que le hice a Padalecki.

— Lo harás, pero si sigues comiendo como una mosca no llegaremos a nada. — le pincho en las costillas, justo por debajo del ajustado top que dejaba ver parte de su liso abdomen.

— ¿Como una mosca? — su voz es incrédula y nuevamente terminan discutiendo que una come demasiado y la otra simplemente no lo hace, caminan esa noche hasta su apartamento, el autobús pasa y ni siquiera se plantean tomarlo, porque la noche es hermosa y saben que aunque sea simple, es un tiempo que disfrutan mucho, porque están juntas.

Aun cuando algunas veces Danneel siente que no lo merece, apenas llevan una semana con Genevieve ahí y hay momentos en que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y siente que las miradas de sorpresa, asco, decepción y orgullo le siguen, todas emociones tan distintas que tiene que respirar y luchar por diferenciar todo aquella estampida emocional de lo que ella realmente siente y que la mayoría de las veces es una daga de culpa y vergüenza.

Es duro, aunque la gente pueda pensar que no... Pero ella también está luchando contra sus propios demonios, contra esa parte de ella que no quiere, que le avergüenza y que fue, literalmente, el empujón necesario para que Padalecki decidiera dejar todo atrás.

Es algo que nunca olvidara y que sin duda marcara su vida entera, pero cuando ve a los ojos a Genevieve solo siente que tiene que seguir luchando, que puede cambiar y enmendar de alguna forma sus errores.

Espera que a Jensen le deje de doler algún día y pueda hacer algo por él... por ellos, si no se arruino la oportunidad de otros de ser feliz.

Ahora, solo necesita encontrar la fuerza para levantarse mañana, solo eso.

 

  


_If I could, then I would (Si pudiera, entonces lo haría)_  
_I'll go wherever you will go (Iría a cualquier parte que tu fueras)_  
_Way up high or down low (Muy alto o muy bajo)_  
_I'll go wherever you will go (Iría a cualquier parte que tu fueras)_

_And maybe, I'll find out (Y quizás descubra)_  
_The way to make it back someday (La forma de volver algún día)_  
_To watch you, to guide you (Para mirarte, para guiarte)_  
_Through the darkest of your days (A través de tus días más oscuros)_

_If a great wave shall fall (Si una gran ola fuera a caer)_  
_It'd fall upon us all (Caería sobre todos nosotros)_  
_Well I hope there's someone out there (Bueno, entonces espero que haya alguien allí afuera)_  
_Who can bring me back to you (Que pueda traerme de vuelta a ti)_  


— Me sorprende que mama te dejara tener una mascota. — la voz de Jeff le sorprende un poco, pero hace todo lo posible por no voltear y seguir jugando con Ross que ladra y ladra, como si estuviera jodidamente alegre de verle de nuevo.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que paso todo lo que paso, aún no puede decirlo en voz alta, no puede es como aceptar un cumulo de cosas que simplemente desearía hacer como que nunca sucedieron. No quiere aceptar que intento quitarse la vida, pero quizás más importante, que Jensen, su Jensen nunca le quiso. Tampoco es que lleve muy bien el hecho de que todas sus personas más cercanas sepan de su sexualidad, es incómodo, porque aunque su madre se disculpe, aún tiene muchas cosas grabadas a fuego en su mente... Como la vez que tuvo su primera erección y no se tocó porque estaba mal, estaba mal lo que pensaba con ella.

Para colmo, ahora tiene que lidiar con su padre y su hermano, que están viviendo aquí para estar cerca de su proceso. Él lo mira más bien como que se sienten un poco responsables, por eso están aquí.

Tiene tantos sentimientos dentro que realmente a veces se siente un imbécil con su madre, su hermana y sus amigos, pero todos le tienen tanta paciencia que hasta eso es desesperante, porque su psiquiatra dice que está bien, que es perfecto que sienta todo lo que se reprimido durante años.

A veces secretamente piensa que eso también son estupideces, pero no lo dice, porque respeta mucho la paciencia de aquella mujer.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — le pregunto su padre.

Resulta que no recordaba que su padre era enorme, para nada y al fin comprende porque tiene el tamaño que tiene, el hombre se ha arrodillado a su lado y aún es enorme.

— Ross. — contesta, ignorando deliberadamente a su hermano.

Pero Jeff sigue siendo el bromista que recuerda de niño, y le hace reír cuando se sienta a su lado, mirando al perro con curiosidad, aun no le ha dicho quien le ha regalado el animal que ya está grande. Ya no es un cachorro.

— Hoy si me contaras quien te lo dio. Papa te hará que lo digas...

— No. — contesto retándole con una pequeña sonrisa. — No lo hare.

Y eso causa una risa en su papa, por dios, es una risa enorme y también nota que tuvo heredarla de él porque ni su madre ni su hermana, ríen como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

— Suenas como un rebelde, Jay, en serio que quieres mantener el origen de Ross en silencio.

— Pues ya te lo sacare... — Jeff le sonríe, y joder, como se extrañaban todos y poco se lo decían ahora que se habían reencontrado.

— No quieres saber — le dice Jared, dejando que Ross corra a sus brazos.

— Es muy bonito y tierno, igual que tú, y Megan. — Gerald Padalecki se sentó en el suelo, tenía una camisa rosada que se ajustan a la perfección a su trabajado pecho.

— ¿Nos extrañaste? — le pregunto de un pronto a otro. — ¿Pensabas en nosotros?

— Todo el tiempo, cariño. — no importa cuántas veces Jared ya le haya hecho la misma pregunta, él siempre le da la misma respuesta. — cuando Jeff me encontró, me sentía tan feliz que siempre lloraba porque ustedes también lo hicieran... la verdad es que no me esperaba que tu madre me apartara de esa forma.

— La comprendo... ella te amaba y tú no lo hiciste de la misma forma. — contesto encogiéndose de hombros. — Es solo que hubo tantos momentos en que te extrañe tanto, ¿Sabes?, hubo un tiempo en que pensé que habíamos sido una carga y que te fuiste por eso... dolía mucho.

— Me dolía a mí también, y lamento haberle hecho daño por haber sido un cobarde. Si la ame, solo no quería esconderme más.

— Mejor no nos hubieran tenido. — le dice enojado, pero más que eso, es la molestia que siente en su pecho porque el también haya tenido que esconderse, sentirse como un fenómeno, como algo defectuoso.

— Y perderme a Jeff graduándose de fisioterapeuta, a ti siendo el más inteligente de tu clase, a la felicidad de que Megan sea una artista tan creativa que no necesita lienzos para expresar su arte... no lo creo.

— Papa... ¿No te arrepientes de ser padre? — Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos con esas suaves palabras que Gerald Padalecki pronunciaba. — ¿No preferirías que todo el dolor que trajo esa decisión desapareciera?

— Claro que no, la vida no es color de rosas, Jared. No todo tiene porque ser alegría y felicidad, la vida necesita dolor para poder madurar y crecer... si a mí me tomo veinte años darme cuenta de quién era, me merecía el sufrimiento.

— ¿Quieres decir que encontraste algo hermoso en tu dolor? — le pregunto con sorpresa.

— Si, Jay, somos nosotros. — le dice Jeff con una sonrisa.

— Tú también sacaras algo bueno de esta tragedia, ya verás. — sonriéndole con suavidad su padre tomo el cachorro en sus manos. — tu madre decía que era alérgica pero en realidad había tenido perros desde pequeña.

— Tramposa. — se queja pero con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como Ross parece encantado con toda esa atención. — Fue Ackles, él me lo regalo.

— Wow, un perro es una responsabilidad muy grande, es como si te regalaran un bebe. — La voz de su hermano sonaba pensativa, mientras este intercambiaba una mirada con Gerald que solo sonreía.

Aunque Jared solo se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara.

— Ross no tiene la culpa de que él sea un imbécil, así que seguiré cuidando de él.

— Ni que tú seas un mimado que lo tenga como una mini bomba.

Gerald tenía razón, Ross parecía una bola, porque Jared lo tenía consentido y siempre le estaba dando premios, era el único ser vivo al que Jared le daba amor con tanta pasión.

— Esta como el, cuando lo vimos la primera vez no estaba tan grande, ¿no? — señaló Jeff, mirando el estomago de su hermano.

Jared frunció los labios, un puchero en su rostro lleno de indignación.

— No es cierto, yo estoy exactamente igual que antes... ¿O no? — pregunta volteándose a ver por todas partes haciendo sonreír a ambos hombres.

— Estas mucho más rellenito. — Gerald sonrió, tocando el costado de Jared, y sacando de una risita cuando repitió el movimiento.

— ¡Papa no has eso, que tengo cosquillas! — se ríe un poco sintiendo como su hermano mayor también empieza a tratar de hacerle reír por su lado, es una batalla para perderla. — ¡No, papa, no es justo me dices rellenito y ahora me atacas con cosquillas!

— Que hermoso eres cuando te ríes. — las palabras le hicieron estremecerse, porque no supo con claridad quien las había dicho, pero estaba seguro de que había sido Jensen.

Por segundos cuando el aire escapo de sus pulmones, su padre se le quedo mirando angustiado por unos segundos, había notado la forma en que su cuerpo se sacudió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero agradeció que le dejaron tomar el control nuevamente y no dijo nada.

— Ya, ya, ya quizás salga a correr mañana con Ross.

— Les hace falta a los dos, aunque la imagen va a ser épica, tú y este diminuto amigo, deberías adoptar uno más grande.

— Quizás algún día... por ahora solo quiero a Ross conmigo. — contesto con una sonrisa más tranquila, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que se había escapado de sus ojos cafés.

— La comida esta lista. — anuncio Megan asomándose por la puerta. — Mama me dijo que los llamara.

Estaban en la casa que su padre estaba pagando, más grande y cómoda, pero sobretodo libre de malos recuerdos. Habían empacado muy pocas cosas, nada que tuviera muchos recuerdos. En la casa nueva todos estaba conviviendo, y le agradaba que ahora su madre solo hiciera un turno en el hospital y que su padre le ayudará a acabar con las deudas poco a poco, como una forma de disculparse.

Aun no se hablaban muy seguido, pero por lo menos ahora se trataban con cordialidad y no habían peleado la primera vez. Sabía que él y Sherry tenían cosas que resolver, sabía que conforme Jared mejorara y estuvieran seguros de que Megan no había quedado con algún trauma o shock por lo sucedido, sería el momento en que ambos podrían hablar, incluso Jeff con su madre, que solo se trataban cordialmente, no hablaban mucho de como este se fue y nunca regreso.

Pasarían esa época de cordialidad y la transformarían en sana convivencia, Gerald estaba seguro de eso; solo que su prioridad ahora era conseguir que su hijo terminara su proceso de rehabilitación, ya que estaba aceptando lo que era y lo que había hecho, y las consecuencias de esto; también asumía el dolor que había causado en otras personas que le habían demostrado en esos cuatro meses cuanto le querían y le apoyaban.

Aun así, sentía que su hijo aun necesitaba algo más para sanar, y tenía la vaga idea de que lo que necesitaba tenia nombre propio.

Decidió no decir nada, por respeto al dolor de su hijo; pero estaba seguro de que si en un futuro, él llegaba a hablar con Jensen Ackles, podría superar todo este asunto de baja autoestima que tenía. Lo sabía, porque con todas las cosas que había escuchado de los amigos de Jared sobre este chico popular, podía ver señales claras, como un espectador, de que ese adolescente había amado a su hijo y que nunca hubiera querido herirle.

Técnicamente, lo que había sucedido no era culpa de Ackles. No como él lo veía.

El chico se dejó hacer más cosquillas en el suelo, olvidándose ambos de la comida que le había prometido Megan y a la que Jeff había corrido. Tan pronto como le comenzó a acariciar el cabello, Jared se durmió, acurrucado en el suelo junto al padre que no había tenido durante tantos años ya.

— Estarás bien, te prometo que estarás bien, tu, tu madre, Megan. Todos van a estar bien. — le prometió el adulto, sonriendo suavemente al ver su rostro relajado, sintió sus ojos arder ligeramente.  


 

 

 

  
_Run away with my heart (Huye con mi corazon)_  
_Run away with my hope (Huye con mi esperanza)_  
_Run away with my love (Huye con mi amor)_

_I know now, just quite how (Lo se ahora, justo como)_  
_My life and love might still go on (mi vida y amor aun seguirán)_  
_In your heart, in your mind (En tu Corazón, en tu mente)_  
_I'll stay with you for all of time (Me quedare contigo todo el tiempo)_  


— Espero que hayas empacado todas tus panties, princesa. — Christian Kane entro en la habitación de Ackles, observando como la habitación de su mejor amigo estaba casi vacía.

La mayoría de sus cosas habían sido enviadas a Connecticut hace tres semanas, y estaban en cajas sin desempacar en su nuevo apartamento, al que solo había ido una vez, buscando un espacio grande donde ahogar sus penas y esconder sus anhelos. Los Ackles le habían comprado el apartamento bajo la condición de que sus notas serian perfectas, y Jensen, sabiendo que de aquí a unos meses no volvería a ser el mismo, había aceptado, que daba estudiar y esforzarse un poco más, además de dejar que otros tiraran de los hilos invisibles que siempre habían sostenido sus extremidades como un títere.

Lo único que empacaba eran cosas que no había dejado que su padre o su madre tocaran, cosas que el mantenía bajo llave. Aun no se había decidido que haría con el perro, pero Josh se había ofrecido a llevárselo a su casa en Alabama, donde viviría de ahora en adelante con su novia; a Jensen no le gustaba la idea, pero si iba a estar las veinticuatro horas al día estudiando y haciendo deporte, dudaba que le quedara tiempo para algo más.

— Las mías las dejo, pero las tuyas deberías llevarla, quizás te ayude a ligar más. — prefería no hablar de lo que había pasado en Macbeth, porque estaba seguro de que a ambos le dolían los puños de descargar su ira, primero el uno con el otro, y luego con el resto del colegio de niños ricos y mimados.

— No estoy interesado en ligar mucho. — confeso, dejándose caer en la cama que estaba sin ninguna sabana o almohada. — Nadie me interesa... es idiota, pero por ahora siento que nadie es lo suficientemente... lo suficiente ¿Y tú nene? , rompiste corazones allá ricitos de oro.

— Cállate. — Jensen toco su cabello, ahora tan corto que apenas podía tirar de él, se lo había blanqueado y ahora era como un castaño desteñido. Se sentía raro, pero le daba un nuevo toque a su rostro, ya que había querido cortarlo desde hace mucho tiempo. — a donde voy pienso ligar mucho y follarme a todo lo que tenga piernas y un agujero en donde meterla.

— Cada quien lleva el dolor como mejor le parezca Jenny, pero tienes que tener cuidado, creo que fuera de la preparatoria si hay más posibilidades de que te consigas algo como la gonorrea ¿No? — molestó, agarrando una de las maletas que Ackles había dejado en el suelo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo sexo sin condón, no tienes idea de lo asqueroso que es que algo te toque la polla y que no sepas donde ha estado antes. — Jensen tiro una caja al lado de Kane, cerrada y sellada con todas sus revistas de deporte, iba a donarlas todas a la biblioteca de la escuela.

— Pero Jenny mira que me has salido quisquillosita… — respondió encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Estás listo para esto...? , estamos dejando una montaña de recuerdo atrás.

— Yo no estoy dejando nada, tú eres quien dejo sus partes pegadas al pavimento. Yo no tengo ninguna razón para volver más que mis padres. No tengo nada aquí. — la respuesta fue bastante ensayada, y le dio la idea de que Jensen se había dicho eso más veces que cualquier otra cosa en la vida. — vamos, ayúdame a llevar esto al auto, es lo único que llevare.

Le lanzo una maleta a Kane que cayó sobre el regazo de este y el tomo otras dos, colgándose una en el hombro y la otra manteniéndola en la mano.

Miro a su cama, donde Kane se levantaba con una mueca en el rostro, y recordó la mañana que despertó con Jared, como este le dijo que le amaba tan espontáneamente que el no pudo más que corresponder al sentimiento.

Quizás no instantáneamente, la sinceridad y tranquilidad con que Padalecki se lo había dicho, simplemente le habían dejado demasiado sorprendido para ser capaz de ver que sentía, pero había estado ahí, siempre había estado ahí... desde ese momento, qué diablos, desde hace mucho antes; quizás cuando él y Jared cruzaron miradas por primera vez hace tantos años ya. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, Kane no había respondido nada a sus palabras, lo que ciertamente le había incomodado.

Por momentos, quería que fueran verdad aunque en otros... sabía que nunca lo serian, que una parte de él se estaba quedado en ese pueblo. Que Jared estaba quedándose en ese pueblo y que seguramente nunca podría salir como se habían jurado que lo harían.

— Vayamos en el R-8, llegaremos más rápido.

— Esta bien. — respondió Christian, dejando las maletas en la parte de atrás, un pesado silencio entre ambos, en minutos se irían y cada uno tenía la mente puesta en lo que estaban dejando.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres despedirte del? — Jensen pregunto, mirando por sobre el hombro de Christian que ahora mismo miraba a la casa de los Ackles.

— No... Aún es muy pronto para arriesgarme, mi madre apenas me habla. — se encoge de hombros. — No dejare que sus desordenes hormonales arruinen la vida de Misha.

— Pues será mejor que entres rápido al auto, porque ese es el auto de Doherty. — los ojos de Jensen se encontraron brevemente con los de Kane antes de girarse a su auto y subir, cerrando la puerta con un suave clic.

Cuando Jensen encendió y puso en movimiento el auto, Christian sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él, resquebrajándose, en pedazos que no hacían que causar más dolor que el inicial, sobre todo cuando por unos escasos segundos pudo observar por la ventana a Misha, quien al menos en apariencia se veía sumamente recuperado... Misha, por una fracción de segundo, en su mente quedo grabado sin que este le viera su sonrisa.

La única razón por la que decidió subir al auto cuando había escuchado las palabras de Jensen, fue por respeto a la promesa que había hecho a su madre, a quien amaba y admiraba por su entereza con todo este asunto; y a quien agradecería por siempre no haberle hecho daño a la persona que había amado tanto que le había roto el corazón. Aunque eso no era igual a decir que podía hablarle o siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

No miro atrás, ni el, ni Jensen, cuando el auto paseo por el vecindario unos minutos, pasando delante de un chico alto que tenía a un perro diminuto saltando de una correa. Ackles no necesito mirar por el espejo retrovisor para saber quién era.

Una lágrima solitaria en su mejilla le hizo saber a Kane que sí, Jensen mentía, estaba dejando una parte muy grande de él, un trozo que no volvería a tener nunca en la vida.

  
_If I could turn back time (Si pudiera devolver el tiempo)_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_ _(Iría a cualquier parte que tu fueras)_  
_If I could make you mine (Si pudiera hacerte mio)_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_ _(Iría a cualquier parte que tu fueras)_

_I'll go wherever you will go_ _(Iría a cualquier parte que tu fueras)_

**FIN**  


 


	50. Colgando en tus manos: Nosotros contra el mundo. {Preview}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui les dejamos un vistazo para que no se nos amarguen pensando que nuestro chico Jay no podra salir adelante.
> 
> Se que van a preguntar, asi que lo dire aqui: Esta secuela no sera publicada de inmediato, probablemente pasen unas cuantas semanas (muy largas) antes de que volvamos a esta historia, ya que tenemos otras pendientes por publicar y detalles que afinar, ademas de lo obvio: universidad, vida, destino, porno.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por habernos acompañados todo este tiempo, esta historia es probablemente la que mas nos ha llegado a ambas, la que mas nos ha gustado y la mas larga que hemos escrito hasta ahora, asi que gracias por haberla leido y disfrutado!
> 
> ¡Los esperamos en la proxima historia!

 

  


[ **Everything’s Not Lost – Coldplay** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8pBnOkinO0)

_When I’m counting up my demons (Cuando estoy contando mis demonios)_  
_Saw there was one for every day (Vi que había uno para cada día)_  
_With the good ones on my shoulder (Con los buenos sobre mi hombre)_  
_I drove the other one away (Guie a los otros muy lejos)_  
_If you ever feel neglected (Si alguna vez te sientes rechazado)_  
_If you think all is lost (Si crees que todo está perdido)_  
_I’ll be counting up my demons, yeah (estaré contando mis demonios, sí)_  
_Hoping everything’s not lost. (Esperando que no todo este perdido)_

  


  
  
Nunca espero realmente conseguirse asimismo en una gala como esta.  
  
Para empezar, nunca estuvo cómodo con su sexualidad; no despues de que su padre se fuera de casa porque era homosexual, y dejara a su madre sola para quedar con todos los gastos por pagar; abandonando no solo a una mujer luchadora, pero tres niños que le extrañaron por mucho tiempo. Despues de eso, estaba el hecho que con todo lo que le tomo aceptarlo con la terapia, se negaba a ejercer lo que era.  
  
Sin embargo, aquí estaba, con un elegante top tank color durazno y una chaqueta de cuero; jeans tan apretados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y botas militares que le llegaban a muy poco por debajo de la rodilla, metido dentro de una de las galas del orgullo gay de Nueva York, tratando de conseguir a Thomas Welling entre tantos cuerpos semi-desnudos danzando al ritmo de una samba brasileña.  
  
Por la tan mencionada avenida en NYC, se movilizaban tantas personas que intentar conseguir a una era todo un reto matemático, y joder, ni siquiera estaba realmente preparado para enfrentarse a una multitud de esa magnitud. Había hombres elegantes que le guiñaban un ojo y otros que le tocaban, haciéndolo estremecerse mientras intentaba llegar al bordillo de la calle para poner su cuerpo a salvo de tantos pellizcos y apretones.  
  
Era apenas el comienzo de lo que sería un verano caluroso, finales de Junio, el sol radiante en el cielo luego de una suave llovizna en la mañana. Los autos pitaban por todas partes, había enormes pancartas colgadas de estacas largas, muchos colores que dolían a los ojos de lo alegre que eran.  
  
Si Michael Rosenbaum había tenido malas ideas, está seguro que esta era la mejor de ellas.  
  
Sus ojos verdes claros, seguramente por la cantidad de luces que se encargaban de dar vida a las interminables calles; no podían dejar de mirar a las personas que pasaban a su lado a cada momento, saltando, riendo... viviendo y gritando lo que eran de una forma que no sabía si podría él algún día.  
  
Había personas bajas, altas, con cuerpos perfectos, otros con cuerpos más reales, diría él... pero siempre bien, firmes o al menos se lo imaginaba. Y cada vez que un pensamiento así saltaba a su mente no podía evitar sonrojarse.  
  
Tenía unos cuantos meses de no ver a Tom, por dios, nunca pensó que diría esto pero le extrañaba y mucho, había descubierto algo más allá del chiquillo que le intimido en la secundaria, habían disculpas sinceras en sus ojos aquel día que tuvo el valor de visitarle y despues, habían encontrado un gusto común en literatura que solo había sido el primer peldaño de una buena amistad.  
  
Así que cuando Rosenbaum le escribió un correo con extraños colores y frases, uno que llamaba bastante la atención por cierto, invitándole a New York para conocer donde él y Tom estaban quedándose no supo que hacer. Quizás en el momento incluso debió sospechar que algo se traía entre manos, era el mismo hombre que hace algunos meses le preguntó con una sonrisita traviesa si había algo de la vida homosexual que su terapeuta, por ser mujer, no podía ayudarle.  
  
No sin recibir un regaño de Tom, por su puesto, pero también sonrojándole de pies a cabeza.  
  
Por lo que sí... aunque realmente conocería el lugar donde se quedaban Tom y Michael, en realidad era solo una excusa para invitarle a un festival de orgullo gay, donde sospechaba esperaban que encontrara a alguien con quien enrollarse, el asunto era que él quería salir corriendo más que buscar algún ligue.  
  
Saco su celular del bolsillo, sus labios frunciéndose al ver que a pesar de los cambios seguía con el mismo celular que Jensen Ackles le había regalado hace ya dos años y medio. Mierda, pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, aquí estaba el, usando aun cosas de quien le había hecho tanto daño y le había dado tantas razones para ser feliz a partes iguales.  
  
Marco el número de Thomas, esperando que esta vez sí contestara, pero antes de que pudiera ponérselo en la oreja, dos manos le cubrieron los ojos, haciendo exclamar una maldición nada propia de su lenguaje.  
  
\- ¡Chico grande! - la voz de Michael le hablo desde su frente, por lo que seguramente quien tenía detrás era a Tommy. - pensé que no íbamos a encontrarte de nuevo.  
  
\- ¿Dónde estaban? - tiene un puchero en su rostro que pasa a una pequeña sonrisa cuando se imagina a Tom de puntillas tapándole a los ojos. - ¿Es difícil llegar a mi altura, Tom? - molesta.  
  
\- Cállate, yo también crecí algo en este año. - Tommy le empuja suavemente hacia delante, saliendo de detrás de su espalda y dejándole con la boca abierta, cuando ve que lo que tiene puesto no es nada comparado a todo lo que ya ha visto en su recorrido desde la estación de buses.  
  
\- Este festival como que... la regla general es poca ropa ¿Verdad? - murmuro sonrojado, aciendo que Thomas solo pueda reír junto a Michael, parecen tan sincronizadamente felices que secretamente le da un poquito de envidia, vamos que hasta Alona decía que nunca había visto una pareja con tanta química... bueno, existen momentos en que él hubiera podido refutar eso, pero ahora, era pasado.  
  
\- Si, tú tienes mucha ropa encima. - Welling sonrió, señalando su atuendo. - aunque te ves lindo, ¿verdad, Mike? Se ve hermosísimo, solo te falta un poco de maquillaje. - y eso lo decía porque Welling parecía haber sido abusado por un maquillista, tenía los ojos tan resaltados que apenas y Jared podía verle a la cara sin sentirse atraído por esos ojos de bebe azul.  
  
\- No me gusta maquillarme... bueno en la secundaria lo hacía pero era más como una fase de experimentación más que nada, no de esas Mike, no me mires con tus ojos de pervertido. – se defiende, sintiendo el brazo de su antiguo docente pasar por sus hombros, dándole un afectuoso abrazo.  
  
\- Oh, cariño, aquí tienes mucho con que experimentar y perder esa odiosa virginidad. - Mike le beso en ambas mejillas. - ¡sigamos con la fiesta! - exclamo, dando saltos e internándose entre la gente, dejando a Jared con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.  
  
\- No le prestes atención, solo diviértete, esta noche tendremos una magnifica cena despues de la obra. - Tom le tomo del brazo, acercándose a él. - ¿quieres ir con mi grupo de teatro? ¿O el bolso te pesa? Si quieres podemos ir al apartamento.  
  
\- Aún nadie me atrae lo suficiente. - menciono bajando su mirada al suelo. - Puedo reconocer personas atractivas, pero nada más... ¿Qué hay de malo en mí... han pasado casi tres años? - comentó empezando a caminar con Tom, dándose cuenta que ignoro la pregunta de su amigo. - Esta bien, podemos ir al grupo de teatro, no pesa demasiado.  
  
\- Es normal, necesitas más tiempo, ¿sabes? No todo es tan rápido, solo que Michael lo ve de esa forma. - Tommy se encogió de hombros atrayendo los ojos de Jared a su piel blanca llena de lunares por los hombros, que le recordaban vagamente a los hombros pecosos que pensó que nunca se cansaría de ver.  
  
\- ¿él siempre es así de intenso? - contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, tratando de alejar de sus pensamientos cualquier cosa que le recordara a Jensen, lo que verdaderamente es difícil, lo sabe, pero vale la pena intentarlo.  
  
\- Siempre. Deberías verlo dando órdenes cuando ensayamos las obras, es tan intenso que a veces le llevo la contraria solo para sacarlo de sus casillas. - replico, alejando a Jared de un grupo que lo veía con todas las intenciones de acercarse a él y manosearlo un poco. - ¿cómo estás? ¿Leyendo un montón? ¿Te gustaron los libros que te envié?  
  
\- Tom, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito tienes un gusto para la literatura impresionante. - sonríe, totalmente inadvertido de las miradas que atrae cuando sonríe, aunque tenía bastante antes. - Estoy leyendo cuatro libros y ayudo en las tardes un poco al papa de Ian cuando este no está, es más por diversión, el señor Somerhalder sabe mucho de finanzas y me ha estado explicando algunas cosas, oh... y bueno, parece que estoy en la universidad ya...  
  
\- ¿Cuándo vas a irte? ¿En Septiembre? - asombrado de lo que Jared le decía, Tommy se detuvo momentáneamente la noticia. - ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a aceptar la propuesta de Yale?  
  
\- Sí Yale, tú papa me comentaba una tarde que es la mejor opción que puedo considerar, ¿Qué crees?  
  
\- Que no deberías ir allí. - la respuesta fue tan automática que Jared se sorprendió, mirando a Tom que se removía incómodo.  
  
\- Pero… ¿Por qué? , Tom me están ofreciendo una beca completa, además, ¿Has visto sus instalaciones?, tiene los mejores profesores según he escuchado y... ¿Sabes algo que no me estás diciendo, verdad?  
  
\- No creo que sea una buena idea que vayas allí... - Tom se muerde el labio, mirando al frente. - allí es donde Jensen estudia.  
  
Jared odia el instante mismo en que su corazón empieza a latir como un loco en su pecho, como sí hubiera regresado a la vida despues de dos jodidos años de latir nada más que por compromiso, joder, cuando dejaría de sentirse así... ¿Cuándo podría dejar de...?  
  
\- Oh... allí estudia...  
  
\- Si, no pensé que aceptarías Yale, esta tan lejos... - cuestiono, mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
\- Es que... él y yo siempre hablamos de irnos muy lejos y es algo que aún me gusta, salir de ese pequeño pueblito, conocer el mundo... irme lejos… - su voz se llenó de nostalgia. - No es que mi vida actual sea como antes, pero aun siento la necesidad de irme... aunque sea solo, ¿Entiendes?  
  
\- Si, pero... ir a la universidad donde esta... ¿no es eso demasiado?  
  
\- Algunas veces, dejaba de ir a la biblioteca en las mañanas porque sabía que estaban cerca, dejaba de participar en clases como las de Collins, que por cierto amaba, solo para evitar que se burlaran de mi o me golpearan despues, joder... cambiaba muchas veces la ruta para irme a casa incluso, no quiero huir más Tom... no quiero huir más... No es solo eso sabes... es decir me escondí durante años de mi propia madre, odiándome en secreto por lo que era, porque era más fácil aceptar todo lo que ella decía que era... que enfrentarla, defenderme, aceptarme... quiero algo distinto.  
  
\- No tienes por qué huir, pero, tampoco tienes porque sobre esforzarte en probarle algo a esos tarados. Porque ya sabes que no solo está Jensen, también Kane esta allí. - no es que buscara bajarle los ánimos, pero Thomas no quería que nada afectara al bebe gigante que su familia casi había adoptado. No solo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos por todo lo que tenían en común, sino también porque ambos eran capaces de entender al otro por medio de sus vivencias.  
  
\- Es cierto... Pero, realmente necesito probarme algunas cosas a mí mismo, Tom, a mí mismo.  
  
\- ¿Qué puedes vivir sin él? ¿Qué ya no le amas? Tenerle cerca va a joder cosas en tu cabeza que no tienen remedio.  
  
\- Que puedo empezar a cuidarme solo... que puedo empezar a vivir de una manera distinta, Tommy. - ese tono de voz era problemático, Tom se había dado cuenta que no podía negarle nada. - Apóyame, confía en mí...confía en que he madurado lo suficiente, por favor.  
  
\- Confió en ti, pero eso no te hace menos psicótico, Jared, esto no es lo que me gustaría que tuvieras que pasar, no lo es. - le asegura Thomas, caminando con él, aunque aminorando el paso. - pero si es eso lo que quieres, no puedo hacer nada para detenerte, parece que con Jensen o sin Jensen ya habías tomado la decisión.  
  
No estaba feliz, eso Jared podía notarlo con solo ver su rostro. No estaba nada, nada, feliz. Parecía contrariado, quizás porque habían pasado casi dos años y medio sacando todo lo que dijera "Ackles" de su camino, para que este viniera a tomar una decisión tan brusca en tan corto lapso de tiempo.  
  
\- La decisión esta efectivamente tomada. - respondió con un suspiro. - Solo tú lo sabes, aparte de tu padre... claro, quien me ayudó mucho a decidirme y mi psicóloga, que dice que estoy muy estable y le parece una decisión importante y por lo mismo insistió en que pese a todo aun no deje de tratarme, siento que se encariño conmigo.  
  
\- ¿Quien no lo haría? - con resignación, Welling dejo salir un suspiro.  
  
\- Si... si, si soy adorable. - respondió aunque en su mente, contesto a la pregunta con una voz amarga, "Jensen, Jensen no se encariño conmigo". - ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome mi madre o Ian? ¿Y si le digo mejor que voy a otra parte? - suena como un niño cuando plantea la tentativa de la mentira y ambos solo pueden reír un poco. - Se lo tomaran mal.  
  
\- Si, pero no tienes por qué decirles que sabias que Jensen iba allí, siempre puedes introducir los papeles, mudarte y luego les dices; una mentira no dañara tu reputación. - encogiéndose de hombres, Tom decidió deslindarse de la preocupación por Jared y comenzar a preocuparse por Michael, ya hace quince minutos que no le veían, y con lo carismático que era, tenía a medio teatro tras su trasero.  
  
\- Eres un genio, Tommy. - respondió empujándole un poco. - ¿Dónde esta Michael? , en serio su energía me asusta.  
  
\- Si, a mi también... - respondió algo ausente, su mirada yendo de donde podía divisar a su grupo de teatro a el grupo de música clásica que conversaba animadamente a un lado. - ... ¿Dónde se habrá...?  
  
\- ¿Me extrañaste, bebe? - la voz de Michael le hizo sobresaltarse cuando este apareció detrás de ambos, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Jared y de Tom y sonriéndole a este con la emoción evidente. - hola, amor, ¿cómo está mi angelito? ¿Ya le diste el tour a Jared?  
  
\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué siempre desapareces así? - le preguntó Tom, con ligero puchero, mirándole con ojos desconfiados. - Y no estábamos hablando apenas, tú sabes, de cosas, teníamos que ponernos al día.  
  
\- Estas de un posesivo adorable, Tommy, estaba con unos amigos. Hablando de cosas, mis ojos azules. - Michael intento besarlo pero Welling giro su rostro, obviamente enfadado.  
  
A Jared le causaba mucha gracia ver a Tommy, quien siempre era un chico centrado, atento a las cosas que de verdad importaban. Y ahora le daba por ponerse celoso con Michael, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, desde que habían venido a Nueva York, Thomas se había dado cuenta de lo valioso que era Michael para muchas personas, de que conocía a todos en todas partes y de que muchos buscaban más a Michael por su personalidad extravagante que a Tommy por sus ojos azules y su mandíbula cuadrada.  
  
\- Cuando le da por ponerse así no hay quien lo aguante. - aun así, Michael no le soltó, solo cambio su brazo de lugar, sujetando a Thomas por su desnuda cintura y acercándolo a su delgado cuerpo. - hey, Jared, ¿tienes sed? Hay cocteles de todo aquí.  
  
\- Sí, si tengo sed, ¿Qué tiene un coctel...? - preguntó curioso, recibiendo inmediatamente de un sujeto de ojos negro que le miraban desde hace unos segundos, sin que él se diera cuenta, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y la forma en que tendió la copa con el líquido azul hacia él lo puso inmediatamente nervioso, lucho contra la manía de su cuerpo de hacerse más pequeño cuando eso pasaba.  
  
\- Oye, cariño, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Es solo un coctel. - el hombre empujo la copa en sus manos, sonriéndole con picardía. - es un Blue Lagoon. Vodka, limonada y curaca azul.  
  
\- Soy malo... malo con el licor. - murmuro sin saber si se había escuchado realmente.  
  
Padalecki intento buscar ayuda en Thomas, pero este estaba perdido en los brazos de Michael, dejando devorar el cuello en público mientras soltaba gemidos obscenos, si hasta Jared temió bajar la mirada para ver las manos de Michael masajeando toda la zona púbica de su chico sin ir más abajo donde podía ver su erección.  
  
Algo que, sinceramente, prefería no haber visto nunca en la vida.  
  
\- Cariño, es solo un coctel, te tomarían veinte de estos para irte a danzar. - el hombre rio, insistiendo sutilmente.  
  
\- ¿En serio? - preguntó desconfiado, pero tomando la copa entre sus manos. - Nunca he probado el licor...  
  
\- Chico, ¿dónde los consigues Rosenbaum? ¿En una caja de cereal?  
  
El aludido se separó de Tom, con una pequeña sonrisita.  
  
\- Ten cuidado ahí hombre, Jared es para Tommy y para mí como un hermanito, así que ni se te ocurra hacerle las cosas cochinas que estás pensando.  
  
\- Si, si, tendré cuidado. - aunque se alejó en la multitud, no dejo de ver a Jared en ningún momento. Comiéndose con los ojos a ese chico alto y esbelto, con una risa hermosa y cautivadora y aun así de personalidad tímida.  
  
Jared le miro alejarse con un suspiro de alivio, volteándose hacia sus amigos que le miraban de manera diferente, Tom con una sonrisa comprensiva y Mike, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en risas.  
  
\- No lo hagas.  
  
\- No lo digas, él solo apareció de la nada, ofreciéndome una bebida extraña, azul...  
  
\- Pues si tu no la pruebas, lo hare yo. - Michael intento alcanzar la copa, pero Tom lo detuvo, tirando de él. - ¡Que malo! - susurro, haciéndole un puchero a Welling que no tuvo ningún efecto. - ¡Hey! Celebremos este momento con una foto.  
  
\- Eso sí suena una buena idea. - Tom saco su celular con una sonrisa atrayendo a Jared hacia ellos. - Sonrían, pero en serio sonrían, piensen en algo así como su comida favorita.  
  
\- ¿Y si tenemos muchas? - pregunto Jared, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Welling.  
  
\- La sonrisa será más grande.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden descargar el sountrack desde
> 
> https://mega.nz/#F!p5JiUQ4L!fR7QyuQ3Oj6SYorVOaxXGQ


End file.
